La Distinction
by Fenice
Summary: Qu'est-ce que le monde magique ? Où commence-t-il, où s'arrête-t-il ? Qui aurait pu croire que ces questions posées à tout jeune sorcier entrant dans l'âge adulte produirait autant d'adrénaline? Saison Cinq de Entre Lune et Étoile
1. Harry, Des sorciers et des Moldus

Playlist

_« Et tant pis, si l'on ne peut ferrer le cheval magique »_

Lo'jo, Tant pis, Bazar savant

**I. Janvier 2001. Harry. Des Sorciers et des Moldues**

NILUFER grimace quand l'objet lui brûle la main qu'elle avait imprudemment tendue, trop vite sûre de sa victoire. Le professeur Fonsfata bloque le coffret en l'air et se tourne vers nous tous.

"D'autres idées ? Erdman ?"

"Nous pourrions nous être trompés lors de l'évaluation de la magie à l'œuvre?», propose Soren à ma gauche, avec son inévitable politesse et son élocution châtiée en toutes les langues.

Je ne le connais que depuis le deuxième module, à Osaka. Et on a ensuite été ensemble à Heidelberg et les six derniers mois à Providence. C'est peut-être pas aussi intense que ce qu'on a vécu pendant sept années à Poudlard, coupés du monde. Mais pourtant l'organisation de la formation fait tout pour que nous nous considérions comme un collectif: tous les six mois, nous avons changé de pays – Venise, Osaka, Heidelberg, Abomey, Providence et maintenant Venise pour moi, en fonction d'options et de choix personnels.

À chaque fois nous avons aussi changé de professeurs comme de langue de vie, d'enseignement et de travail ; nos groupes d'études sont à chaque fois rebrassés. Et c'est toujours avec le même but, rabâché lui aussi : démultiplier nos expériences, échanger nos savoirs, mettre nos ressources en commun, ouvrir nos esprits... Et si nous avons le choix des modules et des pays, on apprend ensemble, essentiellement par essais-erreurs.

"On ne saurait mieux dire», confirme Fonsfata l'air satisfait. "Quelle piste avons-nous tristement ignorée ?"

"Magie de sang», j'avance, Soren ayant secoué la tête sans proposition.

"Magie noire, tu veux dire !», m'oppose Magda Jaegger, qui aurait dû faire Auror, je le pense depuis longtemps.

"Vielle magie», je corrige calmement. "Magie familiale, hors des normes, bricolée à partir de marqueurs génétiques portés par le liquide rouge des veines du patriarche», je continue, volontairement bouffon pour affirmer toute la distance souhaitable avec mes propres expériences.

Nous avons tous nos points forts, mais c'est pour mieux servir le projet commun. Ce qu'un sorcier a créé, un briseur doit trouver comment le défaire, tel est notre devise. Rien n'a jamais dit qu'il ne devait pas chercher de l'aide pour le faire, et tous nos professeurs successifs nous l'ont rabâché dès la première semaine. Et si nous avons survécu jusque-là à toutes les magies que nous avons pu rencontrer, c'est bien parce que nous l'avons intégré. Il y a des rires étouffés devant ma présentation du côté de mes amis, Aliénor et Tiziano. Soren sourit brièvement - Magda lève les yeux au ciel -, mais Fonsfata ne nous laisse pas divaguer :

"Quels signes, Potter-Lupin ?"

"La facture de l'objet déjà : XVIe siècle, facture gobeline européenne. Donc, on est avant l'encadrement légal de la pratique... On aurait dû y faire plus attention dès le début», je développe. "La possibilité que l'objet ait été ensorcelé dès cette époque existe..."

"On n'a pas demandé au "client" si l'objet appartenait à sa famille», renchérit Aliénor Poussin-Desfées. Fleur me l'avait dit dès ma première rentrée - "Tu te souviens de Aliénor, ma cousine par alliance ? Elle a été prise à la même formation que toi." Mais nous ne sommes retrouvés dans le même groupe de travail qu'à Heidelberg et maintenant à Venise.

Fonsfata, approuve de la tête.  
"Vous avez été clairement trop rapides dans votre premier interrogatoire», il confirme puis il fait signe à notre condisciple et client virtuel pour l'occasion, Tiziano Cimballi, de nous répondre.

"Cet objet est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Il renferme, je vous le rappelle, la clé du coffre de la maison dont je viens d'hériter pour faire plaisir au professeur Fonsfata», précise Tizi, pitre pour cacher qu'il n'adore pas le rôle qu'on lui fait jouer.

J'ai connu Tiziano Cimballi le premier jour de la formation à Paris et, si son visage patricien de statue antique m'avait d'abord fait craindre de me retrouver face à un nouveau Drago, j'avais rapidement découvert en lui autant d'humour qu'en Ron et de fantaisie qu'en Cyrus. On ne s'était plus quittés.

"Cimballi... vieille magie remontant à la création même de Venise», marmonne Madga, "Tu as raison, Harry, tous les signes étaient là, et on a rien vu !"

Tiziano ne dit rien, mais je sens que le commentaire de Magda l'agace. Comme ça exaspérait Cyrus si on lui jetait à la figure tout l'héritage des Black en une seule phrase. Mais le fait que la Scuela dispose d'objets ayant appartenu à la lignée Cimballi, présente à Venise depuis la construction de la ville, est de fait peu étonnant. Je me rappelle qu'il a hésité à revenir en Italie pour ce dernier module. N'ai-je pas moi-même soigneusement évité toute option qui m'aurait ramené en Angleterre ?

"Mais cet héritage est-il direct, professeur ?», intervient Nilufer, soucieuse sans doute de reprendre la main.

"Autant qu'une lignée sorcière puisse l'être», confirme Fonsfata, épargnant à Tizi le fardeau de devoir le dire.

"Il va nous falloir son sang», conclut trop rapidement Nilufer une fois de plus.

"Ou ses cheveux, ou ses empreintes, ou une potion renfermant un de ces trois éléments», je m'interpose. "On a déjà vu que l'objet était très bien protégé ; on peut postuler que le concepteur soit allé au-delà du "une goutte de sang l'ouvrira" !"

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était la protection la plus courante !», remarque la jeune Turque l'air vexée maintenant.

"Eh bien, dans ma famille maternelle adoptive», je décide d'expliquer - autant partager mon expérience ; peut-être que ça lui donnera un sens nouveau. "La goutte de sang doit être donnée volontairement pour fonctionner... Et ça, c'est en effet pour les trucs les plus courants..."

"Dans ma famille aussi», contribue Soren avec un sourire gêné.

"C'est effectivement une pratique très répandue dans les vieilles familles sorcières européennes», développe Fonsfata. "Quand je dis anciennes, je parle de familles dont la lignée remonte à la Renaissance voire plus."

Il n'y a pas besoin d'être légilimens pour voir qu'il aime bien cette idée de vieilles familles ayant traversé les siècles. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un traditionnaliste pour autant que j'ai pu en juger pour l'instant, mais ce n'est pas non plus un "amoureux des Moldus" comme on le reproche souvent à mon Grand-père.

"Au-delà, elle n'est pas rare en Afrique du Nord ou au Moyen-Orient», il ajoute avec un signe de tête pour Nilufer qui se vexe un peu plus. "Elle s'est partiellement transportée en Amérique du Nord avec les migrants sorciers mais très peu finalement : les sorciers qui ont cherché fortune de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique étaient très rarement issus de familles de sangs-purs et formés à de telles pratiques. C'est aussi extrêmement rare en Amérique latine ou en Afrique, mais pour des raisons différentes. Traditionnellement, la transmission sur longue durée d'objets magiques s'est rarement effectuée sur des bases familiales, mais celle du clan, de la tribu ou des fonctions magiques exercées."

Comme ce sont des choses que Tiziano ou moi avons étudiées à Abomey et que les autres ont tous au moins passé un module à s'imprégner de magies traditionnelles, nous opinons tous de la tête.

"Les deux types de protections coexistent en Asie et je compte bien vous amener très bientôt de quoi nous faire les dents !», termine Fonsfata avec l'air d'un vieil oncle promettant des Chocogrenouilles. "Mais revenons à notre charmant petit coffret ! Voyons donc ce que Monsieur Potter-Lupin en ferait !"

Je change de place avec Nilufer, qui n'a pas l'air ravie mais qui sait comme moi que toute protestation est inutile. L'obligation est d'essayer, pas de réussir, c'est ce que m'opposerait Fonsfata si je cherchais à me soustraire à l'épreuve. Comme souvent depuis trois ans, il y a foule au dessus de mon épaule quand je sors ma baguette : Papa évidemment, Severus, Grand-père, Mae mais aussi Cyrus. Je crois que je n'ai jamais tant compris mon parrain, Sirius, qu'en étudiant les magies les plus tordues inventées par des sorciers aux quatre coins de la terre.

"Je pense dans un premier temps écarter les marqueurs portés par des empreintes», je raisonne à haute voix, puisque c'est le jeu. "Nous partons maintenant sur l'hypothèse d'une magie très ancienne, et l'utilisation des traces magiques laissées par les empreintes digitales n'a que quelques décennies, s'étant développée après la découverte de ces empreintes par les Moldus», je précise en explicitant mes arguments même s'ils sont connus de mes camarades.

C'est par cette constante répétition collective des raisonnements et des théories que nous avançons ensemble. Si je sautais ces étapes, Fonsfata me le reprocherait. Je garde néanmoins pour moi que cette pratique montre que les vieilles familles sont moins coupées de l'évolution globale du monde qu'on pourrait le croire, Fonsfata n'en rirait pas.

«Reste sang et cheveux», je reprends. «Reste aussi à savoir si leur utilisation directe est suffisante ou s'il faut passer par une médiation de type potion.»

Un bref assentiment de Fonsfata, un éclair d'approbation de Tiziano. Je suis dans le vrai.

«Nilufer avait tout à l'heure, sans succès, pratiqué un Magiam revelio», je rappelle, «ce qui nous avait amenés à croire que la solution était mécanique et à pratiquer des sorts d'ouverture. Je propose un sortilège d'utilisation de potions. Comme nous avons dans l'idée qu'une magie de sang pourrait être à l'œuvre, je propose la variante développée par Severus Rogue, maître des potions britannique», j'explique, reprenant l'appellation des professeurs.

Une autre des choses étonnantes liée à ma formation aura bien été de croiser au milieu des travaux des spécialistes locaux des potions, des enchantements et des sortilèges conçus par Severus, Filius ou Grand-père, quand il n'a pas été obligatoire de lire un classement des forces du mal animales rédigé par le Professeur Remus J. Lupin... Le pire ayant été que je me souvenais des soirées qu'il avait passées à l'écrire !

«Sanguinem et specialis revelio», j'énonce à haute voix puisque nous travaillons ensemble, avec le geste de poignet que l'inventeur m'a appris lui-même.

Le halo vert qui entoure l'objet confirme que l'hypothèse est valide : une magie de sang est à l'œuvre. Je présente au halo tour à tour un cheveu de Tiziano puis une goutte de sang, récoltés par Nilufer et Magda sur un geste de Fonsfata. C'est le deuxième ingrédient qui réagit.

« Il nous faut maintenant préparer une potion », je conclus inutilement à haute voix.

« Merci, Monsieur Potter-Lupin, nous allons demander à Mademoiselle Jaegger de s'en charger », intervient Fonsfata qui aime bien faire tourner les rôles.

Oo

QUAND on sort de la Scuela, Tizi et moi, il pleut, et la pluie sur Venise donne l'étrange impression de se mouvoir dans un monde aquatique grâce à un sortilège de Têtenbulle. Pour des raisons de discrétions, on se serre tous les deux sous un parapluie.

« On peut aller chez mon Grand-père », il propose, un peu gêné. Mais j'accepte sans une remarque, parce que je sais qu'il est revenu à Venise pour ce grand-père qui l'a élevé après la mort de ses parents dans une pyramide en Amérique latine. Briseurs de sorts tous les deux, ses parents travaillaient à la commande pour de riches sorciers à récupérer des objets magiques anciens. Comme Veronica, la mère de Tizi était née moldue, ils revendaient aussi des objets de l'autre côté.

« Ils se sont cru plus forts que tous leurs concurrents, sorciers et Moldus », m'avait expliqué Tiziano amer. « Ils ont visiblement été bloqués volontairement par un Feudeymon...J'avais trois ans, Umbretta, un. »

Le fait que nous soyons tous les deux orphelins de nos parents biologiques, et tous les deux étrangers à Paris, nous avait sans doute rapprochés. Je lui avais raconté Poudlard dont il ne connaissait que le nom : les frasques de mon frère Cyrus, les jumeaux, les combats de mon père. Il m'avait parlé de son grand-père, du grand palais vénitien délabré où il les avait élevés lui et sa sœur Umbretta après la mort de ses parents. Tarquino était maintenant un homme âgé à la santé chancelante. Les médecins lui conseillaient de partir vers des climats plus secs, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Presque cracmol tant ses pouvoirs étaient restreints, Umbretta jouait merveilleusement bien du piano, et elle était de plus en plus souvent absente en raison de tournées de concert.

« Ça fait deux ans et demi que je me promène », avait donc soupiré Tiziano. « J'imagine que je peux rentrer ! »

Malgré ses origines sorcières remontant à la création de Venise, Tizi n'était pas coupé du monde moldu comme certains. Il savait conduire une automobile par exemple et disposait d'un téléphone portable qu'il utilisait pour parler régulièrement à sa sœur en tournée. Peut-être était-ce à cause de lui. Sans doute était-ce beaucoup à cause d'Aurore et de ses questions. Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause de cette formation itinérante, ces rencontres avec des pays et des sorciers différents, mais j'avais commencé ces dernières années à m'interroger sur une chose qui m'avait peu inquiété jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant moi aussi ma mère était née Moldue et mon père d'une longue lignée magique, pourtant j'avais passé mes premières années et beaucoup de temps à Londres parmi les Moldus, mais jamais je n'y avais réfléchi avec attention. Et une idée m'était alors apparue avec la force de l'évidence : la séparation du monde magique et du monde moldu était une souffrance collective.

La communauté britannique dans laquelle j'avais grandi n'avait pas de nom pour cela, couvrant l'affaire par une référence pudique à une obligation légale supérieure : la Convention du secret. Pour ce que j'avais pu en voir à Providence avant de venir à Venise, leur approche pudique avait traversé l'Atlantique avec les premiers colons. Elle rendait globalement les rapports avec les Moldus hautement compliqués et hypocrites, donnant aux sorciers un latent complexe de supériorité, comme si l'obligation correspondait à une promotion parmi les humains. C'était même finalement encore plus hypocrite qu'avec les «créatures», dont on ne cherchait pas à nier l'existence ou les capacités magique.

En France, où j'avais passé mon premier module de formation, les choses n'étaient pas très différentes : les sorciers se pensaient supérieurs et restaient entre eux. Ils avaient même un mot pour ça : la Distinction. Les sorciers étaient des personnes « distinguées », et il fallait en tout temps et en tout lieu garder à l'esprit cette « distinction ». Aurore, que j'avais connue à Londres quand elle gardait les enfants de nos voisins moldus, étudiait alors comme moi à Paris, et nous étions assez amoureusement aventureux pour vouloir passer le maximum de temps ensemble. Des magasins aux matchs de Quidditch en passant par les fêtes étudiantes, nous nous étions de fait sans cesse heurtés à cette fameuse Distinction. Comme les regards et les remarques étaient vraiment assez pesants, nous avions fini par passer la plupart de notre temps commun côté moldu.

« Ça ne te manque pas ? », elle demandait souvent.

« Les gens qui ne souhaitent pas te voir ne me manquent pas », je promettais même si je regrettais de manquer la moitié des matchs pour lesquels Guilhem Poussin-Desfées m'envoyait régulièrement des entrées gratuites – j'avais acquis une certaine popularité auprès de mes condisciples en les redistribuant. « Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent ! »

«Et les Moldus, tu crois qu'on y perd ?», elle avait questionné et j'avais passé la nuit suivante à me poser la question. Qui perdait le plus à ce mur quasi-étanche dressé entre nos deux communautés ? Était-ce pareil partout ?

Ma formation m'avait finalement amené à penser le contraire – même si Aurore semblait estimer qu'il fallait être sorcier pour voir la différence. À Osaka, où j'étais parti ensuite, par exemple, les sorciers se cachaient moins qu'en Europe. Peut-être parce que la place manquait pour des sanctuaires sans Moldus, mais surtout je crois parce qu'ils vivaient la Distinction française autrement. Comme un devoir de protection des Moldus, je dirais.

Ils gardaient le secret sur leurs capacités, mais partageaient encore tellement de traditions communes avec les non-sorciers qu'il était difficile de parler de deux mondes. Peut-être parce que j'arrivais de loin et que je voyais l'étrangeté globale de ce monde plutôt que ses différences internes. Kami-San, un de nos professeurs, avait dit que ce n'était pas tant les sorciers japonais qui formaient une société à part que les Moldus qui s'éloignaient d'eux chaque jour davantage, sacrifiant leurs connaissances limitées mais réelles du monde naturel à une technologie toujours plus envahissante.

« Cela doit nous mettre en garde », avait-il conclu. « La magie ne doit pas nous enfermer dans un monde clos, séparé du monde. »

C'étaient des paroles qui m'avaient marqué. Je les avais écrites à Aurore avec qui mes relations épistolaires continuaient même si j'avais l'impression que nous nous séparions lentement mais irrémédiablement, comme nos peuples respectifs avant nous.

« Alors ça voudrait dire que si nous allions tous les deux vivre sur une île déserte, nous serions égaux face à cette nature ?», elle avait objecté dans sa réponse. « Je ne le crois plus, Harry. »

J'avais alors voulu penser que c'était l'éloignement géographique qui nous faisait ça et je m'étais dit qu'en rentrant en Europe, en choisissant Heidelberg pour mon prochain module, nous nous retrouverions.

Aurore était venue très vite me rendre visite quand je m'étais installé en Forêt Noire, mais la Distinction, elle, avait perduré. Les Allemands, avec leur génie pour les mots valises précis et imprononçables, parlaient de Geheimniswahl – de choix du secret. J'aimais bien cette idée de choix, même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait été si réfléchi que cela. Il me semblait en plus qu'il se teintait, cette fois, d'un certain sentiment de culpabilité lié à Grindelwald et aux conséquences pour les Moldus des exactions magiques. Le secret était censé protéger les Moldus en quelque sorte. Il n'était pas moins prégnant et insupportable pour Aurore. Si moi, je voyais bien les traces que la magie avait laissées dans l'architecture, dans la poésie romantique ou dans l'ombre des forêts, Aurore se sentait une nouvelle fois « visiteuse dans un monde où elle n'avait pas de place. »

« Je ne peux rien y faire sans toi, sans ton aide voire ta protection, Harry ! C'est ça que tu veux pour moi ? »

Et comme elle ne souhaitait pas davantage que je postule comme ingénieur dans une usine de perceuses, nos relations avaient connu un nouveau coup d'arrêt. Nous ne prétendions donc plus être ensemble quand j'ai choisi de m'inscrire à l'un des modules les plus exotiques qui m'étaient alors proposés : Abomey, Bénin ; initiation aux rites vaudou, possessions, désenvoutement... Tiziano avait signé aussi parce que l'alternative était l'Amérique latine et qu'il reconnaissait lui-même ne pas être encore prêt à aller affronter les endroits qui avaient coûté la vie de ses parents.

Le choc avait été intense : la culture, le climat, la faune, la flore, la pauvreté de certains, la richesse d'autres, même la magie semblait différente. Au-delà du choc. Ça avait été les six mois les plus rapides de toute la formation, portés par un éblouissement et une remise en cause quotidiens. Dans mes lettres hebdomadaires à Papa, j'avais essayé de retranscrire tout ça, avec toujours l'impression d'être en-deçà de la vérité.

Et enfin, j'avais découvert une incroyable fusion Moldus/Sorciers. D'abord, les Moldus croyaient en la magie – avec un faible regrettable pour ses côtés les plus spectaculaires, mais ils y croyaient. Il existait ainsi de faux et de vrais sorciers qui cohabitaient, souvent plus proches que nul n'aurait pu le croire, et des relations bien sûr respectant le Secret mais de vraies relations quand même.

J'étudiais ainsi les pratiques de désenvoutement d'un Vaudoun à Ouijdah quand j'avais connu Valentine, Belge, moldue et anthropologue. On était allés boire une bière la troisième fois qu'on s'était croisés dans le quartier.

« Je m'intéresse aux pratiques de guérison à distance, et on m'a beaucoup parlé de Vaudoun Adjovi », elle avait expliqué.

J'avais opiné parce que Maître Adjovi maîtrisait de fait des techniques de transmission par le feu au-delà des pratiques européennes du son et de l'image. C'était aussi un légilimens accompli, et ses pouvoirs de suggestions en particulier sur les Moldus étaient carrément impressionnants.

« Derrière le folklore, il y a une marge de progrès technique qu'il faut savoir déceler, tout en prenant garde de ne pas priver des peuples de leurs savoirs traditionnels», elle avait expliqué partagée, je le voyais bien, entre ce que lui chuchotaient ses observations sur les limites du monde tel qu'elle l'entendait et le scepticisme tenu comme une marque de modernité par les Moldus européens.

« Je connais bien la question, mon frère travaille sur les savoirs de tribus amazoniennes... les plantes essentiellement... la question de la reconnaissance de leurs droits sur les inventions est centrale », j'avais répondu, pensant avoir trouvé un sujet à la fois neutre et intéressant pour elle comme pour moi.

« Ethnobotaniste ? », elle avait voulu savoir.

« En formation », j'avais prudemment modéré m'inquiétant un peu tard de la franchise de mes propos. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle Aurore, m'étais-je sévèrement rappelé.

« Et toi ? », elle s'était gentiment intéressée.

« Moi, je... je passe six mois ici. Je m'intéresse à la culture locale », j'avais rapidement expliqué, comptant qu'elle me considère comme un de ces jeunes « routards » qui partaient à l'aventure dans des contrées exotiques. A son regard, je ne devais pas avoir l'air totalement crédible.

« Adjovi n'est pas facile d'accès pourtant », elle avait fini par objecter. « Il m'a fallu trois séjours pour arriver à le rencontrer ! »

« Vraiment ? », j'avais éludé, content de voir au loin arriver Tiziano. « Par ici, Tizi ! »

« Lui aussi je l'ai déjà croisé », avait remarqué Valentine. « On m'a dit qu'il était Italien. »

« Tiziano, voici Valentine qui s'intéresse à Maître Adjovi en tant qu'anthropologue ; Valentine, mon ami, Tiziano, – je devrais dire mon frère si je n'en avais pas déjà deux ! Il est mieux qu'Italien, il vient de Venise !»

« Enchanté », avait répondu Tizi, poliment mais avec une distance qui ne trompait pas. Il se méfiait des Moldues anthropologues, en particuliers les jolies et ne le cachait pas. J'avais décidé de me rendre à la raison.

«Tu as trouvé une voiture pour Abomey ? », j'avais donc questionné, utilisant notre code habituel.

« Abomey ? Je n'y suis encore jamais allée. Il paraît que le palais est magnifique ! », s'était immédiatement intéressée Valentine. Dans cette partie du monde, les Moldus ont visiblement plus de mal qu'ailleurs à se déplacer.

« Malheureusement, on s'entasse dans une voiture déjà pleine, désolé », était intervenu Tiziano comme prévu.

Valentine m'avait regardé comme si elle s'attendait à que je trouve une solution au problème mais j'avais eu un geste d'impuissance avant de régler les consommations. Pendant ce temps, Tiziano indiquait à Valentine où chercher des taxis pour rentrer à Cotonou où elle séjournait.

« Une autre fois ? », je m'étais excusé en partant avec Tizi.

« Avec plaisir », avait répondu Valentine assez froidement.

Sur le chemin du sanctuaire d'où nous pourrons transplaner sans question, Tizi s'était moqué :

« Je t'ai connu plus galant ! »

« Hum, j'ai décidé que le transplanage d'escorte tenait sans doute de la concurrence déloyale pour les transports moldus», j'avais répondu.

« Tu n'étais donc pas en train de la draguer ! », il avait fait mine de découvrir.

« Je buvais une bière. »

« Avec une anthropologue intéressée par la magie, Harry ? Tu ne fais donc aucun cas du Secret ? C'est ta petite rébellion personnelle ?»

« J'avoue que je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle peut écrire sur les pratiques d'Adjovi – un espèce de miroir des cours de connaissance des Moldus que j'ai suivis une année pour faire plaisir à mon père ! »

« Et tu te feras un plaisir de corriger ce qui est faux ? »

« Tiz, est-ce que tout le monde ne gagnerait pas à dire moins de bêtises ? », je lui avais opposé.

« J'en sais rien, mais quand je vois les sorciers nés moldus respecter le Secret, je me demande pourquoi moi, je m'y soustrairais ! »

Rentrés à notre case d'Abomey, on en a parlé toute la soirée qui a suivi sans arriver à dépasser ce point.

« Tu penses que les nés-moldus sont mieux placés que les autres pour décider de ce qu'on peut dire ou pas ? », j'ai fini par demander.

Il avait bu de longues gorgées de bière moldues avant de me répondre :

« Non, mais ils mesurent peut-être les attentes des Moldus... Ils sont tellement nombreux ! Est-ce que tu crois que tous les sorciers du monde suffiraient à répondre à l'intégralité des besoins des humains moldus ? »

« Qui parle de s'occuper d'eux à ce point ?»

« Mais c'est l'adversité qu'il les a fait inventer toutes ces machines, dominer à leur façon la matière », il avait objecté. «S'ils savaient qu'il existait d'autre moyen, est-ce qu'ils ne se détourneraient pas des technologies qui les font progresser ? »

Je n'avais pas réellement trouvé comment répondre à ça à l'époque. En désespoir de cause, j'avais écrit le lendemain à Hermione un résumé de la discussion. Sa réponse ne m'avait pas déçu puisque dans la pure tradition de mon amie, elle ouvrait des questions encore plus larges que celles que j'avais esquissées :

_Oh Harry, toutes ces choses que j'aurais envie de dire ! Bien sûr, j'ai comme toi envie de rêver à un monde où on pourrait parler librement aux Moldus, prendre le meilleur de chaque tradition et savoir-faire – comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? _

_Mais quand je vois l'ordre des choses dans chacun des mondes, puisque j'appartiens aux deux, je ne peux que me demander si au lieu de faire naître un monde meilleur, nous ne risquerions pas de nous retrouver avec le pire des deux mondes : plus de guerres, plus de compétitions, plus de destruction encore..._

_Nous connaissons mal le pouvoir de l'argent, ayant laissé sa gestion une fois pour toute aux Gobelins. Mais nous ne sommes pas exempts d'envie et j'ai peur de ce que des sorciers peu scrupuleux pourraient créer pour des Moldus pour juste un peu plus d'or._

_Les Moldus ont déjà si peu de respect collectif pour la nature, qu'ils croient capable de se reconstituer à l'infini - ils ne connaissent pas, Merlin merci, les forces magiques qui la composent. Je me demande ce qu'ils feraient de cette information. N'y verraient-ils pas une nouvelle fois la preuve du droit des humains à transformer la nature ?_

_Et les sorciers ne sont pas réellement meilleurs. Sans le Secret, est-ce qu'on ne verrait pas encore plus de mages noirs essayer de manipuler les Moldus, de les prendre en otages ou de les réduire en esclavage. Le pouvoir de suggestion qu'utilise Maître Adjovi est bénéfique quand il amène à la guérison mais imagine qu'il l'utilise pour envoyer des gens tuer leurs voisins, voler, détruire ? Peut-être est-ce mieux finalement que chacun surveille ses propres démons !_

_Tu sais que j'ai été promue assistante de recherches au Département des Mystères et que je travaille sur le temps... L'équipe dans laquelle j'ai été accueillie est plutôt sympathique, mais les ambitions des uns et des autres sont parfois déroutantes. Je comprends qu'on ait coupé les Mystères du reste du Ministère ; on sait ici des choses qui ne doivent pas tomber dans n'importe quelles mains ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'écrirais une chose aussi élitiste un jour ! Ron dit que je perds enfin ma vision idéaliste du monde sorcier mais lui aussi apprend chaque jour, ce qu'on peut dire, ce qu'il faut taire, les limites de la loi et le pouvoir de la politique._

_Alors que toi, qui as intégré tout ça si jeune, tu puisses encore croire qu'en se battant les choses peuvent changer, ça me fait beaucoup de bien, Harry. J'imagine que le fils adoptif de Remus Lupin ne peut pas penser autrement. Mais qui va la mener cette bataille, Harry ? Qui aura assez de charisme, de volonté et d'intégrité pour le faire ?_

Ce n'était pas à Providence que ces questions m'avaient quitté ou qu'elles avaient reçues de nouvelles réponses. J'avais retrouvé Mirna aux États-Unis, où elle avait continué sa quête de la meilleure formation possible dans l'atelier d'un maître des potions de Boston. Elle était toujours aussi provocante – pas seulement physiquement.

Pour Mirna, l'influence des ténèbres magiques débordait largement notre monde et expliquait une bonne partie de ce qui clochait dans le monde moldu. En cela elle avait peu varié d'opinion depuis la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée dans un train à la frontière serbe.

« La question de notre responsabilité est donc centrale », je lui avais fait remarquer, alors que nous nous promenions tous les deux sur les côtes de Nouvelle-Angleterre.

Elle avait haussé les épaules.

« Il me semble qu'il reste un paquet de trucs à régler dans le monde magique avant de prétendre vouloir sauver les Moldus », elle avait estimé avec son accent yougoslave toujours très marqué. « Vous ne voulez pas voir tous les sorciers dont les pouvoirs sont dormants parce que jamais éduqués dans le monde ! Tu sais le pauvre sort fait à la majorité des créatures ! Tu te gargarises des relations sorciers et moldus en Afrique, mais ils partagent avant tout la même pauvreté matérielle relative ! Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions, Harry ! »

Comme Hermione, elle avait en partie raison, j'étais arrivé à m'en convaincre, mais j'avais toujours l'impression de rechercher une autre clé, qui guiderait mon chemin. Aujourd'hui à Venise, revenu dans l'Europe de la Distinction, je découvrais avec intérêt ce que «Lo Scisma» avait ici d'amputation et de définitif. Peut-être parce que le principe des cités indépendantes avait longtemps permis des compromis locaux avec les Moldus, les sorciers italiens avaient mis plus longtemps que les Britanniques ou les Français à se distinguer irrémédiablement des Moldus. À Venise, le ghetto juif avait longtemps été en fait un quartier mixte – il l'était encore d'ailleurs même si le cœur des activités sorcières avait migré plus à l'Est.

«Mais les choses n'ont jamais plus été les mêmes après Lo Scisma», expliquait Tarquino, le grand-père alchimiste de mon ami et condisciple, Tiziano, sur un ton qui laissait presque croire qu'il avait lui-même vécu cette séparation au quotidien des deux communautés qui remontait pourtant aux guerres moldues d'un certain Napoléon.

«Ne l'écoute pas, il se sent plus Vénitien qu'Italien», interrompait aussi traditionnellement Tizi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne fallait pas aujourd'hui évidemment espérer beaucoup plus de transparence entre les deux monde qu'en Angleterre, mais restait la fête commune du Carnaval... Une fête magique disaient les Moldus, pour une fois avec raison. Les Vénitiens nous en avaient tellement parlé depuis nos premiers jours dans la Sérénissime que tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la fête ne pouvaient qu'attendre avec impatience le mois de février et lire frénétiquement tout ce qu'on en disait.

Et ça dépassait notre petit groupe : déjà toute ma famille ou presque parlait de venir pendant le Carnaval ; Ron et Hermione disaient dans leurs lettres qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied à s'assurer des vacances à cette date. Cette arrivée groupée m'aurait inquiété si Tarquino n'avait pas déjà proposé le gîte et Papa et Mae promis d'amener un ou plusieurs elfes pour assurer l'intendance. Le seul qui ne m'avait pas donné encore de réponse ferme était mon petit frère Cyrus parce qu'il attendait ses dates de mission de terrain au Brésil et celles des vacances de Ginny.

Comme Tarquino me demande à chaque visite combien de chambres il doit tenir prêtes, je décide de l'appeler avant que nous n'arrivions chez lui. Je tire donc de ma poche le miroir communiquant dernier cri que Papa m'a offert maintenant que je suis revenu à portée de l'engin magique. Je sais qu'il se ferait tuer plutôt que de le reconnaître mais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, malgré tout le temps. Savoir qu'il peut me joindre le rassure infiniment.

«Cyrus », je souffle dedans.

De loin, on pourrait croire que je téléphone comme un Moldu, mais quand même. L'image de mon frère apparaît quand il accepte l'appel.

«Eh bien, monsieur daigne répondre !», je râle pour la forme. «Je croyais que t'avais pas cours le mardi !»

«Oh, je vois. Le Grand-frère est de retour et il compte me surveiller !», contre Cyrus sur le même ton.

«Ginny est par là ?», j'insinue.

Il se marre mais secoue la tête :

«Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin.»

«Tout va bien ?», je m'inquiète.

«Avec Gin ? Je crois», il répond, et son ton me confirme que quelque chose d'autre ne va pas.

«Tes cours ?», j'enquête encore, et Tiziano qui tient le parapluie se marre. Mais il est pire quand il appelle sa sœur.

«Harry, tout va bien ! », me promet Cyrus en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'aurais peut-être pas dit ça il y a deux heures mais maintenant tout va bien. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant..."

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as encore fait une connerie ?»,  
je demande sans doute trop vite et trop fort. Il n'aime pas que je fasse le sage et le raisonnable et il a raison. Mais il reste mon petit frère qui malgré ses presque 20 ans continue de se trouver régulièrement dans des situations inextricables.

« Et si je te disais que j'étais totalement innocent, en fait», il rétorque sèchement.

« Innocent ? »

« Les innocents font d'aussi bons coupables que d'autres», il soupire. "Écoute, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. J'ai eu une sale journée mais tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre maintenant... Tu m'appelais pour quoi ?"

« D'abord, je voulais savoir si vous aviez réfléchi au Carnaval », j'explique un peu à contrecœur.

« Le Carnaval !», il se marre. « Pour être franc, ça m'est un peu sorti de la tête ! Je note que t'as envie qu'on vienne mais... Papa et Mae sont toujours partants ? » Il grimace furtivement à ma confirmation. « Écoute, j'ai pas assez d'éléments pour te dire, mais je promets de te rappeler quand je les aurais... »

« OK », je renonce à insister. Il n'a plus dix ans, faut que je me mette en tête que je ne suis pas responsable de tout ce qu'il fait. On est plus à Poudlard. « Et sinon je compte venir ce week-end - j'ai pas vu les parents et les jumeaux depuis Noël... »

« Bonne nouvelle », il m'assure avant de lâcher un "Et puis, ça viendra à point pour faire diversion..»

« Diversion ?», je relève.

« Appelle-les», il biaise de nouveau. "Ils seront contents... et s'ils ne te monopolisent pas tout le week-end, je t'attends pour samedi soir ? A moins que tu n'aies des projets ? Oh j'oubliais, Ginny joue dimanche ! Qualification pour le championnat national !"

« Remplaçante ?», je questionne en me demandant comment j'ai pu oublier qu'il est maintenant remplaçant dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

« Non, non, poursuiveuse officielle», il se rengorge comme si le mérite lui en revenait. « D'ailleurs, faut que j'aille la chercher là... On se rappelle d'ici ce week-end, d'accord ? »

Quand l'appel est terminé, Tizi conclut :

« Il te cache un truc. »

« Merci, j'avais remarqué », je marmonne avant de lui assurer : « Pourtant il devrait savoir que ça ne tient jamais bien longtemps ! »

ooo

Bon, je n'ai pas tenu la parution en septembre, c'est un fait. Mais je reviens forte de dix chapitres écrits et trois autres en chantier, donc assez confiante sur où je vais. Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans ma super équipe de relectrices multifonctions (historienne, juriste, grammairienne, logicienne, pompomgirls...) j'ai nommé, par ordre alphabétique : Alixe, Dina, Fée Fleau, LaPaumée...

Pleins de bonus sur mon blog sur l'écriture de cette fic. (lien sur mon profil)

A la semaine prochaine, Cyrus prendra la parole.

Fénice


	2. Cyrus, De l'innocence et des potions

Playlist de la semaine  
« Je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper quand il s'agit de la question de ma grande culpabilité »,  
Lhasa, _La Confession._  
**  
2. Cyrus. De l'innocence et des potions  
**  
Longtemps, Sirius a dit de moi que j'étais son innocence. Je n'ai pas encore l'âge qu'il avait quand il a décidé de me laisser sa place, mais je ne suis sans doute plus le petit garçon innocent qu'il avait envie que je sois. J'aurai vingt ans dans six mois et je ne dirais pas que je ne fais pas ma part de conneries - peut-être plus les mêmes qu'à onze ans, mais bon, voilà, faut pas s'attendre à ce que je respecte toutes les lois et toutes les convenances. Oui, même avec un père directeur d'école - je devrais dire de L'École magique - et une mère Auror. Quel rapport d'abord ?

Granny dit que les réputations précèdent les gens dans la vie et qu'on n'y échappe pas. On va dire que c'est pour ça, hein ? Vous comprenez rien ? Pff, disons que, ce matin, j'ai été réveillé en fanfare par les cris de Mae dans l'appartement. Vous sentez venir la sale journée ? Vous avez raison.  
En fait, non : ce qui m'a réveillé c'est le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claquait et de pas rapides jusque dans le couloir. J'ai ouvert les yeux, inquiet malgré moi : je ne voyais pas pourquoi Ginny, qui se lève aux aurores pour ses entrainements de Quidditch, aurait fait autant de bruit.

« Nymphadora ?», s'est exclamée ma petite amie devant ma porte.

Depuis que je suis étudiant en Arithmancie, j'occupe l'appart' des parents à Londres. J'évite d'y faire des fêtes trop magiques, mais ils savent que Ginny y passe plusieurs nuits par semaine. Mae n'est pas là pour ça, je le sais. Même les Weasley ont fermé les yeux sur l'affaire ! Le temps de penser ça, je me suis assis dans mon lit.

« Cyrus est là ?», a questionné ma mère adoptive sur un ton qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur la déclaration imminente d'hostilités. J'ai attrapé mon jean en boule sur la carpette.

« Oui, enfin, il dort, j'allais partir», a balbutié ma pauvre Gin, qui a bien senti que le vent n'était pas à la brise.

« Tu as le temps d'aller le réveiller avant ?», a demandé Mae sur un ton qui m'aurait donné envie de m'enfuir par la fenêtre si j'avais pas eu plus de dix-sept ans.

« Oui, bien sûr», a obtempéré ma petite amie ayant correctement compris que ce n'était pas une question.

Quand Ginny ouvre la porte, l'air super inquiète, j'ai déjà enfilé le jean et j'en suis au t-shirt.

« Ta...mère», elle explique inutilement.

« J'ai entendu.»

« T'as fait quoi ?», elle chuchote maintenant. Oui, on ne prête qu'aux riches, Granny dirait ça aussi.

« Je ne sais pas encore», je réponds donc en l'embrassant rapidement. « Je vais aller voir.»

« Bonne chance», elle souffle.

Je ne réponds pas et je vais jusqu'au salon en évitant même de réfléchir ou de faire des suppositions. Sinon j'irais pas, je me connais. Ginny est cinq pas derrière moi. Elle va être en retard, je pense confusément, mais je ne me retourne pas.

« Mae ?», je salue un peu gauchement, mais j'ose pas l'embrasser tellement elle irradie de colère contenue. Ça fait un paquet de temps que je ne l'ai pas mise dans cet état pour dire vrai.

« Cyrus», elle commence et elle doit s'arrêter tellement les mots l'étouffent. « Cyrus, les policiers sont venus ce matin à la Division me dire qu'ils avaient reçu une plainte contre toi... pour vente de potions illégales et empoisonnement», elle précise toute seule - Merlin merci. « Tu as quoi à dire ?»

« Que je n'ai jamais vendu de potions à quiconque, illégales ou non », je réponds lentement, le temps d'assimiler les termes de la question. « Quant à empoisonner quelqu'un, je suis vexé quand même !», j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça la braque plus qu'autre chose :

« Cyrus, le gars est à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le coma !»

«Quel gars ?»

« Celui à qui tu as vendu ou donné cette fichue potion !»

Je me contente de secouer la tête pour rappeler que ce n'est pas moi.

« Qui a porté plainte alors ?»

« Ses parents, sur les informations des amis du type», explique Mae, débordante d'une exaspération qui me semble toujours sans rapport avec la situation.

« Il a un nom ce type ?», je veux savoir.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire ! Je devrais rien te dire du tout d'ailleurs et te conduire aux policiers !», elle explose.

« J'ai toujours adoré notre système judiciaire», je commente sèchement. Comme elle a un moment de surprise ou de gêne, j'en profite : « Je vois que les prétendues réformes de Scrimgeour ne sont que du vent : tu m'arrêterais sans même m'expliquer ce qu'on me reproche ?»

« Seuls les avocats ont droit d'accès au dossier à ce stade de l'enquête !», elle me rappelle.

« Je comprends qu'ils se fassent du fric !»

On se mesure du regard. Elle est blême parce que le temps où elle professait ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec le Ministère est bien révolu. Elle est revenue à la Division il y a trois ans, mais elle ne s'est pas contentée longtemps de faire l'Auror de base. Elle s'est vite retrouvée chef d'équipe et force de proposition. Alors le système que je dénigre, maintenant c'est un peu le sien.

« Il s'appelle Stewart Ackerley», elle concède. « Deux ans de moins que toi, Serdaigle...»

Rien à faire, nos maisons de Poudlard pourraient être écrites sur nos passeports si on piquait la pratique aux Moldus.

« Je ne vois pas.»

« Le fait est qu'il est plus facile de se souvenir de toi que d'un élève dont tout le monde ne se rappelle que la timidité et la nervosité !», elle lâche, excédée maintenant.

« T'as déjà appelé Papa ?», je crois comprendre avec fatalisme. Comme tout bon cauchemar, y'a pas de raison que ça s'arrête en si bon chemin, je me dis.

« Figure-toi que non», elle rétorque assez calmement. « J'ai appelé Filius sous couvert d'avoir des infos sur ce jeune homme.»

J'essaie à mon tour de trouver en moi un peu de calme et de recul pour analyser la situation : Mae n'a pas appelé Remus ; elle est venue en personne; elle a dû négocier du temps avec les policiers. Elle n'est pas convaincue de ma culpabilité, sinon elle n'aurait pas fait tout ça. Enfin, en tout cas, elle a tenu à me laisser une chance.

« Je lui aurais vendu ça quand ?», je questionne lentement.

« Samedi, à une fête», elle répond avec gravité.

« Mais on est mardi ! Si je l'avais empoisonné, il serait déjà mort ou guéri !», je remarque, parce que mes potions ne sont pas de la lavasse quand même !

« Tu lui as donné une potion ?», elle contre.

Me rappelant qu'elle a une longue pratique et des interrogatoires, et de mes demi-vérités, je m'assois pour gagner du temps. Ginny est toujours là, blanche comme la neige, véritablement en retard maintenant. Elle pense comme moi, je le lis sur son visage. Sauf que je ne vois pas ce que le mensonge m'apporterait dans l'instant.

«Samedi, j'ai amené à une fête de début d'année de l'université deux flasques de potion», je reconnais. «Des trucs d'initiation amazoniens ; j'avais ramené les ingrédients il y a longtemps maintenant, mais je les avais oubliés... C'était l'occaz'! », je développe. « Comme tu l'imagines, c'est un euphorisant et un psychotrope, mais de là à empoisonner les gens ! »

«Mais c'est interdit», elle rappelle.

«Probablement», je reconnais en ravalant que beaucoup de potions sont interdites, par exemple celle qui m'a donné la vie. J'ai appris à faire ça finalement : me taire. «Mais j'en ai pris ; et Ginny, et Archi, et Lorna, et un paquet d'autres aussi ! Ce fameux Ackerley, peut-être a pu en prendre parce que j'ai laissé le truc circuler... Mais personne que je connais n'a été malade, Mae !»

«Tu ne l'as pas vendue ? Il n'y a pas eu échange d'or ?»

«Non.»

Elle est plus calme, je le vois. Elle doit se dire que si on ne peut prouver la vente, j'irais pas à Azkaban... Le frisson me prend tout le corps rien que d'y penser !

«Dora, je peux en témoigner», ose Ginny.

«On va essayer de te laisser en dehors de tout ça», lui oppose Mae. «Cyrus, tu as dix minutes pour te raser, prendre une douche et choisir des vêtements corrects, nous allons à la Division.»

« Je suis en état d'arrestation ?», j'arrive à articuler.

« Pas pour l'instant», elle décide.

oo

Au Ministère, ça se passe exactement comme on aurait pu l'imaginer. Le ventre creux, je raconte à en perdre la voix et au profit de deux policiers beaucoup trop gradés pour la nature de l'incident, que je ne connais pas le type hospitalisé ; que j'ai bien amené une potion euphorisante à cette soirée mais que je ne l'ai pas vendue ; et que moi et mes amis en ont été les premiers consommateurs ; non, personne n'a été malade à ma connaissance.

Je ne pense pas que les policiers me croient, mais ils sont polis devant ma mère qui s'est imposée au fond de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Lieutenant Tonks-Lupin », a bien essayé de protester le plus gradé quand elle s'est assise au fond de la pièce.

« Vous n'aimeriez pas que j'appelle l'avocat de notre famille à ce stade. Pour un malentendu », elle a répondu. Ça a semblé une bonne réponse.

Quand les deux policiers ont bien fait le tour de cette première ligne d'interrogatoire, et que mon estomac gargouille de faim de manière croissante, visiblement insensible à la gravité de la situation, ils passent à la vitesse supérieure : est-ce que je peux donner la composition de ma soi-disant potion euphorisante ?

« Je peux mieux que ça, j'ai amené la recette », je suis assez fier de répondre. L'idée est de Mae, faut-il le dire ?

Ils se penchent sur mon journal de potions – je ne leur ai pas amené l'original dans mon cahier de terrain ; pas envie qu'ils lisent mes notes sur le Brésil. Un d'eux sort sans doute pour amener la recette au labo.

« Reste à prouver que vous avez suivi la recette », objecte le gradé en chef. « Où sont ces fameuses flasques ? »

« Aucune idée », je réponds avec sincérité – la fin de la soirée n'est pas des plus claires dans mes souvenirs. « Je pourrais demander à mes amis s'il quelqu'un en a gardé une, mais je n'y crois pas beaucoup... »

C'est sans doute ma première erreur : parler de mes amis alors que Mae a bien signifié à Ginny qu'il valait mieux limiter le nombre de gens impliqués. Je le comprends quand le policier se penche en avant pour demander :

« Vos amis?»

« On pourrait aussi dire tous les gens qui sont venus à cette fête », j'essaie, les yeux rivés sur la plume-papote qui attend les noms que je pourrais lâcher. « Je ne sais vraiment pas qui a pu garder les flasques ! »

Il se recule sur son siège avec un soupir dramatique et hautement exagéré. D'un geste de la main, il repose la plume-papote sur la table avant de reprendre sur un ton paternaliste et embarrassant :

« Jeune homme, j'ai bien conscience de qui vous êtes et je veux bien, par amitié pour le lieutenant Tonks-Lupin, vous offrir le bénéfice du doute. Néanmoins, il faudrait que vous envisagiez de nous aider : je ne peux pas vous relâcher sur la foi d'une recette écrite sur un cahier. Il nous faut des preuves que votre potion ne peut être incriminée... des preuves que les parents Ackerley pourraient accepter comme suffisantes... Je ne vous cache pas que ce matin ils étaient prêts à aller faire part de leurs accusations à la Gazette... »

Une carotte, un bâton, le gars sait y faire... Ne jamais sous-estimer les autres. Combien de fois Remus l'aura répété devant moi ?

« Je n'ai pas ces flasques », je répète le plus respectueusement possible.

« Et le chaudron ? Lui aussi vous l'avez jeté ? Je n'ai pas retenu les détails ; mais il m'a semblé lire qu'il fallait laisser décanter plusieurs jours, opérer plusieurs filtrages... Vous avez fait ça où ? Chez vous ? », il questionne rapidement comme s'il voulait montrer par l'accumulation des questions les limites de ma position.

« J'évite de pratiquer la magie là où je vis : c'est un immeuble moldu », je réponds pour gagner du temps et parce qu'un nouveau piège vient de s'ouvrir.

« À l'université alors ? », essaie le policier avec un regard prédateur qui ne trompe pas : il a senti la faille, alors il creuse.

« Non », je souffle en baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard.

Le silence est total dans la salle capitonnée. J'entends presque mon cœur battre.

« Lieutenant Tonks-Lupin », finit par appeler le policier, « désirez-vous que je sorte un instant pour vous laisser convaincre votre fils qu'il est en train de se condamner tout seul ? »

Mae a dû acquiescer parce que l'homme se lève et sort, et Dora vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Une bulle de silence nous enveloppe la seconde suivante.

« Tu as confiance en eux, dis-moi ! », je lâche avec plus de venin que je ne devrais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Cyrus ? », elle souffle avec une telle inquiétude que ça m'assèche la bouche.

« Jamais je n'ai imaginé que ça allait en venir là, Mae, je te jure ! », je gémis comme un môme que je reste envers et malgré tout. Est-ce que quiconque d'un peu adulte n'éviterait pas de se coller dans des trucs aussi graves sans même s'en rendre compte ?

« Que ça allait en venir où ? », elle questionne patiemment.

« À la Fondation », je murmure en fermant les yeux de honte.

« À la... ? Tu as préparé la potion à la Fondation ? »

J'opine incapable de parler. Ça fait même pas six mois que je suis moniteur de potions pour les jeunes garous et les sorciers rescapés de guerres accueillis par la Fondation. Mon premier travail, mon premier salaire... un truc dont je suis assez fier parce que les mômes m'aiment bien et qu'ils progressent grâce à moi... Sans parler de Papa... Ne pas penser à lui. Ne pas regarder Mae.

« Et tu crois qu'ils trouveront des échantillons ? », elle finit par arriver à demander d'une voix tellement neutre qu'elle en est effrayante. Elle dit combien elle a ravalé ses émotions ; combien elle s'interdit de me dire ce qu'elle pense ; combien déjà elle m'en veut.

« Si les autres moniteurs n'y ont pas touché – mais généralement on touche pas au bordel des autres », je souffle.

Elle inspire et répond assez sèchement :

« Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix... »

Les deux policiers reviennent avec Mae qui est allée les chercher. Ils posent devant moi un chocolat chaud qui est à la fois un geste sympathique et un sacré désaveu de ma soi-disant majorité.

«Donc cette potion», reprend le chef avec un air légèrement méprisant. «Vous vous êtes souvenu où vous l'aviez préparée, Monsieur Lupin ? »

« À la Fondation Sirius Black pour le progrès magique », je souffle amèrement. « J'y suis moniteur de potions et... j'ai accès au laboratoire, même en dehors des cours... J'imagine qu'on pourra y retrouver les échantillons pris à différentes étapes - si personne ne les a jetés... »

« La Fondation Sirius Black... », répète avec un étonnement sans doute non feint le plus jeune des policiers.

« Oui, la Fondation que dirige mon père », je clarifie pour lui et pour m'habituer à assumer la suite.

« Nous allons demander une autorisation de perquisition », décide le gradé avec un coup d'œil rapide vers ma mère debout à côté d'eux.

« Je vais prévenir mon mari et notre avocat », elle répond olympienne – Remus serait fier d'elle.

« Madame Lupin... », proteste le policier.

« A moins que Cyrus ne vous accompagne de son plein gré », elle propose.

« Vous restez convaincue de son innocence ? »

« Je comprends que vous en doutiez », elle concède. « Mais oui, je pense que la potion qu'il a préparée pour cette soirée n'est pas celle qui a empoisonné le jeune Ackerley et j'espère que la fouille du laboratoire permettra de le prouver. Maintenant, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, la Fondation et notre famille ne souhaitent pas une publicité disproportionnée autour de cette affaire. Nous coopérons, vous maintenez la procédure à son minimum... »

« Vous voulez dire que j'oublie la procédure ! », s'exclame le policier comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

« Cyrus est venu de son plein gré, dès qu'il a su les accusations portées contre lui ; il a répondu à vos questions, sans se faire représenter légalement comme la nouvelle procédure lui en donne la possibilité ; il a reconnu des actions illégales devant des officiers assermentés et il est prêt à en assumer les conséquences... Combien de gestes de bonne volonté vous faut-il ? »

Dire que je me suis fait petit durant l'énumération est un euphémisme. J'ai entendu la pro, celle qui connait à fond ces procédures et leurs failles, celle qui a appris à assumer le pouvoir politique que lui confèrent le nom de mon père et son poste à la Division. J'ai aussi entendu sa volonté de me défendre – au-delà de la Fondation et la famille. Elle essaie de me négocier une amende sans dossier au Magenmagot, je l'ai compris. Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose que me faire oublier ?

Le policier soupire, jette un regard interrogateur à son collègue qui murmure :

« Le labo dit qu'il ne connait pas tous les éléments utilisés dans cette préparation et qu'il leur faut des échantillons pour vérifier... »

« Bien, j'imagine que vous souhaitez nous accompagner, Madame Lupin, de votre propre gré et par pure bonne volonté », décide le gradé dans un soupir.

«J'aurais juste besoin de faire un saut à la Division pour voir mon équipe avant», elle indique – et je me demande si c'est pour répondre au Madame Lupin qui à remplacer le Lieutenant.

« Nous vous attendons », concède encore le policier, « J'aimerais néanmoins que votre fils accepte de boire son chocolat dans une de nos cellules, en gage de bonne volonté encore une fois... »

Il s'attendait peut-être à une explosion de ma mère mais celle-ci sort très digne en lâchant :

« Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. »

ooo

J'attends une heure. Mais une heure à tourner en rond dans une cellule minuscule avec rien d'autre à faire que de ressasser à quel point je me suis de nouveau mis dans une situation impossible... C'est trop long ! En plus, le chocolat vite avalé me donne plutôt plus faim qu'autre chose. Finalement le moins gradé des deux policiers vient me chercher.

« Nous sommes prêts – un véhicule nous attend pour nous mener square Grimmaurd puisque la Fondation n'est pas reliée au réseau », il développe, assez aimablement en me guidant dans les méandres des couloirs.

Comme il ne m'apprend rien et je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de lui révéler que longtemps la maison a été incartable, je me contente d'opiner.

« Vous êtes moniteur de Potions ? », il reprend. « Je croyais que vous étudiez l'Arithmancie ? »

« Je me suis spécialisé en Ethnomagie », je me décide à lui répondre. « J'ai besoin de connaissances avancées en potions. »

Je m'attends à ce qu'il ricane sur l'intérêt de produire des potions interdites, mais c'est tout à fait autre chose qui se produit :

«J'ai fait des études de potions moi-même avant de postuler comme policier», il me confie, presque embarrassé.

« Vraiment ? », je réponds poliment, en n'insinuant même pas qu'avec de meilleures notes de potions, il aurait pu faire Auror. Et on me dit tête brûlée !

« Et vos élèves sont des...lycanthropes ? », il veut encore savoir. J'imagine qu'il s'est demandé quel mot serait le plus poli.

« Une partie : les autres sont des réfugiés de pays en guerre », je réponds. «Mais en fait, je m'occupe des débutants, des plus jeunes, ce sont généralement des garous. »

Il a la réaction surprise que j'attendais à mon appellation familière. C'est une maigre satisfaction.

« Vous êtes sans doute habitué », il reprend maladroitement.

« J'ai une certaine proximité avec les sales mômes dissipés », je lui propose, bon prince. Il a son premier vrai sourire.

« Vous avez un sacré culot », il murmure.

« Malheureusement pour moi », je soupire.

« J'espère pour vous que vous nous avez dit la vérité », il ajoute après un temps de réflexion alors que nous arrivons près d'une porte extérieure et que Mae et le gradé se découpent devant la baie vitrée.

Oooo

Faut-il vraiment que je vous décrive la tête de Michael quand il a ouvert la porte et qu'il a compris qui nous accompagnaient Mae et moi ? Thaddeus, venu lui prêter main forte, n'a pas été plus chaleureux quand il a appris que j'étais la cause de la descente de la police magique dans une enceinte qui voulait protéger des loups-garous et des réfugiés. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je l'ai même admiré quand il a sèchement refusé la fouille malgré la présence de Mae et est allé appeler Papa.

« Il ne fait que respecter les consignes », s'est interposée Mae auprès des policiers, craignant visiblement d'éroder son pouvoir de négociation.

« Nous comprenons », a sobrement répliqué le gradé.

Moi, je me suis si prudemment tu, que ça a fait marrer l'autre policier.

« Le professeur Lupin arrive », a annoncé Thaddeus en revenant. « Il vous autorise néanmoins à commencer votre fouille, si Madame Lupin reste avec vous. »

«Je vais les conduire, Thaddeus», j'ai essayé de minimiser l'affaire. «Il s'agit juste de leur montrer des... des choses dans le laboratoire de potions... »

« Nous ne savons pas encore si cela suffira, mais c'est un début », a estimé le gradé.

« Il est hors de question que vous interrompiez les cours », a asséné Thaddeus avec un regard assassin pour moi.

« Si nous allions au laboratoire ? », est intervenue Mae avec un regard suppliant au garou qui défendait son territoire. « Nous verrons ensuite ; Remus va arriver... »

« Je vous accompagne », l'a coupé Thaddeus avec l'air de copier Papa. J'en aurais bien ri.

On a traversé la Fondation. La plupart des mômes étaient effectivement en cours, et heureusement. Thaddeus a ouvert la porte du laboratoire et a dit :

« Drago, je vais vous demander de sortir... »

« Maintenant ? Ce serait dangereux ! », a protesté le Malefoy-Black avec sa voix inimitable.

« Il peut rester », a décidé Mae, me poussant plus avant dans le laboratoire, avec un agacement perceptible dans les gestes et dans la voix. « Nous venons juste examiner le matériel utilisé par Cyrus pour trouver des traces de cette fichue potion ! »

«Le Lieutenant Tonks-Lupin voudrait-elle prendre la direction de cette enquête?», a grincé le gradé.

« J'essaie juste de mettre un peu de simplicité dans cette affaire », elle a répondu avec une nette volonté d'apaisement mais aussi une certaine fatigue.

Drago a continué à filtrer sa potion sans émotions apparentes durant l'échange. Quand il a levé des yeux blasés vers nous, nos regards se sont croisés. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque mais il a eu plutôt l'air curieux. Mais de toute façon, j'avais d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter.

« J'ai employé ce matériel-là », j'ai annoncé en m'avançant vers une paillasse près de la fenêtre. «J'ai évidemment nettoyé mon chaudron après usage, mais il me reste normalement dans des flacons des échantillons tests prélevés aux différentes étapes.»

« Une publication prévue ? », a persifflé le gradé quand j'ai sorti la boite emplie de fioles soigneusement étiquetées.

« Dans une certaine mesure », j'ai répondu calmement. « Il s'agit d'une potion d'initiation utilisée dans la zone où j'effectue mes recherches de terrain. Mieux la connaître et la comprendre peut être utile... »

« J'ai toujours eu une confiance limitée en la recherche fondamentale », a péroré le galonné faute de réels arguments. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'éducation de Remus et de Severus m'avait appris à comprendre ça. «Crofton, c'est pour toi, ça ! »

Le gentil policier qui avait étudié les potions s'est donc avancé à côté de moi et a écouté avec attention mes explications sur les différents échantillons que j'avais gardés.

« Si je comprends bien, aucun d'entre eux ne contient la potion finale », il a remarqué.

« Officier Crofton », je réponds, en me disant que mes élèves de la Fondation sont plus rapides que lui, « comme je le disais précédemment, la potion finale est le résultat du mélange de l'échantillon 3 avec l'échantillon 12. »

« Ne faites pas le malin ! », s'agace le gradé, « Crofton fait partie de notre brigade scientifique, contentez vous de répondre à ses questions. »

Drago a alors eu un petit raclement de gorge, et tout le monde l'a regardé :

« Ne faites pas attention à moi. Je pensais seulement à cet article que j'ai lu récemment sur le renforcement de la police magique scientifique. Je comprends mieux l'auteur », il a lâché sans même les regarder.

Crofton est devenu écarlate, et c'était un peu dommage pour moi : c'était mon seul allié chez les méchants.

« Vous êtes ? », a demandé le gradé en se tournant, menaçant, vers Drago.

« Drago Black, étudiant en potions et moniteur ici. »

« Drago Malefoy-Black ? », a questionné le même petit chef après un instant de réflexion.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par le nom légué par ma famille paternelle », a corrigé Drago avec une telle apparente décontraction que j'aurais bien applaudi.

« Vous êtes donc collègue avec Cyrus Lupin ? », a repris le galonné quand il a eu digérer cette rebuffade.

« Oui. »

« Et vous étiez aussi à la fête de rentrée de l'université ? »

« Oui. »

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite parce que je ne savais pas ce à quoi cette conversation pouvait nous mener. Si Drago n'était toujours pas un ami, c'était finalement ce que j'avais de plus proche comme cousin de mon âge. Quand il avait proposé ses services à la Fondation pour financer ses études sans trop entamer le pécule dont il avait hérité, je m'étais dit qu'il essayait de s'acheter une virginité à bas prix pour la famille. Mais les échos avaient été bons, et Papa m'avait étendu l'invitation. En un sens, j'étais presque redevable à Drago de cette occasion donnée de faire mes preuves. Et depuis six mois, on avait partagé le laboratoire sans trop d'animosité.

« Vous souvenez vous que Cyrus Lupin, ici présent, ait distribué le contenu de deux flasques ? »

« Il n'était pas le seul », a indiqué sobrement Drago, en égouttant ses racines de mandragores.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Une bonne partie de la section de Potions a proposé ses créations à cette soirée, vous savez comment sont les étudiants ? »

« Certains les vendaient ? », est intervenu Crofton.

« Je ne sais pas... je ne voudrais pas établir de fausses accusations. »

« Monsieur Malefoy... »

« Black ! », a sèchement corrigé Drago.

«Monsieur Black, avez-vous vu Monsieur Lupin ici présent vendre des potions?», a reformulé le galonné.

« Lui ? Soyez sérieux, officier ! Parmi les gosses de riches, il y a ceux qui n'en ont jamais assez et les autres. Ceux qui ont une réelle éducation ne se commettent pas à jouer les marchands ! »

Je ne sais décrire avec quel mépris contenu il a dit ça. Il aurait fallu l'entendre.

« Vous êtes positif ? »

« Est-ce que je répéterais cela sous serment ? Oui. »

« Sous Veritaserum ? », a insisté le gradé – Mae devra faire gaffe à lui dans les couloirs.

«Uniquement si je peux tester la sûreté de la préparation », a répondu Drago impérial.

J'ai ravalé mon rire de peur de détruire le témoignage de mon cousin par alliance inqualifiable. Je crois que Mae m'aurait déshérité sinon.

Ooooo

Les échantillons sous le bras du Gentil, les policiers redescendent après nous avoir longuement interrogés, Drago et moi, pour nous amener à nous contredire sur la soirée ou à donner des noms de vendeurs de potions.

« Nous allons élargir l'enquête », a conclu le gradé, en désespoir de cause.

« Et Cyrus ? », s'est sobrement enquis Mae.

« A ce stade, il paraît difficile de l'inculper pour l'état du jeune Ackerley », a reconnu le même avec un soupir de regret – j'ai bien vu. « Nous allons voir ce que nous devons dire de cette potion d'initiation... »

« Nous allons vous reconduire », a indiqué Mae, impériale – voire plus haut que impérial encore, si ça existe !

Drago a continué sa potion sans nous offrir un regard. Je serais bien resté le remercier mais j'ai pensé que j'étais censé raccompagner les gardiens de l'ordre public magique. Nous étions à la moitié de l'escalier quand Papa est sorti de son bureau, Michael sur les talons.

« Professeur Lupin », l'a salué le galonné. « Il ne fallait pas abandonner Poudlard pour nous, nous partions... »

« Satisfaits de votre perquisition ? », s'est enquis Papa.

« Allons, allons, votre fils nous a, par pure bonne volonté et de son propre chef, remis des échantillons de la potion qu'il a distribué à la fête de rentrée de l'Université », a ironisé le grand chef de l'expédition. « D'après votre femme, il souhaite même savoir si elle pourrait être dangereuse, voire interdite... Un tel respect de l'ordre public, nous ne pouvons que vous en remercier ! »

« Ils n'ont pas été ailleurs que dans le laboratoire », a précisé avec satisfaction Thaddeus -il a toujours été assez imperméable à l'ironie. Moi, je serrais les poings.

« Une autre fois, peut-être, qui sait », a lâché le gradé. L'homme avait des couilles fallait lui reconnaître ça. Pas beaucoup de sens politique par contre. Sans doute Gryffondor.

« Je vous inviterai pour la fête de fin d'année », a répliqué Papa sans même le regarder – il préférait me regarder, moi, figurez-vous, comme pour vérifier que je voyais le mal que j'avais fait. « Nous sommes toujours heureux de présenter les travaux de nos élèves à de nouveaux amis... »

Le galonné n'avait pas l'envergure de Papa pour ce type de jeu. Il n'a réussi qu'à balbutier des banalités sur la suite de l'affaire jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Mae a été la seule à lui répondre.

Dans le silence assourdissant qui a suivi on aurait entendu un Pitiponk nager.

« Bien », a finalement réagi Thaddeus. « J'avais demandé aux élèves de rester en cours, je vais les libérer. Michael, tu t'occupes du deuxième étage?»

Il aurait aussi pu dire : « On vous laisse », mais il est plus poli que ça, Thaddeus. Papa a soupiré quand ils ont été partis. Et moi, j'ai craqué :

« Je suis vraiment dés... »

« Cyrus, est-ce que c'est une réponse de quelqu'un de vingt ans ! », a craché Papa - ça ne lui arrive pas souvent.

« C'est toi qui m'as appris que s'excuser était une force ! », j'ai répliqué. « Et, je reconnais que je n'aurais jamais dû préparer ça ici !»

« Ni ailleurs », a jugé Mae.

« Sauf si cet ailleurs ne regardait que moi », j'ai contré.

« On est censés prendre ça comment, Cyrus ? », a sombrement commenté Remus, « L'aurais-tu préparée dans une cave au fin fond de l'Irlande, Dora y aurait quand même perdu sa matinée ! »

Il avait tellement raison que la tête m'en a tourné.

« Et après, vous vous étonnez que Harry étudie si loin ? », j'ai lâché, furieux contre eux comme contre moi-même.

Comme ils ont eu l'air blessés, je me suis enfui.

ooooooooo

Note.  
1) Rappel des personnages non canon cités dans ce chapitre  
**Thaddeus Miley**  
Sorcier britannique, éducateur en chef de la Fondation Sirius Black pour l'enfance magique en danger, fin psychologue, souriant.

**Michael Truman**  
Loup-garou britannique, sans famille, vivant en permanence à la Fondation, dévoué à Remus, voire jaloux du fait qu'il ait une famille.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à souligner que **Stewart Ackerley** est canon jusque dans sa timidité.

Si vous avez des questions, je réponds aux reviews !  
Si vous avez envie de partager, n'hésitez pas non plus !

N'oubliez pas le blog qui en dit plus long sur les personnages et la fameuse playlist ! Et à la semaine prochaine pour le trois, narré par Harry, sous le titre **De la répétition des choses **


	3. Harry De la répétition des choses

Playlist de la semaine  
Je suis fier de moi quand j'ai besoin de nous  
Loïc Lantoine,_ A chacun sa tronçonneuse_

**III. Harry. De la répétition des choses **

Les piliers moussus sont étonnamment les mêmes que dans mes souvenirs : même pas plus petits ou plus rongés ou plus imposants. J'ai quand même le cœur qui bat. C'est que Poudlard est finalement plus que ma maison ou l'endroit où j'ai fait mes études. C'est le lieu où j'ai une famille ; plus encore, où j'ai appris à en avoir une.

Je ne vais pas faire dans le pathos du petit garçon orphelin arrivé avant six ans, non seulement dans le monde magique, mais dans une école prestigieuse, avec un gardien loup-garou et un sorcier tutélaire en guise de grand-père adoptif. Mais je me souviens de Privet Drive. Je me souviens de ces soirs où j'espérais tellement que quelqu'un allait venir. Et quelqu'un est venu. Et si je n'ai gardé que des impressions confuses de ces semaines de transition au Terrier, – tellement de vacances ont surimposé trop d'anecdotes pour que je puisse réellement les dater -, je pourrais raconter presque heure par heure mes premières journées à Poudlard. Remus, avec moi du matin au soir, hésitant parfois sur comment s'y prendre, mais tellement désireux que ça marche que je n'arrivais pas à y croire. De la neige. Des élèves qui murmuraient sur mon passage. Des elfes. De la magie qui entrait dans ma vie...

Avoir Remus avait déjà été miraculeux, mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Sans Remus, quand aurais-je enfin su qui étaient mes parents ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident mais dans une guerre un peu compliquée à comprendre, mais bravement, pour moi en un sens ?

« Et ils t'aimaient, Harry. Ils t'aimaient plus que tout », avait sans fin répété Remus, bien après que j'ai décidé de l'appeler Papa.

Sans Remus quand aurais-je découvert la magie ? Ou la prophétie ? Serais-je même allé à Poudlard ? Je me suis quelque fois demandé comment mon oncle et ma tante auraient réagi quand ma lettre pour Poudlard serait arrivée, sans réussir à me le représenter. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'apprendre qui j'étais que Voldemort et ses sbires m'auraient retrouvé et assassiné...

« Tu oublies, Albus, Harry », avait généralement souri Remus à chaque fois que j'avais exprimé de telles inquiétudes. « Il avait l'œil sur toi, même s'il surestimait encore ton oncle et ta tante. Il t'aurait toujours aidé ! »

Et de fait, à Poudlard, il y avait eu Albus, ses histoires, son regard bienveillant sur les gens et les choses, ses réserves inépuisables de bonbons et de sucreries et son étonnante capacité à résoudre les problèmes les plus compliqués. Comme les moyens étaient rarement orthodoxes, je n'avais jamais réussi à totalement imaginer comment il serait intervenu à mes côtés si Remus n'était pas venu me tirer de chez les Moldus. Sans doute autrement que je ne pouvais l'entrevoir ; ça c'était une certitude.

Il y avait aussi, presque en même temps, eu Hagrid, ses promenades en forêt, ses chocolats chauds, ses pancakes souvent ratés et ses livres sur les créatures magiques. Il y avait eu un peu plus tard Severus et Minerva, protecteurs vigilants chacun dans leur genre. Il y avait aussi eu Linky pour toujours s'inquiéter que j'aie assez mangé, que je sois assez couvert ou que j'aie assez dormi. Et il y avait eu Cyrus...

Rien qu'à pousser le portail, je revois mon petit frère, mon presque jumeau, courir dans l'allée quand ce sont les vacances. De fait, je ne me rappelle pas que la double porte ait été ouverte sans que Papa, Severus ou Hagrid aient été là. Trop d'années de formation magique, trop de mésaventures aussi me font un instant hésiter à entrer, et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter deux ou trois sortilèges de détection.

«Tous les briseurs de sorts sont paranoïaques, mais toi, Harry, tu nous bats tous ! », se moque souvent Tiziano.

Je souris tout seul en pensant que Ron a dit un truc approchant la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

« En devenant Auror, je me surprends à devenir aussi parano que toi ! »

Je rempoche ma baguette pour m'avancer dans l'allée, sûr maintenant que Hagrid n'est pas loin, qu'il attend ma venue.

« Harry ! », s'exclame en effet une voix grave derrière moi quelques pas plus tard.

« Hagrid », je réponds en me retournant pour le voir sortir d'un fourré à grandes enjambées. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, Harry, bien ! Ton père m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée ! Tu es là tôt, c'est bien ! »

« J'avais hâte d'être là », je confirme simplement – s'il y avait quelqu'un devant qui avouer ça , c'était bien Hagrid.

« D'autres avaient hâte », me sourit le garde-chasse comme une confirmation.

On s'embrasse un peu maladroitement, engoncés dans nos capes d'hiver. Hagrid marmonne quelque chose comme « regardez ce grand sorcier qui nous revient » et moi, je ris bêtement en me sentant toujours si petit à côté de lui. Quand on met fin à nos effusions, il a un coup de menton suggestif vers la forêt. « Tu pourrais ne pas arriver sans encombres jusqu'au château ! »

« Ils sont par là ? », je me réjouis en me demandant quelle blague les jumeaux ont pu me préparer. J'ai bien fait d'arriver plus tôt !

« Pas très loin.. Ils ont une cabane dans le coin. »

« Dans la forêt ? », j'enquête un peu surpris par l'information, mais devinant déjà la réponse tranquille de Hagrid.

« Je surveille. » Je souris, et il ajoute : « Va, vite ! On se verra plus tard, nous deux ! »

Je continue donc, les yeux sur les branches basses pour débusquer les mèches blondes de Kane ou les nattes d'Iris, que j'imagine prêts à se jeter sur moi. Je baisse les yeux quand mes pieds font craquer une branche et que le sol gelé change de consistance. Je pourrais reculer mais ils seraient déçus. Quand je tombe sur les fesses au fond d'un trou qui dépasse ma tête, je sais que c'est Hagrid qui a dû le creuser.

« Bon, et maintenant que je suis votre prisonnier, quoi ? », je demande quand deux frimousses s'encadrent dans la fenêtre lumineuse au dessus de ma tête.

« On pourrait t'emmener dans notre repère secret », menace Iris avec une infime hésitation.

« Un repère secret ? »

Le regard un peu inquiet de Kane-le-raisonnable finit de confirmer qu'il s'agit sans doute d'un endroit dans la Forêt interdite. Je me revois devant Remus, Albus ou Severus, pas plus haut qu'eux, me demandant comment mes prudentes justifications étaient si facilement percées à jour. Quatorze ans plus tard, la question se passe de réponses.

« Tu ne diras rien, hein, Harry ? », finit par oser maladroitement mon petit frère.

« Oh, oh », je me moque. « Qu'est-ce qu'un prisonnier pourrait dire ? »

« C'est pas loin », essaie à son tour Iris. « Juste un peu plus loin... »

Quelle avocate celle-là, je souris : « pas loin » est sans doute suffisamment près à leurs yeux pour échapper à l'interdiction d'entrer dans la forêt magique.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça », je commente avec sincérité.

Je ne me vois pas les dénoncer. Hagrid connait visiblement l'endroit, et même si la définition de la sécurité du garde-chasse n'est pas celle du commun des sorciers, il n'aurait jamais laissé les jumeaux prendre des risques importants. J'ai passé trop d'après-midi à ses côtés pour en douter, mais ça sera bien d'en être sûr quand même !

« Faudrait d'abord que je sorte ! », je lance.

« Tu peux léviter ? », veut savoir Kane. S'il en est un qui a hâte d'avoir onze ans et une baguette, c'est bien lui.

« Moi, j'aurais un prisonnier, je ne le laisserais pas léviter », je remarque.

La corde arrive juste après.

« On l'a accrochée à un arbre », explique Kane.

« Et votre nœud est solide ? »

« On en a fait trois ! », répond Iris, l'air offensée.

Je ne suis pas très confiant – j'aurais peut-être dû léviter après tout - mais je prends mon élan sur la corde pour me hisser le plus vite possible et prendre appui sur le bord du trou. La corde tient, mais la terre s'effondre un peu, et Iris et Kane s'accrochent à moi pour me tirer. Je suis trop lourd pour eux et je me dis qu'on va glisser tous les trois dans le trou quand j'arrive à bloquer un pied dans une racine et je nous tracte loin de la cavité. Ils crient de surprise puis, se voyant sauvés, ils se marrent, les andouilles. Je suis plein de terre, je me suis à moitié arraché un ongle, mais je les adore.

« Bon, on dirait que je vous aurais sauvés et que donc vous m'inviteriez gentiment dans votre repère pour me remercier », je propose en me relevant en secouant la terre de mes vêtements.

« Oui ! », ils acceptent tous les deux avec joie, et on court maintenant dans la forêt. Je pense un peu tard au trou béant sur le chemin, et j'espère que Hagrid va le reboucher.

La cabane n'est en effet pas très loin. C'est une simple hutte pointue faite de branchages noués par des lianes. Une couverture la ferme.

« Elle est belle, hein ! », quémande Kane les yeux brillants.

Je sens les protections qui entourent le lieu – pas seulement celles posées par Hagrid mais d'autres plus subtiles et efficaces que j'imagine ajoutées par Papa et Mae, et je réponds avec sincérité :

« Magnifique ! »

On rentre à quatre pattes dedans, où deux couvertures pliées forment deux banquettes et où attendent des gâteaux et du lait. Tout Poudlard s'occupe d'eux, comme de moi et Cyrus avant eux. Ça ne me rend ni nostalgique ni jaloux, mais simplement - tellement simplement - heureux.

« Tu es le premier qu'on amène là », me révèle Kane après le deuxième gâteau.

« Cyrus sera jaloux », j'indique toute ma fierté fraternelle, « mais le trou sur le chemin, c'est un truc à se faire mal. »

« C'est Hagrid », marmonne Iris un peu déçue de ma réserve, et puis aussi la plus prompte à balancer les autres, il faut bien le dire.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas creusé un trou pareil tous seuls », je lui fais remarquer.

« On a le temps de trouver autre chose », estime alors Kane. « Avant qu'il vienne ! »

Il voulait sans doute pacifier sa sœur, mais il a confirmé un truc qui me traîne dans la tête depuis le début de la semaine et ma conversation avec Cyrus.

« Il est très occupé », je commente donc l'air de rien.

« Il... il s'est disputé avec Papa et Mae », corrige Kane avec un air embêté.

« Tu ne sais pas ? », enquête Iris plus méfiante.

« Non, je ne sais pas », je promets assez facilement, parce que c'est vrai en plus.

Ils échangent un regard qui aboutit à ce que Iris continue :

« On ne sait pas exactement... une histoire de potions qu'il a préparée à la Fondation... de potions interdites, et même que la Police magique serait venue... »

« A la Fondation ? », je m'étrangle malgré tout. Mais dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré ? L'année dernière, il avait été vu avec une moto volante, et l'information avait paru dans la presse avec toute la publicité que lui offrait son nom. Cyrus avait évidemment largement les moyens de payer son amende tout seul, mais Mae avait râlé pendant des semaines de ce que ça minait sa position au sein du bureau des Aurors. Et maintenant, ça ? Je pense juste après que si c'était sorti dans la presse, je l'aurais su malgré la distance et je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que je l'imagine.

« Drago a montré que sa potion n'était pas aussi mauvaise que disait la Police», ajoute Kane, comme si ça excusait quoi que ce soit.

« Mae a dit que la question n'était pas là ! », contre d'ailleurs Iris. « On ne fait pas des choses illégales à la Fondation. Point. »

« Vous, vous avez écouté aux portes », je crois comprendre, encore une fois rattrapé par la répétition des choses.

« Non, on n'a pas fait exprès ! », se défend immédiatement mon petit frère, avec une véhémence qui confirme que les règles n'ont pas tellement changé par ici et qu'il sait bien qu'il aurait les pires ennuis avec les parents s'ils le découvraient.

« Mais sinon on ne saurait jamais rien », indique Iris, tenant sans le savoir la même position que son parrain et aîné au même âge.

Je me marre. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais partager tout cela avec eux me rend magnanime.

«Papa a dit qu'il lui en voulait moins que Cyrus semblait s'en vouloir lui-même», ajoute Kane, très concentré pour répéter les paroles paternelles.

«Ça leur ressemblerait bien », j'estime avec un rire un peu plus amer cette fois. Je décide que je veux profiter d'eux avant de me lancer dans la politique familiale. « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? », s'écrient les deux jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que j'ai fait tout ce chemin juste pour avoir des discussions d'adultes avec Minnie et Severus, rabibocher Papa et Cyrus et dîner avec tous les profs ce soir ? », je leur demande, et ils éclatent d'un rire ravi.

Oo

Ça se passe à peu près comme je leur ai annoncé. Quand on se décide à regagner le château – après plusieurs sortilèges visant à camoufler notre état de saleté général – je cesse d'être Harry, le grand frère, pour devenir Harry, le futur briseur de sorts et toujours fils de son père. Quelques Gryffondors qui étaient en quatrième année il y a trois ans osent venir me saluer ; d'autres les envient ; ceux qui sont trop jeunes ou trop distraits pour me reconnaître bénéficient d'une rapide mise à niveau, et j'ai droit à ce murmure dans les couloirs, comme attaché à mes pas.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, nous dînons dans la Grande salle afin que tous les professeurs – même ceux que je n'ai jamais eus, comme Baldo Everard (Potions) ou Victoria Pasten (Histoire)– aient la joie et l'honneur de me poser mille questions sur ma formation, la politique magique italienne et les différences entre les universités sur trois continents. Papa laisse faire avec ce retrait qui, je sais, veut m'inviter à relativiser l'épreuve. Mais le pire est que je n'arrive même pas à envisager un autre accueil. Je ne m'y suis peut-être pas prêté autant que j'aurais dû depuis trois ans, mais je n'ai pas pu totalement y échapper.

C'est un grand dîner de fait. Hagrid est là ainsi que Susan Smiley-Rogue qui reconnaît pourtant n'avoir aucune patience pour ce genre d'exercice. Severus et elle se sont mariés l'été dernier après trois années de relations houleuses qui avaient fini de désespérer Mae. Une grande question avait été Poudlard, et le refus du docteur Smiley de venir y vivre et risquer de devenir le sujet de conversation favori d'une centaine d'étudiants. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé un compromis qui amenait Severus chez Susan quand il estimait en avoir le temps. Comme je la savais maintenant enceinte, ce qu'il aurait été difficile d'affirmer dans les robes larges qu'elle portait ce soir-là, ce compromis semblait avoir un certain avenir.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur de te retrouver là en représentation ? », elle me demande pendant l'apéritif.

« C'est un peu inévitable », je réponds avec philosophie. « On va dire que je dois bien cela à Poudlard ! »

« La loyauté qu'inspire ce château ne cesse de me sidérer », elle commente un peu crispée. « Moi, je n'ai pas de très bons souvenirs de cette vie collective loin de ma famille », elle ajoute avec un soupir avant de poser une main protectrice sur son ventre. « Mais j'imagine que Severus ne pourra pas concevoir d'envoyer notre enfant ailleurs... Je me demande pourtant si ça ne sera pas plus sain de l'envoyer à Beaux-Bâtons ! Comment avez-vous survécu à ça, Cyrus et toi ? »

« Pas si mal », je lui assure. « Sais-tu que Papa nous menaçait de nous envoyer ailleurs quand nous n'étions pas sages ? »

«J'espère que le père et l'enfant seront aussi à l'aise que vous à ce moment-là!», elle commente l'air à moitié convaincue seulement.

Moi, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être pas autant craint la menace si j'avais toujours vécu avec Remus depuis ma naissance ou même le décès de James et Lily. Et cette donnée s'applique aussi pour Cyrus à qui Sirius a légué une vision négative de ses propres parents.

«Avec quoi devrons-nous être à l'aise ?», questionne Severus arrivant derrière nous et, à l'imaginer devoir affronter les contradictions qu'il a tant de fois reprochées à Remus, j'ai envie de sourire.

«Avec le fait que je lègue ma cape d'invisibilité à ton héritier», je lance la pique avant de me rappeler que la cape vient de James et non de Remus et que l'affaire n'est pas si drôle que je l'aurais voulu.

«S'il réussit autant que toi à en faire un usage discret et parcimonieux», il répond calmement contre toute attente, «J'imagine que je devrais l'en féliciter. Mais peut-être ces deux-là l'auront-ils perdue avant», il termine avec un coup de menton vers les jumeaux qui, entièrement lavés et rhabillés, s'ennuient ferme mais sont sages.

Je crois que je les ai suffisamment crevés à courir dans les bois pour qu'ils prennent la chose avec philosophie. Ils ont même failli rester dîner en haut, au calme, mais l'annonce que Mae ne rentrerait que très tard de la Division a fini à les décider pour les mondanités. Ils ne savent même pas la chance qu'ils ont d'être deux à subir ça de concert. Ce genre de dîner – quand il y avait un invité – m'était souvent intolérable avant l'arrivée de Cyrus. Enfin tout dépendait de l'invité, évidemment, et j'espère ne pas être des pires. Mais tout ça ne me dit rien sur leurs sentiments présents et à venir. Préféreront-ils aller ailleurs qu'à Poudlard ? J'ai presque envie de leur demander.

«Je ne leur conseille pas de la perdre», je commente plutôt, histoire de faire rire Severus et Susan alors que nous passons dans la Grande salle pour le repas qui ne me laisse pas le loisir de m'interroger sur les sentiments de personne.

Dès l'entrée, je suis accaparé par Minnie et Vector qui veulent chacune que j'accepte de rencontrer des élèves qui doutent de leur orientation le lendemain matin, et je ne me vois pas refuser. Au rôti, je suis embringué dans une longue discussion technique avec Filius et Severus sur la durée d'existence des sortilèges. Au dessert, Victoria Pasten, la nouvelle professeur d'histoire se lance dans une comparaison des systèmes politiques italien et britannique en me demandant de confirmer à chaque étape. J'ai à peine le temps de retrouver le goût des puddings de mon enfance, que la Grande Salle se vide et que les Rogue partent pour Londres pour leur week-end familial. Les autres professeurs me retiennent néanmoins pour un cherry pendant que Papa va coucher les jumeaux.

Ce n'est que très tard donc que nous sommes finalement seuls Papa et moi. Devant la cheminée qui craque dans la nuit froide de janvier.

« Merci de ta patience », il me souffle.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je suis venu en connaissance de cause. Je les aime bien tous, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Ce sera bien de venir te voir à Venise sans tout ce cirque », estime Papa avec un sourire complice.

« Le grand-père de Tiziano est déjà prêt ! », je souris à mon tour. « J'ai dû l'empêcher de vous commander des costumes ! En bref, il ne me manque que la confirmation de Cyrus », je lance de la manière la plus dégagée possible.

Le silence seulement souligné par les craquements du bois dans l'âtre montre que ma demande d'information n'est pas passée inaperçue.

« Il ne veut pas venir ? »

« On dirait », j'indique prudemment.

« Parce que nous venons ? »

Je décide que mes chances de jouer longtemps l'innocent avec crédibilité sont relativement basses.

« J'ai pas bien compris le problème », je souffle. « Il a eu des ennuis avec la police à cause d'une potion ? »

« Il a préparé un potion euphorisante – autant dire de la drogue – pour une soirée d'étudiants », soupire Papa, avec plus de fatigue que de colère. « Il a préparé ça à la Fondation pour des raisons pratiques évidentes et, du coup, la Police a fouillé le labo... »

J'hésite un instant sur plusieurs stratégies. Dois-je soutenir Papa ? Je décide de me concentrer sur les raisons de la colère de Cyrus.

« Il a perdu son poste ? »

« Même Thaddeus et Michael ne l'ont pas envisagé ! Pas parce que c'est mon fils mais parce que les mômes là-bas l'adorent », il réfute avec un geste las.

« Mais comment la Police l'a-t-elle su ? », je change d'angle.

« Un gamin de première année de potions, Ackerley, a été hospitalisé pour un empoisonnement et certains de ses amis ont accusé Cyrus parce qu'ils avaient vu Ackerley boire de sa potion. »

« Mais ce n'était pas lui ? »

« Non, mais la question n'est pas là... ou bien elle est mal posée !», s'agace Papa. « La Police est venue chercher Dora avant même de l'interroger ou de vérifier les accusations. Elle a mené le plan de sauvetage avec toute l'efficacité qu'on peut attendre d'elle … et maintenant... »

« Et Cyrus n'arrive pas à lui dire merci ? », j'essaie de cerner le problème.

« Non, il n'y arrive pas », regrette ouvertement Papa. « J'imagine qu'il a l'impression d'être traité en 'fils de', et que c'est insupportable. Et j'ai rien arrangé en l'engueulant pour avoir préparé sa potion à la Fondation, comme s'il avait besoin de moi pour ça... S'il ne s'enfuie pas à l'autre bout du monde maintenant sous prétexte de faire ses études, nous aurons de la chance... »

J'entends le reproche latent et aussi le regret de Papa de ne pas savoir comment mieux gérer ça.

« Je n'ai pas fui », je compose lentement ma réponse – comme il va protester, je continue plus vite et plus fort : « J'ai saisi l'occasion d'aller voir ailleurs, des choses différentes, de prendre du recul... de voir si j'étais bien celui que je croyais. Trois ans plus tard, je sais qu'on ne se fuit pas soi même et que l'exotisme ne vaut que si tu sais qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Et Cyrus n'a pas besoin de ça: ça fait longtemps que le Brésil a perdu sa nouveauté, ça fait longtemps qu'il sait qui il est... Et ses projets sont ici : sinon il parlerait pas de candidater aux Canons de Chudley ou il ne serait pas moniteur à la Fondation... »

Je m'interromps un peu gêné d'avoir l'impression de lui faire la leçon mais il sourit.

« Je comprendrais qu'il ait besoin de prendre l'air, tu sais... comme j'ai compris que tu aies besoin d'anonymat et de changement », il murmure. « J'ai mis longtemps à me construire moi aussi... Je voudrais seulement... Je détesterais me rendre compte que je vous entrave avec mes victoires ! »

Sur une impulsion, je prends sa main.

«Eh, je suis fier de tes victoires, et Cyrus peut-être encore plus que moi ! Tu oublies qu'on était là, qu'on t'a vu faire ? Tu oublies qu'on est tes victoires?»

«Comment oublierais-je ? »

On doit avoir l'air ridicules tous les deux, presque en larmes ! On rit en même temps.

«J'avais besoin de te voir, Harry », avoue Papa dans un souffle.

« Je suis content d'être venu », je lui promets et me jurant de secouer mon frère jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'il faut pour que Remus retrouve le sommeil.

Ooo

Comme pour confirmer l'étendue des problèmes de communication familiale, Cyrus m'appelle samedi midi pour annuler notre soirée.

« Gin est au-delà du stress, la laisser seule comme la traîner dans un bar avec nous seraient deux très mauvaises idées », il explique avec un peu trop de cheveux devant les yeux, mais bref.

« On pouvait aussi passer une soirée calme », j'essaie en sachant déjà qu'il va dire non.

« On va dire que j'ai en tête un autre type de soirée », il répond faussement complice. « Mais Ron et Hermione ont déjà mis une option sur toi, comme ça on se retrouve au stade, dimanche. J'ai des entrées pour tout le monde ! »

« Super », je commente en pensant qu'il fait bien exprès de ne pas prévoir un temps où nous serions seuls mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais », il affirme. « Gin est désolée, tu sais ! »

« Quelle bêtise », je lui assure – parce que j'imagine ma belle-sœur de fait tout sauf désolée. Je me demande même si elle est au courant, et je me promets de mettre Ron sur l'affaire.

« On fera mieux une autre fois », il reprend carrément un peu honteux cette fois.

« A Venise », je tente.

« Ah, oui, Venise... Je ne sais pas si Gin a pu vérifier sa disponibilité... et puis je dois voir à quelles dates vient Aesthelia... »

Et surtout ne nous dis pas que toi, tu nous fuis, je pense sombrement mais je joue le jeu parce que je veux une discussion face à face, pas par miroir interposé.

« Et il serait malvenu d'aller à Venise sans sa fiancée », je concède donc, ignorant la référence à sa marraine : il ne me fera pas croire que ça l'oblige à rater l'intégralité du Carnaval.

Il rit comme il est attendu de lui, et on se quitte sur ça. Je me rends compte après que Mae est sur le pas de la porte, ayant sans doute fini sa grasse matinée.

« J'en viens à me demander s'il nous en aurait voulu plus si nous avions attendu que la Police le relâche puisqu'il était innocent », elle soupire en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Toi, le laisser enfermé même quelques jours, même en préventive et pas à Azkaban ? », je lui fais remarquer. « C'est là que tu nous aurais déçus ! »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Ne m'amnistie pas si vite, Harry... J'ai fait exactement ce que j'ai toujours reproché à Fudge et sa clique... Et Cyrus a toujours été le garant de notre intransigeance. »

«Il aurait peut-être été bien inspiré d'être aussi intransigeant dans les précautions qu'il prenait», j'estime en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je croyais l'avoir mieux formé que ça : un fils de directeur ne se fait pas prendre. Point.»

Elle sourit pour la première fois avant de changer de sujet.

«Et toi, Harry, tu nous caches quoi ?», elle me taquine. « Tu te plais à Venise?»

«Beaucoup, et les cours sont bien. Je t'ai dit que j'avais postulé pour un stage à Genève dans une Banque Gobelins, en avril sans doute ? », je bavarde.

«Non, les Gobelins emploient beaucoup de briseurs de sort », elle approuve gentiment.

« C'est surtout que la banque Gobelin de Genève est considérée comme la mieux gardée au monde et une des plus importante, je me suis dit que tant qu'à en voir une... »

« Toujours indécis pour la suite, je vois », elle remarque, et je confirme d'un haussement d'épaules. « Et plus de certitude en matière féminine ?», elle reprend en souriant avant de s'inquiéter d'être allée trop loin : « Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, tu sais !

«Mais il n'y a rien à cacher, Mae », je lui promets. « Je sais que Mirna est trop cynique pour moi et que Aurore ne supporte pas le Secret et ses obligations... pourtant toutes les deux... Bref... »

Elle a une petite grimace de compassion avant de souffler :

«J'ai su réellement tard que ce fichu Secret existait. Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais que mes parents cherchaient avant tout à cacher ma capacité de Métamorphomage quand ils me mettaient un bonnet ou m'expliquaient longuement qu'il fallait contrôler ma magie en toute circonstance. »

« Pourquoi l'auraient-ils caché ? »

« J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter mes transformations... elles me terrifiaient », elle m'avoue dans un chuchotement. « Et ils avaient beau prétendre le contraire, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup cela. Avec le recul, je crois que c'est la violence de mon refus qui les inquiétait... Mais cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance... »

«Je trouve ça très touchant », je proteste. « C'est allé mieux quand tu les as maîtrisées ? »

« Je les ai maîtrisées quand je les ai acceptées », elle corrige avec un sourire.

« Évidemment », je grimace. Après tout, un tel don témoignait de grands pouvoirs, qui ne pouvaient que demander plus de concentration pour être utilisables. « Et tu penses quoi du Secret maintenant ? »

« En dehors de la nécessité de cacher au monde mon état de métamorphomagus ? », elle rit. « Disons que c'est difficile d'imaginer ce que serait le monde sans. Nos relations avec les Moldus sont unilatérales depuis tellement longtemps ! »

« Mais pas partout ! »

« Tu veux parler de l'Afrique ? Je ne connais pas assez pour répondre. Ce que je sais de mon travail au Ministère, c'est que quand il n'y a pas de Secret, la communauté magique est moins forte, moins autonome, moins organisée... »

« Bref, le Secret sert nos politiques », je conclus d'un air entendu.

« En partie, Harry, en partie », elle concède assez facilement. « Mais les réfugiés que nous accueillons à la Fondation nous rappellent que, sans communauté solide, la transmission des savoirs magiques était remise en cause. Toutes les communautés sont des protections pour les plus faibles aussi. »

«Tant que ces plus faibles ne sont pas des rejetés sous des motifs variés ! », je lui oppose.

«Tout à fait, Harry : une communauté tend à exclure ceux qui diffèrent de son idéal pour elle-même. C'est une vérité universelle, quels que soient les principes affichés par ce groupe. Ça ne fait qu'exiger plus de vigilance de tous», elle conclut.

Comme toujours avec cette discussion que je mène à chaque occasion, j'ai l'impression de m'arrêter au milieu du gué, comme si je ratais un chemin qui me permettrait d'arriver à un point de vue mieux placé pour me faire une idée d'ensemble de la question. Faute de meilleure idée, je me réfugie dans la pitrerie :

«C'est un truc que vous m'avez déjà dit, non ? »

«Va donc voir tes amis, Harry ! Peut-être qu'ils ne se répèteront pas, eux !», elle réplique en riant.

Oooo

1- Rappel systématique des perso non canon  
Victoria Pasten  
sorcière britannique, professeur d'histoire à Poudlard.

Baldo Everard  
sorcier britannique, maître des potions à Poudlard. Il a pris la suite de Mélia Ash qui sévissait dans la saison 4.

Susan Smiley-Rogue  
Sorcière britannique, médecin à Sainte-Mangouste, mariée avec Severus, si, si.

2- je rappelle aussi aux distraits que Severus enseigne la Défense contre les forces du Mal dans cet UA depuis la fin de la saison 3.

L'exposition des choses est terminée pour moi, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Harry, il va faire bientôt beaucoup plus que de la médiation familiale.  
Le chapitre 4 nous montre en attendant Cyrus face aux choses qu'il entend se prouver à lui même... à la semaine prochaine ! 


	4. Cyrus, Des choses à prouver

**Playlist de la semaine :**  
_Et je taille ma route,_  
_plus rien ne me dégoûte_  
_Pousser par mon instinct,_  
_je trace ma vie à grands coups de fusain_  
Mano Solo, Des pays

**IV. Cyrus. Des choses à prouver**

Quand j'ai eu surmonté ma colère en sortant de la Fondation – une colère avant tout contre moi-même, j'ai su une chose : je n'arriverai pas à tourner la page, à retourner les voir, sans avoir accompli quelque chose qui me paraisse un peu atténuer l'impression que je n'étais encore et toujours qu'un môme incapable de régler ses problèmes, d'éviter les pièges et de causer des soucis à son entourage.

« Tu veux inventer un antidote qu'on donnerait systématiquement en prévention à toutes les soirées ? », m'a questionné Ginny, quand je lui ai fait part de ma décision.

Elle était à moitié endormie sur le canapé, maintenant qu'elle était durablement convaincue que je n'allais pas finir à Azkaban dans les heures qui allaient venir. Elle avait passé la journée à imaginer le pire et s'était faite copieusement engueulée pour être arrivée en retard à l'entraînement. Tout ça à cause de moi. Moi, j'étais debout, je regardais les voitures moldues de plus en plus rares passer dans la rue. Le sommeil me paraissait encore une chose lointaine tant je sentais encore mon sang bouillir de colère rétrospective. J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Déjà, je veux savoir comment on en est venu à m'accuser moi... et si ces potions qui circulent sont aussi dangereuses que Drago l'a laissé entendre », j'ai réfléchi à haute voix.

« Cyrus, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te faire tout petit, au contraire ? »

« Mais je n'ai rien de spécial à me reprocher ! », j'ai protesté. « Ce sont ceux qui distribuent des potions frelatées qui devraient avoir des ennuis ! »

Elle a eu un rire fataliste.

« Excuse-moi mais Cyrus Lupin en indic de la Police, ça me paraît... »

« Les Policiers risquent pas de me revoir », je lui ai assuré. « Pas après la manière dont ils m'ont traité ! Si je trouve un truc, je le filerai aux Aurors ! »

« A ta mère ? »

« Non », j'ai rapidement écarté la possibilité. « Elle n'a pas besoin de ça... Je pensais plutôt à un jeune Auror qui a très envie de faire ses preuves... »

« Ron ? », Gin avait l'air plus éveillée quand elle a posé la question. « Tu veux faire bosser Drago et Ron ensemble ? Je veux voir ça ! »

C'était plus une intuition qu'un vrai plan, j'étais prêt à le reconnaître – sauf que seule Ginny était au courant et qu'elle avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas trop insister sur ce point. Mais je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin accroché à cette idée. Je suis donc allé à l'Université bien avant mes cours, décidé à mesurer ce que je pourrais glaner sur le sujet des potions frelatées. Comme je l'anticipais un peu, la nouvelle de mon accusation était une rumeur assez bien établie bien que ma simple apparition ne lui rendît pas service.

« Oh, Cyrus, tu es là - certains disaient que tu allais être inquiété à cause de l'intoxication d'Ackerley », m'a tout de suite expliqué Luna Lovegood à la cafeteria que partagent le Département d'Arithmancie et celui de Potions dans le bâtiment des Matières magiques fondamentales.

« La potion que j'ai distribuée à la fête n'a pas grand chose en commun avec ce qui l'a rendu malade », je lui ai simplement indiqué – pas la peine de parler d'une amende qui ne devait pas laisser de traces écrites, normalement. Même mon coffre ne verrait pas la différence.

« Les policiers sont venus ici hier après-midi », elle m'a raconté avec une sincère excitation. « Ils ont interrogé tout le monde sur la fête – même pris le nom et l'adresse des absents. »

« Et ? »

« Oh, tu les connais, ils sont paranoïaques ! A les entendre, il existe des réseaux constitués qui proposent des potions interdites contre monnaie trébuchante », s'est moquée Luna, et je n'ai pas relevé que si l'idée du complot avait pris naissance dans le journal de son père, elle tiendrait une autre position. Luna restait la meilleure copine de Gin, fallait pas jouer avec le feu.

« Toi, tu ne le crois pas ? », j'ai donc simplement souligné.

« Cyrus, on traîne ici toi et moi depuis autant de temps ! On t'a déjà proposé des potions interdites ? »

« Non, enfin, jamais en me proposant de les acheter », je précise en baissant instinctivement la voix. « Mais Drago Black m'a laissé entendre que ça existait... »

Luna a eu l'air rêveuse.

« Tu crois que les Policiers pourraient avoir raison ? Tu crois que Ackerley pourrait avoir acheté une de ces potions et être tombé malade à cause de ça ? »

Il y avait de l'excitation dans sa voix, et je me suis dit que le Chicaneur allait trop vite publier des choses là-dessus.

« J'en sais rien », j'ai donc soupiré, histoire de ne pas alimenter le feu constant de son imagination. « Mais je voudrais bien rencontrer les potes d'Ackerley qui ont dit aux Policiers que j'avais distribué une potion à la fête... »

Ma diversion a mieux marché que je n'aurais osé l'espérer.

« Cette potion, Cyrus, tu peux en refaire ? », elle a chuchoté.

« Il me manque pas mal d'ingrédients », j'ai répondu – et aussi un lieu adéquat pour la préparer, je garde pour moi.

«Je vais demander à mon père s'il compte aller bientôt au Brésil », a continué Luna avant de se rendre compte de l'heure. « Oh, mon cours de runes va commencer ! On se voit plus tard ?»

Quand je rejoins à mon tour mon séminaire de recherches de terrain, la question de la potion se pose différemment. Avinash Maninder, qui veut qu'on voie en lui "un animateur et non un professeur", en fait le sujet introductif de sa séance, en me demandant de confirmer l'accusation contre moi venue jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je décide de ne pas mentir.

« Cyrus, mettre du matériel de recherches entre les mains de la Police !», il s'emporte en réponse, sans un seul regret apparent pour le mal qu'il fait à sa réputation d'homme de sang froid. Tout le monde sursaute. « Des affaires comme celle-là risque d'augmenter les velléités de contrôle du Ministère sur nos travaux ! »

« Ils ne connaissaient pas la moitié des ingrédients », je reconnais sans trop voir comment s'articule son raisonnement.

« Exactement. Maintenant vous leur donnez des fragments de connaissances, sans qu'il y ait eu étude sérieuse et publications. Il y a de grandes chances que le Département de la Régulation magique en interdise expressément l'importation, et de facto l'étude scientifique. Cela laisse plus de chances à nos collègues étrangers », il continue, et je dois me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si je m'inquiétais vraiment de la concurrence académique à ce stade !

« Et plus encore, à des laboratoires privés, qui sauront mieux que nous contourner l'interdiction, voire obtiendront une dérogation sous couvert de recherches secrètes », continue Maninder sans même s'arrêter. « Et croyez-vous qu'ils prendront la peine d'indiquer d'où leur est venue leur inspiration ? »

La fameuse question de la propriété des découvertes magiques, de la rémunération des usages traditionnels... - ma marraine, Aesthelia Da Silva, y consacre sa vie et avec l'aide de la Fondation quand besoin est. Je suis plus que sensibilisé au problème et, si besoin était, mes études d'ethnomagie auraient fini de le faire. Il paraît bien écrit quelque part que je n'échapperais pas à une seule des conséquences de ce qui voulait être un amusement. Semblant lire dans mes yeux qu'il m'avait amené là où il l'espérait, Maninder conclut avec un sourire.

« Il faut publier, Cyrus. Il faut publier de toute urgence ce que vous savez sur cette potion, ses ingrédients, leurs effets... Il faut le faire avant que d'autres ne le fassent avec des intentions mercantiles ! »

« Mais je devais me concentrer sur la formation des chamans », je lui rappelle.

« Il me semble que ceci peut attendre. S'il le faut, je vous aiderai », il ajoute.

« Eh bien, en voilà un plan », s'enthousiasme Ginny quand je lui raconte. « Ton père va adorer que tu aies une publication scientifique, sans parler de Rogue si ça parle de potions ! »

« Sauf que les policiers ont embarqué tous mes échantillons comme mon journal de potions et que je n'ai plus que la moitié des ingrédients ! », je lui rappelle sombrement.

« Et il en dit quoi, Maninder ? »

« Il a dressé la liste des ingrédients manquants et cherche de son côté... Le fait est que Aesthelia doit venir dans quelques semaines et qu'ils lui laisseront peut-être amener ce qu'il faut », je développe en grimaçant en pensant à la réaction de ma marraine quand elle saurait que j'amusais les soirées avec des potions d'initiation. Mais au point où j'en suis, ce n'est pas une engueulade de plus qui me fera mourir ! « En attendant, il me dit de reprendre mes notes, que ça sera une bonne base, surtout maintenant que j'ai préparé une première fois la potion », je soupire parce que la mise en ordre de mes notes n'est pas ce que je préfère dans la recherche.

« Et tu attends quoi ? », questionne Ginny les deux mains sur les hanches.

Nous dînons très vite ce soir-là pour nous mettre de concert à la retranscription de tout ce qui dans mes journaux de terrain à trait à cette potion, son utilisation, son histoire, ses ingrédients. Ginny m'aide et sa longue pratique de mon écriture est bien utile. Vers minuit, nous pouvons établir un premier inventaire : j'ai, pour la moitié des ingrédients, une description botanique quasi-complète j'ai aussi trois récits initiatiques décrivant les effets attendus j'ai enfin la recette expliquée par un chaman assez précisément. Si je la compare avec mes notes durant la fabrication, il n'y a pas beaucoup de contradictions. Est-ce assez pour une publication scientifique, je me demande en m'endormant.

Oo  
Pour ne pas déparer du reste de la semaine, le jeudi matin nous amène Ron à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Une chance, cette fois, on était debout tous les deux, et c'est même moi qui ouvre la porte.

« Rien de grave ? », s'inquiète immédiatement Ginny quand elle reconnaît son frère. « Papa et Maman vont bien ? »

« Mais oui ! Je ne les vois pas aller mal avant que nous leur ayions tous donner des petits-enfants », son frère écarte le sujet d'une phrase. « En plus, j'étais de garde cette nuit et donc, même s'ils étaient malades, je ne vois pas comment je le saurais ! Je passe avant d'aller m'effondrer dans mon lit parce que, juste avant la fin de mon service, une fille est arrivée en pleurs à la Division. Du coup, j'ai eu la nouvelle en direct, sans doute même avant ta mère, Cyrus ! »

« La nouvelle ? », je répète stupidement, mais carrément inquiet maintenant du rythme de circulation de mon nom dans les bureaux du Ministère. Ils n'ont pas déjà assez de Lupin à s'occuper ?

« Les Policiers ont trouvé qui a empoisonné Ackerley ! En fait, la fille est venue se livrer elle-même à l'aube pour sauver son amooooour ! », raconte Ron en se marrant ouvertement et en soufflant sur la tasse de café brûlant que vient de lui tendre sa soeur.

Une seconde, Ginny craint comme moi qu'une quelconque stupide minette veuille déclarer son attachement pour moi, je le lis dans ses yeux. Sans être courant, on a déjà eu elle et moi à gérer des amoureux transis plus ou moins encombrants. Celle-là aurait le titre de la plus embarrassante battant à plate de couture le pauvre gars qui avait menacé de faire une grève de la faim quand Ginny n'avait pas été sélectionnée dans l'équipe en titre en septembre dernier. Il avait tenu douze heures seulement - un amateur.

« Elle s'appelle Kimberley je-sais-plus-quoi, une Australienne, en potions avec Ackerley... ça doit pas être une flèche, elle lui avait préparé un philtre d'amour », se marre encore Ron, loin de nos soucis de couple. « Si j'ai bien tout compris, elle a utilisé une recette aborigène, mais un ingrédient lui a manqué, et elle a voulu le remplacer par un autre... On connaît la suite ! »

« Un philtre d'amour ? », répète Gin, incrédule, alors que moi, je me dis que Maninder trouverait des tonnes de choses à dire sur le détournement et la mal-adaptation d'une potion aborigène.

« Quand je suis parti, le labo de Sainte-Mangouste se mettait à l'antidote », nous informe Ron avec un bâillement. « Vu l'état d'Ackerley, il était question de demander de l'aide à un professeur spécialisé en potions exotique, un Indien... Man quelque chose... »

« Maninder ? », je propose.

« Voilà, voire à Rogue si le premier refuse ! »

Je repense au policier qui avait fait des études de potions et je me dis que si c'est lui qui se retrouve face à Severus, qui a bien dû être son professeur, il va passer un sale quart d'heure. A deuxième réflexion si Avinash Maninder accepte la mission, ça risque fort de ne pas totalement coller non plus entre eux.

« Bon, te voilà hors de cause, Cyrus ! », se félicite Gin, pragmatique.

« Je l'étais déjà avant ! », je lui rappelle sourcilleux.

« Mais comme ça, plus besoin de mener ta petite enquête ! »

« La question dépasse Ackerley et sa copine », j'estime. « C'est important de savoir s'il existe des réseaux qui commercialisent des potions interdites, non ? »

« Tu parles de ce qu'a dit Malefoy-Black ? », intervient Ron qui n'a jamais réussi à avaler le changement de patronyme. Devant mon regard inquisiteur, il explique : « J'ai lu son interrogatoire... vu que le tien a été détruit ! »

« Pas seulement », je marmonne, gêné de la référence à l'intervention de Mae, mais aussi de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à aller confronter Drago, plutôt que d'ajouter aux rumeurs en discutant avec Luna au milieu de la cafétéria. « Cet après-midi, je vais bosser à la Fondation, j'essaierai de savoir s'il en sait plus ou s'il a brodé pour me tirer des griffes de la Police ! »

« Si tu as une piste... », propose Ron, avec une certaine excitation.

« Je n'irais pas plus loin sans quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait à mes côtés », je promets.  
Ça me vaut un sourire de Ginny, c'est déjà ça.

Ooo

Quand Michael ouvre la porte de la Fondation, j'ai la vague impression qu'il vérifie plus que d'habitude si je ne suis pas suivi. Je ravale toutes les remarques cinglantes qui pourraient me venir. Si humilité vaut maturité, je devrais gagner des points.

« Thaddeus n'était pas sûr que tu viendrais », il commente, encouragé par mon silence. « Mais le professeur Lupin a dit qu'il ne voyait pas de raisons pour lesquelles tu n'assurerais pas tes cours. »

« Et le professeur Lupin a souvent raison », je souris. Comme c'est son tour de se taire, je développe : « Sauf si vous ne voulez plus de moi ici... »

« Les enfants t'aiment beaucoup, Cyrus », explique simplement le lycanthrope, et les compliments sont tellement rares dans sa bouche que je ne sais que répondre. « Et il faut que Baldric et Haydée entrent à Poudlard en septembre », il ajoute plus durement.

Le fait que le Ministère se soit opposé, à la rentrée dernière, à l'inscription du petit Edwin, comme à celle de tous les enfants garous qui auraient pu entrer à Poudlard avant lui, a été un coup dur pour toute la Fondation, même si beaucoup l'anticipaient.

Edwin n'a pas réussi le TOMATE (Test Obligatoire de Magie et Aptitude Théorique à l'Education), réclamé aux "créatures partiellement humaines et douées de magie" et visant à vérifier que les candidats disposent d'un contrôle étendu de leurs pouvoirs naturels et une connaissance des bases théoriques de la magie. Le TOMATE est une initiative de Scrimgeour en réponse aux pressions de gens comme le docteur Goodwill au Registre ou Papa ,voulant ouvrir plus largement les portes de Poudlard. Pour faire passer la pilule, le Ministère a argué que des enfants atteints de lycanthropie allaient être amenés à manquer des cours et que seul un bon niveau de départ leur permettrait de réussir leur scolarité malgré ce handicap. Pour rassurer les réticents, le niveau du TOMATE a été fixé suffisamment haut que, si tous les futurs élèves de Poudlard le passaient, on pourrait fermer des dortoirs. Je pense qu'Archi en fin de première année, ne l'aurait pas eu par exemple.

Malgré toute l'amertume qu'il peut ressentir devant ce constat, Papa a continué de refuser d'envisager une scolarité cachée comme celle qu'il a pu suivre.  
"S'ils entrent à Poudlard, ce sera sans secret, sans mensonge, en pleine reconnaissance de leur condition et de leurs besoins", répète-t-il à chaque fois et quel que soit son interlocuteur.

Cette position non négociable a failli faire fuir Tanner, le père de Baldric et Rosabel, fonctionnaire au Ministère. Il avait réussi à cacher la condition de ses enfants jusque-là justement pour leur ouvrir les portes de Poudlard :  
"Et vous, Lupin, vous, vous me demandez de les refermer ?"

Mais Papa a tenu bon et répété que le Fondation continuerait à former tous ceux qui n'iraient pas à Poudlard, qu'il était mieux de rester dans ce cadre-là que de passer sept années dans le mensonge à faire courir les pires risques à tout le monde.  
"Et croyez-moi, je parle d'expérience", il concluait à chaque fois.

Moi, je savais qu'il parlait de cette nuit dans le souterrain qui mène à la Cabane hurlante où Sirius avait jeté par pure inconscience Severus face à lui, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi lui dire. Il n'était pas question de porter une culpabilité que nul ne m'assignait, mais je savais trop de choses pour être totalement neutre. Est-ce que les remords de Sirius changeaient quoi que ce soit ?

Reste le désir intense de passer cette barrière symbolique de Poudlard. Tous les espoirs de la Fondation sont maintenant portés par Baldric et Haydée, avec raison je dois dire. On a fait plus pour réveiller leurs pouvoirs et leur contrôle que la plupart des familles sorcières, sans parler des enfants nés dans des familles moldues. Mais tant que le Ministère ne les a pas autorisés, personne ne veut y croire. Même pas eux d'ailleurs, je crois, et c'est sans doute tant mieux.

« Moi, j'y crois », je murmure ,un peu intimidé par l'ampleur de la revanche espérée.

Michael est le premier garou formé par la Fondation et il est devenu son premier employé. Il n'a pas le droit officiellement d'avoir une baguette, réservée aux garous éduqués alors que le Ministère désapprouve systématiquement leur candidature à cette éducation. L'entrée de Baldric ou Haydée serait aussi sa victoire. Mais loin de faire un discours enflammé sur la revanche historique, il hoche simplement la tête comme si la question ne méritait pas plus de mot et souffle en se détournant.

« Ils t'attendent. »

Je n'ai pas que trois élèves, ne rêvez pas. Grâce à l'intolérance persistante du Ministère, j'ai toujours  
Edwin qui s'intéresse beaucoup aux plantes en général et, du coup, n'est pas trop mauvais en potions quand il prend la peine de lire les instructions. Sans droit officiel de posséder une baguette, il restera sans doute loin des emplois magiques les plus rémunérateurs, mais des connaissances solides en potions pourront l'aider à trouver une place de jardinier ou de ramasseur de plantes pour un herboriste. Baldric, le premier nouveau candidat pour Poudlard, n'adore pas les potions – il aimera sans doute la métamorphose et la défense quand il aura le droit d'essayer une baguette, je le sens comme ça. Mais je le fais rire, et il fait des efforts pour moi, je le sais. Quant à Haydée, c'est une petite fille tellement ordonnée, disciplinée et timide que les potions ont l'air d'avoir été inventées pour elle. S'ajoutent à ces trois-là, mes deux débutants qui pour l'instant regardent plus qu'ils n'agissent – Rosabel, sœur de Baldric et Virgil, le dernier frère d'Edwin et Gabriel. Quand j'arrive, ils sont en train de faire des dessins sur le tableau, et les plus petits se jettent à mon cou en me voyant. Des gosses, tous autant qu'ils sont.

« Désolé, mais la séance de dessins est terminée », j'annonce avec un sourire, et Haydée, sans surprise, efface le tableau avant que je ne le demande.

« On va faire une potion ? », veut savoir Rosabel.

« Oui, quelque chose qui ressemble à ce qu'on a travaillé depuis trois semaines, c'est à dire ? », je questionne tranquillement en sortant trois foyers de l'armoire et en les tendant aux mômes pour qu'ils les installent.

« Infusion, repos, filtrage », récite Haydée de sa petite voix de souris.

« Et ça, c'est la base de quoi ? », je continue en sortant maintenant les chaudrons.

« Une base végétale est celle qui porte le mieux les... actifs qui soignent », s'essaie Edwin.

« Presque, ça s'appelle comment, Baldric ? », j'insiste auprès de mon élève le moins motivé – Remus ferait ça, je le sais.

« Les principes actifs ? », il balbutie, le pauvre, mais il a une bonne mémoire.

« C'est ça», je le félicite. « On dit comme ça parce qu'ils ne font pas que soigner même si pour l'instant on a vu que des actifs qui soignent », j'explique en sélectionnant dans des paniers les feuilles de camomille séchée qui vont porter la potion d'aujourd'hui. Je les donne au petit Virgil pour qu'il les distribue.

« On va mettre Rosabel avec Haydée, Virgil avec Baldric et Edwin tout seul. J'aide tout le monde », j'indique encore. « Je veux des feuilles émincées, vous vous rappelez ? »

Ils hochent la tête et s'appliquent pendant que l'eau bout dans les chaudrons. Ils baissent sans que j'ai à le dire le feu sous les chaudrons quand ils y ont jeté les feuilles. Haydée se rappelle qu'il ne faut pas tourner tout de suite. Puis Rosabel et Virgil sont autorisés à tourner le mélange lentement dix-sept fois. C'est Edwin qui mesure pour tout le monde les dix minutes de repos – temps que j'utilise pour réviser avec eux les différentes parties utilisables de la camomille. Ensuite c'est moi qui verse le contenu sur les filtres – aucune envie qu'un d'eux s'ébouillante !

« Et on va en faire quoi ? », questionne Edwin.

« J'ai deux potions à mon programme avant qu'on essaie un processus un peu plus complexe, j'explique. « Une rigolote, l'autre utile. Vous préférez quoi en premier ? »

« La rigolote ! », ils crient en chœur, les plus raisonnables choisissant le silence.  
Une fois de plus, je les adore.

oooo

Quand ils partent goûter, chacun les cheveux colorés pour quelques heures d'une couleur de l'arc-en-ciel après avoir bu le contenu de leur fiole respective, je vais ranger mes ingrédients, mettre les chaudrons à tremper et préparer des trucs pour la prochaine séance. Dans le labo, Drago est plongé dans ses notes et, de le voir, je retombe dans mes histoires d'adulte. Peut-être que les profs sont des gens qui ne veulent pas réellement grandir, je me dis.

« Tiens, notre trafiquant international de potions », il remarque en levant brièvement la tête à m'entendant entrer.

« Salut Drago », je réponds en posant tout ce que j'ai dans les bras sur une paillasse. Je lance quelques aguamenti pour remplir les chaudrons et j'inspire pour me donner le cran de faire face. « Je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois », je commence sobrement.

« Merlin, ce sont des remerciements réfléchis ! Trois jours après, non ? »

« J'aurais dû t'écrire ? », je soupire.

« M'inviter à boire une bièreaubeurre aurait été un peu plus classe – sans parler d'un restaurant évidemment », il remarque.

« Je préfère les bières moldues, tu sais », je réponds en me marrant d'avance de sa réaction.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est frais et fort à la fois », j'argumente, sans réellement croire que nous sommes dans autre chose que du badinage sans conséquence.

« J'accepte l'invitation », il annonce après avoir longuement fait mine de réfléchir.

Je ne peux que tenir parole. Drago a l'air curieux dans le pub où je l'entraîne. J'en ai choisi un un peu classe, où Papa nous emmène parfois en sortant de la Fondation, Harry et moi. J'en connais des plus branchés et d'autres plus populaires mais il s'agit quand même de Drago. Il me laisse commander d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. On trouve un coin pour s'asseoir, même si c'est le début de l'heure où les Moldus sortent de leur travail.

« Tu as décidé de me surprendre, Drago ? », j'attaque.

« Je te pensais plus armé que ça contre les surprises ! »

Je rumine sa réponse pendant plusieurs gorgées de bière amère.

« Rassure-moi, tu espères un truc en échange ?», je finis par dire, avant de me rappeler que Nero avait quasiment posé les choses dans les mêmes termes une des premières fois que nous avions parlé. Ce n'est pas une pensée qui rend les choses faciles.

« J'ai rien à te prouver, Cyrus », répond lentement Drago – il prend de très petites gorgées de bière, je me demande si il aime. « Ces gars m'ont agacé avec leurs comportements de petits chefs de cours d'école... J'ai trop essayé ce jeu-là pour le supporter encore... Ils ne connaissent rien des vrais dangers des potions ; ils n'arrivaient même pas à comprendre que tu aies pris des échantillons à différents stades ! Comment pouvaient-ils juger de la dangerosité de quoi que ce soit ! »

« Ils appliquent un règlement », je réponds un peu mécaniquement, totalement sidéré par son envolée. Je me demande si Harry, Archi ou Ron me croiraient !

« Ils ne le comprennent même pas », il tranche. Ça coupe la conversation pour un moment.

« Ils ont quand même trouvé qui avait empoisonné le gars », je reprends lentement.

« Je croyais qu'elle s'était dénoncée elle-même ! »

« Tu sais déjà ça ? »

« Je suis élève en Potions, tu sais. On n'est pas si nombreux qu'on ne sache pas ce genre de chose ! Le Doyen est dans tous ses états, il paraît. Il a demandé en personne à Maninder d'aller aider les gars de Sainte-Mangouste ! »

« L'alternative est Severus », je lui apprends.

« Maninder est plus indiqué s'il s'agit vraiment d'un truc aborigène recueilli par la fille », estime Drago – je ne peux pas le contredire.

« Sauf que Severus a ses entrées à Sainte-Mangouste », je lui rappelle.

Il me fait l'honneur d'un demi-sourire condescendant et boit une plus longue gorgée. Severus et lui restent prudents face à face - j'ai eu l'occasion de l'observer. Pas que Drago et moi, on se saute au cou mais, regardez, on prend une bière ensemble. Je repousse ma mèche pour essayer d'aller plus loin:

« Mais cette gamine, c'est juste la crête du dragon, non ? Si ça se trouve, Ackerley, il prenait d'autres potions, et c'est le mélange qui l'a rendu malade ! »

« La tienne par exemple ? »

« Je ne sais même pas s'il en a pris ! Mais j'ai appris ma leçon, je ne ferais plus ce genre de choses hors d'un cadre où je sais qui en prend », j'affirme autant pour moi que pour lui à ce stade.

« Tu as filé tous tes échantillons à l'as des potions, l'autre jour ? »

« Malheureusement. Maninder aurait voulu que je fasse une publication sur elle avant qu'une régulation vienne l'interdire spécifiquement. »

« Je le reconnais bien là. Vous manquez d'ingrédients ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher, mais on travaille à en rapatrier », je lui livre.

« Si vous avez besoin d'un assistant », il offre.

« Je te dirais », je réponds prudemment - la vision d'un article signé Avinash Maninder, Cyrus Lupin et Drago Black est assez perturbante, je dois le reconnaître. Je reviens à ma première stratégie : « Pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien savoir s'il existe ou non un trafic de potions à l'Université ? »

« Besoin de se refaire une réputation auprès de Maman ? », il s'amuse.

« Je préférerais savoir si quelqu'un risque bientôt de se faire intoxiquer – je prendrais mes précautions, je ne viendrais pas à la fête ! », je fais le pitre. Je dois me forcer un peu, ça se sent.

« Je n'ai que des soupçons », il répond en évitant mon regard. « Et s'ils sont fondés, ces potions ne sont que très marginalement destinées aux...à des gens comme nous. Ne serait-ce qu'en raison de l'étroitesse du marché.»

« Ils vendent ça aux... !», je retiens de justesse le "Moldus" parce que l'ampleur de la transgression me ferait perdre toute prudence - ça plairait à Harry, tiens, qui nous bassine avec les limites du Secret depuis trois ans !

« Ce ne sont que des soupçons », il répète. « Mais il est bien possible que l'accusation contre toi vienne de ce petit groupe-là. »

« Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? »

« Rien de spécial. Juste un coupable idéal – même jusque dans la probabilité que ta mère te sortirait de là», il estime avec un infime haussement d'épaules.

Mes pensées vont d'abord vers Narcissa, toujours internée et toujours incohérente, et je sais la douleur qui l'étreint - ça fait deux fois qu'il fait référence au fait que, moi, j'ai une mère. Je m'interroge ensuite sur l'intérêt de lancer l'enquête sur moi, de m'utiliser pour détourner les soupçons.

« Ils ne pourront pas m'utiliser deux fois comme paravent », je réfléchis à haute voix.

« Comme je te disais, leur commerce n'est pas pour nous », il répond. « Ils ne cherchent peut-être pas de couverture, et cette histoire leur servira même peut-être de leçon à eux-aussi. »

« Tu les connais bien », je remarque.

Il prend une longue gorgée de bière avant de me répondre.

« J'essaie au contraire de ne pas trop en savoir sur eux. Mais je suis invité à une fête, samedi... une fête mixte, je dirais... organisée par eux.»

« On peut t'accompagner ? », je veux savoir.

« Sous ta véritable identité ?», il questionne, et j'ai un pincement au coeur du côté de Sirius. Est-ce qu'un jour, je cesserais d'avoir cette impression de mentir ? « Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place...»

« Trouve-moi une autre identité, je boirais le polynectar sans poser de questions ! », je crâne un peu, mais j'ai déjà un grand frère, des parents, une petite amie, j'ai pas besoin qu'il prenne son air protecteur.

« Tu veux jouer les Aurors ?», il questionne, clairement dubitatif.

« Tiens, pendant que tu y es, trouve-moi deux identités, je connais un Auror qui voudra m'accompagner», j'improvise à grands pas.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir», il répond en secouant la tête. Moi, je parierais au contraire qu'il a trop bien compris.

ooo

« Vous plantez Harry là, tous les deux, en me mettant ça sur le dos ?», s'écrie Ginny quand elle finit de relier les différentes informations qu'elle a soutirées à Ron et moi.

« Hermione saura lui tenir compagnie», estime son frère sans ciller - il n'a pas peur, le bougre ! Je suis admiratif.

« Elle sait, Hermione ? », continue Gin.

« Elle sait que j'ai une mission d'infiltration», explique Ron, en regardant la mine inquiète les vêtements que nous lui proposons pour l'occasion.

« Harry vous pardonnera jamais», estime platement ma petite amie qui doit se dire que si Hermione ne retient pas Ron, il ne reste plus que mon frère.

« Écoute, je n'allais pas demander trois identités à Drago, ni entraîner Harry dans cette histoire», j'essaie une médiation. « Eh puis, on ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'on va trouver !»

« Ben tiens, soit c'est une fausse piste ,et vous le privez d'une soirée sans doute délirante avec vous deux; soit c'est ce que tu crains, Cyrus, et tu regretteras peut-être qu'il ne soit pas là pour t'aider», elle estime en sortant de la pièce pour nous laisser nous changer.

«Je sais, elle parle d'elle en parlant d'Harry», je concède à Ron avant qu'il ne le dise. Il opine en marmonnant un truc sur la complexité des filles, et je ne suis pas loin de penser comme lui.

On retrouve Drago dans un terrain vague dans la banlieue sud de Londres. Il porte des vêtements moldus très chers, noirs, brillants et moulants. Grâce à Ginny, qui aime bien traîner dans les boutiques branchées moldues du quartier, nous portons le même type de costumes. Enfin, nos vêtements ne sont pas aussi moulants, parce que Gin a eu la présence d'esprit de nous faire prendre une taille au dessus pour tenir compte de la différence probable de corpulence des personnes que nous allons incarner. Il a encore fallu que nous lui répétions sans fin qu'il s'agissait d'un déguisement pour que Ron envisage de sortir de chez nous avec un pantalon aussi serré – et Harry espère l'exhiber déguisé à Venise ? Bonne chance.

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire de photos », a soupiré Ginny, quand nous sommes partis. « J'aurais de quoi vous faire chanter pendant des siècles !»

Pas à dire malgré ses doutes réels sur le bien-fondé de l'équipée, Gin est un peu avec nous ce soir. Mais la tenue de Drago ne peut que renforcer mes interrogations. Un gars comme lui peut-il faire les magasins moldus ? – mais qu'est-ce que je sais de mon soi-disant cousin, finalement ? Lui a un regard appréciateur pour nos tenues, une poignée de main pour moi et un coup de menton pour Ron. Puis, sans attendre, il sort de sa poche deux flasques métalliques que je reconnais - il les a empruntées à Ted et Granny :

« Celui de droite est grand, blond et a les yeux verts ; celui de gauche est plus petit, châtain, yeux noirs... une préférence, messieurs ? »

« C'est qui ? », questionne Ron avant moi.

« Anton Begic et Miroslav Ianninek, respectivement : passeports bulgares, sang-mêlé «mais pas trop», comme dirait Madame Greengrass ; le premier a fréquenté Durmstrand, l'autre a fait des études moldues internationales », il résume, hautain et fier comme aux pires jours de Poudlard. «Ils sont connus pour bien parler anglais, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

« Tu les connais ? », j'insiste. C'est peut-être un peu tard pour se poser ce genre de questions mais quand même !

« J'ai été en classe avec le premier, il m'a présenté l'autre », soupire Drago comme si toute cette conversation le fatiguait.

« Ils ont le profil de ton mystérieux groupe ? », je creuse parce que j'ai eu beau faire, je n'ai pas réussi à tirer plus d'infos de Drago sur eux jusqu'à présent.

Il les appelle le Groupe et semble penser que c'est aussi bien que je me fasse mon idée seul. J'ai eu la nuit dernière une montée d'adrénaline en envisageant que ce soit un piège tordu, comme son paternel avait pu en inventer.

«Tout à fait : argent moldu, vieux châteaux dans les Carpates, plus de passeports que de scrupules», résume Drago, et il me semble désespérément sincère sous le sarcasme. Comme Sirius aurait pu l'être.

« Mais on peut les incarner sans risque ? », s'inquiète maintenant Ron.

« Weasley, je suis déçu. Je ne pensais pas qu'un aspirant Auror presque diplômé pouvait imaginer qu'infiltrer un tel groupe ne comportait aucun risque ! »

« Drago », j'interviens avant que Ron ne lui démolisse le portrait. « Tu les as choisis comment ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai d'abord pensé aux réfugiés de la Fondation, plusieurs avaient des profils tout à fait intéressants – quoi, Lupin, tu pensais que ton père n'accueillait que des petits saints ? Tu crois que dans les réfugiés, il ne peut pas y avoir de fils de bourreau ? »

« Non, je le conçois très bien en te regardant », je réplique parce que la diplomatie reste un art que j'admire chez les autres, comme la capacité de jouer du violon ou de dessiner sans recours à la magie, par exemple.

Le silence est aussi glacial que le vent de janvier qui nous entoure.

« Mais tu as pensé aux deux autres ? », essaie maintenant Ron – que Merlin lui offre une longue vie !

« Oui... en fait, Miro m'a écrit », se résout à reprendre Drago. « Il partait en Australie pour affaire, il doit y retrouver Anton et aller faire du surf. Ils avaient chacun mis une mèche de leurs cheveux dans l'envoi afin que nous puissions communiquer... »

Ron ouvre la bouche de stupeur, la communication longue distance par feu de cheveux a été interdite en 1911 en raison de ses effets sur la couche d'ozone qui protège l'atmosphère terrestre des rayons du soleil – les Moldus ont mis plus de soixante-dix ans pour bannir l'emploi de composés chimiques ayant le même effet ; et encore grâce à la diffusion de l'information dans les milieux scientifiques moldus par des sorciers infiltrés. Les amis de Drago sont peut-être des sangs-mêlés, mais ils ne s'intéressent certainement pas à leurs prochains.

« Tu m'arrêteras un autre jour pour pratiques occultes, Weasley », reprend Drago, grinçant, « Ce soir, tu devras remercier Chernobog qu'ils m'aient si opportunément fait don de leurs cheveux ! »

« Bref, ils ont le profil mais ils n'ont jamais rencontré le Groupe », je résume en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au creux qui s'installe dans mon estomac. Dire que je pourrais être en train de boire des bières avec Harry !

« Je ne peux pas garantir qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré personne du Groupe mais... la probabilité est faible, me semble-t-il... Pour faire bonne mesure, je vous conseille un sortilège de traduction des langues slaves... et si une fille se jette sur vous, embrassez-la, c'est ce qu'ils feraient. »

Ron a l'air prêt à se casser séance tenante, et je me dis qu'il faut que je montre l'exemple si je veux qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

« Bon, OK, toi, qui les connais, tu verrais ça comment ? »

« Tu ferais un meilleur Anton: je crois que tu poseras plus facilement le sorcier pur ou presque, Cyrus – quel que soit ton arbre généalogique», il estime en me tendant un premier flacon que je prends. Il donne l'autre à Ron avec ce commentaire : « Sans compter que le costume de Weasley n'y résisterait pas... même si Miroslav est plutôt le genre de gars qui t'offre de la vodka d'une main et te pique ton portefeuille de l'autre, tu vois, tout en délicatesse ? »

Cette fois, je me dis que avant de nous planter là, mon beau-frère va lui démolir portrait méthodiquement. J'essaie donc une de ces médiations raisonnables comme Harry en a le secret - tout en retenant Ron des deux mains :  
« Drago, tu n'es pas obligé de nous accompagner...»

« Vous avez besoin de moi !», il crache.

« On a besoin de ta potion», je reconnais.

Ron soupire, et je comprends que je peux le lâcher. Je fais sauter le bouchon du flacon et je suis surpris de l'odeur de cocktail à base de vodka qui m'assaille.

« Fallait bien un truc que les vigiles n'allaient pas vous confisquez ou faire tester», commente laconiquement Drago. « J'ai mis un parfum de kiwi, aussi, ça devrait justifier la consistance épaisse et c'est à la mode chez les Moldus.»

J'opine impressionné par le temps et le soin qu'il aura mis à nous aider et j'avale une bonne dose de la mixture en affichant une confiance que je ne ressens pas totalement. Ron m'imite avec une nette réticence :

« J'aurais jamais cru que je prendrais volontairement une potion préparée par Malefoy », il marmonne et cette fois, je dois arrêter Drago qui lève la main.

« Si on allait à cette fameuse soirée ?», je propose.

Mes deux compères acquiescent et transplanent sans même échanger un regard. Je les imite en soupirant. L'ambiance était au beau fixe et l'équipe soudée.

ooooo  
Notes  
Comme d'habitude, un rappel des personnages non canon - par pitié pour vos mémoires :  
1) Avinash Maninder – je me suis dit que c'était le moment de sortir du celte, avec l'ethnomagie. Il a un nom sikh qui veut dire seigneur de l'esprit, son prénom veut dire indestructible... ça nous pose le bonhomme... non ?

2) les mômes et le personnel de la Fondation :

Silas Abner (7 ans). Son père l'a mordu puis a disparu de sa vie. Abner veut dire mon père est lumière en hébreux.  
Virgil (8 ans), Edwin (12 ans) Trey- ils ont un grand frère de 14 ans Gabriel mais qui n'est pas dans le même cours.  
Baldric (va avoir 11 ans) et Rosabel (8 ans) Tanner ) - leur père est employé du ministère et a caché leur état au Ministère.  
Haydée Loneman (11ans) est fille unique, timide et réservée.

Truman Michael - Loup-garou britannique, sans famille, vivant en permanence à la Fondation, dévoué à Remus, voire jaloux du fait qu'il ait une famille.  
Miley Thaddeus - Sorcier britannique, éducateur en chef de la Fondation Sirius Black pour l'enfance magique en danger, fin psychologue, souriant.

3) Faut-il redire qui est Nero Malefoy ? Qui est arrivé ici sans lire la saison 4 d'abord ? Des noms !

4) Dédicace spéciale à Fée Fléau qui a poussé très loin la préparation d'un polynectar adapté à la situation, avec l'ajout du kiwi ! Alixe, Dina et LaPaumée ont été là à toutes les étapes aussi, pas de jalouses !

5) Reviews attendues de pied ferme ! A mercredi prochain .


	5. Harry Des victoires quotidiennes

Playlist  
_"Laissant là sur les rochers, ses affaires et son passé_  
_il écrase son mégot, enlève son manteau,_  
_S'en va d'un pas rassuré dans l'eau si froide_  
_Rejoindre la beauté salée, le bel éclair allumé"_  
Moussu T e lei Jovents, La Cabussada.

**V. Des victoires quotidiennes et des choses tues**

« Harry ! », m'accueille Hermione quand elle ouvre la porte en se jetant à mon cou. « Je suis si contente de te voir ! Entre ! »

« Vous m'avez tous manqués aussi », je reconnais volontiers en entrant dans l'appartement de mes meilleurs amis – encore un autre couple peu banal, il faut le reconnaître. Mais peut-être que les couples banals n'existent pas – si je prends Papa et Mae, Arthur et Molly ou Severus et Susan, ça paraît même évident. « Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre le carnaval ! »

« On vient, Harry, on vient ! Nous avons déjà réservé le Portoloin », elle m'assure en me conduisant dans leur petit salon.

Toutes les surfaces horizontales sont couvertes de livres, certains ouverts et de blocs notes moldus et de parchemins. Au milieu traînent des exemplaires de la Gazette et de Quidditch magazine. Aucun de mes deux amis ne semblent plus intéressés par la décoration et le rangement qu'à mon dernier passage. Hermione doit enrouler plusieurs parchemins pour me dégager une place sur le canapé.

« Je relisais un truc en t'attendant », elle explique en scellant les parchemins avec des sorts qui n'ont rien de la petite magie usuelle.

« Tu peux sortir des documents aussi précieux du Département ? », je remarque.

« Oui, en m'engageant à y faire attention », précise Hermione un peu nerveusement, comme quand Ron et moi devions la supplier de venir avec nous faire une razzia en cuisine à Poudlard. «Normalement je n'aurais pas dû aller t'ouvrir sans les refermer. »

« Tu travailles toujours sur le temps ? », je demande en me souvenant de ses derniers courriers.

« Oui », elle répond d'une voix étranglée. « Ne pose pas plus de questions, je ne pourrais pas te répondre », elle précise en désignant sa gorge de la main.

« Le temps passe, et Hermione est toujours soumise aux secrets des autres », je commente avec un mélange de compassion et d'amertume.

« Ne me plains pas, Harry, hier comme aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi de savoir et d'en supporter les conséquences. »

Le poids de la vérité renvoyant au poids du secret qui souvent l'entoure, je me demande brièvement si c'est pour cela que le Secret de l'existence des sorciers me pèse tant. Puis je décide de ne pas immédiatement entraîner Hermione dans mes questionnements sans fin.

« Tu es toute seule ? », je remarque.

« Pff, Ron vient de se faire envoyer en mission à la dernière minute ! », elle soupire. « Le pauvre ! Justement ce soir, alors que tu nous rends visite ! Mais comme il vient de poser ses vacances pour Venise, il ne peut pas trop protester. »

« Il rentrera tard ? », je questionne un peu déçu quand même et surtout surpris que Mae n'ait pas été au courant. Mais peut-être n'est-elle pas prévenue de toutes les réaffectations de dernière minute, je réfléchis.

« Aucune idée », regrette Hermione. « Il a dit de sortir dîner sans lui. »

Parce que Hermione, pure esprit, reste totalement étrangère à la cuisine moldue ou magique et que Ron n'est pas particulièrement plus efficace malgré l'ampleur de ses besoins. Ils sont très bien considérés par les restaurateurs de leur quartier, je m'en souviens.

« Bon, c'est moi qui pourrais finir ton assiette à sa place, alors ! », je la taquine, et ça la fait rire.

Au restaurant moldu indien qu'elle a choisi, il y a des alcôves, et on y est tranquilles pour discuter même si nous restons prudents dans notre vocabulaire. Mais ça fait tant d'années maintenant que nous employons des euphémismes qu'ils nous viennent presque naturellement. Elle s'amuse bien sûr de l'accueil que m'a réservé Poudlard avant de me demander ce que je pense de Victoria Pasten, la professeure d'histoire qui a réussi l'exploit de décourager diplomatiquement Binns d'arrêter d'hanter ses cours.

«Honnêtement ? Elle m'a posé des questions intéressantes, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut comme prof. J'espère quand même que Papa et Severus ont fait des progrès comme recruteurs», je termine sur une demi-blague. Franchement, il y a une série de personnes, de Quirrell à Ash, dont je me serais passée.

« Pas qu'ils aient eu tant que ça l'occasion de chercher de nouvelles personnes », remarque sagement mon amie. « L'équipe est même parmi les plus stables d'Europe, mais imagines-tu Poudlard sans Flitwick ou McGonagall ? »

« Il faudra peut-être bien, ils ne sont plus si jeunes tous les deux », j'insiste avant de penser à une chose. « Minerva m'a parlé d'un livre qu'elle aimerait écrire : un mélange de réflexions théoriques sur le développement des capacités de 'changement' et son enseignement », j'explique en appuyant sur le mot changement pour que Hermione comprenne Métamorphose.

« Ce serait super ! », estime cette dernière avec sincérité. « Je pourrais en parler à certains de mes collègues... ils lui trouveraient peut-être un financement sur un tel projet !»

« Je voudrais voir sa tête si ça fonctionnait », je m'amuse. « Toi, pistonner Minerva ! »

« Ce serait la moindre des choses. C'est une professeure et une personne exceptionnelle, elle mérite que je me souvienne d'elle ! »

« Bien sûr », je reconnais bien plus sobrement, goûtant en silence cette nouvelle preuve du fait que nous ayons -enfin !- grandi et que nous ayons gagné en reconnaissance.

"Et tes professeurs actuels, ils sont comment ?", elle questionne ensuite.

« A Venise, l'emphase est sur les traditions les plus anciennes», je résume rapidement. Je ne sais jamais trop si je fais bien de développer – après tout briseur de sorts était le premier choix d'Hermione et elle y a renoncé pour rester en Angleterre et construire son couple avec Ron. J'ai toujours un peu l'impression de retourner le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant ce à quoi elle a renoncé. « Je t'ai dit que j'allais faire un stage en avril à Genève dans une banque, d'ailleurs ?"

« Non, faudra que tu m'écrives très souvent ! ça va être passionnant ! », elle s'enthousiasme. Et une nouvelle fois, je me demande si elle est réellement contente de son orientation présente. « Tu voudrais y travailler après ? »

« Ah, on dirait Dora ! », je me plains.

« Ah j'oubliais, tu dois d'abord trouver un moyen d'améliorer la connaissance mutuelle entre les communautés ! », elle s'amuse.

« Si tu veux me parler d'Aurore », je badine donc à mon tour, « tu arrives une nouvelle fois après Dora, et il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter ! »

« Tu as de ses nouvelles ? Elle va bien ? », s'enquiert Hermione avec une réelle sollicitude. Elle a toujours apprécié Aurore, je m'en souviens, la trouvant particulièrement courageuse d'oser une relation avec moi.

« Elle continue ses études à Paris. Il est possible que je lui rende visite... en ami... »

« C'est bien », estime Hermione. « Tu sais, ton exemple m'a donné le courage de rappeler mes cousines que j'ai perdues de vue à l'adolescence, et on va maintenant régulièrement dîner toutes les trois ensembles. »

« Tu leur as dit ? », je questionne parce que je me rappelle combien les parents de Hermione ont caché la sorciéritude de leur fille à leur famille les premières années.

«Pas encore », elle soupire. « En fait, plusieurs fois j'ai été sur le point de le faire... et puis j'ai reculé... »

« Le dire n'est pas la méthode la plus simple », je reconnais.

« Leur montrer ? Elles seraient terrorisées ! »

« Comment leur expliques-tu ton travail ? »

« De la recherche en chimie moléculaire », elle annonce, et la serveuse se retourne pour vérifier qu'elle a bien entendu. « Gros labo, très secret... comme l'une est comptable et l'autre termine des études de droit, c'est suffisamment éloigné et obscur... elles s'en fichent ! »

On rumine nos pensées, chacun en silence, avant de revenir à la charge.

« Tu as peur de quoi ? », je finis par lui demander.

« Qu'elles me regardent différemment », elle me répond immédiatement, preuve qu'elle y a déjà longuement réfléchi. « Qu'elles aient peur de moi. »

« Pas qu'elles te demandent des choses impossibles ou dangereuses à satisfaire ? », j'insiste en repensant à ce que Tiziano m'avait dit en Afrique et qui était finalement l'explication que j'avais le plus entendue dans ma vie.

« Genre leur réparer des trucs, les rendre fertiles ou leur offrir l'amour éternel ? », sourit Hermione. «C'est un peu un fantasme des vieilles familles, ça ! Dans la réalité, je ne crois pas que ça soit si courant. Prends mes parents par exemple. Quand je leur propose mon aide, ils s'étonnent toujours de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! »

« Peut-être parce que ce sont tes parents », je remarque, en pensant in petto que les Béninois moldus avaient eu à peu près les attentes que Hermione dédaignait en secouant la tête.

« Je ne crois pas. De ce que je perçois, ils ont surtout beaucoup de mal à simplement imaginer ce que peut la... ce que je peux faire. »

Comme je réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle insiste :  
« Aurore t'a déjà demandé quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non », je reconnais en jugeant cette fois que la question-là tenait plus de la fierté que du manque d'imagination. Au début, Aurore avait bien aimé la magie en particulier les possibilités de transports rapides qu'elle offrait. Elle avait fini par la rejeter parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Par dépit, je pensais, les jours où j'étais moi-même le plus amer.

«Prends les parents de Seamus», reprend Hermione avec son habituel besoin de systématisation. «A-t-il jamais insinué que sa mère subvenait à l'ensemble des besoins de leur famille parce qu'elle disposait de solutions interdites à son père ? »

« Non », je répète patiemment mais mon esprit a déjà fait un bond en avant et je pose la question tout à trac : « Mais alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est sans doute plus simple de chercher des compromis et des équilibres dans une famille qu'au sein de toute une société ; parce qu'il y a le politique, les intérêts, les habitudes, les préjugés, les traditions... », répond Hermione avec un petit geste vague de la main comme pour indiquer combien la liste est longue.

« Je crois surtout que ça nous rassure de nous sentir différents », je lâche – surpris moi même par l'idée qui s'est imposée avec la force d'une évidence.

« Par une sorte d'égoïsme ? », elle s'intéresse.

Je hoche la tête.

« Dora admet que le Secret renforce le pouvoir du Ministère. »

« Te voilà sur le point de trouver ta bataille politique », elle remarque avec un petit sourire.

« Je me suis promis il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'y prendrait pas », je lui rappelle sur la défensive.

« Alors je te conseille de tomber très vite amoureux d'une pure sorcière qui te fera changer d'agenda », elle se moque avant de se saisir avec résolution de la carte des desserts.

oo

Ron nous réveille en rentrant aux petites heures. L'appartement n'est pas assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser sans nous éveiller. Il sent l'alcool et la sueur, mais ses yeux hurlent plus sa fatigue que son intoxication.

« Merlin, Ron, tu vas bien ? », s'écrie Hermione en le voyant.

« J'irais mieux après une douche et un litre de café », il répond dans un soupir et en se laissant tomber sur le canapé-lit déplié que j'occupe. « Ajoute peut-être quelques heures de sommeil et je pourrais tenir une conversation cohérente – Salut, Harry ! », il ajoute quand il se rend compte qu'il m'écrase.

« Tu as infiltré une cave de whisky pur feu ? », je questionne dans un bâillement et en le poussant un peu. Je note ainsi qu'il porte une drôle de tenue moldue. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas crédible : elle est beaucoup trop branchée et coûteuse pour être composée par de purs sorciers, je dirais.

« Plutôt un dancing moldu... notre infiltration nous a amenés dans une fête moldue mais très fréquentée en sorciers mal intentionnés », il rajoute.

« Raconte ! », exige Hermione assez excitée maintenant.

« Non », refuse Ron en secouant la tête. « Douche, café, lit, match de Ginny dans moins de quatre heures... et puis, enquête confidentielle pour l'instant !»

« Ron, c'est Harry et moi ! », proteste sa petite amie.

« Tout à l'heure, si vous êtes sages », promet Ron en se levant à grand peine et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains avec l'air de ne pas être prêt au compromis.

« Il a pris de l'assurance », je commente à haute voix sans trop m'en rendre compte – je ne suis pas vraiment réveillé.

« Oui », confirme Hermione l'air appréciateur.

Mais malgré sa demi-promesse, le fait est que Ron a même sauté le café après la douche et s'est écroulé au travers de son lit jusqu'au moment où Hermione et moi, après avoir déjeuné en silence, décidons qu'il faut le réveiller sinon nous allons rater le match.

« Gin ne nous pardonnerait jamais d'avoir raté sa première sélection officielle », se justifie Hermione avant de secouer Ron, puis de lui verser magiquement de l'eau sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se noyer.

Malgré ces mesures drastiques, nous arrivons au dernier moment au stade mais, heureusement,  
Cyrus nous a gardé de bonnes places. Il en a gardé plus que les trois dont nous avons besoin.

« Oh, je pensais que tu amènerais les mômes », il regrette quand je lui en fais la remarque. « J'aurais dû te le dire ! »

« Eh bien, j'ai passé la soirée chez Ron et Hermione », je lui rappelle avant d'oser l'attaque : « Tu pouvais aller les chercher toi même. »

Je me dis qu'il va me redire qu'il devait tenir la main de la frêle athlète qui tend à partager sa vie, qu'il va me jeter le premier sort qui va lui venir à l'esprit ou me coller un pain, quand il propose avec fatalisme :

« Allez vas-y, raconte tout le mal qu'on t'a dit de moi. »

« Tout le mal ? B'en, ça va pas faire lourd », je réponds plus gentiment.

« Ah, ah, ah », il commente comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

« Papa regrette de t'avoir engueulé et Mae d'être aussi massivement intervenue dans l'enquête... Ils ont peur que tu fuis au Brésil sans leur dire au revoir », je résume.

« Moi ? »

Le spectacle se termine sur le terrain, annonçant l'entrée imminente des joueurs, sans que nous n'y accordions beaucoup d'attention.

« Laisse-leur une chance », je propose, et ça lui tire un bref sourire.

« Ne te fais pas de bile, Harry », il souffle. « Je ne vais pas m'enfuir au Brésil mais je vais réparer quelques conséquences déplorables de cet incident : un article sur la potion avant que toute recherche soit devenue impossible ; rendre Baldric et Haydée tellement incollables en potions qu'ils vont devoir les inscrire en deuxième année... Et je vais faire ça tout seul. Pas pour Papa ou Mae ! Mais pour moi.»

Il y a un mélange de rage et de détermination dans ses paroles. Je le connais assez pour sentir qu'il s'est assigné là une croisade dont personne ne le détournera. Je cherche encore comment répondre quand la musique annonce l'entrée des équipes. Toute notre loge se lève en hurlant des encouragements et agitant des banderoles de soutien aux Harpies. Je suis le mouvement.

« Vas-y Gin ! », rugit Cyrus à m'en rendre sourd.

Et de fait, Ginny est tout de suite amenée à s'imposer face à l'équipe adverse qui semble avoir décidé de systématiquement l'empêcher d'approcher de ses buts, même lorsqu'elle n'a pas le souaffle. Peut-être parce qu'elle est la nouvelle, présentée par son entraîneur comme le pivot de la stratégie renouvelée tant attendue par les supporters dans le dernier numéro de Quidditch Magazine. Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il est difficile d'établir qui de Cyrus ou des frères Weasley présents est le plus scandalisé par la tactique des adversaires des Harpies ?

« Mais enfin, c'est le jeu », essaie Hermione sans que personne ne l'écoute.

Il faut que Ginny marque deux buts et soit impliquée dans plusieurs actions réussies pour que son fan-club familial se calme un peu.

« On savait bien qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire », juge Fred.

« C'est nous qui lui avons montré cette passe », affirme même George à Hermione qui, sagement, n'ose pas remettre la chose en doute.

Je profite qu'une pause technique imposée par l'équipe adverse qui change une joueuse pour entreprendre de nouveau mon frère - qui, Merlin merci, ignore les commentaires partisans des Weasley sur l'équipe adverse :

« Vous avez réfléchi pour Venise ? »

«Faut que je te dise que j'y crois pas trop », il répond avec un soupir qui me semble sincère. « Aesthélia risque fort de venir ici aux mêmes dates... et Gin a des entraînements intensifs avant le début de la coupe d'Europe... Tu vas nous pardonner ? », il questionne en me regardant droit dans les yeux, oublieux du match pour la première fois depuis que le coup d'envoi a été donné.

« Uniquement si tu trouves le temps de faire un billard avec Papa avant », je décide. J'entends bien que la venue d'Aesthélia est assez rare pour justifier qu'il reste, sans parler de la carrière sportive de Gin. Elle vient de marquer un nouveau but en plus.

« Que je fasse un billard ou que je le laisse gagner ? », il crâne en applaudissant à tout rompre sa belle qui a de nouveau intercepté le souaffle et l'envoie résolument vers les buts adverses. Elle rate son tir à cause d'un Cognard qui aurait pu l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Cyrus se lève d'un commun ensemble avec tous les Weasley pour hurler des protestations véhémentes. Après avoir échangé un regard résigné avec Hermione, nous décidons de les imiter.

Oooo

C'est assez bizarre de rejoindre l'agence londonienne des Portoloins, calme et quasiment déserte au beau milieu de la nuit, après la fête qui a célébré la victoire des Harpies, - "et les11 buts de Ginny", comme l'a sans cesse répété un Ron tellement déchaîné que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il avait dû travailler toute la nuit précédente. Quand j'en ai fait la remarque à Cyrus, ce dernier a bizarrement rien trouvé à répondre - pas même une mauvaise blague. Et là, à côté de moi dans la salle d'attente pour les Portoloins internationaux jusqu'où il a tenu à m'accompagner, c'est lui qui a l'air physiquement vidé.

« Gin va avoir une presse à tout casser demain », je remarque, en jouant la provocation camarade. « Va falloir que tu te battes pour la garder !»

« T'inquiètes», il répond sobrement, et ça me paraît plus inquiétant que s'il m'avouait avoir mis au point des cartes chocogrenouilles falsifiées pour insulter les admirateurs de sa petite amie.

« Monsieur Potter-Lupin? La salle de départ est prête », pépie alors une elfe sur le seuil.

« J'arrive », je réponds en me levant. « Va falloir que je parte ; tu vas être sage ?»

« Dis plutôt que mes cocktails te manquent», me répond mon frère dans un style qui lui ressemble plus puis il me prend le bras pour m'assurer : « Je suis plus que désolé, Harry. On aura notre revanche très bientôt, je te le promets. Dès que j'aurais réglé mes comptes avec ma conscience... »

« Et battu Papa au billard », je lui rappelle.

« Promis. »

L'elfe me tire par la manche dans la salle sans me laisser le temps d'en dire plus. Dans la salle prévue pour accueillir des groupes jusqu'à dix personnes, trône une vielle boite de chewing-gum métallique que je prends fermement dans ma main.

La salle qui m'accueille sur la partie continentale de Venise est notoirement moins sobre que sa consoeur londonienne. Mais là non plus on ne me laisse qu'à peine le temps de me remettre de mes émotions - les portoloins internationaux restent assez déstabilisants malgré ces trois dernières années. Juste derrière moi, arrive un chargement de Whisky de feu irlandais, il faut dire.

Laissant la place au commerce international, je sors rapidement content de retrouver l'air marin de la lagune. Je n'ai que quelques pas à faire pour trouver une gondole pour me faire traverser - aucune envie de transplaner. Sans parler d'approcher la ville par les eaux : c'est comme la traversée du lac en première année, en plus long et en tout aussi magique.

Le gondolier est un cracmol - il tient à me le dire d'emblée sans que je sache trop quoi en faire.  
"Et je respecte le Secret", il m'assure. "Sur ma vie !"

Je le remercie de cette assurance bizarre, en me demandant si je ne vais pas transplaner finalement, quand une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une longue cape arrive en courant.

"Attendez !", crie une voix de femme, essoufflée. Elle glisse sur le quai et manque de tomber.

"J'ai déjà un client, signorina !", répond le gondolier en levant sa perche pour nous dégager du quai.

"Allons, on ne va pas laisser une dame là, dans la nuit", je proteste vivement.

"Une dame, Signor ?", répète le gondolier, étonnamment sceptique. "Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Je paierai sa course", je tranche sans trop savoir d'où me vient cette soudaine galanterie, ni si la question est bien financière pour le gondolier. La fatigue sans doute, je décide. Je m'imagine mal retarder le retour de quelqu'un d'autre à son lit.

"Merci", commente la femme en s'engageant lestement sur la fragile embarcation et en venant s'asseoir en face de moi. Malgré le peu de lumière et sa large capuche, je la devine jeune et fine. "Je m'appelle Ada."

"Harry", je réponds en lui tendant une main qu'elle met un certain temps à serrer - comme si le geste n'avait pas eu de sens pour elle dans un premier temps. "Dites-lui où vous allez !"

"Au Ghetto", elle annonce évasivement, et le gondolier marmonne quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir, puis son embarcation s'élance sur l'eau étale de la lagune. Il est deux heures du matin et les rares bateaux à moteur moldus ne s'aventurent pas entre les bancs de sable. La brume nous cache encore la silhouette de la ville même si nous percevons déjà les lumières des grands édifices de la place Saint-Marc. Je décide que je devrais emmener mes visiteurs le mois prochain faire une traversée de nuit.

"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?", remarque ma compagne de voyage.

Elle a une voix étonnamment grave quand on voit sa taille et la finesse de ses poignets. Elle sonne presque cassée, comme quelqu'un qui aurait trop crié ou fumé.

"Je suis étudiant, briseur de sorts", je réponds, certain qu'elle est sorcière. Je le sens plus que je ne saurais l'expliquer.

"Votre italien est très bon", elle complimente après un nouveau silence circonspect. "Mais vous venez d'où ?"

"Grande-Bretagne. Je rentre d'une visite à Londres"

"Je crois que j'aimerais Londres", elle commente plus facilement que précédemment. "On m'a dit que c'est aussi humide que Venise !"

"Vous êtes une sirène ?", je souris.

Elle a de nouveau un temps de surprise, comme si elle doutait d'avoir bien compris, avant de répondre à son tour, avec un sourire dans la voix :

"En quelque sorte."

Le gondolier maugrée de nouveau quelque chose dans mon dos, et Ada se penche vers moi d'un air conspirateur pour me glisser:

"Un vrai gondolier chanterait plutôt que de réciter de la poésie troll, non ?"

"De la poésie troll ?", je pouffe carrément - cette fille est incroyable. Je n'ai pas encore vu ses yeux ou son visage mais je viens de sentir son parfum - je crois que c'est du jasmin.

"Vous avez raison, ça doit être un manifeste politique", elle corrige avec un sérieux très bien imité.

On continue à deviser ainsi, assez simplement, sur les revendications que pourraient avoir les trolls :

"Des massues gratuites ? des massues incassables ?", elle propose

" Le droit à au moins une bonne bagarre par semaine", je concours.

"L'interdiction du dressage pour en faire des trolls de sécurité", elle renchérit.

"On dit pourtant qu'ils sont une bonne protection contre les créatures", intervient le gondolier. "Même un loup-garou transformé n'en vient pas à bout!"

Son exemple impose un drôle de silence gêné qui efface le rire et la complicité qui s'étaient installés. Sans la regarder, j'imagine que comme toute sorcière, elle a peur des garous. Même une Italienne qui vit dans le seul pays d'Europe qui a essayé de leur offrir un lieu pour vivre. Certains disent que Lo Paradiso est une réserve, un zoo, une prison et non une liberté. Papa, Thaddeus et Michael peuvent passer une soirée sur la question sans arriver à tomber d'accord. Il faudrait sans doute que je laisse tomber et que j'essaie d'en savoir plus que le prénom de la mystérieuse jeune fille qui est assise en face de moi. C'est vraiment ce que j'aurais envie de faire - mais j'ai répété tant de fois que je ne laisserais jamais insulter les garous...

"Il y a bien longtemps qu'on n'a vu en Europe une horde de lycanthropes attaquer qui que ce soit", je finis par rétorquer, le moins agressivement possible mais sans doute un peu hautain. Je voudrais que cet homme entende que ce n'est pas un sujet à évoquer devant moi, et que nous puissions passer à autre chose.

"Une horde ? Merlin, un seul suffit !", objecte le gondolier en poussant rageusement sur sa perche. Visiblement il n'a pas entendu ma demande.

"Il existe d'autres moyens que la violence pour vivre pacifiquement avec des lycanthropes", je réponds plus sèchement cette fois.

"Ah, vraiment, Signor ?"

"L'éducation, la formation, les soins, la potion tue-loup et d'autres, plus nouvelles...", je commence me forçant à ne pas lâcher de terrain, par fidélité pour Remus qui n'en saura jamais rien, et en dépit de ma crainte grandissante de décourager à jamais la jeune fille de rire de nouveau avec moi.

"Et puis, une communauté indépendante comme Lo Paradiso ?", s'agace le gondolier. "Je croyais que vous étiez plus malins vous autres, en Angleterre. Vous avez donc oublié qu'ils ont aidé votre Voldemort?", il crie presque.

Je me demande d'où il sait ça, et si sa haine des garous s'appuie sur une expérience personnelle malheureuse ou si elle se nourrit de son envie de se sentir meilleur que d'autres : un cracmol vaut-il mieux qu'un garou ?

"Vous ne le convaincrez pas", me glisse alors Ada. Sa voix me semble émue comme si elle partageait mes idées.

Je trouve ça instantanément merveilleux, mais le gondolier me ramène à la réalité. Il accoste assez brusquement au premier quai qu'il rencontre avec un geste qui indique clairement que la course pour lui est finie. Au nom des rues, on est bien dans le Ghetto, mais loin de la chambre que j'ai louée. Je ne tente même pas de protester et je tends les deux pièces d'argent de notre passage qu'il empoche sans même un signe de tête.

Ada est déjà sur le quai et quand je la rejoins, elle demande :

"Vous n'avez pas trop loin à aller ?"

"Eh bien, dix bonnes minutes à pied. Je crois que je vais transplaner - je suis épuisé. Et vous ?", je m'inquiète un peu désolé maintenant d'avoir provoqué le gondolier.

"Je suis arrivée ou presque. Bonne nuit", elle conclut un peu abruptement. Dans la lumière de la rue, je vois pour la première fois que ses yeux sont très clairs, sans doute bleus.

"Bonne nuit", je réponds. "Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance..."

"Moi aussi", elle répond en réajustant son capuchon, ses yeux disparaissent.

"On se reverra peut-être", j'insiste, le coeur stupidement battant.

"Qui sait", elle souffle en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Je n'ose pas la rattraper.

ooooo

Pas trop besoin de notes, hein, si ?

Un grand merci au gang - Alixe, Dina, Fée et LaPaumée, évidemment

Vous savez déjà que la suite est dédiée aux (més)aventures de Cyrus à Londres. Ça s'appelle Des antidotes et des compromis.  
J'ai (presque) mis la playlist deezer à jour sur mon blog - est-ce que quelqu'un est allé l'écouter ?

Enfin, Bidibabidibou, je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre... Essaie de faire passer ton mail, ou inscris-toi, ça ne coûte rien !  
Bonne semaine à tous !


	6. Cyrus Des antidotes et des compromis

Playlist de la semaine  
_« Je n'ai pas besoin de m'engager,_  
_je n'ai jamais été dégagé »_  
Fabulous Troubadors, Toulousain, Duels de Tchatche.

**VI. Des antidotes et des compromis (Cyrus)**

Lundi matin, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maninder à l'Université et je n'ai aucune excuse pour traîner à la maison puisque Ginny est restée au Terrier pour se remettre de sa victoire. Je m'y rends en métro parce que c'est encore le plus simple, notre appartement de Londres n'étant pas raccordé au réseau. Pendant tout le trajet, j'ai le temps de me demander si je n'ai pas totalement rêvé ce week-end, tellement différent de ma vie quotidienne, mes intérêts, mes habitudes et mes repères : une fête comme même Sirius dans sa période la plus décadente n'en a jamais vue ; le match de Ginny et sa victoire ; et Harry en coup de vent, tellement rapide que j'ai peut-être eu une hallucination... comment y croire totalement ?

À la moitié de mon parcours, mon miroir communiquant se met à vibrer dans ma poche, mais j'attends d'être sorti et en mouvement pour y répondre – j'ai l'air d'avoir un téléphone portable moldu si on n'y regarde pas de trop près.

« Archi, tu m'as appelé ? »

« Désolé pour hier, Cyrus. J'avais oublié le match de Ginny et j'étais allé voir ma mère en Écosse – Lorna m'a dit qu'elle avait fait sensation ! »

« Et tu veux une interview ? »

Archi vit d'abord de l'écriture d'un feuilleton délirant racontant les amours compliquées d'un groupe de fantômes particulièrement haut en couleurs. Publié dans le Chicaneur sous le pseudonyme de Malvin le Repoussant, il fait dire à Hermione qu'Archi n'a jamais complètement pardonné à Nick-quasi-sans-tête nos mésaventures de deuxième année. Mais il est aussi pigiste pour la Gazette sur des sujets variés, d'où ma question.

« Je n'ai encore jamais encore fait dans le commentaire sportif ; Lee le prendrait mal, je crois», sourit mon vieux copain. «Non, je voulais plutôt savoir si tu connaissais un certain Maninder, on m'a dit qu'il bossait au département d'ethnomagie. »

« C'est mon directeur d'étude », je réponds avec plus de réserve. Pistonner Archi auprès de Ginny aurait été plus simple, autant le dire.

« Génial », il s'exclame, insensible à mon hésitation. « Parce que, tu vois, on vient de me mettre sur le suivi de "l'empoisonné par amour" – ça c'est romantique, ça m'inspire déjà pour le feuilleton ! - et j'ai appris à Ste-Mangouste que ce Maninder travaillait sur l'antidote... »

« Il ne te donnera jamais d'interview, Archi, oublie », je décide de le prévenir.

« Tu crois ? »

« Je parierais bien mon balai là-dessus – et ne compte pas sur moi pour insister. »

« À t'entendre, il est pire que Rogue ! », se marre Archi.

« Dans un autre style », je concède, « mais pas moins intransigeant. Maninder professe la plus grande méfiance envers les journalistes et, en particulier, des gens comme toi qui sautent d'un sujet à un autre... »

« Bon, c'est sans doute trop tôt pour l'aborder de toute façon, mais fais-moi un topo », insiste Archi. « Il fait quoi ? »

« C'est un spécialiste de l'ethnomagie des potions, un grand pote de ma marraine, si tu veux tout savoir. Ils défendent le respect des inventions des sorciers traditionnels », je commence, et puis je me rends compte que je raconte tout ça en pleine rue. « Faudrait mieux qu'on en parle plus .. discrètement. »

« Ok, je passe ce soir chez toi ? »

« J'aurai des bières au frais », je confirme.

J'entre dans l'Université en me demandant quand même ce que je pourrais exactement dire à Archi ce soir sans trahir l'éthique de Maninder. J'ai un peu oublié tout le reste quand je croise dans le hall Kuno Teuffer, notre mystérieux hôte de samedi soir. Ça m'arrête en pleine course plus sûrement qu'un Cognard, et je vais presque me forcer à le saluer d'un air dégagé, quand je me souviens que ce n'est pas moi qu'il a rencontré samedi soir, mais un certain Begic qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je me force à bouger avant de me trahir ou de me faire passer pour un benêt, et je trouve une contenance en lisant des informations totalement insignifiantes sur les conditions d'admission au club d'échecs sorciers de l'Université.

Même si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés avant samedi, je connaissais Teuffer de vue avant. On m'avait dit qu'il était Suisse, avait commencé ses études à Durmstrand pour les finir à Beaux-Bâtons et que l'ensemble lui aurait pris huit ans au lieu de sept. Je le savais aussi inscrit en potions à Londres avec tellement peu de succès académique que je prenais ça pour du désoeuvrement, voire de l'arrogance de fils de riches, sans doute très pur. Mais depuis samedi, je ne sais plus trop. Il s'est peut-être construit cette réputation comme on se construit une couverture, je me dis.

Aujourd'hui comme les autres fois, et comme samedi dernier aussi d'ailleurs, il est entouré d'une cour de groupies féminines, qui rit à ses bons mots et reproduit ses choix vestimentaires. Difficile à croire, à le voir, qu'il soit un des rouages d'un réseau européen de distribution de potions psychotropes et de drogues moldues. Et je retombe sur la question qui m'a hanté une bonne partie de la soirée de samedi: mais pourquoi m'aurait-il mis l'intoxication d'Ackerley sur le dos ?

« Un coupable idéal jusque dans la probabilité que ta mère te sorte de là », avait supposé Drago avant qu'on ne décide d'aller à cette fête. « Peut-être pour attirer ton attention », avait estimé Ron quand nous rentrions en taxi, épuisés et confus. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de peut-être.

Décidant brusquement que mon éventuelle adhésion au club d'échecs a peu de chance de m'offrir bien longtemps une couverture crédible, je reprends ma première destination – le bureau de Maninder –, en m'interdisant de jeter un seul regard en direction de là où Teuffer et sa cour se tenaient il y a quelques secondes.

En grimpant lentement le large escalier principal aux rambardes de marbre rouge sculpté, je revois le lieu de la fête de samedi. Antithèse du bâtiment opulent et historique où se situe l'Université Magique de Londres, c'était un bâtiment industriel moldu gris et sale, au milieu d'autres bâtiments tout aussi engageants et de terrains vagues.

« Même pas besoin de repousse-moldus », j'avais dit quand nous sommes arrivés, et Ron et Drago avaient acquiescé.

Seul le ballet des taxis et des limousines indiquait une activité. Nous étions effectivement peu nombreux à arriver à pied. Là dans le couloir qui mène au Département d'ethnomagie, je me dis que peut-être seuls les sorciers arrivaient à pied après avoir transplané. Il faudrait que Ron enquête là-dessus ! Si on continuait. Il était si tentant de se dire que cela ne nous concernait pas et d'oublier tout ce qu'on avait appris, et pire encore ce qu'on en avait déduit. Mais il restait Drago, visiblement approché de près par ce qu'il appelait le Groupe. Depuis samedi, j'entendais la majuscule. Il restait aussi à savoir pourquoi ils avaient jeté mon nom en pâture aux policiers et aux rumeurs de l'Université.

Aller à cette fête n'avait apporté que des questions supplémentaires. L'entrée de l'usine désaffectée était gardée par plusieurs centaines de kilos de muscles en costume sombre, mais aussi par des sortilèges que j'avais perçus avec un peu de nervosité sans avoir le temps d'essayer de les analyser. Je savais le Polynectar assez indétectable, mais nous allions à la rencontre de gens que nous soupçonnions de commerce de potions peu scrupuleuses – qu'avaient-ils pu mettre au point pour s'en protéger ? Sans échanger sur nos doutes, Ron et moi avions imité Drago, à peine plus pâle que d'habitude, et on était rentrés sans difficultés, simplement parce que nos noms étaient sur la liste. Ni nos baguettes, ni le bezoar, ni la flasque métallique contenant de quoi entretenir la transformation n'avaient posé de problème. C'en était presque ridicule. Si ces gens étaient impliqués dans des activités illicites côté sorcier comme moldu, n'auraient-ils pas dû se cacher plus ? Drago délirait-il complètement ? Je m'étais rendu compte seulement à ce moment-là que nous ne lui avions pas assez demandé d'où ils les connaissaient et ce qu'il savait d'eux.

L'escalier étroit et humide s'arrêtait sur une porte blindée et capitonnée, aussi étonnante dans le décor qu'une ampoule électrique à Poudlard. Nouveaux contrôles professionnels : j'ai répété que ma flasque contenait un cocktail à base de vodka, et on a semblé une nouvelle fois me croire. Quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, on aurait pu croire avoir transplané tant le décor était recherché, clinquant et la température élevée. Je ne suis pas l'ombre d'un spécialiste en technologies moldues, mais je savais que seule la magie expliquait un tel endroit. Le mélange des genres était déroutant.

Drago a levé les yeux au ciel devant l'air sidéré de Ron-Ianninek qui s'est rapidement repris, faut le dire. Comme on l'avait prévu, mon cousin Black nous a laissés pour aller saluer des connaissances, et Ron-Ianninek et moi, on a essayé de se mêler à la foule. On s'était vite rendus compte de trois choses : la plupart des gens ne se connaissaient pas, mais certains étaient bien connus de tous ; il y avait foule de nationalités différentes – je n'avais pas entendu massacrer l'anglais d'autant de façons créatives depuis la fête d'étudiants étrangers où nous avait traînés Aurore, alors en pleine campagne de séduction de Harry ; enfin et surtout, le niveau d'intoxication des convives ne pouvait s'expliquer par le champagne qu'ils venaient juste de se mettre à ingurgiter comme du jus de citrouille. On m'avait traîné dans la boue pour une flasque de potion d'initiation ? OK, deux. J'étais bien content d'avoir un bezoar dans la poche, et c'est tout ce que je dirais.

À ce point de mes souvenirs, j'arrive devant le bureau de Maninder, la porte est ouverte . Je le vois debout, de dos, en train de fouiller dans un placard plein de parchemins.

« Professeur Maninder ? », j'appelle après avoir brièvement frappé à la porte.

« Ah, Cyrus ! », il s'exclame sans se retourner. « L'homme que j'espérais ! »

« Moi ? Je suis en retard ?», je m'inquiète, peu habitué à cette impression d'urgence que je perçois dans la voix de Maninder.

« Oui, je dois retourner à Sainte-Mangouste et j'avais peur de vous manquer », il explique. Je ne lui rappelle pas qu'il aurait pu me joindre sur mon miroir communiquant – Maninder n'envisage pas d'autres communications que les hiboux, les Patronus ou le réseau de cheminée, je le sais depuis longtemps. « Nous approchons de l'antidote, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. J'aurais bien besoin d'un assistant pour essayer plusieurs déclinaisons de la concentration d'aiguilles de buisson loulou que cette petite sotte a utilisé en lieu et place de Bursaria spinosa ! »

« Je ne connais pas », j'avoue avec le maximum d'humilité.

« C'est un arbuste endogène australien. Ses piquants sécrètent un suc censé attacher les sentiments... Ses fruits assez curieux ont des propriétés intéressantes, eux-aussi – mais j'avoue que ces souvenirs mériteraient un peu plus de détails pour comprendre les interactions attendues dans la potion que cette écervelée a produite », raconte Maninder sans cesser de retourner le contenu de son placard. « La petite sotte n'en avait pas assez pour sa potion. Elle a bien essayé d'en récupérer au jardin botanique moldu de Kew, mais les gardiens l'ont arrêtée... Elle a évidemment sorti sa baguette et elle a pris une amende ! Une sotte finie », conclut Maninder en refermant le placard avec un air déçu.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

« J'avais des notes d'une conférence sur les caractéristiques du Bursaria Spinosa... sans doute chez moi. Cyrus... »

« Vous voudriez que je fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque pour vous ? », je me condamne tout seul. Qu'est-ce que Harry dirait encore sur mon sentiment de culpabilité ?

oo

À la bibliothèque, ça me prend une bonne heure pour dépasser les descriptions rapides et touristiques de la flore australienne. Je finis par trouver un bon article de Vincent Barrington – j'aurais dû penser à lui avant ! Il reste un des meilleurs collecteurs et descripteurs de plantes rares du Royaume-Uni, et son fils William, encore à Poudlard, aurait, d'après Papa, repris derrière Archi et moi, la tâche d'entretenir les cheveux blancs de Minerva.

Je prends note de lui ramener une bonne sélection de blagues des jumeaux, une fois que j'ai fini de lire l'article de son paternel. J'y tiens une bonne partie des réponses demandées par Maninder plus les références qu'il me manquait pour répondre sans doute aux autres. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, j'estime que j'ai déjà de quoi aller le rejoindre à Sainte-Mangouste, quitte à revenir plus tard avec des questions plus précises. Le mot écrit de Maninder me permet même d'obtenir des bibliothécaires des copies de certaines parties des documents en plus de mes notes. Je vais sortir quand Drago entre dans la bibliothèque et s'approche de la banque des bibliothécaires pour rendre des ouvrages.

« Je ne me ferai jamais à te voir avoir l'air de réellement bosser », il commente en guise de bonjour.

« J'ai moi-même du mal à me faire au fait que tu me parles sans qu'Andromeda soit là pour t'y obliger », je réponds. Et il rit presque – je vous jure.

« Tu abandonnes le Brésil ? », il commente en lisant le titre d'un des livres que j'ai dans les bras.

« Une commande de Maninder, je dois lui amener à Sainte-Mangouste », je commente sobrement – je sais que Drago complétera les blancs tout seul.

Drago hoche la tête, plus trace d'un éventuel sourire, même ravalé.  
« Faut qu'on parle. »

« J'ai pas le temps là », je constate, inquiet maintenant sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« J'ai compris, mais plus tard ? »

« Je peux t'appeler sur ton miroir, dès que je suis libre ? », je lui propose presque gêné de me rendre compte que je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant.

« Je prendrai l'appel », il répond, et il s'enfonce dans les méandres de la bibliothèque sans autre commentaire.

Ooo

Archi est à la porte de Sainte-Mangouste avec une demi-douzaine de pisse-copies de différents acabits – aucun de bien connu pour autant que je puisse en juger, mais l'ampleur prise par cette affaire a de quoi donner des sueurs froides. Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'un amer sous-fifre de la police magique échange mon nom contre une poignée de pièces d'or ? Un nom blanchi reste un nom marqué – je ne le sais que trop. Avec l'espoir improbable de passer inaperçu, je baisse la tête, mais Archi m'a vu et fonce sur moi.

« Cyrus, dis-moi que tu viens apporter des informations capitales à Maninder ? », il touche juste du premier coup.

« Il faudrait, un, que je sois capable de juger de l'importance de ce que j'apporte et, deux, que ça soit pour Maninder », je contre un peu faiblement.

« Pour qui d'autre ? On dit que Rogue refuse de participer ! »

« Tu en sais plus que moi », je rigole en surveillant les autres journaleux qui nous observent en retour. « Et puis Maninder et Rogue dans le même laboratoire... c'est une option dangereuse ! »

« Je peux écrire ça ? Qu'on peut postuler d'une incompatibilité entre les deux ? », il s'enthousiasme.

« Tant que tu 'postules' sans citer mon nom », je décide. « Et là, je suis attendu, vraiment... »

« Et il s'agit de la santé d'un jeune homme brillant abattu par l'amour », il répond avec cet air amusé qu'il porte sans cesse sur le monde.

« Un truc comme ça », j'admets en me remettant en marche. « Essaie de m'appeler plus tard. »

« On ne maintient pas notre bière ? »

« Trop tôt pour le dire », je m'excuse, un peu honteux de me défiler, mais entre Drago qui veut me parler et le secret que risque d'exiger de moi Maninder, cette bière me paraît assez compliquée à boire.

« Tant qu'il y a des choses à dire », il sourit comme pour m'assurer par avance qu'il ne m'en veut pas de mes cachotteries..

« Voilà », je marmonne en me dirigeant résolument vers la réception.

« C'est le deuxième fils Lupin, non ? », j'entends quelqu'un demander à Archi.

« L'assistant de Maninder », répond ce dernier – une exagération qui sauvera peut-être quelques jours encore ma réputation, je me prends à espérer.

Dans le laboratoire où m'accompagne une infirmière, qui confirme en chemin que je suis attendu, je retrouve Maninder, deux spécialistes de potions de Sainte-Mangouste et le docteur Susan Smiley-Rogue, dont le ventre s'est pas mal arrondi depuis la dernière fois que je suis allé dîner avec Severus et elle. Peut-être que quand je me serai dépêtré de cette histoire, laissé Papa m'exploser au billard, réconcilié avec Archi, je pourrai trouver le temps de revoir Severus avant qu'il n'ait un bébé dans les bras – l'idée reste incongrue voire inquiétante.

« Cyrus, vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur le Bursaria et l'antimoine ? », me lance Maninder en guise de bonjour.

Je ferme les yeux pour réfléchir, et une partie de l'article de Barrington me revient.

« Le Bursaria provoque des réactions proches de l'albumine sèche en présence d'antimoine », j'énonce avant de chercher un peu fébrilement dans mes notes pour plus de détails, « Barrington dit que la question a été peu étudiée, mais qu'il a l'impression que les chamans aborigènes l'utilisent pour accélérer les changements d'état », je résume.

« Le Loulou ne l'aurait pas fait », intervient le premier laborantin, « mais ça nous dit quoi ? »

« Que l'état obtenu dans la potion finale de l'Australienne n'était pas le bon pour jouer le rôle de philtre d'amour », postule le second.

« Pourquoi un état ? », je questionne. Comme tout le monde me regarde, je rougis presque mais je développe quand même : « Si le Bursaria a des vertus de catalyseur, qu'il permet un changement rapide d'état, il est possible que le philtre soit fondé sur une transition et non sur un état – c'était l'exemple traditionnel de l'usage des transitions qu'on nous donnait à Poudlard », je rajoute pour bonne mesure même si je n'apprends rien à personne.

« L'état obtenu par erreur est le poison », conclut pour moi le second laborantin, et je sens l'approbation dans sa voix.

« Une transition mes amis, nous cherchions une transition », abonde Maninder avec son enthousiasme habituel quand il sent une hypothèse de recherche se consolider. « Susan, je m'étonnerai toujours que quelqu'un d'aussi prudent et politique que Severus nous offre des esprits affûtés et ouverts comme celui de ce jeune homme ! »

Je suis pivoine quand les deux laborantins s'étonnent à la présentation de Maninder.

« Il me semblait trop jeune pour avoir souffert sous la férule de Rogue », s'exclame même le premier avant d'ajouter rapidement. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, docteur ! »

« Cyrus est un des fils de Remus Lupin », lui répond Susan. « Il a appris les bases des potions avec mon mari avant même de rentrer à Poudlard – comme son frère aîné avant lui... Et pour te répondre Avinesh, Severus est extrêmement fier que tu l'aies pris comme assistant. »

« Il m'a dit que j'avais sans doute été pris à cause de mes stages avec Aesthelia », j'interviens un peu étourdiment.

«Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi légitimement obnubilé par le Brésil », me répond Maninder, «j'avais un sujet pour vous en Inde, Cyrus. Et ce sont bien vos capacités en potions qui m'ont intéressées. Mais nous avons une hypothèse à tester, et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide à tous ! Vous pouvez rester Cyrus ? »

Malgré toute ma modestie, je n'allais bien entendu pas dire non. Nous n'allons pas déjeuner avant d'avoir vérifié que le philtre d'amour test que les deux laborantins ont déjà préparé à partir de la recette de l'Australienne s'apparente bien à une transition. Maninder imagine assez brillamment au dessert que l'empoisonnement ne peut venir que d'une solidification, comparable à ce que l'antimoine et l'albumine sèche peuvent provoquer. Ma propre expérience avec ce fichu élément me pousse immédiatement à le croire.

« L'albumine sèche consolide les réactions, le poison a dû gagner en durée d'action », je concours donc.

« Des connaissances particulières en albumine sèche ?», s'amuse le premier laborantin qui se prénomme Joseph, je le sais maintenant.

« Des connaissances malheureuses », je leur avoue avant de leur raconter comment nous avions fait disparaître les fantômes du manoir de mon copain Archi en mêlant de l'albumine sèche à de l'antimoine par manque d'albumine fraîche. Passée la reconstitution scientifique de la réaction, Hyginus, le deuxième laborantin, veut savoir si c'est toute la fin de l'histoire.

« Hum, comme l'affaire doit bien avoir fini par être consignée dans l'histoire de Poudlard, disons que nous avons voulu renverser l'effet et fabriquer un antidote », je confesse, étonné rétrospectivement que j'aie pu y voir la meilleure des choses à faire. « Pour le tester, nous avons terminé le premier flacon sur Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui a ensuite refusé que nous essayions l'antidote sur lui.. »

Tous me regardent avec des yeux ronds, mesurant l'ampleur du problème qui se posait à nous.

« Pendant l'année scolaire ? », vérifie inutilement Maninder.

« Oui », je soupire. « Nous avons évidemment été découverts ; Minerva McGonagall et mon père nous ont massacrés, et Severus a préparé une version plus orthodoxe de l'antidote... »

Ma conclusion déclenche des rires qui emplissent la cafeteria presque vide à cette heure. Maninder, Joseph, Hyginus et moi passons le reste de l'après-midi à chercher à quel moment l'usage de Piquant Loulou fige la transition du philtre en un état néfaste. La nuit est tombée quand nous avons cinq potions bloquées à différents états. Nous allons une nouvelle fois nous restaurer « avant de faire des bêtises » et de rater l'isolation d'un éventuel état équivalent à un poison. Le repas est assez calme cette fois car nous sommes tous fatigués. Susan nous rejoint à la fin, annonçant qu'elle nous assistera pour cette nouvelle phase, s'estimant mieux capable que nous de repérer des combinaisons nocives.

« Dans votre état, Susan, ne devriez vous pas plutôt vous reposer ? », s'alarme galamment mon directeur de recherche.

«Mon état n'est pas une pathologie, Avinesh ; il n'empêche aucunement mon cerveau de fonctionner et j'ai pu me reposer tout à l'heure, je me crois même moins fatiguée que vous quatre!»

Le commentaire acerbe du docteur amuse Hyginus qui explique qu'il croit entendre sa femme enceinte elle aussi, mais de huit mois, et qui refuse sans cesse de se laisser « traiter comme une porcelaine ». Il conclut qu'il va d'ailleurs la prévenir de son retard, et son collègue Joseph annonce qu'il doit aussi prévenir sa famille. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le dire, Maninder me lance :

« Allez, Cyrus, allez appeler votre petite amie ou tout autre personne qui pourrait s'inquiéter de votre absence. On va en avoir pour la nuit ! » Je n'arriverais pas à vous rendre l'air ravi qu'il prend pour me dire ça.

Quand je réactive mon miroir, il m'annonce plusieurs appels en absence, mais je préfère murmurer le nom de Ginny plutôt que de consulter la liste. Elle répond immédiatement avec un «Cyrus !» qui en dit long.

« Désolé », je m'excuse immédiatement. « Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste avec Maninder, je bosse sur le contre-poison... On en a pour la nuit... »

« Oh, c'est ça ! », elle s'écrie sans cacher son soulagement. « Je ne me serais pas autant inquiétée si Archi, Drago et même Ron n'avaient pas tous cherché à te joindre en m'appelant moi ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Archi, j'aurais cru que vous aviez remis ça avec votre enquête qui ne va nulle part ; puis j'ai eu peur que vous ayez mis Archi dans le coup !», elle explique avec un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

« Je te jure qu'Archi ne sait rien. Ils ont laissé des messages ? », je questionne.

« Pas réellement, que tu les rappelles quand tu serais dispo », elle répond avec un haussement agacé des épaules.

« Demain », j'annonce parce que Maninder a passé la tête dans le couloir avec une expression qui indique clairement qu'il ne me laisse pas toute la soirée pour prévenir de mon retard. « Tu es à l'appartement ? »

« Oui, Luna est venue me rejoindre, elle essaie de dompter la gazinière », elle explique avec un petit rire qui me glace le sang.

« Ne me faites pas exploser l'appart', hein! », je m'inquiète - franchement, j'aurais besoin de ça pour envenimer mes relations familiales. « En plus, mes parents adorent cette énorme gazinière!»

« Ok, je file surveiller l'affaire », elle sourit. « Bon courage pour cette nuit »

« Merci, Gin », je conclus en terminant la conversation.

Rien à faire, j'ai ce sentiment de nasse, de pétrin croissant ou d'enlisement dans des sables mouvants qui revient. Est-ce que je m'y prends bien ? Est-ce qu'en voulant trouver des réponses, arranger les choses, je ne me mets pas dans une situation pire que précédemment ? Un peu comme cette fois avec les fantômes McLeish ? La comparaison me pétrifie, je m'en rends compte. Puis je me souviens que toute angoisse se dissout toujours dans l'action et je me dirige résolument vers le laboratoire – participer à l'élaboration de l'antidote était bien ce que je pouvais faire de moins discutable dans l'instant.

Oooo

Je ne sors de Sainte-Mangouste qu'au petit-matin. On tient bien une piste, mais il a fallu refaire trois chaudrons de potions à base de Piquant loulou pour trouver l'exact moment de solidification des éléments dangereux. On s'est reposés à tour de rôle, des micro-siestes d'une heure, pour tenir le coup. Joseph et Susan viennent d'inoculer le poison à un rat pour vérifier qu'ils obtiennent bien le même état comateux que celui observé sur Ackerley. On saura dans la matinée. Je rentre donc chez moi et je me glisse dans le lit à côté de Ginny qui ouvre brièvement les yeux avant de murmurer :

« Tout va bien ? »

« On a sans doute trouvé », je résume.

« Bravo. »

Je souris dans le noir, fier de ma participation malgré tout.

« Tu y retournes ? »

« Dès huit heures, j'ai une dispense de cours de Maninder. »

« Et à la Fondation ? », s'enquiert Gin qui a une bonne connaissance de mon emploi du temps.

« Je m'arrangerai avec Thaddeus Au pire, je demanderai à Drago », je raisonne à haute voix.

« N'oublie pas de rappeler Archi et Ron aussi », elle approuve avec un bâillement ensommeillé.

« Merci de jouer les secrétaires », je murmure en l'embrassant et en décidant de ne pas réfléchir plus avant au merdier dans lequel je suis.

Oooo

Je passe une deuxième journée à Sainte-Mangouste – comme je l'avais prévu, Thaddeus à la Fondation a repoussé mes cours à demain après-midi sans même un froncement de sourcils. Le rat est bien dans un coma comparable à celui de Ackerley quand j'arrive à l'hôpital magique, et tous les autres sont déjà sur le pont. C'est assez passionnant cette recherche du contre-poison, et le savoir-faire de Maninder et de Susan est indéniable. Joseph et Hyginus sont des bons laborantins, extrêmement précis et rigoureux. J'apprends des tonnes de trucs avec eux. Quand je prépare une extraction d'armoise, et que je tourne huit fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans l'autre, le premier sourit :

« T'as réellement étudié avec Rogue, toi ! On le voit dans tous tes gestes... »

Comme je ne sais pas quoi répondre, Hyginus renchérit :  
« On peut le dire parce que nous aussi ! »

« Sauf que je n'imagine même pas l'appeler Severus », conclut Joseph avec un clin d'oeil pour moi.

Je décide d'en rire avec simplicité.

Vers dix-sept heures, on obtient un contre-poison test qui est immédiatement administré au rat dont le rythme cardiaque presque instantanément s'accélère. Susan estime néanmoins qu'on ne pourra pas juger de l'efficacité de la potion avant plusieurs heures, et Maninder propose à tous d'aller se reposer avant une autre nuit de veille – "car il s'agit d'en finir". Dans la petite chambre qui m'est allouée, je décide d'appeler Ron, Drago et Archi. Le premier sait où je suis - « entre ma soeur et ta mère » - et accepte tout de suite le rendez-vous que je lui propose le lendemain à la Fondation en fin de journée. Le second ne répond pas, et je lui laisse un message proposant une réunion de travail à trois au laboratoire de la Fondation le lendemain. Reste ensuite Archi qui répond immédiatement.

« Une bière ce soir ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait, je suis probablement à Sainte-Mangouste pour une deuxième nuit ».

« Waou. Vous êtes sur une piste ? »

« Je viendrais traîner par ici à l'aube si j'étais toi », je souffle en espérant que je prends la bonne décision.

« T'es un frère », il réponds sobrement, comme impressionné que je lui ai livré cette information.

« J'espère », je conclus avec sincérité.

Oooo

Le lendemain, Sainte-Mangouste représenté par Susan Smiley-Rogue annonce aux journalistes que l'antidote préparé avec l'aide du département d'ethnomagie, représenté par Avinesh Maninder qui insiste pour que mon nom soit cité comme assistant, a été administré au jeune Ackerley et que le jeune homme réagit pour le mieux au traitement. Susan accepte de donner une interview à Archibald sans que j'y sois pour quoi que ce soit. Les parents Ackerley remercient avec effusion Maninder mais semblent toujours penser que mon nom revient un peu trop souvent dans cette affaire pour que je sois entièrement blanc de tout soupçon. Je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir.

Je n'ai le temps que de dormir quatre heures avant de retrouver mes crapules lycanthropes. Vu mon état de faible vigilance, je décide de ne pas tenter de fabrication de potions, et on se contente de revoir des éléments et de les classer. Ce n'est sans doute pas le cours le plus satisfaisant que je leur ai dispensé, mais j'y survis. J'ai ensuite deux heures de tutorat avec une jeune Congolaise réfugiée en Angleterre. Sa connaissance pratique des potions est absolument sidérante mais elle n'a quasiment aucune notion théorique. Après avoir testé plusieurs méthodes, on est arrivés à préférer qu'elle me raconte comment elle fabrique ses potions et que moi, je reclasse les éléments et les procédures dans leur contexte théorique. Aujourd'hui, je m'embrouille moi-même plusieurs fois, et c'est elle qui finit par me dire qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là. Je m'écroule donc ensuite dans le labo de la Fondation jusqu'au moment où Drago y introduit Ron. On installe de concert les sortilèges de silence et de détection de mouvements dans le couloir que l'on peut connaître tous les trois. On n'est pas moins nerveux quand on s'installe sur les tabourets et qu'on se fait face.

« L'idée était de faire le point », lance courageusement Ron, « de voir avec le recul ce qu'on a appris de cette soirée »

« C'est une technique d'Auror ? », questionne Drago sarcastique. « Je suis impressionné ! »

« Si c'était une enquête, on aurait eu des dossiers sur Teuffer et sa bande avant d'aller en infiltration », lui répond sèchement Ron. Je retiens mon envie de soupirer.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir ça autrement ? », je demande plutôt.

« Tu peux aller voir ta mère », me renvoie Ron avec cette expression de défi complexé qui m'a toujours si sûrement exaspéré chez lui.

« Disons que je ne le souhaite pas », je réponds avec un calme que j'espère calqué sur Remus.  
C'est au tour de Ron de soupirer.

« La seule option que je vois, j'y ai un peu réfléchi, c'est que je mette mon chef au courant... que je l'appâte disons, avec l'idée qu'un informateur m'aurait parlé de ces personnes et de leurs possibles trafics... et qu'il demande une information aux différents services : police magique, police moldue... Kahn n'est pas un allié de ta mère, bien au contraire, et il serait sans doute content de venir empiéter sur ses terres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Putain d'option », je commente sombrement alors que Drago regarde Ron avec un intérêt nouveau. J'imagine qu'il ne l'envisageait pas ayant un sens politique. Les préjugés sont des choses terriblement solides.

« Peut-être est-ce trop tôt », reprend Ron conciliant. « Essayons d'abord de faire le tour de ce que l'on sait, de ce qu'on pourrait creuser tous seuls, plus on aura d'éléments et plus il sera facile d'aller voir qui que ce soit ».

On approuve silencieusement, Drago et moi, et Ron continue :  
« Moi, j'ai remarqué leurs tatouages. »

« Leur quoi ? », je répète stupidement – vous pouvez mettre ça sur la fatigue si vous êtes gentils.

« À chaque fois que quelqu'un s'est intéressé à moi et à mes pseudo-relations, il s'est arrangé pour me montrer son poignet ou son avant bras. Au début, j'ai juste noté la manœuvre et puis j'ai vu qu'ils portaient tous un tatouage à cet endroit – pas le même sauf que j'ai fini par distinguer trois lettres qui revenaient... »

« X,I,C », complète Drago.

« Xic ? », je répète encore une fois. « C'est quoi, un groupe de musique moldu slave ? »

« Aucune idée », me répond mon cousin Black. « Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais soigneusement évité de trop poser de questions ou d'en apprendre plus ! »

Son aveu - plutôt sa répétition, car depuis le début, il répète qu'il a cherché à ne rien apprendre - me ramène à une question qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus que les éventuels tatouages d'une bande de mecs qui jouent entre les deux mondes.

« D'ailleurs, Drago, il ne serait pas temps que tu nous racontes comment tu es entré en contact avec eux ? », j'ose donc demander.

Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il refuse de s'expliquer, mais il semble assez content de raconter finalement.

« Une fille, la promo au dessus de moi, m'a approché... Elle fait partie de la cour de Teuffer. »

« Quelle fille ? », questionne Ron avec un ton d'Auror – et je sais le reconnaître.

« Hermosa McNair. »

« McNair a une fille ? », je m'exclame, sidéré de ne pas le savoir, surtout si cette fille a peu ou prou notre âge.

« Une nièce. Sa soeur a épousé Iñigo Fioralquila – il a été l'équivalent du Ministre de la Magie en Espagne, je crois. Ils ont eu trois filles, Hermosa est la plus jeune. Son nom exact est Hermosa Fioralquila McNair...»

« Eh bien, tu en sais des choses sur elle ! », s'étonne Ron.

« Narcissa la tenait comme l'une des jeunes filles de mon âge au sang assez pur pour que je puisse envisager de l'épouser », explique Drago avec ce faux détachement qu'il affiche à chaque fois qu'il doit faire mention de ses parents. Sirius en moi voudrait lui serrer l'épaule, Ron lui veut clarifier :

« Et elle est venue vers toi comme ça ? »

« Mais oui », répond Drago l'air sincèrement surpris de la question. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait failli ne pas me reconnaître avant de faire la relation entre le nom que j'utilise et celui de ma mère... Mon choix l'interpellait, et j'ai sobrement expliqué que je ne porterais pas le nom d'un homme qui avait déshonoré ma famille. Elle s'est mise à m'inviter aux dîners qu'elle organise dans la maison londonienne de sa mère – comme Andromeda n'arrête pas de me conseiller de voir du monde, et Greengrass de me faire des relations, j'y suis allé. J'ai même emmené Daphné et Astoria la seconde fois », il ajoute avec une légère grimace – ça n'avait pas dû bien se passer. « La troisième fois, Teuffer était là. On ne s'est pas parlés, mais Hermosa m'a dit après que je l'intéressais... »

« Comment ça ? », insiste l'apprenti-Auror.

« Eh bien, Teuffer savait que j'avais de bons résultats en potions, que je venais d'une famille pure, ça vous paraît peut-être étonnant, mais ça l'intéressait... », crâne Drago, et je sens qu'il se reproche maintenant d'avoir été attiré par le jeune homme brillant et léger qui régnait sur les couloirs de potions. Je vois aussi comment il en arrive maintenant à imaginer Teuffer essayer de m'utiliser pour détourner un début d'enquête sur des empoisonnements d'étudiants dus à des potions illicites... Je peux être classé comme intéressant selon les critères énoncés par Drago, peut-être m'aurait-il proposé son aide si ma mère n'avait pas su me tirer des pattes de la police magique.

« Et tu es passé par cette Hermosa pour nous faire inviter ? », reprend Ron, tout à sa propre enquête. Comme Drago confirme sobrement d'un signe de tête, il conclut : « Ne serait-ce pas par elle que nous pourrions en apprendre plus ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'accepterais de mener votre enquête ! », se garde immédiatement mon cousin.

« Drago, c'est toi qui nous as... », commence Ron, et je décide immédiatement que c'est une mauvaise façon de présenter les choses au nouvel héritier de la maison Black.

« Tu crois que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là, Drago ? », je m'interpose. « Ou qu'étant le premier concerné par cette enquête, je dois aller en parler avec Dora ? »

« Je la vois mal ne pas me traîner là-dedans », commente amèrement mon cousin.

« Peut-être parce que tu es quand même jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire », ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Ron.

« Vous insinuez que plus d'informations me dédouaneraient de ne pas avoir... partagé plus tôt mes informations ? », questionne Drago après plusieurs longues secondes de réflexions.

« Je crois que c'est bien comme cela que Ron pose les enjeux avec la Division », je confirme.

« Bien, je vais essayer de dîner avec Hermosa », soupire Drago. « Astoria va être furieuse... »

oo

1) Les perso non canon intervenants ou cités dans ce chapitre. Par ordre d'apparition :  
Avinesh Maninder Professeur d'ethnomagie d'origine sikh. Nationalité indienne.

Archibald McLeish, dit Archi Meilleur ami de Cyrus depuis le premier jour de Poudlard. Journaliste pigiste et auteur d'un feuilleton pour le Chicaneur. Héritier sans fortune d'un château en Écosse rempli de fantômes.

Malvin le Repoussant Fantôme de la famille McLeish. Cyrus et Archi l'ont fait temporairement disparaître avec deux autres fantômes par une mauvaise manipulation de potions. On trouve tout ça dans l'Inné et l'acquis. Archi se sert de son nom comme pseudonyme pour écrire un feuilleton pour le Chicaneur.

Joseph et Hyginus sont des spécialistes en potions de Sainte-Mangouste qui m'excuseront de ne pas leur avoir cherché de noms de famille.

Susan Smiley -Rogue Médecin à Sainte-Mangouste, elle est mariée à Severus Rogue. Ça y est, vous l'avez intégrée ?

Anton Begic Connaissance de Drago de Durmstrand - passeport bulgare, sang-mêlé, château dans les Carpates. Cyrus prend son apparence pour la soirée où Drago les emmène dans le chapitre 4.

Miroslav Ianninek Ami de Anton Begic, connaissance de Drago. Sang mêlé, "plus de passeports que de scrupules", Ron prend son apparence pour la soirée où Drago les emmène dans le chapitre 4.  
Pour une fois, j'ai trouvé les noms de ces deux -là sans passer par une quelconque étymologie...

Hermosa Fioralquila McNair Nièce du McNair des livres et fille de l'ancien Ministre de la magie espagnol. Étudiante en potions, elle est l'amie de Kuno Teuffer et une connaissance de Drago. Son nom : Hermosa veut dire beauté en espagnol ; Fioralquila : fleur et aigle... Ne vous laissez pas trop attendrir par le beauté des fleurs et des aigles...

Kuno Teuffer Etudiant présenté comme médiocre en potions, connaissance de Drago via Hermosa McNair. Son passeport est suisse, et ses relations troubles... Kuno est un prénom germanique, signifiant clan et famille, et Teuffer est inventé par moi en partant de Teuffel, le diable en allemand... ça lui va très bien.

2 ) Je rappelle que Ackerley, Astoria et Daphné Greengrass sont des personnages canon, mais je les développe à ma manière. Il est peut-être utile de rappeler que Hypérion Greengrass, le père des deux dernières, a pris Drago sous sa protection et qu'il est chargé du développement de l'industrie magique dans le gouvernement de Scrimgeour.

Dans le prochain, on va retourner voir Harry à Venise... A-t-il déjà oublié Ada ? Quelles sont les prochaines étapes de sa formation ? ça s'appelle : De l'improvisation et de vieux préjugés  
Toujours la playlist et des bonus sur mon blog, en attendant mercredi prochain.


	7. Harry, De l'improvisation et de préjugés

Playlist de la semaine  
_"On vient tous du même pétrin_  
_Qu'on soit froment ou sarrasin_  
_Herbe folle, maïs ou blé noir_  
_Du champ voisin ou de nulle part"_  
Le pétrin, La tordue Album: Champ libre

**VII – De l'improvisation et de vieux préjugés (Harry)**

C'est très étrange de se réveiller dans ma chambre de Venise ce lundi-là. Je ne suis parti que trois jours, et pourtant ma vie anglaise semble avoir repris le dessus sur mon quotidien italien au point que je me serais presque attendu à m'éveiller à Poudlard ou à Londres. Peut-être à cause de ma famille, je me dis en me forçant à aller sous la douche. L'eau chaude dissout un peu ce sentiment de décalage qui me tombe dessus de temps en temps après tant de villes et de pays habités ces dernières années. En sortant de la minuscule salle de bain, je me force à réaliser que je connais cette chambre, ses meubles qui contiennent mes livres et mes vêtements comme la vue sur le ghetto qui s'offre de ma fenêtre.

Enroulé dans ma serviette, je m'arrête devant, saisi par le souvenir de ma rencontre d'hier soir sur la lagune. C'est stupide de parler de béguin pour cette fille, je décide. On a dû passer quoi ? Une demi-heure ensemble sur cette gondole ! Pourtant, je n'ai même pas à fermer les yeux pour entendre sa voix et me rappeler de son parfum. Et elle est là, à quelques pas de moi. Ada... le nom est à la fois dur et doux - comme elle, je décrète, avant de m'engueuler avec beaucoup de fermeté : je ne sais même pas son adresse et j'en suis à lui prêter un caractère particulier ? N'importe quoi.

Je finis de m'habiller avec agacement, en me forçant à me remémorer ce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui pour mes cours. La liste est trop courte : je n'ai pas le temps de quitter ma chambre que mon esprit peut déjà vagabonder à sa guise et qu'il reprend le chemin de la gondole. J'essaie de chasser le souvenir en marchant vite. Ça m'amène en quelques minutes au palais des Cimballi.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Venise, Tiziano avait insisté pour que je vienne habiter avec lui chez son grand-père, moins pour des raisons d'économie que par l'habitude prise d'habiter ensemble. Et j'ai décidé du contraire, un peu sur un coup de tête, un peu comme un défi à moi même – me prouver que j'étais finalement capable de vivre seul. Comme Tizi l'avait pronostiqué, je ne regagnais ma chambre qu'assez tard le soir et pour quelques heures seulement. Même mon petit-déjeuner, je le prenais avec lui, profitant de la cuisine des elfes du vieux palais et de la conversation de son grand-père. Mais j'étais quand même content de cette chambre à moi tout seul sans pouvoir réellement expliquer pourquoi.

« Signore Harry ! », me salue l'elfe qui m'ouvre. « Signore Tiziano vous attend sur la terrasse »

Une fois débarrassé de ma cape, je connais assez la maison pour n'avoir besoin d'aucun guide.

« Harry, how are you this morning ! », me lance en anglais Tizi quand il me voit entrer sur la large terrasse qui occupe la moitié du dernier étage de la maison.

« Fine, thanks », je lui réponds en anglais moi aussi, touché de la profondeur de notre camaraderie. Il sait que je ne suis pas encore réellement revenu et me le dit en parlant ma langue maternelle.

Depuis qu'on se connaît, on a toujours parlé ensemble la langue du pays dans lequel nous étions : la français à Paris et au Bénin, l'anglais aux États-Unis, l'allemand à Heidelberg. Depuis que nous sommes à Venise, il a mis un point d'honneur à me parler en italien à toute heure et en tout lieu afin d'accélérer mon apprentissage. Le résultat est que, parti du même sortilège d'immersion linguistique que mes camarades, j'ai un des meilleurs accents de notre promotion et que je connais largement plus d'argot vénitien qu'eux tous réunis !

« On t'a préparé un vrai English breakfast », continue Tiz en m'invitant à la table. « J'avais envie de manger dehors ce matin, c'est le début du printemps. Ça ira ? »

« Parfait, mais ton grand-père ? »

« Il est à Rome, pour un concert d'Umbretta, il rentrera demain. Toute ta famille va bien ? »

« Plutôt bien. »

« Même ton frère ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'il parle de Cyrus dont les frasques, le caractère frondeur et la réussite académique ne cessent de le fasciner. Et je ne vous parle pas du niveau de joutes verbales et de blagues élaborées qu'ils imposent à eux deux à chaque fois qu'ils ont été réunis !

« Moins mal que je ne le craignais », je réponds donc avec sincérité. « Reste juste à ce qu'il se rabiboche avec Papa, mais ça va se faire. »

« Tu ne vas rien me raconter de plus ? », il proteste avec cette mine de petit garçon privé de gâteau au chocolat qui me fait toujours rire.

« OK. Une étudiante en potions amoureuse d'un autre a préparé un philtre mal fichu et le gars est à l'hôpital », je cède avec un soupir fataliste. Tizi explose de rire comme de juste en entendant ça - il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de compassion pour les mauvais. « Des amis du type ont accusé mon frère parce qu'il avait distribué à une fête une potion euphorisante », je continue et Tiziano ouvre des grands yeux. « ... mais la fille s'est dénoncée, et la potion de mon frère n'a rien à voir avec le poison », je conclus.

« Alors pourquoi cette dispute avec ton père ? », il questionne.

« Hum, cette potion euphorisante n'était pas réellement un produit autorisé, et Cyrus l'a préparée dans le labo de la Fondation », je précise. « Mae s'en est mêlée quand Cyrus a été accusé, et Papa a dû supporter une fouille de la Fondation... Tu imagines bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils se sont dits des trucs que personne ne pensait !»

« J'adore comment tu racontes ça ! On dirait que ça arrive à n'importe qui ! », commente joyeusement Tiziano.

« Disons que je préfère ça que des dizaines de scénarios plus graves », je philosophe en attaquant des œufs bénédictes qui feraient pâlir Linky.

« Et t'as fait quoi sinon ? »

« Joué avec les jumeaux, discouru avec les profs de Poudlard sur la politique italienne, dîné avec Hermione, ah si, assisté à la première victoire de Ginny », je décide de raconter.

« Elle est dans l'équipe permanente ? »

« C'était un essai mais, vu sa prestation, ça m'étonnerait que les entraîneurs la remettent sur le banc de touche », j'estime avec sincérité.

« Aliénor va vouloir un autographe », pronostique Tiziano, qui n'a pas une passion dévorante pour le Quidditch.

« Je parierais plutôt pour Soren – c'est une belle fille, ma belle-sœur ! », je badine à mon tour.

« Il ne connaît pas ton frère », se marre Tizi.

« Je ne leur pas donne quatre minutes pour en venir aux mains », je conviens avant d'éloigner la conversation de ma famille : « Et toi, tu as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai accompagné Grand-père à Rome en voiture, il ne supporte plus de transplaner », commence Tizi, et je dois avoir l'air peiné parce qu'il enchaîne avec un clin d'œil complice : « J'ai ainsi pu revoir Chiara, la jolie violoniste... Un petit week-end sympa. »

« Ça fait quatre fois », je commente prudemment, parce que Tizi est un séducteur léger, bien qu'il prétende souvent chercher déjà la mère de ses enfants. Comme il pratique la fuite avec art et constance, quatre rencontres me paraissent de l'ordre du record inégalé.

« Mais le dernier Cimballi ne pourra donner son cœur qu'à une sorcière capable d'assurer la perpétuation du nom », il me répond faussement badin.

« N'est ce pas un peu réducteur ? », j'essaie.

« Harry, si ton exemple m'a appris une chose, c'est que la magie complique singulièrement les relations avec les filles moldues. Et mon grand-père attend des petits sorciers », il assène avec cette expression de conviction qu'il sait plaquer sur son visage quand il doute. J'ai mis le temps qu'il fallait pour le comprendre, et j'en suis même venu à supposer que des gens comme Drago ou Severus fonctionnaient un peu sur le même modèle. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être gentil avec lui.

« La magie se transmet bien au-delà des sangs-purs, Tizi ! », je lui rappelle avec agacement. « On pourrait même dire que si on avait dû compter que sur eux, le monde ne compterait plus que des Moldus ! »

Je ravale le « regarde ta sœur » qui traîne sur ma langue. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour y penser - le manque de magie de Umbretta est une tache sur la famille Cimballi, plus difficile à supporter que les fissures des murs et les ors ternis. Son aptitude à la musique est d'autant plus valorisée - avec raison sans doute, mais j'ai déjà pensé que quelque chose restait trouble dans cette histoire.

« Harry, quand la femme de ma vie croisera ma route, je crois que je la reconnaîtrai. Et autant je rends hommage à la beauté, l'intelligence et la virtuosité de Chiara, autant... », Tiziano ne termine pas sa phrase mais le sens est clair. Le silence s'étend comme une dernière bise hivernale sur la terrasse ensoleillée. « Mais, très cher Harry, si nous ne nous pressons pas nous allons arriver en retard », il reprend finalement.

« En effet », je reconnais en regardant ma montre et en retenant qu'il s'en sort bien

On redescend donc les grands escaliers du palais Cimballi, prenant des mains des elfes nos capes de laine fine avant de sortir à grands pas dans l'air printanier. C'est quand on laisse définitivement le Ghetto pour remonter vers le Rialto que la question me vient.

« Tiz, tu connais une fille du Ghetto prénommée Ada ? »

« Ada ? »

« Oui, j'ai rencontré une fille hier soir en rentrant », j'avoue sans ralentir. « Elle habite le Ghetto et elle est sorcière... »

« Tu voudrais la revoir ? », il veut évidemment savoir.

Je hausse les épaules en m'appliquant à regarder devant moi.

« Elle m'intrigue. »

Il faut que nous soyons entrés sur le Mercato dei Bizantini, l'équivalent vénitien du Chemin de Traverse, pour que Tiziano se décide à reprendre la parole :

« Hum, voyons : il y a Ada Zenatti, mais elle a l'âge de mon grand-père. Adalina, sa petite fille, vient d'avoir seize ans, et je la vois mal t'intriguer », il ajoute avec un air légèrement dégoûté qui laisse en suspens pourquoi cette pauvre jeune fille est jugée indigne d'éveiller ma curiosité. « Ada-Luisa Falcone est la femme du médecin de grand-père : elle a un certain charme, mais elle n'habite pas le ghetto et je te vois mal la désigner comme une 'fille'... Ada-Maria Demonstera... ma foi, elle est regardable si on aime les statues antiques, voire intrigante avec sa manie de collectionner les annulaires d'elfes de maison mais... »

« La jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée n'était pas du genre qui ampute les elfes de maison », je souris, amusé par sa faconde, sa connaissance du monde sorcier vénitien avec ses petites histoires.

« Non, non, bien sûr », il convient bien facilement. « Laisse moi réfléchir... Il y aurait bien Adamina Oresti, mais elle n'habite pas dans le ghetto non plus... Blonde, brune ? »

« Plutôt blonde, je crois. Mais elle portait une cape, je n'ai pas bien vu... Ses yeux m'ont paru bleus et elle est assez grande, plutôt mince, la voix cassée », j'ajoute histoire de montrer que je l'ai regardée. Je garde pour moi qu'elle sentait le jasmin.

« Adora Bianchi ? Non, la voix ne colle pas », réfléchit Tiziano plus sérieux maintenant. On dirait qu'il en fait un défi personnel. « Adabella ? Blonde, mais je ne me souviens plus de ses yeux pas trop du genre à se promener seule le soir comme ça... Ada-Chiara ? Je la crois partie étudier en Suisse, mais je peux demander à grand-père... Adhara te plairait, je crois, mais peut-on dire qu'elle a la voix cassée ? »

« Il y a tant de Ada que cela à Venise ? », je m'étonne sincèrement.

« Oh oui, surtout si on inclut toutes celles dont c'est le surnom, je connais une Adelaïda qui se fait appeler Ada par exemple ! »

« Oh », je murmure, légèrement découragé.

« Mais avoue que tu ne me donnes pas beaucoup de pistes ! », proteste Tiziano comme s'il le prenait pour une critique.

« Écoute, on a juste échangé quelques plaisanteries débiles sur la poésie troll sur une gondole, hier soir », j'essaie de minimiser l'affaire.

« De la poésie troll ? », il relève, et je lève les yeux au ciel – mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être autre chose que sérieux ?

« Bref, je pensais que tu la connaîtrais peut-être, elle a plus ou moins notre âge... »

« Je la trouverai », promet Tiziano alors que nous arrivons devant la Scuela Magica de Venezia – celle qu'on appelle La Scuela, comme si elle était unique alors qu'il existe plusieurs établissements d'enseignement magique dans la ville.

On serait en retard si Catarina Bianchetti, notre professeur de Magie Non Sorcière – l'euphémisme est joli, non ? Il désigne les magies employées par les créatures – ne l'était pas encore plus. Les autres discutent quand on entre et il nous faut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'ils consolent Nilufer Sidikim.

« Bah, si tu as un stage au Trésor du Bahrein, c'est pas mal non plus, si ? », lui assure Magda.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, selon mon oncle, ce stage auprès des Briseurs officiels de Topkapi c'était ma seule chance d'avoir du boulot en Turquie après ! », s'agace Nilufer.

« Tu finiras bien par en trouver un avec un peu plus d'expérience », tente Soren.

« Mais je vais me marier en septembre, prochain, Soren ! Tu me proposes quoi de demander à mon mari, chef de services au Divan, de me suivre au Bahrein ? »

Personne n'a trop de réponses à ça. Personne d'autres que Nilufer n'est aussi sûrement engagé dans des projets de mariage et de vie d'adulte, je me dis. Et puis je réalise que je parle pour Tiz et moi avant tout parce que je ne sais pas grand-chose des projets des autres au-delà des prochaines fêtes.

« Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu », reprend Madga, qui peut être gentille quand elle veut. « Ton oncle peut peut-être encore arranger les choses, si ce n'est pas pour ce stage, pour un poste... »

« Peut-être », admet Nilufer.

« Tu vas faire quoi comme stage toi, Magda ? », demande Soren peut-être pour changer de sujet.

« Oh, une entreprise spécialisée en sortilèges maléfiques dans les Carpates... pas réellement ce que je voudrais faire plus tard, mais il fallait que ce soit lié à la magie des créatures... et je n'ai pas d'entrée chez les Gobelins ! »

Je me tends en entendant ça, incapable de décider si je dois dire maintenant où je vais faire mon prochain stage.

« Pas la peine d'avoir d'entrée pour ça ! », intervient Tiz avant que je ne me décide. « Harry a été pris lui ! »

« Vraiment ? », s'enquiert Soren avec un regard appréciateur pour moi.

Je me contente de hocher la tête, incertain qu'il faille développer, quand Magda attaque avec cette raideur germanique inflexible :

« Non, quand on appelle « Grand-père » Albus Dumbledore et qu'on a pour père le directeur de Poudlard, on n'a aucune connexion d'aucune sorte ! »

« Pas spécialement avec les Gobelins », remarque Nilufer.

« Tu crois ? Moi je les imagine très intéressés par le fils d'un loup-garou... entre créatures revanchardes ! », crache Magda qui n'a jamais eu aucune gentillesse pour Tiz ou moi, depuis le premier jour, et quelles que soient les circonstances.

Quand je réponds, je me rends compte que l'attaque m'a brièvement coupé le souffle.

« Tu connais en effet bien mal les Gobelins, si tu les croies amis des lycanthropes », je commence, la colère pulse dans mes veines. « Tu connais encore plus mal mon père et son obsession de ne devoir sa réussite qu'à son propre travail et... »

« Tu n'as sans doute pas osé postuler sur la base de tes préjugés, et c'est bien dommage car tu aurais été sans doute prise », intervient alors Aliénor qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Comme elle est connue pour sa diplomatie et sa retenue, Magda l'écoute généralement. « Ma cousine, Brunissande, qui est à Londres, a été prise aussi chez les Gobelins, et je ne pense pas que les résultats de Quidditch de mon frère aient pesé dans la balance ! », elle indique très légèrement sarcastique.

«Ils ont un module sur les magies des créatures à Londres ?», s'étonne Nilufer, pendant que Tiziano sourit : on n'a rencontrée cette fameuse cousine Brunissande qu'une fois mais il répète depuis que c'est la sorcière la plus élégante et la plus distinguée qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. J'imagine en effet que Tarquino l'approuverait comme mère de la future descendance Cimballi.

« Elle as été prise où ? », je questionne en priant que ça soit assez près pour que Tiziano puisse lui rendre visite.

« A Genève. »

« Comme moi », je précise, plus calme. Après tout, la réponse d'Aliénor est meilleure que la mienne à voir l'absence de nouvelle attaque de Magda.

«Elle a déjà commencé et elle vient pour le Carnaval , vous pourrez en parler si tu veux !», rajoute la Française.

«Parler ou autre chose», insinue Nilufer avec un rire de fille.

«A moins qu'il ne se fasse doubler par notre Prince Vénitien», tempère Soren qui a une certaine jalousie pour le palais Cimballi et la connaissance des lieux de mon ami.

Je préfère en rire comme Tiziano. Je vais demander à Aliénor où elle va faire son stage quand Bianchetti arrive. Elle entre sans nous saluer réellement, sans même fermer la porte derrière elle, sans sembler se soucier de l'atmosphère encore tendue entre nous. Mais Bianchetti donne toujours cette impression de flotter à côté du monde et des soucis des mortels, même si sa réputation dit exactement le contraire.

« Pardon pour ce retard, j'étais au Mercato dei Bizantini pour aider à régler un différend assez violent avec des Harpies », elle explique de sa toute petite voix de petite fille.

Bianchetti est connue dans toute l'Europe pour ses médiations avec les créatures de toutes sortes. Elle est la seule connue à parler cinq dialectes harpies différents, par exemple. Ses cheveux blancs, sa peau translucide ont fait dire à beaucoup qu'elle avait du sang de vampire – créatures sur lesquelles elle a aussi beaucoup travaillé, d'ailleurs. La vérité, selon Tarquino, est qu'elle est simplement albinos.

« Nous arrivons dans les derniers mois de votre formation de briseurs de sort », commence Bianchetti. « Et d'une certaine façon, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous apprendre sur la magie des créatures si ce n'est que, pour la connaître, vous devez la rencontrer, l'expérimenter, la comprendre... Dans quelques semaines ,vous partirez en stage et ce sera une bonne expérience pour vous dans ce domaine... Mais d'ores et déjà, je considère que la meilleure formation qui puisse vous être donnée est hors de La Scuela, hors de cette classe. Donc, je vais vous demander par deux d'aller à la rencontre des peuples de la Lagune dont nous avons amplement parlé ici depuis plusieurs semaines et de me ramener une connaissance magique – une technique, un sort, une potion, un objet... - que vous devrez être capables d'utiliser et de maîtriser. Ceci va vous demander un peu d'humilité, un peu de patience, un peu de curiosité et beaucoup d'intelligence... Je dirais que normalement ce n'est pas au dessus de vos compétences... »

Tiziano me regarde déjà, les yeux brillants d'excitation, quand Bianchetti annonce :

« J'ai déjà décidé des groupes selon l'idée que je me fais de vos aptitudes respectives. Avant que vous ne protestiez, méditez que les gens les plus différents de vous sont sans doute les plus à même de vous révéler vos plus grandes qualités et vos plus grandes faiblesses...Mesurer la chance qui vous est ainsi donnée de mieux vous connaître. »

Les yeux de tous courent dans la salle essayant de deviner avec qui une telle règle risque de les faire atterrir. Je n'arrive moi qu'à la conclusion que je ne serais pas avec Tiziano.

« Cette mission commence maintenant ,et il est inutile de revenir me voir tant que vous ne l'avez pas menée à bien », précise encore Bianchetti, « Nous avons donc trois groupes : Cimballi et Sidikim, Erdman et Poussin-Desfées, Potter-Lupin et Jaegger... Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »

ooo

Malgré l'injonction de Bianchetti, si nous sommes sortis de la salle, seuls Tiz et Nilufer sont partis immédiatement de la Scuela. Les quatre autres nous sommes allés à la Bibliothèque de la Scuela lire ce qui était disponible sur les peuples de la Lagune. Il y en a d'ailleurs suffisamment pour que nous ne sachions pas par où commencer.

« Tomber avec Cimballi qui connaît la ville mieux que nous tous », maugrée Erdman, en feuilletant une Tentative d'atlas de la localisation des peuples de la lagune. « C'est bien la chance de cette petite arriviste de Sidikim ! »

« Si on en croit Bianchetti, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas penser que Nilufer s'en sortirait autrement», estime alors Aliénor, qui s'est emparée de Savoirs traditionnels vénitiens : l'apport de la lagune. « Pourtant c'est sans doute la plus diplomate d'entre nous ! »

« Ou qu'elle sait que les connaissances de Tiz ne vont pas suffire », je réfléchis à haute voix, poursuivant le raisonnement de la Française.

J'ai entre les mains un dictionnaire de Sirénéen Sérénissime qui aurait rebuté Hermione, je crois. Sans compter que de tous les peuples de la lagune, ils sont considérés comme les plus hautains et les plus retors envers les humains. Leur passion pour l'or et les pierreries ne cède qu'à celle des Gobelins eux-mêmes et les moyens qu'ils utilisent pour les acquérir ne sont pas toujours recommandables. Il doit bien y avoir des créatures plus humbles et plus accessibles dans la lagune sérénissime.

« Comme je pense que tu es aussi une bonne diplomate, Aliénor », avance Erdman avec un sourire protecteur pour la Française, « j'imagine que Bianchetti table sur mes capacités en sortilèges et en déchiffrage de runes... »

Les développements des deux autres n'ont rien inspiré à Magda qu'une flamme mauvaise dans ses yeux bruns à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde. Ils semblent bien me défier de me lancer dans de telles comparaisons, et je décide que je gagnerai ce point de diplomatie par le silence. Mais en tournant les pages du dictionnaire, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que, selon Bianchetti, Magda peut m'apporter : je suis meilleur qu'elle dans toutes les disciplines pratiques et théoriques qui nous sont enseignées je ne sais pas si j'aie les compétences de Nilufer en diplomatie, mais je n'ai certainement pas les préventions de Magda envers les créatures... Alors, quoi ?

C'est à ce moment de mes pensées que Magda referme le lourd volume de « Sirénéens, êtres de l'eau et créatures similaires : Peuples lacustres et lagunaires comparés », qu'elle avait ouvert sans conviction, se lève et annonce :

« Jamais Bianchetti n'a parlé de faire des recherches bibliographiques elle a même dit qu'il serait inutile de revenir à la Scuela tant qu'on n'aurait pas réussi... Nous perdons notre temps ! »

« Partir à l'aveuglette est quand même une autre façon de perdre du temps », rétorque Erdman piqué au vif. « Ces peuples ont des histoires, des coutumes, des...»

« Ce que Bianchetti demande n'est dans aucun livre », répète Magda avec entêtement et, sans même me regarder, elle sort.

Les autres me lancent un regard plein de commisération, mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps de développer : je ne sais pas si Bianchetti est au courant mais j'ai aussi une longue pratique des têtes brûlées. Je rattrape Jaegger en haut des escaliers.

« Tu oublies qu'on est censés bosser ensemble », je lui rappelle.

« On se partage le travail : tu prends les livres, je prends le terrain », elle assène.

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Prendre la ligne 20 du Vaporetto et scruter la lagune en pleine journée ? »

« Qui parle de moyens moldus ? »

« Tu veux transplaner au milieu de la lagune ? », je questionne maintenant, pas loin de la juger totalement folle et de décider d'aller annoncer à Bianchetti que l'épreuve de bosser avec Jaegger était au dessus de mes forces.

« Sur un îlot... un où ne vont jamais les Moldus...comme... ach, ich errinere mich nicht ! », elle s'agace passant à l'allemand.

« Poveglia ? », je propose me rappelant des légendes racontées par Tarquino, et notamment le fait que Poveglia, particulièrement riche en faune magique, était considéré comme hanté et maudit par les Moldus, lesquels à travers les âges y avaient isolés leurs malades.

« Ja, je crois que c'est ça ! », elle confirme.

« Ça se tient », je souffle, étonné moi même de me sentir aussi à l'aise avec son plan.

Sans trop oser faire de nouveaux commentaires, nous nous rendons ensemble jusqu'au Mercato dei Bizantini pour utiliser une aire de transplanage autorisée. Je la retiens en prenant son bras juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

« Tu vas où exactement ? »

Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se perde ! Dans ses yeux, je lis qu'elle a compris ma question – c'est déjà ça.

« Un bosquet ? Il doit bien y avoir un bosquet dans cette île, non ? », elle finit par proposer. J'acquiesce.

ooo

Il y a bien un bosquet sur Poveglia, même plusieurs. Nous avons la chance de nous transplaner quasiment au même endroit, Magda et moi : tout près de l'ancien asile psychiatrique abandonné qui fait si peur aux Moldus. L'endroit n'est pas engageant mais surtout il n'est pas entièrement naturel. Je ressens différents sortilèges visant à renforcer l'effet d'abandon et de menace diffuse. Un regard à Jaegger me prouve que je ne suis pas le seul. Elle lève sa baguette pour les dissiper - et il lui faut plusieurs essais, mais nous voyons apparaître sur la grève un palais, un peu comme on découvre Poudlard depuis le Poudlard Express. Ses coupoles dorées très vénitiennes brillent doucement dans le soleil du matin.

« Bingo ! », je commente.

« Reste à nouer contact », fait justement remarquer Jaegger.

Mais ma réserve à moi est ailleurs.

« Tu crois qu'on a affaire à qui ? »

« Des palais pareils...», elle commence avec un mélange d'agacement et de crainte.

« Des Sirénéens», je complète un peu sombrement. Qu'on les appelle, les pirates de la lagune ou les voleurs d'or, on ne s'attaquait pas aux plus faciles.

« On peut chercher autre chose », elle propose timidement.

« Pour l'instant, t'as eu raison sur toute la ligne », je reconnais, « Les Sirénéens ou autre chose, je te suis ! »

Elle a un drôle de regard pour moi, se retourne vers le palais, hausse les épaules et commente sèchement :

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de moi, Harry ! »

« Je suis au contraire admiratif », je lui assure avec sincérité.

La manière dont elle vient de réagir me rappelle celle dont beaucoup de nos condisciples à Poudlard considéraient mon frère. Si ce dernier n'avais jamais paru s'en inquiéter, ce n'est pas une sensation bien agréable pour moi, même si je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amitié pour elle.

« Je ne suis pas diplomate », elle finit par lâcher – un peu sur le ton de la récitation d'une leçon apprise à contrecœur. « On va dire que c'est ta partie. »

« Dis plutôt que les Sirénéens te dégoûtent », j'insinue, agacé par sa réaction de défiance hautaine.

« Ça te plairait, hein ? Tu m'en veux parce que je considère les lycanthropes comme des créatures dangereuses et que je ne le cache pas – je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas peur des Sirénéens. »

« Tu as peur des garous ? », j'insiste.

« Je me demande comment tu peux poser une telle question, Harry ! Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! J'imagine même que ton père, s'il est une minute l'homme sensible et intelligent qu'on nous présente, a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si les potions dont il se gave – encore une fois si les articles contiennent une once de vérité – cessaient de faire effet ! »

L'idée qu'une fille comme Magda, que je connais depuis trois ans mais avec qui j'ai peu de points communs, lise et retienne des détails sur mon père est assez déstabilisante en soi. Sans compter avec les éléments de vérité...

« Il a effectivement peur », je finis par reconnaître tout en contemplant à mon tour le palais biscornu, essentiellement doré, qui miroite au soleil. « Mais il a confiance dans les potions il croit en celui qui les prépare... Il croit aussi en la préparation des proches des garous aux transformations », je décide d'ajouter. « C'est un fervent militant de l'apprentissage des animagi – jamais il n'y en a eu autant d'enregistrés en Grande-Bretagne d'ailleurs ! »

« Des animagi ? »

« Les garous n'attaquent pas les animaux, jamais. Ils peuvent même communiquer », j'explique.

« Toi aussi ? »

« Moi aussi », je confirme sobrement, peu désireux de lui avouer que la forme est un loup. Je me rappelle encore de son regard à Providence quand elle avait vu que mon patronus en était un. « Maintenant, je veux bien tenter une ambassade mais je ne sais pas si nous serons des sorciers suffisamment importants pour être reçu par un Sirénéen qui peut s'offrir un palais pareil ! »

« Surtout que nous ne voyons sans doute que la partie émergée ! », elle admet.

Le silence nous lie plus sûrement qu'une quelconque conversation.

« Mais il doit bien y avoir des Sirénéens moins riches dans le coin », je décide. « Des serviteurs du premier, par exemple ! »

« On doit ramener un savoir maîtrisable », rappelle Magda sans que je sache si c'est un reproche.

« Je doute que nous maîtrisions rapidement la construction de tels palais », je lui fais remarquer. « Cherchons des Sirénéens... et improvisons ! »

Magda commence par hausser un sourcil interrogateur, puis mesurant que je suis sérieux, acquiesce en commentant :

« Je ne te pensais pas... Je te croyais plus réfléchi, Potter-Lupin ! »

« Je t'estimais plus rigide », je rétorque.

Avec le début de quelque chose approchant de l'estime réciproque, nous sortons du bosquet.

oooooo

Notes de l'auteur

1) Rappel sur les membres du module : Tiziano Cimballi (Italien), Aliénor Poussin-Desfées (Française), Soren Erdman (Suédois), Magda Jaegger (Allemande), Harry Potter-Lupin (Anglais), Nilufer Sidikim (Turque)

2) Sur mon blog, j'ai déjà mis plusieurs de mes sources pour Venise et, plus largement, pour la magie italienne. Mais sachez que l'îlot de Poveglia, son hôpital psychiatrique abandonné et sa mauvaise réputation existent vraiment.

3)Les Sirénéens ne doivent pas être confondus avec les Êtres de l'eau que l'on trouve sans le lac de Poudlard, sorte de sirènes laides dans les eaux froides et magnifiques dans les eaux chaudes. Je promets qu'on saura bientôt pleins d'autres choses sur eux.

La suite revoit Cyrus, le contre-poison, une enquêtre frustrante, etc dans un chapitre baptisé "De la loi des séries et du sens de la famille"


	8. Cyrus De la loi des séries et du sens de

Playlist  
«_J'ai menti je t'aime_  
_J'ai trahi je blêm'_  
_Je maudis je traîne_  
_Je moisis ma haine_  
_J'ai guéri ma peine_  
_J'ai garé ma flemme_  
_Égaré je t'aime_  
_J'ai frémi; dégaine»_  
Têtes raides, _j'ai menti_

**VIII – ****Cyrus ****De la loi des séries et du sens de la famille**

Il ne faut pas croire que Maninder m'a oublié au lendemain de la création de l'antidote. D'abord, il a tenu à ce que nous rédigions ensemble un article sur cette histoire. Une fois encore, je n'étais pas sûr que la publicité soit des plus malignes mais je ne pouvais pas refuser d'écrire la partie sur la recherche bibliographique que j'avais de fait assurée. En lisant sa présentation flatteuse des apports de chacun à tous les stades de l'opération, je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas aussi peu fin politique qu'il aimait à le prétendre.

L'article est paru dès la semaine suivante dans la Gazette des potions, et la presse généraliste s'en est rapidement faite l'écho, surfant sur l'intérêt que le sauvetage d'Ackerley avait suscité dans l'opinion. Archi a même écrit un portrait de moi – un encadré pas signé, mais intimidant quand même. Severus et Grand-Père m'ont écrit un mot de félicitations ; le second indiquait en postscriptum que Fumseck se plaignait de la rareté de mes visites. Je n'ai pas montré le hibou à Ginny, elle aurait voulu qu'on aille immédiatement le voir. Je crois qu'il en était de Grand-père comme de Severus, je ne me sentais pas mentalement assez disponible pour aller les voir. J'avais l'impression que je devais d'abord en finir avec une longue liste de choses urgentes – sans parler de faire des excuses à Remus avant son imminent départ pour Venise pour éviter de perdre mon frère en plus de tout le reste. Franchement, je n'avais aucun temps libre pour des mondanités. Encore que, si Remus avait jugé bon de m'écrire... j'aurais accouru.

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de ressasser ça plus que le reste : Maninder était aussi sec reparti sur la nécessité d'écrire un article sur la potion d'initiation, surtout maintenant que Aesthelia – dont la venue était elle-aussi imminente maintenant – lui avait promis d'apporter les ingrédients. Je voyais venir la séance où j'allais me retrouver entre les deux à refaire la préparation et, alternativement, ça tournait au rêve puis au cauchemar. En attendant cette épreuve de vérité, je bossais comme un dingue à la bibliothèque pour réunir toute la documentation disponible sur des potions analogues et en établir une bibliographie critique. Ginny ne pouvait pas se plaindre que je l'empêchais de se coucher tôt.

« Et votre enquête sur les tatoués ? Vous avez laissé tomber ? », elle a quand même demandé un soir alors que je déchiffrais un obscur traité en portugais du XVIIIe siècle sur les premiers contacts entre sorciers européens et amérindiens et les observations des premiers sur les cérémonies d'initiation des seconds.

« Drago est le seul à pouvoir avancer, et ce n'est pas le genre à prendre trop de risques... ça avance lentement », j'ai expliqué, me rendant compte que mon cousin ne m'avait plus reparlé de rien, les rares fois où nous nous étions croisés. Ginny a eu l'air plutôt soulagée de l'information, je dirais.

Il y avait aussi, bien sûr, mes cours et autres tutorats à la Fondation, et c'était à se demander quand je pourrais enfin dormir. Je sortais du labo où j'étais passé assez tard préparer du matos pour le lendemain. La Fondation était déserte et le grand escalier du 12 Square Grimmaurd retrouvait ses ombres ancestrales, même si la décoration d'origine n'était plus là. Je trouvais que ça allait assez bien avec mon humeur quand deux flèches de six ans et demi me sont tombées dessus, manquant de me faire tomber.

« Cyrus ! »

« Eh, c'est vous les mômes ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? »

« On s'ennuie ! », a annoncé Kane d'emblée.

« Et Mae devait nous rejoindre et puis elle travaille ! », a complété Iris.

«On a faim ! », a renchéri le premier.

«Papa avait dit que ça ne serait pas long, et puis ça n'en finit pas ! », a fini de pester la seule fille de la famille en désignant d'un geste assez rageur le bureau de Thaddeus.

La porte du bureau était ouverte mais comme aucun son n'en provenait, j'aurais parié avec peu de risques pour une bulle de silence.

«Aurait-on peur de vos grandes oreilles ? », j'ai souri.

«Peuh, ils croient qu'on n'a pas compris que le monsieur est loup-garou depuis pas longtemps et que ça ne va pas ? », a rétorqué ma sœurette en haussant les épaules d'un air totalement désabusé. Kane n'a pas osé en rajouter mais il pensait comme elle, ça se voyait sur son visage.

«Vous voulez venir à la maison ? », j'ai proposé.

«Oui ! », ont hurlé les deux autres.

Je me suis donc approché de la porte, l'air nonchalant, flanqué des jumeaux ravis, et le coeur battant quand même parce que ce serait la première fois que j'adresserai la parole à Remus depuis que j'avais claqué la porte du même bureau. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de frapper pour annoncer ma présence, une bulle de silence laisse passer l'essentiel des bruits extérieurs. Papa était déjà à mi-chemin avec un sourire tellement naturel que je me suis un instant demandé si tout cela n'était pas une mise en scène.

« Tu es là si tard », il a commencé.

« Je suis débordé », j'ai prudemment répondu. « Maninder... »

« J'ai failli t'écrire pour te féliciter », il m'a immédiatement interrompu, « mais je n'étais pas sûr d'être bien reçu... »

« On veut aller avec Cyrus, dîner », est intervenu Kane avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va exploser si la conversation prenait des chemins de Traverse. Comme ce n'est pas l'essentiel de son caractère d'habitude, on a souri, Papa et moi.

« J'ai une urgence », il a repris en désignant un homme assis dans le bureau, l'air littéralement effondré. Le diagnostic de ma petite sœur m'a paru très juste. « Mais si vous avez faim, les enfants, je peux vous renvoyer à Poudlard - surtout que vous avez école demain... »

« Cyrus nous a invités ! », s'est empressée d'indiquer Iris.

« J'ai vaguement l'impression que vous lui forcez la main ! », a ri Papa.

« Non, non », j'ai confirmé. « Je les ai invités de mon propre chef. Prends ton temps, ils peuvent dormir là si besoin... »

« Si tu es débordé... »

« Je m'en sortirai », j'ai assuré, sans oser dire que j'espérais qu'il nous rejoindrait.

« Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas... je passe après », il a conclu presque timidement.

« A n'importe quelle heure », j'ai pris la peine d'insister.

Malgré nos efforts, on avait sans doute l'air aussi empruntés l'un que l'autre, si j'en crois le regard étonné des jumeaux sur nous.

« Amusez-vous bien tous les trois, alors », il a fini par lâcher avant d'ajouter le rituel : « Et Kane et Iris, vous êtes sages ! »

« Évidemment », a répondu Kane en me tirant déjà vers la porte.

L'appel du ventre, sans doute.

oo

J'appelle Ginny sur le chemin et, quand on arrive, elle nous attend avec un super dîner disant combien elle en est venue à maîtriser la fameuse cuisinière moldue de l'appartement. Les deux monstres se ruent sur ses frites, tout en trouvant le temps de me raconter mille petites choses de Poudlard : de la naissance de nouveaux Scrouts-à-pétard, en passant par la dispute entre Vector et la nouvelle prof d'histoire sur la place du hasard dans l'évolution magique... On a du mal à comprendre ce bout-là, au début, parce qu'ils disent que la prof d'histoire n'aime pas « La Zar ».

«La quoi ?», demande Ginny

«La Zar», répète Iris l'air important.

«Le contraire des Terminations», renchérit Kane.

On échange un regard perdu avec Gin et puis on comprend en même temps :

«Le hasard contre la détermination ?», je propose.

«C'est ce qu'on dit«, soupire Iris.

Ensuite, ma petite soeur veut faire une bataille explosive et est à deux doigts de bouder quand je lui rappelle qu'on ne peut pas jouer à ça ici. Je réussis finalement à la convaincre de faire une Tour infernale avec Kane et moi et, comme elle se débrouille pas mal, ça lui a plaît bien. Je fait exprès de perdre et de faire tomber la tour avant que ça n'arrive à Kane.

«C'est moi qui ai mis le plus de pièces : j'ai gagné !», s'exclame ma soeur quand les pièces de la tour se sont écroulées.

«Tu as gagné le droit d'aller te coucher», je souris, amusé par sa féroce envie de dominer le monde. «Allez, filez, je viens lire une histoire, promis !»

«On sait lire, Cyrus», commente assez amèrement Kane avant d'obtempérer.

Iris le rejoint, lui a dit un truc que nul ne peut entendre et, ensuite, ça va plus vite que Ginny sur un Éclair de feu. Il lui met un coup de pied, elle lui retourne une claque. Ginny fait un geste, mais j'y suis avant elle :

«J'ai vu quoi là ?», je tonne - ça me surprend toujours quand je m'entends mais j'ai finalement la voix qu'il faut pour.

«Rien... on jouait», prétend Iris en ravalant précipitamment ses larmes.

Son mensonge finissant de m'exaspérer, je lui colle deux claques sur les fesses avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux :

«On ne ment pas plus qu'on ne tape sur son frère !»

«Mais... il m'a donné un coup de pied ! Pourquoi tu me punis, moi ?», elle proteste avec ses immenses yeux gris débordant de larmes comme pour témoigner de toute la misère du monde.

«Parce que je me demande ce que tu as pu lui dire à l'oreille pour qu'il le fasse», je lui réponds franchement. Ça les épate autant l'un que l'autre que je m'en sois rendu compte. L'innocence des enfants tient peut-être du complexe de supériorité, je me dis.

«Que tu as fait exprès de perdre pour qu'il ne soit pas dernier», elle avoue, montrant bien qu'elle est plus retorse qu'on le voudrait parfois.

«Pour qu'aucun de vous ne perde», je corrige, et ça amène le premier vrai sourire de Kane dans cette histoire. Iris se mordille la lèvre mais ne trouve pas de réponse. «Je crois que tu pourrais t'excuser de toujours vouloir faire ta maligne.»

«Pardon Cyrus !», elle lance immédiatement en se jetant dans mes bras et en mouillant ma chemise de larmes fraîches.

«Je pensais plutôt à Kane», je lui annonce et je la sens se raidir contre moi mais elle doit arriver à la conclusion que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire parce qu'elle soupire :

«Pardon Kane.»

«Ok», marmonne l'autre en réponse - je crois qu'il est plus embarrassé que content de ses excuses.

«Alors, à toi», j'enchaîne en attirant mon petit frère dans mon bras libre. «Est-ce qu'on donne des coups de pied à sa soeur ? Même si elle te provoque ?»

«Non», reconnaît Kane avec aussi peu d'enthousiasme que précédemment. Comme je ne fais pas mine de le laisser partir, il soupire à son tour : «Désolé, Iris.»

«Alors vous allez vous mettre au lit, et si j'entends une seule dispute, il n'y a pas d'histoire» , je conclus en les poussant dans le couloir.

«Tu t'en sors super bien», commente Ginny derrière moi.

«Fiche-toi de moi», je réponds, en riant pour cacher que je rougis.

«Quand Ron et moi, on se disputait, Bill faisait semblant de ne rien voir tant qu'il n'y avait pas de sang ; Charlie riait et Percy nous assommait de leçons de morale», elle explicite. «Ce n'est pas si facile d'être un grand frère avec beaucoup d'écart...»

Je ne sais pas si ce sont ses paroles ou l'expression de son visage qui me fiche un peu la frousse. Comme si elle tirait de tout cela je ne sais quel enseignement philosophique.

«Heu.. faut que j'aille leur lire une histoire», je m'enfuis en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air de faire un sacrifice.

La vérité est que l'adore leur lire des histoires, et Kane a intérêt à le supporter encore longtemps parce que je ne compte pas arrêter sous prétexte qu'ils savent le faire tout seuls. Ils m'extorquent donc facilement trois histoires plutôt qu'une seule. Il faut que l'église voisine sonne dix heures pour que je trouve la fermeté de refuser une quatrième. Ensuite, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas me mettre à bosser.

«T'inquiète, ton père va arriver, et tu vas avoir une nouvelle excuse pour arrêter », me lance Ginny quand elle me voit tourner sans trop de décision dans le salon.

« Et demain, je vais avoir l'air d'un plouc devant Maninder ! », je maugrée.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu aurais craint l'opinion d'un prof... », elle se moque perfidement.

« Si j'avais eu le don de prescience et que j'avais vu où mes ASPICS me conduiraient, j'en aurais peut-être raté un ou deux ! », je rétorque, et elle a la bonne grâce d'en rire.

En soupirant de plus belle, je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le canapé avec mes gros volumes sur les magies traditionnelles, mes tables d'éléments de potions et un bloc pour faire semblant de bosser un peu. En fait, j'attends mon père avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation qui rendait toute lecture sérieuse carrément inutile. J'ai tellement peur qu'on se dispute ! Et encore plus peur qu'il prenne sur lui l'intégralité du problème comme si je n'étais toujours pas capable d'assumer seul quoi que ce soit. C'est dans cet état, et mes yeux vagabondant partout sauf sur le livre ouvert devant moi, que je me rends compte que Ginny lit un bouquin sur la grossesse. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire l'effet de coup de poing dans l'estomac que ça m'a fait. Je mets plusieurs minutes à articuler :

« Tu... tu es enceinte ? »

« Quoi ? », elle demande en s'extrayant de sa lecture comme si c'était elle qui préparait un article scientifique et moi qui étais un joueur de Quidditch.

« Tu... tu n'as pas trouvé de moyen plus... délicat de m'annoncer ça ? », je continue luttant contre la colère rouge qui monte en vagues sombres. Les livres en équilibre précaires sur mes genoux en sont tombés par terre.

« De t'annoncer quoi ? », elle questionne en fronçant les sourcils, et je dois reconnaître que si elle mentait, elle le faisait bien quand même.

« C'est pour quand ? Le bébé ? », je trouve la force d'insister. Je désigne la couverture absurdement bleu ciel du livre. Ses yeux ont suivi et une lueur de compréhension s'allume.

« Tu ! Oh, Cyrus, je ne te ferais pas père sans ton accord ! », elle s'écrie pas loin d'exploser de rire. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça !

« Tu vas me dire qu'on y révèle des stratégies de Quidditch inédites ? », je questionne avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

Elle soupire, ferme le livre et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Si je te disais que... je me demande si je suis réellement faite pour le Quidditch ? »

« Tu es une joueuse fabuleuse », je protesté. « Tu as tout fait depuis trois ans pour ça ! Tu es la star de demain ! »

« Peut-être. Mais être une joueuse, ce n'est pas seulement pratiquer son sport favori », elle a soupiré. « C'est s'entraîner jusqu'à prendre son balai en grippe... c'est gérer son image et ses contrats – j'ai encore eu une séance hier avec un agent et franchement, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à aucun de ceux que j'ai rencontrés ! J'ai même songé à demander aux jumeaux de s'en occuper – après tout je suis une blague comme une autre à commercialiser ! »

« Tu n'es pas une blague », je gronde – un peu. Je suis affolé de voir qu'elle doute autant,d'un de ses principaux choix d'adulte et que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. On aurait dû aller à Venise, je décide brusquement. Il n'est même pas trop tard pour le faire.

« Eh bien, c'est dommage », elle rétorque « Si j'étais une blague, je me ferais peut-être rire... Là, je me trouve bien frivole et bien vaine... Toute cette énergie pour si peu de résultats concrets ! »

« Mais le rêve que tu apportes aux spectateurs ! », je proteste.

« D'autres préparent des antidotes », elle contre ,et je rougis. « D'autres luttent contre la magie noire, d'autres forment les enfants garous... d'autres préparent l'avenir ! »

« Je suis fier de toi », je réponds maladroitement – j'ai l'impression qu'elle est jalouse et c'est compliqué à gérer pour moi.

« Et puis, la célébrité... je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça tant que cela... Je déteste ne plus pouvoir faire un pas sur le Chemin de Traverse ! », elle continue sans sembler porter trop d'attention à ma déclaration.

Et, cette fois, je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. J'avais hérité deux fois d'un nom et d'une notoriété et j'avais deux fois appris à m'en débrouiller. Mais Ginny, elle, avait un tout autre parcours. J'avais même pensé qu'elle s'était accrochée à cette carrière pour découvrir cela. Je m'étais donc trompé.

« Et donc tu voudrais... un enfant ? », je murmure, totalement terrifié par avance de la réponse qu'elle allait me faire.

« Je veux plusieurs enfants », elle affirme avec un sourire très doux – mon coeur s'emballe. «Mais pas maintenant, enfin je ne crois pas. Pas avant que toi tu en aies envie, au moins un peu... »

« Je... »

« Ton air se passe de commentaires », elle rit. Elle a l'air sincère.

Je laisse mon cœur se calmer, ma main se glisser dans la sienne avant d'oser reprendre la conversation.

« Mais alors, ce livre... »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? », elle souffle comme intimidée à son tour. « Il y a quatre ans, Dora m'avait demandé ce que je comptais faire plus tard... J'avais dit peut-être sage-femme... et l'autre jour dans la rue, j'ai croisé une femme enceinte... et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai repensé... J'ai acheté ce livre, ce soir... »

« J'espère que tu avais changé d'apparence ! Si ça se sait, on ne va pas en voir la fin ! », je pronostique.

« C'est un livre moldu, Cyrus ! Mais je compte en commander d'autres par hibou pour comparer... et me renseigner sur la formation à Sainte-Mangouste... », elle annonce avec un net défi dans la voix.

« Tu es sérieuse », je comprends.

« Je me pose sérieusement la question », elle corrige.

Je rumine sa réponse plusieurs secondes avant de lui assurer :

« Je soutiendrai à mort tous tes choix, Gin. »

J'ai failli dire mais j'ai pas ajouté 'même si c'est faire plusieurs enfants maintenant'. Je n'ai pas eu besoin, elle m'embrassait. Évidemment, Remus est arrivé pile à ce moment-là. On a bondi du canapé en entendant la clé tourner comme deux collégiens. On était donc debout au milieu de la pièce quand il est entré dans le salon - tellement rigides que ça appelait des questions – voire des moqueries. Sauf que Remus a fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« J'arrive tard, désolé », il s'est contenté de dire.

« Vous avez dîné ? », s'est inquiétée Gin – fille de sa mère, diront certains.

« Oui merci, Ginny », a souri Papa, amusé de sa sollicitude. « Les jumeaux ont été sages ? »

« T'inquiète », j'ai répondu.

« Bien », il a commenté en se dirigeant vers le meuble bar et en sortant une bouteille de sherry. «Vous m'accompagnez ? »

« C'était si moche que ça ? », j'ai demandé en acquiesçant : un peu d'alcool peut peut-être m'aider à ravaler mon immense orgueil et à ne pas m'engueuler avec lui quand je voudrais me réconcilier.

« Ce gars vient d'être mordu », a commencé Papa en remplissant les verres. « Il avait rendu visite à sa tante de Gwydyr Uchaf au Pays de Galles et il a été attaqué alors qu'il lui rentrait du bois de chauffage. Cette femme avait été infirmière plus jeune et elle l'a soigné, le temps que sa morsure... que son nouvel état se stabilise », il a expliqué avec une bonne dose de fatalisme – et je me suis rendu compte que je savais peu de choses sur ce qui se passait au moment où la magie lycanthrope s'impose à un humain. Ni moi, ni Sirius. Rien. C'en était intimidant.

« Il a dit à sa femme que sa tante avait besoin de lui », a repris Papa en rebouchant le flacon de sherry. « Il se terre là-bas depuis... C'est sa tante qui a eu l'idée de nous l'envoyer – elle avait lu une interview de moi l'année dernière... Mais lui est dans le déni ; il refuse l'idée qu'il pourrait être autre chose qu'un danger pour sa femme et ses deux jeunes enfants... »

« Il lui faut du temps », a proposé Ginny en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait en premier.

« S'il attend trop, il va perdre sa famille en plus de l'intégralité de son humanité », a soupiré Papa – et j'ai senti combien il partageait la douleur de ce type ; combien il le comprenait dans son erreur. Sirius me disait que Papa sans Harry, sans moi, sans Dora - sans nous, sa famille, aurait pu tout aussi facilement mettre sa vie en l'air... J'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas osé.

« Et le garou en pleine forme de Gwydyr Uchaf ? », j'ai plutôt questionné quand il s'est tourné vers moi pour me donner mon verre.

« Je vais en parler à Dora, mais le gars ne veut pas porter plainte... Il ne veut pas se déclarer – plutôt mourir, répète-t-il... ça ne va pas être facile », a soupiré Papa en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil habituel. Nous l'avons imité. « Mais allons, parlons d'autre chose ! »

À son invite muette, nous avons entrechoqué nos verres, mais personne n'a rien dit. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait oublier les heures passées à discuter avec ce type, être avec nous, avec moi, mais qu'il avait du mal.

« En plus, je vous empêche de travailler », il a murmuré avec une étincelle de moquerie dans les yeux en désignant le tas de livres sur la table basse.

« Hum, je ne travaillais pas vraiment », j'ai avoué, en me tortillant malgré moi sur mon canapé comme s'il me demandait un dimanche soir où en étaient mes devoirs pour lundi. « Disons que je vérifiais des notes que j'ai prises sur des ingrédients... Tu sais que Aesthelia vient bientôt ? »

« Quand nous serons à Venise », il a confirmé.

« Oui, on doit re-préparer cette fameuse potion d'initiation, Maninder, elle et moi », j'ai précisé, en espérant ne pas avoir l'air de le provoquer. « Ils tiennent à ce que je publie dessus avant que la commission ne l'interdise. »

« Je croyais qu'il était maintenant avéré que l'intoxication n'avait rien à voir avec ta potion », il s'est étonné.

« Elle reste inconnue de la pharmacopée britannique et sans doute trop psychotrope pour la Commission », j'ai cyniquement relevé avant de réfléchir que je venais de me promettre de ne pas le provoquer.

« Ça va te faire beaucoup de publications tout ça », il a souri simplement, comme lui seul sait le faire. Et moi, j'ai presque rougi.

« Une grande carrière universitaire », s'est moquée Ginny, les yeux brillants et l'air de me dire que je coupais un peu trop les cheveux en quatre.

« Pourquoi pas », a répondu Papa – et je me suis dit qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire plus comme main tendue.

« Tant que l'Université résiste à mes méthodes un peu hétérodoxes », j'ai pourtant marmonné pour la forme.

« T'as vu à qui tu dis ça ? », s'est exclamé Ginny avec sa franchise habituelle.

Papa a ri et j'ai décidé de l'imiter.

Ooo

Quand le réveil de Ginny sonne, je dois me faire violence pour me lever avec elle. Déjà, d'habitude, je me lève souvent après elle, mais là je me suis couché tard, après une longue soirée à parler de tout et de rien avec Remus et à me faire étriller aux échecs. Je me lève en partie pour soutenir Ginny – avec les doutes qu'elle a exprimé hier sur son métier actuel, je peux bien faire ça – mais aussi parce que je sais que Papa, qui a finalement décidé qu'il serait plus simple de rentrer avec les jumeaux de jour, sera debout. Cet homme a renoncé au sommeil, c'est un fait bien connu de tous. Il est de fait aux fourneaux quand nous entrons dans la cuisine – content de préparer un petit-déjeuner pour nous, ça se voit.

«Dora arrive », il prévient sobrement, pour justifier du nombre d'assiettes mises sans doute. «Elle a travaillé toute la nuit... »

Comme une confirmation, la clé tourne presque juste après dans la serrure, la porte se referme assez discrètement – pas du tout comme à sa dernière visite, et Mae s'encadre dans la porte de la cuisine. Elle est vêtue d'un jean et d'un blouson de cuir noirs. Ce n'est pas une illusion jetée sur des vêtements sorciers pour voyager plus discrètement. Elle a l'air totalement épuisée et un peu inquiète aussi.

« Mauvaise nuit », se risque Papa en l'embrassant.

« Je ne sais pas si mauvaise est bien le terme », elle soupire en nous embrassant à notre tour. «Intense, inquiétante, inhabituelle me paraissent plus appropriés... »

«On peut en savoir plus ?», questionne Ginny avec une franche curiosité, alors que nous nous asseyons tous autour des oeufs de Papa.

«Oh, oui... Disons d'abord qu'hier j'étais restée tard d'abord parce qu'on prépare le procès des cambrioleurs des McMillan...»

«Oh j'espère qu'ils vont finir par avouer où ils ont caché les bijoux», intervient Gin avec animation. «J'ai croisé Ernie sur le chemin de Traverse et il m'a dit que sa mère était effondrée !»

«Je l'espère aussi», répond cryptiquement Mae - je dirais que les bijoux des McMillan arrivent assez bas dans ses préoccupations. «J'expliquais juste que j'étais restée pour ça, un peu par hasard donc, quand l'alerte nous est arrivée : une demande d'intervention de la police magique... »

A ce moment-là, je grogne – réflexe que Ginny commente en levant les yeux au ciel. Les parents m'ignorent.

«...relayant eux-même une demande de la police moldue », continue un peu obstinément Dora. Elle prend quelques secondes pour chercher ses mots, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette et ses yeux pendant ce temps. «Une jeune fille est morte d'une overdose la semaine dernière – son autopsie a révélé qu'elle avait ingéré une substance inconnue par la police scientifique moldue. Le témoignage de ses amis et de son fournisseur habituel a permis de remonter jusqu'à de nouveaux acteurs sur le marché des drogues psychotropes londonien... Ils ont fini par repérer quelques revendeurs, saisir de nouveaux échantillons des substances proposées et même localiser un lieu de stockage – enfin, c'était leur hypothèse. La surveillance de ce lieu a noté d'étranges mouvements de personnes – les arrivées ne correspondant pas aux départs et d'autres phénomènes incompréhensibles pour les Moldus comme des brouillards soudains ou des moments où le lieu semblait tout simplement disparaître ou n'était retrouvable que par ceux qui le connaissaient déjà... L'information a conduit Scotland Yard a demandé l'aide de la police magique qui a estimé que l'affaire risquait de dépasser ses compétences... J'ai donc pris la tête de l'équipe qui est allée en renfort des Moldus », termine Mae.

Quand elle se saisit de sa tasse de thé pour se réhydrater, on se rend compte – Papa, Ginny et moi, qu'on a totalement cessé de manger pour l'écouter.

« Et alors ? », je lâche avec une certaine nervosité parce que tout – de l'empoisonnement accidentel au mélange moldu/sorcier me rappelle trop une autre affaire.

Mae avale un morceau de toast avant de répondre.

« Hum... On s'est mis en planque avec eux... on a confirmé l'emploi de techniques magiques de camouflage, de repousse-moldus, de sortilèges de confusion, de transplanage et transplanage d'escorte... De fait, l'équipe de trafiquants a l'air très mixte... Quand on a donné l'assaut – après avoir passé sans doute trop de temps à discuter de comment s'y prendre pour combiner nos forces, le nid était vide, mais on a retrouvé des chaudrons et d'autres échantillons de substances qui doivent être analysés des deux côtés... C'est une grosse affaire, et je me demande si je vais arriver à boucler ça avant Venise ! »

« Harry va être très déçu si nous ne venons pas », constate Papa.

«Si je dois rester, ça n'implique pas que toute la famille se prive de Carnaval », s'agace Mae. «Et rien ne dit non plus que ma présence sera requise... »

«Bien sûr », commente sagement Papa qui sent bien que la fatigue de Mae ne va pas les conduire à une discussion sereine.

«Ron va en être ? », veut savoir Ginny - qui va bientôt être en retard si elle ne décolle pas, mais moi aussi, comme mon père, je ne dis pas tout haut ce qui fâche.

«Oh... il n'était pas là hier soir, mais il est de service aujourd'hui... à voir », répond Mae évasivement. « Tout dépend de son mentor – si Kahn veut en être, il en sera... Maintenant, cet homme évite de devoir travailler directement sous mes ordres », elle ajoute avec un sarcasme cynique que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de l'entendre manier.

On évite de se regarder avec Ginny mais je suis sûr qu'on pense la même chose : trop de coïncidences en trop peu de temps et de lieux pour que ça soit encore du hasard. Sauf que livrer le peu que je sais maintenant ne peut que provoquer une nouvelle crise sur la base de «Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça !», de «Te rends-tu compte des risques ?» voire de «Ne grandiras-tu donc jamais ?» Bref, si on veut aider à la capture du groupe des Xic, il va falloir la jouer finement, je dirais.

«Mais tu es de repos aujourd'hui ? », s'inquiète Papa, loin de mes propres alarmes.

« J'y retournerai en fin de journée pour voir où ils en sont », annonce Mae sans le regarder en face, et je me dis que ces deux-là vont avoir une discussion un peu tendue à moins que Remus ne décide de laisser tomber.

«Alors, on va rentrer tout de suite », il annonce en réponse. «Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

«Vous pouvez rester ici », je glisse. « On s'en va toute la journée, tous les deux ! »

«Mais les jumeaux ont classe à Pré-au-Lard », me rappelle Papa « Et c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils soient occupés ! ». Ça fait sourire Ginny.

«Et je doute qu'un afflux de hiboux de la Division passe inaperçu dans le quartier», renchérit Dora - ce qui amène un nouveau regard un peu inquiet de Remus.

« On rentre tout de suite ? », veut savoir Iris qui vient de se glisser sur les genoux de Mae.

« Mais moi, je dois finir mon dessin pour Cyrus ! », proteste Kane debout derrière moi.

« Tu lui enverras », essaie Papa.

«Et si tu le finissais maintenant, en déjeunant ?», propose Mae qui tient moins à l'organisation protocolaire des repas que Remus. « Prends des céréales et va dessiner, mon coeur »

Ginny se lève après en s'excusant de devoir partir, et Papa et moi avons une discussion de principes sur qui doit ranger la cuisine :

« Tu as gardé les jumeaux hier soir », il argumente.

« Moi, je ne suis pas pressé; et tu as déjà préparé tout le petit-déjeuner», je rétorque.

« C'est normal de ranger ce qu'on a dérangé », il m'oppose.

« Remus, laisse-le donc ranger sa cuisine, si ça lui fait plaisir», bâille Mae qui a l'air sur le point de s'endormir sur place.

« Ce n'est pas ma cuisine », je balbutie un peu gêné qu'ils se considèrent en visiteurs alors que cet appartement est le leur.

« Elle est à toi autant qu'à nous», estime Papa en me prenant l'épaule. «Merci de ton accueil !»

« Je... je m'excuse d'avoir... si mal réagi », je souffle, parce que c'est le moment ou jamais.

« Les torts me paraissent plus que partagés », il répond sur le même ton.

« OK.»

« Remus, si on ne part pas tout de suite, je prends l'invitation de Cyrus et je me couche ici », lance alors Mae, avec une expression qui me rappelle celle de Kane hier soir. Ils ont peut-être raison de juger que nos conversations sont un peu surchargées de sens, je me dis tout d'un coup. « Comme ça, tu pourras même ranger la cuisine si ça t'amuse... »

On rit de concert, Papa et moi, pas très loin d'avoir mis des semaines de silence derrière nous, et Mae appelle les jumeaux. Iris arrive quasi-immédiatement, se projetant déjà dans sa journée à Pré-au-lard et les jeux qu'elle aura avec ses copines à la récréation, mais point de Kane à l'horizon.

« Kane, on part ! », rappelle Papa.

« J'ai presque fini... »

« On part maintenant », insiste Remus sur un ton qui n'augure pas d'une grande patience.

Comme rien ne vient dans la minute qui suit, je décide de prendre les choses en main avant que la fatigue des adultes ne s'abatte sur l'insouciance des enfants.

« Je vais le chercher », j'annonce, et Mae retient Iris qui veut me suivre.

Je trouve mon petit frère dans ma chambre penché sur mon bureau.

« Tu lis quoi ? », je questionne parce que la curiosité de Kane pour l'écrit est quand même un sujet de blague récurrente depuis qu'il sait lire, voire avant.

« Rien de spécial... j'ai fini mon dessin », il explique en me tendant un assez bel essai de représentation du Poudlard Express.

« Super, mais Papa et Mae attendent », je lui rappelle.

« Je sais... Mais je ne comprenais pas : 111, ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça en latin », il explique avec son air d'enfant sage. « Ou je me trompe ? »

« Où ça 111 ? »

Il me désigne alors un bloc sur lequel je note des trucs en vrac et, en l'occurrence, des notes prises après notre dernière conversation avec Ron et Drago. J'ai tracé XIC en haut de la page, entouré avec un point d'interrogation. Merlin merci, je n'en ai pas mis plus !

« 111 ça s'écrit CXI... C pour cent, X pour dix, I pour un », insiste mon petit frère, tout à sa logique.

«Tu as raison », je me force à répondre malgré l'immense sécheresse qui a saisi ma bouche. «Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais écrire. »

« Ah ? D'accord ! », il accepte avec insouciance.

Je l'amène aux parents en discutant plutôt du dessin et du nombre de wagons que la locomotive peut tirer et en ravalant toutes les questions et hypothèses qui me viennent. Je promets de faire tout pour passer avant leur départ à Venise, ils m'embrassent. Quand je referme la porte sur eux, je ne peux plus y échapper. Je pars à la recherche de mon miroir qui a glissé sous mon lit. Ni Ron ni Drago ne répondent à mon appel, et je leur laisse donc le même message angoissé :

« Et si le tatouage voulait dire 11C ? »

ooooooooo  
Notes de l'auteur et autres bavardages  
1) Avinesh Maninder est toujours le professeur d'ethnologie magique de Cyrus.  
2) Stewart Ackerley est toujours l'ancien Poufsouffle, étudiant en potion, qui est tombé dans le coma après la fête de l'Université  
3) Pour les super curieux qui voudraient savoir pourquoi Gwydyr Uchaf - sachez que j'ai cherché des grandes forêts sur le territoire britannique grâce au site de l'équivalent local de l'ONF. Cette forêt-là a gagné à cause de son nom... Franchement aucune idée de comment ça pourrait se prononcer, ça me fascine.

La suite racontée par Harry s'appelle De soi et des autres, elle est pleine de Sirénéens... mais alors pleine de Sirénéens...  
Je serre sur mon cœur mon équipe de choc - Alixe, Dina, Fée et LaPaumée, parce que je ne serais rien sans elles quatre. Ni sans vos reviews super positives, régulières, intéressantes, intimidantes (y'a des gens qui font des recherches sur le web pour imaginer la suite !) Vous êtes les meilleurs.


	9. Harry, De soi et des autres

Playlist  
_«Il y a des rêves à ne pas faire, ici»_  
Les Têtes Raides, Ici

**IX. Harry. De soi et des autres**

Vers midi, après avoir fait environ cinq fois le tour du palais, en se cachant de moins en moins, il nous apparaît clairement qu'on ne va pas si facilement entrer en contact avec les Sirénéens. Pour toute activité, on a vu deux créatures arriver en volant pour se poser sur une terrasse puis disparaître dans le palais.

«Il migrent en hiver ?», maugrée Magda en s'asseyant avec découragement sur une caisse abandonnée dans un des champs moldus qui parsèment l'île.

«Ou ils dorment le jour ! On est partis un peu vite de la bibliothèque pour que je puisse te répondre», je rétorque, avant de grimacer en constatant que je m'adresse parfois aux gens plus comme Severus que comme Remus.

«On peut y retourner», elle souffle, l'air peu émue par ma rebuffade. «On a une piste qui mérite qu'on la creuse pas n'importe comment... Et puis, on pourrait déjeuner...»

Une nouvelle fois, je dévisage Magda avec l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un de totalement nouveau. Sa capacité à se remettre en cause et à admettre ses erreurs ou ses faiblesses, par exemple, est totalement inattendue.

«Ça paraît un bon plan», j'abonde donc, avec un sourire sincère - en partie dû à l'idée, plaisante à mon estomac, d'acquérir un de ces énormes et succulents paninis vendus au Mercato. «On retourne dans le bosquet ?»

«Pas qu'il y ait tant de monde de qui se cacher», elle rage d'abord avant de convenir : «Mais j'imagine que c'est plus sage !»

«C'est sûr qu'avec les sortilèges qui traînent par ici, ça ne court pas non plus le Moldu», je reconnais. «Mais on en est plus à quelques mètres près !»

«Non», elle admet, et on tourne le dos au palais doré pour repartir vers l'hôpital abandonné, ses ruines et sa végétation un peu anarchique. Le sentier est étroit, et on est vite l'un derrière l'autre.

«Si... si on tombe sur les autres», elle commence soudain, les joues rosées et en se retournant vers moi.

«Magda, je t'ai suivie et je ne regrette rien. On a une bonne piste maintenant et on va bosser ensemble à la concrétiser», je lui assure avec sincérité.

Elle se fait visiblement violence pour ne pas m'extorquer une promesse plus formelle. Ça se lit sur son visage, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter pour la rassurer. J'ai trop souvent été des rieurs contre elle, je crois, pour qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance. C'est sans doute parce qu'on se regarde sans trop savoir quoi se dire mais sans faire attention au reste qu'on ne voit pas le filet qui nous tombe sur la tête, accompagné de cris stridents. Par réflexe, ma main plonge vers ma baguette, s'emmêlant dans le filet puis dans mes vêtements. Un sort m'assomme avant que je ne l'ai dégagée de ma poche.

Je me réveille avec deux certitudes : j'ai faim et j'ai mal au crâne. Je me redresse très lentement, presque étonné de ne pas être entravé ou de nouveau assommé par un garde zélé. Je m'assois pour observer la pièce sombre et vide mais à la température agréable. Je perçois la respiration calme de Magda, prostrée à côté de moi. J'essaie de lui toucher le bras : elle ne réagit pas et je décide de la laisser dormir. Une deuxième observation me fait distinguer une trappe au milieu du plafond arrondi. Si c'est la seule entrée, on comprend mieux l'absence de liens.

Une troisième observation m'amène à discerner, sans doute mes yeux se sont habitués, une masse plus sombre au milieu d'un des murs que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Je finis par avoir le courage de me lever, la tête toujours un peu brumeuse, et de traverser la pièce. En chemin, je palpe mes poches et constate avec surprise et contre toute attente que j'ai ma baguette. Une décharge d'adrénaline traverse mon corps à l'idée de tout ce que je pourrais faire avec !

Pour commencer, je lance un lumos pour mieux connaître mon environnement. Et rien ne se passe. La deuxième décharge d'adrénaline provoquée par ce constat est moins agréable que la première. Les mains un peu tremblantes, je décide de recommencer – un lumos, mon premier sort ! –, allant même jusqu'à articuler l'incantation. Rien ne se passe. La sueur froide envahit mon dos. J'essaie, au hasard, une dizaine de sorts – windgardium leviosa, avis, aguamenti, incendio – sans plus de succès. La tête me tourne, et je vais m'appuyer contre le mur qui me faisait face.

Accroupi contre sa surface lisse, je regarde ma baguette, inutile dans ma main. L'absence de magie pourrait s'expliquer si j'étais malade et épuisé. Mais je sais que mon mal de crâne tient plus au coup reçu qu'à une maladie grave. Et puis quand je la tiens, je sens ce picotement indescriptible qui m'unit à ma baguette depuis cette matinée d'été dans le magasin d'Ollivander. Ce n'est plus aussi violent que cette première rencontre, mais elle est présente, comme une extension naturelle de mon corps. Mieux encore qu'un bon balai.

Hermione m'a demandé une fois pourquoi je n'avais pas changé de baguette, pour rompre complètement avec les éléments de la prophétie qui m'avait lié tant d'années à Voldemort. «Justement pour ne pas oublier», j'avais répondu. Bloqué dans cet endroit inconnu, loin de toute aide et privé de mes pouvoirs, je trouve cette réponse très orgueilleuse. N'était-ce pas plutôt pour me rassurer, pour affirmer encore et encore je ne sais quelles capacités supérieures à la moyenne ?

L'angoisse monte en vagues sourdes et puissantes. Je ne supporte plus mes pensées et mon inaction. Je retourne auprès de Magda, je la secoue. Elle est d'abord comme une poupée de son entre mes mains, puis elle se raidit et tend les mains. Elle tâte mes bras, qui la tiennent, puis le sol autour d'elle, cligne des yeux, les referme.

«Wo bin ich ?», elle marmonne à mi-voix avant de lancer un plus solide : «Harry ?»

«Ich bin da», je la rassure dans sa langue, mais il y a du fatalisme et du découragement dans ma voix.

«Harry ?», elle répète en se penchant en avant en direction du son.

«Da», j'affirme de nouveau, plus fort.

«Où sommes nous ?», elle questionne en italien, sans doute la force de la discipline linguistique imposée depuis trois ans, mais son accent est encore germanique.

«Bonne question», je lui réponds dans la même langue.

Ses yeux courent dans la pénombre comme les miens tout à l'heure puis se reposent sur moi.

«Tu as ta baguette ? Tu peux faire un sort de localisation !», elle s'exclame.

«Tu as la tienne ?», je contre parce que la douloureuse hypothèse que seule ma magie soit touchée doit être vérifiée.

Magda produit immédiatement une fine baguette de bois très sombre – de l'ébène, je juge – avec une expression de joie enfantine que je préfère ne pas regarder.

«Essaie de t'en servir», je la presse.

«Comment ?»

«Ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi...»

Elle fronce un instant les sourcils, un instant traversée par la vérité, puis elle la repousse. Avec assurance, elle lance un sort non verbal. Je sens l'impulsion dans l'air et rien de plus. Elle est stupéfaite, mais je lui épargne de recommencer :

«Comme moi.»

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !», elle gronde quand elle a admis que je dis la vérité, c'est-à-dire après une bonne dizaine de sorts infructueux.

«Deuxième bonne question», je lui accorde.

Mes yeux retombent sur l'espace plus sombre au centre du mur contre lequel je me suis un moment appuyé. Je l'avais oublié. Faute de meilleure idée, je vais voir, cette fois, de quoi il en retourne. C'est une fenêtre, je comprends quand je la touche. Le matériau m'est inconnu mais indubitablement translucide, sauf que l'extérieur est plus sombre que l'endroit où nous sommes. Tant d'heures auraient elles pu passer qu'il soit déjà la nuit ? L'idée fait protester mon estomac, et je me rends compte que nul ne sait où nous sommes si impulsivement partis. Est-ce qu'on peut faire plus stupidement brave et inconséquent ? Je ne suis pas loin d'en vouloir très fortement à Jaegger quand celle-ci s'exclame juste à côté de mon oreille :

«Nein ! Das Meer ! C'est la mer, Harry, nous sommes sous la mer !»

«Sous la lagune paraît plus probable», je corrige un peu mécaniquement en réajustant mes lunettes.

Je distingue des formes qui glissent dans l'eau. Des formes de diverses tailles. Des poissons, évidemment, des sortes d'algues aussi. Mais d'autres formes sont beaucoup plus grosses, longues, comme des enfants de dix ans, je dirais. Elles se déplacent avec agilité, mues par des ondulations vives et efficaces qui traversent l'espace avec des éclats argentés. Derrières elles, traînent ce que je finis par identifier comme des ailes.

«Les Sirénéens», je comprends.

«Ils nous ont capturés», complète Magda d'une voix assez blanche.

Instinctivement, mes yeux vont vers la trappe qui ferme notre étrange prison. Donne-t-elle directement dans l'eau ? Ma gorge s'assèche rien que de penser qu'ils pourraient si facilement nous noyer. Nous observent-ils de là-haut, riants de nos faibles magies et de notre déconfiture ?

«Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Sirénéens ?», je murmure comme s'ils pouvaient aussi nous entendre.

On a peut-être pas de bibliothèque sous la main mais je veux croire qu'on a lu, l'un ou l'autre, quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir ! C'est après tout comme cela que nous avons surmonté toutes les épreuves imposées par nos professeurs depuis trois ans.

«Un vieux peuple... ils ont été très puissants dans le passé», elle commence. «Ils finançaient les sorciers jusqu'en Allemagne à la Renaissance...»

«... ils ont contrôlé une grande partie du commerce», je complète. «Ils prélevaient une dîme sur tous les bateaux et ceux qui refusaient coulaient...»

«...aucune protection magique ne fonctionnait contre leurs illusions», ajoute Madga avec un sursaut apeuré.

Je me contente d'opiner, oppressé par les idées sombres qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Les sorciers étaient aussi démunis devant les illusions sirénéennes que les Moldus devant la magie, nous avait dit Bianchetti, je m'en souvenais maintenant.

«Mais ils ont perdu progressivement leur influence», je me force à reprendre, comme si leur défaite historique pouvait me servir. «Le développement des balais, des tapis volants et du transplanage de masse leur a fait perdre le contrôle du commerce et leurs revenus...»

«Les Gobelins se sont imposés au Nord de l'Europe comme les banquiers du monde magique», ajoute Magda.

«Et les Sirénéens sont devenus pirates, incapables de se départir de l'or qu'ils aiment plus que tout... au point de construire avec», je continue, lissant les murs et réalisant pour la première fois qu'ils sont sans doute métalliques.

«Leur réputation est terrible», gémit alors Magda. «Ils pratiquent l'esclavage – même des leurs ! Et on a dit qu'ils auraient dévoré des sorciers qui n'auraient pas pu échanger leur liberté contre de l'or !»

«Ils n'ont pas de gouvernement ou d'organisations autres que de petites communautés dominées par un chef qui peut très bien être renversé du jour au lendemain», je tempère. «Ils ne sont plus que quelques communautés dont la plus importante est à Venise.»

Un silence relativement lourd suit mes paroles, sans doute parce que rien dans tout ça ne nous donne une idée de comment nous sortir du piège où nous sommes tombés.

oo

Les heures qui suivent ne sont pas beaucoup plus joyeuses. Nous frappons méthodiquement la surface des murs sans déceler le moindre passage ou fragilité. La hauteur du plafond interdit de penser atteindre la trappe sans magie. La soif et la faim finissent par nous rendre totalement silencieux et immobiles. Magda a même pris le parti de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Moi, je me suis laissé hypnotiser par le ballet des silhouettes devant la fenêtre de notre prison. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps quand la trappe s'ouvre finalement avec des grincements sinistres. Magda se redresse comme piquée par un frelon, et nous sortons nos baguettes avant de nous rappeler leur peu d'utilité. Les deux Sirénéens qui ont pénétré dans la pièce en volant ne semblent pas s'en émouvoir.

«Vois Oan-Ni : humains aiment bâtons et oublient force d'or», commente le premier dans un italien - je devrais dire un vénitien - assez étrange grammaticalement mais compréhensible.

«Oublient force des Sir-Oannesi», approuve le second, avec une note de soumission dans la voix.

Il est plus jeune que le premier, je dirais, mais c'est difficile à établir. Du haut de leur 1,30m, tous deux sont à peine plus grands que des Gobelins. Ils nous présentent des visages pâles imberbes et lisses, mais relativement humanoïdes. Seuls leurs yeux, sans iris et translucides, sont réellement étonnants : leurs pupilles semblent flotter dans l'air... La quasi-intégralité de leur corps, disons dix centimètres sous leurs bras, est recouverte d'écailles argentées et finit en une queue de poisson extrêmement mobile, même lorsqu'ils volent à ce que je peux voir. Des ailes beiges s'agitent mollement dans leur dos pour les maintenir face à nous. Je décide de rempocher ma baguette.

«Garçon plus intelligent», commente une nouvelle fois le second. Magda m'imite en rougissant.

«Je m'appelle Harry», j'essaie.

«Ha - Ri ?», répète le premier avec un long temps entre les deux syllabes de mon nom.

«Et voici Magda», je continue.

«Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?», ajoute ladite Magda. Voilà pour la diplomatie.

«Sir-Oannesi veulent toujours même chose. Veulent Or», rit franchement le premier - c'est le chef, je décide.

«Tu t'appelles Sir-Oannesi ?»

«Père nomme Ur-Oan», il répond avec une certaine fierté. «Oan-Ni, cousin, né de soeur de Mère», il ajoute en désignant son compagnon de ses longs doigts palmés.

«Bonjour Ur-Oan, bonjour Oan-Ni», je décide de répondre. Ils ont l'air contents que j'aie compris, je dirais.

«Sir-Oannesi, peuple de Ur-Oan et de Oan-Ni», continue de m'éduquer Ur-Oan. «Signifie enfant de Oannes»

Je me ficherais bien des claques, tant la filiation entre Sir-Oannesi et Sirénéen est évidente, la déformation sorcière ne m'étonnant pas plus que sa condescendance habituelle envers les autres formes de magie que la leur. Je me demande furtivement qui est Oannes, mais n'ose pas réellement étaler plus avant ma méconnaissance de leur peuple alors qu'il va nous falloir négocier notre liberté.

«Oannes est votre chef ?», juge bon de questionner Magda

«Dieu des Sir-Oannesi !», s'exclame le jeune Oan-Ni. Et je grimace parce que si tous leurs prénoms contiennent le nom de leur Dieu, il y a peu de chance que notre manque de respect soit bien pris. «Oannes a créé le monde !»

«Même nous ?», veut savoir Magda, et ça fait rire les deux Sirénéens.

«Oannes a créé le monde», répète Ur-Oan avec bonhomie.

Je juge néanmoins sage de lancer la conversation vers d'autres rivages moins hasardeux que la théologie : «Nous sommes chez vous ?»

La question semble étonnamment doucher nos deux visiteurs.

«Maison de Mel-Oan», répond le jeune Oan-Ni. «Du grand Ka-Bi-T-Oan Mel-Oan», il précise même, et je sens la déférence dans sa voix.

Nous voilà donc face à des sous-fifres, et ça agace Magda :

«Nous voulons lui parler !», elle exige, impérieuse.

«Mel-Oan est allé marier douce Oan-Ty avec fils du Ka-Bi-T-Oan d'Alexandrie. Grande fête. Mel-Oan reviendra dans plusieurs lunes.»

«Nous voilà bien», souffle Magda.

«Ur-Oan et Oan-Ni s'occupent de vous», continue le plus âgé.

Sur son geste, Oan-Ni claque des doigts plusieurs fois. Apparaissent alors, suivant ses ordres : une table basse, un pot d'argile rempli d'une substance dorée et une pile de crêpes vertes. Malgré la couleur, mon estomac tressaute de joie.

«Pain d'algue et miel, mer et ciel, bonne nourriture», commente Ur-Oan avec satisfaction.

Le jeune claque deux nouvelles fois des doigts et deux couches viennent encadrer la table basse. Un troisième ouvre une porte à notre droite.

«Toilettes», il indique avec un petit rire gras.

«Merci», je commente sobrement. Magda ne juge pas nécessaire de dire un mot - Merlin, merci.

Les deux Sirénéens ont un infime geste de la tête et commencent à s'élever vers la trappe.

«Attendez !», s'écrie Magda, éperdue. «Revenez, on peut discuter !»

«Ka-Bi-T-Oan Mel-Oan décidera», assène Ur-Oan avant de disparaître par la trappe.

ooo

Magda a pleuré une bonne partie de ce que j'ai décidé d'appeler la nuit. Le fait est que personne n'est venu et qu'on ne distinguait quasiment plus de formes dehors. Je n'ai pas réellement trouvé comment la réconforter, à part lui répéter que je ne la tenais pas responsable de notre capture. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai et elle le savait.

«Et puis toi tu as de l'or ; ta famille en a ! Moi, la mienne s'est endettée pour payer mes études ! Où iraient-ils trouver plus d'or ?», elle ré-embraye dès son réveil.

«Magda, la Scuela saurait peut-être négocier, si elle nous savait prisonniers», je raisonne tout en pensant que notre exploit de nous faire enlever par notre objet d'étude ne nous vaudra sans doute pas des palmes académiques. «L'or me parait moins un problème que le fait que ces deux-là attendent le retour de leur Capitaine !»

«Que veux-tu y faire ?»

J'hésite d'abord à lui répondre, refusant de nourrir de faux espoirs et reculant encore la décision de chercher à manipuler les Sirénéens. Mais attendre plusieurs mois sans rien tenter ne me paraît pas plus sage ou plus noble ou plus malin, je me répète en avalant une énième crêpe d'algue au miel - c'est un peu écoeurant à force, mais ça calme l'estomac et ça aide à garder la tête claire.

«Tu crois qu'ils ne mangent que ça ?», elle demande.

«Autant pour les anthropophages !», je lance, en espérant la faire sourire.

«Tu veux négocier ?», elle questionne plutôt.

«Est-ce que tu promets que tu me laisseras faire ?», je contre.

«J'avoue que j'aimerais bien connaître tes termes avant de répondre», elle indique, les bras croisés sur la poitrine - un geste de défiance s'il en est.

«Je voudrais essayer de m'appuyer sur leurs principales qualités», je réponds avec un soupir un peu fataliste. Il serait peut-être bien que j'arrive à le dire. J'arrêterais de me croire trop noble pour le faire. «L'union et le désintéressement.»

ooo

Ça ne prend que deux jours - deux jours immensément longs à avaler des crêpes d'algues, à tourner en rond dans la pièce et à supporter les doutes de Magda - comme si les miens ne suffisaient pas. Mais Ur-Oan avait parlé de mois.

«Oan-Ni a réfléchi», annonce notre jeune geôlier en venant nous apporter une nouvelle cargaison de crêpes d'algues et de miel. Il est possible que je mette des mois à réingérer du miel. «Oan-Ni a capturé jeunes sorciers, il mérite beaucoup d'or...»

J'acquiesce sobrement - sans rendre le regard mi-surpris mi-victorieux que Magda me lance. Ce n'est pas le moment de se croire sauvés et de faire tout rater. La première fois qu'il est venu seul, j'ai demandé à Oan-Ni de raconter notre capture. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il a volontairement indiqué qu'il était celui qui nous avait repérés. Conformément au règlement, il était allé chercher son cousin et protecteur, Ur-Oan, pour qu'il organise notre capture avec l'efficacité que l'on sait. Quand je l'en avais félicité, il m'avait avoué avec une claire amertume qu'il n'aurait pas de part de notre rançon.

«Oan-Ni appartient à Ur-Oan», il avait indiqué. «Oan-Ni n'a pas besoin d'Or».

«Tu lui appartiens pour toujours ?», j'avais prudemment questionné.

«Si Oan-Ni est bon pirate, Ur-Oan donnera femme et Or», il avait expliqué avec un espoir relativement modéré.

Je n'en espérais pas tant, autant le dire. A chaque visite, je l'avais donc questionné sur la hiérarchie sirénéenne, semblant trouver incompréhensible qu'il n'ait pas de part du butin parce qu'il est trop jeune et trop bas placé dans l'échelle sociale du palais.

«Pas autres solutions», il avait fini par annoncer hier.

«Pourquoi ne pas réclamer la rançon pour toi même ?», j'avais alors osé suggérer. «Mel-Oan ne reviendra pas avant des mois ! Tu pourrais être loin ! Et riche !»

«Oan-Ni ne peut pas faire ça», il avait répondu l'air désolé lui même de cette conclusion avant de sortir sans autre commentaire. Magda m'avait demandé si je croyais encore à mon plan.

«Je n'en ai pas d'autres», j'avais d'abord simplement répondu. «Ensuite, nous avons tout notre temps. Enfin, oui, je crois qu'il est tenté...»

«En fait, tu bases tout sur sa faiblesse», elle avait souligné.

«Oui», j'avais avoué - embarrassé moi même de me découvrir si capable de duplicité.

«Tu dois être terrible aux échecs», elle avait conclu avant de s'abîmer dans la contemplation des activités nautiques des Sirénéens.

«Tu as changé d'avis ?», je demande donc à Oan-Ni qui se tortille dans les airs, visiblement embarrassé.

«Oan-Ni a entendu Ur-Oan parler à épouse Oan-Za : Ur-Oan veut garder tout l'or des prisonniers... Pour que Mel-Oan ne sache pas, Ur-Oan tuera Harry et Magda !»; il finit par lâcher. Et je me demande quelle trahison l'énerve le plus.

Magda a lâché un petit cri apeuré en entendant le plan du cousin de Oan-Ni, mais ni lui ni moi ne la regardons. Les curieux yeux du Sirénéen flottent dans leurs orbites gélatineux en face de moi et ne me lâchent pas.

«Oan-Ni a pensé : Oan-Ni prend Or et rachète liberté», il conclut assez sombrement.

«Tu vois ça comment ?», je le presse.

«Harry et Magda doivent sortir », il explique. »Harry et Magda aident Oan-Ni sinon sorciers mourront!»

«On a bien compris», je promets et je coupe d'un geste Magda qui va sans doute protester.

«Passage existe derrière mur», il continue. »Pluie des terrasses passent.»

«Ça doit être très étroit», je réfléchis.

«Harry et Magda ne sont pas gros», il estime. »Oan-Ni arrive à passer !»

«Essayons», je décide.

Prenant visiblement le silence de Magda pour acceptation, Oan-Ni pose alors sa main sur le mur et le revêtement doré fond lentement, coulant sur le sol, une autre surface blanche et poudreuse apparaît.

«Du plâtre !», s'exclame Magda.

«Palais modelé dans plâtre puis couvert d'Or», explique Oan-Ni avec une voix traînante - je remarque que des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front lisse. «Très fatiguant pour Oan-Ni, Harry et Madga doivent aider.»

«Mais notre magie est entravée», je lui rappelle.

«Harry essaie maintenant. Oan-Ni a rompu Cercle d'Or», il avance.

«Tu veux dire que notre magie est contenue parce que nous sommes entièrement entourés d'or ?», je m'intéresse sincèrement.

«Secret donné par Oannes, secret secret !,» il chuchote avec un air légitimement inquiet. «Harry ne doit pas dire !»

Magda a un petit rire cynique et satisfait, complètement déplacé selon moi, et Oan-ni la regarde affolé. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle a sorti sa baguette et produit un lumos conséquent dès le premier essai.

«Elle ne dira rien, parce qu'elle ne veut pas dire qu'elle est tombée dans un piège aussi grossier», je lance en mettant un maximum de sévérité dans mon regard pour ma condisciple.

«Et Oan-Ni aurait tort de douter de la parole de Harry», elle commente se moquant ouvertement du petit Sirénénen comme de moi. Mais Oan-Ni, malheureusement pour lui sans doute, m'a plutôt à la bonne.

«Harry et Magda aident Oan-Ni à agrandir trou... conduit passe derrière», il reprend, jugeant sans doute que nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour des conversations plus profondes.

Il ne nous faut qu'un sortilège pour produire le passage qu'il voulait, et ça l'impressionne carrément.

«Le conduit existe en plâtre, enduit contre humidité mais fragile aux coups... Harry et Magda doivent être prudents, ne pas casser conduit», il commente avec une pointe de supplication dans la voix.

«OK. Mais il est très lisse quand même ?», je remarque en passant ma tête dans le conduit.

«Tous les deux hommes, une marche... Harry et Magda ne peuvent pas voler, vraiment ?»

«On peut se léviter mutuellement», je propose en regardant Magda. C'est toujours plus sûr que de se léviter soi même. Elle acquiesce un peu nerveusement et j'insiste : «Tu sais faire?»

«Évidemment», elle répond sèchement, et Oan-Ni la regarde de nouveau nerveux :

«Harry et Magda doivent faire vite ! Ur-Oan peut décider de venir !»

«Et si on bloquait la trappe ?», je propose. «Ça le ralentirait, non ?»

Sans réellement attendre que le Sirénéen donne son accord, j'envoie avec précision - avec l'exaltation d'avoir repris le contrôle de ma magie - un sortilège de fusion qui scelle la trappe sans même laisser une goutte d'or tomber au sol.

«Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des sorts de sidérurgie ?», s'étonne Magda avec une pointe de condescendance, je dirais : la sidérurgie, c'est bon pour les manuels, voire pour les Gobelins.

«J'ai réparé des scooters dans ma jeunesse», je réponds, tombant, je le reconnais, dans sa provocation.

«Oan-Ni ne connaît pas scooter !», s'intéresse le Sirénéen.

«C'est un engin moldu qui permet de se déplacer», j'explique. Comme je vois que Oan-Ni n'est pas plus avancé, je précise : «On les transformait avec mon frère pour pouvoir voler avec...»

«Mais c'est interdit !», s'exclame Magda.

«Effectivement», je reconnais en levant les yeux au ciel, et Oan-Ni a un petit rire de connivence avant de se rappeler qu'il nous faut aller de l'avant.

«Passage traverse maison Mel-Oan. Harry et Magda ne doivent pas parler»

Je me retiens de leur raconter qu'il en était de même avec certains passages de Poudlard, ne serait-ce que pour m'éviter les commentaires oiseux de Jaegger. Il se glisse le premier dans le conduit - pour nous guider. Je fais signe à Magda de le suivre mais elle hésite.

«Je te monte à cette fameuse marche puis tu prends le relais», je lui indique.

«Et si on tombe..»

«... on est sans doute morts», je reconnais un poil sèchement, mais le moment n'est pas au mélo selon moi.

«Tu as l'air si calme !», elle s'exclame, et je me rends compte assez abruptement qu'elle a sans doute raison, qu'elle n'a jamais - selon toutes statistiques - auparavant mis sa vie autant en danger. Ce qui explique d'ailleurs son manque premier de circonspection .

«On aura peur plus tard, Ok ? Je crois qu'on n'a pas ce luxe-là maintenant», je souffle le plus gentiment que je peux, en la poussant légèrement vers l'ouverture. Merlin merci, elle obtempère sans plus discuter.

L'affaire est aussi inconfortable qu'on peut l'imaginer. La fameuse marche est tellement étroite que l'atteindre n'est pas un soulagement, mais un stress différent du fait de s'abandonner aux pouvoirs de lévitation de l'autre. C'est de plus assez lent - on peut aussi dire que le palais est grand - et Oan-Ni n'en peut visiblement plus d'impatience.

«Trop long !», il souffle, voletant sans effort à notre suite.

«On ne peut pas aller plus vite», je lui promets.

La vérité est que nos magies sont mises à rudes épreuves, qu'on se hisse l'un l'autre de justesse et que dire le contraire serait mentir. Finalement, la luminosité augmente dans le conduit et en levant la tête, j'aperçois un cercle de ciel bleu que traversent quelques nuages.

«La sortie ?», je chuchote à l'intention de Oan-Ni.

Il se contente d'opiner et je le sens nerveux. Sans doute que nous allons au-devant des plus grosses difficultés.

«Oan-Ni passe devant», il décide au moment où je vais lui demander s'il y a des gardes.

Nous le regardons s'envoler, perchés dans un équilibre précaire sur la dernière marche du long conduit. Magda est blanche de trouille et, moi, j'ai quand même les mains bien moites. La tête d'Oan-Ni réapparait dans l'ouverture, et il nous fait silencieusement signe de monter le rejoindre. J'acquiesce et lève ma baguette pour amener une Magda qui ravale ses protestations jusqu'à lui. Il faut mettre à son crédit qu'elle n'attend pas longtemps pour me faire léviter jusqu'à eux quand elle est arrivée.

Je vais sortir du conduit quand des glapissements suraigus emplissent l'air. Magda hurle à son tour, et je manque de retomber jusqu'en bas. Je me retiens au dernier moment à ses chevilles, ce qui manque de la faire basculer, mais finalement elle résiste en s'asseyant brutalement. Je réussis à me hisser à plat ventre sur la terrasse alors que Ur-Oan et Oan-Ni s'affrontent toujours verbalement dans un échange de sons suraigus. Pas besoin de sous-titres pour comprendre que ça chauffe.

Puis Ur-Oan lève le bras ce qui fait taire et reculer Oan-Ni et, quand il l'abaisse, ce dernier roule à terre avec de nouveaux glapissements qui ressemblent cette fois à des cris de douleurs plutôt qu'à une quelconque invective. Sans réellement se consulter, Magda et moi pointons nos baguettes vers le plus âgé des Sirénéens. Sans résultat. Je ne dis pas que je prends ça bien, mais disons que mon expérience récente aide à accepter immédiatement le résultat : notre magie est de nouveau entravée. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'une explication, et Magda me montre le rail d'or qui cercle la terrasse - sans doute en protection du palais. Des statuettes et des sphères du même métal sont disposées sur des piédestal à intervalle régulier. Sans doute avons-nous là un exemple de Cercle d'Or, comme Oan-Ni l'a appelé.

Reste que ce dernier gémit de plus en plus faiblement au sol et que, bientôt, Ur-Oan va se tourner vers nous. Faute de percevoir de réelles issues à la situation, je recule vers le bord de la terrasse. Dans un geste de défiance, je me saisis d'une statuette et me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas aussi lourde que je l'aurais pensé.

«Magda ? Lance-moi une boule d'or», je souffle en allemand pour plus de sûreté.

«Quoi ?»

«Comme un Souaffle», je précise.

Elle a une seconde de stupeur brisée par un nouveau cri de Oan-Ni sur le sol. Je m'avance pour me placer mieux, ma statuette à la main. Magda recule pour se saisir d'une boule, la soupèse puis la lance de toutes ses forces devant moi. Je vise de mon mieux avec ma statuette pour batte. Nous regardons la boule d'or fendre l'air en direction du crâne de Ur-Oan, qui ne nous accorde toujours pas réellement son attention - occupé qu'il est à frapper son cousin au sol de sa queue ichthyoïde. Il s'écroule avant même d'avoir remarqué ce qu'il l'attaque - avec un craquement sinistre de son crâne d'ailleurs.

«Und jetzt ?», demande Magda tellement angoissée qu'elle en revient à sa langue maternelle.

«Vire-moi les statuettes, brise le cercle», je commande en m'agenouillant auprès de Oan-Ni. Mais mon enervatum n'est d'aucun secours. Je décide donc d'aider Magda, et nous jetons toute la quincaillerie dorée qui nous entoure dans le conduit. Ça fait sans doute trop de bruit mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je sens la magie qui revient petit à petit.

«Tu crois que l'on peut transplaner ?», s'inquiète Magda.

«Je ne vois que ça», je réponds en prenant Oan-Ni dans les bras. Puis sur une intuition totalement froudroyante, j'ajoute : »Prends l'autre»

«Quoi ? Pourquoi ?», s'exclame ma condisciple avec une pointe de dégoût.

«Parce qu'on les enlève», je coupe.

Elle va protester - et fort - quand un chant suraigu s'élève autour de nous. On se regarde et décidons sans avoir besoin de le dire que ça ne peut pas être un bon signe. Magda s'empare assez maladroitement de Ur-Oan.

«Devant l'hôpital», j'ai le temps de lui glisser avant qu'elle ne se dématérialise.

Nous ne restons pas devant l'hôpital évidemment. Nous entrons dans les ruines, nos deux Sirénéens dans les bras. On s'arrête essoufflés dans ce qui a dû être une grande cuisine capable de nourrir toutes les personnes travaillant ou étant soignées ici. On se laisse glisser contre un mur, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Je dépose Oan-Ni à côté de moi et entreprends de le réveiller en le secouant parce que je ne sais pas si la magie n'attirerait pas nos poursuivants. Magda pose Ur-Oan à terre, sur un morceau de sol après avoir dégagé quelques gravas du bout du pied, mais ne tente rien pour le réveiller.

«Harry ?», marmonne Oan-Ni. «Oannes a pris corps et âmes pour toujours ?»

«Il croit qu'on est morts», sourit Magda.

«Non ?»

«Non, Oan-Ni. Mais on est poursuivis et on vous a enlevés, Ur-Oan et toi... tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront partir contre vos vies ?»

«Ur-Oan racontera», il constate après quelques minutes de réflexion.

«Je peux modifier sa mémoire», je propose en rougissant un peu quand même, mais même Magda n'a pas protesté.

«Magie des bâtons est forte», commente Oan-Ni avec une certaine révérence.

«Celle de l'or aussi», je lui assure.

On aurait presque souri tous les trois je crois, si le chant suraigu ne s'était pas alors fait plus distinct.

«Sir-Oannesi sentent Oan-Ni et Ur-Oan», souffle le jeune Sirénéen entre mes bras. »Harry et Magda doivent partir.»

«OK, je vais modifier la mémoire de Ur-Oan et...

«Harry ! Il est mort !,» s'exclame alors Magda, la main sur la bouche et une expression d'effroi sur le visage. «Il ne respire plus !»

Malgré le chant qui continue de se rapprocher j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté.

«Je suis désolé», je balbutie complètement sidéré. «Je ne voulais pas le tuer, juste l'assommer!»

«Ur-Oan aurait tué Harry», me rappelle le Sirénéen qui s'est penché avec curiosité sur le cadavre de son cousin. «Harry n'a plus besoin de changer mémoire... Oan-Ni changera l'histoire...»

«Oan-Ni...», je commence, submergé par le remord et la reconnaissance.

«Harry et Magda doivent partir», dit gravement le Sirénéen. «Oan-Ni n'oubliera pas et Oannes fera que amis se verront encore !»

Je lui prends la main - elle est froide, terriblement ému, et il secoue la tête :

«Magda doit emmener Harry avant qu'il soit trop tard !»

Elle lui obéit.

ooo  
Notes  
1) les Sirénéens  
Oannes Dieu des Sirénéens. (Dieu babylonien)  
Sir-Oannesi Nom que se donnent les Sirénéens  
Ur-Oan Sirénéen chargé de la sécurité du Palais  
Oan-Na Femme de Ur-Oan.  
Oan-Ni Jeune Sirénéen, cousin de Ur-Oan  
Mel-Oan Kabi-T-Oan des Sirénéens de Venise. Le mot a été déformé par les sorciers en Capitaine... Il marie sa fille Oan-Ty au fils du Kabi-T-Oan d'Alexandrie.

Outre ce que raconte le chapitre, je mets une fiche sur mon blog sur la fabrique des Sirénéens - je me suis bien amusée !


	10. Cyrus, Vieilles sagesses et jeunes adrén

«Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait  
Ce de vieillir pour être plus grand  
Et bien c'est fait»  
La Maison Tellier, Babouin  
(Bon, cet album est ma découverte de la saison, et vous avez la chance de ne pas habiter chez moi, vous n'en pourriez plus de mon écoute en boucle.)

**X. Cyrus. Des vieilles sagesses et des jeunes adrénalines**

Après avoir tergiversé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, je ne trouve absolument aucune autre alternative que d'inviter Ron et Drago à la maison pour discuter de ma dernière théorie. Je devrais peut-être dire celle de Kane – sauf que je m'en voudrais trop de savoir mon petit frère mêlé à tout ça. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de localisations pratiques : je connais le petit appart' de Ron et Hermione, et j'imagine trop ce que Drago serait capable d'en dire, juste pour cacher ses propres incertitudes. Quant à envisager que mon cousin nous invite, je suis beaucoup trop réaliste pour aller jusque-là. Se retrouver en rase campagne serait peut-être très romantique – ou proche de ce qu'on voit dans les films moldus qui passent au cinéma du coin de la rue - mais nous ferait encore perdre du temps. Consultée, Ginny ne peut qu'abonder en mon sens quand elle soupire :

« Je vois, je suis priée d'aller dîner ailleurs... »

« Tu peux être là ! », je me récrie.

« Ah ouais ? Pour voir mon frère et Drago s'empailler ? », elle ironise.

« Tu avais dit que tu voudrais voir ça », je lui rappelle.

« Ben, finalement, non », elle affirme en croisant les bras d'un air résolu.

Ma douce et tendre est donc partie avec Luna, une fois de plus, quand Drago arrive le premier, vêtu d'un costume similaire à celui qu'il portait pour la soirée des XIC. Je ravale charitablement tout commentaire sur son interprétation des bonnes pratiques en termes de vêtements moldus, mais lui est beaucoup plus prolixe :

« Ainsi voici l'antre moldue des Lupin ! Aucune protection magique, hein, vous vous croyez donc intouchables ? »

« Les ennemis de mon père ne sont pas du genre à laisser flotter des marques des ténèbres au dessus des toits moldus », je lui envoie – il me semble qu'on gagnerait tous les deux énormément à passer à autre chose, non ?

«Tu as trop fréquenté Dumbledore, Cyrus», estime alors Drago avec un rire un peu sec. « Il ne suffit pas d'affirmer qu'on n'a pas d'ennemis dangereux pour que ça soit vrai ! Ou que tout le monde a un bon fond pour ne pas prendre un couteau dans le dos ! »

« Parlerais-tu pour toi, Drago ? », je questionne lentement.

« Je te rappelle que c'est moi que tu envoies faire parler Hermosa McNair ! C'est moi qui pose trop de questions pour ma propre santé ! »

«Bref, tu préfères la paranoïa ? », je résume. « Tu serais étonné du nombre de fois où j'ai entendu mon père et mon grand-père s'excuser de passer autant de temps à envisager le pire.»

«Eh bien, si j'approuve leur démarche, cet appartement en est un sacré démenti selon moi!»

« Je crois que j'avais compris », je soupire. Et je suis assez content qu'on sonne de nouveau à la porte parce que cette conversation m'épuise déjà, même si selon toute probabilité l'arrivée de Ron ne devrait pas totalement améliorer l'ambiance.

« Désolé, je suis en retard », annonce immédiatement mon beau-frère qui passerait plus facilement pour un Moldu que Drago avec son pantalon de velours noir et son blouson de cuir brun. Hermione et la Division y ont veillé. « Une urgence au boulot, une urgence qui devrait vous intéresser d'ailleurs ! »

Je le suis jusqu'au salon qu'il connaît suffisamment pour se laisser tomber sans cérémonie sur le canapé en ouvrant son blouson du même geste. Il a à peine un signe de tête pour Drago avant d'embrayer :  
«Ta mère t'a parlé de cette enquête conjointe avec les Moldus sur des faiseurs de potions, Cyrus ? »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sur l'affaire », je confirme rapidement mais mon coeur bat plus vite.

«Non, Kahn se tient toujours le plus loin possible de ta mère, mais ça n'empêche pas d'entendre des choses ou de devoir aider d'autres aspirants, eux, mobilisés officiellement sur l'enquête », il répond sans quitter ce ton d'urgence efficace, ce ton d'Auror, que je ne lui connaissais pas encore aussi développé.

« Et tu as appris quoi ? », je le presse – j'estime au silence et à l'air concentré de Drago que mon cousin a compris peu ou prou de quoi il retournait.

« Essentiellement, j'ai la preuve que nos deux affaires sont liées. Parmi les preuves saisies dans ce labo clandestin, il y a deux caisses marquées XIC. Finnigan était dessus quand j'allais partir et comme il m'a demandé ce que je pensais, je lui ai glissé que je me demandais ce que voudrait dire 11C - ta question, hein ! », il lance avec un petit rire satisfait. « Lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé ! Mais Russell Foote, son mentor, s'est demandé si ce n'était pas une unité de contenance - un truc moldu... »

Il y a une question dans sa voix, comme s'il me tenait comme expert en unités moldues. Le fait est que sans prétendre tout connaître, on les a vues en ethnomagie parce que certains peuples magiques exotiques les ont adoptées.

« C ? Comme quoi, comme Coupe ? », je lance donc avec dérision.

Et Drago pâlit.

« Les onze coupes... Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ! », il marmonne.

« Quelles coupes ? », questionne Ron juste avant moi.

« C'est une vieille histoire », soupire Drago, comme si l'âge de l'histoire le fatiguait par avance. «Certains disent une légende, sauf que les légendes sorcières ont généralement un fond de vérité... Enfin, c'est ce que disait toujours Lucius », il ajoute très bas, presque gêné de se découvrir encore détenteur d'un enseignement venant de son père.

« Elle dit quoi cette légende ? », je le presse.

« Qu'il existe onze potions, ou onze coupes, plus puissantes que toutes les autres, tellement puissantes que les sorciers se sont mis d'accord pour empêcher tous leurs descendants de les reproduire», il raconte. «Certaines versions disent que toutes les potions existantes ne sont, en fait, que de pâles imitations de ces potions primordiales qui répondaient tellement à l'ensemble des besoins, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de plus que de onze potions...»

« Ouah, tout le programme de potions en un an ! », s'extasie Ron.

«Ce n'était pas le genre de potions faciles à préparer, Weasley», corrige hautainement Drago. «Chacune demandait à la fois des préparateurs à la magie très puissante et des sacrifices importants...»

« Des sacrifices ? », je relève.

«Si je me souviens bien des potions, on avait la Vie, la Mort, la Force, la Beauté, l'Amour, la Parole, l'Abondance, l'Intelligence, la Clairvoyance, le Temps et la Toute-Présence », énonce Drago en plissant les yeux et en comptant sur ses doigts – ce qui tombe mal.

«L'amour n'a rien de si spécial », je remarque.

«Il ne s'agit pas d'un stupide philtre d'amour ! Il s'agit qu'une potion qui peut amener tous ceux qui la prendraient à suivre celui qui l'a préparé, à accepter n'importe quel sacrifice », explique Drago avec une voix hantée que je ne m'explique pas totalement et qui me fait frissonner.

«Moi, je n'ai pas compris les deux dernières – le Temps et la Toute-Présence ? », relève Ron à son tour.

«Je doute que tu aies réellement compris les autres », juge Drago. « Mais pour te répondre, Weasley : le Temps te permet de changer ton âge ou celui des autres, de ralentir ou d'accélérer la course du temps... en général ou sur un événement précis... »

Il est des choses comme «changer ton âge« que je ne peux entendre sans blêmir. L'association avec les potions ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Ron a suffisamment de distance pour continuer à questionner :  
« Une potion ferait tout ça ? »

Drago hausse les épaules : « C'est ce que dit la légende, avec ses différentes versions et leurs contradictions, et sans doute les déformations introduites par mes propres souvenirs... J'ai pas dû ouvrir un livre parlant de ça depuis mes quinze ans ! »

« Et la Toute-Présence ? », s'intéresse encore mon beau-frère.

« C'est une potion d'ubiquité, qui permet d'être à plusieurs endroits à la fois », répond mon cousin avec une notable sobriété. « Et non, je ne saurais pas la préparer. »

« Tu parlais de sacrifices », je me rappelle.

«Est-ce que Severus a dû sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour me créer ?» est une question plus insidieuse et mauvaise qui vit sa vie propre dans mon cerveau déjà trop plein.

« Tu imagines bien que la légende est plus que vague sur les ingrédients et la préparation... En tout cas, toutes les versions que j'ai lues mentionnaient seulement que préparer une de ces potions demande toujours un sacrifice... un doigt, du sang, une dent... quelque chose du préparateur »

« Charmant », commente Ron plus impressionné que Drago et moi.

On est là tous les deux, avec nos yeux gris si semblables, à mesurer que l'autre sait intimement que ces choses-là sont moins légendaires qu'on les aimerait.

« Et donc nos petits amis ambitionnent de les reconstituer ? », je questionne, badin par respect pour Ron ou pour maintenir mes fantômes au loin.

« Ou la légende les fait rêver depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, et regarde où ça les a menés », répond Drago avec un ton de sarcasme léger qui n'est pas totalement habituel chez lui.

On reste tous les trois silencieux avant que je me risque à élargir la question :  
« Et Hermosa McNair, elle sait ça ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, ou elle est plus maligne qu'elle n'en a l'air », soupire Drago, et je n'ose pas insister.

« Tu crois, Ron, qu'on peut mettre Finnigan sur cette piste ? L'air de rien ? », je propose plutôt - agir, surtout ne pas s'arrêter.

« Je ne crois pas être très crédible en super pro des légendes magiques », remarque posément mon beau-frère. Drago a un infime signe de tête comme pour confirmer. Je pèse silencieusement nos options avant d'insister :

« Reste qu'on peut quand même les mettre un peu plus fermement sur la voie. On a toujours ces noms qu'on a collectés... »

« Et moi, je ne vois toujours qu'une seule façon de les faire connaître », me répond mon beau-frère du tac au tac.

Drago a l'air suprêmement amusé de ma réaction de gosse contrarié – je me suis laissé aller en arrière avec un soupir agacé –, et ça me décide plus que tout autre argument.

« Puisqu'il faut en passer par là !»

« Tu veux parler à ta mère ? », s'étonne ouvertement Ron. Merci les gars !

« Il me semblait qu'il y avait une autre option », je lui rappelle douloureusement.

oo

Deux jours plus tard, Drago a donc pris l'apparence de Ianninek, cette fois, et moi en face de lui, je suis Begic. On descend avec méthode des bièreaubeurres épicées au Polynectar au Renifleur joyeux, le pub qui sert de quartier général à une bonne partie des Aurors et des Policiers du monde magique.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Begic et Ianninek iraient dans un coin comme celui-là », a objecté Drago avant qu'on entre.

« Mieux vaut des étrangers qu'un Black et un Lupin en l'occurrence », je lui ai opposé.

À la table d'à côté, Ron déjeune avec son mentor, Peredur Kahn, et essaie laborieusement de lui faire reprendre l'enquête là où nous l'avons laissée.

« Tu tiens ça d'où Weasley ? », questionne Kahn sans cesser de saucer son ragoût.

« D'étudiants... qui ont mené leur petite enquête », explique Ron que je n'ai jamais vu chipoter autant avec son assiette.

L'éternuement de Kahn vaut long discours.

« Ils ne sont pas allés très loin », prétend humblement Ron. « Ils ont eu l'impression de tomber sur plus gros qu'eux et... ils sont venus m'en parler. Leur espoir, c'est qu'on puisse faire quelques vérifications d'identité et de casiers sur certaines personnes... moldus et sorciers. »

C'est peut-être mince, mais c'est le plan. On fait faire une enquête sur les quelques noms qu'on a récoltés à la fête et on espère ferrer la Division. « Je pourrais enquêter discrètement sur les sorciers », avait estimé Ron, « encore que la plupart ne sont pas Britanniques et que je ne suis pas encore habilité à faire des demandes internationales. Mais surtout, on a un paquet de Moldus et d'actions menées chez les Moldus : on va vite avoir besoin d'informations compliquées à aller chercher tout seuls ! »

« Décidément, ces étudiants n'ont rien à faire », ricane Kahn en engloutissant la moitié de sa chope de bière. « Quand ils ne vont pas à des fêtes où ils s'intoxiquent, ils préparent des potions dangereuses et interdites ou se prennent pour des enquêteurs ! De mon temps, on draguait les filles et on jouait au Quidditch ! »

« Ça ne coûterait pas grand-chose de faire ces vérifications », insiste Ron avec patience.

«Ils t'ont donné quoi ? Une dizaine de noms ? Dis-moi que le petit Lupin est sur leur liste !», décide Kahn l'air gourmand. «Rien que pour voir la tête du sous-commandant ! »

«Tu parles de Cyrus Lupin ? », questionne prudemment Ron, rigide sur la chaise. Il a peut-être peur de rougir ou que je saute sur Kahn pour le mordre.

«Tu sais qu'il a trempé dans l'histoire du gamin intoxiqué ? »

«Je croyais qu'il avait été innocenté. »

«Tu crois à tout ce que tu entends, Weasley, on dirait », décide Kahn, sans doute déçu de ne pas reconnaître la même soif de me traîner dans la boue chez son jeune apprenti.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux, et je me demande, le coeur serré, comment Ron va s'en sortir. Je comprendrais qu'il laisse tomber.

«J'imagine que tu ne le sais pas, Kahn, mais Cyrus Lupin est le fiancé de ma soeur, Ginevra », il reprend avec ce ton embarrassé mais résolu qu'il prend parfois. « Et Harry, son grand frère, est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a cinq ans...D'ailleurs, c'est chez lui que je vais la semaine prochaine en vacances à Venise... »

«Harry Potter ? », questionne Kahn.

«Harry Potter-Lupin », corrige Ron fermement. « Je suis sûr, moi, de l'innocence de Cyrus dans cette histoire de potions. »

«T'es proche des Lupin ? », s'étonne ouvertement Kahn. « Remarque, les Weasley sont connus pour leurs positions originales... Et ça me revient, tes parents avaient pas eu le petit Potter chez eux avant que Lupin ne l'adopte ? »

«Si », confirme sobrement Ron. Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé.

«Et on t'a collé avec moi ? Le vieux Kahn, réac et râleur ? »

«Je n'ai rien demandé. »

«On t'a proposé ? », il veut savoir.

«Oui », avoue Ron après une hésitation.

Kahn le regarde comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et puis soupire :

«OK, file-moi cette liste, on en vérifie deux ou trois et, si ça ressemble à quelque chose, tu me les amèneras... Ça serait rigolo de prendre cette bêcheuse de Tonks-Lupin à son propre jeu, après tout. »

«Merci », répond Ron avec fatalisme et sans oser tourner la tête vers nous.

«T'as rien mangé, petit », remarque Kahn. « Dépêche ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

On sort avant eux, Drago et moi, toujours sous nos couvertures d'emprunt.

«Les Lupin ont des amis, dis-moi », il remarque au bout de deux rues de silence. Il n'y a pas d'agressivité dans sa voix. Juste une certaine lassitude.

«La politique, les responsabilités, la jalousie et les préjugés, tout ça... je ne te fais pas un dessin», je réponds rapidement.

Moi, ce qui m'a interpellé, c'est le fait que Kahn me juge comme un môme sans même me connaître. Ça touche trop de choses sensibles de trop près, je dirais. Mais je ne suis pas assez costaud pour le reconnaître devant mon cousin.

« Il est clair qu'on file ça au type même de l'Auror prétentieux qui croit tout savoir du bien et du mal parce qu'il a survécu à deux guerres ! », s'agace Drago-Ianninek tout seul.

Sa virulence en dit long sur la localisation de ses propres insécurités – ça fait quand même bien deux fois qu'il revient sur l'arbitraire pour lui de la définition du bien et du mal ! Je me demande ce que Granny en penserait.

«Disons que sa capacité de nuisance semble se limiter à couper l'appétit de Ron – ce qui n'est pas rien, je te l'accorde, mais qui n'a jamais envoyé quiconque à l'hôpital ! », je décide de répondre légèrement et je le fais presque rire.

«J'espère que Nymphadora ne sera pas dupe », il sourit.

Drago n'a jamais pu se décider à l'appeler Dora, comme à appeler mon père Remus, malgré le nombre de fois où les deux le lui ont demandé. Je ne saurais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais j'ai fini par bien aimer cette distinction qu'il entretient autour de leurs noms. Je suis beaucoup moins à l'aise avec son espérance :

«Pardon ? Moi, je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle aille plus loin que lui dans l'examen des preuves!»

«Tu te leurres un peu, non, mon cher cousin ? Kahn l'a dit : il voudra rencontrer les étudiants qui ont donné des pistes à Ron. Tôt ou tard, tu devras lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir ta mère... »

«Elle ne bossait pas sur l'enquête il y a quatre jours », je lui rappelle sur la défensive.

«Surtout, tu ne voulais pas apparaître dans l'histoire – je ne te jette pas la pierre : je ne le souhaite pas davantage mais je me rends bien compte que sur ce plan-là nous avons sans doute échoué ! »

La clairvoyance de Drago me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. On continue en silence dans le quartier sorcier jusqu'à sa sortie au Chaudron baveur. On croise au moins une dizaine de gens que je connais – parfois simplement de vue ou de Poudlard – et je dois me gendarmer pour ne pas les saluer en me répétant qu'eux ne connaissent pas Begic. Je crois que je n'ai jamais progressé aussi librement dans le Chemin de Traverse.

« C'est peut-être une idée à reprendre un jour où on aurait envie de faire des courses rapides », me glisse Drago, qui doit en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

Dans la rue moldue, j'attends qu'on se soit un peu éloignés des sorciers pour enquêter :

«Tu vas aller où, là ? »

«Chez moi », répond Drago-Ioanninek avec une nette surprise.

«Sous ce déguisement ? », j'insiste.

«Tu nous crois suivis ? », il s'inquiète et se retourne sans aucune discrétion. Mais tout le monde n'a pas été Auror dans une autre vie.

«Disons qu'au point de paranoïa où on en est, je ne l'exclurais pas », je formule diplomatiquement.

«Tu vas faire comment ? »

«Grands magasins moldus... quand je commencerai à sentir les symptômes, j'irai aux toilettes. Il y a trop de monde pour que le personnel fasse réellement attention... »

Drago hoche la tête, visiblement impressionné par le fait que j'aie un plan.

«Tu veux qu'on reste ensemble ? », il finit par demander.

«Je crois plutôt que des gars comme nous ont des milliers de choses à faire chacun de leur côté, non ? Enfin, si on est suivis, il faudra qu'il choisisse... »

«Sauf s'ils sont plusieurs ! »

«C'est dur ça, de pister quelqu'un à plusieurs sans se faire repérer ! J'y crois qu'à moitié!»

«Bon, alors on se sépare ? », il demande bravement.

«Je vais prendre le métro », j'indique en montrant une entrée au bout de la rue.

«On se tient au courant », répond Drago.

«Évidemment », je réponds en lui serrant la main.

ooo

Les jours suivants, je n'ai pas de nouvelles des autres. Faut dire que je n'en cherche pas : je suis totalement pris par l'arrivée prochaine d'Aesthelia et les travaux préparatoires à l'étude précise de la potion d'initiation planifiée par Maninder. Je joue plusieurs fois avec l'idée de lui poser des questions sur les Onze Coupes sans sauter le pas. L'appel de Harry me trouve ainsi un soir où je suis encore au labo alors que la nuit est déjà largement tombée.

«Le Grand frère », je réponds. Il sourit dans le miroir avec un air épuisé qui immédiatement me coupe l'envie de rire. Il a les cheveux mouillés comme s'il sortait de la douche, et je pense qu'il est dans son lit. « Ça va ? »

«Comment tu avais dit ça l'autre fois ? J'aurais pas dit ça il y a quelques heures mais…. »

«Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un méchant collier a voulu te mordre ? »

«Des Sirénéens m'ont enlevé pendant deux jours... non, trois », il répond sobrement en remontant ses lunettes de son index.

«Enlevé ! Des... ? C'est quoi ça ? », je m'alarme complètement maintenant.

«Un peuple de la lagune... Les anciens banquiers du monde magique avant les Gobelins... pas beaucoup plus portés à la compassion pour le genre humain », il explique avec patience mais une rapidité assez peu habituelle.

Il a besoin de moi, de ma compassion à moi, pas de me donner un cours, je le sens par toutes les cellules de mon corps.

«Et personne n'est venu à ton secours ? Où était Tiz ? », je m'indigne donc.

«Il aurait fallu qu'il sache... or... disons qu'on est partis un peu vite... Je bossais avec une fille de ma promo, Magda, elle est plus Gryffondor que toi, si tu vois le tableau ! »

«Vous vous êtes échappés ? », je crois donc comprendre.

«On peut dire ça comme ça », il soupire en secouant la tête. « Je suis désolé, Cyrus, je croyais que ça me ferait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, mais... Je ne peux expliquer à personne ce qui s'est réellement passé, tu comprends, même pas à Tiz ! D'abord, parce que je crois qu'on aurait des ennuis avec l'école et avec les autorités vénitiennes – il y a un pacte avec les peuples de la lagune, et même si c'est eux qui nous ont agressés, nous n'avons aucune preuve de tout ça... Ensuite, parce qu'un Sirénéen nous a aidés et que je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait à le regretter... »

Des émotions visiblement contradictoires l'empêchent de conclure.

«Et tu te rends compte qu'expliquer tout ça en détail te renvoie à tes propres erreurs », je tente.

Ça le fait rire – d'un rire qui ressemble à un exorcisme.

«Ah si, hein, j'ai bien fait de t'appeler ! », il commente sur un ton affectueux. « Ouais, un truc comme ça... Tu connais bien, c'est ça ? »

«Je pense passer un doctorat sur la question - après les magies brésiliennes, évidemment », je confirme. Il peut se foutre de ma gueule si ça lui fait du bien.

«Ouais, bon, je voulais pas marcher sur tes plates-bandes ! », il plaisante.

«L'important c'est que tu sois là, entier ! », je lui rappelle plus sérieusement.

«Moi, oui», il répond, laconique et, de nouveau, j'ai l'impression qu'il va raccrocher.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry, dis-moi !», je le presse.

«J'ai... j'ai tué un des Sirénéens», il souffle. «Je ne voulais pas», il rajoute inutilement.

«Pour t'échapper ?», je questionne un peu au hasard, la bouche immensément sèche. Je ne sais même pas de quoi un Sirénéen peut avoir bien l'air ou comment on peut le tuer, mais ça ressemble tellement peu à Harry de s'en prendre à une créature que je me sens perdu...

«Il torturait celui qui avait accepté de nous aider«, il soupire. «Enfin, je ferais mieux de dire que je l'avais un peu trompé sur la marchandise lui-aussi mais, au final, je lui ai sauvé la vie - on est peut-être quitte !»

«Mais c'est arrivé comment ?»

«Par accident. Ils avaient un dispositif d'or pur qui empêchait toute magie sorcière«, il explique avec un rire amer. «Je lui ai balancé un truc dans la tête, fort... ça l'a tué !»

«Je comprends mieux que tu ne puisses en parler à personne», je commente avant de regretter d'avoir dit ça. La question n'est sans doute pas là pour lui mais, pourtant, il a un petit sourire de connivence avec moi qui nous rajeunit tous les deux.

«Surtout avec la moitié de Londres ne débarque ici», il rajoute.

«Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais, si tu n'as pas eu le choix, si c'était lui ou toi, ou l'autre Sirénénen, tu ne devrais sans doute pas t'en vouloir trop...», j'improvise largement ma consolation.

«Je sais mais... j'ai déjà tellement détesté devoir... tuer... Voldemort», il me répond, et mon coeur se serre quand il bute sur le verbe plutôt que sur le nom. «C'est même la raison fondamentale pour laquelle je n'ai jamais envisagé de devenir Auror, tu sais ? Je refusais de pouvoir me retrouver avec de nouveau ce faux choix, tuer ou être tué... et là...»

«Mais tu n'as rien choisi : ils t'ont enlevé et toi, tu as juste cherché à t'enfuir !», je le coupe. «Ce n'était même pas une prophétie ou quelque chose comme ça ! C'est un accident, Harry !»

«Si tu le dis», il marmonne, et c'est terrible de le voir douter autant, lui qui est toujours pour moi une source d'assurance égalant Papa.

«Je t'aurais encore moins pardonné de te faire stupidement tuer», je lui affirme avec sincérité.

«T'aurais pu payer la rançon», il sourit.

«Je t'aurais fait rembourser toute ta vie !», je plaisante, et ça lui arrache un deuxième sourire.

«Je m'en sors bien, alors», il commente avec un faux soupir.

«Tu peux me croire ! Et t'as intérêt à pas gâcher le séjour des parents avec tes questions de conscience !», je continue, faussement sévère. «Maintenant que j'ai -espérons-le - soldé le compteur en perdant cinq fois de suite aux échecs - désolé, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller jouer au billard - tu ne vas pas les faire s'inquiéter pour toi, hein ?»

«Promis», il acquiesce presque l'air timide. « Mais t'es où là ? Je reconnais pas ! »

«A l'université, je prépare le laboratoire pour l'arrivée de Dame Aesthelia !»

«Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Salue-la de ma part», il commente en bâillant.

«Ça sera fait. Toi, tu ferais mieux de dormir », je lance.

«Je crois, oui », il acquiesce. « Bosse pas trop tard », il ajoute avant de couper la discussion.

Je reste quelques secondes à regarder le miroir redevenu réfléchissant avant de me rendre compte que mon estomac proteste de l'heure tardive et que je ferais mieux de rentrer si je veux passer un peu de temps avec Ginny.

Oooo

Vendredi matin, les parents et les jumeaux passent en coup de vent nous embrasser avant de partir à Venise. Iris est vêtue du costume de Colombine que Harry lui a offert à Noël.

«Rien à faire : j'ai eu beau lui promettre qu'elle aurait un autre costume en arrivant, elle est persuadée que tout le monde là-bas s'habille comme ça », j'entends Mae raconter à Ginny qui en rit aux larmes.

«Il n'y a peut-être pas d'âge pour avoir envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre», commente Papa, que j'ai connu plus conservateur en matière d'habillement, avec légèreté.

«Alors vous devriez être servis !», je souris avec une pointe d'envie - fuir à l'autre bout de l'Europe l'ensemble des responsabilités que j'ai fait mine d'endosser me paraît assez tentant.

«Malheureusement on n'a pas réussi à embarquer Severus et Susan», soupire Mae.

«D'ailleurs, si tu arrivais à organiser un dîner avec Asthelia et Monsieur et Madame Rogue, tu feras oeuvre utile, Cyrus», indique Remus comme s'il annonçait le passage du moldu qui entretient la chaudière de l'appartement chaque année.

«Rajoute Grand-père, et on passe en une de la Gazette», je commente acidement.

«Severus enrage de ne pas te voir», répond Papa avec son air olympien qu'il prend pour insister sans le montrer. J'ai mis tant d'années à le comprendre.

«On verra ce qu'on peut faire», je soupire donc.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Ginny se prépare pour aller au club de Quidditch. Elle va partir quand je lui demande:

«Ça t'embête si on fait ça dimanche ? C'est quand même ma marraine, et je verrais bien Severus aussi - un autre jour, il dira qu'il ne peut pas», j'argumente pour elle comme pour moi. On n'a finalement pas beaucoup de temps à nous en ce moment, et je m'en veux de lui imposer Aesthelia et les Rogue un dimanche.

«C'est ta famille », répond Ginny comme pour balayer définitivement la question. « Severus aurait pu être ton parrain, non ? »

«Je n'ai pas de parrain», je souris. «Ce n'est pas comme si Remus attachait tant d'importance que cela à ce genre de choses.»

«Il t'a fait parrain de ta soeur », elle objecte.

«Il avait peur qu'on ne se sente pas concernés par les jumeaux... Je crois même que c'est moi qui ai suggéré l'idée... Eux n'ont pas de marraine non plus d'ailleurs», j'explique.

«Et Harry ?»

«Sirius était son parrain», je réponds sobrement.

Ginny a un geste d'apaisement vers moi, comme si elle voulait me consoler. On ne dit rien, ni l'un, ni l'autre, jusqu'à ce quelle reprenne :  
«Et pourquoi Aesthélia ?»

Je tourne les mots de ma réponse dans ma bouche.

«D'abord, elle a aidé à ma naissance... - elle a donné le modèle de ma mère fictive, Laelia, que Dora a jouée », je lui rappelle.

«Remus la connaissait si bien que ça ?»

«Non, mais Aesthelia connaissait bien Sirius», je décide d'avouer.

«Tu veux dire... ?», commence Ginny, la voix blanche et étranglée.

Je savais bien qu'elle vivrait sans doute cet aveu comme une rivalité hors de saison. Mais je sais aussi que notre relation souffre toujours plus des non-dits que des aveux.

«Qu'ils auraient pu se marier ? Oui», je confirme donc sobrement.

Comme je m'y attendais, je la sens se raidir en apprenant ça. Elle fouille mes yeux comme à la recherche d'une information que je ne sais pas avoir. Je ne me dérobe pas. Je n'ai rien d'autre à cacher sur cette question-là. Elle se détend très lentement.

«Tu veux qu'on dîne ici ou qu'on sorte ?», elle finit par demander comme si elle abandonnait toute enquête.

Je décide que c'est le moment de l'embrasser.

oooo  
1) Les personnages non canon (dans l'ordre d'apparition)  
Hermosa (Fioralquila) McNair : Sorcière espagnole, nièce du McNair du canon, fille de l'ex ministre de la magie d'Espagne, étudiante en potions, participe aux soirées du XIC

Miroslav Ianninek : plus petit, châtain, yeux noirs, passeport bulgare, sang-mêlé «mais pas trop», a fait des études moldues internationales, «le genre de gars qui t'offre de la vodka d'une main et te pique ton portefeuille de l'autre».

Anton Begic : grand, blond et a les yeux verts - «sorcier pur ou presque», a fréquenté Durmstrand avec Drago, «argent moldu, vieux châteaux dans les Carpates, plus de passeports que de scrupules».

Peredur Kahn - Auror, mentor de Ron, ennemi politique de Nymphadora. Peredur est la forme galloise de Percival et signifie «lance dure»...

Aesthelia da Silva - sorcière et ethnomage brésilienne, marraine de Cyrus, amour de Sirius...et étymologiquement l'étoile de la forêt !

La suite est confiée à Harry et au Carnaval de Venise sous le titre "Des Pactes et des masques"

Je vais de ce pas répondre à vos reviews...


	11. Harry Des Pactes et Des masques

Playlist  
On dit que pour détruire un homme  
Faut lui donner ce qu'il veut  
Moi, je paierais bien de ma personne  
Pour continuer ce jeu  
_Suite Royale,_ La Maison Tellier  
(oui, encore)

**XI. Harry. Des Pactes et Des masques**

« Dis-moi, Harry, tu t'es décidé pour ton costume ? », questionne Tiz alors que nous rentrons de concert vers le palais Cimballi.

« Non », je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Une partie de mon cerveau sait bien que je ne m'en sortirai pas comme çà ; elle répète même que, si je me concentrais, je pourrais quand même assez facilement décider entre le costume d'Arlequin que Tiz s'évertue à me faire adopter et le simple domino noir à grande capuche qui me convient bien mieux.

« Harry, tu sais que chez mon grand-père t'attendent, selon toutes probabilités, tes parents, ton frère et ta soeur et tes deux meilleurs amis de toujours ? », interroge Tiziano sans me laisser le loisir de revenir sur ma première réponse.

« Bien sûr », je souris, touché de la manière dont il insiste.

Toute la famille Cimballi semble vivre la visite de ma famille comme un événement particulier qui mérite les plus grands efforts. Je sais que je devrais me montrer plus enthousiaste.

« Et que demain commence le Carnaval ? », il persiste.

« Pas réellement », j'avoue.

La réalité est que je ne suis pas encore revenu de ce palais sirénéen sur l'îlot de Poveglia. Le monde tout entier et ses priorités me semblent relativement vains, voire irréels, et je crois que j'espère que l'arrivée des Londoniens arrivera à balayer cette impression d'étrangeté. Peut-être que Tiz est simplement vexé de mon silence quand il balance :

« Dis-moi, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas avec une partie de ton âme que tu as acheté le secret des Sirénéens ? »

Peut-être même qu'il rigole. Parce que Tiz est mon ami, un vrai ami, mais il est des choses qu'il ne sait pas – et les Horcruxes que j'ai dû affronter pour me débarrasser (et le monde avec moi) de Voldemort en font partie. Il ne peut pas savoir quels démons il réveille en voulant badiner et me sortir de la torpeur étrange où je suis depuis l'enlèvement des Sirénéens - ou peut-être la mort d'Ur-Oan. Je frissonne malgré l'air printanier et, immédiatement, il s'excuse :

« Harry, je... »

« Merci de t'inquiéter, Tizzi, mais ça va aller ! », je lui assure le plus gentiment que je peux.

« Promets-moi seulement que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de Magda », il répond l'air si comiquement inquiet que je pouffe réellement :

« Mais quelle idée ! »

« Les gens parlent, Harry », il argumente avec son air de vieux snob qui d'habitude me fait rire mais qui là m'agace. « Franchement, vous disparaissez trois jours tous les deux ! Vous revenez avec un truc explosif, ok, mais une drôle de tête ! Vous êtes elliptiques sur comment vous vous y êtes pris et... »

« Tu peux lire notre mémoire, Tiziano, il est à la bibliothèque ! », je le coupe sans ménagement.

« Génial », il rétorque sur le même ton.

Je sais que notre deuxième meilleure note l'a agacé. Erdman et Aliénor ont remporté la première avec leur potion contre le rhume empruntée aux Folleti. Pas à cause de la rareté du savoir, mais en raison de la précision des informations rapportées qui "témoignaient de réels échanges, confiants et respectueux". Ces mots auraient, de fait, mal convenu à notre expérience chez les Sirénéens. Mais le cercle d'or était "presque une légende" avant notre mémoire, d'après Bianchetti, et elle nous avait félicités tout en regrettant qu'on n'est pas ramené plus d'informations sur la taille minimale, la durée ou le moyen de le contrer. Tiz et Nilufer, eux, ont documenté une autre légende : la présence de Carnias à Venise - ces êtres à l'apparence de chien venus des montagnes pas si lointaines. Tiz m'en avait parlé quelques jours avant que Bianchetti nous demande ce travail, et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait même pas cherché autre chose. Mais ils n'avaient pas réellement recueilli de savoir utile de cette rencontre - ce qui expliquait leur troisième place. J'imagine donc qu'il y a une part d'amertume dans les questions de Tiziano. Mais je me force à me rappeler que je ne peux pas le planter là alors que toute ma famille m'attend chez son grand-père. Qu'il est mon ami. Qu'il a toutes les raisons du monde d'être curieux.

« Tiz, il n'y a rien de croustillant ou de rigolo à raconter sur ces trois jours avec Magda et les Sirénéens... C'était dur, intense, difficile... »

« Faut dire : Magda ET les Sirénéens ! T'as vraiment tiré le gros lot », il m'assure.

Je ris avec lui avant d'inverser les rôles :

« D'ailleurs, tu as appris quoi sur toi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Bianchetti avait dit que nos différences nous apprendraient des choses sur nous-mêmes... Nilufer t'a appris quoi sur toi ? »

« Hum... Je n'y ai pas réfléchi comme cela ! », il admet, et il lui faut une demi-rue et un pont pour arriver à une proposition : « Que j'ai du mal à partager les lauriers ? » Il rougit presque quand j'acquiesce. Tiz n'est pas à proprement parlé orgueilleux mais il ignore beaucoup de choses sur le doute. « Et toi ? »

« Que je n'écoute pas assez mes instincts... que je suis plus manipulateur que je le pensais », j'avoue.

La sincérité dans ma voix lui fait du bien. À moi aussi.

« Négocier avec les Sirénéens, ça a dû être quelque chose ! Mon grand-père dit toujours 'retors comme un Sirénéen' », il commente.

Une fois encore, il voudrait m'entraîner là où je ne veux pas aller.

« Je ne sais pas si le terme 'négocier' s'applique bien à la situation», je construis lentement ma réponse. « J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il fallait apprendre leurs codes et s'en débrouiller... La valeur des choses, la logique de la magie, tout était différent... Ce n'était pas tellement un échange finalement, dans le sens où nous aurions pu volontairement nous défaire et les uns et les autres de quelque chose. J'ai pris ce que j'ai pu, comme j'ai pu. »

« Et eux ? »

« Celui qui nous a aidés a reçu à la fois plus et moins que ce qu'il espérait », je soupire.

« Mais quel charabia ! », s'énerve Tizz de nouveau.

« C'est toi qui persistes à me poser des questions sur quelque chose dont je ne peux pas parler pour l'instant ! », je rétorque avec franchise.

« C'est une partie de ton pacte avec la créature qui vous a aidés ? », il entrevoit une explication rationnelle et ça le calme.

« Une partie seulement », j'acquiesce, content que nous soyons en vue du Palais Cimballi. Selon toutes probabilités, l'interrogatoire ne devrait pas continuer.

Les elfes n'ont pas à nous ouvrir la porte parce que les jumeaux, qui devaient nous guetter, nous sautent dessus alors que nous sommes encore dans la rue. Iris porte le costume de Colombine que je lui ai offert à Noël – au moins, en voilà une qui est dans l'esprit de la fête.

« Harry ! », elle crie en sautant dans mes bras. Kane est comme souvent un pas derrière elle, plus réservé mais tout aussi souriant. Je lui prends la main et je les laisse me mener jusqu'au salon de musique où Tarquino devise avec mes parents - Ron et Hermione écoutent poliment. Notre arrivée change la donne, comme un vent qui se lève sur une campagne endormie. On parle, en anglais, de voyages qui se sont bien passés, du temps pluvieux de Londres, d'Umbretta, la soeur de Tiz, qui jouera au bal du Redetto, "un grand honneur" ; de costumes à aller essayer et choisir et d'horaires à respecter. Le plan de bataille globalement dressé, on finit par quitter le palais tous ensemble, en gondole, en direction de la boutique du costumier.

Oo

Vu la taille du groupe, nous ne circulons pas sur une petite gondole. C'est une belle embarcation, à la proue sculptée, surmontée d'un dais rouge dans la pure tradition vénitienne. Kane est très intéressé par la technique de nage, et Tarquino négocie pour lui d'essayer de pousser avec le gondolier. Il arrête très vite. Iris s'est allongée à l'avant et se raconte des histoires en regardant les maisons reflétées par les canaux. Papa et Mae ont l'air si bien l'un contre l'autre, déchargés de leurs responsabilités, que tous les ont laissés tranquilles. Ron est avec moi, juste derrière Iris. On parle du championnat de Quidditch, de son mentor qui est décidément pénible, de la douceur du printemps vénitien, de l'impossibilité de croire qu'une ville si belle puisse exister réellement, de la rupture bienvenue de ces quelques jours de vacances, de la santé de tous les Weasley et de tous nos amis communs, voire de quelques ennemis, jusqu'au moment où il se rend compte que Hermione écoute Tiziano la bouche à demi-ouverte.

« Harry, tu peux dire à ton pote d'arrêter de draguer ma fiancée ? », il gronde très bas.

« Ron, il lui raconte l'histoire de la ville », j'essaie de le calmer. « Un sorcier vénitien de bonne famille ne drague pas sur une gondole, c'est beaucoup trop commun ! », je lui assure.

« Ah oui ? »

« Par contre ce soir, au Carnaval », je reprends en prenant son bras pour qu'il cesse de les regarder. « Au Carnaval, sous les masques, tout sera permis... il n'y aura plus de règles ou de limites, sache-le dès maintenant et ne lâche pas la main d'Hermione ! »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Ce sont les nuits les plus chaudes de l'année – et je ne parle pas de la température ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les gens l'attendent avec autant d'impatience ! Les hommes peuvent s'habiller en femmes, les femmes en hommes, les riches en pauvres, les pauvres en princes, les sorciers en moldus, les humains en animaux... Tout est possible ! », je développe en m'échauffant moi même, mais ça fait trois années que j'attends ce moment en fait. « Certains parlent d'un mariage magique entre les hommes et la lagune... et, crois-moi, il y aurait de bonnes raisons de ne pas décevoir la lagune », j'ajoute moins léger tout d'un coup, mais Ron est resté bloqué à un stade antérieur de ma présentation.

« Harry, tu es en train de me dire quoi ? Tu veux que je m'habille en... fille ou... ? »

Il se demande sans doute si je ne suis pas en train de lui prêcher l'échangisme. Ça a beau être tentant, je n'arrive pas à continuer à le faire marcher plus longtemps.

«De profiter à mort de l'ambiance pour que Mione et toi ayez des souvenirs pour toute votre vie», je rigole. «Par contre, moi, je ne suis pas fiancé !»

«Si on t'a perdu en fin de soirée, on ne s'inquiétera pas », il promets, entrant volontairement dans mon jeu cette fois. On échange un clin d'oeil complice qui nous rend nos dix ans.

Le costumier salue très cérémonieusement il grande signore Cimballi – « La maison Affetta habille les Cimballi depuis la création de Venise », il nous assure – ce que seule Hermione prend la peine de chercher à dater et vérifier. À l'image de Tarquino, j'affirme tout de suite ma volonté de ne pas aller plus loin que le domino noir et le masque blanc traditionnels du Carnaval. Notre décision désole Tizzi qui aurait visiblement aimé que nous formions une longue sarabande d'Arlequins. Il réussit un moment à vendre l'idée à Hermione, quand celle-ci se rend compte des regards meurtriers de Ron pour le jeune Vénitien. Elle se reporte alors sagement sur la proposition de Affetta et choisit une arachnéenne robe à panier et un masque à voilette assortis au costume sultanesque choisi par Ron. Il est très facile d'orienter Iris vers une tenue de « super colombine », avec moult volants et falbalas, surtout quand Remus et Dora choisissent des costumes argentés, rebrodés d'arabesques et des masques de Lune assortis. Finalement Tizz n'est suivi que par Kane qui craint trop que sa soeur ne l'oblige à être en Pierrot, je crois.

Après le dîner servi dans la grande salle à manger des Cimballi - pièce où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds, je me porte volontaire pour coucher les jumeaux – ils me semblent déjà à moitié endormis de toute façon – et les parents acceptent en souriant. On monte le grand escalier de marbre du palais Cimballi. De jour, c'est une construction imposante mais aussi légère, comme un envol vers le ciel peint tout en haut du quatrième étage. De nuit, éclairé par de rares flambeaux, les sculptures qui l'ornent, les ombres sous les arcades sont un peu plus intimidantes. Les mômes se collent à moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Allons, ce n'est pas plus effrayant que les gargouilles de Poudlard ! », je leur lance, me rappelant nettement de mes propres premiers effrois quand je m'étais aventuré à leur âge seul dans les couloirs du château.

« Les gargouilles, on les connaît », réplique Iris.

« Tu vas dormir là, toi aussi, Harry ? », questionne Kane de son côté.

Conscient que si je veux mener ma mission à bien dans des temps raisonnables, il faut que je les rassure, je suis presque tenté de mentir. J'en rougirais presque dans le noir. Je décide pour la vérité.

« Non, j'ai un appartement à trois rues d'ici, il faut que je rentre », j'explique. « Et puis ça fait déjà beaucoup de monde dans ce palais pour cette nuit, non ? Papa, Maman, vous deux, Ron, Hermione, et Umbretta aussi »

« Elle joue très bien du piano », commente Iris.

« Je crois que sa chambre est juste à côté de la vôtre », je souligne – tout ce qui peut leur faire sentir combien ils ne sont pas seuls, est le bienvenu. « Et puis il y a tous les elfes, les trois elfes des Cimballi et les trois venus de Poudlard. Qui déjà ? »

« Zivy, Crusty et Muggy », répond complaisamment Kane, je sens qu'il y a un peu plus de confiance dans sa voix.

On arrive alors au deuxième dans la cour intérieure sur laquelle donnent les chambres. Une fontaine occupe le mur en face de nous. Du lierre serpente entre les fenêtres, cachant les plus grosses lézardes. C'est Venise en miniature ou presque.

« Papa et Mae vont dormir là », explique Kane en désignant la porte de gauche, « en face c'est la chambre de Umbretta... »

«...et son salon de musique », rajoute Iris que le concept interpelle. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas moins de trois salons de musique dans le Palais Cimballi – un salon officiel où du public peut être dignement accueilli, un salon d'été sur la terrasse couverte du dernier étage, et le salon privé d'Umbretta.

« C'était le chambre de Tiziano quand il était petit », je commente, parce que mon ami me l'a dit la première fois que je suis venu. « Mais sa soeur avait besoin d'une salle où travailler le piano. Il a maintenant une grande chambre au troisième. »

On est au centre du patio face à la fontaine que je n'avais jamais vue d'aussi près. Elle est magnifiquement sculptée de sirènes, de génies des eaux ainsi que de runes et de signes cabalistiques. Malgré mes études, ces langues magiques me restent assez étrangères, et la pénombre n'aide pas. Mais je reconnais quand même les runes de Pacte et Eau ainsi que le signe de Don.

« C'est ici que résident les esprits de la maison », annonce Umbretta qui est entrée dans le patio et se dirige vers sa chambre.

« Des fantômes ? », questionne Iris plutôt excitée.

« Pas exactement », répond Umbretta en cherchant ses mots. « Je ne suis pas une experte – je n'écoute pas les histoires de magie en général... et je ne sens pas tout ce que vous vous sentez ou percevez... Mais chaque maison de Venise a un pacte avec la lagune. Il assure la provision d'eau douce, la résistance à l'enfoncement, aux inondations, au feu... que sais-je ?», explique-t-elle avec une once de dérision dans la voix.

« C'est un beau pacte », je remarque. « Et que font les humains en échange ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement... Grand-père fait des sortes de sacrifices, je crois... Et puis, il y a cette histoire que les garçons ne doivent pas s'en approcher certains jours, pleins d'histoires que je n'écoute pas », elle répond en riant.

Je mesure pour la première fois que pour Umbretta être Cracmolle est sans doute une forme de souffrance.

« Pourquoi les garçons ? », interroge Iris.

« Je ne sais pas », répète Umbretta. « Je sais seulement que quand nous étions enfants et que nous jouions à côté, parfois la fontaine nous parlait... »

Le cri de surprise ravie des jumeaux est parfaitement synchrone.

« Elle ne nous disait pas la même chose à Tizi et à moi », ajoute Umbretta mise en confiance par leur réaction. « Et même qu'un jour... », elle commence avant de se taire brutalement .« Ma farei meglio di non parlarvi di questa volta. »

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? », questionne Kane frustré, en se tournant vers moi. Il a été épaté de me voir parler Italien sans charme de traduction cet après-midi.

«Qu'elle ne sait pas raconter ça en anglais », je mens en regardant Umbretta droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ne veut pas dire mais je doute que si je traduis «je ferais mieux de ne pas parler de cette fois-là », et plus encore si elle consent à expliquer pourquoi, tous mes efforts pour que les petits se sentent en sécurité risquent d'être à l'eau.

« Si, si, trop tard », elle renchérit.

« Demain ? », espère Iris.

« Domani, che sa, buena notte tutti », répond Umbretta avec le même ton de légèreté mondaine que son frère et ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'un geste qui se passe de sous-titres.

Oo

Le lendemain à midi et en costumes, nous sommes sur la place Saint-Marc pour l'envol de l'ange comme tous les Vénitiens et tous les touristes.

"Un ange va voler ? Comment ?" , interroge Kane.

"Cette fête a de multiples origines - une victoire du XIVe siécle, un jeune Turc sans peur...", commence Tarquino. "Mais j'y vois, moi, un important équilibre entre les éléments : nous qui vivons sur la terre, qui devons tout à l'eau, nous avons besoin aussi de nous élancer dans les airs ..."

Comme pour illustrer son propos d'alchimiste, une forme blanche ailée apparaît alors en haut du Campanile San Marco. Toute la place résonne d'applaudissements. La silhouette n'hésite qu'un instant puis s'accroche à un filin traverse la place. Quand elle s'élance dans les airs, un lâcher de colombes immaculées vient souligner l'effet. Elle se rapproche et l'on voit que son costume tient autant de Colombine que de l'iconographie moldue classique des anges.

"Comme moi !", s'écrie Iris, ravie.

"Ellle va rejoindre son amoureux, là bas, sur la Piazzetta", indique Tarquino en la soulevant pour qu'elle voie mieux l'atterrissage.

Quand les amoureux se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les filles autour de nous hurlent qu'elles aussi veulent l'amour.

"Le Carnaval a commencé", annonce Tiziano avec une expression exaltée sur le visage.

L'après midi, nous faisons tous une longue sieste en prévision de la fête à venir – et pour l'occasion j'occupe un sofa moelleux dans la chambre de Tiziano et vers 19H, quand l'obscurité tombe sur la ville, nous revêtons nos beaux costumes. Mae jette quelques sorts de défroissage sur ceux des jumeaux. Nous devons être sur notre 31 pour le concert d'Umbretta au Redetto. Le lieu est d'abord un casino moldu mais si ancré dans l'histoire de Venise qu'aucune famille sorcière ne peut l'ignorer, et l'invitation d'Umbretta est un honneur pour la famille Cimballi tout entière – Tarquino l'a répété tout l'après-midi.

Le casino est toujours un lieu étrange mais, empli de gens costumés, c'est une autre planète. Umbretta entre sur la scène, dressée entre les tables de jeux, vêtue d'un costume de sirène qui la gêne pour marcher mais elle n'a que cinq pas à faire. Son visage n'est couvert que par un fin loup d'argent et elle est très belle. Je ne sais pas le nom des morceaux qu'elle joue, je n'ai pas eu cette éducation-là, mais ils emportent immédiatement l'assistance. Appuyé sur Tiziano,Tarquino pleure à chaudes larmes, silencieuses, de fierté.

« Si tes parents la voyaient », il répète entre deux souffles.

Instinctivement, je me rapproche de Remus et Mae qui, comme moi, sont bluffés par sa maîtrise et la beauté de la musique, même s'ils ne sauraient pas mieux que moi en nommer les compositeurs si leur vie en dépendait. Iris danse selon son inspiration, contente des mouvements de sa robe. Kane, dans les bras de Papa pour mieux voir, veut savoir quand on va à la vraie fête.

« Je crois que ça ne sera plus long », je réponds et, comme pour me donner raison, Umbretta amène le piano à une dernière envolée virtuose de notes, comme un lâché de tourterelles, comme le vol de l'ange ce matin, je songe, et le salle explose en applaudissements.

« Umbretta nous rejoindra plus tard », nous glisse alors Tizi. « Elle doit voir des amis de son côté... Dépêchons nous de sortir avant d'être bloqués des heures ! »

De fait, quitter le casino puis progresser dans la rue se révèle difficile. Je suis progressivement séparé de ma famille et mes amis par des groupes endiablés. Ils ne sont pas loin, je les vois : moins de dix mètres. Si j'attends que la ruelle s'élargisse, je raisonne, je pourrais facilement les rejoindre, mais attendre m'agace. Je pousse donc les gens devant moi pour essayer de me glisser entre eux. Certains grognent, la plupart me laissent faire, deux filles coiffées de perruques de mouton étincelantes et armées de crosses de bergers enrubannées résistent ouvertement. A chaque pas, elles se décalent afin de mieux me bloquer. Je finis par leur demander :

« Per favore lasciarmi passare ! », je commence puis songeant qu'il peut s'agir de touristes, je répète en anglais : « Laissez-moi passer ! »

« Oh un Domino polyglotte ! », s'exclame la première. Une boucle rousse échappée de sa perruque est collée de sueur sur son cou. « J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire brutaliser par un touriste ! »

« Je dois rattraper mes amis », j'explique un peu rougissant. Elle porte un corset qui laisse admirer sa poitrine laiteuse pigeonnante. Il y a aussi cette odeur de jasmin tout près de moi. Par acquit de conscience, je me tourne vers la seconde fille et, malgré le masque, je suis immédiatement presque sûr : les yeux, la forme de la bouche, si seulement elle disait un mot !

« Vous pourrez toujours les rattraper en gondole, Signore Harry », elle lance alors comme si elle avait entendu ma prière. Comme dans mes souvenirs, sa voix est rauque et chaude.

« Ada ? », je demande stupidement.

Elle va dire quelque chose – se moquer je crois, au sourire qui s'est inscrit sur sa bouche quand une bousculade saisit la foule. Instinctivement, elle s'appuie sur moi et son amie crie :

« La farandole ! Prenez vos mains ! Ne lâchez surtout pas ! »

ooo  
La fête bat son plein : musique, masques, rires, sarabandes costumées qui s'étirent sans fin dans les ruelles éclairées de bougies. J'en fais partie ; je suis la fête et pourtant quelque chose manque. On m'offre à boire ; on me tend des gâteaux ; on me serre ; des mains se tendent, et tout glisse encore.

Soudain j'entends une voix. Je la connais. Elle dit mon nom - « Harry » - avec des R si doucement roulés, si différents de ma langue maternelle que j'en frissonne. C'est Ada qui m'appelle, je comprends.

Instantanément, je suis dans le Ghetto. La fête ne me parvient plus qu'assourdie : un costume qui passe ; une flûte plaintive et solitaire sur une placette ; un masque perdu sur les dalles. Mais j'ai beau avancer, Ada reste introuvable, comme si elle ne s'incarnait plus que dans cette voix et ce prénom répété.

Puis d'un seul coup, je la vois. Debout, à l'entrée d'une venelle sombre. Sa perruque bouclée, aux longues oreilles pendantes de brebis, saupoudrée de paillettes et son loup argenté captent la lumière et mon regard. Je tends la main, elle disparaît. J'ouvre les yeux, je vois un plafond aux boiseries écaillés. Sa chambre, il me semble. Je tends la main au travers du lit, à la recherche de la chaleur de son corps, je rencontre le vide. Je m'assois, inquiet qu'elle ait réellement disparu, qu'elle m'ait abandonné dans un lieu inconnu que j'ai pensé être chez elle hier soir.

« Réveillé ? », elle remarque, et je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte malgré la fraîcheur de l'air.

Ada est assise sur le parapet d'un minuscule balcon de pierre. Sa longue jupe voltige dans le vent et elle la rabat de sa main gauche. Sa main droite tient une cigarette. Elle lâche sa jupe pour dégager ses cheveux blonds de ses yeux. Elle est magnifique, je décide.

Sans répondre à sa question, j'attrape le pantalon et la chemise de mon costume, content d'avoir choisi des vêtements sobres. Imaginez que j'aie dû enfiler maintenant une casaque d'Arlequin ! Je laisse la chemise ouverte. Quand j'entre sur le balcon, elle écrase sa cigarette et se penche pour prendre une tasse de café sur le sol. J'entrevois le Ghetto par dessus son corps et le canal par lequel nous étions arrivés ensemble il y a quelques semaines. Elle était en effet tout près.

« Tu en veux ? Il est chaud », elle propose en repoussant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux blonds de son visage. Mon coeur bat à grands coups.

« Merci », je murmure en prenant la tasse faute d'oser l'embrasser. Le breuvage est brûlant et amer. « Il est tard ? »

Elle sourit et douze coups sonnent à une église proche.

« Déjà ? » je m'exclame, désolé et honteux d'avoir dormi si longtemps.

Hier soir, après l'avoir rencontrée, il a fallu plus de dix minutes de farandole pour qu'à la faveur d'une place j'entrevois de nouveau Hermione et Ron. J'ai réussi à me dégager – tout en prenant soin d'entraîner Ada avec moi. Ils avaient été plus que soulagés de me voir. Hermione surtout. J'avais expliqué à Ron que j'avais retrouvé une amie – Ada - et que je les rejoindrais plus tard. Une nouvelle farandole nous avait tous entraînés. Je ne les avais pas revus. Je n'osais pas trop imaginer ce qui se disait au palais Cimballi ce matin.

« Est-ce le moment où Harry avoue qu'il devait, tel Cinderella, être rentré avant midi sous peine de se transformer en crapaud ? », elle badine. Ça m'a toujours amusé que Cendrillon ait le même nom en italien et en anglais.

« Je ne connaissais aucune version où Cinderella se transformait », je souris.

« Tu connais maintenant la version de Ada », elle indique avec une pointe de défi.

« Elle est fausse : Harry ne se transformera pas », je réponds fermement.

« Mais il va partir », elle constate.

« Toute ma famille est là pour le Carnaval », je décide d'expliquer.

« Et Remus Lupin ne supporte pas qu'on le fasse attendre ? », elle questionne avec une pointe de moquerie et une pointe d'amertume, je dirais, mais aussi une vraie curiosité.

« C'est ne pas la quest... Tu as enquêté sur moi ? », je me rends compte avec une montée d'adrénaline compliquée à expliquer.

« Venise n'a pas assez de ruelles et de passages secrets pour cacher un Harry, étudiant briseur de sorts », elle confirme avec un haussement d'épaules. « J'avais envie de savoir qui était cet Anglais... amoureux des sirènes et des trolls, qui avait retenu une gondole pour moi... Mais quand j'ai su ton nom, je n'ai pas osé aller sonner à ta porte. »

Je digère les sous-entendus avant de formuler la seule réponse possible :

« J'ai interrogé mes amis vénitiens mais le nombre de Ada était affolant. Et j'aurais été ravi que tu frappes à ma porte. »

Elle me dévisage longuement comme pour se convaincre de ma sincérité, hésite, je crois, et puis souffle :

« Mon vrai nom est Aradia, et je suis Florentine ».

Le r a roulé dans sa bouche et la diphtongue du i et du a m'a fait frissonner.

« Aradia », je répète de mon mieux – ce n'est pas aussi exotique. À la répétition, je me dis aussi que j'ai déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part.

« Mais tous mes amis m'appellent Ada », elle s'empresse de préciser.

« Ada », je répète, obéissant. J'ai une belle-mère qui ne supporte pas son prénom ; je ne vais pas creuser.

Elle sourit derrière ses cheveux blonds, me tend la main, un peu comme dans mon rêve, mais ne disparaît pas cette fois. Un autre clocher sonne douze coups. J'imagine la grande table dressée sur la terrasse des Cimbali, ma famille et mes plus proches amis m'attendant.

« Si je pars maintenant ? », je questionne, ému.

« Tu reviendras quand ? »

« Tard, ce soir », j'ose, le coeur affolé.

« Rappelle-toi bien du chemin », elle répond lentement.

Je l'embrasse comme on promet.  
ooo

Notes habituelles :  
1) Les Cimballi :  
Tarquino, le grand-père, alchimiste  
Tiziano, le petit-fils, briseur de sorts, ami de Harry  
Umbretta, la petite-fille, cracmolle et pianiste. Elle a une amie violoniste, Chiara, avec qui Tiziano a parfois des relations charnelles.

2) Ada (Aradia), jeune sorcière blonde à la voix rauque et au parfum de jasmin, née à Florence. Elle finira par avoir un nom de famille. Elle a une amie rousse qui finira par avoir un prénom aussi. Je ne vous livre pas tout de suite les raisons qui m'ont fait la nommer ainsi. J'en dirais beaucoup trop.

3) Signor Affata, couturier vénitien. Affata, veut dire affecté, maniéré...

4) Magda Jaegger, briseuse de sort allemande avec qui Harry a affronté les Sirénéens - Rassurez moi, vous n'avez pas déjà oublié les Sirénéens ?

5) Les Folleti existent dans le bestiaire magique italien - ce sont des petits lutins débonnaires des champs et des bosquets. De là à les imaginer capables de produire des potions... vous me connaissez !  
Les Carnias, je les ai inventés... entièrement, en m'inspirant du nom de montagnes proches de Venise et de la racine carnée commune...un peu à l'arrache, j'avoue... mais si on va un jour dans les montagnes d'Italie avec Harry et Ada, on pourrait les revoir... Et on pourrait bien y aller dans ces montagnes, j'y songe sérieusement...

Le chapitre suivant est confié, avec une régularité de métronome, à Cyrus : Des Transmissions et des Coïncidences... Il traite du séjour d'Aesthelia, avec ses vieux souvenirs et ses projets d'avenirs, de vieilles légendes et du Brésil magique d'aujourd'hui...


	12. Cyrus Des Transmissions et des Coïncide

**playlist**

Je pense à la terre qui commence là  
Au-delà des mers immenses là-bas  
Je pense à la terre, la terre de feu  
Quand je bois de l'eau, de l'eau de feu  
La Tordue, _N__ouveau monde_

**XII. Cyrus. Des Transmissions et des Coïncidences**

À partir de dimanche, je me transforme en organisateur du séjour de Aesthélia. Nous allons poser ses sacs au Chaudron Baveur qu'elle trouve tout à fait exotique. Puis nous faisons un tour dans Londres, sorcier puis moldu, pendant lequel elle ne cesse de dire que c'est magnifique toutes ces pierres accumulées au cours des siècles mais qu'il fait trop froid malgré le charme de chaleur que j'ai jeté à son manteau. On finit donc par rentrer, accueillis par Ginny qui a mis les petits plats dans les grands.

Malgré le décalage horaire, Aesthélia tient relativement bien le coup, participant activement à la conversation. Elle félicite Gin sur le repas et sa carrière de Quidditch. Elle regrette qu'il n'y ait aucun match prévu pendant son séjour – « ce sont les entraînements pour la coupe d'Europe », s'excuse Ginny, décidément toute intimidée. Je m'en veux presque d'avoir dit la vérité sur les liens entre Sirius et Aesthélia mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Pourtant Aesthélia me traite bien comme son filleul. Je ne vois pas d'ambiguïté dans ses propos ou dans son ton. Elle se moque parfois, s'intéresse à mes propos toujours, mais n'hésite pas non plus à donner des conseils voire à critiquer "ma timidité universitaire". On n'est pas dans un rapport totalement horizontal. Même si je suis moins mal à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Maninder, par exemple, je crains son jugement sur mon travail. Comment dire cela à Ginny ?

« Bon, mes enfants, je vais rentrer à ma chambre au Chaudron baveur », annonce Aesthelia en bâillant. « Je pense que Avinesh nous attend tôt demain matin – on a plein de potions à faire si on veut produire cette fameuse publication avant les congrès d'été, n'est-ce pas Cyrus ?

« Je suis désolé », je répète en rougissant pour bonne mesure. « Je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser une potion d'initiation, sur laquelle je comptais publier en plus, pour m'amuser... »

« Arrête donc tes excuses, Cyrus », elle me coupe. « Quiconque fabrique ou s'intéresse aux potions commet un jour une imprudence de ce type. Et si cette fois suffit à te rendre prudent, rendons grâce à Caá Porá ! »

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer organiser des fêtes où circulent des potions euphorisantes ! », je souris avec sincérité - et aussi parce que j'aime beaucoup sa référence à l'esprit de la jungle, je la trouve très adaptée en fait.

« Vraiment ? », elle s'étonne en plissant les yeux.

Aesthelia est une très belle femme, brune, fine et élancée, avec des manières aristocratiques, même si je la sais capable de capturer sans frémir les mygales d'Amazonie. Mais je ne l'imagine pas jeune, insouciante, cherchant l'ivresse. Une image vient pourtant ; immédiatement bloquée par Sirius.

« Oui, après tout, ça doit être comme Papa. Nul ne l'imagine en Maraudeur aujourd'hui ! », j'essaie de me rattraper.

« Tu sais que mes parents sont morts quand j'avais dix ans », elle commence alors, sans lien avec ma remarque d'apaisement.

« Non », je lâche trop vite une nouvelle fois.

« Un mage noir à nous les a tués parce qu'ils s'opposaient trop à ses intrigues », elle résume à grands traits.

Je sens sa douleur. Je pense à cette répétition de drames d'un bout à l'autre de la terre. Un mage noir, un parmi d'autres ; des gens qui s'opposent à lui, ici comme là-bas. Des morts et des orphelins à chaque fois. Je pense à Sirius qui n'a trouvé d'issue à cette découverte que de s'engager comme Auror, à ma propre décision de suivre une toute une autre voie. La même que cette femme en face de moi – c'est la première pensée réconfortante qui me vient. Aesthelia reprend le verre de vin sur la table et le finit d'un seul trait avant de reprendre son récit :  
« Ma grand-mère m'a élevée... moi et ma cousine Belinda - sa mère est morte en couches et son père avait sans doute autre chose à faire que de l'élever... »

Je ne sais qu'acquiescer, sans oser la quitter des yeux pour regarder Ginny.

« Bref, nous sommes devenues des jeunes filles de bonne famille. Moi, l'intellectuelle, la politique, la sombre et Belinda, le pinson, l'empathique, la lumineuse... Sauf que parfois, les jeunes filles intelligentes et sombres sont maladroites avec les pinsons lumineux... »

J'imagine tellement le pire après une telle introduction que ma langue est collée à mon palais.

« J'étais très forte en potions... même en potions euphorisantes...ou en philtre d'amour pour des amies... Que des choses interdites, dois-je le souligner ? », elle continue sans nous regarder. « Comme Belinda tournait toujours autour de moi, je lui disais que je préparais des potions comme la Pimentine...des trucs inintéressants, histoire qu'elle ne me dénonce pas auprès de Grand-mère. Belinda tournait les têtes... il y avait ce garçon, Eusébio, un peu simplet, il aurait mangé la poussière sur son passage ! Une fois, Belinda avait attrapé un coup de froid. Elle est entré dans mon laboratoire et a vidé d'un trait de Pimentine – elle se serait peut-être demandé pourquoi les effets secondaires n'apparaissaient pas quand on a sonné à la porte... et... »

« C'était Eusébio », comprend Gin avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et, moi, je suis infiniment soulagé.

« Ils se sont mariés », soupire Aesthelia en secouant la tête. « Impossibles de les séparer. Ils ont eu douze enfants ! Tout ça à cause de moi et de mon imprudence ! »

On rit longtemps de cette histoire. Ginny demande si la potion a duré si longtemps ou si ils ont fini par s'aimer d'eux même, et Aesthélia dit qu'elle a un moment perdu le sommeil sur cette question mais a décidé d'abandonner vers le sixième petit cousin. Puis elle bâille de nouveau et me demande de lui appeler un taxi parce qu'elle ne se sent pas de transplaner. Je m'exécute et descends l'attendre avec elle.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu ne savais pas pour mes parents ? », elle murmure quand nous arrivons dans le hall d'entrée.

« Non, je ne savais pas. »

« Mais Sirius connaissait toute ma famille », elle objecte logiquement. La manière dont elle prononce son nom me fait toujours frissonner.

« Sans doute, des images sont venues quand tu en as parlé », j'avoue. Je vois que ça ne suffira pas et j'explique : « Disons que tu fais partie des souvenirs qu'il garde pour lui. »

Elle cherche longuement le moyen de me relancer.  
« Il garde beaucoup de choses ? »

« Je ne sais pas », je soupire, inquiet d'où pourrait nous mener une telle conversation. « Si là maintenant, je méditais, je pourrais forcer ce barrage. Mais je respecte ses choix », je décide d'expliquer.

« Il te cache des choses ? »

« Les choses dont il a honte – sans doute a-t-il envie que je sois fier de lui », je réponds maladroitement. J'en ai les mains moites. « Et puis, des choses qu'il estime intimes... Tu en fais partie. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Tu ne sais rien de... nous ? », elle insiste néanmoins.

« Je sais qu'il t'aimait. Je le sais parce que je le ressens – tu comprends ? Je connais ses émotions quand il te voyait, son attirance, son amour... Je sais qu'il était sincère quand il t'a dit qu'il reviendrait quand... »

« Il serait Auror diplômé et que la guerre serait finie... », elle complète les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

« Il l'aurait fait, je le jure », je crois bon d'ajouter.

« Dommage que la vie en ait décidée autrement », elle conclut en essuyant maladroitement ses larmes.

Le taxi vient alors se garer devant l'immeuble, et elle ouvre résolument la porte pour rejoindre le véhicule sans rien ajouter à ses dernières paroles. J'attends les quelques minutes nécessaires à son départ et puis je me retourne, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, je vois Ginny.

« Gin ? »

« Je suis désolée, Cyrus, je vous ai suivis et espionnés », elle m'apprend rapidement. Je sens les larmes retenues dans sa voix. « J'avais les mêmes questions qu'elle... je crois... »

«Ginny », je souffle en la prenant dans mes bras. « Ginny, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Gin, je...»

« J'ai compris, Cyrus, j'ai compris comme elle, que Sirius comme toi étaient plus sages qu'elle ou moi ! Vous connaissez la limite infranchissable, vous.. »

Les larmes sont là cette fois.

«Dans la vie de Sirius comme dans la mienne, il y a eu une femme de caractère, une seule», j'affirme en embrassant son visage.

« J'ai honte de t'avoir espionnée », elle souffle.

« Si ça t'a permis de cesser de douter de toi ou de moi, ça ne me dérange pas, Gin. Je n'ai rien à te cacher... même SES souvenirs sont à toi ! »

« Je vais essayer de ne plus l'oublier », elle promet.

Comme remonter l'escalier ou prendre l'ascenseur me paraît insupportablement trop long, je la conduis en transplane d'escorte jusqu'à l'appartement.

Oo

La première journée de travail avec Maninder et Aesthelia est tellement riche d'enseignements que je ne saurais comment résumer ça. Il y a leur connaissance intime des éléments qui, observée de près, ne peut qu'intimider. Il y a leur curiosité toujours intacte après tant d'années passées à disséquer des phénomènes proches qui ne peut qu'inspirer une certaine confiance en l'avenir et en mes choix. Il y a leur inventivité, leur maîtrise des techniques, leurs manies et leurs tics, qui donneraient de quoi écrire plusieurs articles. Mais surtout leur humilité et respect mutuel là où on aurait pu attendre de la compétition.

Et cette bonne conduite s'applique aussi à moi. Alors que je m'attendais un peu à être sans cesse envoyé à la bibliothèque et à nettoyer des chaudrons, ils sont étonnamment respectueux de mes notes de terrain, de mes propos collectés auprès de chamans et de ma seule et unique expérience de préparation de cette fichue potion.

Le midi, ils ne proposent même pas de sortir – ils se font néanmoins livrer des repas très convenables, et je profite du service. En guise de break, on mange dans le bureau de Maninder – mais la porte du laboratoire reste ouverte pendant ce temps pour surveiller les opérations en cours.

« Aesthélia, je voudrais te demander quelque chose », j'ose après avoir retourné l'idée plusieurs fois dans ma bouche.

Maninder s'est habitué à ce que je sois peu cérémonieux avec sa collègue brésilienne, mais il est quand même goguenard en m'entendant.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'Archibald », je commence. « Je pense que tu as déjà déjeuné avec lui, même quand on était encore étudiant à Poudlard ? »

« Le garçon qui te suivait comme ton ombre ? », elle résume, et je grimace.

« Il a grandi et il suit sa propre voie. Il est journaliste maintenant », j'essaie de renverser l'image, mais ça fait intervenir Maninder :

« C'est le jeune homme qui a fait mon portrait ? Mc Leish »

« Oui, c'est lui », je reconnais en ayant une soudaine envie de fuir me cacher – mais ce n'est pas une option, ça va, je sais.

« Il était acceptable, son portrait », estime Maninder.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon portrait intéresserait le public anglais », juge alors Aesthelia.

« Aesthélia, ton portrait est l'occasion de parler de ton travail : des causes que tu défends, des droits des populations magiques traditionnelles, de les incarner pour le public anglais qui a d'autres potions sur le feu... ! », je m'enflamme avant de me rendre compte que les deux compères me regardent avec du rire dans les yeux.

« Tu me sembles tout à fait prêt pour offrir ton portrait au public britannique », insinue ma marraine.

« Je crois que de nombreuses jeunes sorcières s'intéresseraient d'un seul coup à la question des magies traditionnelles menacées », rajoute Maninder avec un grand sourire.

« Mais enfin... », je balbutie.

« Tu crois que ton ami nous inviterait à dîner ce soir ? », vient charitablement à mon secours Aesthélia.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être là », j'essaie.

« Cyrus, j'accepte en grande partie pour encourager mon filleul dans sa croisade pour faire connaître les enjeux des magies traditionnelles d'un plus grand public... Je veux que tu sois là. »

« OK », j'abdique en me demandant comment Ginny va prendre ça.

« Et j'imagine bien que ça ne va pas durer des heures, pourquoi ne pas étendre l'invitation à Ginny : elle a fait de gros efforts pour moi l'autre soir, ce serait normal qu'elle profite un peu des invitations qui me sont faites », reprend Aesthélia.

« Ma chère », intervient alors Maninder, « si vous pensez sincèrement dîner avec le plus sulfureux des héritiers Lupin et la plus jolie Poursuiveuse du championnat britannique, je suggère que vous réserviez un salon privé pour votre dîner... »

Je sors confirmer le rendez-vous à Archibald, les laissant rire tout leur saoul de ma tête déconfite.

Ooo

Archi n'a pas eu besoin des insinuations de Maninder pour retenir un salon privé dans le restaurant où il nous a invités. Il a aussi bossé ses questions – le contexte brésilien, la différence avec l'Asie ou avec les magies des créatures, la question des brevets, celle du partage des bénéfices... Et je suis bluffé. Aesthélia répond, avec cette diction lente et précise qui est la sienne, avec l'empathie et la simplicité qui la caractérisent, avec sa connaissance des dossiers scientifiques, politiques et juridiques. Elle donne également chair à tout ça, à coup d'histoires concrètes où se mêlent des sorciers peu scrupuleux qui brisent les protections traditionnelles de certains territoires contre de l'argent moldu, des peuples traditionnels pas toujours très combatifs contre les agressions extérieures, une nature relativement sauvage bien que fragile et des ressources convoitées par les Moldus comme par les sorciers. À l'écouter, on est dans la jungle amazonienne, on discute avec ce chaman Guarani qui pense que ce monde est trop imparfait et qu'il va disparaître au profit d'un troisième monde habité d'êtres meilleurs que les deux précédents. On sent l'humidité chaude, l'odeur de la terre, on entend les bruits de la jungle. On croise les orpailleurs moldus et les énormes machines qui ouvrent des routes rouge sang dans la forêt émeraude. On est là-bas. C'est clair pour moi comme pour Ginny, on se serre la main sous la table. Mais je crois qu'Archi prend un grand vent de dépaysement dans la gueule, et ça lui fait du bien.

« Et vous allez nous transformer notre Cyrus national en redresseur de torts tout là-bas ? », s'amuse finalement mon vieux copain.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de jeunes gens qui peuvent prétendre autant que Cyrus s'être fait lui-même », répond Aesthelia en me regardant.

« Archi revient de loin », j'interviens alors, soucieux de ne pas prendre trop de place dans cette conversation, finalement.

« Alors à la jeunesse, à ses combats et à sa force », déclare Aesthélia en levant son verre et nous ne pouvons que l'accompagner.

La conversation devient plus générale pendant le repas, oscillant entre la politique brésilienne et anglaise, la carrière de jeune journaliste, le fameux championnat d'Europe avec le premier match éliminatoire en Belgique pour Ginny vendredi, le bon accueil de l'Université de Londres, et le bon temps qu'on avait à Poudlard sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ah Poudlard », s'amuse Aesthelia. « Remus et Sirius m'en ont parlé des heures ! Mon école de filles ne tenait pas cinq minutes de conversation à côté. »

Elle nous apprend ainsi que toutes les écoles de magie brésiliennes sont des écoles privées, parfois cachées par des écoles catholiques – les Jésuites ayant été pour beaucoup dans l'organisation de la formation des sorciers brésiliens.

« Je parle bien sûr des sorciers européanisés », elle ajoute en se resservant un grand verre de vin rouge. « Les autres ne vont pas dans ces écoles... »

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas la solution ? », intervient Archi. « Est-ce que bien formés, ils ne deviendraient pas en mesure de se défendre eux-même ? »

« Dans un monde idéal, oui », elle répond avec lassitude. « Maintenant j'attends le premier gamin qui fera des études ailleurs que dans une école moldue supérieure... j'ai peur d'attendre plus longtemps que ma vie ! »

« Et puis en face, ce ne sont pas des enfants de choeur », j'interviens pour la première fois. « Il faut autre chose que des têtes bien faites ! »

« Des Cyrus Lupin ? »

« Pourquoi pas », je marmonne. Et Ginny me serre fort la main.

Quand nous sortons du restaurant, il pleut et nous nous regroupons sous deux parapluies. Archi avec moi, Ginny et Aesthélia sous l'autre.

« Tu l'aimes comme il est », j'entends Aesthelia souffler à l'intention de Ginny. Je ne me retourne pas, mais je suis écarlate. « C'est bien comme tu l'aimes », elle ajoute.

« Il m'aime aussi », répond timidement mais courageusement Ginny.

« Je sais », admet ma marraine tranquillement. « Je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner sauf d'en profiter. Ou peut-être, et je sais que ce sont mes regrets qui parlent, n'attends pas trop pour le faire père... On ne sait jamais... »

Il y a une spirale dans ma tête, un instant entravée mais trop forte pour le contrôle de Sirius. Et je vois Aesthelia, jeune, plus fine encore, les yeux si confiants en l'avenir. Sirius lui dit qu'il va retourner en Angleterre, qu'il ne peut pas laisser son pays dans une telle guerre sans y prendre part, qu'il a toujours voulu être un Auror – « rien que pour le plaisir d'arrêter un jour mon paternel, mes cousines ou mon frère », il mentait avec ce rire profond et douloureux. Elle lui demande si il reviendra, et il jure, grave, ses yeux gris droits dans les siens, si sincère et si présomptueux à la fois. Elle lui demande de lui faire un enfant qui attendra avec elle, et il dit qu'il ne compte pas être absent si longtemps. C'est la dernière nuit avant son retour en Angleterre. Elle n'insiste pas.

Dans un nouveau vertige, j'imagine vaguement ce que j'aurais dû surmonter si Aesthelia avait obtenu cet enfant de Sirius. Si j'avais dû rencontrer un enfant qui aurait eu mon âge et aurait été génétiquement mon descendant. Égoïstement, je me dis que j'ai(e) eu chaud. Et puis je pense à toute la solitude d'Aesthelia et je me dis que peut-être elle n'aurait pas autant d'attentes envers moi. Puis je pense que j'aime au fond ces attentes et je décide qu'on devrait laisser les femmes décider de tout parce que mon esprit masculin est dépassé par la complexité des choses.

« Bien sûr, les garçons ne comprennent pas ces choses-là », explique alors Aesthélia dans mon dos à Ginny qui éclate de rire comme une confirmation.

Oooo

Le lendemain matin, j'entre dans l'université quand mon miroir vibre et quand je regarde la glace, j'y vois le visage de Severus. Je réponds avec toute la nervosité de quelqu'un qui a manqué à ses devoirs quasi familiaux depuis des mois. Parce que si Ginny me posait la question, de qui est quasiment comme mon parrain, je crois que je citerais sans hésiter Severus Rogue. Et je crois que Sirius se tairait.

« Professeur », je souffle dans le miroir, faussement révérencieux.

« Tu fréquentes trop d'huiles internationales », il s'amuse à son tour. « Je ne prétends publier rien de révolutionnaire et provoquant dans le prochain numéro de la Gazette des potions... »

« Au train où ça va je dirais dans deux ou trois numéros », je minore nos avancées.

« Ah, je ne vais pas oser vous déranger alors », il lance me laissant sans réplique devant l'incongruité d'une telle affirmation venant de sa part. « Enfin, maintenant que je t'ai appelé... Madame Rogue et moi-même serions très heureux de dîner avec Madame Aesthelia Sylva da Marin...»

« Oh », je comprends. « Je crois qu'elle peut ce soir, faut que je vérifie ! »

« Quel secrétariat ! », il fait mine de s'ébaudir.

« Je te rappelle Severus, mais je pense qu'elle viendra. »

« Tu es aussi le bienvenu », il rajoute. « Je sais que tu essaies de ne pas me voir jusqu'à ton anniversaire, mais Susan et moi aimerions que tu viennes. Susan aimerait aussi que mademoiselle Weasley ose se joindre à nous... »

« Ginny ? », je répète, intimidé par l'invitation de Susan en fait.

« Il me semble que c'est son prénom », il continue sur le même ton plaisantin.

« Je vais lui en parler », je réponds gravement – je ne vois pas autre chose à faire.

« Ah, et pendant que nous parlons d'équilibre du plan de table, je serais personnellement très honoré si Avinesh Maninder acceptait d'accompagner Aesthelia », rajoute Severus me prenant totalement par surprise.

« Maninder et Aesthelia ? », je répète – il y a une protestation profonde en moi.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de les marier, mais un nombre impair de convives chagrine Susan et... ce serait sans doute plus correct que je les invite moi même », il termine.

« Ce ne sont pas des gens aussi formels », je me force à répondre rationnellement. « Je te rappelle si ça semble nécessaire. »

« Parfait », termine Severus.

Tous les invités cités arrivent ensemble à la maison des Rogue. C'est une ancienne ferme décorée selon un style plus moldu que sorcier : briques à nu ou enduit de terre, plans de travail en acier, meubles contemporains, baies vitrées, plutôt que des tapisseries surchargées ou des fauteuils pelucheux. J'y retrouve la rigueur de Severus mais sans doute aussi le goût de Susan.

« Nous avons voulu être à la campagne, ce sera bien pour l'enfant ! J'ai convaincu Severus de vendre la maison qu'il avait à Spinner End – une horreur ! Et j'ai revendu mon appartement londonien », explique Susan à Aesthelia devant nous. Ginny et moi suivons – Avinesh est resté sans surprise avec Severus étudier les différents whiskies en stock.

Un fois la visite des lieux expédiée, le dîner est une affaire relativement détendue où l'on parle de sujets généraux n'excluant personne. Après le dîner, Ginny aide Susan à préparer du thé alors que les quatre « maitres de potions », comme nous appelle abusivement Susan, se retrouvent livrés à eux-mêmes dans le salon. Severus entreprend Aesthelia sur son programme en Europe, ce qui nous amène très vite à nos travaux communs, et le futur article signé Sylva da Marin, Maninder et Lupin. Je laisse aux deux adultes le soin de défendre la thèse, et je fouille sans vergogne dans la bibliothèque de Severus – combien de fois l'aurais-je vu faire la même chose dans celle de mon père après tout ? Je ne cherche rien de particulier quand je tombe sur La Onzième Coupe – Enquête sur un mythe. Le coeur un peu battant, je tire de l'étagère un fin volume, assez défraîchi mais en bon état comme s'il n'avait pas été ouvert souvent.

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? », s'intéresse Severus.

« Juste curieux, je peux te l'emprunter ? », je demande le plus légèrement possible.

C'est après tout la stricte vérité. Cette histoire m'intrigue à double titre. D'abord par elle même, onze potions si puissantes, cachées par nos ancêtres dans un sursaut de lucidité sur les capacités des hommes à résister à la tentation... C'est une belle parabole que j'aimerais bien lire au moins une fois. Il y a aussi que je m'étonne que Sirius n'en ait jamais rien su. Le vieil Orion était bien du genre qui laissait de telles histoires à la portée de ses fils, allant jusqu'à leur raconter lui-même s'il le fallait. Rien à envier à Lucius, normalement. Le silence de ma mémoire ne cesse donc de m'étonner et je veux voir si en lisant des choses précises, le souvenir reviendrait.

« La Onzième Coupe ? », commente Maninder, avec une pointe de critique. « Je ne savais pas que vous versiez dans l'ésotérisme, Cyrus ! »

« Quelqu'un m'a parlé de cette histoire récemment », j'essaie de rester évasif mais face aux yeux d'obsidienne de Severus – et avant que ça ne prenne la dimension d'une affaire d'état – je craque : « Drago m'en a parlé. »

La précision fait lever les yeux au ciel à Severus. Il reste extrêmement méfiant envers Drago et s'étonne que nous ayons des relations cordiales.

« En Inde, nous avons une histoire proche, à peine moins prétentieuse : sept potions suffisent à contrôler le monde », reprend Maninder.

« Comme si des potions suffisaient à contrôler le monde », s'agace Aesthelia. « C'est une vision bien mécanique du fonctionnement des forces magiques ! Les potions ne servent qu'à canaliser les forces de la nature ! »

«Sept, onze ou une, ce sont toujours des chiffres premiers, indivisibles, le symbole est le même», remarque calmement Severus, ses yeux toujours sur moi, « Et le symbole est important au moment de canaliser les forces de la nature... »

« Bien sûr », reconnaît Aesthelia.

« S'il y a une conclusion à tirer de cette histoire selon moi, c'est qu'il faut se méfier de ceux qui invoquent une histoire aussi symbolique... La réalité ne se réduit pas à quelques nombres premiers », conclut Severus – ai-je besoin de préciser que ses yeux ne m'ont pas lâché.

Je sais qu'il parle de ses propres élans, de ses erreurs, de son envie de pouvoir absolu qui l'ont conduit dans les bras de Voldemort. Je sais qu'il juge qu'il est de son rôle de me protéger – moi, ou Harry – d'une telle tentation. Je lui souris :

« C'est bien pour nourrir ma méfiance que je t'emprunte ça ! »

Ma réponse les fait rire tous les trois.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève pour Ginny mais je suis un peu fatigué de toutes nos sorties mondaines. Je me demande comment Gin envisage d'aller courir autour d'un terrain ou voler dans toutes les positions.

« Tu sais, hier soir, j'ai parlé avec Susan de mon envie de d'entreprende des études de sage-femme », elle m'annonce alors que j'essaie encore de me concentrer sur le nombre de morceaux de sucre nécessaires à mon café.

« Tu ne devrais pas en parler d'abord à ton entraîneur ?», j'objecte.

« A deux jours du match contre les Brusselse Bijen ? Il ferait une apoplexie», elle rit - mais je sens sa nervosité. C'est plus efficace qu'une potion pour dissiper les brumes de mon cerveau. « Susan a dit qu'elle me ferait rencontrer des gens... pour que je comprenne à quel genre de vie je me rangerais.»

« Ça me parait sage », je décide de répondre alors que j'ai bien l'impression qu'un complot féminin se trame derrière mon dos - d'abord Aesthélia et maintenant Susan !

« Venant de toi, me voilà rassurée ! », conclut Gin avant de s'enfuir à son entraînement matinal.

Laissé à moi même, je prends un deuxième bol de café avant de me convaincre que je n'ai d'autre choix que d'aller rejoindre Maninder et Aesthélia à l'Université. La quasi-totalité des tests est terminée et on doit se distribuer l'écriture de l'article. Je me force à penser que je devrais être content, que j'ai suffisamment bossé sur ce truc pour qu'une chose positive en sorte enfin. Je sors à peine étonné du brouillard ambiant qui me semble bien répondre à celui qui règne encore dans mon cerveau. Je prends ce petit passage entre deux immeubles qui est un raccourci pour la station de métro la plus proche. J'entends juste un craquement – comme une branche sèche qui se briserait sous le poids de quelqu'un – et puis une grande douleur vient supprimer toute lumière.

Ooooo

Vous ne l'attendiez pas, hein ?

Notes  
1) Personnages non canon :  
Archibald McLeish  
sorcier britannique de l'âge de Cyrus. Ami de ce dernier. Journaliste.

Aesthélia Sylva da Marin.  
Sorcière brésilienne. Ethnomagicienne. Ancien amour de Sirius. Modèle de Laelia, mère fictive de Cyrus. On la rencontre pour la première fois dans le chapitre 6 de In Stellis Memoriam mais je crois bien en faire mention avant... Elle a une cousine Bélinda, mariée à un Eusébio un peu benet...

Avinesh Maninder  
Sorcier indien. Ethnomagicien, spécialisé en potion. Directeur d'études de Cyrus.

Susan Smiley-Rogue  
Sorcier britannique. Médecin à Sainte-Mangouste.

2) Caá Porá, invoquée par Aesthelia, est un fantasme féminin étrange et changeant de la jungle – un mythe Guarani...

3)Les Brusselse Bijen (les abeilles bruxelloises) est une équipe de Quidditch belge, amicalement conseillée par Aria Lupin comme capable de participer au championnat européen.


	13. Harry Des blessures et des enchantement

**Playlist**

Il suffit que tu te réveilles  
Un jour à peu près ordinaire  
Pour que résonne à tes oreilles  
Comme un écho des millénaires

Jeanne Chéral, _On dirait que c'est normal_

**XIII. Harry. Des blessures et des enchantements**

C'est une parenthèse enchantée. Toutes les journées, je les passe avec ma famille – et Ron et Hermione sont comme ma famille, je l'explique à Ada, qui m'écoute chaque soir raconter avec une certaine avidité. On mange des glaces à s'en rendre malade – enfin surtout Iris et Ron. On visite tout ce qui est visitable – des musées moldus aux fabriques artisanales de pâtes, en passant par les bibliothèques magiques et leurs collections anciennes. Il faut toute l'autorité du nom de Papa pour qu'on y laisse pénétrer les jumeaux. Quand je raconte ça à Ada, elle rit et conclut que mon père a sans doute l'habitude de faire ce qu'il veut. Et là je décide qu'il est temps de creuser l'image qu'elle s'en fait :

« Ada, il faut peut-être qu'on parle de mon père. Depuis deux jours, tu en parles comme du Ministre de la Magie ou je ne sais quoi... Il est le directeur de Poudlard, ce qui est une position très... honorable et en vue en Angleterre, je le reconnais... mais... », j'hésite un instant. Mais j'avais déjà fait un plaidoyer pro garou devant elle, après tout ! « C'est un lycanthrope...il a dû se battre deux fois plus que quiconque pour avoir ce qu'il a ! »

« Deux fois seulement ? », elle interroge, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« En Angleterre, la différence entre garous et sorciers est seulement de deux ? Il suffit de faire deux fois mieux pour être égal ? »

« Non », j'avoue. « Tu as raison, la différence est sans doute bien plus grande »

Comme je soupire, elle m'enlace et m'attire dans des activités qui se passent de mesure.

Le mercredi, j'emmène ma troupe anglaise prendre la ligne 20 du Vaporetto pour une longue visite de la lagune. À Poveglia, je m'oppose à Tiz qui veut leur faire visiter l'hôpital psychiatrique abandonné en arguant que ça ne plaira pas aux jumeaux. Comme globalement, je suis devenu la star dont on profite de la présence, personne n'insiste. J'en ai un peu honte – après tout, je m'étais promis pendant des mois que cette semaine leur serait totalement dédiée – mais j'aurais été prêt à tout pour empêcher une débarquement familial à Poveglia.

« Tu ne vas pas nous la présenter, hein ? », estime Hermione, accoudée au bastingage à côté de moi, lorsque le vaporetto quitte l'îlot.

« Ada ? »

« Tiziano dit que tu l'as rencontrée sur une gondole un soir », elle confirme. « C'est très romantique ! »

« Je sais que ça fait cliché », je soupire, « mais pendant ce premier voyage, on a tout de suite été si proches ! Je veux dire, on a ri instantanément des mêmes choses ! J'avais qu'une idée en tête, la revoir, je l'avoue. Et je retombe sur elle par hasard... c'est un peu magique ! », je conclus volontairement bouffon pour clamer un peu de distance avec mes propos.

« Une bonne fée te protège, Harry, tout le monde le sait ! », rit Hermione en dégageant son visage envahi de mèches poussées par le vent. « Mais tu ne nous la présenteras pas... Je peux te demander pourquoi ? »

« C'est un peu tôt... vous avez vu comme vous êtes nombreux ? Elle serait trop gênée ! », je réponds un peu au hasard. La vérité est que je ne l'ai pas un instant envisagé.

« Tu lui as posé la question ? »

« Non », je reconnais avec une certaine surprise. « Tu crois qu'elle attend ça ? »

« Eh bien, moi à sa place, je trouverais un peu fort qu'on me cache, je croirais que tu as honte de moi ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Je me dis qu'elle a sans doute raison, que je reste totalement imperméable aux logiques féminines, là où mon frère en joue comme Umbretta de son piano, et j'ai un peu honte de moi.

« Je lui en parlerai », je promets avec sincérité.

Je le fais ce soir là quand, emmitouflés dans deux couvertures, nous nous installons sur son balcon pour regarder les étoiles - son rituel du soir, que j'ai vite adopté.

« Rencontrer ta famille, Harry ? », elle commente, le souffle coupé.

« Il ne s'agit pas de fiançailles, Ada, ou d'un piège. On pourrait faire une promenade ensemble, ou manger une glace, rien de formel ou... Ils sont curieux de toi », je décide de lui avouer. Parce que l'ambassade d'Hermione est claire : ils sont curieux.

« Tu n'es pas un homme à femmes ? », elle questionne étrangement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par là, Ada... J'ai eu plusieurs... relations déjà », je balbutie assez déstabilisé.

« Tu les leur as toutes présentées ? »

J'ai présenté Aurore sans doute trop tôt et sans doute maladroitement – plus tard, j'ai plusieurs fois songé que j'avais aussi, du même coup, truqué durablement ses relations avec le monde magique. Ils connaissaient tous Mirna avant que je sorte avec elle – et ce un peu contre leur avis à tous. Mais ils n'ont jamais entendu parlé de Yûna, fréquentée à Osaka, ou de Valentine, avec qui il serait peut-être présomptueux de parler de plus que de flirt.

« Non pas toujours, mais ils n'avaient pas à me partager au quotidien avec une mystérieuse jeune femme », je finis donc par répondre en essayant de paraître léger.

« Je dois y réfléchir », elle répond curieusement sérieuse.

« Ada, je le répète, n'y mets pas plus d'enjeux qu'il y en a ! »

«Que sais-tu de mes enjeux à moi, Harry ? », elle questionne.

«J'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir en quoi mes parents et mes amis seraient des enjeux pour toi !», je réplique, presque agacé de me retrouver pris entre la curiosité des uns et les craintes d'une autre.

«Harry », elle souffle, en serrant ma main plus fort. « Je ne veux pas te mentir. J'ai des amis lycanthropes, pas mal d'amis lycanthropes, je devrais même dire, et le nom de ton père... j'y mets sans doute trop d'attentes mais le rencontrer serait un honneur pour moi. Je dois m'y préparer... »

Sa réaction positive à ma défense des garous sur la gondole prend une autre dimension avec cet aveu. Comme sa réticence à venir vers moi quand elle avait découvert mon patronyme, qui prend maintenant le sens d'une révérence assez sympathique. Il y avait bien des communautés garous en Italie du Nord et, si elle se disait Florentine, elle avait pu vivre plus près des montagnes ou grandir près d'une de ces communautés. Je savais que j'en visiterais une avec plaisir si elle me le proposait. Je me demande ensuite si la rousse un peu sulfureuse qui l'accompagnait au Carnaval compte parmi les garous – je n'ose pas demander mais je l'attire vers moi pour chuchoter à son oreille :

«Remus Lupin est plus facile d'abord que tu ne sembles le croire mais il ne voudrait jamais te mettre mal à l'aise. Si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt, je n'insisterai pas. J'espère tellement qu'il y aura d'autres occasions... », je formule avec précaution.

«Moi aussi », elle répond, et la nuit nous offre un écrin glacé mais étincelant.

Oo

Le jeudi matin, j'arrive assez tard au Palais Cimballi, et les elfes sont déçus mais je ne veux pas de leur petit-déjeuner. Ils m'indiquent immédiatement que mes parents sont sortis avec el signore Tarquino et qu'ils ne reviendront qu'après le déjeuner. Ils me tendent un mot de mon père qui donne les mêmes informations avec plus de détails et d'humour.

«Mes amis, Hermione et Ronald ? », je m'enquiers donc.

«Sortis faire des courses. Des souvenirs, je crois », m'explique l'elfe. « Mais el signore Tiziano et la signorina Umbretta sont là, ainsi que les petits signorini ! »

«Ok, je vais aller à leur recherche », j'indique en me lançant à l'assaut du grand escalier.

J'entends le piano d'Umbretta dès la moitié de l'escalier. Elle reprend assez inlassablement un passage qui, moi, me semble parfait. A moins qu'elle en aime la sonorité, je me dis. Ses portes fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes sur le patio. Les jumeaux jouent devant à se lancer un ballon rouge. Ils ne font presque pas de bruits.

« Harry ! », s'écrie Kane content – il en rate le ballon, qui rebondit sur les dalles.

« Salut les mômes, vous êtes sages ? »

« On s'ennuie un peu », souffle Iris avec des battements de cils suggestifs.

« Je monte dire bonjour à Tiziano et on part en ballade », je promets.

« Ouais ! », ils hurlent évidement, et je mets un doigt sur les lèvres en montrant la porte ouverte. Ils reprennent leurs échanges silencieux de ballon. Je leur fais un clin d'oeil approbateur et je reprends mon ascension des escaliers Cimballi.

« Harry, l'homme qui arrivait chaque jour plus tard ! Cette Ada a décidément des arguments efficaces ! », il me lance assez joyeusement dès qu'il me voie, et je décide que je ne me fâcherai pas.

« Tu finiras bien par la rencontrer », je décide de lâcher avec fatalisme. Si Cyrus était là, je n'y échapperais sans doute pas !

« Quand la troupe sera repartie dans les terres de brumes de l'Écosse ? »

« J'avoue que j'hésite à insister », je réponds avec franchise. « Elle est très... impressionnée par mon père... »

« Il ne faut jamais disqualifier la concurrence paternelle ! », professe Tiziano comiquement

« Quelque chose comme cela », je concède avec un sourire et un peu impressionné qu'il soit capable de cette blague malgré le peu de temps qu'il a connu son propre père.

« Mais ça se passe bien entre vous ? », il enquête. Comme j'acquiesce sobrement, il reprend avec délicatesse : « Je suis quand même vexé que tu l'aies retrouvée avant moi ! »

On rit de concert. Par la fenêtre ouverte, on entend les gammes d'Umbretta et le rire d'Iris – Kane a dû manquer le ballon une fois de plus. Un plouf indique une chute dans la fontaine, très certainement.

« À ta décharge, elle ne s'appelle pas réellement Ada et elle n'est pas réellement Vénitienne non plus », je décide de lui avouer. « Son prénom est Aradia », je continue en soignant ma prononciation, « et elle vient de Florence. »

« Aradia ? Ce n'est pas un prénom neutre pour une Florentine ! », il s'exclame. À mon air sans doute niais, il développe : « Aradia, Harry, ça ne te dit rien ? C'est cette sorcière du Xe siècle qui a voulu éduquer les Moldus aux forces magiques pour les sortir de la pauvreté et de la maladie. Elle était Florentine, elle aussi. Et Maddalena Taluti, s'affirmant sa descendante, a fait de même au XIXe siècle. Elle a même écrit un livre qui a été publié chez les Moldus ! »

« Ah oui par cet Américain, Leland ! On nous en avait aussi parlé à Providence, ça me revient. Je me disais aussi que le prénom me disait quelque chose », je réponds.

À la différence de ses collègues américains qui présentaient le livre écrit par Maddalena Taluti et Charles Leland comme d'un exemple de coopération possible entre sorciers et moldus, Fonsfata avait parlé avec un relatif mépris des deux femmes qui, à neuf siècles de distance l'une de l'autre, avaient voulu venir en aide aux Moldus autour d'elles. Tiziano me paraissait plus mesuré dans sa présentation mais, en effet, ce n'était pas un prénom banal à porter.

« C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle se fait appeler Ada ! », je conclus à haute voix.

« Sûrement », approuve Tizzi.

« Tiziano, Harry ! Venez ! vite ! », crie alors Umbretta depuis le patio.

Il y a de l'urgence dans sa voix. On se penche du même élan par la fenêtre, et la jeune femme complète, le ballon rouge des jumeaux entre les mains : « Les enfants ! Les enfants, ils ont disparu ! ».

« On arrive ! », répond Tizzi. Je suis déjà parti.

J'ai descendu l'escalier quatre à quatre, bousculant les deux elfes attirés par les cris.

« Comment ça, disparus ? », je lâche juste en rejoignant Umbretta au milieu du patio.

« Je ne sais pas, ils jouaient là... je les entendais parler... et puis le silence m'a alertée... »

Quand elle dit cela, j'entends moi aussi le silence qui s'est imposé dans le patio à un moment de ma conversation badine avec Tiziano. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas m'en être inquiété.

« Cherchez-les partout », ordonne alors mon ami, arrivé sur mes talons, aux deux elfes. « Les passages, les placards, partout ! Priorité sur le repas ou sur quoi que ce soit ! Allez ! »

« S'ils se sont cachés, ils vont m'entendre », je commente d'une voix sourde parce que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que la réalité soit si simple.

« J'ai fait partir les elfes. La magie à l'œuvre ici leur serait trop nocive », confirme Tiziano, en se plantant devant la fontaine. « On en est où dans le calendrier lunaire, quelqu'un sait ? »

« A quatre jours de la nouvelle lune », je réponds parce que je ne me lève pas un matin sans regarder et parce que Ada aime à s'endormir en regardant le ciel étoilé au dessus de la lagune.

« C'est trop tôt ! », lâche mon ami.

« Mais c'est le printemps, non ? Ce n'est pas de ces jours ? », intervient Umbretta très nerveusement.

« Si vous me racontiez », j'interviens abruptement.

« Cette fontaine est habitée par les esprits de la maison », commence Tiziano. « Ils sont bénéfiques, ils la protègent mais ils sont peu... précautionneux avec les humains, surtout les jeunes, surtout les garçons... surtout les jours de Lune nouvelle et au printemps...»

« Avant les familles sacrifiaient de jeunes garçons au moment de la construction des maisons », rajoute Umbretta.

« Tu parles du bas IXe siècle », la rabroue sèchement Tiziano.

« Tu veux dire que la fontaine les a capturés ? », je questionne sans leur laisser le temps de se disputer.

« Une fois, on l'a ouverte avec Tizz, et on a été enfermés dedans », m'apprend Umbretta. « mais c'était la nouvelle lune ! »

« Et j'ai pris la raclée de ma vie », conclut sombrement Tizzi, « pour n'avoir pas mieux écouté les mises en garde de Grand-père et manqué à mon devoir de protecteur de ma soeur... »

« Mais vous avez laissé une saloperie pareille au cœur de votre maison ? », je m'indigne.

« Mais c'est le cœur de notre maison », corrige Tiziano. « Il se nourrit de nos forces vitales, il nous protège... C'est le Pacte. »

Mes yeux se posent sur la rune que j'avais déjà remarquée sur la fontaine. Ma gorge se serre.

« Grand-père saura l'ouvrir, il nous avait sortis de là », essaie Umbretta.

Tiziano secoue la tête en disant :

«Le temps qu'il revienne... sans compter l'énergie que ça lui demanderait, c'est à moi de le faire...»

« Je peux t'aider ? », je balbutie sidéré par la vitesse à laquelle cette banale journée de printemps a basculé dans l'horreur.

« Je comptais même te le demander. »

«Vous allez vous en sortir seuls ? », s'inquiète Umbretta, clairement dubitative.

«Si deux briseurs de sorts, dont l'un maître de cette maison, n'y arrivent pas, je ne vois pas exactement qui le pourrait», rétorque sèchement son frère.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas encore diplômés, ni toi, le maître de cette maison », insiste Umbretta.

«Umbrie, cesse de vouloir paraître y connaître quoi que ce soit ! », explose Tiziano avec une virulence peu commune. Sa sœur recule comme s'il l'avait frappée et moi, je me mets entre eux deux.

«On peut sans doute faire les deux. Umbretta, préviens Tarquino – Remus et Dora seraient fous si je ne les prévenais pas », je commence, et Umbrie acquiesce, contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire je crois. Elle s'éloigne tout de suite et, moi, je continue ma médiation : « Mais nous, on va agir dès maintenant. Prudemment, hein, Tizz ? C'est quoi ce pacte ? »

Mon ami me répond par un simple regard, et je traduis à haute voix pour lui comme pour moi :  
«Un pacte de sang, évidemment. »

« De sang mâle de préférence », il précise la voix totalement brisée d'émotions. « Tu as un couteau ? »

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et je sors ce canif émaillé offert par Cyrus – ramené du Brésil. Depuis mes aventures à Poveglia, je l'ai toujours sur moi. Dire que je l'avais imaginé comme une défense.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? », je vérifie quand même en lui tendant.

« Non. Comme dirait un ami, on a affaire ici à de la vieille magie familiale, bricolée à partir de marqueurs génétiques portés par le liquide rouge des veines du patriarche... Pour le coup, je crois qu'on remonte ici au VIIe siècle - Fonsfata serait épaté non ? », il badine pour la forme, il est livide.

« Tu risques quoi ? », j'enquête. Rien de ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'ici me laisse présager de quoi que ce soit de gratuit.

« Moi ? Rien. »

« Ne me mens pas. »

« Je renouvelle le Pacte et je négocie la libération de ton frère et de ta soeur », il récite presque.

Je ne sais pas comment briser sa carapace et puis je songe aux mômes, pris en otages de forces qui les dépassent, et je décide de laisser tomber.

« Et moi ? »

« Tu me surveilles, que je ne me retourne pas contre toi », il explique - et une vraie inquiétude traverse son regard. «Tu t'empares des gosses dès qu'ils apparaîtront... le moment risque d'être bref... Tu m'emmèneras à l'hôpital si je perds trop de sang, hein ? »

Je me dis que Cyrus a dû détester toutes ces fois où j'ai dû affronter seuls des dangers plus grands que moi devant ses yeux. Mais j'acquiesce. De sa main droite, il fend de la lame son poignet gauche. Il gémit un instant et vacille sous la douleur, et je me demande si je dois le soutenir. Mais il se redresse et plonge ses doigts dans la plaie avant de barbouiller de sang les runes de la fontaine. Une sorte de chant, très aigu, s'élève alors.

«Io, il padrone della famiglia e della casa Cimballi, chiedo l'applicazione del Patto», murmure Tiziano.

Moi, le maître de la famille et de la maison Cimballi, je demande l'application du Pacte, je comprends, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse.

«Le Pacte est vivant », déclare alors une voix presque enfantine. « Il se nourrit du sang. »

«Le sang n'est pas celui des Cimballi », objecte mon ami.

« Mais il est frais et vigoureux », commente une autre voix haut perchée.

« Il n'entre pas dans le Pacte », insiste Tizz, je vois la sueur froide sur son front.

« Le sang des Cimballi est devenu trop vieux », bâille une troisième voix. « Il n'est plus assez fort pour nous ! »

« Je sais, je vous donne le mien », murmure Tizzi.

« Cette fois ? Ou toutes les fois ? »

« Tant que ma vie sera », annonce Tizzi.

Je vais protester contre un pacte que je sens dépasser toute mesure quand le corps endormi de ma petite soeur apparaît devant la fontaine.

« Harry, n'attends pas », souffle Tiziano, et je lui obéis.

Iris est pâle mais elle respire, et son aura magique me semble intacte pour autant que je sache la mesurer. Je la presse contre moi avant de la confier aux elfes revenus timidement à l'entrée du patio.

« Et Kane, Tizz ? », je m'inquiète.

« Nous voulons les deux enfants », indique mon ami d'un ton assez las.

« Il y a trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu autant de sang frais et goûteux », répond la deuxième voix.

« Mais ce sang n'est pas celui des Cimballi, il... »

« C'est un sang-de-lune », coupe la troisième voix avec une pointe d'exaltation. « C'est rare et précieux. »

« C'est un fils de garou », je commente pour Tizz comme pour moi, comme si comprendre et analyser pouvait me donner une clé de la démarche à tenir.

« Ce n'est pas un Cimballi », répète Tiziano presque en transe. « Ce serait rompre le Pacte ! Nous vous avons nourris, nous vous avons protégés, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Depuis des décennies, vous ne nous donnez que le sang d'un vieil homme, même plus capable d'engendrer... Toute la maison en est affaiblie ! »

« J'étais parti, je faisais mes études, je suis revenu, je suis fort et jeune », annonce Tiziano en réponse. « Mon sang pour sa vie... »

« Il faut plus que ce que tu nous as donné là », indique la première voix, et le corps de Kane apparaît comme une tentation, avec la consistance d'un spectre.

« Évidemment », murmure Tiz avec résignation et il rapproche mon couteau de son bras.

« Attends qu'ils nous aient rendu Kane », j'interviens, affolé de me sentir aussi démuni.

« En même temps », il indique à la fontaine, et l'image de Kane devient plus nette. Le couteau tranche la chair de Tizzi et une goutte tombe.

L'enveloppe corporelle de mon petit frère gagne en consistance. Je le touche et je sens que le transfert n'est pas terminé. Une deuxième puis une troisième goutte tombent, coquelicots écarlates sur la pierre blanche. Je sens maintenant la chaleur du corps de Kane. Deux autres gouttes, et je sens son souffle contre ma main. Je me saisis alors de son corps qui flotte encore dans les airs, m'attendant presque à une résistance physique mais tout le poids tombe d'un coup dans mes bras. Au même instant, mon ami s'écroule à genoux devant la fontaine. Refusant de réfléchir aux implications de tout ce qui vient de se passer, je cours porter Kane aux elfes et je reviens aussi vite auprès de Tiziano dont le sang coule maintenant en filet sur le sol.

J'essaie différents sorts de soins sans réels résultats quand j'entends des pas et des cris dans mon dos. Il y a la voix de Mae et celle de Papa, j'entends celle d'Iris qui gémit un peu mais je ne veux pas y croire. Je déchire ma manche pour faire un garrot manuel à la plaie de Tiziano.

« Ma che hai fai! ! », hurle alors Tarquino en entrant dans le patio.

Il se précipite vers nous, me bouscule et s'empare de sa main ensanglantée et sans discontinuer de marmonner des propos incohérents, crache plusieurs fois sur la plaie. Le sang s'arrête de couler et un peu de couleur revient à mon ami. J'ose alors me retourner vers l'entrée du patio, où Papa porte Iris dans ses bras et Mae, Kane qui a l'air encore bien groggy. Umbretta est livide.

« Ma che hai fai, Tiziano ? », répète Tarquino.

« Ce qu'il fallait », répond sombrement mon ami – il y a du défi dans son regard pour son grand-père mais de la crainte aussi. C'est bien la première fois que j'y vois ce mélange-là.

« Il a sauvé le petit », intervient d'ailleurs Umbretta, comme si elle estimait qu'il fallait un avocat à l'affaire. « Il a sauvé les enfants ! »

« Tu es lié à jamais à cette maison maintenant, Tiziano », scande alors Tarquino. « Tu devras être là à chacune des Lunes nouvelles pour renouveler le Pacte ou sinon elle s'écroulera ! Tu sais ça ? Après tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour que tu sois libre ! »

« J'ai choisi », répond Tiziano, et il y a de la résolution dans ses yeux mais aussi de la crainte, toujours.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ça », je remarque, même si ce n'est sans doute pas le moment.

Il hausse les épaules et marmonne :

« Je savais que je le ferais un jour. Si ça n'avait pas été pour ton frère, ça aurait été pour mon fils... J'aurai un fils, Grand-père, et il portera un jour le Pacte, comme tous les Cimballi mâles avant lui !»

« Et la malédiction et l'enchantement perdureront », complète son grand-père en pleurant.

Ooo

Le déjeuner ensuite est une affaire languissante. Personne n'ose réellement revenir sur l'incident de ce matin, comme l'appelle pudiquement Tarquino. Il préside comme d'habitude à la tablée mais il pourrait ne pas être là, ça ne changerait rien. Mae ne lâche pas Iris ou Kane d'un millimètre, et Papa les suit des yeux en permanence. Tiziano est épuisé, comme les petits d'ailleurs, et Umbretta est étonnamment silencieuse et pensive. Dans ce quasi silence permanent, la sonnerie du miroir communiquant de Ron paraît un clairon et soulève les protestations d'Hermione :

«C'est pas comme si tu étais de service, si? Tu ne peux pas lâcher ce truc deux secondes?»

« Si, pardon, mais j'attends des nouvelles d'un... dossier », répond Ron trop nerveux et vague pour que je ne me demande pas ce qu'il cache. Il se lève en disant : « Ah, c'est toi, Ginny, attends je sors... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la manière dont il évite les yeux de tous termine de réveiller toute ma suspicion.

«Il a beaucoup de secrets comme ça ? », je questionne, et Hermione hausse les épaules l'air perplexe elle aussi.

Avant qu'elle me réponde, un hibou arrive dans la salle à manger de Tarquino, il plane plusieurs fois, répugnant visiblement à se poser et se laisser approcher. Je reconnais la marque qu'il porte en même temps que Papa, qui s'écrie :

«Dora, un hibou de la Division pour toi !»

«Pas de vacances pour les Aurors, décidément », je plaisante, mais ma blague tombe à plat.

Mae déroule le rouleau avec une expression crispée – je pense qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'est pas prête à plaindre qui que ce soit ou à régler les problèmes des autres après la matinée que nous avons eue–, mais sa lecture terminée, elle est livide :

« Drago a été attaqué. Il est dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste. »

oooo

Bon, j'admets, Fénoire est de sortie...

Notes sur les personnages

**Ada (Aradia)**  
Mystérieuse jeune sorcière florentine dont Harry est amoureux.

**Tiziano Cimballi**  
Sorcier vénitien, ami de Harry.

**Umbretta (Umbrie) Cimballi**  
Cracmolle vénitienne, soeur de Tiziano. Pianiste.

**Tarquino Cimballi**  
Grand-père de Tiziano et Umbretta.

**Charles Leland** (1824-1903), folkloriste et journaliste américain tout à fait réel. Il a publié en 1899 Aradia ou l'évangile des sorcières, un manifeste pour le néopaganisme. Une partie, le _Vangelo_, est présenté comme la traduction directe d'un traité écrit par une sorcière florentine - **Maddalena Taluti.** Voilà, vous savez tout ou presque..

Note linguistique (pour les précis)

Ma che hai fai - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait

Note sur le calendrier lunaire

Nouvelle lune le 10 mars 1992 - donc cette folle journée a lieu le 6 mars.

Elle continue la semaine prochaine à Londres, avec un chapitre 14, "Des guérisons et des questions", confié à Cyrus, évidemment.

Je manque de temps pour mettre mes notes sur le blog mais j'y pense...


	14. Cyrus Des guérisons et des questions

**Playlist**  
Les gens raisonnables n'ont pas la belle vie  
Ils regardent les gens pas raisonnables  
Et puis souvent ils les envient  
Les gens raisonnables ont plein de doutes, trop de soucis  
Donc moins de souvenirs dans leur sac, à la fin de leur vie  
Mickey 3D, _Les gens raisonnables_  
(Je vous l'ai pas encore mise celle-là pour Cyrus au moins ? Elle lui va trop bien pourtant !)

**XIV Cyrus. Des guérisons et des questions**

J'entends d'abord des voix. Plusieurs, de timbres et de hauteurs différents. Incompréhensibles, toutes. Cette fois, il y a aussi cette lumière trop violente de l'autre côté de mes paupières, et je finis par cligner des yeux pour la faire partir.

«Il se réveille », annonce alors une voix de femme.

«Monsieur ? », m'appelle un homme.

Instinctivement, je me tourne vers lui, ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, et j'ai la peur de ma vie en rencontrant un visage caché par un masque vert en papier qui ne laisse échapper que des yeux assez sombres.

«N'essayez pas de parler, votre mâchoire est brisée. Nous venons de vous opérer », reprend l'homme, assez autoritaire. «Vous m'entendez ? Si vous comprenez, clignez des yeux ! »

Opéré n'a aucun sens pour moi, mais l'idée que ma mâchoire puisse être brisée est sacrément inquiétante. Je cligne, terrifié et perdu mais obéissant.

«On vous a trouvé dans la rue, sérieusement dérouillé... vous vous souvenez ? Si oui, clignez des yeux ? Non alors», continue l'homme, même pas l'air déçu par mon manque de mémoire. «Vous voyez ma main, vous pouvez compter mes doigts ? Clignez quand nous atteignons le bon nombre: un, deux, trois, quatre...»

Satisfait de ma réponse muette, il continue ses questions :  
«Vous n'aviez rien dans vos poches, même pas un porte-feuille ou un peu de monnaie, à part une unique baguette de tambour et un miroir cassé... »

Je dois avoir une réaction physique à la mention de ces objets – «ma baguette, rendez-moi ma baguette !» ; «mon miroir est cassé ?» - parce que l'homme pose une main apaisante sur ma poitrine.

«On a rien jeté, ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'Hôpital vous a pris en charge malgré l'absence de papiers, mais il nous faudrait votre numéro de sécurité sociale, vous le connaissez ? »

Mon absence de clignement lui répond - il est possible même que je le regarde avec des yeux ronds tout à fait expressifs, et il reprend avec un fatalisme qui traduit l'habitude :

«Quelqu'un que nous pourrions appeler et qui saurait nous répondre ?»

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, content de leur proposition, et ils m'aident à m'asseoir avec beaucoup d'attention et d'efficacité. De cette position assise, je comprends que je suis dans un hôpital moldu ! A y re-réflechir, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte tout de suite ! Le bruit de la branche cassée dans mon dos me revient, et je me demande qui a pu ainsi m'agresser sur le chemin du métro. Il y avait cet étrange brouillard qui me paraît moins innocent avec le recul.

«Écrivez votre nom, votre adresse, le nom de la personne à contacter, son numéro... Si vous avez plusieurs idées, n'hésitez pas ! » , m'instruit l'homme.

Je trace mes réponses en capitales un peu tremblantes. Le stylo moldu me paraît très difficile à manier. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et j'hésite à chaque trait. Mais j'obéis :

«Cyrus Lupin, c'est votre nom ? Bien. 114, Park street ? Tout près d'où on vous a trouvé alors... Ginny Weasley ? C'est qui, votre petite amie ?»

Je cligne des yeux, et il poursuit : «Elle sera à la maison ? »

Comme je hausse les épaules, il insiste : «Quelqu'un d'autre ? Des parents ? »

Mes parents étant à Venise, je secoue la tête – ce qui se révèle une très mauvaise idée, et l'infirmière m'arrête immédiatement.

«Il faut y aller mollo, jeune homme ! Vous avez deux côtes fêlées aussi et de multiples contusions! Je vais vous shooter un peu, le temps qu'on appelle votre amie, le repos sera le meilleur remède !»

J'aurais bien protesté – sur la qualité de leurs remèdes comme sur mon envie d'être drogué, mais l'injection barbare qu'elle m'inflige à raison de mes faibles forces.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, il y a Ginny et Arthur au pied de mon lit en grande discussion avec un homme et une femme. Ils ont baissé leurs drôles de masques de papier vert, et je vois qu'ils sont relativement jeunes. À peine plus vieux que moi !

«Cyrus !», s'exclame Ginny en se jetant à mon cou, et ça me fait grimacer. «Oh pardon, désolée ! On va te sortir de là et te soigner vraiment», elle ajoute dans un souffle.

J'opine, un geste microscopique, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

«Quand pourrons-nous le faire transférer ? », enquête Arthur de son côté. «Sa famille tient à ce qu'il soit près d'eux... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la mention de ma famille me laisse l'estomac inquiet, même si je ne vois pas comment on pourrait me reprocher de m'être fait agresser dans la rue, après tout ! Peut-être parce que je me sens coupable qu'ils aient interrompu leurs vacances à cause de moi, je décide.

«Il faut voir avec la Police», répond le médecin avec une nette réserve. «Quant à le faire transférer en Écosse, je ne peux pas m'y opposer, mais rendez-vous compte qu'il va dérouiller à être trimballé sur des routes de campagne ! »

«Nous avons un équipement à la hauteur de la tâche», essaie dignement Arthur.

Personne n'ose le contrarier. Le personnel médical sort en annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de la police. Arthur les suit.

«Cyrus, il faut que je te prévienne », commence alors immédiatement Ginny. «Drago a été agressé presque au même moment que toi. Comme toi, il sortait de chez lui pour aller à l'université. Il n'a pas eu autant de chance : il a pris un mauvais coup à la tête et il est inconscient – à Sainte-Mangouste... Ron a jugé bon de tout raconter à ta mère », elle termine après une infime suspension.

Si je pouvais hurler, je le ferais. Là, je me redresse dans le lit, et mes côtes blessées protestent. Que Merlin occise tous les médecins moldus !

«On va te transférer à Sainte-Mangouste, et là, je pense que... qu'il faudra que tu répondes à des questions», elle essaie.

Je crois que je suis content qu'un type en uniforme de policier moldu entre à ce moment-là parce que mon sentiment d'injustice pourrait me faire confondre le message et son messager.

«Monsieur Lupin donc ?», il commence, lisant ses feuilles. «Avec le père de votre amie, nous avons préparé votre déclaration d'agression, si vous voulez bien la relire et la signer ?

Il me tend une feuille dactylographiée qui indique mon nom, mes prénoms, ma date de naissance au Brésil, mon adresse à Londres, un numéro de sécurité sociale que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant, mon groupe sanguin, mon poids et ma taille. Il y a aussi une liste étonnante de choses qui m'auraient été dérobées : une carte de crédit qui a un numéro et une date d'expiration, 40 livres, un téléphone portable, un abonnement de métro... Je décide de faire confiance à Arthur et je signe.

«Vous n'avez pas vu votre agresseur, Monsieur Lupin ? », s'enquiert l'enquêteur moldu. Je fais non très lentement de la tête. «Les médecins pensent qu'ils étaient au moins deux et qu'ils étaient armés de battes de base-ball », il m'apprend. C'est un ouvrier de voirie qui vous a trouvé. Vous n'avez pas d'ennemi, Monsieur Lupin ? »

Je secoue de nouveau la tête sans oser regarder Ginny ou Arthur – il me semble que quiconque me connaîtrait verrait que je mens.

«Bien, si quoi que ce soit vous revenait, si vous receviez des menaces..., n'hésitez pas à m'appeler», termine l'homme en me tendant une carte de visite moldue. «Avec tous nos vœux de guérison rapide !»

Avant que le charme de cet instant suspendu ne retombe, l'équipe d'Avalon Ambulance prend le contrôle de ma chambre. Comme souvent les sorciers, ils sont condescendants avec les Moldus, même s'ils connaissent leurs habitudes, et ils en font un peu trop. Je protesterais bien si j'en avais le moyen et je resterais dans ce havre moldu. Mais avant même de l'avoir totalement réalisé, je suis allongé dans une ambulance un peu trop luxueuse et confortable pour un équipement moldu et devant Sainte-Mangouste... Jamais je n'ai été aussi prêt de maudire l'efficacité de la magie.

Quand le brancard traverse la salle d'accueil, je vois un instant Papa qui se lève, mais Susan Smiley Rogue prend tout mon champ de vision.

«Bon, je vais t'ausculter immédiatement, Cyrus - Remus, Ginny, Arthur et tous les autres, vous pouvez nous laisser. »

À part Madame Pomfresh, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant d'autorité sur toute ma famille. J'embrasserais bien Susan pour ce répit passager !

«Voyons voir comment ils ont traité ça », annonce Susan en pointant sa baguette vers ma mâchoire. «Hum, ingénieux bricolage ! Mais si on te laisse comme ça, tu vas te nourrir à la paille pendant un mois.»

Comme c'est plus ou moins ce qu'avait annoncé le médecin, j'opine précautionneusement.

«Les côtes ce n'est rien, une potion, et ça n'y paraîtra plus. La mâchoire faut que j'y aille par étape à cause du matos qu'ils ont mis là-dedans, on ne voudrait pas que tes os et leurs vis fassent corps, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais d'abord renforcer suffisamment pour qu'on puisse les enlever – j'ai un collègue suffisamment versé dans la chirurgie moldue pour le faire, mais il faudra qu'on t'endorme, évidemment. Ensuite des potions toutes les heures, et disons que demain matin, tu devrais pouvoir parler... si tu en as envie », elle rajoute.

Je la regarde avec d'assez grands yeux pour qu'elle s'explique toute seule.

«Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, nous pouvons étaler ça sur plusieurs jours », elle insinue.

J'ai de nouveau un saut de l'estomac qui dit bien qu'il pressent que je vais me faire engueuler à en devenir sourd. Mais ne pas faire face, ne pas participer, laisser Ron seul jouer à l'équilibriste face à tous les parents sans doute affolés, je trouve ça définitivement trop lâche pour être envisagé. Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai des questions à poser. Je secoue donc longuement la tête.

«Même pas peur ?», elle interprète. «Severus avait donc raison ».

Les soins durent toute la soirée et, même si les potions battent toute la médecine moldue sans souci, je dérouille salement. Sans parler de ma deuxième opération de la journée. Susan estime plus simple et plus humain de m'endormir. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prennent pour me faire ingurgiter des potions toutes les heures durant la nuit, je ne m'en rappelle plus. Quand je me réveille vraiment, crevant de faim, la tête comme un Cognard, il fait jour dehors. Remus et Ginny sont assis au pied de mon lit.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour me convaincre que je peux parler. J'articule précautionneusement mais ma voix est un souffle :

«Salut... »

«Cyrus ! », clament les deux avec un ensemble qui vaudrait une médaille d'après moi.

«C'est le matin ?», je questionne gauchement.

«Tu as faim ?», s'inquiète Ginny. «Ils ont dit que si tu veux manger, ils t'amèneraient quelque chose ! »

«Si c'est possible», je reconnais, et Gin se lève immédiatement. Elle va sortir quand elle se rend compte qu'elle me laisse seul face à Remus. Ça se lit tellement clairement sur son visage que Papa et moi, on rit en même temps – ça fait étonnamment peu mal, je me rends compte. Un point pour la magie, finalement.

«Ça va aller », j'ose lui promettre, et ma petite amie se tourne vers mon père avec l'air d'exiger une confirmation formelle.

«Ça va aller, Ginny, c'est lui qui le dit », il essaie, avec une légèreté un peu forcée. Ma petite amie ne lâche pas, et il rajoute plus sobrement : «Je ne compte pas lui hurler dessus, je te le promets, Ginny ». Avec un regard qui dit bien qu'elle vérifiera, Gin sort finalement.

«C'est pas une promesse un peu exagérée ça ? », je questionne immédiatement. J'ai toujours détesté que Remus m'engueule, mais plus encore attendre qu'il se décide à le faire.

«Cyrus, à Venise, on avait déjà eu une matinée plus... plus qu'animée, quand on nous a appris que Drago était à Sainte-Mangouste, puis toi à l'hôpital... J'ai dû prendre cinq ans en une journée», il conclut sombrement. «Tu crois que j'ai envie de hurler ?»

Je hausse les épaules sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre. Je demanderais bien ce qui s'est passé à Venise et puis je décide que ça aurait l'air d'une fuite.

«Qui t'a fait ça, Cyrus ? », il reprend avant que j'aie trouvé par quoi commencer.

«Je ne l'ai pas vu, je devrais dire «les» d'ailleurs, d'après la police moldue : ils étaient deux. Mais évidemment, vu que Drago s'est fait casser la gueule le même jour que moi, il y a plusieurs possibilités... »

«Plusieurs ? »

«Ron a dû vous parler des Onze coupes, j'imagine », je me lance, avec un pincement à l'estomac qui ne trompe pas.

«J'ai peur qu'il mette plusieurs semaines à oser adresser la parole à Dora sans mettre Lieutenant dans la phrase», confirme Papa dans un soupir.

«Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça », j'essaie.

«Je crois qu'on a compris ça », il répond du tac au tac, et je me dis que je vais l'exaspérer si je me cherche des excuses.

«Donc, soit c'est eux qui nous ont repérés... soit ce sont les deux gars dont on a pris les identités pour essayer d'en savoir plus qui se sont vengés... », je résume.

«Toi et Drago », souligne Papa comme si c'était un point important de la question.

«Nos intérêts concordaient », je réponds.

«Faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu définis ton intérêt ! », il explose un peu, mais il y a une énorme dose d'affection dans sa voix, j'en rougirais presque.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur Ginny et Dora. La première porte un plateau dont la simple vue me fait saliver.

«Alors, tu es réveillé », remarque Mae qui reste debout devant la porte. Elle a l'air tendue comme un arc. Autant pour les vacances.

Je m'empare du plateau flottant , je le positionne de mon mieux devant moi avant d'oser répondre :  
«Tu as sans doute des questions. »

Dora s'appuie sur le mur, regarde Papa qui s'est retourné vers elle, puis secoue la tête.

«J'aurais des photos à te montrer, essentiellement pour confirmer le témoignage de Ronald... Tu en reconnaîtras peut-être d'autres, mais ça peut attendre... »

«Et Ianninek et Begic, vous les avez cherchés ? », je questionne en avalant une délicieuse cuiller d'haricots à la tomate qui me donne du coeur au ventre.

Le regard de Dora, gris comme le mien, se fait calculateur.  
«D'après Ron, ils sont en Australie... »

«Ben, c'est ce que disait Drago mais il peut se tromper, et s'ils étaient moins loin, si le XIC les a contactés, ils ont peut-être eu des problèmes et voulu se venger », je développe l'hypothèse que j'ai construite pendant le transfert, tout en continuant d'avaler des haricots.

«Ok, je vais mettre Ron sur l'affaire», elle décide, et sa main est déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Elle va sortir – comme ça sans un mot de plus quand elle se retourne et ajoute : «Quand cette histoire sera finie, toi et moi, on ira boire le nombre de bières nécessaire(s) pour comprendre pourquoi tu ne sais pas communiquer autrement qu'en te fichant dans la merde ! »

Ginny ravale un rire nerveux, Papa sourit et, moi, après avoir vainement cherché une réponse maligne, je souffle :  
«OK. »

Susan vire ensuite tout le monde, malgré l'insistance de Ginny à me tenir compagnie, en affirmant que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Elle me fait avaler assez de potions pour que j'aille d'une traite jusqu'au soir sans me poser trop de questions ou avoir mal. La nuit tombe quand une infirmière m'amène un dîner et, juste derrière, Ginny et Ron entrent. Dire que le second a une sale gueule serait un euphémisme.

«Ton père m'a appelée de Venise où il est retourné chercher les petits. Il viendra avec eux sans doute demain », annonce Ginny.

«OK, mais tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'entraîner ? Eh mais, t'as pas un match en Allemagne ce soir ! », je me rends compte.

«Il est possible que j'aie été rayée de l'équipe de ce soir», elle répond en évitant mon regard. «Ils n'ont pas apprécié que je les plante là hier, même s'ils reconnaissent maintenant que je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans un hôpital moldu ! Mais si on les écoute, on ne devrait pas avoir de famille ou de désir – à part jouer au Quidditch ! »

«Oh », je commente prudemment. Je jette un coup d'œil au beau-frère qui n'a pas l'air plus ému que ça par l'évolution de la carrière de sa sœur. Je dirais qu'il a l'air au dessus de ça.

«T'inquiète, Cyrus, je ne regrette pas mes priorités, et ça fait même un moment que ça me titillait, et tu le sais», m'assure Ginny. «Si tu veux t'excuser, tu ferais mieux de consoler Ron qui a interrompu ses vacances, s'est fait massacrer par ta mère et maintenant n'a plus de mentor ! »

«Pardon ? »

«Kahn m'a laissé tomber. Il a refusé de reconnaître que je lui avais parlé des Onze Coupes... et refuse d'ailleurs que je reste son apprenti», répond Ron d'une voix monocorde.

«Mais, et alors ? », je m'inquiète.

«Le lieutenant Lupin m'a attaché provisoirement à son équipe - 'pour mieux me surveiller'», il indique avec un soupir. Le je-vais-mettre-Ron-là-dessus d'hier prend un nouveau sens. «Une commission disciplinaire devrait se réunir après cette enquête, si j'ai bien compris... »

«Elle ne va pas te laisser tomber », je commente sans doute étourdiment. Et Ron a un rire sans joie :

«Pour l'instant, j'aimerais autant qu'elle oublie mon existence, en fait ! Elle me fait bosser comme un dingue et critique tout ce que je fais !»

«Hum, tu paies pour moi », je constate sincèrement désolé.

«Je crois que je paie d'abord pour ma désinvolture par rapport à la Division », répond Ron, magnanime - je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais vu Ron aussi magnanime auparavant ! «La seule chose à faire est de serrer les dents et de finir cette fichue enquête...»

Comme il a quand même grandement raison, je prends le temps d'avaler un toast que ma mâchoire dissèque avec une satisfaisante aisance avant de poser mes propres questions.

«Ianninek et Begic ? C'est toi qui es dessus ?»

«Eh bien, c'était sans doute une bonne intuition», annonce Ron avec un soupir. «Je ne sais pas si c'est eux qui t'ont tabassé, mais sache qu'on les a trouvés tous les deux... morts. L'un par magie l'autre d'une balle de revolver, l'un en Irlande, l'autre à Brighton... On travaille même avec la police moldue sur le deuxième crime, et aucune piste pour l'instant ! Et, je suis chargé des rapports, je le saurais!»

«Morts ?», je répète affolé. «Mais pourquoi eux et pas nous ?»

«Tout dépend de ce que savent les gars du XIC », estime Ron et, comme je hausse les sourcils devant son affirmation péremptoire, il indique rougissant : «C'est l'opinion de... du Lieutenant. »

Je n'ose pas lui répéter que ma mère va se calmer, qu'elle se calme toujours. J'espère juste qu'il saura lui montrer tout ce qu'il sait faire. Et je me promets surtout de ne pas m'en mêler. Mais une nouvelle idée me vient, et je manque de renverser mon petit déjeuner.

«Quelqu'un a interrogé Hermosa McNair ? »

Ron se lève sans rien dire et sort avec un regard de gratitude. Avant que Ginny n'entame sa propre enquête, je lance :

«Des nouvelles de Drago au fait ? »

«Il a vraiment pris un très mauvais coup sur la tête... Il n'y a pas de lésions graves mais des risques importants d'oedème. Pour Susan, il ne faut pas le réveiller avant que ces risques soient écartés ! Daphnée et Astoria ne quittent pas son chevet – ta grand-mère non plus », elle indique.

Comme cette dernière n'a pas jugé bon de venir me saluer, je me dis qu'il ne faudrait pas trop vite penser que tout ça va se calmer facilement.

«C'est dommage, c'est sans doute lui qui en savait le plus», je commente un peu inutilement.

«C'est ce qu'a essayé de faire valoir Dora auprès de Susan...», sourit bizarrement Ginny.

«Et ?»

«Celle-ci lui a demandé comment elle menait les enquêtes sur les meurtres, quand les gens étaient morts et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aider la police !»

Je siffle de surprise.

«Ça a dû lui plaire, tiens !»

«Je crois qu'elles ne se sont plus parlées depuis.»

ooo

Le lendemain matin, Susan estime que je devrais essayer de marcher dans le service, pour voir si je souffre de vertiges et pour reprendre confiance en mon corps. Ginny m'accompagne avec le sérieux accompli d'une infirmière - je n'ose pas lui reparler de Quidditch ou de son entraîneur. On ne parcourt que deux couloirs avant de tomber sur Astoria Greengrass, les yeux rouges, échevelée comme je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. Quand elle nous voit, elle pile et puis se jette sur moi en criant :

«Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! J'ai bien dit à Drago qu'il ne gagnerait rien à vouloir t'imiter !»

«M'imiter ?», je répète faiblement - Ginny a fait un rempart de son corps entre nous.

«Il t'admire, il te trouve libre et brillant», Astoria répond – enfin, elle semble plutôt prendre l'ensemble de forces naturelles à témoin. «Je lui ai dit que tu étais tête brûlée et présomptueux comme tous les Gryffondors, mais il n'a rien voulu écouter, et voilà !»

«A t'écouter ce n'est pas Drago qui les a emmenés à une soirée avec ces types tatoués d'un X d'un I et d'un C», rétorque Ginny, d'un ton péremptoire. «Ne serait-ce pas lui qui a traîné mon frère et mon fiancé dans cette histoire ? L'a-t-on forcé à préparer du Polynectar ? »

«Mais c'est Drago qui est dans le coma ! Et tu vas me dire quoi, Weasley, qu'il l'a mérité !», explose Astoria, en larmes cette fois.

Je vais écarter Ginny pour essayer de calmer le benjamine des Greengrass, quand la porte d'une des chambres s'ouvre à la volée devant Andromeda.

«Vous n'avez nulle part ailleurs pour vous disputer !», elle lance sur un ton qui n'a rien à envier à Mae en colère.

«Pardon Androméda», s'excuse immédiatement Astoria.

Je n'ai plus qu'à faire pareil, imité par Ginny qui n'a pas l'air bien sincère, mais Androméda a pris le bras de Astoria et lui chuchote :

«Il a bougé, Astoria, pour la deuxième fois il ne faut pas perdre espoir, viens lui parler et l'appeler, il va t'entendre !»

Astoria se laisse guider vers la chambre, et je vais m'éloigner, quand Granny ressort, l'air moins - comment dire ? - agressive.

«Tu as l'air d'aller bien», elle estime en me regardant.

«Je suis désolé, Granny... Il a vraiment bougé ?»

«Deux fois depuis ce matin, le docteur Smiley-Rogue pense que c'est bon signe, mais elle refuse de hâter le processus. Son corps a besoin de temps pour se réparer et dans ce coma, il ne souffre pas.»

«J'espère», je lance avec sincérité.

«Tu vas sortir ?», elle questionne plus gentiment.

«Demain si tout va bien», je réponds, gêné de ma bonne santé toute fraîche. «S'il se réveille...»

«Je viendrai te prévenir », elle promet avant de rentrer dans la chambre et de refermer la porte.

Planté au milieu du couloir, je regarde Ginny en ayant bien envie qu'elle sache pour moi ce que je dois faire.

«Reste à attendre les rapports des Aurors », elle estime.

«Ça va être dur de ne rien faire », je reconnais – s'il y a quelqu'un à qui je peux l'avouer c'est sans doute Ginny.

«Hum, il y aurait bien cette première version de votre article que m'a confiée le professeur Maninder ce matin », elle essaie.

«Tu me vois m'inquiéter de recherche fondamentale, là, maintenant ?»

«Eh bien, c'est quelque chose où tu pourrais exceller sans avoir de nouveaux ennuis », elle se moque carrément.

«Va savoir », je maugrée, mais je la suis jusqu'à ma chambre pour lire ce fameux parchemin.

C'est dans cette lecture attentive – avec prises de notes et tout - que me trouvent Papa et les jumeaux qui me ramènent différents cadeaux de Venise : des sucreries, un chapeau d'Arlequin et une étrange pipe en ivoire en forme d'éléphant qu'ils ont trouvé dans une vieille boutique du Ghetto.

«Harry ? », j'ose demander, sincèrement surpris qu'il ne soit pas là.

«Il est avec Ada », m'apprend Iris l'air important.

«Il est possible que je l'aie dissuadé de venir», rajoute Papa faussement léger. «J'ai pensé que Ginny devrait encore te protéger contre quelqu'un de supplémentaire qui croit que t'aimer l'autorise à te tirer les oreilles quand tu mets ta vie en jeu. Et je crois qu'il s'en serait pris aussi à Ron s'il était venu, et lui aussi a déjà assez à faire avec sa propre famille et son Lieutenant.. Non?»

«Tu lui as dit ?»

«Très rapidement et vaguement...Il est possible qu'il t'appelle... ça me fait penser qu'il faut faire réparer ton miroir», il répond, toujours avec cette fausse légèreté avec laquelle il semble avoir décidé de traiter la chose. «Mais il vrai que cette Ada rencontrée au Carnaval t'offre aussi une bonne diversion ! »

«Il est amoureux ? », je m'étonne – je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semblait que Harry avait décidé de remettre l'amour à plus tard.

«Elle m'a l'air de l'avoir totalement ébloui », répond Remus avec un petit rire rêveur – je sais que nous voir amoureux lui fait toujours un peu ça.

«Elle est comment ? », veut savoir Ginny– ça fait un moment qu'elle souhaite une belle-sœur identifiée, et non une collection de jeunes filles qui ne semblent faire que passer – ou le rendre malheureux.

Papa semble chercher ses mots un moment avant de souffler un peu grave :  
«Inhabituelle.. »

«Ça veut dire quoi, inhabituelle pour Harry ? Comme s'il nous avait ramené des filles banales jusqu'ici ! », je continue de m'étonner.

«Jolie, exotique, sans doute », il reformule, l'air de chercher ses mots. «Sorcière, je vous le dis avant que vous ne demandiez... voire un peu plus que ça, si je ne me trompe pas... »

«Tu veux nous faire mourir de curiosité ! », je proteste.

«Eh bien, mets ton énergie à ce qu'il te la présente, ça me paraît une activité relativement dépourvue de risques... », me lance Papa.

«Quand il aura fini son article », intervient Ginny.

Je les regarde tous les deux, complices dans leur encadrement sans doute abusif de mes activités. Je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir, et je hausse les épaules.

oooo

Note temporelle  
1- Cyrus et Drago ont été attaqués le 6. Cyrus sort donc le 8 de l'hôpital.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas embrassé officiellement Alixe, Dina, Fée Fléa(u) et LaPaumée pour avoir lu toutes les versions, cogité avec moi aux suites possibles, traqué les conditionnels abusifs et les participes passés non accordés... Les filles, que ferais-je sans vous ?

Le prochain chapitre retourne à Venise... Vieilles magies, nouvelles questions, et les larmes d'un ami... Mercredi prochain normalement


	15. Harry Des Intuitions et des Traditions

_Playlist_

Bien sûr, il y a les guerres d'Irlande  
Et les peuplades sans musique  
Bien sûr, tout ce manque de tendre  
Et il n'y a plus d'Amérique  
Bien sûr, l'argent n'a pas d'odeur  
Mais pas d'odeur vous monte au nez  
Bien sûr, on marche sur les fleurs  
Mais, mais voir un ami pleurer !  
Jacques Brel, Voir un ami pleurer

**XV. Harry. Des Intuitions et des Traditions**

Quand Ron revient dans la salle à manger, il est blanc comme le linge damassé qui recouvre la table.

« Drago est à l'hôpital, il a été agressé », lui raconte tout de suite Hermione.

Ron ne peut sans doute pas blêmir plus, alors sa mâchoire se serre comme s'il retenait une douleur trop grande, et mon cœur immédiatement s'inquiète. L'intuition est une chose terrible.

« Qui d'autre ? », je souffle.

Est-ce la faute de la lune nouvelle si le monde semble s'écrouler autour de nous, je me demande quand mon pote d'enfance me jette un regard terriblement vide, comme si j'étais devenu transparent. Il finit par répondre, dans un murmure, quelque chose que j'ai d'abord eu du mal à croire.

« Cyrus. »

« Pardon ? », intervient Papa, battant Mae d'un quart de seconde.

Hermione a la main devant la bouche comme si elle entrevoyait une vérité trop terrible pour être dite. Umbretta interroge Tiziano du regard, et mon ami, lui, a reposé son couteau comme s'il se tenait près à sauter de sa chaise pour courir au secours de je-ne-sais-qui pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les jumeaux sont collés l'un contre l'autre comme deux chatons rescapés de la lagune. Seul, Tarquino a l'air indifférent. Face à nous tous, Ron se redresse très lentement comme s'il devait lutter contre un poids trop important pour rester debout avant d'articuler d'une voix aussi vide que son regard :

« Lieutenant Lupin, j'aimerais vous parler... »

Je ne sais pas s'il aurait pu mieux s'y prendre – j'y pense depuis, mais son choix de se confier à ma mère adoptive plutôt qu'à nous tous m'assomme plus que toute horrible vérité. Pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs si j'en juge par la tête d'Hermione. Mae acquiesce lentement et ils sortent, mais le silence perdure après leur départ. Seul, Kane demande ce qu'il y a avec Drago et Cyrus, et Papa lui avoue qu'il ne sait pas exactement. Je ne pense pas qu'une autre réponse aurait pu être plus inquiétante pour Kane.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, ils restent absent. Ça me paraît une éternité. Quand ils reviennent Mae a l'air prête à exploser, et Ron a la tête basse.

« Cyrus est dans un hôpital moldu – Ginny et Arthur s'emploient à l'en faire sortir... Mais je pense qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'autres choix que de rentrer », elle indique sobrement.

« Mais il a été attaqué par qui ? C'est lié à Drago ? », questionne Papa – digne porte-parole de nous tous.

« Sans doute », murmure Ron quand Mae lui fait signe de répondre. « Ils menaient... nous menions... une sorte d'enquête... sur un réseau de potions... un réseau moldu et sorcier... »

« Ce n'était pas une enquête officielle », comprend sombrement Hermione.

Dire que je me sens aussi inclu dans leur conversation qu'un poussin dans une meute de renards est un euphémisme. Ron confirme d'un signe de tête honteux, mais la colère qui croît dans ma poitrine est insensible à toute pitié.

« Ron, comment un jeune Auror peut-il cautionner des enquêtes de cow-boy ? », questionne Papa, exaspéré.

« Remus, je... Franchement, on n'a pas mesuré tout de suite que Drago avait raison de penser que c'était un vrai réseau », essaie de se défendre mon ami. « Et... j'ai essayé d'en parler à Kahn mais ça ne l'a pas beaucoup intéressé », il ajoute avec dépit.

« Un Auror, son responsable », sous-titre sobrement Mae.

« On part quand ? », j'interviens parce que Venise me paraît insupportable tout à coup.

« Je ne sais pas si nous devons tous partir à Londres », répond lentement Mae en regardant Papa. « Nous pourrions déjà aller voir, Remus, Ron et moi, ce qui se passe vraiment... »

« Je n'envisage pas de rester ici sans Ron », indique alors Hermione, d'une voix sans passion mais aussi sans concession. « Ne le prends pas mal, Harry, mais je n'ai pas réellement la tête à plus de fêtes ou de visites... »

« Moi non plus », je réponds.

« En même temps, Harry, si on te laissait les jumeaux jusqu'à ce soir, le temps de voir comment s'organiser... », plaide alors Mae. Et je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas dans son raisonnement.

« Je peux les garder à Londres », je remarque donc parce que je ne suis plus enclin à laisser aux autres leurs secrets.

« Cyrus a été attaqué tout près de l'appartement », elle lâche à contrecœur.

Comme je comprends maintenant que son souci est la sécurité, je ne trouve pas d'angle pour contester le plan et je me contente donc d'acquiescer.

« Pas trop près des fontaines, hein, Harry », soupire Papa.

oo

Deux heures plus tard, Iris et Kane lancent des grains de mais pour attirer les pigeons et puis foncent sur eux pour les faire s'envoler. Je ne les quitte pas des yeux. J'ai dû décourager Umbretta et Tiziano de venir avec nous – je sens que toute la famille Cimballi a besoin de se retrouver. Après le départ des invités, Tarquino s'est enfermé avec ses parchemins dans son bureau et n'en est plus sorti. Tiziano pense que sa décision d'accepter le pacte l'a bousculé.

« En même temps, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu », s'est agacée Umbretta, « que tu reviennes, que tu reprennes sa place ici, que tu continues la dynastie ! »

« On peut vouloir des choses dans l'absolu et souffrir quand elles se produisent », a sagement commenté Tiziano. Il n'a jamais paru aussi sérieux et aristocratique, je trouve. « Mon père avait refusé cet héritage, pour suivre ma mère en Amérique latine... et aussi parce qu'il refusait d'être bloqué à Venise », il m'a appris.

« Et moi, je ne ferai pas d'héritier », a ajouté Umbretta – et sa douleur est tellement palpable que je m'étonne que Tiziano ne dise rien.

« C'est faux ça, tu sais, Umbrie », j'ai donc répondu, parce que ça fait un moment que leur position me fatiguait et que la journée avait fini de me rendre intransigeant. « Tu as du sang magique, et même si tu épouses un pur moldu, tu as des chances fortes d'avoir un enfant sorcier ! Pourquoi serait-il moins l'héritier des Cimballi que les enfants de Tiz ? »

« Moi, épouser qui que ce soit », elle s'est esclaffée douloureusement. Comme je n'ai rien dit – et Tiz non plus, elle a ajouté très bas :« Une Cimballi ne se marie pas avec un Moldu ! »

« Et ta mère ? », j'ai objecté.

« Vois comment ça a fini », elle a répondu amèrement.

Et j'ai dû inspirer trois fois pour ne pas hurler. Tarquino est un grand alchimiste, mais il a enfermé ses petits-enfants dans une vision extrêmement conservatrice de la magie – c'est à se demander comment il avait pu accepter la visite d'un lycanthrope !

« Tiz et Umbrie, je vous aime comme un frère et une soeur tous les deux : mais vous déconnez complètement ! », j'ai donc explosé en me disant que j'aurais sans doute dit la même chose de Ron ou de Cyrus. « J'admire votre famille, votre respect des traditions, tout ça, mais vous devriez apprendre à trier ce dont vous avez besoin là-dedans ! », j'ai asséné. « Ce pacte est une sacrée responsabilité, et je sens que tu l'as prise en connaissance de cause, Tiz, mais alors arrête de te poser en victime ! Si tu prends la tête de la maison Cimballi, peut-être pourrais-tu en profiter pour laisser ta soeur être heureuse, non ? »

« Harry, je serai toujours là pour la protéger ! », il a protesté, avec une réelle indignation dans la voix.

« Mais qui te demande ça ? Et la conduire à l'autel de son mariage avec l'humain de son choix ? »

Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'avais trois têtes, et les jumeaux étaient pétrifiés par ma colère – Papa leur avait tellement répété qu'ils devaient rester tout le temps avec moi, que je devais même les accompagner aux toilettes. Alors m'entendre hurler, ça ne le faisait sans doute pas.

« Venez les mômes, on va faire un tour », j'ai décidé.

Dehors, mes pas m'ont mené, sans que je l'aie trop décidé à l'Herboristerie où travaillent Ada et sa copine, Fiammetta. Elles sont préparatrices, je le sais depuis hier. Tout semble aller tellement vite en ce moment. Ada a été surprise de ma visite et encore plus que je sois accompagné.

« On a eu des problèmes avec les esprits d'une maison », je lui ai raconté. « Puis des urgences en Angleterre, et mes parents sont rentrés prendre la mesure des choses... Je ballade les petits... tu peux venir ? »

Kane et Iris ont levé des yeux curieux vers elle. Son grand tablier intégral noir, son chignon rebelle, ses yeux bleus, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vu, mais elle leur sourit après un instant d'indécision.

« Je vais voir. Allez sur la place, je vous rejoins... »

Sur la place, ils jouent donc, libérés je crois d'être sortis du Palais et, moi, je les regarde en me demandant quelles traditions débiles on leur transmettra.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps », annonce Ada quand elle me rejoint. Sa longue jupe de velours gris et son grand gilet de laine brut la font passer autant pour une moldue qu'une sorcière. Des mèches s'échappent de son chignon, je la trouve très belle une fois de plus. « Ils sont mignons », elle estime en regardant mon frère et ma soeur courir à en perdre haleine.

« Kane est le portrait craché de mon père, avec des yeux gris », je réponds sans doute trop vite.

«Vraiment ?», elle s'intéresse pourtant. «Et ils vivent ça comment, la lycanthropie de leur père?»

« Hum, ils ne connaissent que ça, alors... Tu sais, moi, gamin, j'ai compris finalement assez tard ce qu'il devait surmonter... les préjugés des autres, et que m'adopter dans sa situation, c'était une sacrée bataille ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il t'a adopté... Je peux te demander pourquoi lui ? », elle questionne avec une réserve que je trouve touchante. J'ai fui les interviews sur le même sujet depuis mes sept ans, il est des questions plus difficiles pour moi.

« Il était l'ami de mes parents, disons même le seul survivant de leur petit groupe... Il n'a pas osé réclamer ma garde tout de suite mais il est venu voir comment je vivais dans la famille de ma mère... et il n'a pas pu me laisser là », j'explique pudiquement, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que je cherche à l'émouvoir.

« Et tu as un autre frère ? », elle demande avec un geste qui indique qu'elle ne parle pas de Kane.

«Oui, d'ailleurs c'est à cause de lui qu'ils sont rentrés », je réponds et je sens cette colère sourde qui traîne sans but dans mes veines depuis ce matin. Pourtant, j'essaie de rester objectif dans ma présentation : « Il a été agressé et... »

«Il va beaucoup mieux », annonce Remus, arrivant derrière nous, me faisant sursauter. Il a parlé en italien avec ce rythme un peu étrange que donne un sortilège temporaire de traduction.

«Je ne me ferais jamais à ce que tu entendes ce que je dis d'aussi loin ! », je proteste.

«Je n'écoutais pas réellement, promis », il m'assure et tend la main à Ada. « Mademoiselle... »

«Aradia », elle souffle, les joues roses.

Il y a une drôle de flamme dans ses yeux quand elle soutient son regard.

«Ada se fait tout un monde de te rencontrer », je décide donc d'annoncer.

«J'espère que ce n'est pas pour de mauvaises raisons », répond lentement Papa.

«Il y aurait de mauvaises raisons ? », répond Ada avec un air innocent qui me semble un peu forcé sans que je puisse me l'expliquer.

«C'est une bonne réponse », il estime avec un rire que je ne m'explique pas plus. « Reprenons, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur de me rencontrer, Mademoiselle.»

«D'accord », elle répond avec un sourire qui me paraît moins crispé.

Papa prend une seconde pour se tourner vers moi et changer de sujet.

«Harry, je vais ramener les jumeaux en Angleterre, Dora est totalement prise par son enquête...»

«Alors vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Drago ? », je le coupe.

«Drago et ton frère menaient une petite enquête secrète sur des faiseurs de potions qui se font appeler les Onze coupes, c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvent à l'hôpital avec de multiples fractures », raconte Papa après une infime hésitation. « Ron a eu la chance d'être ici au moment du règlement de comptes, finalement ! »

«Ron, Drago et Cyrus menaient bien une enquête », je reformule parce que mon sentiment d'injustice est colossal. « Depuis quand ? »

«Depuis des semaines... depuis l'affaire de l'empoisonnement en fait », répond Papa, l'air aussi sidéré que moi que tout ça ait pu se développer sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Moi, je comprends en plus que Ron et Cyrus m'ont menti quand j'étais à Londres et j'ai envie de pleurer.

«C'est une sale fin de vacances », je commente un peu au hasard.

«Un rappel à l'ordre, je dirais », répond Papa avec philosophie. «Mais ce carnaval reste un très beau cadeau, Harry, et j'espère que nous aurons d'autres aussi belles occasions. »

J'accepte ses efforts de consolation d'un geste de la tête, et il reprend :

« Je voudrais assurer Tarquino de mon amitié et le remercier, Harry, tu... »

« Il faut que je retourne à mon travail », comprend Ada en faisant déjà mine de s'éloigner.

« Attends, je vais sans doute accompagner mon père en Angleterre », je la retiens.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Harry », il intervient. « Cette affaire est traitée par la Division et par elle uniquement, comme elle aurait dû l'être dès le début. Il ne te reste que quelques jours de vacances avant de reprendre, profites-en ! »

« Mais j'aimerais bien voir Cyrus », je proteste sans doute un peu mollement.

« Là tout de suite, il est à l'hôpital... appelle-le demain », il tempère une nouvelle fois.

«Tu as peur que je l'engueule plus que toi ? », je questionne un peu amusé et exaspéré à la fois, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

«Un peu, oui », il reconnaît en souriant. « Je t'attends chez les Cimballi », il ajoute en s'éloignant pour appeler les jumeaux.

«Bon, je vais l'accompagner, on se voit tout à l'heure ? », j'essaie de reprendre ma conversation avec Ada.

«Fiammetta voulait aller au Bal du Cygne, il compte parmi les évènements les plus importants de la saison », elle m'annonce – et je me rends compte que tous mes soucis sont sans doute abstraits pour elle. Il s'agit de choses qui arrivent à des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Comme les traditions vénitiennes me restent en partie étrangères. Je me demande aussi brusquement si Fiammetta compte parmi ses "nombreux amis lycanthropes" dont elle m'a parlé. En fait, ça me paraît même relativement évident.

«Je ne sais pas si j'ai l'humeur pour aller à un bal », je réponds avec sincérité.

«Si tu te décides, tu sais où nous trouver », elle répond avec un sourire tranquille, une invitation.

«Ok », j'acquiesce gauchement, incapable de protester. Elle me glisse un baiser rapide avant de s'éloigner.

ooo

Au Palais Cimballi, Tarquino a consenti à sortir de sa chambre pour redire à Papa combien il s'excusait de l'incident.

«Les esprits avaient faim... depuis si longtemps », il a lâché sur un ton fataliste, « mon sang ne leur suffisait plus... le Palais allait s'effondrer et je refusais de le voir... »

«C'était un énorme sacrifice de votre part », a admis Papa très diplomate.

«La liberté de mon fils, puis de mon petit-fils », il a répondu en quasi transe.

Le visage de Tiziano était une dalle sombre et froide, Umbretta était en larmes et moi, je devais me retenir pour ne pas hurler à nouveau qu'il serait temps d'être un peu plus libre avec leurs traditions. Mais je me suis tu et on en est resté à des échanges superficiels. Quand il a embrassé Kane et Iris, Tarquino leur a remis à chacun un médaillon aux armes des Cimballi. Tiziano avait le même – Umbrie aussi sans doute mais je ne l'avais jamais vu assez déshabillée pour le savoir.

«Cette maison est maintenant un peu la vôtre », il a solennellement annoncé.

«Tu aurais pu le faire avant !», a alors hurlé Tiziano. «Tu l'as fait exprès pour me prendre au piège», et il s'est enfui en claquant les portes derrière lui.

Tarquino a vacillé un instant, Umbretta s'est précipitée pour le soutenir, et Remus a soupiré avec la conviction de l'expérience :

«Il reviendra, Tarquino, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit... »

Comme quelques heures auparavant, mon ami avait assuré qu'il avait pris la responsabilité de la maison de ses ancêtres de son plein gré, j'étais pas loin de penser comme Papa mais restait la violence de cette rébellion, et j'espérais que ce n'étaient pas mes reproches mal compris qui l'avait justifiée. J'aurais sans doute dû partir à sa recherche mais j'ai accompagné Papa et les jumeaux jusqu'à l'Agence des portoloins internationaux de l'autre côté de la lagune.

«Vous vivez tous un âge difficile », a estimé Papa à côté de moi sur le vaporetto choisi pour faire plaisir aux jumeaux. « celui où il faut choisir les responsabilités qu'on souhaite prendre... »

«Il me semble que tu as attendu un peu plus que ça », j'ai répondu trop vite – mais je n'étais pas prêt à de la philosophie.

«A ton âge, Harry, je faisais comme James, Lily et Sirius partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et c'était la guerre... je crois que c'était déjà pas mal », il a tranquillement protesté et, moi, je me suis senti imbécile.

« Ron, Drago, Cyrus, Tiziano... ils veulent à la fois faire face et garder ce qu'ils croient être leur liberté... C'est difficile », il a continué.

« Et moi ? », j'ai demandé avec ma confiance enfantine en son jugement.

«Toi, tu m'as l'air de chercher encore... mais quand je vois tes amis et ton frère, je me dis que c'est une stratégie qui en vaut une autre... »

« C'est une gentille façon de me dire que je ne prends pas de responsabilités ! », j'ai ri.

«J'aime autant que tu continues ta quête intellectuelle plutôt que tu te fasses exploser la mâchoire à coups de batte de base-ball comme ton frère... », il a soupiré.

«Pourtant tu le comprends », j'ai admiré.

« J'essaie », il m'a confié, et j'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter.

Ooo

Pour une fois, je ne prends pas une gondole pour revenir en ville ; je transplane. Ça m'évite de me demander une nouvelle fois si j'ai raison de ne pas accompagner mon père à Londres. Arrivé au Ghetto, j'essaie d'appeler Tiziano qui ne répond pas - j'hésite alors à retourner au Palais Cimballi - ayant l'impression que ma seule présence va rappeler de mauvais souvenirs- et puis je décide que je ne peux pas avoir l'air de changer mes habitudes à un moment pareil. Et n'importe quel autre soir, je serais repassé les voir.

Devant la porte, avant de sonner - ce que je fais rarement, je me rends compte que je ne peux pas prévenir Ada que j'arriverai un peu tard : elle n'a pas de miroir. C'est agaçant, je pense, il faudra que je lui en offre un. L'idée de lui faire un cadeau me donne un sourire un peu hors de saison quand la porte s'ouvre sur Tarquino. A son regard je comprends qu'il espérait Tiziano.

"Il n'est pas revenu", je commente un peu bêtement.

"Non, mais entre Harry, je serais content d'avoir un peu de compagnie", me répond Tarquino. Comment refuser ?

"Umbretta n'est pas là ?", je questionne en le suivant dans les méandres de la maison. Il ignore le salon ou la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée pour se diriger directement vers le grand escalier, puis vers ses appartements.

"Je l'ai convaincue de sortir rejoindre ses amies... Ce n'est pas à elle d'attendre son frère... et puis, qui sait, elle le croisera peut-être dans un bal..."

L'idée que Tiziano puisse nous avoir tous plantés là pour aller danser et profiter du carnaval me paraît peu crédible - même s'il aime la fête et la danse plus que quiconque ! Mais je garde cette opinion pour moi.

Nous entrons finalement dans son laboratoire - pièce où je n'étais entré qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant. Trois grandes fenêtres s'ouvrent sur la lagune. Une lunette astronomique est plantée devant celle de droite. Un lutrin très ouvragé fait face à celle du milieu : un de ces lutrins hauts devant lesquels on lit debout. J'imagine Tarquino lisant, ainsi, des nuits entières, observant la lune se lever et se coucher, et je suis ému. Un énorme tome relié de rouge est ouvert sur le lutrin ; la page marquée par un ruban de cuir violet embossé d'or. Sans réellement le décider, je lis le titre de la page, écrite à la main en lettres gothiques et en latin : "De Lunae Magiam Delinitionisque" - De la magie lunaire et des manières de l'amadouer, je traduis avec une grimace. Je ne sais pas quelle conversation je crains le plus : la fugue de Tiziano ou le Pacte avec les esprits de la maison !

"Si la théorie t'intéresse", explique Tarquino en s'asseyant dans un des sièges curules qui sont disposés devant la troisième fenêtre, "ce texte explique relativement clairement comment créer une amulette protectrice comme celle que j'ai donnée à Kane et Iris... une magie déjà connue de nos ancêtres étrusques", il ajoute. "Maddalena Tuleti prétendait qu'elle pouvait même être étendue aux Moldus... Il faudrait essayer pour vérifier, évidemment..."

"La théorie m'intéresse", je reconnais lentement. "Je ne m'attendais pas à que vous lisiez Maddalena Tuleti, Tarquino !"

"J'ai lu bien des choses, Harry !", il souri furtivement. "Peut-être même trop, mais quand... Je ne sais pas si tu connais l'histoire mais, il y a dix ans, les esprits ont voulu prendre Tiz et Umbrie..."

"Ils m'ont dit cela très vite", je lui réponds parce que je pense l'histoire douloureuse pour lui et que je ne souhaite pas l'obliger à la répéter.

"Après cet...incident, j'ai lu tout ce qu'on pouvait lire sur les magies de lune", reprend Tarquino tout à ses souvenirs. "J'ai lu en italien, j'ai lu en allemand et en latin, j'ai fait traduire du russe, de l'arabe, du perse et du finnois... J'ai réactivé mes souvenirs de grec et j'ai acquis toute cette bibliothèque", il conclut en désignant les rayonnages derrière moi. "S'il avait fallu s'en remettre à la technologie moldue, je l'aurais fait pour être sûr que jamais mes petits enfants ne courraient de nouveau un tel risque !"

J'opine - je ne vois que cela à faire.

"J'ai fini par trouver la trace de cette amulette - notamment dans les écrits de Tuleti - mais il a fallu encore des années pour trouver comment la fabriquer et comment la régler. Je ne sais cela que depuis moins de deux ans !"

"Et vous n'en avez pas parlé à Tiziano ?", je m'étonne.

Il secoue la tête, va parler, se ravise et puis se décide.

"Je ne peux pas faire autrement que te raconter toute l'histoire", il soupire. "Je préférerais que ce soit Tizzi qui soit là et m'écoute, mais peut-être est-ce mieux que je te la raconte à toi aussi... que tu comprennes et que tu saches, peut-être sauras-tu l'aider, Harry ! Tu es tellement plus sage que lui !"

"Moi ?"

Il fait de grands signes de la main à la fois pour m'interdire de dire le contraire et aussi pour m'amener à m'asseoir dans le siège à côté de lui. Une nouvelle fois, je ne sais pas lui refuser.

"Guerino, mon fils, avait refusé le Pacte", il commence avec une voix pleine d'émotion. "Avec Loredana, sa femme, ils voulaient voyager, vivre, ils disaient ! Il pensait sans doute avoir le temps ! Je l'ai laissé faire ! Je respectais sa liberté ! Je me croyais moi aussi assez fort pour attendre qu'il revienne et s'installe dans cette maison, bâtie par ses aïeux, avec sa femme et ses enfants. Loredana était très belle - Tiz t'a montré un portrait d'elle ?", il raconte changeant sans cesse de sujet comme s'il craignait d'en venir au fait

"Non", je réponds poliment, m"inquiétant vaguement de devoir passer une longue soirée à écouter les souvenirs de Tarquino.

Le grand père de Tiziano soupire à ma réponse et secoue a tête comme si ça confirmait quelque chose.  
"Mais ils sont morts, tous les deux, dans cette pyramide, loin de moi, loin de Venise, de la protection de cette maison ! lls ont laissé deux enfants, si jeunes, si innocents - la seule chose qu'il restait d'eux ! Je les ai recueillis - les parents de Loredana étaient effrayés à l'idée d'élever des enfants magiques - comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait !", il ajoute avec un air sincèrement désolé. "Mais la mort de leur fille les avait détruits - ils sont morts très peu de temps après. Comme ça, comme on éteint la lumière un soir... Moi, je les ai enviés, sais-tu, Harrry ? J'aurais bien rejoint mes morts - Alma, ma femme, Guerino, mon fils... Mais je me suis battu, quand même, pour Tiz et Umbrie ! "

Une fois de plus je ne vois rien à faire de plus qu'acquiescer. Je pense furtivement à Remus - à ce qu'il m'a avoué de son désespoir à la mort de mes parents et à l'emprisonnement de Sirius. A cette envie d'abandonner une partie trop difficile qui l'avait empêché cinq années de venir même me voir... et à ce qu'il avait construit pour moi et sur moi... Je me demande ce que je serai un jour capable de faire de cette façon.

"Dès qu'ils sont arrivés dans cette maison, j'ai craint la vengeance des esprits", reprend Tiziano, tout à son propre récit. "Guerino les avait défiés, je savais qu'ils exigeraient une contre-partie. J'ai lu à m'en user les yeux, j'ai interrogé tout le monde, mais personne n'avait de solution absolue... seul le sang nourrit le pacte, seul le compromis lui donne vie... Tu comprends, Harry?", il me presse, et j'opine, la gorge serrée par l'ampleur de ses inquiétudes rétrospectives. Mais sans doute, personne mieux qu'un briseur de sorts ne peut comprendre les termes du Pacte.

"J'ai essayé de négocier, tu sais, je les ai suppliés, à genoux, de laisser Tiziano devenir grand et fort avant d'exiger son sang ! Et j'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient entendu ! Ils avaient demandé que les enfants soient près d'eux et j'avais accepté... Si j'avais su Harry, j'aurais peut-être plutôt laissé cette maison s'écrouler !"

"Pardon ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper. Si je pensais que Tarquino tenait à une seule chose, c'était à cette maison. Il avait tellement refusé de s'en écarter, même quand sa santé était en jeu, et là il parlait de la laisser redevenir poussière ?

"Je dois tout dire, Harry, maintenant", il murmure, défait. "Je ne savais pas que la fontaine leur parlait", il m'assure avec l'air de penser que je pourrais mettre sa parole en doute. "Qu'elle disait à Umbrie de s'approcher, de venir près d'elle, de l'écouter! Qu'elle lui chantait des chansons ! Ni qu'elle rappelait à chaque instant à Tizz qu'un jour, il devrait se soumettre. Ils ne m'en ont jamais rien dit ! Cinq années, ils ont entendu la fontaine et jamais ils n'ont rien dit !",il répète avec colère et désespoir.

Je repense à Umbrie qui avait raconté que la fontaine leur disait des choses différentes à Tizz et à elle. J'avais un peu intuitivement pensé que les esprits lui parlaient différemment parce qu'elle était cracmolle, mais Tarquino avait l'air d'interpréter cela autrement.

"Un jour, la fontaine a réussi à attirer Umbrie, la veille de ses sept ans, le jour du printemps !", se désole maintenant le vieil alchimiste.

"C'était la lune nouvelle ?"

"Oui", il soupire en secouant la tête. "Quand Tizz s'en est rendu compte, il n'a pas pensé à m'appeler : il a oublié toutes les consignes que je lui avais répétées cent fois! Il a voulu la sauver, il a obéi aux esprits !"

Tarquino pleure maintenant, son chagrin est immense, et moi, je me rends compte que de la sueur froide coule dans mon dos. C'est comme si la peur de ce matin se nourrissait de ce deuxième souvenir pour m'enfermer dans ses filets glacés.

"J'ai failli arriver trop tard, Harry ! J'ai donné tout mon sang, je voulais me couper un doigt, une main, ce qu'ils voulaient, mais les esprits ne voulaient rien entendre ! Il ne voulait plus de mon sang, pauvre et vieux, ils voulaient un sacrifice ! Un enfant mâle ! J'ai plaidé, pleuré... finalement, quand je n'y croyais plus, ils m'ont rendu Tiz..."

"Mais ?", je questionne, terrifié par avance par la réponse mais convaincu qu'un tel résultat n'avait pu être obtenu sans contrepartie.

"Ils ont pris la magie de Umbretta", répond Tarquino dans un souffle.

"Pardon ?", je m'exclame pour la seconde fois. C'est presque encore plus incroyable que l'affirmation précédente. Prendre la magie d'une autre créature vivante ? C'est ce qu'on lit dans les vieux grimoires et qui fait rire les professeurs ! Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la fiction !

"Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais été une grande sorcière, Harry, j'ai essayé de me dire ça des nuits entières pour pouvoir dormir. Mais je ne saurais jamais la vérité : les esprits ne m'ont rendu Tiz, non : Tizzi et Umbretta, que contre la magie d'Umbrie... Et ils ne m'ont même pas demandé - je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été victime d'un monstrueux marché ! Ils ont dit: 'si le garçon est le futur maître de la famille, le garant de notre avenir, alors, nous lui laissons la vie... la fille est jolie, elle chante bien, nous aimons son chant... nous lui laissons le souffle...mais nous prenons sa magie..' Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, Harry, dis-moi ? Che cosa potevo fare?"

Mon impuissance à lui répondre est terrifiante. J'ai vécu moi même des épreuves magiques relativement poussées, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il aurait été pire de voir ceux que j'aimais les affronter ! Il n'avait qu'à regarder la tête des autres autour de moi pour le savoir !

"Tiz le sait", je saisis en repensant à la façon dont il protège Umbretta et parfois lui en veut. Son manque de magie est sa culpabilité, je comprends. Il a désobéi, elle a perdu sa magie. Et elle est sa petite soeur.

"Il a fini par relier tous les fils", acquiesce Tarquino. "Mais il se trompe quand il pense que je n'ai pas mieux protégé Umbrie alors que je le pouvais ! Si j'avais alors connu ces médailles, aurais-je pu sacrifier Umbretta juste pour le piéger lui ?"

La colère surprenante de Tiziano au moment de la remise des médailles aux jumeaux prend un nouveau sens avec les paroles de son grand-père.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse penser cela", j'articule lentement en espérant ne pas me tromper.

"Tiz a fini par penser qu'il devait réparer toutes les fautes réelles ou imaginaires de son père, Guerino", regrette maintenant son grand-père. "Devenir briseur de sorts, porter le pacte... il ne se laisse aucune porte de sortie !"

"Épouser une sang-pure", j'ajoute volontairement. Il ne me semble pas que je puisse faire du mal à Tarquino en allant au fond des choses.

"Je sais, Harry, je sais...Il dit que c'est ce que je veux - il peut même le hurler quand tu n'es pas là, mais ce n'est pas vrai.. J'adorais Loredana, je n'ai jamais critiqué le choix de Guerino et je serai tout aussi heureux d'accueillir ici la femme qu'il aura choisie, Harry. Je le voulais libre, Harry, comme son père, pas moins que lui ! - Bien sûr, je suis content qu'il soit près de moi, mais..."

"Ce n'est pas un piège", je termine pour lui, convaincu qu'il ne me ment pas.

"Si tu pouvais lui faire entendre", il me supplie en prenant mes mains.

"Je vais essayer", je promets aussi ému que lui.

J'attends plusieurs heures auprès de Tarquino. Je lis une partie du texte posé sur le lutrin mais mon esprit est incapable de se concentrer sur la méthode de fabrication des amulettes. Umbretta finit par rentrer - les joues rosies par la fête et la danse. Quand elle me voit à côté de son grand-père, elle craint si fort que quelque chose soit arrivé à Tiziano qu'elle hurle - plus fort que je n'ai jamais entendu hurler.

"Non, Umbrie, non, ce n'est pas cela", lui promet son Grand père en l'attirant contre elle alors qu'elle déchire ses propres vêtements et sanglote à n'en plus finir. "S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le saurais, Umbrie... La maison le dirait.. maintenant qu'il s'est lié à elle... elle le dirait, Umbrie, il va bien !"

Quand elle est un peu calmée, il insiste après pour qu'elle boive une tasse de chocolat - qu'on en boive une tous ensemble, et personne n'ose le contredire. On se retrouve ainsi dans la cuisine à tourner une cuiller dans une belle tasse de porcelaine sans trop rien boire du breuvage pourtant odorant. Je regarde Umbrie en essayant de sentir son aura - de sentir sa part magique. Ou le vide qui pourrait le remplacer. Elle finit par me jeter des regards interrogateurs, et je veux prendre congé, mais Tarquino et Umbretta insistent pour que je reste dormir là. Ils insistent tant et si bien que je n'ose refuser.

Je prends la chambre laissée vide le matin même par les jumeaux. Volontairement, pour être près de la fontaine et aussi, symboliquement, près de ma famille. J'emprunte un hibou aux Cimballi pour envoyer un message à Ada - m'excusant de ne pas venir la rejoindre ce soir en raison de la disparition de Tiziano. Je lui ai tant parlé de lui que je me dis qu'elle comprendra. Je l'espère. Je regrette déjà de ne pas avoir exigé de réponse quand mon miroir communiquant sonne. C'est Hermione, je vois et je prends son appel. Elle est en larmes - elle aussi.

« Harry, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas avec qui en parler... »

« Je suis content de t'entendre, Hermione », je lui assure. « Je regrette quasiment de ne pas avoir fait fi de l'avis de Papa et d'être resté ici ! »

« Je ne crois pas que tu te sentirais très utile, Harry », elle soupire. « L'enquête est entre les mains des Aurors – et tant mieux. Ronald est bien le seul qui va continuer à y bosser et encore sous le contrôle direct de ta mère – son mentor a refusé de confirmer qu'il lui avait parlé du réseau XIC et de leur enquête... il y aura peut-être un blâme », elle ajoute, mais je sens qu'elle n'en est pas réellement mécontente. Comme Hermione n'est pas quelqu'un de vindicatif, je mesure que les répercussions de tout ça sont profondes et dépasse mon propre sentiment de trahison.

« Tu es où là ? », je questionne doucement.

« Notre appartement est jugé trop dangereux, vu que ton frère et Drago ont été attaqués près de chez eux... Je ne me voyais pas aller vivre au Terrier... de toute façon, Ron dort quasiment à la Division... Je suis chez mes parents », elle explique. Et je comprends les larmes.

« Je vais étrangler mon frère dès que j'en aurais l'occasion », j'essaie.

« Ça serait trop simple si c'était réellement sa faute ou celle de Drago », elle me rappelle. « Et Ron le reconnaît, il a été de toutes les décisions... même de celle de faire confiance à Kahn plutôt qu'à ta mère pour faire reprendre l'enquête par les autorités compétentes ! »

« Bon alors je vais étrangler mon meilleur ami, mon frère et mon cousin par alliance », je résume.

« Je serais contente de t'avoir parlé avant qu'on t'enferme pour le reste de ta vie à Azkaban », elle rit nerveusement. « Et toi, tu es où ? »

« Chez Tiziano », je souffle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es disputé avec Ada ! », elle se désole avec sincérité.

«Même pas... mais Tiziano n'est pas rentré et les Cimballi m'ont demandé de l'attendre avec eux», j'explique en me demandant si je suis capable de résumer avec des mots ce que j'ai appris sur la fontaine et les esprits de la maison. Je suis sûr que tout cela passionnerait Hermione, qu'elle aurait même peut-être les moyens et les ressources d'aider le vieux Tarquino dans ses recherches, mais tout cela me paraît inracontable là, maintenant, tout de suite.

«On ira sans doute tous mieux demain quand il fera jour », elle essaie courageusement.

Il est certain que la journée a été terriblement longue, je concède mentalement.

« Oui, tu as raison », je réponds donc. « Merci d'avoir appelé et n'hésite pas à me rappeler quand tu en as envie ou besoin ! »

« Toi aussi, Harry. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

oooooo  
1) Les Vénitiens - je sais, ils finissent par être nombreux :

Fiammetta Rossi Sorcière italienne, herboriste, copine de Ada. Elle est rousse et légèrement dévergondée. Son prénom veut dire petite flamme.

Aradia Tuleti, dite Ada Sorcière florentine, herboriste. Elle descend de Maddalena Tuleti, sorcière qui a voulu partager la magie avec les moldus et porte le prénom de Aradia, sorcière toscane, connue des Moldus elle-aussi. (Maddalena Tuleti, Charles Leland et Aradia sont des personnages "historiques" - je ne vais pas m'étendre ici, mais je mettrai mes sources sur mon blog)

Alma Cimballi Mère de Guerino, femme de Tarquino. Son prénom veut dire âme.

Tarquino Cimballi Alchimiste, grand-père de Tiziano et Umbretta, il les a élevés après la mort de leurs parents, Guerino et Loredana.

Guerino Cimballi, Fils de Alma et Tarquino, briseur de sorts, mort tué par un feudeymon dans une pyramide d'Amérique latine. Père de Tiziano et Umbretta. Son prénom veut dire le gardien.

Loredana Cimballi. Epouse de Guerino. Briseuse de sorts, née moldue, morte tuée par un feudeymon dans une pyramide d'amérique latine. Mère de Tiziano et Umbretta. Son prénom a été inventé par George Sand.

Tiziano Cimballi. Etudiant briseur de sorts, ami de Harry.

Umbretta Cimballi. Pianiste. Née sorcière mais ayant perdu ses pouvoirs à l'âge de sept ans. Son prénom veut dire petite ombre...

Le prochain revient à Cyrus, à Poudlard, à l'enquête... Il s'appelle pour l'instant_ Des protections et des aveux_


	16. Cyrus Des complots et des aveux

Playlist

Amour, mon père et je ne sais pas comment,  
Amour, ma mère et tous ces sentiments  
Amour, mon frère et ma sœur évidemment,  
Amour, serait-ce un jeu d'enfant à crier tout le temps ?  
Louise Attaque,_ Amours_

**XVI. Cyrus, Des complots et des aveux**

Drago ne s'est pas réveillé le lendemain. Les preuves de son activité cérébrale et même physiques se multipliaient, mais Susan restait d'avis que brusquer son réveil était une mauvaise conception de la médecine. Andromeda a essayé de la convaincre en invoquant l'inquiétude de sa famille et elle s'est faite rabrouer comme Dora avant elle :  
«Je soigne ce garçon, Madame Tonks. Je ne me demande pas si une enquête à besoin de lui ou si sa famille a des choses à lui dire, s'il a un examen à passer ou une soirée à l'opéra, je me demande ce qui est le mieux pour son corps !»

Il a fallu que Ted empêche Granny de lui lancer des sorts. Et heureusement, je ne vous raconte pas la réaction de Severus si quelqu'un de notre famille touchait un cheveu de sa femme enceinte! Restait Astoria: elle, avait l'air d'un jouet abandonné sur une chaise de l'hôpital ; elle ne m'engueulait même plus quand elle me voyait ; peut-être ne me voyait-elle pas d'ailleurs. Elle s'est levée sans rien dire quand sa sœur Daphné est venue la chercher – encore une qui n'a pas jugé bon de m'adresser la parole.

Lorsque Susan est venue m'ausculter, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me garde moi aussi. J'ai donc été surpris quand elle a annoncé que je pouvais sortir si je continuais de me reposer pendant une grande semaine. Ginny a promis qu'elle se portait garante de l'ordonnance, évidemment. Deux Aurors sont ensuite venus me montrer les fameuses photos sélectionnées par Ron et quelques autres, représentants des personnes soupçonnées d'activités illicites côté sorcier ou côté moldu. D'ailleurs, une bonne partie des photos étaient des clichés immobiles et particulièrement inexpressifs provenant de la Police moldue. Je ne trouvais pas qu'ils aidaient à reconnaître des gens que j'avais à peine croisés dans une fête, dansant, buvant, souriant. Au bout du compte, j'en ai reconnus moins que Ron, et les deux gars étaient déçus même s'ils sont restés très polis avec moi.

«Et l'enquête, elle avance ? », j'ai essayé de savoir.

«Nous ne sommes pas habilités à en discuter avec vous, Monsieur Lupin », m'a répondu le plus courageux des deux.

J'aurais bien hurlé que, sans moi, il n'y aurait pas eu d'enquête et que, surtout, qu'elle aurait encore plus patiné. J'aurais bien demandé si Ron avait pu obtenir le droit d'interroger Hermosa McNair. J'aurais bien fait un scandale et je crois que les gars l'ont senti parce qu'ils ont levé le camp fissa. Estimant sans doute qu'il me fallait une diversion, Ginny a alors annoncé qu'elle avait eu un appel de Maninder et Aesthélia qui voulaient savoir quand je leur donnerais une première version de ma partie. J'y aurais presque vu un complot si j'avais eu assez de ressort pour me sentir paranoïaque.

« Ils n'ont même pas demandé comment j'allais ? », j'ai protesté.

« Non, pourquoi ? », a menti Ginny en n'essayant même pas d'être crédible.

Il s'est vite avéré que ma liberté de choix semblait bien remise en cause quelle que soit la direction vers laquelle je me tournais. Quand Susan a signé mon autorisation de sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, personne ne m'a demandé où je voulais aller. Il paraissait même évident pour tout le monde que ça ne pouvait être qu'à Poudlard. D'après Mae, arrivée sur ces entrefaites, l'appartement de Londres n'était pas sûr : elle ne pouvait pas m'offrir une surveillance permanente, et j'avais été agressé tout près. On y est donc juste passés, sous haute garde, Ginny et moi, pour prendre ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin pour un séjour d'une durée indéterminée.

« Et l'appart de Ron ? », j'ai osé questionné dans la voiture du Ministère qui nous véhiculait vers la Croisée des chemins.

« Hermione et lui se sont installés, chacun chez leurs parents, pour quelques temps », a alors indiqué Ginny.

J'ai regardé ma petite amie, et sa grimace a confirmé que j'avais bien compris. Ainsi je pourrais aussi me sentir responsable de la séparation de Hermione et Ron, si j'avais deux secondes à perdre ? Génial. Je n'ai pas osé reparler de Hermosa McNair du coup – il n'aurait plus manqué que ça retombe sur Ron !

« Et Madame Pomfresh pourra surveiller la fin de ton rétablissement », a ajouté ma mère adoptive, ne souhaitant évidemment pas être en reste.

« Et la bibliothèque me permettra de finir mon article », j'ai préféré conclure avant elles deux. J'ai ma dignité.

Même si j'ai soupiré pour la forme, je n'étais pas totalement contre le plan. Poudlard était aussi bien qu'ailleurs en l'instance, et j'étais prêt à faire preuve de bonne volonté pour qu'ils se rassurent et oublient. Mais j'avais du mal avec le fait que je me faisais si clairement exclure de ce qui avait été mon projet, fallait le reconnaître. À la manière dont Mae et Ginny ont prudemment évité le sujet, je dirais qu'elles le savaient.

À Poudlard, les élèves les plus âgés se rappelaient de moi, et les autres avaient dû en entendre parler J'ai salué comme un politicien ou un capitaine de Quidditch la foule des curieux. Ça a fait rire la majorité de ceux qui me connaissaient déjà, et ça m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux. J'aurais peut-être improvisé un discours, mais Kane et Iris se sont jetés dans mes bras :

« Tu vas mieux ? », s'est inquiété le premier.

« Tu vas rester ici, c'est vrai ? », a questionné la seconde.

« Le temps d'aller vraiment vraiment mieux », j'ai tenu à préciser – Mae n'a pas protesté.

On a gravi les escaliers de l'aile des professeurs, et ça me faisait bizarre de revenir comme ça. Pas que je ne revienne pas des week-end et des vacances, mais là il y avait une autre teneur à tout ça. J'ai évité d'y mettre des mots qui m'auraient fait mal à l'estomac.

Papa nous attendait – ayant évité de rajouter encore à la curiosité des élèves en descendant nous accueillir. Une fois que tout le monde s'était embrassé, je voulais aller rejoindre ma chambre, enfin ma chambre commune avec Harry quand Papa est intervenu.

« Sauf si cet arrangement vous déplaît, j'ai pensé qu'une chambre... une chambre qui serait à Ginny et à toi... serait plus adaptée », il a indiqué en désignant l'autre extrémité du couloir.

Il y a trois ans, il y avait eu là, quelques jours, une chambre que Drago et Nero avaient partagée. Du coup, ça me faisait un peu bizarre d'y entrer, mais en fait, la nouvelle chambre n'avait rien à voir. Elle était plus vaste, tenant plus du studio avec deux gros fauteuils devant les grandes fenêtres et une table avec deux chaises. Le lit n'avait même pas de baldaquin !

« Merci », a soufflé spontanément Ginny.

« Vous pouvez évidemment la modifier à votre envie », a ajouté Mae.

« On ne va pas rester là des années non plus », j'ai quand même rétorqué, parce que c'était important, non ?

« J'espère que l'enquête sera vite bouclée », a répondu Mae, et je l'ai regardée fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle continue. « Installez-vous, et on aura le temps de discuter plus tard... je compte dîner là avant d'y retourner. Je passerais bien un peu de temps avec les jumeaux là, tout de suite ! »

Ça doit être un truc pour lequel les parents prennent des cours, le chic de retourner la situation. Ils vous doivent des explications et, finalement, c'est vous qui les empêchez de s'occuper de vos petits frères et sœurs ! J'ai opiné avec fatalisme :j'étais là pour une «grande semaine», j'allais pas me prendre la tête avec elle, comme ça dès les cinq premières minutes.

« Moi, je serais dans mon bureau », a indiqué Remus en la suivant hors de la chambre.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! », a soupiré Ginny en se jetant sur le lit, plus large que celui de Londres et en roulant dessus comme une petite fille qu'elle est au fond.

« À te voir, on serait en vacances romantiques », j'ai râlé pour la forme mais j'allais mieux et Ginny était aussi belle que d'habitude.

« Ben, on a raté Venise », elle a remarqué de manière suggestive.

J'ai mis un sort de fermeture sur la porte et un autre de silence pour plus de sûreté.

oo

La discussion sur l'enquête n'a eu lieu qu'après le dîner et la disparition des mômes envoyés au lit avec Linky. Ils ont bien essayé d'obtenir que je les accompagne pour leur lire une histoire, mais Papa a dit non – simplement, non – mais avec un ton que nul ici n'aurait défié pour si peu.

« Même si c'est contre toutes les procédures, Cyrus », a commencé Mae sans autre introduction, « je vais te dire où en est l'enquête. »

« Pourquoi est-ce interdit ? », a voulu savoir Ginny.

« Parce que Cyrus reste un témoin capital et, qu'à ce titre il doit être protégé, et lui donner trop d'informations va plutôt à l'encontre de cet objectif », a patiemment expliqué Mae.

« Mais en en apprenant plus, je ferais peut-être des relations entre des choses que j'aie pu voir sans les remarquer sur le moment », j'ai objecté. « Regardez le tatouage : il a fallu qu'on en reparle Ron, Drago et moi, plusieurs jours après la soirée, pour qu'on y voit une piste... »

« C'est exactement pour cela que je t'en parle », m'a coupé ma mère adoptive avec un sourire en coin. « Et puis aussi parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais la paix ! »

« Et puis parce qu'il est de coutume dans notre famille d'essayer de partager nos informations », a rajouté Papa, un poil nerveusement.

« C'est pour moi ça ? », j'ai questionné beaucoup trop abruptement sans doute.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel – ce qui n'est pas fréquent, et encore moins fréquent dans ce type de géométrie, c'est Mae qui a répondu :

« Si tu voulais bien entendre combien ton père s'en veut, Cyrus, combien il pense qu'il a perdu ta confiance... »

« Ou rien fait pour la mériter », a renchéri Papa.

«...ça nous permettrait peut-être de sortir de cette histoire en ayant tous grandi », elle a conclu.

Ginny regardait ailleurs, mais moi, j'ai continué à faire face, hésitant entre céder à la paranoïa et hurler qu'ils me manipulaient et oser les croire et entendre qu'ils se donnaient plus de tort dans l'affaire que j'aurais eu envie de leur en coller.

« Mais le plus simple est de continuer mon compte-rendu », a repris Mae comme si elle sentait que j'avais besoin de temps pour leur répondre quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

« Ok », j'ai indiqué prudemment.

« On n'en est pas bien loin. Les dépôts que nous avions surveillés sont restés abandonnés depuis. Les Moldus ont trouvé la trace de revendeurs dans différentes villes. Ils n'en savaient pas bien long, mais nous on n'a même pas trouvé ça de notre côté... »

« Drago pensait que les produits étaient avant tout destinés au marché moldu », j'ai commenté.

« Drago est toujours dans le coma », a soupiré Ginny avec un ton désolé que je n'aurais jamais auparavant imaginé ma fiancée utiliser pour mon néo-cousin.

« Et il en savait plus qu'il ne nous en a dit », j'ai remarqué parce que tout le monde allait peut-être beaucoup trop vite à le disculper. « Au fait, vous avez interrogé Hermosa McNair ? D'après Drago, elle en sait pas mal sur tout ça ; c'est elle qui l'a traîné à leurs soirées ! »

« C'était donc encore une de tes idées ? », s'est amusée Dora en secouant la tête. « Non, Ron est venu m'en parler, et nous avons préféré un autre plan : Hermosa McNair est sous surveillance constante, mais personne ne lui a parlé. D'abord parce que l'idée est de voir qui de la bande elle fréquente régulièrement, sans l'alarmer plus avant. Nous avons ainsi déjà repéré Vassili Garinov, qui est attaché à l'ambassade moldue de Bulgarie mais de mère sorcière... Vous l'avez tous les deux désigné comme un des participants actifs de la soirée – un grand blond... Les Moldus nous ont expliqués qu'il est quasi intouchable pour eux – immunité diplomatique. Reste la voie sorcière, mais nous n'en sommes qu'au-début de l'enquête là-aussi... Et nos rapports avec les Bulgares ne sont pas des plus faciles... »

«Et l'autre raison pour laquelle vous avez évité de parler à Hermosa ?», j'ai questionné super concentré sur ses explications.

«Eh bien, elle ne s'appelle pas que McNair« a soupiré Mae. «Inigo Fioralquila n'est peut-être plus Ministre de la Magie en Espagne mais il garde d'importantes connexions dans toute l'Europe. Kingsley est convaincu que si on s'approche trop d'Hermosa, les pressions vont s'accumuler !«

« Il y a une dimension internationale à l'affaire – côté moldu comme côté sorcier », a souligné Papa. « Albus va d'ailleurs mettre des diplomates à disposition de la Division. »

« On a deux pistes continentales sur ce réseau - deux pistes sorcières, j'entends. Je reviendrais sur les pistes moldues après», a continué d'expliquer Mae, très solennelle. «On a les écoles de Durmstrand et de Beaux-Bâtons, dans lesquelles une grande partie de sorciers identifiés comme tels sont allés. J'ai envoyé Dawn en France consulter les dossiers de scolarité - Madame Maxime a accepté. La deuxième piste est l'existence de pays où les populations moldues et sorcières se côtoient davantage que chez nous... On n'a pas que Hermosa qui vient d'Espagne - deux mecs que vous aviez identifiés sur photos sont aussi issues de vieilles familles espagnoles... Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais en Espagne, les pouvoirs moldus et sorciers sont très proches parce que la famille royale d'Espagne est dépositaire du Secret...«

«Vous devriez embaucher Harry, il adorerait !», je commente.

«Vous voulez dire que ce réseau est protégé par le Roi d'espagne ?», s'intéresse plus intelligemment sans doute Ginny.

«Bien trop tôt pour le dire - mais nous cherchons des logiques. Je continue : dans la plupart des pays de l'Est de l'Europe, les autorités sorcières ne sont pas comparables aux nôtres», explique encore Mae. «Pour survivre à des États moldus extrêmement répressifs, ils se sont repliés sur de petites communautés géographiques et ethniques et ils disposent de peu de moyens de contrôle sur leurs populations. Un des seuls moyens de connaissance et d'estimation du nombre de sorciers est la fréquentation de Durmstrand - ce qui ne concerne qu'une toute petite minorité ! »

« La plupart sont éduqués parmi les Moldus ? », s'est encore intéressée Ginny.

« Exactement », a confirmé Mae. « On peut imaginer que notre petite bande ait profité de ces situations particulières pour prospérer dans son trafic ! »

J'ai repensé à nos deux identités d'emprunt – Ianninek et Begic. C'étaient deux sorciers, mais Drago n'avait rencontré que le second à Durmstrand. Ça confirmait l'information de Mae.

« Mais que viennent-ils faire ici en Angleterre ? Ils agissent aussi en France ? », j'ai demandé.

« Eh bien, nous pensons qu'ils cherchent avant tout à étendre leur marché... La police moldue dispose d'un réseau d'informations international qui a l'air très efficace, et ils ont déjà relevé des affaires en Belgique, en Allemagne et au Luxembourg qui pourraient être apparentées... Nous essayons de faire confirmer de notre côté mais notre coopération internationale n'est pas aussi organisée », a regretté Mae.

« Et en Suisse ? », je questionne, repensant soudain à la nationalité du chef présumé de la bande ici.

« Kuno Teuffer ? », a correctement interprété Mae. « Lui aussi, nous le surveillons depuis le témoignage de Ron, mais il est particulièrement prudent et pour l'instant nous n'avons rien trouvé qui puisse le relier au XIC... »

« Mais vous en savez plus sur lui maintenant ? Ou vous êtes autant fâchés avec les autorités suisses ?», j'insiste.

« C'est surtout que Teuffer vient lui-aussi d'une famille qui a des entrées moldues et sorcières dans plusieurs pays », elle a soupiré.

« Bref vous êtes bloqués par des histoires politiques et diplomatiques», j'ai remarqué, pas loin de m'en délecter. J'ai vu dans le regard de Papa qu'il lisait correctement en moi mais il s'est abstenu de tout commentaire.

« Et pour essayer d'en sortir, je pars demain pour une tournée diplomatique avec un gars de la coopération magique », a répondu Mae avec un soupir – Mae en diplomate, c'était assez hilarant mais je n'ai rien dit. « Du coup, ce sera bien que vous soyez là pour aider Remus avec les jumeaux », elle a perfidement conclu. Quand je vous parlais de complot !

oo

Les jumeaux doivent tremper dans la cabale parce que le lendemain matin, ils tiennent pour acquis qu'on va les accompagner jusqu'à leur école à Pré-au-lard. Comme il fait beau, que l'idée de m'asseoir pour lire ou écrire me donne des boutons, je décide que c'est une bonne idée. Ils tiennent tous les deux à me tenir la main, mais Ginny le vit bien. Ils tiennent aussi à me présenter à leur maîtresse qui est polie, mais plus intéressée par Ginny et le pourquoi de son forfait au championnat européen, en fait.

« J'ai lu que vous êtes blessée », elle explique avec un regard curieux pour ma compagne qui effectivement, et pour cause, n'a pas l'air bien malade.

Ginny rosit un peu, hésite et puis hausse les épaules :  
« C'est une interprétation de l'entraîneur pour la presse », elle décide d'avouer. « Je dirais plutôt que nous avions un désaccord sur les priorités... »

« Vous allez négocier votre transfert vers un autre club ? », veut savoir la maîtresse et j'espère qu'elle n'a pas d'amis journalistes.

« C'est une possibilité », répond Ginny sur un ton qui ne prête pas à insister, et l'autre l'entend.

Elle se rappelle aussi peut-être qu'elle a une classe à assumer.

« Tu vas chercher un autre club ? », je questionne Ginny dès que nous sommes seuls dans les rues assez calmes de Pré-au-lard.

« Tu sais bien que non », elle me répond un poil exaspérée. « Mais imagine que je lui parle de faire des études de médecine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé ? »

« Mais... si c'est ce que tu vas faire, elle finira bien par le savoir, non ? », je remarque.

« Alors, je ne suis pas prête à le dire », elle soupire, l'air désolée maintenant, et je ne sais que la serrer contre moi. Je remarque juste après qu'un magasin de miroirs a ouvert à Pré-au-lard depuis ma dernière visite.

« Tu ferais bien de t'en racheter un », estime Ginny.

«Pour que Harry m'engueule ?», je marmonne.

«Je ne crois pas que l'absence de miroir empêchera quoi que ce soit», elle se moque, la perfide.

Et nous entrons dans la boutique. Je choisis le plus cher – un peu comme une pénitence d'avoir brisé le modèle dernier cri offert par Papa. Je ne me vois pas y mettre moins que lui. Le vendeur lie l'objet avec mon empreinte magique afin qu'il réponde à ma voix et uniquement à elle. Dès qu'il a fini ce paramétrage, le miroir annonce que j'ai vingt-huit messages. Onze sont de Harry, suivi de près par Archibald (neuf). Aesthelia et Maninder en ont laissés deux chacun. Luna en a laissé un hier et Ron, ce matin. Les deux derniers sont inconnus.

« Comment est-ce possible ? », je demande au vendeur qui grimace.

« La démultiplication des utilisateurs et l'interconnexion entre les réseaux nationaux provoquent des erreurs de ce genre », il explique, l'air gêné comme si le dérèglement était de sa faute.

« Donc ce sont soit de nouveaux utilisateurs, soit des appels de l'étranger ? », veut clarifier Ginny.

« Le plus simple est d'écouter les messages », propose le vendeur avec un geste fataliste.

« Je le ferai plus tard, merci », je coupe court, peu désireux de tomber sur un message de Harry me hurlant que je ne suis pas son frère, là dans la boutique, juste parce que le réseau international saturé aurait mal enregistré son empreinte !

oo

Ginny ne proteste pas quand je prends le chemin des écoliers pour revenir au château. Je sens bien que sa décision d'abandonner le Quidditch lui pose encore questions, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je serais bien reçu si je proposais d'en parler. On tombe évidemment sur Hagrid qui surveille des licornes pleines. On reste avec lui deux grandes heures, pleines de magie simple et harmonieuse qui ramène un sourire presque serein sur les lèvres de Gin. Hagrid a l'air content de nous voir mais ne pose aucune question - ni sur l'incident qui m'a ramené ici, ni sur la carrière de Quidditch d'une certaine tête rousse. On est si bien avec lui qu'on rentre tard, mourants de faim, proies consentantes pour la sollicitude de Linky. On estime ensuite qu'on a mérité une sieste. Je replace les mêmes sorts sur la porte que la veille.

L'après-midi est donc relativement entamé, quand je décide que je n'échapperais pas éternellement à l'obligation de terminer ce fichu article et, après un regard pour Ginny que je trouve toujours aussi belle, je décrète que j'y arriverai sans doute mieux à la bibliothèque. Gin dit qu'elle va retourner voir Hagrid, et je mesure que l'inactivité n'est sans doute pas le meilleur traitement de son indécision. Mais une fois de plus, je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

À la bibliothèque, Madame Pince est ouvertement contente de me voir – un truc qu'Archibald ne voudra jamais croire !  
« Cyrus Lupin ! Je n'espérais pas vous voir si vite ! », elle affirme, avec un sourire un peu effrayant.

« Je voudrais travailler ici – j'ai un article à finir », je me sens obliger de justifier ma présence.

« Oh, mais dans la grande salle, vous allez être trop dérangé ! Tous ces élèves sont incapables de rester concentrés plus de cinq secondes ! Installez-vous donc dans la salle d'étude des professeurs ! », elle propose.

J'essaie bien de décliner son offre, qui m'intimide encore plus que son accueil, mais elle ne veut rien entendre et je me retrouve dans une pièce de la bibliothèque que, je me rends compte, je n'ai jamais trop visitée. C'est un drôle de sentiment. Mais Papa ne répète-t-il pas comme Albus que Poudlard n'est jamais à court de surprise même pour son directeur ?

Quand j'arrive à cesser de contempler les fresques du plafond où courent des centaures et de ruminer mon impuissance à aider Ginny, j'ai le temps de rédiger et relire tous mes commentaires ou compléments aux parties écrites par Maninder et Aesthelia avant que Baldo Evrard entre chargé de lourds volumes et visiblement non prévenu de ma présence.

« Oh, Cyrus Lupin ! Quelle surprise ! Au travail en plus ! », il s'exclame. Il pose les livres sur la table et traverse l'espace qui nous sépare pour me serrer la main.

« Je ne suis pas réellement en vacances, professeur Evrard », je remarque en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

« Professeur ? Allons, Cyrus Lupin, vous me faîtes me sentir aussi vieux que Merlin ! J'ai à peine dix ans de plus que vous ! Appelez-moi Baldo ! », il proteste gentiment.

« Si vous m'appelez Cyrus », je cède de bonne grâce. Je ne suis pas un défenseur acharné des formalités – Sirius les méprisait parce que ses parents les vénéraient, et Remus m'a appris qu'elles étaient un outil, une arme autant qu'une marque de révérence.

« J'ai lu avec intérêt votre participation à cet antidote », il enchaîne – et je me rappelle que Severus ne lui trouve qu'un seul défaut : l'enthousiasme le rend bavard.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce n'était qu'une petite participation ! », je modère.

« Vous savez que j'ai enseigné en Australie ? », il enchaîne, et j'opine. « J'avais vu là-bas d'autres cas de mauvaise préparation de ce philtre : il est en perte de vitesse, progressivement remplacé par la formule européenne ! »

« Vraiment ? », je m'intéresse. « Il faut en parler à Maninder qui pensait que le sujet n'avait pas du tout été assez traité ! »

Ça fait rosir Evrard.

« Le professeur Maninder est un grand spécialiste », il balbutie.

« Parce qu'il est toujours curieux de parler avec tous ceux qui sont prêts à partager son expérience », j'explique.

« À l'occasion, avec plaisir », il commente – après un moment d'hésitation.

« À l'occasion », je confirme.

« Et vous continuez sur le même sujet ? », il demande sans doute pour changer de conversation et en désignant les parchemins qui m'entourent.

« Non, j'écris... je participe à un article collectif sur les potions d'initiation amazonienne – enfin, une en particulier », je réponds en choisissant avec soin mes mots.

« Ah oui, les potions d'initiation », il commente sur un ton entendu qui m'agace un peu mais j'arrive à me dominer.

« Oui, pour être précis, celle qui m'a valu des ennuis il y a quelques semaines », je renchéris donc en affrontant son regard, et il est un temps déstabilisé par mon culot.

« Je la croyais interdite », il répond.

« Ça n'empêche pas de l'étudier », je remarque.

« Si la préparation n'est pas réglementée », il rappelle.

« Elle ne l'est pas encore », je concède.

« Une urgence alors », il comprend.

« Un peu, Maninder et Aesthelia Marin da Silva m'ont aidé », j'avoue.

« Maninder et Marin da Silva... », il répète, impressionné.

« Je n'en mérite pas tant, hein ? », je soupire.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, Cyrus. S'ils jugent qu'ils doivent le faire, c'est que c'est important... je veux dire que ça dépasse sans doute la simple amitié qu'ils vous portent sûrement ou... »

« …qu'ils portent à mon père », je complète plus pour lui que pour moi – je doute qu'il s'en rende compte mais ça me fait du bien de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un de presque inconnu.

« Je doute qu'ils écrivent un article avec vous pour lui plaire ! », il m'assure l'air surpris de mes raisonnements.

« Surtout que ça ne marcherait sans doute pas », je lui accorde.

Ce coup-ci, il ne trouve rien à me répondre – je crois qu'il vient de comprendre que je me parle d'abord à moi même.

« Je suis désolé », je lui assure. « Je finis par voir des complots pour me faire réussir ma vie malgré moi presque partout, en ce moment ! »

« Ce serait assez rare comme type de complots, non ? », il s'amuse un peu.

« J'ai une famille légèrement hors norme », je lui rappelle – enfin, lui n'y a sans doute jamais beaucoup réfléchi. « Merci de m'avoir fait prendre du recul. »

« Content d'avoir été utile », il formule une fois qu'il a compris ma réponse. Puis il rajoute : «Je lirai l'article quand il sera publié »

« Si vous voulez, je vous le montre quand j'aurais fini ma partie – je dois préciser le contexte ethnomagique », je lui propose.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être compétent, mais je serais honoré », il répond et je vois qu'il est sincère.

« L'affaire est faite », je lui affirme.

Ooo

Les jours suivants se passent à peu près de la même façon. J'accompagne seul les jumeaux à l'école, parce que Ginny n'a pas envie de répondre à des questions mais nous nous retrouvons pour aller aider Hagrid quand il n'a pas cours le matin. Nous évitons aussi les repas de la Grande salle, et Papa ou Severus ne font aucune remarque lorsqu'on prend un verre avec eux le soir, après le dîner. Comme l'a souligné Mae, c'est sans doute bien que nous soyons là parce que le surlendemain est l'anniversaire de Papa - je m'en rends compte à la dernière minute. Les jumeaux sont trop contents que je les aide à monter une petite fête surprise avec Minerva et Severus en invités d'honneur.

Les nouvelles de Mae sont sporadiques – elle est à Paris, à Berlin, à Luxembourg, à Berne, à Sofia... On arrive à savoir de Ron qu'il surveille Hermosa McNair et Teuffer, et c'est tout. Drago reste dans le coma, Ginny ne répond pas aux appels et aux hibous de son entraîneur, moi, je repousse sans cesse le moment d'appeler Harry. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas réactivé mon miroir depuis le premier jour.

Mais mon article avance bien – j'en suis honnêtement assez content. J'en suis à relire une énième fois la version que je compte montrer à Papa, Severus et Evrard le soir même, quand la porte de l'appartement claque avec une violence totalement inhabituelle. Je lève la tête et je vois Ginny qui pousse les jumeaux devant elle, et ils n'ont pas l'air d'en mener bien large.

« Racontez donc à Cyrus », intime ma douce fiancée avec un air fulminant avant même que je ne pose une question.

« On... on voulait juste donner à manger au poulpe », balbutie Kane.

« Au poulpe ? », je répète un poil incrédule.

« Et je les ai repêchés dans le lac, à moitié noyés ! », souligne Ginny. Je me rends compte qu'ils ont les cheveux emmêlés et humides et les robes un peu boueuses. « Vous êtes décidément indécrottables dans la famille ! »

« Il nous a reconnus trop tard », essaie Iris.

« On lui donne souvent à manger avec Hagrid », veut renchérir Kane. Iris lève les yeux au ciel.

« Avec Hagrid », je souligne, et il baisse la tête.

« On est désolés », commence Iris avec l'air de vouloir prendre les choses en main. « On est vraiment désolés. On ne recommencera plus... On va aller se changer et on restera dans notre chambre », elle termine avec une étrange fermeté qui effare Ginny.

« On sera très sages », rajoute Kane, se rangeant à la stratégie de sa soeur avant de redevenir lui-même et de demander : « Tu ne diras pas, hein ? »

Iris lui écrase le pied de frustration et, moi, je me mords les joues pour ne pas rire.

« Ah voilà, tu voudrais que je ne dise pas à Papa ou Mae que vous faites n'importe quoi ! », je m'amuse.

« Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi », proteste Kane. « C'est un accident... Je suis sûr que le poulpe est désolé, même ! »

« Et puis Harry, il n'a pas parlé de notre cabane, lui », rajoute Iris.

«Kane et Iris, on ne va pas tout seuls au devant des créatures magiques, quelles qu'elles soient », je gronde un peu maintenant, refusant de me laisser entraîner sur la pente savonneuse de la compétition entre grands frères. « Si Gin n'avait pas été là par hasard, vous vous seriez peut-être noyés ! »

« Toi aussi tu fais des bêtises ! », estime alors Iris, exaspérée.

« Et Papa et Mae, ils vont croire qu'on n'a pas écouté », gémit Kane – chacun sur leur registre. Mais le second m'intrigue – autant dire que la première m'agace.

« Pas écouté quoi ? », je demande.

« Ce que t'as dit : qu'il faut être prudents devant la magie, qu'on est sans défense, tout ça ! », répond Kane, et cette fois, les larmes ne sont pas loin. Le savon sur la prise de risque est récent, je comprends.

« Vous aviez fait quoi ? »

« Rien ! », crache Iris. « Juste écouté une stupide fontaine ! »

« A Venise », complète plus piteusement Kane.

Il me revient alors que Papa à Sainte-Mangouste avait mentionné qu'ils avaient vécu quelque chose de stressant le matin même de leur retour.

« Elle voulait mon sang parce que je suis un enfant de lune et un garçon », rajoute mon petit frère, presque un peu fier.

« Ton sang ? », intervient Ginny, clairement horrifiée, et les jumeaux échangent un regard inquiet et se taisent prudemment.

« Bref, je vois que ça ne vous a pas réellement servi de leçon », je décide à haute voix. « Et pour te répondre, Iris, je fais sans doute encore des bêtises, comme tu dis, mais je finis à l'hôpital – ça te plairait de finir à l'hôpital ? » Elle secoue la tête vivement. « Alors vous allez en effet aller vous changer fissa et... je verrais ce que je dis à Papa, mais je crois que je dirais quand même que vous vouliez nourrir le Poulpe tous seuls », je termine.

Kane ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Iris lui écrase le pied une nouvelle fois et le pousse vers leur chambre en lui chuchotant des trucs à l'oreille. C'est un duo de choc, ces deux-là.

« Tu vas vraiment lui dire ? », veut savoir Gin.

« Non ? », je lui demande.

« Si, je crois que si », elle soupire. « On doit vieillir malgré nous ! »

Quand Papa passe finalement, les jumeaux n'ont pas encore osé re-pointer leur nez dans le salon et, moi, j'ai quasiment terminé ma relecture totale de l'article. Il nous salue à peine, file directement dans son bureau, l'air de quelqu'un de débordé.

«J'ai une réunion d'équipe là-maintenant, jusqu'au dîner», il indique en ressortant. «Vous descendez ?«

Ginny a réellement beaucoup de mal à se sentir à l'aise à la table des professeurs, et je secoue donc la tête.

«Vous nous rejoignez après chez Severus ?», insiste un peu Papa.

«Si tu veux», je cède parce que, au pire, je peux y aller seul.

«Je vais voir si je peux arriver à ce qu'Evrard se joigne à nous», il réfléchit tout haut.

«Tu veux que j'aie l'impression de passer un examen ?», je proteste un peu.

«J'avais plutôt l'impression de rééquilibrer le jury», il m'oppose avec un clin d'oeil. «Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce dont vous discutez, et Severus t'est totalement acquis !«

«Bien sûr», je me marre à mon tour.

Il va réellement partir cette fois, lorsqu'il revient sur ses pas :  
«Oh, Cyrus, il m'a semblé comprendre que tu n'avais pas réactivé ton miroir...«

«J'en ai acheté un mais...», je reconnais en repensant à tous les messages qui s'étaient affichés alors. Ça risquait bien d'être pire maintenant !

«Harry va bientôt t'envoyer une Beuglante si tu ne l'appelles pas !«

«Ah», je soupire.

«Je lui ai dit que je me rappelais d'un temps où il savait mieux te prendre que ça, mais je crois qu'il se sent extrêmement laissé de côté dans tout ça« Je ravale qu'il n'avait qu'à venir nous voir. Je sais que Papa l'en a empêché. «Tu resteras toujours son petit frère, Cyrus, je crois qu'il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée !», il conclut.

La mention de l'existence de ma fratrie est le rappel qui me manquait. Il me faut pourtant tout mon courage pour dénoncer les mômes.

«A propos de petits frères», je soupire, et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Papa revient vers nous - enfin vers Ginny :

«Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose : merci Ginny, d'être venus à leur secours. Ils sont intenables ces deux-là, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose !»  
«Tu savais ?», je relève.

«Poudlard tend à prévenir le corps enseignant quand un jeune sorcier tombe dans le lac», il me répond - un poil moqueur. «Mes enfants compris.»,

Alors que j'en suis à me demander toutes les choses que lui a dit Poudlard sans que je m'en rende compte, Ginny, oublieuse de sa colère de tout à l'heure, cherche à minimiser l'affaire :  
«Oh, j'étais là un peu par hasard, et ils ont eu très peur, je crois... Le Poulpe ne les a pas reconnus... Et Cyrus les a grondés !»

«Et tu as l'impression qu'ils ont entendu le message ?», questionne Papa en se tournant vers moi.

«Tu es sûr que tu parles d'eux, là ?», je réponds, surpris moi même de la vitesse à laquelle ma paranoïa peut réagir avant que ma raison ne puisse peser le pour et le contre.

«Merlin, Cyrus», soupire Papa en se serrant la base du nez dans un geste de fatigue et d'agacement qui n'est jamais de très bon augure. «Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'entendre ? Que j'ai eu peur ? Que je sais que tu as voulu nous prouver toute ton indépendance en prenant des risques insensés ? Que je m'en sens responsable ? Que ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime et que je suis fier de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui manque ?»

Ginny me lance un regard relativement ému, comme pour me dire que je ne peux pas rester planté là au milieu du salon. Je me déplace avant de savoir quoi dire. Je pose une main un peu timide sur son épaule et il me regarde avec une vraie attente dans les yeux.

«Je ne sais pas pour Iris et Kane, mais moi, je ne crois pas que ces choses puissent être répétées trop de fois», je souffle.

oooooo

Note  
Le professeur Evrard, sorcier britannique, enseigne les potions après la calamiteuse Mademoiselle Ash.  
(Une seule note, si ce n'est pas le bonheur !)

Bon, le prochain nous ramène à Venise auprès de Harry, la famille Cimballi, la mystérieuse Ada et la fin du Carnaval... ça s'appelle _**Ambassades et Sarabandes**_... courrier bienvenu !


	17. Harry, Ambassades et Sarabandes

Playlist

Emma m'aima je n'sais pourquoi Emma  
M'aima-t-elle Emma Emma pourquoi moi  
Pourquoi pas l'autre et pourquoi pas çui-là  
Emma m'aima m'aima-t-elle Emma moi

Y a pas la vie si y a pas la folie  
La lâche pas elle passera qu'une fois  
Dans de biens belles belles mélodies  
Si ré la do c'est pas do ré si la

Les Têtes raides, _Emma, _Album **L'an Demain**  
Il peut convenir de remplacer Emma par Ada pour coller au chapitre ;-)

**XVII. Harry, Ambassades et Sarabandes**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Tiziano est assis au pied du lit de Kane dans lequel j'ai dormi. Même sans mes lunettes, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fermé l'œil.  
«Tiz ? », j'essaie, incertain de la manière dont il va accueillir ma présence.

«Il t'a demandé de rester ? », il questionne immédiatement. Ce n'est pas aussi agressif qu'on aurait pu le craindre, mais je l'ai connu plus content de me voir.

«Umbrie aussi », je modère en cherchant mes lunettes à tâtons.

Pourquoi suis-je resté au fait ? Parce que l'histoire de Tarquino m'a touché ? Parce que Umbretta a crié quand elle a cru Tiz mort ou blessé ? Je ne sais même plus. Peut-être parce que j'aurais dû partir à Londres avec ma propre famille et que j'avais besoin de m'occuper de mes amis vénitiens faute de l'avoir fait. Allez savoir ! Je trouve et enfile mes lunettes. Je vois ainsi mon ami hausser les épaules, agacé par la mention de sa sœur. Je comprends maintenant la nature pernicieuse de la responsabilité qu'il estime avoir envers elle, mais je ne sais pas si je suis celui qui doit essayer de l'en libérer.

«Ils ont beaucoup de choses à te dire », je reprends – un peu mieux réveillé, un début de stratégie se structure dans ma tête. N'ai-je pas monnayé hier ma médiation en plaidant auprès de Tarquino pour qu'il raconte à Umbretta aussi les raisons de son état actuel ? Il me semble que ça changerait le regard qu'elle pose sur elle-même et la magie et que ça rééquilibrerait en partie les charges entre elle et Tiziano. « Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire », je précise.

«Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a mis en tête... ou ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais il n'y a pas tant à discuter», estime Tiziano, la fatigue rendant ses propos décousus et amers. « Je n'ai d'autres choix que de réparer... ce que mon père n'a pas fait, ce que mon grand-père n'a pas jugé bon de faire... cette maison, ma sœur... ma lignée !»

«C'est ton interprétation des choses », je souffle. «Tarquino a voulu porter toute la faute et il n'a pas assez partagé de choses avec toi ; le résultat est que tu crois à ton tour qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prendre tes responsabilités : c'est de les prendre toutes et entièrement... Tu n'envisages pas d'autres possibilités ; tu exclues Umbrie de fait de la transmission, ou même ton grand-père ! »

«Qu'est-ce que Umbrie pourrait faire, Harry ? », il questionne presque avec lassitude.

«Elle est une Cimballi autant que toi et même si elle ne porte pas le Pacte... »

«Une fille et une cracmolle, je te rappelle ! », il s'exclame douloureusement.

«Mais alors pourquoi l'entendait-elle ? Pourquoi la fontaine lui parlait-elle à elle aussi ? », je coupe.  
Il n'a pas de réponse à ça.  
«Si tout ça ne la concernait pas, elle n'aurait pas entendu la fontaine, elle n'aurait pas été prise, tu n'aurais pas voulu la sauver... », je développe sans oser aller jusqu'au bout de mon raisonnement. Mais j'ai son attention, il faut bien que j'en fasse quelque chose : « La tradition ne dit peut-être rien de la place des filles, mais les traditions sont faites pour être réinventées ! Sinon la magie serait la même depuis l'aube des temps ! Sinon aucun sortilège nouveau n'aurait jamais été inventé, et les briseurs de sorts ne pourraient pas travailler... »

«Merci, merci, Harry, mais la Scuela n'ouvre pas avant lundi, et je passe pour le cours d'épistémologie magique ce matin », il m'oppose en levant ses deux mains devant lui comme pour bloquer physiquement mes propos. Il y a une pointe de rire dans sa voix, et je m'y accroche.

«Excuse-moi, mais j'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il fallait en revenir aux bases ! », je blague.

«Tu es sérieux, Harry ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a plusieurs façons de porter ce pacte ? », il interroge alors, hésitant entre dérision et espoir.

«Seuls les Cimballi peuvent y répondre », je lui affirme. « Mais de ce que ton grand-père m'a raconté, de ce que Umbrie m'a laissé entendre, tu es moins seul que... »

«Mon grand-père a voulu changer la tradition en n'imposant pas à mon père d'accepter le pacte à sa majorité, et regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ! », il m'oppose avec colère maintenant.

«Ton père n'est pas mort parce qu'il avait refusé le Pacte, Tiz, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je devrais peut-être dire que mes parents biologiques sont morts parce qu'ils avaient choisi d'avoir un enfant?», je lui oppose. « Tes parents ont choisi une vie aventureuse et ils sont tombés sur plus forts qu'eux. Je ne les connaissais pas mais je ne vois pas de raison de croire qu'il y a plus que ça derrière leur mort. Ton père aurait pu mourir ici, pour des tas de raisons – un coffre en mauvais état dans une banque gobelin, par exemple ! -, et ton grand-père aurait dû porter malgré son âge le Pacte plus longtemps... Et les esprits de la maison auraient de la même façon essayé de trouver des forces plus vives dans ton sang ou... celui de ta sœur... »

«De ma sœur ? Encore ? », il relève.

«Tu sais quoi sur ce Pacte, Tizzi ? », je décide de lui demander. « Il se nourrit de quoi ? »

«De la magie à travers le sang », il répond et, quand la réponse flotte dans les airs, il me dévisage, blême.

«La magie de Tarquino était déjà insuffisante quand vous aviez dix et sept ans », j'indique inutilement - je sais qu'il est déjà là où Tarquino a mis une demi-heure à m'amener.

«Mais la magie d'un enfant, incontrôlée et offerte, incapable de résister...», il murmure. «Umbrie? Non ! »

«Sa magie pour vos deux vies », je confirme.

«Mais pourquoi elle ? », il hurle avec une intensité comparable à celle de sa sœur hier soir quand elle l'a cru disparu.

« Parce que tu es le garçon », je soupire, désolé de devoir répéter un truc aussi agaçant.

« Elle n'est pas... cracmolle ? », il demande, buttant sur le mot pour des raisons sans doute nouvelles.

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas s'il y a un mot pour désigner son état... Je n'ai pas osé questionner ton grand-père hier soir sur ce qu'il a tenté ou non pour remédier à sa condition... mais ça mériterait de chercher un peu... Je mettrais bien mon grand-père et Hermione sur l'affaire », je réfléchis à haute voix.

« Et il t'a raconté ça ?», gronde soudain Tiziano en se levant. «A toi ? Et pas à moi ? Che venga ancora parlarmi dell'onore della famiglia!»

«Il te l'aurait raconté si tu étais resté», je contre, sans relever ses allusions à l'honneur de sa famille. «Il l'aurait raconté à n'importe qui hier soir, tellement il s'en voulait !»

«Si ça le gênait tant, il aurait dû en parler avant. M'en parler avant», rétorque mon ami.

«Il voulait que tu sois libre, toi. Que tu échappes au Pacte», je réponds étonné qu'il n'en soit pas arrivé là tout seul - je le connaissais plus rapide et apte à décoder les comportements des autres. Ma réponse fait néanmoins son chemin : elle ne lui plaît pas mais il finit par en voir toute l'implacable logique.

«Mais la médaille aurait pu sauver sa magie », gronde alors Tiziano qui ne veut pas abandonner si vite la colère et la rébellion qu'il a si bien nourries en son coeur.

« Si Tarquino avait maîtrisé leur création à l'époque, Tiz. Il ne sait le faire que depuis peu si j'ai bien compris...et il s'en veut assez de ne pas en avoir muni Kane et Iris dès leur arrivée », j'essaie de l'apaiser.

« C'est ça qu'il cherchait tant », il comprend soudain et il se rassoit sur cette réalisation.

« Éviter que ça puisse se reproduire l'a hanté... pour vos enfants sans doute, pour l'avenir », je propose, intimement certain que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité.

« Au mépris de toute tradition », conclut Tiziano avec une sérénité nouvelle.

Je hausse les épaules simplement – l'heure n'est pas au triomphe. On se regarde deux ou trois minutes sans dire un mot puis Tiz se lève complètement et sort. Son pas résonne dans le patio puis dans la cage d'escalier de pierres. Je retiens mon souffle, mais rien n'indique qu'il soit monté ou descendu. Il a sans doute été frappé à la porte de Tarquino.

oo  
Je sors de ma chambre une demi-heure plus tard et j'apprends des elfes qu'Umbretta et Tiziano sont enfermés avec leur grand-père dans le bureau du vieil alchimiste. Les elfes ont l'air surpris de ce développement mais plutôt contents et, me basant sur la capacité de baromètre de Linky, je décide que c'est de bon augure. Mon petit déjeuner avalé en solitaire, je décide de laisser les Cimballi discuter de leur lignée et de ses traditions entre eux. Personne ne me demande de partir, mais je pense que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour eux. C'est à eux de trouver des solutions qui leur conviennent. Il est possible aussi que la réponse d'Ada à mon hibou, arrivée pendant mon sommeil et précisant qu'elle m'attend, emporte aussi une partie de ma décision.

En me rendant chez elle, j'appelle Papa. Cyrus devrait sortir dans la journée de Sainte-Mangouste et Drago est toujours dans le coma. L'enquête bat son plein mais sans réelles avancées. Il me dit qu'il compte rapatrier Cyrus à Poudlard à sa sortie, parce que l'appartement de Londres n'est pas assez sûr, et il me demande si je crois qu'il va accepter facilement. Relativement méchamment, je lui réponds que le mieux est de ne pas lui laisser le choix et de laisser sa culpabilité faire le reste. Il me dit en riant que j'ai trop fréquenté Severus dans mon enfance. Je ris moi aussi sur le coup mais je pèse ces paroles-là les trois rues qui suivent. Une fois de plus ma capacité à manipuler les autres m'inquiète, même si je sais qu'elle vient autant de Remus que de Severus ou, plus justement, qu'elle est une sorte de synthèse de ce que chacun d'eux m'a appris sur mes prochains. J'essaie de me convaincre qu'elle a été utile aux Cimballi quand j'arrive devant chez Ada.

Un facteur moldu tire une charrette de paquets et il a l'air à la fois embarrassé par le volume et perdu dans le quartier encore désert à cette heure. Il m'avise et me demande de l'aide :  
« Vous ne connaissez par hasard, Aradia Taluti ? », il me lance quand je m'approche de lui.  
Taluti ? Mon esprit butte sur le nom comme un pied sur une dalle disjointe. Mais peut-on envisager que plusieurs femmes se prénomment Aradia dans ce quartier ?

« Je connais une Aradia », je réponds donc. « Elle habite ici », je rajoute en lui montrant l'immeuble.

« Ah, voilà où se cachait le numéro sept », il marmonne. « Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? »

Je soupçonne immédiatement un sortilège affaibli d'incartabilité. Le facteur n'a vu l'immeuble que parce que je lui ai désigné le bâtiment.  
« Je vais chez elle », je propose alors sur un coup de tête. « Je peux lui apporter ».

« Vraiment ? Ce serait bien gentil de votre part », il soupire avec un véritable soulagement.

Quand il s'éloigne, j'examine le paquet. Il a été envoyé de Florence, un grand tampon noir le dit. Par un certain P. Battista. Je regarde ensuite l'adresse tracée sur le paquet : Aradia Taluti... Les lettres sont bien formées, pas d'erreurs possibles. Taluti... et elle se disait impressionnée par mon patronyme ! Sans trop savoir quoi en penser, je monte les escaliers étroits. Je frappe en criant : «C'est le facteur ! »

C'est Fiametta qui ouvre à la volée.  
« C'est Harry ! », elle crie pour Ada qui doit être sous la douche au bruit de l'eau.

« Je fais aussi facteur », je commente en montrant le paquet dans ma main.

« On ne vous apprend pas en Angleterre qu'on peut faire des cadeaux aux jeunes femmes que l'on fréquente ? », elle rétorque d'un ton critique mais en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

« Harry, tu es déjà là », lance alors Ada qui sort en toute hâte de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans un immense peignoir blanc, plutôt trop grand pour elle. Il y a de la joie dans sa voix.

« Tu as un paquet », j'insiste pourtant. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais il faut que je la voie réagir. « Le facteur ne trouvait pas la maison... »

« Ça arrive tout le temps », elle commente, mais je sens sa réticence. Elle prend quand même le paquet, lit l'adresse, me regarde et se rend compte que je ne l'ai pas quittée des yeux.

« Taluti ? », je souligne.

« C'est mon nom », elle répond sur la défensive.

« Mystérieuse Ada, qui s'appelle Aradia, qui se dit impressionnée par des Lupin mais se nomme Taluti... ça mériterait que tu m'expliques », je conclus.

Fiametta et Ada échangent un regard, puis la première annonce :  
« Eh bien moi, j'avais des courses à faire... Ada, on s'écrit pour voir ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »  
Ada opine juste ; je ne dis rien. Fiametta sort sur un « au revoir » bien sage, qui lui ressemble peu.

« Tu es de la famille de Maddalena Taluti ? », j'enquête immédiatement.

«Oui... quatre générations après, mais oui, mon père est son petit-fils, enfin l'un de ses petits-fils...»

« Et il t'a prénommée Aradia ? »

Elle soupire.  
« Mon père était un homme très engagé politiquement : pour le retour de l'autonomie des cités magiques, pour l'égalité des créatures, pour l'accès à l'éducation magique aux Moldus... Il avait des amis et des correspondants dans tous les pays du monde, il ne vivait que pour ses causes, chacune se fondant dans l'importance de la lutte... Ma mère l'a quitté quand j'avais deux ans... une de mes tantes s'est occupée de moi. »

« Il est mort ? », je demande notoirement plus doucement.

« Quand j'avais dix ans. »

« Comment ? », je souffle. Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras mais le paquet qu'elle serre contre sa poitrine m'en empêche.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire », elle répond bizarrement. « Tu poserais les mauvaises questions – celles que nous ne sommes pas prêts à aborder, Harry. Il est mort, et c'est tout. Tout était trop lourd à porter alors : Taluti, Aradia, les combats de mon père, la fuite de ma mère... C'est alors qu'est née Ada. »

J'opine – et je suis sincère, je pense comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire. Si quelqu'un demain me demandait de lui raconter mes affrontements avec Voldemort, que répondrais-je ? Je comprends jusqu'à son choix de changer de nom.  
« Mais ta mère est vivante ? », j'essaie malgré tout.

« Elle ne tient pas à avoir de mes nouvelles », elle répond sèchement. « Je ne lui rappelle pas des choses positives, et elle a une nouvelle vie maintenant, d'autres enfants, plus conformes à ses vœux... »

« Ada... » je souffre pour elle, parce que le rejet me paraît pire que l'absence.

« Ce n'est rien, Harry, j'ai toujours ma tante, mes cousins et des amis, beaucoup d'amis... »

« Et moi », je propose, le coeur un peu battant.

Elle a un sourire fugace.  
« Ce serait bien », elle reconnaît, plus doucement. « Mais tu comprends que je sois prudente à m'attacher... Beaucoup m'a déjà été retiré... »

« Je comprends », je promets en songeant que j'ai visiblement le chic pour attirer des orphelins autour de moi. Puis je pense à Hermione et Ron et je décide que je suis injuste avec tout le monde.

« Tu es déçu que je t'ai caché ça ? », elle questionne alors assez timidement.

« J'ai été surpris », j'admets. « Je ne cherchais pas à te prendre en défaut mais... Tu portes – bien malgré toi – un nom et un prénom peu banals et tu les caches... Je ne suis pas trop paranoïaque mais je ne peux que me demander, non ? »

«Tout le monde ne connaît pas les travaux de Maddalena Taluti – et beaucoup en pensent du mal», elle me répond – et c'est sans doute un test, je décide.

« Je n'ai jamais rien lu d'elle – je sais ce qu'on m'en a dit en cours : pas seulement ici, d'ailleurs, c'est aux États-Unis qu'on nous a le plus parlé d'elle et d'Aradia... et des travaux de Leland, le cracmol américain qui a popularisé leurs travaux dans le monde anglophone... »  
Ma présentation la fait sourire.  
« N'importe quoi ? », je questionne, un peu anxieux.

« Non, ça va, tu n'as pas lâché encore « amoureuse des Moldus » ou folle... c'est déjà bien ! », elle sourit avec simplicité.

« Tu sais que le grand père de mon ami Tiziano a lu Maddalena Taluti et en particulier ses travaux sur les amulettes contrariant les magies de lune ? », je lance en me disant que c'est quand même le jour où jamais pour poser la question.

« Vraiment ? Malheureusement, les parties les plus appliquées ont été perdues », elle commente. Elle a posé son paquet sur la table basse – sans l'ouvrir. « Tu veux du café ? »

« Avec plaisir », j'affirme, et on se déplace vers la cuisine. « Tarquino, le grand-père de Tiziano, a sans doute reconstitué une partie de la pratique », j'ajoute.

« Vraiment ? », elle répète en préparant le café.

« Leur maison est habitée par des esprits liés à leur famille par une magie utilisant le pouvoir de régénération de la lune nouvelle », je développe. « C'est une vieille magie de sang, un peu agressive avec les jeunes enfants – si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il recherche depuis longtemps un moyen de les protéger... »

« A quoi tiennent les réputations », elle commente. « Avant de te connaître, j'aurais cru que les Cimballi tenaient le sacrifice humain comme justifié pour assurer la survie de leur lignée et de leur palais ! »

« Tiziano meurt d'envie de te rencontrer », je réponds, sans chercher à savoir quelle part de ses propos est vraie. Même ce type de défense, je connais trop bien. Rien ne peut remplacer la connaissance mutuelle.

« Lui aussi ! », elle s'amuse, et le café bouillonne en remplissant la partie haute de la cafetière. L'odeur embaume la cuisine.

« On pourrait sortir tous les quatre, avec Fiametta », je propose sur une nouvelle impulsion relativement gryffondoresque mais qui me paraît découler de tout ce qui a précédé.

« Fiametta avec un Cimballi ? », elle s'amuse en me tendant une tasse.

« Je ne sais rien de Fiametta, et je ne ferais pas d'enquête, mais je connais Tiziano », je rétorque en soufflant sur ma tasse. « Il ne s'agit pas de les marier, mais de profiter des derniers bals du carnaval. Tizzi saura nous faire entrer où vous voulez ! D'ailleurs, il est possible que deux copines françaises se joignent à nous ! », je rajoute, les idées se télescopant dans ma tête.

« Deux Françaises ? », elle sourcille.

« L'une est étudiante avec moi - et j'ai bien dû être platoniquement amoureux d'elle quand nous avions 13 ans. Elle s'appelle Aliénor et je ne crois plus du tout l'intéresser. Sa cousine Brunissande est en visite, et Tiz est assez amoureux d'elle », j'explique.

« Ça fait beaucoup trop de filles pour aller au bal ! », elle m'oppose.

« Certes », je reconnais, sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

« Mais Fiametta peut se trouver un cavalier s'il le faut », elle reprend. « Ton amour de 13 ans est plus difficile à caser... »

« Tiz aura peut-être une idée », je glisse. « Il a de vieux amis ici... »

« Oui, trouve leur donc des vrais Vénitiens de souche ! », elle se marre. « Très peu pour moi, mais très bien pour des Françaises ! »

« Très peu pour toi ? », je m'amuse à mon tour, en arrêtant son poignet alors qu'elle prend un morceau de sucre.

« J'ai un petit faible pour les Anglais en ce moment », elle souffle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

ooo  
On est en pleins préparatifs pour le Bal des Aquilone quand mon miroir sonne.  
« Laisse donc, tu vas mélanger tout ton maquillage », proteste Fiametta quand je fais mine de le prendre.

« Réponds, Ada, c'est peut-être Tizzi », je lance donc en m'immobilisant pour laisser à Fiametta la possibilité de finir son compliqué maquillage de feuillages dont elle a déjà recouvert le visage de Ada.

«Pronto ? », j'entends Ada dire avant d'ajouter précipitamment.«Oh perdono, non parlo inglese!»

«Qui est-ce ? », je la presse sans pouvoir bouger. « Hermione, Ron, mon père ? »

«Tuo fratello, io credo », elle souffle visiblement terriblement intimidée.

«Cyrus ? », je demande, et elle tend le miroir vers moi. C'est bien mon frère qui plisse les yeux pour me reconnaître sous le maquillage.

«Harry ? » il questionne d'une voix incrédule. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fichu sur la figure ? »

« Du maquillage », je réponds en anglais. « Fia, on peut faire une pause ? » je demande en italien .  
« Che bello, tuo fratello ! », commente Fiametta en me laissant prendre la conversation.

« Tu m'as l'air en bonne compagnie, même si vous avez tous des trucs bizarre sur la tronche », estime Cyrus, assez mort de rire.

« Tu as eu Ada, et son amie Fiametta me maquillait. C'est le dernier bal du Carnaval ce soir... un truc important, ici ».

« Je vois que certains s'amusent bien ! Rappelle-moi avec laquelle tu sors ? »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas se foutre dans des histoires interplanétaires de trafics de drogue à l'échelle européenne », je riposte. « Et je suis avec Ada. »

« Tu vois, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais mis tant de temps à me racheter un miroir... ça vient de me revenir », il soupire. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il prend la peine d'avoir l'air d'un chiot battu, je suis incapable de continuer de l'engueuler. « Elle ne parle pas anglais ? »

La vérité est que je n'en sais rien, en fait. Mais on a toujours parlé italien ensemble et même avec Papa. Et sa réaction là m'a paru totalement franche.  
« On n'a pas besoin de parler anglais », je réponds.

« Bien sûr, je te dérange, je vois », il conclut un peu abruptement.

« Non, j'ai un peu de temps. Pas celui de t'engueuler comme tu le mérites mais quand même celui de te demander comment tu vas », je fais rapidement machine arrière. J'ai besoin de Cyrus dans ma vie, c'est comme ça.

« Oh moi, je vais bien – mieux que Drago en tout cas », il répond l'air attristé.

« Toujours pas réveillé ? », je comprends en me disant qu'on en a fait du chemin quand même : on s'inquiète collectivement et sincèrement de la santé de Drago.

« Pas que je sache mais je ne sais pas tout », il commente avec un infime soupire résigné.

« Mae est revenue ? », j'essaie sur une autre piste – je vois Fiametta s'agacer ostensiblement du délai, Ada a pris plus calmement un magazine, mais bon, puis-je planter Cyrus là après avoir assiégé sa messagerie pendant cinq jours ?

« Non, sans doute demain, mais même Papa n'est pas sûr. Vu la nature de l'enquête, je ne crois pas qu'on saura quoi que ce soit avant son retour... »

« Et il serait sans doute imprudent d'en parler par miroir », je complète.

« Tu y croies, toi, à la capacité des gens à pénétrer le réseau et à en extraire des info ? », il questionne, l'air dubitatif.

« Je ne saurais pas faire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi des sécurités créées par des humains ne pourraient pas être percées par d'autres humains », je réponds paraphrasant l'enseignement de base des briseurs de sorts.

« Va falloir que tu viennes alors, si tu veux en savoir plus ! », il commente avec un nouvel entrain comme si c'était une bonne blague qu'il me faisait.

« Je n'ai rien contre... Mes cours reprennent lundi et je dois régler quelques détails pour mon stage à Genève mais j'imagine que je vais y arriver », je réfléchis tout haut.

« Tu pourrais amener ton amie Ada – Londres est sans doute moins romantique que Venise mais... »

« Ada travaille », je réponds un peu mécaniquement. « Elle est préparatrice dans une herboristerie – je ne sais pas si elle pourrait se libérer... » Comme un écho à mes propos, Ada repose le magazine avec plus de force que nécessaire sur la table et se lève avec un regard insistant pour moi. « Cyrus faut vraiment que j'y aille là... je te rappelle demain ? », je m'empresse de dire.

« Merlin, il ne faut pas faire attendre une belle qui veut t'emmener au bal », il sourit assez facilement et je me dis qu'on aurait pu faire pire comme première reprise de contacts. Je me dis après qu'il s'en est sorti sans que je le titille sur les risques qu'il a fait courir à Ron ou les secrets qu'il a eus envers moi. Ma première impulsion est de le rappeler.

« Harry, je peux finir de te maquiller ou non ? », s'interpose Fiametta l'air excédée, et je décide de reporter tout le reste à plus tard.

Oooo

On est toute une petite troupe à grimper dans la gondole réservée par Tiziano qui a tenu à s'occuper de tout. Umbretta, absolument magnifique dans une tenue blanche qui la fait ressembler à un flocon de neige, s'appuie sur un certain Alvise Fonsfata, petit neveu de notre professeur et ami d'enfance des Cimballi. Leurs rires emplissent l'air et je me dis que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant Umbrie aussi à l'aise avec une sortie « magique ». Mais en moins d'une semaine, des tas de choses ont changé au Palais Cimballi – et pas seulement l'éclat des ors et la fréquence des fissures dans les murs.

Aliénor nous a déchargés de la tâche de lui fournir un cavalier en indiquant que Soren Erdman serait heureux de l'accompagner. Je crois bien que Tiziano aurait fait des plaisanteries déplacées sur leur couple, s'il n'avait tant tenu à être le cavalier de Brunissande. Devant moi et Ada, il est lancé dans de longues explications sur les palais et Venise pour ce que j'entends. Je ne sais pas si Ada comprend le français, mais le comportement de mon ami ne cesse de la faire sourire. Derrière nous, Fiameta est accompagnée par un certain Vico qui est arrivé déjà masqué et déguisé et parait peu bavard.

La soirée est bien avancée quand je recroise Brunissande et Tiziano. Ils écoutent Umbretta jouer du piano à la demande d'un large parterre vénitien semblant bien la connaître. Comme beaucoup, Alvise a relevé son masque et il ne fait pas mystère de son admiration pour sa cavalière. Je n'ose pas pourtant en faire la remarque à Tizzi quand je viens m'accouder à côté de lui.

«Mais où est Ada ? », il me questionne en se retournant même pour voir s'il la repère.

«Avec Fia – il est question de maquillage qui aurait coulé », j'explique. Mon propre maquillage n'est plus réellement présentable mais j'ai poliment décliné l'offre de le rafraîchir.

« Il faut dire que ce n'est pas n'importe quel maquillage », estime Brunissande. « Vous étiez magnifiques tous les quatre, comme des arbres qui auraient pris vie !»

« Pour Fia et Ada, le Carnaval est une chose sérieuse », je lui réponds. « Je ne les ai pas vues deux fois avec le même déguisement... »

« Elles sont vénitiennes ? », veut savoir Brunissande.

« Ada est florentine – Fia, je ne sais pas », je réponds. « Ici, quelques kilomètres suffisent à vous faire étranger ! »

« Il faut dire que Venise pourrait se suffire à elle même, non ? C'est un monde en soi », commente Brunissande. Sa remarque plaît à Tiziano, je le sens bien.

«Et Genève ? », je questionne.

«Ah oui, il fallait que je t'en parle, Harry », s'exclame Brunissande un peu fort. Comme des regards courroucés se tournent vers nous, elle me fait signe de m'éloigner avec elle. Tiz hésite un instant puis semble penser qu'il ne peut avoir l'air de se détourner de sa sœur.  
«Je dois te proposer de rencontrer Crochpik, le Gobelin qui s'occupe des stagiaires à Genève. Il est en visite demain et après-demain à la Zecca. Je t'accompagnerai, si tu veux », explique la cousine d'Aliénor avec animation.

«Je serai content de régler tous les détails restants », j'accepte bien volontiers. « Mais tu es contente de ton stage ? »

«Oh, oui, on voit beaucoup de situations variées, mais je crois que, toi, ils veulent te mettre sur un projet un peu différent que la gestion des coffres courants... »

«Comment ça ? »

«Pas que toi, d'ailleurs, mais leurs deux briseurs de sorts permanents ont besoin d'aide avec des objets porteurs de magie lunaire... Certains auraient appartenu à des... loups-garous et ils buttent sur les protections mises... »

«Tu veux dire qu'ils supposent que je saurais quoi faire parce que... », je ne suis pas loin d'être en colère.

«Si tu sais quoi faire, je crois que tu pourras dire ton prix», elle estime avec un petit rire qui désamorce tout ressentiment. «La vérité est qu'ils ont affaire à des sortilèges complexes liés au cycle de la lune, qu'ils ne sont que deux et que ce n'est pas toutes leurs attributions... »

«Je suis sûr qu'il existe des spécialistes de ce genre de choses », je lui oppose.

«Les Gobelins ne font pas une confiance exagérée aux sorciers, Harry, tu le sais bien. Ils répugnent de voir de nouveaux sorciers qui ne seraient même pas leur salariés intervenir. Quand ta candidature est arrivée, Soranzo Lorandan, le briseur de sorts en chef a dit qu'il avait entendu parler de toi par Bill Weasley et que tu ne ferais pas ton effarouché devant des objets ayant appartenu des lycanthropes ! »

«Un copain de Bill ? », je commente plus pour moi-même et en décidant que je devrais enquêter quand même auprès de ce dernier avant de rencontrer le type en place.

«Et un Vénitien, d'ailleurs, il a dû me demander dix fois pourquoi une fille aussi intelligente que moi est passée à côté de la chance de fréquenter la Scuela ! », s'amuse Brunissande.

«Tu croyais que seuls les Français étaient présomptueux ? », je lui demande sur le même ton.

«Alors que maintenant, elle découvre que les Anglais croient qu'ils peuvent priver un Vénitien de sa cavalière », intervient Tiziano, l'air faussement en colère.

La musique de Umbretta a changé. Un violon s'est joint à elle et le résultat invite clairement à la danse.

«Je vais essayer de retrouver Ada», j'annonce, peu désireux de m'interposer dans les plans de Tizzi. Une aventure avec Brunissande est sans doute ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux en ce moment!

«J'espère que tu devras te battre pour la récupérer », commente Tiz avec un immense sourire. «Ça t'apprendra à la laisser. »

oooo  
**1) les perso non canon (je ne l'excuse même plus de leur nombre).**

**Ada,** de son vrai nom, Aradia Taluti.  
Jeune sorcière florentine dont Harry est amoureux

**Maddalena Taluti.**  
Sorcière florentine (réelle) ayant défendu l'usage de la magie par les Moldus. Ancêtre de Aradia.

**Fiametta Rossi**  
Herboriste vénitienne, amie de Aradia. Son nom veut dire petite flamme rousse.

**Vico**  
Sorcier secret et peu souriant, cavalier de Fiametta Rossi pour le bal des Alquilone.

**Brunissande Desfées**  
Sorcière française, étudiante briseur de sorts, cousine d'Aliénor Poussin. Tiziano l'aime beaucoup.

**Aliénor Poussin-Desfées**  
Sorcière française, étudiante briseur de sorts, cousine de Brunissande Desfée. Harry et elle ont flirté quand ils avaient treize ans.

**Soren Erdman**  
Sorcier suédois, étudiant briseur de sorts, amoureux d'Aliénor.

**Soranzo Lorandan**  
Sorcier vénitien, chef des briseurs de sorts de la Banque Gobelin de Genève. Il connaît Bill Weasley.

**Alvise Fonsfata**  
Sorcier vénitien. Ami d'enfance de Tiziano et Umbretta. Petit neveu du professeur Fonsfata. Je ne sais plus si je l'avais dit avant mais Fonsfata signifie peu ou proue la fontaine aux fées. Je trouve que c'est un bon nom pour quelqu'un de sans doute amoureux d'Umbretta. Quant à Alvise, c'est un prénom "typiquement vénitien", c'est aussi un prénom porté par les amoureux dans la Comedia dell'arte... bref, ça lui va bien.

**Aquilone**  
Famille magique de Venise, organisant traditionnellement une des derniers bals du Carnaval (dans ma fic, hein, j'en sais rien).

**Crochpik**  
Gobelin de Genève, responsable des stagiaires.

Je dois encore embrasser mon super gang de relectrices - Alixe, Dina, Fée Fléa(u) et LaPaumée - toujours là pour soutenir le moral, vérifier la grammaire, veiller à la cohérence et rigoler un bon coup !

On peut comme toujours retrouver ma playlist sur mon blog... avec Emma des Têtes raides en vidéo s'il vous plaît !

Je pars en vacances pour deux semaines. Je ne promets rien mais je posterai quand même peut-être le prochain chapitre si je trouve une connexion adéquate et si vous le réclamez suffisamment fort... Confié à Cyrus, il voit un fort rebondissement de l'enquête sous le titre _Des rires et des larmes_..


	18. Cyrus, Des rires et des larmes

Playlist  
I_l y a cette idée qui me taraude,_  
_Il y a cette odeur dont je raffole,_  
_Il y a cette histoire que l'on raconte,_  
_Il y a des nouvelles qui mettent à terre._  
_Trop pur pour vivre, trop crâmé pour brûler longtemps,_  
_Où sont Les Pôles de l'aimant, je ne sais plus qui est le fou, qui est le passant._

Les hurlements de Léo, _Les Pôles_, album : Temps suspendu

**XVIII. Cyrus. Des rires et des larmes**

L'image de Harry s'efface de mon miroir, mais je reste pensif jusqu'à ce que Ginny rie doucement à mes côtés.

"Au moins, elle le dévergonde", elle pouffe.

"T'as vu ça ?", je marmonne.

"Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal de profiter de la vie", elle estime, plus sérieuse.

J'ai du mal à verbaliser l'impression d'étrangeté qui m'étreint. Ça fait trois ans que Harry se promène autour du globe, qu'il accumule les villes, les savoirs rares et les nouveaux amis sans que j'aie jusqu'à maintenant eu l'impression de voir se creuser un fossé entre nous. Cette mystérieuse Italienne n'est pas non plus la première fille avec qui il sort. Mais jamais je n'avais eu avant l'impression de passer au second plan, que mon frère doive se forcer pour me consacrer du temps. C'est sans doute exagéré, j'arrive à me raisonner à grand peine. Je suis tombé à un mauvais moment. Le sentiment d'abandon persiste pourtant, au point de réveiller la compassion bourrue de Sirius : "Tu ne vas pas pleurer comme une fillette ?" Je hausse finalement les épaules, pour demander aussi légèrement que j'en suis  
capable :

"Tu l'as vue, la fille, Gin ? Tu crois qu'elle est comment ? Sous son maquillage, je veux dire ?"

"Déjà que je regardais que par dessus ton épaule ! Comment veux-tu que je te dise !", s'exclame Ginny, les yeux écarquillés, pas loin de m'accuser de la traîner dans un traquenard.

"Je ne sais pas, intuition féminine ?"

Elle préfère me tirer la langue que de me répondre. Ginny est une sage.

"Maître Cyrus, les petits maîtres sont couchés", annonce alors Linky avec son inévitable solennité.

"Je vais les voir", j'annonce en me levant.

"Mais maître Remus a dit que vous deviez le rejoindre chez le professeur Rogue !", s'inquiète la prévisible et fidèle elfe.

"J'y vais tout de suite après", je promets. Comme Ginny a un infime soupir, j'ajoute : "Je suppose que tu préfères rester là, Gin ?". Elle a un sourire de petite fille. "Tu leur liras une histoire ?"

"Avec plaisir", elle m'assure, et je sais qu'elle est sincère.

Dans la chambre, les jumeaux sont inhabituellement sages, chacun dans leur lit qui forment un L dans un coin de la chambre. Ils ne discutent même pas entre eux quand j'entre. Ils ont été aussi discrets pendant le dîner, se contentant de répondre avec circonspection aux questions que Gin ou moi leur posions. Je sais que c'est l'effet de la "discussion" de dix minutes qu'a eue Papa avec eux juste avant le dîner. Ils sont punis et ne pourront plus se promener seuls dans le château ou dans le parc jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

"C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que vous ayez acquis une saine prudence face à la magie", a précisé Papa assez fort pour que je l'entende de l'autre bout de l'appartement. "Que ce soit de votre faute ou non, il n'y aura pas toujours d'adultes par miracle là où vous vous attirez des ennuis. Apprenez au moins à éviter de vous mettre tous seuls en danger !"

Même si je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, je me sens un peu coupable de ce qui leur arrive et je suis triste simplement parce qu'ils le sont. Je m'assois sur le lit d'Iris - c'est mon habitude. J'ai leur deux regards gris braqués sur moi.

"Vous m'en voulez ?"

Iris hausse les épaules. Kane soupire.

"Papa savait avant que je lui en parle", je leur rappelle." Poudlard lui a dit", je précise en pensant qu'il est temps pour eux d'introduire cette donnée capitale dans leur analyse de la question.

"Mais tu lui as parlé", contre Iris. Pas de colère, juste du constat.

"Oui", je reconnais.

De nouveau le silence un peu têtu me répond. Je me demande si je dois ressasser les arguments en faveur de la prudence et puis je décide que ce n'est pas mon rôle :

"Eh, faites pas cette tête ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! C'est pas comme si il n'y avait pas plein de gens pour vous accompagner : Linky, Hagrid, même Papa ou Mae..."

"Toi ?", veut savoir Kane - il y a un test dans sa voix.

"Tant que je suis par là - et Ginny aussi", je promets.

"Tu voudras voir notre cabane ?", propose maintenant Iris. "Dans la forêt ?"

"Pourquoi pas", je souris, sans trop savoir si je fais bien, mais je me dis que je pourrais toujours négocier plus tard l'ampleur des entorses faites aux restrictions de Papa.

"Tu nous lis la suite ?", quémande alors Kane - plus trace de prévention dans sa voix, j'ai passé le test.

"Faut que j'aille rejoindre Papa chez Severus", je soupire. "J'ai promis."

"Ah", commente Kane clairement déçu.

"Est-ce que Ginny ferait l'affaire ?", je demande.

"Elle ne voudra pas", estime Iris avec une moue offensée. "Elle a dit qu'on était plus imprévisibles que des Scrouts à pétards !"

Pas besoin de légilimancie pour voir que ma petite soeur est relativement vexée de la comparaison.

"Je vous l'envoie", je promets en me levant pour les embrasser tour à tour, contents de les voir attendre Ginny avec un sourire revenu.

Je la trouve d'ailleurs dans le couloir. Appuyée contre un mur, elle écoutait.

"Des Scrouts à Pétards ?", je la titille dans un souffle.

"J'ai toujours adoré les bestioles, tu me connais !", elle commente avec une grimace.

"Allez, va te faire pardonner", je lui chuchote en l'embrassant elle-aussi. "On en était au chapitre treize."

"Va faire ton fils de directeur", elle rétorque. Puis elle doit regretter et elle souffle : "Avec un peu de chance, ils auront fini la bouteille de Brandy avant que tu n'arrives et ils seront trop saouls pour te parler de ton article !"

oo

Quand je me glisse sur le canapé de Severus à côté de Papa, il ne me faut que cinq minutes pour savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui passe un examen ce soir. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il ne me faut que cinq minutes pour réaliser que Baldo Evrard a visiblement encore plus que moi le sentiment de passer un examen. L'invitation de Severus ne doit pas être courante et la présence de Remus ne doit pas aider. Il parle trop, il expose plus qu'il ne discute, il a les joues un peu roses et sans doute les mains moites. La conversation porte, il faut dire, sur la valeur marchande et la régulation des potions - un vrai sujet d'après-dîner, non ?

"Le simple fait de réguler la diffusion des potions conduit à donner un prix exorbitant aux potions dites interdites", soutient Severus assis sur le bord de son fauteuil préféré comme s'il allait se lever d'un bond à tout moment. "Comment s'étonner ensuite que le moindre petit préparateur de potions soit tenté par un gain facile et indu ? Si les potions tue-loup avaient été mises plus tôt sur le marché, notre directeur n'aurait pas autant d'élèves à la Fondation !"

Le pauvre Evrard semble ainsi découvrir que l'homme d'ordre qui fait trembler Poudlard déteste les régulations du Ministère et évoque la lycanthropie de leur supérieur hiérarchique de manière totalement décomplexée. Je crois qu'un paquet de gens jetteraient l'éponge, Evrard a le courage de répondre :

"Je suis évidemment prêt à regretter que des soins existants soient refusés ou hors de portée des gens qui en ont besoin en raison de leur prix", il élabore péniblement. "Mais pour reprendre votre exemple, professeur Rogue, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle potion, et peu de personnes sont capables de la préparer convenablement.. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais essayé mais j'en ai lu suffisamment pour comprendre que je ne m'y lancerais pas sans une certaine préparation !"

"Donc, les régulations sont là pour compenser l'incompétence des préparateurs", juge Severus. "Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de cesser de donner aussi facilement des titres ?"

Ça fait sourire Papa à côté de moi, mais je vois qu'il n'ira pas au secours de ce pauvre Evrard. Et peut-être parce que ce serait le déclarer incapable de se défendre seul - c'est le genre de choses que Severus et Remus m'ont apprises.

"Les régulations sont toujours là pour protéger", avance prudemment Evrard - ce qui fait lever au ciel les yeux de Severus.

"C'est aussi un jeu", je décide d'intervenir - après tout, qui oserait voir en moi un protecteur de qui que ce fut ? "Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un savait quelles potions on pouvait, ou non, mettre sur le marché de matière absolue et illimitée dans le temps. C'est la rencontre d'un savoir technique - le niveau moyen des préparateurs - et de l'acceptation politique de certains buts - soigner les garous mais aussi, comme au Brésil, amener les jeunes chamans à une expérience magico-spirituelle supérieure. Ce sont deux objectifs que le Ministère britannique réprouve et met du coup sur le même pied... Il s'est plus ou moins fait à l'idée de la potion tue-loup - ce qui montre qu'il peut évoluer. Mais il maintient pour l'instant sa suspicion sur ton travail sur l'accompagnement des cycles, Severus. Il est encore plus loin de même envisager l'utilisation de psychotropes pour développer d'autres préhensions magiques !"

"Ah donc, quand tu as failli intoxiquer tes petits camarades, tu voulais développer leur préhension de la magie ! ", s'amuse Papa.

"Tu sais bien que non", je réponds avec philosophie, et Evrard me regarde les yeux écarquillés. "Je suis prêt à reconnaître que mon comportement apporte de l'eau au moulin de ceux qui veulent toujours plus de régulation et plus de contraintes - par écrit si tu veux !"

"Mais Cyrus", intervient alors Severus lentement - ce qui indique l'arrivée d'une question piège. "Comment faire évoluer la position temporelle du Ministère ? En invitant le Ministre à dîner ?"

Il y a évidemment beaucoup de sarcasme dans sa dernière proposition et je souris.

"Sans doute en sortant l'approche technique de son contexte politique", je propose - parce que, en plus, j'y ai déjà réfléchi. "Une nouvelle approche des potions, que les gars de la régulation au Ministère comprennent à peine, associée à la question peu populaire du bien-être des garous, comment veux-tu que ça passe ?"

"Tu me proposes quoi, d'accompagner les cycles menstruels de Madame Scrimgeour ?"

"Je suis sûre que Susan te trouverait d'autres indications médicales plus honorables", je contre facilement. "Tiens, l'accompagnement des grossesses ?" A la satisfaction que je lis dans ses yeux, je comprends qu'il m'a mené par le bout du nez une fois de plus : "Mais tu ne m'as pas attendu pour penser à ça."

"Nous devrions publier un traité l'été prochain", il indique sobrement. "Quand l'enfant sera suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions envisager des conférences et toute autre communication utiles."

"Génial !", je commente, sans trop oser parler de l'enfant qui m'intimide avant même d'être né. Je crois que je l'imagine comme un mini Severus, qui me jugerait avant même que j'ouvre la bouche.

"Absolument", me soutient Evrard.

Papa fait tourner son cherry dans son verre comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure formulation de ce qu'il va dire.

"Tu vas nous quitter, Severus ?", il questionne finalement - pas si subtilement que ça, mais il compte sans doute parmi les rares personnes qui peuvent le faire.

"Cette question me paraît totalement... prématurée", répond brusquement Severus.

"Mais tu as besoin de plus de temps", estime Papa. Et leurs deux regards se heurtent. Le premier plein de douleur outragée, le second plein de tristesse et de compréhension. Je fais un petit sourire blasé à Evrard avant qu'il ne saute par la fenêtre.

"Je n'ai jamais cherché à échapper à mon devoir", articule le premier, raide comme la justice.

"Severus tu ne peux pas mener de front une telle recherche, tes enseignements, la direction de la maison Serpentard, celle de Poudlard et accueillir ton enfant", argumente patiemment Papa.

"J'ai un exemple précis en tête qui m'a semblé capable de concilier un nombre relativement élevé de fonctions !"

"Avec de l'aide, Severus, beaucoup d'aide, notamment la tienne, non seulement pour diriger Poudlard mais aussi pour maintenir ma santé", lui rappelle Remus. "Et je sais les limites de la santé."

"Tu comptes me reprendre l'enseignement de...", proteste déjà son adjoint.

"Ce n'est pas l'endroit où je vois facilement comment te remplacer pour l'instant. Ce n'est sans doute pas impossible, mais je mets les critères de ce poste très haut et je doute de trouver quelqu'un qui me satisfasse dans un délai court", le coupe Papa. "Le seul poste que tu pourrais déléguer selon moi, est la direction de Serpentard."

"Vraiment, mais à qui donc ?", questionne Evrard avant moi. Puis se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû poser cette question, il essaie de faire machine arrière : "Ce n'est bien sûr pas ma place de..."

"Pasten ?", lâche alors Severus, ses yeux rivés sur Papa.

Il me faut deux secondes pour me rappeler qu'elle est la nouvelle prof d'histoire. Je n'ai pas dîné assez souvent avec eux tous pour avoir une opinion sur elle, si ce n'est qu'elle-même me regardait comme une étrange créature magique non identifiée. Prudence et sens politique étaient sans doute deux bons atouts pour le poste.

"Nous pourrions lui en parler", confirme Papa en reposant son verre sur la table.

"Quand je pense qu'on devait discuter de mon article !", je me marre alors, content de les sentir d'accord.

"Ah oui, ton article", commente lentement Severus. Il me regarde longuement avant de lâcher. "Il est excellent."

Je dois m'empourprer suffisamment pour qu'Evrard décide de me venir à son tour en aide :

"Si votre objectif était de montrer la précision de la préparation traditionnelle de cette potion et la maîtrise des différents éléments constituants par les Chamans guarani", il renchérit, "il est plus qu'atteint !"

"Je l'ai trouvé affreusement technique avec toutes ces plantes inconnues et leurs effets", indique Papa avec un faux bâillement.

"Tu n'as jamais rien compris aux potions, Lupin", soupire Severus.

"Non, c'est vrai", reconnaît Remus avec un large sourire de contentement. Et on rit tous les quatre.

ooo

Il doit être encore tôt - il fait sombre, mais un truc est tombé de tout son poids sur mon lit et m'a réveillé en sursaut. Ginny a un petit cri de surprise qui propulse ma main vers la table de nuit à la recherche de ma baguette, quand Iris clame :  
"Faut te lever, Cyrus, Mae est là !"

Je ne lâche pas ma baguette en reconnaissant la voix de ma soeur, mais je retiens le sort qui m'était venu. Mes yeux vont vers la porte.

"On ne l'avait pas fermée ?", je demande.

"Si", répond Ginny l'air peu réveillée.

"Elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir", nous informe Iris, l'air outrée. "J'ai insisté !"

"Insisté ?", je relève.

"Je lui ai dit : sale porte, c'est ma maison, ouvre toi !"

Le rire nerveux de Ginny ponctue la présentation de ma soeur.

"Jolie formule", je marmonne.

"Ça a marché", insiste Iris.

"Je vois ça : rien de tel que la magie spontanée pour défaire des trucs que tu as mis des années à apprendre à faire !", je soupire.

"Tu veux dire que j'ai fait de la magie ?", s'enthousiasme ma petite soeur.

"On dirait", je souris cette fois.

"Papa, Mae ! Cyrus dit que j'ai fait de la magie !", clame Iris en sortant de notre chambre. Ça nous laisse le temps de nous habiller.

"Désolé, on ne l'avait pas vue partir", s'excuse Papa quand nous les rejoignons pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ils sont collés tout les quatre comme s'il n'y avait pas de place autour de la table. Ça m'arrache un sourire avant même que j'y réfléchisse.

"Hein, Cyrus, que j'ai fait de la magie ?", intervient Iris.

"J'ai bien failli t'assommer parce que je pensais la porte fermée", je lui fais remarquer avant de me rendre compte que je viens de la désigner une fois de plus comme imprudente en deux jours. Je n'assume décidément pas.

"Peut-être ça lui aurait servi de leçon", estime Mae avec un soupir que je sais faux, mais qui amène une expression de circonstance sur la frimousse de ma petite soeur, immédiatement imitée par Kane.

"Ça m'aurait traumatisé, moi", je marmonne avec sincérité. "Mais c'était bien de la magie !", je confirme plus fort - après tout, elle a envie de savoir et elle a raison.

"Sauf que si ça n'avait pas été des sorts posés par Ginny et Cyrus, ta seule volonté magique au mieux n'aurait pas suffi, Iris", la sermonne Mae que Papa a bien dû briefer de l'incident du calamar. "Au pire, cette magie se serait même retournée contre toi. Avoir des pouvoirs ne suffit pas, Iris, ils se travaillent et se maîtrisent, et vous en êtes encore très très loin !"

"Pourquoi tu fermes la porte, Cyrus, d'abord ?", veut quand même savoir Kane - rien à faire, il n'a pas foncièrement la prudence dans le sang. A moins qu'il ne veuille aller au secours de sa soeur, cette fois, au risque de s'attirer des ennuis. Je parierais bien ma baguette sur sa future maison à celui-là...

"Je crois que si tu avais deux petites terreurs comme frère et sœur, tu fermerais ta porte", intervient Papa m'évitant une explication foireuse mais, vu la tête dépitée des mômes, je préfère adoucir l'affaire et je me penche, conspirateur, vers mon petit frère pour commenter :

"Et si t'avais deux parents aussi dans les parages, je t'en parle même pas !"

Les adultes et les enfants sourient, c'est déjà ça.

Linky nous amène des tasses et des toasts, ouvertement heureuse que nous soyons tous réunis.  
"Il ne manque que maître Harry", elle pépie avec entrain.

"Je l'ai eu hier", je signale. "Il allait à un bal costumé avec ses copines vénitiennes..."

"Tu vas lui reprocher d'aller danser ?", veut savoir Papa, clairement amusé.

Je hausse les épaules, étale de la marmelade sur mon toast avant de répondre avec sincérité :  
"Disons que ça me fait bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là..."

"Mais il n'a aucune raison d'y être, Cyrus", intervient Mae. "C'est une enquête et non une quelconque vendetta familiale ! C'est un hasard que Drago et toi y soyez mêlés ! Et on s'est battus pour ça, Cyrus : pour un Ministère et une Division suffisamment autonomes et indépendants pour traiter toutes les victimes sur le même pied !"

Je ne sais pas trop comment lui faire comprendre que c'est une toute autre affaire personnelle qui m'a conduit à mener cette enquête. Puis je me dis qu'elle le sait bien. Ma seule objection valable est ailleurs :

"Tu crois au hasard maintenant ?", je contre avec une grimace.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?", s'intéresse Papa avant que Mae puisse développer une réponse.

"Eh bien, Drago pensait que le XIC s'intéressait à moi avant que je ne m'intéresse au XIC", je leur indique. "Qu'ils étaient sans doute ceux qui avaient incité les copains d'Ackerley à m'accuser de l'avoir empoisonné...Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas été approché au hasard non plus..."

Mae a un regard indécis vers les jumeaux, et j'entends : ce n'est pas le moment de développer tout ça.

"Mais comment était ton voyage ? Fructueux ?", je questionne donc. Elle répondra comme elle voudra.

"Beaucoup d'infos, compliquées à relier entre elles", élabore lentement ma mère adoptive en ayant arrêté de manger pour réfléchir avant de le faire. "Et l'ensemble des victimes sera entendu ce soir par l'équipe dirigeant l'enquête", elle ajoute. "Tu devrais recevoir un hibou officiel dans la matinée."

"L'ensemble ?", relève Ginny.

"Drago s'est réveillé naturellement aux premières heures du jour - on aurait dû vous le dire avant", lui répond Papa. "Susan estime qu'il sera capable de participer à cette réunion..."

Je me demande ce que Drago sera désireux d'expliquer. Je crains sans trop savoir pourquoi qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis dans le processus. Mais je garde ces idées-là pour moi :

"Donc, Drago et moi ?", je me décide à interroger plus sobrement - on dira que c'est pour épargner l'innocence relative des jumeaux qui écoutent en se faisant tout petits. Ils savent bien qu'un mot de trop les écarterait de la discussion des grands.

"Il nous semble que c'est le moment de tester auprès de vous les quelques théories que nous avons commencées à élaborer à partir de notre enquête", répond calmement Mae.

"Tu nous conseilles de nous faire accompagner par un avocat ?", je lance avec une pointe de dérision mais une crampe aux entrailles.

"La Division en elle-même ne pourrait vous reprocher que l'usurpation d'identités - sauf que les deux personnes que vous avez utilisées sont mortes avant de porter plainte", elle me répond sans me quitter des yeux.

"J'espère", je souffle avec honnêteté.

oooo

Mae passe le reste de la matinée à se balader avec les jumeaux, et Papa abandonne même ses dossiers pour les rejoindre. Je reçois alors mon fameux hibou officiel de la Division m'invitant à une audition des principaux témoins sur les avancées de l'enquête. Pris d'un acquis de conscience, j'essaie sans succès d'appeler Ron. C'est alors que Gin émerge de son livre pour me rappeler un truc :

"Tu les as écoutés finalement tes messages inconnus ? C'était bien Harry ?"

Je ravale la grimace qui me vient - je ne sais pas pourquoi, ces messages mystérieux me paraissent presque adressés par ma mauvaise conscience. Mais Ginny ne reprend pas son livre, et je me décide à murmurer l'incantation qui permet de les écouter.

Le premier message est daté du même jour que mon tabassage à deux pas de ma maison.

"Cyrus Lupin ? J'espère que tu as compris maintenant", dit une voix désincarnée.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a pas d'image, on voit Drago allongé sur un sol bétonné. Il y a une tache de sang à côté de la tête de mon cousin qui me prend aux tripes.

"C'était un homme", remarque Ginny quand l'image disparaît.

"Pas spécialement slave", j'ajoute, faute d'être capable de commenter sur l'état de Drago.

"Ça ressemble à une voix que tu connais ?", s'enquiert Gin.

Je me contente de secouer la tête.

"Écoutons l'autre", décide Ginny avec cette force et cette décision qui me font être sûr de l'aimer pour toute ma vie.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont demander de mes nouvelles ? S'excuser peut-être", je grince mais j'obéis.

"Cyrus Lupin ?", commence le nouveau message - de la même façon que le premier. C'est encore un homme, mais ce n'est pas la même voix. Ou elle a été contrefaite. Cette fois, le message a été enregistré dans un lieu tellement sombre qu'on ne distingue rien des traits de la personne qui me parle. "Tu t'en es mieux tiré que ton cousin, il paraît. Mais tu n'es pas revenu chez toi. Ta petite amie non plus. Elle n'est même pas réapparu au Club. Tu te caches ? Tu as peur ? Tu as raison d'avoir peur", affirme la voix très calme. "Parce que tu ne te cacheras pas toujours, et nous serons là. Nous t'attendons, Cyrus. Le temps est avec nous".

"Il croit nous faire trembler !", s'indigne Ginny.

"Il y en a un autre", je remarque alors. "Il date de ce matin."

Gin n'a qu'un geste de la main.

"Cyrus Lupin ?", lance une troisième voix. De nouveau, la personne qui m'appelle parle dans le noir le plus complet. Il y a un son - je dirais un grondement, mais je ne sais que faire de cette information - et l'inconnu attend qu'il ait terminé pour reprendre. "Cette réunion à la Division, tu vas y aller, tu n'as sans doute pas le choix. Tu ne parleras pas de nos messages. Tu écouteras par contre ce que les autres diront. Et tu te tiendras prêt. Nous allons te recontacter, ne t'inquiète pas" La voix a un petit rire cruel presque couvert à un moment par d'autres voix bizarres et incompréhensibles. "Pourquoi tu ferais ça, tu te demandes, hein ? Parce que tu veux revoir ton meilleur ami en meilleur état que ton cousin. Je suis clair ? Je suis sûr que tu as compris. On m'a dit que tu étais un garçon intelligent, tête brûlée mais intelligent... Quelque part, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre...A bientôt, Cyrus Lupin."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?", questionne Ginny livide.

Sans répondre, j'appelle Archi - j'ai peut-être deux consciences et deux frères, mais je n'ai pas deux meilleurs amis. On me répond immédiatement. J'entends de nouveau ce grondement sourd et ces drôles de voix, un peu métalliques au loin. L'image est noire, mais je sens que le miroir est déplacé jusqu'à un endroit qui est brusquement éclairé. Je vois Archi, bâillonné, ligoté et allongé au sol. Il tressaille dans la lumière, conscient sans doute mais affolé.

"Tu as la confirmation qui te manquait ?", demande la même voix qu'au troisième appel avant de raccrocher.

"Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir que tu étais ami avec Archi ?", s'interroge Ginny, les deux mains sur la bouche comme pour retenir un cri.

"Ce n'est pas difficile à savoir : n'importe qui ayant été à Poudlard en même temps que nous peut leur dire !", je réponds sombrement.

"Et pour la réunion à la Division ?"

"C'est une question bien plus intéressante", je reconnais.

"Tu ne peux rien dire, ils le sauront", elle s'affole.

"Mais qui m'empêche de parler à Dora ici ?", je lui oppose.

"Mais si elle ouvre une enquête sur la disparition de Archi, ils le sauront", elle insiste.

"Quelqu'un va bien finir par remarquer qu'il a été enlevé ! Sa mère, son rédacteur en chef, sa propriétaire parce qu'il ne paiera plus son loyer !", je m'agace.

"Mais dans combien de temps, Cyrus ? Ils vont te rappeler cette nuit et ils vont agir tout de suite en fonction de ce que Dora a découvert", raisonne Ginny. Le pire est qu'elle a évidemment raison.

"Je peux lui en parler avant", je propose.

Elle hoche la tête puis se mordille les lèvres et remarque :

"Si la fuite provient bien de la Division et non d'ici."

"Vas-y, c'est Papa, les jumeaux, Linky, voire toi ? - j'aurais dû reconnaître du style dans les coups de batte que j'ai reçus l'autre matin !"

"C'est sûr que la Division est plus probable", elle admet, "mais y'a de quoi être paranoïaque non?"

"Si on les rejoignait dans le parc", je décide en me levant. "C'est sûr que c'est l'endroit le plus difficile à espionner..."

"Je ne vois que ça à faire pour l'instant", elle acquiesce.

Et nous sortons de l'appartement comme on s'enfuit.

En chemin, en nous retenant de nous retourner à chaque instant, nous mettons un vague plan de bataille en place pour le cas où nous serions espionnés. Marcher nous rend un calme relatif, une certaine maîtrise de l'adrénaline qui pulse dans nos veines. On les trouve dans leur clairière habituelle en train de jouer au Quidditch. Enfin, là, Iris et Kane se font des passes, Papa essaie d'intercepter, et Mae lit la Gazette sur un plaid. On ne saurait trouver de meilleure géométrie.

"Cyrus, Ginny ! Venez jouer !", nous accueille Iris.

"Le balai de Mae est libre", rajoute Kane, fidèle écho pratique de la première.

"Je le prends", annonce Gin sans attendre.

"Papa, tu dois jouer", insiste Kane.

"Je vais laisser ma place à Cyrus, je ne fais pas le poids", avance Remus en secouant la tête.

"Non, non, je ferai l'arbitre", j'insiste. J'ai besoin de plus de liberté de mouvements que ce que me permettra un balai.

Papa me regarde, un peu surpris, mais accepte en faisant d'autres commentaires sur son peu de chances de marquer le moindre point face à Ginny. Sous le prétexte de poser la veste de la grande championne sur le plaid, je glisse mon miroir sur les genoux de Mae.

"Écoute très discrètement les trois messages inconnus", je souffle. "On en parle après !"

Je retourne sur le terrain sans me retourner. Papa s'est mis avec Iris contre Kane et Gin.

"Un garçon partout ? C'est bien !", je commente. Je me saisis du Souaffle et le lance dans les airs en criant : "Que le meilleur gagne !"

Gin s'en empare évidemment, mais elle se laisse arrêter par Iris, ravie. La passe de cette dernière pour Papa est assez précise pour que Kane prenne le souaffle. C'est parti pour durer.  
Je n'ose pas regarder Mae. Combien de temps pour écouter trois messages ? Mon coeur bat à grands coups sourds dans ma poitrine. Le Souaffle échappe à mon petit frère et part dans les fourrés, je vais le chercher. Je refais l'engagement, et alors une voix résonne à mon oreille droite.

"Cyrus, c'est moi, Dora, ne te retourne pas."

"Mais comment...?"

"J'ai un miroir amélioré - un prototype pour les opérations des Aurors. Le chef d'équipe peut parler à chacun de ses coéquipiers en ayant l'air de parler à son miroir. Les inventeurs appellent ça un Chuchoteur..."

"Mais moi, j'ai rien", je m'étonne malgré toute mon angoisse. On ne se refait pas.

"Je te vois, ça suffit pour diriger la magie... C'est un peu fatiguant, mais ils doivent améliorer ça", elle explique brièvement.

"Ok", je réponds en me disant finalement que je m'en fiche et qu'on perd du temps.

Le Souaffle manque de m'assommer. Gin le récupère en experte avant qu'il ne se perde en forêt. Je recule de deux pas de l'action.

"J'ai écouté les messages", reprend Mae. "Rien ne prouve qu'ils tiennent Ar..."

"J'ai appelé Archi, ils me l'ont montré, ligoté", je la coupe.

"Une autre voix ?", elle questionne, factuelle.

"La troisième", je réponds. "Faute, Papa ! Tu ne peux pas agripper Gin comme ça !"

Je refais un troisième engagement à la faveur de l'équipe de Ginny qui n'a pas besoin de ça.

"Tu l'as formellement reconnu ?"

"Un leurre est toujours possible, Mae", j'admets. "Mais je ne prendrais pas le risque ! Et puis comment auraient-ils son miroir ?"

"Je suis d'accord pour prendre tout ceci très au sérieux", elle m'assure. " Attention, Kane va tomber !"

Je cours pour remettre mon petit frère en selle. Le jeu reprend, toujours dominé par Ginny malgré ses efforts pour distribuer le Souaffle. Papa est tout ébouriffé, ça me ferait rire une autre fois.

" Il y a un ou plusieurs traîtres dans cette affaire", je reprends.

"Clairement. Et je comprends tes précautions. Je vais essayer d'en dire le moins possible à la réunion tout à l'heure... Mais la fuite peut venir d'ici, de Sainte-Mangouste, voire d'ailleurs..."

Ses soupçons rejoignent les nôtres - ce n'est pas pour me rassurer.

"Si on prétendait être sur une fausse piste ?", j'essaie.

"Les autres enquêteurs, moldus et sorciers, en savent trop pour que je joue à ça", elle estime.

"Ok", je bats retraite.

"On va s'en sortir, Cyrus, garde ton calme. S'ils attaquent, c'est qu'on n'est pas loin de les prendre !"

"Tu parles d'Archi, Mae !", je proteste, abandonnant toute posture d'arbitre pour me retourner et la regarder.

"Je ne pense qu'à lui, Cyrus", elle promet.

Elle ferme le miroir, se lève et essuie des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

ooo

Bon, grâce à un jour de tempête, je vous poste la suite...

Je ne promets rien pour la semaine prochaine, mais bref, j'essaierais...

Par contre, hein, pas de mise à jour de la playlist, à vous de chercher !

Le suivant confié à Harry est presque plus léger sous le titre _Des badinages et des lignages.._


	19. Harry Des badinages et des lignages

Playlist  
_A se changer en roi_  
_A hurler à la lune_  
_A traquer la fortune_  
_Tout ça pour traîner son poids_  
Noir Désir,_ Comme elle vient._

**XIX. Harry. Des badinages et des lignages**

Le Palais des Aquilone est vaste et rempli de convives pour le bal offert en clôture du Carnaval. Comme l'avait prévu ce traître de Tiziano, quand je retrouve Ada, très bien remaquillée, elle est entourée de trois jeunes hommes qui ont abandonné leurs masques - sans doute pour mieux observer le décolleté de mon amie. Je reconnais de vue le plus grand, comme une relation de Tiziano sans arriver à me rappeler de son nom. Je ne serais sans doute jamais un mondain.

Avant que je décide de la manière dont je vais m'imposer, Ada semble deviner ma présence dans son dos avant que de me voir. Elle se tourne d'un coup en s'exclamant : "Harry, où étais-tu ?" et fait les deux pas qui la placent ostensiblement sous ma protection.

"Ainsi voici l'heureux élu", commente un petit brun mondainement agressif.

Les jeux amoureux vénitiens sont relativement complexes et codifiés, et le duel pour une femme, globalement inenvisageable partout ailleurs, est toujours possible, voire encouragé, à Venise. Je me dis que Tiziano, qui espérait que j'en bave, va être content et je calque mon attitude sur celle que je l'ai vue adopter dans des circonstances similaire : j'offre ainsi à mon interlocuteur ce que j'espère mon regard le plus calme mais le plus ferme. Je manque de perdre mon sérieux en me disant que ça doit bien ressembler à la pose que peuvent prendre Remus ou Severus pour ramener le calme dans leur classe.

"Harry Potter-Lupin est un ami de notre cher Cimballi", intervient alors le grand dont je ne sais plus le nom. Deux sésames si l'autre veut laisser tomber - soit par révérence envers un ami des Cimballi, soit par souci de la bonne entente entre Venise et Poudlard, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

"Ah oui, le fils du directeur de Poudlard", rajoute le troisième sans doute pour ne pas être en reste, mais l'idée que ma présence à Venise soit si généralement discutée dans les "bonnes familles" m'assèche un peu la bouche.

"Enchanté", je me force à répondre toujours calme mais ostensiblement sur mes gardes.

"Appolonio Demonstera", se présente alors le petit brun, un peu radouci. Je lui serre la main en me demandant où j'ai entendu son nom.

"Falco Aquilone", indique le troisième, et je sais alors que j'ai affaire à l'un des hôtes de la maison. Tiz m'avait fait un topo généalogique avant de venir, mais je ne sais plus du tout à quelle place figure ce Falco.

"Laerte Anziani", me rappelle le second ayant sans doute bien interpréter à mon regard que ma mémoire est assez limitée. "Nous nous sommes vus chez Alvise Fonsfata !"

"Voilà", je confirme car en effet la scène me revient avec cette information.

"Nous allons rentrer", propose Ada, un peu blanche, je trouve.

"Si tu veux", j'accepte facilement.

Je n'ai aucune envie de continuer ce jeu semi-mondain, avec ces gars dont l'opinion m'importe peu. Et puis rentrer avec Ada est un privilège dont je ne suis pas encore lassé. Nous quittons donc les trois Vénitiens sans autre chose que des salutations d'usage et des compliments sur la fête.

"Où sont Vico et Fiammetta ?", j'interroge quand nous nous dirigeons vers le vestiaire.

"Fia serait bien restée mais Vico avait fait le tour de ce genre de fête", elle répond avec un infime soupir de regret - je dirais. "Nos trois amis ont fondu sur moi comme un dragon sur sa proie !"

"Tiziano m'a engueulé quand il a su que je t'avais laissé seule", je décide de lui révéler. Une partie de mon cerveau se demande, pas pour la première fois, si Vico est un garou. Il a plus nettement le profil que Fiammetta avec son côté taciturne et anti-social.

"C'est un drôle de type, ton ami", elle sourit, de son côté. "Il est bien comme eux et en même temps très différent !"

"Oui", je lui accorde, sans trouver quoi rajouter. On est là comme deux hypocrites à juger les amis de l'autre, je me dis avec une certaine gêne.

"Et sa soeur est une grande dame", elle ajoute avec une ferveur nouvelle.

Les elfes des Aquilone nous tendent alors nos capes, m'évitant d'avoir à trouver une réponse à une telle affirmation.

"Et nos trois Vénitiens, ils n'étaient pas... trop pressants, j'espère ?", je finis par demander alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

Un drôle de sourire traverse le visage d'Ada.  
"Que ferais-tu si je te disais oui ? Tu retournerais te battre contre les trois ?"

"Ça fait partie de leurs jeux", je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Je garde pour moi que je ne me sens pas menacé par l'idée d'un duel avec trois rejetons de vieilles familles passant plus de temps à choisir leur prochain costume qu'à s'entraîner à une quelconque magie. La vérité est aussi que si je me retrouve baguette à la main, je risque bien de revoir Ur-Oan et de perdre mes moyens. Pas de raison de frimer, je me dis. Pas de raison de se cacher dans un trou non plus.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de te plier à toutes leurs traditions", estime Ada. "Profite donc de ton statut  
d'étranger célèbre !"

"Je me battrai pour toi s'il le fallait", je me sens obligé de préciser.

Mon affirmation la laisse un peu rêveuse, le temps que nous sortions du palais.

"Ils sacrifiaient à une autre de leurs traditions préférées en essayant de retracer mon arbre généalogique jusqu'à la fondation de Rome", elle finit par indiquer avec un agacement rétrospectif marqué.

"J'imagine qu'ils ont été bien reçus !", je commente avec une certaine satisfaction. Ma relation avec Ada ne se compte peut-être qu'en semaines mais je sais déjà que commencer par ses origines est une mauvaise idée.

"J'ai feinté et utilisé le nom de ma mère", elle sourit en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je ne dis rien, on descend l'escalier qui mène aux quais où attendent des gondoles. Ada finit par rajouter : "Rossi - le nom le plus courant parmi les sorciers italiens."

Dire que je suis content qu'elle m'ait avoué le nom de famille de sa mère est en dessous de la réalité.

"Et ça a marché ?", je m'enquiers le plus légèrement que je peux.

"Eh bien, courant ne veut pas dire des milliers de personnes", elle reconnaît. "Tu es arrivé à point... "

"Tant mieux", je réponds, en retenant toutes mes autres questions. Un jour ou l'autre, je saurai le prénom de sa mère ou l'histoire de son père. Un jour, elle sera prête à me les raconter. Et moi même, je serai peut-être alors prêt à parler de Voldemort. "Gondole ?"

Elle plisse les yeux pour regarder les embarcations qui attendent dans la nuit ; semblant chercher quelque chose puis accepte d'un geste un peu brusque.

"Même si on tombe sur un gondolier aussi désagréable que la première fois, on rentrera ensemble", je plaisante.

"Je ne donnerai pas mon or à un adepte de la poésie troll et de la chasse aux garous", elle répond beaucoup plus sérieusement que moi, je crois.

"Non, choisissons un gars sympa", j'abonde, étonné de sa véhémence rétrospective.

Nous embarquons avec le plus jeune qui est, en effet, sympa et bavard, admiratif de tenues et de la fête, léger comme un Vénitien. Les façades des palais sont encore souvent éclairées, la fête est encore dans la ville, Ada est dans mes bras. Rien à voir avec cette première rencontre, pourtant.

"Tu sais, si le gondolier était agaçant, je n'oublierai jamais cette première fois", je glisse un peu spontanément.

"Évidemment", elle souffle et elle à l'air sincère.

Le gondolier nous laisse tout près de chez Ada, et nous n'échangeons presque aucun mot jusqu'à l'appartement, fatigués tous les deux par la soirée. Ce n'est que blottis l'un contre l'autre dans son grand lit que je me risque de nouveau :

"Tu viendrais avec moi à Londres le week-end prochain ?"

Sa tension est minime mais sensible. Le silence me paraît durer des siècles.

"A Londres ou à Poudlard ?", elle questionne. Je ne saurais vous rendre comment elle prononce le nom de l'école de sorcellerie britannique. Je trouve ça à la fois ridicule et tellement beau, ça me donne envie de rire et de la serrer dans mes bras.

"Sans doute un peu les deux", je reconnais le coeur battant.

"Pourquoi pas", elle souffle.

oo

Ada dort encore quand je me lève le lendemain matin. Je sais qu'elle travaille l'après-midi et je lui laisse un mot sur la table en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. La ville me paraît assommée par la dernière nuit de fête. Je ne croise que peu de monde, moldus ou sorciers. Mais Brunissande, elle, m'attend fraîche et pimpante devant la Banque.

"Tu n'es pas nerveux, dis-moi !", elle m'apostrophe quand elle me voit.

"Je ne suis pas en retard, si ?", je m'inquiète en regardant ma montre - offerte pour mes dix-sept ans par grand-père Albus. Bien plus qu'une montre, évidemment. Mais elle donne aussi l'heure. J'ai cinq minutes d'avance.

"Moi, j'ai toujours peur d'être en retard", elle me confie comme un secret honteux. Ça me paraît bien aller avec sa tenue tirée à quatre épingles. Je l'imagine avoir toujours voulu bien faire depuis qu'elle est toute petite - un peu comme sa cousine Aliénor, en pire.

"Tu ne t'ennuies pas à attendre ?", je lui demande sincèrement, et ça la fait rire aux larmes.

On monte donc assez joyeusement les escaliers de la Zecca sous le regard désapprobateur des gardes gobelins.

"Nous avons rendez-vous avec Crochpik de Genève", annonce Brunissande.

"Les stagiaires ?", questionne sèchement le Gobelin chargé de l'accueil. Nous opinons. "Vous devez attendre, il a un entretien important".

"Évidemment", soupire Brunissande.

"Nous attendrons", j'assure au cerbère de la Banque et je conduis Brunissande à un banc. "Il finira bien par nous recevoir. Tu avais d'autres rendez-vous ?"

"Pas réellement, mais Crochpik a le chic pour te faire poireauter", elle chuchote. "Je trouve ça aussi mal élevé que d'être en retard !"

"Rendez-vous avec Tiziano peut-être", je décide de plaisanter. Comme elle rougit, je me dis que je ne suis pas très loin de la vérité. "Tu peux me le dire, ça m'évitera de le chercher toute la journée!", j'insiste, camarade.

"Il m'a invité à visiter la lagune", elle soupire. "Mais je ne crois pas que j'irai."

"Non ? Tiz connaît la ville mieux que n'importe quel guide !", je commente prudemment.

"Mais il a aussi tendance à prendre beaucoup de choses pour acquises", elle rétorque. Elle hésite à peine avant d'ajouter : "Et il se croit amoureux de moi..."

"Il se croit amoureux de toi", je répète étonné par sa formulation.

"Il ne me connaît pas, Harry. Il aime l'image qu'il se fait de moi. C'est la malédiction du sang de Mélusine", elle soupire avec une sincérité qui me paraît difficile à feindre.

"Tu ne le connais pas tellement toi non plus, si ?", je décide de défendre mon copain.

"C'est un roitelet dans un royaume d'illusion", elle affirme assez sévèrement. "Sors-le d'ici, des palais, des gondoles et des intrigues vénitiennes, et qui sera-t-il ?"

"Je connais Tiz depuis trois ans et j'ai vécu avec lui sur trois continents, tu peux me croire, c'est un prince, où qu'il soit !", je m'agace réellement cette fois.

"Qui a dit que je cherche un Prince ?"

Je regarde ses yeux, écarquillés comme si la question les agrandissait, ils semblent plonger droit dans mon âme pour vérifier que je ne suis pas celui qui estime qu'elle cherche un Prince. Je me sens stupidement rougir.

"Je ne te connais pas assez pour affirmer une chose pareille", je conviens.

"Tu n'as d'ailleurs rien dit de tel", elle souffle avec un sourire radouci qui ne me rassure pas totalement.

Un bizarre silence s'installe entre nous.

"Amis ?", je questionne timidement.

"Amis !", elle affirme avec ce sourire éblouissant qui est le sien.

J'en suis encore à me demander ce qui vient de se passer quand une voix très aiguë, que je ne pensais pas réentendre de sitôt, pépie à côté de moi :

"Ha-Ry ! Ici ! Et Mag-Da ? Non, fille plus jolie !"

"Oan-Ni ?", j'articule avec surprise en tournant la tête vers la voix.

J'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que je vois. Le Sirénéen que j'avais laissé blessé dans l'hôpital de Poveglia volette sereinement au milieu du grand Hall. Mieux, il est coiffé d'un turban de tissu doré et entouré d'une garde peu souriante de ses congénères, qui me fait frissonner.

"Oan-Ni nouveau chargé de sécurité des coffres", il explique avec une belle satisfaction, sans même que j'aie besoin de demandé.

"Ici ?"

"Ici et ailleurs ! Sir-Oanessi de Venise bons pirates, beaucoup de coffres !", explique le Sirénéen avec un bel enthousiasme. "Oan-Ni bientôt assez d'or pour choisir femme !"

"Je suis content pour toi", je commente avec sincérité.

"Oan-Ni invitera Harry à son mariage !", pépie joyeusement le Sirénéen. "Avec jolie fille si Harry veut !"

"J'en serai honoré", je réponds avec sincérité. Puis me disant que Brunissande en a sans doute assez d'être réduite au rang de "jolie fille", je me décide à prendre les devants : "Je te présente une amie, Brunissande... Elle travaille auprès des Gobelins de Genève.."

"Gobelins durs en affaire", soupire Oan-Ni. "Pires que Sir-Oanessi !"

L'affirmation me tire évidemment un sourire mais je n'ai pas le temps de développer.

"Oan-Ni n'a pas à se plaindre, il vient d'obtenir le meilleur taux jamais octroyé à une communauté sirénéenne", intervient alors un nouvel arrivant. "Oan-Ni devrait partir bien vite avant que mon cousin ne regrette de s'être laissé embobiner par un si jeune Sirénéen !"

Celui qui vient de parler est un Gobelin ventru et sévère. "C'est Crochpik", me souffle Brunissande.

"Gobelins veulent plus Or sans risque", juge Oan-Ni avec une certaine hauteur. "Or obéit aux Sir-Oanessi parce que Sir-Oanessi se battent pour Or !"

"Si les Sirénéens voulaient apprendre, l'Or pourrait se multiplier entre leurs mains comme il se multiplie entre les mains des Gobelins", répond Crochpik, serein. "Les Sirénéens sont de bons pirates mais de mauvais gestionnaires - encore qu'une nouvelle génération plus prudente pourrait être en train de naître - si j'en crois ta rencontre, Oan-Ni !"

"Oan-Ni sert Ka-Bi-T-Oan de son mieux", commente le jeune Sirénéen enturbanné.

"Tu connais mes stagiaires, Oan-Ni ?", interroge alors le Gobelin l'air presque souriant. Un truc que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

"Je connais Ha-Ry", explique simplement le Sirénéen. "Harry vrai ami de Oan-Ni ! Harry a appris beaucoup de choses à Oan-Ni !"

"Voici qui parle en votre faveur, monsieur Potter-Lupin", commente le Gobelin en me détaillant comme si j'étais un objet sortant des forges gobelines dont il fallait évaluer la valeur. "Si votre ouverture d'esprit ne se limite pas à la diplomatie, vous êtes sans doute celui dont nous avons besoin..."

ooo

"Ça s'est bien passé alors !", conclut Tiziano en repoussant sa tasse de café.

Je ne sais pas si Brunissande s'est finalement rendue à son invitation car j'ai passé l'après-midi à la Scuela à faire valider un stage débutant lundi prochain. J'ai décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet s'il ne le faisait pas le premier. Brunissande a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à trouver un logement à Genève, et je pense qu'il est plus prudent de garder une grande neutralité de cette affaire.

"Sauf que je commence lundi !", je lui rappelle. Je crois bien que c'est cette précipitation qui m'agace le plus.

"Super !", s'enthousiasme Tiziano en bon ami qu'il est. "Le Carnaval est terminé de toute façon !"

Je ris légèrement avant de reprendre ma plainte :

"J'avais prévu de retourner à Londres ce week-end... ça va faire court ! En plus, je voulais emmener Ada !"

"Ah oui, la belle et mystérieuse Ada... Rossi", articule lentement Tiziano beaucoup moins léger tout d'un coup.

"Oh, je vois, on parle", je réponds, pressentant que les trois bellâtres ont passé le reste de la soirée à essayer d'établir l'exacte identité d'Ada.

"Elle croit vraiment que quiconque va penser qu'elle s'appelle réellement comme ça ?", questionne Tiz avec une certaine colère.

"Non", je confirme avec indifférence.

"Les Rossi de Florence ont eu un seul fils qui n'a lui même engendré que des fils", indique Tiziano, tout à sa propre logique.

"Mais cet homme a bien des soeurs ?", je questionne un peu moqueur.

"Une, Lucrezia.. qui a épousé le sulfureux Cosmo Taluti"; développe Tiz.

"Une vraie enquête, dis-moi !", je persifle, agacé de sa démarche et du fait qu'il en sache déjà plus que moi sur Ada - mon Ada.

"Pas besoin, Harry, tout le monde en Italie connaît la malheureuse histoire de Lucrezia Rossi et Cosmo Taluti !"

Comme je m'ancre dans le silence, Tiz soupire mais reprend.

"Lucrezia était une très jolie jeune fille pour qui ses parents avaient de grands projets... elle était fiancée au rejeton d'une des plus anciennes familles romaines quand elle a rencontré l'entreprenant Cosmo Taluti, dix ans plus âgé qu'elle, orateur passionné, défenseur acharné des thèses de sa grand-mère Maddalena, agitateur redouté de toutes les autorités magiques italiennes..."

Il a un geste qui indique que sa présentation de Cosmo Taluti pourrait durer des heures.

"Elle a brisé ses fiançailles", je comprends me prenant d'une certaine sympathie pour la jeune Lucrezia avant de me rappeler combien elle semblait loin de sa fille aujourd'hui.

"Leur union n'a duré que deux ans...à peine le temps que ton Ada naisse... Lucrezia s'est enfuie ensuite, affolée de devoir partager sa maison avec des harpies et des garous - ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, tout le monde n'est pas prêt à ce genre de chose, et Cosmo n'a sans doute rien fait pour faciliter les choses à Lucrezia !"

"Ada m'a dit que sa mère l'avait abandonnée", je souffle, assez ému par ce que j'apprends. La violence et la réserve de mon amie me paraissent relativement justifiées maintenant.

"Je ne sais pas les détails. Lucrezia a réussi à se faire épouser en seconde noce par le fiancé qu'elle avait préalablement éconduit. Je ne pense pas que les Erritini aient souhaité rencontrer la petite Aradia... c'est sans doute le prix qui a été exigé."

"Charmant", je commente avec acrimonie.

"C'est une histoire qu'on raconte aux jeunes gens bien nés pour les inviter à choisir leurs unions avec sagacité", répond Tiziano avec juste la bonne distance dans la voix pour que je comprenne combien lui-même s'en fiche. Il est très fort à ce jeu-là, faut le reconnaître.

"Et tout le monde a deviné ?", je veux savoir quand j'ai commencé à digérer l'histoire.

"Demonstera sans doute pas, c'est un crétin comme toute sa famille", estime Tiz, méprisant. "Mais Laerte Anziani est cousin par sa mère des Erritini et Falco Aquilone est plus malin... Rossi était déjà une information de trop pour des gens comme eux !"

Je ravale le "pour des gens comme toi" qui me vient. L'urgence est ailleurs.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'elle soit une Taluti ou une Rossi ? Son père est mort, Ada est préparatrice dans une herboristerie, elle ne réclame ni l'argent de sa mère, ni le nom de son père !", je m'enflamme.

"Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions, Harry", soupire Tiziano, l'air sincèrement désolé maintenant. "Je comprends très bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de parler de son père ou de sa mère avec le premier sorcier venu. Je m'interroge beaucoup plus maintenant sur les ressorts de son intérêt pour toi !"

"Pardon ?"

"Sais-tu comment est mort Cosmo, Harry ?", questionne mon ami après une infime hésitation qui me fait plutôt craindre la suite.

Je secoue la tête.

"Il a été attaqué, mordu et déchiqueté par deux garous qui refusaient de vivre dans la réserve de Lo Paradiso, dont Cosmo était un ardent défenseur."

Je dois sans doute blêmir. Tiziano détourne les yeux, prend le temps de plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de revenir vers moi.

"Alors questionne-toi, Harry : que fait la fille d'un homme massacré par des garous avec le fils adoptif d'un des plus célèbres lycanthropes d'Europe vivants ?"

oooooo  
Les Vénitiens- toujours plus nombreux et pourtant je me retiens...  
"Ada", Aradia Taluti Sorcière florentine. Fille de Cosmo Taluti et Lucrezia Rossi. Ça fait d'elle la descendante de Maddalena Taluti, "la sorcière qui voulait aider les Moldus". Elle a les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, elle sent le jasmin et a la voix un peu grave. Elle travaille dans une herboristerie avec sa copine Fiammetta. Elle sort aussi avec Harry.

Cosmo Taluti Sorcier florentin. Père de Ada. Sorcier engagé dans la défense des créatures, des garous et des relations avec les Moldus. A été tué par deux garous qui refusaient de vivre dans la Réserve de Lo Paradiso quand Ada avait dix ans.

Lucrezia Rossi Sorcière florentine. Mère de Ada. A divorcé de Cosmo Taluti quand Ada avait deux ans. Vit à Rome remariée dans une famille sang-pur, les Erittini. Pour la petite histoire, Eritto est un mage décrit par l'écrivain romain Lucain...

Alvise Fonsfata Sorcier vénitien. Ami de Tiziano Cimballi, chevalier servant de Umbretta Cimballi. Neveu du professeur Fonsfata.

Falco Alquilone Sorcier vénitien de bonne famille. Les faucons et les aigles se sont penchés sur son berceau au moment du baptême.

Appolonio Demonstera Sorcier vénitien de bonne famille. Un peu crétin, faut dire que j'ai croisé Appolon et Monstre pour le nommer !

Laerte Anziani Sorcier vénitien de bonne famille. Il porte un prénom vénitien ancien dont j'ai oublié le sens. Anziani veut dire anciens...

Tiziano Cimballi. Sorcier vénitien de bonne famille. Etudiant briseur de sorts et ami de Harry.

Les Sirénéens  
Oan-Ni Jeune Sirénéen qui a aidé Harry et Magda à s'enfuir de l'îlot de Poveglia.  
Sir-Oanessi Nom que se donnent les Sirénéen, Oannes étant leur dieu tutélaire.  
Kabi-T-Oan Chef d'une communauté de Sirénéen

Gobelins et associés  
Crochpik Gobelin de Genève qui sera le responsable de stage de Harry.

Brunissande Desfées Sorcière française, cousine de Aliénor Poussin-Desfée. Briseuse de sorts stagiaire à Genève.

Le prochain confié à Cyrus à Londres et aux prises avec le XIC, s'intitule, _Des experts et des traîtres_


	20. Cyrus Des experts et des traitres

Playlist  
_Quiconque_  
_Ose se comparer avec Douga le vautour_  
_Sera pulvérisé par le regard foudroyant du condor maître des nues_  
_Pincez vos cordes griots_  
_Gémissez guitares.._.  
Idrissa Soumaoro, _Djama._

**XX. Cyrus. Des experts et des traîtres**

Drago est blanc comme quelqu'un qui sort de l'hôpital, des cernes bleus sous ses yeux gris. Il a l'air presque rassuré de me voir entrer dans la salle de réunion de la Division, accompagné par l'elfe de protocole. Ron, quasiment vert à ses côtés, me fait un infime signe de tête. Il a l'air épuisé, déprimé et inquiet - je me dis que Harry m'étriperait s'il voyait son meilleur ami dans cet état. Puis je pense au mien et je vais encore plus mal. Je m'oblige à repousser Archi de mon esprit - loin ! -, à m'intéresser aux gens présents dans cette salle : je reconnais juste à sa droite Seamus Finnigan, qui était de la même année que Harry. Il consulte des notes prises sur un parchemin mais il a l'air plus excité de participer à la réunion qu'autre chose. Je l'envierais bien de n'avoir que la gestion de sa petite carrière en tête !

Viennent ensuite trois personnes trahies par leurs vêtements, leurs cahiers à spirale et leur air incertain comme des enquêteurs moldus. Deux hommes et une femme. Mae leur parlait avant de lever la tête à mon arrivée - volontairement en retard, je vous le dis tout de suite avant que vous y voyiez une nouvelle crise d'adolescence. L'idée est d'accréditer auprès de l'éventuel mouchard la rumeur de mes relations distantes et difficiles avec mes parents.  
"Quelqu'un va y croire ?", j'ai soupiré quand Mae a proposé ça.  
"Quelqu'un qui ne te connaît pas réellement, oui", elle a estimé. "D'ailleurs, si le XIC a pris le risque de te faire chanter, c'est sans doute qu'on leur a présenter les choses comme ça... Et, soyons francs, Cyrus, on s'est peu vus les dernières semaines, et ils ont sans doute peu de raisons de croire autre chose !"  
"Donc leur informateur ne me connaît pas tant que ça", j'ai préféré retenir.  
"On peut émettre l'hypothèse", elle a confirmé avec un sourire un peu triste.

A sa droite, on a nos amis de la Coopération magique, puisque je reconnais Percy Weasley, jeune assistant entreprenant de Grand-père, plus généralement chargé des relations du département de la Coopération avec les autres services du Ministère que d'ambassades extérieures, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a raconté Ginny. Comme Mae n'a pas parlé de sa présence à ses côtés pendant son périple continental, j'imagine assez méchamment qu'il est venu pour se faire mousser après coup - -Ginny sera folle de rage en l'apprenant. A côté du moins sympa de mes nombreux beaux-frères, une assez jeune femme à épaisses lunettes que je ne crois pas avoir déjà vue consulte ostensiblement sa montre en me voyant arriver. C'est sans doute elle la diplomate polyglotte qui a chaperonné les visites de Mae en territoire étranger. Viennent ensuite Carley et Dawn Paulsen ainsi qu'un troisième Auror que je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître mais qui a mis sa robe noire officielle pour m'aider à le situer.

Et qui est le traître là-dedans ? Rien que de poser la question, mon coeur s'emballe.

Plus raide que la justice, Mae me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute après avoir fermé un peu trop fort peut-être la porte de la salle, faisant reculer un peu brutalement l'elfe qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. S'en tenant à notre mise en scène hâtive, Dora fait mine de retenir un soupir puis d'abandonner l'envie de m'étrangler avant de s'adresser à tous :

"Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je vous remercie tous de votre venue et de votre patience", elle commence. Elle appuie les mots "complet" et "patience" très joliment et je me permets un sourire appréciateur qui sera sans doute perçu comme de l'insolence.

"Pour simplifier les choses, je vais présenter chacun des personnes présentes... Je vais commencer par nos deux - non, disons nos trois témoins : Drago Black, Cyrus Lupin et l'Aspirant-Auror Ronald Weasley", elle enchaîne désignant chacun de nous de son habituel crayon à papier jaune. "Carley Paulsen, mon bras droit, Russel Foote et Seamus Finnigan qui travaillent depuis le début sur cette enquête. Dawn Paulsen notre spécialiste juridique", elle indique ensuite.

Je bâille pour la galerie, ça agace Percy et étonne Seamus, je crois, mais pour le reste je suis docilement la présentation de ma mère adoptive. Je remarque ainsi que Dawn est enceinte. Est-ce qu'on me l'a dit ? Je ne sais même plus l'âge de l'aîné - Theodor - dont Mae est pourtant la marraine. Trois ans peut-être ? Je m'amuse presque en me disant que le bébé dans son ventre ira sans doute à Poudlard avec l'enfant de Severus et Susan ! Puis le sourire meurt sur mes lèvres. Si ça se trouve je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour voir tout ça - avec des gens comme les XIC sur le dos, onze ans est une éternité, non ?

"Nous sommes heureux que Amity Dougal et Percy Weasley du Département de la Coopération magique aient pu se libérer pour cette réunion", enchaîne Mae de sa voix la plus neutre et officielle.

"C'est tout naturel", commente immédiatement Percy avec une sacrée dose de suffisance selon moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Ron afin de voir comment il interprète la prestation de son frère aîné. Je me rends compte qu'il fixe un point au dessus de ma tête, sur le mur derrière moi. Même si ses oreilles ne sont pas écarlates, je sens bien qu'il a avant tout peur de ne pas se dominer s'il sort de la transe où il s'est plongé. Loin de nos gamineries sans doute, Mae continue ses présentations :

"Je tiens ensuite à remercier le Commissaire Michael Brookmyre de s'être libéré pour cette réunion. Nous sommes contents d'accueillir dans nos locaux ses deux collègues - Christopher Connelly, chargé de l'identification des suspects et Angélique Bosh, spécialiste scientifique", elle termine.

Elle est plutôt jolie, Angélique Bosh, je décide en la détaillant mieux que le première fois. Elle est petite, châtain, proportionnée. Elle n'a pas l'air de rigoler quand elle répond d'un signe de tête à la présentation de Mae, mais je me fiche qu'elle soit jolie ou rigolote, en fait. Ce qui m'intéresse est qu'elle soit aussi bonne experte que Mae le prétend et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas le traître. Je ne sais pas si elle sera capable d'analyser les images obscures enregistrées sur mon miroir et recopiées par Mae hier soir. J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire en fait, même si j'ai bien vu quelques films sur la police scientifique lors de nos sorties moldues dans le quartier. Gin et moi nous étions sincèrement demandés si c'était autant de l'affabulation que ce qu'ils appellent le genre fantasy et qui se pique de parler de magie. Pourtant, c'est la première piste de Mae - déterminer par des méthodes moldues de traitement d'images le lieu où Archi est prisonnier. Elle m'a assuré qu'ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble sur des images avec des résultats intéressants. Et après tout, qui suis-je pour douter de sa piste !

"Nous sommes tous réunis pour soumettre nos premières conclusions aux trois témoins dont nous disposons", conclut d'ailleurs Dora avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix que je suis peut-être le seul à entendre.

Je ne crois pas que Drago pourrait avoir l'air de prendre plus sur lui qu'à ce moment-là. Ses yeux scrutent à tour de rôle chacune des personnes autour de la table et il semble prêt à sortir sa baguette à chaque instant. Son manège finit même par sortir Ron de son auto-apitoiement et il me lance un regard interrogateur qui me lâche brutalement quand Dora donne la parole aux enquêteurs moldus.

"Mon nom est Michael Brookmyre et, pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais rencontré auparavant, mes parents étaient tous les deux sorciers. Je suis ce que vous appelez un cracmol", il se présente avec une pointe de fierté, voire de défi. "Ceci explique que j'aie été choisi par Scotland Yard pour diriger les relations avec vos équipes..."

"Ils savaient que vous êtes...?", l'interrompt abruptement Drago. Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, je trouve qu'il me fait de l'ombre en jeune homme irrévérencieux et impatient, si vous voulez mon avis.

"Votre nouveau Ministère a proposé à notre gouvernement", explique Brookmyre en se rangeant volontairement hors de la sphère sorcière, "une série de fonctionnaires d'ascendance sorcière ou mariés à des sorciers dans différents secteurs-clé pour devenir des ambassadeurs entre les deux mondes. Ce n'est pas un travail très régulier, mais je suis cet ambassadeur auprès de Scotland Yard. Mes deux collègues ne connaissaient pas le monde sorcier avant cette enquête mais ils se sont engagés à ne pas révéler ce qu'ils allaient découvrir."

Les deux collègues opinent, et Brookmyre ajoute :  
"Connally va vous présenter nos avancées en matière d'identification des membres du réseau que vous appelez XIC.."

"Vous l'appelez autrement ?," je questionne pas très poliment à mon tour.

L'idée est que j'embarque la réunion dans toutes les fausses pistes possibles afin de noyer l'important dans le brouhaha des questions minuscules. Quand j'avais craint de ne pas savoir faire cela, Papa m'avait lancé que je n'aurais qu'à être moi-même en pire. J'avais, évidemment; bien humblement remercié mon père adoptif de son appréciation.

"Nous les appelions "les fils de l'air" en raison de leur grande capacité à s'évaporer... D'ailleurs depuis vos agressions, peu ont été revus", répond Connally sans sembler s'émouvoir ni de mon interruption, ni de mon sort. Il ouvre un dossier qu'il sort de sous son cahier. "Donc, peu de Britanniques, ou de purs Britanniques à part parmi les petits revendeurs qui ne nous sont d'aucune utilité", il embraye. Il lève une première photo que nous reconnaissons tous. "Le plus intéressant est sans doute Vassili Garinov , attaché à l'ambassade de Bulgarie ; il est fiancé à une héritière des supermachés Billa, très bien implantés en Europe de l'Est..."

A un signe de Mae, Seamus Finnigan fait presque un saut sur sa chaise avant d'indiquer :  
"Pas d'ascendance magique connue de ce côté-là."

"Mais le Vassili est connu comme un homme à femmes", reprend Connally, toujours détaché. "Je ne prendrais pas ces fiançailles très au sérieux..."

"Il n'a jamais fréquenté aucune école magique", ajoute alors Finnigan. "Ni Beauxbâtons, ni Durmstrand, ni Poudlard, ni aucune école américaine ou australienne... Rien ne prouve qu'il soit un sorcier malgré sa mère..."

"Je ne vois pas Hermosa McNair le fréquenter si ce n'est pas le cas", j'interviens. "Les écoles magiques ne sont pas la seule façon d'apprendre..."

"Mais on sait que Teuffer a fréquenté Beauxbâtons et Durmstrand et qu'il a croisé une partie de ses acolytes de cette façon", me répond Mae comme si personne d'autre n'étaient là.

Il me semble que Carley est surpris de notre petit numéro mais il s'abstient de le faire savoir. Percy affiche un dédain marqué jusqu'au moment où sa petite collègue prend la parole - là, il a l'air de boire ses paroles.

"Et il ne faut pas grossir inutilement le rôle de mademoiselle Fioralquila McNair", intervient Amity Dougal. "Elle pourrait être utilisée par cette... bande... à son insu."

"Oui, il faut être prudent dans cette histoire", renchérit Percy presque automatiquement - je me demande ce qu'il sait de l'affaire finalement, pourquoi il est là, et ma paranoïa devient terrifiante. Vous imaginez ? Mon propre beau-frère de mèche avec les gars qui, non contents de m'avoir fait accuser de recel de potions interdites, m'ont cassé la mâchoire ? Le vertige est proche.

"La piste de Beauxbâtons est pourtant la plus sérieuse", intervient alors Dawn Paulsen. "Teuffer, comme Fioralquila, y ont été élèves, tous majors en potions..."

"Et les seuls cas ressemblants à ce que nous voyons ici aujourd'hui recensés par la police française, l'ont été dans le Sud du Pays, pas très loin de la frontière espagnole", intervient Connally, qui a ouvert un autre dossier pour expliquer ça.

"Pas bien loin de Beauxbâtons, non ?", commente Ron en luttant assez bien contre l'envie de rougir quand tout le monde le regarde.

"Tout cela me paraît hâtif et tiré par les cheveux", juge durement Percy.

"Quel rapport avec les gens qui nous ont agressés ?", questionne fiévreusement Drago. "Ce n'est ni Garinov et encore moins Hermosa ! Tout ça est ridicule !"

Une fois encore, on dirait que mon cousin a le même objectif que moi, rendre cette réunion totalement inutile. Sauf que c'est moi qui dois partir en claquant la porte si je veux mener à bien notre soi-disant plan. J'inspire donc pour chasser toute angoisse et raison et puis je me lève :

"Bien, j'ai entendu assez de bêtises", j'annonce quand tout le monde me regarde. "Vous ne savez rien de plus sur cette bande que ce que moi, Drago et Ron avions découvert. Je peux me refaire tabasser demain, n'importe où, sans que vous n'ayez rien vu venir ! Je ne me sens d'aucune utilité ici et j'invite les autres à se poser la même question."

"Cyrus !", proteste Mae - comme prévu.

"J'espère que tu sauras me trouver si jamais ta super équipe découvre quoi que ce soit", je réponds avec un mépris affiché et je sors.

Je ne finis pas le couloir que Drago me rattrape.  
"Cyrus, attends ! Tu es fou de partir comme ça !"

"Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps, cher cousin", je rétorque sans ralentir, hésitant entre la fuite et l'envie de lui casser la gueule.

Parce qu'avant même cette petite mascarade, Drago est celui qui m'a maintenu éveillé la nuit dernière. Je sais qu'il sort tout juste du coma, mais il est clair qu'il est aussi celui qui m'a entraîné dans cette affaire de XIC. Il est également celui qui a distillé ses informations au compte-goutte depuis des semaines quand on y pense. En fait, si on y ajoute qu'il peut très bien avoir mis au point un plan tortueux de vengeance contre ce que ma famille a fait de la sienne, il présente beaucoup d'aptitude à la carrière de traître potentiel. Même Mae n'a pas totalement su l'écarter hier soir. Ce n'est pas sa prestation tout à l'heure, ni le fait qu'il coure après moi dans les couloirs qui m'amènent à moins de soupçons.

"Tu as raison, tu sais : ils s'y prennent comme des manches. Il faut qu'on parle", me répond d'ailleurs mon cher cousin, continuant à alimenter mes craintes.

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut parler, Drago", je lâche les dents serrées.

"Cyrus, ne me dis pas que tu leur fais confiance ? Pas après ce qui vient de se passer !", il presse.

"Je vois surtout les limites de ce que nous pouvons accomplir seuls", je contre prudemment.

Non, je ne partirai pas avec Drago dans une nouvelle quête solitaire et foireuse, même pour le démasquer !

Ma prudence l'étonne sans doute. Il me fixe avec des yeux assez fiévreux avant de lâcher :  
"Ils te tiennent, c'est ça ? Qui ? Ginny ? Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi à Poudlard... Harry ?"

Le fait qu'il soit arrivé seul à la conclusion d'un enlèvement m'assèche la bouche. C'est presque la confirmation qui manquait.

"Je te laisse à tes petits jeux, Drago", j'articule très lentement. "J'ai mieux à faire !"

Il doit percevoir la menace sous-jacente dans mes paroles parce qu'il me lâche le bras et fait un pas en arrière. Il a l'air sidéré maintenant. Quel comédien ! Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches pour m'éviter un geste malheureux et je sors sans qu'on échange un mot de plus.

ooo

Je marche plusieurs minutes droit devant moi, tellement enragé, blessé par l'idée que celui que j'ai fini par considérer comme mon cousin puisse être le traître, que j'en oublie presque Archi ou le plan. Quand mon miroir vibre, je me fige dans la rue, pas loin de me sentir aux abois. Je m'oblige à me rappeler que sans doute quelqu'un me suit, que Mae est derrière moi d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'inspire et je réponds sobrement :

"Cyrus."

"Il aurait été dommage que je me trompe de correspondant", répond mon interlocuteur. Pas la peine de préciser que l'écran est de nouveau totalement noir.

"Comment va Archibald ?", j'attaque, ça fait rire mon interlocuteur.

"Vous pensez réellement que votre petit numéro à la Division va améliorer sa santé ?"

Un drôle de pincement me prend vicieusement l'estomac à la confirmation qu'il y avait bien un traître à la réunion de Mae. Mais je me raccroche au plan :

"Comme s'ils avaient parlé de quoi que ce soit que vous ne saviez déjà ! Hermosa, Teuffer, ce Vassili... franchement, vous les saviez déjà surveillés et déjà protégés par vos appuis politiques ! Ce n'est pas ça que vous attendez de moi !"

Je ne sais pas comment interpréter le silence qui suit.

"Vous jouez avec la vie de votre ami", commente sèchement la voix mais je dirais pourtant que j'ai ferré le poisson. Je le sens dans mes tripes.

"Non je veux le sauver", j'insiste donc, le coeur battant quand même.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ecoutez-moi, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes exactement, mais j'ai quand même une petite idée", je contre-attaque. "Je n'ai pas de nom, évidemment, mais quand même ! Je ne peux que vous prendre au sérieux ! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux, je sais que vous êtes puissants et que vous visez à l'être plus encore ! Pourquoi croyiez-vous que je me cachais ! Je me disais bien que vous ne vous contenteriez pas de me casser la gueule... J'attends juste de comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi ? Des ingrédients ?"

Le silence qui suit est plus long, et j'entends mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine. J'ai joué toutes mes cartes, mes appâts. Je m'offre contre Archibald, fort de la protection des miens.

"Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux", estime mon correspondant d'une voix totalement neutre. "J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez prêt à tant pour votre misérable ami !"

"Je ne crois pas que je survivrai à la colère des fans de Malvin le repoussant", j'ose répondre en évitant de me demander si je suis crédible quand j'ose ça. Mais il faut bien poser la Trace - combien de personnes à Londres pouvaient prononcer en une journée le nom "Malvin le repoussant ?" Au pire, on aurait une idée de la popularité du feuilleton d'Archi ! Mae n'avait trouvé aucune objection à ça.

"Vous êtes finalement relativement intriguant", estime la voix avec une pointe de sourire pour la première fois. "Vous voulez donc me rencontrer ? Je mets les choses en place et je vous rappelle."

Faute de meilleure idée, je continue à marcher dans la ville moldue, en attendant le deuxième appel du ravisseur d'Archi. Je vais droit devant moi, je ne me retourne pas. C'est aux Aurors de me trouver et me protéger, ce n'est pas à moi de m'en assurer. Et puis, si je me retournais et je ne voyais personne - ce qui serait dans l'ordre des choses - je risquerais d'être terrifié. Un risque bien trop grand. Je dois marcher un quart d'heure avant que le miroir se mette à vibrer.

"Cyrus Lupin ?", s'enquiert une autre voix, mais sans attendre ma réponse, elle poursuit : "Au bout de la rue dans laquelle vous marcher, il y a un arrêt de bus. Prenez le prochain qui s'arrêtera."

"Quel numéro ?", je questionne - content de savoir comment cela fonctionne, mais déjà l'autre a raccroché. Je m'arrête trente secondes pour regarder le miroir redevenir miroir et refléter ma propre image. Je suis livide. Quand je relève les yeux, je vois la haute stature d'un bus à impérial qui se profile au bout de la rue. Imaginant le rater à cause de mon indécision, je cours comme un fou, regrettant même de ne pas pouvoir laisser la place à Patmol.

Je bouscule les badauds sur mon passage, certains protestent. Un souvenir remonte : Sirius court dans une rue moldue. Il court après Peter. Je bloque le souvenir en accélérant encore. J'arrive juste au moment où les portes du bus se referment dans un soupir qui ressemble à une protestation. Le conducteur les rouvre pour moi.

"Je vous ai fait courir !", il commente, bonhomme.

"Oui, un ticket, s'il vous plaît", je réponds haletant.

En rempochant mon porte-monnaie moldu, en m'enfonçant dans le bus, je me demande si ma "garde" a pu suivre. Et je comprends avec une montée d'adrénaline que le XIC a justement voulu s'assurer que j'étais seul.

"Malvin le repoussant", je souffle donc en m'asseyant à une place libre. La jeune femme en face de moi est légitimement surprise. "Mes parents ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup", je rajoute donc avec une grimace. Elle préfère se barricader derrière son magazine plutôt que de sourire. C'est décidément ma journée.

Le trajet se poursuit dans sa monotonie, me laissant l'esprit totalement libre de m'inquiéter d'avoir pris le mauvais bus, quand le miroir vibre dans ma poche. Je fais bien attention de l'utiliser comme un téléphone moldu. Je ne vois donc pas l'image sans doute aussi sombre que précédemment de toutes façons.

"Oui ?"

"Vous descendez au prochain arrêt", annonce de nouveau la deuxième voix, et il raccroche.

Je suis sûr que j'ai blêmi ou rougi. Enfin, la fille d'en face me regarde de nouveau avec curiosité. Je me force à me lever et à demander le prochain arrêt. C'est un peu comme dans un rêve que j'exécute ces actes moldus. J'ai l'impression que ça se voit, que tout le monde me regarde. Mais le bus s'arrête dans une courbe, devant un parc que je ne connais pas, sans que quiconque ne m'ait adressé la parole.

Je descends, incertain de ce que je dois faire. Je vais répéter l'invocation choisie pour la Trace, quand un SDF moldu s'approche de moi en titubant, une canette de bière à la main. Avant que je ne m'écarte, il perd l'équilibre et se rattrape à mes vêtements de sa main libre.

"Elle est vide", il marmonne. "Prends-la !"

"Merci, mais...", je proteste faiblement en essayant de le redresser et de l'écarter de moi.

"Prends-là !", il ordonne pressant et menaçant.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil alentour : il n'y a personne. Je décide qu'obéir est sans doute le plus simple pour le calmer. Je saisis donc la canette, il me lâche aussitôt et s'éloigne avec un équilibre retrouvé presque surprenant. Je sens alors cette immanquable sensation de crochet au nombril qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Un portoloin.

Quand l'espace cesse de me malaxer comme de la pâte à modeler, je suis dans le noir.  
"Bienvenue, Cyrus Lupin !", m'accueille la troisième voix.

oooo  
notes

Note temporelle : on est le vendredi 30 mars 2001

Les trop nombreux personnages non canon  
1)Les Aurors  
Carley Paulsen - Bras droit de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin;.il a été à Poufsouffle avec elle et est marié à Dawn, la meilleure amie de Dora.  
Russel Foote - mentor de Seamus Finnigan  
Seamus Finnigan - Aspirant  
Ronald Weasley - Aspirant  
Dawn Paulsen - Conseillère juridique de l'équipe, elle a été à Poufsouffle avec Nymphadora.

Theodor Paulsen, fils de Carley et Dawn Paulsen. Dora est sa marraine.

2) Les représentants du Département de la Coopération magique (dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, je rappelle)  
Percy Weasley ( oui, c'est méchant pour Ron)  
Amity Dougal, dont le prénom et le nom signifient l'amie de l'étranger sombre.. polyglotte

3) Scotland Yard  
Michael Brookmyre - cracmol, Detective Chief Inspector Scotland Yard  
Christopher Connelly - Moldu, Detective Inspector Scotland Yard  
Angelique Bosh - Moldue, Detective Inspector Scotland Yard, spécialisée en traitement d'images de surveillance

Pour baptiser mon équipe de flics moldus, j'ai mélangé les noms de mes deux écrivains de polar préférés, Michael Connelly et Christopher Brookmyre, et de leurs héros respectifs, Harry Bosh et Angelique de Xavia. (Un deuxième Harry aurait été much too confusing)

4) Le XIC identifié  
Kuno Teuffer  
Étudiant présenté comme médiocre en potions, connaissance de Drago via Hermosa McNair. Son passeport est suisse, et ses relations troubles... Kuno est un prénom germanique, signifiant clan et famille, et Teuffer est inventé par moi en partant de Teuffel, le diable en allemand... ça lui va très bien.

Hermosa Fioralquila McNair  
Sorcière espagnole, nièce du McNair du canon, fille de l'ex ministre de la magie d'Espagne, étudiante en potions, participe aux soirées du XIC.

Vassili Garinov  
Sorcier bulgare. Attaché à l'Ambassade moldue de Bulgarie.

Pour le traître, je vous laisse à vos propres déductions - sachez qu'aucune de mes bêtas n'avait trouvé à ce stade... gniark...


	21. Harry Des vertus de la marche et de la

Playlist  
"_Y a les gueux, y a les prospères_  
_Y a l'pudding de ta grand-mère_  
_Y a les mafieux, y a les faux-frères_  
_Y a l'mauvais bleu et l'camembert_  
_Y a l'soleil, y a l'tonnerre_  
_Y a toi, y a moi, y a ta grand-mère"_  
La tordue, "Parano"

Calendrier : On est le jeudi 29 puis le vendredi 30 mars (et oui, on revient légèrement en arrière)

**XXI. Harry. Des vertus de la marche et de la coopération**

Quand je suis sorti du palais Cimballi, bousculant Tiziano qui voulait me retenir, je n'ai su faire qu'une seule chose : marcher droit devant moi. Ce n'est jamais une chose facile à mener à bien à Venise, et j'ai dû faire bien des détours pour y parvenir. Ma montre m'y aidait. Je lui avait dit "droit devant", et elle m'a redonné le cap après chaque pont, chaque passage, chaque contournement. Dommage que, malgré toutes ses fonctionnalités, elle ne puisse pas me conseiller quoi faire de ma propre vie !

Mais marcher est analgésique, on oublie son cœur, son corps, ses idées ; on devient des pieds, unis dans un effort répétitif et hypnotique. Combien Remus avait marché quand Cyrus était arrivé dans notre vie, je m'en souvenais. Je comprenais. Marcher pour retenir la tempête, le doute et l'incertitude. Marcher pour digérer les coups de la vie.

Il a fallu que la nuit tombe et que j'arrive au fin fond des quartiers moldus périphériques, loin des ors de la Venise éternelle, pour que j'arrive à poser des mots sur ma douleur : trahison, incrédulité, peur. Les yeux perdus dans l'eau sale de la lagune, je me suis rendu compte que je pleurais. Ça faisait un sacré moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Tellement de temps que je ne savais pas dater la dernière fois. Mais le coup m'avait pris par surprise et dans un endroit trop sensible pour ne pas porter. Est-ce que Ada pouvait avoir des motifs ultérieurs de s'intéresser à moi ? Elle, qui avait eu l'air si détachée du pouvoir ou de l'argent ou de la politique, si défiante de tous ces attributs de la réussite humaine ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mon cœur s'y refusait obstinément.

Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle me cachait des choses - j'avais préféré jusque là me dire que je devais mériter sa confiance, mais ça revenait au même. Au-delà de la question de son vrai nom, j'avais rapidement eu des doutes sur la capacité de son seul salaire de préparatrice en herboristerie à payer pour son relativement grand appartement dans le ghetto. Je savais combien je louais ma toute petite chambre et je n'avais rien de quelqu'un de pauvre. Il était clair maintenant qu'elle avait dû hériter de son père, à moins même que sa mère ne lui verse une rente d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'autres zones d'ombre existaient : ses amis de Florence, la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir à Venise plutôt qu'ailleurs... Mais pouvait-on penser pour autant, comme l'avait insinué Tiziano, qu'elle cherchât une sorte de revanche sur ceux qui avaient massacré son père à travers moi ?

J'avais beau faire, je n'arrivais pas à voir comment cette revanche s'articulait. Et puis, elle avait parlé plusieurs fois devant moi d'amis garous... Tout ça ne collait pas... Ou bien j'étais incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, je cédais une fois de plus à cet angélisme dont Severus s'était si souvent moqué ? Pouvait-elle en vouloir à Remus de la mort de son père ? Pouvait-elle avoir développé une haine aussi générale des garous ? Pensait-elle que ce serait un bon tour à lui jouer de me faire du mal ? Mais quel mal ? Me briser le coeur ? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Me faire déchiqueter à mon tour par des garous amis à elle ? L'idée est tellement incongrue qu'elle me fait rire malgré mes larmes. Je ne saurais jamais craindre des garous, ne serait-ce que parce que je suis sûr de mon animagus - un loup pour un autre.

"Et maintenant, quoi ?", je demande à voix haute à la nuit qui ne me répond rien.

J'envisage furtivement appeler Cyrus ou Ron mais j'arrive à la conclusion que je n'ai que des soupçons et qu'ils ne sauront pas quoi me dire de si loin. Je me refuse ensuite d'appeler Remus, parce qu'il serait immédiatement inquiet pour moi et que cette seule idée est encore plus insupportable que tout ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je me rends compte que je ne peux qu'avancer seul, décider seul de ce qui m'attache ou non à mademoiselle Aradia Taluti, dite Ada, son odeur de jasmin et son rire un peu grave.

Bizarrement peut-être, accepter cette responsabilité me rassérène un peu. J'arrive à essuyer mes larmes et à me secouer. Je ne vais pas rester là toute le nuit. Je vais affronter la question, je décide. Je vais aller demander à Mademoiselle Taluti le fond de sa pensée. Je reprends le chemin du centre de Venise, me disant que je transplanerai de la première ruelle un peu vide. Une rue plus tard, une chouette se pose brusquement sur mon épaule - si brusquement que je manque de l'abattre d'un sort. Puis je remarque le message glissé à sa patte, dans la bague aux armes de la poste magique de Venise. Après avoir regardé autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne me regarde, je m' empare du parchemin.

"Harry,  
Je t'attendais plus tôt. Tiziano dit qu'il ne sait pas où tu es, et Fiametta a faim.  
Nous allons à la Taverna.  
J'espère que tu nous rejoindras...  
Je t'embrasse. Ada."'

Mes mains tremblent sur la première lettre qu'Ada m'ait jamais écrite. Maintenant. Justement ? Mon cerveau bute sur l'analyse de ce nouvel élément qui n'entre dans aucun des schémas que je viens d'élaborer fiévreusement. Un nouveau sentiment naît au profond de moi. Il bouscule les doutes et la colère qui s'étaient installés à leurs aises. Quelles raisons ai-je donc de douter d'Ada? Elle m'a déjà avoué que le nom de mon père l'avait d'abord empêché de me rencontrer : si la revanche l'animait, elle en serait restée là ou elle l'aurait exercée de loin sans m'offrir son lit, son rire, son affection. Elle ne professerait pas autant de mépris pour ceux qui généralisent les dangers de la lycanthropie ! Elle ne se proposerait pas de venir avec moi en Angleterre pour voir ma famille et sa réussite insolente. Tiziano était rattrapé une nouvelle fois par les préjugés de sa caste : les Taluti étaient des traîtres à la tradition, et la défiance s'exerçait même sur leurs descendants qui ne revendiquaient pas leur héritage !

J'allais emmener Ada à Londres, j'allais lui offrir la chance de mieux nous connaître, j'allais prendre ce risque, et on verrait bien.

oo

Je ne dirais pas que le doute disparaît immédiatement après ça. Mais il me conduit plutôt qu'il ne m'accable. Je retrouve Ada, Fiametta et le taciturne voire mystérieux Vico à la Taverna. Ada a l'air sincèrement contente de me voir. Elle me raconte sa journée, ses déboires avec un client qui lui laisse sur les bras plusieurs kilos de faînes de hêtre jugées trop fripées, et son excitation d'aller à Londres.

"Tu veux toujours, hein Harry ?", elle questionne avec un air si jeune et si innocent qu'une boule énorme se coince dans ma gorge.

"J'espère finir tout ce que j'ai à faire d'ici là, mais le mieux serait que nous partions demain, le plus tôt possible", je réponds factuel et en écartant toute autre pensée. "Il faut que je te dise que lundi je commence mon stage à la Banque gobelin de Genève... On reviendra dimanche sans doute assez tôt..."

"Tu avais parlé du mois prochain", intervient Fiametta.

"Oui, mais ils veulent me faire travailler sur des magies lunaires et je dois être présent la semaine avant et pendant la pleine lune", je leur apprends.

"La pleine lune", répète Ada, un peu blanche.

"J'imagine que quelqu'un comme moi doit un jour s'y frotter !", je ris un peu jaune. On est si près du sujet, de la lycanthropie. Et je n'ose pas l'aborder.

"Ils te prennent pour ça", comprend lentement Ada, l'air sidérée.

"Ça fait partie de leur décision ; ils parlent diplomatiquement d'ouverture d'esprit", j'explique. Mais elle a raison sur le fond, et c'est quelque chose que je dois apprendre à regarder en face. En fait, je veux arrêter de fuir cette question.

"Tu as de fait l'esprit ouvert", estime Ada, et Fiametta acquiesce avec vigueur. Seul Vico qui regarde la salle d'un air absent a l'air indifférent à la question. Leur approbation m'aurait fait rougir si je n'avais pas passé l'après-midi à douter de leur sincérité.

"C'est plutôt que nombre de sorciers l'ont trop fermé", je rétorque. C'est une perche tendue, Ada en fera ce qu'elle voudra. Elle ne la saisit pas.

"Tu reviendras donc après la pleine lune ?", elle questionne plutôt.

"Oui, pendant plusieurs mois peut-être", je confirme sobrement. Je ne sais pas quel signe attendre, mais pourtant tout - mon corps, mon âme, ma raison et mon coeur - attende ce signe.

"C'est mieux que si tu partais pendant des mois entiers", commente Ada presque timidement, et mon coeur décide que ma raison et ses suspicions doivent aller se faire soigner. Est-ce que le signe n'est pas là, flamboyant et magnifique. Je l'embrasse, et ça fait rire Fiametta.

On quitte assez vite ensuite la Taverna - parce qu'il faut préparer nos bagages décide Ada, toujours plutôt enjouée et tournée vers le week-end à venir. On passe ainsi d'abord chez moi - endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant - pour que je prenne des affaires pour l'Angleterre et que je prépare celles pour la Suisse. Je fourre tout ça dans un sac sans fond offert par Hermione quand j'ai commencé mes études, pendant que Ada regarde mes livres et surtout les photos qui ornent les murs. Elle reconnaît mes parents et les jumeaux. Je lui montre Ron, Hermione, Cyrus et Ginny qu'elle a toutes les chances de rencontrer bientôt. Elle m'interroge avec une pointe de jalousie qui me fait plaisir - disons-le - sur Aurore et Myrna.

"Une Moldue, toi ?", elle s'étonne.

"Pourquoi pas ?", je réponds sobrement. Elle n'insiste pas.

Continuant son étude de mes photos, Ada retrouve, toute seule, Tiziano ainsi qu'Aliénor sur plusieurs.

"Aucune de Bruna... comment elle s'appelle déjà l'autre Française ?", elle remarque.

"Brunissande ?", je m'étonne.

"Voilà."

"On n'a jamais été en formation en même temps au même endroit et au même moment", je réponds un peu sur mes gardes sans savoir pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que si je lui dis que la cousine d'Aliénor a promis de me trouver un logement pour lundi, ça va jeter un froid.

"Oh, c'est pour ça", elle commente sibylline.

Il n'en faut pas beaucoup à ce stade que toutes mes décisions d'attente, de patience et de confiance explosent pour laisser le champ libre aux accusations et à l'acrimonie. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient.

"Ce n'est pas un procès, Harry", elle précise alors en m'enlaçant. "Tu as eu une vie, et moi aussi. C'est même ce que j'aime en toi !"

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir totalement compris sa position, mais les battements de mon coeur sont moins incontrôlables. Je décide de laisser passer encore, de repousser la crise à plus tard. Je me rends à ses caresses comme à un oubli.

ooo

On débarque à Londres en fin d'après-midi le jour suivant sans que je sache bien où aller. Malgré mes efforts depuis le matin, je n'ai réussi à joindre personne. Je réessaie - Cyrus, Ron, Hermione, Mae... - et je finis pas trouver Papa.

"Eh bien, vous vous cachez tous bien !", je râle quand je vois son visage dans le miroir.

"Harry ? Je peux te rappeler plus tard ?", il répond tellement distraitement que je manque de le laisser raccrocher de surprise.

"Heu, en fait, je suis à Londres, là : avec Ada", je précise, avec une certaine fierté en fait, je crois. "On vient d'arriver pour le week-end et..."

"Harry, rejoins-moi immédiatement à l'entrée du Ministère. Dans cinq minutes, je cesse de t'attendre", il me coupe et raccroche avant même que je n'ai pu poser une seule question.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", questionne Ada, occupée à regarder les rues moldues du taxi où je l'ai faite entrer.

"On va rejoindre mon père", je réponds, plus inquiet que je ne l'aimerais mais n'ayant pas beaucoup plus à dire. J'indique au chauffeur de nous laisser. Vu le trafic moldu, on n'y sera jamais en cinq minutes sans transplaner.

Remus fait les cent pas devant l'entrée quand nous arrivons devant le Ministère. Dès que je le vois, je sais que c'est encore plus grave que je ne le craignais. Pas parce qu'il marche, mais parce que Ginny est, elle, immobile, appuyée contre le mur, son sac pressé contre son ventre.

"Cyrus ?", je souffle - parce que qui se met en permanence dans des histoires graves et inédites, je vous le demande ?

"Archibald a été enlevé, sans doute pour faire chanter ton frère", il répond presque sèchement tant il est inquiet. "On a monté un piège pour essayer de localiser les ravisseurs. Malgré la surveillance des Aurors qui le suivaient, il a lui aussi maintenant disparu..."

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa tirade que Papa regarde Ada qui, grâce au sortilège de traduction temporaire que je lui ai appliqué, a tout compris et est livide.

"Je suis désolé, Ada. Vous arrivez à un bien mauvais moment tous les deux...", il regrette avec une gentillesse revenue.

"Mais vous faites quoi ici ?", j'interviens - Cyrus n'a sans doute pas disparu au Ministère.

"Cyrus a reçu plusieurs messages des ravisseurs", explique alors Ginny, en évitant de nous regarder. Je crois qu'elle fondrait en larmes. "Dora a récupéré les images de son miroir et travaille avec quelqu'un de la police moldue à les interpréter"

"C'est notre seule piste pour identifier l'endroit où Archibald est détenu", conclut Papa avec une certaine impatience.

"On peut venir ?"

"Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'essayer de te convaincre du contraire", il conclut en nous poussant vers l'entrée du Ministère.

La présence de Papa, directeur de Poudlard, mari du lieutenant Lupin et attendu à la Division, nous évite tous les contrôles de sécurité ou même d'identité. Je crois bien que ça bluffe totalement Ada, plus que la taille du Ministère, Londres entrevu du taxi ou la pluie qui n'a pas cessé depuis qu'on s'est matérialisés dans la capitale britannique.

"Ils laissent les... gens entrer comme ça ?", elle me chuchote sur le chemin de l'ascenseur.

"Non, seulement le Ministre, les chefs de Département et mon père", j'exagère à peine.

A la Division, des Aurors que je ne connais pas nous saluent avec un mélange de déférence et de condoléances qui me porterait vite sur les nerfs. Ils nous conduisent heureusement rapidement à la salle de réunion où travaille l'équipe de Mae.

"Remus !", elle s'écrie en se retournant, soulagée de le voir, je crois. Elle se lève pour prendre les mains de Ginny sans doute pour lui assurer qu'elle fait son maximum - comme si quiconque en doutait. Puis elle nous distingue derrière Ginny, et sa surprise va croissante : "Harry ? Ada ?"

"Oui, on sait, ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais on est là", je résume abruptement.

"Vous avez quoi ?", demande Papa, pas moins pressant que moi à sa façon.

"Je vous présente Angelique Bosh", soupire Mae en se retournant vers une table où une jeune femme châtain, vêtue en moldue, pianote sur un ordinateur. Des images globalement grises clignotent sur l'écran.

"Vous arrivez à faire marcher ça ici ?", je m'étonne malgré la situation.

"On a formé un cercle avec des boules d'or pour briser les champs magiques", explique alors fièrement Ron, qui s'est levé et m'a serré la main. Il n'a pas osé s'approcher de Gin, et je sens que la situation entre eux est relativement tendue.

"Une idée de ton grand-père, Harry", indique Mae avec lassitude. Je retiens une remarque sur le fait que j'aurais dû penser qu'Albus ait connu les Sirénéens ; elle ne ferait qu'amener la conversation à diverger un peu plus de l'essentiel, et je hoche la tête. "Angélique est spécialiste de la surveillance vidéo et du retraitement des images. Dans cette enquête, nous avons appris à transférer des images magiques sur des supports moldus... numériques", elle corrige pour Angélique qui sourit brièvement.

"Et ?", presse Ginny.

"Et des choses apparaissent", intervient Ron. "Elle partait d'une image toute noire et elle a trouvé des murs, des portes, des tuyauteries..."

"Visiblement les sous-sols d'un bâtiment important", commente ladite Angélique sans cesser de pianoter sur son clavier. "Toutes les images ramènent au même lieu. Même les appels de cet après-midi. lls n'ont pas changé de planque."

"Mais où est-ce ?" questionne Papa.

"Eh bien, il y a à intervalle régulier des bruits de circulation qui ne peuvent être des véhicules motorisés. Je penche pour des véhicules sur rail en raison de la régularité et de la fréquences des sons. Je dirais donc une grande gare, ou un complexe commercial à côté d'une grande station de métro... On entend aussi des bruits qui font penser à des avions... ça pourrait être le sous-sol d'une galerie marchande dans un aéroport... ayant un accès par métro..."

On reste tous totalement silencieux, abasourdis par ses déductions, mais ça ne semble pas troubler Angélique.

" Heathrow conviendrait bien à cette définition", elle reprend. "Je n'ai malheureusement pas accès à Internet ici pour trouver des plans ou des images permettant de recouper cette déduction..."

"Je peux envoyer du monde et le savoir très vite", intervient Mae avec un ton de commandement que je ne lui ai jamais entendu.

"Il vous faudrait un élément formel qui nous permette de reconnaître les lieux", répond Angélique, en pianotant de plus belle sur son clavier. De nouvelles images apparaissent - non interprétables pour moi. "Reprenons le premier appel, nous avions plus de lumière, il me semble", elle ajoute.

"Tournée vers le sol", se rappelle Ron.

"Tournée précipitamment vers le sol, Auror Weasley", corrige Angélique.

"Quelle différence ?", je demande.

"Si je ralentis les images, on peut espérer trouver quelque chose qui... Bingo... regardez ça !"

On se penche tous vers l'écran, sans savoir ce qu'on doit voir. De la pointe d'un crayon, Angélique désigne sur l'écran des traces. Elle les grossit, leur applique des transformations successives. Et les traces deviennent des lettres et des chiffres.

"C'est une indication d'étage... H2D... on peut parier pour le deuxième sous-sol et une allée D... Vous croyez que votre équipe saura se repérer ?"

Mae est déjà debout, et je sais ce qu'elle va dire.  
"Je vais y aller moi même"

"Nous y allons", corrige Papa.

"Remus...", commence Mae d'un ton fatigué.

"Personne ne peut m'interdire d'aller dans les sous-sols d'Heathrow", il lui répond, et je me dis que la conversation est mal partie.

"J'ai l'impression que je ferais mieux de vous accompagner", déclare alors Angélique imperméable aux tensions de couple.

"Partons immédiatement", renchérit Papa.

"Attendez", intervient Dora avec plus de décision cette fois. "Dans une minute, vous rameutez Severus ou Molly et Arthur. Ceci reste une opération de Division et de Scotland Yard, ce n'est pas le clan Lupin contre le reste du monde !" Papa ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais elle est plus rapide. "Ces gars, qu'ils aient ou non développé les onze potions qui leur permettraient de contrôler le monde, ne sont pas des rigolos. Ils n'hésitent pas à tuer, à bastonner ou à enlever des gens !"

"Parce que les Malefoy étaient des enfants de choeur ?", j'aboie - non que je veuille entrer dans leur dispute mais je n'ai pas l'attention de ne pas partir à la recherche de mon frère moi non plus.

"Eh bien, si tu veux le fond de ma pensée, Harry, les Malefoy avaient un côté artisanal que n'ont pas les gars du XIC. On ignore la taille de leur réseau mais on sait qu'il est international et se joue de la frontière moldu/sorcier. Et ils ont su nous faire perdre Cyrus, alors que Carley lui-même le suivait. Ils ont visiblement un espion dans la place - ici, à Poudlard ou à la Scotland Yard..."

A la mention de la police moldue, je regarde Angélique qui soupire comme une confirmation.

"Angélique vient de trouver une piste, mais rien ne prouve que ça soit la bonne. C'est parce que j'ai une confiance limitée dans beaucoup de monde que je me propose d'aller vérifier. Ron m'appuiera et l'expertise d'Angélique me paraît décisive", développe Mae. Je ne crois l'avoir déjà vue s'imposer comme ça à Papa ou à quiconque, à part les jumeaux peut-être. "Vu le type d'affaire que nous avons, je peux envisager de demander l'aide d'un briseur de sorts. Mais c'est bien là que tout ceci peut légalement s'arrêter !"

C'est la réaction inquiète de Ada - elle se saisit précipitamment de ma main comme si elle pensait que j'allais transplaner dans la seconde - qui me prouve que j'ai bien entendu : Mae préfère m'embarquer moi plutôt que Papa ! Alors que j'attends l'explosion inévitable de ce dernier, Ginny monte évidemment au front :

"Dora, tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser d'aller à son secours ! "

"C'est très romantique, Ginny", juge sévèrement Mae. "Mais que crois-tu exactement être capable de faire ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une excursion dans la Forêt interdite ou d'un match de Quidditch. Il s'agit de reconnaître un endroit entrevu sur de mauvaises images, d'évaluer combien sont nos opposants, combien sont sorciers et combien sont moldus... d'être prêt à se battre magiquement comme à éviter des balles moldues... Crois-tu que Cyrus serait heureux de te voir parmi nous ?"

"C'est injuste", proteste mollement Ginny mais je crois que le coup a porté. Ron a l'air soulagé en tout cas.

C'est alors que Papa reprend la parole.  
"Nous allons vous attendre tous les trois ici", il annonce. On le regarde tous comme s'il venait de se transformer. "J'accepte tes arguments, Dora", il explique simplement. "J'imagine même qu'un groupe entraîné et limité sera plus efficace que trop de bonne volonté... mais..."

"S'ils sont là, ce n'est pas à cinq que nous aurons le dessus", répond rapidement Dora. "Je vais confier un deuxième groupe à Carley..."

"Il faudrait prévenir Brookmyre", commence alors Angélique.

"Pas de précipitation", la coupe Mae avec assurance. "On va en mission exploratoire, Carley ici fera le lien si besoin."

"Mais je ne sais si j'ai le droit de ..."

"Inspecteur Bosh, c'est vous qui avez proposé de vous joindre à nous. Votre expertise m'est utile mais s'il faut attendre des autorisations ou prévenir trop de monde de notre mouvement, vous restez ici", tranche Mae péremptoire.

"Vous m'accusez d'être de mèche avec ces types ?", s'étouffe l'inspectrice moldue.

"Je n'écarte aucune possibilité", rétorque sereinement Dora.

Avant que l'inspecteur Bosh ait eu le temps d'élaborer sa réponse, Mae sort ensuite négocier avec Kingsley et prévenir Carley des derniers développements, après avoir indiqué : "Tenez-vous prêts, on part dès mon retour !"

"Elle est toujours comme ça ?", questionne la Moldue, qui a l'air de mal digérer de s'être faite accusée de trahison.

Personne ne lui répond. Mais un certain nombre de personnes ici ont sans doute des problèmes de digestion. Je vais essayer d'expliquer à Ada ce qui se passe - pour autant que je l'ai compris - quand le miroir de Ginny sonne. Elle le tire de son sac et pâlit encore plus :

"C'est Drago Malefoy", elle souffle. Personne ne lui rappelle qu'il ne veut plus être appelé comme cela.

"Réponds", décide Ron - et sans doute est-il le mieux placé pour prendre cette décision.

"Weasley, Ginevra ? C'est Drago", entendons-nous tous. "Est-ce que... est-ce que tu sais où est Cyrus ?"

"Non, il ne répond pas à mes appels", répond prudemment Ginny.

"Merlin", soupire mon cousin officiel. "Est-ce qu'on peut se voir, Ginevra ?"

Je vois que Ginny prend sur elle pour ne pas demander notre avis. Mais son frère fait oui de la tête, un geste véhément qu'elle peut voir sans avoir besoin de le regarder.

"Heu, où ça ?", elle souffle donc.

"Où tu veux, dis-moi", il répond étonnamment indifférent. "Plutôt, donne-moi une énigme - il se peut que mon miroir soit piégé..."

"Piégé ?", répète Ginny sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à sa réponse cette fois.

"Je t'expliquerai", soupire de nouveau Drago.

Pendant l'échange, Ron a griffonné quelques mots sur un parchemin, et Ginny les lit rapidement avant de répondre à Drago :

"Que dis-tu de... La légende dit qu'elle hurle mais, en sept ans, je ne l'ai jamais entendue... ?"

"Elle hurle mais...? Oh, Ok", acquiesce Drago avec une pointe de soulagement. "Je pars maintenant."

"Moi aussi", répond Ginny en coupant la conversation.

"Je t'accompagne Ginny", annonce Remus sur un ton qui laisse aucune place à la contestation. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mettre en garde :

"Papa, Mae ne va pas adorer ton plan...", je tente en sachant que la probabilité qu'il m'écoute n'est sans doute pas réellement supérieure à zéro.

"Avec tout le respect que je dois à ta mère, Harry, la Division ne peut pas m'interdire d'aller voir mon petit cousin par alliance ou de me rendre à la Cabane hurlante ! Mesdemoiselles", il a déjà ouvert la porte, et Ginny lui a emboité le pas. Ada me regarde avec indécision.

"Elle sera en sécurité à Poudlard, Harry", indique inutilement Papa.

J'opine un peu dépassé par les évènements et puis j'ajoute en italien : "Je suis désolé, Ada, c'est la folie cette histoire..."

"Sois prudent, hein, Harry ?", elle me répond avec un air inquiet, et je ne sais qu'acquiescer de la tête.

Quand la porte se referme sur eux, on reste tous les trois silencieux - sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons - jusqu'à ce que Ron soupire :  
"Ta mère va tous nous tuer, Harry !"

Je n'ai pas le temps de tenter de rassurer mon ami parce que Mae revient déjà, accompagnée de Carley.

"On a des plans d'Heathrow, on va pouvoir choisir un point de transplanage", elle annonce en déroulant des parchemins sur la table. "Où sont Remus et Ginny ?"

Quand Angélique et Ron se tournent vers moi, avec l'air de penser que c'est à moi d'expliquer les choses, j'ai vaguement l'impression d'avoir treize ans et de devoir justifier les maraudes de Cyrus. Au-delà du renversement des acteurs, on dirait que mon rôle ne change pas beaucoup : je suis le médiateur entre les impatients et les autorités. Quand j'ai fini de poser les faits, dire que l'initiative de Ginny et Papa est mal accueillie est sans doute un euphémisme.

"Carley, est-ce que tu peux appeler mon mari et exiger qu'il accepte une équipe d'Aurors sur cette affaire", tranche finalement Mae quand elle a fini de jurer en employant des mots qu'elle interdirait à à peu près tout le monde dans la famille.

"Moi ?", essaie faiblement Carley.

"Si je l'appelle, j'ai peur de divorcer en même temps", elle répond brusquement, et il n'est pas besoin d'être Légilimens pour deviner les émotions contraires qui tempêtent sous son crâne.

"J'envoie qui ?", choisit de questionner Carley.

"Finnigan et Foote, au moins, tu en auras pas pour des heures de briefing", elle indique avec un poil plus de certitude.

"Ce sera fait", répond simplement l'adjoint de Mae.

"Nous, on est partis", elle indique alors sans attendre davantage.

oooo  
Notes sur les personnages non canon

**Carley Paulsen** est toujours le vieux copain et adjoint de Dora.

**Angélique Bosh **est Détective à Scotland Yard avec une spécialisation en traitement des images... bien utile dans ce chapitre.

**Michael Brooksmyre **est son supérieur.

Je passe sur Archi, hein, vous connaissez Archi maintenant

Je ne crois pas oublier quelqu'un..

Le suivant voit tout le monde réuni - depuis le temps que certains réclamaient ça !  
Cyrus raconte sous le titre _Des beautés de l'âge adulte et des difficultés d'avoir une famille_


	22. Cyrus Des beautés de l'âge adulte

Playlist

_Je ferai ce que je peux_

_Jusqu'à la fin des haricots_

Fantazio, _La Fin des Haricots,_ The Sweet Little Mother Fucker Show

Calendrier On en fini avec le vendredi 30 mars

**XXII. Cyrus. Des beautés de l'âge adulte et des difficultés d'avoir une famille**

La Troisième Voix n'était pas seule. Il y avait deux autres personnes avec lui, elles m'ont empoigné avant que j'aie eu le temps de les repérer. Ils portaient tous des cagoules et des vêtements moldus sombres, et l'un deux me braquait une torche moldue dans les yeux afin que je ne les regarde pas.

"Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous délester de ce précieux petit morceau de bois", a commenté Troisième Voix. "Ainsi que de votre miroir..."

L'expelliarmus avait été non verbal et efficace bien avant que j'aie même songé à réagir. Tu perds tes réflexes, j'ai pensé, et puis j'ai réalisé que ces réflexes appartenaient en grande partie à Sirius, et cette réalisation n'a pas aidé à ce que je me sente combatif.

"Où est Archibald ?", je me suis contenté de demander. J'étais là pour ça après tout.

"Vous y tenez étrangement à votre ami", a répondu Troisième Voix. "C'est presque inespéré. Notre premier choix se portait évidemment sur votre petite amie, mais elle a disparu de la circulation en même temps que vous... Vous avez un frère dont on vous dit proche, mais Venise nous a semblé loin et malcommode... Franchement, nous n'espérions pas tant d'un obscur scribouillard !"

"Vous n'avez pas d'amis ?", j'ai rétorqué - c'est la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit - affolé de la menace tacite pesant sur Harry ou Ginny. La seconde d'après je me suis dit que j'aurais dû en profiter pour placer le pseudo d'Archi et réactiver la Trace.

Troisième Voix s'est contenté de rire de mon impertinence.

"Non, les amis sont pour les faibles et les émotifs, c'est ça ?", j'ai craché. "Vous avez tellement mieux que ça : un réseau, un but ultime de domination du monde, quel besoin avez-vous d'amis ou de famille?"

"Un but ultime de domination du monde ?", s'est esclaffé l'autre, comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'il ait entendue depuis longtemps. Il a même secoué la tête, avant d'ajouter. "Quand Vassili m'a fait lire cette légende, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était ce que je cherchais : le nom était suffisamment obscur pour plaire aux Moldus, la légende était suffisamment forte pour terrifier les sorciers... exactement ce dont nous avions besoin !"

"Pas intéressé par l'ubiquité ou l'amour ?", j'ai ironisé par pure défense. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cru prendre pied sur une plage et de m'enliser dans la vase, sans fond.

"L'or, l'argent, les dollars, les euros et les livres sterlings permettent d'acheter suffisamment de voyages et de services féminins pour combler tous mes désirs", il a répondu. "Mais levez-vous donc, Cyrus Lupin, nous avons mieux à discuter, non ?"

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à croire à l'ingénuité de son invitation.

"Mes collègues ne vous feront rien, tant que vous éviterez de vous en prendre physiquement ou magiquement à nous... Même si je vous pense plein de ressources, il ne vous reste d'ailleurs que la première option", il a observé. "Et je ne vous vois pas réellement comme un adepte du kung-fu ou du full contact... mais, pour le cas où je me tromperais sachez que mon ami", je crois qu'il va le nommer mais se reprend. "... tient un revolver braqué sur vous..."

Un revolver. Voilà bien un domaine où aucune expérience de Sirius ne pouvait me venir en aide, j'ai songé en me levant lentement. Rien. Les seules armes moldues qui l'avaient jamais intéressées avaient été les couteaux et les sabres... - son côté chevaleresque sans doute !

Je suis donc Troisième Voix dans un dédale de pièces sombres. Les deux autres, toujours silencieux, nous emboîtent le pas. Je ne me retourne pas pour savoir lequel des deux tient le revolver. Vous direz ce que vous voudrez de mon courage, mais je préfère ne pas savoir. Comme pendant les appels, on entend régulièrement un grondement très grave qui fait trembler jusqu'au plafond. D'autres bruits étranges, des musiques, des voix amplifiées nous parviennent parfois. Comme je tourne la tête vers le plafond quand les sons se font plus distincts, l'un des accolytes commente :

"Les mauvais côtés des sous-sols de l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Le bon étant, évidemment, qu'il nous faudrait faire énormément de bruit pour que quiconque s'intéresse à nous !"

Teuffer. C'est instantané mais je suis quasiment sûr que c'est Teuffer. Pas que je me croie capable de reconnaître sa voix en toute circonstance, surtout sous une cagoule déformant les sons, mais quelque chose dans la cadence de sa voix ne laisse aucun doute. Son reste d'accent suisse, je dirais pour faire court. Je ne sais pas si Troisième Voix est Légilimens, mais il se sent obligé d'intervenir.

"Ça ne nous dérange pas que vous connaissiez notre localisation, Cyrus Lupin : soit vous sortirez ici des nôtres, soit vous ne sortirez pas..."

Pas à dire, ce gars a un chic pour vous mettre à l'aise en toute circonstance. Je sens la sueur froide qui dégouline dans mon dos et ma respiration qui s'accélère. Je m'oblige à faire le vide, invoquant des heures d'entraînement avec Severus, pour reprendre le contrôle de mes fonctions vitales et de mon cerveau. Et je suis payé de retour : une nouvelle certitude emplie mon esprit dégagé de sa peur animale. Je mettrais ma main à couper que notre grand chef a les mêmes intonations que Teuffer. La filière suisse gagne des points. Sauf que je ne vois pas réellement ce que je gagne comme levier à savoir ça.

On arrive dans une toute petite pièce derrière une porte épaisse et métallique qui s'ouvre sans un bruit. Je me demande un peu inutilement si c'est grâce à la magie ou à la mécanique moldue. Allez savoir ! Dans cette petite pièce, il y a quatre chaises pliantes - comme par hasard - une table sur tréteaux couverte de matériel moldu. Sur un ordinateur sortable - je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça, on voit trois vues noir et blanc de couloirs vides, sur la quatrième, on distingue Archibald allongé, à peu près dans la même position où je l'ai vu sur les messages. Mon estomac se tort.

"Technologie moldue", je commente faute de mieux. Parler d'Archibald serait une faiblesse.

"Elle a ses avantages", répond Troisième Voix en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

J'obéis. A côté de moi, il y a des piles de boites de céréales et conserves de haricots blancs à la tomate, des packs de lait et de bière. Les gars sont là depuis un moment, je me dis.

"Jouons cartes sur table", je décide d'attaquer avant que les deux gars encagoulés et silencieux aient eu le temps de s'installer derrière moi. Je ne suis pas particulièrement optimiste sur mes chances, mais ne rien faire - se laisser balader - n'est pas plus prometteur. "Vous attendez quoi de moi ?"

Le rire de Troisième Voix me répond. Un frisson suit ma colonne vertébrale. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est juste que c'est sinistre.

"A votre avis ?"

"Un accès à l'enquête ?", je propose au hasard.

"Cyrus Lupin, vous l'avez dit vous même : les seuls qu'on puissent accuser - et encore - sont dûment protégés. Je ne sais pas si vous jouez aux échecs mais, moi, je suis du genre qui n'avance pas de pion sans fou dans une encoignure pour coincer le petit malin qui voudrait le manger."

"Alors, à quoi rimait votre chantage d'aujourd'hui ?", je questionne avec une certaine sincérité.

"Une simple prise de contacts", il répond.

Je ne dis rien. Il se tait. Les encagoulés bougent sur leurs chaises qui grincent. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, en essayant de supprimer toute trace d'impatience ou d'inquiétude - il ne le sait pas, mais j'ai près de dix ans d'entraînement face à Remus qui arrive même à se taire plus que'Albus ou Severus si le besoin est.

"Je voulais voir comment vous alliez jouer ça", il finit par développer - merci, Papa. "Et vous m'avez surpris jusqu'au moment où j'ai réalisé que vous n'aviez pas le choix. La géométrie ne permettait pas grand-chose d'autre, surtout que votre cousin a - parait-il - attaqué aussi fort que vous..."

"Laissons donc Drago en dehors de tout ça", je crache.

"Ce n'est plus votre nouvel ami ?", il s'amuse.

"Déçu ?", je contre-attaque.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas", il m'assure. "Je me suis intéressé à Drago d'abord pour ses connexions avec les Lupin, mais je le savais brûlé quasiment de naissance, pour ainsi dire. Vous seriez une recrue autrement plus intéressante !"

"Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !", je remarque en retenant que je ne suis pas non plus un agneau blanc comme neige.

"Ne me décevez pas", il me gronde comme un oncle gentil. "Vous savez bien ! Vous l'avez presque dit tout à l'heure !"

Je repasse nos discussions éclairs par miroir et je souffle, totalement incrédule :

"Des ingrédients ?"

"Évidemment."

"Vous surestimez les réserves de Poudlard ou de la Fondation", je réponds pas loin du rire.

"Allons, allons, vous êtes aussi élève de l'Université - pas n'importe quel élève : proche de Maninder, filleul de Da Silva... Vous avez accès non seulement à des ingrédients rares mais aussi à des savoirs et des recettes méconnues !"

Je préfère ne pas lui demander si j'ai bien compris. Il espère que je galvaude auprès du XIC des savoirs indigènes brésiliens ? Plutôt mourir. Puis je pense pêle mêle à Archibald et à Ginny et je ne sais plus.

"Je vous pensais plus intéressé par la Division !", j'avoue. Le silence serait trop la preuve de ma propre impuissance.

"Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai déjà mes entrées dans l'enquête nous concernant", il répond avec un étrange mélange de satisfaction et de dédain. "Et puis, je ne surestime pas vos relations avec votre mère adoptive. Elle peut être utile pour détourner les soupçons, et c'est déjà bien."

"Si vous croyez qu'elle me couvrirait longtemps!", je m'esclaffe un peu douloureusement.

"Elle l'a pourtant fait efficacement quand vous avez été accusé d'empoisonnement", il remarque.

"Ainsi, c'était bien vous !"

"Indirectement, cette accusation était exactement le prétexte que j'attendais pour vous tester", il répond, l'air content de lui.

C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Drago, je me souviens. Mais ça ne prouvait rien - bien au contraire, rétorque ma paranoïa.

"Je sais que vous n'êtes qu'un beau-fils", reprend alors Troisième Voix. "Nymphadora Lupin a quoi, douze ans de plus que vous ? Treize ? Je me doute qu'elle n'a pas vu d'un bon oeil l'arrivée d'un deuxième beau-fils dans les pattes du garou qu'elle avait entrepris de séduire ! Et ce père qui vous a laissé neuf ans à l'autre bout de la terre, qui ne vous a récupéré qu'après le meurtre de votre mère ? Sans doute vous a-t-il adopté par loyauté, par un sens de l'honneur suranné, car un autre serait votre père biologique ? Allons, laissons-les à leurs amourettes et leurs idéaux. Nous avons des choses plus sérieuses à construire !"

Je bloque toutes émotions - colère, inquiétude, mépris, révolte. Ainsi c'est comme cela qu'il compte me séduire ? Avec de la psychologie de petite semaine, basée sur des informations fausses et parcellaires ? Je dois rester vivant, sortir Archibald de là et envoyer ces malades à Azkaban. Un plan, je m'y attache de toutes mes forces.

"Parlons donc d'avenir", je finis par réussir à articuler.

"Les consommateurs sont ici, pas seulement, mais essentiellement ici. L'Europe me suffit", il précise. Un homme mesuré. " Mais les ressources sont ailleurs : dans les recettes comme dans les ingrédients. Je ne vous l'apprend pas, Cyrus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je vous propose une place dans notre organisation : la direction des approvisionnements, on pourrait dire."

Je crois bien qu'un des deux encagoulés derrière moi protesterait bien. J'espère que ce n'est pas celui qui tient le revolver.

"Au Brésil ?," je questionne sobrement.

"Au Brésil."

"Quelle garantie que vous allez cesser d'enlever mes amis ?"

"Je ne peux sans doute pas garder votre ami 'Malvin-le-Repoussant', le temps nécessaire pour que vos intérêts et les miens soient liés de manière suffisante", il concède. "Mais vous saurez que cela est toujours possible, et je suis sûr que vous aurez à coeur de bien jouer votre rôle !"

Il l'a dit ! Il a prononcé lui-même les mots de la Trace ! Je n'avais pas osé le faire depuis que j'étais arrivé là, et c'est lui qui le faisait. Ça m'aide à sourire même si je ne sais pas ce que les autres en feront. Depuis quand ont-ils perdu ma trace ? Vingt minutes ? Plus ? Combien de temps pour arriver ici ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

"La tactique du jeu d'échecs, encore ?", je me moque même.

"Elle-même", il concède avec un certain rire.

"J'imagine que je verrai alors seulement votre visage", je commente avec toute la bonhomie dont je suis capable. "Mais comment vous appeler entre temps ?"

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler, Cyrus Lupin", il assène. "N'allez pas trop vite à vous croire mon égal ou même mon adjoint !"

"Je suis très mauvais aux échecs", je lui apprends. "Toute ma famille me bat : mon père, mon frère, ma mère... les jumeaux pas encore, mais j'imagine que ça ne saurait tarder !"

"Et avez-vous déjà réfléchi à pourquoi ?", il questionne l'air intéressé.

"Je suis trop impulsif - mais j'imagine qu'on vous l'a dit", je réponds sincèrement. "Ce qui joue en votre faveur, il n'est pas certain que quelqu'un de plus réfléchi que moi accepterait votre proposition..."

"Avez-vous même le choix ?", il m'oppose. Il me semble que les Encagoulés dans mon dos rigolent sous leurs masques.

"J'en connais qui préféreraient la mort", je ne peux m'empêcher de le braver.

"C'est le choix le moins informé que quiconque puisse faire", condamne Troisième Voix. "Le choix de l'incertitude."

"Ça demande un certain courage", je remarque.

"Il existe bien des formes de courage, peu sont des marques d'intelligence", il estime sur un ton définitif.

J'essaie de prendre un peu de recul sur nos échanges et j'arrive à la conclusion qu'il est temps d'en finir.

"Et maintenant ?", je demande avec une pointe de fatigue.

"Maintenant ? Nous allons attendre que la nuit tombe et que des informations nous arrivent pour organiser votre remise en liberté", annonce Troisième Voix, et ce sont des ordres puisque les deux encagoulés se sont levés. L'un des deux m'empoigne sans grande tendresse.

"Je croyais que vous veniez de me recruter", je balbutie parce que vraiment ça me prend par surprise.

"Votre candidature à l'initiation a été acceptée", il corrige, et je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il se moque. Le salaud.

oo

J'ai beau savoir qu'ils doivent me regarder sur leur écran, quand ils me jettent dans la même pièce que mon ami, je me jette sur Archibald, je le réveille, je le détache. Enfin, je lui enlève son bâillon parce que ses mains et ses jambes sont retenues entre elles par des liens plastiques absolument incassables. Je m'en convaincs en manquant de m'arracher un ongle dessus.

"Cyrus ?", il chuchote incrédule, quand j'ai fini de l'asseoir. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?"

"Je négocie ta libération", je réponds.

"Sérieux ?"

"J'essaie", je reconnais, plus modeste. "Ils ont dit qu'ils nous relâcheraient ce soir..."

Je me demande brièvement s'ils ont prévu de nous passer à tabac et je décide de garder cette riante perspective pour moi.

"Il est quelle heure ?", s'intéresse Archi, l'air toujours essentiellement désorienté.

"Je dirais 17h ou presque", je réponds - ils ont jugé bon de me retirer ma montre, ma ceinture, mes clés, les stylos que j'avais dans ma poche... Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pensaient que j'allais en faire ! Les deux encagoulés, que l'un soit ou non Teuffer, m'ont fouillé et jeté là sans un mot supplémentaire.

"Le soir ne devrait plus tarder", commente Archi, et je sens son impatience. Elle me fait évidemment mal. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Quarante-huit heures, plus ?

"Ils t'ont maltraité ? Nourri ?", je questionne une boule énorme en travers de la gorge.

"Pas réellement bien traité, mais j'ai mangé des céréales avec du lait... trois fois par jour, j'imagine", il soupire. "Nous libérer contre quoi ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Tu as dit qu'ils allaient nous libérer - contre quoi ?", enquête maintenant Archibald, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux et concentré que précédemment.

"Ma collaboration", je décide de lui avouer.

Ma réponse lui coupe toute répartie. C'est un cas rare, voire unique, si on y réfléchit plus précisément. En même temps, si j'espère sincèrement qu'on sera libérés ce soir, je serais tout aussi silencieux que lui si on me demandait comment je compte me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourré. Je pense automatiquement à Papa et Mae et je me demande s'ils entreverront une façon adulte, raisonnable et efficace de le faire. Le pire est que je n'arrive pas à le croire assez fort pour aller mieux.

"Ils m'ont enlevé pour te faire chanter ?", articule très bas Archibald, au bout d'un moment que je ne saurais mesurer.

"Oui", je confirme dans un soupir.

"Tu les connais ?", il questionne les sourcils froncés.

"Oui et non, Archi !", je m'agace - je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler du XIC, ou du fait que je lui ai caché mon enquête, ou de la future production brésilienne de potions illégales que je suis censé bientôt organiser. "Je crois que nous ferions mieux de parler d'autre chose !"

"Ah oui ? De quoi ?", il questionne avec acidité.

"Ils nous écoutent", je souffle faute de meilleure idée - en fait je ne sais pas si leur dispositif capte le son en plus de l'image. Je suis une sacrée bille en technologie moldue, finalement.

Archi fait la gueule maintenant. Huit ans qu'on se connaît, hein, pas la peine de se mentir. J'imagine qu'il a ses raisons, qu'à sa place j'aurais des envies de meurtres, mais ça me fait mal quand même.

"Je suis désolé", je finis par proposer. "C'est de ma faute tout ça..."

Archi ne me fait pas l'aumône d'une réponse.

"Moins tu en sais, moins tu es en danger...", j'essaie.

Ça lui arrache un rire qui ressemble à un éternuement.

"Vu ce qui m'est arrivé quand je ne savais vraiment rien, tu me rends l'espoir", il assène.

ooo

Je crois qu'on s'est plus ou moins endormis après ça. Le silence s'était installé, nourri par le ressentiment d'Archi et ma culpabilité. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cette attente silencieuse et sombre a duré. J'ai soudain eu l'impression de me réveiller parce que des coups de feux et des sortilèges éclataient de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je me redresse, immédiatement en alerte, et puis je me rends compte que Archi ne peut pas se déplacer seul. Je le charge sur mon épaule et je le porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, de façon à être derrière le battant de la porte - et donc protégé - si elle s'ouvre. Je lis dans ses yeux, qu'il a compris mon choix.

"Qui ?", il souffle avec plus d'inquiétude que d'anticipation positive.

"Les Aurors, s'ils ont retrouvé ma Trace", je réponds avec tout l'optimisme que je peux réunir.

"Pas une bande rivale ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le promettre - ça pourrait aussi être la police moldue, on est sous l'aéroport d'Heathrow ", je glisse.

Au même moment la porte explose - magie - et je me tourne contre le mur avec Archi pour nous protéger mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'éclats ou de poussières. Celui qui a fait ça a dosé son sort avec précision.

"Cyrus ? Archi ?" - lance alors la dernière voix que j'aurais attendue.

"Harry ?" - je réponds, sidéré.

Mon frère fait deux pas vers moi. Sa baguette pointée devant lui, les yeux brillants d'un éclat froid et rageur, il a l'air intimidant. Il crie vers le couloir : "Mae, je les ai trouvés !" et puis il s'agenouille l'air inquiet maintenant : "Vous allez bien ?"

"Oui, oui" je lui assure précipitamment "Mais dis-moi que vous tenez les trois types..."

"Trois ? On en a arrêté qu'un, un Moldu, muet...", il soupire. "Y'avait effectivement au moins deux autres types, des sorciers, mais ils ont transplané..."

"Vous avez donné l'assaut sans poser de barrière anti-transplanage ?", je m'étonne.

"Eh bien, on venait juste d'arriver ici, de se mettre à chercher quand on a reçu la Trace ! T'aurais pu y penser avant !", il m'engueule en plus.

"Pas réellement eu l'occasion", je marmonne en omettant que ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai prononcée.

"Bref, soit on faisait une grosse opération, et on devait parlementer avec les autorités de tout poil, soit on essayait de vous libérer..."

"Mae va en prendre pour son grade", je comprends. Harry a un haussement d'épaules qui semble dire qu'à sa place, il s'en ficherait. Harry n'a jamais été fait pour la discipline et l'esprit de corps.

"C'est le muet qui a tiré ?"

"Oui, lui et Angélique, l'inspecteur moldue qui nous a accompagnés."

Mae entre alors dans la pièce, à grandes enjambées nerveuses.

"Merlin, Cyrus ! J'ai eu si peur !", elle s'exclame en poussant Harry pour me serrer dans ses bras. "Et toi, Archi, ça va ?"

"Mieux depuis que Harry m'a enlevé mes liens", il répond en se massant les poignets. "Et aussi depuis que Cyrus a dit qu'on allait être libérés...même si je n'arrivais pas à vraiment y croire. Alors, une opération conjointe avec la police moldue ?"

"Beaucoup trop tôt pour la conférence de presse, monsieur McLeish", rétorque Mae avec un sourire.

"Lieutenant ?", appelle alors Ron, et Mae nous pousse hors de la pièce en demandant à Harry de nous couvrir.

Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je n'ai pas ma baguette. On entre dans la pièce où nous étions tout à l'heure. L'ordinateur a disparu, les chaises sont renversées, un homme sans cagoule est contre le mur, tenu en joue par le revolver de ladite Angélique. Il a plutôt l'air haineux.

"Cyrus et Archibald, vous êtes entiers", nous accueille Ron avec un soulagement visible.

"Vous avez trouvé nos baguettes ?", je questionne plutôt.

"On n'a pas cherché", reconnaît Mae.

Plusieurs sortilèges d'attraction plus tard et après inspection du maigre mobilier de la pièce, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Nos baguettes ne sont pas là. C'est une drôle d'impression, comme si jamais plus je ne serais un sorcier. Les sentiments quasi équivalents de Sirius désarmé à son entrée à Azkaban montent en vagues si puissantes que je n'essaie même pas de les arrêter.

"Lieutenant, il faudrait sans doute fouiller cet endroit en règle et prévenir les autorités", se risque alors Angélique, toute à la logique de l'enquête.

"Tout à fait", reconnaît Mae et, à l'entendre, je sais qu'elle aimerait procéder autrement mais qu'elle se plie à la discipline qu'elle impose elle-même aux autres. Elle sort un paquet de cigarettes vides - de toute façon, elle ne fume pas - et le tend à Harry.

"Ramène Cyrus et Archi à la Division, qu'on prenne leur déposition et, si les choses traînent ici, que des Aurors vous escortent à Poudlard - je crois que c'est encore le plus sûr pour l'instant... Dites à Carley de m'envoyer trois équipes - ce qu'il a. Angélique va prévenir Brookmyre, et on va s'arranger pour le côté policier", elle termine.

"Et lui ?", questionne Harry en désignant leur prisonnier d'un coup de menton.

"C'est un Moldu, il ne nous revient pas de l'arrêter", elle juge.

On a tous un hochement de tête d'acceptation qui en dit long sur notre fatigue nerveuse.

"Tu es sûre de ton portoloin ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

"Il a été fabriqué devant moi", elle m'assure avec un air relativement protecteur, faut l'avouer.

"Un message pour Papa ?", se risque alors Harry, presque rougissant.

"Non", répond Mae l'air impénétrable. "Mais il a le droit de donner de ses nouvelles..."

Je fronce les sourcils me demandant ce que Remus peut être en train de faire - en y réfléchissant mieux, c'est étonnant qu'il soit absent alors que Harry, que je croyais à Venise, est ici. Mais mon grand frère me prend la main pour la poser sur le paquet de cigarettes dans un geste relativement sans appel. Je pourrais sans doute lui demander des explications plus tard, je me dis au moment où le crochet me prend le nombril.

ooo

Je ne sais pas combien de fois on doit raconter notre histoire, Archi et moi. Rien à voir avec les policiers en janvier, bien sûr : Carley et les autres étaient soulagés de nous voir et, dès qu'en bon adjoint, il a eu envoyé les trois équipes réclamées par Mae, il s'est fait un devoir de nous faire servir un repas, des boissons et de nous faire examiner par un médicomage. Reste qu'il recherche désespérément des éléments permettant l'identification de nos ravisseurs et qu'on n'a pas grand-chose à lui offrir. Je ne trouve qu'une chose à mentionner qu'ils avaient sans doute un accent suisse et que je parierais que le deuxième sorcier était Teuffer lui-même.

"Parce qu'il a l'accent suisse ?", répète Carley, l'air désolé de ma réponse. Je préfère hausser les épaules.

On aurait pu se dire qu'Archi aurait eu plus de choses à raconter, mais les faits sont tout autres. Il a été assommé alors qu'il rentrait de _La Gazette_, assez tard le soir. La rue était déserte. Il n'a rien entendu. Il ne se souvient que d'une grande douleur à la tête. Quand il s'est réveillé, il était déjà ligoté dans sa cellule et il a eu beau hurler et tempêter, personne n'est venu répondre à ses questions.

"C'est l'expérience la plus flippante de toute ma vie", il commente.

Un homme taciturne, peut-être le Moldu muet croisé à Heathrow, est venu à intervalles réguliers le nourrir et lui proposer, sans un mot, de faire ses besoins naturels dans un seau hygiénique. Comme il a essayé de hurler, de le frapper et de le mordre, le gars l'a bâillonné.

"Il n'a jamais parlé de moi ou de rançon ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

"Non, jamais, Cyrus, c'est bien pour cela que j'étais si étonné de te voir !", il m'assure, et Archi n'a jamais su me mentir sans que je m'en rende compte.

Le silence de ces gars, leur maîtrise de nos agendas, des moyens moldus comme sorciers, leur professionnalisme en un mot, me fait froid dans le dos. Je pensais avoir rencontré mon lot de tordus avec les Malefoy il y a trois ans. Mais ceux-là ne sont pas du genre qui révèlent leur plan par forfanterie. Ils sont du genre qui se taisent et planifient soigneusement leur action et gagnent à la fin. Comme aux échecs.

Une fois qu'il est convaincu qu'il a tiré de nous tout ce qu'il y avait à tirer, Carley nous laisse passer des appels. Archi refuse d'appeler sa mère - "ça la ferait plus flipper encore que le fait que j'ai été enlevé. Je l'appellerai dimanche, comme d'habitude !"

"Tu pourrais aller la voir plutôt", je lui suggère.

"Il faut que je fasse poser des protections sur le château McLeish", intervient Carley.

"Tu crois qu'ils s'en prendraient à ma mère ?"; questionne Archi pour la forme, je le vois bien, il est gris rien qu'à l'idée.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'ils envisageraient seulement de s'en prendre à toi", je confirme sombrement.

Pendant notre échange, Harry, lui, a appelé Ada. Leur conversation est plutôt longue et totalement en italien - ce qui épate Archi quand il a convenu que la protection des Aurors serait sans doute suffisante pour que le XIC cherche d'autres cibles.

"Bon, Papa et Ginny sont toujours en vadrouille, et Ada se sent un peu abandonnée à Poudlard sans nouvelles", nous apprend ensuite Harry. "Je lui ai dit qu'on n'allait pas tarder", il ajoute avec un léger rosissement.

"Mais d'abord, il est où Papa ?", je demande - ça fait après tout un moment que je me pose la question.

"Il avait rendez-vous avec Drago à la cabane hurlante à Pré-au-lard, si j'ai bien compris la charade proposée par Ron", m'apprend Harry.

"A la Cabane Hurlante ?", questionne Carley - si j'avais le temps d'analyser je dirais qu'il s'offusque.

"Avec Drago ?", je préfère m'inquiéter.

"Drago a appelé Ginny", m'explique mon frère. "Il a demandé à la rencontrer et Papa a décidé de l'accompagner. Ça va ?"

J'ai dû blêmir - pas de doute. Y'a qu'à voir la tête des autres. Mais l'idée de Papa et Gin avec le peut-être traître... C'est au-delà des mots. Harry doit le sentir :

"Mais Carley devait envoyer des Aurors en renfort - hein, Carley ?"

"Je n'ai pas réussi à lui imposer l'aide que voulait lui apporter ta mère, Harry", soupire l'interpellé, l'air terriblement inquiet maintenant. "Et il a refusé de me dire où il était !"

"On attend quoi ?", je craque.

"Eh bien, tu n'as pas de baguette, plus de miroir, et Archi a besoin de repos selon le médicomage", m'oppose mon frère - l'éternel raisonnable. "Je propose qu'on l'appelle et qu'on voie où il en est", il ajoute avant que je n'explose.

C'est toujours un frère. Il me prête même son miroir pour appeler Papa :

"Harry ?", répond Remus sans doute sans regarder - la sonnerie l'aura induit en erreur.

"C'est Cyrus", je corrige trop rassuré de l'entendre pour lui en vouloir.

"Ils t'ont trouvé !", il commente avec un soulagement énorme lui aussi.

"Ils _nous_ ont trouvés, oui", je précise. "Archi va bien. Mais les sorciers de l'équipe se sont échappés."

"Évidemment", il commente sobrement.

"Et vous, vous êtes où ?", je questionne avec plus de vigueur. "Ginny est avec toi ?"

"Oui, elle est là, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus par miroir", il répond. "Retrouvons-nous à Poudlard. On arrive le plus vite possible !"

Il a raccroché avant que j'aie le temps de poser des questions supplémentaires.

oooNotesooo

Angélique Bosh  
Détective de Scotland Yard, spécialiste en traitement d'images.

Michael Brookmyre  
Détective en chef de Scotland Yard, cracmol chargé des relations entre le Ministère et la police moldue.

Kuno Teuffer (que Cyrus doit reconnaître)  
Sorcier suisse, membre du XIC, étudiant en potions avec Drago.

Le suivant termine le week-end londonien avec Harry au récit sous le titre _Des loyautés et des sangs de lune..._  
Puis-je faire un titre plus explicite ?


	23. Harry Des loyautés et des sangs de lune

Playlist  
_Tu as l'âge de tes cratères_  
_O vielle lune_  
_Sage-femme de l'univers_  
_S'il en est une_  
_Tu règnes sur le cours des mers_  
_Et sur Neptune_  
_Que caches-tu dans tes arrières?_  
_Une fortune?_

La tordue, la lune  
(Oui, bon, encore la tordue... que voulez vous)

Calendrier vendredi 30 mars

**XXIII. Harry. Des loyautés et des sangs de lune**

Les Aurors nous accompagnent jusqu'à Poudlard, malgré nos efforts pour les convaincre que nous sommes capables de regagner le château seuls depuis Pré-au-lard.

"Ce sont les ordres", ils répètent à chaque fois. On laisse tomber.

A notre grande surprise - enfin, on n'est plus tellement capables de se sentir surpris, mais c'est quand même inhabituel - les portes du Parc sont solidement fermées. Les efforts des Aurors pour dépasser cet obstacle à l'accomplissement des ordres qu'ils ont reçus amènent l'apparition d'Hagrid, son arbalète à la main.

"Putain de comité d'accueil", commente Archibald.

Je crois que les Aurors pensent comme lui.

"Nous devons escorter ces messieurs à Poudlard", essaie d'imposer le plus gradé des deux.

"Monsieur le sous-directeur est en chemin pour les accueillir", répond Hagrid avec un ton qu'on connaît trop bien, Cyrus et moi : lui aussi, il a des ordres et il se ferait couper en morceaux plutôt que de ne pas les respecter. La loyauté à Poudlard n'a rien à envier au Ministère ou au corps d'élite des Aurors.

"Vous n'acceptez pas de nous laisser entrer ?", vérifie quand même le second.

"Non", confirme Hagrid, puis il ajoute pour nous : "Désolé les gars, mais le professeur Rogue ne va pas tarder."

"Pas de souci, Hagrid", je le rassure - ce qui me vaut un regard peu amène des Aurors. "On va prendre notre mal en patience..."

"Quelqu'un muni d'une baguette ne ferait pas apparaître un banc ?", confirme à sa façon mon petit frère.

Je m'exécute, je rajoute même le dossier demandé, et nous nous asseyons tous les trois. Archibald a l'air épuisé quand il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de mon frère. Les Aurors restent debout, jugeant sans doute indigne de leur statut de s'asseoir avec nous. Hagrid a l'air un peu embêté par ces développements, mais pas assez pour transiger. Je ne dois donc pas être le seul à être content d'entendre le bruit d'un carrosse de Poudlard sur le chemin. Severus en descend avec toute l'autorité naturelle qui le caractérise. J'ai l'impression que les deux Aurors se demandent brusquement s'ils avaient bien rendu leur dernier devoir de potions avant de quitter Poudlard.

"Messieurs", les salue sobrement Severus, une fois qu'il nous a rejoints. Hagrid a refermé la porte derrière lui.

"Nous devons escorter Harry et Cyrus Lupin ainsi que Archibald McLeish à Poudlard - ce sont les ordres du chef Paulsen", essaie le plus gradé.

"Eh bien, vous avez rempli votre mission", constate Severus - et dans sa bouche, ça a presque l'air d'un reproche.

"Nous devons les escorter au château", insiste le second.

"Le territoire de Poudlard n'est pas sous la juridiction du Ministère, je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler", rétorque Severus. "De plus, le Directeur de Poudlard a spécifiquement indiqué avant de partir que la sécurité de l'école demandait d'interdire jusqu'à nouvel ordre toute entrée et sortie de l'enceinte - sauf autorisation spéciale. Je vais donc faire entrer vos trois protégés, puisqu'ils sont attendus ici, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisés à pénétrer dans l'école."

"Je me demande si vous interprétez correctement les ordres du professeur Lupin", s'échauffe le gradé.

"Rassurez-vous, ils sont absolument limpides", lui rétorque Severus sans un battement de cil. "Tellement précis qu'ils m'imposent de m'assurer que ces trois jeunes gens sont bien les personnes qu'ils prétendent être et que vous-mêmes n'avez pas usurpé l'identité des deux envoyés de la Division afin de pénétrer indûment dans cette école."

Je regarde Cyrus et je me dis qu'il pense comme moi - pour que Papa ait laissé des directives pareilles, il a découvert des choses - sans doute le traître. Et mon sang s'accélère.

"Mais comment comptez-vous vous assurez de notre identité ?", s'enquiert benoîtement le plus jeune des Aurors. Sans doute imagine-t-il qu'il faut être Auror pour avoir des opinions sur la sécurité ?

"Monsieur Giles - Aonghus Giles si ma mémoire est bonne - je me souviens que vous avez mis près de sept ans à réussir à maîtriser une des bases pourtant fondamentales de la potion. Il a fallu que je vous fasse copier 1000 fois la définition, pour que vous vous décidiez à les retenir... Il s'agit?"

"Émincer n'est pas tronçonner", murmure le Giles écarlate. J'ai un bref moment de sympathie pour lui. Et son supérieur est déjà inquiet.

"Je vois avec plaisir que cet exercice apparemment stupide fait une fois de plus la preuve de son utilité", commente Severus en regardant le suivant, les yeux plissés. "Dean Kentigern ?"

"Oui, quelle mémoire, professeur !", commente le gradé - sans doute considère-t-il d'un autre oeil la voie de la flatterie.

"Malheureusement pour moi", répond Severus. "Vous avez même été préfet si je ne m'abuse ?"

"Tout à fait, Professeur", confirme Kentigern du bout des lèvres, l'air de se demander en quoi cela peut se retourner contre lui.

"C'est donc bien vous que j'avais surpris après le couvre-feu dans un passage normalement interdit aux élèves - en galante compagnie, je précise", commente Severus avec un sourire carnassier. "Comment s'appelait déjà cette jeune fille que vous aviez entrepris de dévoyer ?"

Archi réprime un rire, et Cyrus baisse la tête sans doute pour cacher son sourire. Je m'oblige à penser au poignet de Tiziano en sang après le Pacte pour ne pas succomber.

"Vera... Vera Rutendo", bredouille le malheureux "Elle est depuis devenue Madame Kentigern", il croit bon d'ajouter.

"Voici un heureux dénouement", commente Severus olympien. "Une très jolie jeune fille, dans mes souvenirs. Vous lui transmettrez mes meilleurs sentiments."

"Merci, Professeur", souffle Kentigern absolument pivoine.

"Vous êtes satisfait, Professeur Rogue ?", s'enquiert alors Hagrid avec des coups d'oeil nerveux pour nous - je crois que pour lui, nous faire attendre davantage est impensable.

"Oui, reste nos jeunes aventuriers", annonce Severus en se tournant vers nous. On se lève - est-il besoin de le dire ? "Comme si j'avais l'âge de passer autant de temps en devinettes... Monsieur McLeish, comment aviez vous cherché à faire taire les fantômes de votre château ancestral ?"

"Heu, en faisant une potion d'effacement... - avec Cyrus... ça n'avais pas réellement fonctionné comme prévu", il se sent obligé d'ajouter.

"Ne revenons pas sur votre incompétence doublée de présomption et de chance insolente ! Il me semble que les circonstances demandent d'être dans la compassion pour vos épreuves récentes...", intervient Severus, avec un soupir pour bonne mesure. Il se tourne ensuite vers Cyrus qui se raidit un peu à côté de moi. "Il a fallu que quelqu'un me pousse pour que je me tourne vers l'enseignement de la défense des forces du Mal plutôt que de l'art des potions... qui cela peut-il bien être ?"

"Moi ?", répond mon frère avec une sorte de sourire rassuré, alors que tout le monde - moi compris - le dévisage avec surprise. Tout ça remonte à l'époque où j'avais cru, une première fois, en avoir fini avec Voldemort... Sans doute n'avais-je pas trop réfléchi aux motivations de Severus quand il avait changé d'enseignement. Mais l'idée que Cyrus - lutin impétueux et insolent - ait pu le conseiller alors sur ses choix de carrière, était étonnante.

"Bien, il nous reste, Harry... Voyons, voyons, quelle question te poser ?", continue Severus avec ce masque d'indifférence devenu une seconde nature.

"On peut faire l'inverse si tu veux... Je peux te prouver que je suis Harry en te posant une question dont je serai l'un des seuls à connaître la réponse", je propose. Comme son silence me semble valoir acceptation, je continue : "Qu'y avait-il dans la lettre d'anniversaire que Cyrus et moi t'avons envoyé quand tu étais en séminaire de potions en Bulgarie ?"

"Des Chocogrenouilles", répond Severus avec une mine un peu déçue que je n'ai pas trouvé quelque chose de plus noble à lui demander. Pourtant personne n'ose commenter. "Nous allons donc aller au château - Monsieur le Directeur ne devrait pas tarder, lui aussi."

Kentigern a un geste pour intervenir quand nous passons la grille et que Hagrid referme la porte vers nous. Personne ne le regarde.

oo

"Ada va bien ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de demander à peine assis dans le carrosse - je me fiche du rire, moins étouffé cette fois, d'Archibald.

"Les jumeaux lui tiennent compagnie", indique Severus. "Ils lui ont fait visiter le château."

Je ne sais pas si je suis jaloux - je crois que j'avais imaginé guider Ada dans Poudlard, ou si je suis inquiet qu'elle se soit ennuyée avec les petits, ou si c'est le regard scrutateur de Severus qui me fait tourner la tête et regarder le parc défiler.

"Papa arrive ?", s'inquiète maintenant Cyrus.

"Oui", confirme Severus.

"Tu sais où il était ?," insiste mon frère.

"Je pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour raconter", commente sagement Severus même si ça fait soupirer mon petit frère.

Arriver en fin d'après-midi à Poudlard, alors que la plupart des élèves n'ont plus cours, c'est déjà prendre le risque d'attirer les regards. Arriver escortés par Severus, le jour même où est tombée une interdiction de sortie - et je me rappelle maintenant qu'on est à la veille du week-end -, je vous laisse imaginer... Bien sûr, la compagnie de Severus a aussi des avantages : personne ne vous dévisage bien longtemps - même le plus inconscient des Gryffondors. On laisse Radio Poudlard commenter de tout son saoul notre manque d'information donnée, en s'enfonçant rapidement dans le passage menant à l'aile des professeurs. Il n'y a que ça à faire.

Dès qu'on passe la porte, les jumeaux nous sautent dans les bras. Ada se relève, elle faisait un puzzle avec eux sur le tapis. Il ne lui faut que deux pas pour me prendre le bras et demander avec des yeux inquiets:

"Sei bene, Harry ? No sei ferito ?"

"Elle ne parle plus anglais", commente Iris avec un soupir.

"Du coup, on faisait un puzzle", ajoute Kane.

"Ok", je coupe court à leurs explications. Je prends juste le temps de sourire à mon amie avant de reposer le charme et de lui répondre : "Nous allons tous bien, ne t'inquiète pas : je te présente mon frère, Cyrus, et son ami, Archibald. Voici Aradia, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Ada."

"Enchanté Ada", se lance Cyrus en lui prenant la main. Il me semble que son regard est plus scrutateur qu'il ne devrait, mais je décide que je dois lutter contre toute paranoïa - c'est normal qu'il soit curieux.

"Enchantée aussi, Harry parle beaucoup de son petit frère !", elle répond avec un léger rosissement des joues. "Et il faut que j'apprenne ce charme, Harry ! C'est terrible de ne pas pouvoir communiquer !"

"On fera ça", je promets.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'en dire plus, Papa et Ginny entrent dans la pièce, et Cyrus se précipite vers eux comme si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de se faire enlever mais bien le contraire.

"Mais vous étiez où !", il clame même en prenant Ginny dans ses bras. "Quand on m'a dit que vous étiez partis tous les deux à l'aventure, j'étais fou d'inquiétude !"

"Vraiment ?", s'enquiert Papa avec un rire qui ressemble à un exorcisme.

"Mae est furieuse, tu sais", ajoute mon frère visiblement imperméable à l'ironie de la situation.

"J'imagine", lui répond sobrement Papa. "Mais si je respecte sa position légaliste, je n'allais pas laisser Ginny se rendre seule au rendez-vous de Drago - parce que, malgré tes accusations, je pense à la sécurité de tout le monde !"

"Ta vision de la sécurité n'imposait pas de se méfier de Drago ?", s'enquiert Cyrus assez agressif.

"Au point d'attendre une éventuelle escouade d'Aurors pour aller à son rendez-vous ?"

"Sans doute pas", reconnaît mon frère avec une grimace.

"Comprends-moi bien, Cyrus, ce n'est pas un reproche. Ou alors il vaut autant pour moi que pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas des gens qui attendent tant qu'ils peuvent agir... et rencontrer Drago était mieux que d'attendre..."

"Et il vous a dit quoi ?", j'interviens parce que je les sens en train de glisser dans une de leurs conversations comme quoi ils diffèrent sur les moyens plus que sur les fins ; s'adorent, se ressemblent mais s'opposent ; s'agacent mais se pardonnent toujours... Je les connais toutes un peu trop !

Le regard de Papa se pose alors sur les jumeaux, restés prudemment derrière nous, je me rends alors compte. Ils protestent immédiatement.

"Non, non, on ne s'en ira pas !", clame Iris.

"Toujours quand c'est intéressant !", la soutient son jumeau.

Papa détourne les yeux avec cet infime raidissement de la mâchoire que je sais une invitation à garder son calme. Je regarde Cyrus qui grimace comme à chaque fois que les deux partis nous semblent si compréhensibles qu'on déteste être, par droit, du côté des adultes.

"Même si je vous donne une mission ultra-importante ?", essaie Papa. Faut lui reconnaître ça : même épuisé, il essaie généralement d'éviter l'opposition frontale.

"Comme faire un gâteau pour ce soir ?", ironise Iris, plus défiante et excédée que stratège pour une fois.

"Comme préparer la chambre de Harry et Ada avec Linky", répond Papa.

Ça prend tout le monde par surprise. Ce coup-ci, on échange un sourire optimiste avec Cyrus.

"Mais, Harry a une chambre !", remarque Kane.

"Il va la prêter à Archibald", explique Papa. "Et puis, c'est comme Cyrus et Ginny, il leur faut une chambre d'amoureux !"

Oui, je rougis, que voulez-vous, mais Ada a l'air plus positivement surprise que gênée.

"Ils sont fiancés ?", vérifie Iris.

"Ça n'est pas important", contre Papa.

"Ils vont avoir des bébés ?", veut savoir mon filleul.

"Ça ne te regarde pas", répond fermement Papa - Merci, Merlin !

"Mais moi, je voudrais bien qu'ils aient des enfants ! On aurait des gens pour jouer avec nous !" développe mon petit-frère.

Cyrus, qui est le plus près, le décolle du sol :  
"Hé microbe, tu te plaindras peut-être quand tes petits neveux foutront le bazar dans ton train ou tes précieuses figurines ! Et, tu sais qu'on est toujours d'accord pour jouer avec vous - regarde, même Ada qui ne vous connaît même pas ! Si vous lui faisiez une chambre de princesse pour la remercier ?"

"C'est nul les princesses", proteste pour la forme mon petit frère, mais il n'a plus l'air aussi remonté.

"On y va ?", questionne même Iris, en prenant la main de Linky apparue entre temps à la demande de Papa.

"Elle doit s'intéresser davantage à la décoration qu'à la pâtisserie", je souris.

"J'ai hâte de voir les dragons qu'ils vont vous coller sur les murs", commente Cyrus, et on rit tous autant qu'on est.

ooo

"Drago voulait te voir, Cyrus. Il m'a appelé moi parce que tu ne répondais pas à ses appels", explique Ginny, quand tous les adultes officiels se sont installés dans le salon, une bulle de silence autour de nous pour bonne mesure. Severus s'est même joint à nous.

"C'est ce qu'il te dit", maugrée Cyrus, sombrement.

"Eh bien, s'il savait que tu venais d'être enlevé, il le cachait bien", répond Gin, agacée. "Je peux comprendre que tu te méfies de tout le monde, mais Drago était plus inquiet que manipulateur - et moi aussi, je le connais depuis l'enfance !"

Leurs deux regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre, reflets du même mélange de défiance, d'amour, d'inquiétude et d'intransigeance qui fait leur relation, et ils nous ont oubliés.

"Drago est notre cousin", j'explique mezzo vocce à Ada. "Mais on a des rapports un peu compliqués avec lui..."

"Cyrus, Drago a volontairement partagé avec nous ses soupçons", intervient Papa, avec précaution.

"Et pourquoi avec vous et non avec la Division ?", enquête immédiatement Cyrus.

"Parce que le traître est pour lui un des enquêteurs", lui répond Ginny.

"Un des enquêteurs ?", relève Severus assez simplement, et je lui en suis gré. Mae ? Carley ? Ron ? - j'aurais été sans doute inutilement agressif dans ma question.

"Un des enquêteurs moldus, un des hommes, mais il ne sait pas lequel", répond ma future belle-soeur.

"Il a des preuves ? Il est où d'abord ?", questionne Cyrus toujours extrêmement défiant.

"Il est chez les Greengrass : ils donnent un dîner pour sa sortie d'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller", explique Papa. "Mais il est terrifié, Cyrus, terrifié qu'on s'en reprenne à lui, à Androméda et Teddy, aux Greengrass ou à nous à cause de..."

"Moi ?", propose Cyrus venimeux.

"De votre enquête", corrige Papa. "Vous êtes tombés sur un gros poisson, ça je ne peux pas donner tort à Dora ! Et c'est bien qu'il les prenne au sérieux !"

"On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il soupçonne les enquêteurs moldus", maugrée mon frère dans ce qui ressemble à un baroud d'honneur.

"Quand il a fait, à ta demande, de l'entrisme chez Hermosa McNair...", commence Ginny.

"Pas de ma faute si Narcissa en aurait fait sa belle-fille !", crache Cyrus, toujours aussi mauvais quand il se pense en tort.

"...il a entendu plusieurs conversations autour de la police moldue qui était facile à manipuler", termine Ginny absolument pas impressionnée par les sorties de son fiancé.

"Hermosa McNair lui a dit ça ?", enquête maintenant Archi; l'air franchement étonné.

"Non, mais il a entendu des discussions entre elle et Vassili", rapporte Gin.

"Ça ne suffit pas à incriminer les enquêteurs", remarque calmement Severus.

"Mais il y a plus. Deux choses", répond Papa avec un regard pour Ginny comme pour lui demander sa confirmation. "Il a été attaqué par derrière, comme toi Cyrus - dans le passage au fond de la cave de son immeuble d'où il transplane régulièrement. Il n'a rien vu ou rien entendu."

"Un Moldu l'a trouvé plusieurs heures plus tard", ajoute Ginny, l'air triste.

"Il n'est sorti du coma juste hier matin, et seules les personnes les plus proches de l'enquête le savaient", reprend Papa. "Or, à peine deux heures plus tard, Hermosa a appelé sur son miroir, heureuse qu'il aille mieux après son "malencontreux" accident dans sa cave.."

"Ça dit juste qu'il y a un traître parmi les enquêteurs, pas que c'est un Moldu", commente Cyrus et je ne peux pas lui donner tort, même si j'ai un instant de sympathie pour mon cousin. J'imagine combien il a dû se sentir seul et menacé.

"Mais en fait personne ne savait réellement pour sa cave", intervient Ginny. "Je veux dire personne de l'enquête sorcière - on a vérifié auprès de Ron par miroir. Sur le rapport sorcier, copié du rapport moldu, il a été trouvé chez lui. Or c'est faux !"

"Ginny et moi, nous sommes mêmes allés interroger le fameux voisin moldu qui a répété qu'il avait trouvé Drago dans la cave, tout au fond. Lui-même était descendu parce qu'il attendait une livraison de vins de France et qu'il voulait faire de la place...", explique Papa, et je comprends qu'ils ont été bien occupés pendant qu'on cherchait Cyrus dans les sous-sols de Heathrow.

"Il a entendu un gémissement et a cru à un chat coincé", ajoute Gin.

"Et c'était Drago", je conclus pour eux. Ada, à côté de moi, frissonne.

"Quand il est sorti, Drago est allé chez Andromeda et Ted en attendant la réunion. Il les a enjoints à replacer toutes les protections possibles sur leur maison", reprend Papa - et à sa narration décousue, je sens combien il tient à nous convaincre que Drago est innocent. "Il a reçu un message mystérieux - comme toi, Cyrus - lui disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait compris la leçon..."

"Ça faisait deux menaces dans la même journée", remarque Archibald, avec un air appréciateur.

"Il voulait t'en parler, mais tu ne l'as pas laissé le faire", ajoute Papa à l'intention de Cyrus qui hausse les épaules.

"Archi passait d'abord", il affirme avant d'ajouter avec une pointe de gêne. "Pour être tout à fait franc, je l'ai presque soupçonné d'être le traître"

"Il l'a bien compris", lui confirme Ginny avec une pointe de rire dans la voix.

"Vraiment ?", s'inquiète maintenant mon frère.

"Il a bien compris pourquoi", lui assure Papa.

"Mais comment savait-il que sans doute on me faisait chanter ?", reprend Cyrus après une minute de réflexion. Il a du mal à abandonner ses soupçons, pas de doute.

"Il l'a deviné parce qu'il est lui-même menacé et que c'est sa plus grande peur", répond Severus sur le ton de l'évidence.

"Et comment fait-on pour empêcher que les craintes de Drago se réalisent ?", j'interviens en me penchant en avant pour bonne mesure. Il me semble que le temps de l'action est venu.

"Je ne crois pas qu'ils oseraient s'en prendre à Greengrass, c'est tout de même le responsable du Commerce et de l'Industrie", estime Ginny.

"Ils préféreraient pouvoir le faire chanter en impliquant leur futur gendre dans le trafic", juge Severus.

"Ils voulaient à toute force me recruter", avoue alors Cyrus. "M'envoyer au Brésil organiser leur approvisionnement en plantes et en recettes." On le regarde tous avec des yeux trop ronds pour qu'il ne rougisse pas - Ada a même réprimé un léger cri. "Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse? C'était ma vie et celle d'Archi contre ma promesse de les aider !"

"S'ils ont une preuve de ton accord, tout cela n'est pas fini", soupire Papa.

"Faut prévenir Mae", je décide - parce que le potentiel politique et policier de toute l'affaire me semble tout sauf désamorcé.

"Je m'en occupe", déclare Papa en se levant.

"Les Miroirs ne sont pas une bonne idée", ajoute Cyrus. "Et elle doit être entourée de policiers moldus !"

"Il existe d'autres moyens moins modernes, moins connus et plus sûrs", rétorque Papa en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

"Espérons que ces moyens sont aussi capables de couper court aux disputes de couple", je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter quand la porte s'est refermée sur lui.

"Un bon Auror s'intéresse plus aux informations qu'on lui amène qu'à son orgueil", juge alors Cyrus sentencieux comme il sait l'être.

"Et puis votre père est connu pour sa diplomatie", ajoute Ginny.

"Quel dommage que je puisse rien écrire sur tout ça !", soupire alors Archi avec un vrai regret dans la voix qui nous fait sourire, "ça ferait un article du tonnerre !"

"Comme j'aimerais que nous n'ayons pas la mauvaise surprise de voir que quelqu'un ait écrit sur tout cela avant vous Monsieur McLeish", le tempère Severus. Et je n'ai plus envie de sourire.

ooo

Papa sort du bureau moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Il dit que Mae arrive dès qu'elle peut et que lui même doit aller dîner dans la Grande Salle, afin de faire baisser d'un cran les rumeurs.

"Quelles rumeurs ?", veut savoir Ada.

"Avec Cyrus, on appelle ça Radio Poudlard... Et la famille Lupin est une de ses sujets préférés", je raconte.

"Et là, avec toutes les allées et venues, la Radio doit exploser !", renchérit Ginny.

"Surtout qu'en plus des figurants habituels, on a le retour de Malvin-le-repoussant et une nouvelle tête", s'amuse Cyrus.

"Archi écrit des histoires sous le nom de Malvin et...", je commence à expliquer à Ada.

"Et je suis la nouvelle tête", elle complète sans acrimonie particulière. Je lui embrasse furtivement la main.

"On leur montre, Gin ?", se moque alors Cyrus en enlaçant sa fiancée.

"Arrêtez immédiatement !", je proteste.

"Harry, Ada, on a fini !", déboulent alors les jumeaux dans la pièce.

"Pas devant les enfants, Ginny", lance Cyrus.

"Si j'ai des dragons sur mon mur, on change de chambre", je riposte.

Devant l'air sidéré d'Ada, Ginny lui prend la main avec un grand sourire!:

"Oui, ils sont quasiment tout le temps comme ça !", indique la petite soeur de Ron.

On se rend tous les sept dans la nouvelle chambre, contiguë de celle de Cyrus et Ginny. Finalement, on est plus dans le style drapé et baldaquin que Dragon et chevalier - ouf. C'est très coloré et brillant. Ça ressemble à Poudlard et aux jumeaux. Et Ada adore tout de suite. Elle reste scotchée par le calendrier lunaire perpétuel placé au dessus du lit.

"Pourquoi ?", elle questionne d'une voix perplexe. Elle semble regretter tout de suite après.

"Parce qu'on est des sangs de lune, les enfants de Papa", explique Kane l'air important.

"Toi et Iris, mais pas moi", je corrige, un peu machinalement.

"Par adoption", décide mon petit frère après un instant de réflexion. "Ton patronus et ton animagus sont des loups à cause de Papa... c'est toi qui me l'as dit !"

"Ok", j'accepte en me disant que trop de théorie magique serait malvenue.

"Laissez-les donc s'installer ! Venez, on va voir avec Linky ce qu'on peut manger", décide Cyrus en tirant quasiment les petits hors de la chambre.

"Ton patronus et ton animagus ?", relève Ada.

"Oui", je confirme sans trop oser la regarder.

"Le loup est pour toi une sécurité ?", elle insiste.

"Je sais, ce n'est pas courant", je reconnais dans un souffle. Puis je pense à Cyrus, et j'amende.  
"Ce n'est pas l'image exacte de mon père, mais... je suis un enfant adopté, Ada, alors oui, le loup est ma plus grande sécurité !"

Cette fois, je la regarde. Ses yeux bleus brillent étonnamment dans la pénombre avant qu'elle se détourne pour regarder de nouveaux le calendrier lunaire.  
"Ils connaissent le cycle par coeur", elle remarque.

"Il rythme notre vie de famille", je confirme. "Remus aime dire qu'il est le seul de notre famille à craindre réellement la Lune..."

"La lune", répète Ada avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Je me dis que c'est maintenant. Peut-être est-ce bizarre quand on pense à l'enquête ou à notre affrontement de l'après-midi avec ces mystérieux gars du XIC. Mais c'est le moment où jamais pour essayer d'aller plus loin. Peut-être pas parler de son père, non, mais... avancer.

"Ada", je commence, sans trop savoir comment je vais formuler ça. "Ada, un jour j'aimerais rencontrer tes amis lycanthropes..." Elle se fige, livide, presque statufiée, et j'ajoute le coeur battant : "A moins que je n'en connaisse déjà une, voir deux..."

"Deux ?", elle répète d'une voix sans timbre.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus qu'une prémonition", je lui concède. "Ça ne fait pas un mois qu'on se connaît, je ne les ai pas vus avant et après la pleine lune mais... j'avoue que je pense que Fiametta et Vico sont des garous."

Elle hoche la tête avant de répondre.

"Comme ça, parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais des amis garous, ou bien...?", elle questionne lentement.

"Fiametta entend trop de choses de trop loin, et elle a une chevelure particulièrement abondante", je relève. "J'imagine qu'elle a, par son métier, accès aux potions nécessaires pour ne pas avoir un visage et un corps trop marqués... J'ai déjà vu des gens tellement détruits physiquement par leur lycanthropie, si tu savais !"

"A la Fondation de ton père", commente gravement Ada.

J'opine. Un peu comme je m'étais dit qu'on avait le même type d'humour, je me dis qu'on a les mêmes expériences.

"Et Vico ?", elle questionne encore.

"Je le connais beaucoup moins... - il est peut-être simplement timide et méfiant, mais... je le sens comme possible... Mais je reconnais que je ne me serais peut-être pas posé la question si tu n'en avais pas parlé la première", je souffle et puis je sais que c'est faux. "Non, je crois que j'y aurais pensé au bout d'un moment..."

"Vraiment ?", elle sourit.

"Je crois", j'estime.

On se regarde longuement, toujours devant le calendrier lunaire sorti de l'imagination de mon frère et ma soeur. J'ose poser une main sur sa taille, glisser dans son dos, l'attirer vers moi. Elle se laisse d'abord faire, je savoure déjà l'idée même que je vais l'embrasser quand je la sens se raidir. La seconde d'après, Kane ouvre brutalement la porte en clamant :

"Harry, Ada, faut venir manger !"

oooo

Notes  
Aonghus Giles - Auror assez vieux pour avoir eu Severus en potions. Aonghus est un dieu irlandais de la jeunesse et Giles voudrait dire jeune chèvre.. on va dire que ça s'équilibre !

Dean Kentigern - Auror assez vieux pour avoir eu Severus en potions. Dean et Kentigern veulent dire chef d'une manière ou d'une autre... Ouais, je me suis pas cassée.. puisqu'il est le chef de cette petite expédition !

Vera Rutendo Kentigern - femme de Dean Kentigern. Son nom veut dire foi. Elle est originaire d'Afrique du Sud - même si ça ne sert à rien.

Le prochain arrive à nous parler du samedi aussi...Confié à Cyrus, il s'intitule Des choses publiques et des jardins secrets... On va y recroiser la question de la lune, je crois...


	24. Cyrus Des choses publiques et des jardin

Playlist

_L'un court le monde, cherche une blonde_  
_L'autre écrit sa vie, dans une chambre sombre_  
_Un autre est magicien, change tout de ses mains_  
_De ce qu'ils font demain, nul ne sait rien_  
_Qu'ont-ils en commun_  
_Si ce n'est que rien_  
_Ne leur ressemble_  
Téléphone, _Les Dunes_

Vendredi 30 mars, samedi 31 mars  
**XXIV. Cyrus. Des choses publiques et des jardins secrets**

"Pourquoi on finit toujours par attendre dans ce salon ?", questionne à haute voix Ginny après le dîner.

Ça fait bien deux heures maintenant que les jumeaux sont couchés. Après un moment d'hésitation, Severus est retourné auprès de sa femme, comme presque tous les soirs maintenant que Pasten est devenue directrice de la maison Serpentard.

"Et ça se passe comment ?", a voulu savoir Harry une fois qu'il a intégré la nouvelle donnée.

"Qu''est-ce que tu veux savoir, Harry ? Si Pasten s'est faite digérer par les Serpents ? Ou si Severus a cessé de confondre sa maison d'origine et sa famille ?", a ironisé Papa.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant, alors ?", l'a questionné mon frère.

"Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt", a cryptiquement indiqué Papa, dans une de ses meilleures imitations de grand-père Albus.

Peu de temps après, Remus est parti faire une inspection des couloirs à la demande de Monsieur Rusard. Il ne répond pas souvent positivement à ce genre de sollicitations - ou alors il s'était abstenu de le faire pendant toutes ces années où il risquait de tomber sur nous. Mais en fait, je pense qu'il préfère cette excuse d'aller marcher plutôt que de tourner en rond ici ou de ressasser avec nous la liste (trop courte) de ce que nous savons et celle (trop longue) des choses que nous ignorons.

"Au moins, on n'est inquiet pour personne directement", je réponds donc à Ginny en avançant mon fou. "Mat, Archi, je crois."

"Merlin, Cyrus, je l'ai pas vu venir !", râle mon ami. Faut dire que c'est la troisième fois en une petite heure.

"Désolé", je m'excuse sincèrement- j'aurais peut-être dû le laisser gagner.

"Pas de quoi", il soupire en se rejetant sur le dossier du fauteuil. "C'est pas comme si ça m'étonnait vraiment !"

"Je prends le gagnant", annonce Harry, qui depuis une heure tourne les pages de nos albums de famille avec sa petite Italienne.

Ada adore complètement le Harry entre cinq et dix ans, "trop mignon" et "ces horribles lunettes que tu portais petit, heureusement que tu as arrêté !" Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis mort de rire en fait. Je l'aime bien comme ça, Harry, suffisamment amoureux pour être timide et prévenant.

"Tu vas pouvoir rigoler, Archi", je commente en replaçant les pièces sur l'échiquier.

Harry est meilleur que moi aux échecs, c'est aussi vrai que je suis plus grand que lui, que ses yeux sont verts ou que sa copine est vraiment jolie. Mystérieuse aussi, je dirais, sans trop savoir d'où me vient cette affirmation. Peut-être est-ce le commentaire de Remus qui me taraude, "sorcière, avant que vous ne demandiez. Un peu plus que ça, sans doute..." Un peu plus qu'une jolie sorcière ?, je me demande alors que Harry l'embrasse pour venir me rejoindre - comme s'il partait pour longtemps. J'ai l'impression de le savoir sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

"Je vais surtout m'allonger là et savourer le fait d'être libre, entier, non ligoté", annonce Archibald en s'étalant sur le canapé avec un soupir d'aise.

"Tu peux aller te coucher", remarque Harry en s'approchant.

"Je crois que je préfère être sûr d'assister à la réunion avec le Lieutenant Lupin", il rétorque, faisant comiquement ronfler le titre.

"Tu sais, ça peut n'avoir lieu que demain", je le préviens loyalement.

On sait que Mae a appelé Papa deux fois pour expliquer qu'elle retardait encore son retour. "Si elle avait vraiment du nouveau, elle m'enverrait un autre type de message", a sobrement commenté Papa, la seconde fois. Bref, ça nous a pas avancés et nous a condamnés à l'attendre.

"Mais tu restes là", souligne Archibald, et je sais que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le convaincre de faire autrement.

"Ça doit paraître bizarre de venir ici dans ces circonstances", remarque Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Ada - "Hé, je me souviens de cette fête d'Halloween, Harry ! Je suis même là, dans le fond !"

"C'est sûr que je me voyais plus faire la fête ce week-end", répond Harry maintenant assis à la place de Archi. "Je te laisse les blancs, Cyrus ?"

"Déjà sûr de gagner ?", je grince pour la forme.

"T'as peut-être fait des progrès", il se moque, les yeux brillants.

"OK, je commence", je préfère couper court.

On en est encore à des coups totalement machinaux : il sort ses cavaliers ; je dégage mes tours; on protège nos rois - quand la porte s'ouvre sur Papa, Mae et Ron. Achibald se rassied mais tous les autres, on reste figés. Tant d'attente, ça suspend jusqu'au temps qui passe, je dirais.

"Repos !", lance en souriant Mae. "Vous m'attendiez ?"

"B'en quand même", je réponds - pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui réponds ?

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi avant de reprendre.  
"Vous allez bien, Archi et toi ?"

"Nickel", je réponds. "Et toi ?"

"Moi, je viens de passer cinq heures à jouer avec les procédures moldues et sorcières... à mentir à mon homologue moldu et à me demander comment l'amener à se dévoiler - si c'est bien lui..."

"Et alors ?", questionne Harry.

"Eh bien, rien", elle soupire. "Si c'est lui, il est plus malin que ça..."

"Merde", je lâche. Je ne sais pas si la piste de Drago vaut quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait l'avantage d'exister.

"Lieutenant, si je peux me permettre, on a quand même de nouvelles pistes", intervient alors presque timidement Ron. Harry me lance un regard inquisiteur et je confirme en silence : Ron est en représentation devant Mae, va falloir qu'il s'y fasse.

"Des débuts de pistes", tempère Mae mais ce n'est pas réellement une critique - on l'entend tous. Enfin, la pauvre Ada, je ne sais pas, mais les autres, je pense que oui. Ron, malgré toute sa volonté de lui plaire, en déduit d'ailleurs qu'il peut développer :

"Le troisième gars, le moldu muet, il s'appelle Norman White. On a eu un peu de mal à l'interroger ; il a fallu attendre des traducteurs spécialisés moldus et, visiblement, ça ne court pas les rues... Vous savez qu'ils parlent avec leurs mains ?"

"Et on aurait rien pu faire magiquement ?" l'interrompt Ginny les sourcils froncés - comme on la regarde tous, elle développe :"Je ne sais pas moi, lui rendre la parole provisoirement ou utiliser la légilimancie..."

"La légilimancie sur un témoin - c'est interdit non ?", je préfère corriger le tir avant que Mae n'explose soit sur l'arrogance des sorciers; soit sur le fait que tout le monde réclame un Ministère plus humble et plus transparent et veut en même temps contourner tous les garde-fous posés à l'usage arbitraire de la magie sur des créatures plus faibles - ou un truc du même genre.

Mais finalement, après une consultation muette entre Mae et Ron, ce dernier répond l'air désolé :  
"En fait, c'est un Moldu et, dès le départ, la procédure demandait que nous le remettions à leurs autorités... C'est ce qu'on a fait. Après, on a bien proposé à Brookmyre d'employer la légilimancie, mais il a refusé"

"On lui a seulement proposé d'extraire la dernière journée de Norman White", précise Mae. "C'est accepté par la Magenmagot dans un nombre limité de cas, mais un enlèvement est un acte grave qui permet ce genre d'intrusion..."

"Brookmyre a refusé en disant qu'on prenait le risque que le gars ne puisse plus être jugé parce que les formes de son témoignage ne seraient pas recevables", précise Ron. "Bref, on a attendu le traducteur et, même après son arrivée, ça a pris du temps pour convaincre White de répondre à quoi que ce soit... Mais finalement, on sait qu'il a 23 ans... qu'il est né de père inconnu et que sa mère est morte quand il en avait seize. Il a fini sa minorité dans des institutions spécialisées. Il a ensuite travaillé pour une société de ménage... - Babouchka Cleaning..."

"Babouchka ?", relève Ginny avec un rire dans la voix.

"C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle l'ambassade de Bulgarie emploie cette société...", commente Mae, les yeux mi-clos.

"A moins que ça soit parce que la femme du patron est une cousine de Vassili Garinov, le sans-doute-sorcier conseiller de l'Ambassade", renchérit Ron et il sort des photos d'une chemise cartonnée moldue que je n'avais pas remarquée auparavant.

"Hé mais, on les connaît !", je commente immédiatement.

"Oui, c'est le couple qui a fait un strip-tease lors de la soirée" , confirme Ron avant de jeter un regard gêné à sa soeur - ces grands-frères alors ! "Ian et Jenna Waterman, mariés depuis cinq ans, se sont rencontrés sur Internet..."

"Vous voulez dire que l'Ambassade moldue de Bulgarie soutient le XIC ?", questionne lentement Archi. Je suis sûr qu'il crève d'envie de prendre des notes et qu'il se retient.

"Ça, on en sait rien", je réponds - je lui dois la vérité, quand même, non ? "Mais on a été, Ron, Drago et moi, à une soirée du XIC et ces deux-là y étaient ainsi que ce fameux Vassili identifié après comme Conseiller de l'Ambassade"

"Il est tatoué "XIC", Vassili", souligne Ron. "On est sûr qu'il fait partie du réseau."

"Et tu dis que c'est la cousine de ce Vassili qui recrute les bras moldus de l'organisation, c'est une sorcière ?", veut savoir Ginny.

"On attend la confirmation du Département de la coopération - il faut avancer prudemment", nous rappelle Dora.

"Mais on est sûr que Ian Waterman est un Moldu", indique Ron.

"Ce serait comme ça que White aurait croisé la route du XIC" , je reformule de mon côté - parce qu'au fond on se fiche un peu de savoir qui est sorcier et qui est moldu. L'important c'est le fonctionnement d'un réseau mixte. "En faisant le ménage pour Babouchka Cleaning ?"

"Comme si ça nous avançait beaucoup", s'agace Harry.

"Au contraire, Harry, c'est exactement ce qui nous manque", le détrompe Mae. "Nous cherchons désespérément des points de croisement entre tous les éléments dont nous disposons ! De là, l'enquête pourra se construire et se déployer. La plus petite relation peut se révéler le fil d'Ariane qui nous manque ! J'ai passé le reste de après-midi à offrir le change à Brookmyre et son équipe pour que Ron, Finnigan et Foote aient le temps de vérifier tout ça !"

"Enquêter sur des Moldus ?", relève cette fois mon frère.

"Je serais ravie d'enquêter sur les sorciers de l'affaire dès qu'ils cesseront de se cacher derrière les Moldus !", rétorque Mae.

"Ce n'est pas totalement respectueux de la procédure", reconnaît Ron.

"Et plus compliqué pour nous, mais nous avons pu compter sur Angélique Bosh, qui n'a pas apprécié que Brookmyre voie la prise de risque avant le résultat", indique Mae.

"C'est le lot des sous-fifres", estime Ron.

"Aspirant Weasley, je serais à votre place je continuerais d'être efficace plutôt qu'impertinent", commente Mae avec un sourire en coin qui dément l'apparente dureté de ses paroles.

"Je parlais en général, Lieutenant", souffle Ron entrant dans le jeu.

Je me dis que ça a l'air d'aller plutôt mieux entre eux et que ça tirera peut-être mon beau-frère des griffes de la Commission disciplinaire qui lui pendait au nez.

"Vous soupçonnez les Moldus, même les flics, mais vous êtes sûrs de Bosh ?", remarque Archibald.

"Quand on vous a cherchés dans les sous-sols d'Heathrow, Archibald, elle aurait pu se révéler bien moins efficace", explique Mae.

"Sans compter qu'après, avec les autorités de l'aéroport, c'est elle qui a vu que plusieurs équipes de sécurité avaient fait des rapports signalant des traces curieuses dans les caves et les parkings. Les rapports sont restés sans suite... ce qui prouve que quelqu'un les a bloqués...", ajoute sombrement Ronald.

"Il sont partout !", s'exclame Ginny avec une sorte de frisson.

"Ils sont surtout aux bons endroits", précise Papa. "Ils n'ont pas choisi Heathrow au hasard : ils savaient qu'ils auraient les moyens d'écarter les curieux..."

"Sans doute", abonde Mae. "Bon, la dernière heure, je l'ai passée avec Kingsley - à ce stade, je ne pouvais pas faire l'économie de le mettre au courant... J'ai dû batailler ferme pour le convaincre qu'on n'avait pas tous besoin d'un traitement de désillusion", elle soupire. "Mais finalement, il s'est rendu à mes arguments..."

"Et donc ?", ose Ginny cette fois.

"Donc, surveillance des Waterman, de Vassili, de Teuffer, d'Hermosa, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences politiques", elle souligne - et ça a sans doute été le gros morceau. "A l'heure où je vous parle, ils sont tous surveillés..."

"En échange de quoi ?", comprend Papa avant nous tous.

"Les Lupin, les Tonks, les Black et tous leurs amis restent en dehors de tout ça"

"Mae !", proteste Harry en se levant même pour bonne mesure. Ada en écarquille ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et Ron grimace.

"C'est non négociable, Harry", elle insiste. "De toute façon, c'est au-delà de nos forces, tu ne le vois pas ?"

"Et on attend sagement le prochain enlèvement ou passage à tabac ?", ironise mon grand frère, les yeux verts furieux. Je l'embrasserais bien, tiens.

"Bien sûr que non", elle soupire. "Mais on peut espérer qu'acculés, ils commettent enfin l'erreur qui permettra de les démasquer - Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! D'ailleurs, je suis contente que tu sois là, je n'ai pas besoin de me demander si tu es ou non en sécurité à Venise..."

"Vous avez toujours été parano, mais là !", s'exclame Harry, à peine radouci.

"Pourtant, c'est un bon plan", juge alors Archi, et on le regarde tous avec surprise. "Je sais que je suis nul aux échecs, mais je crois en savoir un petit bout sur l'écriture d'un scénario... Qu'est-ce qui serait logique, attendu ? Eh bien, justement, que tout le monde s'y mette, que toute la famille en rang serrée aille prendre d'assaut l'ambassade de Bulgarie ! ", il développe. "Vous réagiriez comme le veut votre réputation, personne ne serait surpris. Si au contraire, on fait comme si rien n'était, d'abord, les gars du XIC ne sauront pas ce que Cyrus aura raconté ou non ; s'il va tenir sa promesse ou non ; ils peuvent essayer de le recontacter... et commettre l'erreur que Dora attend ! Ils ne pourront pas plus deviner que Drago a lui aussi une piste... Je crois que la meilleure diversion est que demain, on aille tous acheter une baguette et faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse à Ada... "

"Vive la littérature", conclut Mae avec un soupir de soulagement je dirais.

oo

"J'ai du mal à croire que Papa accepte ce deal avec Kingsley", je juge, quand nous nous sommes retirés, Ginny et moi, dans notre chambre, contiguë de celle de Harry et Ada. Je l'ai pas ramené tout à l'heure dans le salon parce que je n'avais pas trouvé d'arguments nouveaux et que la "position légaliste" de Mae semblait si enracinée que je n'avais pas vu comment l'attaquer une fois que les champions des échecs s'étaient faits ramassés.

"Honnêtement, moi, je me dis qu'on va peut-être enfin revivre !", m'oppose Ginny.

"Ah ouais ? Avec cette menace permanente au-dessus de nos têtes ?", je proteste. Je n'aurais pas dit que j'espérais que l'avenir allait montrer les limites de leur approche du problème mais jerestais qu'à moitié convaincu.

"Tu ne penses pas que la Division va les arrêter ?", s'étonne Ginny l'air sincère.

Je me gratte l'oreille avant de répondre.

"Il y a tellement de poids politique, d'échappée possible à l'international ou du côté moldu.. j'avoue que je reste dubitatif !"

"Alors qu'on te laisserait faire, tu dépasserais tous ces obstacles sans même reprendre ton souffle ?", ironise Ginny.

"Ok, je ne supporte pas de ne pas m'en mêler", je reconnais. "Même si je ne suis pas Auror..."

"Tu n'as pas voulu l'être", me rappelle Gin.

C'est tellement vrai que je décide que ça se passe de réponse.

"Je sais, j'ai un article à faire publier", je décide finalement de lancer avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle.

"Un super article à ce qu'on m'a dit", elle ajoute en m'embrassant.

"Mais d'abord faut que je me retrouve une baguette", je marmonne en essayant de ne pas rougir, "j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans et de ne rien pouvoir faire seul !"

"On y va tous demain, Cyrus", elle me rappelle avec un air indulgent qui pourrait faire croire que j'ai effectivement dix ans et elle non. "Harry m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'équivalent au Chemin de Traverse à Venise, que les commerces moldus et sorciers étaient mêlés, parfois avec des sections sorcières et moldues dans le même magasin !"

"Elle est jolie, non ?", je lance en songeant à Ada - merci, mais la question du Secret ne m'a jamais autant paru aussi fatiguante que depuis que je connais un réseau qui en fait une arme pour échapper aux lois des deux côtés.

"Qui ça ? Ah, Ada ?", comprend Ginny. "Très jolie."

"C'est marrant. Moi, je voyais les Italiennes, plus robes ajustées, que blouses et jupes larges", je continue.

Ça fait rire Gin, évidemment.

"On peut demander sur quoi tu basais cette connaissance de la mode ou des filles italiennes ?", elle interroge en se collant contre moi.

"De vacances avec les parents à Rome, une fois... Et puis, je ne sais pas, d'articles que j'ai lus dans tes magazines..."

Je me demande si elle va en développer une jalousie nouvelle ou si elle va se moquer, mais finalement elle est assez sérieuse quand elle répond :

"C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas une gravure de mode... enfin pas de la mode dominante... On dirait qu'elle se cache en un sens..."

"Comment ça ?", je la relance parce qu'on est pas loin d'un truc que je pressens sans savoir mettre des mots.

"Eh bien les vêtements larges, les chignons à moitié défaits, les mèches dans tous les sens... Ce n'est pas moche, mais ça la rend un peu transparente. On dirait presque qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la regarde... Et pourtant, quand on les avait appelés et qu'ils sortaient, elle portait une sacrée tenue... C'est un peu contradictoire..."

J'opine, et Ginny reprend :

"Après on la connaît à peine ; elle écoute plus qu'elle ne parle et faut dire qu'elle n'est pas arrivée au meilleur moment pour qu'on s'occupe bien d'elle ! Peut-être qu'elle est simplement timide, plus à l'aise quand elle se déguise..."

Ça se tient, mais je n'y crois pas. Je regarde Ginny, elle rougit. Elle non plus.

ooo

Le lendemain, Ron et Mae repartent à la Division aux aurores. Nous on attend qu'il soit dix heures pour quitter ouvertement Poudlard, tous les cinq - Ginny, Ada, Harry, Archi et moi - pour le Chemin de Traverse. Papa a dû répéter dix fois de ne pas nous séparer et d'être plus que vigilants. Et ni Harry ni moi n'avons rétorqué qu'on n'avait plus dix ans. Il y a des signes comme ça qui ne trompe pas. On ne déborde donc pas de légèreté et de sourires dans le carrosse qui nous conduit à l'enceinte de Poudard d'où nous transplanerons.

"Harry, tu as prévenu Ada ?", questionne soudain Archibald.

Mon frère n'a pas le temps de répondre, que son amie sourit :  
"Je crois que j'ai eu une bonne idée de la notoriété des Lupin au Ministère hier, Archibald ! "

Comme hier, elle porte des vêtements qui pourraient autant passer dans une rue moldue que dans une rue sorcière. Une grande jupe bleue qui s'évase sous une veste cintrée et noire. Une blouse à dentelles comme elle semble les affectionner s'échappe des manches. Plusieurs écharpes entourées autour de son col font qu'on distingue à peine son visage, couvert de quantité de mèches blondes échappées de son chignon. Ce n'est pas sans charme mais c'est un peu comme si on voyait une image floue, je me dis.

"Je pensais plutôt à la la popularité de Ginny", lui répond Archi. "Après le match perdu contre les Abeilles de Bruxelles, on risque de ne pas faire un pas !"

Gin blêmit mais, en fait, personne n'a réellement pensé à ça. Je crois même que jamais résultat de Quidditch n'était passé aussi inaperçu dans la famille ! Je lui prends la main, désolé.

"Tu n'as pas joué à cause de l'attaque de Cyrus", comprend Harry.

"Je vais arrêter le Quidditch", elle rétorque avec une colère sourde assez impressionnante. "Le premier qui me demande, je lui dis ça !"

"Je crois que tu devrais quand même commencer par prévenir ton entraîneur", je remarque, de la voix la plus neutre possible.

"S'il n'a pas compris tout seul, tant pis pour lui !", elle juge durement. Déjà, elle ne s'en prend pas à moi, c'est pas mal.

"Il n'a aucun moyen de juger de ton état d'esprit", je plaide - sans oser regarder les autres : j'imagine que Harry adore quand je fais le raisonnable et qu'Archi déteste. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

"Ok, je ne dirais rien", elle soupire, ayant sans doute jugé que si je prends la peine de lui dire, c'est qu'elle exagère. "Je dirais que je me remets toujours d'une blessure..."

"De toute façon, on va direct chez Ollivander et ensuite on a rendez-vous avec Hermione", remarque Harry. "On ne va pas non plus courir les magasins de Quidditch !"

Personne n'ose réellement commenter plus avant. Harry se met à parler en italien à Ada blottie contre lui - sans doute des histoires sur le parc. Ginny décide de faire de même et j'en suis bien content.

oooo

En entrant dans la boutique d'Ollivander, je me rappelle d'abord la fois où Harry était venu chercher sa baguette et où j'avais trouvé malin de fausser compagnie à tout le monde pour leur prouver qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas... C'est un souvenir moins honteux maintenant, je m'en rends compte, tellement je sais combien je me trompais alors. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de Sirius dans cette boutique parce que les Black faisaient toujours venir leurs fournisseurs à eux, et non le contraire. Mais, je me rappelle de mes onze ans à moi et de la rencontre avec la baguette de bouleau et plume de phoenix qui m'avait adopté. C'est elle que les gars du XIC m'ont dérobée... et je ne sais pas si je la reverrai un jour. C'est en regardant les piles de boites de baguettes que je me rends compte que je suis en train de lui chercher une remplaçante plutôt que de la retrouver - et il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que je ressorte.

"Ces jeunes messieurs Lupin !", s'écrie Ollivander en sortant de son atelier. "Et Ginny Weasley - noisetier et ventricule de dragon, si je ne m'abuse ? " Gin opine en souriant. "Et... vous... sorbier et nerf de coeur de dragon ?", il termine en regardant pensivement Archibald qui rougit.

"Tout à fait, enfin, malheureusement, je ne l'ai plus..."

"Un accident ?", questionne Ollivander l'air réprobateur.

"Un vol", corrige timidement Archi.

"Moi aussi", je décide d'indiquer, ne serait-ce que par solidarité, et le fabricant de baguettes se retourne vers moi les sourcils froncés.

"Vos deux baguettes ont été volées ? Vous ne les aviez pas sur vous ? Je connais mal ce monsieur, mais vous, monsieur Lupin, je me faisais une autre image de vous !"

C'est presque pire que de se faire engueuler devant toute une classe par Severus, je dirais. Mais je ne me vois pas réellement lui raconter la vérité. Pas au moment où Mae mène son enquête et a besoin de contrôler les informations qui circulent.

"Monsieur Ollivander, il n'y a pas eu de négligence de notre part", j'assure quand même à l'artisan. "Nous avons été assaillis et contraints de... lâcher nos baguettes. La Division enquête sur l'affaire, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien", je plaide.

Ollivander me regarde avec à peine moins de mépris que précédemment.

"Vous parlez de votre baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire balai, facilement remplaçable !", il marmonne. "Bouleau et plume de phoenix, c'est bien ça ? Je me souviens qu'elle n'avait pas été facile à trouver ! A peine moins difficile que votre frère !"

Ollivander a alors un regard inquisiteur pour Harry qui l'interprète trop bien.

"Ma baguette va très bien, Monsieur Ollivander", il lui assure.

"Toujours la même ?"

"Je ne vois pas de raisons d'en changer", affirme Harry en soutenant son regard, et Ollivander finit par détourner les yeux. Un point pour Harry.

L'artisan s'empare alors de son mètre et, après une seconde d'indécision, il prend une série de mesures sur Archibald qui se laisse faire avec philosophie.

"Rappelez-moi votre nom ?"

"Archibald McLeish"

"Ah voilà", commente le fabricant de baguette en fouillant dans ses fiches pour extirper celle d'Archi. "Vous avez évidemment grandi, légèrement plus que je l'avais anticipé... Vous étiez content de votre baguette ?"

"Tout à fait", lui assure Archibald.

"Partons sur une base proche alors", estime Ollivander en sortant une demi-douzaine de boites de différentes piles dans son magasin.

Archi les essaie une à une - faisant apparaître alternativement des fleurs, des oiseaux et des plume papote. Il est très concentré, et Ollivander ne dit rien.

"Je prends celle-ci", décide finalement Archi en désignant la quatrième qu'il a essayée.

"Évidemment", confirme Ollivander. "Elle est légèrement plus longue... c'est un sorbier assez jeune, sans doute plus souple que votre ancienne baguette - le nerf de coeur de dragon a l'air de vous convenir sans conteste", il commente.

Sans attendre, il se met à me mesurer, de l'écartement des narines à la longueur des bras. Puis disparaît dans la réserve.

"C'est un personnage", souffle alors Ginny à Ada.

"Assurément", confirme l'Italienne. "Mais c'est peut-être la fonction qui veut ça... Almo Alberi, qui a fabriqué ma baguette, est aussi..."

"Vous êtes Florentine ?", intervient Ollivander, déjà revenu, avec un intérêt marqué. Il pose devant moi une pile un peu intimidante de boites de couleurs variées. "Ça fait tellement d'années que je n'ai pas revu ce cher Almo ! On le dit un peu malade..."

"Son neveu a déjà repris en partie son atelier", confirme Ada les joues un peu roses de l'attention dont elle est maintenant l'objet.

"Cosmo Taluti est prometteur", juge Ollivander, et Harry a l'air de tiquer au nom.

"C'est mon cousin", souffle alors Ada. "Cosmo Alberi Taluti, le fils de la tante dont je t'ai parlée..." - elle ajoute pour mon frère qui a l'air d'apprécier la précision.

"Vous êtes de la famille d'Almo alors ?", questionne encore Ollivander.

"Par ma tante", répond Ada avec une certaine réserve, je dirais.

"Je vois", conclut Ollivander avec un regard entendu. "Je peux voir votre baguette ? La finesse du travail d'Almo me manquera..."

Ada semble se faire un peu violence pour tendre sa baguette au vieil Ollivander.

"Saule et coeur de dragon", il murmure. " Très souple, bien adaptée aux enchantements, et parfaite pour ceux qui cherchent l'accord avec la lune..."

Je me rappelle alors que la baguette de Remus est en saule. Celle de Lily, me souffle Sirius, l'était aussi. Mais le saule convient souvent aux baguettes de lycanthropes - quand ils sont autorisés à en posséder une, évidemment. Ça me fait penser aux mômes de la Fondation et je me dis que ça fait un peu trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

"Bien, Cyrus Lupin, j'ai le sentiment que nous n'allons pas faire dans le saule avec vous", lance alors Ollivander - il a rendu sa baguette à Ada. "Je vous ai ramené du bouleau, comme il y a six ans... mais pas seulement : je vous ferai bien essayer celle-ci - cep de vigne et nerf de coeur de dragon..."

J'en essaie une dizaine, sans réellement avoir l'impression de rencontrer le complément de ma magie. Rien de catastrophique - je n'ai plus onze ans, bien sûr, et je sais m'adapter - mais jamais cette impression de complémentarité et d'unité non plus. Peut-être devrais-je attendre de retrouver ma baguette plutôt que d'en chercher une nouvelle.

"Arrêtons ça", intervient Ollivander. "Si nous devons changer, changeons réellement !"

Il sort alors une baguette de dessous une pile, qui tremble plusieurs fois sur sa base puis se rééquilibre. J'ouvre la boite qu'il m'a tendue d'un geste péremptoire. La baguette est légèrement plus longue que toutes celles que j'ai essayée. Les veines rougeâtres du bois semblent briller à la lumière. Légèrement intimidé, je la sors de son écrin et immédiatement, je sens, une connexion importante avec elle. Sans réellement réfléchir, je transforme l'écrin en écureuil qui, immédiatement, s'enfuit dans la boutique. Personne ne bouge.

"Acajou et crin de licorne amazonienne", indique Ollivander. "Particulièrement indiquée pour les métamorphoses..."

"Carrément !", est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

"Peut-être un présage", juge l'artisan. "Il faut que je vous trouve un autre écrin..."

oooo

Nous échangeons encore quelques mots polis avec Ollivander avant de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, nos bourses notablement plus légères. Mais est-ce que ça ne vaut pas le coup ? La présence de ma nouvelle baguette est perceptible dans mes vêtements, sur ma peau, je dirais jusqu'à l'air que je respire. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'ait été aussi net avec la précédente, et ça ne fait pas non plus revenir de souvenirs de Sirius. C'est assez étrange : à la fois, excitant et un peu inquiétant. Ça me distrait suffisamment pour que je ne vois pas les premiers fans des Harpies s'avancer.

"Weasley ? ! C'est bien elle, Fanny ! Weasley, comment avez vous pu nous faire ça !", lance une femme accompagnée de deux jeunes enfants qui ouvrent de grands yeux curieux.

"On croyait réellement en vous, nous !", renchérit ladite Fanny, trois enfants en remorque et un quatrième visiblement en route, elle.

"Je... je n'ai pas pu participer au match pour des raisons de santé", balbutie Ginny, écarlate.

"Mais vous allez revenir, hein ?"

"On dit que vous avez eu des mots avec votre entraîneur !"

D'autres passants s'arrêtent, et le nom de Ginny est répété.

"On n'avait jamais perdu devant les Abeilles de Bruxelles !", commente une voix d'homme.

"Mais leur équipe est impressionnante cette année", remarque un autre.

'N'empêche que, sur le papier, on aurait dû gagner !", argumente la première femme en se retournant vers eux. "Surtout si vous aviez joué !"

Harry me fait un signe du menton qui me demande comment je veux gérer ça. Après tout, on est censé avoir une meilleure formation en relations publiques que les Weasley. Sauf que je ne sais pas si Gin apprécierait que je joue les porte-paroles. Je me contente de poser ma main sur son épaule en soutien.

"C'est votre petit ami ?", questionne alors une autre fan - j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir sans doute.

"C'est Cyrus Lupin, le fils du directeur de Poudlard", confirme quelqu'un au deuxième rang, et j'ai l'impression de connaître la voix. Peut-être un ancien étudiant de Poudlard.

"Vous ne l'avez pas mise enceinte au moins ?" me demande avec agressivité la fameuse Fanny du début, les deux bras croisés sur son propre ventre.

C'est le rire éclatant d'Archibald qui coupe les commentaires.

"Ginevra Weasley se remet d'un problème de santé, une mauvaise chute", il affirme dans le silence soudain qui s'est fait autour de nous. "Quand elle sera en mesure de reprendre l'entraînement, elle fera sans doute une conférence de presse, en attendant, elle est prête à signer des autographes si vous le souhaitez..."

Quand Gin a fini de se plier à l'exercice, avec un sourire tellement faux qu'il me tord le coeur, elle se tourne vers nous.

"Merci Archi, j'aurais dû penser à toi pour gérer mon image publique avant !", elle commence en prenant les mains de mon ami, mais son pâle sourire disparaît complètement quand elle ajoute : "Mais je suis désolée, je ne vais pas arpenter le chemin de Traverse avec vous... Ce n'est pas possible dans ces conditions !"

"On va aller en avance au rendez-vous avec Hermione", je lui propose. "On prendra un salon privé en les attendant... Vous trois, faites donc un tour..."

"Je vais passer à la Gazette", annonce Archibald.

"Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de se séparer", juge alors nerveusement Harry.

"Personne ne va nous enlever sur le Chemin de Traverse", je contre, en retenant qu'on est assez grands pour désobéir à Remus, ou bien ?

"Parce que de l'appart' au métro, hein, c'était couru d'avance ?", il riposte.

"On peut aller tous dans ce restaurant", propose alors Ada avec sa voix étonnamment grave pour sa taille. "J'ai un peu froid, en fait..."

"On peut t'acheter une cape", propose Harry.

"Je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de courir les magasins", elle affirme.

"Allons donc au restaurant", accepte immédiatement mon frère - c'est assez impressionnant de le voir aussi prêt aux concessions avec cette fille. Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais.

"En chemin, on peut s'arrêter à la Gazette", propose Ginny à Archi.

"Non, Harry a raison, restons ensemble", refuse Archibald. "Je crois que je vais attendre encore quelques jours avant de réclamer du boulot..."

On est donc quelques minutes plus tard devant le XXX où nous avons rendez-vous avec Hermione. La serveuse nous dit qu'elle est déjà là, elle-aussi. En nous conduisant, elle ajoute même que d'autres personnes l'accompagnent. On échange un regard surpris avec Harry mais ça ne sert à rien de se perdre en conjoncture. Quand la porte du salon privé s'ouvre, nous découvrons avec une certaine surprise quand même Minerva et Neville attablés avec celle que j'espère toujours ma belle-soeur potentielle. Londubat saute sur ses pieds en nous voyant :

"Harry ! Quand Hermione m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec toi, j'ai regretté d'avoir des engagements pour le déjeuner ! C'est super de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Très bien, Neville, merci", sourit Harry, en lui serrant la main. "Je suis désolé, je viens souvent pour des week-ends trop courts pour arriver à voir tout le monde !"

"Pas de souci, Harry, mais asseyez-vous !"

La serveuse prend nos commandes, on enlève capes et vestes et on s'installe. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas poser la question que tout le monde retient :

"Minerva, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Cyrus, j'ai le droit de sortir de Poudlard", elle me répond avec son inimitable air pincé. "En particulier un dimanche ! Tu crois donc qu'on range les professeurs dans des boites en dehors des cours ?"

"Et le droit de voir Hermione et Neville", je complète. "N'empêche que mon instinct dit que cette réunion de Gryffondors doit avoir un autre but que de ressasser de vieux souvenirs !"

Tout le monde sourit - Harry chuchote des explications à Ada en italien. Hermione fait un signe explicite à Minerva pour indiquer qu'elle la laisse seule juge de ce qui peut être dit. J'en déduis que j'ai raison.

"Tout ça est en cours de discussion", commence Minerva "Et j'apprécierais que vous ne vendiez pas les racines de mandragore avant qu'elles aient muées ! Mais... grâce à Hermione, je devrais avoir une bourse du Département des Mystères pour écrire la série de livres pédagogiques que j'ai en tête depuis des années... Nous discutions de détails, et notamment du fait que je pouvais rémunérer un assistant pour mes recherches et mes enseignements à Poudlard à partir de ce budget..."

Elle a presque rosi quand elle a fini. Archi est bouche bée.

"D'ici à supposer que vous êtes en train de proposer ce poste à Neville toutes les deux...", insinue Harry avec un grand sourire.

"Je dois en parler à ton père, Harry", s'empresse de souligner Minerva. "J'avais juste besoin d'être sûre que ça soit possible..."

"Mais je croyais que tu finissais une thèse ?", j'interviens en me tournant vers Neville.

"En métamorphose végétale", confirme Neville. "Mais justement ce poste serait un bon moyen de finir de l'écrire tranquillement tout en acquérant une expérience d'enseignement..."

"Grand vent de changement à Poudlard", commente Ginny. "Le professeur Rogue qui lâche Serpentard, maintenant vous, Professeur McGonagall qui prenez un assistant !"

"Poudlard était là avant nous et nous survivra", affirme sereinement Minerva. "Et c'est là toute sa force !"

"Et toi, Harry, ça se passe bien à Venise ?", questionne Neville avant que quiconque ne reprenne la conversation.

"Très bien", répond mon frère avec une pointe de rose sur les joues.

"Je vois", s'amuse Neville, et tout le monde rit.

Ada a un sourire léger devant notre réaction. Elle penche la tête vers l'épaule de Harry comme pour confirmer ce que nous insinuons tous. J'entrevois alors son cou, très blanc et fin dans son écrin de dentelles. Je ne sais pas si c'est la lumière tamisée du salon qui me fait distinguer des traits à peine plus blanc que sa peau. Comme des cicatrices anciennes. J'ai du mal à détourner les yeux alors que mon coeur s'accélère, ne sachant pas quoi faire des conclusions toutes fraîches de mon cerveau.

oooooo

Personnages non canon par ordre d'apparition - je vous fais grâce de Ada ou d'Archibald, hein ?

**Victoria Pasten**, la professeure d'histoire qui a remplacé Binns à Poudlard puis Severus à la tête de la maison Serpentard.

**Norman White,** moldu muet, employé de Babouchka Cleaning, geolier d'Archibald, membre du XIC.

**Ian Waterman,** moldu, directeur de Babouchka cleaning, mariée à Jenna Garinov, membre du XIC.

**Jenna Waterman,** née Garinov, sorcière bulgare, cousine de Vassili Garinov, attaché culturel de l'ambassade de Bulgarie, membre du XIC.

**Kuno Teuffer**, Étudiant présenté comme médiocre en potions, connaissance de Drago via Hermosa McNair. Son passeport est suisse, et ses relations troubles...

**Hermosa Fioralquila McNair**, Sorcière espagnole, nièce du McNair du canon, fille de l'ex ministre de la magie d'Espagne, étudiante en potions, participe aux soirées du XIC.

**Michael Brookmyre** - cracmol, Detective Chief Inspector Scotland Yard, chargé des liaisons avec la Division, soupçonné de collusion avec le XIC.

**Angélique Bosh** - Moldue, Detective Inspector Scotland Yard, spécialisée en traitement d'images de surveillance

Voilà aussi que Ada a un cousin... **Cosmo Arbori-Taluti,** neveu de Almo Arbori et de Cosmo Taluti et faiseur de baguette. On va le rencontrer dans une dizaine de chapitres (eh oui, je crois qu'il est temps d'avouer cette histoire n'est pas finie... Je suis en mode feuilleton, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous lasser...)

On parle aussi de** Almo Arbor**i : sorcier florentin et fabriquant de baguette. Son nom veut dire âme des arbres... tiens je pourrais prendre ça comme pseudo ;-) Père de Cosmo Arbori-Taluti, mari de **Diana Taluti,** soeur de Cosmo, qui a élevé Ada après la mort de son père.

Créer autant de baguettes m'a demandé un temps fou sur ce chapitre ! Comme JKR je suis partie de l'Ogham celte pour les choix des bois. Sauf pour l'acajou de Cyrus, qui vient d'Amazonie, et basta.

Le prochain confié à Harry s'intitule _Des limites de la franchise et de la nationalité des suspects._.. Il met logiquement fin au week-end londonien...


	25. Harry Des limites de la franchise et de

Playlist  
Salut à toi ô mon frère  
Salut à toi peuple khmer  
Salut à toi l'Algérien  
Salut à toi le Tunisien  
Salut à toi Bangladesh  
Salut à toi peuple grec  
Salut à toi petit Indien  
Salut à toi punk iranien

Berurier Noir, _Salut à toi._

**Dimanche 1er avril**  
**XXV. Harry. Des limites de la franchise et de la nationalité des suspects**

Le repas est très gai - étonnamment gai - comme une parenthèse hors du temps et du stress, comme une incursion dans ununivers parallèle ou comme une fuite de la réalité. On ne parle pas de XIC, de Ron ou de la reconversion annoncée de Ginny. On réveille des souvenirs qui nous font sourire, on parle de choses légères et on rit beaucoup.

Minerva puis Neville doivent partir. A regret. Moi, je ne peux ignorer qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques heures en Angleterre. Et ma frustration est immense.

"Tu t'en vas ce soir, déjà ?", s'étonne Cyrus quand je l'annonce sombrement à haute voix.

"Je dois rentrer tôt à Venise, je commence mon stage chez les Gobelins à la Banque de Genève demain matin", j'explique avec un soupir agacé. Dans toutes autres circonstances, je serais excité d'y aller. C'est juste que là, j'ai l'impression d'abandonner ma famille et mes amis au moment où ils ont besoin de moi.

"Pour combien de temps ?", s'intéresse Hermione.

"Eh bien, en fait, je viens renforcer l'équipe autour de pleines lunes, donc, je serais là-bas une petite semaine et puis je retourne à Venise... pour la durée totale, ça va dépendre des résultats", j'estime.

"Tu vas passer la pleine lune à Genève ?", relève alors bizarrement Cyrus. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il demande plutôt quand je comptais revenir les voir.

"C'est toute l'idée", j'explique. "Il s'agit d'étudier les réactions de certains objets à cette période... des objets qui auraient appartenus à des garous... C'est pour ma compréhension supposée de ce type de magie qu'ils m'ont pris d'ailleurs !"

J'ai mis toute la dérision disponible dans cette dernière phrase - parce que dire que j'ai une meilleure compréhension des magies de lune parce que mon père adoptif est un loup-garou est tout de même de l'ordre de la blague, non ? Étonnamment, mon frère ne revient pas sur ça. Il regarde plutôt Ada comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste. Au point que celle-ci finit par commenter :

"Ça a l'air intéressant comme stage... et puis c'est moins long que s'il partait un mois !"

La sage réponse d'Ada a l'air de rendre mon frère songeur - j'en rirais bien, si j'avais le temps. Je n'ai que quelques heures à consacrer à mes amis et ma famille et tant de choses à leur dire. Abandonnant volontairement la question de mon stage, je me tourne donc résolument vers Hermione :

"Si tu veux passer quelques jours à Genève, d'ailleurs..."

"C'est gentil, Harry, mais j'ai mon travail et, selon la Division, je dois prendre les plus grandes précautions lors de mes déplacements", elle me coupe immédiatement. Je connais Hermione, ça veut dire : "Non, merci, Harry", et c'est sans doute sans appel

"Et un de nos principaux suspects est Suisse", rappelle alors Cyrus.

"Elles valent quoi leurs pistes ?", questionne alors Hermione avec un intérêt non dissimulé. J'aurais dû mesurer avant et tout seul qu'ils sont tous pris par l'enquête et que toutes mes diversions ont peu de chance d'aboutir.

"Pour ce qu'on en sait, elles restent parcellaires, mais ils travaillent beaucoup à les faire avancer et il faut garder l'espoir", j'estime loyalement.

"Ron est dedans ?", enquête encore Hermione.

"Nuit et jour ou presque", confirme Ginny avec un air d'excuse, et je mesure que mes deux plus vieux amis, amoureux depuis tant d'années, sont sacrément brouillés.

"Il doit être content...", commente cryptiquement Hermione, confirmant ainsi mon impression que leur séparation est au-delà des questions de sécurité personnelle.

"Il veut se faire pardonner", juge mon frère, assez abruptement - ça fait d'ailleurs grimacer Gin.

"Tu parles pour toi, Cyrus", rétorque Hermione sans doute juste avant moi. "Ron a toujours rêvé d'être au coeur de l'action. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu Auror, pour cela qu'il a accepté de t'aider, et pour cela qu'il est en ce moment à la Division", elle développe - et je sens les larmes qu'elle retient fièrement. "Pas parce qu'il s'estime réellement coupable !"

Je connais Ron depuis trop longtemps pour penser qu'elle a tort. Le sixième des Weasley a toujours profondément désiré prendre le devant de la scène sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Combien de fois avait-il pu même en venir à m'envier des "aventures" que j'aurais préféré ne jamais vivre ? La Division était sans doute un bon exutoire pour ses rêves. Mais je sais aussi que perdre Hermione serait un prix trop élevé.

"Et toi, Hermione ?", questionne alors Ginny, m'enlevant la question de la bouche.

"Moi ? Moi, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi", souffle doucement notre amie.

"On voudrait tous que l'enquête soit finie", commente Archi avec un soupir.

Moi, je regarde Hermione, n'osant pas poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

"Avec Ron, si possible", elle me répond avec un sourire triste.

"Il n'espère que ça", s'écrie Ginny qui devait avoir les mêmes attentes que moi. "Je te promets, Hermione !"

Notre amie se contente de hocher la tête, comme pour dire qu'elle s'en doute.

"Tu pourrais l'appeler", je souffle. Puis je me rappelle le doute pesant sur la confidentialité de nos miroirs et j'ajoute : "Ou lui écrire !"

"Moi ?", questionne Hermione. Et il y a une émotion non retenue dans sa voix, cette fois.

"Lui n'osera pas", je confirme.

Ça fait évidemment ricaner mon frère et soupirer Ginny, mais c'est vrai.

"OK, moi", soupire mon amie.

"Oh, je peux utiliser tout ça dans mon feuilleton ?", quémande alors Archibald. Et nous nous rendons compte qu'il vient de consigner tous nos échanges avec une plume papote.

Hermione va protester - je le vois - quand une plume rousse se matérialise au dessus de la table - un peu indécise, à mi-distance entre Cyrus et moi, je dirais.

"Papa ou Mae", commente mon frère et il se saisit de la plume avant que j'aie fini d'acquiescer.

"Je ne sais pas trop où vous en êtes dans votre programme... mais tu m'as dit que tu repartirais tôt, Harry, et je suis avec les jumeaux à la Fondation... J'attends même Albus dans l'après-midi... Si vous avez envie de passer..." annonce la voix de Papa.

"Une plume pour ça ?", s'étonne Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

"On est devenus extrêmement méfiants envers les miroirs depuis l'enlèvement de Archi", lui explique Cyrus, mais c'est moi qu'il regarde.

Il me reste deux heures, je calcule. La Fondation est plus pratique que Poudlard pour ensuite reprendre un portoloin international et je n'ai pas vu mon grand-père adoptif depuis des mois, mais je décide que la décision revient à Ada - dire que c'était notre week-end un peu romantique !

"Ça te dit ?", je questionne prudemment. Je ne chercherai pas d'interprétation à sa réponse, je me promets, sans trop me croire pourtant.

"La Fondation, c'est l'école pour les... loups-garous ?", elle demande à son tour - à peine une hésitation devant l'appellation.

"Ce n'est pas que ça", je corrige, "mais essentiellement, oui..."

"Pourquoi pas", elle répond avec une voix ferme.

oo

Hermione retourne chez ses parents "qui vont s'inquiéter sinon". On transplane, Cyrus, Ginny, Archi, Ada et moi, pour ce vieil atelier désaffecté à deux pas de square Grimmaurd. Comme Ada a peur de se perdre, je l'emmène en escorte - comme Aurore, il y a trois ans. L'atelier n'a pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé - ce qui date de moins longtemps que ma visite avec Aurore, je m'oblige à m'en rappeler. Personne ne porte beaucoup d'attention au lieu d'ailleurs et on est vite devant la Fondation, dont tout le monde connaît l'adresse et donc voit l'escalier.

"C'est qui, Sirius Black ?", questionne Ada en lisant la plaque - comme Aurore il y a trois ans.

"Le parrain de Harry", répond Cyrus avec un sourire finaud, repris en écho par Ginny et Archi.

"Un très bon ami de mon père", je préfère ajouter.

"Et riche de surcroît", intervient Archi plus sérieusement. "Il a fourni le capital de départ."

"Oh", commente Ada visiblement impressionnée sans que je sache bien pourquoi.

Pour couper court à toutes ces conversations à moitié franches, je sonne à la porte, et Michael ouvre avec sa brusquerie suspicieuse habituelle mais il sourit presque en me reconnaissant.  
"Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps !"

"Trop longtemps, Michael, je suis désolé !", je réponds en lui rendant son accolade. Il voit ainsi le reste de la troupe.

"Salut Michael !", lance Cyrus avec cet air bravache qui ne trompe pas sur sa nervosité réelle. "On va peut-être entrer, non ?"

"Oui, bien sûr", admet avec empressement le lycanthrope. "Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Archibald - c'est ça ?", il ajoute en fermant la porte derrière nous.

"Oui, bonjour Michael", confirme l'ami de Cyrus en lui serrant la main.

"Et voici, Ada, une amie italienne", j'ajoute pour éviter à Michael d'avoir à demander.

"Enchanté, mademoiselle", la salue-t-il, en la regardant en dessous avec une certaine suspicion. Michael n'aime pas les nouvelles têtes, nous le savons depuis longtemps.

"Papa est là ?", je questionne donc sans attendre - il n'aime pas non plus qu'on traîne sans but dans la Fondation.

"Il finit une réunion avec Thaddéus... ", commence Michael. Il est interrompu par une cavalcade joyeuse dans l'escalier. "C'est l'heure du thé des petits qui sont venus faire des jeux..."

"Eh, regardez, y'a Cyrus !", crie alors un des mômes penchés par dessus la rambarde de bois sombre. La seconde d'après, mon frère est entouré de gosses ravis de le voir. Les jumeaux, qui étaient avec eux, leur laissent pour l'instant la vedette.

"T'es plus malade, Cyrus ? Tu vas revenir ?", questionnent les mômes.

"Il n'était pas malade, il était blessé", corrige Iris, et Ginny et moi partageons un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé par son incapacité à laisser longtemps de l'espace aux autres.

"Je vais beaucoup mieux et vous me manquez aussi", répond Cyrus avec un sourire qui ne trompe pas - il est sincère.

Puis la petite Rosabel remarque Ginny et lui saute dans les bras en annonçant :

"Et toi, tu sens toujours aussi bon, Ginny !"

"Ada aussi", annonce alors Iris en prenant d'assaut mon amie avec des airs de propriétaire.

Les enfants se tournent quasiment tous vers Ada qui me semble presque nerveuse de cette attention - mais je reconnais qu'ils sont peu délicats dans leurs manières !

"C'est l'amoureuse de Harry !", révèle Kane qui ne veut sans doute pas être en reste.

"Vraiment ?", me demande Rosabel avec des yeux écarquillés.

J'opine en riant, ce qui fait que la plupart m'imite et, c'est imperceptible, mais Ada semble se détendre. Archibald finit de détourner le sujet en se livrant à son jeu favori : titiller Cyrus dans ce qu'il a de plus raisonnable...

"Mais tu serais autre chose qu'un prof méchant et désagréable, Cyrus ? Ils ont presque l'air de t'aimer !"

"Mais bien sûr qu'on l'aime ! Tu reviens quand ?", insiste Edwin, le chef de la bande des petits à la Fondation.

"Bientôt... Vous devriez demander à Remus, tiens !", ajoute mon frère ayant remarqué Papa qui s'approche.

"Remus, il revient quand Cyrus ?", questionne immédiatement Edwin.

"Ça vous manque tant que ça les potions ?", s'amuse Papa.

"Oui !", répond un choeur unanime.

"Eh bien, on doit pouvoir s'organiser... Demain ?", il propose, et tous les enfants sautent et hurlent. Ada et Ginny ont un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cyrus fait semblant d'être surpris.

"On fera quoi comme potion ?", interroge la toujours très sérieuse Haydée.

"Heu, je ne sais pas", avoue Cyrus en riant. "Un truc drôle, je promets !"

Une fois que les nouveaux hurlements de joie sont calmés, il faut toute l'autorité de Michael pour emmener la petite troupe à la cuisine pour le thé. Les jumeaux se joignent sans arrière pensée à la petite troupe qu'ils fréquentent depuis leur naissance.

"Vous avez vos nouvelles baguettes ?", veut savoir Papa en nous guidant vers son bureau. Thaddeus nous attend sur le pas de la porte.

"Moi, j'ai quasiment la réplique de la première, mais Cyrus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se faire remarquer !", s'amuse encore Archibald.

"Acajou et crin de licorne d'Amazonie", annonce immédiatement mon frère sur le même ton fataliste qu'il prenait pour avouer ses plus mauvaises notes.

"Pourquoi pas ?", estime Papa puis, ayant mesuré la nervosité de mon frère, il ajoute : "On retrouvera peut-être ta baguette et tu pourras choisir !"

"Je croyais que c'est la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier", remarque Ginny.

"Eh bien, il pourra voir laquelle veut le plus de lui, alors", reformule Papa avec légèreté.

"Elles vont peut-être se battre pour toi", soupire Archi l'air rêveur. Et immédiatement une plume à papote et un parchemin se matérialisent pour prendre des notes.

"On va lire notre dimanche pendant des semaines, j'ai l'impression", s'amuse Ginny.

"Je devrais vous suivre plus souvent, j'aurais plus d'inspiration pour mon feuilleton !", admet Archibald de bonne grâce.

"Bon, donc faut s'attendre à ce qu'un de tes personnages passe toutes les pleines lunes à Genève alors", lance alors Cyrus en me regardant.

Encore ! ai-je envie de relever, mais je me dis que c'est sa façon de regretter mon départ.

"Ok, j'écrirai régulièrement pour nourrir l'inspiration d'Archibald", je choisis donc de répondre. "Des nouvelles de Mae ?"

"Pas pour l'instant", soupire Papa et, comme je grimace, il se sent obligé d'insister, "Mais j'attends Albus..."

On sonne au même instant à la porte d'entrée - peut-être est-ce lui.

"Ça plairait à Mae que tu penses Grand-Père plus efficace qu'elle pour mener une enquête", remarque Cyrus, avec un petit rire sec et les bras croisés.

"Je pense qu'elle mène très bien la question de la surveillance des suspects, des liens moldus/sorciers ou de la collusion de la police moldue", se défend Papa. "Mais il y a la question de la diplomatie, de l'ampleur internationale du réseau, et si Dora a bien essayé de mener une enquête de ce côté-là, elle ne peut pas tout faire..."

La porte du bureau s'ouvre alors comme un écho devant Thaddeus qui introduit Grand-père.

"Restez tous assis", s'empresse d'indiquer ce dernier quand nous nous levons pour l'accueillir. "Cyrus, Archibald, et toi aussi Harry, je dois dire que je suis content de vous voir !"

"La mauvaise graine résiste à tout", commente Cyrus en l'embrassant.

"Moi aussi, Grand-père, je suis content de te voir", je réponds moi avec sincérité en lui rendant son étreinte. "Laisse-moi te présenter, mon amie Ada", j'ajoute sans attendre. Je crois que Cyrus et Archibald sont contents que je détourne ainsi l'attention loin de l'enlèvement.

"Mademoiselle", la salue Grand-père, ses yeux bleus pétillants de gaîté.

"Pro... professeur", elle répond avec plus de difficulté.

"Ne soyons pas cérémonieux, Mademoiselle Ada, il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus donné de cours à quiconque ! Et ceci vaut aussi pour vous Archibald, il faudrait arriver à m'appeler Albus, au moins en privé !"

"Heu, vraiment ?", questionne le meilleur copain de Cyrus, et tout le monde rit.

"Si ça vous vient, Archibald, uniquement si ça vous vient !," le rassure Albus, en prenant place à côté de Papa. "J'imagine que tout le monde ici est au courant de l'enquête en cours et de ses ramifications politiques", il enchaîne alors, les yeux un peu plus sérieux tout d'un coup. Il se satisfait de nos opinements.

"Surtout des ramifications internationales", je souligne.

"Oui, et c'est donc logique que Nymphadora ait fait appel à nos services. Ceux-ci ont sincèrement essayé d'obtenir les renseignements dont elle avait besoin par la voie diplomatique - mais il y a un moment où cette voie ne peut suffire. Face à un groupe comme le XIC, qui dispose manifestement d'appuis solides des deux côtés, d'espions bien introduits et de ressources inédites, la voie diplomatique officielle ne peut plus être employée que pour induire l'adversaire en erreur sur nos intentions..."

Je souris brièvement, Cyrus et Papa abondent silencieusement, et Archibald commente mezzo vocce :  
"Et on voudrait que je fasse le poids aux échecs !"

"Mais ma première mission, n'est-ce pas Remus, était de dépasser les limites de la diplomatie habituelle en faisant jouer mes contacts pour en apprendre un peu plus sur nos amis du XIC... et j'ai avancé", annonce Albus et on se penche tous en avant.

"J'ai pu confirmer que la base probable de l'organisation était en suisse..."

"On va bientôt découvrir qu'en fait les Gobelins sont de mèche, Harry, et que ton stage sur les magies de lune, c'est du vent !", lance nerveusement Cyrus, comme s'il était incapable d'écouter ou de se concentrer sur les informations d'Albus.

"Les magies de lune, Harry ?", relève grand-père.

"Ils disent compter sur mon ouverture d'esprit à ces questions pour venir à bout de certains objets déposés dans les coffres de Genève", je résume prudemment. Je ne voudrais pas que la conversation parte trop loin de l'essentiel. Puis je repense aux Cimballi et à toutes les questions que j'aurais pour mon Grand-père sur les amulettes, Maddalena Taluti, les esprits dévoreurs de magie, les pactes de sang et les magies de lune. Je me décide pour un sobre : "Je t'écrirai dès que j'en saurai plus, si tu veux."

"Mais tu seras à Genève ?", vérifie Albus.

"Toutes les semaines de pleine lune jusqu'à réussite", je confirme avec fatalisme - j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à répéter la même chose.

"Ça pourrait nous être utile", estime grand-père.

"Albus, je ne crois pas qu'envoyer Harry mener une quelconque enquête officieuse soit...", commence nerveusement Papa.

"...acceptable pour Kingsley, et donc pour Dora", le coupe Grand-père. "Je m'en doute. Je pensais juste à certains contacts qui pourraient être faits. Les communications sont peu sûres - en particulier les miroirs mais même le courrier par hiboux pourrait être intercepté... Harry pourrait servir éventuellement d'agent de liaison..."

Ada me prend possessivement le bras et proteste :  
"Mais ça ne sera pas dangereux au moins ?"

"Ce qui est dangereux c'est de laisser le XIC prendre de l'ampleur", raisonne gentiment Grand-père.

"Et tu as pu en apprendre plus ?", questionne mon frère.

"La Suisse offre l'avantage du secret bancaire côté moldu et d'une très grande tradition d'autonomie de la communauté sorcière. Ils ont très peu d'institutions, vont généralement à l'école à Beaux-Bâtons ou à Durmstrang... Les sorciers suisses sont très connectés aux autres pays et très jaloux de leur indépendance... La famille Teuffer, à grande majorité sorcière, gère néanmoins une société financière moldue et sa richesse dans les deux mondes est difficile à estimer avec précision !"

L'immensité de la fortune Teuffer semble emplir le silence qui s'impose sur la pièce et le rendre plus pesant.

"On dit de manière tout à fait officieuse, que ces fonds privés et moldus sont venus en aide au Ministère espagnol quand les Gobelins refusaient de le faire", ajoute alors Grand-père assez sombrement. "Fioralquila était Ministre évidemment.."

"Albus, vous voulez dire que des gouvernements sont derrière le XIC ?", s'effare Archibald.

"Plus précisément que le XIC est possible parce que ses membres disposent de dossiers suffisants sur des gens bien placés", reformule Grand-père. "Et ce que nous savons n'est sans doute que la partie émergée de l'iceberg..."

"On peut faire quoi, alors ?", questionne agressivement mon frère.

"Continuer", répond tranquillement Grand-père. "En questionnant certaines personnes sur les Teuffer, j'ai pu identifier ce qui ressemble à un duo. Meinrad, le patriarche Teuffer, a eu deux enfants. L'aîné, Ludger, est le père du jeune Kuno qui a fréquenté Beaux-Bâtons et est inscrit en potions à Londres. Mais Meinrad a aussi eu une fille qui serait morte il y a quelques années dans un accident de voiture sur la Riviera. Cette fille a eu un fils qui devrait avoir une vingtaine d'années lui aussi et sur lequel on sait peu de choses jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Mais j'ai pu établir qu'il est présent lui aussi au Royaume-Uni sous un passeport moldu monegasque établi au nom de Jérémie Lavendin..."

"C'est sans doute n'importe quoi, mais il m'a semblé que le deuxième gars encagoulé avait le même accent suisse que Teuffer", lance nerveusement Cyrus.

"D'après ce que j'ai pu faire établir discrètement par mes services", continue Albus sans relever. "Il travaille lui-aussi officiellement pour Babouchka Cleaning..."

"Décidément", commente Papa avec une certaine satisfaction.

"Et il ne sortirait pas avec Hermosa McNair ?", ironise Archibald.

Grand-père sort alors une photographie moldue des poches de sa robe et la tend à mon frère en disant :

"Il faudrait sans doute que Drago nous renseigne..."

"Mais si ces gens sont si riches, qu'ont-ils besoin de monter le XIC ?", je demande.

"Selon mes contacts, le vieux Teuffer refuse de laisser la place et son propre fils Ludger est totalement dépendant de lui. On parle d'une fronde de la nouvelle génération, de Kuno et Jérémie donc, qui refuseraient d'attendre..."

"Bref, on est les victimes d'une guerre familiale", estime froidement Cyrus - et je lis dans ses yeux que ces informations entrent parfaitement avec d'autres qu'il possède. Mais il ne partage pas ses réflexions avec nous.

ooo

Je dois finalement partir avant Albus - Cyrus ironise évidemment que je deviens sacrément important. Mais il est déjà six heures et il me faut retourner à Venise, faire mes adieux à Ada et aller à Genève. C'est déjà presque trop tard pour faire tout ça.

"Tu feras attention à toi, hein ?", me souffle Papa en nous raccompagnant à la porte. "Plus on en sait, plus on sent qu'on doit se méfier d'eux."

"Ils n'apparaissent pas comme des amis des Gobelins s'ils jouent parfois à les concurrencer", je remarque.

"C'est vrai des Teuffer, est-ce vrai du XIC ?", riposte Papa.

C'est toujours difficile de contrer la vérité.

"Je ferai plus qu'attention", je promets donc et ma réponse semble bien plaire plus encore à Ada qu'à mon père.

On retourne à l'atelier abandonné pour transplaner au Centre de délivrance des portoloins internationaux. Il y a un peu d'attente un dimanche soir. On entend à peu près toutes les langues européennes et je distingue même un couple parlant japonais.

"On va partir chacun de notre côté", estime alors Ada avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

"Je peux très bien t'accompagner à Venise avant d'aller à Genève", je contre un peu fiévreusement. C'est après tout ce que j'avais prévu.

"Mais tu dois t'installer à Genève et il est déjà tard", elle remarque. "Et plus nos adieux seront longs et plus j'aurais du mal à... avoir l'air courageuse."

Elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule comme une ponctuation à sa phrase.

"Ada...", je souffle ému par sa réaction. Je me rappelle du doute qui m'habitait jeudi encore et je suis content de pouvoir m'en moquer.

"C'est mieux comme ça, Harry. On se voit dans une dizaine de jours", elle continue sans me regarder.

"On s'écrit", j'insiste. "Je voulais t'offrir un miroir mais le moment ne parait pas bien choisi !"

"OK, on s'écrit... la poste moldue est plus longue, mais elle est sans doute plus sûre", elle ajoute.

"Mais le facteur a un peu de mal à te trouver", je lui rappelle en souriant.

"Je le guetterai", elle promet.

Je pars après elle. Je ne sais pas si ça m'aurait fait moins de mal de faire l'inverse. J'ai juste eu le temps de m'excuser du bizarre week-end que je lui ai offert et elle d'en rire en insistant sur le fait qu'elle en avait appris bien plus sur moi comme ça que si on avait fait une excursion sur la Tamise. Le pire est qu'elle a sans doute raison, je me dis en tendant ma lettre d'invitation des Gobelins aux contrôles du Centre de portoloins de Genève. Je ne sais pas si les Suisses ferment les yeux sur les actions de leurs ressortissants mais ils sont méfiants envers les autres.

Brunissande m'attend dans la zone d'arrivée.

"Alors ça quelle surprise !", je balbutie quand je reconnais la jolie jeune femme qui me fait de grands signes dans la foule.

"Tiziano m'a dit que tu devrais arriver ce soir... Mais comme tu étais parti à Londres, il ne savait pas quand, ni d'où tu arriverais... Comme je n'étais pas loin, je me suis dit que ce serait le plus simple d'attendre ici un peu et de voir si je te voyais !"

"Merci", j'arrive à répondre. Tiziano et ses insinuations ne comptent pas réellement parmi mes sujets préférés juste maintenant. "Tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps, au moins ?"

"Non, un grand quart d'heure, ils annonçaient plusieurs arrivées de Londres, alors je suis restée à tout hasard. Tu étais allé voir tes parents ?", elle enchaîne alors que nous sortons du centre. Il neigeotte dehors.

"Oui", je réponds distraitement en fermant mieux ma cape. Dire qu'il doit faire chaud à Venise !

"Ils vont bien ?", elle continue ses questions.

"Plutôt", je décide de répondre - la vérité est irrésumable.

"Tant mieux. on va prendre un taxi, comme ça je te montrerai quelques points de repère dans la ville", elle ajoute, légère et pratique.

"Bonne idée", j'accepte, et puis je me rappelle que je ne sais pas où je vais dormir. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour moi ?"

"Deux choses", elle répond tout en faisant signe à un taxi qui vient se ranger devant nous. "Il y a une pension pas très loin de la Banque qui a une chambre libre ; je dois les appeler si tu arrives. Sinon, une de mes colocataires est en vacances cette semaine - elle est d'accord pour que tu prennes sa chambre... C'est comme tu veux."

Le chauffeur prend mon petit sac et le pose dans le coffre, il a l'air seul et abandonné.

"Je vous conduis où ?", il demande ensuite à la cantonade.

Brunissande me regarde - évidemment. Je n'ai jamais adoré les chambres d'hôtel ou de pension impersonnelles, et il me semble que je serais impoli avec Brunissande si je refusais sa proposition.

"Allons chez toi", je décide donc.

"Excellent", elle commente avant de se pencher vers le chauffeur pour lui donner l'adresse.

ooooooo

1) Personnages non canon  
J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas arrivés ici sans avoir enregistré qui sont Archibald et Ada, hein.  
Je me concentre donc d'abord sur un rappel des garous de la Fondation :

**Thaddeus Miley**  
Sorcier britannique, éducateur en chef de la Fondation Sirius Black pour l'enfance magique en danger, fin psychologue, souriant.

**Michael Truman**  
Loup-garou britannique, sans famille, vivant en permanence à la Fondation, dévoué à Remus, voire jaloux du fait qu'il ait une famille.

**Silas Abner** (7 ans). Son père l'a mordu puis a disparu de sa vie. Abner veut dire mon père est lumière en hébreu.

**Virgil** (8 ans), **Edwin** (12 ans) **Trey -** ils ont un grand frère de 14 ans Gabriel mais qui n'est pas dans le même cours.

**Baldric** (va avoir 11 ans) et** Rosabel** (8 ans)** Tanner** - leur père est employé du ministère et a caché leur état au Ministère.

**Haydée Loneman** (11 ans) est fille unique, timide et réservée.

Et un rappel des membres supposés du XIC voire de leur famille  
**Hermosa Fioralquila McNair**  
Sorcière espagnole, nièce du McNair du canon, fille de l'ex ministre de la magie d'Espagne, étudiante en potions, participe aux soirées du XIC

**Kuno Teuffer**  
Étudiant présenté comme médiocre en potions, connaissance de Drago via Hermosa McNair. Son passeport est suisse, et ses relations troubles... Kuno est un prénom germanique, signifiant clan et famille, et Teuffer est inventé par moi en partant de Teuffel, le diable en allemand... ça lui va très bien.

**Ludger Teuffer**  
Père de Kuno Teuffer.

**Kreszenz Teuffer Lavendin,**  
mère de Jérémie.

**Meinrad Teuffer.**  
Père de Ludger et Grand-Père de Kuno et de Jérémie Lavendin

**Jérémie Lavendin**  
Cousin de Kuno Teuffer, il détient un passeport monégasque et on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui encore.

**Babouchka Cleaning**  
Entreprise paravent du XIC en Angleterre, gérée par Jenna Waterman, la cousine de Vassili Garinov, un autre membre avéré du XIC, et son mari Ian..

Je m'excuse par avance auprès de lecteurs éventuellement suisses, monégasques et moins probablement bulgares ou espagnols qui se sentiraient indûment attaqués dans leur honneur national, hein... tout ceci est pure élucubration de ma part. Je suis sûre que les mafias sont encore plus malignes que ce que j'arrive à créer...

Une fin de week-end agitée, un lundi à peine plus calme, c'est Cyrus qui raconte le 26e chapitre baptisé _Des provocations utiles et des pièges à double détente_


	26. Cyrus Des provocations utiles et des piè

Playlist  
_Je ne serais pas mécontent que se pendent à mon cou_  
_Quelques félicitations, un peu de gloire et bonne presse_  
Soan,_ Emily_

Dimanche 1er avril, lundi 2 avril  
**XXVI Cyrus. Des provocations utiles et des pièges à double détente**

"Comme ça, toutes les pleines lunes, il va être à Genève", je remarque quand Papa revient d'avoir raccompagné Harry et Ada à la porte d'entrée.

Je coupe ainsi la narration dans le détail de sa détention par Archibald au profit de Grand-père qui lui a posé la question. Je sais que j'aurais pu attendre mais toute la journée j'ai dû m'empêcher de mettre mon soi-disant sage grand-frère face à ses propres contradictions.

"C'est aussi ce que j'ai compris", commente sobrement Papa, avec l'air de vouloir nous faire croire que tout ça ne le remue pas autant que moi. A d'autres.

"Pas avec elle", je souligne. Parce que la lycanthropie d'Ada ne me gêne pas autant que le silence hypocrite de Harry - et la seule explication alternative est pire encore, selon moi.

Papa soupire avant de me faire face.  
"Cyrus, elle a vécu des pleines lunes sans lui avant... Elle a l'air en assez bonne santé, je pense qu'elle a accès à toutes les potions dont elle a besoin", il finit par développer.

Archibald est bien le seul à laisser une petite exclamation de surprise devant la confirmation de la "condition lycanthropique" de la demoiselle italienne. Ginny partage mes soupçons depuis le début, et Grand-père n'est jamais totalement étonné. Ils échangent d'ailleurs avec Papa silencieusement sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que je me risque à la seule vraie question :

"Tu penses qu'il sait ?"

"Harry ?" J'acquiesce silencieusement sans arrêter de le regarder. Papa a un sourire rapide quand il se rend compte que j'utilise son propre stratagème contre lui. "Et si je te disais que ça ne te regarde pas, Cyrus ? Leur relation leur appartient..."

"Quand même...", j'essaie.

"Cyrus, il n'est pas tombé amoureux d'elle pour me faire plaisir", il insiste. "Et... mes inquiétudes actuelles sur sa sécurité n'ont rien à voir avec Ada..."

"Elle a l'air très amoureuse de lui", estime alors Ginny, l'air pensive.

"Il ne peut pas ne pas savoir", je raisonne - parce que la sécurité de Harry n'est pas un vrai sujet selon moi. "Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Il croit qu'on est aveugles ?"

"Ah ? Comment ça ?", s'intéresse Archibald, plutôt vexé, je le vois, de ne pas avoir deviné seul.

"Ses vêtements amples et couvrants... sa réaction au dessin des cycles lunaires des jumeaux, aux enfants ici tout à l'heure... Les cicatrices sur son cou... Je sais, moi !", je réponds rapidement. Il y a aussi tant de choses de l'ordre du ressenti et puis je ne vais pas faire un cours sur la lycanthropie, pas ici.

"Remus", intervient alors Ginny, "pour un garou, c'est évident ? Je veux dire, tu as su immédiatement en la voyant ?"

"Il serait plus juste de dire que j'en ai été sûr du moment que j'ai été assez prêt d'elle pour sentir son odeur", répond simplement Papa, le regard droit et stable.

"Donc, Thaddeus, Michael, les enfants, ils savent ?", elle continue.

"Je suis relativement convaincu que les deux premiers le savent... Pour les enfants, tout dépend de l'attention qu'ils lui ont portée ; elle était loin d'être le seul lycanthrope dans la pièce ou la seule attraction..."

"Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'elle se cache ?", je questionne à mon tour.

"Un garou se cache toujours", rétorque Papa. Je hausse les yeux au ciel ; Grand-père toussote et Papa cède. "Disons qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle se croit autorisée à plus de simplicité", il confirme.

"Donc Harry ne sait pas", je reviens à ma conclusion antérieure. Et l'aveuglement de mon frère est mon seul vrai problème en fait.

"Ou il ne veut pas voir", estime Ginny.

"Et je répète que ce n'est pas vos affaires", assène Papa.

"Tu penses qu'on doit le laisser dans le noir ?", je m'insurge.

"Il a toutes les clés nécessaires pour savoir s'il le souhaite", répond Remus. "C'est leur histoire..."

"Tu ne veux pas dénoncer un garou, c'est ça ?", je crois soudain comprendre. "Même à ton propre fils ?"

Je saisis trop tard que je suis allé trop loin. Merlin, j'ai pourtant fait des progrès, non ? Mais là, le regard est froid et les mains raides, j'ai réussi à le rendre aussi souple et bienveillant qu'une banquise en hiver. Ginny a l'air désolée et Grand-père déçu.

"On dénonce les gens coupables de quelque chose, Cyrus", finit par balancer Remus en se levant pour aller à la fenêtre et regarder dehors. "J'imagine que vous allez rentrer à Poudlard avant la nuit?"

Ce n'est pas une question - même Archi pourrait le parier.

"Tu sais que tu es injuste ?", je commente en me levant à mon tour.

"Voilà qui me parait venir d'un expert", il grince avec un rire sans joie. Je m'enfonce. Ça doit être la débâcle.

"Tu crois que Archi peut rentrer chez lui ?", j'essaie encore - je sais, je ferais mieux de m'excuser mais ça ne me vient pas.

"Je serais vous, je vérifierais auprès de la Division", il répond sèchement.

"On le fera", affirme Ginny en prenant l'initiative de nous sortir tous du bureau avant un cataclysme.

"Cyrus, je serais content de te parler quand tu auras le temps", lance alors Grand-père - on est presque dehors. "Avant que tu ne partes au Brésil..."

"Bien sûr", je réponds au hasard - encore sous le coup de ce dérapage que je n'ai pas vu venir.

"Merlin, Cyrus, tu joues à quoi ?", m'engueule Ginny dehors. Sans doute sous-estime-t-elle l'audition des garous.

"Comment peut-il prendre ça comme ça ?", je réponds donc - plus pour mon père que pour elle.

"Comment peux-tu l'accuser de faire passer la lycanthropie avant ses enfants ?", elle m'oppose.

"J'ai pas dit ça", je soupire.

"Dommage, parce que ça y ressemblait", elle assène.

La vérité de son jugement me secoue comme une claque. Je manque de retourner dans le bureau et crever l'abcès, mais Gin me retient :

"Il te pardonnera, et tu le sais, quand vous serez tous les deux plus calmes - et puis tu as un cours à préparer, je te rappelle !"

Archi a une moue ironique en me regardant mais, heureusement pour lui, ne fait aucun commentaire.

oo

On rentre très silencieusement tous les trois, chacun dans ses pensées. Je n'arrive pas à totalement me distancier de ce sentiment que je ne comprends ni Harry ni Remus dans leur double aveuglement. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense Gin ou Archi - sans doute à mon incapacité à grandir. Ou à leurs propres problèmes peut-être.

Sans doute même plutôt à ça, de fait. A peine arrivé, suivant les conseils de mon père, Archibald appelle la Division depuis la cheminée de l'appartement à Poudlard. Mae n'est pas là, mais Carley lui conseille de rester encore quelques jours là où il est.

"Pas grave, je sens que j'ai de quoi écrire deux ou trois épisodes de mon feuilleton", il commente après et il va même jusqu'à se mettre immédiatement au travail.

Une fois qu'il a disparu dans notre chambre à Harry et moi, Ginny prend la poudre de cheminette d'un air résolu et appelle Drusus Arden, son entraîneur, chez lui.

"C'est Ginny", elle annonce quand on voit sa tête apparaître dans les flammes.

"Ginny, mais où avais-tu donc disparu !", s'écrie l'homme l'air sincèrement content de la voir.

"Je me suis occupée de Cyrus", elle répond du tac au tac. "Et puis, j'ai réfléchi..."

"Réfléchis", répète Arden avec précaution, et je ne peux pas lui donner tort.

"Je démissionne", elle confirme.

"Ginny, prends ton temps, tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris l'ampleur de...", s'empresse de proposer Arden.

" C'est au-delà de l'agression de Cyrus", elle le coupe. "Je me suis rendue compte que le Quidditch n'était pas ma voie, pas à ce niveau-là. Il y a des dizaines de filles qui n'attendent que leur chance de tout donner pour leur équipe... Moi, j'ai d'autres priorités. Rien ne pourra changer ça, Drusus..."

J'écoute rigide et intimidé. Est-ce que je pourrais jamais avoir la moitié de sa décision et de son courage, je me demande, ému. Est-ce que je saurais être aussi adulte qu'elle ?

"Ginny, j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas", il finit par soupirer. Et je pense tellement comme lui que c'en est douloureux.

"Si j'ai autant attendu, c'est que je voulais en être sûre", elle constate.

Le feu craque plusieurs fois avant que l'un des deux ne reprenne la parole. C'est l'entraîneur.  
"Tu veux faire ça comment, Ginny ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Démissionner ne suffit pas, tu t'en rends compte ! On reçoit chaque jour un sac de lettres de fans qui veulent savoir où tu es, quand tu reviens... Nous ne pouvons que rendre la chose publique", il explique.

"Tu veux que je tienne une conférence de presse ?", s'affole Ginny, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

"On peut essayer une longue interview - mais, pour le club, une conférence de presse serait mieux", estime Drusus Arden sur un ton raisonnable qui me fait penser qu'il avait sans doute davantage anticipé la décision de Gin qu'il l'a montré au début de leur conversation. "On la tiendrait ici et on pourrait affirmer qu'on ne se quitte pas fâchés, tu comprends Ginny ?"

Pour la première fois, Gin me cherche des yeux comme on cherche un appui. Comment lui dire que sa décision sera la mienne ? Je soutiens simplement son regard et ça semble marché.

"Il faut que j'y réfléchisse", elle essaie d'une voix plus ferme.

"Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir en discuter ? Avec la direction du Club, tu peux te faire accompagner, bien sûr", il ajoute comme s'il craignait qu'elle n'envisage un traquenard.

"Je dois...", elle commence, cherchant visiblement un échappatoire, puis je sens la décision revenir : "Quand ?"

"Je dois demander leur disponibilité... Je peux te rappeler ?"

"Je suis chez mes beaux-parents, à Poudlard", elle indique.

"C'était donc là que tu te cachais !", laisse échapper Arden.

"Si je trouve des journalistes devant les grilles demain matin, il n'y a plus de rencontre ou de conférences de presse", prévient immédiatement Ginny. Et l'homme blêmit devant sa propre cheminée.

"Ginny, comment peux-tu croire... ?"

"Je m'entraîne au pire", elle répond sereinement. "J'attends ta proposition, Drusus."

Et elle met fin à la discussion.

"Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec lui", je remarque du fond de la pièce. Ce n'est pas un reproche, je suis extrêmement fier de sa décision et de son intransigeance. Mais je sais le prix de la non-diplomatie.

"Pas envie", elle répond en se relevant de devant le feu.

"Tu voudras que je vienne ?", je questionne.

"Si tu veux", elle accepte doucement.

"Tu n'as pas peur que je fasse tout merder ?", je souffle.

"J'ose imaginer que tu ne traînes pas le même besoin de reconnaissance envers eux qu'envers ton père", elle soupire.

"Tu crois que je dépasserai ça un jour ?", je la presse - parce que Ginny est mon double.

"Aucune idée", elle répond avec tellement de sincérité qu'on explose d'un rire nerveux tous les deux.

ooo

Je reste debout jusqu'au retour de Remus parce que je n'envisage pas d'aller dormir ou de le laisser veiller sans avoir ramené nos relations à plus de normalité. Il rentre suffisamment tard pour que je sois sûr qu'il a espéré que je disparaisse de sa vie.  
Je sais, j'exagère.  
La preuve ? Il m'appelle sur mon miroir depuis le carrosse qui le ramène avec les jumeaux de Pré-au-Lard pour me demander mon aide - "si je ne suis pas couché". Je suis en bas quand le carrosse se range devant les escaliers. Je prends Kane dans les bras, Papa se charge d'Iris. On n'échange pas beaucoup de paroles jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient chacun dans leur lit.

"Une bière ?", propose alors Papa.

Je ne connais personne qui fasse aussi systématiquement le premier pas.

"Même une tisane si tu veux", je réponds donc avec sincérité.

J'obtiens la moitié d'un sourire - ce qui est sans doute plus que je n'en mérite.  
On s'assoit donc dans le salon avec deux bières - aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre pendant un bon moment.

"Tu sais, Cyrus, quand j'ai rencontré Ada à Venise, je me suis posée les mêmes questions que toi : Harry, sait-il ? Attend-il que nous découvrions tout seuls ?", il me révèle, et l'information me surprend tellement que je vais embrayer sur le duplicité de mon grand frère, mais Papa me fait signe d'attendre. "Et puis j'ai trouvé beau qu'avec toutes les informations dont il dispose, il choisisse de voir la femme là où d'autres verraient la louve...", il élabore. "Si je n'avais pas autant confiance en son Animagus peut-être trouverais-je la situation intolérable, mais intervenir, le prévenir, serait aussi douter des sentiments et de la volonté de bien faire de cette jeune femme... Je suppose qu'elle aurait à coeur de le protéger... Tu me trouves trop optimiste ?"

Je prends mon temps pour répondre, convaincu qu'il faut bien analyser les termes posés par Remus pour avoir une chance de ne pas répondre n'importe quoi.

"Je crois que moi, je m'interroge sur leur relation", je commence donc - écartant prudemment l'idée que je puisse juger de son optimisme ou de son expertise dans tout ça. "Qu'elle ne lui dise pas qu'elle est une garou le premier soir, je le comprends aisément. Qu'elle ne le fasse pas quand elle en sait assez sur lui pour ne pas avoir de doute sur..."

"Comment peut-elle en être sûre, Cyrus ?", il me presse.

"Harry refuserait une louve ?"

"Tu n'en sais rien, Cyrus, tu ne sais pas comment il réagirait", il estime. "On ne sait jamais comment les gens vont réagir... Je le vois chaque jour à la Fondation."

"Tu parles de Harry !", je m'agace de nouveau.

"Il n'a rien contre les garous, je le sais, mais serait-il prêt à construire sa vie avec une ?"

"Comme si la question était là, s'il l'aimait, je suis sûr que oui !", je lui oppose avant de me rendre compte qu'il m'a amené par provocations exactement là où il voulait.

"Donc c'est un jeune couple comme un autre, avec sa propre alchimie, ses propres besoins de transparence et de mystère", il triomphe - modestement, mais il triomphe. "Tant qu'aucun des deux ne souffre ou n'est en danger, je ne me donne pas le droit d'intervenir. Pas parce qu'elle est une louve, mais parce que leur relation est jeune et balbutiante et que toute intervention est malvenue, selon moi..."

"Ok", je souffle surtout pour m'excuser de mon raccourci de l'après-midi.

On boit chacun une longue gorgée de bière avant que je ne reprenne :  
"Mais la pleine lune aurait dû faire tomber les masques, non ? Elle aurait bien été obligée de trouver une explication... ça l'arrange bien qu'il parte à cette période-là !"

"Sans doute", il reconnaît facilement. "Mais tes souvenirs devraient t'aider à savoir que les proches finissent toujours par démonter les mensonges, les plus élaborés soient-ils..."

"Tu sais que ça fascinait Sirius, ta transformation, plus que James ?", je lui livre sur une impulsion venue de très profond.

"Bien sûr", il confirme avec un sourire rapide.

Il n'a pas besoin de Sirius ce soir. C'est entre son fils et lui. Et ça me va comme ça.

"Je ne sais pas si je saurais me taire longtemps", je finis par avouer.

Ça le fait carrément rigoler.

"Je n'ai même jamais envisagé te le demander !", il annonce.

"Ça fait plaisir", je bougonne pour la forme.

"Promets-moi juste de ne pas le faire par miroir ou par lettre", il reprend plus sérieux. "Si votre conversation en vient jamais là, j'aimerais qu'il..."

"... puisse me casser la gueule ?"

"Que tu puisses lui tenir la main après", il propose sans me quitter les yeux.

Voilà, il pense à Harry avant tout, remarque ce fond sage en moi qui manque souvent de coffre pour se faire entendre.

"Je promets."

"Tu vas aller le voir ?", il questionne juste après.

"Tiens, aurais-je récupéré ma capacité de mouvement ?", j'essaie de me retrouver une contenance.

"Je n'envisage pas que tu restes éternellement ici... Il va bien falloir qu'Archi, Ginny et toi vous repreniez votre vie !"

"Faudrait en parler au Lieutenant Lupin", je continue de plaisanter, mais je suis bien content qu'il soit dans cet état d'esprit.

"Dès qu'on la verra", il promet à son tour.

Et il ne nous reste qu'à finir nos bières.

ooo

Le lieutenant est là pour le petit-déjeuner.

"Et Ron ?", je demande pour Gin et moi, je le sais.

"En surveillance", elle répond cryptiquement

"Waterman ? Vassili ? Teuffer ? Hermosa ?", je balance.

"Brookmyre", elle corrige.

"Carrément. Le petit Ron ?"

"En tandem avec Carley - faut bien apprendre..."  
Elle ponctue l'information d'un petit haussement d'épaules qu'on aurait tort de prendre pour de la désinvolture.

"Tu lui fais confiance", je conclus.

"Un peu", elle reconnaît presque gênée.

"Peut-on demander si ça avance ?", je continue - ça fait sourire Papa.

"Cyrus, c'est plus une course de vitesse qu'une progression régulière", me répond Mae avec un infirme soupir. "Tout le monde avance - le XIC aussi, j'en suis sûre - la question est de savoir qui arrivera le premier..." Elle mange distraitement un toast avant de reprendre : "Pour reprendre où nous en étions hier matin, nous avons la confirmation que Jenna Waterman est bien une sorcière même si elle n'a jamais fréquentée d'école formelle. Nous avons aussi découvert grâce à Angélique Bosh et Christopher Connelly, à mon avis contre les espérances de Brookmyre, qu'un des directeurs techniques de Babouchka cleaning était un cousin de Kuno Teuffer..."

"Jérémie Lavendin ? C'est un sorcier ?", je m'intéresse trop vite sans doute.

"Tu le connais ?", questionne Mae avec beaucoup trop de suspicion.

"Albus nous en a parlé hier après-midi ; je t'ai dit qu'il avait des pistes à partager avec toi", intervient mon Papa - qui d'autre ? "Notamment le fait que ce Lavendin serait de mèche avec Kuno Teuffer pour accéder plus vite à la fortune des Teuffer."

"Hum, eh bien, si on sait que ses parents se sont rencontrés à Beaux-Bâtons, Jérémie serait allé à Durmstrang selon certaines sources. Sa belle-mère d'origine autrichienne aurait insisté pour qu'il y aille... C'est le rapport que m'a amené Percy hier soir... Je comprends mieux qu'il ait eu l'information si vite - Albus avait déjà dû la lui demander !"

"La faute aux belles-mères", je murmure en repensant à la diatribe de ce-sans-doute-Lavendin dans les sous-sols d'Heathrow.

"Pardon ?", s'offusque presque Papa - y'a des semaines comme ça.

"Quand ils ont cherché à me recruter, le gars m'a longuement entrepris sur le fait que je n'avais à être loyal envers mon père ou ma belle-mère", j'explique donc immédiatement. "Il avait plein d'informations sur moi : ma date d'arrivée en Angleterre, la mort de ma mère biologique, la date de votre mariage... et il avait construit une fable du malheureux petit garçon embarrassant pour son Papa et sa belle-maman en pleine ascension politique..."

"Il parlait de lui", interprète Gin.

"Il me semble bien", je confirme, et Mae pose une main sur la mienne.

"J'espère que la fable n'était pas assez bien faite pour te faire douter..." elle murmure.

"J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à pas rigoler, en fait", je lui assure.

"Bon, on en sait plus sur l'organisation du XIC et les liens entre ses chefs mais, et Brookmyre, vous le surveillez pour savoir quoi ? S'il les connaît ?", questionne alors Archibald.

"En fait, on surveillait Hermosa - ça fait un moment maintenant. Elle est prudente mais malgré tout, elle ne peut pas rester cloîtrée... Hier soir, elle est allée dans une boîte moldue - Foote et Finningan ont failli ne pas la suivre dedans, mais heureusement Carley leur a conseillé de prendre le risque. Ils l'y ont vu en grande conversation avec notre ami Brookmyre..."

"Sauf qu'on n'a toujours aucune preuve qu'elle soit un membre actif du XIC", remarque Archibald.

"Je ne la vois pas s'occuper de la production ou de la distribution", j'estime. "Mais pour ce qui est du recrutement, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit en reste !"

"Carley a pris sur lui d'organiser une surveillance directe de Brookmyre pour voir s'il a d'autres contacts que Hermosa"

"Mais il pourrait les reconnaître !", s'inquiète Ginny.

"Ils devaient changer régulièrement de déguisement", indique Mae avec une confiance plutôt haute.

"Tout ça ne nous dit pas quand nous pourrons reprendre une vie normale", glisse alors Papa. Le nous est magnifique, non ?

"Ginny doit aller rencontrer la direction de son Club, Archi reprendre son travail et moi, retourner à mes cours", je complète. Je ne suis pas du genre qui laisse les autres mener ses combats.

"Je sais", soupire Mae. "Je ne peux pas vous interdire de vivre normalement - surtout maintenant que vous avez de nouveau vos baguettes... Mais je n'insisterais jamais assez sur la nécessité de limiter vos déplacements, de rester dans des endroits fréquentés, voire ensemble au maximum et d'être toujours prêts à vous défendre !"

On acquiesce tous les trois gravement.

"Je me sentirais plus tranquille d'ailleurs si on faisait tout à l'heure une petite révision de vos sortilèges de défense, surtout avec une nouvelle baguette que vous ne connaissez pas bien !"

Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel parce que je pense que c'est une bonne idée pour Gin ou pour Archi.

"Et si notre maison n'est pas devenue insupportable, je pense que ça serait bien d'attendre encore un peu avant de retourner dans vos appartements respectifs..." elle termine, presque rougissante de demander cela.

"On va prendre notre mal en patience", je lui promets.

On a à peine fini de petit-déjeuner que le feu vrombit d'un appel pour Ginny. La Direction du Club veut manger avec elle ce midi. Comme Gin sait que mon cours à la Fondation est en début d'après-midi, elle demande si ça peut être le soir, et ça lui est accordé. De fait, je décide que le plus simple est que j'aille square Grimmaurd dès maintenant, histoire de préparer mon matériel et d'organiser mon cours.

"T'as eu une idée d'un truc rigolo ?", veut savoir Archi avant de se remettre à l'écriture "d'au moins mes trois prochains épisodes".

"Je pense qu'on va faire des potions météo - un nuage qui pleut, ce n'est pas trop compliqué si je les aide", je lui révèle.

"Pourquoi on ne faisait jamais des trucs aussi marrants avec Rogue ou Ash ?", gémit mon ami.

"Parce qu'on apprenait réellement à les faire, alors que moi je fais de l'initiation et de la théorie... je peux reprendre la main quand je veux", j'explique, loyal envers les professeurs de potions que nous avons eus. Ça finit de désespérer Archibald que l'explication soit rationnelle.

oooo

J'arrive donc avant midi à la Fondation, un sandwich dans mon sac, et trop envie de retrouver mes élèves. C'est Thaddeus qui m'ouvre - fait rarissime quand on y songe.

"Le retour du professeur de potions", s'amuse ce dernier.

"Eh bien, personne n'a jugé bon de m'assommer", je réponds avec un sourire. "Je suis bien content de revenir ici, tu sais !"

"Nous sommes bien contents également - c'est un peu trop calme sans toi", il rétorque.

"Pluie en fin d'après-midi", j'annonce, en m'élançant dans le grand escalier. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de courir ou de glisser sur la barre - je peux jurer que je l'ai vengé.

"Le résultat de la potion ?", vérifie Thaddeus avec un temps de retard - je suis déjà sur le premier pallier.

"Si tout se passe bien", je confirme en m'enfonçant dans le couloir qui mène au labo.

"Sinon ?", il crie.

"Surprise", je réponds, en gloussant à l'idée de sa tête inquiète en poussant la porte du labo.

Je ne sais pas si Thaddeus m'aurait prévenu si je lui en avais laissé la chance, mais Drago est là. Ça m'arrête sur le pas de la porte plus sûrement qu'un mur.

"Bonjour Cyrus", il commente sans se retourner.

"Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?"

"Michael m'a dit que tu revenais aujourd'hui, et je ne connais personne qui fasse autant de bruit dans les couloirs", il explique sans cesser de tourner la mixture dans le chaudron devant lui. "Si ce que ma mère m'a raconté sur son oncle et sa tante est vrai, ils n'auraient pas apprécié que leur descendant se conduise aussi bruyamment..."

Ainsi c'est comme cela qu'il veut la jouer ? Comme si rien de spécial ne venait de se passer ? Comme si les menaces ne restaient pas intenses et multiformes ? Comme s'il ne me devait pas quelques explications ?

"Si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, peu de choses dans l'aménagement actuel de leur maison leur siérait", je réponds donc.

"Tu disposes parfois d'un vocabulaire étonnant", il relève.

"Toi, tu as plus de culot qu'on tend à le penser", je rétorque, en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je pose ensuite, un peu rageusement, mon sac sur une paillasse, j'ouvre le cahier où je note mes expériences avec les loupiots et je m'empare d'une plume pour tracer la date d'aujourd'hui. J'ai eu un cousin, il s'appelait Drago Black - je ne sais plus trop à qui j'ai affaire en ce moment.

"Tu reprends tes cours ?", questionne ce nouvel inconnu en continuant de tourner un mélange blanchâtre qui peut être tellement de choses différentes que je ne me risquerais pas aux devinettes.

"Je suis sûr que Michael te l'avait dit."

Je me lève et j'ouvre le placard d'ingrédients pour voir si je dispose de tout ce dont j'ai besoin ou s'il faut que j'aille acheter ce qu'il manque.

"Cyrus, je n'y suis pour rien", souffle alors Drago dans mon dos.

"J'aimerais tellement en être sûr", je réplique sans me retourner.

"Tu ne l'es pas ?"

"Eh bien, tout le monde me le répète et, j'ai beau être obstiné, j'aimerais les croire. Sauf que mes tripes gardent ce sentiment que tu n'as pas tout dit ; que tu aurais pu en dire davantage et plus tôt; et que, quelque part, le piège m'était destiné et que tu le savais."

Voilà, j'ai craché mon venin. Je n'avais encore révélé à personne l'étendue de ma rancoeur. Je sors le grand bocal de graines de nénuphar et je le mets de côté comme une ponctuation à mes accusations. Le silence de Drago est pire qu'un aveu selon moi, et j'ai les mains qui tremblent quand je me saisis du bocal d'yeux de limaces.

"Je te l'ai dit", souffle alors Drago.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient intéressés par toi, par tes connexions, par tes capacités - j'avais même cru que tu l'avais compris !", il s'énerve. "Ici même, je te l'ai dit !"

"Comment le savais-tu ?", je questionne quand j'ai avalé ces informations et plus ou moins accepté leur pertinence.

"Je l'avais déduit des propos d'Hermosa", il révèle du bout des lèvres.

"Et quelles autres magnifiques déductions as-tu gardées pour toi ?"

"Pas grand-chose", il essaie.

"Laisse-moi donc en juger", je crache en me retournant. Je crois que je pourrais lui casser la gueule, là, maintenant.

"Cyrus", il a blêmi. "J'ai tout fait pour te mettre sur la voie, pour que tu ne sois pas pris par surprise... et puis, ils ont découvert nos couvertures - je ne sais pas trop comment ; Lavendin peut-être..."

"Tu connais donc Lavendin ?", je relève.

"Je vois que l'enquête est plus avancée que je ne le pensais !"

"Tu vas pouvoir leur dire", je l'accuse.

"Je n'ai jamais fait l'agent-double, Cyrus ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je suis une victime comme toi ! Ils me font juste chanter depuis plus longtemps et..."

"Ils exigent quoi ?", je le coupe.

"Des sujets d'examen, des projets de Greengrass... des recrues potentielles..."

"Moi ?", je demande en prenant la table à deux mains pour ne pas envoyer valdinguer le chaudron. Mais je pourrais aussi renverser la table sur lui... tentant.

"Ils savaient que tu étais mon cousin", il biaise. Il y a de la crainte dans ses yeux gris mais aussi beaucoup de courage, je décide. "Le fils du lieutenant Lupin, et du directeur de Poudlard, c'est exactement ce qu'ils adorent ! En tenant Hermosa, ils tiennent l'ex-Ministre de la Magie d'Espagne - te rends-tu compte ?"

"Oh, la voilà victime, elle aussi ?"

"Eh bien presque, Cyrus, presque. Elle continue parce qu'elle ne voit pas d'issue - on lui proposerait une solution, je crois qu'elle se rangerait.."

"Et toi ?"

"Mais tu es mon issue, Cyrus ! Je les ai aidés à te contacter parce que je pensais que si quelqu'un était capable de leur faire face, c'était toi ! Qu'on les vaincrait et que je sortirais la tête haute de tout ça !"

C'est délirant, mais le pire est qu'il a l'air sincère. La preuve ? Sa potion commence à attacher et il n'y prête aucune attention.

oooooooo  
Et un nouveau personnage, un :  
**Drusus Arden**  
Sorcier britannique, entraîneur des Harpies de Holyhead.  
Son nom veut dire _Costaud qui est haut_... On se marre comme on peut, je sais, je sais...

Un autre qui va entrer dans le vif du sujet, c'est Harry. Le chapitre s'appelle **Des correspondances et des anomalies**

Je dois toujours beaucoup à l'oeuvre d'une dame anglaise (est-ce que quelqu'un sait si elle écrira autre chose un jour ?), à la patience d'Alixe, Dina, LaPaumée et FéeFléau... je suis désolée pour mon blog laissé en jachère, je n'assume pas l'intégralité de ma vie numérique en ce moment...


	27. Harry Des correspondances et des anomali

Playlist  
_Je t'écris d'une île_  
_De celles qui sont loin_  
_Les soirs de pleine lune ne me valent vraiment rien_

_C'est pour ça que je reste ici, tranquille,_  
_dans mon coin_  
_Pour ça que je fume, sans penser à rien_

Général Alcazar, je fume, Des Sirènes et des Hommes

**XXVII Harry Des correspondances et des anomalies**

L'appel du miroir me réveille. 6h du matin dit le réveil. Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter de battre parce que les seules explications qui me viennent, en vagues puissantes et désordonnées parlent de malheurs.

"Oui !", je crie donc presque dans le miroir quand je l'ai extrait de mon sac. Sans même regarder le nom ou l'image de l'appelant.

"Je te réveille", s'excuse immédiatement Tiziano.

Mon cœur est soulagé. Il estime peut-être trop vite, que Tiziano ne peut pas être mandaté pour annoncer un nouvel enlèvement de Cyrus ou pire. En y réfléchissant bien, une telle nouvelle ne m'arriverait pas par miroir en ce moment. La raison et le cœur se rassurent l'un l'autre.

"Oui, en fait, je me suis couché il y a à peine une heure", je reconnais, complètement éveillé maintenant. Je distingue dans la pénombre les meubles encore assez étrangers de la chambre prêtée par l'amie de Brunissande. Une étrangeté sans fin.

"La pleine lune", comprend mon ami.

"La pleine lune", je confirme avec une certaine lassitude.

Depuis que j'ai cinq ans et demi, la lune a une importance certaine dans ma vie. Aucune pleine lune n'a jamais été complètement anodine, comme le rappel de ce que je pouvais perdre. Celle-ci, aux tréfonds de la banque millénaire des Gobelins de Genève, est une nouvelle épreuve.

"Désolé", soupire Tiziano. "En fait, je t'appelais pour m'excuser, et puis je t'empêche de dormir !"

"Pour t'excuser ?", je relève paresseusement.

"J'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement", il explique. "Je ne sais rien de Ada, je vais sans doute trop vite à lui donner des motivations louches... Ça me hante depuis l'autre soir ! Ça m'empêche de dormir de me dire que je t'ai blessé..."

"Je me serais moi aussi inquiété si j'avais sû ce que tu savais", je le coupe, extrêmement touché par sa démarche. Peut-être que, s'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, je serais moins content.

"C'était bien votre week-end à Londres ?", il questionne innocemment ou par acquis de conscience.

J'explose d'un rire nerveux, mais je sais que je ne peux pas partager par miroir ce qu'il s'est passé.

"Je te raconterai", je réponds sobrement.

"Mais tout va bien entre vous ?", il insiste presque timidement.

"Oui, Tizzi, tout va bien", j'affirme, et ça me fait du bien d'en être aussi certain.

"Tant mieux", il répond puis se tait quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner. "Je pensais l'inviter, lui tenir compagnie pendant que tu n'es pas là..."

Je pourrais ironiser mais je sais qu'il propose ça dans la pure tradition chevaleresque vénitienne et que c'est une marque d'affection pour moi.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle prendra ça", je lui réponds avec sincérité. "Elle est florentine, Tiz, pas vénitienne, et farouchement attachée à son indépendance.."

"Je ne lui propose pas un chaperon", se défend Tiz, "mais..."

"C'est gentil de ta part", je le coupe.

"C'est une idée d'Umbrie", il avoue.

Je vois la sœur de Tiz, son sourire lumineux, son envie de pouvoir revendiquer l'histoire de sa famille et je suis heureux à l'idée qu'elle s'enhardisse à donner des conseils à son frère et lui a les écouter.

"Je suis touché", j'avoue.

"Et ton stage ?", il embraye un peu vite.

Génial ? Intense ? Effrayant parfois ? Un défi ? Tous ces mots s'appliqueraient mais aucun de résumerait ce que je ressens en ce moment.

"Super intéressant", je lâche faute de meilleure formulation.

"Je suis bien content pour toi", il commente avec sincérité.

"Et tu as trouvé le tien ?", je continue.

"Musée des magies orientales de Trieste", il annonce assez fier de lui. Il peut, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui arrive à y travailler, même pendant un stage.

"Si loin ?", je me crois autoriser à le titiller.

"A portée de transplanage éméché", il commente, et on rit comme des complices que nous sommes.

"Bon, d'ailleurs, je dois y aller", il annonce.

"Eh bien, bonne journée, Tiz !"

"Ça va être super, je dois trouver des anomalies dans des tableaux de sorciers du XVIe siècle..."

"Je te fais confiance", je promets.

"Merci, Harry", il souffle avant de couper la conversation.

Je me lève - je sais que je ne me rendormirais pas.

oo

Grand père,

Quand je t'ai vu à la Fondation, je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait des mois que nous n'avions pas réellement échangé ou discuté. Il suffit de voir la longueur de la liste de questions que j'aimerais te poser pour en être convaincu. Je ne sais pas si le courrier est le meilleur moyen - je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le style des sorciers anciens qui consignaient l'essentiel de leurs recherches théoriques dans leur correspondance et dans leur journal. Ce sont des qualités qui se sont sans doute perdues ! Mais comme les miroirs sont peu sûrs et que les voyages à Londres ne peuvent pas avoir lieu tous les week-end, on peut essayer.

Je vais commencer avec ce que je fais ici. Il s'agit d'essayer de désactiver des objets que les Gobelins ont récupéré après la mort de leur propriétaire. A priori, le coffre était dans la même famille, les Wulfern, depuis des siècles. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire des recherches généalogiques sur eux - et d'après ma collègue, Brunissande Desfées, il n'est pas sûr qu'un Britannique soit autorisé à faire des recherches généalogiques sur une famille suisse, même éteinte. Mais selon les Gobelins, les Wulfern auraient compté beaucoup de lycanthropes - peut-être auraient-ils même marqués eux-mêmes leurs descendants... Pas en continu, pas dans toutes les branches, mais relativement souvent - je ne sais pas si ça excuse rien ; je crois que Remus serait horrifié. Les Wulfern se seraient aussi dans les dernières générations mariés entre cousins, un peu comme les Black obsédés par la pureté du sang. A priori, là, il se serait agi au contraire de renforcer leurs relations à la lycanthropie.

Leur coffre déborde de traités sur les transformations et les magies de lune que j'ai à peine commencé à feuilleter. Je me dis d'ailleurs que je trouverais peut-être les écrits perdus de Maddalena Taluti - je vais revenir sur mon intérêt récent pour ses travaux plus tard. Il contient aussi une série de statuettes - je devrais dire trois séries de statuettes ; c'est mon hypothèse et j'ai presque convaincu Sorenzo Lorendan, le responsable des briseurs de sorts de la Banque, de son bien-fondé. Ces statuettes représentent des personnes, enfin sans doute plutôt des fonctions - c'est ma deuxième hypothèse d'ailleurs : un prêtre, un astrologue, un maire, une sage-femme, une bonne sœur, une mariée, un boucher, un maréchal-ferrant et une femme dont je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer la fonction. Elle porte une balance et un foulard noué sur les yeux.

Les corps sont en métal moulé - sans trop de souci de détails - et ils portent des vêtements de tissus protégés par des sorts contre le temps. Comme ils sont tous vêtus de robes ou de vêtements longs, les Gobelins comme les briseurs de sorts avaient décidé qu'ils représentaient des sorciers. Je leur ai fait remarquer qu'ils avaient tous des attributs différents et j'ai obtenu de passer du temps à comparer leurs tenues avec des représentations moldues. C'est comme ça que j'ai dressé ma liste. Je pense qu'il doit être possible de préciser l'époque représentée mais je ne dispose pas d'une documentation suffisante pour le faire.

Comme le résume bien Soranzo, peu importe aux Gobelins qu'ils soient habillés en juge ou en boucher, s'ils ne se mettaient pas à chanter les nuits de pleine lune. Parce que c'est ce qui se passe. J'ai passé la nuit dernière à écouter et à prendre des notes. Le chant monte en puissance selon les phases de la lune - je te joins une copie du diagramme que j'ai réalisé et tu verras sans doute la similarité avec tout diagramme sur "la fièvre lycanthropique"... Le chant est légèrement hypnotique sur les humains mais il semble avoir de réelles qualités dépressives sur les Gobelins qui n'arrivent pas à rester à côté d'elles quand les statuettes chantent. Ils semblent même relativement affectés par leur présence en dehors des moments de chant. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils ne les ont pas encore fondues !

Je n'en suis qu'à la phase d'observation du phénomène, pas encore à celle où je dois proposer des solutions. Mais je me suis déjà demandé si la piste suivie par le grand-père de Tiziano pour minimiser l'influence des esprits de la maison sur les enfants ou les elfes n'étaient pas la solution que je cherche. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler des amulettes de Maddalena Taluti. En fait, si, je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle !

Le grand-père de mon ami Tiziano a réussi à faire des amulettes qui apaisent l'envie de sang humain des esprits de leur maison à certaines phases de la lune. Je me dis qu'on devrait pouvoir proposer une telle démarche pour se protéger des statuettes. Sorenzo dit que je mets l'attrapeur devant le vif, que les Gobelins veulent surtout savoir à quoi ils ont affaire - j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils se demandent si les statuettes n'ont pas une valeur marchande. Voilà un de ces moments où je me sens déçu d'être un briseur de sort. Mais ça ne dure pas quand je passe la nuit à regarder les statuettes - je suis plein d'énergie et d'envie de comprendre.

Je serai donc content de voir ce que ce phénomène t'inspire, si tu as des lectures à me conseiller n'hésite pas ! J'en profite aussi pour te parler d'Umbretta, la soeur de Tiziano. Je la croyais Cracmol mais j'ai découvert - à cause de cette histoire d'esprits de la maison attirés par le sang humain à certaines phases de la Lune, Remus a dû t'en parler - qu'en fait, les esprits lui avaient pris sa magie quand elle était toute petite. Je me demande si tu as déjà entendu parler d'un cas semblable et ce qu'on pourrait faire pour elle...

Je t'embrasse de Genève où le jour se lève. je vois des montagnes enneigées de ma fenêtre, c'est quelque chose !

Harry

ooo

J'ai fini ma lettre depuis un moment déjà quand j'entends du bruit dans l'appartement. Brunissande se douche, en chantonnant tout bas - sans doute pour ne pas me réveiller. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et se referme - toujours avec précaution. Elle va dans sa chambre et puis dans la cuisine. Elle en ferme la porte mais j'entends la radio qu'elle a allumée malgré tout. C'est rigolo de partager son espace, comme ça. Ça me rappelle les premiers mois dans un dortoir à Poudlard. Il est plus de sept heures et demi m'apprend ma montre. Je me secoue et je me lève pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

"Harry, déjà ?", elle s'étonne.

"J'ai faim et puis je n'arrivais pas à dormir", j'explique.

"Mais tu es rentré super tard... 4h et demi, non ?"

"Je t'ai réveillée", je comprends. "Je suis désolé !"

"Le bruit m'a fait sursauté, c'est débile", elle répond en secouant la tête.

"C'est plutôt normal", je lui assure.

"Café ?"

"Avec plaisir", j'accepte.

Le café de Brunissande n'est pas du tout le même que celui de Ada. Il est beaucoup moins amer mais il sent bon aussi. De toute façon, je ne sais pas préparer un café correct, moi. Si j'étais seul, je prendrais du thé.

"Alors ?", elle questionne et elle ne parle pas de café.

"Eh bien, j'ai écouté le chant des statuettes", je confirme en riant.

"Et ?"

"Et c'est bien un des trucs les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais rencontré", je commente prudemment. C'est une chose d'avouer mes hypothèses et leurs limites à Remus ou à Albus. C'en est une autre de le faire pour Brunissande.

"Des pistes ?", elle insiste. Après tout elle est briseur de sorts autant que moi.

"Je persiste sur le côté symbolique", je décide de lui révéler. "Je crois qu'il faudrait en savoir plus et sur les costumes et sur la famille Wulfern..."

"Il va te falloir une lettre de recommandation de Lorendan", elle estime.

"Je compte aller le voir ce matin", je concours. "De toute façon, on doit discuter de la durée de mon séjour et de mon plan d'attaque..."

"Si ça se trouve, tu pourras plus facilement avoir les informations par la bibliothèque de la Scuela ou du Musée de Trieste que par les autorités magiques suisses", elle soupire - et je sens qu'il y a du vécu là-dedans.

"Surtout que Tizzi fait son stage au Musée", je glisse.

"Ça y est ? C'est sûr ?", elle s'exclame. Donc elle savait.

"Il commence aujourd'hui", je réponds.

On a un moment de silence, qui est clairement dédié à l'héritier des Cimballi. Je ne sais pas où ils en sont, et je ne suis pas loin de ne pas avoir envie de le savoir en plus. Elle semble être à peu près dans les mêmes dispositions que moi sur le sujet puisqu'elle enchaîne.

"Bon, va falloir que j'y aille", elle annonce en se levant. "On se verra peut-être là bas.."

"Je vais passer un peu plus tard, j'ai du courrier à poster", je commente.

"Ah, tiens, ça me fait penser, une carte postale moldue, de Ada", elle m'annonce en prenant une photo de la place Saint-Marc sur une étagère et en me la tendant. Elle rougit un peu en ajoutant : "Je ne voulais pas lire, je ne comprends pas vraiment l'italien de toute façon, mais j'ai vu la signature... Elle t'en envoie une tous les jours !"

"Oui", je reconnais en regardant l'image touristique avec un sourire sans doute disproportionné.

"Toi aussi ?"

J'acquiesce, bêtement gêné de cet aveu.

"C'est chouette", elle estime avec un sourire indéfinissable. "Super original en plus..."

"Si Malvin-le-repoussant connaissait l'histoire, il la mettrait dans son feuilleton", je me marre - je sais que Brunissande est une fan.

"Tu as promis que tu me le présenterais", elle me rappelle.

"J'ai pas oublié", je lui assure.

"Zut, zut, zut", je suis en retard, elle s'exclame en regardant sa montre. Et je l'entends sortir de l'appartement en courant trois minutes plus tard.

Je retourne la carte maintenant que je suis seul. Je murmure l'incantation qui révèle un texte bien plus long que les mots tracés à l'encre moldue. J'aime cette idée de message caché dans un premier message déjà sympathique. Ce double mystère qui ressemble bien à mon Ada, je décide.

Harry,

Tu vas bien ? C'est la pleine lune, ce soir. J'essaie d'imaginer ce que tu vas devoir affronter et puis je n'y arrive pas. Ils t'ont sans doute fait venir pour quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. j'espère que tu auras le droit de me raconter. Même si ça va sans doute t'agacer, j'espère que tu ne risques rien.

Les pleines lunes sont toujours des jours à part dans une herboristerie. Les Moldus comme les sorciers viennent chercher plus de plantes apaisantes que les autres jours. Il y a aussi des préparations qu'on ne peut faire que ces jours-là. A l'herboristerie aujourd'hui, on a vendu de la potion tue-loup à une femme moldue dont l'enfant a été mordu pendant les vacances. Elle venait de très loin pour cela ; elle change de villes pour ne pas attirer l'attention... elle est à la fois très courageuse et très désespérée... j'ai pensé à ton père et à sa Fondation... On lui a donné des adresses à Florence et on lui a parlé de Lo Paradiso, mais elle a peur d'y aller. Je peux la comprendre.

Voilà, je poste vite cette carte, en espérant que comme les autres elle t'arrivera à temps. Merci de jouer ce jeu de la correspondance avec moi. Sais-tu quand tu rentres ?  
Tu me manques, je crois.

Ada.

Je murmure le sortilège qui remplace le texte que je viens de lire par un moins long et moins personnel. La carte entre les mains, je retourne dans ma chambre et m'empare de la carte que j'avais achetée hier. On y voit des vaches grasses, un chalet en bois et un drapeau rouge et blanc. Elle me paraît assez drôle. Je résume la présentation et mon observation du chant des neuf statuettes. Je dis que je vais faire des recherches sur la famille - ça me paraît terrible de lui dire, à elle dont le père a été mordu, que les Wulfern ont volontairement répandu la maladie parmi leurs membres. Je lui raconterais peut-être de vive voix, si besoin, je me dis. Je lui parle après des montagnes qui enserrent la ville et qui font oublier le paysage urbain. Du vent froid le soir quand je rentre. De la joie que me procure sa petite carte journalière. Je finis en lui promettant de lui donner au plus vite ma date de retour. Je cache à mon tour cette lettre derrière un message moldu griffonné qui lui assure que je l'embrasse et qu'elle me manque. Content de mes écrits du matin, je me dirige vers la poste moldue puis vers la poste magique, à vingt mètres de la Banque.

ooo

Quand je finis par le trouver, Lorandan n'a pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. Quand je commence à lui décrire mes observations, il me dit qu'il lira mon rapport. Quand je lui dis que j'ai besoin de faire des recherches, il promet de faire une demande d'accès aux archives du Conseil magique suisse. Quand je lui demande quand je pourrais travailler, il soupire.

"Ne crois pas qu'on aura la réponse demain", il commente. "Je pense d'ailleurs que tu peux repartir après demain, travailler sur tes notes, quitte à revenir plus tôt si on a une réponse positive des archives..."

Je vois bien qu'il est simplement raisonnable et que ça n'a rien à voir avec mes hypothèses et j'opine en taisant ma frustration de ne pas voir les choses avancer plus vite. On dirait que la solution, "Le clan Lupin contre le reste du monde", a décidément du plomb dans l'aile ! Mae serait sans doute contente de le constater.

"Tu devrais profiter de la journée pour te reposer : une troisième nuit d'observation, tu risques de t'endormir", il indique en mettant fin à notre entretien - encore une fois raisonnable et encore une fois terriblement frustrant.

Même si je viens de lui promettre de le faire, je cherche quand même Brunissande avant de repartir. Je la trouve en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur une potion qui refuse de révéler sa composition.

"Une potion ?"

"Une affaire d'héritage", elle explique en lissant ses cheveux. "Le décédé était un petit plaisantin qui a conditionné l'ouverture de son coffre à la prise d'un poison et d'un contre-poison... sauf qu'il n'a donné que le premier... On cherche le second !"

"Est-ce bien le boulot d'un briseur de sorts ?", j'objecte.

"Tu sais bien que dans une Banque gobelin, un client est roi et peut quasiment imposer n'importe quoi comme conditions... Si l'héritier demande l'aide du Conseil de la Magie, on va lui dire que la clause est illégale et abusive et, si ça se trouve, on va confisquer une partie de l'héritage... Le client préférerait qu'on trouve la solution..."

Je réfléchis un instant au cas - c'est la limite pour moi de travailler pour les Gobelins, cette mise en porte-à-faux par rapport aux lois, cette apparente totale impunité. Je sais bien qu'elle répond finalement au mépris des sorciers pour les Gobelins mais elle ne me gêne pas moins pour ça.

"Un poison, quand même ! Quel genre de poison ?"

"Le genre tiré d'une vieille magie maya oubliée de l'humanité", soupire Brunissande.

"Carrément ?", je m'amuse.

"Carrément", elle confirme toute sérieuse. "Tu peux ressortir tous tes cours de magie traditionnelles et d'ethnomagie et en conclure que tu n'es pas arrivé ! Je ne crois pas me rappeler que tu sois allé en Amérique latine ?"

"Non", je confirme. "Enfin, je suis allé plusieurs fois en vacances au Brésil, mais ça ne dit rien des potions mayas !"

"Et moi non plus, comme la plupart des membres de l'équipe", elle constate. "Mais comme je suis la stagiaire, c'est moi qui me colle à la tâche peu reluisante de l'échec annoncé..."

Ça serait encore un truc qui me gêne un peu dans le fonctionnement des briseurs de sorts qui travaillent pour les Gobelins si j'y réfléchissais plus. Mais l'urgence là, c'est Brunissande.

"C'est à mon frère qu'il faudrait demander", je soupire.

"Ton frère ?", elle s'étonne, et je me rappelle qu'autant Aliénor connaît quasiment toute ma famille, autant Brunissande ne connaît que moi.

"Il est ethnomage, spécialisé en potions, avec un terrain au Brésil mais..."

"Waouh, c'est chic, ça !", elle estime avec un sourire.

Je pense à mon frère et ses aventures toujours étranges et je me rends compte que je minimise sans doute beaucoup ses compétences réelles. Pas celles héritées de Sirius mais celles qu'il a construites à force d'études, de travail et d'efforts.

"Il a collaboré à un contre-poison il n'y a pas longtemps, en plus", je me rappelle. "Tu peux lui demander des conseils, de ma part, si tu veux..."

"Tu me donneras ses coordonnées... Il faudrait que je prépare mes questions avant de l'appeler", elle accepte.

Je retiens que mon frère n'est pas le genre de personnes avec qui on doit préparer ses questions - après tout, j'en sais rien ; je ne lui ai jamais demandé de conseils pour fabriquer un contre-poison... et quand j'ai lu son article dans la Gazette des potions, il a quand même fallu que je m'accroche.

On décide ensuite de dîner ensemble assez tôt, juste après son service et juste avant le mien, pas loin de la Banque. Je rentre ensuite à l'appartement sous un soleil qui ne donne pas beaucoup de chaleur mais fait étinceler les montagnes. Je m'affale en travers du lit, je me rends compte que je suis épuisé et je trouve plus rapidement que j'aurais cru le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille, l'après-midi est presque fini et l'appartement profondément silencieux. Je trouve mes lunettes qui ont glissé du lit sur le parquet. Une fois que je les ai chaussées, je remarque la plume marron qui flotte au-dessus de ma tête. Ça me coupe le souffle et ça me rend les mains moites - parce que il n'y a que peu de chances que ce soit Tiz, Ada ou Brunissande, cette fois. Une plume, c'est l'Ordre du phoenix. C'est Grand-père ou Mae ou Severus - je connais l'état de Papa un lendemain de pleine lune. Ma voix est rauque quand je murmure l'incantation.

"Harry ?", commence la voix de Mae. "Je serais brève : on a une avancée importante de l'enquête, maintenant que ton frère a su convaincre ton cousin de coopérer complètement avec nous", elle m'apprend, il y a de l'agressivité dans sa voix, je trouve, sans trop arriver à décider contre qui elle est vraiment en colère. "Les évènements risquent réellement de se précipiter ici, et je te demande de faire plus qu'attention, d'accord ? Pas de sorties nocturnes aventureuses, pas de sorties moldues dans des lieux que tu ne connais pas ou avec de nouvelles personnes, vigilance maximum !"

Il y a un silence, un soupir et puis elle ajoute : "Je crois bien qu'il serait sage que tu demandes à Tiziano et à Ada d'être excessivement prudents eux-aussi. On ne gagne jamais rien à sous-estimer son adversaire... Merci de confirmer que tu as reçu le message et que tu vas bien. Je t'embrasse."

Le silence qui suit est presque encore plus effrayant je décide et je me lève d'un bond, le grincement du lit et du parquet me prouvant que je suis vivant. Le XIC peut-il s'en prendre à moi, ici, à Genève ? Est-ce que je mets Brunissande en danger ? Peuvent-ils s'en prendre à Tiziano ou à Ada ? En savent-ils autant ? Sans doute, je décide sombrement. Je sors donc mon miroir en réfléchissant comment je peux convoyer l'information à mots couverts avec assez de force pour être pris au sérieux.

"Conecteo", je murmure, et le miroir répond à l'empreinte de ma voix plus qu'à la formule que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de changer. Je découvre ainsi que j'ai un message de Tiz - voilà qui m'offrira déjà une raison de l'appeler, je me félicite sombrement. Je passe le doigt sur son image enregistrée lors de son appel et le message démarre.

"Harry, je... décidément, je me sens stupide à chaque fois que je t'appelle", il soupire. "Et il y a sans doute une bonne explication mais... je cherche Ada depuis ce matin, à l'herboristerie, chez elle, partout... Les gens de l'herboristerie ont été carrément hostiles quand j'ai posé des questions mais j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas là - et Fiametta non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il y a un truc pas clair là-dessous... Mais je tu vas sans doute m'apprendre qu'elle est partie visiter sa famille ou un truc comme ça... Bon, rappelle-moi, Harry".

Je repense à la carte reçue, à ce qu'elle raconte de sa journée d'hier à l'herboristerie, et une grande peur m'envahit.

oooo  
Notes.  
Je résiste, je résiste, mais je vais encore rajouter du monde - c'est une maladie !  
Les **Wulfern** sont donc une famille suisse assez hors norme, ayant compté un nombre important de garous à travers les siècles. Wulfern, c'est du germanique façon Fénice fatiguée à la hâche : genre "loup lointain"...

**Brunissande Desfées**, est toujours la cousine d'Aliénor que Harry connaît depuis qu'il a treize ans. Elle est toujours française et briseuse de sorts stagiaire chez les Gobelins

**Sorenzo Lorendan**, sorcier vénitien, ami de promo de Bill Weasely, briseur de sorts en chef chez les Gobelins de Genève.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que le verbe conectere est bien latin et du deuxième groupe pour ceux qui croiraient que j'invente...

Je réponds à toutes les cartes postales (magiques ou pas)


	28. Cyrus Des détours des enquêtes et de la

Playlist  
_"Je ne vois qu'une seule issue_  
_Trouver le sens de ma vie_  
_Le détourner à son insu_  
_Fuir ce que je suis !"_

Les Ogres de Barback - J'm'élance

**XXVIII. Cyrus Des détours des enquêtes et de la construction des issues**

Je ne dirais jamais qu'il a été facile de décider Drago à transformer sa stratégie de fuite du XIC en m'impliquant jusqu'aux oreilles en collaboration pleine et entière avec la Division. Ça m'a même pris deux jours pendant lesquels j'ai alterné chantage et empathie pour le convaincre - deux jours qui m'ont fait découvrir de nouvelles réserves inconnues de duplicité et de patience, à moins que ça ne soit de la détermination ou du désespoir. Qu'importe.

"Mais si tu m'as choisi comme issue, Drago, ne devrais-tu pas me faire confiance sur les moyens?", j'ai ainsi raisonnablement plaidé.

"Je suis désespéré, Cyrus, mais pas totalement à enfermer", il a rétorqué hautain et méprisant comme ses parents le lui avaient enseigné pendant tellement d'années. Mais il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. Il était mort de trouille et ça le rendait agressif, je le voyais bien.

On n'a pas discuté pendant deux jours complets évidemment. Nous nous retrouvions tous les après-midi à la Fondation - en terrain neutre, je dirais. C'était facile pour moi d'y aller. Je devais rattraper mes cours et mes tutorats, et tout le monde à la maison trouvait impensable qu'on puisse m'attaquer à la Fondation ou même sur le chemin. Drago s'y terrait finalement depuis plus longtemps que moi quand on y pensait - mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. A moins qu'ils n'y aient pas accordé assez d'importance.

Entre nos cours, on a donc eu, dans le secret du laboratoire protégé par des sorts de silence qui auraient rendu fiers nos professeurs respectifs, des conversations aussi répétitives que circulaires. La première journée, Drago a commencé par nier que la décision dépendait de lui pour exiger des garanties de sécurité que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner.

"Le danger, Drago ? Le danger c'est de t'être acoquiné avec eux !", je lui ai rappelé perdant relativement patience.

"Comme c'est facile de pérorer quand on n'a pas commis d'erreurs", il a amèrement conclu.

"Et t'avoir fait confiance, c'était quoi d'après toi ?", j'ai lâché dans son dos. Il a à peine eu une légère crispation des épaules avant de s'enfuir. Pas de quoi être fier.

Le soir même, Ginny a remarqué que j'aurais pu dire la même chose que lui. J'ai rétorqué que c'était faux mais, comme souvent, elle avait raison. En m'endormant, j'en ai conclu que je ne l'aurais qu'à l'usure. Le deuxième jour, quand ça a recommencé pareil, j'ai pourtant craint le pire - pour lui comme pour moi, parce qu'à un moment j'allais lui casser la gueule ou bien les sorts allaient voler. Autant pour l'usure.

"Tu sais, je pourrais rentrer ce soir, prendre Dora en aparté et tout lui raconter", j'ai donc très calmement menacé.

"Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors jugeaient dignes d'eux de faire chanter les autres !"

"Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça, toi comme moi", j'ai -sagement, non ?- répondu.

"De toute façon, tu ne sais rien", il a maladroitement contré. Ce gars mourait de culpabilité, ça se voyait.

"Assez pour que Dora vienne te poser des questions !", j'ai donc insisté.

"Je nierai tout en bloc !", il a immédiatement réagi.

"On verra combien de temps", j'ai indiqué.

"Elle ne te croira pas !"

"Elle a cru des trucs plus improbables, tu sais", j'ai rétorqué - en retenant que l'héritage des Malefoy aiderait s'il le fallait. J'ai bien fait parce que, la seconde suivante, mon cher cousin geignait comme un chiard :  
"Mais est-ce que tu penses trois secondes à ma réputation !"

"La quatrième, je décide que ma sécurité, celle de Ginny, celle de mes amis, voire la tienne, méritent que tu aides la Division à arrêter ces malades !"  
"Tu ne comprends rien", il a soupiré.

On aurait dit qu'il était écrasé par la vie. Et j'ai donc baissé d'un ton.  
"Explique-moi."

Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait craquer. Ses yeux gris me dévisageaient avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'espoir que je comprenais finalement assez bien. Puis la défiance est revenue balayant le reste. Il a hautainement prétexté un tutorat pour m'abandonner. Je n'ai même pas souligné combien ça me paraissait une solution de pleutre. Le gars était paniqué, je le savais. Je suis donc allé à mes propres tutorats en essayant de faire abstraction des limites de mon approche patiente. Harry ou Remus auraient procédé de la même façon, j'en étais convaincu. L'après-midi était presque terminée quand il est revenu au laboratoire, transparent à force d'être pâle.

"Toujours là ?"

"Toujours intéressé par tes explications", j'ai répondu en faisant mine de continuer à écrire.

"Mes explications", il a répété.

"Ce que tu sais, ce que tu caches, ce que tu crains, en vrac", j'ai explicité.

Il m'a regardé sans rien répondre, et j'ai insisté.

"Ce que tu crains tant, par exemple. T'as bossé pour eux comme préparateur ou revendeur ?"

"Non", il a lâché en détournant les yeux.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Alors, rien", il a quasiment craché avant de ramasser en vrac ses affaires pour s'enfuir définitivement du laboratoire. Je n'ai même pas fait un geste pour essayer de l'arrêter.

Je suis rentré avec encore moins d'espoir de réussir que la veille. La fierté, sans doute mal placée, de Drago le rendait imperméable à mes efforts de médiation. Mais lâcher en vrac la Division et Mae sur lui sans en avoir mesuré les conséquences me semblait trop bas pour être envisagé. En arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai ainsi décidé de laisser encore une journée à mon cousin avant de cracher le morceau.

Comme la veille, Mae n'était pas encore rentrée, Ginny avait attendu toute la journée en vain des nouvelles de Drusus Arden ou de son club et les jumeaux voulaient que je fasse une bataille explosive avec eux. Bref, pas trop de risques d'avoir à mentir, même par omission. Gin avait lu dans mes yeux que je n'avais rien de spécial à lui apprendre. Après le dîner de l'école, Papa est remonté pour dire bonne nuit aux mômes. Il avait eu un appel d'Aesthelia qui voulait savoir pourquoi je ne la tenais pas au courant de la parution de l'article, et ça m'a donné un truc à faire en attendant le retour de Mae.

Je finissais un long hibou expliquant les dernières modifications éditoriales demandées et validées par Maninder et moi, Gin presque endormie en boule à côté de moi devant le feu, lorsque Dora est entrée dans l'appartement. Personne ne lui a posé de questions avant qu'elle ait avalé deux assiettes de ragoût sur un rythme qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas dû réellement déjeuner. Quand elle a repoussé l'assiette, elle a lancé :

"Bulletin secret à ne pas divulguer - une seule diffusion..." On s'est tous retournés vers elle, elle a presque souri. "La surveillance de Brookmyre a apporté de nouvelles preuves de sa compromission avec le XIC - on a même des photos de Vassili lui donnant une enveloppe contenant de l'argent moldu"

"C'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas plus prudents", a relevé Papa.

"A se demander s'ils ne veulent pas tout lui mettre sur le dos", a renchéri Ginny soudainement très réveillée.

Leur réaction leur a valu un regard appréciateur de Mae - moi, je continuais de regarder le feu sans rien dire. J'avais une boule énorme dans la gorge en pensant à ce temps perdu à chercher à tâtons des choses que Drago aurait peut-être pu indiquer.

"Kingsley vient de décider de réaffecter les surveillances à un nombre plus large de suspects", nous a appris Dora. "Nous avons nous aussi l'impression qu'on cherche à nous faire oublier la forêt qui se cache derrière l'arbre"

"Ou à organiser un repli", j'ai lancé un peu pour ne pas rien dire.

"Exactement", a approuvé Mae, en se levant de table et en s'étirant comme un chat. "Nous pensons aussi qu'il peut s'agir d'une diversion. Ils nous livrent un coupable dont ils n'ont plus besoin..."

"Tu es de garde cette nuit ?", a questionné Papa, presque timidement, brisant le silence pesant qui s'est installé.

"Non, sauf si quelque chose de réellement important arrivait", elle lui a répondu en allant vers lui, et Ginny et moi on a préféré regarder les flammes et leur laisser l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

"La Gazette payerait notre poids en or pour avoir notre niveau d'information", a commenté Gin quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls devant le feu quelques minutes et bonne nuit plus tard.

"J'imagine", j'ai confirmé dans un souffle. De fait, la Division avait beau se taire, la mobilisation constante avait fini par attirer l'attention de ses indicateurs. Kahn, sans nul doute, pestait régulièrement contre Mae quand des articles spéculatifs mais mal informés, questionnaient l'usage des "forces d'élite de défense de notre communauté !"

"Faudrait que ça ne tarde pas trop", a jugé Ginny.

"Je sens Drago si proche de craquer", j'ai avancé.

"Mais ?"

"Peut-être est-ce trop dur de craquer devant moi", ai-je hasardé.

"Je crois au contraire que tu es le seul à qui il peut se confier", elle a bizarrement estimé. Ça m'a pris au dépourvu comme un coup de poing au ventre.

"Parce que j'ai sans doute un doctorat en conneries ?", j'ai presque craché.

"Non, parce qu'il t'admire, parce qu'il t'a déjà demandé de l'aide", elle a calmement répondu.

Cette sortie-là m'a scotché.

"C'est ce qu'a dit Astoria à Sainte-Mangouste", j'ai réalisé dans un murmure.

"Si tu n'arrives à rien, j'irais la voir", a annoncé Gin avec décision.

"Serait-ce une menace ?", j'ai souri.

"Presque", elle a reconnu en replongeant dans son traité d'obstétrique.

oo

Toute notre attente prend fin le troisième jour, dans une espèce d'accélération subite qui nous prend presque par surprise. On a à peine fini notre petit déjeuner que Drusus Arden appelle Ginny pour lui demande si elle peut venir à midi au Club. Gin me regarde, et j'opine - j'irais à la Fondation après.

"Pas de problème", elle indique assez froidement.

"Tu seras accompagnée ?", s'enquiert Drusus.

"Je pense que mon conseiller en communication sera disponible", répond Ginny avec un détachement parfaitement maîtrisé. J'aurais applaudi si je n'étais sidéré qu'elle puisse me considérer comme un "conseiller en communication".

"Ton...?", s'étonne à son tour Drusus - Ginny n'a t-elle pas refusé mordicus d'avoir un agent depuis deux ans ?

"Archibald McLeish", annonce Gin à ma seconde surprise

"Je ne le connais pas", avoue Drusus.

"C'est un journaliste", annonce ma fiancée, sans perdre son détachement blasé. "Un vieil ami en qui j'ai toute confiance..."

La tête de Drusus dans les flammes dit bien que l'entraîneur est blessé de la défiance avouée par Ginny envers lui ou le club, mais juge plus opportun de ne pas commenter. Je le comprends d'autant plus facilement que je ne suis pas loin de penser comme lui : depuis quand Gin et Archi font-ils des plans derrière mon dos dépassant les préparatifs de mon anniversaire ?

"Cyrus aussi ?", s'enquiert encore assez suavement, je dirais, l'entraîneur.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il aura le temps", elle annonce - troisième surprise. Je manque de faire un pas en avant pour protester.

"Il est le bienvenu", insiste Drusus et, d'un seul coup, je comprends le choix de Ginny.

"Tu as eu peur qu'ils m'utilisent pour saper ta position ?", je lui demande quand elle a mis fin à la conversation par des politesses d'usage.

"Ils sont persuadés que j'arrête pour toi, ou ils aimeraient bien que ce soit ma position officielle, afin que les fans gardent l'idée qu'une femme sorcière n'a que deux choix : le Quidditch ou une famille", elle confirme avec un calme et une détermination qui font d'elle ce qu'elle est. "Je compte bien être plus ambitieuse que ça, pour moi, pour nous voire pour toutes les filles qui 'aimeraient ne plus avoir à choisir !"

Je siffle d'admiration sincère.  
"Sacré programme !"

"T'inquiète, j'avais plein d'exemples de combat importants autour de moi, j'ai décidé d'en choisir un...", elle répond avec un demi-sourire. Je me souviens combien sa vie lui paraissait vaine il y a quelques mois et je suis sincèrement heureux de la voir s'affirmer dans ses choix.

Une heure plus tard, on retrouve Archi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est particulièrement chic, et je sens que pour lui aussi l'enjeu est important. C'est un tournant pour sa carrière sans doute. La matière nécessaire pour se faire un nom dans le milieu du sport tout au moins - ou au pire, un épisode de Malvin-le-Repoussant.

"J'aurais ses intérêts à coeur comme si je défendais la soeur que je n'ai pas", il me glisse inutilement quand je les laisse après deux ou trois blagues qui ne font rien pour briser la nervosité ambiante.

"Je sais", je réponds avec sincérité avant de replonger dans une cheminée qui m'amènera pas trop loin de la Fondation.

ooo

"Toi aussi ?", m'accueille Michael.

"Quoi, moi aussi ?", je relève surpris de son apostrophe.

"Drago est déjà là, depuis une bonne heure, alors que ses cours sont cet après-midi, comme toi", il explique. "C'est un jour spécialement adapté aux potions compliquées ?"

"Non", je réponds sans bien comprendre moi-même pourquoi la présence de Drago m'inquiète tant et si vite. "Les anomalies sont la clé de toute enquête", murmure Sirius, ou son instructeur Auror, dans un recoin de ma tête. Je dois me forcer à remercier Michael et à monter normalement l'escalier. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'en bon lycanthrope il n'ait pas senti les battements plus rapides de mon coeur.

Comme une confirmation, la porte du laboratoire résiste. Je perds de longues minutes à essayer divers sortilèges d'ouverture. Finalement, je lance un sortilège d'explosion qui résout le problème avec sans doute trop de bruit et de fumée pour éviter une enquête, mais je n'en suis plus là.

Drago est allongé sur le sol avec un flacon et un parchemin à côté de lui. Je ne prends même pas la peine de renifler le flacon - les gènes Malefoy contiennent, selon moi, un réel penchant pour le mélodramatique. J'ouvre à la volée le tiroir qui contient deux bezoars. Je dois forcer pour ouvrir la bouche de mon cousin et lui glisser la petite pierre sous la langue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?," questionne Michael logiquement arrivé sur les lieux entre-temps.

"Une crise de conscience", je marmonne en me relevant le flacon à la main.

Le nom du poison est écrit dessus. Drago espérait-il que j'arrive et que je le sauve ? Je n'ai pas le temps de peser cette question. Il me faut un vomitif et un médicomage.

"Peux-tu appeler Susan Smiley-Rogue à Sainte-Mangouste ? Dis-lui qu'on a un empoisonnement au jasmin de Virginie... j'administre un vomitif en l'attendant mais si elle a d'autres conseils..."

"OK", souffle Michael en partant en courant vers une cheminée.

"Drago, t'as intérêt à t'en sortir", j'affirme en desserrant de nouveau les dents de mon cousin pour lui faire avaler la mixture assez épaisse.

Ses réflexes sont très bas et il manque de s'étouffer avec. Mais avant le retour de Michael, il se met à vomir à flots nauséabonds et spasmodiques.

"A croire qu'il avait l'estomac quasiment vide", commente assez pertinemment Michael. "Thaddeus attend Susan et nous l'amènera", il ajoute. "C'est quoi votre nouveau problème ?"

"Il est moins nouveau que tu ne le croies", je lui avoue en essayant de maintenir Drago dans une position dans laquelle, il ne peut pas s'étouffer.

Susan arrive juste après, la démarche un peu pesante, suivie par un Thaddeus qui doit déjà se demander s'il doit appeler mon père. Ça se lit sur sa figure. Susan conjure une espèce de lit d'examen ou nous installons Drago qui n'arrive plus qu'à vomir de la bile.

"Le coeur est régulier", elle annonce, et je me reproche immédiatement de n'avoir même pas pris son pouls alors que je savais que le jasmin de virginie avait des effets sur le coeur. "Je vais lui administrer une substance neutre pour calmer son estomac."

Convaincu que le pire n'aura maintenant pas lieu, je me glisse jusqu'à Thaddeus qui a presque un mouvement de recul devant mes vêtements maculés.

"Faut faire venir ma mère", je lui annonce. "C'est elle qui doit interroger Drago."

"Dora ?", il vérifie inutilement - peut-être veut-il même me mettre en garde.

"Je te promets qu'au final, tout le monde sera content", je lui affirme en exagérant mes espoirs.

Il a un signe sec de la tête et il quitte la pièce. Michael hésite et puis le suit. Je lance un sort de nettoyage à mes vêtements avant d'offrir mes services à Susan.

"C'est lié à ce qui vous est arrivé cette tentative de suicide ?", elle enquête. On est tous plus ou moins devenus enquêteur, on dirait.

"Évidemment", j'avoue. Il me semble que le temps du silence ou de l'omission est révolu.

"Vous êtes des jeunes gens bien compliqués et turbulents", elle juge dans un soupir.

Ça me fait un peu sourire qu'elle me mette dans le même chaudron que Drago avec autant de facilité mais je ne peux pas réellement la contredire, je décide.

"J'espère qu'on va pouvoir mettre un terme à toute cette petite aventure", je commente donc. Mes yeux tombent alors sur la lettre laissée par Drago. Je la ramasse, elle m'est adressée. C'est décidément la journée des surprises.

"Cyrus,

Je sais que tu ne veux qu'une chose, m'aider, et j'ai réellement cru que tu pourrais le faire mais finalement je me rends compte que je te demande de porter des choses que j'ai moi-même essayé de fuir. Ça ne marchera pas, j'en suis maintenant convaincu.

Je n'ai pas voulu travailler pour le XIC, j'ai juste voulu me créer de nouvelles relations ; je n'ai pas voulu vendre des secrets de Greengrass ou t'impliquer dans tout cela, mais une compromission en entraîne toujours une autre, il n'y a pas de fin...

Je ne veux pas plus d'opprobe sur moi, sur Astoria que j'aime ou sur les Tonks. Je meurs avec mes secrets et je mets ainsi fin au chantage du XIC.  
Pardon  
Ton cousin, Drago"

"Quel imbécile prétentieux", je siffle entre mes dents. Mourir sans dénoncer le XIC clairement ne met fin à rien, j'en suis convaincu.

Dora, Thaddeus et Papa entrent juste après. Autant dire que les parents sont gris d'inquiétude, et ne plus revenir sur la question. Je leur tends la lettre.

"Mais pourquoi se suicider ici ?", questionne Thaddeus sans doute inquiet de la réputation du lieu plus que de la santé physique et morale de mon cousin.

"Cyrus, tu sais quoi ?", interroge plutôt Mae. Son regard indique plus que clairement que nul ne gagnerait à lui mentir - surtout pas moi.

"Que le XIC fait chanter Drago, un peu comme ils ont essayé de le faire avec moi ; qu'ils font aussi chanter Hermosa - enfin, Drago le prétend, c'est à vérifier..."

"Hermosa est rentrée en Espagne précipitemment cette nuit", répond Mae avec un soupir. "Elle a pris un portoloin acheté initialement par une jeune sorcière qu'on a retrouvée depuis sous imperium..."

"Opération de repli ?", je tente - j'essaie de faire le brave, mais l'idée qu'ils puissent nous glisser entre les doigts m'affole.

"Lavendin, Teuffer et Garinov sont introuvables, donc je pense que oui", elle admet lugubrement.

"Et les patrons de Babouchka Cleaning ?", je continue, le cerveau en ébullition.

"Les Waterman ? On les cherche eux aussi", elle confirme mes pires soupçons.

"Je les croyais surveillés", s'immisce Papa.

"Moi aussi", souffle Mae.

"Canari", articule alors péniblement Drago.

On se tourne brusquement vers lui. Il a le visage tiré, les yeux fermés mais il doit sentir nos regards car il répète. "L'opération canari... Her... Hermosa avait dit une fois, "libre comme un canari..."

Un spasme le plie en deux, et nous pensons tous qu'il va vomir de nouveau - Susan trouve même un chaudron à placer sous lui, mais le spasme passe.

"Drago Malfoy-Black, il serait temps d'en dire plus", annonce durement Mae.

Mon cousin opine faiblement en se rejetant sur le lit d'examen.  
"Je dirais ce que je sais... Vous verrez, ça ne suffira pas..."

"Laisse-nous en juger !", j'interviens.

"Cyrus, tu me laisses poser les questions, OK ?", s'agace Mae, et Papa me fait un signe de tête qui peut autant m'inviter à venir à ses côtés qu'à laisser tomber. Je fais les deux.

"Drago, je suis prête à te croire", reprend Mae moins durement. "Même quand tu penses que tu n'as pas des preuves suffisantes pour nous permettre de les arrêter. De fait, ce sont des malins. On en a largement la preuve. Néanmoins, il est possible que tu saches des choses qui nous mettent sur une vraie piste ou qui complètent des éléments que nous avons déjà..."

"Un beau dossier sans vrais coupables ou alors plein de faux coupables", ironise Drago. Comme il est faible et sa gorge en feu, ça ressemble à un coassement, et c'est moins acide que triste.

"Tu as peur pour toi ?"

Drago ne prend pas la peine de répondre, et je me tortille comme un gosse de cinq ans sur sa chaise mais personne ne me donne la parole.

"Bon, tu savais qu'il existait une opération de repli, appelée Canari", reprend Mae sur le ton de la conversation. Acquiescement silencieux de Drago. "Hermosa t'en a parlé ou tu l'as entendue en parler ?", elle insiste avec cette autorité maternante qu'elle prend parfois pour raisonner les jumeaux. Je ne sais pas si j'apprécierais, mais ça semble détendre mon cousin.

"Les deux", il admet à contre coeur. Mae attend, personne ne bouge, pas même pas Susan, et Drago cède : "Teuffer et elle avaient des tas de phrases codes comme celles-là, et j'ai mis du temps à l'isoler... Ils se demandaient souvent l'un à l'autre s'ils avaient bien leur canari... ça n'avait pas grand sens mais, un jour, Lavendin leur a dit devant moi de ne pas parler de ça, et ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille... sauf que je ne voyais toujours pas à quel canari ils pensaient... Quand je suis retourné chez Hermosa - à la demande de Cyrus", il précise, le traître, "elle... elle était bien contente de me voir. Elle disait qu'elle avait toujours su que je verrais mon intérêt, qu'elle avait dû me défendre contre Lavendin... que je lui devais tout et que je ne devais pas l'oublier..."

Il y a des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues et il ne fait rien pour les essuyer. Je repense au fait que je l'ai effectivement jeté dans les bras de cette minette louche malgré son objective réticence et je ne suis pas très fier de moi.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu répondais à cela ?", s"intéresse Mae - il n'y a plus de maternage dans sa voix mais de la vraie compassion.

"Je faisais comme si je prenais ça à la légère... Je plaisantais en disant que je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, elle, et ça lui plaisait... Je crois", il avoue, presque rougissant de faire montre de ses capacités de drague mondaine. "Un jour, j'ai osé lui demander si elle n'avait pas peur d'avoir des ennuis avec les autorités", il souffle avec difficulté et on sent tous que c'est important. "Elle m'a dit: 'si ça tourne mal, il restera le canari... le canari, c'est la liberté'..."

"Le canari...", répète Mae en détachant les syllabes comme si la solution se trouvait entre les sons.

"Un autre mot pour portoloin ?", suggère Susan, qui s'est assise entre-temps sur le coin de la paillasse et enserre son ventre de ses deux bras d'un geste protecteur.

"Sans doute, mais pas seulement, je le parierais..." lui répond Mae.

"On ne peut évidemment pas imaginer qu'ils aient simplement eu les îles Canaries en tête", intervient Papa avec un mélange de fatalisme et de doute.

Mae tourne brusquement la tête vers nous et commente :

"Personne n'est à l'abri de trop de suffisance, on va vérifier..." Elle se penche alors vers son miroir qu'elle tenait ouvert sur ses genoux, je le remarque maintenant "Carley, tu t'en charges ?"

"Bien reçu, enquête sur des transplanages vers les Canaries ou des portoloins non déclarés, je vois avec la Police... Faudra peut-être l'accord de la coopération..."

"Vois ça avec Weasley et Dougal", lance Mae distraitement, l'air de dire qu'elle se fiche de ce type de limitations, je dirais.

"Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas de très bonnes relations avec l'Espagne", j'ose.

"Je crois qu'on va passer outre", confirme ma mère adoptive avant de se retourner vers Drago toujours allongé sur sa table d'examen improvisée. "Dis-moi Drago, d'autres choses sur des cachettes secrètes ou des lieux de repli ?"

"Non, ils ont toujours prôné devant moi la souplesse, le changement de lieux et les canaris..."

"Dommage" soupire Dora. "Je ne peux pas te laisser dans la nature, Drago... tu es une cible et tu es aussi notre principal témoin, doublé d'une source d'informations dormante.."

"Je ne peux pas aller chez Androméda et Ted", il la coupe se dressant pour la première fois.

Ils se mesurent du regard.

"Tu imagines bien que je prendrais des précautions..."

"Le problème n'est pas seulement sécuritaire...", reconnaît Drago.

"Mais il va falloir l'affronter, Drago", le coupe Dora. "Ils ne t'ont pas traité comme leur neveu, comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, pour que tu ne les regardes pas en face et que tu ne leur expliques pas tes erreurs comme tes efforts pour y remédier..."

Mon cousin - à moins que je ne doive le considérer maintenant comme mon oncle ? - de mieux en mieux ! - se rejette sur le lit d'examen dans un geste désespéré.

"Et aussi à Greengrass pendant que tu y es...", il souffe.

"A quel point Astoria est impliquée dans cette histoire ?"

J'ai l'impression que Drago aimerait rentrer dans le lit et disparaître mais le silence persiste et il décide qu'il a perdu - il est plus fort que moi pour reconnaître cela, peut-être.

"Elle m'a aidé la première fois... Selon Hermosa, il s'agissait de se faire de l'or facilement... en vendant des infos confidentielles à un journal espagnol... après ils me tenaient... J'ai fait des efforts désespérés pour garder mes distances et ils m'ont laissé faire tout en me rappelant régulièrement qu'ils pouvaient révéler ma duplicité à tout moment à mon éventuel futur beau-père..."

"Si jamais on les attrape, ils te balanceront sûrement", estime calmement Mae. Drago ferme juste les yeux. "Mais s'ils restent libres, tu ne le seras jamais plus..."

"Et à combien estimes-tu nos chances de les attraper, Nymphadora ?," il questionne assez fiévreusement.

"Veux-tu un autre mensonge ?"

"Alors à quoi bon ?"

"Rester maître de son destin ?", propose Mae très sérieusement. Je regarde Papa qui a un sourire ineffable qui sans doute échappe à Drago.

"Quelle différence avec le suicide ?", presse douloureusement mon cousin.

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit sur le mélodrame et les Malefoy ?

"Merlin, Drago, de deux choses l'une", j'explose, "soit vos informations n'avaient rien de très important, et je comprends bien que Greengrass ait fermé les yeux, soit elles auraient déjà provoqué une crise supplémentaire entre l'Espagne et nous ! Le XIC a juste voulu voir si vous étiez manipulables et, contents d'en être quasiment sûrs, ils vous ont utilisé à bas régime en attendant une meilleure occasion..."

Drago me dévisage avec un air tellement surpris que ça fait rire Susan.

"Si tu veux mettre tout ça derrière toi va falloir arrêter de penser que t'es juste une victime, Drago", j'ajoute sans prêter trop d'attention aux réactions des uns et des autres. "Oui, t'es sacrément coupable de ce merdier mais t'as aussi des moyens de t'en sortir, t'entends ?" Il ouvre la bouche et je conclus : "Et on compte tous sur toi ici."

Ma grande tirade le laisse rigide, assis, face à moi sur sa table d'examen capitonnée. Il me regarde, pas d'émotion ou d'expression identifiables dans ses yeux gris si semblables aux miens. Je ne flanche pas - ce n'est pas le moment.

"Hermosa... Hermosa a une maison sur un îlot des Canaries", il articule très précautionneusement comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps et que parler était une expérience étonnante.

"Incartable, je parie ?", intervient Mae sur le ton de la conversation.

Drago acquiesce.  
"Sauf que... je sais le nom de l'îlot et que j'en ai vu des photos..."

"On est partis pour la Division", conclut Mae sans autre commentaire. On a peut-être trop parlé tous autant qu'on est.

Quand la porte se referme sur eux, je me retrouve avec Papa dans le Hall d'entrée de la Fondation. On est seuls - sans doute Thaddeus et Michael y veillent.

"Désolé pour la porte du laboratoire", je finis par lancer faute de meilleure idée.

Papa me fait l'aumône d'un sourire.

"Tu sais que tu es persuasif quand tu t'en donnes la peine ?", il me lance.

"C'était un peu sauvage comme persuasion, non ?" je remarque un peu nerveusement.

"Les circonstances avaient sans doute épuisé toute diplomatie", il m'exonère avec un haussement d'épaules qui souvent m'aurait fait plaisir.

Je le relancerais bien sur Drago, la confiance qu'on peut lui faire ou ses chances de se pardonner lui-même un jour mais mon miroir vibre. C'est Ginny.

"Tu peux venir très vite ? La conférence de presse va commencer..."  
ooo  
J'estime qu'à ce stade de lecture, la mention de Michael, Thaddeus ou Susan ne doit pas réellement vous poser de problème... mais bon, je mets un aide mémoire quand même :

Aesthélia Sylva da Marin.  
Sorcière brésilienne. Ethnomagicienne. Ancien amour de Sirius. Modèle de Laelia, mère fictive de Cyrus. Marraine de Cyrus. Son prénom évoque l'étoile, son patronyme la forêt et la mer... on va dire que je l'aime bien.

Amity Dougal  
Sorcière britannique, employée de la Division pour la coopération magique sous les ordres de Percy Weasley. A accompagné Dora en Europe sur l'enquête du XIC.

Hermosa Fioralquila McNair  
Sorcière espagnole, nièce du McNair du canon, fille de l'ex ministre de la magie d'Espagne, étudiante en potions, participe aux soirées du XIC.

Kuno Teuffer  
Sorcier suisse. Étudiant présenté comme médiocre en potions, connaissance de Drago via Hermosa McNair. Son passeport est suisse, et ses relations troubles... Kuno est un prénom germanique, signifiant clan et famille, et Teuffer est inventé par moi en partant de Teuffel, le diable en allemand... ça lui va très bien.

Jérémie Lavendin  
Sorcier monégasque. Cousin de Kuno Teuffer, il détient un passeport monégasque et on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui encore. Cyrus le soupçonne d'être le chef du XIC.

Vassili Garinov  
Sorcier bulgare. Attaché de l'ambassade moldue bulgare à Londres. Cousin de Jenna Waterman.

Jenna Waterman  
Sorcière bulgare mariée à un moldu, Ian Waterman, directeur de Babouchka Cleaning.

Babouchka Cleaning  
Entreprise paravent du XIC en Angleterre, gérée par Jenna Waterman, la cousine de Vassili Garinov, un autre membre avéré du XIC, et son mari Ian..

Susan Smiley-Rogue  
Sorcière britannique. Médecin à Sainte-Mangouste. Mariée à Severus pour ceux qui en douteraient.

Thaddeus Miley  
Sorcier britannique, éducateur en chef de la Fondation Sirius Black pour l'enfance magique en danger, fin psychologue, plutôt souriant mais défenseur opiniâtre de la Fondation.

Michael Truman  
Loup-garou britannique, sans famille, vivant en permanence à la Fondation, dévoué à Remus, voire jaloux du fait qu'il ait une famille.

Pendant que Drago parle, Harry est à Venise... ça s'appelle Des mensonges transparents et des fuites impossibles... si votre curiosité n'est pas piquée avec ça !


	29. Harry Des mensonges transparents et des

Playlist  
Un peu trop blanche était la lune  
Le soir où tout a commencé  
Un peu trop pâle était la lune  
Quand je les ai vus s'embrasser  
Barbara, les sirènes

dimanche 9 - lundi 10 avril  
**XXIX Harry Des mensonges transparents et des fuites impossibles**

La chambre est vite trop petite, trop étrangère, trop incongrue pour que j'imagine d'y rester. Attendre d'autres nouvelles ? Demander de l'aide ? Partir ?  
Partir gagne.

Je vais droit au centre de Transplanage de Genève sans même une arrière pensée pour mon stage. Sans une pensée en fait. Mon cerveau est bloqué sur la peur, et la peur tue l'esprit.(1)

Au Centre, ils annoncent au moins une heure d'attente avant que je puisse envisager d'être envoyé à Venise. Il me faut toute la raison et mon sang-froid pour me convaincre qu'avec un balai il me faudrait encore plus de temps encore pour rejoindre Venise. Ce calme relatif m'aide à prendre deux autres décisions rationnelles. Je passe un appel en miroir à Brunissande pour lui dire qu'une urgence m'oblige à rentrer ce soir - "oui, là, maintenant, tout de suite" - à Venise.

"C'est grave ?", elle demande, l'air sincèrement inquiète pour moi.

"Je ne sais pas", j'avoue - et je prends un recul nouveau avec ce constat : peut-être suis-je en plein délire paranoïaque, je me dis. Peut-être que j'écoute trop mes tripes et mes craintes intimes et que je ne passe pas assez de temps à réfléchir. Sauf que j'ai payé mon voyage, maintenant, j'ai fait le plus dur, je suis parti. Je ne vais pas revenir. "Tu peux prévenir Lorendan?"

Elle grimace et soupire mais opine :  
"Il va être ravi, mais OK !"

"Je suis désolé", je murmure, sincèrement embêté de l'envoyer défendre une position qui ne signifie rien pour elle.

"Pas de quoi, Harry ! Si tu as une urgence, tu as une urgence", elle estime avec plus d'enthousiasme. "En plus, tu as fait le plus important : l'observation pendant la pleine lune ! Tu veux que je reste ce soir, que je prenne des notes sur la baisse d'intensité ?"

"Je ne vais pas te demander ça !", je proteste.

"B'en après tout, c'est sans doute instructif", elle estime. "Et puis je dirais qu'on s'est mis d'accord à Lorendan ; il sera content, pour lui, l'important est que les choses soient faites, pas qui les fait !

"Si ça ne te dérange pas", je souffle, un peu intimidé par sa bonne volonté.

"Des instructions ?", elle ajoute.

"Heu, comme ça... rien de spécial", je souffle.

"Ok, je fais à mon idée", elle décide.

"Merci", je répète.

"Donne-moi de tes nouvelles", elle conclut, et j'opine avant de fermer la communication.

Il reste à mener à bien ma deuxième décision - tenir ma famille au courant, sans l'inquiéter. Je trouve un coin relativement tranquille pour ensorceler la plume avec un message. Je le fais court - les omissions ne se prêtent pas aux longs discours.

"Ok, merci de m'avoir tenu au courant, Mae. J'espère que vous allez les prendre tous et qu'on va être débarrassés. J'ai fini mes observations pour cette fois. Je rentre donc à Venise ; je serais certainement avec Tiziano et Ada ce soir. Je vous embrasse tous - dis donc aux jumeaux de m'écrire !"

Heureusement que les plumes n'enregistrent pas les images. J'ai les joues un peu rouges de mon quasi-mensonge, je me rends compte, et je passe le quart d'heure qui suit à me répéter que j'aurais tort de les inquiéter plus.

"Monsieur Potter-Lupin pour Venise, salle trois", annonce alors une voix amplifiée. Ça coupe court à mes remords.

oo

Je vais droit au Palais Cimballi, me rendant compte en chemin que j'aurais dû rappeler Tiz et le prévenir de mon arrivée. Je décide avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi que les appels par miroir ne sont pas assez sûrs. De fait, si je suis effectivement sur écoute, ils en savent déjà suffisamment pour s'attaquer à mes amis - que je les appelle ou non.

"Harry !," s'étonne Tiziano quand les elfes m'introduisent dans le salon. J'ai refusé de leur laisser ma cape ; je ne compte pas rester. "Tu es revenu à cause de mon appel", il comprend tout seul.

"Oui", j'opine, debout au milieu de la pièce, prêt à repartir, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

"Tu veux qu'on la cherche ?"

"Commençons par chez elle, je sais ouvrir", je confirme. Mon impatience est immense.

"Je te suis", il décide immédiatement, et son empressement et sa fidélité manquent d'amener un sourire sur mes lèvres. Malheureusement les muscles de ma mâchoire sont trop serrés.

On ne dit pas grand chose jusqu'à la placette sur laquelle se tient son immeuble.

"Il n'y a pas de lumières derrière ses fenêtres mais ses volets sont ouverts", commente Tiziano.

"Elle ne les ferme jamais", je réponds refusant de prendre aucun signe comme positif.

On entre d'un accord tacite dans l'immeuble. Pas de courrier dans sa boîte, je remarque sans en tirer de conclusion - le facteur moldu, je le sais, ne trouve pas toujours son adresse. Je pense vaguement à mes cartes suisses : que sont-elles devenues ?

On monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Devant sa porte, je murmure les différentes incantations qu'elle a choisies comme garantie de sa tranquillité. Je pose ensuite ma main sur la porte, elle s'ouvre obligeamment. L'appartement est sombre et silencieux. Pas de traces apparentes de lutte ou de désordre. Mes cartes postales suisses sont étalées sur la table - la plus récente est appuyée contre un verre. Deux cartes vierges de Venise sont posées à côté. Tellement normal. Une nouvelle fois, je ne sais quelle conclusion en tirer.

Je trouve ensuite sa cape de laine jetée sur un sofa, et mon coeur fait un petit saut dans ma poitrine. Sans trop savoir d'où je tiens cette certitude, je cours dans sa chambre, ma baguette allumée devant moi. Est-ce le bruit ou la lumière, elle se dresse en sursaut et dans un cri. Au travers de ses cheveux blonds dénoués, par l'échancrure de son ample chemise de nuit, je vois deux cicatrices roses, fraîches, parallèles, comme des griffures...  
Et je comprends.  
C'est immédiat et total.  
Comme si j'avais toujours su.

"Harry !", elle crie en me reconnaissant. Elle n'a pas fait un geste vers ses affaires ou sa baguette, remarque une partie étonnamment lucide et détachée de mon cerveau - un manque flagrant d'entraînement, dirait Mae.

"Elle est là ?", questionne Tiziano derrière moi.

"Oui, Tizz", je souffle. "Laisse-nous !"

"Pardon ?", il s'étonne.

"Merci de ton inquiétude, merci de m'avoir accompagné, mais laisse-nous !", je répète, plus fort cette fois. La colère n'est pas loin. Elle rôde autour de moi comme autour d'une proie, je dirais.

Malgré ma demande, Tiz est entré dans la chambre. Il regarde Ada, et elle remonte ses couvertures de la colère dans les yeux. Sur les traits de mon ami, je vois s'installer une compréhension stupéfaite.

"Elle est..."

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il est inconcevable que j'entende une nouvelle fois la vérité par sa bouche. Je l'attrape par ses vêtements et je le pousse au travers du salon, vers la porte d'entrée, restée ouverte.

"Casse-toi, Tiziano", je lui ordonne. "Laisse-nous et oublie ce que tu as vu !"

"Je vais rester sur la place, Harry", il m'annonce quand il est sur le pallier. "Toute la nuit s'il le faut."

"Pas besoin."

"Je ne vais pas te laisser là tout seul !", il affirme tranquillement. "Je vais rester sur la place et je serai là quand tu sortiras."

"A ton aise", je murmure, incapable de trouver le moindre argument pour l'en dissuader. La question n'est pas là, je décide. La question est dans la chambre. La question est mon aveuglement.

Tiziano n'ajoute rien et descend les escaliers d'un pas lourd et pesant. Il va réveiller tout l'immeuble, je pense stupidement avant de fermer la porte et de me retourner vers l'appartement, toujours sombre, toujours inquiétant, pour des raisons différentes de la première fois.

"Harry ?", lance timidement Ada. Elle arrive dans le noir, un châle jeté sur ses épaules - Pas besoin de tellement de lumière pour me trouver, hein ? - je pense assez méchamment. "Tu es là", elle constate.

"Tu croyais que j'allais m'enfuir ?", je crache. Les larmes sont brûlantes quand je les ravale dans ma gorge.

"Je... je te croyais à Genève", elle essaie en resserrant le châle sur sa poitrine. Je vois l'ampleur des cernes sous ses yeux et une toute petite cicatrice près de son oreille. Ne prend-elle pas de potion tue-loup ? - je me demande avec un serrement douloureux dans la poitrine, mais la question ne sort pas.

"Tiziano t'a cherchée - il avait peur que tu t'ennuies, et tu n'étais nulle part, il s'est inquiété", j'explique. Je me raccroche même à ces faits comme un rocher logique dans un océan de duperies.

"Tu me fais espionner !", elle m'accuse avec une colère aussi franche que mal placée, selon moi.

"C'est un cavaliere vénitien et mon ami, c'était son devoir", je rétorque.

Elle hausse les épaules comme pour dire que ce sont des bêtises mais ne trouve rien à répondre à ça.

"Et tu es revenu ?", elle remarque seulement.

"Disons que les nouvelles de Londres appelaient à beaucoup de prudence ; je ne pouvais pas laisser ça au hasard."

"Tu m'as cru enlevée", elle comprend avec une certaine tristesse. "Comme ton frère et son ami..."

On reste là dans le couloir, moi appuyé contre la porte, elle dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, frissonnante, les pieds nus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Elle soupire la première et retourne dans le salon, se laisse tomber sur le sofa et remonte ses pieds sous elle, sans doute pour les réchauffer. Je crois qu'il se passe encore plus d'une minute avant que je ne me décide à la rejoindre. Je m'asseois sur un chaise en face d'elle. Juste à côté des cartes.

"Qui les a envoyées ?", je questionne sourdement.

"Pardon ?"

"Qui a envoyé les cartes, en particulier celle d'hier qui me parlait du travail à l'herboristerie les jours de pleine lune ?", je précise. La colère gronde dans ma voix, la rendant presque étrangère à mes oreilles .

"Une amie - une collègue", elle soupire. Puis comme pour elle même, elle ajoute. "Fiametta avait raison, j'aurais dû te dire que j'allais quelques jours chez ma tante à Florence, c'était plus simple..."

"Pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité ?", je m'insurge en me rendant compte qu'elle regrette seulement la faiblesse de son mensonge et non le fait de m'avoir menti.

Elle tourne ses yeux bleu gris vers moi avec une pointe de fatigue et de mépris comme si elle estimait indigne de me répondre.

"Comme tu as dû rire de moi, hein ?", je m'agace tout seul, autant contre elle que contre moi. "Même pas capable de lire les signes ! Moi, le fils d'un garou ! Ridicule !"

"Vraiment, tu n'avais pas deviné ?", elle questionne doucement.

C'est à mon tour de préférer le silence.

"Je me suis dit tout le week-end que tu attendais que je te dise, par pur respect pour moi, et je m'en suis voulue à mort de ne pas être capable de faire cet aveu", elle avance.

Je repense aux regards insistants de Cyrus sur elle ; à la réaction de Michael et même à celle de mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu penser ? La colère est brûlante. Proche de l'humiliation, je crois.

"Pas capable", je répète, étouffé par la rage.

"Je n'ai jamais eu à le dire, Harry", elle m'apprend. "Ma famille l'a toujours su et mes amis sont essentiellement des garous, comme tu dis. Même mon patron à l'Herboristerie m'a embauchée sur recommandation de son frère qui vit à Lo Paradiso..."

"Tu croyais que j'allais deviner", je commente pour moi même.

"J'avoue que je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider mais, qu'en effet, je ne pensais pas que tu aies besoin de confirmation...", elle reconnaît assez calme.

Je ne trouve rien à dire à cela.

"Et maintenant ?", elle finit par demander.

"Quoi, maintenant ?," je gronde.

"Ça change quelque chose ?", elle questionne timidement.

"Je sais que tu es une menteuse", je crache et je voudrais immédiatement rattraper ces mots.

"Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Harry !", elle proteste en se redressant sous la colère. Son châle s'ouvre et je revois les cicatrices sur sa poitrine menue, comme le rappel qui manquait de sa duplicité.

"Si, dans ta carte postale !", je lui aboie méchamment au visage.

Pour la première fois, elle a l'air gênée.  
"J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que je pouvais écrire... Je pensais à la potion tue-loup... si tu veux bien lire entre les lignes.."

"Elle n'a pas l'air fameuse ta potion", j'estime, guère plus aimable que précédemment. "Quand on voit tes cicatrices !"

"Vico refuse d'en prendre", elle soupire en resserrant le châle autour d'elle.

Et le sous-entendu me glace. Elle passe sa transformation avec Vico et Fiametta ? Avec un garou qui refuse de se soigner ?

"C'est très dangereux !", je proteste mollement.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais grand-chose", elle répond en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et notre présence le calme !"

Pourrais-je me sentir plus exclu ? La tentation de la fuite, du mouvement, est là, énorme devant moi pour la seconde fois de la soirée. C'est peut-être ce qui me calme. J'ai abandonné mon stage et traversé les Alpes sur une fausse information, sur une crainte. Je ne vais pas recommencer sur une déception. Mon sang se calme lentement.

"Ada, je suis perdu", je souffle. "Tu espérais quoi de tant de...", je ravale mensonges et omissions. "...de malentendus !"

"Juste un peu plus de temps", elle répond à peine plus haut que moi. "Le temps de se connaître un peu, le temps de voir... Je sais bien qu'un gars comme toi n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme moi !", elle ajoute précipitamment.

"Pardon ? JE ne t'aimerais plus parce que tu es lycanthrope ?", je clame, les deux mains sur ma poitrine.

Elle me dévisage, émue, je crois.

"Non, sans doute, non", elle souffle. "Je ne crois plus ça après avoir vu ta famille ce week-end..."

"Tu croyais ça ?", je relève.

"Que tu me prenais comme un trophée ? Oui, un peu", elle admet avec une once de défiance. "Un truc pour plaire à ton père peut-être, un truc à essayer...- je ne sais pas..."

"Mon père", je relève. Toute sa curiosité et sa déférence envers lui prennent une autre dimension.

"Aussi", elle soupire. "Peut-être au début, mais ne réduis pas tout à de mauvaises raisons !"

"Je crois bien que tu as commencé", je lui rappelle froidement.

"Tu voulais savoir, et je t'ai dit la vérité... Désolée, si ce n'est pas aussi pur et noble que tu le voudrais ! Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse me permettre d'être pure et noble, Harry ?", elle interroge, brusquement l'air d'une petite fille perdue après un cauchemar.

"Je croyais que ton père l'était", je souffle sans trop savoir d'où me vient cette idée. Après tout je ne sais rien de Cosmo Taluti, sauf qu'il a aidé à fonder le seul espace européen réservé aux lycanthropes - c'est relativement noble à mes yeux.

"Il l'était", elle admet un peu nerveusement. "Et il ne serait peut-être pas fier de moi et de ma façon de m'y prendre pour me négocier une place dans ce monde ! Mais sans son idéalisme béat, je ne serais pas lycanthrope, Harry, tu as compris ça, au moins ?"

"Vous avez été mordus en même temps", je réalise, connectant les informations parcellaires dont je dispose.

"J'ai survécu", elle confirme l'air de le regretter.

Le silence remplit la pénombre, une nouvelle fois. Longtemps. J'ai la tête vide et, finalement, c'est mon corps qui finit par reprendre le dessus. Je me lève, je traverse les deux mètres qui nous séparent, et je la prends dans mes bras. On pleure en même temps.

ooo

Le matin arrive trop tôt, gris et sale, comme la réalité après un conte, banal. Ada ne se retourne même pas quand je détache ses bras de mon corps et que je me glisse hors du lit. Elle a tant pleuré, elle s'est tant excusée, elle est si fatiguée... Moi, je suis déchiré entre mon amour pour elle, toujours palpitant, je le sens, et la blessure ouverte par sa tromperie.

Je ne dirais pas que je ne comprends pas, mais comprendre n'est pas pardonner, n'est pas oublier. Du temps... sans doute une question de temps, je décide en enfilant un pantalon et une chemise et en regagnant le salon pour la laisser dormir. Je m'approche par réflexe de la fenêtre pour voir Tiziano, enroulé dans sa cape, appuyé contre un arbre, il regarde l'immeuble...

Je ne l'avais pas réellement oublié, non, mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de croire à sa promesse. Je n'ai pas le choix : j'attrape ma propre cape et je sors.

"Tu es vivant", il commente en me voyant. Je me demande ce que des moldus regardant par la fenêtre vont penser de deux silhouettes encapuchonnées réunies à l'aube au centre de la place.

"Elle est florentine, et non vénitienne", je réponds sèchement. "Elle ne se sent pas obligée de plonger davantage dans la tragédie !"

Il m'observe en dessous et hausse les épaules.

"Elle a bien choisi... Tellement seraient partis !", il estime.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
"Tu peux aller te reposer, Tiz : je ne crains rien ! Aucune meute lycanthrope ne va me déchiqueter pour équilibrer je-ne-sais-quel compte entre son père et le mien !"

"Tu vas l'épouser ?"

"Tiziano, je ne la connais pas depuis deux mois ! Mon frère est avec la même fille depuis sept ans bientôt, et il la connaît depuis onze, et ils sont à peine fiancés !", je lui rappelle. "Tout le monde ne cherche pas à repeupler sa maison ancestrale !"

"Je suis sûr que dimanche soir, tu m'aurais dit : pourquoi pas", il assène, et je comprends qu'il a voulu me tester. Ça réveille ma colère.

"Tu crois que je préférerais qu'elle ait été enlevée par des malades plutôt qu'elle soit lycanthrope?", j'aboie.

"Tu t'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu", il estime avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça me coupe la réplique. "La question est comment tu la vois maintenant ? C'est une Taluti, tu sais, Harry, c'est quelque chose ce nom-là..."

"Je me fiche des noms, Tiz ! Je porte déjà deux noms célèbres dans mon pays, je ne vais pas faire collection, tu sais !"

"OK, monsieur-je-suis-au-dessus-de-vos-a-priori, quel est le plan, alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Tiziano, je ne sais pas... Je sais que je n'ai pas envie de fuir ; je suis mieux placé que beaucoup pour comprendre ses craintes et je l'ai trouvée attirante bien avant de connaître sa lycanthropie ! Alors je ne vais pas m'enfuir !", je m'énerve carrément.

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné", il répond froidement.

"Mais tu demandes ?"

"Je cherche à voir si je peux effectivement te laisser", il explique. "Je m'inquiète plus de ton état moral que de ta résistance physique... Tu vas hurler, mais je me suis posé la question toute la nuit: ton père sait ?"

"Sans nul doute."

"Et il ne t'a rien dit ?", il s'étonne.

"Harry, tu auras remarqué que ta nouvelle amie est légèrement lycanthrope ?", je propose avec une dérision douloureuse. "On parle de Remus Lupin, Tiziano, celui qui a surmonté ses propres préjugés sur ce que pouvait être sa place en ce monde... Il aura sans doute pensé que je le savais", je décide en répondant.

Il hoche plusieurs fois la tête sans précise ce à quoi il acquiesce, hésite puis reprend.  
"Tu vas repartir à Genève ?"

"Non, Brunissande a fait les dernières observations pour moi, et j'étais libre de partir de toute façon..."

"Retourner à Londres ?"

"Non, je..." Instinctivement, quand l'idée me vient, je regarde les fenêtres de Ada - aucune idée de comment ma demande sera reçue mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est la bonne décision : "J'aimerais aller à Lo Paradiso".

ooo

J'ai attendu tout le petit déjeuner pour en parler.  
Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé  
Elle m'espionnait sous ses mèches désordonnées, mais elle disait peu.  
Je ne lui en voulais pas.  
Ça au moins c'était vrai.

"J'irais bien à Lo Paradiso", j'ai donc articulé la bouche pleine de toasts.

Elle n'a pas fait mine de ne pas comprendre. Elle a arrêté ses gestes - beurrer un toast, crispé les épaules, rentré la tête comme pour éviter la confrontation et soufflé :

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai depuis longtemps entendu parlé de l'endroit, tu l'imagines", j'ai donc répondu en priant que ma voix n'ait l'air ni méprisante, ni supérieure, ni agressive. "Remus y est allé quand j'étais au Japon - avec Thaddeus, un garou de la Fondation - mais tu l'as rencontré... Ils sont revenus assez déstabilisés pour ce que j'en ai compris - c'est très loin de l'approche intégrationniste de la fondation... Bref, je me ferais bien mon avis", j'ai donc avoué. "Ensuite, c'est l'endroit que ton père a défendu, qui l'a tué et qui a fait de toi..."

"Ce sont deux personnes, pas l'endroit", elle a sobrement corrigé en se remettant à beurrer ses toasts.

"Ces personnes n'étaient pas représentatives du lieu ?", j'ai questionné une fois que j'ai eu décidé que je ne pouvais que jouer la carte de la sincérité.

"Non, puisqu'elles le refusaient", elle m'a opposé après avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir. On aurait cru qu'on parlait des nouvelles du journal.

J'ai à mon tour ruminé ça avant d'oser - mais j'en avais fini du silence avec elle.

"Elles réagissaient à l'endroit, donc elles en sont le produit, non ?"

"Alors votre Voldemort était le produit de Poudlard ?", elle a balancé.

J'ai dû ruminer plus longtemps cette fois avant d'accepter sa formulation : "Je crois que tu as raison" et de contre-attaquer :" Mais je ne te savais pas si versée en histoire britannique.."

Elle a levé des yeux d'abord agacés vers moi, puis entendant peut-être ma prière de transparence, elle a raconté :

"Mon père m'en avait parlé... avant... Je connaissais donc ton nom - avant ton adoption... Je ne sais plus s'il m'avait parlé de ton père - je veux dire de Remus... " J'ai acquiescé pour dire que je comprenais. Ma gorge était étrangement serrée, mais j'étais moins ému que j'aurais pu le craindre. "Mais quand je t'ai rencontré sur la gondole, que j'ai découvert qui tu étais... j'ai relu tout ce qu'on pouvait lire..."

C'était mon tour d'être silencieux.

"Entre toi, ta survie mystérieuse, ton adoption impossible et la destinée de ce père adoptif, sans parler de sa nature...j'avais de quoi te fuir !", elle a terminé, des larmes dans ses yeux.

"Ada...", j'ai murmuré, intimidé par sa réaction.

"Mais on est retombés l'un sur l'autre... - le destin, sûrement ! -... et tu étais... si simple, si normal, si... j'ai réussi à oublier au moins un moment mes lectures...", elle m'a avouée les yeux brillants, francs aussi, beaux.

"Tant mieux", j'ai commenté, plus que sincère. Je n'avais jamais trop voulu lire ce que certains se croyaient capables d'écrire sur moi en anglais - je n'osais pas imaginer ce que pouvait donner une version italienne... Tous ces inconnus qui écrivaient sur nous... ça me faisait tourner la tête.

"Mais ça n'a pas duré, car tu es... tu n'es évidemment pas ce que j'avais imaginé, Harry, tu es en quelque sorte pire", elle a repris, étrangement sérieuse. "Ton père adoptif et toi - votre complicité... ton frère... la place de ta famille... tes capacités - je vois bien qu'elles vont au-delà de la moyenne des sorciers, Harry.. tu es... mon père aurait adoré te rencontrer, j'en suis certaine !", elle a conclu péniblement.

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'un compliment", j'ai remarqué.

"Pourtant...J'avoue que suivre la voie de mon père me ferait peur... Il est mort pour des principes, Harry... On l'admire tellement pour ça, que j'en suis venue à m'en défier !", elle a expliqué, et c'était un aveu. La transparence était là, j'en étais sûr

"Je comprends", j'ai avancé et j'étais sincère.

Elle a hoché la tête comme pour dire qu'elle me croyait ; à moins qu'elle ait eu besoin de se convaincre de sa décision.

"Tu veux vraiment ?", elle a simplement demandé.

"Je veux y aller avec toi, je veux connaître tes amis, ta famille... je veux essayer, vraiment", j'ai maladroitement expliqué.

Elle m'a regardé longuement - deux puits clairs, deux tests, deux lances plantées dans mon âme.

"Je ne veux pas te mentir", elle a finalement soufflé. "C'est indéniablement courageux ce que tu proposes ; ça te ressemble, évidemment ; et je ne dirais pas que je ne suis pas contente que tu prennes ça comme ça, mais... mais, comme ton père te l'a visiblement raconté, Lo Paradiso n'est pas la fondation policée que j'ai visitée à Londres : c'est un lieu déchiré entre ceux qui y voient un refuge, un fort, et ceux qui y voient une prison..."

J'ai alors bien sûr réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas choisi d'y vivre et j'ai failli faire machine arrière.

"... d'autres pensent simplement inventer un autre monde", elle a continué avec un petit sourire.

"Vraiment ?", j'ai spontanément demandé.

"Je savais que ça allait t'intriguer", elle a conclu avec un sourire encore plus clair. Il était trop tard pour faire marche-arrière.

oooo  
Note  
1) Certains reconnaîtront peut-être la référence "Je ne connaîtrais pas la peur parce que la peur tue l'esprit"... ça faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas parlé de Dune, hein?

Bon pour le reste, j'attends vos réactions - je sais que pleins étaient partis sur tout à fait autre chose... mais moi, voilà, j'ai vu ça...

J'annonce quand même la suite, Cyrus (et Drago) y affronte(nt) l'avenir et ça s'appelle : Des départs annoncés et des projections d'avenir


	30. Cyrus Des départs annoncés et des projec

Playlist  
Et j'avance et c'est tout qui recommence.  
J'avance mes croyances dans les mains  
je relance la danse de la machine à chance.

J'avance en pleine démence à plonger dans ton cœur, hier n'est plus rien  
et je ne pense qu'à demain,  
j'avance.

Mano Solo, J'avance

**XXX. Cyrus Des départs annoncés et des projections d'avenir**

La conférence de presse a déjà commencé quand j'arrive à Holyhead. C'est un peu la faute de Papa qui a estimé que je ne pouvais pas y aller avec une tenue aussi sale malgré mes sorts de nettoyage et aussi peu sorcière. On a donc adapté une robe qu'il avait à la Fondation et, comme j'avais quand même quelques prétentions de style - "des cols comme ça, Papa, tu sais que ça ne se fait plus du tout ?" -, j'ai perdu du temps.

J'ai ainsi visiblement raté l'essentiel discours de Howard Dean-Morgan, le président du Club des Harpies de Holyhead, qui se rassoit dans les applaudissements quand j'entre dans la salle surchauffée par la présence de tant de corps. Je ne sais pas si Ginny et Archi me voulaient à la tribune - j'en doute, ils l'auraient dit dans leur message - et j'en déduis que je n'ai rien perdu. Dean-Morgan a dû rappeler que le club fondé en 1203 était la plus ancienne équipe exclusivement féminine à la fois du championnat britannique et du championnat irlandais, voire d'Europe. Pour un peu qu'il ait été en forme, Dean-Morgan aura aussi rappelé la prestation historique de l'équipe en 1953 à Heidelberg et sa victoire après une semaine acharnée contre l'équipe masculine locale. Il faut dire que le président n'est autre que l'époux de la fameuse Gwendolyne Morgan, capitaine de l'équipe à l'époque. Une légende qui mérite d'être sans nul doute d'être répétée. Mais en trois ans, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'apprendre par coeur.

"Nous avons donc convoqué cette conférence de presse en plein accord avec Ginny Weasley afin de mettre fin à un certain nombre de rumeurs nées de sa non participation aux derniers matchs des Harpies", explique maintenant simplement et directement Gwenog Jones, l'actuelle capitaine, à laquelle Howard a donné la parole. "Nous vous avons lu imaginer qu'elle était blessée, enceinte, voire exclue de l'équipe... Nous ne trouvons pas de meilleur moyen que de la laisser vous répondre."

Comme Gwenog, Ginny porte son uniforme de joueuse, vert sombre et or qui fait ressortir sa chevelure rousse et ses yeux noisettes. Elle a l'air légèrement émue quand la parole lui est donnée, mais elle me paraît aussi calme et déterminée. Je ne sais pas si elle sait que je suis là. Il y a tellement de monde !  
"Vas-y, Gin", j'ai envie d'hurler, comme pendant les matchs.

"Merci Howard, merci Gwenog et merci Drusus", elle commence en saluant de la tête les autres membres du club assis à ses côtés à la grande table drapée de vert sombre. "Les Harpies ont toujours été mon équipe préférée : elles représentent pour moi la liberté historique des sorcières britanniques - mon idéal en un seul mot. Depuis trois ans, je porte fièrement cet uniforme et j'ai la chance de jouer avec Gwenog et avec chacune des filles de l'équipe, de donner le meilleur de moi-même et, pour tout cela, je serai toujours une fan des Harpies !"

Il y a des cris étouffés dans l'assistance - il y a toujours des petits malins plus rapides. Des mains se lèvent, et Ginny reprend.

"Merci de me laisser finir", elle plaide, en posant une main sur la serre dorée brodée sur sa robe. "Si je quitte aujourd'hui les Harpies, c'est d'abord parce que je n'ai plus l'état d'esprit pour jouer à ce niveau, je n'ai plus l'engagement nécessaire. Ces dernières semaines, je me suis volontairement mise en retrait pour voir si ma motivation pouvait revenir, mais ça n'a rien changé... Je ne me sens plus à la hauteur de l'équipe", elle conclut avec une légère fêlure dans la voix. "Je quitte donc les Harpies en sachant tout ce que je leur dois et en sachant que j'ai appris ici qui j'étais..."

"Quel club vous a fait des propositions ?" "Le transfert est-il signé ?" - la question est déclinée diversement selon les journalistes, mais l'idée est la même. Les gens n'écoutent pas, c'est un fait, et un fils de prof qui vous le dit. "Est-ce qu'Archi ne le savait pas ?" - je m'agace tout seul dans le fond de la pièce.

"Je ne quitte pas les Harpies pour un autre club", leur assure Ginny un peu pâle maintenant que la confrontation a commencé. "Je quitte les Harpies pour reprendre mes études - des études de médicomagie..."

"Vous allez vous marier ?" - est la -prévisible et désolante - question suivante.

"Je suis fiancée depuis presque quatre ans maintenant et j'imagine - non, j'espère !- qu'un jour sans doute, nous déciderons d'officialiser notre union", elle répond lentement comme si elle espérait qu'en ralentissant, les journalistes allaient mieux comprendre. "Mais mon fiancé comme moi devons avant tout finir nos études..."

"Votre fiancé n'approuvait pas que vous jouiez au Quidditch ?", veut savoir une très jeune journaliste. "La famille Lupin préfère les carrières plus académiques ?", renchérit une autre voix que je ne situe pas dans la foule. J'ai presque l'impulsion de répondre moi même, mais Ginny éclate de rire. C'est un rire nerveux mais il a le mérite de lui donner la pleine attention de la salle cette fois.

"Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de vos réactions ? Je vous dis que j'arrête de jouer en professionnel pour reprendre mes études, et vous pensez immédiatement que je le fais à la demande de mon fiancé, voire de sa famille ? Heureusement pour moi, j'ai choisi et mon fiancé et ma carrière ; je suis majeure et libre de décider de ma vie ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai déjà hésité à la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard entre accepter la proposition de Drusus et entamer des études à Sainte-Mangouste ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, voler avec les Harpies était un rêve d'enfant et j'ai eu la grande chance de le réaliser..."

"Pourquoi ne pas fonder une famille maintenant si vos rêves d'enfant sont accomplis ?" questionne quelqu'un devant.

"Parce que mon rêve de jeune fille était aussi de soigner les autres, d'être utile à mon prochain", répond simplement Ginny, comme si elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. "Il est temps de réaliser ce rêve..."

"Ginny Weasley ne rêve pas d'une famille nombreuse ?", lance Lee Jordan, je le vois d'où je suis, sans cacher son amusement. Des rires sans doute moins informés lui répondent dans la salle.

"Je m'estime bien assez jeune pour repousser encore un peu ce rêve-là", le détrompe Gin sans prendre la mouche.

"Qui va prendre votre place dans l'équipe ?", enchaîne alors un autre journaliste - je me dis que ça doit être terrible pour Ginny de se sentir pousser hors de la scène comme cela, comme si elle ne les intéressait plus. Je la regarde mais elle a l'air relativement sereine quand elle donne la parole à Arden.

"Je dois dire que remplacer Ginny ne sera pas chose facile", commence l'entraîneur - je ne sais pas s'il est sincère ou bon communicant, mais c'est un joli geste de sa part. "Les Harpies sont une grande famille, et je pense exprimer l'opinion de tous en disant que nous espérons que Ginny se sentira toujours un peu de la famille et qu'elle viendra nous voir jouer et voler, voire nous soigner quand elle sera diplômée !"

Ginny sourit et la salle aussi - ça sera dans les articles de tout à l'heure, je le sens.

"Maintenant, nous avons ces dernières semaines essayé diverses configurations - à la fois en match et à l'entraînement. J'ose d'ailleurs croire que vous partagerez notre avis, à la vue des derniers résultats au Portugal contre les Balais de Braga. Gwenog et moi avons décidé de promouvoir à la place de poursuiveuse en titre de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, Gretel Bilberryhill!"

Drusus a une pause dramatique avant de dire son nom et un geste de présentateur de spectacle pour la désigner, assise au milieu des autres filles de l'équipe sur le côté droit de l'estrade. J'imagine qu'elle a été prévenue mais elle a le rouge aux joues quand elle se lève pour répondre à l'appel. Elle est blonde et à peine sortie de Poudlard, Gretel, mais Gin en a tout de suite parlé comme une sacrée recrue quand elle est arrivée en septembre dernier. Elle a presque immédiatement joué comme remplaçante de Ginny - et donc rarement aux matchs auxquels j'ai assistés. De toute façon, mon avis importe peu.

La conférence finit assez vite après ça et tout le monde sort pour des questions et des photos. Archi me repêche et m'entraîne pour me faire poser à côté de Gin. On veut savoir si je suis déçu qu'elle arrête de jouer au Quiddicth, et je leur réponds que j'ai vu venir sa décision et que j'arriverai sans doute à faire mon deuil de voir des stades entiers applaudir la femme de ma vie... J'obtiens des rires, mais Ginny grimace un peu : elle n'a pas envie que les gens retiennent que je suis jaloux d'elle et elle a sans doute raison.

On m'interroge sur la nouvelle orientation de sa carrière, et je répète que je sais depuis longtemps que la médecine l'intéresse et que je suis sans doute moins surpris qu'eux. On veut vérifier que je ne suis pas derrière tout ça et que je ne souhaite effectivement pas une famille nombreuse maintenant et tout de suite, et je choisis de m'esclaffer :  
"Je croyais que Gin avait rendu assez clair qu'elle était celle qui planifiait nos carrières ! "

On me demande ensuite où en est la mienne, et j'explique que je suis au début d'une thèse de doctorat sur les potions amazoniennes d'initiation et que ça va demander pas mal d'enquêtes de terrain et des nuits et des nuits de travail. Ça n'est pas compatible avec l'arrivée d'un héritier, d'après les journalistes. Je ne commente pas.

J'ai même oublié la question quand Ginny me rejoint, changée, pour quitter les lieux. Archi vient de partir avec Gretel qui lui a accordé une interview exclusive. En d'autres moments, j'aurais fait des blagues salaces ou demandé à être le parrain du premier né. J'ai juste souri quand il m'a fait au revoir de la main alors que j'étais en train d'appeler Papa selon le code qu'on a préétabli. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, le rejoindre à Poudlard pour en savoir plus sur l'enquête. Je vais d'ailleurs embrayer sur ça quand Ginny lance :

"C'est quand même terrible le formalisme de ces journalistes, non ?"

"Il faudra sans doute plus qu'une conférence de presse pour qu'ils s'intéressent à la question de la place des femmes dans la société sorcière", je conviens aisément.

"Pour eux, on ne peut pas faire des études et avoir des enfants ! Or les sorciers ont des enfants jeunes et il n'y a rien prévu pour les garder ou aider les femmes à concilier les deux", elle continue tout à son agacement.

"Pas grand chose à part des elfes de maison", je commente encore, amusé de sa colère soudaine.

"Tu sais quoi ? Quand je les entends, ça me donne qu'une envie, tu sais : leur donner tort !", elle explose.

J'ai un frisson dorsal. Leur donner tort ?

"Il ne faudrait pas que ça tourne à l'obsession de ta part", je glisse, mais ses yeux noisettes sont presque noirs et je pense me protéger en ajoutant : "Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure devant témoins, je me plierai à ta décision."

Ça ne marche pas aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité.

"Cyrus !", elle proteste. "S'il y a un truc que j'espère qu'on décidera ensemble, c'est si et quand on aura un enfant !"

"Faut qu'on finisse nos études", je lui rappelle.

"Vraiment ? C'est le seul critère à prendre en compte ? Pas de savoir si on en a envie ou si on se sent prêts ?"

"C'est toi qui viens de le dire !"

"Je me disais que c'était une idée trop complexe pour des journalistes, mais pour toi aussi, visiblement...", elle soupire, visiblement déçue.

Deux points en moins pour Cyrus, je décide, sincèrement embêté. La plupart du temps on est tellement semblables, Gin et moi, que je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit ou même sous-entend. Là, je me sens perdu par son revirement et l'importance que prend soudain cette question de descendance...

"Gin", j'essaie quand même - je ne suis pas du genre qui fuit la confrontation, fut-elle dangereuse. "Je me vois bien avec des enfants de toi qui me feraient tourner en bourrique... Vraiment ! Mais à la question, est-ce que je suis prêt..."

"Tu es plus prêt que tu ne croies", elle affirme.

"Ok, tu veux un bébé", je crois comprendre. C'est presque un soulagement. Fugace mais un soulagement.

"Pas toi ?", elle enquête.

"Je viens de te le dire", je lui rappelle patiemment.

"Comment on fait pour que tu te sentes prêt ?", elle questionne après avoir ruminé en silence pendant quelques secondes.

"Je ne sais pas", je lui avoue.

On marche encore en silence - il faudrait qu'on transplane, qu'on se projette dans l'avenir, on est pas pressés.

"Ça viendra", elle décide d'un coup - et l'expérience commanderait de se méfier d'une Ginny qui semble abandonner la partie. Sauf qu'elle choisit le seul sujet qui mérite en effet de repousser cette discussion là à plus tard : "Des progrès avec Drago ?"

"Si tu peux supporter de différer la célébration de ta nouvelle carrière de médicomage, je proposerais d'aller s'y intéresser", je formule pompeusement.

Elle prend ma main avec un regard qui vaut toutes les réponses du monde et on transplane de concert.

OOl'enquête"

On retrouve Papa seul à Poudlard - c'est-à-dire dînant avec les jumeaux, materné par Linky, avec des piles de hiboux à traiter sur son bureau... On arrive néanmoins à tirer de lui que Mae a embarqué le cousin Drago jusqu'en Espagne. Elle a aussi embarqué Percy et Amity Dougal du service de la Coopération - on est dans du lourd et de l'officiel. Pas pour rien, commente Papa, puisque les Aurors espagnols sont intervenus sur l'îlot des Canaries suffisamment tôt pour cueillir les Waterman qui prenaient un dernier bain dans la piscine d'eau de mer des Fioralquila avant d'utiliser un autre portoloin.

"C'est quoi une piscine d'eau de mer ?", interroge Iris, et ça fait dévier la conversation jusqu'au dessert.

Profitant de la passion des jumeaux pour le pudding au chocolat, Remus revient alors sur l'analyse dudit portoloin qui a déjà permis de dire que les baigneurs auraient dû se rendre en Argentine. C'est tout ce qu'on sait parce qu'ils refusent depuis de coopérer.

"Dora pense néanmoins que l'Argentine était aussi la destination des autres disparus du XIC et espère l'aide des Aurors espagnols sur l'affaire", il glisse.

"XIC ? C'est ce que tu avais marqué sur ton cahier !", se souvient alors Kane en se tournant vers moi avec excitation.

"Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas des chiffres romains", je commente prudemment en évitant de regarder Papa.

La conclusion de ce dernier est qu'il est l'heure pour les jumeaux d'aller au lit, et il les envoie se préparer avec Linky avec la promesse qu'il va venir lire une histoire. Il est a noté que les mômes ne protestent pas réellement - peut-être qu'ils en ont marre de cette histoire de XIC qui n'en finit pas.

"Sinon, ici, Paulsen a fait arrêté Brookmyre qui ne se révèle pas plus coopératif - juste plus insultant pour la magie à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, selon Carley", enchaîne Papa ensuite sans revenir sur les découvertes de mon petit frère. "J'imagine qu'il a fait ça par revanche contre un monde dont il a le sentiment d'avoir été rejeté", il conclut avec un soupir.

"La Fondation pourrait développer un programme pour les Cracmols ?", je lance avec assez peu de compassion pour le Detective de Scotland Yard.

"Elle aurait peut-être plus de succès avec les insolents chroniques, selon toi ?", il me rétorque faussement fâché, je le vois bien, et le rire de Ginny nous évite de continuer à nous envoyer des piques pour rien.

Comme il a fini de nous transmettre les infos dont il dispose, Papa part raconter l'histoire promise aux jumeaux. Je propose de le faire à sa place, et il décline - Remus aime les rituels surtout quand il est stressé, je le sais. A moins qu'il n'ait peur que je ne sache pas tenir ma langue sur les enquêtes de Mae.

"On va se coucher nous aussi ?", je lance à Gin quand nous nous retrouvons seuls et en me rendant compte que je me sens relativement épuisé par les derniers évènements. Peut-être le soulagement de se sentir à tort ou à raison moins directement menacé par une bande de fous dangereux.

"Tu devrais rester lui parler, non ?", elle contre avec un coup de menton qui désigne la chambre des jumeaux.

"De quoi ?", je m'étonne sincèrement.

"Il n'aura pas envie d'être seul, si ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je serai le bienvenu", je remarque une fois que j'ai admis qu'elle n'a sans doute pas totalement tort..

"Ce sera tant mieux pour moi", elle sourit. "Mais je le sens... inquiet pour Dora, et tu es là.. autant en profiter non ?"

J'acquiesce, et elle part. Papa revient peu de temps après, il marque un temps en me voyant, puis fait comme si de rien n'était et s'assoit devant le feu, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Dora ?", je souffle.

Il a un sourire bref et hausse les épaules.  
"Je sais qu'elle est plus en opération politique et juridique qu'à essuyer des sorts - je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dangereux d'ailleurs, mais elle avait l'air sereine, et je lui fais confiance. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?", il me renvoie ma question après une pause.

"Pas réellement non plus", je reconnais avec sincérité.

On reste silencieux et puis il rajoute.  
"J'aimerais mieux être à ses côtés, savoir, agir... mais.. ce n'est pas ma place, pas dans ce cadre-là, pas sur ce type de choses... Je travaille à l'accepter", il reconnaît.

"Ça n'a pas l'air facile", je remarque, en repensant à leurs réactions respectives ces derniers jours.

"Pas toujours", il admet facilement, et ça me touche qu'il le fasse devant moi. Pas qu'il ait cherché à se positionner comme un père sans défaut, mais quand même. Peut-être pour cela, la confidence vient sans effort.

"Ginny voudrait un enfant", je lâche.

Il a un regard plus long et plus appuyé pour moi, attentif et ouvert, mais il ne dit rien.

"C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?", je poursuis donc nerveusement.

"Tu me demandes des conseils ?", il formule avec une nette prudence, presque de la réticence.

"Un peu", je reconnais.

"Suis-je réellement bien placé ?"

"Tu ne serais pas censé dire que c'est dans l'ordre des choses ou qu'on est trop jeunes ?", je questionne amusé maintenant de sa réaction.

"Les deux sont justes mais je ne vois pas ce que j'apporte en le disant."

"OK, disons que ce n'est pas la bonne question", je concède de bonne grâce.

"Ah, alors quelle est la bonne question ?", il demande entrant avec légèreté dans mon jeu.

Sauf que ça n'a rien de léger comme question, je découvre, en cherchant la réponse.

"Pourquoi je flippe ?", je propose avec une petite grimace. Mon coeur a accéléré en m'entendant - C'est la bonne question.

Deux bûches craquent dans l'âtre avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas de plus grande responsabilité que de mettre un enfant au monde.. je dirais même qu'il n'y a en pas de plus énorme que de vouloir élever un enfant, quels que soient les liens biologiques ou non qu'on a avec lui", il rajoute, sans doute pour le cas où j'en aurais déduit que je suis moins important que les jumeaux.

"Ah, voilà !", je commente assez content que tout ça ne soit décidément pas pour moi : on sait ce que je vaux pour les responsabilités !

"Mais comme tous les défis, c'est aussi l'opportunité de faire ses preuves et de sortir soi même grandi... On apprend beaucoup sur soi en transmettant, je crois que tu as déjà dû le  
remarquer en enseignant à la Fondation", il rajoute avec un sourire presque moqueur.

"Je fais l'animateur pitre, pas le père", je lui rappelle.

"On m'a dit que tu étais très pédagogue et très attentif", il insiste.

"Et ça suffit ?", je questionne sérieusement.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt comme si c'était une meilleure question que les précédentes.

"Cyrus, il y a plusieurs façons de te répondre", il finit par annoncer. "D'abord, non, ça ne suffit pas, on n'en fait jamais assez pour ses enfants", il répond avec ferveur. "Ensuite, on ne fait pas des enfants parce qu'on est pédagogue ou particulièrement doué pour la communication avec les jeunes... On fait des enfants parce qu'on a envie de fonder sa propre famille, de transmettre... Et cette envie-là c'est une envie de couple, un développement de celui-ci... une projection dans l'avenir..."

La boule dans ma gorge est trop grosse pour que je commente et il continue presque sur le ton de la condoléance :

"Les êtres féminins ont souvent plus besoin que les êtres masculins de se projeter dans l'avenir..."

"Mais ont-ils raison, ces êtres féminins ?", je proteste.

Ça le fait rire, mon Papa.

"Les oiseaux ont-ils tort de voler ? L'instinct joue ici pour beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais tout dans l'instinct n'est pas méprisable. Je suis sûr que tu peux négocier un sursis si tu ne te sens pas prêt", il ajoute.

"Gin dit que je suis prêt mais que je refuse de le voir", j'avoue piteusement.

Il inspire profondément avant de me répondre :

"J'espère que je n'ai pas tort de te dire ça - mais c'est toi qui viens me le demander", il répond dans un espèce de grognement agacé. Puis il relève les yeux vers moi pour asséner : "Tu es plus mûr et solide et responsable et prêt à tout ce que tu pourras avoir envie d'entreprendre que tu veux bien l'admettre, Cyrus. Est-ce que c'est la décision de Sirius de te laisser une enfance qui pèse inconsciemment sur toi ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute, est-ce que je t'ai trop protégé ? Est-ce que j'ai trop exigé de toi, au contraire, te décourageant du même coup de voler de tes propres ailes ? Ce sont des questions que je me pose souvent en fait..."

"Comme si c'était de ta faute", je marmonne intimidé. "Pourquoi veux-tu toujours que ça soit de ta faute ?"

"Non ?"

"Je ne crois pas...", je souffle. Puis je vois bien que ça ne suffira pas. Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Enfin, il y ces mots, là, bizarrement prêts dans ma tête. Pourquoi pas. "Je mets sans doute la barre trop haut... Je voudrais tellement maîtriser les choses... que tu sois fier de moi, que ma thèse soit bien, que mes amis m'aiment, que Gin soit heureuse... alors j'en fais souvent trop... ou pas assez d'ailleurs..."

Il hoche la tête et me sourit.

"Et si tu prenais ça plus simplement, une chose après l'autre ?", il propose.

"C'est exactement ce que je dis à Ginny !", je me réjouis.

"Peut-être a-t-elle d'autant besoin de se projeter dans l'avenir qu'elle vient de renoncer à quelque chose autour duquel elle avait construit sa vie depuis trois ans", il suggère.

Ça me paraît tellement juste que je ne sais pas quoi ajouter.

ooo  
Le lendemain matin, on n'a pas de nouvelles d'Espagne ou de la Division, mais Papa est d'accord avec moi : il n'y a pas de raisons que je n'ose pas me pointer à l'Université de Londres pour le séminaire de Maninder. J'ai un scrupule à laisser Ginny à Poudlard, mais elle m'annonce qu'elle a rendez-vous avec Luna pour passer une journée de fille.

"Pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'imagine", je m'enquiers prudemment. Gin n'a jamais apporté une attention marquée à la question de la communication ; c'était une faiblesse quand elle faisait carrière de joueuse de Quidditch ; je crains que ça ne soit pire maintenant qu'elle souhaite changer de carrière...

"Luna se fiche pas mal du Chemin de Traverse", elle répond. "Mais il est possible qu'on aille voir son père et que je re-développe ma vision du choix offert aux jeunes femmes dans notre société..."

Il y a du défi dans ses yeux - ai-je besoin de le dire ?

"Ai-je un instant insinué que tu n'étais pas libre de tes choix ?", je questionne assez sèchement sans doute, mais j'ai ravalé des formulations moins diplomatiques.

Je crois que ça la calme plus que si j'avais hurlé que ça m'irait tant que je n'apprenais pas par voie de presse la date de naissance de mon futur enfant - un point pour la diplomatie. Elle a l'air vraiment désolée quand elle dit :  
"Je pense réellement que c'est important, Cyrus..."

"Et j'en suis convaincu", je réponds en signe de paix. J'aime autant qu'elle choisisse plutôt qu'elle ne subisse la forme de sa communication. "Tu es prête à partir avec moi à Londres ?"

"Tu pars quand ?"

"Une demi-heure ?"

"Je me dépêche", elle promet.

Dans le carrosse qui nous fait sortir de Poudlard, elle se presse contre moi et souffle :

"Je ne suis pas obsédée par le fait d'avoir un bébé, tu sais..."

"Je ne suis pas totalement contre avoir un bébé - je trouve juste qu'il mériterait qu'on ait l'un et l'autre plus de temps pour lui qu'en ce moment", j'arrive assez fièrement à répondre - c'est un mélange de ce que je pense et de ce que Remus m'a conseillé. C'est étonnamment efficace : Gin met plusieurs minutes à trouver quoi répondre :

"Excuse-moi d'avoir si mal compris... Des fois, je ne sais plus quand tu es sérieux... si tu as réellement peur ou si tu trouves plus masculin d'avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre... je... je suis désolée, Cyrus, tu as raison, on a le temps, plein de temps..."

"Tant qu'on l'a ensemble, moi, ça me va", je ponctue avant qu'elle ne fonde pour de bon en larmes.

oooo

A l'université, on ne peut pas dire que je passe totalement inaperçu après des semaines d'absence. La nouvelle de mon agression et de celle de Drago a évidemment nourri des rumeurs. Mais j'ai grandi au milieu des rumeurs alors je sais en rire.

"J'ai fini d'écrire un article", je raconte aux uns. "Drago est parti en Espagne - un coup de tête", je dis aux autres en haussant les épaules. Ceux qui me connaissent de Poudlard essaient de paraître incrédules pour me tirer les vers du nez mais je peux être assez obtus quand je l'ai décidé. Il y a aussi ceux qui veulent vérifier à la source - ou presque - si Ginny a réellement démissionné des Harpies. Je parle plus volontiers avec eux qu'avec les autres.

Maninder me sourit quand j'entre dans sa classe mais il s'en tient à son programme - les potions fertilisantes en Inde du Nord. C'est une de ses protégés qui présentent ses travaux - elle n'est pas loin de soutenir sa thèse, et c'est suffisamment dense pour que personne ne s'occupe de moi. Vive la science.

Si mes condisciples espéraient me cuisiner après les cours, ils en sont pour leurs frais : Maninder me retient avant eux.  
"Le voici le voilà !"; il annonce en tirant un exemplaire flambant neuf de la Gazette des potions.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir quand je tombe sur notre article : "Cosmogonie et potions rituelles dans l'Amazonie brésilienne : le cas de l'euforia guarani, Cyrus M. Lupin, Avinesh K. Maninder, Aesthelia D. Marin da Silva"

"Moi en premier ?", je souligne sans doute un peu bêtement.

"L'ordre alphabétique", il me répond avec un petit rire. "Mais Cyrus, c'est la pratique de mettre en avant celui qui a effectué le travail de terrain..."

"Merci", je souffle quand même.

"C'est un bon début", il commente. "Mais ce n'est qu'un début - il reste beaucoup de travail, notamment sur les rituels et sur les variantes tribales de l'euforia si on veut présenter cette thèse à une date pas trop éloignée !"

"J'ai été relativement pris", je commence à m'excuser. "Je n'ai pas écrit les lettres que m'avait conseillées Aesthélia pour cette bourse de recherche américaine, ni..."

"Heureusement, elle, elle a avancé", il me coupe en me tendant un parchemin où je reconnais l'écriture de ma marraine.

Cher Avinesh,

Je suis contente de t'écrire pour t'annoncer que j'ai enfin réuni l'ensemble des financements nécessaires pour la campagne de terrain que j'ai envie de mener depuis deux ans maintenant. La Fondation Sirius Black m'était acquise depuis longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas leur demander de financer l'ensemble des opérations. J'ai maintenant une bourse américaine - ainsi qu'une étudiante d'ailleurs - et un co-financement du Ministère brésilien de la magie. C'était déjà énorme mais je viens de recevoir le soutien d'une toute nouvelle fondation argentine qui s'intéresse tout particulièrement au recensement des potions traditionnelles et à leur valorisation. Eux-même semblent introduits dans différents pays européens mais pas en Angleterre ou aux États-Unis - je crois qu'ils m'ont financé en partie pour cette raison-là.

Je peux donc très officiellement accepter la demande de stage de ton protégé - qui est aussi mon filleul : Cyrus Lupin. J'ai de quoi l'occuper et financer ses travaux pour au moins six mois. La jeune américaine arrive dans un mois, quand penses-tu qu'il pourrait être libéré de ses obligations envers toi ?

J'attends avec impatience la parution de l'article que nous avons écrit avec lui. J'en ai déjà pas mal parlé autour de moi, et beaucoup souhaitent le lire. Un de mes étudiants devrait en faire une traduction en portugais - un autre projet sur lequel Cyrus pourrait participer utilement.  
J'espère que son séjour sera l'occasion pour que tu nous rendes visite.  
Bien amicalement  
Aesthélia.

"Six mois ?", je répète, assez excité en fait.

"Si cela t'est possible."

Je calcule que ça nous mènerait à la fin de l'été ici - une date de retour idéal pour Ginny.

"Je peux partir quand ?"

"Quand tu es prêt, Cyrus, je me charge d'expliquer ça à notre directrice s'il le faut..."

"Je ne veux pas de passe-droit", je coasse un peu - l'émotion.

"Je ne pense pas que six mois de recherche acharnée à l'autre bout du monde puisse réellement être qualifié de passe-droit", il remarque.

"Je dois en parler à Ginny - il faut qu'elle vienne..."

"On n'a pas d'argent pour elle", il remarque avant d'ajouter : "Mais j'imagine qu'elle a gagné chez les Harpies de quoi financer son séjour..."

"Je n'y avais même pas pensé", je réponds franchement. "Mais c'est en effet le cas et c'est aussi bien..."

"Une jeune femme indépendante et déterminée, cela vous va très bien, Cyrus, si je peux me permettre."

oooo

**Les Harpies de Holyhead et consorts**  
Howard Dean-Morgan -  
président du club, mari de Gwendolyne Morgan, capitaine de l'équipe au moment de la victoire contre Heidelberg (1953).

Drusus Arden -  
entraineur de l'équipe

Gwenog Jones -  
capitaine de l'équipe

Gretel Billberryhill  
Remplaçante de Ginny - Billberryhill est la traduction mot à mot de Heildelberg, la colline des myrtilles, billberry étant un mot moins courant que blueberry pour les mêmes baies. Enfin, j'ai remarqué que tous les prénoms canons des Harpies commençaient par un G.

**Ethnomages, etc.**  
Aesthélia Da Marin  
Ethnomage brésilienne, marraine de Cyrus, ancien amour de Sirius.

Avinesh K. Maninder  
ethnomage indien, directeur de thèse de Cyrus.

**Pendant ce temps-là,** Harry voudrait avancer, lui-aussi. ça s'appelle : _Des incertitudes persistantes et de l'humilité des légendes_

_Je ne promets rien pour la semaine prochaine, je suis en déplacement professionnel... pas sûr que j'ai le temps... n'hésitez pas à réclamer, des fois que ça me donne mauvaise conscience...  
_


	31. Harry Des incertitudes persistantes et d

Playlist  
J'ai perdu la mémoire  
De ma première peur  
Où sur une île sans phare  
J'ai échoué mon cœur  
Je grimpais à l'échelle  
De ses yeux bleu-nuage  
En ouvrant son ombrelle  
Elle a pillé mon âge  
Dikès, _La mémoire_

**XXXI Harry Des incertitudes persistantes et de l'humilité des légendes**

Je crois que j'aurais eu envie qu'on parte vers le nord, Florence, les montagnes et la réserve lycanthrope de Lo Paradiso, dans la journée. Mais ce n'était évidemment pas possible. Ada devait à son patron au moins une semaine de travail avant de pouvoir prendre des vacances supplémentaires ; je devais régler mes obligations vis-à-vis de mon stage et de la Scuela. Après la nuit dernière, on aurait pu croire que tout avait été bouleversé et, en fait, la vie continuait comme si de rien. Je crois que ça me faisait rager suffisamment pour que j'ai l'envie d'oublier que j'étais un garçon plutôt logique et raisonnable. J'ai rarement autant souhaité être Cyrus et oser tout foutre en l'air ! Juste pour voir.

Quand Ada est allée travailler en ce samedi après-midi étonnamment printanier, elle m'a fait jurer que je serais là à son retour et je me suis exécuté. Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul face à mes propres démons, une espèce de rage confuse m'a envahi. Attendre ce soir pour la retrouver était insupportable. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus envisageable que j'aille voir Tiziano, que je me soumette à ses questions ou, pire encore, à sa compréhension muette. Il m'était tout aussi difficile d'envisager appeler Brunissande, mettre mes notes en ordre ou boire un café. C'est donc presque avec soulagement que j'ai vu se matérialiser une plume parentale qui m'évitait de trouver quoi faire de moi dans les prochaines minutes. Toujours ça de pris.

"Harry, j'espère que tout va bien à Venise", expliquait Papa, d'une voix calme et mesurée qui me fait un peu l'effet d'une douche froide. "Ici les choses avancent, dans le sens où le XIC s'est en partie révélé et que Drago a accepté de collaborer avec la Division. Deux arrestations supplémentaires ont eu lieu. Les plus grands chefs se sont échappés pour une destination inconnue mais l'enquête fait grand bruit. Albus arrive à mobiliser pas mal de monde sur le continent et on peut espérer avoir porté un réel coup à ce réseau." Il a l'air de réfléchir à quoi ajouter puis il termine un peu abruptement : "Donne nous de tes nouvelles et nos amitiés à Ada."

_Nos amitiés à Ada..._ Quand la plume se tait, je me rends compte qu'il n'est guère plus envisageable de rappeler Papa ou Cyrus : ils sont dans leur enquête sur des trafiquants de potions, à des milliards d'années-lumière de mes propres soucis, et - pire encore - ils savaient avant moi pour Ada. Je ne suis pas capable d'accepter la confrontation avec eux maintenant que j'ai réalisé cela. Ni pour avouer que je sais maintenant, ni pour faire semblant de l'avoir toujours su. Je ne me vois pas discuter de la condition de Ada sous aucune forme que ce soit, ni de mon envie d'aller à Lo Paradiso. Je n'arrive même pas à réellement comprendre ce qui me rend si mal à l'aise.

En désespoir de cause, je rentre chez moi - toujours mieux que tourner en rond chez Ada, non ? Si je restais trop longtemps livré à moi même je pourrais avoir envie d'ouvrir des tiroirs pour bousculer un peu ses mystères. C'est bien parce que je mesure (encore) la vacuité d'une telle enquête, sa dangerosité pour elle et pour moi, son caractère indigne de nous, même, que je fuis. Je prends le chemin le plus long pour le faire, espérant trouver un certain calme dans la répétition de mes pas. Au détour d'un rue, je me dis, assez sévèrement, que je suis terriblement orgueilleux, que ni Papa ni Cyrus ni Tiziano ne méritent mon silence, mais ça ne m'aide pas réellement. Je me sens désespérément nul - je ne crois pas que je m'en suis autant voulu depuis la fois où je m'étais laissé embobiner par des cristaux de Neelps trouvés par hasard dans l'écurie de Ted et Androméda...

Dans l'entrée de mon immeuble, je tombe sur ma propriétaire, une vieille veuve sèche et sombre, toujours habillée de noir. Sa porte est généralement entrouverte, et j'ai depuis longtemps renoncé à espérer qu'elle ne sache pas tout de mes allées et venues. J'ai grandi observé par tout Poudlard, je peux vivre avec son regard. Là, elle sort si rapidement de son antre qu'il est clair qu'elle m'attendait.

"Monsieur Potter-Lupin", elle m'apostrophe. "Je vous rappelle que le mois d'avril est déjà entamé et que les loyers se paient d'avance !"

"J'étais à Genève", j'essaie de lui expliquer.

"Je me suis demandée si vous comptiez garder la chambre - avec les étudiants on ne sait jamais ; ils disparaissent comme ça, sans rien expliquer", elle développe avec des soupirs et des gestes dédaigneux de la tête. Pas de mystère, elle se pense victime d'un complot interplanétaire. "Peut-être chez votre amie l'herboriste", elle insinue même. Sans me laisser le temps d'accepter que le Ghetto soit un village où chacun sait mes aventures amoureuses, elle me montre une série de parchemins roulés empilés sur la commode de son entrée - juste en dessous du portrait sorcier de son mari à qui elle parle toute la journée quand elle ne harcèle pas ses locataires : "J'ai donc gardé votre courrier en me disant que peut-être ça vous ferait revenir !"

"Vous avez intercepté mon courrier !", je proteste en me disant, un peu tard, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les petites veuves.

"Ça n'a pas été facile", elle geint. "Mais une pauvre vieille femme comme moi devait bien se défendre des mauvais payeurs !"

"Je vais vous payer - je vous ai toujours payée !", je lui assure en essayant de garder ma colère en respect. Je ne vais pas jeter un sortilège à une petite veuve quand même, si? Même Cyrus ne ferait pas ça !

"Vous gardez donc la chambre ?", elle questionne avidement, et je me rends compte que c'est une bonne question. Entre mes projets de voyage, mon stage à Genève et l'appartement d'Ada, garder ce studio est un peu de l'or mis en l'air stupidement... Mais les alternatives, emménager chez mon amie ou entreposer mes affaires chez Tiziano, me paraissent soit trop précipitée, soit un peu trop coûteuse pour mon ego - décidément celui-ci a rarement été aussi capricieux !

"Au moins ce mois-ci", je réponds finalement.

"Il faudra me prévenir au moins quinze jours en avance si vous n'en voulez plus", elle insiste.

J'opine sèchement.  
"Je m'en souviens - vous me l'aviez dit en janvier", je lui rappelle.

"Peu de jeunes gens ont de la mémoire", elle rétorque avec un reniflement dédaigneux, "mon mari disait toujours que les jeunes gens préféraient penser à demain et oublier tout le reste !"

Je jette machinalement un coup d'oeil au portrait dans l'entrée en me demandant si le petit homme moustachu qu'il dépeint a effectivement tenu de tels propos ou si elle invente commodément, mais je décide de ne pas répondre.

"Mon courrier ?", je préfère demander.

"Mon or ?", elle répond en tendant la main.

"Je vais le chercher", je cède avec un soupir.

Nos transactions terminées, je remonte dans mon studio avec mes différents parchemins - voilà au moins qui devrait m'occuper une partie de l'après-midi, je décide. Le premier que j'ouvre est marqué du sceau de la Scuela. Il concerne des détails administratifs sur mon stage et détaille les documents que je devrais apporter pour faire valider ce stage dans le cadre de ma formation.

"Et ils envoient ça ici plutôt qu'à Genève !", je m'agace avant de me dire que peut-être la Veuve a peut-être effectivement trouvé le moyen de tromper les hiboux. "Je me demande bien comment elle s'y prend..."

Le second vient de Myrna qui prévoit de venir cet été à Londres et veut savoir si je serai en Angleterre. A son habitude, elle est incisive et étonnamment perspicace :

"Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu as trouvé une nouvelle cause amoureuse après Aurore (ou moi) ? Allez, ne sois pas timide ! Il est maintenant établi que trop de réalisme te coupe tes élans ! Je parie donc plutôt sur une belle cause... une pauvre harpie dont personne n'a encore vu la beauté intérieure? Une belle et mystérieuse lycanthrope peut-être ?  
Je ne serais vraiment jalouse que si tu choisissais la facilité d'une fille normale, riche et saine !"

Après avoir longuement regardé ce paragraphe, avoir fermement éloigné la possibilité que Cyrus lui ait écrit pour la mettre au courant, je décide sagement que je réfléchirais plus tard à ma réponse.

Le troisième parchemin est un faire-part. Il me vient de Bill et Fleur qui annonce la naissance de leur seconde fille, Dominique, la semaine dernière. Le faire-part précise que Hermione est sa marraine et Soranzo Lorendan - l'ami de Bill et mon chef à Genève - son parrain. Ça répond sans doute aux questions que j'aurais pu avoir sur ce dernier. J'espère aussi que le premier choix indique que Ron et Hermione ont pu discuter d'une manière ou d'une autre et que ce n'est pas une manœuvre désespérée de Molly pour maintenir Hermione dans leur famille, coûte que coûte!

Ça va me faire beaucoup de lettres à écrire, je réalise, avant de me rappeler que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, voire que j'ai espéré me trouver des taches simples et répétitives pour m'occuper. Répondre à des avis de naissance paraît correspondre à mes besoins.

Le quatrième rouleau vient d'ailleurs d'Hermione, qui tient à m'annoncer elle-même qu'elle a accepté la demande de Bill et Fleur et que sa filleule est aussi charmante qu'on pourrait l'imaginer en voyant ses parents et sa grande sœur. Elle glisse aussi qu'elle a dîné avec Ron qui est toujours très pris par l'enquête et qu'ils doivent recommencer. Ils repoussent encore un peu de réintégrer leur appartement :  
_"Ron a trop peur de m'y laisser seule ; j'ai beau lui dire que je sais me défendre, il ne veut rien entendre. Il me répète que Archi, Drago ou ton frère ne sont pas des Cracmols non plus et qu'ils se sont quand même plusieurs fois faits prendre par ces gars-là. J'ai fini par renoncer..."_  
Voilà un front qui s'apaise doucement je décide.

Le cinquième parchemin est d'Albus - je le savais depuis le début à la forme du sceau.

_Harry,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je regrette moi aussi bien des fois de moins vous voi,r même si un vieil homme comme moi se rappelle encore combien de choses on a sur son agenda quand on a vingt ans ! Je ne dirais pas non plus que j'ai le temps de te rendre visite. Non, les lettres sont sans doute un bon médium pour nos échanges._

_Je vais commencer par la fin de ta lettre et la soeur de ton ami, Umbretta. Comme tu l'avais deviné tout seul ton père m'a parlé dès leur retour de ce pacte, qui peut paraître étonnamment barbare, entre les esprits de la lagune et les Cimballi. Tu y ajoutes maintenant le prix payé par cette jeune Umbretta. Je comprends que cela te touche et que tu rêves de pouvoir y faire quelque chose. La magie nous donne ce sentiment qu'avec de la volonté nous pourrions changer tant de chose. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs plus humain que sorcier, je ne sais pas._

_Je ne peux pas t'en parler sans penser à ma soeur Ariana et au prix payé par toute ma famille pour une simple agression menée par des Moldus stupides et méchants sur ma soeur de six ans qu'ils avaient surprise en train de pratiquer la magie. Ton amie Umbretta a perdu ses pouvoirs - sans doute à jamais ; ma petite soeur a perdu la capacité de les contrôler - à jamais. Le chagrin a conduit mon père à vouloir se venger et il a fini à Azkaban considéré comme le pire des criminels. Le destin a voulu que presque dix ans plus tard ma soeur dans un accès de rage détruise la maison où elle vivait avec ma mère. C'était ensuite à moi et à mon frère de nous occuper d'elle - j'étais trop jeune et ambitieux pour le faire correctement, et c'est finalement pour cela qu'Ariana a perdu la vie, elle aussi. Par manque de soin et d'humilité._

_Je ne sais pas comment les Cimballi vivent la situation d'Umbretta, si c'est une infirmité dont ils ont honte comme nous avons eu honte d'Ariana ou s'ils réussissent à imaginer autre chose qu'une distinction solide et univoque entre ceux qui pratiquent la magie et ceux qui en sont incapables. J'espère qu'ils s'aiment mieux que nous n'avons su nous aimer dans ma famille, qu'ils mettent leur honneur et leur orgueil à rester soudés. Je n'ai pas de solution magique ou de leçons à leur donner, tu l'auras compris, Harry, que mon infinie et humble sympathie._

_Je me sens d'autant plus redevable qu'à travers eux tu t'intéresses aux travaux de Maddalena Taluti - c'était une grande sorcière, courageuse. Ses travaux théoriques ont été tristement enfouis de la mémoire des sorciers, confondus à tort avec ses écrits politiques. Maddalena Taluti a été prise pour une hérétique et non comme l'esprit éclairé voire avant-gardiste qu'elle était sûrement. Je sais qu'aux États-Unis certains défendent sa mémoire, mais je suis heureux de savoir que des Italiens travaillent à reconstituer ses travaux et plus encore que mon petit-fils les côtoie !_

_Je t'accorderais sans discussion que les magies de lune sont généralement méconnues et mal jugées. Peut-être à cause de la lycanthropie, elles sont jugées par essence mauvaises, pas noires, non, mais dangereuses, difficiles à maîtriser. Au plus, elles sont considérées comme de vieilles magies, un peu désuètes, puissantes mais dangereuses, qu'il vaut mieux oublier. Ceci témoigne d'un mouvement intellectuel qui ne t'aura pas échappé, je le sais, qui tend à nous éloigner toujours plus des racines de la magie. Un peu à la manière des Moldus, nous préférons des solutions technologiques plutôt que l'harmonie et la compréhension fine des sources naturelles de la magie. Je sais que ni toi, ni Cyrus ne tombez dans ce piège mais je crains que cela soit le biais de la majorité. Mademoiselle Granger me détrompera peut-être mais je ne crois pas que notre Département des Mystères ait aujourd'hui une équipe travaillant sur ces questions._

_En conséquence, si tu arrives à dépasser la discussion marchande avec nos amis gobelins pour proposer la production d'amulettes de protection à l'étrange phénomène que tu as observé dans les coffres de Genève, tu rouvrirais une page trop ignorée de la magie ! Et ta description donne envie d'en savoir plus, Harry, elle réveille le chercheur en moi qui suis devenu un vieux politique. Elle me donne envie de passer la nuit à tes côtés à prendre des notes et des après-midis à écumer les bibliothèques pour rassembler des savoirs oubliés._

_J'ai déjà entendu parler des Wulfern, c'était en Bulgarie. Tudor m'en avait parlé quand nous étions jeunes. Leur légende était visiblement très connue dans les Balkans et nul ne pouvait parler de garous sans mentionner les Wulfern. Tu pourrais lui écrire, ou aller le voir, pour réveiller sa mémoire._

_Je ne t'apporte sans doute pas toutes les réponses que tu souhaiterais recevoir mais les réponses sont comme les desserts, elles s'apprécient après une certaine attente, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Je continue de réfléchir à tout ce dont tu m'as parlé, n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant._  
_Je t'embrasse_

_Albus._

Je laisse le parchemin s'enrouler sur lui même. J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs sur Ariana la petite soeur morte trop tôt de mon grand-père adoptif, qu'elle était cracmole ou simplement folle à lier. Comme toujours, la vérité dépassait la rumeur. Il y avait plus de gris, de responsabilités, de remords, de chagrin derrière que la rumeur le laissait entendre. Un peu comme Umbretta privée de sa magie, et non née Cracmole, par un rebond inattendu des mesures de protection de sa famille mis en place par Tarquino. Un peu comme Ada née avec tous les attributs qui auraient dû faire d'elle une sorcière très puissante et finalement herboriste garou...Tout ça n'appelait qu'une chose, selon mon Grand-père : beaucoup d'humilité. C'est peu ou proue la teneur de ma réponse.

oo

Quand je vais chercher Ada à l'herboristerie, j'ai fait plus que d'écrire à mon grand-père, j'ai répondu à tout mon courrier, même à Myrna. Je l'ai également envoyé, en signalant à chaque fois que je comptais voyager dans les semaines à venir. L'écrire m'a fait du bien, comme un pas vers la vérité et la sincérité. Ça m'a même permis d'avouer à Myrna qu'elle me connaissait intuitivement tellement bien que ça me faisait peur. Je lui ai écrit une page entière sur Ada, son mystère, ma crédulité, mon envie que ça fonctionne malgré tout maintenant. J'ai aussi avoué à Hermione la "condition" de ma petite amie vénitienne, me rendant compte que ça me ferait mal que mes amis l'apprennent comme moi de manière détournée et qu'ils en concluent que j'en ai honte. Je vais globalement mieux après.

Ada est contente de me voir et Fiametta ouvertement curieuse. On décide d'aller tous les trois boire un verre dans un petit bar moldu populaire en bord de lagune.

"Ada m'a dit que tu avais deviné pour moi depuis des semaines ?", lance Fiametta quand elle a goûté le vin blanc qu'elle a commandé.

"J'avais des doutes" je réponds prudemment. "Des intuitions plutôt que des certitudes..."

"Et rien sur Ada ?"

"Je suis bien bête", je reconnais humblement.

"Tu ne voulais pas voir ?" elle questionne sans pitié.

"Fia !", proteste Ada le rouge aux joues..

"Je ne sais pas", je réponds malgré tout. "Je crois qu'Ada est tellement avare de son histoire que j'ai pas vu tout ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille !"

"Tu n'as pas fait le lien parce que, à la différence de nombreux Italiens, tu ne connais pas l'histoire de mon père", estime charitablement Ada après un moment de réflexion.

"Pourtant Tiziano me l'a racontée", je la détrompe. "La très triste et politique histoire de Lucrezia et Cosmo Taluti..."

Le visage d'Ada est drainé de toutes couleurs quand elle chuchote :  
"Quand ?"

"La veille que nous partions à Londres", j'avoue pas très fier rétrospectivement de mon silence. Est-ce que c'était à moi de parler ?

"Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?", elle s'étonne, un peu tristement, Fiametta boit le reste de son verre d'un seul coup, sans doute pour se donner une contenance.

"Encore une fois, j'ai voulu que tu me le racontes, quand tu aurais suffisamment confiance en moi pour le faire... J'espérais que Londres te montrerait que tu pouvais me faire confiance..." j'explique sincèrement, et ça lui fait baisser les yeux.

"Tu ne le mérites pas", estime alors durement Fiametta.

_Non lo meriti - l_'italien me paraît encore plus dur que l'anglais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?", je lui rétorque. "Peut-être au contraire, je mérite quelqu'un qui aurait encore plus de secrets que moi... J'apprendrais à partager, j'apprendrais la patience..."

"Encore plus de secrets que moi ?", relève Ada - ses yeux sont humides mais curieux, voire incrédules.

"Vous retenez toutes les deux le nom de mon père adoptif - un nom que je porte avec fierté", je précise. "Mais en Angleterre, mon nom de naissance est une légende... pas de petite légende... et, au-delà de la légende, il y a la vérité... tellement intimidante que peu de gens la connaissent toute entière... Mes deux patronymes sont marqués par le secret en fait", je réalise.

"Comme moi", murmure Ada.

"Bon, vous vous êtes bien trouvés, finalement !" , estime Fiametta en levant le bras pour commander une nouvelle tournée.

ooo

Les jours qui suivent, Ada me parle chaque jour de sa famille, de son enfance et de Florence. Il n'y a pas de logique évidente dans ce partage - ni chronologique, d'importance, pour autant que je puisse en juger. Juste ce qui lui vient devant des enfants qui jouent dans la rue, devant une peinture, devant un journal. Son père est le premier sujet. Il est clair qu'elle l'adule encore, qu'elle est fière de ce qu'il a été, de ce qu'il représente. Elle ne lui reproche en fait que d'être mort comme il a vécu :

"Quand même, il aurait pu être moins confiant, non ?", elle répète plusieurs fois. "Il serait encore là et moi, peut-être que je serais une fille normale !"

J'arrive à la faire rire en lui disant qu'honnêtement, j'en doute.  
"Peut-être même étais-tu plus préparée que d'autres à vivre une vie hors norme", j'insiste.

"Comme toi", elle me renvoie.  
Je l'embrasse.

Elle me parle aussi longuement de la tante qui l'a élevée, de son oncle, célèbre fabriquant de baguettes, et de ses nombreux cousins - à rendre jaloux les Weasley. Elle arrive aussi à évoquer sa mère, Lucrezia, et ses retours toujours inattendus, douloureux et éphémères dans sa vie.

"C'est moi qui ne souhaite plus la voir, maintenant. Ma tante et mon oncle ont toujours essayé de faire en sorte que je garde un lien avec elle malgré... malgré tout, ma condition, sa nouvelle famille", elle explique de sa voix rauque. "Mais maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus me l'imposer..."

C'est tellement douloureux que je juge sage de ne pas m'en mêler. Mais en dehors de sa mère, elle semble avoir de bons rapports avec sa famille et elle me confie tout de suite qu'il est impossible d'aller à Lo Paradiso sans passer plusieurs jours chez la sœur de son père. Comme j'accepte assez facilement, elle se prend au jeu de la préparation de ce voyage. On irait d'abord à Florence puis à Lo Paradiso. On partirait deux semaines. Elle devait trouver un cadeau pour sa cousine Perlita qui allait avoir un bébé et pour la vieille Vitalia, sa grand-tante qui allait fêter ses 120 ans. Toutes ces confidences lui venaient avec une telle spontanéité que c'était à se demander pourquoi elle avait été aussi secrète et fermée auparavant !

En échange, je lui raconte comment mes parents sont morts pour que je survive au mage le plus noir que l'Angleterre avait produit, réalisant contre leur gré une prophétie faite avant ma naissance et faisant de moi le seul capable de le détruire.

"Tu avais quel âge ?", elle questionne les yeux écarquillés.

"Quinze mois."

Je lui explique que mon parrain - "oui, celui qui a donné l'argent pour la Fondation", réalisant comment mes parents avaient été trahis, est tombé à son tour dans un piège qui l'a envoyé lui en prison et moi chez la sœur moldue de ma mère.

"Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de ma vie avec eux", je lui raconte. "Je crois que j'avais souvent faim et froid ; que j'avais toujours l'impression de déranger - c'était plus qu'une impression d'ailleurs ! Moi, j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne, je ne savais pas qui, mais il me semblait que quelqu'un devait venir... Remus est venu."

"Tu avais quel âge ?"

"Cinq ans et demi."

Le deuxième soir, je lui parle de Poudlard, du fait d'y grandir fils de prof puis de directeur, des bêtises que j'y faisais avec Cyrus.

"Les gens ne te parlaient jamais de ce que tu avais fait bébé ?", elle s'interroge.

"Pas tellement - je crois que Remus y veillait ; il voulait que j'aie l'enfance la plus normale possible, que je ne me dise pas que j'étais spécial ou que j'avais des choses différentes des autres à faire", je lui confie. "Il était très exigeant scolairement envers moi, et j'ai compris bien plus tard qu'il voulait me préparer à assimiler les magies les plus difficiles... Bien plus tard, quand j'ai entendu parler par accident de la prophétie..."

"Ça a dû être terrible !", elle estime avec sympathie. Peut-être mesure-t-elle à quel point elle touche aux secrets qui ont étouffé une bonne partie de mon adolescence.

"Sur le moment, c'était terrifiant", je reconnais. "Je ne me pensais pas du tout capable de ce que j'ai dû faire... D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas fait seul, toute ma famille était là derrière moi... Mais le plus dur a sans doute été de devoir l'affronter trois fois pour qu'il disparaisse réellement et à jamais... d'avoir cru, et ma famille avec moi, que nous en avions fini avec lui et la prophétie..."

"Trois fois ?", elle me relance presque timidement.

Je la regarde longuement avant de me décider. C'est un vrai secret ce que je vais dire. Il ne restera pas grand-chose après. Il restera Cyrus, mais je sais depuis longtemps que je ne déciderai jamais à sa place qui a le droit de savoir qui il est dans toute sa complexité. Les Horcruxes sont mon secret, celui dont Voldemort m'a chargé, en un sens.

"Ce que je vais te dire, peu de gens le savent", je commence donc. Elle pose sa main sur son coeur dans une promesse muette que j'accepte. "Voldemort a survécu à l'Avada Kadavra qui a rebondi sur moi à cause du sacrifice de ma mère et à la Pierre philosophale parce... parce qu'il avait renoncé bien avant à son humanité... Il avait assuré son immortalité en divisant son âme", j'explique encore en me demandant si elle a assez de savoirs magiques théoriques pour comprendre.

"Des Horcruxes ?", elle chuchote, l'air terrifiée. "Mon oncle m'en a parlé une fois..."

"Le faiseur de baguette ?"

Elle confirme d'un geste infime de la tête, comme si un trop grand geste risquait de faire réapparaître Voldemort.

"On a mis du temps à comprendre et encore plus à les identifier et les détruire", je me force à continuer parce que remuer tout ça reste lourd et difficile. "J'avais l'impression que jamais je n'arriverais à avoir une vie normale, à pouvoir simplement faire la fête, avoir des petites amies, voyager ou simplement ne rien faire... Trois ans après, je me rends compte que je commence à peine à penser plus au futur qu'au passé..."

"C'est exactement l'impression que j'ai face à mon père et à notre... accident... que jamais je ne pourrai regarder vers l'avenir sans avoir le poids de ce que lui aurait fait sur le dos", elle commente.

"Mais comment peux-tu dire ce qu'il aurait fait ?", je lui oppose.

"C'est exactement le problème", elle reconnaît en se blottissant contre moi, et je décide qu'on a assez parlé pour aujourd'hui.

oooo  
Tous ces jours, j'évite Tiziano, qui finit par arrêter de m'écrire et de m'appeler. Plus généralement, je limite mes communications extérieures. La seule qui échappe à mon repli du monde est sans doute Brunissande qui m'a envoyé un long compte-rendu de ses observations la dernière nuit du phénomène. Ça l'a visiblement bien intriguée puisqu'elle y joint des recherches qu'elle a menées par ailleurs et envisage donc que la dernière femme soit une allégorie de la justice moldue.

Quand je demande à Ada si ça lui paraît possible que les Moldus représentent la justice comme une femme aveuglée, elle est d'abord pensive.

"Ce qui te gêne, c'est qu'elle soit une femme ou qu'elle ait les yeux bandés ?", elle veut finalement savoir.

"Comment peut-on juger quand on ne voit rien ?", je réplique.

"A moins qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à l'apparence des choses ?", elle remarque, et je me dis que je ferais mieux de faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

J'y apprends qu'il s'agit de la déesse grecque Thémis et que ses yeux bandés sont un gage d'impartialité. C'est un joli paradoxe, je me dis, comme si en savoir trop obscurcissait le jugement. Je me demande après si nous faisons bien, Ada et moi, de lever le voile ainsi sur nos mystères. Est-ce que nous ne perdons pas ainsi l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire, elle et moi ? Je n'ai jamais autant eu hâte de notre départ, de cette bulle à partager en exclusivité. Je suis tout à ma rêverie en sortant et je manque de rater Tiziano qui lui pénètre dans le bâtiment. C'est lui qui m'arrête, me prenant par le bras.

"Harry, ça va ?"

"Très bien, merci", je lui réponds. "Je bosse sur mes affaires de Genève", je vais jusqu'à lui expliquer - un peu comme si ça justifiait mon silence.

"Et tu avances ?", il questionne et il n'y a pas de doute, il ne s'intéresse pas seulement aux magies de lune genévoises.

"Je vais partir... Ada et moi, nous allons à Florence voir sa famille", je lui révèle en ayant l'impression que je lui dois bien cela.

"Au moins, je saurais plus ou moins où tu es si ta famille te cherche", il commente prudemment, je vois bien. Mais je me dis aussi qu'il a raison et que je dois les prévenir avant que ça ne prenne l'ampleur d'une catastrophe européenne.

"On ne devrait pas en venir là", je lui promets donc.

"Donne-moi de tes nouvelles", il lâche. "Tarquino regrette ton absence..."

"Je viendrais vous raconter", je décide. "Mais là, l'urgence est ce voyage..."

"Si tu le dis", il répète l'air relativement sceptique. "Eh bien, à bientôt !", il conclut abruptement, décidant au même instant de me quitter. Il est au bout de la rue quand je me dis que je ne lui ai pas demandé comment se passait son stage. Je n'ai pas non plus demandé de nouvelles de sa soeur... Autant pour l'humilité, je constate tristement, un peu agacé par mon comportement.

En rentrant dans ma chambre pour écrire ma réponse à Brunissande, je me dis que Tiz a raison de me rappeler que j'aurais dû tenir ma famille au courant de mes projets. Comme je ne me vois pas déranger Mae, que parler à Papa reste un peu au dessus de mes forces pour l'instant, il ne me reste que Cyrus. Je sors mon miroir en me disant qu'en plus, il abrégera peut-être lui même la discussion en invoquant la sécurité. Oui, je ne suis pas loin de me défiler dans cette histoire, j'en suis bien conscient.

"Cyrus", il décroche à la première sonnerie. Il y a du bruit derrière lui, une rue moldue, je dirais.

"C'est Harry", je lui signale comprenant qu'il tient son miroir comme un téléphone moldu à la contemplation de son conduit auditif.

"Oh, le grand frère !", il commente avec un grand sourire dans la voix. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Pas mal", je réponds prudemment. "Et toi ?"

"Eh bien, un peu mieux depuis que nos amis du XIC semblent avoir réellement levé le camp !", il m'apprend. "Dommage qu'on ait perdu leur trace en Amérique latine !"

"C'est pas dangereux de me dire tout ça ?", je m'inquiète sincèrement.

"Nos miroirs ont été revus par le Ministère, et Ron et Seamus ont piégé la minette de la Division des transmissions qui avait donné le moyen de contourner les signatures magiques... encore une victime collatérale en un sens", il soupire.

"Ils avaient de sacrés contacts", je commente.

"Oui, Mae dit qu'il ne faut pas se réjouir trop vite ,et Kingsley lui donne carte blanche pour une véritable enquête au sein du Ministère", il ajoute. "Mais en attendant, on a repris une vie presque normale, on est même rentrés à Londres, Gin et moi, encore que ce n'est pas pour longtemps !"

"Comment ça ?"

"On part au Brésil à la fin du mois - tu as lu les journaux, hein, tu sais qu'elle a officiellement démissionné des Holyheads ?"

Je secoue la tête puis me rappelle qu'il ne me regarde sans doute pas.  
"Je n'ai pas lu les journaux anglais - pas eu le temps", je m'excuse.

"Ah bon, t'es où, à Genève ?"

"Non à Venise", je le détrompe.

Il a un silence qui ne trompe pas.

"Ada a bien vécu ton absence ?", il lance finalement. Il a dû la retourner sept fois dans sa bouche celle-là.

"Je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu", je décide de lui répondre. "Mais personne n'avait pris ma place..."

"Encore heureux !", il commente loyalement, puis il craque et demande franchement : "Ça va, vous deux ?"

"On part ensemble, à Florence, dans les montagnes aussi..."

"Dans les montagnes", il relève.

"A la réserve", je confirme, fier que ma voix soit neutre.

Il a un petit sifflement admiratif.

"C'est une déclaration de confiance, dis moi ! Rappelle-toi ce que disait Papa sur la paranoïa de ces gars-là...", il commence.

"Écoute, je ne suis pas Papa", je le coupe. "Je suis l'amoureux d'Ada, et c'est à ce titre qu'on va dans la réserve que son père a défendue toute sa vie.. Je ne sais pas ce que je verrais là-bas, ni comment je serais reçu - Ada m'a déjà prévenu que ça ne serait sans doute pas facile - mais je n'y vais pas comme ambassadeur de la Fondation... j'y vais pour découvrir l'esprit ouvert pas pour prêcher une quelconque vision de la lycanthropie !"

Je me rends compte que j'ai quasiment crié ma dernière phrase et je ferme les yeux.

"C'est bon là, tu m'as détruit l'oreille et ça va mieux ?", il s'enquiert assez sèchement.

"Pardon", je reconnais du bout des lèvres, et puis la confession vient comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça : "Je... je ne me suis pas encore pardonné d'avoir été aussi aveugle..."

Il ne dit rien - trente secondes sans doute - puis il énonce lentement, comme s'il déchiffrait un parchemin ancien et à demi effacé :

"Tu ne savais pas - tu es rentré plus tôt, et c'est comme ça que tu as compris..."

"Oui", j'avoue - et c'est finalement plus facile que je ne l'avais imaginé.

"Et tu pars avec elle ?", il insiste.

"Oui."

"Tu l'as dans la peau cette fille, Harry", il commente.

"Oui", je reconnais en riant cette fois.

"Alors, l'esprit ouvert et le coeur débordant, tu vas faire gaffe à toi, hein ?"

"Je vais essayer."

oooo  
La suite logique de tout ça s'appelle _Des inquiétudes fraternelles et des plans de remboursement_, et c'est Cyrus qui raconte...


	32. Des inquiétudes fraternelles et des plan

Playlist  
(un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais en même temps, il fallait bien que je la mette quelque part)  
Lève toi c'est décidé  
Laisse-moi te remplacer  
Je vais prendre ta douleur

Doucement sans faire de bruit  
Comme on réveille la pluie  
Je vais prendre ta douleur  
Camille, _ta douleur._

**XXXII Cyrus. Des inquiétudes fraternelles et des plans de remboursement**

Partir au Brésil tout de suite ou presque semblait étonnement facile. Ginny était enthousiaste. Elle se voyait offrir ses services au centre de santé local et apprendre sur le terrain, ou bien m'aider dans mes enquêtes. Elle semblait sincèrement contente de fuir les médias britanniques et leurs polémiques sur les ressorts de sa réorientation ; les souvenirs du XIC ; Londres et sa pluie. Il faut dire que l'interview donnée à Monsieur Lovegood n'avait pas suffi à faire taire les rumeurs, pire il avait amené certains fâcheux à tenir tribune sur le thème de la place d'épouse et de mère de le sorcière britannique. Sa grande cause semblait une épreuve un peu sans fin. J'avais bien quelques craintes qu'elle s'ennuie finalement sur place mais j'ai décidé de les taire.

Papa et Mae comme les Weasley étaient tout aussi enclins à penser que ce voyage venait à point nommé tant pour mes études que pour le changement de carrière de Ginny ou encore notre sécurité. Arthur et Molly parlaient même de venir nous voir - "et ils ne sont pas sortis d'Angleterre depuis nos vacances en Égypte !", se réjouissait Gin. "En plus, ils partiraient tous seuls ou presque !"

Inutile de dire que toute l'Université ou Poudlard me félicitaient à chaque occasion de cette chance qui s'offrait à moi. Il ne me restait donc qu'à mettre mes affaires en ordre en gardant un oeil sur l'enquête qui n'en finissait pas de s'enliser, apparemment. Après tant de semaines à lutter contre la marée, j'avais eu un peu de mal à accepter de me retrouver dans le flux - c'est-à-dire à faire ouvertement des choses approuvées de tous. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand Harry m'a appelé le lundi. Je pensais qu'il allait, comme moi, trouver un peu fort de café de laisser l'enquête à d'autres et de passer à autre chose. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il développe dans l'instant une théorie alternative à la direction prise par l'enquête officielle. Mais en fait, il s'en fichait profondément - surtout si personne n'était plus directement en danger. Il avait découvert la condition d'Ada, presque par hasard, et c'était son seul intérêt. Et si moi, j'allais le mois prochain au Brésil ; lui, il partait sur l'heure ou presque pour Lo Paradiso.

Comment dire, j'avais l'impression que mon éternellement raisonnable Harry nous faisait une espèce de crise d'adolescence tardive, faisant de sa relation avec Ada une déclaration d'indépendance ultime envers Papa. Quand j'ai dit ça à Gin, elle a éclaté de rire.

"Je suppose que tu sais de quoi tu parles !", elle a sobrement commenté quand mon regard a dû faire transparaître mon agacement.

"Honnêtement, comment peut-il dire qu'il n'est pas l'ambassadeur de la Fondation ? Comme si les autres n'allaient pas le juger en fonction de ça et comme s'il pouvait y échapper ?", je me suis sincèrement étonné. Le Harry que j'avais toujours connu avait été le plus ardent défenseur de Remus !

"Tu sais, Cyrus", a réfléchi Gin. "Si tu prends mes frères et mon père, je vous retrouve, Harry et toi... Ron est sans doute celui qui ressemble le plus à Papa de caractère, avec Charlie, et ils ont tous les deux fait les choix de carrière les plus opposés aux siens.. à l'inverse, Percy est celui dont la façon de penser est la plus différente de Papa et pourtant il n'a eu de cesse de bosser au Ministère... Alors pour moi, Harry, c'est de vous deux celui qui fonctionne le plus comme Remus, et on voit bien qu'il a besoin de montrer son indépendance... partir loin, dire qu'il y a d'autres façons de vivre la lycanthropie, etc... Toi, tu es celui qui se heurte le plus régulièrement à votre père et, finalement, tu es celui qui vas faire une carrière académique... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Vaguement", j'ai répondu un peu dépassé par toutes ses comparaisons. Dans le silence qui a suivi, je me suis demandé quel type de relations Kane, qui lui ressemble tant physiquement mais aussi dans le comportement, aura avec Remus. Je n'avais pas assez d'imagination, je me suis rendu compte.

"Bref, vous êtes une famille normale malgré tous vos efforts pour nous faire croire le contraire", elle a conclu, et on a rigolé de sa sortie un bon moment tous les deux avant que je ne reprenne :

"N'empêche, j'espère que ça ne va pas être trop dur, là-bas ! Et que Papa ne va pas le prendre pour lui !"

Ginny a acquiescé.  
"Je suis plus inquiète du premier point que du second", elle a estimé. "J'imagine que ton père a déjà envisagé qu'Ada amène Harry à se reposer la question de la lycanthropie dans notre monde... Et même à ce qu'il y apporte des réponses différentes"

Comme elle avait raison, je me suis contenté de soupirer philosophiquement :  
"Ça nous changera des Moldus !"

"Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère", elle a commenté en posant sa main sur mon bras, "mais il est solide dans sa tête et il a des vraies ressources magiques pour faire face à pas mal de situations... Il va s'en sortir !" Quand j'ai eu opiné, elle a ajouté avec moins d'assurance: "D'ailleurs, je me rends compte à quel point moi je devrais retravailler ma défense et aussi, vu les caractéristiques de ta famille, développer mon animagus."

"Ton animagus !", j'ai relevé - c'était comme si les envies de Ginny me prenaient toutes par surprise en ce moment !

"Eh bien, oui, avec deux lycanthropes dans la famille, ça devient important, non ?", elle s'est justifiée.

"Si tu veux", j'ai reconnu.

"Tu penses que je vais y arriver ?", elle a demandé timidement.

"Avec moi comme prof ? Quelle question !", je lui ai assuré, content de voir que je conservais la part belle de ses projets.

oo

Au milieu de ces préparatifs, je suis presque étonné de recevoir mercredi matin une convocation à la Division à propos de "l'enquête sur le groupe criminel se faisant appelé XIC". Comme on n'habite plus à Poudlard, je ne peux pas demander d'explications officieuses. Mais comme je sais quand même par ma mère et mon beau-frère que l'enquête n'est pas allée très loin, je ne vois pas bien de quelles informations je pourrais avoir la primeur.

A la Division, nous nous retrouvons Drago, Ron et moi, assis en rangs d'oignons devant Kingsley Shacklebolt, davantage comme trois écoliers devant le directeur asseyant son autorité sur la séparation physique offerte par son bureau que comme les témoins et victimes d'un réseau mafieux, si vous voulez mon impression. Au cas où ça ne suffirait pas, Mae est assise à sa droite et Dawn Paulsen, qui doit rédiger le compte-rendu d'enquête pour le Magenmagot, à sa gauche. Autant dire qu'on enterre l'affaire. Pas que je ne m'y attendais pas avant d'entrer, c'est juste que j'assiste à l'enterrement.

"Nous avons porté un rude coup à leur réseau non seulement ici, en Angleterre, mais aussi sur le continent", explique Shacklebolt avec presque assez de sérieux pour être crédible. "Nous avons mis fin à leur infiltration de la police moldue britannique..."

"Brookmyre va être jugé par qui ?", je le coupe.

Je suis sans doute le seul qui peut ici. Ron doit penser à sa carrière - sinon Gin va m'en tenir responsable, et Drago reste accablé d'une culpabilité rétrospective tellement développée que je me demande parfois si elle n'est pas un petit peu feinte - mais ce n'est pas la question.

"La justice moldue va le faire comparaître pour collusion avec le crime organisé et corruption", m'informe Dawn de sa voix la plus neutre.

Elle a sa main gauche sur son ventre. Ça me fait penser aux envies familiales de Gin, déjà suffisamment nourries par la naissance de sa deuxième nièce la semaine dernière, et ça me fait suffisamment transpiré pour que je décide de me concentrer sur la discussion.

"Ils peuvent ?", j'insiste.

"Mais cette mafia avait de nombreuses activités moldues", me rappelle la vieille copine de ma mère adoptive avec un air presque surpris. "Ce sont même eux qui ont fait appel à nous dans cette affaire..."

Alors que moi je menais ma petite enquête avec mes potes, au risque de faire enlever Archi... Ok, balai arrière !

"On sait comment ils le tenaient ?", je questionne donc.

"Ils le payaient", me répond Mae, cette fois. "Tous les mois, depuis onze mois... Ils l'avaient approché en tant que sorciers. Ils lui avaient même fait miroiter de lui "rendre sa magie"..."

"Et en attendant cette récompense suprême, ils arrondissaient ses fins de mois", complète Kingsley avec un soupir.

"Il aurait aimé être sorcier", remarque Ron pensivement, et Mae grimace.

Comme je m'étonne presque de leur réaction, je me rappelle alors cette histoire des amis vénitiens de Harry - cette fille qui avait perdu sa magie à sept ans. L'histoire avait beaucoup ému Ginny. Ils pensent peut-être à elle, je me dis.

"Eh bien, a priori, la famille Brookmyre a assez mal pris son manque de magie", nous apprend Dawn. "Michael était un bébé arrivé tard, après des années de traitement contre l'infertilité de sa mère, et ils avaient des attentes énormes pour lui. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, ils ont voulu croire que sa magie allait apparaître alors qu'aucun signe ne permettait d'y croire... - je sais bien que ça arrive, mais bon, gardez mon fils Theodor tout un week-end, et vous n'aurez pas de doute sur ses capacités ! Et vous connaissez tous les jumeaux Lupin... C'est très rare que ça ne soit pas net avant onze ans !"

Dawn a tenu à se justifier parce que dire que la magie est là depuis la naissance et guide l'enfant est souvent un discours de sangs-purs. Le fait est que la probabilité écrasante que l'enfant déclare sa magie entre trois et sept ans justifie pour certains de militer pour une mesure précoce de l'aura et à offrir un enseignement avancé aux plus forts. Ce sont les mêmes qui postulent qu'un enfant garou ne pourra jamais contrôler sa magie. Mais personne ne soupçonne Dawn de soutenir de telles thèses dans cette pièce. Tout le monde opine sans rien ajouter.

"Non seulement, les Brookmyre n'ont rien fait pour le préparer à son absence de magie", continue Mae, "mais ils lui ont mis en tête qu'il ne pourrait être qu'un Auror..."

"Beaucoup de petits garçons veulent être Auror", remarque Drago brièvement. Je me demande s'il l'a fait exprès mais il a jeté un froid. A y re-réfléchir, c'est sans doute délibéré.

"Donc à onze ans, il ne s'est révélé ni sorcier, ni futur Auror", reprend Mae après une infime pause agacée envers son cousin devenu son presque frère adoptif. "Et ses parents, déçus, sont partis au Tibet, dans un monastère, chercher la paix de l'âme, un cousin l'a élevé..."

"Moldu ?", s'intéresse Ron.

"Non, sorcier... il travaillait aux hippodromes magiques d'Epton", nous apprend Dawn avec un coup d'oeil à ses notes. "Il a été gentil avec lui, a priori... Mais Michael a gardé la blessure de cet abandon. Tout concourt à penser qu'il est devenu policier pour leur montrer qu'il était capable de défendre la lumière quand même..."

"...et il a fini par servir l'ombre", je soupire. L'histoire est finalement bien banale et triste.

"Et les vrais coupables ont disparu", note fort justement Ronald.

J'approuve de la tête en regardant Mae droit dans les yeux - ils ne nous feront pas tout oublier avec leur histoire de petit cracmol déçu et amer.

"La piste s'arrête aux Canaries ou presque", reconnaît Kingsley. "L'emploi d'un portoloin non officiel nous a d'abord offert une certaine coopération des autorités espagnoles. Mais, quand le nom des Fioralquila a été prononcé, la plus grande réserve a été de mise. Même s'ils n'ont pas pu nous empêcher d'arrêter les Waterman..."

"Ils vont être jugés ?", s'étonne ouvertement Drago avec presque une lueur d'espoir.

"Comme le garde muet, comme Brookmyre, ce sont de menus fretins", lui rappelle Dawn sombrement.

"Mais c'est la cousine de Garinov !", je m'exclame.

"Oui, c'est ce qu'elle répète : elle n'a fait qu'aider son cousin à organiser des soirées, lui a rendu des services de nettoyage ; il lui a envoyé des clients... et son amie Hermosa leur a prêté la maison des Canaries en remerciement ... Oui, ils devaient éventuellement les rejoindre en Argentine... Ils attendaient un message", raconte amèrement Mae, essayant de refaire sans doute la voix de Jenna Waterman, mais l'imitation vocale n'a jamais été son fort. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à en tirer par des moyens légaux - le veritaserum ou la légilimancie sont réservés à des accusations bien plus graves que trafic de potions..."

"Mais il y a eu au moins deux morts et deux enlèvements !", je lui rappelle.

"Mais qu'avons-nous pour les relier à ces incidents graves ?", questionne Kingsley de sa voix de baryton. "Nous aurions sans doute eu les mêmes problèmes avec Fioralquila, Teuffer et Lavendin... Ils ont pris soin de nous laisser ceux contre qui nous avions des choses... Ce sont des rusés !"

"Et les autorités suisses ?", s'enquiert poliment Ron.

Le silence nerveux qui lui répond est suffisant pour que Drago soupire :  
"Pour les Teuffer, leur héritier Kuno est parti - je devrais dire s'est réfugié - en Amérique latine parce qu'il était soumis à un "véritable chantage" de la part de sorciers britanniques et ils ne vont pas nous dire où le trouver pour que ces dits vilains sorciers ne le retrouvent..."

"Comment tu sais ça ?", je m'exclame en me tournant vers lui. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois les opinements de l'autre côté du bureau : les Teuffer ont dû dire peu ou prou ce que vient de proposer Drago.

"Parce que je connais Kuno, ou Hermosa, que je sais comment ils raisonnent ou manipulent leur entourage...", me répond calmement mon cousin sans même rougir. Je retiens qu'on aurait une vie plus calme s'il avait partagé tout ça avec nous plus tôt. On va dire que chacun de nous fait un effort.

"Et la famille Teuffer croit ce qu'elle dit ?", interroge Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Drago hésite puis hausse les épaules.  
"C'est possible - encore que je pense qu'elle préfère couvrir l'héritier quitte à le surveiller elle-même de plus près..."

"Il est aussi possible qu'elle approuve ses activités", estime Kingsley. "Les Teuffer ont toujours été des prédateurs..."

"Mais on ne parle que de Kuno là, quid de Lavendin ?", je remarque. "Il m'est apparu comme le vrai chef de l'affaire !"

"La famille Teuffer prétend ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles", soupire Dawn et ça fait sourire amèrement Drago, pas surpris.

On rumine tous ces histoires de loyauté biaisée. C'est Ron qui se risque à changer de sujet :  
"Et les Argentins ?"

"Eh bien, ils ne connaissent pas la même régulation des portoloins que les Européens... ça ne les dérange pas que des gens entrent ainsi sur leur territoire tant qu'ils ne provoquent pas de désordre. Ils reconnaissent qu'ils ont détecté des arrivées libres, comme ils les appellent, mais ne peuvent donner qu'une localisation très approximative", lui répond Dawn.

"Ils n'ont pas de Fioralquila, de Teuffer ou de Lavendin recensés... Mais ils ne manqueront pas de nous informer si des personnes de ce nom se faisaient connaître d'une manière ou d'une autre...", ajoute Mae, suffisamment sarcastique pour laisser percer ses doutes.

"Et on ne peut pas mener notre enquête là-bas ?", je demande.

"Tu crois que la Division a des forces secrètes à la moldue ?", m'oppose Mae semblant préférer prendre ça pour une blague.

"Tu ne voudrais pas continuer ton enquête solitaire, n'est-ce pas Cyrus ?", questionne Kingsley moins léger. Il a un regard inquisiteur et intimidant qui ferait rougir quiconque. Mais comme Drago, j'ai peut-être appris dans cette affaire que la honte ne faisait avancer personne.

"J'ai une seule enquête à mener, elle concerne les potions d'initiation des chamans sorciers guarani", je compose prudemment mais sincèrement ma réponse. "Je vous laisse les mafias, les relations diplomatiques et autres !", je lâche quand même. "Je préférerais juste savoir qu'ils ne vont pas revenir demain pirater mon miroir ou enlever mes copains !"

Kingsley a un regard rapide pour Mae - comme pour juger comment elle prend ma réponse.

" Je comprends et partage ton souci, Cyrus, crois-moi. J'ose croire que même si nous n'arrivons pas à obtenir une coopération officielle active, nous avons planté chez nos collègues espagnols, suisses ou argentins, suffisamment de questions pour qu'ils soient plus vigilants...", il soupire.

Ça me paraît un peu léger mais je décide de garder ça pour moi.

"Il me semble tout à fait certain qu'ils recommenceront, en Argentine ou ailleurs", estime alors Drago avec son débit traînant et hautain.

"Ils se sont habitués à l'argent facile", soupire Dawn.

"Ils aiment beaucoup trop la manipulation et la sensation de pouvoir sans partage qu'elle leur donne", la corrige mon cousin avec conviction. "L'argent n'est qu'un moyen pour eux... comme les drogues ou les enlèvements... La seule chose dont ils ne peuvent se passer, c'est d'inventer des stratagèmes pour manipuler les autres !"

"Bonne chance aux Argentins", conclut sombrement Ron, et personne ne trouve rien à ajouter.

"Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ?", me demande Mae quand, après être sortis du bureau de Kingsley, on a laissé Ron retourner bosser sur son rapport et que Drago a préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter un debriefing avec ce qui lui sert de famille proche quand ça l'arrange.

"Je l'ai eu lundi", je réponds lentement, détestant par avance être le porteur de secrets.

"Il a fini son stage à Genève ?"

"Pour ce mois-ci, si j'ai bien compris", je concours toujours aussi prudent.

"Il était content ?"

Je me rends compte qu'on n'en a pas parlé et aussi que soit Mae veut me faire parler, soit qu'ils n'ont réellement pas d'infos fraîches sur mon frère. N'ayant jamais été une balance, je biaise :

"On n'a pas parlé de ça", je décide de répondre.

"Ah bon ?", s'étonne Mae, l'air sincère, je décide.

"Il voulait des informations sur l'enquête", je réponds. "Je lui ai dit que nous partions sans doute au Brésil... il a dit qu'il prenait des vacances avec Ada..."

"Ils vont où ?", elle questionne logiquement.

"A Florence et dans les Alpes", je résume sobrement mais en détournant les yeux - je suis un bien piètre menteur malgré toute l'expérience que je pourrais avoir en la matière.

"Dans les Alpes ?", relève Mae pas beaucoup plus finement que moi, si vous voulez mon avis.

"Elle lui a dit", je décide d'avouer - après tout, il ne sera pas privé de sortie, de balai ou d'argent de poche. Il n'a pas besoin que je lui invente une couverture. Il a pris une décision d'adulte - il a même insisté sur ce point.

"Et il prend ça comment ?", questionne presque timidement Mae après une demi-seconde de réflexion.

"Comme un défi", je résume après à peu près le même temps de pause. Elle acquiesce comme si elle approuvait ma formulation. "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à en parler à Papa", je rajoute.

Mae soupire.  
"Vous êtes deux têtes de mule, chacun dans votre genre !"

"On l'adore, hein, ne tire pas de conclusions inutiles de tout ça", je réponds. Dans le silence qui suit, je suis étonné de trouver que ce n'est pas une mauvaise façon de présenter les choses.

"Sauf que si Harry ne lui dit rien, Remus va se ronger les sangs", elle remarque.

"Envoie le donc jouer au billard avec moi", je propose avec un fatalisme feint - c'est sur ma liste de chose à faire avant de partir au Brésil.

Ça la fait rire.  
"Faut qu'il en profite avant que tu sois trop loin", elle approuve.

ooo

Je l'attendais presque dès le lendemain, mais Papa vient le vendredi soir. Il m'a appelé en fin d'après-midi pour vérifier que j'étais disponible ; j'ai dit oui, évidemment. On se retrouve directement au club de billard parce que j'arrive d'une conférence d'un Pakistanais invité de Maninder et que Ginny est sortie avec Luna. Mais c'est pas mal comme ça, je crois. J'arrive évidemment après lui, et il s'est déjà installé.

"Alors si, en plus, tu t'entraînes", je fais mine de m'agacer en posant ma veste.

"Tu habites plus près que moi, tu peux venir quand tu veux", il riposte en souriant.

"J'ai trop de travail", je prétends. "J'écris une thèse, moi !"

"Plains-toi donc", il conclut.

Je décide de choisir une queue plutôt. La troisième me convient.  
"Mae n'est pas de service ?", je questionne alors qu'il rassemble les boules au centre de la table.

"Grâce à toi et à ton cousin, elle ne manque pas d'heures à rattraper", il me rappelle. "Tu casses?"

"On s'entraîne un peu d'abord ?"

"Je t'en prie."

Je me concentre pour exploser efficacement le tas triangulaire qui fait pack au milieu du tapis vert et je suis payé de retours : deux boules directes, ce n'est pas mal. J'enchaîne en annonçant les numéros que j'aspire à rentrer et je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends.

"Finalement, on aurait dû jouer pour de vrai", remarque Papa appréciateur.

"J'aurais sans doute joué plus mal", je bougonne, et ça me vaut un regard inquisiteur.

"C'est toi qui as proposé qu'on joue..."

"Tout à fait", je reconnais facilement. "Alors, avant que ça ne devienne sérieux, dis-moi : vous avez des nouvelles de Drago ?"

"Hum, d'après Dora... d'après Dora, les choses avancent. Il a accepté d'aller dîner chez les Greengrass et de lui expliquer toute l'affaire..."

Je ne sais pas si c'est de penser au stress de mon cousin mais je manque mon tir.  
"Quand ça ?", je questionne en me relevant.

"Hier."

"Et alors ?", je m'intéresse sincèrement.

Papa ne me répond pas tout de suite. il est occupé à viser. Il bloque sa respiration, produit un coup sec qui envoie la boule rebondir sur deux bandes avant de glisser nettement dans le trou.

"Alors Astoria et Drago se fiancent à la fin du mois - sans doute avant votre départ"

"Pardon ?"

"Écoute, je pense qu'Androméda te raconterait ça mieux que moi - ou Drago, mais a priori Greengrass s'est montré magnanime, plus que magnanime même. Il les aurait même remerciés de leur sincérité et de leur courage... Jamais il n'aurait su reconnaître ses erreurs à leur âge - un truc comme ça", explique Papa avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il se racontait une blague connue de lui seul. "La sept en trois bandes", il annonce.

"Arthur dit tout le temps que le pire défaut de Greengrass, c'est son incapacité à reconnaître quand il a tort", je commente. Remus se penche le regard calculateur; la boule sept part avec un effet intéressant et rebondit effectivement sur trois bandes. Elle manque de peu de finir dans le trou. "Dommage", je souffle.

"En même temps, comme tu l'avais d'ailleurs fait remarquer, Greengrass s'était rendu compte que des informations sur lui arrivaient dans la presse étrangère et il avait même des soupçons sur la source... Mais il n'avait pas envisagé que sa fille et son gendre soient tellement en danger - il s'inquiétait uniquement de leur vénalité, pas de leur sécurité... Je crois qu'il s'en veut rétrospectivement de ne pas avoir enquêté plus avant..."

Je hoche la tête pour dire que je comprends plus ou moins.  
"La cinq en deux bandes", j'annonce en me penchant. Mais ma queue ripe un peu et la boule n'atteint jamais la seconde bande. "Il aime bien jouer avec le feu Greengrass quand même..."

"J'en connais qui reprochent à leurs parents d'intervenir trop directement dans leur vie", commente Papa.

"Ça va, ça va, c'est déjà à ton tour de jouer !", je maugrée. "Donc, il pense que le mieux c'est de marier Drago et Astoria..."

"Je crois qu'il veut leur dire qu'il leur fait confiance pour ne pas retomber deux fois dans les mêmes pièges", il estime. Comme je prends un air entendu, il ravale un rire de confirmation et manque son tir.

"Un point partout", je remarque. "Bon, on verra si on est invités..."

"Ça ne fait aucun doute, selon moi", m'assure Papa. "Madame Greengrass leur prête d'ores et déjà un petit cottage dans la grande banlieue de Londres... Je crois qu'ils emménagent ce week-end !"

Il me faut quelques secondes pour digérer l'info et me rendre compte que je suis plutôt content pour mon cousin.

"Bon, deuxième essai pour la cinq" j'annonce. "Deux bandes, encore..." Ce coup-ci ça rentre et je me sens pousser des ailes : "La sept maintenant... deux bandes, soyons fou... Ah, zut !"

"Tu prends trop d'angle", estime Papa en replaçant la boule là où elle était. "Essaie plus directement..."

"Mais c'est à toi !"

"On s'entraîne, rappelle-toi !"

Je me penche une nouvelle fois sur la table et j'ai plus de succès même si la boule n'entre pas dans le trou à la fin.

"A toi quand même", je soupire en me relevant, mais Papa ne bouge pas.

"Harry est déjà parti ?", il souffle plutôt en me regardant avec un air trop détaché pour être honnête selon moi.

"Aucune idée", je soupire. "J'essaierai de l'appeler demain si tu veux..."

"J'ai essayé hier et aujourd'hui...", regrette Papa avant de se faire violence et de désigner la boule sept. "Une bande..."

Cette fois-ci, il marque sans problème. "La trois", il annonce donc. Pas plus de difficulté.

"Ne mets pas trop d'enjeu là-dedans", je décide de commenter pendant qu'il abat les boules les unes après les autres avec une méthode et une rage qui ne trompent personne. "Il est vexé de ne pas s'être rendu compte tout seul, sans doute réellement amoureux d'elle, et il fonce vers l'inconnu comme un pur Gryffondor..."

"C'était bien la peine que je demande de l'aide à Severus quand il était petit", soupire Papa.

oooo

"Y'en a qui ont de la chance", a résumé Ron quand Ginny et moi lui avons raconté les arrangements pris par la famille Greengrass pour Drago et Astoria le lendemain.

On ne pouvait pas totalement lui donner tort à Ron, encore que j'étais mal placé pour dire que la vie donnait si peu de secondes chances que ça... Peut-être que Ron n'en avait jamais encore eu besoin, en fait, de réelle chance... - Non, je ne lui ai pas dit ça ! Mais ce n'était pas totalement faux, si on y réfléchissait bien... Bref. D'ailleurs, Gin n'a rien laissé passer :

"Comment, Ron, tes beaux-parents n'ont pas de cottage incartable à te prêter ? Mais comment choisis-tu ta petite amie !" Comme les oreilles de Ron ont sérieusement donner des signaux de surchauffe, ma Gin a jugé bon de souligner qu'elle plaisantait : "Tout le monde sait bien que j'ai choisi Cyrus afin de pouvoir toujours me réfugier à Poudlard en cas de pépin ; y'a pas plus sûr !"

"N'empêche que j'aimerais bien qu'on ait un logement sorcier", a fini par articuler Ron. "Je me rends compte que, par mon métier, je mets Hermione en danger - je n'y avais jamais réfléchi comme cela avant : j'acceptais des risques et elle devait accepter que je les courre... mais l'affaire XIC montre bien qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout compartimenter..."

"Ça se trouve un logement sorcier", j'ai estimé.

"Eh bien, pas si facilement... on n'est pas fan ni l'un ni l'autre du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré au lard... Et Godric Hollow est clairement au dessus de nos moyens..."

"Godric Hollow ?", a relevé Gin.

"Je rigole, hein, je ne cherche pas un grand terrain à la campagne pour faire un élevage intensif de Weasley", a commenté plus légèrement Ron. "Mais un truc pas trop loin de Londres...même une maison ou un appartement moldus, mais qu'on pourrait modifier..."

"Et ?", a compris Ginny avant moi - mais c'est son frère.

"Et on n'a pas assez d'argent à nous deux... et les Gobelins n'ouvrent pas très facilement leurs coffres à un Auror aspirant et une stagiaire du Département des Mystères...", a ouvertement regretté Ron, avant de conclure avec regret. "Va falloir qu'on attende un peu encore, je crois."

"Et un prêt Weasley ?", a proposé Ginny au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

"Pardon ?"

"On s'y met tous : Charlie a sans doute pas grand chose de côté, mais Bill, Percy, moi ou les jumeaux, on doit bien arriver à vous aider, non ?"

"Mais vous avez vos propres projets !" s'est récrié Ron, les oreilles de nouveau écarlates.

"Alors là, moi, tout de suite, je pars au Brésil et je fais des études de médicomagie, ça ne va pas me ruiner..." a jugé Gin avec un haussement d'épaules. "Et les jumeaux gagnent plus qu'ils n'arrivent à dépenser... Je ne ne te dis pas qu'on va vous payer la baraque de vos rêves, mais notre taux sera meilleur que les Gobelins !"

"Si Hermione accepte", a murmuré Ron clairement tenté.

"Elle a intérêt", a répliqué Ginny, "parce que sinon, elle peut oublier son titre actuel de belle-soeur préférée de toute la famille !"

ooo

Hermione ayant accepté, je ne vois pas trop Ginny les jours qui suivent parce qu'elle fait le tour de ses frères et va aussi visiter des appartements avec Ron et Hermione, arguant qu'aucun des deux n'a de réel sens des affaires... Ayant suffisamment sur mon agenda avec mes cours et mes recherches, je ne cherche pas trop à me mêler de leurs histoires. Dans ma grande paranoïa constitutive, j'envisage un instant que Ginny ait envie d'acheter un appartement sans oser me le dire parce que j'ai mal réagi à ses autres projets d'avenir. Dans la crainte de ranimer des discussions qui dépassent la recherche de son animagus, je garde ça pour moi. Pendant qu'ils courent la campagne, je laisse toutes les demi-heures des messages à Harry. Le dimanche midi, il daigne me rendre mes appels.

"Ok, ok, rappelle ta meute, je suis vivant", il lance en guise de bonjour.

"Excuse-nous de tenir un peu à toi - tu sais ce que c'est, l'habitude...", je rétorque.

"On est arrivés à Florence ce matin", il m'annonce en guise de non-réponse. "On a pris notre temps..." il ajoute. "Mais on va manger avec la famille d'Ada tout à l'heure"

"La grande présentation !"

"J'en sais rien, Cyrus, mais un pas de plus, c'est sûr", il me répond, plus Harry tout d'un coup que depuis le début de la conversation. Mais ça ne dure pas - la carapace revient : "C'est toi qui es allé raconter à Papa que j'allais à Lo Paradiso ?"

"J'ai dit que tu allais dans les Alpes avec Ada, tout le monde a le droit de faire ses propres déductions..."

"Je t'avais pourtant expliqué que j'avais besoin de temps et d'espace !", il gronde immédiatement.

"Tu te rappelles quand tu me faisais chanter pour que je joue au billard avec Papa ?", je réplique. "Pourquoi ça ne serait bon que pour moi de grandir ?"

"Il ne s'agit pas de grandir", il essaie faiblement, une fois qu'il a avalé le coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir - pour une fois.

"B'en t'y réfléchiras, Harry", j'insiste. "Tu le rassures, il te fiche la paix - je crois que c'est la base de la relation père-fils, en fait !"

Ça lui arrache un petit rire.  
"Tu jouerais pas au grand frère sentencieux, là ?"

"Quand t'en as besoin, je suis là", je promets.

oo

Petite note réglementaire sur les personnages qui m'appartiennent

Dawn Paulsen, Auror britannique, amie de Dora.

Theodor Paulsen, fils de Dawn et Carley Paulsen, filleul de Dora.

Michael Brookmyre, Cracmol, Detective Chief Inspector Scotland Yard, payé par le XIC pour fermer les yeux sur leurs agissements

Fioralquila, famille sorcière espagnole alliée aux McNair. Le père a été ministre de la Magie, la fille Hermosa serait membre du XIC. Les principaux chefs du XIC ont disparu depuis leur maison des Canaries.

Waterman, couple anglo-bulgare et mixte moldu-sorcier, membres du XIC. La femme, Jenna est la cousine de Vassili Garinov, un autre membre avéré du XIC.

Kuno Teuffer, sorcier suisse, dirigeant du XIC.

Jeremy Lavendin, sorcier monégasque, cousin de Kuno Teuffer, dirigeant du XIC.

Dans le prochain, _ De l'héritage des lycanthropes et des miroirs insistants_, Harry se penche sur les magies de lune et sur la préparation de son voyage à Lo Paradiso


	33. Harry De l'héritage des lycanthropes

Playlist  
Alors nous irons vivre libre (bis)  
Dans un pays sauvage (bis)  
Et nos armes seront (bis)  
L'amour et le courage !  
Mon ami, n'aies pas peur,  
Je saurai te défendre  
Et d'un bon coup de botte  
Sonner les serpents à sonnette (bis)

Arthur H,_ Est-ce que tu aimes ?_

**XXXIII Harry. De l'héritage des lycanthropes et des miroirs insistants**

Puisqu'on ne partira pas avant le week-end, je décide de travailler sur la mission confiée par les Gobelins. Le fait que Brunissande m'envoie des infos un peu en flux continu, "au hasard de ses lectures", joue sans doute. Disons qu'elle réveille ainsi mon orgueil de briseur de sorts - qui vaut bien mon orgueil de mâle ou de Survivant ou de fils de lycanthrope, hein !

Je mets donc une distance volontaire avec les tumultes ma vie amoureuse et je vais m'enfermer à la bibliothèque de la Scuela à chaque fois qu'Ada part travailler à l'Herboristerie. J'y croise évidemment quelques uns de mes condisciples, en fonction de leurs stages et de leurs recherches. Je me rends ainsi compte que si mes amours avec Ada ne sont plus un mystère pour personne, nul ne semble savoir sa condition. Si je cherchais un prétexte pour aller m'excuser auprès de Tiziano, je l'aurais. Sauf que je ne cherche pas... J'évite même de me demander pourquoi.

A la bibliothèque de la Scuela, en reprenant mes notes et les lettres de Brunissande, je me dis que je ne peux pas faire l'économie d'en savoir plus sur les Wülfern avant de me pencher sur les statuettes et leur mystérieux envoûtement. Ma demande posée aux archives magiques de Genève n'ayant pas eu de suites encore, et mon envie d'écrire une longue lettre circonstanciée aux Tudor étant assez proche de zéro, je décide de voir ce que la Bibliothèque de la Scuela pourrait avoir à m'offrir sur l'étrange famille de lycanthropes suisses... Après tout, Venise n'est pas si loin de la Suisse, je me dis, ce n'est pas impossible que des documents soient conservés ici !

Je ne vais pas dire que c'est facile ou que ça ne demande pas une grande patience pour trouver quelque chose. J'en viens à demander l'aide des bibliothécaires qui s'étonnent un peu de ma requête mais finissent par m'orienter dans le secteur des biographies magiques. Je leur offre diligemment une boite de chocolats mais j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu: tout ça pour apprendre que les Wülfern sont une "_très ancienne famille magique suisse ayant peut-être compté plusieurs lycanthropes_" ! Le même genre de livres définit les Lupin comme une _"famille sorcière britannique aux origines récentes, connue par l'accession de Remus John Lupin au double titre de plus jeune et premier lycanthrope directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard..._" Je figure aussi dans ce genre de bouquins. Je l'ai vu dans plusieurs index, mais j'évite de lire... Bref.

Les chocolats ne sont finalement pas un mauvais investissement. Les bibliothécaires me trouvent petit à petit des choses plus substantielles mais plutôt anciennes... Le plus intéressant est peut-être la mention de la visite des Wuelfern à Venise en 1726._ La Cronaca dell'anno_ - "_relatant les choses remarquables, singulières et mémorables ayant pour cadre la Sérénissime_" - mentionne l'évènement parce que "l_e fils héritier, Ingolf_" est soupçonné d'être un vampire après la disparition d'une jeune lavendière moldue dans les parages du Palais qui leur a été prêté...

"_Il prouve alors être un leu_", explique cryptiquement le texte. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avait pas retrouvé la forme si ancienne du mot loup ; elle me saute au visage comme un rappel des heures passées à écumer la bibliothèque de mon père adoptif. C'est décidément indirectement entre lui et moi, je m'en rends compte.

Selon_ La Cronocca_ encore, certains murmurent alors que le jeune et ténébreux Ingolf est tout autant potentiellement coupable de la disparition de la jeune femme, même si on est loin de la _"phase de lune la plus critique_". On lit entre les lignes que Gerulf, son père, a versé suffisamment d'or pour que l'affaire n'aille pas plus loin...

Je trouve aussi des traces régulières mais fugaces du nom des Wülfern dans des registres de commerce de potions et d'artefacts magiques. Ils sont un moment alliés aux Sirénéens - juste avant que les Gobelins s'installent durablement dans la péninsule italienne... Je caresse un moment l'idée d'aller interroger Oan-Ni pour aboutir à une autre question sans réponse : est-ce que les Sirénéens ont des archives ?

J'écris ma découverte à Brunissande - qui me répond quelques heures plus tard :  
"_Cela t'amusera peut-être de savoir que le dernier propriétaire du coffre contenant les statuettes se prénommait Ingolf XII Wuelfern !_  
_Il semble que cette famille était aussi peu imaginative que monomaniaque et inquiétante !_  
_Sinon Soranzo a obtenu un accord partiel des archives de Genève. Je peux y aller pour toi, si tu veux_."

Je décide qu'il paraîtrait sans doute bizarre que je refuse. J'insiste quand même dans ma réponse que ce n'est pas urgent et qu'elle doit faire passer ses propres recherches avant les miennes. Où en est-elle avec son antidote contre le poison maya ? A-t-elle appelé mon frère comme je lui avais conseillé ? Comme cet échange se passe alors que nous dînons avec Fiametta, Ada et moi, je leur raconte les anecdotes recueillies sur les Wuelfern. Ils me semblent qu'elles ne sont pas étonnées - ni par les pratiques des Wuelfern, ni par la disparition de la lavandière.

"Je ne connais pas les Wuelfern", commente lentement Fiametta, "Mais je sais que... la lycanthropie a pu être recherchée dans le passé..."

Comme j'ai arrêté de manger pour la regarder, elle se sent obligée de développer :  
"Lucca et Vico m'ont parlé d'un culte rendu à Remus et Romulus et à leur mère louve... Il voulait inciter les femmes garou à prendre le risque non seulement d'une grossesse mais aussi de mordre leur enfant pour qu'il soit fort.. Je ne me rappelle plus des détails."

"Est-ce qu'il y avait des statuettes impliquées dans le rituel ?", je questionne impulsivement.

Fia jette un regard curieux à Ada avant de marmonner :  
"Les statuettes n'ont rien à voir avec ça, à mon avis... Mais si tu veux plus de détails, tu peux essayer de demander à Vico ou..."

"A Vico ?", je m'étonne un peu - je ne vois pas Vico lire des histoires aussi anciennes ou aussi sérieuses. En fait, j'ignore à quoi s'intéresse Vico, je me rends compte. Et d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant mieux, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis revenu à Venise.

"Ou à Lucca", corrige Fia avec une infime hésitation. "Il sera sans doute à Lo Paradiso... s'il ne voyage pas..."

"Lucca ?", je répète.

Le regard de Fia sur Ada montre bien qu'elle estime que ce n'est pas à elle de me répondre. Cette dernière prend le temps de finir son assiette, posément, en jeune fille du monde bien éduquée, pour le faire. Moi, j'ai fini de manger - je le sais.

"Lucca Astrelli", elle répond, "... est un... un des élus du Conseil de Lo Paradiso... Il est très érudit et connecté à l'extérieur... Il sert souvent d'ambassadeur à la communauté..."

"Tu le connais bien ?", je questionne - pas totalement innocemment. Plutôt pour mieux mesurer son implication à elle dans la communauté qu'autre chose.

Bizarrement, elle pâlit à ma question, et Fia se met à tousser comme si elle avait avalé de travers.

"Je vais aux toilettes, excusez-moi", elle annonce comme si c'était une conclusion logique de sa toux.

Quand je la regarde s'éloigner les sourcils froncés, le soupir qui échappe à Ada me ramène à mon amie.

"J'ai eu pas mal de garçons dans ma vie, Harry", elle annonce quand nos yeux se rencontrent. Ses joues sont un peu pâles peut-être. "Certains diront trop", elle ajoute avec une pointe de défi.

"Dont Lucca Astrelli", je décide de comprendre. Il est des temps où l'innocence ne fait pas bon ménage avec la chevalerie, je dirais.

Elle acquiesce avec une pointe de soulagement. Elle hésite un instant puis ajoute :  
"Lucca a compté plus que beaucoup d'autres garçons... Et c'était sans doute réciproque... Si je suis à Venise, c'est d'ailleurs sur sa recommandation - il connaît énormément de monde", elle raconte. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre qu'opiner, tout sentiment a priori anesthésié pour l'instant.

"Vico l'adule", elle ajoute sous une soudaine impulsion de vérité. "Et il ne faut pas t'étonner qu'il nous fuit depuis qu'il sait que nous allons ensemble là-bas... Il désapprouve que je t'emmène en fait, pas tant parce qu'il ne t'en estime pas digne", elle précise avec un geste apaisant de la main sur mon avant-bras - comme si je m'étais posé la question en ces termes ! "Mais parce qu'il craint que Luca ne... soit blessé de me voir dans une autre relation sérieuse..."

"Sérieuse", je relève dans un sursaut d'auto-protection.

Elle me sourit.

oo

A partir de jeudi matin, Papa a commencé à essayer de m'appeler. La première fois j'étais en rendez-vous à la Scuela avec Catarina Bianchetti, notre professeur de Magie Non Sorcière, et il n'a pas laissé de message. Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite parce que je suis reparti à la bibliothèque.

La piste évoquée par Fiametta pendant le dîner n'est pas totalement inutile. Bianchetti m'a confirmé qu'elle avait déjà rencontré des rituels basés sur des statuettes et visant à profiter de certaines conjonctions astrologiques.

"Quant on sait que la lune est sans conteste l'astre qui a le plus d'influence sur les humains, c'est évidemment en ce sens qu'il faut chercher", elle m'a encouragé.

J'ai bien aimé qu'elle évoque les garous comme des humains même si je n'ai rien dit en ce sens. J'écume donc le rayon artefacts de la bibliothèque à la recherche de relations astrologiques et si possibles lunaires. J'élimine un paquet de trucs avant de tomber sur un récit qui m'arrête.

Un récit écrit par un Romain. Il dit qu'une statuette liée à la lune peut aider à réguler les cycles féminins et aussi être utile pendant une grossesse fragile. C'est très ancien, un mélange de savoirs magiques et de croyances moldues. En remontant le fil - en cherchant des gens qui auraient cité le travail de ce Romain dans leurs propres travaux, je trouve un peu sans surprise, finalement, Maddalena Taluti... Elle décrit différents rituels protecteurs des femmes en couche moldue ou sorcière basés sur des statuettes liées à la lune pour conclure que leur efficacité dépend beaucoup de la sensibilité individuelle des femmes aux variations de cet astre. "Mon expérience est que les femmes moldues ne sont pas moins réceptives. Je dirais au contraire qu'elles le sont peut-être plus que les sorcières - comme si la magie entravait en partie l'effet de la lune...", je copie cette citation dans mon carnet noir.

L'équilibre entre la magie et les éléments naturels... il existe des bibliothèques entières sur le sujet - de quoi y passer une vie... Néanmoins, j'ai l'intuition d'être sur une bonne piste. Plus loin dans son traité, Maddalena évoque des potions qui peuvent compléter le rituel pour les femmes les moins réceptives - c'est finalement quasiment l'inverse de ce que je cherche, je me rends compte. Je suis chargé de trouver un moyen de limiter l'effet des statuettes, après tout ! J'avais pensé à un talisman, mais je n'ai rien contre une potion. Je passe une bonne heure ensuite à essayer de trouver des exemples des potions évoquées par Maddalena, et ça ne me mène nulle part.

"Une grande partie des travaux de Maddalena Taluti ont été perdus", s'excuse la bibliothécaire quand je vais à nouveau lui demander de l'aide.

"La bibliothèque magique de Florence a un peu plus de choses que nous", ajoute sa collègue avec un clair ressentiment devant cette injustice. Il y a fort à parier que l'institution florentine refuse de leur laisser copier ces documents manquants.

"Mais on pense que les choses les plus intéressantes sont dans des collections privées", renchérit la première.

"Celle de la famille Taluti ?", je questionne innocemment.

"Il n'y a plus réellement de famille Taluti", commente la seconde l'air gênée.

"Les Arbori de Florence auraient hérité de la bibliothèque de Cosmo Taluti - mais personne ne sait ce qu'elle contient vraiment", commente une troisième qui s'est approchée.

"Sans doute des choses sur la beauté de la lycanthropie", glisse perfidement la seconde, et ça fait plutôt sourire les deux autres.

Je préfère arrêter mon enquête avant de me fâcher avec elles trois. En retournant à mon poste de lecture, je me dis que je devrais aller voir Tarquino et lui demander des conseils - si quelqu'un connaît les bibliothèques privées et publiques italiennes, c'est lui, sans conteste. Je me dis aussi que je vais très bientôt chez les Arbori et que je pourrais peut-être enquêter à la source... En passant devant l'étroite section "pratiques médicales magiques", je décide de voir si je trouve des informations sur les femmes et la lune. Près de la moitié des statuettes représentaient des femmes, je me souviens... c'est une piste comme une autre, non ?

Passées les comparaisons sur le cycles lunaires et le cycle féminin, je trouve la mention dans un vieux traité d'obstétrique de rituels magiques invoquant l'aide de la lune. Il est clair que l'auteur ne les prend pas réellement au sérieux, expliquant que des potions bien adaptées donnent souvent de bien meilleurs résultats. Je vais laisser tomber quand je lis dans une note que les rituels auraient de bons résultats chez les personnes de faibles magies - comme des Cracmols - ou de magies fluctuantes - comme les lycanthropes.

Je reste relativement fasciné par cette toute petite note, laissant les éléments épars se mettre en place pour construire une nouvelle théorie... Il reste des trous mais je peux partir sur l'hypothèse que les statuettes sont là pour renforcer les effets de la lune... Elles fonctionnent sans doute mieux sur les garous transformés, je suppose ensuite avant de me demander si les Gobelins peuvent être classés comme des créatures à la magie fluctuante... Je vais changer de section et suivre cette nouvelle piste quand je me rends compte qu'on n'est plus que trois dans la grande salle de la bibliothèque et que les employées se sont mises à fermer les volets des hautes fenêtres. Il est temps de rentrer - d'ailleurs, je suis affamé, je m'en rends compte en me levant.

Pendant toutes ces heures, j'avais éteint mon miroir et je le rallume machinalement en sortant en me disant qu'il serait temps que j'en offre un à Ada comme j'en avais le projet. Le miroir m'apprend que Papa m'a appelé deux fois cet après-midi, et je sens mon estomac se rétracter malgré sa faim - qu'est-ce qui peut bien encore arriver ? Un autre signal m'apprend qu'il a même laissé un message cette fois. Je retourne dans la bibliothèque pour l'écouter.

"Harry, c'est... c'est Remus", dit Papa d'une voix un peu étrange. "Je... - ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y rien de grave mais... mais j'aimerais beaucoup te parler... avant... avant que tu ne partes en vacances ... avec Ada... C'est important pour moi, Harry... Merci d'avance..."

Ce qui me frappe d'abord, c'est la manière dont il s'est présenté : Remus... Il faut remonter aux trois premiers mois de notre vie commune pour que je l'aie appelé comme ça... Je l'avais appelé Lunard, aussi... et puis, j'avais décidé de l'appeler Papa - j'avais tellement envie d'avoir un Papa, ça c'était un souvenir clair - pas d'un ami de mes parents gentil avec moi, mais d'un Papa... Et il s'était très facilement laissé faire, il fallait bien le dire !

De nous quatre, seul Cyrus l'appelle parfois Remus ; rarement devant lui, plutôt comme une transgression quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, quand il veut faire semblant d'être distant et indépendant... Remus... le frère malheureux du fondateur de Rome... le lycanthrope... pas mon Papa... Avec une bonne dose de colère, je décide de ne pas rappeler.

ooo

Vendredi matin, on prend avec Ada notre petit déjeuner en terrasse dans un de ces quartiers périphériques et populaires qui nous plaisent tellement à tous les deux. On sirote nos cafés quand une voiture décapotable rouge passe sur la petite place. Lunettes noires et blouson de cuir brun, le conducteur pose un bras nonchalant sur la portière et observe l'effet de son équipage sur les badauds - la gente féminine surtout. Comme Ada a du mal à cacher son admiration, il lui fait un petit geste de la main. Dire que je suis jaloux serait un euphémisme.

"Tu le connais ?", je demande en essayant d'être badin - ou innocent - ou crétin. Allez savoir !

"Non !", elle rit. "Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de me balader dans une voiture comme la sienne !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, tu sais, petites routes de campagnes, moteur qui vrombit, vent dans les cheveux... Quand j'étais gosse un copain moldu de mon père nous avait emmené en Toscane.. pas dans une aussi belle voiture, mais j'avais adoré !", elle raconte avec un ravissement de petite fille.

"Je ne sais pas conduire", je lui avoue immédiatement.

"Comme tous les sorciers", elle répond avec une bonne dose de fatalisme.

La voiture rouge a disparu mais elle est présente encore entre nous. L'idée me vient comme ça, sans trop savoir comment...

"Mais je sais conduire les motos", je glisse presque rougissant.

"C'est vrai ?", elle questionne, les yeux écarquillés.

"Mon frère... mon frère avait l'obsession des deux roues, ado", je lui raconte. "On en a réparés plusieurs..."

"Arrangés ?", elle demande clairement complice.

"Parfois", j'avoue.

"Vous avez eu des ennuis", elle comprend presque ravie.

"Parfois", je confirme.

"Moldu ou sorcier ?"

"Avec nos parents, et ça suffisait bien !", j'explique un peu nerveusement quand même. Je me prépare à résumer les frasques dans lesquelles j'ai accompagné Cyrus quand elle revient au moment présent :

"Mais tu sais conduire ?", elle reprend plus sérieuse.

"Uniquement les petites cylindrées", je précise. "Mais certaines vont bien pour de longs trajets..."

Ada s'est levée avant que j'ai fini ma phrase.

"Allons voir Vico", elle annonce. "Il travaille dans un garage, il va nous trouver ça !"

Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit de Vico, de sa loyauté envers son ex petit ami, le mystérieux ambassadeur lycanthrope, Lucca... et je me demande sincèrement si c'est une bonne idée ! Elle doit lire dans mes pensées :

"Il a trop besoin d'argent pour faire le difficile et puis, il m'aime bien quand même, je le sais... il va nous aider !", elle affirme.

Je n'ai pas trop d'autre choix que de lui faire_ confiance_, je comprends. Je lui ai promis de lui faire _confiance_, après tout. J'ai même dit que je voulais apprendre à lui faire _confiance_. Alors j'acquiesce.

Il nous faut pas un quart d'heure pour arriver au garage moldu où travaille Vico. Il s'extrait de sous une voiture en piteux état à l'appel d'Ada. Dire qu'il est content de me voir serait mentir mais il me serre la main.

"Vico, Harry et moi, on cherche une moto... une petite cylindrée... qui tiendrait la route jusqu'à Florence si possible !"

"Tu sais conduire ?", m'interroge directement Vico avec un regard qui me met au défi de lui mentir. Pas à tortiller, il compte bien vérifier avant de me laisser partir avec Ada.

"Oui", je réponds en essayant de paraître calme et mesuré. "Je ne suis pas pilote de course, mais je me débrouille... J'ai déjà conduit sur de longues distances aux Etats-Unis et au Brésil..."

"Avec son frère, ils en ont réparées et arrangées", ajoute Ada - je gagne des points avec cette histoire, visiblement.

Vico la regarde avec un air à la fois amusé et protecteur.  
"Tu sais déjà celle que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Montre-lui, elle est trop belle !"

Vico nous fait signe de le suivre, on contourne le hangar qui sert de garage, on saute un muret qui nous mène dans une petite rue étroite comme seule Venise sait les imaginer. Cent mètres plus tard, il sort une clé de sa poche et ouvre un garage. Il y a là deux roadsters - un rouge et un bleu.

"Harley-Davidson et Ducati", il commente pour moi, je le vois bien. Je connais les noms, c'est un début. Je sais que Cyrus aurait des tas de questions - l'année, l'autonomie, la puissance, le comportement dans les virages... Moi, je sais que les réponses me laisseraient sans doute perplexe alors j'évite d'insister. Comme je ne dis rien, Vico ajoute : "Je ne te cache pas que Ada rêve de la Harley depuis longtemps..."

"Les deux sont arrangées ?", veut savoir Ada - pas à dire, ça doit être un vieux rêve.

"Je les vends", répond Vico. "Mais le marché est calme en ce moment.. des deux côtés... Je ne les arrange que sur demande..."

Cette partie-là est davantage de mon ressort.  
"Méthode de Boston ou..." je m'informe.

"On est en Italie, Harry !"

"Méthode milanaise alors", je complète - et je crois lire de la fierté dans les yeux d'Ada.

"Ça t'ira ?", questionne Vico avec un nouveau ton.

Il doit avoir besoin de les vendre ses motos. A moins que ma connaissance des méthodes pour enchanter les motos fasse de moi quelqu'un de plus fréquentable tout d'un coup... A quoi tiennent les réputations !

"Je connais mieux l'autre mais j'ai déjà lu la théorie... Il paraît que c'est mieux pour des transitions vol-route rapides..."

"Adaptée à nos espaces européens", confirme Vico.

"Je veux être là quand tu l'arranges", je décide.

"Tu ne me demandes pas le prix ?"

"J'imagine que 6000 euros, ça ira ?" je propose.

Vico hésite - je me suis basé sur un prix vu l'année dernière à Boston mais je suis peut-être un peu chiche.

"Si tu m'assistes, Ok", il finit par dire.

oooo  
On a mis deux jours à atteindre Florence. La Harley fonctionne bien, mais on a pris des petites routes et on a fait beaucoup de pauses dans des lieux bucoliques choisis par Ada. Elle a eu son compte de pique-nique, de cheveux dans le vent et de vols rapides quand les conditions le permettaient. J'ai mal au bras d'avoir tenu la Harley autant d'heures d'affilée sur les routes, au dos d'avoir servi de support à Ada, mais ça en valait le coup, j'en suis sûr.

"Tu feras attention à elle", a ordonné Vico quand j'ai quitté le garage. Il a ensuite visiblement estimé que je pourrais croire qu'il parlait de la moto parce qu'il a précisé : "Ada : je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal !"

J'ai ravalé qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas tant de la griffer quand il refusait de prendre de la potion tue-loup. J'ai plutôt dit la vérité :  
"Moi non plus, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal".

A Florence, on gagne la vieille ville à vitesse réduite, Ada m'hurlant des indications pour lutter contre le bruit du moteur. Depuis deux jours, je réfléchis à des méthodes alternatives - pour tout dire, magiques, sans les trouver : une bulle me couperait de tous les sons extérieurs et je risquerais de rater l'arrivée d'un camion... A sa demande, je gare finalement la moto en bordure d'une belle place, et on s'assoit au café avec un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est crevant quand même", commente Ada avec un léger soupir. Elle libère son chignon quasiment écroulé et ses cheveux mordorés tombent jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

"Plus que transplaner, faut le reconnaître", je concours en étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour les relaxer.

"Je vais aller voir si la boutique de mon cousin est ouverte", décide Ada.

"Tu ne veux pas un café ?"

"Si, si, mais c'est pas loin ; il se joindra peut-être à nous", elle m'explique.

Je sens qu'il vaut mieux que je la laisse gérer les retrouvailles comme elle le souhaite.

"Je ne bouge pas", je promets donc quand elle se lève.

Par pure habitude, je prends mon miroir et constate que j'ai encore sept nouveaux messages de Cyrus. Un peu près un toutes les demi-heures. Il a pris le relais de Papa, c'est clair. Il ne laissera sans doute pas tomber, je décide avec un soupir fataliste. Après une infime hésitation, je le rappelle, prêt à l'envoyer s'occuper de ses potions et de sa petite amie.

Mais Cyrus reste Cyrus - il a le chic pour renverser les situations, et je me retrouve accusé de faire un caprice d'adolescent. Il assène ses arguments avec cet aplomb qu'il peut prendre quand il défend quelque chose qui lui est cher - en l'occurrence Papa... Il s'esquive comme une sirène de toute discussion qui pourrait déboucher sur une dispute et m'affirme qu'il m'aime en guise de conclusion. Si mon frère avait été à Serpentard, il serait sans doute un politique redoutable, je pense pas très gentiment en reposant le miroir sur la table du bar. Je me rends compte en même temps que Ada est revenue. Seule.

"Era tuo fratello?" - elle demande, et l'italien me prend par surprise tant je m'étais remis furieusement à penser en anglais.

"Si", j'arrive à articuler.

"Vous vous êtes disputés ?", elle questionne avec de grands yeux limpides et soucieux.

"Pas vraiment", je décide de répondre.

Je ne peux pas dire que l'intrusion de mon frère dans mes choix m'ait totalement fait plaisir mais je lui reconnais assez facilement le droit de dire que je déconne quand il le pense. Je ne sais pas s'il a raison, mais ses arguments ont fait mouche - comme à chaque fois qu'il se donne la peine de sortir de son rôle de petit frère clown...

"A la fin, vous aviez l'air de rire", elle commente en s'asseyant.

"Oui, rien de grave", j'essaie. De nouveaux ses yeux sont sur moi, indécis, et je cède : "Il me reproche de ne pas avoir rappelé mon père..."

"Ton père ?", elle relève trop vite pour mes nerfs sans doute.

Immédiatement, l'agacement est là. Ada a une double admiration pour Remus, j'ai fini par le comprendre : c'est un lycanthrope et c'est un père - quatre fois ! C'est un peu tout ce que Cosmo n'a pas réalisé, selon elle. Mais son admiration à elle - toute l'admiration du monde qu'on puisse avoir pour Remus - ne justifiera jamais que je me plie à ses caprices !  
Non ?

"Il agit plus comme une mère poule que comme un père loup, si tu veux mon avis !", je rétorque donc en espérant la décourager de trop insister.

Elle me dévisage longuement avant de répondre.  
"Si j'étais Remus, si j'avais un fils... comme toi et qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un - quelqu'un comme moi... et partait avec lui là où nous prétendons aller... je serais folle d'inquiétude", elle finit par énoncer sur le ton du constat.

Si j'étais Remus...

"Je l'appellerai après", je commence, puis mon agacement refuse de se taire : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me dise ? D'être prudent ? De ne pas dire qu'il est mon père ?"

"Tu ne ferais pas ça !" - elle s'écrie.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Le renier parce que certains garous ne l'apprécient pas ! Tu ne le renierais pas pour me plaire, hein?"

"La question n'est pas là !"

"Je te mépriserais si tu faisais ça", elle annonce froidement.

Je prends la peine d'expirer longuement et profondément plusieurs fois avant de répondre - enfin de tenter de répondre.

"Je n'ai plus cinq ans, Ada. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main ou qu'on me protège... Et je me crois relativement armé pour aller là où tu m'emmèneras... En tout cas, mieux que beaucoup... - et je sais aussi grâce à qui je le suis !", je lui rappelle - moi plutôt qu'elle ! "Je n'irais sans doute pas aussi facilement à Lo Paradiso sans lui, sans ce qu'il m'a appris, Ada... Mais je n'irais pas non plus sans toi, tu le sais aussi. C'est avant tout pour toi, que j'y vais !", j'insiste.

"Je devrais l'appeler", elle répond à ma profonde surprise.

"Pardon ?"

" Si c'est en effet à cause et pour moi que tu y vas, alors c'est à moi de le rassurer sur mes intentions", elle affirme.

"Tu veux l'appeler ?" - j'articule avec difficulté.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça - pas de réponse rationnelle. Un refus dans les tripes. Une vague d'un sentiment poisseux, comme de la jalousie. Rien de plus.

"Je vais l'appeler", je souffle alors, et ça lui arrache un rire sans joie.

"Il n'ignore rien de ce que je pourrais lui dire ", elle remarque.

Je pèse ces mots sans trouver de réplique.

"Je lui proposerais de te parler", je cède.

"Merci Harry."

Je ne sais pas trop comment ramener notre conversation au badinage léger que nous a permis le voyage sur la Harley. Faute de meilleure idée, je m'enquiers sur la raison de l'absence de son cousin.

"Il avait des clients. Il a dit que le mieux est qu'on s'installe chez ses parents et qu'on revienne le voir plus tard", elle indique. "Mais, prenons notre café avant !"

oooo

Quelques sorciers italiens ou suisses plus ou moins connu

Fiametta (Fia) Rossi  
Garou et Herboriste vénitienne, amie de Aradia. Son nom veut dire petite flamme rousse. Elle est la meilleure amie de Ada.

Vico  
Garou secret et peu souriant, cavalier occasionnel Fiametta Rossi, ami d'Ada mais surtout de Lucca Astrelli.

Lucca Astrelli  
Garou, ambassadeur de Lo Paradiso. Ex petit ami officiel d'Ada.

Catarina Bianchetti,  
Professeur de Magie Non Sorcière à la Scuela de Venise. Spécialiste des harpies.

Ada (Aradia) Taluti  
Garou et herboriste florentine. Fille de Cosmo Taluti, défenseur de Lo Paradiso. Descendante de Maddalena Taluti, sorcière versée en magie de lune et décriée pour sa volonté d'aider les Moldus.

Les Arbori  
Sorciers florentins, fabricants de baguettes de père (Almo) en fils (Cosmo). Almo Arbori est marié à Diana Taluti, soeur de Cosmo. Ils ont recueilli Ada après la mort de son père.

Les Wuelfern ou Wülfern (je sais j'utilise les deux graphies, mais les deux sont équivalentes)  
Sorciers suisses "ayant vraisemblablement compté des lycanthropes parmi ses membres". Famille sans descendance directe ayant aussi compté beaucoup d'Ingolf et de Gerulf... Un Ingolf aurait mordu une lavendière à Venise en 1726... Harry travaille sur les statuettes trouvées dans leur coffre à Genève pour les Gobelins


	34. Cyrus Des engueulades méritées

Playlist  
Je veux comprendre les enfants  
Je veux comprendre leur sourire  
Je veux comprendre leur temps  
et leur envie de rire  
Je veux comprendre les pépés  
et comprendre leur passé  
Je veux comprendre les mémés  
leur façons de tricoter

Je veux comprendre les pourquoi  
et comprendre les papas  
Je veux comprendre les comment  
et comprendre les mamans  
Je veux comprendre en deux temps  
Je veux comprendre à l'instant  
Cette valse à trois temps  
cette valse à mille temps

La Mathilde, _Je veux comprendre_

Et pendant qu'on y est, le chapitre est dédié à une toute petite licorne toute neuve baptisée Faustine.  
On verra si ça fait d'elle un maître des potions plus tard !

**XXXIV Cyrus Des engueulades méritées et des enquêtes spontanées**

Le week-end me prend d'abord à rebrousse-poils. Alors que je n'ai pas encore totalement émergé du sommeil, Ginny prétend me traîner voir Dominique, sa nouvelle nièce - pour laquelle elle a tellement de cadeaux que je ne peux qu'y voir une forme déguisée de pression qui me rend plutôt morose. Elle dit qu'il fera beau et qu'on sera bien près de la mer, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Alors que je fais de la résistance passive, en sirotant un énième tasse de café et en lisant la Gazette de la veille au lieu d'aller prendre une douche, je tombe sur le programme de Quidditch du week-end : les Harpies de Holyhead rencontrent les Clochettes de Brocéliande - c'est-à-dire la rencontre qui peut rattraper la défaite devant les Abeilles de Bruxelles. Un encadré indique que Gretel Billberryhill au poste de poursuiveuse à la place de Ginny Weasley est très attendue comme le test du week-end.

Elle a beau dire le contraire, je pense sincèrement que, sans moi, Gin aurait sans doute participé à la rencontre bruxelloise, voire au reste du championnat avant, éventuellement, de démissionner pour entreprendre des études médicales. Fuir Londres le jour de cette rencontre me paraît soudain une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas loin de m'être décidé à aller au Cottage des coquillages sans faire d'histoires quand mon miroir sonne - c'est Papa. Je réponds en espérant qu'il propose quelque chose qui m'évite de passer la journée devant un bébé.

"Cyrus, je te dérange ?", il commence.

"Non, non, je bois tranquillement mon café en lisant le journal", je me complais à lui dire.

"Je voudrais te demander un service", il enchaîne. "Tu peux dire non bien sûr", il précise.

"Dis toujours", je réponds avec plus de circonspection - un service que je pourrais refuser mérite au moins ça.

"Dora voudrait que je l'accompagne - je ne sais pas exactement pour combien de temps... On peut te laisser les jumeaux ?", il questionne donc.

"Pourquoi pas", je réponds avec sincérité, soulagé qu'on ne me demande pas - je ne sais pas, moi - de remplacer le nouveau prof de potions de Poudlard au pied levé par exemple ! Y a des septième année qui se souviennent beaucoup trop de moi comme condisciple pour me faire de bons élèves, à mon avis.

"Vous n'aviez rien de prévu avec Ginny ?", enquêtent Papa et sa mauvaise conscience.

Ladite Gin est revenue et écoute, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Est-il nécessaire de dire qu'elle est prête à partir, elle ? Je vois aussi dans ses yeux noisettes que je suis plus que transparent avec mon café et ma Gazette d'hier. Je lui pose la question muette, et elle hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. OK, c'est tout ce que je mérite quand je joue les saintes-nitouches.

"Le truc c'est qu'on allait partir pour déjeuner et passer la journée avec Bill et Fleur... c'est presque plus simple que tu les envoies là-bas directement par cheminée", j'annonce donc, abandonnant tout espoir de fuite. Les yeux noisettes de Gin sont relativement admiratifs devant mon revirement, il faut le reconnaître.

"Si ça ne les dérange pas", hésite maintenant Papa.

"Ils joueront avec Victoire", avance Ginny assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. "Je les préviens !"

"Ça me semble bien", conclut Papa. "Ils ne tiennent pas en place en ce moment, je vais leur faire la leçon, mais n'hésite pas à t'imposer", il rajoute, et ça me fait sourire qu'il s'inquiète toujours que les mômes m'embêtent, moi, avec tout ce que j'ai pu faire comme conneries bien plus vieux qu'eux !

"J'ai des ressources", je lui rappelle.

"Je sais", il sourit avec facilité. "Merci encore, hein !"

"Je peux demander où vous allez ?", je me dépêche de questionner avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Il a l'hésitation de trop. Celle qui révèle qu'il a tout fait pour ne pas me le dire.

" Chez Andromeda et Ted...- on n'a rien dit aux jumeaux parce qu'ils feraient une crise pour y aller, mais ils vont discuter avec Drago, et ils ont demandé à Dora de venir... et elle veut que je l'accompagne", il explique avec pas mal de réticence.

"Et moi, non ?", je questionne abruptement, pas loin d'être en colère. Qu'on me demande de laisser l'enquête aux Aurors est une chose, qu'on m'exclue maintenant des discussions familiales me paraît la goutte de trop !

"Cyrus, imagine le contraire : voudrais-tu qu'on invite Drago à une explication familiale concernant tes choix, tes erreurs ou ton avenir ?", contre Papa sans animosité - avec son ton raisonnable qu'il peut employer avec nous tous quand on oublie de réfléchir avant de répondre. Je me sens rougir parce que je connais ma réponse. "Déjà, je trouve que ma présence tient plutôt d'une plutôt erreur du Choixpeau", il ajoute, et je comprends que j'ai mal interprété sa réticence.

"Ok", je souffle - totale reddition.

"Merci encore pour les jumeaux - ça leur fera du bien d'être avec toi", il répète.

"De rien", je redis moi aussi et je reste pensif devant le miroir en pensant à mon cousin et au conseil de famille qui se prépare. Je ne sais pas pour les jumeaux mais, pour moi, c'est clair : autant aller voir un bébé, je décide.

Je me dépêche donc de me préparer, et on va aussi sec transplaner dans le vieux magasin abandonné à deux pas de l'appart'. Quand on arrive au Cottage aux coquillages, les mômes sont contents de me voir, et Bill et Fleur n'ont pas l'air de trouver qu'on les envahit en trop grand nombre. Victoire est plutôt ravie d'avoir des compagnons de jeu, et ils se roulent tous les trois sur la pelouse pendant que Fleur s'ébaudit devant chaque cadeau de Gin. Tout est "esquis" ou "trop zoli". Moi, je trouve que c'est très rose, et très petit, tellement que c'en est presque inutile vu le rythme auquel cette petite Dominique va - je l'espère pour elle - grandir. Pourtant, j'essaie - je promets que j'essaie - de ne pas laisser totalement percer mes sentiments devant la petite dernière Weasley, qui est une grosse larve sympathique - mais une grosse larve quand même.

Je crois que Bill s'en rend compte quand il me propose qu'on emmène les trois grands voir la mer. La benjamine s'arrête tous les trois mètres pour observer une fourmi ou cueillir un brin d'herbe et chouine après parce que les jumeaux sont loin devant et qu'elle veut leur montrer ses trésors. La troisième fois que ce scénario se reproduit - que Bill doit la porter pour qu'on les rattrape - , je décide d'essayer de briefer les deux sept ans et de changer la donne :

"Pourquoi vous ne marcheriez pas tous les trois devant ? Tenez-lui donc la main pour qu'elle puisse vous suivre", je propose.

"Ok", obéit Kane avec un regard protecteur et relativement attendri pour Victoire.

"Elle ne peut pas marcher seule ?", contre Iris, image même de la défiance en pleine croissance. A moins que ses gènes féminins ne protestent contre la présence d'une Vélane miniature à ses côtés, allez savoir.

"Elle ne peut pas courir comme vous, si vous ne lui tenez pas la main", me soutient Bill.

"C'est un bébé", juge ma petite soeur avec un reniflement méprisant. "Faut la porter ! On irait plus vite !"

"Je ne suis pas un bébé !", s'indigne - évidemment - Victoire.

"On fait tous une promenade, tous ensemble", commente Bill à la cantonade ; mais son regard agacé pour ma soeur ne m'a pas échappé.

"Ce n'est pas long", je crois bon de rajouter.

"C'est nul, c'est un truc de bébé, on ne peut pas aller avec toi, grimper dans les arbres ?" proteste Iris. Derrière elle, Kane accepte solennellement les cailloux offerts par Victoire. Il y a des philosophes.

"Plus tard, Iris, on verra", je temporise une dernière fois. "Là, on va voir la mer..."

"Maintenant !", exige Iris croisant les bras avec toute la défiance dont elle est capable. Bill se raidit d'agacement et, moi, je lui prends le bras en retendant ma main qui serait bien allée vers ses fesses - parce que je ne suis pas le plus calme de la famille, c'est un fait :

"Tu sais quoi, Iris ?", je gronde donc. "On peut rentrer tous les deux au cottage et aider à s'occuper du vrai bébé qui est là-bas pendant que Kane, Bill et Victoire vont voir la mer: tu choisis."

Iris pince les lèvres, essaie de soutenir mon regard mais n'y arrive pas complètement. Je lis dans ses yeux gris qu'elle se demande si je suis prêt à mettre mes menaces à exécution. J'essaie de faire dire clairement aux miens que s'il faut jouer à ça, elle va perdre - même si ça m'oblige à chanter des berceuses à une larve joufflue le reste de la journée !

"C'est trop nul", marmonne finalement Iris en se dégageant de mon empreinte et en se dirigeant vers Kane et Victoire qui sont dans leurs comptes de cailloux.

"Tu fais attention à Victoire, hein, Iris, je te regarde", je rajoute.

Elle ne me répond pas, mais je décide qu'elle n'a pas pris la main de la petite avec trop de violence et que je peux peut-être lui faire confiance.

"Je suis désolé", je dis à Bill - Papa s'excuserait, j'en suis sûr.

"Pas de quoi, Cyrus", il me répond. "Pour autant que je puisse en juger, tu as réagi comme il fallait ! Je ne crois pas que j'aurais su être aussi ferme que toi avec Ron et Gin quand ils étaient petits!"

"Ah, dis-moi que je suis un père qui s'ignore ! ", j'explose en essayant que ç'ait l'air d'une blague. "Ta soeur t'a payé ou quoi !"

"Gin a effectivement l'air gagnée par les hormones de la reproduction", il commente avec un sourire entendu.

"Un peu", j'avoue, gêné maintenant d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis. Devant nous, les trois gnomes avancent en chantant des chansons, au moins une chose qui roule.

"Et toi ?"

"Moi, je dis que je ne suis pas prêt - je suis peut-être un professeur supportable ; un grand frère capable de gérer les jumeaux ; ça ne fait pas de moi un père !"

"C'est la femme de ta vie, la famille que tu crées avec elle, qui feront ça", glisse Bill et il parle pour lui - c'est clair. C'est pas très loin de ce qu'a dit Papa, en moins développé. Mais ça n'enlève pas le sentiment que cette fichue décision de procréation est au dessus de moi comme le vieux Damoclès et son épée. Pas très agréable.

Je pense brusquement à Sirius - à moins qu'il n'ait attendu son heure pour lancer cette idée-là - et à sa certitude qu'il avait le temps. Je ne dis pas que ça serait simple si un véritable enfant de lui se promenait au Brésil aujourd'hui, mais au moins Aesthélia serait moins amère. Peut-être même qu'il aurait mieux équilibré ses responsabilités et qu'il aurait échappé à Azkaban ; élevé Harry avec Aesthélia... Bien sûr, je ne serais pas là, mais le scénario n'est pas insupportable quand on y pense. Il est même meilleur que bien d'autres...

Je suis loin dans mes pensées quand Bill me fait presque sursauter en me demandant :  
"Tu as eu ton frère, récemment ?"

"Hier", je lui réponds un peu surpris que Harry arrive comme ça, sans introduction, sur le tapis. Comme Bill ne relance pas tout de suite, je rajoute un peu maladroitement : "Il prend des vacances, le salaud !"

"Je croyais qu'il était en stage à Genève ?," s'étonne ouvertement Bill.

"Oh, il y va une semaine toutes les pleines lunes", j'explique puis je me rends compte que je ne sais rien ou presque sur la nature de son stage chez les Gobelins. C'est pas d'Harry de ne pas nous avoir raconté, je me dis.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai", commente Bill, et je réalise brutalement que le grand frère de Gin bosse chez les Gobelins ici, en Angleterre. Il y a plus qu'une coïncidence, c'est clair...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bill ?", je décide de questionner plus directement. On ne va pas tourner autour du pot tout l'après-midi. Ça le fait rire - plutôt comme un soulagement que comme une moquerie.

"Merci de rendre les choses plus simples, Cyrus", il reconnaît. "C'est une démarche assez étrange - je vous connais plus comme les potes de mon frère et de ma soeur que comme des professionnels mais..."

"Tu veux dire que ça t'épate qu'on finisse pas avoir des diplômes voire qu'on s'en serve ?", je le titille assez gentiment.

"Eh bien je me rappelle quand vous ne pensiez qu'au Quidditch ou à faire des cabanes au fond du jardin", il rigole. "Mais moi même, je mesure à quel point j'ai avancé, pourquoi auriez vous fait autre chose ? Faut que je me fasse à un Ronnichou bientôt Auror - et pas pour jouer !"

"Non pas pour jouer", je confirme.

"Bref, quand mon vieux pote Soranzo Lorendan - qui est briseur de sort à Genève, m'a demandé ce que je pensais de la candidature de Harry, je lui ai dit que c'était un gars sérieux, ouvert, intelligent, travailleur..."

"Et ?"

"Et il me dit qu'il a commencé le stage plutôt normalement, qu'il a même semblé prendre les choses très au sérieux, se lançant dans une vraie recherche, puis qu'il les a plantés là du jour au lendemain en prétextant une urgence à Venise... Je crois que ce qui surprend le plus Soranzo c'est qu'il ait à peine donné de ses nouvelles depuis... Il paraît qu'il ne le fait que par l'intermédiaire d'une autre stagiaire, que Sorenzo soupçonne d'ailleurs de couvrir Harry... et du coup, mon pote se pose des questions..."

"Il t'a appelé pour te dire ça ?", j'enquête.

"C'est un de mes meilleurs potes - je lui ai demandé d'être le parrain de Dominique et il a accepté", il m'explique.

Je rumine tout ça quelques secondes avant de proposer :  
"Harry est amoureux."

"De la fille ?"

"Sauf s'il a développé une vie sentimentale encore plus compliquée que ce que je sais, non, d'une Florentine rencontrée à Venise... l'urgence c'était de partir en vacances avec elle."

"Eh bien, bravo, le mythe du Harry raisonnable et travailleur, s'effondre", s'exclame Bill.

"C'est souvent le cas avec les mythes", je commente en souriant. In petto, je me dis qu'il est plus que temps que quelqu'un sonne les cloches à Harry. S'il le faut, ça sera moi.

oo

On ramène les jumeaux, heureusement fatigués par le grand air et la mer, à Londres. On n'a pas de nouvelles de Papa ou Mae - "ça doit barder", a philosophiquement commenté Ginny quand je le lui ai fait remarquer. Comme on doit transplaner chacun avec un, ça amène une dispute totalement stupide sur qui ira avec qui.

"Cyrus est mon parrain", argumente Iris les larmes aux yeux quand Kane insiste que c'est toujours elle qui va avec moi.

Ginny me lance un regard désemparé. Bill et Fleur ont l'air de se demander si je vais m'en sortir. Rien de tel qu'un défi. Je sors de ma poche une pièce et j'annonce :

"Face c'est Kane, pile, c'est Iris, et le premier qui râle, je lui fais faire la vaisselle en arrivant !" J'ai un silence immédiat et absolu. Appelez-moi, Magic Cyrus. Je lance la pièce, et c'est face qui sort - et c'est vraiment le hasard, même si je trouve que ça tombe bien, en fait. Iris se contente d'une petite moue déçue - pas plus fan de vaisselle "à la moldue" que n'importe qui de normalement constitué. Quand elle part avec Gin, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois envers Bill et Fleur.

"Ils sont un peu intenables", je dis, en reprenant les mots de Papa. Kane pique heureusement du nez en m'entendant.

"Pas tant que ça", m'assure Bill, "ou tu as oublié l'ambiance au Terrier quand on était mômes... Tu avais quoi, neuf ans, la première fois que tu es venu ? Eh bien, je me rappelle de ta tête sidérée devant nos disputes !"

"Et puis z'est touzours intérézant d'observer des méthodes éducatives de pointe", commente Fleur, Dominique dans les bras. Je me demande si elle se moque.

A Londres, les jumeaux tentent bien d'obtenir un arrêt au parc entre le magasin fermé où on a transplané et la maison - et là, ils sont même d'accord sur l'idée.

"Vous deux, vous semblez ne pas vous en rendre compte mais vous êtes super fatigants", j'annonce en essayant d'être calme et posé comme Papa. Je crois que ça sort plutôt cassant et exaspéré, mais bref. "Là, c'est l'heure d'aller prendre un bain et de dîner et pas d'aller faire du toboggan et, je serais vous, je testerais pas trop ma patience, parce qu'elle est relativement à bout, là..."

Iris lève les yeux au ciel - ouais, carrément ; il suffit de me dire que j'aurais sans doute fait pire pour me dire que Remus est un saint. Kane est, pour une fois, plus avisé :

"Cyrus, on voulait pas t'embêter... mais ils devaient réparer le toboggan alors on voulait voir..."

Je crois bien que j'aurais abdiqué tout principe devant un tel argumentaire, mais Papa et Mae arrivent à notre rencontre.

"Et nous qui avions peur d'avoir abusé de votre patience", commente cette dernière, soulagée je crois de se dire que si on rentre si tard c'est qu'on a passé une bonne journée.

"On était bien là bas", explique simplement Ginny.

"Et vous, vous avez été sages ?" demande Papa aux jumeaux.

Comme aucun des deux n'ose quand même prétendre que c'est la vérité, Mae leur fait les gros yeux, et ça accélère le retour à la maison.

"Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on dorme là ?", veut savoir Papa - qui d'autre ?

"Absolument pas, Remus", affirme Ginny avant moi. Elle fait bien, tiens, presque il rougit.

A peine arrivée, Mae entraîne les jumeaux vers la baignoire, et Gin dit qu'elle veut nous faire une surprise pour le dîner et s'essayer à des pizzas maison. Ça nous laisse en tête à tête, Papa et moi.

"Ça ressemble presque à un complot", il commente en souriant.

"J'y suis pour rien", je promets. "Tu veux une bière ?"

"Avec plaisir."

"Alors, Drago, vous l'avez rhabillé pour la décennie ?", je questionne en revenant de la cuisine avec deux bières - autant vous dire que les pizzas à la moldue, ça met Ginny dans un drôle d'état - pas la peine de traîner dans la cuisine.

Papa hésite, je le vois, et puis il décide.  
"Cyrus, je crois réellement que certaines choses n'ont pas besoin de tant d'audience !"

"Vous l'avez laminé", je comprends.

Il a un temps d'hésitation :  
"J'ai essayé de rester en dehors de ça", il marmonne. "Je comprends que les Tonks se soient attachés à lui et soient blessés qu'il ne soit pas venu leur demander de l'aide... Je pense même que c'est bien pour Drago de se rendre compte qu'un nombre relativement important de gens s'inquiètent de son avenir... sincèrement... mais j'avoue que j'avais du mal à me situer dans leurs discussions..."

Je bois deux gorgées de bière en me demandant si je peux enquêter plus avant - pour arriver à la conclusion que je peux en deviner assez comme ça.

"Harry t'a appelé ?", je finis par questionner - autant revenir à notre petite famille et ses propres dysfonctionnements.

"Non", souffle Papa puis relève la tête pour demander : "Et toi ?"

"Non", je gronde. J'ai rarement été aussi en colère contre Harry James Potter-Lupin. Mais pour qui se prend-il ?

"Je n'aurais pas dû insister", annonce bizarrement Papa. "C'est une pression de trop... j'en fais souvent trop avec vous deux..."

"Tu vas arrêter de vouloir que ça soit ta faute !", je réponds peu aimablement. "T'as vu un peu tous les soucis qu'on te crée en permanence ? C'est un peu normal que tu t'inquiètes ! Et si j'ai dit le contraire, c'est que j'avais tort, ok ?"

"Présenté comme ça, je n'oserais pas te contredire !", il sourit presque.

"Tu ferais mieux !"

Ginny appelle alors de la cuisine.

"C'est prêt tout le monde, si vous voulez bien venir !"

ooo  
Honnêtement, je vais mieux dimanche midi, une fois que j'ai engueulé Harry. Je suis même plutôt fier de moi d'ailleurs : je n'ai pas hurlé, j'ai été mesuré, mais direct et clair. J'ai même vaguement eu l'impression qu'il était déstabilisé par mon calme. Ça amène un air songeur sur le visage de ma Ginny quand je lui explique ça :

"Les jumeaux chez Bill, ton père hier soir et, maintenant, Harry, je me demande où ça va s'arrêter - t'as des trucs à dire à Albus ?"

"Ah, ah, ah", j'ai commenté un peu gêné. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait écouté notre conversation hier - et ne parlons pas d'engueuler Grand-père !

La sonnerie de mon miroir m'offre pour la deuxième fois du week-end une heureuse diversion.  
"Cyrus", je réponds à mon habitude

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Brunissande, je suis une amie d'Harry", annonce une très jolie brunette - faut le dire. Elle a un léger accent - français, je dirais

"Enchanté", je commente donc poliment.

"Voilà, Harry m'a conseillée de t'appeler", elle reprend visiblement un peu intimidée. Ginny lève des sourcils curieux et, moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça devait être avant que je ne l'engueule. "C'est pour un conseil pour une potion."

"Une potion ?", je répète, sidéré.

"Un contre-poison, plus exactement", elle précise.

"Carrément", je commente, toujours pas remis de ma surprise initiale.

"Harry dit que tu as travaillé sur un contre-poison récemment", elle insiste.

"Et ?", je questionne moins aimablement - je suis un apprenti chercheur en ethnomagie moi, pas un maître des potions.

"Que tu aurais peut-être des conseils à me donner", elle m'explique.

Je regarde Ginny qui se marre parce qu'elle doit lire sur ma tête que cette fille semble faire tout pour être la suivante sur ma liste d'engueulades méritées du week-end.

"Peut-on savoir quel est le poison ou dois-je deviner ?", j'essaie dans un dernier élan de charité.

"Eh bien, en fait, c'est un peu compliqué, je sais que c'est un poison maya, parce que c'est inscrit dans le testament - on me demande de préparer un contrepoison, tu comprends, je suis briseuse de sorts, enfin, bientôt... et un client doit prendre le poison et le contre-poison pour obtenir son héritage et... on a que le poison...", elle explique assez maladroitement - mais c'est une très jolie fille, remarque une partie de mon cerveau ; très distinguée.

"Et pourquoi c'est toi qui travailles là-dessus ?", je questionne sincèrement. Les Gobelins sont devenus fous. Bill peut dire ce qu'il veut de Harry, mais ils sont malades de filer un truc pareil à une gamine qui n'a pas l'air de savoir par quel bout prendre l'affaire.

"Je... on m'a demandé de la faire, mon chef a dit que c'était à ma portée...", elle avoue, assez gênée, je la sens proche de raccrocher.

"Mais rassure-moi, tu l'as analysé ce poison, tu as trouvé la recette, tu pourrais en préparer si besoin...?", je questionne assez sarcastique peut-être.

"J'ai cherché dans les livres les recettes connues de poisons mayas et j'ai vu que la plupart étaient préparé à base d'agave et de..."

"Tu ne l'as pas analysé ?", je m'exclame.

"Eh, bien, on n'en a pas beaucoup et si on en détériore une partie..."

"J'imagine que tu en as peu, mais la base de toute étude de poison ou de contre-poison c'est de déterminer les composants et la recette employée et même de refabriquer le poison pour avoir de quoi travailler...", je lui rappelle.

"Je connais la théorie mais, dans ce cas, comme c'est un poison exotique, j'espérais pouvoir..."

"Je ne crois pas que l'espoir soit un bon contre-poison", je la coupe sèchement. Ginny réprime une peu charitable envie de rire à côté de moi.

"Sans doute, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'agave, je me disais qu'un contre-poison utilisant une décoction de noix de cola pourrait dégrader la base et..."

"Dis-moi, il y a plusieurs héritiers ?", j'interviens.

"Pardon ?", balbutie notre apprentie empoisonneuse française.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as suffisamment de poison pour travailler mais si ta méthode est d'essayer le contre-poison directement sur l'héritier, j'espère que tu en as plusieurs !"

Ginny rit franchement cette fois, et ça finit d'agacer mon interlocutrice. Elle est hautaine et sèche quand elle annonce :  
"Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, Cyrus, Harry disait que tu pourrais sans doute me donner des conseils, mais je vois que je tombe à un mauvais moment..."

Brusquement je me demande d'où Harry connaît cette fille et si c'est elle, la stagiaire qui le couvre chez les Gobelins. Ça mérite une petite enquête, non ?

"Tu travailles à Genève ?" - je questionne donc. "Avec Sorenzo Lorendan ?"

A sa pâleur soudaine, je crois qu'elle se dit que je connais tellement bien son chef que je vais l'appeler juste après. Elle se contente d'acquiescer.

"Et tu aides Harry dans ses recherches", je continue.

"Il t'en a parlé ?"

"Non, Lorendan en a parlé à Bill Weasley - le frère de ma fiancée - qui me l'a rapporté", je lui explique et je vois qu'elle comprend les implications. Ce n'est jamais très bon d'être le sujet de rumeurs dans un petit milieu comme les briseurs de sorts.

"Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose - il a dû partir en urgence à Venise... J'ai juste fait ses dernières observations pour lui...", elle m'explique avec une telle volonté de me convaincre que je me dis que Harry, il en a de la chance, quand même...

Puis je me dis aussi qu'il me manque décidément une pièce : Harry, partir comme ça, mettre son stage en péril ? Pourquoi est-il rentré si précipitamment à Venise ? En utilisant cette fille, en plus ? Je décide que je ne peux pas laisser filer ma meilleure piste :  
"Tu sais quoi : tu es libre là ?", j'improvise.

"Pardon ?"

"Si tu viens avec un échantillon de ta potion, on peut chercher une base un peu plus sérieuse que la dégradation de l'agave par la noix de cola..."

"Maintenant ?"

"Eh bien, le plus tôt est le mieux... On pourrait se retrouver à la Croisée des chemins à Londres, on ira dans un laboratoire auquel j'ai accès..."

"Maintenant ?... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais facilement un portoloin, mais dans une grande heure?", elle décide précipitamment, à son tour. La potion, ça doit urger !

"Parfait", je commente en coupant l'appel.

"Dans quoi tu te lances, là ?", questionne Ginny très sérieusement. Je ne dirais pas qu'il y a de la réprobation dans sa voix mais elle ne rit plus, c'est un fait.

"Dans une enquête sur mon frère", je lui avoue.

oooo

"Salut Michael", je lance avec sourire et décontraction quand la porte s'ouvre.

"Cyrus ?", il s'étonne.

"Oui, je sais, c'est dimanche, mais j'ai besoin du labo", j'annonce - autant être franc, je me dis.

"Du labo ?" - il relève immédiatement suspicieux.

"Zen, Michael, zen, pas de descente de police en vue, je viens juste analyser un truc avec cette jeune fille", je continue en montrant Brunissande qui a un peu rougi devant l'accueil. "On en a sans doute pour l'après-midi, mais c'est comme un tutorat pour une étudiante étrangère après tout ; rien qui ne va poser de problèmes..."

"Ton père sait.. ?"

_Mon père..._ évidemment.

"Non il ne sait pas - mais si tu l'appelles, dis-lui que je donne un cours privé à une amie française de Harry", je propose en continuant d'avancer et en espérant qu'il évitera de gâcher le dimanche de Papa avec ça. " Tiens, dis lui que c'est la cousine d'Aliénor et, tu verras, il ne s'inquiétera pas !", je rajoute sans m'arrêter afin de montrer combien il y a peu de raisons de s'alarmer de mes projets.

Michael soupire, ferme la porte d'entrée qu'il avait laissée ouverte et ajoute :  
"On a réparé la porte du labo, essayez de ne rien faire exploser !"

"Compte sur nous", je lui réponds en guidant Brunissande dans les couloirs.

"On est où, ici ?", elle souffle.

"On est à la fondation Sirius Black pour le progrès magique, à l'école pour les enfants garous créée par mon père qui dirige la Fondation en plus de Poudlard et au programme de coopération pour l'éducation universelle des sorciers ; je donne des cours plusieurs fois par semaine", j'explique - oui, je crâne un peu, disons-le.

"Pourquoi cet homme... craint-il une descente de police ?"

"C'était une blague de ma part", je mens. Elle n'a pas l'air de me croire mais elle ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. J'ouvre la porte flambant-neuve du labo et je pose mon sac sur la paillasse.

"Y a plus qu'à sortir ton poison", je lance - genre on n'est pas là pour rigoler. J'aurais bien le temps de la faire parler plus tard.

Elle s'exécute avec un peu de raideur pendant que je sors deux petits chaudrons et trois fioles de réactifs, une balance, une pipette.

"Tu veux t'y prendre comment ?", elle enquête le flacon bien serré dans ses mains.

"Assez classiquement, détermination des éléments sur liquide puis sur extraits secs..."

"Et si les émanations sont toxiques ?"

"On va commencer par l'analyse du liquide", je précise.

Elle garde le flacon contre elle, toujours un peu indécise.

"Tu pourras réellement en refaire ?"

"Normalement oui, j'ai déjà reconstitué des potions relativement complexes, tu sais... C'est même un truc que je maîtrise plutôt davantage que les contre-poisons !", je réponds assez simplement et je sens que ça la rassure un peu.

Elle pose le flacon entre nous deux. Je prends la pipette et en extrais une petite dose. Je lance un Specialis revelio - puisqu'il semble bien qu'il faille repartir de la base. Le résultat est bizarre pour le moins. D'abord il se passe rien, comme si le sort s'était perdu dans l'espace. Puis l'image d'une plante apparaît : une agave ; j'attends autre chose mais après quelques secondes, il faut se convaincre que c'est tout ce qu'on apprendra par un Révélasort de Scarpin. .

"Comme moi", commente Brunissande avec une pointe de soulagement, je crois.

"Tu as bien sûr fait des recherches sur le Révélasort", je suppose à haute voix. J'ai quand même une Briseuse de sorts à côté de moi. Elle confirme d'un signe de tête.

"La seule chose qui me paraissait faire sens est la mention que parfois les potions sont protégées des Révélasorts par une image implantée..." elle ajoute - preuve que j'ai été inutilement méprisant et mesquin quand elle m'a appelé.

"L'agave", je réfléchis à haute voix. "Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ont choisi l'agave parce qu'elle est présente dans la potion ou au contraire est-ce un double leurre ?"

"J'ai lu que les Mayas utilisaient la plupart du temps le jus d'agave comme base", elle me rappelle.

"La plupart du temps", je souligne. "L'idéal serait d'aller à la bibliothèque d'ethnomagie mais je crains qu'on n'ait pas trop le temps... et puis quelles garanties a-t-on que cette potion est réellement maya ? Et puis de quelle époque et de quelle région ? On en aurait pour des jours ! Non, faut reprendre notre analyse... Comme tu l'as déjà indiqué, agave dit noix de cola", je conclus.

Je me lève pour fouiller dans les placards pour trouver un flacon un peu poussiéreux contenant trois noix rosées. Je coupe l'une d'elle en deux, prélève un morceau avec mon canif. Je le place dans un petit récipient et je fais tomber une goutte de potion depuis la pipette. Rien. Ça ne pèse pas pour l'agave, je me dis sans verbaliser cette pensée.

"Tu peux faire chauffer de l'eau ?," je lui demande en me remettant à chercher des ingrédients dans le placard.

Je sors de la bave de crapaud - le catalyseur le plus universel qu'on puisse trouver. Quand l'eau bout, j'en dissous une cuiller puis je prends le morceau de noix imbibé de potion et je le mets dans le chaudron. Je lance un specialis revelio sur la fumée : cola, évidemment, mais pas d'agave. Le deuxième élément qui apparaît est un drôle d'arbuste aux feuilles rondes et aux fleurs violettes...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", murmure Brunissande.

"Je crois que c'est un savonette, le nom latin c'est lonchocarpus - j'en ai vu plusieurs fois au Brésil... c'est un bon insecticide mais l'écorce est hallucinogène...", je souffle en écrivant le nom sur un parchemin.

Une nouvelle image apparaît, une liane grimpante avec de jolies fleurs que Brunissande reconnaît comme moi :  
"Passiflore..."

"Un bon mélange en effet - pas sûr que ça le tue, ton héritier, mais ça lui fichera la frousse de sa vie", j'estime.

"Et c'est tout ?"

"A priori, oui, mais maintenant qu'on a cette base-là, on peut sans souci produire un extrait sec et graduer les éléments", je reprends.

La porte s'ouvre alors lentement - elle ne grince pas, elle est neuve. Je me retourne m'attendant à Michael - voire à une enquête de Papa, et je me trouve face à Drago.

"Désolé, je passe juste prendre mes cahiers", il balbutie en me voyant. Il n'a pas l'air bien à l'aise - croit-il que je vais l'engueuler à mon tour ?

"Tu ne me déranges pas, Drago", je m'empresse de lui assurer. "J'aide Brunissande à trouver la composition d'une potion maya..."

"Bonjour", ponctue timidement ladite Brunissande quand les yeux de Drago se posent sur elle.

"Brunissande, mon cousin, Drago - un vrai maître des potions, lui, d'ailleurs - Brunissande est une amie de Harry", j'indique aux deux parties qui se dévisagent avec pas mal de gêne. "Tu sais, toi, comment on bloque un Revélasort de Scarpin avec une fausse image ?"

"Tu veux bloquer ou débloquer ?", questionne Drago du bout des lèvres - j'ai l'impression qu'il préférerait s'enfuir mais qu'il n'ose pas.

"Là tout de suite, on débloquerait, qu'on gagnerait du temps", je constate.

Drago hoche la tête puis nous regarde à tour de rôle.  
"Dîtes-moi d'abord sur quoi vous travaillez !"

"Un poison maya, trouvé dans un coffre à Genève..."

"A Genève !", s'écrie Drago - j'aurais pu dire : "voilà Voldemort en flacon", je n'aurais pas eu plus de succès !

"Je suis stagiaire à la banque des Gobelins de Genève", essaie d'expliquer Brunissande.

"A Genève, Cyrus !", répète Drago, les yeux terrifiés.

"Tous les Suisses ne font pas partie du XIC", je tente de calmer l'affaire, mais Drago fait déjà marche arrière vers la porte.

"OK, on appelle Harry et il confirme l'identité de Brunissande, ça te va ?", je me dépêche de proposer en sortant le miroir de ma poche. Drago s'est arrêté, je prends ça pour un oui. Brunissande a l'air trop sidérée pour verbaliser les questions que tout ça doit bien lui inspirer.

"Il est à Florence avec Ada", je commente quand ça sonne dans le vide et pour meubler le silence. "Pas sûr qu'on l'intéresse beaucoup..."

"C'est qui, Ada ?", soupire Drago avec un air de martyr. Brunissande a curieusement baissé les yeux au même moment - je me dis qu'elle s'intéresse peut-être pas à mon frère seulement pour son pedigree de briseur de sorts. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle le couvre - ces filles, alors !

"Dora ne t'a pas parlé de la nouvelle petite amie de Harry ?", je questionne plutôt mon cousin.

"J'espère bien qu'elle n'en parle pas à tout le monde !", commente la voix alarmée de Harry - j'avais pas vu qu'il prenait l'appel.

"Harry, j'ai Brunissande et Drago avec moi", je commence sans le laisser finir - c'est pas trop leurs affaires, je me dis.

"Brunissande ?", il relève immédiatement.

Je tourne le miroir vers la jeune française, qui m'a l'air de lutter pour ne pas rougir, en expliquant: "Elle est venue pour que je l'aide sur sa potion."

"Ah, très bien !", se félicite mon frère, l'air sincèrement content de ce développement. "Ça marche ? Vous trouvez des trucs ?"

"On a avancé, mais Drago voulait que tu confirmes que tout ce qui vient de Genève n'est pas dangereux", je commente en retournant le miroir vers moi.

"Moque-toi", gronde sourdement mon cousin.

"Vous voulez que je vous prouve qu'elle est bien Brunissande ?", reformule Harry. "La paranoïa devient générale, là !"

"Écoute, tu lui poses une question personnelle, et on raccroche - j'imagine qu'on te dérange...", j'insinue pas très gentiment peut-être, mais quand je pense à la liste des questions que je lui poserais bien, il a plutôt de la chance !

"On se promène avec le cousin d'Ada et sa famille... bref... Je ne sais pas moi... Quel costume portais-tu au bal...?", commence Harry. Je note qu'il a baissé la voix.

"Si c'était un bal, n'importe qui peut savoir", intervient fermement Drago.

"Ah... OK", soupire Harry. Il semble chercher plusieurs minutes avant de lancer :"Je ne trouve pas mieux que... Est-ce que tu peux chanter la chanson que tu chantes le matin sous la douche...? - je ne sais pas son nom, désolé... mais tu la chantes très bien !" - il ajoute précipitamment. Harry a toujours été un piètre dragueur, si vous voulez mon avis.

Drago regarde Brunissande comme si elle avait plusieurs têtes et, moi, je me dis que peut-être je ne connais pas si bien que ça mon frère. La Française détourne d'abord les yeux, gênée sans doute par les implications présentes dans nos regards. Elle serre les poings, soupire et finit par se rendre à je-ne-sais-quelle raison :

"Je n'ai pas trop le choix", elle souffle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de chanter d'une voix un peu chevrotante avec l'émotion: "'J'ai demandé à la luuune... le soleil ne le sait pas  
Je lui ai montré mes brûluuuures Et la lune s'est moquée de moi..."

"C'est ça", l'interrompt Harry l'air sincèrement embêté maintenant. "Ça vous va, les gars?"

Je regarde Drago qui acquiesce.  
"OK, on va lui préparer son antidote", je conclus, alors que j'aimerais sincèrement savoir comment il sait quelle chanson elle fredonne sous la douche.

"Je vous revaudrai ça", promet Harry, l'air soulagé.

"J'en prends bonne note", je réponds assez fermement.

Ça lui coupe la réplique quelques secondes.

"Ne te fais pas plus dur et malin que tu n'es, Cyrus", il rétorque.

"N'oublie pas d'appeler Papa", je tiens bon.

"C'est déjà fait", il annonce sèchement et il ferme le miroir.

Là tout de suite, je ne voudrais qu'une chose, appeler Remus - mieux aller le voir et vérifier que ma famille tient le coup. Sauf que j'ai un maître des potions et une briseuse de sorts en face de moi - et incidemment, un contre-poison à préparer avant la nuit. On aurait difficilement moins de libertés!

"Bon, alors ?", questionne d'ailleurs Brunissande - ses yeux allant de Drago à moi avec insistance.

Avant que je n'ai ouvert la bouche, Drago fait les trois pas qui le séparent de la paillasse et observe notre installation, le flacon, mes notes.

"Si vous avez raison, ce n'est pas réellement un poison mais plutôt une drogue..."

"C'est ce que Cyrus a dit", commente très loyalement Brunissande.

Drago me jette un regard rapide, et je sens qu'il faut que je répète que je veux de son aide.  
"Tu peux l'enlever cette image, alors ?"

"On peut prendre un nouvel échantillon ?", il questionne.

"Eh bien, si c'est ce qu'a pris Cyrus, je pense que oui", estime Brunissande.

Mon cousin se saisit de la pipette et prélève une petite dose de potion. Il pointe alors sa baguette vers la pipette - avec juste la petite dose de nonchalance qui vous fait dire qu'il est content de savoir, et pas vous.

On échange un regard avec Brunissande et on est bien d'accord. Drago nous a fait tout un foin pour un truc qu'on aurait pu trouver tout seuls avec un peu de temps. L'image de l'agave flotte dans les airs comme une confirmation inutile. Drago doit sentir qu'il n'a pas totalement convaincu son public et il ajoute d'une voix notablement factuelle :

"Juste pour être sûr qu'il y en a qu'une..."

"Et après ?", je questionne

"Imagem destructum", indique Drago presque rosissant.

"Et c'est tout !", s'exclame Brunissande toute aussi agacée que moi, je crois.

"Non, faut vérifier, sur l'échantillon que le Révelasort fonctionne correctement maintenant... Il y a des systèmes avancés qui font que l'image se recrée plusieurs fois..."

Ça me rassure presque que le truc ne soit pas aussi enfantin. Je me dis vaguement que dès que j'aurais cinq secondes, je ferais des recherches sur tout ça. Pendant que je soliloque avec moi-même, Brunissande, qui ne doit plus en pouvoir de frustration elle aussi, a lancé le révelasort. On retrouve nos ingrédients - le savonette et les fruits de la passion mais aussi une nouvelle liane inconnue.

« Tu connais ? », elle demande en me regardant.

« Y'a un paquet de lianes qui ressemblent à ça », je suis obligé de lui avouer.

« On échappera pas au dosage à sec », soupire donc Drago en versant son échantillon dans le chaudron. Dix minutes plus tard, après confrontation des réactions avec _Les tables complètes des éléments de potions ; 16e édition_, on sait donc que le troisième élément est de l'Ipomée violette.

« Autant dire qu'on a l'antidote », conclut Drago quand j'annonce le nom. Devant notre silence, il a beau jeu de développer : « L'ipomée est un excitant, si elle est déjà présente dans le mélange, elle sera le meilleure antidote ! »

La logique de Drago s'infiltre dans nos deux cerveaux et presque en même temps, on opine qu'on a compris.

« Mais on va trouver ça où un dimanche ? », s'inquiète maintenant Brunissande.

« Les herboristes du Chemin de Traverse ne ferment pas le dimanche », je réponds en prenant ma veste. « Je reviens tout de suite... »

ooo

Quelques heures plus tard, on accompagne Drago et moi, Brunissande et son flacon de décoction pure d'ipomée violette à la Salle des Départs internationaux du Centre londonien des Portoloins. En quittant la Fondation, Drago a appelé Astoria et moi, Ginny, qui a eu l'air presque surprise que je ne lui annonce aucune catastrophe. Brunissande n'a appelé personne, je l'ai noté et j'ai eu un peu de peine pour elle. On a ensuite réservé pour elle un portoloin pour 23h et on est allé dîner d'un curry moldu que Drago a trouvé mangeable en parlant à bâtons rompus de nos études.

C'est marrant comme après une demi-journée, j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Ça me fait carrément bizarre de la voir partir comme ça et de me dire que, peut-être, je ne la reverrais jamais plus. Je pense ensuite à ce qu'elle fait pour mon frère et je décide qu'il faut qu'elle parte pas trop désespérée par la famille Lupin.

« Désolé pour ce matin », je lui glisse, et ça l'épate, je le vois bien.

« Pas de quoi... je pensais que Harry t'en aurait parlé », elle m'avoue – avec ce que je prends pour une pointe d'agacement.

« Il n'a pas totalement toute sa tête en ce moment », je lui réponds et je vois les questions muettes défiler dans les yeux de Drago. « Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir... »

« Il ne me doit rien », elle commente la tête haute, avec un peu de dépit quand même.

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris », j'insiste. « Et c'est plutôt le genre qui m'aurait prévenu...»

« Mais il a mieux à faire », elle soupire. Elle fait deux pas, comme pour mettre une fin physique à notre conversation et puis elle me confie : « Tu sais quand il est parti, il avait l'air tellement inquiet, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était pour partir en vacances avec Ada... ils s'écrivaient tous les jours et je le savais amoureux mais... son stage finissait le lendemain ! J'ai cru que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé ! »

Je pèse brièvement ce qu'elle vient de me dire. A son arrivée catastrophe à Venise, mon frère a découvert la lycanthropie de sa petite amie. Il me manquait des pièces mais je voyais un scénario se dessiner.

« En quelque sorte, quelque chose de grave est arrivé », je souffle dans une défense nouvelle de mon grand-frère. Drago ravale de nouveaux ses questions mais je me dis que je n'y échapperais sans doute pas dans un futur proche.

Brunissande, elle, me dévisage longuement avant d'accepter cette affirmation.  
« Pas trop grave, j'espère », elle murmure.

« C'est un peu tôt pour le dire », je me rends compte. « Mais il n'a jamais autant eu besoin de ses amis... »

« Je serai là », elle promet.

« Moi aussi », je réplique. Puis je me dis que c'est maintenant où jamais de réparer mes accès de colère : « Si tu présentais à Lorendan l'antidote comme le résultat d'une coopération entre Harry et toi, ni Drago ni moi ne serions vexés... »

Je flippe carrément que mon cousin hausse les sourcils ou que Brunissande refuse tout sec , mais le premier lève les yeux au ciel et la seconde me regarde longtemps avant d'acquiescer.

« L'antidote, une réponse un peu cohérente à Lorendan, je vais décidément te devoir beaucoup, Cyrus Lupin », elle finit par dire avec un sourire entendu.

ooo

Quelques sorciers non canons  
Gretel Billberryhill  
Sorcière britannique. Poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead à la place de Ginny

Brunissande Desfées  
Sorcière française, briseuse de sorts. Cousine de Aliénor Poussin, amie de Harry.

Deux petites notes de l'auteur

1) La suite s'appelle : _Des décors florentins et de la prudence éternelle -_ un pas de plus de Harry dans le monde de Ada. Il devrait être mis en ligne vers le 25 août, histoire que je sois en vacances loin d'Internet

2) Ça me titille depuis un moment, comme un truc déraisonnable. Mais écrire des fanfictions n'est pas une activité raisonnable...  
Alors voilà, maintenant que le cycle compte cinq saisons, je me dis que vous avez sans doute des curiosités, des envies, des frustrations... des envies d'exploration... Bref, je vous invite à les partager avec moi sous la forme d'un défi...

Il peut s'agir de lignes alternatives du récit - qui seront postées comme telles : genre "et si Aesthélia avait eu un enfant de Sirius" ou "Ce Sirius adulte, il aurait fait quoi quand Harry aurait abattu Voldie"... vous voyez le genre. J'espère sincèrement que vous serez davantage inspirés par des détails dans mon univers : "où Cyrus avait-il trouvé les scooters en 5e et 6 année ?" ou toute autre question à laquelle je n'ai pas pensée mais qui vous intéresse... Ces défis peuvent porter sur chacune des saisons et même le futur - "Comment Iris arrivera-t-elle à présenter son petit ami à ses frères ?"... On verra comment les poster de manière cohérente plus tard...

Je ne sais pas si je répondrai à tous les défis, ni dans quel ordre, mais plus vous me surprendrez plus je ne penserais qu'à ça - je me connais ;-).

Bel été


	35. Des décors florentins et de la prudence

Non, je ne viens pas en touriste  
Je voudrais m'intégrer  
Jusqu'au fond de ce que tu veux bien m'accorder  
Loi du lieu, loi du sang  
Sauve-nous bien des larmes  
Nous sommes d'accord  
Général Alcazar, Nous sommes d'accord_, Des Sirènes et des Hommes_

**XXXV. Des décors florentins et de la prudence éternelle**

Cosmo Arbori Taluti, le fameux cousin d'Ada, est un homme hors du commun. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais, sans doute n'y avais-je pas réfléchi, mais quand je suis entré dans son atelier, j'ai immédiatement su que j'aurais du mal à le considérer comme un égal.  
D'abord, « Cosmito », comme l'appelle toute sa famille, a plus de dix ansque moi ou Ada – c'est-à-dire plus que Bill ou Charlie ! Mais la différence d'âge n'explique pas tout – j'ai fréquenté suffisamment de gens intimidants et âgés depuis que je vis avec Remus pour ne pas m'arrêter à ça, après tout. Le fait qu'il soit un homme marié – sa femme, Popea, est aussi son assistante – et leurs deux enfants, jeunes encore, sont néanmoins présents dans l'atelier avec eux – renforce encore l'impression, mais là encore j'aurais pu m'y faire.

C'est peut-être le lieu. L'atelier Arbori occupe un vaste entresol dans une ruelle assez sombre et quasi déserte. D'ailleurs, c'est bien plus qu'un atelier en fait, c'est leur maison, leur vie. Je n'avais jamais vu d'endroit plus rempli de livres, de matériaux et d'objets magiques, de tapis et de sofas moelleux, de tentures précieuses, d'outils pointus et de jouets anciens – même chez grand-père Albus. Une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba, en un sens.  
« Un musée, tu veux dire ! », a soufflé Ada quand je lui en ai fait la remarque.

Donc il y a le décor. Mais il y a avant tout l'homme. Comme son père Almo, qui passe ses journées dans un profond fauteuil près de la vitrine à attendre les clients, Cosmito est petit et mince. Vraiment petit – à peine plus grand que Filius Flitwick. Il a des yeux noirs en amande, un visage fin et des oreilles en pointe – pour faire court et sans avoir osé demander, il me semble probable que du sang de Folletti coule dans ses veines.

Prématurément et totalement chauve, Cosmito porte des vêtements extrêmement soignés, ajustés avec précision à son corps mince. Il s'exprime avec un débit lent et un vocabulaire mûrement choisi qui me donne l'impression d'avoir treize ans et de ne pas connaître assez de mots pour rendre compte de ma pensée. S'il fallait encore affirmer combien il est adulte, sa main droite porte une imposante chevalière d'or, distinction offerte aux faiseurs de baguettes continentaux par leur pairs – je l'ai appris en France. Popea, sa femme, n'est pas moins étonnante que lui – comme sa réplique en plus chevelue et plus brune pour faire court. Planqués dans ses jupes, leurs deux mômes – Almito et Cosima – braquent des yeux noirs et curieux sur tout ce qu'ils voient.

« Je m'appelle Harry, je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer », j'ai essayé.

« Nous sommes heureux nous aussi », a affirmé Diana, la tante de Ada – étonnamment grande, blonde au milieu de la famille Arbori.

« Et curieux aussi », a commenté Cosmito.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je m'étais convaincu que c'était le principal sentiment que leur inspirait ma venue. Si on y réfléchissait, j'étais habitué à la curiosité, on ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter-Lupin sans connaître la curiosité des inconnus. Sauf que pour une fois, ces gens, la famille d'Ada, étaient plutôt curieux du Harry que du Potter et du Lupin. Peut-être parce qu'eux-même portaient des patronymes marqués par l'histoire et savaient les limites des légendes. Peut-être parce que je dépareillais des précédents amoureux d'Ada, comment savoir?  
Ils voulaient davantage de détails sur notre rencontre que sur mes études et mes ambitions – ou sur celles de mon père. C'était relativement rafraîchissant - mais aussi déstabilisant comme toutes les choses nouvelles. Ils mourraient aussi d'envie de savoir depuis quand je connaissais la condition d'Ada mais n'ont pas osé le demander de but en blanc.

« Quelque part, je l'ai toujours su », j'ai fini par dire. « Il a juste fallu que j'accepte de savoir... »

Ça leur a bien plu comme formulation, je crois. J'ai marqué d'autres points en expliquant que je travaillais en ce moment sur les magies de lune et que ça m'avait amené à chercher les manuscrits perdus de Maddalena Taluti. Après m'avoir posé suffisamment de questions pour me donner l'impression de passer un examen, Cosmito et Almo m'ont annoncé qu'ils me montreraient des choses le soir, après la promenade qu'ils avaient prévue à Arruze.

« Pourquoi ce soir ? », a plus ou moins protesté Ada – peut-être ne voulait-elle pas aller se promener.

« L'harmonie demande qu'on s'intéresse au cycle de la lune quand elle est levée », a répondu son oncle.

Ça a scellé l'affaire, vous l'imaginez bien.

oo  
Cyrus m'appelle alors que nous sommes allés nous promener sur le site Arruzze à quelques kilomètres de Florence, pour visiter les traces magiques étrusques – autant dire les plus vieilles d'Italie. Cosmito commente de loin en loin des vestiges plus intéressants que d'autres – parfois, son père complète. En m'excusant de cette interruption, je laisse le groupe avancer pour prendre l'appel. Et je fais bien puisque je me retrouve à faire chanter à Brunissande la chanson qu'elle fredonne le matin sous la douche ! Y'a des journées qui vous feraient croire à la Divination quand même – pourquoi tout ça le même jour ?

« C'était ton frère ? », me questionne Ada quand je viens de raccrocher en me répétant qu'avec l'aide de Drago et Cyrus, Brunissande aura son antidote et que, non, je ne l'ai pas rendu suffisamment ridicule pour qu'elle refuse de jamais plus m'adresser la parole ! Toujours accroché à ma pensée positive forcée, je décide qu'il n'y a pas tellement de raison de mentir à Ada - ni d'en dire trop, et j'acquiesce donc. Évidemment, ça ne lui suffit pas et je dois expliquer :  
« Il voulait être sûr de l'identité de quelqu'un, d'un autre stagiaire de Genève à qui j'ai conseillé d'appeler mon frère pour des conseils en potions... Ils sont encore tous paranoïaques là-bas ! », je conclus en espérant avoir clos le sujet.

« Ils doivent se montrer prudents », estime Ada sans que je sache si elle me croie un seul instant.

J'en aurais presque rougi, je crois, avant que je ne réfléchisse à toutes ces fois où elle avait dû se poser la même question, ou presque, dans l'autre sens. Elle n'a jamais rougi, je me force à m'en rappeler.

ooo

La lune se lève tard ce soir-là – je le sais parce que je n'ai jamais autant attendu son arrivée dans le ciel. Ce soir, je vais avoir accès aux écrits de Maddalena Taluti conservés par ses derniers descendants... Je suis relativement excité, en fait – ce que Ada observe avec un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération avant de finir par se décider à sortir avec sa cousine Perlita.

« Tu t'intéresses bien aux moyens d'augmenter et de diminuer l'influence de la lune ? », commence Cosmito quand il me fait entrer dans un cabinet de lecture donc le plafond est transparent, donnant une vision complète du ciel.

« En particulier aux méthodes employant des figurines et des talismans », je confirme.

On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois dans la journée ; j'ai narré mes observations de Genève et le résultat obtenu par Tarquino Cimballi à Venise. Dire que les Arbori sont fiers de savoir que « les travaux de Maddalena protègent maintenant la lignée Cimballi » est un euphémisme.

« Je ne crois pas que Harry puisse faire l'économie de s'imprégner du calendrier lunaire construit par Maddalena », intervient le vieil Almo, qui m'a l'air plus réveillé maintenant que toute la journée. Peut-être passe-t-il ses nuits à travailler dans ce cabinet et ses journées à somnoler aux côtés de son fils. Peut-être la journée ne commence-t-elle pour lui que maintenant. Je n'ose pas demander.

« Un calendrier ? », je m'intéresse plutôt, très poliment. Dire que je doute a priori manquer d'informations sur les cycles lunaires serait un mensonge.

« Un calendrier des effets », indique Cosmito en sortant un parchemin roulé d'un étui de protection de cuir sombre.

Je me penche sur les graphiques et les colonnes de chiffres qui emplissent le manuscrit.

« C'est une compilation qu'avait réalisée Cosmo, le père d'Ada », commente Almo.

Il me faut un peu de temps mais, très vite, je mesure l'importance de ce que je suis en train de lire. Ça représente des nuits, presque une vie, d'observation de la lune, et de ses effets sur les plantes, les hommes, les créatures... Il y en a des mètres et des mètres... J'en suis encore au stade de la surprise émerveillée quand Cosmito sort un deuxième parchemin – laissant pour la première fois transparaître qu'il peut avoir des impatiences ou des réactions impulsives :

« Cosmo en a tiré des coefficients plus synthétiques... »

« Maddalena avait commencé », intervient Almo.

« Il a complété ses premiers travaux », insiste le fils.

« Mais il ne les a pas publiés », je remarque.

«Le monde n'était pas prêt à les accepter », juge Almo, et je comprends tellement ce qu'il veut dire que je ne pose aucune question.

Le soleil me trouve endormi, le lundi matin, au travers des parchemins de Maddalena. Il est clair que je suis loin des statuettes mais je suis entré dans le monde lunaire de Maddalena, ses logiques et ses perspectives. Il me semble que tout a changé : les hommes, les animaux, les plantes, les garous... tout ça a pris une nouvelle dimension.

"Tu vas être épuisé pour aller à Lo Paradiso", commente avec une once de reproche Ada.

"Epuisé ?", je relève avec fatigue.

"C'est dans la montagne, Harry, inaccessible autrement qu'à pied", elle explique avec un air étrange, un peu supérieur, je dirais.

"Ca va aller", je minimise. "C'était bien avec ta cousine ?"

"Sympa", elle avoue avec un sourire de petite fille, presque gênée. "Ils nous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner".

"Je te suis", j'articule en dépliant avec un difficulté certaine mon corps mal réveillé.

Alors que je n'ai pas fini ma première tasse de café, Ada annonce que pour « continuer notre voyage », il nous faut faire quelques emplettes.

« Il va falloir vous passer d'Harry jusqu'à ce soir », elle conclut donc pour son cousin et son oncle comme si elle les soupçonnait de vouloir m'enfermer toute la journée dans leur cabinet de lecture.

« Tu veux vraiment l'emmener là-bas ? », questionne alors sa tante sans autre introduction et sans sourire.

« Il veut aller là-bas, Dianita » répond Ada avec un mélange nouveau d'agacement et de plaidoirie qui dit bien ce qu'est leur relation.

Tous les regards se portant maintenant sur moi, il ne me reste qu'à confirmer.  
« Je suis très curieux de cet endroit, unique en Europe », je commence, sans doute trop mondain pour mon audience. Je le sens dans leurs yeux. « J'ai entendu des choses très contradictoires, bien sûr, mais j'espère y aller l'esprit ouvert, sans a priori... grâce à Ada... »

« Nul ne se déplace sans a priori, jeune homme », remarque le vieil Almo. « L'essence même du déplacement, comme de son contraire, est l'a priori ! »

« J'imagine, Harry, que tu veux dire sans chercher à comparer l'expérience de Lo Paradiso avec celle menée par ton père dans sa fondation », reformule Cosmito. « Je pense que tu y échapperas facilement : ça a autant à voir que le bouleau et le chêne ! »

« Tu crois savoir de quoi tu parles, Cosmito ? », intervient Ada, avec colère. « Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds à Lo Paradiso ni à la Fondation Sirius Black ! »

« J'ai sculpté de mes mains assez de baguettes utilisées par des lycanthropes pour savoir faire la différence entre la recherche de la science et celle de la force », il répond sans paraître s'émouvoir.

« Remus Lupin ne fait pas des recherches, il transmet des savoirs qui seraient sinon interdits aux lycanthropes », argumente Ada, les joues étonnamment rouges. « Il ne mène pas une expérience, il organise un partage ! »

De nouveau les regards des Arbori sont sur moi – moi, dépassé par le tour pris par la conversation.

« Je ne suis pas là en ambassadeur de mon père », je réaffirme bien plus calmement que je l'avais fait devant Tiziano. « Je confirme que sa principale ambition est l'éducation et l'égalité des chances – c'est un professeur jusqu'au fond de son âme... Je n'en sais pas assez sur Lo Paradiso, pour prendre parti dans votre discussion... »

« Aradia », intervient alors Diana, assez solennelle, « ton père aurait voulu qu'il y ait des écoles à Lo Paradiso... »

« Comme Harry, je ne retourne pas là-bas pour être l'ambassadeur d'autres », répond sombrement mon amie.

«Je me souviens d'un temps où tu pensais que les ambassades se faisaient dans l'autre sens», remarque alors très doucement Popea.

« Et je me trompais en me croyant prête... je suis devenue plus prudente et moins ambitieuse », répond Ada en se levant – c'est une fuite, visiblement.

« La prudence demande parfois d'être ambitieux », commente Almo quand nous sortons de la pièce.

Je ne sais toujours pas où nous allons quand nous sommes au bout de la rue.  
« Devons nous prendre la moto ? » je m'enquiers.

« Non », répond Ada avec un petit rire. « Excuse-moi, ils m'agacent... même si je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi... Enfin, ils aimeraient surtout que je sois à la hauteur de mon nom – même quand ils disent le contraire... Diana a une telle vénération pour son petit frère ! Imagine appeler son fils pareil et pousser sa belle-fille a décliné le prénom au féminin ! »

Il y a trop de choses dans la réponse d'Ada, je décide de reprendre les éléments un par un :  
« Ils s'inquiètent que tu retournes à Lo Paradiso ou que tu sortes avec moi ? »

Elle se détourne à peine trop vite mais pourtant je sais que j'ai posé la bonne question.  
« Harry... je... Je t'ai parlé de Lucca... de son rôle d'ambassadeur... lui non plus n'a pas que des amis, tu sais... Il se bat à l'extérieur pour que Lo Paradiso continue et, de l'intérieur, pour que Lo Paradiso change... ça fait beaucoup de combats perdus d'avance, bien sûr, j'ai fini par le comprendre quand je suis devenue son assistante... dans tous les sens du terme... J'ai presque compris ce que ma mère avait fui, tu sais... Je suis partie avant d'avoir à laisser trop de choses derrière moi... »

Je retourne tous ces éléments et une question assez insidieuse s'impose : pourquoi aurais-je préféré qu'ils s'inquiètent de mon influence à moi ?

"Je veux me tourner vers l'avenir, Harry", elle ajoute brusquement me prenant les mains en pleine rue. "Je n'entretiens aucune admiration complaisante pour les oeuvres de mon père, ou les choix d'autres... j'ai déjà choisi, ne t'inquiète pas !"

Je fouille ses yeux bleus brillants d'émotion, plus expressifs que souvent. Je ne crois pas y voir de calcul ou de retenue. Alors j'opine.

"Allons acheter de quoi t'équiper pour la montagne", elle conclut en me tirant vers un magasin que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant.

ooo

« Il ne nous manque plus rien ? », je questionne quand nous sortons de la boutique une demi-heure plus tard.

Des chaussures à la veste technique enchanté magiquement pour s'adapter à la température, c'est elle qui a tout commandé. Je n'ai eu le choix que des modèles et des couleurs. Le vendeur a bien compris que j'allais faire de la haute montagne pour la première fois et il m'a souhaité une "bonne découverte" après avoir indiqué que nos achats seraient livrés chez les Arbori dans la journée.

« Non, on a tout ; on peut partir demain », répond Ada avec un sourire satisfait. On fait trois pas, et elle ajoute : « Il ne nous reste qu'à appeler ton père »

« Mon père ? », je relève avec un mélange assez détonnant d'agacement et de satisfaction de la voir affronter les choses aussi frontalement cette fois.

« Je ne partirais pas sans l'avoir rassuré », elle confirme.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères », je m'agace cette fois. « Son problème, c'est qu'il veut toujours tout contrôler, ce n'est pas toi ! »

« Je l'appelle d'abord pour moi, Harry », elle explique étonnamment grave. « Je ne me regarderais pas en face si je ne le faisais pas... »

Je la crois. Et les implications ne sont pas toutes agréables. J'avais été content que mon père soit connu en Italie, content pour lui ; la fascination d'Ada, peut-être plus compréhensible maintenant que j'en devinais les causes, déclenchait un truc curieux en moi, proche de la jalousie : je n'étais qu'un môme à côté de Remus, un môme qui n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'instant de sa vie...

« Tu crois qu'on peut l'appeler maintenant ? », elle reprend me sortant de mon introspection.  
Je regarde ma montre et je me dis que le repas est encore assez loin pour qu'il soit sans doute disponible.

« On peut essayer », je marmonne donc en sortant mon miroir de ma poche.

Ada m'entraîne dans le Giardina Delli Simplici tout proche et, pour plus d'intimité, je place autour de nous une bulle de silence. Ada active un sortilège de traduction avec une aisance qui devrait me faire plaisir, j'imagine.

« Tu veux l'appeler toi ? », je demande – peut-être pas très gentiment.

« Ça lui paraîtrait très curieux », elle refuse.

Et je décide de ravaler mon agacement et de m'exécuter. Remus ne me laisse pas attendre deux sonneries.

« Harry ! » Il y a un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement sur son visage, et je vois aux tableaux qui défile derrière lui qu'il s'éloigne des couloirs les plus fréquentés pour me répondre.

« Je te dérange ? », je questionne un peu pour retarder le moment de lui passer Ada.

« Non, bien sûr », il m'assure, mais je rembraye avec une nervosité d'adolescent qui ne fait rien pour calmer mon agacement :

« Ada voudrait te parler », j'annonce donc en tendant le miroir à mon amie qui a l'air peu impressionnée par mon introduction. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

« Remus ? C'est Aradia Taluti », elle commence avec une certaine distinction. Je me dis que c'est même la première fois que je l'entends affirmer l'intégralité de son nom avec aisance.

« Bonjour Ada », répond Papa avec simplicité et gentillesse. Finalement, il s'est toujours adressé à elle avec beaucoup de gentillesse, quand j'y pense. Mais faut sans doute mieux que je n'y pense pas trop.

« Je voulais te parler », reprend Ada avec un peu plus de nervosité mais autant de détermination que précédemment. « Harry sait... ce que j'aurais dû lui dire moi même bien plus tôt sans doute... et, c'est sans doute normal, il a envie d'en savoir plus... Nous sommes dans ma famille à Florence et demain, nous partons pour Lo Paradiso... »

« Je suis content de savoir que vous avez surmonté ce choc-là », répond Papa après un petit silence.

Je me dis très cyniquement qu'il devait même avoir préparé plusieurs phrases dans ce style avant de me rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Ada l'appelle elle-même.

« Je suis désolée du choc », souffle Ada avec un honte palpable.

Il y a un nouveau silence, je me détourne pour regarder le jardin, gêné de cette conversation à trois.

« J'imagine », finit par commenter Papa. Il se tait de nouveau avant de reprendre : « Je ne sais pas si mon opinion vous aidera en quoi que ce soit, l'un comme l'autre, mais... disons que je n'arrive pas à ne pas me réjouir que mon fils ait vu en toi une femme avant de voir une louve... Pour le reste, je vous fais plutôt confiance... Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire... »

Je sens le regard d'Ada sur moi, je me retourne quand elle reprend :  
« Remus, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous aurions dû parler... Je ne sais même pas trop par quoi commencer ! Lo Paradiso n'est pas mon idéal de la lycanthropie... enfin pas comme ce lieu fonctionne aujourd'hui pour l'instant... je n'embarque pas Harry dans une visite promotionnelle...»

La présentation d'Ada me fait réaliser le peu que je sais de Lo Paradiso, finalement. Je sais que Papa a essayé de plusieurs façons de créer des liens avec eux et que ça n'a conduit nulle part. Je crois même que je ne me suis pas tellement intéressé aux raisons profondes de leur désaccord.

« Harry est assez grand pour se faire ses propres opinions », remarque Papa. « Je suis plutôt content qu'il y aille avec et pour toi que pour toute autre raison... Et je ne défends pas une vision unique de.. »

« Je sais, Remus, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais ça je l'ai compris ! », l'interrompt Ada avec une certaine fougue. « Peut-être même l'ai-je compris par Harry plutôt que par toi », elle précise, et il y a tellement d'émotion dans sa voix que ça fait fondre ma garde agacée et que je prends sa main.

Papa est de nouveau silencieux dans son couloir de Poudlard. Je l'imagine appuyé contre un mur, entouré d'une bulle de silence et cherchant ses mots.

« Lo Paradiso est une belle utopie », il finit par énoncer.

« Une réserve folklorique », le contre Ada.

« Aussi », admet Papa avec un rire sans joie. « Mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'une jeune génération essayait de changer pas mal de choses là-bas... Je ne l'ai pas rencontré hors du Conseil mais on m'a parlé d'un certain Astrelli ? »

« Lucca est un incurable optimiste », soupire Ada et, moi, je n'arrive même pas à m'étonner que ce rival ait déjà pris tellement de place dans ma vie.

« Les cyniques ne font pas toujours le poids devant les optimistes », estime Papa, et ça se veut sans doute un encouragement mais, moi, je prends ça comme un coup de couteau dans le dos.

ooo

En dehors des personnages empruntés à une autre, et de Ada que vous connaissez bien à force nous avons, par ordre d'apparition:

Cosmo Arbori Taluti - sorcier florentin, faiseur de baguettes réputé. Fils de Almo Arbori et Diana Taluti. Cousin d'Ada. Petit, chauve, il porte du sang de folletti, une espèce italienne de lutins. Dit Cosmito pour le différencier de son oncle, Cosmo Taluti.

Popea Arbori Taluti - faiseuse de baguettes florentine. Mariée à Cosmo. Mère de Cosima et Almito. De sang lutin elle aussi. Son prénom est celui de la femme de Néron, empereur romain de triste renommée. C'est aussi un opéra de Monteverdi. Et un prénom rigolo d'après moi, et malgré tout ce que je viens d'écrire.

Almo Arbori - faiseur de baguettes florentin à la retraite. Porte du sang de lutin. Père de Cosmito Arbori Taluti, oncle d'Ada. Son prénom veut dire âme et son patronyme évoque les arbres, quoi de plus indiquer dans sa profession ?

Diana Arbori née Taluti - soeur de Cosmo Taluti, descendante de Maddalena Taluti, tante de Ada. Elle est grande et blonde. Diana est la déesse romaine de la chasse.

Tarquino Cimballi - sorcier vénitien, grand-père de Tiziano, ami briseur de soeur de Harry. Alchimiste, il s'est penché sur les magies de lune et les écrits de Maddalena Taluti pour créer des talismans protecteurs.

Brunissande Desfées - sorcière française, briseuse de sorts stagiaire de la Banque des Gobelins de Genève. Amie de Harry.

Lucca Astrelli - sorcier romain, loup-garou, ambasadeur de Lo Paradiso. Ancien amour d'Ada. Avec un prénom qui veut dire lumière et un nom de famille qui évoque les étoiles, pas étonnant qu'il soit présenté comme optimiste.

Le prochain chapitre, confié à Cyrus, s'intitule _De l'art du persiflage et des ressorts de l'inquiétude_. Disons qu'on y retrouve une fois de plus, Cyrus, en face de toute sa famille...

En matière de défi, j'ai reçu celui de LaSilvana - et non des moindres... Si Cyrus était allé à Serpentard... On va dire que j'accepte d'y réfléchir mais que je ne promets rien ! Et les autres, pas d'envie ou d'idées ?


	36. De l'art du persiflage et des ressorts d

Playlist  
J'ai enfin pu croiser mon ami le distingo  
Il revenait de loin au volant de sa grosse moto  
Dans une version vibrante et pleine d'émotion  
Ma religieuse amante est en génuflexions

Comme au Dauphin autoritaire  
J'ai dû serrer des milliers de mains  
J'ai du mérite à être populaire  
Faire bonne figure par tous les moyens

Général Alcazar, Rolling Cailloux, Les singulières  
(Si vous ne découvrez pas le Général avec tout ça, ça ne sera pas de ma faute !)

**XXXVI. Cyrus De l'art du persiflage et des ressorts de l'inquiétude**

Lundi, je me lève en me disant qu'il faudra que je trouve un prétexte pour appeler les parents et savoir ce qu'a donné la discussion avec Harry.  
«L'important est que la conversation ait eu lieu, non ? », bâille Ginny, qui ne se lève plus avant moi mais partage quand même mon petit déjeuner. « En plus, c'est lui qui a appelé !»  
« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieuse ! », je la titille.  
« Je me demande si j'ai besoin ! Tu l'es pour deux ! », elle estime avec une perfidie toute féminine, non ?

Elle peut persifler, moi, je veux savoir. Sauf que j'ai cours à l'Université toute la matinée. Pour en rajouter une couche, Maninder m'apprend, à midi, que Girasis – oui, Nikomaka Girasis, la directrice du Département d'Arithmancie dont ma formation dépend, vous suivez, bravo – m'impose d'avoir réussi tous les examens théoriques prévus pendant les six mois à venir pour autoriser mon départ au Brésil !  
« Ça en fait trois – Pharmacopée magique traditionnelle comparée ; Symbolique, potions et plantes et Astronomie végétale », il précise, « Les professeurs vont organiser des épreuves anticipées. »  
« Trop d'honneur », je balbutie, pas très loin de la colère en fait : comme si je ne pouvais pas revenir passer les épreuves quand elles auraient lieu, par exemple ; comme si j'avais que ça à faire, en plus ! Je sais que Nikomaka Girasis, qui siège au Conseil de Poudlard, n'est pas l'amie politique de Papa ! Il me semblait même savoir qu'ils en étaient venus à une sorte de paix armée depuis quatre ans. On deviendrait paranoïaque à moins.  
«Tu ne seras pas tout seul – d'autres ont des projets de stage ou des examens à rattraper», explique Maninder avec un léger sourire qui me fait me demander s'il n'est pas un légilimens total. « On m'a dit que ton cousin Drago devrait par exemple repasser l'épreuve de Symbolique... »

Je me demande vaguement si c'est censé me consoler alors qu'il semble comprendre que, moi, je n'aurais pas l'option de les repasser à une prochaine session, mais j'arrive vite à la conclusion que je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Autant dire que je passe l'après-midi à la bibliothèque et que je rentre tard à l'appart' avec un sac plein de livres aussi énormes que rébarbatifs. Comme Gin est de sortie avec Luna, je n'ai même pas d'excuses pour ne pas me plonger dedans. Malgré cet investissement, j'arrive vite à la confirmation que la Symbolique en accéléré, ça va être coton. Pas que ça soit inintéressant, il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui font même écho à mes recherches sur les chamans brésiliens. Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas de trouver des exemples mais de construire des systèmes universels explicatifs. Ça serait plus un truc pour Harry, je décide en allant me coucher.

Le mardi est aussi studieux, sauf que j'ai mes propres enseignements à assurer à la Fondation l'après-midi et que je dois acheter un ingrédient sur le chemin de Traverse avant. Je vais entrer dans l'herboristerie quand mon miroir vibre. Espérant contre toute raison que ça soit Harry, je m'empresse de le sortir de ma poche. Vous me croirez si vous voulez : c'est la jolie Brunissande.  
« Cyrus ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »  
« Pas vraiment, mais je me demande juste si, par mesure de sécurité, je ne devrais pas te demander de chanter une chanson », je plaisante.  
Elle ne me connaît pas tant que ça, bien sûr, et elle écarquille les yeux.  
«Je rigole », je m'empresse de lui indiquer mais elle semble douter encore quand elle fait :  
« Oh. Ok, si tu veux, je chante une chanson... la même ? »  
« Bah une autre fois, je n'ai pas trop de temps-là, tout va bien ? »  
« Justement je t'appelle pour te dire que ça a fonctionné magnifiquement ! », elle se réjouit visiblement.  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui, j'ai montré le contre-poison à Lorendan hier – il a quand même pris la précaution de le faire tester par un médicomage... mais bref, voilà, l'héritier s'est soumis à l'épreuve et il a récupéré son coffre et semble en pleine santé ! »  
« J'espère pour lui que ça en valait le coup », je commente.  
«Oh oui !», elle affirme en me montrant un collier de perles à son cou : « Il m'a même offert ça pour me remercier ! Ce sont des perles ramassées par des sirènes de Singapour ! Elles changent de couleur si les gens me mentent ! »  
« T'as vérifié ? », je souris.  
« Tu veux me mentir ? »

C'est mon tour d'être piégé et je ris avec facilité.  
« J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit », je propose et, en effet, les perles prennent une triste couleur verdâtre. « Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour la science », je commente rapidement avant qu'un quiproquo s'installe. « Si ma copine m'avait entendu, elle m'aurait crevé les yeux ! »  
« T'inquiète », elle sourit. « J'ai bien senti que ni toi ni ton cousin n'étaient célibataires ou en chasse ».  
« Intuition féminine ou artefact ? », je questionne ouvertement badin.  
« Expérience », elle soupire comiquement et, cette fois, on se marre tous les deux.  
« Je suis bien content que l'antidote fonctionne », je lui assure, en devant me pousser parce qu'un client de l'herboristerie sort avec un cageot de racines dans les bras et ne voit pas trop bien où il va.  
« Moi aussi ! J'ai dit à Lorendan que je l'avais préparée avec Harry et toi... - il ne faudrait pas qu'il croie qu'on serait capables de faire ça tous seuls ! », elle ajoute. « Il a dit que c'était bien de travailler en réseau, de se faire des relations avec les experts de demain, blah, blah, blah ! »  
« Merci », je réponds, parce que tout ce qui m'intéresse dans tout ça, c'est Harry.  
« De rien, tu m'as réellement sorti une épine du pied, tu sais ! »  
« C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée », je lui rappelle.

« Vous êtes très proches tous les deux ? », elle s'intéresse.  
« Assez », je réponds en me disant que j'aurais été plus affirmatif il y avait moins d'un mois.  
« C'est chouette », elle commente. « Je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur. J'ai ma cousine, Aliénor, bien sûr, mais je crois que c'est différent... En tout cas, il ne m'avait pas menti sur le fait que tu avais de la ressource ! »  
« Un investissement entre « experts de demain » », je badine. « Mais n'oublie pas que... »  
« Non, je n'oublie pas Harry ou ses statuettes », elle me promet avec une ardeur presque suspecte. « J'ai même trouvé un accès à un fonds privé qui doit contenir des choses sur les Wuelfern... J'imagine qu'il fait des recherches de son côté mais comme souvent les solutions tiennent à des détails... »  
« Ton travail passe d'abord », je l'interromps, gêné maintenant qu'elle s'estime débitrice de moi ou de mon frère – surtout quand on réfléchit à ce que mon-dit grand frère doit être en train de faire : une enquête sur les Wuelfern ? J'en rirais.  
« Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai vendu à Lorendan que Harry m'a aidé pour l'antidote, le suivi des statuettes est un peu devenu mon travail en l'absence de ton frère », elle m'indique, l'air un peu surprise que je n'assume pas finalement un résultat dont je suis responsable.  
Je ne trouve pas réellement de commentaires drôles ou pertinents à cette annonce et je me retrouve à opiner benoîtement de la tête.  
« Bon, eh bien, à une autre fois », elle finit par glisser.  
« J'espère, oui », j'affirme juste avant qu'elle mette fin à la communication.

Encore vibrant des émotions conflictuelles qui m'assaillent, je vais finalement entrer dans l'herboristerie - sans oser regarder ma montre et vérifier à quel point je suis en retard - quand la porte s'ouvre sur Severus.  
« Monsieur Lupin », il commente avant moi. A sa voix, je pourrais venir de renverser le chaudron de ma voisine sauf qu'il sourit.  
« Ah Severus ! », je me désole. « J'aimerais tant avoir le temps de t'inviter à prendre un verre ou un café, ou un sandwich ! Mais je suis plus qu'en retard ! »  
« En retard pour aller à l'herboristerie ? »  
« Non, mais j'ai l'atelier de potions avec les mômes à la Fondation dans une demi-heure, il me manque des ingrédients et j'ai pas mangé ! »  
« Il fallait t'y prendre plus tôt », il juge – même le mariage ne le changera pas, j'imagine.  
« Je me paie trois examens anticipés pour pouvoir partir au Brésil », je me justifie.  
« Une nouvelle coalition mondiale chercherait donc à te faire travailler », il persifle en souriant.  
« C'est pas totalement une découverte ! », je proteste.

On ne va pas me jeter éternellement au visage les rares fois où je n'ai peut-être pas autant révisé que j'aurais dû à Poudlard, si ? Et puis si quelqu'un en doute, ça fait un bail que ce ne sont plus les souvenirs de Sirius qui me sauvent des mauvaises notes, hein ! Je bous intérieurement tout en évitant d'agresser Severus avec ça.

« Tu as besoin de quoi ? », il change de conversation.  
« De racines de marguerites pour les mômes... »  
« Potion de ratatinage ? »  
« On ne peut rien te cacher ! », j'admets avec un sourire.

Il sort alors un sachet du sac qu'il portait caché dans les plis de sa robe.  
« Un don pour la Fondation contre un verre avec toi », il propose.  
« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! », je commence par m'excuser.  
« J'avais compris », il résume en me poussant vers le pub au coin de la rue.

On est vite servis – je prends un sandwich avec ma bièreaubeurre. J'ai le temps de mordre dedans quand Severus annonce :  
« Dans un mois au plus, je vais être père, Cyrus. »  
Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon sandwich que je repose dans son assiette pour plus de sécurité.  
« Je sais », je finis par répondre – totalement au hasard.  
Severus a un infime sourire, tourne son verre entre ses mains, geste totalement incroyable d'hésitation, et reprend :  
« J'aimerais que tu en sois le parrain, Cyrus... »  
« Moi ? »  
« Oui, toi, Cyrus Mélanio Lupin », il confirme avec une tranquillité de ton totalement copiée sur Papa – il devrait lui payer des droits d'utilisation.  
« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? », je tente.  
« Susan et moi y avons longuement réfléchi. Nous sommes des gens âgés pour des sorciers qui vont avoir leur premier enfant. Nous pensons qu'il lui faudra quelqu'un de plus jeune à qui il pourra parler quand nos réactions seront trop décalées... et peut-être aussi quelqu'un qui soit capable de comprendre nos réactions – même pour s'en moquer ou les critiquer... Tu es qualifié de plusieurs façons... »  
«Je ne sais pas si tu as croisé Iris, récemment, mais si vous cherchez quelqu'un ayant prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir une influence raisonnable sur quelqu'un, Harry paraît mieux défendu par Kane...», je remarque.  
«Je crois que les tempéraments d'Iris et Kane sont pour beaucoup dans leurs différences », il objecte. « Et puis, je crois qu'il s'agira peut-être de me raisonner, moi, plutôt que cet enfant... Je ne dis pas que Harry n'en aurait pas les moyens, mais il me semble que ça ne te fera pas peur... »  
« Te raisonner ? », je relève, sidéré.  
«Peut-être », il souligne. Je suis pris d'un fou-rire nerveux qu'il interprète avec justesse et dignité en le gratifiant d'un très sobre : «Merci, Cyrus. »

oo

Avec tout ça, j'ai plutôt oublié Harry et la famille quand je rentre à l'appart' – moins tard que la veille, mais avec autant de boulot devant moi. Les jumeaux me tombent dessus pour me rappeler la réalité : j'ai une famille presque nombreuse.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? », je souffle quand j'arrive à me redresser sous leurs assauts conjugués.  
« Mae fait repeindre l'appartement », explique Iris.  
« Par un peintre mol... faut-pas-dire-le-mot », chuchote Kane, très excité par le concept, je le vois bien.

« Monsieur Smith a fait le devis... On fera ça quand vous serez au Brésil ; on ne va pas vous imposer les odeurs et le bazar », ajoute Mae qui raccompagne ledit Monsieur Smith qui me salue avec un peu de curiosité. « Un de nos deux fils aînés », elle indique en me désignant.  
« La chambre que vous ne voulez pas repeindre », il commente en me faisant un signe de tête.  
« Eh bien, c'est sa chambre », explique Mae en me regardant d'un air interrogatif.

Je me dis en vrac que c'est aussi celle de Harry même si je l'occupe carrément plus que lui depuis trois ans ; que ni moi ni lui n'allons réellement vivre là dans les mois qui viennent, que je suis sur le départ. Un flash, juste après, m'apprend qu'à mon retour, je voudrais peut-être avoir mon propre appartement avec Ginny... sûrement même.  
« Si vous y êtes, vous feriez mieux de repeindre tout », je lâche donc, le cœur battant de mes toutes nouvelles découvertes.  
Il me semble être totalement transparent pour Mae et même pour le fameux monsieur Smith qui en tire une conclusion pratique :  
« Je vais vous faire deux devis, avec et sans », il propose.  
« Bonne idée », commente Mae en le raccompagnant à la porte.

« Cyrus, on va au parc ! », exige immédiatement Iris en se tournant vers moi les yeux gris suppliants.  
« Mae, t'avais promis », rajoute Kane - sans doute pour ne pas mettre tous les oeufs dans le même nid de dragonne.  
« J'avais promis de vous emmener au parc – Cyrus a sans doute autre chose à faire », corrige Mae, revenue de la porte.  
« Mais c'est plus drôle avec lui ! », insiste Iris – décidément peu diplomate en ce moment.  
« Je peux venir », j'indique avant que Mae n'ait eu le temps de décider du degré de sa riposte.  
« Ne te sens pas obligé », elle indique inutilement – en ce moment, je me sens obligé de tout, je crois.  
« Je suis content de passer du temps avec eux, avec vous... mais je n'ai pas plus d'une heure – j'ai des examens à préparer », j'explique, sidéré d'en être capable.  
« Vous retenez bien ce qu'il vient de dire », souligne Mae en se tournant vers les jumeaux. «Quand il dit : "stop, je rentre", je ne veux entendre personne râler. »

Comme les mômes sont trop contents pour se projeter à dans une heure et la fin du jeu, ils promettent facilement avoir compris. On va tous au parc, explorer les fameux nouveaux jeux installés récemment. Je grimpe avec eux tout en haut de la pyramide, et Mae prend des photos. Dans le bateau de pirates, avec cachette et faux canon, on tombe sur les enfants Thomson, leurs habituels copains moldus londoniens. Au bout de cinq minutes, je me rends compte que leur histoire de pirates et de sirènes n'a plus besoin de moi.

« Ils ont retrouvé les Thomson », j'explique en allant m'asseoir auprès de Mae qui lit un journal moldu pour bonne mesure.  
« Tu veux aller travailler ? », elle s'inquiète.  
« Si tu permets, je passe cinq minutes avec toi avant », je contre.  
« Je suis flattée », elle sourit facilement.  
« J'investis pour mon anniversaire », je blague.  
« Tu risques fort de nous voir débarquer tous les quatre dans la forêt amazonienne », elle annonce.  
« Ça serait une bonne nouvelle », je lui assure.  
« Et de vraies vacances », elle commente, avec un soupir réprimé.  
« C'est ça aussi de t'être entichée d'un gars qui avait déjà adopté deux affreux jojo avant de te rencontrer ! »  
« J'étais jeune, naïve et innocente et je ne mesurais pas que, même majeurs, faudrait que je m'occupe de vous ! », elle réplique avec une expression de souffrance ouvertement exagérée. Je dois rougir parce qu'elle se marre : « Tu ne l'aurais pas un peu cherché ? »  
« Tant que vous venez pour mon anniversaire », je décide de clore l'affaire. Puis je prends une inspiration pour demander : « Des nouvelles d'Harry ? »  
« Il a appelé Remus dimanche », elle répond. Après un infime silence, elle ajoute : « Enfin, Harry et Ada l'ont appelé... ensemble »  
« Ensemble ? », je m'étonne : est-ce que j'appellerais avec Ginny dans une situation équivalente? Ça dépasse mon imagination.  
« Ensemble », elle confirme.  
« On va les marier juste après Drago », j'estime un peu nerveusement.

Ce n'est pas une très bonne réponse au regard de Mae.  
« On pensait te marier en premier », elle répond sur un ton badin qui sonne un peu faux.  
« Arf, Molly t'a invitée à prendre le thé ! », je fais mine de m'alarmer et, cette fois, elle rigole pour de bon. « Bon, et ils lui ont dit quoi ? », je finis par oser demander.  
« Qu'ils seraient prudents », soupire Mae l'air peu convaincue.  
« Ça l'a rassuré, Papa ? », je veux savoir.

Elle semble bien peser sa réponse.  
« Je crois... Il a été content que Harry veuille lui parler... et touché que Ada aborde si directement la question de la sécurité d'Harry et de Lo Paradiso avec lui... »  
« T'as pas l'air de sauter de joie », je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Elle a un petit rire de confirmation. Un peu triste lui aussi.  
« Je l'ai à peine croisée cette fille, Cyrus », elle finit par dire. « Sa lycanthropie ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux toute seule... et Remus ne m'en a pas parlé plus qu'à toi, je tiens à te le dire, pas avant qu'elle soit à Poudlard avec nous – genre," tu as bien sûr remarqué"... », elle m'apprend, se moquant d'elle-même avec facilité. « Je n'avais pas réellement remarqué, mais j'aurais aussi été incapable de dire la couleur de ses yeux à ce stade... Comment dire, c'est malheureux, mais elle n'est pas arrivée dans notre famille au moment où nous étions les plus disponibles... »  
« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », je la rassure.  
« Alors peut-être je projette notre inquiétude diffuse sur Harry parce qu'il est loin, mais j'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux... Il avait le béguin de Myrna, on l'a tous vu, mais il restait notre Harry que nous connaissions... Il a été sérieusement amoureux d'Aurore ; mais en même temps, elle n'était pas tout son monde ; il gardait ses rêves, ses envies... Là, ça va vite, ça semble ardent, fusionnel... Ça me fait un peu peur... » Devant la question portée par mes yeux, elle développe : « J'ai peur qu'il se réveille un matin et se rende compte qu'il a abandonné toute sa vie pour cette fille...et sa lycanthropie n'est qu'un infime élément de l'équation... »

Je pense à ce que j'ai tiré de Brunissande et de Bill et je ne peux qu'opiner – c'est un peu mon sentiment.  
« Ce n'est bien sûr pas à nous de juger », elle rajoute un peu maladroitement.  
« Personne ne juge qui que ce soit », je lui réponds. « Juste on s'inquiète : comme tu l'as dit, il n'agit pas comme le Harry qu'on connaît depuis qu'il est avec cette fille ; qu'elle soit garou ou harpie ou juste jolie n'explique pas trop ce qui se passe... »  
« Non », elle soupire.  
« Mais Papa va dire que ça ne nous regarde pas », j'ose la relancer.

Elle prend le temps de vérifier où sont les jumeaux avant de me répondre. Je note au passage que la nouvelle baby-sitter des Thomson a l'air très jolie, elle aussi, ils doivent avoir un filon.  
« Remus ne se sent pas autorisé à juger des relations sentimentales de ses enfants – j'imagine que tu le sais plus ou moins. Et Ada... il a envie de faire confiance à Ada – et rien ne dit qu'il ait tort, bien sûr... »  
« Mais nous, c'est à Harry qu'on ne fait pas totalement confiance », je remarque.  
« Je me sens moins seule en t'entendant, Cyrus », elle confirme.

ooo

Quand Gin rentre, je suis aux tréfonds de la Symbolique des potions – Harry ne pouvant être joint, sans surprise.  
« Désolée, j'arrive tard, mais je crois qu'ils ont trouvé ce coup-ci ! », elle annonce en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.  
« Quoi donc ? », je demande sans doute l'air hagard.

Il faut dire que je viens de me taper dix pages sur la symbolique liée aux états de potions - le liquide soigne mieux parce qu'il parle aux éléments féminins de la magie, par exemple ; alors que les états gazeux sont plus indiqués pour amener, des idées et les solides seraient porteurs d'engagement et de durabilité temporelle... Comment voulez-vous que je retienne tout ça sans exemple ?

« Un chouette appartement pour Ron et Hermione », elle explique, amusée par ma réaction.  
« Où ça ? », j'arrive à questionner.  
« Pas très loin d'ici, en fait... Je suis passée devant en allant courir : un ancien atelier d'ébénisterie fermé depuis vingt ans... On se demandait comment les promoteurs moldus étaient passés si longtemps à côté avec Hermione quand on a trouvé quelques très vieux sortilèges de protection - des sorciers ont dû vivre ou travailler là... On a retrouvé la propriétaire, une vieille dame qui avait presque oublié l'existence de cet atelier qui était à son frère... Bref, c'est plutôt grand, on pourra y faire plusieurs appartements... C'est une vraie opportunité, y'a une cour commune, ça ferait une petite communauté tranquille... »  
« On ? », je relève.

« Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait acheter l'autre partie, toi et moi... C'est un bon investissement de toute façon, on trouvera facilement à le louer si on veut... »  
« On est partis dans un mois », je lui rappelle.  
« Ça suffit pour signer l'acte de vente », elle me signale, très patiemment – autant dire qu'elle y a réfléchi. « Tu n'as besoin de t'occuper de rien, en fait, à part sortir la moitié de la somme... »  
« Et toi, tu as de quoi payer la moitié et aider Ron et Hermione ? », je questionne prudemment – on n'a quasiment jamais parlé d'argent Gin et moi. Mais il reste de nos années à Poudlard, l'idée sans doute fausse que je suis le sale gosse au coffre plein sans l'avoir trop mérité, et pas elle.  
« Je ne suis pas seule à aider Ron et Hermione : les jumeaux, Bill, Percy, les parents d'Hermione... ça finit par faire une petite banque ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, oui, je peux », elle indique.  
« Alors, je fais un virement vers ton coffre, et tu t'occupes de tout ? », je résume.  
« Faudra que tu viennes signer aussi, mais oui, en gros c'est ça, tu peux te replonger dans ton énorme bouquin », elle se moque. « Un nouvel article ? »  
« Trois exams à passer avant de partir », je soupire.  
« T'as dîné ? », elle enquête. Je secoue la tête. « Moi non plus, je prépare un truc ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on mange des pâtes par dessus les livres de Symbolique refermés. Je lui raconte ma discussion avec Nymphadora :  
« Et tu l'as rappelé ton frère ? »  
« J'ai essayé mais a priori Lo Paradiso est une zone protégée magiquement de bien des choses, notamment des communications par miroir », j'explique. « Son absence de réponse serait plutôt une confirmation de leur localisation. »

Elle pèse tout cela en reprenant des pâtes avant de proposer :  
« Je me disais – on se disait avec Hermione que, plus que la disparition subite d'Harry amoureux, après tout c'est presque le plus naturel, ce qui est étonnant, c'est la disparition subite de Tiziano du paysage... Depuis qu'ils sont étudiants briseurs de sorts, ils sont inséparables et là, pfuit, pas une seule nouvelle ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont disputés ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec Ada ? »  
« Dans tous les cas, il devrait l'avoir vue plus que nous », je réfléchis à haute voix.  
« Moi, à ta place, je l'appellerais », concours Gin.

Je pose ma fourchette et je sors mon miroir. Tizzi répond immédiatement  
« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? » est sa réponse.  
« Pas que je sache », je murmure intimidé par sa réaction.  
« Merlin, tu m'as fait peur, Cyrus ! », il soupire.  
« Désolé, je pensais que tu avais peut-être plus de nouvelles que moi », je me risque.  
« Ton frère ne m'adore pas en ce moment », il indique avec une vraie tristesse dans la voix. Gin grimace et, moi, je ne sais que dire. Il reprend tout seul : « Cyrus, dis-moi ce que tu sais d'Ada, et je verrais si je peux te raconter... »  
«Tu as peur que les Lupin n'aient pas remarqué que la demaoiselle a un petit problème mensuel de fourrure ?», je le rassure. « Tu sais à qui tu parles ? »  
«Harry ne l'a pas vu – moi non plus d'ailleurs », il me rappelle. « Sauf qu'elle avait disparu avec la pleine lune, que ça m'a inquiété ; j'ai appelé Harry et il est arrivé en urgence... On est allés chez elle ensemble et... »  
« Vous avez compris », je résume en me disant que Papa avait voulu qu'Harry le découvre à son rythme et que je ne savais pas si ça avait été une bonne idée dans les faits. Tiziano se contente d'acquiescer et je reprends : « Et il t'en veut de savoir ? »  
« Un truc comme ça », il confirme.

On reste silencieux chacun de notre côté du miroir avant qu'il ne glisse :  
« Ils sont à Lo Paradiso ? »  
« Pour autant qu'on sache. »  
« Tu attends quoi de moi, Cyrus ? »  
« Je m'inquiète pas mal pour lui », j'avoue. « J'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu toute prudence dans cette affaire, tout recul, qu'il fonce droit devant lui... Et ce n'est pas trop son habitude...Mais je ne suis pas tellement mieux reçu que toi quand j'essaie d'en parler... »  
« Tu crois qu'il risque quelque chose là-bas ? », il s'inquiète.  
« Pas réellement, pas physiquement », je me raisonne à haute voix.  
« Ça nous fait bizarre, hein, que Harry, toujours à s'occuper de nous, se mette à s'occuper d'une fille et nous oublie ? », il plaisante, mais c'est tellement proche du problème que j'en ai un frisson.  
« Mais nous on peut s'occuper de lui », je contre.  
« Même s'il ne le souhaite pas », il concourt.  
« Surtout s'il ne le souhaite pas ! », je renchéris.  
« Tu veux venir à Venise quand il rentre ? », il propose. « Moi, je n'ose pas espérer qu'il ait plus envie de me parler mais, toi, il n'osera pas te foutre à la porte de chez lui ! »  
« On ne sait pas trop quand il revient », je regrette en me disant qu'il faudrait rajouter des jours dans ce mois pour que j'y résiste.  
« Ça peut se savoir », il insinue. « S'il repasse par Florence ou par tout autre communauté magique, je peux le savoir... »  
« Il va t'en vouloir », je le préviens loyalement. Le Harry auquel on a affaire ces temps-ci est du genre à prendre mal qu'on le surveille.  
« Au moins, je le mériterais », argumente son ami avec philosophie.

ooooo

Quelques personnages non canon

Paul et Diana Thomson sont les voisins et compagnons de jeux moldus des jumeaux Lupin. Ils ont eu une très jolie baby-sitter qui s'appelait Aurore qu'on a pas mal vue dans Un supplément d'âme... D'après Cyrus, sa remplaçante n'est pas mal non plus !

Nikomaka Girasis est une sorcière britannique d'origine grecque. Elle dirige le Département d'arithmancie de l'Université de Londres et siège Conseil d'administration de Poudlard. On apprend dans Un supplément d'âme qu'elle trouve Remus Lupin trop peu porté sur l'enseignement de la théorie. Parmi les pythagoriens tenus pour les développeur de la numérologie, existe un Nicomaque de Girase... J'ai anglicisé et féminisé à la serpe, et voilà...

Merci pour vos messages, la vie est pas super simple en ce moment et je poste avant de répondre à vos reviews... Ne vous vexez pas, hein !


	37. Harry Des chemins du Paradis

Playlist  
La nuit et le brouillard  
Nous rappellent à l'histoire  
Métamorphose d'un matin la vie nous dépose  
Sur le pallier de nos vies mal embouties  
Y a quelques rêves qui frappent à la porte aussi  
C'est pas grand chose, ça n'a pas de prix  
Des fois il paraît ça s'appelle un ami  
Ce quelque chose qui ne se décrit  
On l'appelle parfois un amour aussi  
Ce rêve la je veux le faire ici  
Ce rêve la je veux le faire ici  
Ce rêve la je veux le faire  
Têtes Raides, _Ici._

**XXXVII Harry Des chemins du Paradis et des comparaisons hasardeuses**

On va à Lo Paradiso en marchant. Pas depuis Florence, non. Mais arrivés au village de Locana, au pied du massif, il faut laisser la moto à un fermier compréhensif, charger nos sacs à dos, lacer nos chaussures de marche et prendre le sentier de randonnée. Comme des touristes moldus visitant le parc naturel qu'ils ont créé dans l'endroit dès 1922, je ne tiens pas une demi-heure sans en faire l'amère constatation.

« Nous n'allons pas chez les sorciers, Harry. Ni même chez des... gens qui aspirent à le devenir ou à être reconnus comme tels », me chapitre Ada, sans même ralentir, seule sa respiration qui coupe ses propos indique son effort. « Leur sécurité leur impose qu'on ne puisse transplaner en masse et en force dans leur refuge... »

« Ça ne doit pas rendre le ravitaillement facile », je remarque, en essayant de diffuser la tension. Un peu comme Cyrus le ferait.

« Rien n'est réellement facile là où nous allons », elle rétorque, me montrant si besoin est que n'est pas Cyrus qui veut.« Et nous sommes mieux équipés que la plupart des gens qui font ce chemin. »

J'essaie de faire abstraction du sac que je porte, de mes pieds qui ont mal, de mes cuisses qui protestent ou de la soif et du mal de tête qu'elle amène dans les heures qui suivent. Je trouve un rythme un peu hypnotique en regardant les pieds d'Ada devant moi et en mettant mes pas dans les siens. Comme derrière Remus ou Hagrid quand j'étais enfant, je me souviens, et la comparaison m'aide un peu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ma petite amie est, comme mon père, portée sur la marche à cause de la lune. L'idée est amusante mais elle ne mène pas loin.

Ada finit par s'arrêter à une source ombragée par un grand mélèze, et je fais de même.

« Bois », elle commande en me tendant une gourde. Je vois bien que sa propre fatigue lui coupe l'envie de phrases longues, mais elle me semble en meilleur état que moi, faut le dire. « On va quitter l'itinéraire moldu dans deux virages », elle indique quand j'ai bu. « Il faudra bien faire attention de ne pas être visibles au moment où nous quitterons le sentier... Le chemin est ensuite caché par la montagne. Il y a un passage assez aérien, tu n'as pas le vertige ? »

J'ai volé sur un balai avant mes sept ans, couru sur quelques toits de Poudlard avec Cyrus pour échapper à Monsieur Rusard... je pense raisonnable de secouer la tête :  
« Je n'ai jamais fait d'alpinisme mais je n'ai jamais ressenti de vertige. »

« Ça ira, j'en suis sûre », elle affirme avec un sourire, et je me promets de ne pas lui donner tort.

Le chemin se rétrécit peu de temps après, insensiblement mais réellement. La pente se fait plus raide aussi, et je me dis qu'il faut bien regarder où je mets les pieds. On arrive à un passage rocheux, légèrement grimpant. Ada le franchit en s'équilibrant d'une main, je mets les deux. Derrière, ça redescend, la pierre est un peu mouillée et friable.

« Plante les talons », elle me lance sans se retourner. Elle ne me voit pas ainsi me glisser jusqu'en bas sur les fesses, ce qui est aussi bien.

Trois pas plus tard, nous sommes sur une sente rocheuse qui coupe en deux la falaise. Disons que depuis les créneaux ouest de Poudlard je n'ai pas marché sur quelque chose d'aussi étroit.

« C'est la vire Agnelli », m'apprend Ada qui m'a attendu. « Elle dure 500 mètres, il y a des mains courantes, des câbles scellés dans la roche aux endroits les plus étroits... La vue sur la vallée est imprenable ! »

« Faut pas tomber », je remarque sans trop prêter attention à ses propos.

« Méfie-toi juste des zones humides mais, avec les chaussures que tu as, tu ne devrais pas glisser. Tu n'es pas beaucoup chargé et tu es coordonné, ça va aller », elle m'affirme très gentiment – un peu trop gentiment à mon goût. « Tu préfères que j'aille devant ou derrière toi ? »

« Ça m'est égal », je décide.

« Je préfère rester derrière alors, je me rendrais mieux compte de ton rythme et de tes difficultés... Tu ne peux pas te tromper de chemin, c'est tout droit... »

Je mesure le chemin du regard, me forçant à en évaluer la largeur et à la trouver suffisante pour mon corps. Mes premiers pas sont sans doute un peu tremblotants mais je prends rapidement de l'assurance. Il faut dire que c'est relativement plat et qu'il s'agit donc de fixer un point au loin et de ne pas regarder en bas - comme sur les créneaux de Poudlard, en somme. Ça dure 150 mètres, je dirais. On arrive alors à un tournant. J'ai l'impression que le chemin est encore plus étroit – peut-on d'ailleurs encore parler de chemin ? La pierre est humide et ça monte. Le câble qui brille dans le soleil matinal me confirme que c'est un pas difficile, et ça ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

« Ça ne risque rien, Harry », souffle Ada derrière moi. « Tu mets les deux mains sur le câble si tu veux, tu seras de l'autre côté avant de l'avoir réalisé ! »

Ma main va vers mon front en nage – il faisait moins chaud sur les créneaux de Poudlard, c'est un fait. Je m'oblige à penser à toutes les épreuves physiques que j'ai traversées déjà dans ma vie – des accidents de Quidditch à ma main tranchée pour me libérer du dernier horcrux de Voldemort. Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par une promenade en montage ! J'essuie ma main gauche sur mon pantalon avant d'empoigner le câble et je m'oblige à aller de l'avant. Ça glisse moins que je ne l'aurais craint. Mes deux pieds trouvent place, alternativement, dans la sente rocheuse quand je contourne le rocher qui fait l'angle en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder en bas. De l'autre côté, apparaissent deux cents nouveaux mètres de vire, relativement plats, bien que sinueux. La seule difficulté notable est une sorte de cascade qui coupe le chemin à mi-parcours.

« Tu as vu comme la vallée est belle ? », lance Ada derrière moi.

Il y a tant de joie et de spontanéité dans sa voix que j'ai honte d'être aussi nerveux. Tu as toujours su qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, murmure une petite voix dans ma tête. - Ok, mais moi ? répond ma conscience. Je fais deux pas sur le chemin, content de lâcher le câble, avant d'oser baisser les yeux vers le paysage : la falaise, sous nous, étincelle au soleil sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de rencontrer une forêt de mélèzes bleutée. Plus loin, on distingue des alpages, des rivières, des routes et le village de Locona. C'est aussi beau que quand on vole au dessus de la campagne écossaise, je décide, et ça me rend un peu d'assurance. Je ne vais pas douter plus de mes pieds que de mon balai quand même ?

« Magnifique », je réponds donc en me remettant en route, avec précaution mais avec plus d'aplomb que précédemment.

On arrive vite à la petite cascade, qui ne demande finalement qu'un grand pas pour être franchie. Je suis heureux de le faire avec Ada à mes côtés – enfin plutôt, sur mes talons. On atteint un nouveau tournant que je négocie avec moins d'appréhension que le premier mais, derrière, ce n'est pas une nouvelle ligne plus ou moins droite : c'est une sorte d'éboulements de rochers énormes, un peu comme si un géant les avait jetés dans tous les sens. Ada doit sentir ma stupeur.

« C'est moins difficile qu'il n'y paraît... je vais passer devant », elle décide.

Elle grimpe avec agilité sur le premier rocher, puis sur le deuxième – en appui sur le premier – avant de se retourner et de me lancer : « Reste avec moi, Harry, fais comme moi, et tout ira bien... »

Grimper. Ça demande de la volonté quand on a un sac sur les épaules, quand on n'a jamais escaladé que des arbres ou des statues, et encore toujours sous la supervision d'un sorcier qui peut vous rattraper. Les Moldus ont une sacrée volonté, je décide, ou de meilleurs rapports avec leur corps que nous... Enfin, j'espère pour eux. Puis je me demande si l'acceptation des épreuves physiques rend les garous plus proches des Moldus que des sorciers. Le genre de question aussi stupide qu'obsédante, dont j'ai le secret.

« Ça va ? », veut savoir Ada.

« Je ne te dirais pas que je ferais ça tous les jours, mais ça passe », je réponds en essayant d'être léger. Mais j'ai peut-être les dents un peu trop serrées pour que ça soit totalement crédible.

« On est presque arrivés », elle répète. « On va redescendre là, escalader ce bloc, contourner le jaune à sa droite, et on y est, promis ! »

Comme je préfère ne pas commenter – notamment le fait que le bloc jaune me semble complètement dans le vide, surtout sur sa droite -, j'opine. Elle s'engage à reculons dans le vide, les bras tendus pour voir où elle pose ses pieds. Trois pas plus tard, elle est en bas. Je me rends compte en essayant de l'imiter que descendre est plus difficile que monter.

« Pas mal », elle commente pourtant.

« Si tu le dis », je soupire, et ça la fait m'embrasser rapidement avec un petit rire léger.

« Le dernier pas est le seul un peu dangereux », elle annonce juste après.

« Le rocher jaune ? »

« ll y a un câble et des marches taillées dans la roche mais... il vaut mieux ne pas regarder en bas», elle explique en reprenant mes propres mots.

« Ok », je souffle. Regarder en bas ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

« Je passe devant », elle annonce en commençant à grimper vers le fameux rocher jaune. Je la suis avec un soupir réprimé. « On y est », elle constate cinq minutes plus tard – grimper jusque-là n'a pas été très difficile. «Je vais passer devant, je crois que c'est le mieux... Tu me suis, juste derrière : les deux mains sur le câble, les pieds avancent l'un après l'autre... »

Je fais ce qu'elle dit – ai-je même une alternative ? - en me disant que je n'ai jamais été aussi peu dans mon élément. Le câble commence dès le début du rocher, et il faut dire que la sente est juste assez large pour y poser les pieds. Quatre pas plus tard, on doit déjà passer un ressaut rocher dans cette position, les pieds plus avancés que le corps, et j'ai une montée d'adrénaline qui me fait fermer les yeux.

« Avance le pied, Harry, puis l'autre, fais glisser tes mains, tranquille, l'une après l'autre, ne t'arrête pas mais ne te précipite pas non plus », indique Ada d'une voix sereine mais concentrée. J'essaie de suivre ses indications.

« Regarde-moi », elle demande, et je tourne la tête.

« Tout va bien », elle promet. J'opine, faut dire que j'ai retrouvé une position verticale moins en conflit apparent avec la gravité – sauf que la falaise est toujours là, dans mon dos, comme un monstre endormi.

« On continue ? »

J'acquiesce, et elle repart, sans attendre ni lâcher le câble, tout en commentant : « Là, c'est facile, juste toujours se tenir, toujours un pied après l'autre, toujours trois appuis... On arrive aux marches taillées, c'est la partie la plus aérienne, parce que ça monte, mais tu as le câble, toujours un pied après l'autre... »

« OK », je me force à répondre.

« C'est parti », elle annonce, en mettant le pied sur une prise que je ne peux même pas voir d'où je suis. Elle se hisse ainsi vers le haut dans un mouvement fluide que je ne peux qu'admirer. «Suis-moi », elle rappelle – et elle fait bien.

J'essuie, tour à tour, mes mains moites sur mon pantalon – toujours trois appuis - avant de m'exécuter. Concentré sur le câble, l'appui du pied arrière, la recherche de cette mystérieuse et aérienne marche, que j'imaginais visiblement plus loin et plus étroite qu'elle n'était puisque je dois ramener ma jambe après plusieurs tâtons dans le vide. J'ose prendre appui sur ce pied stabilisé, et mon corps s'élève, par sa propre volonté, ses muscles et son pied de nez aux lois de l'apesanteur. L'inverse de la magie en quelque sorte.« Super », commente Ada, deux marches déjà au dessus de moi.

« C'est plus impressionnant que difficile. »

« On dirait », je réussis à répondre en décidant de ne pas m'arrêter et d'enchaîner tout de suite. Mon pied gauche rejoint mon pied droit, qui repart à l'aventure, dans le vide, jusqu'à la prochaine marche. J'attends qu'il l'ait atteinte pour changer le poids de mon corps. La troisième marche est aussi facile à trouver, mais je sens que mes mains sont moites et je les essuie de nouveau, précautionneusement, sur ma chemise avant de tenter la quatrième, puis la cinquième. Je suis surpris de voir qu'il n'y a pas de sixième, le chemin est de retour. Plus étonnant encore, je sens que de nouveau ma magie est disponible alors qu'elle était entravée par les sortilèges qui protègent Lo Paradiso.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres chemins ?», je demande quand nous sommes assis, les jambes allongées sur le chemin, sortis de la vire. Dire que je suis vidé est une blague. Je suis mort.

« Il ne t'a pas plu ? », questionne Ada sans cacher qu'elle se moque.

« Je ne vois pas mon père et Thaddeus dedans », je décide de formuler ça comme ça.

Ça la fait rire alors qu'elle me tend la gourde.

« T'as raison, on demandera par où ils les ont faits arriver... mais ne sous-estime pas le Conseil, pour eux le Paradiso se mérite. »

En italien, on pourrait comprendre qu'elle parle du Paradis des religions monothéistes moldus. Je suis relativement sûr que c'est volontaire.

La pause ne dure que quelques minutes. Ada me tire sur mes pieds en me disant que nous serions bien avisés de ne pas trop traîner et que Livia, la dame qui va nous loger, nous attend avec un repas qu'il serait dommage de faire attendre.

« Ok », je souffle en essayant d'oublier ma fatigue en me laissant de nouveau hypnotiser par son rythme.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder », elle annonce une demi-heure plus tard, me sortant de cette quasi transe.

« Qui ça ? »

« Les envoyés du Conseil », elle me répond, plutôt à contrecœur, je dirais.

Je retourne chacun des mots sans oser une réelle interprétation. Disons, pour faire court, que je peine à envisager un comité d'accueil – quel qu'il soit.

« Ça fait longtemps que je leur dis qu'ils sont incapables de surveiller leur territoire... entrer par la vire Agnelli, c'était un peu pour leur prouver la chose, mais si on dépasse la grande cascade sans qu'ils nous repèrent... ça serait grave ! », elle élabore plus pour elle que pour moi, je dirais

« Grave pour eux ? », je vérifie.

« Contrôler les allées et venues sur le territoire me paraît un minimum », elle confirme avec conviction.

Je suis trop fatigué pour entrer dans la conversation mais je mesure qu'elle est moins indifférente à cet endroit que je ne l'avais postulé ces derniers jours. Non, d'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais dit que l'endroit lui était indifférent, je me corrige tout seul. Juste qu'elle n'avait pas voulu y vivre. Elle avait aussi indiqué qu'il était déchiré entre les tenants de différentes visions de son avenir. Rien à voir avec l'indifférence, j'en conclus. Peut-être parce que j'ai chaud et les pieds en feu, je comprends ensuite qu'il y a vraiment d'autres chemins pour aller à Lo Paradiso.

« C'était un test, donc », je remarque, pas très gentiment peut-être.

Ada me regarde avec surprise, puis comprend que je l'accuse de duplicité, et soupire : « Plus pour eux que pour toi, j'espère que tu en es conscient ! »

J'opine plutôt que de me risquer à formuler les sentiments mitigés qui m'animent. Deux hommes arrivent d'ailleurs à grands pas, sortant un peu de nulle part, m'évitant de réfléchir plus avant sur tout ça. Ils sont vêtus de vêtements kaki qui doivent les aider à passer inaperçus. Ils ressemblent sans doute aussi à des gardiens de parc naturel moldu. Si j'avais dû penser à une surveillance des lieux, je les aurais habillés pareil.

«Bonjour», commence le plus proche avec un sourire clairement forcé avant de reconnaître ma compagne : « Ada Taluti ! »

« Bonjour », répond légèrement mon amie, mais la tension entre eux est colossale.

« Tu n'as pas prévenu de ton arrivée ? », accuse le gars – un grand brun bien bâti.

« J'ai prévenu Livia », indique Ada.

« Par la vire Agnelli ? », vérifie le second nerveusement.

« Il faut dire par où on compte arriver maintenant ? », demande - faussement innocemment, je dirais, et je commence à avoir une certaine expérience sur le sujet – Ada.

« Non, mais la vire Agnelli... », argumente le même. Il est plus jeune, moins brun, plus sec. Les marques de la lycanthropie sont aussi davantage présentes sur son visage.

« J'aime bien passer par là ; mon père passait toujours par là », contre Ada – ça ne fait rien pour la tension, il faut bien le dire.

« Ça a déclenché plein d'alarmes », proteste encore le premier.

« Pourtant ça fait presque une heure que nous sommes sortis de la vire et vous voilà seulement», remarque Ada avec acidité.

« C'est loin », se justifie le second.

« On a même cru que c'était une fausse alerte », avoue le premier.

« C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes que deux ? », suppose Ada – mais ça sonne comme une critique. « Nous sommes deux sorciers entraînés, vous savez, pas sûr que vous feriez le poids... »

Les deux gars me regardent alors pour la première fois – comme s'ils découvraient ma présence.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici », juge immédiatement le second avec un froncement du nez qui indique que son opinion est basée sur l'odorat.

« Je l'ai invité et j'ai prévenu le Conseil », intervient Ada avant même que je n'envisage de lui répondre.

« Vraiment ? », s'étonne ouvertement le premier. « Et ils ont dit oui ? C'est qui ce type, un gars du Ministère ? »

« Harry est anglais... », commence Ada avec la première hésitation depuis le début de la conversation. « Son père est comme nous, et il avait envie de connaître Lo Paradiso »

Je note qu'elle a esquivé le nom de mon père. Un simple Harry fils d'un loup-garou. J'aime assez, je décide et j'opine pour soutenir son propos.

« Toi, qui hurles toujours contre l'idée de réserve, tu amènes des touristes ? », gronde le grand brun.

« Lucca est au courant ? », veut savoir le second, et j'imagine bien qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait deux Lucca à Lo Paradiso.

« Il faudra lui demander », crache Ada immédiatement, et les deux hommes comprennent visiblement qu'ils se sont aventurés en terrain miné.

Ada et Lucca ne sont pas n'importe qui, je réalise. Autant pour la simplicité.

« On vous emmène au Conseil », décide le premier après un regard à son collègue.

« Merci, mais je compte aller d'abord chez Livia poser nos affaires et prendre le repas qu'elle a préparé », annonce Ada sur un ton qui ne semble pas ouvert à la négociation.

« Ce n'est pas la règle », essaie le second.

« Dites au Conseil que Livia nous attend et qu'ils peuvent toujours venir nous voir là-bas s'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire », rétorque Ada en se remettant à marcher.

Je lui emboîte le pas sans trop savoir si elle ne nous met pas en danger avec sa décision de passer outre la demande de ces gardes. J'ai ma main sur ma baguette dans ma poche, mais aucun des deux ne fait mine de s'interposer.

« Ils ne sont pas sorciers ? », je finis par demander quand je juge que nous sommes trop loin d'eux pour qu'ils nous entendent.

« Eux ? À peine », elle répond sans ralentir.

« Je ne connais pas leur histoire individuelle en détails mais la plupart des sbires du conseil sont soit arrivés trop jeunes ici pour avoir une formation magique digne de ce nom, soit mordus trop tard pour contrôler leurs pouvoirs...Peu de risques qu'ils essaient de nous contraindre par la magie... »

« Pas de formation magique ? », je relève.

Elle secoue la tête alors que nous passons sur un petit pont de bois rudimentaire qui enjambe un torrent qui vient d'une cascade - les gardes sont arrivés juste à temps, je dirais.

« La règle est qu'on peut venir à Lo Paradiso quand on a treize ans, pas avant... On t'apprend à être utile à la communauté, pas à être un sorcier... Moi, j'ai appris le ramassage des plantes vendues aux herboristes, par exemple... »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Il n'y a aucun enfant de moins de treize ans, ici, oui », elle répond avec une certaine rage. «C'est censé être pour des raisons de sécurité... mais la vérité est que ça évite les familles... »

« Les familles ? », je questionne réellement intrigué.

« Eh bien, si tu as un enfant, soit tu pars, soit tu l'envoies au loin... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Certains disent que c'est une clause secrète de l'accord avec le Ministère de la magie... Lucca pensait plutôt que certains préféraient faire le tri comme cela... Comme je suis partie notamment pour cette raison, j'ai tendance à lui donner raison... Les gens qui pourraient construire autre chose ne restent pas... »

« Et ceux qui restent ? », je reprends une fois que j'ai pesé sa présentation.

« C'est exactement la question qu'il faut se poser, selon moi, Harry », elle répond l'air ravie de me voir suivre le chemin sinueux de ses pensées.

oo

Livia nous accueille avec un grand sourire dans une petite bergerie de montagne transformée en maison confortable. Même si la taille de la maisonnette et ses matériaux ont été respectés, une partie de la transformation est magique, je le sens tout de suite en entrant dans la pièce principale. Je perçois de même clairement l'aura magique de cette femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui nous amène à une chambre mansardée au premier étage. Peut-être est-ce la fatigue physique et l'absence de magie depuis ce matin qui me rend cette perception aussi intense. La pièce est simple : un grand lit, une courtepointe matelassée, une commode. Le bois blond est ciré et la pièce lumineuse.

« Vous êtes une sorcière », je remarque, après m'être imprégné des lieux. C'est peut-être une question indiscrète, mais je suis quasiment certain qu'elle ne va pas mal prendre ces propos.

« Tout à fait », elle confirme avec simplicité.

« Sans doute plus compétente que la moitié du Conseil additionnée », ajoute Ada qui a posé son sac sur le sol et s'étire comme un chat.

« Je ne crois pas que tu composes cette moitié totalement au hasard », rétorque Livia, et ça doit être vrai parce que Ada se contente de hausser les épaules. « Pour répondre complètement à ta question, Harry, je suis arrivée ici très tard, quand mon fils a eu treize ans... Ma vie a longtemps été celle d'une sorcière ordinaire... »

« Une herboriste de grand renom à Rome, quand même », indique Ada avec une certaine fierté.

« La renommée est une amie bien versatile, Ada, je croyais que tu le savais ! », tempère Livia de nouveau, mais elles échangent un regard complice : ces deux-là s'aiment bien, c'est clair.

« Votre fils a été mordu en même temps que vous ? », je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, frappé par la similarité avec l'histoire de Ada.

Livia a l'air plus surprise que choquée par la question – elle jette un coup d'oeil à Ada qui détourne les yeux. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que je me demande ce qu'elles cachent toutes les deux.

« Mon fils a été mordu quand il avait neuf ans », commence finalement Livia. « Nous étions à la campagne, chez des amis... Un voisin est venu nous avertir qu'un lycanthrope fou traînait dans les environs et les enfants l'ont entendu... Ils étaient si jeunes et si sûrs d'eux même, tous les trois - les fils de nos hôtes et Lucca », elle précise, et je n'ose comprendre. « Ils ont cru malin d'aller voir de plus près... Seuls Vico et Lucca en sont sortis vivants... »

Il y a des coïncidences qui n'en sont pas, je l'ai appris très jeune. Les mots me manquent devant les liens qui se dessinent, alors j'opine.

« Un an plus tard, Lucca m'a mordu par accident au début de la pleine lune », reprend doucement Livia, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Plus ma faute que la sienne : j'ai cru que je pouvais revenir lui faire prendre une gorgée de potions », elle ajoute précipitamment comme si j'allais condamner un garçon que je sais déjà mon rival. « Trois ans plus tard, après beaucoup d'épreuves, nous sommes arrivés ici... Vico dans nos bagages », elle conclut avec sobriété.

J'ai déjà entendu suffisamment d'histoires similaires pour combler les trous – le rejet des parents de Vico sans doute ; la fuite du père de Lucca, peut-être ; l'opprobre et la crainte des voisins ; la fermeture de l'herboristerie de renom, comme une conséquence probable.. Toujours terrible dans son caractère prévisible, quand l'horreur devient banale.

« Vous avez reconstruit votre vie », je commente avec révérence.

« Nous nous battons chaque jour », elle indique sobrement.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien », je promets. Je ne sais pas si Livia va me croire mais dire autre chose serait mentir.

« Il faudra qu'il te parle de la Fondation », glisse Ada, un peu timidement.

« J'ai rencontré Remus Lupin et son assistant quand ils ont eu le courage de venir ici... Je crois m'être fait mon idée mais si tu en as l'envie, Harry, je serais heureuse d'échanger avec toi... Lucca plus encore», estime Livia sur un ton qui ne me semble rien moins que sincère.

Cette fois, je regarde ouvertement Ada. J'espère que je n'ai pas l'air accusateur mais j'estime que j'ai droit à des explications. Livia doit sentir qu'elle l'empêche de me les donner parce qu'elle enchaîne sur la douche en face sur le pallier et annonce le repas sur la table dans une demi-heure.

« Il n'y a pas d'hôtel ici », commence très doucement Ada quand les pas de Livia résonnent dans l'escalier. L'entend-elle ? « J'étais obligée de demander l'hospitalité de quelqu'un et Livia... Livia aurait été vexée que je ne vienne pas chez elle... »

Tout cela est sans doute vrai, je décide.  
« Me prévenir aurait été de trop ? », je questionne quand même.

« Tu n'aurais plus pensé qu'à ça », elle indique.

« C'est ta méthode alors », je raisonne tout haut, en essayant de garder la colère et le ressentiment en respect. « Que ce soit de l'escalade ou rencontrer ton ex, tu penses que je m'en sortirais mieux dans l'improvisation ? »

« Tu es du genre qui retombe sur ses pattes », elle confirme.

« Et qui pardonnes ? »

Elle a la grâce de rougir légèrement et de chercher ses mots.

« Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de pardonner... Tu as voulu venir ici selon mes termes, comprendre sans a priori... Tu seras évidemment le seul à prétendre ne pas en avoir... mais c'est ce que tu as voulu... Je prends la douche la première ? »

« Je t'en prie », j'arrive à répondre.

Quand elle sort, vêtue d'une grande jupe bleue et d'une large blouse à dentelles, j'essaie de savoir ce qui m'agace le plus : ses silences, sa supériorité sur les épreuves physiques ou Lucca Astrelli. C'est une question tellement difficile qu'elle revient sans que j'ai su y répondre. Peut-être le sent-elle. Elle n'essaie pas de reprendre la conversation là où nous l'avions laissée. Moi non plus. Elle me dit juste qu'il faut faire vite et je lui réponds que je la retrouverai en bas. Elle me retient pour un baiser mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être bien sincère dans ma réponse physique. Sous la douche, j'essaie de faire le tri – c'est plus facile que dans la chambre.

Il y a ma jalousie envers Lucca, énorme, croissante et sans doute dangereuse. Je décide qu'elle est sans doute prématurée ; ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils partagent beaucoup de choses, mais elle l'a officiellement quitté et la propre mère de Lucca nous accueille, Ada et moi, comme un couple. Est-ce qu'Ada a été jalouse de mes amis ? Je souris en repensant que seule Brunissande – allez savoir pourquoi – avait fait l'objet de réelles questions.

Il y a aussi Lo Paradiso, ses règles étranges, ses rapports de pouvoir et la lycanthropie. Ada n'a pas tort en disant qu'il faut que j'aborde ça sans a priori et peut-être que le moins j'en sais, le mieux je peux me faire ma propre opinion.

Il y a encore l'épreuve qu'elle m'a obligé à passer - la vire Agnelli. Le chemin préféré de son père ? Vraiment ? Voulait-elle me montrer mes limites ? Ne pensait-elle qu'à répéter une tradition ? Les deux analyses me paraissent intenables en fait. Et ça me renvoie à sa façon de ne pas partager ses secrets ou de le faire au compte-goutte. C'est finalement une constante dans ma relation avec mademoiselle Taluti. Je me rends compte que ça me blesse parce que je croyais cette dernière semaine avoir fait des progrès conséquents dans ce domaine. Mais en fait, elle a davantage de secrets que ce qu'elle n'a eu le temps de me raconter. Je ne sais pas si je vaux mieux qu'elle sur ce domaine, je décide en boutonnant une chemise propre et en sortant de la salle de bain avec un certain calme retrouvé.

Il y a une voix inconnue dans la cuisine quand je me rapproche. Un homme. Quand j'entre, il se retourne et me tend la main en souriant. C'est un grand type brun aux yeux clairs – il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

« Lucca », il indique inutilement.

« Harry ».

« Je disais à Ada que vous avez fait tous les deux une entrée remarquée, les rumeurs vont bon train et pourtant nul ne sait encore qui tu es ! », il annonce l'air réjoui.

« Je ne suis pour rien dans la mise en scène », je lui réponds sobrement.

« Je suis toujours venue par la vire Agnelli, sauf en hiver », se défend Ada maintenant.

« Tu aurais pu accepter de te rendre au Conseil », remarque Livia d'un ton raisonnable.

« Harry a besoin de temps ; ils vont lui sauter dessus, le prendre pour l'envoyé de son père dès qu'ils sauront son nom ; et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut ! », s'insurge Ada.

Là, je suis obligé de confirmer.  
« C'est ce que j'ai demandé », je reconnais. « Dans la mesure du possible... »

« Alors », s'incline Lucca. « Passons à table, profitons de la cuisine de ma mère et parlons d'autre chose ! »

On parle de Vico et de la moto qui nous attend dans la vallée. De ma formation de Briseur de sorts et de mon stage chez les Gobelins. Ada souligne que ma connaissance des lycanthropes a été considérée comme un atout. Ça fait rire Lucca qui tente de négocier un prêt pour le compte de la communauté avec la Banque de Milan sans réels résultats pour l'instant.

« Ça doit bien en arranger certains», estime Ada, et Lucca se contente de confirmer en opinant. On ne s'étend pas sur les conflits de Lo Paradiso.

Ma jalousie essaie bien de mesurer si les regards et la connivence patente entre Ada et Lucca cachent plus qu'une profonde connaissance mutuelle, mais je n'y arrive pas. Entre chaque sujet, on fait les louanges de la cuisine de Livia qui rit à chaque fois et prétend avoir improvisé. Au tiramisu, ayant mesuré que j'avais affaire à quelqu'un de sensible, d'intelligent et de cultivé, je transmets à Lucca les salutations de mon père, et lui se dit flatté. Comme Ada, il veut savoir à quel âge j'ai commencé à vivre avec Remus et je lui réponds.

« Et tu as su comment ? », il questionne alors avec une pointe de gêne. « Je veux dire, j'imagine que c'est lui qui te l'a dit ? »

« Remus ? », je vérifie. Il acquiesce avec soulagement. « Oui, c'est lui », je réponds. « Tout de suite ou presque, à la première pleine lune, il m'a expliqué le pourquoi de sa disparition pendant trois jours... »

« Il avait cinq ans et demi », précise Ada gravement, et Livia, malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, a l'air prête à me plaindre.

« Ça m'a paru fou », j'essaie alors de leur expliquer. « Mais tout me paraissait fou, en fait, à cette époque... que Remus veuille s'occuper de moi, que la magie existe », je fais un geste global parce que je ne vais pas leur dire que je m'émerveillais alors d'avoir un repas entier, des vêtements à ma taille ou des jouets. Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai tiré un trait sur cette première partie de ma vie. « Alors qu'il se transforme en loup, c'était... presque un détail. »

J'ai trois lycanthropes autour de moi, et aucun n'a l'air de prendre mes paroles à la légère. Vu le passé récent, je mesure combien la question de la révélation les fascine sans doute.

« J'ai compris lentement ce que ça voulait dire, pas la transformation mais le statut », j'ajoute donc, décidant qu'ils méritent cette confidence. « Quand Remus a voulu ma garde entière et qu'on lui a jeté sa lycanthropie au visage – j'avais sept ans... Quand il est devenu directeur de Poudlard et que des parents ont enlevé leurs enfants de l'école... Quand des membres du Ministère refusaient en public de lui serrer la main... Dans toutes ces petites humiliations, tous ces minuscules combats... j'ai compris... »

ooo

Après le repas, Ada comme Lucca estiment que je dois visiter Lo Paradiso avant d'aller voir le Conseil. Livia essaie sans succès de s'interposer :  
"Lucca, tu n'as pas besoin de nouveaux conflits", elle plaide.

"Ce ne seront que de nouveaux avatars de discussions anciennes", il estime en haussant les épaules, et le regard d'Ada sur lui me paraît particulièrement admiratif à ce moment-là.

Mais la seconde d'après, elle me prend la main en me disant qu'on ne peut que commencer par l'herboristerie - là où elle a passé tant d'heures de sa jeunesse. On marche tous les trois jusqu'au bourg. Je dirais que ça nous prend une petite heure et je mesure que, si elle a grandi ici, elle n'a pu qu'apprendre à marcher ! Et dire que Ron a toujours trouvé qu'on marchait trop avec mon père ! Mais la douche, le repas et même la rencontre de Livia et Lucca m'ont redonné des forces, et je ne me plains pas. Le temps du chemin, Lucca et Ada se relaient pour me nommer les lieux et m'expliquer le fonctionnement de la communauté, son idéal d'auto-suffisance et ses rapports avec le parc naturel moldu autour d'eux.

" C'est un équilibre précaire et précis", estime Lucca, l'air enflammé par son sujet. "Et toutes les idées de baseviennent de Cosmo, le père d'Ada. C'est lui qui a vu les synergies à trouver avec le monde moldu pour que Lo Paradiso ne dépende pas seulement du bon vouloir ou de la charité du Ministère !"

"C'est... audacieux", j'arrive à commenter, un peu dépassé par tant d'organisation.

"C'est visionnaire", renchérit Lucca. "A chaque fois que je lis un de ses courriers au Ministère, que je rencontre quelqu'un qui l'a vu plaider, je regrette qu'il soit mort si tôt, pour Lo Paradiso, pour Ada, mais aussi pour moi !"

"Je doute qu'il ait pu être à chaque instant à la hauteur des attentes que tu as en lui", interrompt abruptement Ada. "Il était aussi colérique, impatient et dénué de sens pratique dans sa vie quotidienne - Il ne prenait pas le temps d'aimer les siens ou même de les connaître... Il était heureux dans sa bibliothèque avec sa lunette astronomique et ses parchemins... quand il partait pour une ascension dans les montagnes... ou quand il faisait un discours.. mais il ne fallait pas espérer de lui qu'il apprenne à sa fille à faire ses lacets, qu'il s'inquiète de savoir si les placards de la cuisine étaient pleins ou les chaussures ressemelées... Il t'aurait déçu aussi, Lucca, inévitablement !"

En s'agaçant, Ada a accéléré comme pour échapper à ses souvenirs, et Lucca et moi avons dû l'imiter pour rester à sa hauteur. On est tous un peu essoufflés quand elle se tait, et un silence gêné s'installe. Je lui prends la main, et elle me sourit brièvement avant de recommencer à regarder le chemin. Lucca s'écarte un peu de nous puis revient avec une question pour moi :

"Tu n'auras peut-être pas envie de me répondre, Harry, mais que dire du Grand Remus Lupin alors ?", il demande presque timidement. "Quand je l'ai rencontré ici, il m'a fait forte impression, tu sais, Harry : il s'est totalement fait agressé par le Conseil qui lui a dit qu'il n'ambitionnait rien d'autres que de fabriquer des sorciers au rabais plutôt que de chercher une vraie façon lycanthropique de vivre", raconte Lucca, les sourcils froncés. "Et il n'a rien lâché : il a parlé d'humanité, de nécessité d'avoir les mêmes moyens que les sorciers, du fait qu'on était ostracisé parce qu'on constituait aussi une menace, qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier cela ; qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mérite mais d'ambition pour soi-même..."

"J'imagine que ça a fait rire le Conseil", soupire Ada.

"Il a parlé de transmission, de construction, d'avenir", insiste Lucca, "et tu aurais dû voir la tête des jeunes... de Zeno et ses potes..."

"J'imagine assez bien aussi la tête de Furio", elle insinue, et la grimace rapide de Lucca est une confirmation.,

"Il a peu parlé de ce qu'il avait vu ici", je décide d'avouer puis je me rends compte que la vérité est autre : "Sans doute parce que je n'ai pas réellement demandé... Pap'...Remus", je me corrige pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps dans ce sens-là. "Remus n'est pas quelqu'un qui envahit les autres avec ses propres combats - il sait bien que nous en avons hérités avec son patronyme... et, ces derniers temps, j'étais pris par mes études... Plus jeune, j'ai enseigné l'été à la Fondation, mon frère le fait toujours d'ailleurs, mais il est sur place", je me sens obligé d'ajouter.

"Lucca te demandait les défauts de Remus, et tu nous donnes les tiens", s'amuse Ada.

"Les défauts de Remus ?", je répète sans trop savoir quoi répondre : qu'il ait tendance à se rendre responsable de tout ? qu'il soit plus père poule qu'autre chose ? qu'il soit paranoïaque en matière de sécurité ? qu'il garde toujours la main sur les informations qu'il donne ? Tout ça me paraît bien ridicule, en fait, au moment de juger la force de la Fondation...

"Remus n'a que le défaut d'être un trop bon père", déclare Ada, "Harry et son frère ne savent pas leur chance !"

Je ris en même temps que Lucca avant de décider que ça ne peut pas rester comme ça :  
"C'est un maniaque des livres rangés par ordre alphabétique et il peut aussi passer des journées à t'expliquer à quel point il est en dessous de ce que tu pourrais attendre de lui!"

"Un maniaque qui se sous-estime ?", résume Lucca, "ça fait carrément peur !"

On arrive en riant au dessus du Bourg, comme ils l'appellent, et je dois avouer que je suis un peu décontenancé par ce que je vois. C'est une série de bâtiments bas, à toits pentus, autour d'une espèce de place carrée. Le sol est en terre battue. C'est tellement géométrique et sommaire que ça ne me paraît pas sorcier. Ça ne ressemble pas plus à un village moldu, d'ailleurs.

On descend jusqu'à l'Herboristerie : comme les autres, le bâtiment n'est haut que d'un étage, en pierre, avec de grandes fenêtres vers le Sud pour laisser entrer la lumière. Cinq femmes, plus ou moins jeunes, s'y activent. Ça sent la menthe poivrée, l'arnica et les fleurs de montagne.

"On vend partout en Italie", explique Ada une fois qu'elle les a toutes saluées par leur prénom. "Même en Suisse et en France !"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa formulation.  
"Je découvre de minute en minute combien tu tiens à cet endroit", je remarque et je la vois blêmir.

"Pas du tout !", elle proteste.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en as honte", je contre calmement.

"Parce que tu n'as rien vu encore", elle souffle, en tournant le dos aux femmes de l'herboristerie. "Livia, Lucca, ces plantes, cette salle, ces femmes, je les aime, sois en sûr... C'est d'autres choses, moins visibles, plus cachées, qui me posent problèmes..."

Je repense à la réaction des gardes, à cette histoire d'école interdite et de familles impossibles, et je mesure que ça doit en faire partie. J'opine donc lentement, comme si elle m'avait convaincu.

"On continue ?", elle propose plus haut, et je la suis dehors où nous retrouvons Lucca qui fume une cigarette.

Le soleil commence à baisser, caressant les prés et les reliefs. Des vagues blanchâtres avancent sur différents versants en direction du village qui me fait quand même plus penser à une caserne moldue - sans enceinte extérieure - qu'à Pré-au-lard.

"Les troupeaux rentrent", commente Ada.

"Vos troupeaux ?"

"Moutons, chèvres, nous avons environ 500 têtes, qui nous assurent plus que l"indépendance en viande, lait, fromage... nous vendons les peaux aux Moldus", explique Lucca. "Les tanneries sont plus loin..."

"Des garous éleveurs de moutons !", je m'amuse sincèrement.

"Nous avons aussi des serres et des jardins", rajoute Ada avec une pointe de défiance.

"Ça marcherait encore si vous étiez plus nombreux ?"

"Ce genre de raisonnement amène des gens comme Furio à penser que seuls les productifs peuvent avoir leur place ici - les trop jeunes, les trop faibles, les trop vieux doivent trouver leur salut ailleurs", m'annonce très froidement Ada.

"Harry se demande seulement si notre modèle peut évoluer, et c'est une très bonne question", me défend étonnamment Lucca.,

" Ce n'est qu'une question d'organisation", elle estime, "Pas la peine d'ergoter là-dessus !"

"C'est aussi une question de moyens financiers", souligne Lucca avec un air entendu, "et de protection politique..."

Dis comme ça, Lo Paradiso ressemble pour la première fois bien plus à la Fondation, je me rends compte en laissant mes yeux courir sur les troupeaux rassemblés dans un grand enclos. Comme je ne sais pas comment l'un ou l'autre de mes guides prendrait cette réflexion, je préfère la garder pour moi.

"Tu veux aller voir ?", demande alors Ada en me prenant la main - sans doute un geste de paix.

"Pourquoi pas", je réponds d'une voix égale que Remus en représentation ne désavouerait pas.

On descend rapidement jusqu'au grand enclos, des chiens viennent vers nous en aboyant, et certains des bergers lèvent les yeux :

"Lucca !", crie un jeune garçon à la tignasse plus frisée que celle de ses moutons.

"Bonjour Zeno !" ,répond ma compagne joyeusement.

"Ada !", s'exclame maintenant le garçon, s'élançant vers nous malgré la pente et l'herbe glissante. "Ada, tu es revenue !"

"Je suis en visite", modère mon amie, l'air un peu embarrassée par l'accueil du jeune garçon - à moins que ça ne soit par le regard ironique de Lucca ou par le mien. "Mais, comment vas-tu ?"

"L'hiver est passé", répond lentement le jeune Zeno, je lui donne quatorze ans au maximum, l'air de chercher ses réponses. "On est retournés sur l'alpage, c'est mieux que l'hiver..."

"Tu as lu les livres que je t'avais laissés ?", veut savoir Ada.

"Les livres... j'ai commencé...", commence le jeune homme avec embarras.

"Ils ne t'ont pas plu ?"

"Si !", promet Zeno, l'air sincère. "J'ai bien aimé les plantes et les potions... l'histoire de la magie, ça m'a endormi... Les autres, je ne sais pas - Furio me les as pris... Il a dit que je ferais mieux d'apprendre à être un bon berger..."

"Il va te les rendre, crois moi", crache immédiatement Ada.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ada, il me les rendra un jour ! C'est ce que tout le monde dit !", commente le jeune garçon avec philosophie.

"Il va te les rendre plus tôt que ça !", insiste Ada avec colère. "N'est-ce pas, Lucca ?"

"Quand tu dis : 'N'est-ce pas Lucca ?", tu t'attends à ce que je les réclame à ta place ou que je prédise ta victoire ?", répond assez froidement l'interpellé.

Ça fait taire tout le monde, disons-le. Ada ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, chaque fois l'air plus triste qu'en colère, pour préférer le silence.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Zeno, on trouvera une solution... Ada ou moi...", finit par conclure Lucca avec une nouvelle tristesse dans le regard.

Pour la première fois, je sais que je pourrais être jaloux, sauf que leur peine respective m'attriste. Ils ont dû former une sacrée paire tous les deux, faire rêver tous les mômes de la communauté... Peut-être même que le départ d'Ada, la fille du fondateur, a été un échec grave pour Lucca... Et je me rends compte qu'Ada le sait et préférait être suffisamment loin pour faire semblant de l'oublier... Elle est venue ici à ma demande, je me souviens. Il ne faudra pas le perdre de vue.

"Ou on t'en donnera d'autres livres, Zeno", je glisse alors, histoire de redonner un peu de couleurs à l'avenir.

Le garçon me regarde avec curiosité, et Ada sourit :  
"C'est mon ami, Zeno, il s'appelle Harry, il est Anglais... "

"Son père est un garou", ajoute Lucca, reprenant sans le savoir la présentation offerte par Ada de moi aux gardes. "Un garou éduqué", il insiste.

"Y 'a des garous bergers en Angleterre ?", veut savoir Zeno me prenant par surprise.

"Je ne sais pas", je réalise, "Je me renseignerai !"

"Je dois y aller", décide alors le garçon qui s'est remis à regarder le troupeau qui est toute sa vie, et aucun de nous trois ne trouvent à le retenir.

"On finit notre tour ?" , propose finalement Ada d'une voix encore rauque de tristesse.

"Tu veux lui montrer quoi ?", demande Lucca l'air prévenant.

"Il faut bien passer au Conseil, non ?", elle annonce en se redressant.

"Promets-moi de ne pas agresser Furio sur les livres", soupire Lucca.

"Promets-moi de ne pas chercher à utiliser Harry", elle rétorque d'une voix totalement neutre qui me fait frissonner.

"Si tu le souhaites, je vous laisse y aller seuls", articule Lucca quand il a avalé l'insinuation - ça prend plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles je me demande - sans trouver - comment on pourrait bien m'utiliser.

"Ils savent déjà que tu as joué le guide, ce serait hypocrite", estime Ada en haussant les épaules.

Ça semble sceller l'affaire, et nous reprenons en silence notre descente vers la place centrale du Bourg - puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils l'appellent. Je distingue parfois des mouvements dans les bâtiments, mais personne ne nous arrête, ne nous parle ou nous observe ouvertement. C'est assez étrange, même quand comme moi, on a l'habitude depuis son enfance d'être reconnu et observé.

"Puisqu'on y est, comment fonctionne votre Conseil ?", je lance finalement pour rompre le silence un peu pesant qui s'est installé.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander -un peu tard -comment Ada prend le "votre" que Lucca explique avec une visible satisfaction devant ma curiosité :

"Le Grand Conseil réunit les 29 élus de tous les membres de la communauté"

"Tous les membres ?", je relève, presque étonné par cette soudaine égalité.

"Oui, tous, dès 13 ans", confirme Lucca avec l'air de retenir un commentaire, avant de développer : "Eux-même désignent douze grands élus qui remplissent des fonctions de gestion ou de représentation dans la communauté"

"Comme Lucca et Livia", explicite Ada.

"En fait, 4 sont chargés des approvisionnements et des relations extérieures, 4 de la production et des travaux communs, 4 de la sécurité et de la santé de la communauté", précise Lucca. "Chaque année, chaque groupe choisit un représentant au Conseil restreint..."

"Lucca n'a jamais été choisi", ajoute Ada avec un air entendu.

"Je suis trop jeune", estime Lucca avec l'air de quelqu'un qui écarte au plus vite la discussion.

"Et trop pénible aussi", insinue Ada avec légèreté.

Ça les fait rire, et je me joins à eux avec facilité. La politique est un art suffisamment sérieux et amer pour ne pas la prendre avec ironie, des gens comme Severus ou Albus m'ont appris ça.

"C'est là-bas", indique Lucca en désignant un autre bâtiment de pierre et bois que rien ne distingue des autres, si ce n'est peut-être la fontaine couverte qui le flanque sur sa droite.

"Et le Comité d'accueil est déjà en place", grince Ada quand je perçois des silhouettes sous le porche de la bâtisse. En s'avançant, j'arrive à les dénombrer, elles sont trois.  
Deux hommes et une femmes, plutôt âgés pour ce que je peux en dire. Ils ont la mine sévère et le costume sombre.

" Attilio, le tanneur, Furio,le responsable de la sécurité, Nerina, l'acheteuse...", complète Lucca d'une voix neutre pendant que nous parcourons les derniers mètres.

"Welcome to Lo Paradiso", m'accueille l'homme au centre, dans un anglais étrangement chantant. "I am Furio."

"Thank you, I am Harry", j'essaie, sans trop savoir si je dois lui montrer que mon italien est meilleur que son anglais.

"Ada will ...translate ?", il questionne avec plus de difficultés.

"Harry parle italien", annonce mon amie en levant ouvertement les yeux au ciel. "Il n'a pas peur d'apprendre de nouvelles choses !"

Les hostilités étant si ouvertement lancées, je m'attends presque à qu'on nous demande de partir, voire qu'on nous force. Mais Furio a un sourire sarcastique avant de s'incliner :  
"Voilà qui nous aidera à avoir une conversation intéressante !"

Après avoir murmuré des messages de bienvenue relativement prudents, les deux autres s'effacent les premiers vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, Lucca et Ada s'engouffrent sans attendre à leur suite, alors que Furio m'indique de faire de même. On dirait qu'ils ont tous hâte d'en découdre finalement !

Comme la porte est basse, je dois me pencher pour entrer. Je remarque alors une sorte d'autel dressé dans le vestibule dallé sommairement de pierres noires. Éclairé par des bougies, il supporte trois statuettes de métal, toutes vêtues de vêtements que je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier, Furio dans mon dos. Mais la question n'est pas là : j'ai déjà senti que je me trouvais en face des mêmes statuettes que dans le coffre des Wuelfern !

oooo  
Les garous de Lo Paradiso  
Lucca et Livia Astrelli, deux garous romains, la mère est herboriste et le fils ambassadeur de Lo Paradiso et accessoirement amoureux éconduit de Mademoiselle Aradia Taluti, dite Ada.

Vico, ami d'enfance de Lucca Astrelli. Il vit à Venise où il répare des motos.

Zeno, jeune pâtre lycanthrope qui aime les livres quand il en a

Furio, membre du Conseil opposé à Lucca et à Ada.

Attilio, le tanneur, frère de Barthelomio, l'herboriste de Venise, allié de Ada

Nerina, responsable des achats, plutôt proche de Furio.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule _De la Symbolique et de la bonne tenue_. Cyrus y croise Drago, un Dennis Crivey devenu architecte, quelques Aurors dans le pétrin... Tiens je me rends compte que je n'ai pas trouvé la playlist pour le prochain... Faut que je réponde à vos reviews aussi !


	38. Cyrus De la Symbolique et de la bonne te

Sept ans d'violon  
Que je chante devant ta fenêtre  
Sept ans c'est long  
Cette maison entre nous  
Moi j'aimerais plutôt qu'on y mette …

Une Lola, un p'tit Tom  
Une Maya en personne  
Premiers pas pour Anton

(Un mot de toi et c'est tout comme)  
Mathieu Boogaert, Le Ciment

**XXXVIII. Cyrus De la Symbolique et de la bonne tenue.**

Drago vient s'assoir à côté de moi à la bibliothèque le jeudi. Il n'y a presque plus personne tellement il est tard. Peut-être a-t-il attendu exprès, je me dis, pas loin de la paranoïa.

« Symbolique ? », il commente inutilement, vu les livres ouverts autour de moi.

« Pas le choix », je soupire. Il y a une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux gris. On dirait de la curiosité franche. « Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu t'attendais à ce que je me rebelle contre Girasis et que je refuse de passer ces examens ? », je lance par pure dérision.

Il réfléchit plusieurs longues secondes à sa réponse.  
« Je dirais que je m'étonne à me laisser encore surprendre par le fait que je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu penses et tu fonctionnes... »

« Peut-être que tu ne laisses pas assez courir ton imagination et que tu figes les gens et les positions sans sembler envisager que les choses, les caractères et les personnes évoluent », je lui suggère relativement suavement.

« Encore faudrait-il être capable d'anticiper dans quel sens cette évolution a lieu ! », il continue, l'air amusé de ma réplique - c'est subtil de savoir quand Drago est amusé, je vous l'accorde.

« Il est facile de m'enfermer dans le rôle du clown », je grince – l'heure et ma fatigue ne plaident pas pour la diplomatie.

« Certes », il souffle, l'air de Kane ou Iris quand je dis stop et que je les envoie dans leur chambre.

« Bon, et si me tu disais ce que tu voulais me dire ? », je soupire pas tellement d'humeur à ses jeux de chat et de souris.

« Merci », il commence lentement – oui, je veux dire encore plus lentement que lorsqu'il parle normalement, imaginez ! Comme je lève un sourcil étonné, il ajoute : « Pardon. »

« Tu m'inquiètes là, Drago, mes grands-parents t'ont drogué ou quoi ? »

« Astoria pense que... que nous ... Astoria espère que tu m'excuseras et que... Ginny et toi accepterez de venir dîner chez nous », il formule avec difficulté.

« Astoria ? », je relève, sidéré, parce que c'est une peu la dernière que j'aurais rendue responsable de cette évolution.

« Cyrus, vu qui tu as toi-même choisi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas un faible pour les jeunes femmes ayant du caractère », il finit par répondre, beaucoup plus calmement.

«Je ne doute pas du caractère d'Astoria, c'est juste que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisée à Sainte-Mangouste, elle n'avait pas l'air de juger que j'exerçais une bonne influence sur toi!»

Ça le fait rougir – un truc bien rare.  
« Elle est désolée – elle espérait que tu avais oublié... », il m'avoue.

« Elle a dit que tu... aimerais me ressembler », j'insiste sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais cette conversation que j'avais d'abord classée comme purement émotionnelle semblait avec le temps plus révélatrice de la réalité.

« N'exagérons rien », marmonne mon cousin - il aurait voulu paraître hautain et sec, il a l'air d'avoir envie de se lever et de s'enfuir.

« Eh Drago, une fois passée la surprise, c'est ça qui m'a amené à comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment avec le XIC », je lui raconte en posant ma main sur son bras, pour bonne mesure.

« Ça t'a bien fait rire, je suppose ? », il suppose avec acidité.

« Drago... », je soupire. « Je suis flatté, Ok ? T'es pas un gars dans la moyenne, toi-même ; j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu me supportais parce que j'étais de cette famille que la vie t'a imposée... Je suis ton cousin, que ça te plaise ou non, mais je serais fier d'être ton ami... »

Je retiens que j'ai davantage de gènes en commun avec lui qu'avec Harry ou mon père, mais c'est pourtant la réalité comme ses yeux gris me le rappellent douloureusement. Je me dis qu'il faut que je fasse un geste de paix encore plus clair et je propose :

«On révise ensemble cette saleté de Symbolique ? J'aimerais autant ne pas repasser l'examen l'année prochaine ; loin de moi d'oser une critique personnelle, bien sûr...On pourra reprendre notre passionnante discussion sur nos liens familiaux une autre fois, non?»

Il me regarde d'abord comme s'il cherchait un piège, longtemps, puis ses yeux se posent sur les livres, longtemps aussi. J'en suis à me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui rappeler son échec de l'an passé, que je suis de toute façon taré de croire que nous pourrions faire mieux que des potions ensemble, quand il hoche deux fois la tête avant de relever la tête avec un air supérieur qui lui ressemble mieux :

« Très cher cousin, je suis infiniment déçu de voir que tu ne sentes pas toute l'importance de la théorie magique, celle qui sépare des personnes réellement éduquées des sorciers de basse extraction, voire des elfes de maison, et tout particulièrement la Symbolique... »

« Drago... », je soupire, fatigué par avance.

« Au-delà de l'apport absolument sans pareil de la Symbolique à la connaissance des processus magiques, mon expérience approfondie - comme tu l'as souligné - de l'approche de cette discipline dans notre université m'a appris qu'il fallait mieux jeter au feu cet horrible opus bleu là-bas, écrit par Salomon Straightway, l'infâme critique de notre géniale directrice de Département, et se nourrir de la lecture de ses ouvrages à elle... Voyages dans l'âme de la magie et pratiques symboliques, étant à la fois le plus récent et le seul compréhensible en moins de dix ans d'études... », il ajoute.

Une drôle de flamme s'est allumée dans ses yeux – comme s'il était excité et gêné à la fois de s'essayer à la bouffonnerie.

« Obligé ? », je souffle parce que j'ai déjà tenté des articles de Girasis, et ça ne m'a pas donné l'envie de lire un livre entier.

« Si tu le cites quelque part, à mon avis, t'as direct la moitié de la note », il me confirme avec plus de simplicité que précédemment. Il me regarde encore une fois, l'air hésitant, puis sort un petit carnet de son sac et me le tend : « J'ai fait une compil' des citations possibles croisées avec notre programme... Si ça t'intéresse... »

« T'es sérieux ? », je souffle, totalement intimidé par le boulot accompli et plus encore par son geste de partage.

« Par contre, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me plonger, comme toi, dans Pentagramme et nombre d'or : essai de sémiologie magique... et je pense qu'il me manque clairement les bases en arithmancie pratique pour le faire... Mais Girasis est une fan notoire, ça doit valoir l'investissement», il reprend en désignant le livre mordoré en face de moi.

« Le traité du Comte Aibon ? Tu veux que je t'explique ? »

« Si ça te parait possible, malgré mon faible niveau avéré l'an passé... »

oo

Pendant que, Drago et moi, on se construit de quoi avoir ce fichu exam de Symbolique du premier coup, l'achat de la vieille ébénisterie du quartier va très vite. Le jeudi soir, je retrouve Ginny chez les Gobelins qui vont se charger de transformer notre or en pounds et de faire établir tous les papiers nécessaires des deux côtés. Je vois dans le dossier que Ron et Hermione sont déjà venus signer, autant dire que ça ne chôme pas. J'ai bien le sentiment en sortant que je dois venir de vivre une étape dans ma vie, mais le calendrier est têtu et les examens proches. Je ne me laisse donc pas distraire et je me replonge dans mes bouquins pendant que Ginny va passer la soirée avec Hermione à planifier le reste de leur plan de bataille. Ouais, ça fait pas grand chose à raconter, en fin de compte.

Le vendredi ressemble au jeudi sauf que le soir, alors que j'essaie d'apprendre par coeur l'aide-mémoire de Drago, Hermione et Gin arrivent à l'appart' avec Dennis Crivey. Je découvre comme ça que notre ancien condisciple est devenu architecte, travaille des deux côtés et qu'il est donc particulièrement bien désigné pour « notre projet ». Je retiens, tout à fait diplomatiquement, que trois jours plus tôt, "notre projet" était de partir au Brésil – ça aurait cassé l'ambiance, je crois. En plus, je n'ai pas de réelle objection au fait qu'on ait notre propre appartement quand nous reviendrons – c'est juste que je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça. Je lis dans les yeux de Gin qu'elle le sait.

Préférant ne pas être trop hypocrite, je m'excuse donc rapidement avant qu'ils n'aient déroulé les plans sur la table basse, et porte mes livres sur le bureaux de mon père pour m'efforcer de continuer à bûcher. Je revois Papa travaillant si souvent, a priori efficacement, au milieu de nous tous sans recourir à une bulle de silence, et ça commande mon respect. Vu ce que la conversation, excitée mais pourtant adulte de ces trois-là, fait à ma concentration, je ne me moquerais plus jamais de lui quand il demande aux jumeaux de crier moins fort, j'en fais le serment.

Juste avant que j'abandonne, Ron arrive avec une tête des mauvais jours. Ça n'échapperait pas à Gin, ou à Hermione si elles arrivaient à s'extraire de leur discussion sur les mérites comparés de la rénovation de la façade à la moldue ou par magie.

« Si vous voulez privilégier l'intégration dans votre quartier comme vous me l'avez toutes les deux indiqué », estime Dennis, « je dirais que la rénovation doit être moldue, sinon elle paraîtra trop rapide et soulèvera des questions... Bonjour Ron ! Content de te voir ! Beau projet ! »

« Mais c'est beaucoup plus cher à la moldue», remarque Ginny.

« Le temps de travail », justifie Dennis.

« Tu en penses quoi, Ron ? », essaie Hermione qui a placé des plans devant son fiancé et remarque du même coup que celui-ci n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Que je doute avoir de quoi payer des choses trop chères », il répond lugubrement sans réellement regarder ce qu'on lui montre.

« Si on ne fait ça que pour la façade, ce n'est pas si cher », essaie Gin à son tour.

Ron secoue la tête, se lève et part regarder par la fenêtre avec l'air de dire qu'il préfère se retirer de la conversation. Dennis finit par décider que « le projet doit encore mûrir » et annoncer qu'il a un chantier à visiter et doit malheureusement s'en aller. Gin le raccompagn,e et Hermione semble encore se demander comment aborder Ron, quand je me lève, sort la meilleure bouteille de Whisky pur-feu de la réserve de mon père. J'en tends un verre deux secondes plus tard à mon quasi-beau-frère – y'a des moments où seules les armes lourdes peuvent faire tomber les citadelles.

« Tu te rappelles de l'engueulade qu'on a pris tous les quatre la dernière fois que tu as ouvert une de ces bouteilles ? », s'amuse brièvement Ron quand il me remarque et analyse mon geste.

« Depuis, on est majeurs, et je sais où remplacer ce qui pourrait manquer », je contre avec facilité.

Cette fin d'été là, Gin et moi avions quinze ans et les grands frères seize. On avait mal calculé la durée de la sortie des parents, et on s'était servis sans doute un peu abondamment... le plus dur ayant été d'oser se verser le premier verre ! Ginny avait été malade, et Harry et moi avions dû repayer les bouteilles manquantes sur notre argent de poche – et découvrir que ce n'était pas une si petite somme, finalement. Mae m'avait fait la leçon sur le thème qu'on ne faisait pas boire les filles (sic). Remus avait en outre bien râlé que l'une des bouteilles était irremplaçable et fait mine de nous surveiller plus étroitement le reste des vacances, mais aucun des deux n'avaient rien dit à Molly et Arthur. Autant dire que j'avais pire en mémoire, et en bêtises, et en sanctions parentales.

« Mais ça ne serait pas le moment de se mettre le Lieutenant Lupin à dos, hein, un truc comme ça ? », intervient alors Ginny les yeux sur son frère. J'ai toujours pensé que cette fille avait un don inné pour la légilimentie.

« Je croyais que ça allait mieux ? », je m'étonne alors qu'Hermione questionne des yeux Ron, qui rougit et préfère prendre le verre que je lui tends.

« Moi aussi », il souffle quand il en a bu une gorgée. « En fait, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est sur mon dos, plutôt que Kahn et ses potes sont sur le sien, en un sens... » Comme il se rend compte que tout le monde le regarde, il soupire. « Vendredi, jour de réunion hebdomadaire des deux équipes : organisation des gardes du week-end, suivi des affaires, programmation des priorités de la semaine prochaine, rien de très palpitant...mais si t'es dans la maison, t'es obligé d'y assister. On croyait tous en avoir fini quand Tania Sawbridge, qui représente le personnel, demande si Egon Saltegg va bien passer en audience disciplinaire pour avoir tabassé son prévenu qui tentait de s'enfuir en début de semaine... »

« Tabassé ! », s'émeut Hermione pendant que Ginny et moi, on doit revoir notre ancien condisciple Serpentard : ayant dû deux fois lessiver à la main toute la Grande salle après avoir été pris à me battre avec lui, je ne peux pas dire que sa violence actuelle me surprenne totalement.

« Rien de permanent », l'absout presque Ron, abruptement, « mais le gars a porté plainte et Shacklebolt n'a pas pris le truc à la légère... » Comme on opine tous, il reprend : « Quand Nympadora a confirmé que oui, Savage, son mentor, s'est levé et a demandé si on en était revenu au bon vieux temps du deux poids, deux mesures... »

« Savage n'est pas contre Mae, si ? », je m'étonne.

« Généralement neutre, même s'il est dans l'équipe de Robards, qui lui-même est trop malin pour être ouvertement et systématiquement contre ta mère », confirme Ron.

« Ce qui fait qu'il est dans la même équipe que Kahn », comprend Hermione à haute voix.

« Oui, ils s'entendent plutôt bien d'ailleurs ; je me suis payé plein de missions avec le jeune et prometteur Saltegg par voie de conséquences », soupire Ron. Le petit Egon doit toujours être aussi charmant.

« Et quoi ? Mae t'a lâché pour équilibrer ? », je résume abruptement.

« Non, pas exactement », précise amèrement Ron. « Comme notre grand capitaine Shacklebolt n'a pas tout de suite saisi le fond du problème, le lieutenant Robards est monté au créneau...»

Ginny me regarde, mais je hausse les épaules : pour ce que j'en sais, Robards n'est pas l'ennemi de Mae, mais il a quinze ans de plus qu'elle dans la Division et il pourrait se trouver à la place de Shacklebolt. Qu'elle soit le lieutenant de l'équipe A, de fait le bras droit de Kingsley, n'est sans doute pas toujours facile à accepter pour lui, lieutenant de l'équipe B.

«Il a rappelé que c'était le lieutenant Tonks-Lupin qui avait jugé - sans aucune concertation, il y a quelques semaines, que je méritais le même traitement", développe Ron toujours amer, "avant de se demander si elle avait maintenant décidé, sans plus le consulter, que ce n'était plus nécessaire... », développe le même Ron l'air désolé de se retrouver au milieu de tout ça. «Je ne me rappelle plus comment il a formulé ça, mais il a sous-entendu que cette évolution n'était peut-être pas sans lien avec le mariage quasiment annoncé dans les journaux de son fils avec ma sœur... »

« Merlin, quel sac de serpents », soupire Ginny.

« Et là ? Dora a dit quoi ? », j'enquête, parce que ma mère n'est pas arrivée là où elle est sans quelques progrès notables en diplomatie et en politique de couloirs.

« Hum, elle était mal, j'ai bien vu... Elle a dit que rien de tel n'avait été décidé, que bien sûr toutes les décisions disciplinaires étaient prises en conseil... Shacklebolt nous a demandé de sortir - sauf eux trois, Kahn, Sawbridge et Savage », répond Ron avant d'avaler une dernière rasade de whisky.

« T'étais sur la liste quand ils sont sortis », je suppose en le resservant.

« Évidemment », confirme Ron lugubrement.

« Oh Ron », se désole Hermione. « Avec tous les efforts que tu as faits ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : mener une enquête hors cadre n'a rien de commun avec tabasser un suspect ! »

« Je dirais ça à Dawn Paulsen – elle assurera mon conseil », il grince.

« Eh ! Dawn est la meilleure ! », j'estime pour le rassurer.

« Surtout la meilleure amie de ta mère – autant dire que je ferai mieux de changer durablement d'équipe... », soupire Ron, réellement déprimé par la politique interne.

« Tu veux que je plaque ta sœur pour faire pencher la rumeur en ta faveur ? Après tout elle n'a même pas été capable de rester dans l'équipe des Harpies ! », je propose. « Je peux aussi essayer de me débarrasser de ma mère, mais j'ai moins de motifs... »

« Cyrus ! », proteste Hermione alors que Gin hausse philosophiquement les yeux au ciel avant de commenter :

« Cyrus est désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer en commission à ta place, j'espère que tu l'auras compris, Ron », elle explique à son frère avec une grimace d'excuse.

« Pendant qu'on en est à chercher des sens cachés", intervient alors Hermione, "ça me paraît clair que tu n'es qu'un prétexte, Ron, dans leurs luttes internes - comme sans doute aussi ce petit énervé de Saltegg. Tu ferais bien de leur montrer que tu l'as compris, que tu ne le prends pas comme un jugement de ta propre valeur comme Auror... quel qu'il soit ! »

« Tu me marqueras ça sur un parchemin, que je l'explique à Papa et Percy ? », questionne Ron, la voix un peu pâteuse à la fin de son deuxième verre. Je décide qu'il est temps de refermer la bouteille.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, j'explique à Gin que je rentrerais tard en raison de mes plans de révision commune avec Drago. Comme elle a une expression de doute amusé, je lâche un "quoi", un peu agressif.

"Bah, je ne vous avais jamais vu comme ça, avoir autant envie de faire plaisir à Androméda !"

"C'est toujours moins pénible de poser des questions à quelqu'un que de fouiller les rayons pour trouver le bon dictionnaire", je lui réponds avec un soupir épuisé. "Honnêtement, on est plutôt complémentaires !"

"Quelle surprise !", elle se moque encore.

"Tu es comme Drago, en fait, tu voudrais que personne ne change jamais !", je m'agace.

Elle ouvre des yeux noisettes totalement sidérés devant ma sortie - que je sais fausse en plus - mais avant même que je ne trouve une réponse, elle souffle :  
"Allez, je serais la plus contente si vous avez tous les deux ce fichu exam surprise du premier coup !"

"On s'y emploie", je promets en l'embrassant rapidement avant de partir.

C'est encore une journée où je cours tout le temps de l'Université à la Fondation, où je mange mal, où je passe de la surexcitation totale à l'envie d'aller me coucher en moins de temps qu'on ne fait une métamorphose. C'est dix-neuf heures quand on se retrouve, Drago et moi, à la Bibliothèque. On n'y reste finalement pas tant de temps parce qu'on s'essuie des remarques comme quoi on parle trop. Faut dire que s'interroger ou s'expliquer des trucs demande de parler... - ce que j'essaie sans trop de diplomatie d'énoncer à la bibliothécaire jusqu'à ce que Drago choisisse de nous expulser avant qu'elle n'en réfère aux autorités supérieures.

"Ça ne va pas marcher", il commente en sortant. "On ne peut pas bosser ici ni aller à la Fondation à cette heure-là !"

"On peut aller chez moi", je propose.

"Ou chez moi", il contre. "Je suis sûr qu'Astoria sera ravie - elle a très envie de vous avoir à dîner !"

"L'idée est de bosser, Drago... Je ne vais pas t'expliquer les travaux de Juste Aibon au dessert!", je proteste.

"Mais si Ginevra tient compagnie à Astoria, on pourra s'éclipser facilement !", il affirme.  
Je suis tellement sidéré par la proposition et le raisonnement que je ne trouve rien à répliquer.  
"Je te confirme demain", en conclut mon cousin avant de transplaner.

Si Ginny est ravie de me voir revenir si tôt, elle n'est pas du tout enchantée par les projets de dîner de Drago.

"Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter à Astoria !", elle estime.

"Tu peux l'écouter ?", je lui suggère - pour moi, les filles comme Astoria ont par naissance de la conversation.

"Cyrus, comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille !", elle explose.

"Je ne te demande rien", je bats immédiatement en retraite. "S"il maintient son invitation, je suis obligé d'y aller, et tu fais ce que tu veux !"

De son coin de canapé favori, Ginny me regarde, l'air dubitatif, puis lâche un truc qui lui ressemble à défaut d'être logique :  
"Bon alors, d'accord."

Malgré cet assentiment raisonné, on est plus que nerveux le lendemain soir au moment de se rendre à Egham. On passe un temps qu'on n'a pas à chercher comment s'habiller - de la tenue habillée sorcière au décontracté moldu.

"On croirait qu'on va à une soirée au Ministère", soupire Ginny en enlevant une robe sorcière vert d'eau qui lui va pourtant bien.

"C'est un peu ça", je lui réponds en décidant qu'une chemise grise un peu brillante et un pantalon noir seront à la fois plus formel que d'habitude, mais pas "trop" sorcier non plus. On n'est pas censé appartenir à cette jeune génération qui envisage de porter autre chose que des robes violettes étoilées ?

"Rajoutes-en, et je reste ici", menace Gin en enfilant un robe moldue relativement habillée, achetée pour une soirée "Comme les Stars du Cinéma moldu", organisée par Luna l'année dernière. Elle met ses formes et ses longues jambes en valeur, faut le dire.

On se sourit dans le miroir de la grande armoire de mes parents - le sol autour de nous est couvert de fringues variées. Mais on assume notre apparence et le bordel qu'on laisse derrière nous en sortant de l'appartement. Reste à faire la même chose avec notre retard et transplaner.

Quand on arrive dans leur rue, à la lisière de la petite ville ou des champs - c'est selon, on sent de loin les protections magiques qui entourent la maison et on sonne sagement sans essayer de nous approcher.

"Prudents, je vois", commente Drago quand il vient nous accueillir.

"La double férule de Remus et de Severus m'aura au moins appris à me méfier des gens qui ont toutes les raisons du monde de se montrer paranoïaques !", je remarque légèrement mais sincèrement.

Il ne répond rien, Drago, juste une ombre mélancolique dans ses yeux, et il nous fait signe de le suivre. En chemin, je me demande pas pour la première fois ce qu'il pense au juste, si on a autant tiré un trait sur nos différends que je l'espère.

"Bienvenue !", lance joyeusement Astoria quand nous pénétrons dans le cottage. "J'ai préparé quelque chose de très simple... nos grands savants ont - paraît-il - du travail !"

"Il paraît", sourit poliment Ginny. Comment pourrait-elle être dupe ? Molly est la reine de la "chose simple" suffisant à nourrir tout Pré-au-lard !

"Toujours moins risqué que quand ils s'improvisent enquêteurs", soupire Astoria avec un soupir de connivence pour Gin qui ne sait pas trop quoi en faire. Je cherche mon cousin des yeux et il me sourit pas moins complice. C'est un drôle de moment.

"Mais servez-vous donc !", reprend Astoria, avec un geste pour les différentes tables basses réparties dans la pièce et offrant des assortiments de salades et de sandwichs présentés avec art. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'ils ont un elfe de maison ou s'ils ont acheté tout ça chez un traiteur.

"Quelle jolie tenue, Ginevra ! Je n'oserais jamais porter quelque chose d'aussi court et décolleté mais, bien sûr, tu peux te le permettre !", elle continue quand Ginny s'installe dans un fauteuil en faisant attention à la manière dont elle s'assoie - le principal désagrément des robes moldues, selon elle. Je remarque à ce moment-là qu'Astoria robe plus sobre que celle de Ginny mais, comme Drago, choisie dans un registre moldu chic,

"Merci Astoria", balbutie presque ma Gin sans me regarder, peut-être pour ne pas décider de s'enfuir ou de rompre définitivement avec quelqu'un qui l'embarque dans des trucs aussi tordus. J'attaque donc, c'est ce que je fais de mieux :

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne pourrais pas te permettre, Astoria", j'annonce alors - un peu flirteur, je reconnais.

"Oh, merci, Cyrus", s'empourpre à son tour Astoria, avec un bref regard pour Drago pour évaluer comment elle doit prendre ma remarque.

"Mon cousin est très protecteur de sa fiancée", explique alors Drago, et le regard de sa propre petite amie sur nous change : un peu moins de condescendance, je dirais.

"J'aimerais en fait... Je connais mal les boutiques moldues... mais ma soeur et moi, nous avons décidé de changer ça...", elle nous livre alors - enfin, elle s'adresse à Gin mais je suis là

"Vraiment ?", s'amuse Gin ouvertement.

"Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais notre père nous a confié la direction de la fondation pour les études sorcières qu'il a créé juste avant d'accepter la proposition de Rufus Scrimgeour...", explique alors Astoria, moins mondaine, je dirais.

"Charité bien ordonnée", je commence, mais Gin me met un coude dans les côtes.

"Disons que si nous avions postulé au Ministère, tel que nous le souhaitions initialement, les rumeurs auraient été encore plus déplaisantes", commente Astoria avec aplomb. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que je me dise que j'en ai pour la monnaie de ma pièce. Je suis trop bien placé pour la comprendre sur le fond.

"Attribuer des bourses d'études, c'est intéressant", estime poliment Ginny.

"Et ça permet plus de choses qu'on pourrait le croire", renchérit Astoria. "Notamment en termes de promotion féminine - c'est notre nouveau programme à Daphné et moi."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bourse", se méprend Ginny avant que je n'aie le temps de l'arrêter.

"Par contre notre première promotion a besoin d'une marraine", la corrige Astoria. "Et après tes déclarations dans la presse, nous pensons, ma soeur et moi, que tu serais parfaite pour ce rôle!"

ooo  
**1) Les arithmathéticiens et leurs travaux**  
Nikomaka Girasis, Directrice du Département d'Arithmancie de l'Université de Londres. Auteur de Voyages dans l'âme de la magie et pratiques symboliques.

Salomon Straightway, sorcier britannique, critique des travaux de Nikomaka Girasis.

Comte (Juste) Aibon, sorcier français admiré de Girasis... Il a écrit Pentagramme et nombre d'or: essai de sémiologie magique. Il est possible qu'il est animé une émission télé moldue dans les années 70... ;-)

Merci à Fée Fléea(u) pour son aide en Arithmancie !

**2) Plongée dans le monde merveilleux des Aurors**  
Tania Sawbridge Proudfoot– auror plutôt Tonksophile, on la croise dans Un supplément d'âme chapitre 5. Je crois qu'elle va hériter à terme de Ron...

Peredur Kahn - Auror, mentor démissionnaire de Ron, ennemi politique de Nymphadora. Peredur est la forme galloise de Percival et signifie «lance dure»...

Gawain Robards est un personnage canon, qui prend la direction des Aurors après Scrimgeour... mais j'en fais ici le chef de l'équipe B sous l'autorité de Shacklebolt.

Savage aussi est canon et Auror. Il se retrouve mentor de Egon Saltegg, serpentard de l'année de Cyrus et Ginny.

Carley Paulsen - Bras droit de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin; ancien Poufsouffle comme elle, il est marié à Dawn, la meilleure amie de Dora.

Dawn Paulsen - Conseillère juridique de l'équipe, elle a été à Poufsouffle avec Nymphadora.


	39. Harry Du pouvoir et de son œuvre

Pour tout bagage on a vingt ans  
On a l'expérienc' des parents  
On se fout du tiers comm' du quart  
On prend l'bonheur toujours en r'tard  
Quand on aim' c'est pour tout' la vie  
Cett' vie qui dur' l'espac' d'un cri  
D'un' permanent' ou d'un blue jean  
Et pour le reste on imagine  
Léo Ferré, Vingt ans

**XXXIX. Harry Du pouvoir et de son œuvre  
**

J'avoue que j'ai l'esprit plein des statuettes entrevues dans l'entrée de la maison quand je m'assois à la table du conseil. C'est une lourde table en pin, patinée par la cire d'abeille et les manches de ceux qui s'y sont accoudés. Elle me rappelle qu'on risque davantage de revenir sur les rapports de pouvoir à Lo Paradiso que Lucca et Ada ont esquissés pour moi pendant la visite que sur l'autel du couloir. Je voudrais pouvoir interroger Lucca et Ada sur son sens, l'origine des statuettes ou leur signification. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui pose les questions :

« Ainsi Ada te voilà revenue », lance d'ailleurs presque immédiatement Nerina - la responsable des achats extérieurs, avait dit Lucca.

C'est une femme relativement âgée, et lourde et raide. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer se transformer et se mettre à courir ou déchiqueter quoi que ce soit. Et puis je me rappelle qu'elle a sans doute toujours eu à disposition les potions dont elle avait besoin.

« Me voici en visite », lui répond simplement mon amie – elle est à ma droite et Lucca à ma gauche, sans que je sache si c'est volontaire de leur part. « Je ne me rappelais pas avoir perdu le droit de revenir en visite », ajoute ensuite Ada, un peu plus agressive – sans doute trop, je me dis en me forçant à m'intéresser au présent et non aux statuettes dans le couloir. Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent là ?

« Tu as perdu le droit de siéger au Conseil », assène Nerina sans aucune précaution oratoire - je dirais même, une certaine jubilation. Pas besoin de dessin, elle n'aime pas Aradia Taluti et ça ne doit pas remonter à hier.

« C'est très clair pour moi », lui affirme très sereinement Ada, l'air de dire qu'il faudra trouver plus pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Ça marque une pause dans les échanges.

« Lo Paradiso a toujours laissé le choix à ses membres de droit de se soumettre ou non à ses règles », rappelle doucement Lucca, en guise de conciliateur. Il me semble que sa voix est plus grave et plus posée que dans la cuisine de sa mère. « Et Lo Paradiso a besoin d'amis extérieurs... et Aradia ne peut être que notre amie ! »

Furio a paru agacé par le début de son petit discours, mais la fin le fait carrément rigoler.  
« Tout Lo Paradiso n'est pas obligé de suivre la même ligne magnanime que toi, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur Astrelli... »

Les mains de Lucca se crispent – évidemment, le pauvre – mais c'est Ada qui répond :  
« Je n'ai pas plus trahi Lucca que je ne trahis Lo Paradiso », elle estime, la tête haute et le regard bleu flamboyant. « Quelque part, mon départ tient même de la soumission à vos règles qui impliquent qu'aucune relation durable ne puisse être envisagée ici ! »

« Ce sont des règles qui nous dépasse », commente sentencieusement Nerina, et j'essaie de l'imaginer jeune, amoureuse et pleine d'espoir. Je n'y arrive pas plus que pour sa transformation mensuelle.

« ... Lucca est votre ambassadeur ; moi, je suis votre amie à tous à l'extérieur », continue Ada sans s'émouvoir de la sortie. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi, et je l'ai prouvé : j'aide Bartolomio a vous fournir en plantes et en potions mieux adaptées depuis Venise... Ne soyez pas mesquins ou désobligeants parce que j'ai fait un autre choix que vous. »

Ada n'a pas élevé la voix quand elle a asséné ses arguments. Juste relissé une mèche blonde qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Et son calme a porté. Les trois membres du Conseil se regardent comme pour décider entre eux celui qui va répondre.

« Et tu nous ramènes un nouvel ami ? », sussure finalement Nerina – encore elle, est-ce parce que la liberté au féminin d'Ada la gêne particulièrement. « Un sorcier ? »

Il est difficile de mettre plus de dédain que dans sa voix quand elle a prononcé ma « qualité » - ma condition quelque part, ou plutôt celle qu'eux refusent et que nous pourrions partager. Furio ne laisse rien paraître – presque il semble s'ennuyer. Attilio soupire bruyamment en secouant la tête. Je me demande sincèrement où ils veulent tous en venir – et mon esprit n'est pas loin de repartir sur les statuettes.

« Harry est mon ami, il s'intéresse à l'endroit où j'ai grandi », annonce toujours calmement Ada.

« C'est ton fiancé ? », questionne Nerina avec une curiosité dédaigneuse qui me paraît quand même outrée. « Tu comptes l'épouser ? »

La brutalité de la demande crispe Ada mais pas suffisamment pour la faire taire :  
« Puisque je ne demande plus la protection de la communauté, je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais sur mes projets. »

Sans doute celle-là était prévisible, je me dis en luttant contre l'envie de lui prendre la main pour l'assurer de mon soutien dans le silence tendu qui a suivi sa sortie. Mais Furio reprend en se tournant vers moi :  
« Et vous, Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes étonnamment silencieux : seriez vous prêt à répondre ? »

Lucca et Ada semblent ne pas oser me dire de refuser, les trois autres me dévisagent, ai-je même le choix ?

« J'ai demandé à Ada de m'amener ici parce que je sais à quel point ce lieu est important pour elle... mais aussi parce que c'est un lieu important pour l'ensemble du monde magique », je formule prudemment mais sincèrement.

« Nous nous fichons de la bénédiction des sorciers, nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux ! », affirme Nerina.

« Vous êtes aussi intolérants que les plus purs d'entre eux ! », contre Ada avec rage.

« Je n'offre aucune bénédiction », j'essaie de m'interposer. « J'ai vu votre indépendance et... »

« C'est très aimable de la part du fils adoptif de Remus Lupin », ironise Furio.

Te voilà, Papa, je soupire intérieurement. Et puis l'idée de ce qu'il penserait de leur discours me rend un peu de sérénité.

« Il n'y a pas qu'un seul choix qui soit valable », je réponds donc. Ça arrache un rire sans joie à Lucca à ma gauche, mais ça ne rend pas l'ambiance amicale.

« Je me demande d'où vous vient cette idée de choix, Monsieur Lupin... Autant que je sache, il n'est aucune école de magie italienne ou continentale qui soit ouverte aux lyncanthropes », intervient pour la première fois Attilio. « Il n'y a pas non plus d'autres lieux équivalents à Lo Paradiso... Il n'existe que de très petits choix, très localisés... »

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas assez ambitieux, Attilio ! » intervient Lucca.

« Ou trop sur la défensive pour envisager des collaborations », renchérit Ada.  
Je souris presque à mon insu à leur position partagée.

« Oh, je vois, ton ami vient nous reproposer de fraterniser avec la Fondation de son père », juge abruptement Nerina – peut-être que mon sourire était insultant

« A moins que ça ne soit la condition pour qu'il t'épouse », rajoute perfidement Furio.

« Vos arguments ne penchent de fait pas pour qu'il nous défende auprès de son père », assène alors Lucca, en se levant l'air excédé. « Vous êtes... méchants et pathétiques ! Je vais finir par penser qu'Ada a fait le bon choix ! »

« Toi, tu es naïf et crédule ! », rétorque Furio, l'air satisfait. « S'efforcer de leur ressembler, 'assumer la dangerosité de notre condition' comme a dit Lupin, c'est se condamner à ramper toujours ! »

« Vous ne connaissez pas sa Fondation, vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il a accompli ! », essaie maintenant Aradia - sa voix est moins calme que précédemment.

« Il a réussi pour lui même, Aradia, uniquement pour lui même ! », contre Furio l'air important.

« Stop », je lâche alors en levant mes deux mains – étonnamment, ils se taisent tous. « Je suis prêt à tolérer des attaques personnelles contre moi – même quand elles me paraissent relativement gratuites », je continue, en essayant de rire de ma colère. « Me marier avec Aradia pour que vous acceptiez de travailler avec la Fondation ? Vous ne manquez pas de présomption, quand même ! », je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer.

Nerina veut répondre mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps :  
«Vous pouvez me mettre dehors, prétendre que votre façon de vivre la lycanthropie est la meilleure, mais vous ne pouvez pas dire que mon père, Remus, s'est battu uniquement pour lui», j'affirme avec toute la conviction que je peux réunir. « C'est tellement faux que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer... Si un garou peut se marier en Angleterre, avec le sorcier ou le moldu de son choix, si celui-ci est conscient des risques et les accepte, c'est grâce à lui ! Si un garou britannique peut avoir et élever des enfants sans se cacher, c'est encore grâce à lui... Si des enfants garous peuvent entrer à Poudlard - après un test relativement injuste, je vous l'accorde, mais au moins la base est objective, c'est encore... »

« Des enfants y vont ? », questionne Attilio assez avidement.

« Pour l'instant, personne n'a réussi le test mais deux devraient y parvenir cette année – la Fondation les a préparés au test et ils devraient réussir », j'explique – furtivement honteux , une nouvelle fois, d'y être pour rien. Après Poudlard, j'avais été moniteur de différentes matières pour de jeunes adultes réfugiés – c'est comme cela que j'avais réellement connu Myrna. Mais depuis un an, j'avais préféré garder mes vacances pour moi alors que Cyrus et même Drago s'impliquaient énormément dans les projets de la Fondation. Je ne peux que me promettre d'essayer d'être plus utile dans un futur proche ! Avec Ada, je décide.

« Deux enfants », répète Furio avec dédain.

« Je ne vous trouve pas très bien placé pour juger en fonction des nombres », je m'agace.

« D'ailleurs qu'un seul berger ait envie de s'instruire semble trop pour Lo Paradiso », glisse Ada avec hauteur.

« Zeno a mieux à apprendre que la botanique ! », répond Furio, mais je le trouve pour la première fois sur la défensive.

« Harry a mieux à faire que de devoir défendre le bilan des actions de son père ! », réplique mon amie en se levant dans un grand bruissement de tissus – du coup, je suis le seul assis, de mon côté de la table.

Il y a un silence tendu pendant lequel je m'attends à ce que des baguettes sortent avant de me rappeler que, sans doute, ils méprisent la pratique de la magie même pour des duels.

« S'il a tant à faire, il devrait nous oublier », énonce lentement Furio comme une condamnation.

« Furio, on ne peut pas le mettre dehors, comme cela ! » proteste Attilio.

« Il est l'invité de ma mère », renchérit Lucca. « Elle peut accueillir qui elle veut dans sa maison!»

« Si elle peut nous garantir que ce sorcier avec sa morgue et son influence pernicieuse ne sortira pas de chez elle... », répond Furio avec une feinte concession.

« Nous partirons ce soir !», annonce Ada, folle de rage maintenant.

« Je vous déconseille la vire Agnelli de nuit », commente dangereusement Furio.

« Ne les menace pas, Furio ! Ça dépasse ton autorité : réunissons le Grand Conseil ! » s'interpose Attilio.

« Nerina ? », demande le responsable de la sécurité de Lo Paradiso avec toute l'aplomb que lui confère sa fonction, et je comprends qu'évidemment, la solution est biaisée.

« Je crois comme toi, Furio, qu'il est important de limiter des propos aussi peu respectueux de nos choix de vie », répond sentencieusement la responsable des achats extérieures. « Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose qui pourrait nous être reprochés... Et nous connaissons tous le caractère impulsif d'Ada... Mettons des gardes devant la maison de Livia.. »

« Quoi ! », hurle Ada.

« Livia demandera une réunion du Conseil et moi aussi », intervient Lucca, impressionnant de colère rentrée. « Vous pouvez limiter les déplacements d'Ada et Harry, mais pas les nôtres... demain matin à l'aube, nous verrons ce qu'en dit Lo Paradiso.

Autant dire qu'on sort de la Maison du conseil trop vite pour que je puisse enquêter sur les statuettes et les bougies qui les éclairent.

oo

Attilio arrive chez Livia avant qu'on ait fini de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé au Conseil. Il faut dire que Lucca et Ada se coupaient sans cesse la parole pour préciser les propos des uns ou des autres, et ça n'aidait pas. Il entre dans la maison encadré de deux jeunes bergers recrutés en chemin - et je reconnais le jeune Zeno à sa droite, étonnamment souriant malgré la situation. Je me sens vieux en le voyant.

"Attilio, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux", l'accueille Livia. "Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser y aller comme ça, seuls, après la réaction de Furio à l'annonce de leur arrivée..."

"Maman, je suis capable de les défendre !" s'agace Lucca.

"Rien n'aurait arrêté Furio et Neria", juge Attilio. "Ada et le fils de Lupin ? Comment voulez-vous qu'ils avalent ça !"

"Mais maintenant, ils vont s'en prendre à toi !" regrette mon amie.

"Qu'ils essaient", il gronde. "D'abord, je suis élu au même titre qu'eux, beaucoup me soutiennent, et j'ai envoyé des garçons sûrs mobiliser tout ceux qui en ont assez de la "tyrannie de Furio".

"ça fait combien de monde ?", j'ose demander.

"La moitié au mieux", répond Lucca beaucoup plus directement et simplement que je ne m'y étais attendu en toute sincérité.

"Et encore moins en voix, tant que le Conseil reste restreint", soupire Ada, l'air assez découragée.

"Mais il ne le restera pas", pronostique Attilio, les yeux brillants de colère triste. "Qu'une fille comme toi, Ada, que tout le monde connaît, se fasse traiter comme ça par Furio ? Après ce que ton père a fait pour nous ? Juste parce qu'elle a amené quelqu'un ? Je crois que ça va en choquer suffisamment pour qu'ils veuillent en savoir plus !"

"ça va être leur parole contre la nôtre", soupire Ada avec un geste désolé pour l'homme en colère.

"Mais Attilio a raison, seul le nombre peut changer les choses", décide brusquement Livia en traversant la pièce pour décrocher une cape d'un crochet de métal. "On a toute la nuit pour faire notre mieux !"

Lucca, Attilio et les deux pâtres se sont levés pour l'accompagner, mais elle fait signe aux derniers de s'arrêter : "Vous allez rester ici, tous les deux, et veiller sur eux !"

"On est des sorciers, Livia, on sait se défendre", objecte Ada. "Et Harry encore plus que moi !"

"Mais seule la parole d'un garou comptera, Ada, tu le sais...", explique l'herboriste. "Deux paroles seront encore mieux !"

"Mais n'hésitez pas à vous défendre", nous glisse Lucca en sortant le dernier derrière sa mère et Attilio.

Quand la porte se referme derrière eux, on reste Ada et moi dans le silence le plus absolu.

"Tu vas pouvoir nous montrer de nouveaux livres, Ada !", se réjouit le jeune Zeno avec son sourire éblouissant.

"Ou de nouveaux sorts", renchérit un second berger qui a précautionneusement tiré une baguette de sa veste de laine.

"Pas ce soir", refuse Ada en secouant la tête. "Désolé Andrea, je comprends que tu aies envie mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça !" Puis elle se jette sur un sofa dans un geste de colère et d'impuissance qui me fait de la peine : "Je suis tellement désolée, Harry ! Je pensais que ça serait sans doute difficile mais pas qu'ils me rejetteraient comme ça, comme si je n'avais plus ma place ici !"

"C'est moi qu'ils rejettent", je remarque finalement assez calmement.

"Non, c'est elle", intervient alors Zeno. "Tout le monde a le droit d'amener sa famille ou ses amis en visite... Peu le font mais le droit existe : mes parents viennent trois fois par an et ils sont sorciers.. Personne n'a jamais été traité comme Ada ce soir !"

"Furio était content que tu sois partie", estime alors lentement le plus vieux des jeunes bergers. "Plus personne pour lui dire : 'mon père n'aurait jamais accepté une chose pareille'!"

Sa sortie fait rire les deux autres et rougir Ada, mais moi je me dis qu'il a sans doute raison. Ada est plus dangereuse pour Furio qu'elle ne l'imagine elle-même. Elle est un symbole important. Je vais lui prendre la main pour essayer de la rassurer : "Tu ne fais que défendre son oeuvre "

"Il y a tant sacrifié ! Sa femme ! Son temps ! Sa vie !", elle soupire avec des larmes dans la voix. "Tante Diana disait que je devais considérer Lo Paradiso comme le petit frère que je n'aurais jamais ! ça te fait rire ?", elle m'attaque avec une tape sur l'épaule quand elle remarque mon sourire désabusé.

"J'ai été jaloux de Poudlard et de la Fondation - du temps et de l'énergie que Remus pouvait leur consacrer", je lui avoue. "Bien sûr, mes sacrifices sont sans commune mesure avec les tiens, mais je crois comprendre ce que ta tante a voulu dire !"

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, et plus personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Andrea joue distraitement avec sa baguette, faisant léviter un torchon qui se trouvait là et le changeant de couleurs. Ce n'est pas très stable tout ça : la manière dont il pointe sa baguette trop rapide pour être précise et sa concentration sans doute insuffisante. J'en suis à me demander si je vais lui dire quand Ada lance avec un de ses sourires en coin que j'aime tant :  
"Tu sais Andrea, Harry est très bon en métamorphose ; en plus, c'est un fils de prof, je suis sûre qu'il t'apprendrait beaucoup de chose..."

"C'est vrai ?", questionne le garçon en retour, avec un air d'impatience ravie qu'il est difficile de décevoir selon moi. "Toi, tu as la tête à ça ?

"Eh bien... je pense que c'est moins grave pour moi que pour Ada", je décide - après tout, on doit attendre le retour des autres, autant s'occuper.. "Tu voudrais apprendre quoi ?"

"A faire plus que changer la couleur ! Un animal peut-être !", il répond immédiatement.

"Un animal, c'est peut-être prématuré", je m'empresse de modérer en levant les deux mains pour bonne mesure. Il a immédiatement l'air abattu et résigné, et je cherche à toute vitesse un projet alternatif. "Mais donner une forme, même une matière différente, on peut essayer... On pourrait en faire un... livre", je propose après avoir déterminé qu'il y a assez de matière commune aux deux objets pour que ça soit envisageable - surtout qu'on a la nuit devant nous !

"Un vrai livre ?", s'intéresse Zeno.

"N'exagérons pas, mais transformer ce torchon en un livre que tu as déjà lu, Andrea, c'est possible", je précise. " Je te conseille de prendre un livre que tu connais bien... sa forme, son épaisseur, son texte, le papier, plus tu auras de détails en tête mieux ça marchera..."

" Magia in Italia", il propose après deux secondes de réflexion, et ça fait rire les autres.

"C'est un livre pour enfants, l'histoire magique de la péninsule, très très simplifiée", explique Ada.

"C'est une bonne idée alors, c'est déjà un défi suffisant", j'estime, et mon jugement rassure Andrea, je le vois bien.

"J'ai toujours adoré la page sur la magie à Rome", rajoute Zeno peut-être pour s'excuser d'avoir ri.

"On va commencer par le dehors", j'indique - parce que bon, je le lance quand même sur de l'ardu vu le niveau que j'ai observé tout à l'heure. "Déjà, si on a la couverture et les pages, même blanches, ça sera très bien... exceptionnel même !" Andrea opine à ma présentation ; je le sens nerveux alors je lui souris : "Est-ce que tu vois cette couverture très clairement dans ta tête ? ses couleurs ?"

"Oui", il affirme et il empoigne sa baguette avec une décision que me fait l'arrêter tout de suite.

"Pas d'affolement, Andrea, on a toute la nuit ! Il va falloir projeter cette image, de la même façon que tu projettes une couleur mais avec plus de précision et de volonté", j'explique lentement - je sens combien Ada m'écoute - c'est un peu un test pour moi aussi, je décide. Mais après tout, les seules expériences d'enseignement que j'aie ont été l'encadrement de jeunes sorciers étrangers mal formés - comme ce soir "Donc attends de ne plus avoir que cette image dans la tête..." J'attends qu'il ait l'air relativement concentré pour donner une instruction supplémentaire : "Maintenant, pointe ta baguette vers le centre du torchon, bien tendue vers le centre... Voilà... Ne bouge plus, laisse venir l'image en toi", je précise encore, "Tu veux revoir cette image sur ce torchon..."

Le torchon blanc à carreaux rouge se trouble... un char apparaît, vite remplacé par des lettres dorées qui ne restent pas plus longtemps qu'un chapeau pointu noir...

"C'est trop dur", abandonne Andrea, l'air dépité.

"C'est génial au contraire", je le contredis. "J'en attendais pas autant au premier essai !"

Andrea me regarde en dessous comme pour détecter si je me moque puis il se tourne vers Ada qui renchérit :  
"Harry te l'a dit, c'est assez ambitieux, Andrea, mais tu peux y arriver !"

"Faut surtout pas que tu juges ton résultat", je glisse. "Tu gardes l'image mentale présente, nette, tu ne penses qu'à elle, ta magie fera le reste !"

"Waouh", commente Zeno avec des yeux brillants qui ne trompent pas.

"Tu n'as pas de baguette, toi, Zeno ?", je lui demande.

"Ada dit qu'un jour son cousin m'en fera une", il me répond, avec son air jeune et confiant, et Ada soupire :

"Faudrait que je l'emmène... mais Furio le prendrait mal !"

"Ça, je crois que c'est trop tard", je commente, sentant que le fond - est-ce qu'elle peut encore s'engager auprès de Zeno ? - est au mieux glissant et plus vraisemblablement douloureux. Au final, on rit tous nerveusement de ma sortie - même Ada.

"Bon je réessaie", souffle ensuite Andrea, avec un nouveau courage.

Le résultat n'est pas très différent, mais il ne semble pas trop s'en formaliser :  
"Je recommence ?", il s'enquiert docilement, et je confirme d'un sourire.

Je lui conseille aussi d'aller plus doucement, de suivre un ordre - par exemple, de haut en bas - pour faire apparaître les éléments, et, essai après essai, les choses se mettent doucement en place. Zeno lui apporte un soutien sans faille, complétant l'image de ses propres souvenirs et la couverture devient reconnaissable de l'avis de tous les Italiens. Les inscriptions se mettent à durer plus longtemps, et je remarque que ses gestes sont petit à petit plus sûrs et plus précis - ça aura au moins servi à ça. Un nouveau stade est atteint lorsque Andrea arrive a rendre le torchon illustré cartonné, mais l'épaisseur des pages ne veut pas venir - c'est aussi moi qui lui ai sans doute proposé un truc un peu surdimensionné.

"Je crois que c'est déjà énorme", j'ose lui glisser parce que je sens qu'il atteint ses limites de concentration.

"Je suis épuisé", il constate, l'air finalement assez content de lui.

"C'est comme courir, ça demande de l'entraînement", ajoute gentiment Ada.

"Je réessaierai tout à l'heure", décide Andrea en se laissant aller contre le dossier de la banquette.

"Je peux regarder les livres, Ada ?", demande immédiatement Zeno.

Mon amie fait un geste las vers la bibliothèque tout en allant regarder la nuit par la fenêtre. Je la rejoins, inquiet pour elle plus que pour moi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on risque mais tout ici me semble un peu comme dans un rêve - sans conséquence sur ma réalité.

"Si tu penses que nous devons partir, je n'ai pas peur de passer la vire avec toi", je lui glisse très bas même si je sais que les autres entendront.

"Si j'étais sûre que ça suffirait à dédouaner Livia, Lucca ou Attilio, nous serions déjà partis - peut-être par un chemin encore moins probable que la vire d'ailleurs", elle répond plus haut. "Mais partir maintenant, ce serait vraiment fuir, ce serait donner raison à Furio qui dit que les garous qui se commettent avec les sorciers ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes !"

Ça tient du plaidoyer comme si elle s'attendait à ce que j'objecte, mais j'opine pour marquer que je comprends son raisonnement et je suis sincère.

"Tu penses qu'ils risquent... beaucoup ?", je questionne en pensant aux trois garous qui sont partis dans la nuit avec un mélange de décision et de désarroi qui n'avait rien du rêve quand j'y repense.

"Tout dépend du nombre", elle répète, "du nombre de gens qui oseront les soutenir... Je ne pense pas qu'ils leur feraient du mal -encore que -, mais ils les excluraient sans doute sans l'ombre d'un remord, et Lo Paradiso n'en sortirait pas grandi !"

"Et tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça", je ponctue sans m'inquiéter d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes - il y a des portes qu'on ne peut qu'enfoncer, je crois.

Elle a un regard de gratitude pour moi avant de se retourner vers la nuit.  
"Je crois... je crois que c'est toi qui me l'as montré, tu sais, Harry... "

"Pas mon père ?", je la titille au-delà de toute prudence ou pudeur sans doute, mais c'est quand même un truc qui traîne entre nous.

"Non, toi", elle insiste assez simplement. "Tu fais ce que tu as à faire... je l'ai vu... "

"Pas toujours", je réponds en secouant la tête et dans ma mémoire se mélange un chef sirénéen mort d'abord en raison de mon manque de décision, un père sans doute blessé de mes silences et mes reproches, Tiziano dont j'ai repoussé la compassion, une amie qui mène des recherches à ma place et sans beaucoup de merci... Un score assez peu glorieux quoi qu'en dise Ada.

"Plus souvent que moi", juge la même, et je sens que je dois la laisser à ses réflexions.

Je me retourne donc avec l'intention de proposer une bataille explosive à Zeno et Andrea - un peu de magie basique qui devrait leur plaire ! Leurs deux têtes frisées sont penchées sur un grand livre et la scène me fait penser à Cyrus et moi sur le tapis du bureau de Remus. Je vois à l'envers un cycle lunaire, et ça me fait un peu frémir qu'ils observent ça, tout seuls, sans accompagnement. Des lectures mal comprises sur la lune me paraissent tellement potentiellement blessantes ou dangereuses dans leur situation ! Je vais m'enquérir de quoi ça parle quand Zeno, qui a l'air d'être celui qui lit le mieux, tourne la page, montre une illustration en commentant :  
"La femme avec la coiffe et le grand tablier, elle aide les femmes enceintes"

"Et celle avec la balance ?", veut savoir Andrea en désignant un autre dessin tout aussi invisible pour moi dans la semi-pénombre de la grande pièce.

"C'est la justice...Elle aide à trouver la vérité..."

L'écho de leurs paroles est si fort dans mon esprit que j'avance vers eux sans même m'en rendre compte. Le bruissement de sa jupe m'apprend que Ada s'est retournée :

"Ah oui, je voulais que Livia te montre ce livre, Harry... Je crois qu'il va t'intéresser..."

ooooo

Les garous de Lo Paradiso

Furio  
membre du Conseil opposé à Lucca.

Attilio,  
le tanneur, frère de Bartolomio, l'herboriste de Venise, allié de Ada

Nerina,  
responsable des achats, plutôt proche de Furio.

Zeno  
Pâtre qui aime bien les livres

Andrea  
Son copain, initié à la métamorphose

Le suivant, et oui, c'est Cyrus de nouveau, s'appelle des Chantiers amoureux et des libertés promises... Finalement c'est un chapitre sur les filles... à moins que ça ne soit le moment où de nouveau les deux histoires s'entrecroisent.. vous me direz


	40. Cyrus Des chantiers amoureux et des libe

On dirait quelques fois que le corps prend vie  
Qu'à nouveau le soleil explose dans la nuit  
Est-ce l'amour, la colère, qui me rendra tel que je suis ?  
Une impression vive éphémère et la liberté sans ennui

On dirait  
On dirait  
Qu'il fait beau...

_On dirait qu'il fait beau_, Dikès

**XXXX. Cyrus Des chantiers amoureux et des libertés promises**

« Notre chambre pourrait être là », m'explique Gin dans un chuchotement et en désignant le fond de l'atelier couvert de gravas. Elle éclaire la zone sombre du faisceau de sa baguette. « On remplacerait le mur par de grandes fenêtres qui donneraient sur le parc... On ne peut pas juger comme ça, mais la pièce serait très lumineuse - même si on coupe l'espace de là à là. », elle explique avec des gestes précis qui disent bien qu'elle a tout le plan en tête.

« On peut aussi choisir de la mettre ici », elle ajoute en se retournant pour désigner l'autre extrémité de la longue pièce. « Elle donnerait alors sur la cour intérieure, mais... je me dis que ça peut être chouette de voir plus de ciel... »

« De voir le ciel », je confirme très sérieusement, et Ginny a un moment d'incertitude puis se laisse aller contre moi.

« Je suis pathétique, hein... ? »

« Non, tu es efficace : tu as trouvé un super lieu, un bon architecte... tu as de bonnes idées et l'essentiel sera prêt avant notre départ. Je suis désolé d'être si peu disponible », je corrige doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Il te plaît vraiment, cet appart' ? », elle veut savoir en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit », je confirme en l'embrassant. « Ferme les yeux. »

Ginny s'exécute avec la seconde de retard qui me dit qu'elle a repoussé les questions qui lui venaient. Je lui prends la main pour bien lui prouver que je ne me défile pas.

« Ici, ça sera chez nous, pendant longtemps », je lui dis. « Et j'aime l'endroit ; j'aime que ça soit toi qui l'aies trouvé ; et j'aime aussi que ton frère ne puisse pas, par mégarde, voir par la fenêtre de notre chambre... »

Elle pouffe à l'idée, et je serre sa main plus fort.  
« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça : je voudrais que tu restes concentrée. Laisse-toi pénétrer par ce lieu, par sa paix, par l'avenir qui se dessine ici », je propose.

« Je croyais que les Lupin détestaient la Divination... », elle remarque avec une moue sceptique qui dit bien qu'elle se demande où je veux en venir. Elle a même rouvert les yeux.

« Je croyais que tu voulais trouver ton Animagus », je contre avec facilité - croyait-elle que j'allais oublier si facilement ?

« Mon animagus !", elle s'exclame l'air intimidé tout d'un coup. " Ici, maintenant ? ! »

« Ma belle, si tu y arrives du premier coup ce soir, ça sera dans tous les livres d'histoire de la magie pour l'éternité », je la détrompe en riant. « Mais je me base sur tes motivations du moment pour te proposer un bon exercice de concentration et de visualisation... »

« Tu fais ton prof », elle m'accuse avec amusement, presque tendrement, et ça ressemble tellement à ce que Mae pourrait dire à Papa que je suis saisi.

L'angoisse est immédiate, et je me demande à quel point j'ai divergé de Sirius et si ce dernier approuverait cette évolution. La réponse vient seule, presque tout de suite, dans mes muscles et mes cellules et ma magie et mon cerveau. Bien sûr, Sirius est là, il l'a toujours été, et s'il s'était opposé à mon évolution, sans doute n'aurait-elle pas pris cette forme... Il a lui-même choisi mon père adoptif, après tout : comment pourrait-il renier son influence sur moi ? Mon cœur se calme, mais mon silence douloureux n'est pas passé inaperçu :

« Cyrus ? Ça va ? », questionne Ginny qui m'a pris le bras, l'air sincèrement inquiète. « Où es-tu allé te perdre ? »

« Juste aller me regarder en face - je devrais méditer plus souvent, moi aussi », je réponds en secouant la tête pour remettre les référents chronologiques en place, Je vis des choses que Sirius a à peine abordées avec Aesthélia ; je fabrique un couple, qui aura des enfants, une maison... et je ne peux pas rater ça en me perdant dans le temps.

« Viens, on s'assoit », je reprends en faisant apparaître deux poufs au milieu du sol défoncé de l'atelier. Je la sens d'abord très sceptique,

"Mais Cyrus, tu as plein de boulot !", elle essaie un peu bizarrement. "Mon animagus peut attendre, tu sais !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'examen de demain, ça devrait rouler", je lui promets. "Et je refuse de rentrer un millimètre de Symbolique de plus dans ma cervelle aujourd'hui ! Je ferais bien plutôt de la magie appliquée. Et ça m'étonnerait que ça dure très longtemps, l'exercice que je vais te demander est du genre qui te crève bien, la première fois qu'on le pratique !"

Gin a une petite moue d'indécision puis se risque à sa première vraie question :  
"Pourquoi ici ?"

"Ici est un bon lieu... Symboliquement, je pense qu'il va t'aider", je me risque et je sens un drôle de serrement dans ma gorge. C'est sûr, symboliquement, ce n'est pas rien.

"Mais pratiquement...- je ne sais pas... il va se passer quoi ?", elle enquête d'une voix un peu contrainte, avec un regard sceptique pour les poufs, comme si elle les soupçonnait de jouer un rôle décisif (et traître) dans l'exercice.

"Pratiquement, je vais t'aider à t'ouvrir à l'âme de ta magie, à ce qui peut nourrir ton animagus, l'aider à se révéler et s'imposer à toi", j'explique.

"S'imposer à moi", elle relève un peu sèche. On n'impose pas grand-chose à Ginevra Weasley, le monde l'a appris depuis des années.

"Dans un premier temps, oui. Tu apprendras à le maîtriser plus tard - mais ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas très différent d'un patronus en un sens !", j'essaie de la rassurer. "Assieds-toi."

Une nouvelle fois, je crois que Ginny va refuser puis elle doit décider de me faire plaisir, j'imagine, puisqu'elle s'exécute. Je m'installe à côté d'elle en me concentrant sur ce que je voulais lui proposer :  
« L'idée est que tu te connectes à l'âme de ta magie", je répète, "à des choses profondément cachées en toi ; il y a plusieurs méthodes et, souvent, il faut les essayer toutes pour trouver celle qui te convient le mieux : pour Harry par exemple, le déclic est venu par des épreuves physiques", je raconte. "Parfois certaines sont impraticables - les Maraudeurs, qui ont dû pallier leur manque de liberté, de temps et d'espace en utilisant tout ce qui pouvait canaliser leur magie", je continue, et les souvenirs qui me viennent sont confus, brouillés, Sirius ne les assume pas tous. "Ce qui était parfois assez dangereux, quand on prend du recul", je conclus donc, presque pour lui.

"Mais qui ne leur a pas fait peur", commente Ginny avec un petit sourire revenu.

"Non", je confirme, mais je n'ai pas envie de me laisser entraîner dans des réminiscences qui ne sont pas entièrement les miennes. "Bref, parmi tous les points de départ possibles, t'ouvrir à tes envies d'avenir peut être aussi efficace pour cerner ce qui est en toi, ce qui doit être révélé... »

De nouveau, Ginny est sceptique, comme si elle me soupçonnait de duplicité.  
« Tu veux dire que je t'envahis suffisamment avec mes envies pour que tu les postules fortes... »

« Je te propose de les utiliser ; je ne les juge pas. Si tu abordes cet exercice en projetant ce que tu imagines être mon jugement sur tes envies, autant que je cherche une rivière glacée pour te jeter dedans après t'avoir fait courir pendant une heure », je constate aussi calmement, cliniquement, que je peux, et elle grimace.

« Ça vaut sans doute le coup de voir ce que permet d'imaginer cette pièce avec un grand plancher de bois blond, de grandes fenêtres et des murs blancs... », elle admet.

« Il me semblait aussi », je souris. « Tu peux continuer à me décrire les choses si ça t'aide, mais je voudrais vraiment que tu fermes les yeux, que tu laisses faire ton imagination... »

« Si je te parle, je ne vais pas... dépasser...'ce que j'imagine être ton jugement' », elle estime avec un soupir.

« OK », je lui accorde et je lui reprends la main dans ce silence revenu. Si elle ne veut pas du lien parlé, c'est aussi bien. Mais moi, j'ai besoin du lien physique pour la suivre et éventuellement l'aider. "Donc, vas-y, imagine ta vie ici... laisse-toi aller, ne force rien, ça peut prendre le temps qu'il faut."

Elle ferme les yeux. La pièce n'est plus éclairée que par les réverbères extérieurs – c'est-à-dire très peu - et tout invite au calme et au relâchment. Malgré cela, je perçois sa tension persistante, presque douloureuse, et je me dis que j'ai sans doute été trop ambitieux - ou pas assez diplomate dans ma présentation. Voire que je suis mal placé pour l'emmener là où il faudrait... Mais je ne suis pas du genre qui ne relève pas les défis.

"C'est comme un patronus qui se nourrit de ton meilleur souvenir", je propose. "Laisse ton animagus se nourrir de tes rêves, Gin. Je suis là, avec toi, je ne te laisserai pas !"

"OK", souffle Ginny, et déjà je la sens plus disponible à l'expérience.

J'évite de la regarder, je la laisse à son propre voyage intérieur. J'entends sa respiration se calmer, je sens son corps se détendre. J'attends que ce calme ait l'air installé pour entrouvrir mon esprit à ce qu'elle lancera suffisamment fort pour que je le ressente sans avoir à le chercher. Sans aller jusqu'à la légilimancie, il y a des chances que je vois son Animagus avant elle – c'est la réalité. Enfin, le voir dès la première fois est sans doute trop ambitieux, mais que je perçoive des éléments fondateurs reste tout à fait possible. Surtout que j'en suis un moi-même. Tous ceux qui l'étaient ont su que Harry et Dora seraient des canidés avant de savoir qu'ils seraient respectivement un loup gris et un colley.

Quand il rencontre l'esprit de Ginny, le mien se remplit de la pièce rénovée, avec le plancher de pin blond qu'elle m'a montré dans un catalogue, le grand mur de briques contre lequel elle veut appuyer la cuisine, les grandes fenêtres qu'elle compte installer. On sent l'odeur sucrée du pin brut, et il y a beaucoup de lumière. Il n'y a pas réellement de meubles dans sa vision... mais je suis là. C'est une impression étrange, comme si je me rencontrais dans une autre dimension, comme si mon reflet dans le miroir décidait de faire autre chose que d'imiter mes gestes.

Je me vois lire un épais livre relié de cuir sombre sur un canapé qui a l'air confortable bien que ses contours soient flous et sa couleur changeante. J'ai le visage caché par mes cheveux et je me ronge les ongles – un espèce de grand adolescent qui aurait des lectures d'adulte, je me dis avec un mélange d'agacement et d'acceptation. Finalement, ma propre image de moi-même serait peu différente de celle proposée par Ginny, et je décide de trouver ça infiniment rassurant.

Soudain un enfant – un garçon – de deux-trois ans entre dans l'image, il me saute dessus en riant. Le livre glisse à terre dans un grand fracas, et j'ai un geste d'agacement qui m'inquiète moi-même, mais finalement, à mon grand soulagement, je ris aussi... C'est un peu comme si je voyais Sirius rire, ça me fait frissonner. L'instant d'après, tous les trois, c'est-à-dire Gin, l'enfant et moi, on joue avec des chatons qui sont venus de nulle part...

Je ne suis pas réellement surpris que son esprit soit si plein d'envie d'enfants - j'ai même compté dessus pour être efficace, je m'oblige à m'en rappeler. Je me concentre plutôt sur l'apparition d'animaux qui me rassure sur le fonctionnement de mon exercice – des matérialisations symboliques sont en cours dans l'esprit de Ginny. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle incarne avec les chatons – peut-être encore une fois son désir d'enfant, essaie en moi l'étudiant qui vient de passer une semaine à bosser ses cours de Symbolique. Je me rappelle juste après que la bonne matérialisation vient très rarement en premier ; pas la peine de sur-analyser. Surtout que ce serait assez déloyal de ma part - elle ne contrôle rien de ce qu'elle me montre.

Une chouette traverse ensuite la pièce ; elle est blanche, comme Neige, la chouette de Harry. Elle manque de peu une belette qui traverse le salon pour aller se cacher sous le canapé où j'étais assis précédemment... Je prends comme un autre signe positif que l'esprit de Gin ne cherche plus réellement à être rationnel ou à suivre un fil et je ne cherche pas plus d'explication à ce que je viens d'entrevoir.

Le cri de la chouette déçue d'avoir raté sa proie emplit mon cerveau pour se transformer en clameurs de la foule. On est au stade de Wimbledon, et je tiens un balai de Quidditch à la main. Sans transition, je me transforme en Patmol et me met à courir au milieu de la foule. Les gens deviennent des arbres, une forêt qui ressemble beaucoup à la Forêt interdite... L'esprit de Gin me suit, sans ralentir, comme s'il courrait à côté de moi... à la même vitesse, sans effort, et longtemps... Comme l'image dure, je me demande si c'est un vrai signe de la matérialisation à venir, sans savoir comment le reconnaître à coup sûr..

La forêt se transforme progressivement, devient amazonienne... mais la course continue, ininterrompue. On franchit de conserve et facilement des obstacles – des arbres, des lianes, des pierres. Toujours le même rythme, toujours sans fatigue. On traverse une piste moldue et j'entends des sabots, très fort, résonnant sur la terre rouge battue. La route se transforme, et la longue chevelure rousse de Gin vole dans le vent... emplissant tout mon esprit jusqu'au moment où nous nous jetons, dans un même mouvement ; dans une rivière glacée. Nos corps humains sont revenus et se trouvent l'un l'autre...

Dans le monde physique, Gin me prend dans ses bras. Je la sens tremblante et épuisée.

"Je suis trop nulle", elle souffle dans mon cou.

"Quelle idée !", je proteste.

"J'ai rien vu !"

"Tu crois ça ?", je m'amuse.

"Ça changeait tout le temps !"

"La forme, la vraie forme, viendra en dernier", je réponds. Puis je me tourne pour la prendre moi dans mes bras : "Ce qui est important maintenant ce sont les sensations, rien d'autre ne devrait t'intéresser en fait... il faut que tu t'ouvres à ces sensations, elles viennent de très profond en toi, tu dois les respecter !"

"Donc je devrais m'ouvrir à l'envie d'une chouette de manger une belette", elle grimace. "T'es sérieux?"

"Je l'ai rarement été plus, Ginny. Tu dois renouer avec ta part animale : elle est magique, comme tout en toi, mais il se peut qu'elle ait envie de manger de la viande crue, ou de l'herbe, ou de chasser, ou de voler ! Si tu t'en moques, elle ne viendra pas !", j'insiste. "James, le père d'Harry par exemple, il voyait des sabots et des cornes - rien de bien net, plutôt quelque chose de fugitif et flou - mais Peter a supposé que c'était une chèvre, et James était fou de rage : il refusait d'être une chèvre et il ne faisait plus aucun progrès !"

"Il était vraiment une chèvre ?", s'amuse Ginny.

"Non, un cerf", je corrige en souriant. "Mais le simple fait de juger bloquait tout !"

Ça la rend silencieuse quelques instants puis elle souffle :  
"Ils ont fait ça comment, les Maraudeurs ? Tu as dit qu'ils ont pris des risques inconsidérés..."

"Ils ont tout essayé... se rouler nus dans la neige, se baigner dans le lac gelé, passer la nuit seul dans la Forêt magique, veiller toute la nuit en méditant... Tout était bon...Ils ne supportaient pas d'attendre... Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent.. Ils ont fini par prendre toutes les potions entraînant des visions dont ils ont pu trouver la recette !", j'avoue. Sirius proteste quelque part, très au fond de moi, tant pis pour lui.

"Des études sur les chamans avant l'heure ?", questionne Gin faussement légère. La compréhension de mes motivations la questionne légitimement.

"Penses-tu ! Il a fallu le voyage au Brésil, la rencontre d'Aesthelia pour qu'ils sachent réellement d'où pouvaient venir ce type de recettes", je la détrompe. "Et si Sirius a fini par comprendre le fond du combat d'Aesthelia - rien que le fait qu'elle s'oppose aux puissants de son pays lui plaisait, soyons clair -, ce n'était pas sa bataille. La sienne était contre Voldemort et les idées sangs-purs de ses parents", je développe. "Avec le temps, il aurait peut-être épousé la cause des savoirs sorciers traditionnels... Il aurait fallu qu'il accepte de respecter le mot même de tradition, y'avait du boulot !"

"Ok", souffle Gin en se laissant aller contre moi. "J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas me proposer une potion."

"Comme tu l'as dit, on a le temps ! Je crois que la visualisation est la meilleure piste pour toi : tu es une sorcière adulte, endurante et puissante, ça va finir par venir..."

"Donc ce n'est pas venu", interprète Ginny sourcilleuse.

"J'ai senti des éléments", je réponds prudemment. "Il faudra voir s'ils se répètent et comment on peut les interpréter..."

"Tu ne diras rien", elle comprend avec lassitude.

"Je fausserais tout, j'induirais un jugement sur ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode", je me justifie.

"Je suis claquée", elle constate abandonnant totalement la discussion.

"Je te ramène", je propose en sortant ma baguette. Elle se laisse aller contre moi.

Oo

Le lendemain matin, je sors de l'exam de Pharmacopée magique traditionnelle comparée avec le sentiment toujours un peu angoissant que je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Je ne fais que rarement mon Hermione, et cet examen-là est le plus facile des trois sur le papier pour moi. De fait, le sujet ne m'a pas déstabilisé et j'ai rempli les 150 centimètres de parchemin réglementaire avec une relative aisance. Les références et les exemples me sont venus facilement – mais en sortant reste cette impression que je me trompe peut-être sur ma prestation.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu douter autant », s'épate Luna qui a passé l'épreuve en même temps que moi.

« Peut-être que l'enjeu est un peu plus concret que souvent », j'avoue.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne partiras pas au Brésil si tu n'as pas ces examens ? Toi ? » elle demande, en secouant la tête dans une marque physique d'incrédulité. Vous ne les trouvez pas fatigants, les gens qui ne veulent voir en moi qu'un rebelle impulsif ?

« Si je n'ai pas l'accord de Girasis, je n'ai pas de bourse de recherche », je lui rappelle. « Pas que j'aie absolument besoin de l'argent », je rajoute, parce que Luna a suffisamment fréquemment émis devant moi, l'avis que si elle détenait mes ressources, elle ne ferait pas d'études, pour que je ne me fasse pas d'illusion sur son opinion. « Mais j'ai besoin de la reconnaissance de mon travail pour soutenir ma thèse dans de bonnes conditions. »

Ma grande déclaration légaliste n'impressionne pas Luna qui hausse les épaules.  
« Je ne crois pas que les plus grandes découvertes magiques aient eu lieu dans de telles conditions de tracas administratifs », elle estime. « Je crois à l'intuition et à la liberté ! »

« Mais tu passes cet examen », je remarque.

« Eh bien, il y a peu de chances que je l'aie, tu sais, Cyrus... C'est un peu par curiosité que je participe à la session anticipée, ça me fait une chance de plus », elle explique, toute à sa propre logique. « Mais je me dis que je vais proposer à mon père une série d'articles sur les inventeurs magiques ! »

« Bonne idée », je réponds parce que je vois bien qu'on arrivera à pas grand chose de plus. Luna et moi, on a généralement des conversations parallèles, je suis habitué.

« Alors, tu vas aider Ginny à trouver son Animagus ? », me relance Luna quand nous sommes dehors.

« Elle a un peu l'impression que c'est une condition sine qua non pour faire partie de la famille Lupin », je réponds en souriant.

J'ai relativement hâte de parcourir avec elle ces chemins-là, je me rends compte. Je revois la chevelure au vent, l'impression de course facile, et ma curiosité impatiente grandit.

« Je me demande si ce n'est pas dangereux pour sa magie », elle commente, tellement loin de mes propres anticipations ravies que mon cœur accélère. « Tu sauras exactement qui elle est, après... Je ne crois pas que j'aimerais que quelqu'un en sache autant sur moi ! »

Je fais trois pas avant de trouver une réponse à la hauteur de la question – il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Luna.

« D'abord, elle connaît depuis longtemps le mien – quelque part, ça équilibre les choses », je remarque.

« Mais ce n'est pas elle qui te l'a fait découvrir ! »

« C'est vrai, mais elle sait d'autres choses qui lui donnent énormément de pouvoir sur moi si un jour, elle décidait d'en faire mauvais usage », je me livre brusquement.

Beaucoup de personnes poseraient des questions sur ce mystérieux « savoir », pas Luna.

« Donc, tu veux en savoir autant sur elle ? », elle questionne plutôt.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais si peu confiance en moi, Luna », je lui réponds très lentement.

Elle fait deux pas avant de me répondre :  
« Je vous sens à un croisement... vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps mais, là, vous allez plus loin... enfin, vous pourriez décider d'aller plus loin... Mon père, il ne s'est jamais totalement remis de la mort de ma mère... tu sais ? »

« L'amour est un putain de risque », je concours en pensant confusément à Sirius et Aesthélia, à Remus et Dora, à Harry et sa petite Ada.

« Je me demande si les grands inventeurs étaient mariés », est le commentaire rêveur de Luna au moment où Gin nous retrouve. « Tu es bien chic », remarque Luna avant moi quand elle l'embrasse.

À mieux y regarder – ce dont je ne me lasse jamais, Gin n'est pas réellement sur son trente-et-un mais notoirement mieux habillée que d'habitude. Je m'étonne finalement davantage que notre rêveuse professionnelle l'ait perçu que du choix des vêtements, que je mets sur une démarche quelconque à accomplir auprès des Gobelins ou du Ministère.

« J'ai pris le thé avec les soeurs Greengrass », nous détrompe immédiatement Gin avec une certaine excitation. « Je vais bien être la marraine de leur première promotion d'entrepreneuses, c'est signé ! »

« Les sœurs Greengrass », répète Luna avec une méfiance affichée.

« Signé ? », je relève plutôt. Une once de paranoïa ne peut jamais faire de mal !

« Elles gèrent le fonds créé par leur père pour l'innovation économique magique », se justifie Ginny. «Disons que j'ai accepté et que je dois maintenant rencontrer mes filleules pour finaliser le classement... mais ça a l'air excellent les idées de ces filles : ça va de l'invention de chaudrons magiques qui réchauffent les repas selon un sortilège qui peut être donné à distance à des lignes de vêtements ; d'une fille qui a développé une version de potion au poivre moins piquante pour les enfants à une crèche associative... Plein d'idées ! » Comme Luna a l'air sidérée, Gin explose de rire : « Tu vas vouloir les interviewer, je sais ! »

« Tu pourras leur demander si elles comptent concilier leur vie d'inventeur avec une vie amoureuse », je me risque à proposer.

« Évidemment », est la réponse de Luna, imperméable à ma provocation.

Comme Ginny a l'air curieuse des sous-entendus, je décide de ne pas tenter le diable en laissant les choses aller au fil de l'eau.

« On veut aller boire plusieurs bières », j'annonce donc, « Que personne ne me parle de livres ou de révision ! »

Comme ça me ressemble et que ça tire un sourire à Luna, Ginny approuve :  
« Archi nous garde des places au XXX !»

« Je me demande s'il s'est décidé...», commente alors Luna alors que nous nous mettons en route pour le pub qui n'est pas assez loin pour qu'on ait à transplaner.

« A quoi donc ?», je ne peux m'empêcher de questionner - maudite soit ma langue bien pendue.

« Eh bien, dans le dernier épisode, Tara-la-mélancolique hésitait à demander à son protégé mortel, le jeune Alban, de fabriquer la potion qui lui rendrait temporairement une forme solide afin de l'accompagner et de le protéger pour le bal de la lune rouge », raconte Luna avec un sérieux qui pourrait faire croire qu'elle énonce les sept règles fondamentales du calcul astronomique.

"Elle hésitait pourquoi déjà ?", interroge Ginny avec un sourire léger

"Elle se demandait si elle perdrait une partie de sa densité gazeuse dans l'opération..."

Je ravale un rire en me rappelant qu'Archi avait émis une hypothèse tout aussi farfelue sur le passage de l'état solide à l'état gazeux quand nous étions en première année. Severus n'avait jamais voulu croire qu'il l'avait inventée seul et m'avait accusé de le téléguider à dire des "imbécillités plus profondes que le lac de Poudlard !" Il semblait que dix ans après mes explications comme celles de Severus n'avaient pas totalement bridé l'imagination de mon ami.

"... elle perdrait toute crédibilité en tant que fantôme", rajoute Luna toute à sa réflexion. "Pourtant, j'espère qu'Archibald lui fera faire ça - c'est une belle preuve d'amour !"

"Je croyais que l'amour et les sacrifices liés te paraissaient dangereux", je lui rappelle, et Ginny se demande évidemment de quoi nous avons parlé : c'est écrit sur son visage.

"Il faut qu'ils soient équilibrés", affirme Luna. "Alban a sauvé tout le château qui abrite la famille des fantômes et il a risqué sa vie : c'est bien le moins que Tara puisse faire, maintenant !" Puis elle me regarde et conclut : "C'est ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure, Cyrus, ne crois pas que je ne m'en rende pas compte !"

"Cyrus te disait quoi ?", intervient Gin incapable de ne pas vouloir en savoir plus.

"Qu'il estimait que tu en savais suffisamment sur lui pour que t'aider à trouver ton animagus ne lui donne pas un contrôle magique sur toi", résume Luna. "Ne réponds pas, je sais maintenant qu'il a raison - j'ai juste pas voulu voir les signes ! Juste promettez moi de ne pas vous marier sans faire de moi votre témoin !"

Gin a les yeux brillants quand elle me regarde - et je suis bien embêté.

"J'aurais plus facilement un enfant qu'une cérémonie de mariage", je décide d'avouer. "Pas que je n'aime pas les fêtes, mais pour moi, un enfant est le seul engagement commun indéfaisable !" Comme je vois la tête de Gin, je me dépêche de préciser :" Pas que j'imagine aucune autre mère possible que toi pour mes enfants, Ginny !"

"Alors je serai sa marraine", conclut Luna avec simplicité.

"Promis", je dis avec toute la solennité que je peux réunir.

Ginny s'essuie furtivement les yeux entre nous deux et souffle :  
"Promis aussi".

On entre dans le pub avant l'heure de la sortie des bureaux, et il est presque vide. On repère sans mal, du coup, Archi en train de discuter avec une fille qui me dit quelque chose - il nous tourne le dos. On est tout aussi facilement reconnu par une partie des clients - je veux dire, Gin et moi ; Luna a eu moins souvent sa photo en une de la Gazette même si elle y écrit parfois. Mais - et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre - ça ne déclenche que des murmures et des signes de tête.

"Tu sais, Cyrus, je crois que c'est Olliver", me souffle alors Ginny - ce qui prouve qu'elle ne compte pas le nombre de gens qui ne souhaitent plus l'importuner pour un autographe. Un bon signe. Sauf que le nom ne me dit pas grand-chose et Gin s'en rend compte :" Sinead Olliver, la fille qui cessait de respirer quand tu entrais dans la pièce..."

Je croise les yeux verts pailletés de la fille qui nous a reconnue et prévient Archibald d'un même mouvement. Et, c'est bien Sinead.

"Je croyais qu'elle était partie aux États-Unis", je remarque.

"J'ai lu qu'elle a été embauchée par les éditions Runes et Caractères, pour développer une collection de littérature magique", nous apprend alors Luna.

Je décide que c'est un bon plan pour Archi et le reste, un détail.

"Ginny, Cyrus, Luna, vous vous souvenez de Sinead", nous introduit l'intéressé qui a visiblement enfilé son meilleur costume de relations publiques - plutôt lui que moi.

"Une belle surprise", je déclare jugeant que c'est à la fois flatteur et neutre. Sinead a eu des relations extrêmement compliquées avec Gin à cause de moi, essayons de repartir de manière adulte.

"La réciproque est vraie", elle répond en me serrant la main sans trop d'émotion apparente, je décide. "Heureuse de vous revoir, Ginny, Luna ! Toujours inséparables, je vois."

"Sinead travaille pour Runes et Caractères et veut me proposer d'écrire un roman - pas un feuilleton, hein, un vrai roman !", ne peut s'empêcher de nous raconter Archi.

"Ça, c'est une super idée !"; s'enthousiasme Gin.

"Son feuilleton est connu même aux États-Unis, c'est ce que je lui disais. Je ne savais même pas que c'était Archibald !", raconte Sinead, avec un sourire. "Quand j'ai appris ça, ici, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir reconnu son pseudo !"

"Tu le connaissais ?", s'étonne Ginny pendant que je nous commande trois bièreaubeurres

"Je me rappelle de leurs aventures avec les fantômes : Archi; Cyrus et Granger qui essayaient des antidotes à la disparition des fantômes McLeish sur Nick, comment j'aurais oublié ça ? Archi s'est suffisamment lamenté dans la salle commune, et comment oublier que le chef des fantômes s'appelait Malvin Le Repoussant ! "

"Une belle mémoire", commente Gin avec son air de rien qui m'apprend qu'elle se méfie toujours de Sinead, après toutes ces années.

"C'est sûr", renchérit Archi avec un sourire un peu idiot qui m'apprend qu'il n'a pas du tout la même lecture suspicieuse des propos de Sinead. Je regarde Luna dont l'instinct est toujours perturbant mais véritable et elle a un sourire rare dans les yeux quand elle s'en rend compte.

"Personne qui a été à Poudlard cette année-là n'a oublié cette histoire", elle commente avec sa voix rêveuse. "Ni même le nom des fantômes, on en a tant parlé - je me suis toujours dit que si ton père avait autant laissé la rumeur courir sur cette histoire c'est qu'il préférait ça à d'autres discussions"

C'est tellement vrai que ça me laisse sans voix. Sinead est plus prompte :

"Comme quoi par exemple ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il y avait tant de choses étranges... par exemple, on a dit que Igor Karkaroff, le professeur de Durmstrand, était mort en défendant l'école... son corps a été renvoyé en Bulgarie, évidemment, mais... n'était-ce pas un moyen commode de cacher qu'il avait voulu venger la défaite de sa championne en ouvrant les portes à cette Bellatrix Lestrange ; peut-être ne formaient-ils qu'une seule et même personne ?"

Je suis - Merlin soit loué - sauvé d'avoir à commenter par la vibration de mon miroir. Je préfère répondre plutôt que de revenir publiquement sur l'impulsion qui m'a fait offrir le marrainage de mon premier-né à cette fille - ok, à la meilleure amie de Ginny !

"Hello Cyrus !", me lance Brunissande - ça va, maintenant, je reconnais sa voix.

"Que me vaut le plaisir", je réponds en m'écartant d'un pas du petit groupe qui brode joyeusement sur la nouvelle vie de Igor Karkaroff, maintenant que sa mort officielle à Poudlard il y a cinq ans l'a débarrassé de la première.

"Eh bien", elle hésite - et je me dis que je vais me retrouver à fabriquer une potion improbable ou que l'héritier est finalement mort et que ça va d'une façon ou d'une autre me retomber dessus - "J'essaie de joindre Harry et je n'y arrive pas..."

"Il est dans les montagnes, ça ne marche pas", je réponds cryptiquement mais sincèrement soulagé que le problème soit aussi simple cette fois.

"Ah bon ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce genre de problème dans les Alpes moi", elle s'étonne. Et elle est Française et elle vit en Suisse : Cyrus, ne fais pas comme si tu en savais plus long qu'elle sur le fonctionnement des miroirs en zone de montagnes !

"Aux dernières nouvelles", je commence lentement - autant insister sur le fait qu'elles ne sont pas récentes, je me dis - "Il est dans un endroit tellement protégé magiquement que ça perturbe les miroirs..."

"Plus que Beaux-Bâtons ou Poudlard ?", s'étonne encore la tenace Brunissande.

"Il semble bien", je reconnais. "Mais puis-je t'aider ?"

"J'imagine", elle soupire presque. "Enfin d'ailleurs, je n'en sais rien ! Tu connais quoi en magie de lune ?"

ooo

Pas de notes !  
Dans le prochain on retourne à Lo Paradiso pour un chapitre intitulé : "Des discours confisqués et des protections de la Lune"... Les statuettes au centre en bref... Portez-vous bien et écrivez moi...


	41. Harry Des discours confisqués

Playlist

Et en attaquant la soirée  
Fatigué, un peu las  
Au loin, j'entends voler les pavés  
Qui brisent enfin la glace  
Des gens dans la rue en colère  
Main dans la main et qui espèrent  
En criant d'une voix sensible  
Qu'un autre monde est possible  
Dans une manifestation  
Et c'était la révolution

Les Ogres de Barback, _L'ennui et le Jour_

**XXXXI Harry Des discours confisqués et des protections de la Lune**

C'est Zeno qui m'a donné le livre sur les statuettes après l'intervention d'Ada. Il s'est levé et il a traversé la pièce pour me le donner – un peu comme Kane et Iris viennent me montrer leurs dessins, j'ai un peu bizarrement pensé – sans doute la fatigue. La seconde d'après, je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait un paquet de temps que je n'avais plus passé une soirée avec les jumeaux et j'ai eu honte de mon absence. Presque une désertion ! L'ouvrage imprimé en noir et blanc sur du papier moldu de mauvaise qualité pesait lourd dans mes mains – comme un écho à mes remords. Il était énorme, même si l'édition paraissait basique. J'ai machinalement tourné les pages pleines d'illustrations de statuettes et de graphiques et de textes imprimés petits et serrés comme si le papier avait manqué, sans réellement arriver à lire. Mon cerveau était clairement ailleurs.

« Tu comptais me parler de ce livre ? », je finis par formuler relativement lentement, comme si la phrase avait dû se battre contre l'ensemble des émotions contradictoires qui m'assaillaient pour avoir accès à mes cordes vocales. Et la manière dont Ada distillait les informations arrivait en bonne place parmi mes interrogations intimes. Pour dire les choses abruptement, pouvais-je même continuer à faire confiance à cette fille ?

« Je ne sais pas s'il répondra à tes questions, Harry », soupire Ada, comme si mon seul souci était là, tout en triturant une longue mèche blonde échappée de son chignon « Je n'ai rien d'une chercheuse ou d'une briseuse de sorts, mais je sais qu'il est tenu comme relativement complet et appliqué. »

« Tenu par qui ? », je questionne un peu au hasard, un peu sèchement aussi.

« Par Livia, par exemple », répond patiemment Ada.

Les questions sont de nouveau tellement multiples et énormes que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer qui ne ressemble pas à un reproche. Elles me ramènent toutes aux raisons de son silence partiel précédent – même Fiametta m'en avait dit plus qu'elle quand on y réfléchissait mieux !

« Ces statuettes, tu l'as déjà compris, sont utilisées pour contrôler les effets de la lune », reprend Ada, toute à ses propres pensées.  
« Il peut s'agir de les amplifier comme les Wuelfern, plus souvent de les tempérer, mais aussi de les utiliser pour développer certains pouvoirs magiques – comme dans la cas de la recherche de la justice... »

«Et ça fonctionne bien ? », je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, incapable de croire qu'un tel pan de la magie me soit tellement inconnu. Pas qu'à moi, en plus, quand j'y songe!

Ada me regarde avec un air pensif, et je me rends compte de ce que ma sortie a pu avoir de méprisant ou d'agressif.  
« Ça fonctionne suffisamment dans bien des cas pour que l'usage ait persisté malgré le mépris de la magie dominante », elle finit par formuler avant que je n'aie su m'excuser. « On en trouve même des formes dans les pratiques traditionnelles moldues... comme l'avait fait remarqué mon ancêtre Maddalena... »

Et je l'ai lu à la bibliothèque de Venise, je m'oblige à m'en souvenir et à me calmer. Faute de savoir comment effacer les mauvaises impressions que j'ai pu générer, j'opine. Je cherche comment reprendre la conversation et j'aboutis à une nouvelle quasi-accusation :  
« Pourquoi ton oncle et ton cousin ne m'ont pas montré ce livre ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas été écrit par un Taluti », est la réponse spontanée d'Ada, plutôt satisfaite de son diagnostic, je dirais. « Ils sont ouverts aux lycanthropes mais pas au point de lire des livres écrits par eux ! »

Par acquit de conscience, je referme le livre. Je découvre sur sa couverture qu'il a été écrit par une longue série d'auteurs, dont Livia Astrelli. Il est intitulé _Collezioni di statuette e cicli della luna - collezioni conosciute ed effetti constatati._* Sans doute plus des observations pratiques que de la théorie, je comprends.

«Oncle Almo et Cosmito cherchent à faire reconnaître les travaux de Maddalena et de Cosmo », elle reprend plus doucement. « Ils se concentrent sur la qualité des données, moins sur les applications pour les garous et les Moldus, c'est une stratégie qui se tient ! »  
Je vais poser d'autres questions quand Zeno, que notre conversation devait ennuyer et qui regardait par la fenêtre, souffle : «Les voilà!»

Je suis le premier à sortir ma baguette – Ada et Andrea m'imitent – dans cet ordre-là. Je me demande brièvement ce qu'ils espèrent être capables d'accomplir avec.

« Livia, Lucca et les autres ! », corrige immédiatement Zeno, presque effrayé par notre réaction.

D'un même élan, nous allons tous à la fenêtre. On perçoit dans l'aube naissante un groupe qui avance, tranquille mais déterminé, vers la maison. Ils sont trop loin pour moi pour que je les identifie mais je me fie à Ada qui n'a pas l'air de remettre les choses en cause.

« Que des amis », elle annonce, ravie, et ça nous mène tous dehors à leur rencontre la seconde suivante.

Dans ma tête, Mae, Papa et Severus hurlent que c'est imprudent, pas la peine de le dire. L'air frais du tout petit matin nous cueille et nous fait frissonner.

« Vous auriez dû attendre dedans », proteste d'ailleurs Lucca quand il est à portée de voix.

« Tu vois Furio se transformer pour me tromper ? », raille Ada avec facilité. « Tu crois qu'il saurait faire ? »

« Ne le sous-estime pas », il plaide – ça m'émeut plus que mon amie, je crois.

« Vous êtes nombreux ! », elle se félicite plutôt en s'enfonçant dans le groupe – embrassant certains, serrant les mains d'autres. Je dénombre une vingtaine de garous. Essentiellement des hommes jeunes. Beaucoup ont des chiens – des bergers.

« Ils sont là pour toi, Ada », annonce Attilio, et un murmure répétant qu'il est honteux de la traiter comme ça confirme ses propos.

« Et plus encore sont en chemin », renchérit Livia, l'air relativement contente du résultat, je dirais, même si je ne la connais pas. « Le Grand Conseil va pouvoir avoir lieu. »

Les murmures reprennent cette idée de Grand Conseil avec une excitation patente.  
« Et ça fait un moment que Furio s'est opposé à sa réunion », rajoute Attilio, se frottant ouvertement les mains. Des garous mais des politiques, je me dis avec un certain amusement.

« On y va ! », trépigne quasiment Ada avec un enthousiasme de petite fille que je ne lui avais connu jusqu'à présent que devant les Harley Davidson. Sauf que cet enthousiasme-là, évidemment plus important, me paraît singulièrement plus difficile à partager.

« Maintenant ? », je m'étonne – il doit être à peine cinq heures du matin.

« Les garous des montagne se lèveraient-ils plus tôt que ceux des villes ? », s'amuse Attilio, et ça fait rire autour de nous. Je pense à mon père, toujours debout avant toute la maisonnée, au point qu'on plaisante tous toujours sur le fait qu'il vit deux journées quand nous en vivons une, et je secoue la tête en souriant moi-aussi :  
« Non, ce sont les sorciers qui sont paresseux ».

Tout est allé très vite ensuite. Ada, Andrea, Zeno et moi avons pris nos capes et on a marché avec les autres vers le Bourg. Autour de nous, les chiens courraient et le jour se levait progressivement révélant les alpages encore humides de rosée. La lumière croissante révélait différents groupes en marche un peu partout – tous allaient dans la même direction que nous.

« Tous des amis ? », je souffle à Lucca qui marche à côté de nous.

« Tous », il confirme gravement.

«C'est historique, Harry ! », renchérit Ada, toujours surexcitée, en me prenant le bras avec émotion. « Tu pourras dire que tu y étais !»

Quand je réfléchis à qui serait sincèrement intéressé à ma participation à cet événement historique je tombe si sûrement sur ma famille proche – Papa, Cyrus, Albus- et peut-être Thadéus, Michael, Hermione ou Mae, que je manque me mettre à rigoler. Mon petit frère avait bien raison de me dire que je faisais mon malin, comme un adolescent qui fait le mur pour la première fois alors qu'il aurait pu avoir le droit d'aller à la foire. Je ne prouvais pas grand-chose à quiconque en venant à Lo Paradiso sans assumer qui j'étais. Ça rend finalement mon pas plus facile sur le chemin alors qu'on distingue maintenant les maisons du Bourg.

« C'est quand même dangereux d'amener Harry, non ? », s'alarme alors Attilio qui s'est approché.

« Harry sait se battre »,annonce Ada à la cantonade. « Mieux que moi »

Quand on sait qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu combattre, à ma connaissance ; et que je n'ai aucune idée de ses compétences, je trouve l'information d'une utilité très limitée, mais Lucca hoche mystérieusement la tête comme si ça lui donnait une véritable mesure de mes pouvoirs de défense. D'autres, que je connais encore moins, l'imitent. Heureusement que je me pense de taille à les repousser tous autant qu'ils sont, je me dis – juste après, je réalise que tous ensemble, ça serait sans doute coton. Il ne me reste qu'à secouer la tête dans le vide pour rire de l'incongruité de la situation.

« Mais si quelqu'un le... mordait ? », insiste Attilio avec l'air de se faire violence pour aborder une pratique aussi taboue que la morsure hors de la pleine lune.

« Furio n'en est pas là ! », s'insurge d'ailleurs Ada avec inquiétude.

« Lui non, mais dans ses sbires, qui sait », soupire Attilio.

Lucca et Livia secouent leurs têtes en réponse à ce soupir. Tout ça n'est pas très engageant, évidemment, mais je décide d'essayer de parler pour moi même :  
« Attilio, je ne sous-estime pas les risques mais j'ai grandi au milieu de loups garous. Aucun n'a jamais été vraiment hostile, mais je pense connaître les dangers et les signes qui les annoncent... Si besoin, j'ai un animagus », je décide de révéler, et ceux qui savent ce que c'est sont impressionnés.

« On peut te demander ce que c'est ? », questionne avidement Livia.

« C'est un loup, son patronus aussi », répond Ada avant moi.  
L'annonce déclenche des murmures passionnés, des tapes dans le dos, Lucca en a presque les larmes aux yeux. Je comprends leur réaction, mais j'aurais préféré le dire moi-même.

La conversation sur mes capacités magiques s'arrête quand nous atteignons la place. Je me dis qu'on est un peu moins de cent – je me base sur mes souvenirs de la grande salle. Bien sûr, ce sont des corps adultes qui m'entourent, mais je ne crois pas me tromper trop. C'est un groupe calme et déterminé – il y a une anticipation nerveuse dans l'air, perceptible dans certains éclats de voix – mais ce n'est pas ça qui domine. Et c'est réellement impressionnant de sentir cette force contenue, un peu comme une force magique inconnue et sans doute incontrôlable.

Des bâtiments du Bourg, d'autres sont sortis, réveillés par les rares aboiements de chiens, les murmures et les bruits de pas sans doute. Une fois renseignés sur nos motivations et nos intentions, quelques uns nous rejoignent mais la majorité est réservée, on le lit sur leurs visages. Attilio continue de les haranguer sur les méfaits de Furio et la nécessité de réagir jusqu'à ce qu'une femme refuse :  
« Toi, lui, qu'est-ce que ça change ? On n'a pas d'autres soucis ? Des trucs plus importants que le nom de ceux qui décident ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question, Agnella », explique Livia. « On ne peut pas laisser une personne qui qu'elle soit décider qu'Ada n'a plus rien à faire ici parce qu'elle a préféré vivre ailleurs et... »

« Cette Ada, elle veut aller et venir librement, ramener des gens, changer les règles quand ça l'arrange... Moi aussi, si je pouvais, je le ferai... mais j'ai nulle part où aller, moi ! Ma vie elle est ici ! », argumente Agnella.

Ada fait un pas en avant pour lui répondre – pas très gentiment je dirais, à son visage, mais Lucca la retient en secouant la tête comme pour dire que ça ne sert à rien. Pourtant, cette femme doit être représentative de l'opinion d'autres. Un groupe assez conséquent de neutres se regroupe autour d'elle mais avec une distance marquée des premiers arrivés.

« On veut justement que tout le monde décide », essaie encore Lucca auprès de deux hommes indécis qui viennent l'aborder.

« Tu voudrais plutôt qu'on te donne raison, non ? Mais imagine qu'on en arrive à être d'accord avec Furio, tu diras quoi ? », objecte le premier.

« Vous voulez faire exploser la communauté », juge le second encore plus sévèrement.

La discussion aurait sans doute continuer longtemps si Furio n'était pas alors arrivé. Entouré d'une vingtaine d'hommes peu souriants donc la plupart portent le costume vert et gris des gardes croisés en arrivant. Ils n'ont pas de chiens mais des bâtons et l'air d'être prêts à s'en servir. Ça fait monter la nervosité d'un cran.

« Lucca, Livia, Ada, Attilio, voilà donc ce que vous avez tramé toute la nuit ! », lance Furio, l'air goguenard. « Vous avez pris la tête des bergers ? Nous prenez vous donc pour des moutons ? »

Sa remarque déclenche, bien sûr, les rires gras qu'il espérait au sein de ses partisans et des indécis et les grincements de dents tout autant attendus au sein de ses opposants. Moi, je me dis que j'ai déjà vu tout ça et que je croyais même en avoir fini. À l'âge de cinq ans, j'ai découvert la politique avec Remus en même temps que j'ai découvert la sécurité affective et la magie. Mon adoption était politique, son poste et sa carrière étaient politiques. Albus et Severus étaient des animaux politiques, et ils se sont suffisamment occupés de moi pour que ça laisse des traces. Il n'y a pas eu une visite ministérielle à Poudlard, un nouvel an au Ministère, un article de journal sur ma vie qui n'aient été politiques.

À quel moment ai-je décidé de refuser toute cette politique ? Je ne peux pas donner une date, c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait progressivement. Pas que je désavoue les combats de ceux qui m'ont élevé, mais je les leur ai laissés. Je voulais trouver les miens. Pas des combats offerts par une putain de prophétie incompréhensible, un problème de transformation mensuelle, la distribution des postes au Ministère, l'orientation de la Division ou l'évolution des droits civiques des créatures... autre chose. Et je me retrouvais là, dans le jour qui se levait, radieux, sur les Alpes, entouré de bergers en colère, accompagnés de leur chiens. Face à nous, les hommes avaient des gourdins. C'était ça aussi la politique, et je n'avais pas plus choisi ce combat-là que les autres. Il faudrait sans doute que j'en tire une conclusion...

« Je crois que c'est toi, Furio, qui nous prend pour des moutons, qui pense que tu peux décider de qui a le droit de rester et de qui doit partir, de ce que doit être Lo Paradiso », répond Lucca après avoir consulté Attilio, Ada et Livia du regard. « Nous demandons la tenue du Grand Conseil ! »

« Vous vous faites mener comme des enfants par cette gamine trop jolie que vous prenez pour la réincarnation de son père et son petit copain anglais qui n'est même pas un garou ! », crache Furio. « Tu veux la guerre entre nous juste à cause d'eux ? Ils en valent la peine ? »

« Tout le monde en vaut la peine », intervient lentement Livia. « Ada vaut la peine, Harry vaut la peine, les bergers dont tu ne prends plus la peine de retenir les noms aussi... »

Sa sortie amène des murmures de soutien dans les rangs des bergers. Plusieurs voix reprennent de plus en plus fort : « Nous voulons le Grand Conseil ! »

« Je ne suis pas mon père », renchérit Ada en faisant un pas en avant – et les cris s'arrêtent pour l'écouter. Un « vas-y Ada ! » crié par Zeno, la fait rougir mais elle continue de parler : « Je ne suis pas Cosmo Taluti, je n'ai pas la moitié des connaissances magiques, des relations ou du savoir-faire politique qu'il avait. Je ne dirais pas non plus que je sais ce qu'il aurait dit ou fait aujourd'hui – il est parti trop tôt de ma vie pour que j'aie cette prétention-là», elle raconte – et je la revois me dire des choses proches avec beaucoup de plus de rancoeur et de colère. D'où lui vient soudain cette capacité de distance ? Ce sens politique ? Peut-être est-ce un legs de son père, je me dis. « Mais je suis des vôtres ; j'ai été mordue ici, près de la vire Agnelli ; j'ai fait mon apprentissage d'herboriste avec Livia ; j'ai gardé des troupeaux avec Andrea, Zeno ou d'autres ; j'ai fait du fromage avec toi, Agnella ; J'ai été votre ambassadeur à Rome avec Lucca... Que je vive à Venise ou ici, est-ce que ça efface tous ces moments-là ? Est-ce que ça m'interdit de dire ce que je pense ou de venir vous voir ? »

« Tu es partie comme une gamine capricieuse quand on t'a rappelé les règles fondamentales de notre communauté », intervient Furio, coléreux. « Tu reviens par caprice, rouvrir les plaies que ton départ a laissé ! »

« Une communauté d'égaux ne peut accueillir que des hommes et des femmes à la force de l'âge et sans attaches – pas de place pour les vieux, pour les malades, pour les enfants, pour les familles », crache Ada. « Je sais que c'étaient les bases de Lo Paradiso, mais des bases historiques ! Est-ce qu'elles sont toujours aussi justifiées aujourd'hui que nous avons la tannerie, la fromagerie et l'atelier de plantes ? Que nous avons de l'or ? Que nous avons montré que cette utopie pouvait durer plus qu'un hiver ? Rien ne peut donc changer ? »

« Mettre en péril toute la communauté pour une amourette ? », ironise Furio. « Pourtant tu l'as remplacé et pour mieux, non ? »

Je comprends qu'il parle de moi et de Lucca à la réaction des autres et pour la première fois, j'envisage de lancer un incendio à ce type pour en débarrasser Lo Paradiso quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour moi.

« N'utilise pas notre relation, Furio », intervient Lucca. « Si elle avait dû durer, c'est sans doute moi qui l'aurais suivie ailleurs... Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit partie pour cela », il ajoute un peu plus bas et en baissant une seconde les yeux. « Et je me réjouis qu'elle ait retrouvé le chemin de Lo Paradiso, non pas parce que j'espère reconquérir son amour, mais parce qu'on a terriblement besoin de loups-garous éduqués, ayant vécu dans le monde et sachant comment il fonctionne... », il assène.

Ada en a les larmes aux yeux, des larmes que je comprends, mais qui m'intimident.

« Ah oui, l'école ! Les livres ! Encore plus important que l'amour », se moque Furio.

« ...si on ne veut pas que cet espace de liberté devienne une prison », termine Lucca d'un calme polaire.

« Des mots, des mots ! », essaie encore Furio mais je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise devant l'attaque. Livia et Attilio doivent arriver à la même conclusion parce qu'ils avancent de concert :

« Le débat doit avoir lieu selon les règles en vigueur », annonce Attilio. « Qui demande le Grand Conseil ? »

Il y a un frémissement dans la foule. Les bras se lèvent, d'abord notre groupe, puis par vague les indécis. Un instant, il ne reste que Furio et sa vingtaine de partisans. Ayant sans doute mesuré les risques de l'opposition systématique, il décide alors de lever la main – geste imité dans l'instant par ses gardes au bâton.

« Que c'est beau la liberté de penser », je ne peux m'empêcher de marmonner.

« Il accepte au moins la confrontation », me répond Ada avec un sourire dur.

« Il n'a pas le choix », j'estime.

« Il ne l'a plus », elle me corrige.

La décision fait un moment baisser la tension sur la place. Des groupes s'organisent pour amener des bancs, organiser un cercle, prévoir de quoi boire et de quoi manger ainsi que des roulements pour s'occuper des bêtes. C'est assez hallucinant et admirable à la fois, je me dis. J'aide comme je peux à porter des bancs. J'accepte un café et un petit pain. J'ai l'impression d'être à la veille d'une bataille, c'est très curieux. Peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas dormi.

Le premier débat est procédurier - et donc très long, surtout pour moi. Qui va présider la séance ? Les trois membres du Conseil restreint sont écartés à l'unanimité - même Furio n'ose pas aller contre cette évidence. Livia et Lucca sont ensuite refusés par une courte majorité au motif de leur implication contre Furio. Ada refuse tout net de se proposer comme animatrice des débats - et je me dis que ça serait se priver de pas mal de liberté de paroles.. Massimo, le chef des bergers, rate la consécration de très peu, ainsi que le premier des gardes que nous avions rencontré en sortant de la vire Agnelli. Je reprends un café parce que je sens que ça va encore durer. Je ne retiens pas les noms de ceux qui prennent ensuite la parole mais sans réunir une vraie majorité en leur faveur.

"La dernière fois, ça avait pris autant de temps", souffle Livia à Ada qui a l'air au martyr de frustration à ma gauche.

"Je ne sais pas si ça me console", lui répond mon amie. "La dernière fois, on n'a réussi à rien !"

"Et toi, Asfodelo, tu ne veux pas ?", lance alors une voix et le silence qui suit me tire de ma semi-torpeur.

"Bien joué", souffle Ada les sourcils froncés.

"C'est qui ?", je m'intéresse - j'imagine un jeune berger qui a pris comme surnom une fleur de montagne.

"La fille de Furio", explique laconiquement Lucca.

De fait, une jeune femme s'est levée. Très brune et très simplement vêtue mais avec une certaine distinction. Je me rappelle même l'avoir vu à l'atelier des plantes embrasser et rire avec Ada.

"Il l'a mordu par accident quand elle avait sept ans, et on pense avec Livia que c'est de cet accident que vient son refus des familles", ajoute Ada.

"Elle est jeune et instruite mais n'ira pas contre son père", juge Lucca.

"C'est une fille bien", estime Livia, sans qu'on sache bien si elle diverge ainsi de l'avis de son fils..

"Tu acceptes ?", lance le berger Massimo en frappant le sol de son bâton de berger comme pour marquer son soutien.

"Si j'accepte, c'est pour que le débat ait lieu", répond lentement Asfodelo. "Je ne prendrais pas partie sauf pour couper les insultes inutiles et les monologues stériles... Je veillerai à ce que chacun ait le même temps de parole mais si trois personnes d'affilée répètent la même chose, je les arrêterai... Le vote suffit et nous avons tous des choses plus importantes à faire !" Les têtes sans doute déjà fatiguées de la longue discussion qui a précédé opinent. "Si vous acceptez tous ces règles, je me dévoue", elle conclut très droite.

Furio fait un geste qui semble bien dire qu'il laisse la décision à l'autre partie. Attilio, Lucca, Ada et Livia se consultent du regard et haussent les épaules de concert :

"Nous acceptons des règles de justice et d'efficacité, confirme Attilio.

Asfodelo vient s'asseoir au centre du cercle et demande d'une voix un peu émue :  
"Qui veut proposer un débat au Grand Conseil ?"

Immédiatement Lucca et Furio lèvent la main. C'est tellement simultané que certains saluent leur geste par le rire, et même Asfodelo sourit.  
"Je crois que nous devons commencer par Lucca - c'est lui qui représente ceux qui ont demandé le Conseil - mais je lui demanderai de ne pas faire d'attaques personnelles ou d'accusations. Le Grand Conseil est avant tout un débat d'idées..."

Lucca se lève, apparemment calme devant la foule qui l'observe - et je me dis que, moi, je ne saurais pas.  
"Je pense que beaucoup savent que j'aimerais changer des choses ici... D'abord parce que nous le méritons : nous avons le droit de rêver à des jours meilleurs, d'être ambitieux pour nous-mêmes et de réclamer nos droits à exercer pleinement la magie qui coule en nous. Donc ma première idée est bien l'ouverture à l'éducation magique... Je ne remets pas en cause l'apprentissage qui fait que notre communauté est capable de perdurer, je dis juste qu'il ne peut suffire à fabriquer des membres libres et utiles pour Lo Paradiso. Et je dis aussi que maintenant nous en avons les moyens", il proclame. La foule boit ses paroles. Même Furio. "Ce n'était pas normal que les loups-garous soient pourchassés par les sorciers, et c'est pour cela que Lo Paradiso a été créé. Ce n'est pas normal aujourd'hui que seuls les garous riches soient formés. Ce n'est pas juste que les seuls qui sachent lire couramment ici soient Ada, Asfodelo ou moi... que même nos gardes ne soient pas en mesure de repousser une attaque magique si elle était capable de passer au travers des défenses mises à la création de notre communauté... Combien de nous savent comment elles fonctionnent, ces défenses ? Pouvons-nous abandonner tout ce champ aux sorciers qui nous veulent du bien ? Ne devons nous pas le prendre en main ?"

"Tu as fini ?", questionne Asfodelo l'air surprise quand il se rasseoit en laissant la question flotter dans les airs.

"J'ai des dizaine de points sur lesquels j'aimerais que Le Grand Conseil se prononce, mais ça ne sert à rien de faire une liste sans fin", lui répond Lucca sans se relever. "Je pose la question de la formation des jeunes comme des plus anciens. Ne voulons nous pas être plus ambitieux ? C'est ma question."

Asfodelo regarde son père comme pour voir s'il veut répondre et ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel :

"Tu le savais en le laissant commencer, Asfodelo", il commente sobrement. "Voilà, nous allons passer la journée à nous demander si nous avons le temps d'envoyer nos enfants à l'école. Nous allons faire cela alors que les brebis ont faim, que les cuirs s'abîment dans les chaudrons, que les mouches tournent autour de la laiterie", il énumère et il a des soutiens dans la foule, évidemment. "Et je réponds : quels enfants ? Il n'y a pas d'enfants ici. Il y a soit des jeunes gens qui préfèrent le travail manuel et qui s'ennuieraient sans doute dans une école, soit des gens trop âgés et occupés pour s'asseoir devant un tableau. Il y a ici des gens qui veulent vivre libres, pas suivre des cours du soir ou étudier l'arithmancie.", il développe. "Et je suis heureux qu'il n'y ait pas tant d'enfants garous dans toute l'Italie qu'il faille leur ouvrir une école spécialement pour eux. Qui peut souhaiter la lycanthropie à un enfant ?", il questionne, et le murmure de la foule lui répond : personne.

Ada à ma droite lève la main et Asfodelo acquiesce.  
"Donc c'est simple", relève l'héritière des Taluti. "Si tu as le malheur d'être un lycanthrope italien, soit tu aimes l'étude et tu te caches parmi les Moldus pour essayer d'apprendre le maximum de choses sans être découvert par les sorciers qui pourraient te priver de toute liberté ; soit tu as la chance d'aimer le travail manuel - uniquement le travail manuel, attention - et tu peux te réfugier ici à partir de tes treize ans. Tu abandonnes en même temps toute prétention à maîtriser ton environnement ou tes pouvoirs - mais tu as de la chance, les quelques fous amoureux des livres viendront peut-être t'aider si tes problèmes dépassent la production des fromages ou des ceintures !", elle ironise

"Tu caricatures !", tonne Furio.

"Parce que comment fait-on pour vendre les fromages et les ceintures à bon prix quand on ne sait pas bien compter ou lire un contrat?", questionne Ada sans lui répondre. Ses yeux font le tour du cercle, s'arrêtant sur chacun comme pour le convaincre personnellement. "Comment apprendre à classer de nouvelles plantes sans savoir lire les nomenclatures ? Comment préparer les potions dont nous avons besoin ? Comment aller discuter avec le Ministère quand on ne sait pas comment fonctionne le monde autour de nous - le moldu comme le magique ? Lucca parle d'être ambitieux mais, quand j'entends Furio, je me dis qu'il s'agit simplement d'être réaliste et raisonnable ! Ce n'est pas ambitieux, c'est juste la condition de notre survie en temps que communauté libre !"

"Mais s'ils apprennent et que, comme toi, ils partent ?", lance alors un homme, devançant Furio.

"Sans toi, Livia n'arrivait plus à préparer suffisamment de potions", renchérit une femme.

"Mais qu'ils partent !", explose Lucca. "Qu'ils partent et qu'ils reviennent ! Qu'ils voyagent, expérimentent et partagent ! Plus ils seront nombreux à apprendre, et moins ça sera un problème ! Le problème c'est que seules Livia et Ada sachent lire une recette de potions, pas qu'elles puissent partir ou revenir !"

"Lucca, si demain la moitié des bergers part se promener, qui s'occupera des troupeaux ?", s'inquiète Massimo. Il a l'air sincère, pas de lancer ça selon un plan établi.

"Mais pourquoi partiraient-ils tous demain en même temps ?", intervient Ada. "On vous parle de proposer des formations, ici ou ailleurs, et vous en concluez que tout le monde va partir ? Mais si vous en avez aussi envie, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, alors ? Vous attendez quoi pour partir ?"

"Mais toi, tu es partie", relève Agnella.

Lucca, qui a grimacé à la dernière intervention d'Ada, va reprendre la parole mais cette dernière lui fait signe de la laisser répondre :

"Bon, on n'y coupera visiblement pas", elle constate. "Même si Asfodelo, et je la remercie, a souhaité qu'on évite les attaques personnelles, je vais vous répondre. Je suis partie parce que je ne vois pas mon avenir, ma vie, dans un lieu qui se ment autant à lui-même. Nous ne sommes pas libres ; pas vraiment ; nous sommes beaucoup trop dépendants du bon vouloir des sorciers pour cela ! Je l'ai compris en accompagnant Lucca à Rome. Demain, ils décident que cette particularité italienne de Lo Paradiso les dérange finalement, et nous ne tenons pas une demi-journée devant une descente de sorciers entraînés à combattre ! Nous sommes dépendants du bon vouloir de quelques marchands moldus qui achètent nos produits ; nous sommes dépendants de quelques amis extérieurs, comme Bartholemio à Venise qui achètent nos plantes et nous fournissent à moindre coût sur les ingrédients que nous ne produisons pas - c'est... c'est un mirage... une illusion de sécurité ! Nous nous mentons en pensant que nous sommes ici tellement à l'abri du monde extérieur que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous intéresser à lui !"

Ses propos déclenchent évidement de vives discussions dans les rangs des lycanthropes. Pendant qu'Asfodelo essaie de les faire taire pour donner la parole à Nerina qui s'est levée, je me demande ce que Remus penserait de ce débat. Il serait tellement d'accord avec Ada et Lucca ! Il aimerait leur fougue et leur analyse réaliste de leur situation. Évidemment. il aurait même des conseils à leur donner. Moi, j'apprends à chaque phrase que je suis venu ici l'esprit ouvert, mais la tête et les mains vides. C'est terrifiant.

"Écoutez Nerina", crie Asfodelo en désespoir de cause. Comme ça ne suffit pas, Livia sort sa baguette et lance des explosions dans les airs un peu comme les professeur de Poudlard quand la grande salle est intenable. Quand tout le monde la regarde, elle dit :  
"Écoutons Nerina", ce qui finit d'exaspérer la responsable des achats.

"Moi, je sors d'ici et je rencontre ces fameux amis moldus et sorciers de Lo Paradiso ; et je vous le dis, ça ne me donne pas envie d'être comme eux ! Notre vie est peut-être trop simple pour ceux qui aiment les bals de Venise ou les intrigues politiques de Rome, mais elle est en harmonie avec nos montagnes, nos troupeaux, notre cycle lunaire", développe Nerina dans une envolée lyrique que je ne lui aurais pas soupçonner.

"Mais, te sens-tu de taille à négocier avec eux ?", questionne Attilio et tout le monde se tait pour écouter la réponse.

"Bien sûr", affirme fièrement Nerina. Et je me dis qu'elle n'a visiblement pas vu l'ampleur du piège que le vieux tanneur vient d'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

"Pourquoi ?", interroge un homme dans la foule.

"Je sais la valeur de nos produits, leur qualité, les prix des marchés..." énumère Nerina.

"Comment sais-tu cela ?", insiste très doucement Lucca.

"Je suis fière de participer à la vie de ma communauté, de lui donner mes savoirs", se défend immédiatement Nerina. "Si je savais mieux coudre le cuir, je laisserai la place et.."

"Mais tu as été mordue à plus de vingt ans et tu avais déjà appris à lire et à écrire et aidé tes parents qui tenaient une boutique à Florence", complète Ada. "Nous te remercions de mettre ton savoir-faire au service de la communauté, mais nous serions encore plus contents que tu formes des gens pour pouvoir éventuellement un jour te remplacer !"

"Je suis en pleine santé !", s'agace Nerina.

"Ah, tu comptes tenir ce rôle jusqu'au moment où tu te tromperas dans les chiffres ? que tu ne pourras plus descendre dans la vallée sans qu'on te porte ?", ironise Ada, et Lucca secoue la tête juste avant qu'Asfodelo répète qu'elle ne veut pas entendre d'attaques personnelles.

"Moi, je voudrais savoir pourquoi le prix du fromage a baissé au village", intervient alors Massimo.

"Tu m'accuses de mal négocier ?", s'alarme Nerina.

"Je ne sais pas, je veux comprendre. Lucca et Ada ont l'air de dire que tu sais le prix par les livres ?"

"Par les journaux", précise Zeno fier de savoir la distinction.

"Est-ce que les journaux disent pourquoi le prix des fromages baissent ?"

"J'ai dû accepter de baisser le prix - Marco au village dit qu'il n'y gagne pas assez sinon... et qu'il ne pourrait plus acheter les ceintures sinon..." soupire Nerina.

"Et il n'y a que Marco dans toute la région pour acheter nos fromages et nos ceintures", conclut Lucca exaspéré. "Ca n'a rien d'une attaque personnelle, Nerina, mais c'est bien le problème soulevé par Ada : on est trop dépendants de quelques personnes ; essentiellement parce que nous sommes trop peu nombreux à avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur ..."

"Et est-ce que le Conseil n'aurait pas dû être mis au courant de la négociation avec Marco ?", questionne Agnella, soutenue par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes.

"Je l'ai dit à Furio...", essaie Nerina.

Le cercle explose en commentaires assez peu flatteur pour Nerina et Furio jusqu'à ce que Livia réitère ses étincelles à la demande d'Asfodelo qui donne la parole à Attilio.

"Je crois qu'on peut déjà demander au Conseil de se prononcer à la question de Lucca. Voulons-nous offrir des formations autre que les apprentissages traditionnels aux membres de Lo Paradiso ?"

Il y a une marée de mains qu'il n'est pas très important de dénombrer.

"Mais vous croyez que vous allez mettre ça sur pied en deux jours !" s'agace Furio. "Que ça ne va rien coûter ? Que ça va marcher du premier coup ?"

"Moi, j'ai déjà réfléchi à plusieurs dispositifs pratiques", annonce alors Ada, et même Lucca est surpris de sa sortie, je le vois bien. Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure sur le fonctionnement du cerveau de mon amie.

"Ah, Ada va revenir parmi nous comme maîtresse d'école", grince Furio.

"Il faudrait que tout le monde accompagne à tour de rôle ceux qui peuvent apprendre des choses", développe Ada sans lui accorder un regard. " Accompagner Nerina dans la vallée, voir comment fonctionne le marché ; venir à la production des potions... il faudrait que tous ceux qui savent lire transmettent ce savoir à au moins une autre personne ; ceux qui sont plus avancés, je pense à Andrea ou Zeno, pourraient dans des périodes creuses aller faire des stages auprès de gens qui accepteraient de les former plus largement... il faut commencer par des choses petites et pratiques, et s'appuyer dessus pour avancer... comme nous l'avons toujours fait !"

"Moi, je sais lire", annoncent différentes voix. "Moi, je sais sculpter et je veux bien apprendre à d'autres", affirme un homme pas très loin de moi. "J'avais appris par ma mère à faire des potions... ça me reviendrait peut-être...", annonce un autre. Il est vite impossible d'entendre chacune des propositions émises à haute voix sur la placette du Bourg. "Il faut un autre Conseil", crie alors une voix plus forte que les autres. Je crois qu'elle vient d'un berger. Et la phrase est reprise comme un slogan en quelques secondes. Furio et Nerina sont blêmes.

"Il est temps de changer", lance Andrea.

"Moi, je vote pour Asfodelo : elle est intelligente, elle nous écoute et elle est jolie !" propose Zeno.

Malgré les rires et quelques grognements, sa proposition est suivie par une nouvelle marée de mains qui sidère l'intéressée et fait rire Lucca.

"Moi, je dis qu'Agnella a posé pleinde bonnes questions aujourd'hui", déclare alors Attilio. Je lui laisserais bien ma place au Conseil si vous êtes d'accord !"

La majorité est peut-être moins unanime que précédemment mais suffisante pour entériner la décision.

"Je propose que Livia soit la voix de la science et de la sagesse dans ce nouveau Conseil", propose alors Lucca.

"Lucca ou Ada, vous devez siéger !", protestent plusieurs personnes.

"Le Conseil doit avoir davantage que la réforme en tête", refuse Lucca. "Et j'espère que vous voulez bien que je continue à jouer les ambassadeurs - avec tous ceux qui voudront m'accompagner, bien sûr. Il vaut mieux que le Conseil restreint soit composé de gens qui restent ici... Il y a trop de choses à faire pour qu'elles soient confiées à des gens parfois absents !"

"Je ne souhaite pas siéger au Conseil", ajoute péniblement Ada quand les regards se tournent vers elle.

"Trop maligne pour prendre des responsabilités", grince Nerina.

"Je serai heureuse d'enseigner tout ce que je peux, de trouver des professeurs à ceux qui en auront besoin, mais... Asfodelo, Agnella et Livia me paraissent mieux placées que moi pour prendre des décisions tous les jours !"

"J'ai hâte de voir ça", marmonne Furio en quittant la réunion brusquement, suivi de quelques hommes seulement.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose ?" demanda Asfodelo dans le silence un peu effrayant qui suivit le départ de son père. Comme aucune main ne se leva, elle conclut : "Je déclare le Grand Conseil levé !

"Je propose que nous nous réunissions ce soir avec l'ancien conseil", propose Livia. "Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter du jour au lendemain; nous avons besoin de leur aide!"

Ada semble hésiter à se mêler à la discussion pratique qui s'engage alors puis elle se tourne vers moi en repoussant les mèches folles qui cachent son beau visage :

"C'est dingue, non, Harry !"

Je vais abonder dans son sens - je suis relativement sidéré parce que tout ce qui vient de se passer et les implications des discussions. Ça tourne dans ma tête en créant autant de vertiges que le mystère des statuettes, je dirais. Mais Zeno se jette sur nous, prend la main d'Ada et la presse :

"Ada, Ada, tu vas rester cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?"

ooooo

Le livre s'appelle _Collezioni di statuette e cicli della luna - collezioni conosciute ed effetti constatati._ Fenice avec ses racines italiennes croit toujours que tout le monde comprend, mais Fénoire lui rappelle que non : Collections de statuettes et cycles lunaires : collections connues et effets constatés.

Quelques trucs que je sais sur une poignée de garous italiens :  
Furio – responsable de la sécurité, membre du Conseil restreint opposé à Lucca.

Asfodelo – fille de Furio, elle travaille avec Livia Astrelli comme herboriste.

Attilio – le tanneur, frère de Bartolomio, l'herboriste de Venise, allié de Ada. Membre du Conseil restreint

Nerina – responsable des achats, plutôt proche de Furio. Membre du Conseil restreint

Zeno, Andrea, Massimo – des bergers. Massimo est leur chef, il est membre du Conseil élargi.

Agnella – une indécise, travaille à la laiterie.

Livia et Lucca Astelli – Garous d'origine romaine. Membres du Conseil élargi.

Le suivant, est confié à Cyrus sous le titre "Des trucs qu'il fallait dire "


	42. Cyrus Des trucs qu'il fallait dire

Playlist

_Tu connais mes envies Tu connais mes prouesses_  
_Tu sais qui j'ai aimé avant qu'on se connaisse_  
_Tu me confies tes peurs et tu partages mes doutes_  
_Tu corriges mes erreurs et tu les pardonnes toutes_

_Je connais tes soupirs Je connais ton souffle_  
_L'éclat de ton rire et le goût de ta bouche_  
_J'écoute ta voix et son chuchotement_  
_Et comment tu respires en t'endormant_

_Et si c'est le temps qui passe_  
_Qui fait qu'on se connaît_  
_Il faut que le temps passe_  
_Et ne s'arrête jamais_  
Volo, Tu connais

**XXXXII Cyrus Des trucs qu'il fallait dire**

La piste ou l'hypothèse, comme vous voulez, de Brunissande me prend par surprise. Il existerait des statuettes anthropomorphes – peut-on imaginer magie plus symboliquement rudimentaire ? – qui permettraient de jouer avec les forces de la lune... La petite collègue française de Harry me raconte ça presque en chuchotant dans son miroir, comme si elle-même n'y croyait pas. Avec le bruit du pub, ça rend la conversation complètement surréaliste.

« Et donc, tu entrevois une protection ? », je demande quand elle a fini son exposé sur les effets positifs et négatifs supposés, même sur les Moldus.

« Cyrus, c'est la mission de Harry ! », elle remarque. « Je suis déjà allée beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne me l'avait demandé... mais c'est un truc dingue, à peine traité dans la théorie magique ! »

Tout ce que j'en sais – et je me suis tapé plus de théorie magique que la moyenne des sorciers –, ne peut que lui donner raison, alors j'opine.

« Je n'ai le temps de rien », je finis par soupirer après avoir envisagé et repoussé plusieurs solutions toutes aussi tordues. « Je vais essayer d'en parler à quelques personnes de confiance... » En d'autres mots, mon père, mon grand-père et Severus, mais je ne prends pas la peine de le dire.

« Je fais de même de mon côté », elle m'apprend. « Mais j'ai sans doute moins de ressource que toi ! »

Je ne fais pas mon naïf ou mon modeste.  
« Fais attention, Brunissande », je souffle. « C'est un peu explosif comme truc, à contre courant de beaucoup de théories dominantes, tu risques de te griller si tu testes ça sur des connards », je résume.

« J'en étais à la même conclusion avant de t'appeler », elle sourit dans le miroir.

Je pense à Harry dans ses montagnes en plein roucoulement avec sa jolie garoute et je trouve, sincèrement et sans animosité, qu'il exagère. Lui qui ne m'a jamais aidé qu'au compte-goutte pour mes devoirs, comment il allait se justifier auprès de lui-même du temps que je prends sur mes études pour son boulot, hein ? Bon, il a de la chance que le fond est carrément passionnant et l'émissaire, jolie et sympathique.

« Faut que j'aille à Poudlard », j'annonce donc en revenant à la table de mes amis – ma bière est intacte.

« Maintenant ? », s'étonne Ginny.

« Faut que je parle à mon père », j'annonce en essayant d'avoir l'air totalement détaché.

"Je voulais passer chez Ron et Hermione", m'annonce Gin, l'air un peu embêtée de me proposer autre chose.

"Ils achètent un appartement ensemble", explique Luna aux autres. "Un grand atelier qu'ils coupent en deux appartements..."

"Ça a l'air chouette", commente Sinead alors qu'Archibald semble se demander s'il doit se vexer de l'apprendre comme ça.

"Ça serait bien que tu m'accompagnes", ajoute Ginny en me regardant avec une insistance peu commune.

Comme je croyais savoir que les plans étaient sacrément arrêtés et les travaux planifiés, je décide qu'il y a quelque chose à creuser, et j'acquiesce comme si je n'avais pas mon propre agenda.

"Comme tu veux", je marmonne en buvant un grand trait de ma bière.

"Qu'il est devenu galant, notre Cyrus !", s'amuse Sinead.

"Il l'a toujours été", estime Luna sans que je sache d'où lui vient cette opinion.

Comme Archi n'a pas pu se retenir d'exploser de rire, je décide de faire de même le temps de terminer ma bière. Luna pose des questions à Sinead sur l'édition de fictions magiques. Je n'écoute pas réellement les réponses - Gin non plus. On se lève ne même temps en promettant de faire une fête avant notre départ pour tous nos amis.

"Dans le nouvel appartement ?", questionne Sinead.

"Avec de la chance", estime Ginny en lui jetant des regards qui pourraient avada kavrer des égos moins solides.

J'attends qu'on ait quitté le Chemin de Traverse et qu'on ait hélé un taxi pour poser des questions.

"Une urgence donc ?", j'enquête.

"Je suis désolée, Cyrus : j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu voulais aller à Poudlard, mais j'ai promis à Maman de ne pas laisser Ron seul ce soir..." elle regrette.

"Hermione n'est pas là ?"

"Demain, c'est la commission de discipline qui doit rouvrir le dossier de Ron, et je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une soirée qu'ils passeront mieux seuls... ça risque de faire remonter tout ce qui s'est mal passé ces derniers mois !"

"J'avais oublié la commission", j'avoue, content de savoir que l'urgence n'est pas architecturale. Sinead peut se moquer de moi autant qu'elle veut.

« J'ai une pression familiale colossale sur l'audience disciplinaire de Ron », m'avoue Gin en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. « Ça fait deux jours que je repousse l'idée d'appeler ta mère... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle te dira ? À part qu'elle fera de son mieux ? »

« C'est ce que je répète à ma mère », elle souffle.

« Et ton père ? », je questionne avec des petites pointes acides dans l'estomac. J'aime bien Arthur, ne vous y trompez pas – c'est lui qui a du mal avec moi. Plus exactement, et j'ai mis du temps à bien le mesurer, il ne se pardonne pas de m'avoir traité de monstre il y a trois ans, en apprenant ma véritable nature. Il ne se pardonne pas de l'avoir fait devant la différence incarnée qu'est Remus et qu'il révère. Depuis, il ne s'est jamais plus permis la moindre remarque envers moi – et je ne trouve pas ça très sain.

« Il pense comme toi et moi que ta mère se met sans doute suffisamment la pression toute seule », avoue Gin. Comme ma question muette remplit toute la voiture moldue, elle soupire.

« La pression est effectivement colossale », je mesure

« C'est Ronnichou », elle se désole. « Tout le monde était tellement content pour lui... »

« Ok, c'est de ma faute », j'abdique en levant les deux mains.

« Dis pas ça, je ne vais plus dormir : tu ne me fais jamais autant flipper que quand tu te sens coupable ! », elle s'affole.

Je crois que le chauffeur de taxi se marre l'air de rien. Comme je pense qu'il nous épie un peu, je sors mon miroir en l'utilisant comme un téléphone moldu et j'appelle Mae.

« Cyrus ! », elle s'inquiète immédiatement. Peut-être que de voir mes cheveux ne la pousse pas à voir les choses du côté le plus optimiste.

« Je vais bien », je réponds en mettant tout ce que je peux de sourire dans ma voix. Est-ce qu'un jour, on pourra s'appeler sans imaginer le pire ?

« Harry ? », elle souffle quand même.

« Pas de nouvelles », je constate en me disant que parler des recherches de Brunissande nous emmèneraient trop loin.

« Ton examen ? », elle continue sur le même ton, et je me marre sincèrement.

« Ça devrait être honorable », je la rassure. « T'es où, là ? On peut parler avec toi ? »

« On ? », elle relève.

« Gin et moi »

« A propos de l'audience ? », elle comprend immédiatement.

« Pression familiale », je reconnais.

« Je suis avec Dawn et on bosse dessus », elle répond sobrement. « Rien à vous dire de plus que Ron est moins en cause que moi dans cette histoire... »

« Et tu vas savoir te défendre ? », je questionne, peut-être pas super diplomatiquement, admettons-le.

« Merci de ta confiance, Cyrus ! », elle remarque d'ailleurs, mais il n'y a pas de colère dans sa voix. Plutôt de l'amusement

« Tu pourrais prendre ça pour de l'inquiétude filiale », je rétorque sur le même ton.

Elle pèse mes mots quelques secondes avant de soupirer:  
« On y travaille avec Dawn et merci de t'inquiéter, mais tout ça ira moins loin que vos imaginations... »

« Si tu le dis », je bats en retraite.

« C'est ma bataille, Cyrus, occupe-toi de tes examens », elle insiste plus gentiment.

"On va passer voir Hermione et Ron", j'annonce.

"Répète-lui qu'il ne doit pas trop s'inquiéter", elle commente avec un nouveau soupir. "Il ressemblait à un chaudron sous pression cet après-midi !"

"On va essayer de lui faire prendre de la distance", je propose alors que Ginny grimace - sans doute en mesurant la tâche.

"Bonne chance", conclut Mae avec le ton de quelqu'un qui a mieux à faire que de parler dans un miroir.

"Et à toi et Dawn aussi", je réponds. "N'oubliez pas de nous donner des nouvelles !"

"Promis", elle répond et je crois qu'elle va couper la communication, quand elle reprend d'une voix un peu gênée " Cyrus, ça me fait penser... je dois emmener les jumeaux à Londres demain matin, des rendez-vous pris il y a longtemps que je ne peux pas changer, je me demandais..."

"Tu peux les laisser à l'appart pendant l'audience", je termine en sachant que Ginny ne m'en voudra pas de cette invitation.

"Ils sont très inquiets de savoir que tu vas partir, comme Harry, et ils te réclament", elle ajoute comme une justification.

"Pas de souci", je répète. "Moi aussi, je suis content de les voir le plus possible pendant que je peux."

"Merci Cyrus".

oo  
La soirée chez Ron et Hermione mélange la veillée funèbre et la fête marquant la fin des examens. On boit tous sans doute trop. On dit quelques belles bêtises mais on se sent unis par le fait même de se serrer dans leur petit salon, comme on pouvait s'entasser dans un dortoir à Poudlard pour partager une bièreaubeurre chipée aux cuisines. Quand on part, il est déjà demain, mais Ron n'est plus en état de trop s'en inquiéter. Le lendemain midi, Mae nous amène les petits comme prévu. Malgré notre invitation, elle ne reste pas déjeuner, et je la sens nerveuse sans trop savoir quoi y faire.

"Merci vraiment Ginny", elle prend quand même la peine de dire avant de partir.

"Pourquoi que Ginny ?", questionne Kane.

"J'imagine que Cyrus a du travail", répond Mae. "Je vous ai expliqués qu'il doit préparer ses examens ; vous allez être sages, hein !"

« J'ai un autre examen demain », je confirme devant leur moue jumelle. « Mais on trouvera le temps d'aller au parc, promis ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis au plus profond de mes révisions d'Astronomie végétale quand un grand bruit de verre me fait lever la tête.

« Iris, tu vas te faire tuer », j'entends Kane estimer avec une vraie inquiétude dans la voix.

Quand je vais à la porte du salon mesurer l'étendue des dégâts, Ginny est déjà là et la vitre de la porte-fenêtre est cassée...

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lancer ça dans la fenêtre ! », questionne ma Gin avec plus de perplexité que de colère. Elle tient un chandelier à la main.

« C'est ma maison plus que la tienne », répond ma petite sœur, des larmes dans la voix, mais une sacrée dose de défiance. « Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Je ne laisse pas à Ginny le temps de trouver quelque chose à répondre à ça. Je fonds sur Iris et je la soulève du sol pour repartir sans m'arrêter vers leur chambre  
« Toi et moi, on va discuter », je commente sobrement.

Quand je la pose, pas spécialement doucement, au milieu de la pièce, j'ai un flash où je me revois dans l'esprit de Ginny m'agacer qu'un môme ait fait tomber mon livre. Ma violence potentielle me glace une nouvelle fois – je la tiens plus pour un sombre héritage génétique que pour le résultat d'expériences conscientes, et ce n'est pas une perspective bien souriante.

Je m'oblige à me concentrer sur ma petite sœur qui à aucun moment de mon intervention ne s'est débattue ou défendue – et j'ai suffisamment d'expérience d'Iris pour savoir que, même coupable, elle ne perd jamais de temps pour se trouver des excuses. Plantée au milieu du tapis étoilé de leur chambre, elle semble tout bonnement figée, sans que je ne sache trop ce que ça veut dire.  
L'incertitude pousse mon épaule contre la chambranle de la porte. Je revois Remus faire le même geste quand il nous avait rejoints après qu'Harry et moi ayons trouvé drôle de jeter des bébés acromentulas sur la table des Serpentard. La tête me tourne en mesurant un instant le genre de questions qu'il avait dû se poser. J'inspire pour me donner du calme et du courage et puis je contourne prudemment Iris pour aller m'asseoir en face d'elle sur le lit. Elle ne bouge pas.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? », je demande.

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. J'essaie le vieux truc Lupin de laisser le silence poser les bonnes questions. Le cas paraît désespéré : seul le silence et l'immobilité répondent au silence. A moins qu'Iris ne soit plus Lupin que moi...

« Iris ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? », j'insiste, et ma petite sœur se contente de secouer la tête. J'essaie de compter jusqu'à vingt, une nouvelle fois, histoire de voir si elle ne craquerait pas. Sans succès. Reste la menace, je me dis, en ayant l'impression que je suis un manche – Papa ou Mae l'auraient déjà amenée à parler, non ?

« Tu te rends compte que, quand Mae revient de sa réunion, si on lui raconte que tu as volontairement cassé la fenêtre avec un chandelier, parce que l'ensemble t'appartenait, t'es mal barrée ? »

J'obtiens qu'elle passe plusieurs fois d'un pied sur l'autre – sans doute, elle mesure le problème – mais pas un mot de plus.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, tu vas rester là toute seule à réfléchir à comment tu vas lui expliquer ça », je décide brusquement en me levant.

« Tu t'en fiches de moi ! », est la réaction sidérante et immédiate de ma petite sœur. Elle a relevé la tête et dire qu'elle est en larmes est un euphémisme. « Tu penses qu'à tes examens, tes livres, ton voyage », elle ajoute avec de gros hoquets entre les mots.

N'étant pas totalement naïf, je me demande sincèrement si elle vient d'inventer un truc pareil pour s'éviter des ennuis. Puis je me dis que ça me paraît suffisamment timbré et sincère pour expliquer l'acte de provocation gratuite de tout à l'heure.

« Je ne pars pas pour toujours au Brésil, Iris », j'essaie doucement, en essayant qu'elle me regarde mais ça ne marche pas.

« Quand tu reviendras, tu iras dans une autre maison ! », elle renchérit toute à sa colère. « Papa a dit que tu semblais bien avoir quitté le nid, cette fois, et Mae que vous alliez peut-être avoir envie de faire des enfants ! Je ne veux pas ! », elle conclut en tapant du pied.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir en entendant les commentaires des parents, comme toujours rapportés au mot près. Pas que j'ignore que la décision de l'achat de cet appartement, s'ils l'ont officiellement jugé un sage investissement, a dû les secouer. Mais bref, je me passais relativement bien de savoir qu'ils en étaient au pari quant à la date de naissance de ce premier-né que tout le monde semble attendre avec une singulière certitude quant à sa venue. Juste après, je suis triste de ne pas savoir quoi dire à Iris. Je me sens terriblement vieux et démuni devant elle.

« Tu t'en fiches de moi », elle répète plus bas.

Je décide de la prendre dans mes bras et, cette fois, elle commence par se débattre - enfin une réaction normale ! Mais elle a sept ans, hein, je suis plus fort qu'elle.

« Iris, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes », je me lance en ayant l'impression de faire du mauvais Remus – mais c'est sans doute toujours mieux que de la manière dont Orion Black aurait utilisé les sentiments d'une gamine pour en faire de la glaise. « Ça fait beaucoup de changements en très peu de temps – même pour Ginny et moi », je continue. « Mais si on change de maison, si on part en voyage, ça ne change rien aux sentiments : tu es ma petite sœur, ma filleule même, que je sois au Brésil ou à Londres ! »

« Mais comment on fera pour monter aux arbres ? », elle souffle au milieu de ses larmes.

« En Amazonie, il y a des arbres gigantesques, tu sais ! Quand vous viendrez, je t'emmènerai », je promets facilement.

« On viendra ? », elle s'intéresse au travers de ses larmes.

« Mae me l'a déjà dit et puis, si elle oublie ou si elle n'a pas le temps, finalement, on s'arrangera ; je promets », je la rassure.

« Et après ? », elle veut savoir.

« Dans la nouvelle maison ? », je vérifie et elle opine contre mon épaule. « Vous serez toujours bienvenus dans ma maison, Iris, comment peux-tu en douter ! », je la gronde gentiment. « Vous pourrez toujours venir nous voir quand les parents sont débordés...ou simplement quand vous en aurez envie ! »

« Même quand vous aurez des enfants ? »

« Eh, Iris, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ? T'auras au moins huit ans de plus que le premier de mes enfants – si je décidais d'en faire un ce soir », je précise puis je croise son regard curieux et je me dis que c'était peut-être une précision superflue. « Presque autant qu'entre toi et moi ! Ils ne sont pas prêts de grimper aux arbres, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! »

Comme elle hausse les épaules, je décide que je suis sans doute trop elliptique.  
« J'aurais toujours du temps pour vous, pour grimper aux arbres ou pour autre chose », je promets donc solennellement.

« Juré ? »

« Plus que juré, Iris », je réponds fermement et je sens dans son rougissement que cette fois, elle me croit.

« Je suis désolée », elle souffle.

« B'en, tu peux », j'estime sans trop de pitié cette fois. « T'as de la chance que le chandelier ne soit pas tombé en bas et ait blessé quelqu'un ! »

« Elle est cassée, la fenêtre... », remarque Iris avec une toute petite voix qui lui ressemble bien mal.

« Tu pensais qu'elle allait résister ? », je questionne.

Elle hausse les épaules et puis souffle :  
« J'étais en colère, j'ai pas pensé », elle constate. « Tu vas la réparer ? », elle espère maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas vitrier », je remarque.

« Avec la magie », elle souffle tout bas – vraiment très très bas.

« On ne peut pas, Iris, tu le sais bien. Papa et Mae ne veulent pas de magie dans cette maison - sauf situation d'urgence... »

« C'est pas une urgence ? », elle quémande.

« Non », je constate pas loin de sourire à son air déçu. « C'est juste une grosse bêtise. »

Ma présentation l'inquiète, je vois bien, mais je ne fais rien pour la rassurer.

« On va téléphoner au vitrier », j'annonce donc en la lâchant.

« Il va venir tout de suite ? », elle veut savoir.

« Ça m'étonnerait », je reconnais avec honnêteté.

« Mais Mae... », s'affole maintenant Iris. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Mae ? »

« Qu'elle a une petite fille inquiète qui ne veut pas que son grand frère révise ses examens ou parte au Brésil », je propose, pas très charitablement, je sais.

« Non ! »

« Non ? », je fais mine de m'étonner.

« Cyrus, non ! », elle plaide maintenant. « Je suis désolée ! Je ne ferai plus jamais ça ! Jamais ! Jamais ! »

« Tu ne dirais plus à Ginny des trucs du genre « je suis chez moi, pas toi » ? », j'insiste.

Iris a la bonne grâce de rougir.

« Je ne le pensais pas ! »

« Tu vas aller lui dire ? »

Elle opine, l'air d'un petit lapin apeuré. J'ai bien du mal à continuer ma grande leçon de morale.

« Tu viendras me parler – si je ne suis pas là, tu m'écriras – avant de casser des trucs pour que je m'occupe de toi ? », je demande quand même.

« Oui, Cyrus », promet Iris très solennelle, et je décide qu'elle a quand même compris deux ou trois trucs dans l'affaire. Je repense à toutes ces fois où Remus m'a donné une chance quand quiconque m'aurait mis au pain sec et à l'eau pendant des semaines.

« Alors si le vitrier ne peut pas venir sur l'heure, je crois qu'on va dire à Mae qu'il y a eu un grand coup de vent qui a projeté la fenêtre dans le chandelier », je propose, et Iris se jette à mon cou.

ooo Poudlard

On est au parc quand Mae nous appelle vers 17h, elle a l'air épuisée.

"Bon, on n'a pas fini de se disputer", elle chuchote, une fois que je lui ai menti et promis que les jumeaux étaient sages. "Si ça peut rassurer Ginny, Kingsley a renvoyé Ron chez lui, et la sanction se limite à un blâme écrit - rien de bien grave... Mais ça a dégénéré en guerre de clans à la Division, et on tient un conseil de chefs ce soir..."

"Ça va ?", je m'inquiète.

"Je crois que des choses devaient être dites et que c'est l'occasion", elle répond avec un soupir "Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai plein de boulot par ailleurs..."

"Tu veux qu'on ramène les petits à Poudlard ?" je comprends.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas que ça à faire", elle répond.

"Bah, on peut s'inviter à dîner, j'imagine", je réponds en me disant qu'après tout c'était l'occasion de voir Papa et de lui parler des recherches de Brunissande. Et puis ça nous évitera de mentir à propos de l'état des fenêtres.

"Surtout qu'Albus vient dîner", elle commente, toute à ses propres logiques. "Il sera content de te voir !"

"Bon, eh bien, c'est décidé", je conclus.

On arrive tous les quatre à Poudlard pile pour le dîner - Ginny ayant même jugé qu'elle pouvait envisager de dîner avec deux cent jeunes sorciers qui la dévisagent sans qu'elle soit sur un balai. Je pense que c'est un geste d'amour total pour moi et je pèse mes mots. Papa, Albus et Severus arrivent dans le Hall d'entrée, au moment même où Monsieur Rusard nous ouvre la porte avec son air de penser qu'on doit avoir des bombabouses dans nos poches et que c'est une profonde injustice qu'il ne puisse nous les confisquer..

« Ah, Cyrus, Ginny ! Merci de les avoir ramenés », nous accueille Papa.

« Tu vas bien nous garder à dîner - quand il y en a pour deux cents, il y en a pour deux cent deux, non ? », je fais le pitre. Ce qui me rajeunit, je crois, et fait sourire Grand-Père.

« Vous seriez prêts à supporter l'équipe au complet sans contrepartie ? », continue d'enquêter Papa un peu pour rire mais je sens que Severus le bénit.

« OK, j'ai des questions pour des sorciers plutôt éduqués, ouverts aux théories alternatives et aux idées farfelues », j'annonce un ton plus bas.

« A table ? », s'enquiert Papa sobrement. En fait quand on y réfléchit, plus il vieillit, moins il emploie de mots, je dirais.

« Sans doute pas », je lui concède.

« Albus doit passer un peu de temps avec l'équipe après dîner, il vous faudra être patients. Vous dormez là », il conclut.

« Oui ! », crient les jumeaux qui se sont glissés entre nous, comme les jeunes grenouilles qu'ils sont, quand ils ont été sûrs que je n'allais pas déballer les tous nouveaux besoins en vitre de l'appartement.

Les elfes rajoutent des couverts, et la Grande Salle nous regarde plus ou moins à la dérobée. Madame Pomfrey et Ginny ont une longue conversation dont j'imagine le sujet. Albus raconte au profit de tous les enjeux actuels de la coopération scientifique magique ; expliquant notamment que le Ministère n'arrive pas à prendre une position face au nombre croissant de fondations de tout pays qui se positionnent sur le sujet.

Après dîner, on prétexte, Ginny et moi, vouloir passer du temps avec les jumeaux pour s'éviter la case « soirée avec les profs ». On fait bien parce que ça dure. Quand Papa et Albus reviennent, je me dis même que je ne vais pas être capable d'expliquer la théorie de Brunissande.

« Harry m'en a parlé », me coupe rapidement Albus quand je m'y essaie – et la tête de Papa, qui pense "et pas à moi" n'a pas besoin de sous-titres. « Ce sont de vieilles magies, méprisées comme telles, et pourtant sans doute leur potentiel existe. Vous l'avez vu à Venise, et il se réjouissait d'avoir sans doute accès aux travaux de Maddalena Taluti par le biais de son amie Aradia... »

L'idée que Harry ait pu s'intéresser à Ada en raison de sa filiation avec les Taluti me paraît totalement ridicule, mais je me somme de garder mon calme et de ne pas sur-interpréter les propos de mon grand-père adoptif.

« Tarquino Cimballi à Venise avait produit des amulettes », commente sobrement Papa.

« Harry avait des pistes de potions », nous apprend Albus mais, cette fois, il se rend compte du visage fermé de Papa. « Remus, il pensait que vous seriez ulcéré par les pratiques des Wuelfern, c'est pour ça qu'il a évité de vous en parler... »

« Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'aider de toute façon ; je suis totalement ignorant dans les domaines qu'il aborde », répond Papa avec la raideur qui fait les statues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Brunissande ? », je questionne histoire de sortir la conversation des marigots orgueilleux où elle semble se complaire.

« Devons-nous intervenir ? », m'oppose Papa. Autant dire que ça doit être la tempête là-dedans.

« Il s'agit de l'aider en attendant que Harry réapparaisse et décide de ce qu'il partage avec les Gobelins », je propose en faisant attention à chaque mot que j'emploie. « Ce qui ne saurait trop tarder... »

« Comme tu l'as fait remarqué, Cyrus, nous sommes dans des domaines où les peurs superficielles sont importantes », juge Albus avec un soupir. « Je crois que cette jeune femme devrait éviter d'agir seule et de mettre trop vite et trop clairement ce qu'elle a découvert en avant... Si Harry a trouvé des choses de son côté... »

« Elle ne doit pas prendre de risques pour lui », juge Papa avec presque de la colère – je sens qu'il évite de céder à ses émotions, mais elles sont là.

"Jusqu'à présent, elle a eu l'air de s'en sortir", glisse Gin avec une dose de colère rentrée, je le vois bien, comme si elle prenait pour elle, les conseils donnés à Brunissande.

Papa la regarde comme si elle avait changé de tête, je me demande comment intervenir quand le miroir de Papa sonne. Il sonne avec la petite musique qu'il réserve à sa famille proche, et tous dans ce salon le savent.

"Mae ?", je souffle en repensant à ces histoires de Division en ébullition, et Papa tire son miroir de sa poche et secoue la tête. Il ne reste donc qu'une seule solution.

"Allez le prendre ailleurs, Remus", conseille alors Grand-père qui doit être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

"Prends-le", j'insiste.

Et Papa se lève un peu livide, acquiesce et se dirige vers son bureau le miroir à la main. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Harry et lui vont pouvoir se dire.

oooooo

Trop longtemps que je n'ai pas publiquement serré sur mon coeur mon équipe de choc : Alixe, Dina, Fée flea(u) et LaPaumée !

La suite revient vers Harry donc - ce qui permet notamment de parler de ce fameux appel ; je ne suis pas aussi méchante que vous le penser !

Comme y'a des vacances scolaires, des déplacements professionnels prévus, etc... à voir quand la suite arrivera...

ça vous laisse le temps de m'envoyer de vos nouvelles !


	43. Harry Des cheminements et des appels

Oh Écoute-moi Camarade  
Laisse tomber cette fille  
Tu m'entends  
Elle va te rendre malade  
Et tu vas souffrir longtemps

Je sais bien que tu l'aimes  
Tu lui as donné ton âme  
Je sais bien que tu l'aimes  
Tu lui as donné ton âme  
Écoute-moi Camarade, Rachid Taha

XXXXIII Harry Des cheminements et des appels

Ada a l'air tellement perdue devant la question de Zeno que je décide d'intervenir.

« Je sais que le moment est historique, mais tu devrais lui laisser le temps de peser ce qui vient de se passer avant de lui demander ça », j'explique au jeune berger aussi gentiment que je peux. J'ai un peu le sentiment de faire le grand frère sentencieux, mais est-ce que je mérite vraiment sa réaction ?

« Tu as peur de la perdre, c'est ça ? Elle ne t'appartient pas », il juge avant de s'enfuir.

« Zeno ! », essaie faiblement Ada, visiblement désolée du développement.

« Il se calmera », juge Lucca qui s'est approché de nous durant la scène. « Trop d'émotions, aujourd'hui... Nous avons tous besoin de digérer ce qui vient de se passer, comme tu le fais remarquer, Harry. »

« Oui », souffle Ada, toujours livide.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer – c'est ce que je vais faire », annonce Lucca assez brusquement.

Ada me jette un regard un peu timide et je hausse les épaules.  
« Je ne crois pas que je pourrais dormir – je suis épuisé mais sur les nerfs aussi... On pourrait se promener – prendre l'air... », je propose.

« Bonne idée ! », elle accepte avec une apparente sincérité. « Je ne me vois pas me coucher sur un lit comme ça, après tout ce qu'on vient de vivre ! Je connais un lac... »

« Pas trop loin ? », je vérifie.

« Promis », elle répond avec un vrai sourire.

Nous partons main dans la main. Il y a des murmures dans notre dos – je décide de les ignorer. Ada semble faire de même. On sort du Bourg et on part à l'opposé de la maison de Livia sur un sentier très étroit et très raide.

« Ça monte dur, mais ce n'est pas long », juge important de préciser Ada. « Après ce verrou glaciaire au dessus de nous, il y a un plateau et un lac... c'est trop pierreux pour que les troupeaux viennent y paître, on sera tranquilles »

« Super », je commente sobrement en me calant une fois de plus sur son pas.

Trois lacets plus tard, elle se lâche sans se retourner :  
« C'est incroyable, non ? Tout ça en moins de vingt-quatre heures ! J'ai du mal à y croire vraiment ! Faut pas trop en espérer sans doute... »

« Pourquoi partir battue ? », je questionne.

« Je sais la force de l'inertie », elle affirme.

« Moi, j'ai vu la capacité de mobilisation, l'enthousiasme, l'envie d'aller de l'avant », je rétorque. « Je crois que les gens étaient mûrs pour que des choses changent... ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez sur l'affaire, et ça a fini par porter ses fruits ! »

« Espérons », elle soupire.

« Faudra pas décevoir leurs attentes », je me risque.

« Leurs attentes ? Mais c'est à eux tous d'y répondre ! »

« Ils en ont envers toi », j'insiste en repensant à Zeno comme à Lucca. « Et pas seulement parce que tu es née Aradia Taluti – tu es des leurs. »

On grimpe deux autres lacets avant qu'elle ne réponde.  
« Je ne compte pas me défiler, Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu les laisser tomber – Furio a tout fait pour que je parte, tout le monde te l'a raconté... J'ai voulu reprendre des forces mais... mais j'ai toujours espéré leur être de nouveau utile un jour... »

« Tu vas avoir l'embarras du choix », je remarque légèrement. Mon coeur proteste contre ma façon de présenter les choses mais, pourtant, je ne me vois pas dire autre chose que la vérité.

« On va voir, Harry... Je me suis faite à ma vie à Venise... J'ai des responsabilités ailleurs aussi... », elle répond en me jetant des regards dérobés que je ne manque pas.

« Ce n'est pas si loin, tu pourrais partager ton temps... Tu n'as pas réellement besoin de ton salaire à l'herboristerie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment... ? »

« Je doute qu'il soit suffisant pour payer ton loyer », j'avoue.

Elle semble lutter plusieurs minutes contre elle-même avant d'admettre qu'elle doit me répondre.  
« L'appartement est à moi », elle reconnaît, avant de se mordiller les lèvres. « Non, je n'ai pas besoin de mon salaire pour vivre... Ma mère me verse une rente... elle appelle ça un investissement pour le jour où j'accepterais de lui reparler », elle précise avec acidité. «Longtemps, je l'ai reversée à Lo Paradiso... ça la rendait folle ! Mais quand Furio m'a faite partir, j'ai gardé l'argent... »

« Et en si peu de temps tu as acheté un appartement ? »

« Le mari de ma mère est plus riche que le plus riche des Sirénéens », elle répond sur le ton du constat.

« Tu vas pouvoir prêter de l'argent aux projets de Lucca », je commente, préférant éviter de penser aux Sirénéens, là, maintenant.

« Il n'acceptera jamais, il veut que les projets soient financés parce qu'ils sont viables et non par la charité privée ! »

« Un homme de principes », je remarque.

« Tu n'aimes pas Lucca ? », elle s'inquiète.

« Si, beaucoup », je la rassure. « Vraiment beaucoup. Sincèrement beaucoup. » Comme elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre, je développe au rythme un peu lent de mes pas en montée. « Lucca est lucide et ambitieux ; rêveur et pratique ; diplomate et intransigeant... il est même poli et drôle... Que veux-tu que je lui reproche ? »

« Qu'on ait été ensemble ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je lui reproche ça, Ada ? », je souffle. Elle me prend la main mais elle n'est pas convaincue.

« J'ai détesté que Furio fasse tant d'histoires autour de ça ; je ne suis pas partie parce que je n'aurais pas pu vivre officiellement avec Lucca, Harry », elle affirme. « Je suis partie parce que j'étouffais ici. Et je l'ai quitté, lui, parce qu'il ne vit que pour cette communauté et que je ne me voyais pas m'engager davantage auprès de quelqu'un qui ressemble tant à mon père, en un sens... Je veux un vrai couple, pas une... une union politique ! »

C'est mon tour de me taire. Je pense évidemment à mes parents adoptifs dont le couple comme le projet politique est une évidence. Je pense à moi qui ne sais pas où je vais.

« On ne rompt pas avec son passé ou avec soi-même », je finis par lâcher. « Aussi loin que l'on parte. Tu es, comme moi, l'héritière d'histoires complexes à la fois belles et douloureuses, avec lesquelles il vaut mieux apprendre à vivre... »

« Je ne fais que ça ! », elle s'agace.

« Je parlais pour moi, en fait. »

On se tait le temps de la dernière montée qui nous amène sur le plateau pierreux annoncé. On y distingue un lac bleu comme le ciel, à peine entouré de plaques d'herbe rase et jaune comme si l'eau ne lui permettait pas de pousser. A moins que ça ne soit le sol, je me dis, en constatant que je suis un piètre analyste des milieux naturels.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui ne va pas entre toi et ton père », ose alors Ada en s'appuyant contre moi, comme si son poids pouvait rendre ses paroles plus supportables.

« Rien ne va pas », je gronde presque.

« Alors pourquoi toutes ces histoires, pourquoi ne pas vouloir le rassurer ? Pourquoi répéter sans cesse que tu n'es pas son ambassadeur ? », elle s'étonne avec sincérité – me semble-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis que ce que tu veux bien me dire et encore au compte-goutte ? », je contre.

« C'est ta réponse, ça ? »

« Chacun ses obsessions », je souffle. « Toi, c'est mon père ; moi, ce sont tes silences... »

« Je ne suis pas obsédée par ton père ! Je... je l'admire et... »

« Je suis obsédé par tes silences », je la coupe.

« Harry... »

Je me mets à marcher vers le lac, un peu sans réfléchir. Elle me rattrape facilement.

« Harry, excuse-moi si je t'ai braqué. Je t'envie d'avoir un père, je crois... tout simplement... Et mes silences... Harry, je voudrais tant que ça marche entre nous... Ça mérite qu'on fasse attention, non ? »

« Pour quoi as-tu besoin de moi ? », je lâche sans m'arrêter de marcher.

« Pour quoi ? Tu crois que je me sers de toi ? », elle s'offusque.

« Un peu », je reconnais. « Tu m'exhibes en un sens ; tu es toute fière de moi... »

« Mais j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être fière de toi ! », elle se fâche. « Toi, tu as honte de moi ? »

« Non », je reconnais sobrement.

« Tu es fier de moi ? », elle insiste en m'arrêtant de force. Je la regarde, elle est indéniablement belle. Même avec un visage fatigué. Elle a un charme un peu sauvage et un peu sophistiqué à la fois. Quand elle a harangué la foule avec sa voix un peu rauque, j'en ai frissonné.

« Oui », j'admets donc. « Tu es belle, tu es pleine de courage et de convictions et... »

« Je suis pleutre, angoissée et versatile », elle me contredit. « Je pense d'abord à moi, toujours... »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Alors, j'ai visiblement encore de quoi te décevoir », elle constate sèchement avant de partir en courant vers le lac. En chemin, elle enlève la chemise blanche qu'elle portait, au bord du lac, elle délasse ses chaussures et enlève ses chaussettes. Avant que je ne l'ai rejointe, elle plonge dans l'eau glacée sans même se retourner.

« Ada ! », je crie quand j'arrive sur la rive mais je la vois nager sous l'eau.

Je m'assois un peu désemparé sur la rive, et elle sort telle une sirène qui pleurerait plutôt qu'elle ne chanterait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », elle crie avec colère. « Tu n'es pas censé avoir grandi en Écosse et avoir pris des bains de minuit dans l'eau des fjords ? »

Il me faut moins de trois minutes pour la rejoindre. L'eau est glacée, mais je n'y prête pas attention – mes larmes sont brûlantes comme les siennes.

« Je ne suis pas si... mauvaise, Harry », elle chuchote.

« Non », je reconnais facilement et sans lui faire remarquer qu'elle s'accuse de plus que je n'ai pu le faire.

« J'ai toujours peur que tu aies peur... que tu t'enfuies ! », elle lâche d'une voix saccadée.

« Non », je souffle parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Je t'aime », elle insiste avec de nouvelles larmes.

« Moi aussi », je promets en l'embrassant.

Oo

Le lendemain, Ada annonce au nouveau Conseil qu'elle repart à Venise négocier de travailler moins à l'herboristerie afin de revenir aider à mettre sur pied un programme de formation. Je me tiens en retrait mais je l'accompagne partout. Je raconte les formations mises sur pied par mon père quand on me questionne. Je jure de protéger « ma fiancée » quinze fois au moins à des personnes différentes – dont Livia. J'obtiens de cette dernière une copie de son livre sur les statuettes que je me promets de lire attentivement au plus vite sans être capable de dire quand ce moment viendra.

Quand nous quittons sa maison en milieu d'après-midi, il va sans dire qu'il y a foule devant la porte. Des fromages, une ceinture, des poudres de fleurs, un bâton de marche gravé d'une tête de loup et d'une lune pleine... les cadeaux s'amoncellent devant nous. Ada répète à l'envie qu'elle va revenir très vite, qu'il faut lire en l'attendant, travailler dur et rêver de l'avenir. Des filles de l'herboristerie pleurent en l'écoutant.

« C'est une sacrée bonne femme », glisse Lucca dans mon dos.

« Pour le moins », je réponds avec pas mal d'émotion.

« Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi, Harry », il souffle. « Je crois que c'est ça qu'elle cherchait... »

Il a disparu à la fin de sa phrase sans que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre.

On ne descend pas par la vire Agnelli. Le chemin est raide mais plus large que la vire et notoirement moins escarpé. Toute la descente, Ada me parle des gens qu'elle pourrait mobiliser pour former des jeunes garous, des spécialisations les plus utiles, des savoirs de base manquants. Je l'aide à partir de l'expérience d'accueil de la Fondation. Et elle opine souvent comme si je ne faisais que confirmer des choses auxquelles elle a déjà réfléchies. Et c'est peut-être le cas.

« J'espère que Bartolomeo me laissera réduire mon temps de travail », elle soupire ensuite. « Il n'aura qu'à se décider à faire confiance à Fiametta ! »

« Tu as su faire entendre raison à une centaine de garous », je souris. « Que peut un vieil herboriste ? »

Elle sourit à son tour.  
« Tu crois qu'on arrivera à quelle heure à Venise ? »

« Demain en fin de matinée, si on conduit toute la nuit... », je réfléchis à haute voix.

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? », elle s'inquiète.

« On s'arrêtera si je n'y arrive plus », je propose. Elle soupire et sa frustration est palpable.

« Tu peux transplaner, toi, si tu veux », je reprends en me rendant compte que cette solution me plaît plutôt. J'ai sérieusement besoin d'être seul, je me rends compte.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser te taper la route tout seul, Harry ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait acheter cette moto en plus ! »

« J'aimais les motos avant de te rencontrer », je lui rappelle. « Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer et je comprends que toi, tu le sois. »

« Tu n'es pas en train de fuir, hein, Harry ? », elle questionne soupçonneuse.

« De te fuir ? En allant à Venise ? », je réponds en haussant les épaules.

On marche plusieurs minutes en silence avant qu'elle n'accepte dans un soupir.  
« Si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles à midi demain, sache que l'hémisphère nord n'est pas assez grand pour que je ne te retrouve pas ! »

« C'est noté – j'ai des amis au Brésil », je réponds.

« Je suis sérieuse ! »

« Je serai à Venise pour midi », je promets  
oo

On arrive moins épuisés à la ferme où on a laissé la moto que je ne le craignais. Dès qu'on est sortis de Lo Paradiso, j'ai senti mon miroir vibrer – une bonne dizaine de fois. Autant de messages enregistrés. J'imagine Papa et Cyrus prenant des tours. Mae finissant par craquer et m'appelant elle aussi. Voire Loranzo à Genève s'étonnant de mon silence. Je me dis qu'autant de stress et de remords peuvent attendre.

La moto démarre comme un gros chat satisfait, et on décide de s'éloigner ensemble pour trouver un bon endroit pour le transplanage d'Ada. Un petit bois de sapins quelques kilomètres plus tard, nous semble tout indiqué.

« Tu retrouveras le chemin ? », s'inquiète Ada.

« Si je me perds, j'utiliserai la magie », je la rassure.

« Tellement de réflexes que je n'ai pas », elle constate avec un sourire un peu amer.

On s'embrasse pour tout adieu et ça me va bien. Je fais bien cent kilomètres quand le miroir sonne de nouveau. Presque par réflexe je réponds :

« Ah Harry, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te joindre ! », m'accueille Brunissande. « J'ai embêté tout le monde, de ton frère à Tiziano, mais personne ne semblait savoir comment te joindre ! J'allais te laisser un nouveau message ... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », je m'inquiète sincèrement.

« J'ai sacrément avancé sur tes fichues statuettes. Figure-toi que j'ai découvert qu'elles ne répondaient pas seulement à la pleine lune, elles amplifient des effets lunaires cycliques dans un tas de domaines. Ce qui les rend particulièrement adaptées pour les lycanthropes mais aussi pour...»

»...interagir avec la magie résiduelle des moldus», je complète, coupant ma collègue dans son élan.

Il y a un silence de plusieurs secondes.

« Tu sais ça d'où ? », elle s'étonne ouvertement.

Je réfléchis très vite à la manière dont je vais présenter les choses – parler de Lo Paradiso me paraît plus glissant que le toit de Poudlard un soir de pluie.

« J'ai eu accès à des travaux italiens sur la question... des travaux non publiés pour la plupart... notamment de Taluti... »

« Cosmo Taluti ? », s'emballe Brunissande.

« Tu connais ? », je m'étonne à mon tour.

« Je suis une grande fan », m'annonce Brunissande – « ses travaux sur l'influence de la lune, sa défense des lycanthropes ! »

« Vraiment », je souffle intimidé.

Ma réaction fait plus que la surprendre.  
« Pas toi ? », elle demande l'air sidérée.

« Je ne connais pas ses travaux depuis longtemps », je confesse, « mais c'est un personnage... et un savant méconnu, au moins en Angleterre...

« Comment as-tu eu accès à ses travaux ? », s'intéresse Brunissande.

« Ada... Ada est sa fille », je ne vois pas d'autre issue que la vérité. Peut-être que Brunissande connaît l'histoire ; elle semble bien connaître les travaux de Cosmo, après tout. Quelque part, ce serait plus simple.

« Ça doit être quelqu'un de très intéressant », elle finit par commenter.

« Et toi, tu connais comment ? », je préfère demander.

« Mon prof d'Arithmancie de 7e année était un fan absolu », elle explique facilement. « Sans doute ses travaux ont été plus popularisés en France qu'en Angleterre »

« Mais cette pratique des statuettes, tu connaissais ? »

« Absolument pas ! Je crois qu'avant j'aurais pris ça pour un conte moldu ! Je vais voir Tiziano demain à Trieste pour voir si on peut trouver des choses dans le fonds du musée – et j'ai aussi posé la question à ton frère, après tout l'anthropologie magique, c'est son truc ! »

Tiz, Cyrus, Brunissande, travaillant sans moi sur mon sujet de stage... ça me laisse sans voix.  
« Je serai à Venise demain », je finis par révéler. « Je peux vous rejoindre à Trieste... »

« Tes vacances sont finies ? », elle questionne sur un ton que je ne saurais totalement définir.

« En quelque sorte », je réponds, d'une voix plus faible que je n'aimerais. « Je te rappelle demain pour savoir où vous retrouver. »

« D'accord », elle indique sobrement. « Cyrus, Tizz et moi, on pense que c'est énorme les découvertes théoriques qui sont derrière ces statuettes... mais faut éviter d'en parler trop autour de nous tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement où on met les pieds. »

Comme, de mon côté, je suis arrivé à des conclusions plus que proches, mais que je n'ai pas le courage de développer maintenant sur les théories comme sur la façon dont j'ai avancé, je me contente d'un sobre : « Ne t'inquiète pas, à demain. » Et je mets fin à la discussion.

Je reprends la route, la tête pleine de nouvelles questions qui portent moins sur les statuettes que sur ma famille et mes amis. Je les avais volontairement écartés en partant à Lo Paradiso et je les retrouvais au beau milieu de mes affaires à mon retour. Je ne pouvais même pas dire qu'ils se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardaient pas – j'étais celui qui avais conseillé à Brunissande de prendre contact avec Cyrus ; je savais que ce dernier n'était pas du genre à ne pas remonter une piste quand il en trouve une ; Tiziano n'était pas moins logique ; Brunissande le connaissait autant que moi, et le musée de Trieste était une bonne source d'information. Ce qui ne collait pas dans tout ça, c'était moi. J'avais cru faire une parenthèse après laquelle je reprendrais les différents dossiers – Tizz, le stage, Cyrus, Papa... - là où je les avais laissés. Finalement, les « dossiers » avaient semblé s'animer d'une vie propre presque supérieure au pouvoir des statuettes !

« Une nouvelle leçon d'humilité pour toi, Harry », je me murmure alors que la moto file sur l'autoroute moldue relativement calme.

Quelques kilomètres plus tard, après m'être surpris trois fois à étouffer un bâillement, je décide de m'arrêter à une station service pour refaire le plein et m'offrir un café. Je suis à peine installé sur un de leur tabouret haut qu'entre une fille, à peine plus âgée que moi, perchée sur des talons et serrée dans ses vêtements comme les Moldus l'affectionnent. Elle choisit un journal, des gâteaux et commande un café sans lâcher son téléphone comme les Moldus savent le faire.

"Ah quand même tu décroches quand même !" elle lâche très fort. "Trois jours que je me tappe ton répondeur, Papa ! Tu crois que ça se fait, de faire ça à sa fille ! Ça ne passait pas ? Où t'as pu bien allé pour que ça ne passe pas !"

On n'entend pas la réponse, évidemment, mais ça fait rire la fille qui paie sans lâcher le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille.

"Ça va, ça va, je ne te renie pas", elle finit par commenter plus doucement, tout en faisant un signe de tête pour remercier le caissier qui lui tend sa monnaie. "N'empêche que t'as intérêt à venir Dimanche..."

La porte se referme sur elle et je me rends compte que je n'ai bu que la moitié de mon café. J'ai l'impression de sentir physiquement le poids de mon miroir dans ma poche.

"Il est trop tard", je marmonne en finissant d'un trait mon café.

Sur la route, j'essaie de réfléchir à la théorie des statuettes, aux éléments épars et à leur signification. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je m'arrête à l'aire suivante, déserte, en rase campagne après Milan. L'heure n'est pas une excuse, je décide, en sortant mon miroir pour appeler mon père.

« Harry ! », il souffle immédiatement en réponse.

J'entends des voix autour de lui – je dirais Cyrus et Grand-père qui lui disent de ne pas s'inquiéter d'eux ou un truc approchant.

« Je te dérange », je réponds faute de savoir quoi dire de mieux. Je sortirais de la cheminée et ils parleraient de moi, ça ne serait pas plus intimidant, en fait.

« Non, jamais », il répond avec une telle nervosité que je me mettrais bien une claque. Bravo Harry, hein, tu les as mis dans un bel état, tous autant qu'ils sont !

« Tant mieux », j'essaie le sarcasme, et il a la bonne grâce d'en rire.

« Tu es où ? », il demande ensuite.

« Après Milan, sur la route de Venise », j'indique.

« Tu rentres déjà ? », il relève très lentement, comme s'il s'en excusait par avance.

« Oui, nous rentrons tous les deux – enfin, Ada a transplané, elle veut aller négocier demain matin tôt avec son patron », j'explique sans trop savoir où et quand m'arrêter. « Je ramène ma moto – je t'ai dit que j'avais acheté une moto ? »

« Non », il répond, l'air un peu déstabilisé par mes sautes de sujets. « J'imagine que ça s'est bien passé ? »

Je regarde le ciel au-dessus de moi. Les étoiles, vives et franches, et je souris.  
«Ce n'est pas la bonne question », je réponds en faisant mienne sa si célèbre formule. « Je doute que bien ou mal soient les bons qualificatifs... Disons que ça a été animé !» Je me rends compte à son silence que je ne peux pas en rester là. « Je n'aurais pas la force de te raconter en détails mais, disons que Lucca et Ada ont viré l'ancien conseil et qu'il est possible qu'ils viennent te demander comment monter une école... Je n'y suis pour rien », je précise.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? », il souffle.

« Disons que leur combat avait commencé bien avant qu'Ada me rencontre et que c'est eux qui l'ont mené... je n'ai été qu'un spectateur, presque par hasard ! »

« Est-ce que Ada serait retournée à Lo Paradiso sans toi ? », demande Papa.

« Pas dans l'immédiat », je reconnais avant d'être saisi d'une totale paranoïa : « Elle t'a appelé ? »

« Ada ? », s'étonne Papa avec une surprise qui me paraît impossible de feindre. « Pourquoi m'aurait-elle appelé ? »

Surtout qu'elle n'a pas de miroir que je sache, je complète mentalement. T'as besoin de distance, Harry, tu deviens totalement parano !

« Pardon, je dis n'importe quoi », je reconnais dans un soupir. « La fatigue sans doute... »

« Si piloter ta moto te demande trop, transplane », commence mon Papa – qui d'autre ? « Tu reviendras la chercher plus tard. »

« Je risque de ne pas retrouver une Harley Davidson customisée et d'avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère italien si elle tombe dans des mains moldues... Mae me tuerait sur un truc comme ça, non ? »

On rit, nerveusement je crois, chacun de notre côté du miroir.

« Et puis ça me fait du bien de rouler dans la nuit», je reprends. « Ça m'a donné le courage de t'appeler et presque celui de m'excuser de mes mouvements d'humeur... » Il va commenter, évidemment, mais je n'ai pas la bravoure d'entendre ce qu'il peut avoir à dire. «Qui sait en arrivant à Venise, je pourrais aller suffisamment bien pour m'occuper sérieusement des statuettes de Genève... »

« Cyrus vient de nous en parler », commence Papa avant sans doute de se dire que je vais mal le prendre.

« J'ai pas mal avancé de mon côté, même si j'ai gardé ça pour moi », je réponds avec un calme qui me fait du bien. Albus aussi est au courant ? Je n'arrive même pas à en être vexé. « Ils les utilisent à Lo Paradiso... mais si Cyrus veut écrire un article plein de diagrammes et de théories, je ne vais pas l'empêcher... T'es content pour Lo Paradiso ? », je conclus abruptement et je me dis qu'il doit me trouver bien confus..

« Je me réjouis toujours que des lycanthropes prennent leur vie en main, mais Lo Paradiso n'est pas mon affaire, Harry », énonce lentement Papa quand il a digéré les informations.

« Pourtant eux parlent beaucoup de toi – t'es au moins autant responsable que moi de leur petite révolution ! », j'insiste avec une pointe de joie mauvaise. Je suis à la fois terriblement fier et terriblement jaloux de lui.

« Si tu le dis », il soupire avec une certaine frustration.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« J'imagine que tu sais sans doute mieux que moi que la réputation est une compagne bien volage, Harry », souffle mon Papa. « Il serait vain de prendre trop à coeur ce qu'elle provoque... Espérons juste qu'elle ouvre plus de portes qu'elle n'en referme... »

Je repense à Furio qui avait une image si réductrice de mon père, sans parler de ce qu'il semblait penser de moi. Il détestait nos réputations plus encore que nos personnes. Je hoche la tête dans le noir devant mon miroir.

« Je vais y aller, j'ai encore plusieurs heures de route », je finis par annoncer. « Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que... je vais bien. »

« C'est évidemment le plus important », il commente sobrement.

« Je te rappelle demain de Venise», je promets.

Il semble retenir plusieurs réponses puis finit par une sortie de Papa :

« Sois prudent sur la route».

Je remonte sur mon engin, relativement apaisé, étonné que ça ait été si simple, en un sens. Je fais une autre centaine de bornes avant de m'accorder une nouvelle pause pas très loin du lac de Garde - cette fois pour appeler Tiziano. J'ai le coeur qui bat pas mal en prononçant son nom dans le miroir :

« Harry ?», répond Tizzi l'air ahuri. Il est presque minuit, il faut dire.

« Il parait que Brunissande te fait bosser pour moi», j'entame comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu es contre ?», il questionne avec une espèce de fatalisme fatigué qui me met la claque qui manquait sans doute.

« Merlin, non, Tizzi ! , je promets. « Tu es sans doute le mieux placé pour boucher les trous de cette énigme !»

« C'est donc une énigme et vous avez plus que des hypothèses incroyables ?», il enquête avec plus de sûreté dans la voix.

« Je ne vais pas élaborer par miroir, Tizz ! Mais là d'où je viens, j'en ai vu d'autres», je lui confie.

« A Lo...» Il retient le nom avec une crainte superstitieuse qui lui ressemble et m'arrange aussi. Je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée dans les miroirs.

« Oui... Je peux vous rejoindre Brunissande et toi, demain», j'essaie en me disant - sans doute un peu tard qu'il s'agit sans doute aussi d'un plan drague du signore Cimballi et que je tombe bien mal. « Si tu m'acceptes», je rajoute donc.

« Je croyais que c'était ta recherche», il remarque un peu sèchement.

« Je ne mérite peut-être pas que tu te décarcasses pour moi», je décide de dire.

« La noblesse méprise le mérite», il annonce, grandiloquent comme quand il s'amuse, et un point se dénoue dans ma poitrine. »Et les Cimballi sont une noble famille !»

« T'es un frère», je souffle avec sincérité.

« Le tien en titre est relativement remonté contre toi», il répond, l'air amusé .

« Je sais», je soupire. Avoir un Cyrus en colère contre soi est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Tiens, ça me rendrait protecteur par avance de mes futurs éventuels neveux !

« T'as l'air de flipper», il remarque avec peu de charité dans la voix.

« Je peux», je reconnais en riant nerveusement.

« Me voilà donc vengé de tout affront», il décide de conclure. « Brunissande vient pour quatorze heures...»

« Je ne suis pas de trop ?», j'insiste, et Tiziano fronce d'abord les sourcils, l'air étonné de ma remarque, puis comprend et répond sur un ton désabusé :

« Cette demoiselle m'a confié ses soucis mais m'a aussi bien fait comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais espérer plus que son amitié... Je t'ai déjà parlé de la grande noblesse des Cimballi ?» 


	44. Cyrus De la compassion et des ambitions

Playlist  
En vacances de toi  
Et comme l'amitié nous rattrape  
Nous rattrape à chaque fois  
Autant tenir quand ça dérape

Ils en étaient déboussolés  
De voir que l'on tenait quand même  
Et nous les premiers étonnés  
De récolter ce que l'on s'aime  
( ce que l'on s'aime de Tryo)

**XXXXIV Cyrus. De la compassion familiale et des ambitions théoriques**

Quand Papa disparaît dans l'alcôve pour prendre l'appel d'Harry, on reste figés et silencieux, Ginny, Albus et moi. On regarde l'endroit qu'il occupait juste avant, comme s'il avait transplané sans prévenir. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je retiens mon souffle comme si ça allait me permettre de mieux entendre. C'est comme ça que je ne manque pas les pas, étonnamment légers et décidés, de Mae dans le couloir puis dans le salon.

« Mais, tout le monde est encore là ! », elle commente presque gaiement quand elle entre dans la pièce. Comme personne ne réussit à lui répondre, elle s'inquiète immédiatement : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Harry, Harry vient d'appeler », explique nerveusement Ginny.

« Remus est avec lui. Nous attendons des nouvelles », complète Albus, plus calme.

« Harry ? », vérifie tout bas Mae en me regardant moi, et j'opine.

Elle fait deux pas – comme pour aller rejoindre Papa – puis elle se ravise. Juste à ce moment-là, on entend Remus rire – un drôle de rire, un peu timide et complice à la fois. Un rire qui rappelle des choses à Sirius, pas la peine de poser la question. Je regarde Mae et Grand-père pour voir si ça leur fait aussi bizarre qu'à moi, ce rire inattendu.

« Il semble que les nouvelles ne soient pas si mauvaises », commente Albus sans cacher son soulagement.

Je comprends alors ce qui m'a gêné tant dans le rire soudain de mon père : ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas moi même ri avec mon frère. Un truc comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la blague et ça me déstabilise profondément.

« Espérons », commente sobrement Mae, peut-être pas loin de sentir les choses comme moi. « J'ai eu mon content de conflits pour la journée, là ! »

« Ah oui, l'audition disciplinaire du jeune Weasley ! », se souvient Grand-père avec intérêt.

Mae a un geste pour minimiser l'affaire au même moment où Ginny se raidit d'inquiétude à côté de moi.

« Ron s'en tire avec la confirmation de son blâme, autant dire avec le minimum possible », estime Mae avec un petit sourire rassurant pour Gin.

« D'autres auraient donc pris leurs responsabilités ? », questionne très doucement, avec compassion, Grand-père, et je comprends que, peut-être et encore une fois, c'est Mae qui paie le prix d'erreurs commises par d'autres. Moi, en l'occurrence. Mon corps réagit plus vite que mon cerveau et je fais un pas vers elle, comme pour lui proposer de prendre une part de la faute, mais elle ne me prête pas attention.

« La bataille a été rude », elle raconte avec un soupir. « Mais le conflit couvait depuis longtemps, et Ron n'en a été que le prétexte », elle explique avec un air fataliste. « Robards est jaloux de moi depuis longtemps et il a forcé Kingsley a rendre le jugement de Salomon ! »

« Il ne peut vous avoir demandé la moitié de l'un de vos enfants », tempère Albus avec un éclair pétillant dans les yeux.

« La moitié de mon équipe », le détrompe Mae, le menton un peu trop haut. « Carley, pour commencer... Sawbridge, par le jeu des alliances... » Comme Albus prend un air désolé, elle essaie un genre qui sonne toujours un peu faux dans sa bouche, le sarcasme : « Mélanger les équipes, apprendre à mieux se connaître, dépasser les conflits de personnes... tout le tintouin ! »

« Mais tu restes son bras droit ? » , je m'inquiète.

« Oui » elle répond sobrement. « Et j'hérite de Proudfoot, en échange de Carley, et de Savage comme de son charmant aspirant, Saltegg, en échange de Sawbridge... Je sais, j'échappe à Kahn – Merlin merci ! Encore qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas fait longtemps le malin, remontée comme je suis ! Savage et Saltegg avaient raison de faire grise mine, il va falloir qu'ils s'habituent à m'écouter ! », elle termine avec une détermination farouche.

Nul n'a besoin d'imaginer que Mae ressent la perte d'un adjoint qui est aussi un de ses meilleurs amis ! Et Tania Sawbrige-Proudfoot est une jeune femme plutôt sympathique en qui elle avait toute confiance... Quant aux autres, je me fiche qu'ils passent quelques semaines difficiles. Je grimace donc avec sympathie.

« Et Robards ? », s'intéresse Albus, « Vous ne craignez pas qu'il ressasse sa rancoeur ?'

« Honnêtement, il est content – avec raison – de récupérer Carley... Pas que Proudfoot soit un nul, mais Carley est proche de Kingsley au travers de moi, et il a l'oreille de Dawn qui valide l'approche juridique des dossiers... Il prend ça comme une offrande de paix de Kingsley... et il est sans doute peu mécontent de perdre Savage et Saltegg qui ne récoltent que des blâmes ces derniers temps ! »

« Kingsley a finement joué », je commente prudemment. La politique, ça reste une terre étrangère pour moi.

« Il a bien présenté ça en disant qu'il aurait dû faire tourner les équipes depuis longtemps », admet Mae.

« Et Ron ? », questionne timidement Gin. « Il reste avec toi ? »

« Non, mais il est confié pour l'instant à Carley, ce qui est une bonne école et une bonne protection – ton frère l'admettra sans doute avec le temps ! », elle ajoute, et je comprends que Ron n'a pas totalement la même lecture qu'elle des évènements.

Ginny va peut-être oser une autre question quand Papa revient, à pas lents, comme encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne s'anime qu'en reconnaissant Mae, soyons honnêtes.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Tu rentres si tard ! Tout va bien ? »

« Plus ou moins comme j'imaginais que ça irait, la fatigue en plus », commente sobrement Mae avant d'enchainer : « Et Harry ? »

« Il va bien », il répond laconique. Ce sont sans doute nos regards combinés que le font compléter péniblement, voire au hasard : « Il rentrait à Venise... Il a acheté une moto... Il a avancé sur son enquête pour les Gobelins... Il va bien. »

« Une moto ? », relève Gin en se tournant vers moi. Elle n'a pas totalement oublié les tensions crées par les deux roues dans la famille Lupin, je crois.

« Ada était avec lui ? », questionne plutôt Mae avec l'à-propos des Aurors.

« A priori il revenait seul en moto, pour réfléchir », soupire Papa, et je sens qu'on s'approche de l'important – qui n'est ni la moto, ni l'enquête confiée par les Gobelins, visiblement. « Il semble qu'ils aient... assisté ou participé, ce n'est pas très clair, à un changement politique majeur à Lo Paradiso...Disons que les jeunes auraient bousculé les vieux rigides », il résume.

« C'est encore ce que les jeunes font le mieux », commente Albus avec sérénité.

« J'imagine que Ada a joué un rôle – rappelez vous qu'elle est une Taluti, la fille de Cosmo, le fondateur de Lo Paradiso ! », développe bizarrement Papa. « A priori, Lucca Astrelli aussi... »

« Qui est Lucca Astrelli ? », enquête logiquement Mae, mais je me fiche encore plus de la politique à Lo Paradiso qu'à la Division des Aurors.

« Et il réfléchit à quoi sur sa moto ? », j'interviens, coupant la réponse de Papa. « Aux vertus de la jeunesse ? »

Mon effronterie n'épure pas l'ambiance qui s'est chargée de tensions diffuses comme une fin d'après-midi d'été. Elle ne fait pas non plus éclater un orage franc. Elle rend juste l'air irrespirable pendant trente secondes.

« Je n'ai pas posé cette question-là », finit par formuler Papa. Ne croyez pas qu'il s'excuse – il choisit le lieu du duel. « J'ai l'impression que Ada, Lo Paradiso... et peut-être aussi les statuettes le renvoient à des questions irrésolues... »

« Des questions irrésolues ? », je relève sincèrement perdu par le sens pris par la conversation.

« Disons ce qu'il compte faire d'une partie de son héritage », lâche Papa comme à regret. Ginny s'en mord les lèvres.

« Ce sont des questions que chacun doit se poser », estime Grand-père. « Et Harry a sans doute hérité de plus que d'autres, de par son affrontement avec Voldemort... de par les engagements de sa famille adoptive. »

J'en suis à trouver curieux qu'il estime que Harry ait hérité de plus que d'autres – que moi par exemple. Ça ne me paraît pas davantage clair que nous, sa famille adoptive, nous puissions collectivement être un poids. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poser ces questions.

« Deux malédictions, en quelque sorte », souffle Papa qui a l'air de suivre les mêmes cheminements que Grand-père à sa façon. Mae pose une main sur son épaule comme une contradiction. Mais les Aurors détestent foncièrement les malédictions.

« Ou un chemin qu'il doit apprendre à regarder en face », objecte Albus. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne cherche pas justement cette confrontation. »

« Grand-père, il ne sort pas avec Ada parce qu'elle est une garou ! », j'interviens un peu à ma propre surprise. On est dans une configuration où il vaut mieux laisser Papa et Albus explorer à loisir leurs visions complexes des choses, aussi brumeux cela peut-il sembler au reste des mortels.

« On n'en sait rien », soupire Mae à ma surprise.

« Vous vous trompez », j'estime avec toute ma diplomatie naturelle. « C'est une coïncidence ! Une pure coïncidence ! »

« Pas uniquement, Cyrus : Harry a moins de préjugés que beaucoup de sorciers – et pas seulement envers les garous. Ada lui a paru sortir de l'ordinaire, et c'est ça qui l'a attiré... »

« Comme Aurore ou Myra », glisse Mae.

« Et Ada sort de fait de l'ordinaire », continue Papa, plus calme maintenant qu'il a un fil. « Mais elle-même ne peut pas faire abstraction de qui il est...pas plus que lui ne peut ignorer ce qui la rend différente des autres... Or Harry aimerait souvent être sans passé... »

« Ce que lui offrait Aurore », rajoute Mae presque sombrement.

« Et sans famille ? », j'objecte pour la forme parce que je ne trouve pas de faille à leur présentation.

« Les noms trop connus sont difficiles à porter », répond Mae écho de ce qu'elle m'avait dit quand j'avais douze ans ou de ce que Papa m'avait rappelé quand j'allais postuler au Département d'Arithmancie. Jamais je n'avais réellement réfléchi au fait que Harry vivait cette célébrité non choisie peut-être plus mal que moi.

« Mais il vous a appelé, Remus », glisse Grand-père comme une consolation.

« J'ai dit qu'il allait plutôt bien », se défend Papa.

« Voilà la meilleure nouvelle de la soirée », conclut Mae avec une voix épuisée. Je n'ose pas dire à quel point je diverge de leur optimisme.

Oo

« Cerridwen la patiente ! », grommelle Ginny en se redressant dans le lit. « Tu ne comptes pas dormir, Cyrus ? Tu as un examen à 9 heures, je te rappelle ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors autant réviser », je réponds pas tellement plus aimablement.

Je l'entends se glisser hors du lit avec un soupir résigné. Elle vient se coller contre moi, frissonnante sous la frêle étoffe de la chemise de nuit. Je sens sa hanche contre mon épaule.

« Appelle-le si ça te ronge à ce point-là ! », elle souffle.

« Qui ça ? », je fais mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Harry James Potter-Lupin, ton frère », elle énonce avec une séparation exagérée des syllabes.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi », je contre.

« Parce que tu veux juger par toi même de son état », elle explique patiemment. Elle-même a appelé Ron pendant près d'une heure quand nous avons rejoint notre chambre à Poudlard.

« S'il avait besoin de me parler, il le ferait. Il a appelé Papa, c'est l'essentiel », j'essaie de faire mon raisonnable.

Je ne saurais jamais comment Gin aurait contré cet argument fallacieux parce que mon miroir sonne et je saute dessus comme un Attrapeur sur un vif d'or.

« Oui ? »

« Cyrus, tu ne dors pas ? », questionne Tiziano.

« Je révise un examen », je mens. Pas question que je lui avoue que j'attends désespérément un appel de mon grand-frère.

« Aïe », il compatit. « Je voulais juste te dire que Harry vient de m'appeler... »

« Harry ? »

« Oui, il rentre à Venise pour se mettre à bosser, on dirait... Il vient demain à Trieste pour qu'on regarde – Brunissande, lui et moi – ce qu'on peut dire de leurs statuettes... »

Je sais je devrais me réjouir. La vérité est que ma jalousie m'en empêche. Harry se souciait plus des statuettes que de mon inquiétude pour lui ? Merde.

« Il dit que les lycanthropes de Lo Paradiso les utilisent », continue Tizzi tout à sa propre présentation. « Et qu'il a des pistes importantes pour les contrer... Je viens d'aller en discuter avec mon grand-père qui était aussi excité que si j'avais ramené la pierre philosophale. J'ai l'impression qu'on va quand même s'attaquer à des trucs dont on ne comprend pas tellement les tenants et les aboutissants théoriques... On est des briseurs de sorts, pas des chercheurs de mystères ! »

« Ne vous sous-estimez pas », je commente sobrement.

« Oui, j'imagine qu'on aura toujours le temps d'aller voir des gens mieux informés que nous », il soupire.

Et l'idée est là avec tellement de netteté qu'on peut se demander comment elle s'est imposée dans mon cerveau. Ils veulent un théoricien ? Je postule.

« Je vous rejoins le plus tôt possible », j'annonce.

« Mais tu as un examen », il remarque faiblement.

« Je vous rejoins après », je précise.

« Si tu veux », souffle Tiziano avec l'air d'un môme qui se demande un peu tard s'il a bien fait de chatouiller le dragon au fond de la caverne.

« Si ce n'est pour mon expertise, ce sera pour voir mon frère », j'essaie.

« Les duels sont interdits dans le musée de Trieste », il commente avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je m'en souviendrai », je promets.

Quand je repose le miroir, Ginny s'est recouchée. Immobile, sur le dos, elle contemple le plafond comme s'il était enchanté et non bêtement blanc.

« Je sais, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas », j'essaie.

« C'est ton frère », elle contre.

« Je ferai mieux de m'occuper de mes examens ? »

« Je me trompe peut-être mais je ne crois pas que tu auras à rougir de tes résultats », elle soupire comme si elle le regrettait. « Et puis sois honnête avec toi même, rien ne t'empêchera d'aller au Brésil ! Surtout pas de stupides examens ! »

« Mais ils conditionnent ma bourse, Ginny ! », je proteste. Est-ce Luna qui lui a mis cette idée là en tête ou le contraire ?

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'une bourse, Cyrus ! », elle s'agace, en se redressant dans une grande vague de cheveux roux. « Tu la veux parce que tu veux ne rien devoir à personne – et surtout pas à ta famille ou au fric que t'a laissé Sirius ! Finalement, tu es comme Harry ! » Cette fois, je n'ai pas de réponse à son affirmation.« Alors, va à Trieste, aide les à résoudre le mystère de ces fichus statuettes, vous ne devrez plus rien à personne après, avec un peu de chance », elle conclut en se rejetant brusquement sur les oreillers.

Je suis tellement intimidé par sa conclusion qu'il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de décider que je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire : la rejoindre dans ce lit et éteindre la lumière.

ooo

Je suis méritant, je ne pense même pas à Trieste, au mystère des statuettes qui chantent sous la Lune ou à mon envie - récurrente - d'étrangler mon grand frère aux yeux verts, tant que je ne suis pas sorti de mes trois heures de Potions et plantes. C'est une matière où je dois avoir une bonne note, sous peine que Severus choisisse un autre parrain pour son môme à naître, alors ce n'est pas la peine de commencer à rêver. Noms latins de plante, usages en potion, méthodes de récolte, de stockage et de préparation, pas de théories ou de supputations. Des faits. C'est finalement assez rassurant.

Maninder m'apalgue à la sortie - genre à dix pas de la porte donnant sur la rue.

"Cyrus ! Plus qu'un examen demain, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en voyez le bout !"

Comme je tremble qu'il n'ait besoin de moi, je préfère couper court aux politesses.  
"Oui, plus qu'un, Merlin merci. Vous allez bien ? Je suis pris cet après-midi déjà, professeur..."

Ça le fait rire.  
"Pas de souci, Cyrus. Je dois juste vous donner cette lettre jointe au dernier courrier du professeur Marin", il explique en me tendant un rouleau de parchemin. "Si j'ai bien compris, c'est votre prochaine collègue qui vous envoie ça. Votre marraine est assez caustique dans sa présentation de cette jeune fille, mais il vaut sans doute mieux vous laisser découvrir sur place..."

Ma curiosité étant piquée, je déroule le parchemin et je tombe sur un truc étonnamment long, rédigé dans un portugais qui me rendrait fier de mon latin.

"Bonjour Cyrus Melanio Lupin,  
Je suis Bettany Faithborne, l'étudiante américaine titulaire de la bourse "Avenir magique" de la Fondation Amériques Magiques. Je suis arrivée Brésil déjà et commencé à travailler avec l'illustre Professeur Marin Da Silva. Je pensais que toi commencerais en même temps mais tu as des examens. Quel dommage.  
Je t'aiderai quand tu arriveras. J'ai déjà pris des contacts avec shamans de la zone et eux sont enthousiastes de travailler avec nous. Malheureusement je ne connais pas bien ton sujet pour leur en parler beaucoup. Tu peux envoyer à moi ton sujet dès maintenant et je parle de ça à eux. La professeur Marin dit tu peux faire ça avec oisels internationals - j'espère que tu connais. Je t'envoie sujet à moi pour te préparer.  
A bientôt  
BF  
Ps : Je pris la plus grande chambre car je suis arrivée la première.

"Clémente Cerridwen", je murmure en laissant le parchemin s'enrouler. J'ai renoncé à regarder son sujet là maintenant ; j'espère seulement qu'elle l'a rédigé en anglais.

"A ce point ?", s'amuse Maninder.

"Pourquoi elle m'écrit en portugais ?", je m'agace tout seul. "Elle ne sait pas que l'anglais est la langue officielle de l'Angleterre ?"

"Elle veut pratiquer peut-être ?"

"Ça a l'air d'une sacrée...", je commence puis décide de m'arrêter. J'ai un voyage à Trieste à faire et pas le temps à perdre avec une fille qui va sans doute me pourrir les six mois qui viennent si je n'y prends pas garde - que Merlin l'empêche d'aller en mon nom parler à un quelconque chaman du coin ! "Vous la connaissez, vous, la Fondation qui finance son séjour ?"

"Pas réellement", soupire mon directeur de thèse. "On m'a dit qu'elle avait des liens avec une fondation américaine - c'est sans doute comme ça que cette jeune fille a eu sa bourse... Aesthelia m'a dit qu'elle travaillait sur les potions de soins ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore lu", j'avoue immédiatement. "Mais je vais le faire !"

"Vous en apprendrez sans doute beaucoup plus sur place que sur un projet de recherche écrit pour obtenir une bourse", juge Maninder avec sagesse.

"Sans doute", je reconnais avec un coup d'oeil pour l'immense clepsydre qui orne le hall de l'Université.

"Vous êtes attendu", comprend Maninder simplement.

"A Trieste", je lui avoue. "Je vais au musée..."

"A Trieste ! Notre estimée directrice ne pourra pas dire que vous ne mettez pas beaucoup de sérieux dans vos révisions !"

"Je vais travailler avec des apprentis briseurs de sorts sur les magies de lune..." je reconnais piteusement - je dois avoir un gène de masochisme, je sais.

"Les magies de lune ?" il s'étonne sincèrement - ça dépasse la badinerie. "Comme voilà un sujet peu... banal en Occident !"

"N'est-ce pas ?", je concours - il y a autour du sujet un silence qui finit par être assourdissant.

"Félicitations, Cyrus, je suis fier que vous soyez mon élève", il conclut relativement abruptement avant de partir arrêter une étudiante qui semble avoir cherché à lui échapper - vu sa tête. J'arrête mes hypothèses en l'air et je file au centre des portoloins internationaux. 

ooooo  
Grande réunion à Trieste dans le prochain chapitre. Harry raconte. Ça s'appelle De l'angle des choses


	45. Harry De l'angle des choses

Je suis debout dans la cuisine  
Et je ne pense rien  
Enfin, à rien c'est difficile  
Même impossible  
Y'a toujours un petit quelque chose  
Qui vient d'on ne sait où  
Un détail sur le papier peint,  
une parole mal digérée  
Quand on voudrait avoir la tête vide,  
ça nous vient comme ça  
Je voudrais dormir

Jeanne Chéral, _Je voudrais dormir._

**XXXXV Harry De l'angle des choses.**

J'arrive à Venise vers dix heures ; j'ai roulé à bonne allure. J'arrive par ces banlieues terrestres moldues pleines de béton, d'entrepôts et d'usines qui renforcent l'impression de touffeur humide. Rien d'aussi charmant que l'arrivée par la lagune pour faire court. Grâce à la moto, j'ai les bras et les épaules en purée de citrouille, des douleurs dans le dos, et une envie physique de café fort. Je vais droit chez Ada parce que c'est ce que je lui ai promis ; parce qu'aucun autre endroit n'a de sens.

« Harry ! », elle m'ouvre avec joie. Elle est rayonnante, je dirais. Très belle en tout cas dans sa robe bleu de la nuance exacte de ses yeux. J'en ai la bouche sèche, en fait. « Je ne t'espérais pas si tôt ! »

« Il n'y avait personne sur la route et j'ai pu accélérer les choses », je lui révèle, et l'information lui tire un rire complice inattendu.

« Du café ? », elle propose.

« Avec joie, une douche aussi... », j'avoue facilement. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue qui rend tout soudain très simple : mes envies, mes besoins, mes réactions...

« Vas-y, je te prépare quelque chose », elle propose, attentionnée comme aux tous premiers jours de notre histoire, et je ne peux pas dire que ça me déplaît.

Après une deuxième tasse de café, je lui demande ce qu'elle compte faire.  
« J'ai été hier soir directement chez Fiametta », elle m'apprend. « Elle a été très excitée par ce que je lui ai appris – évidemment. Elle veut organiser au plus vite une information des garous vivant dans la région de Venise... Elle m'accompagnera cet après-midi chez Bartolomeo.. Mais j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier, s'il refuse, je démissionnerai. Je trouverai toujours de nouveau du travail quand Lo Paradiso aura moins besoin de moi ! »

« Évidemment », je confirme prudemment.

Je ne me vois pas régenter sa vie, je me rends compte. Pas plus la sienne que celle de quiconque – n'ai-je pas détesté être préfet ? Je suis quand même intimidé par l'ampleur et le sérieux de l'entreprise dans laquelle elle s'engage. Et je suis en effet celui qui lui a rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un travail rémunéré pour vivre... - comme moi ou Cyrus, quelque part.

« Et toi ? », elle questionne en se resservant du café.

« Je vais à Trieste... travailler avec Tiziano et Brunissande sur cette histoire de statuettes – ils ont beaucoup avancé de leur côté », j'explique un peu nerveusement, mais en refusant de taire ce qui risque de me prendre pas mal de temps dans les jours qui viennent.

« Tiziano et Brunissande ? Ce n'était pas ton sujet de stage ? », elle s'étonne, pas loin de croire que j'invente, j'ai l'impression, alors que je me veux franc.

« Disons que Brunissande et moi, on s'est aidés à Genève avec nos sujets respectifs », j'essaie d'expliquer en espérant ne pas trop rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Elle a demandé de l'aide à Tizzi quand nous étions à Lo Paradiso... On va mettre tout ça en commun et voir ce qu'on peut proposer aux Gobelins... »

« Tu comptes utiliser les travaux de Maddalena et de Cosmo ? », elle questionne après un court silence que je ne sais interpréter avec exactitude.

« Je ne sais pas encore, Ada, mais je ne ferai rien sans l'avis de ton oncle et de ton cousin », je promets facilement.

« Et le mien ne compte pas ? », elle interroge avec cette neutralité dont j'ai appris à me méfier.

« Si... si tu en as un, si, bien sûr ! », je lui assure.

« Tu penses que je n'ai pas été traînée toute petite devant une lunette astronomique pour regarder la lune ? Tu crois que mon père ne m'a pas expliqué ce qu'il observait et à quel point c'était un matériel subversif ? », elle attaque maintenant.

La vérité est que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je ne peux pas l'avouer, mais c'est la vérité.  
« Ada, tout le monde sera content si tu réfléchis avec nous à tout ça », je formule prudemment.

« Mais je m'en fiche de vos statuettes qui chantent à la pleine lune ! », elle m'annonce froidement. « Elles aident les femmes garous qui ont la chance d'enfanter ? C'est magnifique ! Elles protègent des Moldus trop sensibles aux forces de la nature mais sans entraînement pour le savoir ? J'applaudis. C'est subversif ? Tant mieux. Le monde sorcier n'est pas prêt ? Encore mieux ! », elle s'exclame avec une animation qui me rappelle Ada à Lo Paradiso. « J'apprécierai seulement que le nom des Taluti ne soit cité qu'à bon escient... Les noms sont comme les éponges, ils gardent longtemps la trace des saletés qu'ils ramassent ! »

« Je le sais mieux que tu ne croies », je souffle, et nos yeux se lient les uns aux autres pendant un temps que je ne saurais mesurer. Je crois qu'on a rarement été si sincères l'un avec l'autre dans ce silence.

« Je te fais confiance, Harry », elle finit par conclure en se levant pour aller regarder la place de sa fenêtre. Je finis par venir la rejoindre et enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux parfumés au jasmin.

« Il y a le stage et il y a la découverte théorique magique avec toutes ses ramifications... Je ne sais pas encore si je souhaite aller au-delà de la solution pratique recherchée par les Gobelins, qui se fichent comme de leur premier gallion de la théorie magique des sorciers », je lui avoue. « Ce serait une tâche immense, complexe... je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les épaules ou les connaissances théoriques suffisantes pour le faire... »

« Peut-être pas tout seul », elle remarque très justement – tellement justement que mon coeur manque un battement pendant lequel il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas réellement envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

« Non, évidemment », je souffle donc.

On reste comme ça assez longtemps, je crois, à regarder les gens traverser la place. Beaucoup ont un téléphone moldu vissé à l'oreille, et ça me rappelle une vieille promesse que je m'étais faite.  
« Et si on allait t'acheter un miroir ? », je propose.

« Un miroir ? », elle répète interdite. Sans doute ses pensées étaient de nouveau très loin des miennes.

« Un miroir de communication », je précise.

« Mais... mais ça ne passe pas à Lo Paradiso », elle remarque peut-être un peu vite.

« Mais ça passe en dehors », je contre méthodiquement. Elle ne compte tout de même pas s'enfermer là-haut pour toujours, si ?  
Elle confirme d'un acquiescement timide. « Et si tu commences à avoir des réunions un peu partout, ça sera plus simple pour se tenir au courant », j'argumente en repensant à ces saletés de cartes postales menteuses qu'elle m'a écrites et que je ne veux plus jamais recevoir.

« Ok », elle abdique sur un ton qui me fait dire qu'elle a bien compris mon souci.

Cinq minutes plus tard on est dans la rue, main dans la main. Dix encore et nous sommes dans la plus grande boutique de miroirs de Venise, à l'entrée du Mercato dei Bizantini, tout près de la Scuela. Il est sûr que ça sera su, dirait Tiziano, et je décide d'en sourire.

« Nous cherchons un miroir pour mademoiselle », j'indique au vendeur qui nous accueille, « Un miroir supportant les appels internationaux », je précise.

« Même les meilleurs modèles ne fonctionnent pas de manière optimale au-delà de 3000 km », indique sobrement le vendeur – mais en même temps, je viens de lui dire que je ne vais pas acheter son miroir le moins cher, il peut se montrer franc.

« Je sais », je le rassure. « Disons qu'il doit pouvoir appeler dans toute l'Europe continentale, même dans les zones montagneuses et aussi en Angleterre. »

« Nous avons une sélection de miroirs qui pourraient vous convenir », annonce le vendeur avec une fierté toute personnelle pour ses produits. « Vues vos exigences, ce sont des produits de très haute qualité – anglais, allemand ou suédois... »

« J'ai moi même un miroir de chez Eluned », j'indique, histoire qu'il sache que je suis prêt à payer la marque d'un bon faiseur.

« De très bon produits », commente le vendeur avec facilité, « mais les derniers modèles sortis par le fabricant suédois Narkiss offrent une meilleure fiabilité en zone montagneuse » Tout en parlant il a sorti trois miroirs de tailles différentes, plutôt sobres et contemporains, le plus petit étant serti de nacre. « Le modèle Sirina est apprécié de notre clientèle féminine », il ajoute interprétant sans doute sans erreur la réaction de ma compagne.

« Et chez les autres fabricants ? », je questionne pour la forme.

« Je vais vous chercher le modèle Idol200 de chez Eluned et le modèle MitDir de Komunikamagik », il cède avec l'air de dire que je lui fais perdre son temps.

« Merci », je lui souris et quand il est parti, je presse Ada, « Il te plaît, le modèle Sirina ? »

« Il est hors de prix », elle répond en rougissant un peu.

« Je me fiche du prix », j'annonce. « Je n'étale pas mon or », je rajoute, « je veux juste qu'on puisse toujours se parler, en toutes circonstances, montagnes ou pas, distance ou pas... »

« Mais si... »

« Si tu ne réponds pas, tu ne pourras être qu'à un endroit », je conclus.

Elle me jette plusieurs regards timides avant d'accepter en repoussant une de ses mèches folles derrières son oreille.  
« OK, si c'est ce que tu veux... Il est très joli, ce modèle... »

Quand le vendeur revient donc avec le Idol200, c'est à dire la réplique du mien, et le MitDir, qui me semble bien trop massif, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que le Sirena conviendra le mieux à « Mademoiselle ». Je paie avec joie, en fait.  
oo

On se sépare après avoir déjeuné à une terrasse non loin de là. Je croise évidemment des condisciples auxquels je présente Ada avec une profonde fierté. Elle n'a pas l'air trop effarouchée par les regards curieux et répond simplement à ceux qui s'enhardissent à demander son activité qu'elle voudrait enseigner la botanique ou les potions. J'annonce ensuite que je vais rendre visite à Tiziano et tout le monde le salue et dit l'envier d'avoir trouvé un stage aussi intéressant et aussi proche. On tombe inévitablement sur la question de mon stage à moi qui ne fait que commencer, je leur explique, ce qui simplifie la discussion.

« Tu reviens quand de Trieste ? », veut savoir Ada qui m'accompagne ensuite à la zone de transplanage publique du Mercato dei Bizantini.

« Ce soir, mais je ne sais pas quand », je réponds. « Mais je peux t'appeler pour te le dire et toi aussi », je lui rappelle.

« C'est vrai », elle reconnaît en souriant. « Va falloir que je me force à y penser ! »

« Tout à fait », je confirme.

« A ce soir, alors », elle souffle, et on s'embrasse rapidement avant que je ne transplane directement dans le Hall d'entrée du musée de Trieste. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder autour de moi pour apprécier le décor que Tiziano, Brunissande et Cyrus me sautent dessus.

« Il est même à l'heure », commente mon frère avec son air de penser que je pourrais être tenté de le transformer en cancrelat mais qu'il ne va pas le montrer. Il n'a pas totalement tort.

« Cyrus a accepté de nous aider sur les aspects théoriques », annonce Brunissande en anglais, sur un ton qui me fait dire que je suis devenu transparent pour un sacré paquet de personnes. A moins que ça ne soit une capacité qu'ils se refilent entre eux.

« Si je ne sers à rien, je repars – j'ai un dernier examen demain », rajoute mon frère.

« Un examen », je relève, en me disant que les examens en mars, c'est rare.

« Une session spéciale pour les nuls qui ont raté la session précédente ou ceux qui voulaient s'enfuir avant la prochaine », il explique avec sa façon inimitable de tourner tout en dérision.

« Et t'es dans quelle catégorie ? », s'amuse Tiziano.

« T'as pas un bureau ? », répond mon frère sur le même ton.

Quand Brunissande étouffe son rire, je me dis que c'est étrange de les voir de nouveau si proches – comme si rien n'avait changé en dehors de la distance que, moi, j'ai cru bon de mettre.

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, Harry ? », questionne obligeamment Brunissande alors que Tiz nous conduit dans les couloirs du Musée.

« Paraît que t'as une moto ? », intervient Cyrus, l'air de ne pas savoir s'il veut être badin ou non, finalement.

« Une Harley », j'admets, et mon frère a le sifflement appréciateur qui pourrait faire croire que tout est normal entre nous – je ne suis pas dupe ; il n'est pas là pour l'arithmancie, ni pour ma moto, j'en ferais le pari. « Le retour d'une traite m'a un peu tué... mais je vais m'accrocher ! »

« Surtout que Brunissande dit que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre », relance Tizzi en ouvrant une porte qui nous mène dans une petite salle de réunion. « Tu as vraiment vu les mêmes statuettes à Lo Paradiso ? »

« Oui », je reconnais en m'asseyant et en mesurant l'étendue de leur complicité, à ces trois-là. Pourquoi ai-je tant l'impression d'être jugé par mon frère et deux de mes amis alors même qu'ils prétendent m'aider ? « J'y ai vu non seulement des statuettes mais aussi un livre en recensant les usages », j'annonce en sortant la copie du volume de Livia de mon sac.

Ils sont tellement médusés qu'ils semblent en oublier de me regarder par en dessous. Voilà déjà une bonne chose.

« En fait, les statuettes se rechargent pendant la pleine lune, quand elles chantent... », remarque finalement Brunissande.

« Les garous ne savent pas tellement ce qu'elles font pendant la pleine lune », je lui rappelle. « Mais oui, je comprends ça comme toi. Après, elles ne se rechargent pas seulement pendant la pleine lune. Cosmo Taluti a repris les travaux de sa grand-mère, Maddalena, et il a distingué des phases d'échange très précises dans un sens ou dans l'autre. »

« Ada t'a expliqué ça ? », demande abruptement Cyrus, sombre, précis et acerbe comme une imitation de Severus.

« Ada n'y connaît pas grand-chose – c'est une herboriste qu'on a traîné toute petite devant une lunette astronomique pour observer ces relations », je rétorque pas plus gentiment que lui.

« Mais tu as eu accès à ces travaux ? », reformule Tiziano.

« Son oncle, Almo Arbori, les a continués », je révèle après une hésitation. « Il y en a des rouleaux et des rouleaux ! De quoi faire plusieurs thèses ! », je rajoute finalement – pas loin d'avoir envie de partager avec eux tout ce que j'ai appris.

« Et ça marche sur les Moldus et les lycanthropes ? », questionne Cyrus plus sérieux et neutre que précédemment.

« Ça marche sur tout le monde mais moins facilement sur les sorciers adultes – c'est ce que révèle d'ailleurs les gardiens du Palais Cimballi », je corrige. Seule, Brunissande ne comprend pas mais, plongée dans le livre de Livia, elle ne juge pas utile de demander des explications.

« Mon grand-père serait fasciné », commente Tiziano, très lentement. « Ça ouvre des pistes incroyables, c'est pourtant très ancien et totalement ignoré ! Tu as raison, Harry, il y a de quoi y consacrer sa vie ! », il conclut avec enthousiasme.

« Enfin, nous, on voudrait juste que les Gobelins valident le stage de Harry », remarque Brunissande en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai », renchérit Cyrus en me faisant un signe de tête comme s'il supposait déjà que j'avais une solution. C'est assez flatteur quand on y pense.

« On peut imaginer un talisman, comme mon grand-père », commence Tiz.

« C'était ma première piste, mais j'ai vu que les garous utilisaient des potions – c'est plus précis, plus adaptables aux besoins... Chaque statuette est différente et leurs pouvoirs se combinent », j'explique avec un signe en direction du bouquin. Brunissande s'y replonge immédiatement avec un sérieux que Hermione ne désavouerait pas.

« Et s'il faut en refaire à chaque utilisation, peut-être que les Gobelins vont te garder », souligne Cyrus.

« Très juste », se félicite Brunissande au moment même où je me demande si mon petit frère n'est pas en train de m'accuser de faire de l'entrisme !

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry ! Un peu de pensée stratégique n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! », il ajoute d'ailleurs.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons la même définition de la stratégie », je commente sèchement.

« Mais une potion, quelque soit le nombre de fois qu'il faut en refaire, c'est un sacré boulot non ? », s'inquiète Brunissande – et je me dis qu'il faudra que j'en sache plus sur le fameux antidote produit par Cyrus.

« Il faut juste répondre à la commande », j'estime prudemment. « Permettre aux Gobelins de résister au chant lunaire... ça limite pas mal le champ, non ? »

« Mais tout ça ? », questionne Tiziano en montrant le livre.

« Tout ça n'entre pas dans le stage », je répète. « Il s'agit juste de leur donner le moyen de manipuler les statuettes même pendant la pleine lune, rien de plus ! », je m'agace.

« Mais leur idée est bien éventuellement de les vendre », remarque Tiziano. « Or leur valeur tient à ce que tu as appris ! »,

« Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué on est dans un champ quasiment inexploré de la magie, je ne vais pas filer ça aux Gobelins ! », je m'insurge.

« Tu comptes donc publier tout ça à part ? », questionne Cyrus, l'air dubitatif.

« Moi ? Je ne suis pas un chercheur », je réponds. « Si toi, Hermione ou quiconque de bien intentionné veut y consacrer sa vie... »

« A mon avis, faudrait un peu plus que deux jeunots », estime mon frère. « Mais la question – la vraie question – c'est que si tu laisses ça reprendre la poussière... »

« C'est quand même dommage », renchérit Tiziano. « Toutes ces utilisations possibles, toutes ces preuves de la magie même dans des créatures réputées sans magie... c'est impossible de laisser ça dormir dans la bibliothèque des Arbori... ou à Lo Paradiso ! »

« Les Cimballi partageraient la recette des talismans ? », je questionne avec sincérité.

« Mon grand-père, je ne sais pas, mais moi, oui », répond mon ami avec une grande stabilité dans le regard. « Depuis que je suis à Trieste, je réfléchis à toutes ces utilisations magiques conservées dans ce musée, à toutes ces voies qu'elles peuvent prendre... Je me suis rendu compte que c'est tous ces possibles qui m'ont amené à devenir briseur de sorts... mais je n'irais pas hanter les pyramides comme mes parents ou vendre mon savoir faire aux Gobelins... Enfin, j'aimerais plutôt étudier une branche méprisée de la magie, en recenser les usages et faire avancer tout le monde », il développe avec une animation nouvelle mais profonde, je le vois.

« Ne pas le faire, Harry », rajoute Cyrus, « c'est laisser la possibilité à quelqu'un de mal-intentionné de le découvrir et de n'en faire que des usages maléfiques contre lesquels tout le monde serait démuni ! »

C'est le couplet d'Aesthélia sur les usages traditionnels de la magie adapté aux statuettes, mais je me garde d'ironiser. Dans sa réaction et celle de Tizz, je mesure que je n'ai réfléchi à la question que d'une façon plus égoïste et personnelle que globale.

« Bien sûr », intervient alors Brunissande. « J'admets qu'il faut sans doute chercher à qui confier tout ce que nous avons découvert – d'une certaine façon, c'est pour cela que je vous ai appelés tous les deux », elle ajoute en se tournant vers Cyrus et Tiziano. « Mais je crois que Harry a raison de vouloir découpler les deux questions pour l'instant. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire une publication suffisante pour obtenir autre chose que des rires polis pour l'instant, en tout cas, pas avant la fin du stage de Harry. Il faut se concentrer sur la question posée par les Gobelins – comment supporter leur chant durant la pleine lune. Ce qui n'empêche pas de mener nos propres observations sur les statuettes d'ailleurs, sans partager avec eux tout ce qu'on a appris !. »

Cyrus lève les deux mains comme pour dire qu'il n'a rien à rajouter et Tiz opine. Moi, je regarde Brunissande, qui vient de prendre ma défense avec efficacité et transformer mes intuitions confuses en opinions fondées, avec une nouvelle admiration.

ooo

On se partage le travail durant les heures qui suivent : Brunissande et Tiziano confrontent les observations des statuettes de la première avec les informations données dans le livre de Livia afin de compléter nos pistes de départs – notamment l'utilisation des costumes ; elle remplit des rouleaux entiers d'observations de son écriture serrée, je le vois bien. Tiz ramène plusieurs livres de magie moldue, des volumes obscurs et étonnants, de la bibliothèque du musée pour creuser des points de détails. Cyrus et moi, on bosse sur la fameuse potion. Enfin, je devrais dire que je prends un cours totalement stupéfiant de Symbolique des potions et d'Astronomie végétale...

Tout en jouant avec des concepts relativement abscons et en se référant à des théories et des auteurs inconnus de moi - hormis le Comte Aibon qui me dit quelque chose, mon si petit frère compose sur le papier ce qui devrait constituer « une base universelle et adaptée » pour la potion : une décoction de petite alchémille – "pour la pureté alchimique", enrichie de mauve douce – "connue pour ses vertus de communication avec les astres" – et de sisymbre récolté à la pleine lune "pour ses vertus d'imitation de la forme prise".

« Tu crois qu'Ada peut nous trouver ça ? », il questionne après avoir calculé des quantités et des temps de repos comme s'il rendait la monnaie sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Elle ou Fiametta, j'imagine », je réponds en me demandant comment s'est passée la rencontre avec leur patron. « Je peux les appeler, si tu veux... Mais tu comptes rester là combien de temps ? », je m'inquiète.

« Je dois rentrer ce soir, j'ai un examen demain, et Ginny veut que je sois là pour choisir les parquets – je t'ai dit qu'on a acheté un appartement avec Ron et Hermione ? Non ? Tu auras bien l'occasion de passer nous voir d'ici le siècle prochain», il persifle légèrement, je le vois bien, mais je décide d'encaisser sans broncher. Peut-être à cause de la mention faite de mes deux plus anciens copains. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis le carnaval – depuis une éternité, je dirais.

« Ils vont bien ? », je questionne humblement.

« Répondre à cette question mériterait un temps que nous n'avons pas », estime Cyrus, supérieur et cassant comme il sait l'être. «Pour répondre à ta peur de me voir t'envahir trop longtemps, j'imagine que tu sais encore préparer une décoction – je détesterais devoir dire à Severus que tu as oublié... »

« Merlin, Cyrus, je n'ai pas disparu tant de temps que cela, je n'ai pas mis un hémisphère entre toi et moi, et j'ai appelé Papa – deux fois, même ! », je m'agace malgré mon intention initiale de laisser glisser toute provocation. J'ai voulu dire ça en chuchotant mais ma voix m'a échappé, et Tizz et Brunissande lèvent furtivement la tête avant de se renfoncer dans leur lecture respective avec un entrain un peu douteux .

« J'entends que tu penses t'en tirer », conclut Cyrus comme si je n'avais rien dit d'autre. Si ce gars était allé à Serpentard, Drago aurait été élu l'élève le plus sympa de sa maison...

« J'entends que je t'ai manqué », j'arrive à articuler.

« Ne sois pas présomptueux », il aboie sans plus trop s'inquiéter que nous ayons un public.

« Dis-moi clairement ce que tu me reproches ! Casse-moi la figure, si ça te soulage, mais arrête ton cirque », je rétorque en me demandant s'il se rappelle comme moi le nombre de fois où il m'a tenu à peu près les mêmes propos. Quand a-t-il tant grandi ? Ça mérite enquête... Puis une drôle d'intuition me vient avant qu'il n'ait composé sa réponse : « Ginny est enceinte ? »

« Mais non ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée fixe générale ! », il s'étrangle, perdant toute sa superbe.

« Je me disais que tu t'essayais au paternel sur moi », j'explique avec sincérité. « Mais pour être honnête, un môme venu de Gin et toi, je suis de la petite bière à côté, non ? J'ai hâte de le voir vous faire totalement tourner en bourrique ! »

« Ginny n'est pas enceinte », il articule en séparant les syllabes.

« Dommage », je réponds du tac au tac, « ça m'aurait fait des vacances ! », et le rire irrépressible de Brunissande et Tizz vient enlever un drôle de poids dans ma poitrine. Il gagne de même les yeux gris de mon petit frère.

« T'as intérêt à ce que ta copine, elle nous trouve les ingrédients », il répond en luttant contre le rire . « Elle me doit une compensation pour tous ces jours où je me suis demandé ce qu'elle avait fichu de mon grand frère... »

« On va voir si l'argument l'impressionne », je commente pour la galerie en sortant mon miroir. Je suis prêt à à peu près n'importe quoi pour que Ada remonte dans le jugement de mon frère.

Elle répond assez vite mais j'entends plein de monde autour d'elle.  
« Harry ? »

« Tu travailles ? », j'enquête précautioneusement. Notre première discussion en miroir, ne pas la rater.

« Non, je suis avec Fiametta... la réunion, je t'en avais parlée », elle explique. « Deux secondes », elle demande à quelqu'un que je ne vois pas.

« Ah, je voulais des ingrédients », j'annonce simplement. Seul Tiziano comprend notre conversation mais ça suffit à me gêner.

« Demain matin, ça suffira ? On ira à l'herboristerie ensemble », elle propose en chuchotant. « Faut que j'y aille, Harry. Ils m'attendent, et Lucca doit nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre... Il est possible que je rentre tard... Ne t'inquiète pas, hein, je suis avec Fiametta. »

« Je rentrerai tard, moi aussi », je réponds un peu au hasard et en m'interdisant la jalousie.

« OK », elle souffle et elle coupe la communication sans trop en rajouter.

« On les aura demain », je dis en anglais.

« Même l'alchémille ? », s'inquiète Cyrus. « Je veux de l'argentée des alpes – pas de la commune ! »

« Ils sont spécialisés dans les plantes de montagne », je réponds sobrement. S'il faut retourner à Lo Paradiso pour en trouver, je le ferai, je le sais déjà.

« Ok », soupire Cyrus avec un regard en dessous qui montre bien l'étendue de ses suspicions.

« On a fini ? », je questionne avant qu'il n'enquête plus avant.

« Tu rigoles, Harry ? On n'a que la base ! », il proteste, repris par le fond de la tâche plutôt que la forme. Ouf.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? », je le presse un peu trop vite sans doute.

« Eh bien, les spécificités de chaque statuette », me rappelle mon frère l'air inquiet de mon étourderie.

« Oh, c'est vrai », je reconnais facilement en me retournant vers Tizz et Brunissande qui empoignent leurs notes. On n'est pas parti pour en finir vite.

ooo  
Quand on sort du musée de Trieste, il fait nuit, et on a faim. La lune montante est déjà haute dans le ciel.

"On la sous-estime pas mal, elle, là-haut", commente rêveusement Brunissande.

"On sous-estime toujours au premier abord les choses ou les gens qui ne s'imposent pas", renchérit Cyrus, et elle lui sourit comme si elle mettait autre chose dans ses paroles. Je suis frappé par leur toute nouvelle complicité sur laquelle je n'aurais pas parié. Je rumine silencieusement que je suis peut-être "parti" longtemps, finalement !

"On pourrait dîner ensemble", propose Tiziano une fois qu'il a abondamment remercié le gardien qui a stoïquement attendu notre sortie.

"Je dois rentrer à Londres", rappelle Cyrus dans un soupir bref.

"Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour choisir un plancher ?", j'ose le titiller. J'avoue que l'affaire de l'appartement reste un drôle de mystère pour moi. Quand, comment, pourquoi ont-ils acheté un appartement à quelques jours de partir vivre pour plusieurs mois au Brésil? Toujours cette impression de décalage.

"J'ai de la chance d'être avec toi", il répond lentement. "T'es sans doute la seule bonne raison que Gin acceptera de considérer avant de me faire dormir dans le salon..."

La sortie me paraît suffisamment intimidante pour que je ravale tout commentaire.

"J'ai promis à ma cousine de dîner avec elle", embraye immédiatement Brunissande. "Tu veux venir, Tizz ?"

"Je ne veux pas gêner les retrouvailles familiales", il décide en me regardant plus qu'il ne regarde Brunissande. "Je vais aller méditer sur tout ce qu'on a trouvé avec mon grand-père - je suis sûr qu'il va adorer !"

"Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez bossé ?", s'étonne Brunissande.

"Il ne s'agit pas de bosser mais de partager", explique Tiziano avec cette sensibilité qu'il ne montre qu'à ses plus proches.

"Tu as encore du temps demain, Harry ? On peut tester ces fameuses potions ?", questionne alors Brunissande.

"Je vois si on peut utiliser le laboratoire de la Scuela dès que j'ai réuni les ingrédients et je t'appelle", je propose.

"Je serai chez Aliénor", elle me dit avec une espèce de gêne que je ne m'explique pas bien. L'instant d'après elle a transplané.

"Bon, je laisse la famille Lupin à ses règlements de compte", annonce alors Tiziano avec l'air de trouver la situation particulièrement drôle. Il disparaît l'instant d'après avec un pop bien net.

"Règlements de compte ?", je questionne Cyrus en croisant les bras pour bonne mesure. "Comme ça, t'as passé ton temps à dire du mal de moi auprès de mes amis, en fait ? Je croyais que t'avais une thèse, des examens et une vie de couple !"

"J'ai plutôt passé mon temps à dire à tes potes que t'allais revenir et qu'ils ne devaient pas te laisser tomber", il rétorque, absolument pas ébranlé par mon attaque. "Et je suis sympa, je ne te parle pas de Papa, de Mae ou des jumeaux !"

"Des jumeaux ?", je relève surpris de les voir débarquer à ce point de l'histoire.

"Ils ont vaguement l'impression de ne compter pour rien ", il résume - et c'est moins une attaque finalement que je n'aurais pu le craindre.

"Vous n'avez donc tous rien d'autre à faire que de vous occuper de mes affaires !", je gronde, revenant au début de la discussion.

"Excuse-moi, mais t'avais planté Brunissande avec sa potion et tes observations ; annoncé à Tizz que tu ne lui parlais plus ! Hermione a eu de la chance - tu lui as écrit avant de disparaître, mais Ron pense que tu n'as plus aucun intérêt pour ses problèmes, par exemple", il répond relativement calmement. "On est tous bien contents pour toi si tu es amoureux et heureux, Harry, mais on a tous le droit de s'inquiéter quand tu refuses de nous parler, que tu sembles traiter ton stage comme une contingence ou que tu oublies d'appeler Ron pour son anniversaire !"

J'ai une putain de grande famille et je le sais. Je les aime, en plus. Je m'intéresse à leur vie et à leurs problèmes. J'en arrive à la question récurrente : suis-je donc parti si longtemps ?

"Vous dramatisez", j'essaie, notoirement moins vindicatif.

"Tant mieux, Harry", estime Cyrus, sans aucune pitié. "Je préfère dramatiser que de passer à côté du moment où je peux t'empêcher de foutre ta vie en l'air !"

"Je fiche ma vie en l'air avec Ada ?", je m'énerve immédiatement.

"Aucune idée, je ne la connais pas", il admet plus prudent. "Mais quand tu pars dans tous les sens, sans sembler prendre le temps de réfléchir, tu ne gagnes pas des points !" Comme je ne dis rien, il reprend en me prenant le bras. "Eh, elle est sans doute géniale, Harry ! Soigne juste ta communication extérieure - le reste ne nous regarde pas !"

"Elle est... elle me surprend et me déstabilise à chaque seconde", je souffle, étonné de trouver des mots à mettre sur mes sentiments.

"Et c'est bien ?", enquête Cyrus les sourcils froncés.

Je hausse les épaules.  
"Ce n'est pas toujours agréable, mais c'est toujours intéressant..." Je me rends compte que ma présentation peut inquiéter et j'essaie de développer : " Tu ne l'as pas vue retourner la Grand Conseil de Lo Paradiso ou expliquer la magie à des jeunes pâtres... elle est... elle a plus de vie en elle que beaucoup de gens que j'ai rencontrés", je formule maladroitement.

"Qui manque de vie autour de toi, Harry ?", questionne lentement Cyrus, l'air sincèrement perdu.

"Pas toi, évidemment, ni Tizz, ou Brunissande ou Hermione ou Ron", je réponds très vite. "Je ne sais pas comment dire... avec elle, je...c'est comme si j'avais basculé dans une autre dimension... le temps, les règles, tout est différent... mais j'ai envie que ça marche, Cyrus... plus que tout au monde !"

"C'est le 'plus que tout au monde' qui nous fait flipper, Harry", il annonce sobrement.

"Vous dramatisez !", je répète tout en me rendant compte, avec agacement, que j'ai détourné les yeux.

"Comprends-moi bien", il insiste en secouant mon bras. "On ne te demandera jamais de choisir ; on pleurera si tu nous quittes mais on t'accueillera quand tu reviendras... Mais protège-toi, Harry ! On a l'impression que tu as perdu toute distance !"

"Je ne risque rien, Cyrus", j'affirme en me dégageant. "Arrête de faire le frère poule ! Même en pleine révolution à Lo Paradiso, je peux te dire que je ne risquais pas plus que dans les coffres des Gobelins !"

"Ce n'est pas de dangers physiques - mais quand tu me parles de basculer dans un monde où le temps et les règles sont différents, je..."

"Je suis désolé que tu repartes ce soir", je le coupe, fatigué de son souci pour moi et de ma propre difficulté à balayer cette inquiétude. "Tu pourrais la voir demain, ici, dans son élément, et arrêter de fantasmer sur les soit-disant risques qu'elle représente !"

Il me regarde avec cette intensité sombre à laquelle seule Severus peut rivaliser. On est seuls dans la rue, humide et chaude, figés et silencieux.

"Soit", il finit par lâcher, visiblement à contrecoeur. "On dîne quand même ensemble ?"

"Avec plaisir", je réponds, désolé de sa raideur. "Je ne connais rien ici..."

"N'importe où fera l'affaire", il estime. "Tiziano a parlé de trucs par là", il rajoute plus aimable avec un geste vague pour l'extrémité droite de la rue. J'opine. Quand on rentre en mouvement, je décide de m'excuser.

"Je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi", je souffle.

"J'ai été programmé pour", il répond assez sèchement.

"Je ne vais pas foutre mon stage ou ma vie en l'air", j'essaie par un autre angle, parce que la mention du sentiment de responsabilité envers moi légué par Sirius n'est pas moins intimidante que l'avis de Ginny sur l'importance qu'il passe sa soirée avec moi.

"Pour le stage, je suis relativement rassuré", il acquiesce. "Sauf que tu ne pourras pas en rester là, tu ne pourras pas compartimenter tes découvertes bien longtemps ; et si tu ne prends pas les devants, tu regretteras sans doute ce que d'autres en feront... Quelque part, il en est des statuettes comme d'Ada, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à tout compartimenter, mais tu te leurres en pensant que tes petites divisions tiendront bien longtemps !"

On est arrivés dans une rue plus animée et je désigne un restaurant en guise de réponse. Cyrus hausse les épaules. On s'assied et on commande rapidement des pâtes aux fruits de mer et du vin blanc.

"Ada est impressionnée par Remus, tu sais", je finis par reprendre. " C'est une sorte de modèle pour elle - pas que pour elle, d'ailleurs, ses amis aussi. Notre relation a besoin de se construire avec un peu plus de liberté que cela..."

Il s'arrête de manger pour me répondre.  
"Ce n'est sans doute pas l'endroit mais j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes... la montagne..."

"C'est isolé, hors du temps, autarcique, violent, difficile d'accès... mais en même temps, c'est une belle utopie", je décide de résumer. "C'est son père qui a créé l'endroit... avant d'être tué à la première pleine lune et, elle, marquée..." On a beau parler en anglais, je reste prudent dans mes formulations mais Cyrus me comprend sans difficulté. "Elle n'était pas d'accord avec l'évolution du lieu, notamment le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de formations proposées ou aucune place avec les familles, et elle en est partie pour travailler à Venise... Là, avec d'autres, ils ont renversé le conseil et lancé pleins de réformes... notamment en faveur de plus d'éducation..."

"C'est plutôt chouette", commente Cyrus en levant son verre.

"Oui", je confirme assez content de sa réaction.

On mange en silence un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne sur tout à fait autre chose :

"Mae et Papa ont une théorie sur toi... Dans toutes tes relations, tu as essayé d'échapper à ton nom, ton double nom, tu as recherché l'anonymat... Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas exactement comment entrer Ada dans cette théorie... rébellion tardive ? volonté de faire tout le contraire... Ils se perdent en conjectures "

Je suis tellement médusé par ce qu'il me dit que je reste une fourchette de linguini dégoulinants de sauce dans les airs.

"Sache qu'ils en ont autant pour moi : je vais être père dans l'année, c'est acquis", il ajoute donc avec un sourire en coin. "Le truc, c'est que j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que tu n'étais pas loin de penser comme eux et que je suis même conscient que c'est une affaire de mois avant que je ne me rende à l'envie de Gin... et sans doute à la mienne d'ailleurs..."

"Et donc ?", j'articule avec difficulté.

"Alors, ça mériterait que tu y réfléchisses", il conclut en finissant la bouteille de blanc.

ooo

Le centre des portoloins internationaux de Trieste est singulièrement calme quand nous y arrivons, Cyrus et moi. Il faut dire qu'on est presque demain. On a traîné dans la ville moldue pendant des heures, parlé de motos et de randonnée en montagne, de son départ prochain au Brésil et de ses examens.

"C'est quand le prochain ?", j'ai demandé un peu hasard

"Demain après-midi, Symbolique", il a répondu l'air embêté de mettre l'info sur le tapis.

"Ça ne serait pas l'heure du couvre-feu ?", j'ai questionné en prenant un air faussement sévère - en fait, les sacrifices des autres me font toujours peur..

"Faudrait que tu sois en forme pour ta potion demain", il a contré avec facilité, il faut dire qu'il en a l'habitude. Et j'ai souri.

On a donc transplané au centre, pour le trouver quasiment vide. L'employée de service nous a quand même demandé vingt minutes de délais pour des raisons un poil obscures. Je vais monter au front et lui dire qu'elle se fiche de nous quand Cyrus me retient.

"Je ne refuse pas vingt minutes avec toi !"

"Je pensais à Ginny", j'indique, ne voulant pas remettre la Symbolique sur le tapis.

"Je vais l'appeler", il répond en tirant mon miroir de ma poche. "C'est moi", il annonce avec son ton qui dit bien qu'il s'en veut un peu de la faire attendre - qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? "J'attends un portoloin , je suis à la maison dans moins d'une heure !", il indique immédiatement.

"Merci de me prévenir", elle commente avec un bâillement.

"Alors, ce parquet ?", questionne mon frère en se retenant de regarder si je me moque de lui

"Chêne clair", elle annonce.

"Du chêne ? Je pensais que tu voulais du pin", il balbutie presque, et je dois me forcer à ravaler un sourire. Si on m'avait dit que j'entendrais mon frère s'inquiéter de la couleur d'un parquet !

"C'est plus solide, du chêne", argumente Ginny. "Mais je l'ai pris très clair - tu préférais du pin ? On peut encore changer si tu insistes!"

"Non, non, si c'est plus solide", il abdique avec un empressement un peu étrange quand on le connaît, mais j'imagine que Gin le connaît aussi bien que moi. Voire mieux ! Sans doute mieux, je réalise avec une montée de culpabilité. Est-ce que je n'ai pas été "programmé" tout autant que lui pour le protéger ?

"Tout va bien ?", enquête d'ailleurs Ginny.

"Plutôt", il décide de qualifier avec un bref regard gêné pour moi..

"Embrasse Harry pour moi", elle conclut en coupant la communication avec un bâillement fatigué.

"Gin t'embrasse", il annonce sans me regarder, et j'acquiesce, pudique moi aussi. "Et Ada, elle ne va pas s'inquiéter ?", il demande me prenant par surprise.

"Elle rentre tard, elle aussi", je réponds trop vite sans doute.

"Des amis ?", il questionne avec cette compréhension intime de mes silences qui fait de lui mon frère encore plus que le patronyme qu'on partage..

"Des garous", je précise avec raideur. Comme il hoche la tête, je dévie la discussion loin des activités militantes de mon amie : "C'est une idée de Gin, l'appartement ?'

"En fait, Ginny a aidé Ron et Hermione dans leur recherche, et ils ont trouvé un grand truc sympa qu'il aurait été bête de ne pas totalement exploiter", résume mon frère avec un sourire un peu désabusé sur lui-même - un truc qui le fait ressembler à Papa contre toute loi génétique. "Moi, j'étais dans mes examens mais je crois que c'est une bonne idée - on ne va pas squatter l'appart des parents à Londres éternellement !"

"Non", je confirme, d'une certaine façon rassuré qu'autant de sens pratique ne lui soit pas venu tout seul. "Mais je ne m'étonne pas que les parents commencent à se préparer à devenir grands-parents...", j'ose même le titiller.

"Iris est jalouse rien que d'y penser", il m'apprend avec un sourire, et je me rappelle qu'il a parlé des jumeaux dès le musée. Il ne voulait sans doute pas cela, mais la culpabilité s'engouffre avec l'image mentale et relativement précise de ma petite soeur en boudeuse.

"Je vais essayer de donner plus de mon temps à tout le monde", je soupire. "Je sais que j'ai profité du fait que tu étais là - la fondation, les déjeuners du dimanche, les jumeaux, le billard... Je sais que tu as tout assumé pendant que je me promenais.. Je vais essayer d'être plus présent !", je promets plus pour lui que pour moi, peut-être.

"Je n'ai rien fait que je n'avais pas envie de faire", il s'agace. "J'adore l'atelier de potions avec les mômes et les tutorats ; j'adore passer du temps avec les jumeaux ou me faire étriller au billard... Pas la peine d'en faire un complexe !"

"Juste de regarder les choses en face", j'insiste, un peu solennel.

"Harry, toute ton enfance, tu as fait ce qu'on attendait de toi : tu as été un bon élève, un enfant sage, un ado raisonnable, un champion modeste de la magie blanche, et j'en passe... C'est normal que tu penses à toi maintenant !"

Après tous les reproches plus ou moins directs qu'il m'a faits, sa sortie compréhensive me donne envie de sourire. Je n'ai pas tellement eu l'impression que penser à moi me réussisse tant que ça, en fait.

"Penser à moi n'implique pas de laisser les autres, tous les autres qui m'ont accompagné, en plan", je rétorque en ayant l'impression que je ne suis pas loin d'une vérité que j'avais perdu stupidement de vue. "Penser à moi exige même que je pense à vous !"

"Pas que ça nous fera de la peine", il souffle donc en essayant d'être bouffon.

"Je sais", je réponds avec un sourire timide qu'il me rend. On a sans doute l'air de deux grands couillons dans ce hall vide au milieu de la nuit. "Tu dois être sacrément inquiet pour moi pour venir t'occuper de mes statuettes alors que tu as un examen - de Symbolique en plus !"

"Tu n'as jamais fait de Symbolique ?", il s'étonne.

"Un peu, mais les briseurs de sorts s'intéressent toujours plus à l'application qu'aux théories."

"J'ai remarqué", il lâche. Devant mon regard interrogateur, il explique : "L'approche des contrepoisons de ta petite copine française ne brillait pas par ses fondements théoriques..."

"Brunissande n'est pas ma petite copine !", je corrige immédiatement, étonné de sentir combien mon coeur s'emballe à ce malentendu.

"Mais tu sais ce qu'elle chante sous la douche", il sourit.

"J'habite dans le même appartement qu'elle à Genève", je me justifie, en retenant que Ada, elle, ne le sait pas.

"Ah voilà !", il commente, et je ne sais pas trop quelle conclusion, il en tire.

"Je ne suis pas du genre qui court deux vifs d'or à la fois", j'insiste. Au regard moqueur de Cyrus, j'entends qu'il estime que mon comportement récent offre toute latitude à l'imagination la plus féconde.

"Signore Lupin ?", appelle alors l'employée de tout à l'heure.

On se retourne tous les deux en même temps.

"Un seul départ, non ?", elle demande les sourcils froncés en revenant à son parchemin.

"Oui, lui", je confirme presque jaloux à l'imaginer rentrer à Londres.

"Tu m'appelles quand tu as tous les ingrédients ?", il demande en commençant à avancer.

"Tu as ton examen de Symbolique ?", je rétorque.

"C'est comme si c'était fait", il répond en clignant de l'oeil.

"Pareil", je souffle en le regardant disparaître.

ooo

**Note sur les fabricants de miroirs** (je me suis bien marrée) :  
Eluned – fabricant écossais ; le nom anglo-normand veut dire idole. D'où le nom donné à leur modèle, Idol200. Harry possède un Eluned offert par Remus au début de cette fic.

Narkiss – fabricant suédois du miroir Narkiss est une forme scandinave de Narcisse. Le modèle Sirena en nacre se passe sans doute de sous-titre, hein ?

Komunikamagik – fabricant allemand construit à la hache (comme d'hab')... magie de communication, totalement a-grammatique... Le modèle MitDir veut dire « avec toi » - quand est-ce qu'une boîte de pub m'embauche ?

**Note botanique :**  
L'alchémille est une aster alpine assez répandue à laquelle la tradition donne de nombreuses vertus thérapeutiques et alchimiques. Elle produit notamment, la nuit, un liquide claire comme de l'eau qui remplit la nervure de ses feuilles et qui servirait de solvant pour la production de la pierre philosophale... Merci à la copine Zanne qui m'a expliqué plein de plantes alpines cet été sans savoir à quoi j'allais m'en servir... J'en n'ai pas fini avec ce qu'elle m'a appris (vous non plus d'ailleurs).

Les autres plantes utilisées par Cyrus sont réelles aussi, mais d'utilisation « canon », n'importe quel potterwiki vous le dira...

**Note personnages**  
Fiametta est toujours la copine d'Ada, herboriste et garou comme elle. Bartolomeo est herboriste à Venise, leur patron et le frère d'un berger de Lo Paradiso. Lavia est une garou romaine,détentrice d'un recueil sur les statuettes de lune et mère de Lucca Astrelli. Mais vous savez tout ça, non ?

**Note d'étape**  
La semaine dernière, pris par la maladie et sans doute la vie, j'ai oublié un bout du chapitre précédent... Pas bravo, hein... Donc en cadeau cette semaine, vous pouvez aller le relire, rallongé. Vous devriez même - il est en effet temps de rencontrer Bettany Faithborne !  
Je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance, même que le 47 n'est pas réellement terminé... donc il est possible que je prenne mon temps pour poster la suite -_ De l'intérêt du jeu et de la danse._.. Si c'était le cas, je posterai le premier chapitre d'une fic qui vient répondre à de multiples défis que vous m'avez posés (DameLicorne, Aria Lupin, Elhini, Dina et d'autres que j'ai sans doute oubliés). Ça devrait s'appeler "_L'envol du phoenix_"...


	46. Cyrus De l'intérêt du jeu et de la dans

Playlist  
Non, non, je ne t'aime pas  
Just a twinkle in my eyes  
Constance, Tender fools

**XXXXVI. Cyrus. De l'intérêt du jeu et de la danse**

Je sors prudemment des toilettes du métro dans lesquelles j'ai transplané depuis le Centre londonien des portoloins. Il est tard, enfin plutôt très tôt le matin, et la station est logiquement fermée. Je sais que j'ai peu de chance de tomber sur qui que ce soit, mais les Moldus ne manquent pas toujours de ressources pour dépasser leurs propres barrières physiques. Et un nombre finalement conséquent d'entre eux sont intéressés par les opportunités - logement gratuit, surface pour peindre... - que le lieu peut leur offrir hors des heures d'ouverture. Je l'ai déjà appris à mes dépens, heureusement à un âge où les parents n'avaient plus leur mot à dire sur mes horaires ou ma façon de me déplacer. J'ai aussi eu la chance de tomber, à chaque fois, sur des gens qui n'étaient pas réellement en état de juger de toute l'incongruité de ma présence soudaine.

Malgré l'heure, j'ai donc ma main dans ma poche sur ma baguette, mais je n'entends rien d'autre que le bruit agaçant d'une goutte qui tombe régulièrement d'un robinet mal fermé et hors de ma vue. Je remonte lentement les couloirs connus jusqu'aux portes et à la grille d'entrée. Aucune serrure ne résiste à mes charmes précis et dosés afin de ne pas réveiller une quelconque surveillance magique. J'impose un Silencio aux gonds éventuellement mal huilés des différents obstacles moldus et je me glisse le plus rapidement possible sous la grille à peine levée. Je remonte les quelques marches qui me séparent de la rue en essayant de prendre l'air dégagé et dépité - genre, je suis arrivé trop tard pour le dernier métro. Il n'y a même pas un chat pour observer mon petit manège, c'est presque décevant.

Je m'engage dans la rue après un coup d'oeil circulaire - c'est insidieux, mais c'est pas loin de me geler le ventre. On m'a assommé un jour presque au même endroit et je n'arrive pas réellement à l'oublier. D'ailleurs, je ne prends pas le raccourci entre les deux immeubles ; je fais consciencieusement le tour, la main toujours sur ma baguette. En marchant, je me demande si Harry est arrivé dans les bras de sa belle garoute ou s'il est comme moi en train de jouer avec les apparences moldues. Mais la comparaison coupe court : Venise est moins loin que Londres de Trieste, et je ne sais pas exactement où elle habite ni en quoi consiste leur arrangement... Dorment-ils tous les soirs ensemble ?

"Elle rentre tard elle aussi ce soir", a dit Harry au Centre des portoloins de Trieste - se rappelle soudain mon cerveau. C'est sans doute qu'ils partagent le même lit, je décide en trouvant même des raisons de m'en réjouir. Je ne sais quasiment rien de cette fille qui a l'air un drôle de numéro : un nom connu, une lycanthropie bien cachée, des vêtements étonnants, des ambitions politiques indéniables, des yeux bleus... que dirait-on de moi ? Des cheveux noirs mal peignés, des résultats universitaires paradoxaux et une grande gueule ? Ça ne serait pas entièrement faux mais pas bien juste non plus.

Et c'est aussi ce qu'a dit Harry, si je veux bien m'en rappeler : "Je suis désolé que tu repartes ce soir. Tu pourrais la voir demain, ici, dans son élément, et arrêter de fantasmer sur les soi-disant risques qu'elle représente !"

Et il y a beaucoup de fantasmes dans mes réactions à son comportement étrange - je suis prêt à l'admettre maintenant que j'ai dîné avec lui, je m'en rends compte. J'en suis à me dire que je lui écrirais ça quand j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Je sors mes clés de mon blouson en évitant la tentation de me passer des convenances moldues. Je fais de même devant celle de l'appartement.

Quand je pousse la porte, la sensation de magie est immédiate. Comme un vent, comme un parfum de graminées, de champ fraîchement moissonné, du cuir chauffé au soleil. Les images sont fugitives mais puissantes et maîtrisées. Il y a aussi un son, un martèlement, clair et fier, comme un tambour de printemps. J'en ai la gorge sèche et je dois me secouer pour fermer précipitamment la porte, à moitié convaincu que sinon tout l'immeuble va accourir pour rencontrer l'animal qui loge chez les Lupin.

Papa serait content, tiens ! - je pense furtivement, mais ma curiosité est plus forte que tout autre sentiment. J'avance à pas de loup dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre. Je trouve, sans trop de surprise finalement , Gin, en position de méditation, les mains tendues devant elle par moment, la tête se secouant brusquement de gauche à droite comme si elle s'ébrouait.

De plus près, les images mentales sont tellement puissantes que je me dis qu'elles vont pénétrer les rêves des voisins moldus qui vont tous se réveiller avec l'impression d'avoir couru à travers les champs, dans une grande envolée de crinière et de poussière ! C'est peut-être toutes ces discussions sur les statuettes qui me font prêter autant de pouvoir aux projections de Ginny mais n'empêche que ça m'inquiète un peu.

Après avoir hésité entre lui parler, la serrer dans mes bras ou me transformer, je décide de lancer mon esprit, nu et libre, face au sien. Dans les images, Patmol se joint à la course, mordille un jarret, se fait rattraper puis dépasser. D'un coup, il est seul dans une cave.

"Cyrus ?", souffle Gin avec une pointe solide d'effroi.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur", je m'excuse, inquiet de l'avoir ramenée trop vite.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps?", elle questionne, avec des yeux qui papillonnent mais sans sembler tomber dans les pommes ou, pire, se transformer sans aucune chance de contrôle. On aurait l'air fin à Saint-Mangouste, tiens.

"Non, et toi, tu cours dans les champs depuis longtemps ?", je questionne très doucement.

"Je ne sais pas..." elle constate, perdue. Ses yeux cherchent et trouvent le réveil. "Pas mal de temps, je crois..."

"N'avait-on pas dit 'pas de magie chez les moldus, mademoiselle Weasley' ?", je me force à commenter dans un mélange de Severus et de Papa qui ne sonne pas très convaincant à mes propres oreilles. En fait, je suis flippé qu'elle se lance dans des trucs pareils toute seule, je me rends compte. Rien que de penser à sa probable réaction si je disais ça, les mots se tarissent au fond de ma gorge.

"Juste un exercice de visualisation, professeur !", fait semblant de se défendre Gin, acceptant le jeu, presque avec soulagement, je dirais.

"Un peu plus que de la visualisation, mademoiselle Weasley", je corrige plus simplement. "Tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Un sacré bond en avant, je dirais... Tu t'es entraînée ?", je me risque à sortir du jeu badin pour demander avec plus de sincérité.

"Je voulais vous faire la surprise, professeur", essaie Gin toujours dans le jeu. Puis, elle lâche le masque, elle aussi, et sort un livre des couvertures. "Une lecture inspirante... un cadeau d'Hermione..."

"Hermione", je répète. Toujours se méfier des trop bons élèves, je pense furtivement. Et oui, ça s'applique aussi à mon grand frère aux yeux verts.

"Ça reprend pas mal de trucs que tu m'as expliqués, mais ça donne des points de départ quand ton prof est débordé", elle continue d'expliquer avec un retour mal-assuré de la blague.

"Fais quand même gaffe", je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire. "Imagine que tu te transformes ! Là, ici ! Tu as une idée de la taille, du poids que tu vas faire ! Sans parler des dégâts ! Imagine que le sol s'écroule et que tu tombes transformée chez les voisins de dessous ? Pire, à moitié transformée !"

"ça t'est arrivé ?", elle demande l'air plus intéressée qu'inquiète. Mais quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'une Gryffondor !,

"Pas à moi", je souffle. "Enfin, pas à Sirius", je corrige. "Mais à Peter."

"Un rat ne fait pas écrouler des appartements", elle s'amuse.

"Mais se fait courser par un chat relativement facilement", je m'agace. "Et James a effectivement cassé son lit à Poudlard en se transformant en cerf pour la troisième fois... Heureusement que les elfes les avaient à la bonne !"

"Je ne suis pas à demain de me transformer", juge Ginny, assez dépitée en fait. "Je sens la force en moi maintenant, c'est vrai, mais c'est quand même que dans ma tête ! Et tu es sûr que je... Enfin, pourquoi un cheval ?"

"Si tu avais été à ma place, tu aurais vu que ça débordait légèrement le cadre de ta jolie tête !", je contre. "Et le cheval m'a l'air relativement sûr de lui... depuis le début. C'est déjà ton patronus", je lui rappelle.

"Je me suis transformée ?", elle s'affole presque.

"Non, mais tu projettes ta magie dans le bon sens et quiconque d'un peu sensible pouvait discerner ce qui était en train de se jouer", j'explique.

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment."

"Ça viendra, un jour, comme ça ?", elle a l'air de douter.

"Plus tu t'entraîneras et plus ça arrivera vite", je confirme. "Mais tu devrais éviter de le faire seule et ici !" Gin me regarde avec de grands yeux sidérés qui pourraient me faire rougir - qui suis-je pour lui donner des conseils de prudence ? "Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...", j'ajoute très sincère mais trop tard sans doute.

"... ni aller contre les règles sacro-saintes de tes parents", me coupe Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Gin !" , j'essaie les deux mains levées en signe de paix - pas mes parents au milieu, par Merlin !

Elle soupire en retour - entendant mon argument muet, j'imagine. Le silence se fait pesant - la nuit renforçant encore son poids.

"Il doit aller bien, Harry, finalement, dis-moi !", elle avance plus calme.

"Pardon ?"

"Si mon éventuelle transformation anticipée et non contrôlée devient ton premier souci, je me dis que Harry doit être entier !", elle insinue.

"Gin...", je répète incertain sur le jeu qu'elle joue maintenant.

"Et j'en suis sincèrement heureuse", elle conclut avec un sourire soudain qui ne peut que me faire fondre.

ooo

Le matin arrive trop vite quand Gin me secoue :

"Cyrus, ton exam est dans quatre heures, tu devrais te lever !"

"Dans quatre heures !", je crie presque.

"Trois heures cinquante-six exactement", elle précise avec un baiser sucré.

"Merlin, Gin!", je râle pourtant.

"Je croyais que tu étais prêt", elle bat en retraite. "Tu as dit que tu étais prêt quand tu es allé à Trieste ! J'ai pensé que le mieux était de te laisser dormir !"

Je passe plusieurs fois mes mains sur mon visage avant d'annoncer.  
"Je prends une douche."

J'ouvre à fond les robinets d'eau brûlante en essayant de ne penser à rien ou alors à des choses positives comme "Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle a voulu bien faire", ou "Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si je plante cet examen". Tout y passe, et comme j'ai toujours eu une bonne capacité d'autosuggestion, ça va mieux en sortant.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu avais avant tout besoin de sommeil", s'excuse de nouveau Gin quand j'apparais dans la cuisine. En bonne fille de sa mère, elle a préparé un petit-déjeuner de compétition en guise de réparation.

"Sans doute, Gin." je souffle, en me servant des oeufs. J'ai plus faim que je ne le croyais.

"Trois heures vont suffire ?" elle s'inquiète encore.

"Suffire à quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas... réviser ?"

"Je ne vais surtout pas réviser", je décide en reposant ma fourchette. "Je suis désolé de ma réaction, Gin. Ça m'a stressé de me réveiller si tard, mais je suis aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être dans un sujet qui n'est pas sa tasse de thé. Je ne vais pas me pourrir la tête à essayer de relire dans l'urgence je ne sais quoi. Tu l'as dit toi même : je partirai - nous partirons - au Brésil avec ou sans leur bénédiction alors, stop. Je vais plutôt essayer de me détendre", je conclus en lui prenant la main pour bonne mesure.

"Te détendre ?", répète Ginny plutôt timidement.

"On n'a pas un parquet à aller voir ?", je lance avec un sourire en coin.

"T'es sérieux ?", elle vérifie.

"Je déjeune d'abord", je tempère, et elle se jette à mon cou.

On va à pied, main dans la main, jusqu'à notre future maison. Je lui parle de Harry qui semble revenu bosser et aller aussi bien que possible. Mon miroir vibre quand on arrive devant le bâtiment qui est recouvert d'échafaudages. Le maître d'oeuvre moldu vient au devant de Ginny quand je prends l'appel - c'est Papa.

"On est au chantier", je lance en guise d'explication à la façon peu sorcière dont je tiens mon miroir.

"Et moi qui t'imaginais angoissé par la Symbolique", sourit Papa.

"Si j'ouvre le moindre bouquin, je me souviendrais à quel point mes connaissances sont fragiles et je ne pourrais même pas y aller", je reconnais avec simplicité - il ne croirait pas le contraire de toute façon ; et je ne saurais pas lui mentir non plus sur un point pareil.

"C'est bien de connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses", commente Papa, l'air toujours amusé.

"Même quand ça te bloque ?", je proteste.

"C'était un compliment, Cyrus", il soupire. "Ta force est en effet de ne pas juger tes faiblesses insurmontables ; tout le monde n'en est pas capable."

"Ok", je commente faiblement malgré l'assurance qu'il me prête.

"Je voulais te dire que... je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance - tu n'as pas besoin de chance, j'en suis sûr. Quoi que tu en dises, tu es devenu un sacré bon ethnomage, et Aesthelia viendra te chercher elle-même si quelqu'un s'avise de t'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre !"

"J'aimerais bien que ça n'en arrive pas là", j'avoue.

"Et tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir, Cyrus, je le sais", il m'assure. Il y a de la fierté dans sa voix. Ça m'intimide toujours qu'il puisse être fier de moi même si rien ne me fait plus plaisir. "Comment vont les travaux ?", il enchaîne.

"On va avoir un parquet chêne clair - pour le reste, je t'invite à interroger Ginny", je réponds avec sincérité.

Ça le fait rire.

"Vous êtes un joli couple, tous les deux", il ajoute.

"Merci", je souffle, presque rougissant. J'hésite une demi-seconde et puis j'enchaîne. "J'ai vu Harry, hier à Trieste... On a bossé sur ses statuettes avec Tiziano et Brunissande... Il va bien, je crois."

"Voilà de bonnes nouvelles", il commente, plus lointain d'un seul coup. "Je suis content que vous soyez là, l'un pour l'autre."

"Mais tu aimerais le faire toi", j'insiste contre toute prudence mais j'aimerais mieux qu'il dise ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

"Ce n'est pas ma place, Cyrus", il corrige. "Si encore j'avais les compétences pour vous aider, ce qui n'est pas le cas... Je dois aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle", il ajoute. "Donne-nous de tes nouvelles... qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises..."

"Promis", je réponds et je suis sincère.

"Viens voir, ils ont déjà posé la moitié du plancher !", m'annonce Ginny dès que j'ai rempoché mon miroir.

"Déjà ?", je commente en la suivant dans la grande pièce.

Les lambourdes quadrillent le sol et un peu moins de la moitié de la surface est maintenant couverte de planches délicatement veinées. L'odeur du bois est moins sucrée que dans les premières visions de Gin, mais l'effet de luminosité est là ; surtout que l'ouverture imaginée est maintenant pratiquée. Finalement, même en utilisant qu'un minimum de magie, ces travaux n'étaient pas aussi pesants que je me les étais imaginés.

"Ça te plaît ? Ils auront fini ce soir... Avec une protection magique, on pourra faire la fête !"

"Quelle fête ?"

"La fin des exams pour commencer", elle propose. "Luna sera partante, et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a rien organisé... !"

Je souris en posant mon bras sur son épaule et en regardant les charpentiers avancer avec des gestes précis.

"T'as toujours des idées géniales, Gin. Je te l'ai déjà dit ?"

ooo

Le sujet de symbolique fait trois pages. Il est composé d'un long récit d'ethnomage, convoqué par un maharajah indien à observer un magnifique diamant rose, appelé Tanahaa Dil, coeur solitaire. Pourquoi la pierre porte ce nom ? Parce que jamais personne n'a pu le garder sur lui tout un cycle lunaire, sans se mettre à pleurer. Quatre pages d'observations suivent : qui l'a porté; combien de temps ; le récit d'une femme qui a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et plus jamais depuis ; le témoignage du médecin du souverain... Et puis vient la demande de maharadjah : à quelle période peut-on porter le joyau sans risques ?

"L'est pas un peu Gobelin leur Maharadjah ?", je murmure pour moi-même en trouvant le parallèle étonnant. Puis je me dis que sans Harry, je ne ferais pas de parallèle, je prendrais l'épreuve de symbolique au pied de la lettre. Or là, je vois surtout que l'affaire des magies des lune est moins confidentielle qu'on veut encore l'admettre... "Tu ferais surtout mieux de t'occuper de ton examen", je m'ordonne en jetant un oeil à la question finale : détailler la réponse que nous ferions au Maharadjah en expliquant nos choix quand plusieurs voies s'ouvrent à nous. Finalement, les Gobelins sont moins exigeants.

En me demandant vaguement comme Drago va s'y prendre, je trace trois colonnes sur un parchemin : ce que me dit le texte, ce que je connais par ailleurs des magies de lune et les pratiques indiennes - un nombre grandissant de choses, quand on y pense ! - et les auteurs à convoquer pour appuyer mes raisonnements. Je laisse de la place entre chaque point, sûr que je vais les remplir petit à petit. Sur un deuxième parchemin, je trace le "chemin de vérité" du Comte Aibon, qui relie les points de raisonnement entre eux. Comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas laisser de moments de choix multiples de côté.

Je passe presque la moitié du temps sur ce graphique, certain que c'est le seul élément que je maîtrise totalement et qu'on ne s'aventure pas en terrain inconnu sans une carte bien faite. Sirius quelque part sourit en disant que je suis décidément bien le fils de mon père, et je lui rends furtivement son sourire en invoquant, de mon côté, comment Gin, il y a quelques mois, a expliqué mes ambitions universitaires et les choix opposés de Harry. La vérité est sans doute quelque part au milieu - faudrait essayer la méthode de Juste Aibon un jour de pluie.

Le reste de l'épreuve, j'écris furieusement en m'interdisant de douter ou de me relire. Pas le temps. Je suis un homme des fuites en avant depuis plus longtemps que je ne suis le fils de Remus. "Plus pour très longtemps", estime Sirius sans tellement de mélancolie ou de reproche à mon avis. Assez sereinement. Quand la sonnerie magique marquant la fin de l'examen retentit, j'accélère encore pour finir ma conclusion. Pas le temps de dire que le Maharadjah me propose en remerciement sa fille en mariage comme je l'avais prévu. "Fais donc ton malin !", rit Sirius avec une espèce d'affection grondeuse qui me donne une envie curieuse de sourire malgré le stress. Le surveillant de l'épreuve prend d'ailleurs mon rouleau avec une expression non dissimulée de curiosité.

"Merci pour le Comte Aibon", me glisse Drago dans le couloir.

"Merci pour la revue de la littérature", je rétorque.

"Te voilà libre de partir au Brésil", il commente.

"Je vais quand même attendre les résultats", je réponds prudemment. Comme il ne dit rien, je reprends : "Tu fais quoi ce soir ?"

"Moi, rien de spécial", il répond en haussant les épaules.

"Te commettrais-tu à venir boire plus que de raison avec moi ?", je propose.

"Toi et moi ?"

"Ginny et moi, on voyait plus de monde... Ron, Hermione, Luna, Archi... toi et Astoria", je reconnais. "Voire Harry, si j'arrive à le faire venir...", j'improvise en marchant et, une idée entraînant l'autre, je sors mon miroir. "Harry ? Je te dérange ?"

"Cyrus ? Non, non, on attend le résultat du filtrage avec Brunissande et Tizzi", il m'apprend. Il est tout décoiffé.

"Ah, oui, la potion", je me souviens. "Pas de souci ?"

"Pas visible pour l'instant", il commente prudemment.

"Bien, Drago et moi, on se demandait si tu nous rejoindrais ce soir afin d'arroser la fin de nos examens - comme ça, si on s'est planté, on aura quand même eu la fête !", je badine.

"Ce soir, mais..."

"Brunissande et Ada sont les bienvenues, évidemment", je continue. "Même Tiziano, s'il peut !"

Le regard affolé d'Harry vaut tout l'or du monde. Non, pas parce que je viens d'inviter Tiziano.

"Je ne sais pas ce que fait Ada", il murmure très bas - décidément, malgré ses grandes affirmations, ses relations avec les filles de son entourage n'ont pas l'air aussi limpides qu'il le prétend. "Je finis ici, je la retrouve, je t'appelle - Ron et Hermione seront là ?"

"J'espère bien !", j'insiste, comptant maintenant sur la dose de culpabilité que je lui ai instillée hier soir.

"Ok, je te rappelle", il coupe court.

"Ada, c'est sa petite amie ?", enquête Drago avec toute la délicatesse d'un sorcier du monde. Comme j'opine en me demandant si mon frère va l'amener. Mon cousin insiste : "Elle fait quoi ?"

Je vais dire qu'elle est herboriste et puis je décide d'être plus franc :  
"De la politique."

"Harry s'est mise avec une politique ?" s'ébahit sans retenue celui qui a décidé de s'appeler Black.

"La vie est pleine de surprise, n'est-ce pas !"

oooo

Harry arrive quand la fête est bien entamée. Il ne reste presque plus rien du buffet et on en est à la phase où les gens ont plutôt envie de danser que de discuter. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne l'attendais plus et je m'étais fermement interdit de le rappeler. Gin, qui était allée répondre à la porte, l'annonce avec un excitation révélatrice :

"Cyrus, ils sont là !"

Et ça suffit pour me faire planter là Archi et Luna qui, une fois de plus, jouent à se draguer pour autant que je puisse en juger.

"Désolé, on arrive tard mais cette fichue potion nous a fait des misères", s'excuse Harry en me serrant contre lui. " Je me suis permis d'élargir tes invitations, Cyrus : je te présente Fiametta Rossi, l'amie d'Ada...On ne fait pas venir un Cavaliere italien sans une cavalière..."

La Fiametta est encore plus rousse que Ginny - étonnamment rousse pour l'idée que je me fais d'une Italienne. A ses yeux dont le sombre me paraît plus dans l'ordre des choses, elle lutte assez victorieusement contre l'intimidation que nous représentons tous.

"Bienvenue", je dis en lui serrant la main.

"Vous n'avez pas amené cette fameuse Brunissande ?", veut savoir Ginny, qui a peut-être un peu trop bu.

Ça jette le froid de l'année, je dirais. Ada, qui souriait jusque-là, se crispe ; Fiametta fronce les sourcils, et Harry nous foudroie du regard avec toute l'efficacité d'un ancien préfet doublé d'un grand frère. Le fameux qui affirme ne pas courir deux vifs d'or à la fois, vous vous souvenez ? Si ça me regardait, je dirais que Ada semble aussi peu convaincue que moi par ses dénégations.

"C'est intéressant, cette décoration industrielle", commente alors finement Tiziano en s'avançant dans la pièce.

"Certains trouvent ça un peu trop moldu", répond Gin contente de pouvoir changer de conversation.

"Je trouve ça très anglais", continue Tizzi avec facilité.

"Vous buvez quelque chose ?", je propose aux autres, décidé à jouer les hôtes faute de meilleure idée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de servir qui que ce soit parce que Harry et Ron se captent à ce moment-là et qu'ils traversent la salle à la rencontre l'un de l'autre avec des cris de joie qui les rajeunissent tous les deux.

"Ron, je suis trop content de te voir !", affirme Harry avec un sourire énorme.

"Ginny avait dit que tu viendrais peut-être, mais je n'y croyais pas !", répond Ron pas moins visiblement satisfait de s'être trompé.

Harry ne lâche Ron que pour embrasser Hermione et pour présenter Ada. Ils s'enfoncent tous les quatre dans le salon et Gin me souffle.

"J'ai fait une gaffe, hein ?"

"Visiblement", je lui confirme. "Mais je ne saurais pas te dire exactement laquelle, alors autant passer à autre chose !"

Plutôt que d'aller envenimer les choses en me mêlant des envies de Harry et de ses retrouvailles avec ses potes, je me tourne vers Tizzi et Fiameta.

"Des misères alors cette potion ?", je questionne.

"Merlin, je ne sais pas si tu savais dans quoi tu nous lançais !", s'exclame Tizzi. "Harry a répété tout l'après-midi qu'on ne pouvait pas te déranger parce que, bon, ta base neutre et universelle est d'une complexité incroyable à stabiliser ! On en a jeté deux chaudrons avant d'y arriver et encore grâce à Fia et Ada qui sont venues voir ce qu'on fabriquait et ont suggéré d'ajouter une larme de sirènes !"

"De sirène blonde", précise Fia, en rejetant ses boucles rousses dans son dos. "On danse, Tiz ? Je suis venue m'amuser, pas refaire une potion !"

Je fais signe à Tiziano de céder à l'invite et je me recule en réfléchissant sur la précision des savoirs d'Ada et Fiameta. Si elles sont toutes les deux garous et herboristes, connaissent-elles pour autant la fameuse potion que nous croyons inventer ? J'en parlerais bien avec Harry, si ça ne risquait pas de causer le second clash de la soirée. Je bats donc en retraite vers le buffet, ou ce qu'il en reste, plus ou moins attiré par Ada, jolie et souriante dans une robe bleue plus ajustée que ce qu'elle portait la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Je suis battu de vitesse par notre chère Astoria.

"Cyrus dit que vous faites de la politique ?", lui demande la promise de mon cousin quand j'arrive.

Ada me regarde comme si j'étais le pire traître que la terre ait jamais porté - rien de moins.

"Ada représente des communautés montagnardes italiennes", j'improvise. "Astoria gère un fonds de bourse pour des sorcières entrepreneuses", je continue, histoire d'équilibrer les choses.

"Vous ne devez pas manquer de candidates", affirme Ada avec un mélange de courtoisie et de distance qu'Astoria ne peut que sentir, même avec le décalage du sortilège de traduction.

"C'est en effet intéressant", reconnaît Astoria, "Ginny est d'ailleurs la première marraine de nos bourses..."

"J'imagine que votre programme n'est pas ouvert à l'international ?", questionne Ada toujours formelle et polie.

"Malheureusement pas encore", soupire Astoria comme si réellement elle l'envisageait - je n'en sais rien, mais leurs passes mouchetées me fatiguent. Je cherche un prétexte pour les planter là quand Ada me propose :

"Il ne serait pas temps que tu m'invites à danser, Cyrus ?"

"Avec plaisir", je m'empresse d'accepter en lui prenant la main. La musique invite au slow, je me rends compte quand on est au milieu de la piste. C'est peut-être aussi bien, je me dis en commençant par m'excuser : "Je ne pensais pas qu'Astoria serait aussi directe !"

"Elle sait ?", elle questionne sans beaucoup d'aménité.

"J'ai dit, par boutade, Harry étant connu pour son peu d'intérêt pour les questions politiques, que toi, tu n'avais pas les mêmes timidités", je formule prudemment et en maudissant Drago. Il fut un temps où les Malefoy n'en racontaient pas autant à leur moitiée !

"Harry ? La politique, ça ne l'intéresse pas ?", enquête maintenant Ada l'air dubitative.

"Il est tombé trop petit dedans... il a fini par en avoir une indigestion !", je résume. Je vois mon grand frère au fond d'un canapé en grande discussion avec Ron et Hermione. Aux gestes de cette dernière, je me dis qu'elle est en train de lui expliquer l'agencement en cours de leur propre appartement.

"Et toi ?", me demande Ada brusquement.

"Moi, je suis le pitre de la famille, on te l'aura dit !", je réponds presque par automatisme.

"Tu es un chercheur, c'est ce que Harry m'a dit", elle me contredit. "Et ta potion n'avait rien d'un truc de gamin !"

"Je n'avais pas pensé aux larmes de sirène", je remarque, content de mon à-propos.

"Savoir pratique d'herboriste appris sur le tas", elle minimise un peu trop vite à mon goût. "Ne me demande pas une théorie d'alchimiste ou de Symbolique sur la chose !"

"Je ne suis pas un alchimiste, ni même symboliste", je soupire à mon tour. "Je suis un gars connu pour ses positions iconoclastes, ses bêtises légendaires et son manque de maturité. Harry a toujours été le sérieux qu'on aurait bien vu prendre une place responsable dans la communauté magique !"

Ça la fait rire.

"Il semble préférer l'ombre", elle reconnaît. "Mais beaucoup de choses peuvent être accomplies dans l'ombre !"

"C'est vrai", j'abonde et j'ose pousser mon avantage : "Tu n'es plus fâchée ?"

Elle sourit, d'un sourire qui explique sans doute l'intérêt de mon frère pour elle, et hoche la tête pour formuler : "Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gens qui en savent si... peu sur moi. J'ai l'habitude d'être prudente..."

"On a cru comprendre ça", je lâche un peu étourdiment.

"Harry t'a raconté", elle soupire de nouveau sur ses gardes - on sent ça quand on a une fille entre ses bras.

"Tiziano m'a raconté", je réponds, plus prudemment. Lui dire que j'ai su sa condition avant son amoureux qui est mon frère - est-ce bien raisonnable ?

"Mais Harry t'a dit que je faisais de la politique", elle insiste un peu bizarrement.

"Le résultat de votre petite excursion montagnarde ?", j'essaie d'être badin. "Les grandes lignes. Mon grand frère est très jaloux de toi, sais-tu ? S'il apprend que Astoria t'a embêté, il va me tirer les oreilles !"

"Il n'en parle pas", elle répète, sans sembler le croire, ni beaucoup s'émouvoir de mon funeste et probable sort.

"Il faut que je le bloque toute une soirée au restaurant pour apprendre juste que tu es impressionnante quand tu fais des discours !", je continue de plaisanter à demi.

"Ah, tu sais que je fais des discours !", elle relève.

"Des discours inspirés et plutôt sympathiques", je décide de commenter, sentant confusément que c'est ce qu'elle me demande.

"C'est... une position officielle ?", elle insiste de nouveau, ses yeux bleus braqués sur moi.

"Officielle ?", je répète, perdu avant d'entrevoir qu'elle parle de Remus. "Je ne suis pas le porte-parole de la Fondation", j'affirme alors assez vivement.

"C'est un leit-motiv des enfants Lupin !", elle commente en retour - assez froidement, je dirais. Cette fille a tout de la douche écossaise.

"Il n'y a pas de position officielle connue", j'essaie de reformuler - parce que je voudrais bien qu'on ne finisse pas notre première discussion par un affrontement. "Je parlais pour moi, et à partir du peu que Harry a bien voulu me raconter... Mais je serai heureux d'avoir ta version, si tu veux", je tente.

"L'endroit me paraît mal choisi", elle répond après avoir regardé autour d'elle comme si les plâtres à demi terminés étaient la raison de sa prudence.

"Qui a dit ici ou maintenant ?", je contre, agacé de ses manières - pas que j'ignore combien les garous se sentent protégés par le mystère mais parce qu'il me semble qu'elle préjuge que je ne sois pas capable de le garder.

"Bien sûr", elle souffle au moment où la musique change.

Harry est là, évidemment, souriant, content de nous voir ensemble, je crois.

"Hermione nous emmène visiter leur chantier, tu viens ?", il propose à Ada qui accepte d'un sourire léger.

Je les regarde partir main dans la main sans savoir pourquoi je me sens d'un seul coup plus soulagé qu'abandonné.

ooooo

Ayant enfin écrit la suite, je poste celui-là... qui dit des tas de choses sur lesquelles on reviendra sans doute... Le suivant donne le point de vue d'Harry et s'appelle Des principes féminins...


	47. Harry Des principes féminins

Y a de la haine, on est d'accord  
Y a des grenades et y a des morts  
Des bouts de peau, des parcelles de corps  
Y a du chagrin, y a des adieux  
Des amours mortes et dans les yeux  
Des larmes blanches, des armes et des aveux.  
Y a des soupirs, des enfants et des rires  
Y a des regrets, le silence et la paix  
Y en a qui dorment sur des cartons  
Y en a qui ont perdu la raison  
Mais y en a une qui mérite une chanson  
Imbert Imbert - Malgré moi

**XXXXVII Harry Des principes féminins et des décalages**

Ada m'entraîne dès la fin de notre petit-déjeuner tardif chez Bartolomeo. Quand je lui ai montré la liste d'ingrédients dressés par Cyrus pendant notre petit-déjeuner commun, elle a laissé échapper : "Dommage qu'on ait pas sû ça à Lo Paradiso, la petite alchémille, là-bas, je t'en aurais trouvé autant que tu en voulais !"

Je me suis contenté d'hausser les épaules. L'énumération des raisons qui faisaient qu'on avait pas eu les ingrédients à ce moment-là me paraissait encore plus longue que la liste de Cyrus.

Fiametta laisse tomber ce qu'elle fait dès qu'elle nous voit et clame les bras dressés vers le ciel:  
"Les boute-feux ! "

Ada rougit. Les autres préparateurs sourient. Bartolomeo sort de son réduit.

"Tu viens travailler, Ada ?", lance un petit replet, pas l'air de croire bien fort à son hypothèse.

"Acheter", lui répond Ada en souriant, et elle tend ma liste à Bartolomeo. "C'est pour Harry ! Je devrais dire, pour la science !"

"De la petite Alchémille ?", relève l'herboriste.

"Le liant le plus puissant et le plus pur", je m'empresse d'expliquer parce que les autres grandes utilisations - merci, mais Severus m'a formé -, ont trait aux problèmes féminins. Je ne voudrais pas d'équivoque.

"Et du sisymbre de pleine lune" souligne Ada, ayant l'air de bien s'amuser. "Le monsieur est un client exigeant !"

"Et de la mauve douce", je complète, content d'avoir là un ingrédient beaucoup plus commun.

"Pour la communication avec les astres ? Mais tu vas nous préparer quoi avec ça, Harry ?", s'intéresse Fiametta en posant sur le comptoir un grand bocal de mauve séchée.

"Une nouvelle potion tue-loup sans doute !", s'amuse le replet de tout à l'heure. "Une prière perpétuelle à la clémence de la Lune !"

"On m'a dit qu'en Angleterre, un maître de potions essaie un tout autre traitement, un accompagnement basé sur les cycles", raconte un autre préparateur fluet avec de grands yeux timides. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avec Vico.

A la nature de leurs remarques et de leurs plaisanteries, je me demande instantanément s'ils sont tous garous. Que pensent-ils de Lo Paradiso est ma question - indicible - suivante.

"Tu connais cette potion, Harry ?", veut savoir Fiametta.

"Effectivement", j'avoue simplement. "Le professeur Rogue en prépare pour mon père - et d'autres lycanthropes qui le souhaitent - une potion basée sur le cycle lunaire... Si vous écoutez Severus Rogue, c'est une recherche non encore totalement aboutie", je rajoute avec un sourire indulgent intérieur pour ce que j'ai de plus proche dans ma vie d'un oncle bienveillant. "D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas réellement une potion, mais une série adaptée à la fois à la personne à soigner et au cycle de la lune... Ne me demandez pas comment elle se prépare ! J'ai lu la recette une fois - juste pour me convaincre que je ne saurais jamais faire ça seul !"

"Donc l'alchémille, c'est pour autre chose", conclut le préparateur replet et décidément curieux.

"Non, c'est pour... pour une commande, en fait", je reprends, finalement encore moins à l'aise sur mon propre projet que sur les travaux relativement confidentiels de Severus Rogue.

Il y a une série de regards qui courent dans le petit magasin. L'alchémille n'est pas un ingrédient comme les autres. Il entre dans la fabrication de la pierre philosophale - un bon souvenir, tiens ! Il sert aussi de base à une série de préparations médicales utilisées par les femmes.

"Une commande faite à un briseur de sorts ?", questionne un autre des préparateurs - mais n'importe lequel aurait pu le dire, je le vois bien.

"Mais oui !", s'amuse Ada. "Les Gobelins ne supportent pas de manipuler certaines statuettes qu'ils ont en stock, surtout à certaines phases de la lune ; la potion pourrait les aider !"

La tentation de la faire taire est immédiate. Je dois retenir ma main qui irait bien se poser sur son bras - je n'ose pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction si je faisais ça.

"Des statuettes ?", répète Fiametta en regardant Ada avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Oui, ces statuettes-là", confirme mon amie d'un air léger un peu forcé, voire provoquant. "Ou des trucs qui y ressemblent fort."

Aux nouveaux regards qui circulent, je me dis que tout le monde ici sait de quoi elle parle. Pas de révélation donc, ni de risque de fuite, sans parler de publication... Ces gens ont décidé depuis longtemps, comme les Arbori, de taire les secrets des statuettes... Je me demande ce que Cyrus en dirait. La publication ou le secret, quelle est la meilleure protection ?

"C'est pour l'or ?", s'inquiète alors ouvertement Bartolomeo, la liste maintenant serrée contre sa poitrine comme s'il ne comptait jamais me la rendre. "Vous leur donnez ça contre l'or, c'est ça ? Ça leur servira à quoi cette potion ?"

"Je le fais dans le cadre d'un stage chez eux ; ils ont hérité de statuettes proches des... de celles qu'on trouve ici", je corrige, pas moins gêné par la vérité que par les hypothèses de Bartolomeo. "Et ils ne supportent pas les chants des statuettes !"

"Connaissant les Gobelins, ils les vendront sans doute dès qu'ils pourront les manipuler", estime Ada avec son air détaché travaillé qui ne trompe personne.

Bartolomeo soupire, se gratte la tête, hésite et puis n'y tient plus :  
"Il ne faut pas trop leur en dire, Monsieur Potter-Lupin"

"Aux Gobelins ?", je vérifie inutilement.

"Ces statuettes elles aident les petites gens depuis des siècles, Monsieur Potter-Lupin... les petits sorciers mal formés, les garous, les Moldus, les sangs mêlés, les cracmols", il énumère avec un geste de la main qui semble induire combien la liste est longue. "Tous ceux que personne ne défend... "

"Sauf un ou une Taluti, tous les dix siècles", complète Ada en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ou un Lupin, je songe sans le dire. Ou une Aesthelia. Ou un Cyrus à sa façon.

"Je sais, Bartolomeo", je promets en espérant paraître sincère et convaincant. "Mon idée est de leur proposer une potion par essence temporaire - pas de les initier aux statuettes... Je ne suis qu'un stagiaire... Et je suis l'ami des garous", je rajoute faute de meilleur argument.

Ça les fait tous sourire et hocher la tête comme pour confirmer ma dernière sortie.

"N'empêche que tu dois te méfier des Gobelins", répète Bartolomeo en se mettant à préparer ma commande.

"Oui, Bartolomeo", je m'empresse de lui promettre.

"Et Lucca et toi, Ada, vous avez intérêt à trouver le moyen de financer vos petits rêves", continue l'herboriste en équilibrant les plateaux de sa balance.

"On va s'y mettre", promet Ada à son tour.

"Parce que sans or, ce ne sont que des rêves", souligne Bartolomeo. "Et les rêves brisés sont pires que des cauchemars..".

oo

"Ça n'a pas dû être difficile à négocier, tes absences, avec un patron acquis à la cause !", je lance quand nous sortons.

Ada hausse les épaules.  
"Tu l'as entendu, il pense néanmoins qu'on prend des risques inconsidérés !"

"Il s'inquiète du financement", je précise.

"Pas seulement", affirme Ada. "Il est beaucoup moins ambitieux que son frère, crois-moi ; un petit Paradis réservé à un petit groupe bien sage lui allait très bien !"

"Tu es dure", je soupire.

"Tu ne me crois pas !"

"Ada, tu le connais mieux que moi. Mais je connais aussi... je sais que c'est toujours difficile de suivre les plus ambitieux, si tu veux bien l'entendre... C'est normal de voir les embûches ou les risques plutôt que les bénéfices hypothétiques - je ne dis pas qu'il a raison, mais c'est normal qu'une majorité voie le verre d'abord vide..."

"Ton père voit les verres vides ?"

Et revoilà Remus, là où il détesterait être, je pense sombrement avant d'essayer d'expliquer mieux.

"Je ne connais qu'une seule personne plus pessimiste, paranoïaque ou sceptique que mon père, son adjoint à Poudlard, Severus Rogue", je réponds. "Mais son pessimisme méthodologique ne l'a pas empêché de venir m'adopter, de prendre la direction de Poudlard, de regarder dans les yeux un Ministre qui ne voulait pas lui serrer la main ou de créer la Fondation", j'argumente. "La peur ou le réalisme ne sont pas obligatoirement des limites !"

"Pour certains êtres d'exception mais ..."

"Regarder les problèmes en face est la meilleure façon de leur trouver une solution", je reformule plus agressivement.

"Tu veux dire..."

"Que trouver du fric semble plus que nécessaire, oui", je conclus avec une certaine fatigue. Pourquoi discuter de n'importe quoi avec Ada peut se révéler si épuisant, devenir un conflit quand nous sommes sur des positions tellement proches que nous devrions nous sentir confortés ? - je me demande avec angoisse

"Je sais qu'il faut de l'argent", elle souffle l'air triste maintenant. "Lucca est obsédé par l'argent... Il veut que j'aille avec lui à Rome, qu'on aille voir ensemble mon beau-père pour essayer de le faire intercéder en notre faveur auprès des Gobelins... voire d'investisseurs privés..."

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée", je juge.

"Mon beau-père", elle souligne.

"Bah, se servir d'un connard devrait te faire plaisir", je souris.

"Comme tu y vas !"

"Je ne le connais pas", je tempère assez vite. "J'imagine juste ! Tu sais, mon père, il a fait admettre que les garous pouvaient se marier..."

"On est en pleine rue, Harry !"

"Parlons anglais alors", je propose.

Elle secoue la tête puis soupire.

"Vas-y, le mariage des garous", elle répète un peu fort en italien. C'est un défi qu'elle se pose à elle même - je le vois. Je décide de l'embrasser avant de répondre.

"Il a obtenu ce vote du Magenmagot en obligeant quelqu'un d'influent à s'abstenir - il faut dire que la femme de ce type avait juste offert des objets de magie noire à mon frère, c'est une longue histoire, mais disons qu'il avait de quoi les faire chanter..."

"Pas de remords ?", elle questionne avec un sourire.

"Il a dit un truc comme 'il y a plusieurs façons de régler ses comptes, les armes des ennemis sont souvent les meilleures'... Je ne me rappelle plus exactement, j'étais un gosse encore..."

"J'aurais bien aimé te rencontrer quand tu n'avais pas de barbe au menton", elle sourit de nouveau. Sur les photos, tu avais l'air trop mimi..."

"Tu as des photos de toi, enfant ?", je contre, souriant moi aussi maintenant qu'on semble avoir fini de s'opposer pour des raisons trop obscures pour moi. *

"Ce soir", elle promet.

Peut-être finira-t-on par apprendre à échanger plus simplement ? Peut-être finira-t-on par se faire confiance, je me prends à espérer. On est arrivés devant la Scuela. Elle hésite de nouveau mais, moi, je l'embrasse sans hésiter avant de la laisser partir pour ses réunions techniques, stratégiques ou financières.

ooo

Quand j'ai accepté d'aller à la fête de Cyrus, je pensais qu'on aurait vite fini sa fameuse potion - ce serait même l'occasion de lui montrer le résultat. J'ai donc immédiatement appelé Ada en insistant pour qu'on parte tôt - "On ne va pas arriver à Londres à minuit, la fête sera finie !" et obtenant qu'elle me retrouve à la Scuela. La suite a révélé que j'étais par trop optimiste - ce n'était pas la décoction qui était compliquée à obtenir, c'était sa stabilisation. On s'est réellement inquiétés Brunissande, Tiziano et moi, après le deuxième chaudron foutu en l'air.

"Ton frère...", commence à suggérer Brunissande.

"Mon frère planche sur un examen de Symbolique", j'écarte fermement la solution tout en me disant que ce n'est pas une meilleure heure pour obtenir l'information de Severus, par exemple.

"Vous recommencez", soupire Tiziano," et moi, je cherche une solution à la bibliothèque ?"

A défaut de donner une réponse immédiate, ça parait raisonnable. Mais les pistes indiquées par Tiz par miroir - clous de girofle et toile d'araignée ; racine de curcuma et silice pilé ; sel de Sibérie et oeil de morue séché n'empêchent pas nos échantillons prélevés du troisième chaudron de tourner comme les précédents. Brunissande continuait de touiller ce qu'il nous restait pour empêcher de tout devoir recommencer.

"On est mal", conclut -elle sobrement juste avant que Ada et Fiametta s'engouffrent dans le laboratoire, les joues roses et l'enthousiasme en bandoulière comme elles savent être.

"Fia vient avec nous à Londres - ça se fait de ne pas avoir de cavalier à Londres ?", lance Ada en m'enlaçant par derrière. "B'en, dis-moi, ça n'a pas l'air de bien marcher votre truc !"

"Gâcher de si bons ingrédients !", renchérit Fiametta en ouvrant de grands yeux d'herboriste choquée. Brunissande, stoïque, continue de tourner le reste de la potion dans le chaudron sans que je puisse juger de ce qu'elle pensait de l'intrusion de ces deux filles qu'elle connaissait à peine.

"Désolé", je marmonne, agacé de mon impuissance à maintenir cette fameuse potion dans un état stable et aussi de me retrouver à devoir gérer une Brunissande que j'avais exclue de la promenade londonienne alors qu'elle connaissait bien mon frère maintenant. Ça m'avait paru plus simple, ça me paraît égoïste et indélicat maintenant.

Ada s'empare alors du parchemin où j'ai griffonné les conseils de Tiziano.  
"Du curcuma et de l'alchémille ? Comme si ça pouvait marcher ! L'alchémille se manipule avec précaution", elle affirme, presque avec dédain.

"Le mieux serait un esther d'edelweiss", annonce alors Fiametta qui continue de tourner avec curiosité dans le laboratoire.

"Si on veut aller à cette fête, faudrait essayer autre chose", juge Ada. "Un truc tout prêt..."

"Des larmes de sirène", propose alors Fiametta sans même s'immobiliser. Je lis dans les yeux de Brunissande une surprise mêlée de déférence qui doit faire un joli miroir à mes sentiments.

"Évidemment !", juge Ada avec entrain. Il existe visiblement de multiples Ada, inconnues de moi, notamment celle qui a des opinions sur les potions. Une part de moi adore ces surprises - une part seulement. "A part du sang de licorne, on ne trouvera pas plus pur !"

"Et les sirènes aiment pleurer - ce qui rend la récolte moins glauque", juge Fiametta.

"Mais," je formule prudemment. "Des larmes de sirène... je croyais qu'on devait les réserver à des potions, comment dire, pour les femmes..."

"Je ne connais pas plus féminin que l'alchémille comme ingrédient", répond Fiametta sur un ton définitif.

"Mais la base est censée être neutre", remarque Brunissande, qui semble - Merlin soit loué - sur la même interprétation que moi.

"La neutralité finale ne préjuge pas de l'orientation des ingrédients", estime de nouveau Fia.

"Ce n'est sans doute pas ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard", commente Ada avec un peu de réticence. "Mais à... - là où j'ai appris, on a une approche assez traditionnelle et symbolique des processus. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi ça marche, à part que l'alchémille fonctionne mieux avec d'autres principes féminins."

"On ne risque rien d'essayer", juge alors Brunissande quand je la regarde. "Tu me remplaces, Harry ? Je vais voir si on peut avoir ça dans la réserve de la Scuela..."

"Je peux t'accompagner ?", demande Fiametta avec la simplicité directe qui la caractérise. "J'aimerais bien voir à quoi à quoi la réserve d'une grande école de magie peut ressembler!"

"Pourquoi pas", estime Brunissande, un peu surprise mais de bonne volonté.

"Je vous appelle pour vous dire", annonce Fiametta sortant un miroir de sa poche avec un enthousiasme de petite fille. "Comme ça, si y'en a pas, Ada, tu pourras essayer d'appeler Bartolomeo pour savoir où en trouver avant minuit... "

"OK", accepte Ada avec une gêne fugitive que je crois saisir.

"Elle a un miroir", je remarque dès que la porte s'est refermée sur nos amies respectives - tout en tournant régulièrement la mixture qui semble toujours ne désirer qu'une chose : se diviser en plusieurs liquides antagonistes.

"Je lui ai offert", admet Ada avec plus de facilité que je l'ai jamais vue en afficher en réponse à mes questions. "J'en ai offert un aussi à Lucca, avant que tu n'en fasses une montagne. Ils ne sont pas aussi perfectionnés que celui que tu m'as offert, mais le fait est que c'est bien pratique... Plus réactif que les hiboux..."

"On dira que j'ai ainsi offert une aide logistique à la cause", j'essaie de positiver.

"Brunissande vient avec nous à Londres ?", s'enquiert Ada en guise de réponse.

"Je ne l'ai pas invitée", j'indique, pas loin d'avouer que je le regrette.

"Elle n'est pas avec Tiziano ?"

"A priori, elle ne le souhaite pas - c'est ce que dit Tizz", je réponds en essayant d'avoir l'air totalement indifférent aux implications de la conversation.

"C'est une bien jolie femme pour ne pas avoir de petit ami", commente Ada en me regardant avec toute l'intensité de ses yeux bleus.

"C'est vrai", je reconnais en haussant les épaules.

oo

Dans le taxi qui file dans la nuit londonienne, c'est finalement Tiziano qui joue le guide pour les filles. Moi, sans réellement l'avoir décidé, je m'abîme dans la contemplation des lumières qui me paraissent étonnamment exotiques... Suis-je parti depuis si longtemps? - la question est de nouveau là, comme si elle me narguait.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?", me glisse Ada à l'oreille.

"On arrive tard", je lâche un peu étourdiment, je le vois bien, à sa réaction - elle se demande si c'est une critique pour elle alors que sans leurs conseils on serait toujours à se demander comment stabiliser cette décoction. "Je voulais arriver tôt ; c'est l'occasion de me rattraper auprès de mes amis - c'était l'anniversaire de Ron et je ne l'ai même pas appelé... c'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a six ans...", j'explique un peu confusément.

"Tu lui as amené un cadeau ?", elle m'interroge à ma grande surprise - je n'y ai même pas pensé.

"Non, la question n'est pas là", je réplique avec un agacement pour moi même qui n'est pas loin de déborder sur les autres.

"Tu voulais passer du temps avec lui", elle comprend.

"Un truc comme ça", je marmonne.

"Il y a Fia, Tizzi, ton frère et son amie que je connais un peu, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi", elle affirme en serrant ma main. Je la regarde par en dessous pour jauger si c'est sincère, cette belle affirmation. "Et je suis autonome avec mon sortilège de traduction", elle ajoute.

"De toute façon, on arrive tard", je soupire en reconnaissant les maisons dehors - on ne doit plus être loin.

Le taxi se gare quelques secondes plus tard dans une rue de l'autre côté du parc par rapport à l'appartement de mes parents. Pas trop loin, ni trop près. Juste cette distance que je semble singulièrement incapable de mettre avec les choses.

"Vous êtes arrivés", annonce le taxi en désignant un bâtiment recouvert d'échafaudages que mes amis italiens regardent avec une certaine curiosité. "Vous parlez très bien anglais", me félicite encore l'homme quand il me rend ma monnaie et que je lui dis d'aller plutôt boire une pinte à ma santé.

"Je suis Anglais", je réponds surpris d'être pris pour un étranger dans mon propre pays.

"Vraiment, je pensais que vous étiez... Espagnols... Mais ce serait un drôle d'endroit pour des touristes !"

"Ils sont Italiens, et nous allons... chez mon frère", je me justifie, sans doute stupidement.

"Bonne soirée, alors", conclut l'homme, sa curiosité sans doute étanchée.

ooo

Je crois que Cyrus ne m'attendait plus. Ginny me glisse: "C'est bien que tu sois venu", juste avant de demander pourquoi on n'a pas amené Brunissande - mais quel film se sont-ils faits tous autant qu'ils sont ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réellement enquêter parce que Ron et Hermione me tombent dessus et que je me laisse entraîner. Je vois de loin qu'Ada discute avec diverses personnes et je décide que, si ça se passe mal, je le saurais assez tôt.

"J'ai oublié ton anniversaire, vieux", je m'excuse avant même d'avoir un verre à la main.

"Que pèse mon anniversaire face à une révolution !", il répond faussement indifférent et en me versant du whisky pur feu d'autorité.

"Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite !", je réponds en trinquant, pas sûr de mériter que Lo Paradiso me serve d'excuses.

"Ça a dû être passionnant", commente Hermione. "Ça doit même l'être encore davantage d'imaginer la suite !", elle se corrige.

"Ça les occupe beaucoup", je réponds sobrement, et mes deux plus vieux potes entendent la distance - ils échangent un regard.

"Mais tu cautionnes ?", vérifie quand même Hermione.

"Évidemment !", la coupe Ron en levant les yeux au ciel avec cette solidarité sans faille qu'il m'a quasiment toujours accordée.

"Ada a besoin de ton soutien et de ton réseau", réfléchit Hermione à haute voix - et si quelqu'un sait réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je retiens que je me demande parfois dans quelles proportions respectives elle a besoin de mon réseau et de mon soutien et je me contente d'un sourire.

"Et puis il y a cette histoire de statuettes", reprend Ron.

"Encore une histoire passionnante, Harry!", s'enthousiasme Hermione. La politique, la théorie magique tout ce que Hermione a toujours adoré !

"Encore un truc trop gros pour moi", je corrige en riant. "Heureusement je suis bien entouré ! Il ne manque que toi, Hermione !"

Elle rougit brièvement et puis soupire :

"Honnêtement, de ce que j'en ai compris, c'est un sujet pour le Département - s'il était prêt à s'y intéresser. Il faudrait de grosses publications qui fassent beaucoup de bruit pour que ça se passe", elle estime en secouant la tête et ses mèches s'échappent de la queue de cheval pour me rappeler des tonnes de souvenirs. "Tu sais, Harry, le Département approfondit plus souvent les recherches des autres qu'il ne se lance sur de nouvelles pistes inexplorées !"

"Finalement, c'est le lot des institutions", commente Ron avec fatalisme. "Elle essaie de suivre la société, et non de la précéder. Comme les Aurors essaient de rattraper les sorciers noirs non de les démasquer avant qu'ils n'aient mis sur pied des réseaux aussi mondiaux qu'insaisissable !"

"Pas de nouvelles du XIC", je comprends, et je me rends compte que j'ai cessé de m'informer sur la question depuis un moment ! Ron hausse les épaules, et je continue : "Tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis ?"

"Je crois que l'affaire est enterrée cette fois", commence Ron, "même si Percy dit qu'il faut toujours se méfier des vieilles histoires. Percy disait aussi que j'allais être le dindon de la farce, qu'un aspirant sans poids politique faisait un coupable idéal pour une réconciliation entre chefs, mais il se trompait !"

"Ta mère a protégé Ron", indique Hermione l'air reconnaissante.

"Ta mère a sauvé sa place, réaffirmé son autorité et, tout ça, sans me sacrifier", énumère Ron, avec plus de simplicité et d'humilité que je lui connaissais.

"Ce n'est pas son genre de sacrifier les autres", je commente en ayant l'impression que je me trouve un peu trop souvent félicité des résultats des autres.

"Ça rendra le paiement de nos traites plus faciles", indique Ron avec son inimitable mélange d'humour et de manque de confiance en lui.

"Ah oui, l'appartement", je fais l'effort de m'intéresser. J'ai à peine regardé celui de Cyrus et Ginny depuis mon arrivée. Ça a l'air spacieux, je décide en pivotant sur moi même. Je découvre ainsi Cyrus et Ada en train de danser ensemble - tableau qui me fait espérer je ne sais quoi. "Il ressemble à celui-là ?"

"A peu près", reconnaît Hermione avec une gêne fugitive.

"On a fait beaucoup de choses, Gin et moi", explique Ron. "J'avais du temps !"

"Et puis moi, je n'ai pas trop le sens de ces choses-là", rajoute Hermione avec sincérité.

"Tu veux visiter ?", propose Ron et je ne peux qu'accepter.

"Je propose à Ada", je décide, alors que nous allons sortir.

"Bonne idée", estime Hermione.

Quand j'enlève Ada à Cyrus, ce dernier me paraît bizarrement soulagé. Mais Ada, elle, est souriante et aimable avec Ron et Hermione. Faut sans doute que j'arrête d'interpréter le comportement des autres.

"Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire des travaux dans l'appartement que j'ai acheté à Venise", elle leur explique. "J'ai caché la misère avec quelques charmes et des tentures !"

"J'aurais sans doute fait de même si Ron n'était pas là", avoue Hermione l'air contente de rencontrer une autre femme pas passionnée par l'idée de concevoir un foyer.

"On a fait comme Cyrus et Gin, une grande pièce avec une cuisine séparée par un bar", commente Ron. "Mais eux après, ont laissé le haut en deux pièces, une immense chambre et un immense "on verra plus tard", nous, on a fait quatre pièces - trois chambres et un bureau. Il faudra bien les faire un jour de toute façon !"

"Trois enfants déjà planifiés ?", interprète Ada avant moi.

"Le bureau d'Hermione d'abord - sinon on va buter sur des grimoires de magie temporelle partout", commente Ron. "Et puis, on a besoin d'une chambre d'amis..."

"Et la dernière chambre ?", je questionne et, au rire de tous les autres et au rosissement d'Hermione, je comprends. "Vous avez un truc à me dire ?"

"Pas encore, vieux, mais on y travaille", me répond Ron avec plus d'aplomb que bien souvent.

Cyrus d'abord et puis Ron. Pourquoi moi, en étais-je encore à me demander si la fille qui partageait mes nuits pouvait aussi partager mes jours ?

oooo  
notes en vrac  
La potion conseillée par Cyrus est basée sur une décoction de petite alchémille – pour la pureté alchimique, enrichie de mauve douce – connue pour ses vertus de communication avec les astres – et de sisymbre récolté à la pleine lune pour ses vertus d'imitation de la forme prise.

Fiametta Rossi est toujours la grande copine d'Ada, toujours herboriste, toujours fêtarde

Bartolomeo est herboriste et frère d'un loup garou - Attilio, le tanneur

Le suivant confié à Cyrus, commence le lendemain et s'appelle "Des jeux d'enfants"... Sa publication pourrait entraîner la publication d'un bonus - on me souffle que c'est Noël bientôt... ça tombe bien ;-)!


	48. Cyrus Des jeux d'enfants

Playlist (totalement décalée)  
[Jacques]  
Mais cet enfant, où l'as-tu mis  
Tu ne fais attention à rien  
Te souviens-tu ?  
Il ne fait pas chaud aujourd'hui  
L'enfant doit avoir froid ou faim  
Te souviens-tu ?

[Brigitte]  
Vous êtes tout à fait mon type  
Vous devez être très ardent  
Que disiez-vous ?  
Je crois que je n'ai plus la grippe  
Voulez-vous monter un moment  
Que disiez-vous ?

Brigitte Fontaine et Jacques Higelin _Cet enfant que je t'avais fait_

**XXXXVIII. Cyrus. Des jeux d'enfants**

Quand Hermione et Ron se résolvent à rentrer chez eux après avoir fait jurer à Harry de ne pas repartir sans les revoir, il reste que mon frère et sa bande d'Italiens, qui dansent deux par deux, alors qu'il n'y a plus de musique... décalés dans le temps, sans doute... Songeant elle sans doute uniquement à aller se coucher, ma Ginny se demande où ils vont dormir et, comme je ne suis pas super proactif sur la question, affalé dans le canapé, elle va leur demander :

"Vous voulez rester ici ?", elle propose.

"On tiendra bien tous à l'appart' pour une nuit", affirme Harry après un regard circulaire sur les murs nus et les tas de sac de plâtre dans les coins - faudrait une nouvelle dose de magie pour rendre ça accueillant. "Autant rester tous ensemble... Entre la chambre des jumeaux et le salon, on va bien se débrouiller !"

Personne n'ayant tellement le courage de réfléchir à d'autres solutions, surtout magiques, on rentre donc tous ensemble à l'appartement où, après quelques fous-rires et regards gênés, Tiz et Fiametta se répartissent les lits des jumeaux pendant que Harry et Ada s'installent sur le canapé du salon. J'entends pleins de murmures italiens en m'endormant, et c'est plutôt sympathique.

Je suis en train de rêver que Gin et moi pistons, main dans la main, des dragons nains d'Amazonie parlant un portugais à la Bettany Faithborne, quand j'entends une voix de petite fille annoncer en anglais :

"Oh Mae! Regarde, Harry ! Tu nous as amené des cadeaux, cette fois ?"

Les rêves, c'est comme ça, ça change tout le temps.

"Pardon, Harry", commente Mae, avec une certaine tension dans la voix. "On va se replier dans la cuisine..."

OK, ça ne ressemble plus réellement à un rêve tout ça. J'ouvre les yeux.

"Je veux mes jouets", proteste Iris en s'éloignant pourtant.

"Il y a du monde dans votre chambre", lui lance Harry. "Tiziano et une amie de Ada, il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'ils se réveillent... J'aurais dû prévenir..."

"Ils se font des bisous ?", veut savoir Kane.

"Ça personne ne le sait", répond Harry en riant. "Vous faites quoi ici ?"

"C'est l'anniversaire de Paul !", clament les jumeaux en coeur.

Paul. Le petit voisin moldu, complète mon cerveau, complètement tiré des brumes du sommeil maintenant.

"Laissez-les donc se réveiller", coupe Mae avec autorité. "On est dans la cuisine."

"J'arrive", annonce Harry.

"Je vous fais du café", répond Mae.

Il y a un murmure italien que je ne peux saisir - mon Italien est une blague, c'est un fait, mais là, il aurait fallu jeter un sort d'amplification pour entendre.

"Lasciami cinque minuti con essi", j'entends Harry répondre plus fort. Au son, je dirais qu'il s'habille en parlant.

"Claro que si", admet Ada plus fort, a priori avec une voix plutôt détendue pour une fille qui vient de se faire réveiller par surprise par sa belle-mère potentielle. Je décide de trouver ça sympathique.

"Et toi, tu lui laisses aussi 'cinque minuti' ?", questionne Ginny, réveillée à côté de moi. Elle manque de me faire sursauter.

"T'en penses quoi ?"

"Qu'il appréciera", estime Gin avec un grand bâillement. "Tu peux m'embrasser en attendant..."

Quand on arrive dans la cuisine, peu de temps après ou presque, Harry a Kane et Iris sur les genoux et Ada souffle sur son café. Gin s'assoit à côté d'elle et, moi, je sors de nouvelles tasses du placard.

"Alors vous allez à l'anniversaire de Paul Thomson?", questionne notre grand frère à tous. Peut-être se souvient-il du temps où Aurore les baby-sittait et où il traînait au parc avec les jumeaux plus que son âge, son sens de la famille ou les ordres parentaux ne l'imposaient. A moins qu'avec Ada, il l'ait réellement oubliée ? J'aimerais bien savoir, en fait.

"Paul nous a invités !", se réjouit Iris qui se lève et pivote sur elle-même pour essayer l'effet de sa jupe moldue ornée d'un gros noeud. "Mae nous a achetés des habits spéciales !"

"Ils ont l'air de quoi ?" - questionne diplomatiquement Mae en nous regardant - tant pis pour la grammaire, visiblement.

"D'enfants", je réponds et Ginny confirme de la tête.

"J'espère que ça va bien se passer", marmonne Mae, et je sens que c'est une prière.

"Tu nous envoyais bien à des soirées moldues, Harry et moi", je lui rappelle un peu étonné de sa réaction. Kane et Iris jouent avec les enfants Thomson depuis des années !

"Vous étiez bien plus grands et en contrôle de vos pouvoirs", répond Mae avec agacement. "Hier, Kane a décidé qu'il ne mangerait pas ses haricots et les a échangés avec le dessert d'une pauvre fille de Serdaigle en pleine Grande salle et, la semaine dernière, Iris a eu peur de Sabre, le nouveau chien de Hagrid, et l'a transformé en peluche géante..."

"En peluche !", s'amuse Ada qui semble avoir opté de nouveau pour un sortilège de traduction. Sa réaction souriante plaît aux jumeaux pas la peine de le dire.

"Papa en pense quoi ?", je finis par demander - je n'aurais pas de BUSE de diplomatie ce matin, je sais. Mais comme la plupart des sorciers, je trouve naturel que les mômes fassent de la magie. C'est le contraire qui m'inquiéterait.

"Qu'ils s'en tireront très bien", semble se désoler Mae.

"C'est quand qu'on y va !", pleurniche alors Iris.

"Ils ont dit à partir de deux heures", soupire Mae.

"Dans un quart d'heure", précise donc Kane qui n'a pas l'air moins impatient que sa jumelle.

"Et vous avez un cadeau ?", demande Ginny sans doute pour leur faire penser à autre chose.

"On vient d'un magasin de jouets", nous apprend Iris. "Un grand !"

"Mais le mieux, c'est qu'on va jouer aux Végétalimagus !", ajoute Kane avec une si visible jubilation que je n'ose poser de questions.

"Aux quoi ?" questionne très doucement Ada qui semble se demander si son sortilège de traduction fonctionne bien.

"Aux Végétalimagus", explique Iris. "Quand tu as besoin, tu deviens un arbre, une fleur..."

"Comme les Animagus et les Métamorph... enfin comme toi", complète Kane, en se tournant souriant vers Mae.

"Clémente Cerridwen", soupire celle-ci en fermant les yeux.

"Il me semblait qu'on avait parlé de...la magie, ici", je remarque pour ma petite soeur qui a l'air pour l'instant interdite par la réaction maternelle.

"Mais c'est un jeu, Cyrus, c'est pas de la magie", elle répond avec des yeux ronds et un air sincère qui indiquent soit qu'elle a fait des progrès ahurissants en mensonge, soit qu'elle est réellement étonnée de nos suppositions.

"Paul ne fait pas de magie", souligne Kane avec un air supérieur et désolé, comme s'il était affligé de notre niveau d'information.

"Et vous ?", questionne peu innocemment Harry.

"Nous, on joue... on devient des arbres quand les méchants arrivent... C'est mieux que leurs... in... indiens", argumente Kane.

"Vous devenez des arbres ?", insiste Harry.

"On dit : végétalimagus, je deviens un arbre", explique Iris en mimant. "Et plus personne ne peut t'attraper - c'est le jeu, Harry !"

On se regarde tous avec l'air de penser la même chose : c'est un jeu très moldu, juste inspiré par la magie.

"Et moi qui avais prévu de passer au bureau pendant leur fête", soupire Mae. "Je me demande si je peux réellement le faire..."

"Et Papa, il est fait quoi ?", veut savoir Harry.

"Que fait Remus Lupin un week-end ?", ironise Mae avec un sourire un peu forcé.

"Il est à la Fondation ?", vérifie mon frère, et Ada semble clairement s'intéresser à ce nouveau développement.

"OK, j'amende : quand il n'est ni avec sa famille, ni à la Fondation ?", reprend Mae l'air toujours de se demander si elle peut s'éloigner du parc cet après-midi. Va s'en doute falloir que je m'y colle, je songe en regardant les jumeaux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de mesurer son inquiétude, occupés qu'ils sont à retourner leur cadeau pour Paul dans tous les sens. Le papier en souffre un peu.

"Il est à Poudlard", comprend Harry qui malgré ses engagements de Trieste reste à ses propres priorités, visiblement.

"Jamais il ne laisserait l'école à quelqu'un d'autre que Severus", soupire Mae avec l'air de penser qu'il faudrait que ça change mais qu'elle a cessé de l'espérer.

"Et Severus s'occupe de sa famille, lui", je crois bon d'ajouter, pour lui dire que j'entends sa fatigue.

"Surtout que Susan a accouché cette nuit - mais bien sûr, vous ne savez pas !", commente Mae avec un sourire revenu.

"C'est un garçon", se réjouit Kane comme si ça manquait de garçons autour de lui.

C'est bizarre l'émotion qui me saisit. Une boule énorme.

"C'est vrai qu'il t'a demandé d'être son parrain ?", me questionne alors Mae avec un sourire encore plus large.

"Tu ne m'as rien dit !", s'exclame Gin alors que j'acquiesce. Harry ouvre de grands yeux verts derrière ses lunettes.

"Oublié", je marmonne - c'était fou tout ce qui nous était tombé dessus ces derniers temps.

"Ils t'attendent plus ou moins", indique Mae.

Je regarde Ginny et Harry, et la première annonce immédiatement : "Merci, mais je n'arriverai sans doute jamais totalement à faire l'impasse sur toutes les fois où il m'a terrorisée !"

"B'en justement, ce serait le moyen", estime Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu viens ?", je vérifie en espérant qu'il n'est pas jaloux que Severus ne lui ait pas demandé à lui, qu'il n'a pas mieux à faire, qu'il ne va pas me laisser tomber maintenant... tout ça.

Harry regarde furtivement Ada qui hausse aussi discrètement les épaules.

"Je peux faire guide touristique et réparatrice de magie spontanée éventuelle pendant ce temps", indique Ginny en se resservant du café.

ooo

"Lupin, Harry et Cyrus", indique mon grand frère à l'infirmière qui protège la chambre de Susan Smiley-Rogue des journalistes.

"La famille Lupin est sur ma liste", indique la jeune femme avec un petit regard de curiosité pour nous deux. "Chambre 26, au fond du couloir."

Nous avons parcouru la moitié du couloir quand une voix retentit :

"Harry !", appelle alors une jeune médicomage, et je reconnais Lisa Turpin qui était de sa promotion - mais je ne sais plus sa maison. "Que nous vaut l'honneur ? Mais, bien sûr, la naissance d'un nouveau maître de potions !"

"Il pourrait choisir d'être médicomage ou de vendre des glaces", répond Harry en lui serrant la main. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Pas mal, merci", répond Lisa. Elle n'ose pas me serrer la main, je le vois, alors je la lui tends.

"Tu te rappelles de mon petit frère, Cyrus", commente Harry. "Félicite-le, c'est le parrain !"

"Ah c'est pour ça !", estime étrangement Lisa. Comme on a l'air stupides, elle explique. "Siorus Albus Smiley-Rogue... Tout le monde se demandait d'où sortait le Siorus..."

Tout le monde... je pense que ça fait le même effet à Harry qu'à moi. Comme si Radio Poudlard nous poursuivait jusque dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste.

"Eh bien, allons voir l'héritier", décide Harry, choisissant de ne pas commenter. "Heureux de t'avoir revue, Lisa".

On frappe doucement à la porte et la voix de Severus demande d'entrer. Ça me rappelle tellement les fois où j'ai été en retenue avec lui que je pousse Harry devant moi. Il se laisse faire avec un regard goguenard qui dit bien combien mes intentions sont transparentes.

"Harry !", s'étonne Severus en voyant mon frère.

"J'étais là", explique Harry en souriant. "Fallait en profiter!"

Pendant qu'ils s'étreignent, je regarde Susan qui tient un bébé dans les bras, évidemment. Elle me sourit. Je trouve ça totalement intimidant. D'abord parce que je la connais assez peu finalement. Et puis remontent de la mémoire de Sirius, Lily souriant et fatiguée avec Harry dans les bras. Le parallèle est troublant.

"Il s'appelle Siorus ?" est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire. Ont-ils choisi ce prénom là pour moi comme le suppose Lisa Turpin ? J'ai du mal à croire que Severus ferait ça... sans pouvoir totalement l'écarter.

"Comme mon grand-père", m'annonce Susan toute souriante. "Mon grand-père maternel, un écossais pur malt ! Parfait pour un futur élève de Poudlard, non ?"

"Tu as cru que c'était une mauvaise blague ?", demande Severus derrière moi. "Je suis désolé"

Le ton. La forme. Tout est si inhabituel que je manque de me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas.

"Ce n'est pas ton genre, les blagues", j'arrive à répondre, en ayant l'impression de rompre un sortilège très puissant.

"Tu lui apprendras à rire, n'est-ce pas, Cyrus ?", demande Susan, et le bébé s'étire dans ses bras comme pour marquer son accord. Il semble tellement petit, fragile... mon filleul tout neuf. Celui de Cyrus, insiste Sirius avec beaucoup de bienveillance, quelque part en moi.

"Des blagues, une langue acérée et une grande précision... méfiez-vous que les dons que vous jetez sur ce pauvre môme ne sonne pas la fin de Poudlard... les profs prenant la fuite !", s'amuse Harry en s'approchant à son tour.

"Je peux le prendre ?", je questionne très timidement, et Susan me le tend avec précaution. "Siorus, n'écoute pas tonton Harry", je murmure quand je l'ai à peu près calé dans mes bras. "Les fées sur ton berceau, elles te souhaitent la plus belle vie possible, des gens qui t'aiment, des défis à ta mesure et de toujours avoir le choix... Crois-moi, avoir le choix, c'est le plus important..."

oooo

"Alors, comme ça, tu te sens prêt pour le grand saut ?", me lance Harry quand nous sortons de Sainte Mangouste. Il a un air goguenard et il pleut.

"Le Brésil ?", je demande en relevant le col de mon blouson.

"Le voyage de neuf mois qui te ferait père", il répond, me coupant dans mon élan. On se regarde sous la pluie quelques instants avant de repartir.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit", je réponds lentement. "Ne t'attends pas obligatoirement à être tonton dans neuf mois, mais la question est sur la table... On a travaillé son Animagus avec Ginny et j'ai pu voir l'ampleur de son envie", je décide de lui confier. "Dans une autre vie, Sirius a dit non à tout ça... Je ne me vois pas faire pareil..."

"Tu le fais pour toi ou pour Sirius ?", il demande avec cette très légère hésitation qu'il a toujours en évoquant ce quasi-double adulte qui m'a donné sa vie.

"D'abord je n'ai encore rien fait, et si jamais je le fais pour quelqu'un, comme tu dis, c'est pour Ginny avant tout...", je réponds avec plus de facilité maintenant que le sujet est lancé.

"Pas pour toi ?", il insiste.

"Ce que je fais pour Ginny, je le fais pour moi, non ? Je ne serai pas grand-chose sans elle dans ma vie", je lui livre - ça fait un paquet de temps que je n'en ai pas dit autant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Ginevra en un sens. "Elle fait des tas de sacrifices pour moi, des tas de choix importants en fonction de moi. Puis-je faire autre chose que de lui rendre la pareille ?"

Il sourit comme s'il approuvait mais ne commente pas.

"Tu nous trouves trop jeunes ?", je finis par demander un peu nerveusement.

"Je n'en sais rien", il répond avec un haussement d'épaules. "Il y a toi et Ginny, il y a Ron et Hermione, vous avez l'air si sûrs... j'enquête..."

"Harry, il faut un certain temps pour... pour qu'une envie comme celle-là naisse... ce n'est pas seulement une question d'âge...", je commente en comprenant qu'il fait des comparaisons avec sa propre situation. Ça ne marche jamais totalement les comparaisons.

"Et je ne suis avec Ada que depuis deux mois", il me coupe en riant avec facilité. "Mais tu vois, je crois que tu te trompes : je ne suis pas sûr que le temps explique tout... il y a les gens, les projets, les dynamiques, les synergies... Pour l'instant, notre couple à Ada et moi... c'est une balle lancée dans le vide... le sol s'approche, va falloir qu'on rebondisse.. et ça sera le test..."

Je me fais le film de son image, plan par plan, pour bien comprendre. Ça ne me semble pas super optimiste.

"Harry... je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... Tu as l'air d'attendre une révélation quand un couple... c'est plutôt comme ces jeux de cubes moldus : tu empiles, tu empiles, ça tangue.. tu équilibres... jusqu'à la prochaine fois !", j'essaie de répondre.

"Joli", il sourit.

On a atteint un kiosque à musique au milieu d'un parc quand il reprend.  
"Je la regarde vivre en un sens... Elle a tellement de projets, de secrets, de... vies parallèles... Je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre avec elle, mais plutôt de la croiser... parfois ça se passe bien, parfois, on se fait plutôt du mal... On a des attentes énormes l'un envers l'autre - depuis le début... ça m'a plu d'ailleurs... ça me plaît toujours... mais... je ne sais pas si on empile grand chose, Cyrus... Toujours cette impression qu'on est lancés en l'air - pas qu'on vole, non - qu'on a été projetés ensemble dans le ciel et qu'on tombe en se tenant la main... un truc comme ça..."

"Achetez-vous des balais", j'essaie, totalement intimidé par sa sincérité soudaine.

"Je lui ai offert un miroir, pour qu'on puisse se joindre plus souvent... c'est déjà un début", il me révèle en sortant le sien de sa poche. "Ada", il murmure. "Eh, bella !", il sourit quand elle apparaît.

"Vous avez fini avec le bébé ?", elle demande en anglais. "Il était comment ?"

"Minuscule", commente Harry l'air pris au dépourvu par la question. "Vous êtes où ?"

"A la Tour de Londres, Ginny nous a expliqué comment y aller...Tu nous rejoins ?"

"Je voulais faire un tour à Poudlard"; il annonce. Comme elle ne dit rien, il ajoute inutilement : "Voir mon père."

"Bien sûr", elle commente cryptiquement.

"Il sera intéressé que tu lui racontes", il ajoute avant de répéter en italien : "Sei tu che devi raccontargli." Il a insisté sur le "tu", ça m'évite d'avoir besoin d'une traduction.

"Ti ha chiesto ?", elle s'enquiert et, moi, je ne la vois pas mais je crois que j'imagine son visage. Le même qu'hier quand elle m'a demandé "C'est... une position officielle ?" en espérant que je sois le porte-parole de mon père.

"C'est mon père", soupire Harry, pas loin de s'agacer - je le sens clairement - mais se retenant avec ce contrôle de ses impulsions que je lui ai toujours envié. Comme elle ne répond rien, il ajoute. "Je ne compte pas y rester longtemps de toute façon, j'ai aussi promis à Ron et Hermione de repasser les voir, et on est déjà au milieu de l'après-midi."

"Je peux rentrer avec Tizzi et Fia", elle annonce d'une voix égale. Et je comprends mieux ce qu'il a voulu dire tout à l'heure. Elle peut disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre, cette fille, c'est clair.

"Ne fais pas ça, Ada", murmure Harry sans sembler gêné de ma présence. "Non fare ciò, per favore...Vieni !"

"Non comprendo troppo perché tu...", elle commence en italien, sa voix a perdu son tranchant impersonnel, avant de repasser à l'anglais pour dire : "Je ne sais pas si je suis prête, Harry.."

"Prête pour quoi, Ada ? Ce n'est pas un examen... justement... Vieni", il insiste très doucement. Je suis jaloux des efforts qu'il fait pour elle ; moi, il me tordrait le bras sans trop de pitié pour moins que ça.

"Je ne sais pas si je saurais transplaner si loin... ici", elle répond maintenant - l'hésitation domine dans sa voix.

"Je viens te chercher", conclut mon frère en terminant l'appel.

Il me regarde après, droit dans les yeux, avec cette expression sans détour qu'il a quand il attend le jugement des autres et l'accepte par avance. Un truc qui lui appartient.

"Tu crois que ça passe par là ?", je formule maladroitement.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est là qu'on rebondit ou qu'on s'écrase mais oui, je crois que... pour apprendre à voler, faudrait... qu'on apprivoise le loup.."

ooo

Bon, un grand pas en avant non ?  
La suite est évidemment à Harry sous le titre _De fausses relations de symétrie_  
Vous l'imaginez comment la discussion à Poudlard ?

Sinon, comme promis, deux bonus pour Noël et la nouvelle année et tous les anniversaires qui pourraient traîner dans les parages...  
- La mise à jour du chapitre 31 de _Entre Lune et Etoile_ avec une deuxième scène entièrement nouvelle !  
- Mais surtout, maintenant que Siorus Smiley-Rogue est né, voici _Le pouvoir de Radio Poudlard ?_ un OS réponse au défi de Lady Shadow Cassandra (mais tout le monde à la droit de le lire !)

Un peu de courrier pour fêter ça ? De nouveaux défis pour 2012 ?


	49. Harry Des fausses relations de symétrie

Playlist

J'ai dans les bottes des montagnes de questions  
Où subsiste encore ton écho, où subsiste encore ton écho.  
J'ai fait la saison dans cette boite crânienne  
Tes pensées, je les faisais miennes  
T'accaparer, seulement t'accaparer  
D'estrade en estrade, j'ai fait danser tant de malentendus  
Des kilomètres de vie en rose  
Un jour au cirque, un autre a cherché à te plaire  
Dresseur de loulous, dynamiteur d'aqueducs  
Alain Bashung - La nuit je mens

**XLIX Harry Des fausses relations de symétrie**

Traverser Pré au lard avec Ada à mon bras un dimanche, c'est l'occasion évidemment de beaucoup de rencontres. Des tas de gens qui se contenteraient de me saluer d'un signe de tête, trouvent bon de me serrer la main.

« La plupart t'appellent Lupin », remarque Ada quand nous sortons du village à la recherche des carrosses de Poudlard.

Il me faut quelques mètres pour arriver à composer une réponse, en italien pour plus de sûreté.

« Je n'ai pas honte de mon nom de naissance », je commence prudemment. « Mais Harry Potter est un petit garçon de quinze mois qui a survécu à un mage noir grâce au sacrifice de sa mère et mis le reste de son enfance à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire... Harry Lupin a eu une enfance plus simple, malgré la lycanthropie de son père adoptif... Il m'intimide moins en quelque sorte... Et puis, pour les gens du village, je suis le fils de Remus », je conclus.

« Comme Ada, en quelque sorte », elle propose.

« Peut-être », je reconnais sans trop savoir comment elle va le prendre.

« Tu crois que les gens me prendraient plus au sérieux si je me faisais appeler Aradia ? », elle questionne avec une fragilité dans la voix.

« Il n'y a que toi qui fasses réellement la différence entre les deux », je prends le risque de lui affirmer.

D'abord ses yeux deviennent pétrole, et je me dis qu'elle va me planter là, puis elle secoue la tête, marmonne un truc que je ne saisis pas puis souffle :  
« Ada est une louve, les gens l'oublient trop... »

« Et Aradia n'est pas plus désarmée, si ? », j'ose encore – je ne sais pas si c'est l'air de Pré-au-lard mais je voudrais bien des réponses.

« Non », admet Ada du bout des lèvres puis elle ouvre la bouche béante, prend mon bras et murmure :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des Sombrals », je réponds en suivant son regard. « Ils tirent les carrosses de Poudlard – vous n'étiez pas venu comme ça avec Remus ? » Puis je réalise qu'elle les voit, qu'elle les voit sans doute parce qu'elle a vu tuer son père par des garous en colère. Et je me trouve exigeant et méchant avec elle. Est-ce que je ne sais pas quelles cicatrices laissent certaines épreuves ?

« Vous laissez des mômes près de trucs... pareils ! », elle articule, visiblement très loin de mes comparaisons hasardeuses.

« Les Sombrals sont pacifiques et très endurants », je lui promets. « On dit qu'ils pourraient voler jusqu'à Londres en quelques heures ! »

« Mais ils sont terrifiants ! »

« En fait, très peu les voient », je commente prudemment. « Il faut avoir assister à un.. décès pour les voir... ça limite les terreurs ! »

« Tu les vois aussi », elle remarque juste après.

Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler de Karkaroff tué pour l'exemple par un Voldemort qui prévoyait de m'achever juste après.

"J'ai vu un homme mourir", je suis néanmoins bien contraint de lui avouer.

"Et tes parents", elle se souvient.

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement vu mourir mes parents", je suis bien obligé de lui raconter. "Enfant, je ne les voyais pas, les Sombrals. Peut-être n'ai-je pas assez compris ce que j'ai vu pour que ça me crée cette capacité - un flash vert, la voix de ma mère suppliant Voldemort... c'était d'ailleurs davantage un cauchemar, qu'un souvenir... jusqu'à ce que je croise des Détraqueurs..."

« Des Détraqueurs ? », elle relève avec un dégoût marqué.

Le continent est généralement horrifié par la pratique britannique des Détraqueurs, faut le savoir. Pas que leurs prisons soient de grands jardins mais ils n'envisagent pas de priver de leur âme et leurs pensées joyeuses leurs prisonniers – enfin, plus.

« Une fois... - je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler », je commence en la guidant jusqu'au carrosse en me plaçant entre elle et les Sombrals. « Enfin, c'est quand même grâce à eux que j'ai réussi ma première transformation d'Animagus : j'ai voulu leur échapper et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé ! »

« Il faudra que tu me le montres, un jour, ton loup », elle sourit quand elle a avalé mon histoire.

J'acquiesce mais je détourne les yeux parce que, d'un coup, j'ai entrevu sa transformation à elle. Oserai-je le parallèle ? Remus avait mis tant d'années à accepter que je le vois transformé – d'ailleurs, il n'aurait sans doute jamais accepté aussi tôt si Cyrus ne l'avait pas mis devant le fait accompli. Incapable de discuter tout ça avec Ada, je claque la porte du carrosse, et les Sombrals s'élancent.

oo

Quand on entre dans le château, il y a pleins d'élèves réfugiés contre la pluie printanière. Il y a aussi Papa, en discussion avec la prof d'histoire dont j'ai encore oublié le nom. Je nous pilote droit sur eux avec des sourires aux téméraires qui me saluent et l'idée que Radio Poudlard va adorer parler de la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait ce soir..

« Harry ! Ada ! », s'étonne Papa en se retournant à notre approche – on ne le surprendra jamais totalement, j'imagine.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas prévenu », je réponds en l'embrassant. « Bonjour Professeur... », j'embraye en tendant la main à la jeune prof qui l'accompagne, sans toujours me rappeler de son nom.

« Voyons, Harry, appelez-moi Victoria », insiste la jeune femme, et je vois que ça fait sourire Papa, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Moi, ça ma rendu son nom complet, rangé quelque part dans ma cervelle.

« D'accord. Victoria Pasten, professeur d'Histoire ici », je fais les présentation. « Voici mon amie... »

« Aradia Taluti », complète Ada avec une certaine décision.

« Je vois que tu t'es mise à l'anglais, Ada », remarque Papa.

« C'est le sortilège de traduction de Harry, il fait qu'on apprend un peu en même temps », explique Ada quasiment toute seule, je le vois bien à la vitesse de son débit et à ses hésitations.

« C'est le sortilège des Briseurs de sorts », je précise avant qu'on ne me crédite de sa découverte.

«C'est vrai que tous les Briseurs de sorts que j'ai rencontrés parlaient des dizaines de langues», commente Victoria Pasten avec un visible intérêt pour le procédé.

« J'en suis loin », je tempère.

« Italien, Français, Allemand, Japonais... », commente Ada l'air de rien.

« C'est un bon début », sourit Victoria Pasten

Je vois qu'elle va poser de nouvelles questions mais Papa la bat de vitesse :  
« Professeur Pasten, je ne m'estime pas quitte de cette discussion sur l'intérêt de proposer une option sur l'histoire de la magie en dehors des îles britanniques mais je crains que mon fils et son amie aient peu de temps – Nous reprendrons plus tard ? »

« Comme vous le souhaitez, Professeur Lupin », admet Pasten un peu frustrée je dirais.

« Allons à l'appartement », nous propose Papa en nous indiquant inutilement l'entrée du passage.

« Tu l'as un peu plantée là », je commente en souriant quand nous montons l'escalier.

« Elle me retrouvera, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle – et je suis sûr que des jeunes gens comme vous ont tout un planning dans lequel n'entre pas l'enseignement comparatif de l'histoire de la magie... », me répond Papa avec légéreté.

« Je dirais que tu as honteusement profité de notre présence pour remettre la discussion à plus tard, voire la refiler la Severus », j'insinue essentiellement pour rigoler.

« Peut-on 'refiler' une discussion à Severus sans son accord ? », questionne Papa de manière rhétorique mais en souriant lui aussi. « Tu sais qu'il est enfin Papa ? »

« Je sors de Sainte-Mangouste ; j'ai accompagné Cyrus », je raconte alors que nous arrivons sur le palier.

« Tu es venu exprès ? »

« Pour la fin des examens de mon petit frère et de Drago », je raconte. « Ça c'est décidé très vite, pas le temps de te prévenir... »

« Comme s'il fallait me prévenir », marmonne Papa en ouvrant la porte. « Tu ne prenais pas beaucoup de risques en passant à l'improviste... »

« Non, deux possibilités selon Mae... »

« Tu les as vus ? »

« Ils allaient à l'anniversaire du petit Paul », je confirme. « Faut que tu emmènes Mae en vacances », je continue, et Ada fait trop visiblement comme si elle n'écoutait pas notre conversation. J'espère juste qu'elle entend que c'est un homme normal, à qui on peut parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, pas un demi-dieu inabordable !

« Il semble bien », reconnaît Papa avec une grimace fugace. « Mais Severus a donné tellement de son temps quand vous étiez petits, tous, je ne peux pas lui demander d'en faire autant maintenant. »

« Je croyais que Pasten s'occupait des Serpentards... - Cyrus a dû m'écrire ça », je remarque en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Ada m'imite.

« De là à lui confier l'intégralité du château en son absence, il y a encore un pas », soupire Papa en prenant place en face de nous. « Minerva écrit son livre et n'a plus l'énergie suffisante, même si elle avalerait son tartan plutôt que de le reconnaître...Pomona et Flitwick ne sont pas intéressés... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'alternatives... Mais merci de t'en inquiéter, vous n'êtes néanmoins pas là pour ça ! »

« Tu peux juger sur pièces que nous sommes vivants », je continue sur le mode ironique. « J'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez rivalisé d'imagination, Cyrus et toi... J'aurais pu donner plus de nouvelles », je rajoute quand même pour finir par une touche moins conflictuelle.

« Je dirais plutôt que nous avons tenté de nous calmer mutuellement », il contre avec une nouvelle petite grimace. « Mais, OK, vous allez bien, et c'est l'essentiel », il admet en retour, écartant lui aussi le conflit ouvert. «Vous prenez quelque chose ? Du thé ? »

Comme on acquiesce, il se penche vers l'âtre pour passer la commande aux cuisines. Puis se retourne vers nous avec un sourire presque timide :  
« Vous seriez prêts à raconter un peu ? »

« Sinon, on ne serait pas là », je prétends alors que Ada s'est tendue à mes côtés. Papa le sent comme moi, je le vois. Peut-être plus que moi, je réalise juste après - je suis entre deux lycanthropes qui ont des perceptions que je n'ai pas.

« J'ai cru comprendre que les idées défendues par cet ardent Lucca Astrelli avaient fini par être débattues collectivement », formule Papa avec sa prudence et sa diplomatie légendaires.

Ça marche une fois de plus, je dirais, à regarder Ada se détendre légèrement et répondre :  
« C'est vrai que Lucca se bat depuis longtemps pour la formation des jeunes, la possibilité que des familles s'installent ou qu'on élargisse nos ressources », elle reconnaît, sans doute contente de parler de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Je connais ce sentiment. « Maintenant les attentes sont énormes et il ne va pas falloir les décevoir parce que des attentes brisées nous renverraient des années en arrière, j'en ai peur... » Comme Papa acquiesce, elle conclut un peu abruptement : «Il nous faudra de l'argent. »

« Évidemment. Sans la fondation, je n'aurais jamais accompli la moitié de ce que j'ai pu entreprendre », concourt Papa ; le visage assez peu expressif – son masque officiel que j'ai si souvent détesté enfant. Peut-être que Ada n'avait pas tellement tort en s'attendant à être jugée, je me dis. Mais je connais Remus, elle aurait dû en dire davantage sur ses projets avant de parler d'argent...

« Lucca , votre fondation l'inspire beaucoup », insiste Ada avec ardeur. « Il veut qu'on fasse le tour des grandes fortunes italiennes pour créer un fonds de soutien... Le plus dur étant sans doute d'obtenir les premiers subsides, nous... nous allons démarcher mon beau père... il est immensément riche ! », ajoute-t-elle comme si elle le regrettait.

« Et ouvert à la question ? », s'enquiert Papa, curieux quand même.

« Sincèrement ? Pas vraiment. Mais c'est le mari de ma mère, et il voudra peut-être lui faire plaisir à m'accordant ce caprice », elle estime froidement.

« Je vois », sourit Papa, mais c'est encore son sourire officiel et non celui qu'il réserve à ses proches.

« Comment... comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre Sirius, Sirius Black ? », questionne alors innocemment Ada et Papa a un bref coup d'oeil pour moi – croit-il que je livrerais les secrets de mon frère comme cela ?

« Sirius était mon ami – un très bon ami », il commence lentement. « Et il était convaincu de l'importance de la cause bien avant que l'idée de Fondation n'émerge. Je n'ai pas eu à le convaincre de toute façon – j'ai hérité de la gestion de sa fortune... en vertu de mon autorité paternelle sur Harry et Cyrus qui sont ses héritiers », il explique en phrases courtes et mesurées. « Je n'ai pas dilapidé ce capital, j'ai négocié avec les Gobelins de leur prêter une partie de cette fortune contre l'usage des dividendes pour la Fondation... C'est le principe d'une Fondation. »

« Lucca aurait des tas de questions », regrette Ada.

« Il peut me contacter autant qu'il le souhaite », lui promet Papa. « Je ne sais pas si la législation italienne est comparable avec la nôtre mais je serais heureux de répondre à ses questions ou de l'envoyer vers des gens qui pourraient le faire ! »

« Merci », souffle Ada réellement reconnaissante, je crois.

« Pour en revenir à votre idée d'obtenir le soutien de personnes riches et influentes, je crois que c'est une bonne piste... Les Gobelins cèdent souvent quand ils sont mis en concurrence... »

L'idée est là, tellement nette et évidente que je m'étonne de l'avoir ignorée auparavant.

« Il faudrait demander aux Sirénéens », je lâche. « Ça, ça serait une bonne compétition pour les Gobelins italiens ! »

« Je crois qu'on a plus de chance de convaincre mon beau-père que d'obtenir une audience auprès des Sirénéens », soupire Ada.

« Je... il se trouve que j'en connais... », je commence un peu gêné parce qu'en fait personne dans la pièce ne sait les détails de mes aventures sirénéennes... Et je critique Ada !

« Tu connais des Sirénéens ? », s'ébahit d'ailleurs mon amie.

« J'en connais réellement un... mais il est responsable de la sécurité auprès du Kabi-T-Oan de Venise, ce n'est pas une mauvaise porte d'entrée », je révèle en repensant à mes propres contacts houleux avec les petits êtres translucides. « Oan-Ni prétend me devoir quelque chose... je dois vous obtenir au moins une entrevue... »

« Si tu le connais, tu dois nous accompagner », affirme Ada.

« Je ne suis ni un financier, ni un élu de Lo Paradiso, je ne vois pas ce que je viendrais faire là-dedans », j'objecte calmement, en évitant de regarder ce que peut en penser Papa. Est-ce que j'irais voir moi-même les Sirénéens pour la Fondation ? La vérité est que je n'en sais rien.

« Mais pour nous présenter, pour montrer que tu nous soutiens », argumente Ada.

« Si... si ça se révèle nécessaire », je concède à contrecœur, m'attendant plus ou moins à ce que Remus prenne partie comme si je me disputais avec Cyrus... évidemment, il ne le fait pas, s'intéressant plutôt à nous servir le thé que les elfes ont apporté.

« Mais au-delà du financement ? », il questionne en tendant une tasse à Ada. « Comment vont les projets de Lo Paradiso ? »

« Nous sommes en train de mettre sur pied des formations sur la base du volontariat et de chercher des stages au dehors – pouvoir aller et venir est tellement important ! »

« Tout à fait », sourit Papa, et c'est un vrai sourire.

« Combien de jeunes garous sont en ce moment à Poudlard ? », elle s'enquiert alors.

« Aucun », répond calmement Papa. « Deux en septembre, je l'espère fortement. »

« Ils doivent réussir un test pour entrer – un test qui n'est pas imposé aux autres élèves », je complète hâtivement. « L'année dernière, un jeune a échoué... deux vont tenter en septembre mais ils suivent une préparation depuis plus longtemps et on y croit », je conclus.

Comme on regarde tous les deux Remus après ça, il a un sourire triste :  
« En effet, si Haydée et Baldric ne réussissent pas, c'est largement sans espoir... »

« Sans espoir », répète Ada, comme si elle doutait brutalement de l'efficacité du sortilège de traduction.

« Que ce combat est sans espoir pour l'instant... trop tôt, trop ambitieux... ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrêterais de présenter des candidats à chaque fois que ça sera possible mais que je leur dirais de ne pas trop en attendre – d'ailleurs, même s'ils sont pris, je leur dirai de garder en tête leurs ambitions, leur différence, et de continuer à se battre avant tout pour eux-mêmes... De ne pas remercier, surtout... oui, surtout, de ne pas remercier », conclut Remus avant de se plonger dans sa tasse de thé.

On fait tous de même.

Ooooo Ron et Hermione

Quand on sort de Poudlard, dire que Ada est songeuse est sans doute une blague. Je lui prends la main, elle me laisse faire, c'est déjà ça.

« Je vais appeler Ron et Hermione », j'annonce finalement en sortant mon miroir.

« Tu comptes toujours aller les voir ? »

« Il n'est pas si tard, encore », je me justifie prudemment.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? », elle questionne moins prudemment.

« Ce sont mes amis, Ada, ils ont envie de te connaître »

« Ce sont TES amis et ils ont envie de TE voir, de TE raconter leur merveilleuse installation dans un joli appartement où apparaîtra bientôt un magnifique bébé roux ! », elle lâche plutôt venimeuse.

J'en suis estomaqué et je me contente de la regarder. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux.

« Tu me vois mère, Harry ? Pour mordre un jour par mégarde mon enfant ? Pour manquer de mourir pendant la grossesse quelque soit le nombre de statuettes et de potions dont je m'entoure ? », elle sanglote maintenant.

« Si tu veux être mère, pourquoi te refuserais-tu ça ? », je lui oppose. « Tu es du genre qui se bat et refuse de se laisser enfermer dans une case, non ? »

« Tu es gentil », elle pleure encore plus fort. « Tu es tellement gentil... que ça me fait mal. Parfois, je me demande quel est le prix à payer pour toute cette gentillesse ! »

Je repense à ce que Cyrus m'a dit – "comment ferais-je autrement que de lui faire plaisir ?" Est-ce qu'on paie toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

« Mon prix est de t'avoir auprès de moi... est de savoir que je peux compter sur toi », je propose. « Je ne souhaite qu'une relation symétrique et équilibrée, Ada... il n'y a pas de calculs cachés dans tout ça ! »

« Un jour comme ma mère a voulu des enfants normaux, tu voudras une fille normale dans ton lit », elle continue dans son chagrin.

« Et puis je changerais de père », je riposte, brûlant de colère. « Et puis, si je veux des gens totalement normaux, je changerais de frère et d'amis aussi, parce que finalement je ne connais personne de normal, Ada. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu entends par là ! J'ai eu une petite amie moldue, était-elle 'normale' ? Un garde-chasse demi-géant m'a appris à m'orienter en forêt, était-ce un compagnon 'normal' pour un enfant ? Mes parents ont été tués par un mage noir – était-ce bien 'normal' ? Que dire de la sœur de Tiziano qui a perdu sa magie en raison d'un pacte avec les esprits de sa maison ? ! Tu me parais bien 'normalement' jalouse et manipulatrice quand tu cherches comme maintenant à me faire croire que tu es sempiternellement la victime ! »

Ça fait un grand silence quand je cesse de hurler. Elle ne pleure même plus mais elle est livide.

« Manipulatrice ? », elle articule finalement.

« Désolé, mais je fais des efforts permanents pour te montrer mon soutien et mon affection et tu es toujours en train de mettre tout en doute... Tu crois que je cherche une mère pour mes enfants ? Je ne sais même pas si je souhaite des enfants ! Tu es plus importante pour moi que ça ! Je cherche la compagne de ma vie – avec ou sans enfants », je formule moins véhément.

« Mais si cette... compagne, sa vie c'est aussi une cause ? »

« Ça doit être possible de chercher un équilibre, Ada ! Moi, je veux y croire ! »

« Ta belle-mère, elle en a assez parfois de l'engagement de ton père... »

« Mais elle a elle aussi une carrière et elle comprend... et ils partent en vacances ensemble », je plaide.

Elle a un sourire vague avant de souffler avec une timidité de petite fille : « Ils vont penser quoi, tes amis ? »

« Qu'ils doivent compter pour moi puisque je traîne une aussi jolie fille voir leur merveilleuse installation, etc, etc... »

« Tu ne vas pas leur dire ça ! », elle s'effraie avec deux immenses yeux bleus.

« Seulement si tu m'accompagnes ! », je tente, et elle fait mine de me frapper – mais mine seulement.

oooooooo  
Personnages non canon

Oan-Ni  
un jeune Sirénéen qui pense devoir quelque chose à Harry

Victoria Pasten  
sorcière britannique, professeur d'histoire à Poudlard, directrice des Serpentard depuis la démission de Severus.

Baldric Tanner et Haydée Loneman sont deux loups-garous de onze ans qui pourraient intégrer Poudlard en septembre. On y croit, on y croit.

Le chapitre 50 confié à Cyrus s'appelle des souffles retenus... tellement de raison de retenir son souffle...


	50. Cyrus Des souffles retenus

Playlist totalement décallée encore

Dans une vie antérieure, j'effleurai les zones franches  
Aujourd'hui à cette heure, je trime, je bosse, j'astique  
Général Alcazar

**L. Cyrus Des souffles retenus**

Quand Harry transplane pour retrouver sa mystérieuse Ada, je me retrouve seul sous la pluie fine de printemps dans ce parc pas trop loin de Sainte-Mangouste. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour secouer l'impression douce amère que m'a laissé ma discussion avec Harry et sortir mon propre miroir pour enquêter sur l'état d'esprit de ma propre petite amie.

« Alors, une explosion de magie ? », je lui demande en guise d'introduction – et sans doute parce que je n'y crois pas une minute.

« Non, non. La maman de Paul est un peu étonnée que je veuille absolument l'aider, mais sinon tout va bien ici... Je crois que ta mère a réellement besoin de vacances et de légèreté... », confirme Ginny dans un chuchotement.

« Tu t'embêtes ? »

« Non, pas réellement le temps », elle répond avec un petit gloussement d'auto-dérision. «Alors, ce bébé ? »

« Je lui ai souhaité d'avoir toujours le choix », je réponds.

« Un vrai parrain », elle approuve après un instant de réflexion et avec un sourire dans la voix.

« J'espère », je réponds avec sincérité et un poil d'angoisse remontant de très profond et de très loin dans le temps.

« Ne doute pas de toi », elle glisse doucement.

« D'autres ont failli », je lui rappelle avec une émotion dans la gorge qui sans m'appartenir totalement n'est pas moins irrépressible.

« Tu as l'inestimable avantage de le savoir – tes erreurs n'appartiendront qu'à toi », elle estime.

Toujours accoudé à la rambarde du kiosque à musique, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à tant de bon sens et d'affection pour moi.

« Tu es toujours avec Harry ? », questionne Ginny réalisant sans doute ma difficulté à reprendre la conversation après une telle sortie.

« Non, il est parti à Poudlard avec Ada », je lui apprends en me disant que la portée de l'évènement reste difficile à mesurer.

« Oh, oh, oh », commente Gin avec un air entendu. « Bien qu'elle en crève visiblement d'envie, je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle allait oser ! »

« Je crois que Harry ne lui a pas laissé le choix », je réponds en repassant la conversation dans ma tête. Il y avait eu des efforts de la part de mon frère mais aussi une forme d'ultimatum. Malgré toute la patience dont il a fait preuve, si elle lui avait dit non, je ne crois pas qu'il lui aurait pardonné facilement...

« Bien », se réjouit ouvertement Gin. « Ça ressemble plus à notre Harry ! »

« Il est très amoureux d'elle quand même, est-ce qu'il se remettra facilement d'une rupture ? »

« Tu es pire que moi en prévoyant qu'ils rompent d'être allés voir ensemble ton père », elle remarque.

Ça me laisse une deuxième fois sans voix. Si un truc a toujours fait flippé mon Papa, c'est d'être mêlé de près ou de loin à nos relations sentimentales... une vraie plaie de lui arracher un demi conseil et, là, Harry allait lui amener une fille qui avait besoin qu'il l'autorise à fréquenter son fils... Il allait adorer !

« On verra bien », je commente pour moi-même essentiellement. « Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« À mon avis, Madame Thomson va réellement se poser des questions si on débarque tous chez elle... Attend-nous à la maison, je ne crois pas que ça dure encore très longtemps... »

« Ok », j'accepte en décidant de rentrer lentement par un bus moldu qui me montre la capitale britannique engourdie par le rythme du dimanche.

J'en suis à vaguement trier mes livres de révision en attendant Ginny quand Mae revient.

« Tu es tout seul ? »

« A priori, ils ne devraient pas tarder, et tout se passe bien », je préviens immédiatement.

« Sans doute mieux qu'à la Division », répond Mae avec un sourire suivi d'un soupir.

« La guerre des chefs a repris ? », j'ose formuler.

« Savage et Saltegg ont rien trouvé de mieux qu'abattre un petit voleur de potions surpris sur le fait », elle explique avec une grande lassitude. « J'ai dû faire venir Shacklebolt un dimanche pour que la Division ait une position avant la Gazette... »

« Mais le gars, il est... mort ? », je questionne terrifié de la réponse.

« D'après Sainte-Mangouste, ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais il est bien secoué... on attend de voir s'il va porter plainte... le communiqué dit qu'il a été blessé dans des circonstances prêtant à confusion et le nom des Aurors n'est pas donné »

« Pourquoi se priverait-il de porter plainte ? », je remarque sans oser demander si je peux le connaître.

« Parce qu'il est Roumain, d'abord... et qu'il peut préférer monnayer sa liberté contre son silence», avoue très directement Mae.

« Magnifique », je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer. Je sais qu'elle ne cautionne pas mais ça reste au-dessus de mes forces de trouver ça normal ou réaliste.

« Savage essaie de nous le vendre comme un membre du XIC qui va nous mener à toute la bande », elle ajoute avec découragement.

« Rien que ça ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer la possibilité que le gars ait bossé pour eux et nous apprenne quelque chose », elle me répond – je dirais qu'elle répète un truc dont on lui a bassiné les oreilles.

« Quand Saltegg était à Poudlard, il était excessivement fort pour apparaître comme une victime quand il avait tout fait pour se faire casser la gueule », je commente froidement, furieux qu'elle se retrouve à couvrir des pratiques de cow-boys.

« Kingsley n'est pas dupe, Cyrus, mais pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre et vérifier toutes les éventualités », elle m'explique avec une patience qui en dit long sur la profondeur de son agacement. « Pour plus de transparence, l'enquête est transférée à Robbard. »

« Harry ne va pas pouvoir voir Ron ce soir, alors », je comprends, faute de savoir comment lui dire que je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, même si elle l'a choisie.

« Harry est encore là ? », elle s'intéresse, peut-être a-t-elle envie de changer de sujet.

« A Poudlard avec Ada », je réponds sans tergiverser.

« Avec Ada », elle mesure lentement la situation. Il y a de l'approbation dans sa voix comme il y en avait eu dans celle de Ginny sans que je sache si c'est pour les mêmes raisons.

« D'après Harry, Ada se fait une montagne de l'opinion de Papa sur elle... », je développe maladroitement. Sur le coup, les images qu'avait utilisées Harry sonnaient justes et claires, mais elles lui appartenaient définitivement...

« C'est aussi ce que pense Remus », me répond Mae sans fioriture. Elle lit ma curiosité dans mon regard, sourit vaguement et soupire même avant de reprendre : « Il dit même qu'elle lui montre qu'il n'avait pas fait encore le tour de tout ce que son nom et sa lycanthropie peuvent vous faire subir... »

« N'importe quoi ! », je grommelle en ayant l'impression fugace que la voix de Sirius se mêle à la mienne.

« Tu le connais », elle sourit de nouveau. « Plus sérieusement, ce qui s'est passé à Lo Paradiso divise les garous partout en Europe, Cyrus. Et la présence d'Harry est avidement commentée et déformée : la Fondation chercherait-elle à se mêler de toutes les expériences lycanthropiques, se croit-elle détenir la seule façon de faire cohabiter magie et lycanthropie - pour beaucoup visiblement Lo Paradiso était une réponse plus que souhaitable et son évolution agace... Bref, on peut comprendre que Ada s'inquiéte ou de se fasse ses propres films sur l'opinion de Remus – c'est ce que je lui réponds... »

« Harry m'a parlé de ce qu'ils ont lancé là-bas, rien que Papa ne peut défendre ! », je lui oppose en me disant que Harry n'avait pas parlé d'une polémique d'une telle ampleur. La mesurait-il lui-même ? Est-ce que Mae exagérait ?

« Tu ne comprends pas», elle soupire. « Il y a ton Papa et il y a la Fondation... Thaddeus a été très choqué d'apprendre que Harry ait été là-bas à ce moment-là, après l'accueil qu'ils avaient eu l'année dernière... Pour Thaddeus, Harry se fait manipuler par Ada et Remus est trop gentil pour s'en rendre compte... Même Thaddeus, Cyrus ! », elle souligne.

« Et tu crois que ça va lever toutes les ambiguïtés qu'ils se voient ? »

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air rêveur.  
« Remus, Harry et Ada aussi sans doute sauront mieux faire face au politique si leurs positions affectives sont plus claires... »

Je vais lui répondre que ça vaut aussi sans doute pour la Division quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur les jumeaux et Ginny. C'est comme si le vent s'engouffrait dans l'appartement : les jumeaux sautent, crient de joie en voyant Mae et se coupent la parole pour raconter. Ginny a l'air épuisée.

« Un peu dur, tout ça, finalement ? », je lui demande en l'embrassant.

« Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu avoir sept enfants ? », est sa réponse.

« Tu es mieux placée que moi pour répondre à ça ! »

« … et nous organiser autant d'anniversaires, vous inviter presque toutes les semaines », continue Ginny sans m'écouter. « Je me demande si je ne me surestime pas ! »

« Personne n'a dit que tu devras faire ça seule », je lui rappelle.

Ses grands yeux noisette brillent d'étonnement ravi bien après que ma mère adoptive ait réussi à rembarquer les jumeaux vers Poudlard. Ils brillent suffisamment pour que je décide de ne pas enquêter sur ce que fait Harry de la fin de sa soirée ou de l'issue de la rencontre au sommet entre le père et la fiancée garou.

oo

L'odeur de café est forte. Elle vient même d'une tasse placée devant mon nez par une main fine. Ok, Gin n'est pas dupe de mon prétendu sommeil. Mais la petite sœur des Sorciers facétieux ne peut pas être dupe de grand-chose, si vous voulez mon avis.

« Il est plus de dix heures, Cyrus », elle commente en souriant.

« Comme si j'avais des trucs urgents », je marmonne sans faire un mouvement.

« Tes résultats, ce n'est pas ce matin ? »

« Pas urgent », je répète.

« Cyrus, si je ne te connaissais pas depuis qu'on a neuf ans, je dirais que tu meurs de trouille ! »

« Merci, Gin », je grince.

« On part quoi qu'il arrive, rappelle-toi ! », elle sourit.

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver devant la liste des examens à repasser à mon retour, au milieu du grand hall de l'Université... je reconnais intérieurement en me redressant dans le lit et en acceptant la tasse. Ouais, pas très loin de la trouille, j'ajoute mentalement en croisant le regard beaucoup trop compréhensif de Gin. Je n'ai donc jamais été aussi ravi d'entendre sonner mon miroir. Je rends la tasse à Gin et je me lève pour le sortir de mon pantalon. Je vois Drago dans le miroir.

« Je ne te croyais pas du genre à célébrer tes victoires en cachette », me lance mon cousin avec son inimitable accent traînant mais un large sourire.

« Tu es à l'Université », je reconnais le grand hall derrière lui.

« Oui, et tout le monde se demande où est la vedette du jour – qui est mon cousin », se réjouit ouvertement Drago. Je n'ose pas commenter et il reprend : « Voyons major en Potions et plantes, , second en Pharmacopée magique traditionnelle et, mieux encore, major en Symbolique »

« Major en symbolique ? », je m'étrangle – et je rougis aussi. Ginny laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise ravie.

« Le bruit court que Girasis en personne veut te féliciter », confirme Drago à sa façon.

« Et toi ? », je questionne avec toute ma légendaire délicatesse. Faut dire qu'affronter les félicitations de Girasis n'est pas totalement excitant comme perspective.

« Cinquième en symbolique, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mes dernières épreuves de potions sans plus jamais ouvrir un bouquin de Girasis - merci cousin », il répond avec une simplicité qui en dit tellement long sur l'évolution de nos relations que je manque de m'en asseoir.

« De rien », je souffle faute de meilleure répartie.

« Je serais toi, je travaillerais maintenant ma présentation orale pour qu'elle soit au niveau de mes résultats écrits », il se moque ouvertement. « Maninder allait t'appeler et je lui ai dit que je le faisais – je crois que j'ai bien fait ! »

« Merci », je reconnais, heureux de le sentir libéré par la fin des examens et visiblement fier de ma propre réussite.

J'arrive vingt minutes plus tard à l'Université et je me fais frapper dans le dos par des gens qui étaient les premiers à me croire coupable d'avoir empoisonné Ackerley quelques mois auparavant. Je laisse faire et Maninder coupe court à tout ça assez vite en me traînant avec excitation vers la direction de l'Université.

« Mon premier élève à obtenir un tel résultat ! », il me félicite sans sembler se formaliser que je ne sois pas aussi enthousiaste que lui. "J'ai toujours su que vous seriez une bonne recrue, Cyrus, mais là vous dépassez mes plus folles espérances !"

Je me contente de sourire jusqu'au bureau directorial de l'Université qui ne cède en rien en objets magiques et en portraits poussiéreux à Poudlard. Ça devrait me rassurer, j'imagine, mais ce n'est pas Remus derrière le bureau. C'est une femme qui n'a jamais professé un grand amour pour la famille Lupin.

« Cyrus Lupin », m'accueille Girasis avec un regard pénétrant et presque étonné, comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. « Merci de vous être déplacé. Je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement. »

« C'est trop d'honneur », je marmonne avec prudence en serrant sa main tendue.

J'ai imaginé sous la douche qu'elle m'interrogeait sur ce que j'avais pu retenir de ses livres, et la piètre performance de ma part que ça serait. Mais ai-je bien imaginé le pire ?

« C'est un devoir inhabituel que le vôtre, Monsieur Lupin », elle commence en attirant à elle un parchemin qui doit être ma composition. Je voudrais m'enfoncer dans le fauteuil et disparaître. Maninder a l'air follement plus content que moi d'être là. « Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ça de vous. Vous m'aviez l'air plus sceptique et pratique durant mes cours, moins enclin à embrasser une vision globale des processus... plus le fils de votre père, en un mot.»

Le fils de mon père... On y était sans doute : les félicitations allaient se charger de nouveaux messages politiques dont je ne serais que le porteur et non la cible. Un peu comme Harry, je me retrouvais en ambassadeur sur des terres que j'aurais aimé parcourir incognito. Je me suis enjoint au silence, Maninder s'est raclé la gorge comme s'il s'interrogeait sur la nécessité de prendre ma défense, voire celle de mon père.

« Mais votre travail sort de l'ordinaire, je dois l'admettre», reprend Nikomaka Girasis en lâchant le parchemin. « Pas par les références que vous vous sentez tous obligés de faire à mes travaux ou la sempiternelle utilisation du chemin de vérité de Aibon – pas que je minimise sa méthode mais je me méfie de tout ce qui devient automatique », elle continue, et j'avoue que je suis tellement sidéré par ce nouveau développement que j'en oublie de me sentir directement menacé. « Votre maîtrise du contexte indien est bien sûr à mettre au crédit de votre directeur de recherche », elle développe avec un petit signe de tête pour Maninder qui se rengorge, « mais ce qui m'a réellement intéressée est ailleurs... »

Elle me regarde comme si elle espérait que je devine ce qui a pu tant lui plaire dans mon devoir. Mon incompétence doit être visible, parce qu'elle sourit avec un air un peu supérieur qui lui ressemble plus.

« Même si vous n'avez pas réellement développé cet aspect, et je dirais même parce que vous n'y avez fait que quelques allusions, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous connaissiez si bien les magies de Lune », elle finit par lâcher.

Mon coeur accélère et je suis de nouveau sur mes gardes.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une magie qui ait intéressée votre... père ou votre grand-père jusqu'à présent – à moins que je les ai eux-aussi mal jugés », elle insiste.

Je prends le temps de composer ma réponse, m'obligeant à mépriser le silence qui s'est installé comme une pression supplémentaire.

« J'ai été initié à l'existence de ces magies, il y a peu », je finis par répondre – impossible de tenir que je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. « Par des amis italiens » Je laisse délibérément de côté toutes références à ma famille.

« Italiens ? », elle relève avec un air entendu un peu étrange.

J'acquiesce sobrement. Le silence est l'arme des Lupin.

« C'est amusant », elle commente du bout des lèvres.

Elle s'arrête là ; je ne mords pas à l'hameçon. On se regarde sans rien dire ensuite tous les deux, et c'est Maninder qui se trémousse sur son siège.

« En Inde, ces magies étaient très importantes avant la colonisation moldue et l'influence britannique sorcière qui a suivi », il glisse.

« J'ai moi aussi découvert ces magies en Italie », reprend alors Girasis comme si Maninder n'avait jamais parlé. « J'avais à peu près votre âge, Cyrus... »

Je retiens de lui demander si elle est tombée sur des statuettes. Je retiens de lui demander où et comment. Je retiens presque mon souffle pour tout dire, et ça la fait sourire. De nouveau.

« Vous ne me ferez pas le cadeau de votre curiosité, jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ?", elle remarque et je me demande comment je dois le prendre quand elle reprend "Je ne m'en formaliserai pas, au contraire – j'ai même tendance à penser que ça vous rend d'autant plus digne de cette conversation », elle développe en se penchant légèrement en avant. C'est une Girasis totalement inconnue que j'ai en face de moi. « Je connaissais alors un jeune sorcier extrêmement brillant et ambitieux qui rêvait de jeter des ponts entre toutes les créatures vivantes, magiques ou non, grâce aux magies de Lune... peut-être voyez vous de qui je veux parler ? »

Il y a des mathématiques simples et des coïncidences qui dépassent tout ce qu'on peut dire de la liberté individuelle.

« Cosmo Taluti », je propose donc, le cœur battant assez furieusement.

« Vous avez découvert une perle rare, Avinesh », elle commente en acquiesçant. « Peut-être est-ce une justice toute symbolique que ce soit le fils de cet instinctif de Lupin qui m'offre cette conversation... Cosmo aurait aimé l'homme d'action qu'est votre père, et ce dernier aurait mesuré ses ambitions à leur juste valeur... mieux que moi sans doute... Sauf que c'est moi qui ai jusqu'ici porté en secret cet héritage sans savoir comment le valoriser... tant d'années que j'attends un étudiant qui pourrait porter cela avec moi ! », elle s'emballe à la fin dans un style qui lui ressemble plus.

« Vous... vous allez vite en besogne, professeur », je me récrie immédiatement. « Je ne sais  
presque rien des magies de lune à part qu'elles animent certaines magies traditionnelles italiennes, en particulier des statuettes utilisées par les moldues et les... lycanthropes » Je me mors presque la langue quand j'ai révélé ça.

« ...et vous avez fait le parallèle entre le chant des statuettes et celui du bijou », m'encourage Girasis. « J'imagine que ce sont en effet vos réseaux lycanthropes qui vous ont amené aux statuettes et à Taluti... le lien était là et je n'ai pas voulu le voir... »

« Professeur, je pars au Brésil pour m'occuper de tout autre chose », je me risque à glisser. Est-ce que je vais devoir abandonner tous mes projets comme cela, pour un devoir trop réussi ?

« J'ai cinq années de correspondance avec Cosmo Taluti à transformer en livre », elle m'oppose en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est Maninder maintenant qui retient son souffle.

On pourrait en rester là. Je pourrais prudemment trouver une porte de sortie, passer trois ou cinq appels avant de m'engager plus. Je pourrais rester sur ma première idée que seul le silence est mon allié dans cette pièce – Maninder n'a pas fait le poids dans cette discussion. Sauf que je ne me refais pas.

« J'ai un jeune briseur de sorts – voire trois - fascinés par le sujet à vous présenter », je lui propose en retour.  
oooo

Note :  
Les évènements de la Division rappelleront sans doute à certains ceux qui agitent la Division dirigée par Harry Potter dans l'excellente fic d'Alixe, Les Sorciers... Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qu'on est complices depuis longtemps dans nos écritures.

Les perso non canon  
La famille Thomson - voisins moldus des Lupin à Londres. Le fils Paul est ami avec les jumeaux.

Nikomaka Girasis  
Sorcière grecque, directrice du Département d'Arithmancie de l'Université de Londres, professeure de Symbolique.

Avinesh Maninder  
Sorcier indien, spécialiste en ethnomagie, directeur de recherches de Cyrus.

Cosmo Taluti  
Sorcier italien, fondateur de Lo Paradiso, héritier des travaux de son ancêtre Maddalena Taluti, père de Aradia, petite-amie de Harry.


	51. Harry D'excellentes questions

Playlist

_Tout ignorer de quelqu'un, y a rien de mieux pour le trouver sans défaut, sans lacune._  
_Pour imaginer que son ramage se rapporte à ses plumes._  
_Une jolie gueule un matin, ça donne envie de s'arrêter pour échanger trois mots_  
_sans grand intérêt, puis se dire bon, les mots étaient de trop._  
_Ne pas poser de question,_  
_ça vaut mieux pour garder sa première impression,_  
_et que cette impression-là est belle et douce._  
_Ah ! Comme ce parfait inconnu semble aussi parfait qu'inconnu._  
_Ah ! Comme ce parfait inconnu semble parfait_  
Jeanne Cherhal

**LI – Harry. D'excellentes questions**

Les pigeons s'envolent brusquement – réagissant au passage d'un vieux moldu à vélo. Une plume tombe sur le balcon où Ada et moi buvons, collés l'un contre l'autre, du café amer en mangeant ces petits gâteaux en forme de lune qu'elle adore. La lumière est encore timide et douce sur les vieilles pierres de Venise. Elle nous tient lieu de conversation.

« Tu crois que... tu auras le temps quand de contacter ce Sirénéen dont tu m'as parlé ? », questionne doucement Ada.

« J'ai cette potion à finir, et il faut sans doute que je fasse part de mes résultats à Sorenzo Lorendan avant que mon stage soit considéré comme nul », je commence dans un soupir – j'y ai un peu réfléchi hier soir en m'endormant. « Mais surtout, je ne sais pas exactement comment le contacter... je l'ai rencontré deux fois mais plutôt par hasard qu'autre chose ! », j'explique avec sincérité.

« Mais tu as dit... », elle s'étonne.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il devait m'inviter à son mariage – donc il semblait savoir comment me contacter, lui », je réfléchis tout haut. « L'inverse n'est pas vrai, mais un Vénitien comme Tiziano saura peut-être comment on fait... ou son grand-père, ou un de mes profs à la Scuela... Au pire, je peux essayer de retrouver la résidence sur l'île de Poveglia... Mais je doute, malheureusement, qu'il ait un miroir », je conclus sur une note que je voudrais ironique.

« Je vais attendre pour en parler à Lucca », elle conclut clairement déçue mais relativement diplomate - comme elle l'a été chez Ron et Hermione hier soir. Un truc qu'elle fait pour moi, je décide de me le souligner mentalement en rouge. « Il serait tellement excité par une nouvelle piste de financement qu'il serait sur ton dos tout le temps... »

« Oui, attendons que je l'ai revu avant de créer trop d'attentes », j'approuve. « Tu vas partir pour Rome ? »

« Il faut que je contacte ma mère », elle soupire. Clairement, elle aurait préféré aller voir les Sirénéens, je comprends avec un élan de sympathie pour elle.

« Bref, on va devoir être patients », j'essaie une conclusion.

« Tu es meilleur que moi à ce jeu-là », elle affirme, et c'est sans doute un compliment sauf que rien n'est plus faux.

C'est comme une révolte qui vient de tellement profond que je me demande depuis quand elle attend de sortir. J'inspire profondément, je me répète qu'elle fait des efforts, jj'essaie de trouver une porte de sortie avant de cracher une vérité profonde :  
« La flatterie ne te mènera jamais très loin avec moi. »

Elle se redresse, un peu saisie par ma réaction, plisse les yeux et répond avec cette innocence désarmante qu'elle peut avoir :  
« Mais pourquoi ne cesses-tu de te rabaisser ? Tu devrais être fier de toi, de ce que tu es, de ce que tu as accompli ! »

« Mais je le suis », je crie presque – et moi qui avais toujours cru que personne ne pouvait m'agacer aussi vite et sûrement que Cyrus...

« Tu es généralement patient », elle insiste.

Un espèce de fou rire un peu désespéré me prend le ventre.

« J'avoue que tu peux te targuer de savoir me faire péter les plombs », je lui avoue en l'attirant vers moi, faute de meilleure idée.

Ses grands yeux bleu gris sont toujours étonnés mais le reste de son corps est plutôt souple et chaud

oo

J'arrive malgré tout assez tôt au laboratoire de la Scuela, pressé de déterminer comment finir au moins une première potion présentable, et je trouve Brunissande déjà penchée sur les chaudrons.

« Dis-moi que tu as fait autre chose de ton wek-end », je lui lance en rigolant plutôt, mais inquiet malgré moi, de la voir là.

Elle a un sourire furtif – mi modeste mi rayonnant – qui ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

« Depuis qu'Aliénor sort avec Soren Erdman, tu sais, je n'ai pas grand-monde avec qui passer mes soirées ici à Venise », elle glisse. « Tiziano n'est pas avec toi ? »

« A Trieste, j'imagine. Il a son propre stage ; mais, toi aussi, Brunissande », je rebondis avec force. « J'apprécie énormément ton aide, mais je ne pensais pas te retrouver là ce matin... »

« J'ai préparé six potions sur les dix », elle me coupe sans me regarder. « Ne me remercie pas : franchement, la théorie m'a trop intéressée, et je me suis réveillée la nuit avec des idées... Si ça avait ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, j'aurais fini ! »

« Six sur dix ? »

« Elles varient peu les unes des autres – en tout cas, toutes les féminines ; je me suis un peu concentrée sur elles, c'est passionnant... »

« Sans doute, Brunissande », j'essaie de tempérer, « mais ce n'était ni si urgent, ni à toi de les pré...

« Tu sais, j'ai passé un temps à les observer les statuettes, je comprends que tu veuilles garder tout cela pour toi, mais... », elle m'interrompt à son tour avec l'air d'être prête à s'excuser d'avoir bosser tout un week-end. On croit rêver !

« Non, non, je ne cherche pas d'honneurs ou à être celui qui a vaincu les statuettes », je m'agace, désolé de sa réaction. Je m'agace sans doute trop depuis ce matin. « Je suis juste inquiet de te voir passer autant de temps là-dessus... »

« Pourquoi ? », elle questionne froidement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Brunissande a de longs cheveux lisses châtains foncés, tenus par une barrette quand elle travaille. Son visage fin est totalement dégagé ; c'est une très jolie fille, il faut bien le dire, et c'est toujours étrange quand une très jolie fille vous engueule, non ? A moins que ça ne soit le français qui me fasse cet effet là.

« Parce que tu as mieux à faire que... », j'essaie de plaider.

« Mieux à faire ? Mieux à faire que de te rendre ton aide alors que j'ai fini mon stage uniquement grâce à ton frère ? Mieux à faire que de t'encombrer, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? », elle demande et sa voix a enflé à chaque phrase ; ses yeux sombres lancent maintenant des éclairs.

« M'encombrer ? », je répète, sidéré de l'ampleur du mal-entendu.

« Tu as ta vie, tes amis, et la cousine d'une copine d'enfance qui s'impose en permanence dans... », elle énumère avec une colère rentrée que je ne lui ai jamais vue.

« Brunissande, tu dis n'importe quoi ! », j'essaie un peu désespérément.

« Clairement », elle souffle avec tellement de colère que je ne sais que dire.

D'un même geste, elle enlève sa barrette, prend sa cape et sort du laboratoire me laissant seul face aux chaudrons qu'elle a mis sur le feu.

oo

Tiziano met des heures à répondre à mon appel à l'aide.

« Mon miroir déconne ou t'as appelé cinq fois depuis huit heures ce matin ?», il questionne en guise de bonjour quand il s'y décide.

« Tu es à Trieste ? », je questionne un peu au hasard et parce que ce que je vois derrière lui ressemble plutôt à sa chambre, en fait.

« Non, j'ai pris la journée », il me répond avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Et tu as mis tout ce temps à me répondre ! », je ne peux m'empêcher de râler – ça fait la troisième personne que tu engueules aujourd'hui, je me mets en garde.

« Eh, maestro Harry, méchant Tizzi a oublié de préparer petit-déjeuner ! Méchant Tizzi va se jeter dans le canal avec une pierre attachée autour du cou ! »

« Imbécile », je pouffe malgré moi devant son imitation d'un elfe de maison. « Mais je suis dans la panade, moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Dis-moi », il répond tellement sobrement que ça me fait frissonner.

« Hum... eh bien, d'abord, je... d'abord je voudrais finir mes échantillons et, a priori, Brunissande en a fait six ce week-end toute seule », je lui révèle, totalement embarrassé une nouvelle fois par ce travail donné.

« Super », commente Tizzi en buvant une tasse de café. On dirait presque qu'il se lève, je me dis distraitement. Il est pourtant midi passé.

«Oui, ce qui est moins super c'est que je me suis... disputée avec elle ce matin en arrivant et que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait... J'ai six chaudrons qui bouillonnent et même pas ses notes...», j'avoue humblement. Au secours Tiziano !

« Tu t'es disputé avec Brunissande ? », s'effare Tizzi.

Je suppose que je le mérite – quand on y pense, personne n'est plus compréhensif et patient avec les autres que Brunissande ; à part Ginny avec Cyrus, je dirais.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas à passer ses week-ends à bosser pour moi, et elle m'a dit que visiblement elle me dérangeait et elle est partie », je résume les joues rouges.

« Tu lui as au moins dit merci avant ? », insiste Tiziano, l'air abattu.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps, elle est partie en vrille toute seule », j'argumente.

« Quelle surprise », grince Tiz.

« Oui je sais, je n'ai pas été très galant sans doute, mais imagine MA surprise – pourquoi passe-t-elle son week-end sur ma potion d'abord ? »

« Excellente question », se marre bizarrement Tiziano.

« Tizzi... », je proteste.

« Harry, ouvre les yeux, réfléchis, et tu trouveras la réponse à ta question – t'as déjà résolu des énigmes plus compliquées dans ta vie, crois-moi », il me répond, et je vais demander des explications quand il reprend : « Je finis mon café et j'arrive pour voir si, à nous deux, on arrive à les analyser – sinon il te restera ton frère ou ton cousin... ou Fiametta, qui fait la modeste mais qui serait sans doute tout à fait capable de nous aider... Mais faisons un bilan tous les deux avant de l'amener au milieu... »

« Oui », j'accepte en me disant vaguement que je ne souhaite aucune complication féminine supplémentaire dans cette histoire. Et Fiametta racontant à Ada mes déboires avec Brunissande me paraît bien une complication inutile.

«Ton dernière message disait que tu avais trop de problèmes pour savoir par quoi commencer», me relance Tiziano, « on a fait le tour ? »

« Non, non... je... c'est moins urgent, encore que Ada ne pense qu'à ça... Je voudrais recontacter Oan-Ni, le Sirénéen que j'avais rencontré... tu sais comment on fait ? »

Tiziano écarquille les yeux.

« Et moi qui me disais que tu avais l'air d'aller mieux dans ta tête ! Tu veux aller faire la révolution chez les Sirénéens maintenant ? Garous et Sirénéens unis contre les sorciers ? », il m'engueule presque.

« Je veux juste lui poser une question », je me défends comme je peux.

« Ça a un rapport avec les statuettes ? », il enquête encore pas spécialement plus calme.

« Non, aucun, il s'agit de savoir si les Sirénéens prêteraient de l'argent à Lo Paradiso », je chuchote dans mon miroir.

« Merlino mio », souffle mon ami, « Rappelle-moi pour qui tu es censé travailler en ce moment?»

« Ça n'a rien à voir », je grommelle, agacé qu'il ait raison une fois de plus.

« Je t'amène l'anneau des Cimballi, on doit pouvoir faire un truc avec ça... », il reprend bizarrement calmé.

« L'anneau des Cimballi », je répète intimidé et pas sûr de comprendre.

« Tu seras sans doute étonné de savoir que nous avons un coffre aussi au fond de la lagune... une pièce d'or unique laissée pour ne pas attirer la colère des Sirénéens par mon ancêtre Engelberto », il développe, brillant et grand prince déchu comme il sait l'être.

« Engelberto ? », je répète de nouveau en me demandant s'il ne se fout pas de moi.

« Je savais que tu aimerais le prénom », il s'amuse. « Umbrie avait appelé une ses poupées comme ça, d'ailleurs... »

« Tu viens ? », je questionne d'une petite voix.

« J'arrive ».

oooo

Ça nous prend le reste de l'après-midi pour nous sortir, tout seuls, des chaudrons de Brunissande. En se basant essentiellement sur les notes de Cyrus, elle a développé des potions dérivées pour l'ensemble des statuettes féminines et pour le prêtre.

« Du bon boulot, faut les tester, mais c'est du bon boulot », remarque Tizzi.

« C'est sûr », j'admets du bout des lèvres ; j'ai eu beau y réfléchir, je n'ai pas trouvé de raison aussi évidente qu'annoncée par Tiziano pour l'implication de Brunissande. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui demander.

« On voit qu'elle a bossé avec ton frère, elle a compris vite ses indications », il continue et je n'ai pas la naïveté de ne pas voir qu'il essaie de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Je suis le seul qui comprend lentement », je décide donc de répondre. Qu'il triomphe et m'explique et qu'on en finisse.

« Visiblement », il commente cryptiquement en passant au parchemin suivant qui détaille des ingrédients à tester pour adapter la potion de base aux statuettes de l'astrologue, du maire, du boucher et du maréchal-ferrant. « L'astrologue, finalement, faudrait juste augmenter la dose de mauve », il remarque.

« Tu t'en occupes, je prends le maire ? », je propose en lisant les indications symboliques de Cyrus. « Je me demande bien d'où les racines de topinambour correspondent au maire d'ailleurs ! »

« En Symbolique, le soleil et l'autorité sont souvent liés », commente Tizzi. « L'hélianthus tuberisus est l'autre nom des topinambours... »

« Ah oui », je me rappelle, agacé de mon manque de concentration. « Toi, tu as fait de la Symbolique ? »

Je suis toujours un peu perdu quant au parcours scolaire de Tizz, qui comme nombre de jeunes sorciers italiens, n'a fréquenté des cours collectifs qu'après ses quinze ans. Une vieille famille comme les Cimballi mettant bien sûr un point d'honneur à offrir des tuteurs aussi prestigieux que peu scolaires à ses enfants. Quand je l'avais rencontré, il m'avait surpris ainsi par ses connaissances extrêmement poussées dans certains domaines tenus comme accessoires à Poudlard, comme les runes ou l'arithmancie, et son incompétence notoire pour des choses fondamentales pour moi comme la Défense contre les forces du mal. « Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé, et mon grand-père avait laissé tombé », avait-il simplement expliqué en me demandant de l'aider à rattraper ce trou de son éducation après un duel particulièrement rapide et humiliant quand nous étions étudiants à Heidelberg.

« Oui... Mon tuteur d'Arithmancie était un féru de Symbolique... et un ami de Cosmo Taluti, d'ailleurs, Grand-père m'a rappelé ça l'autre jour, je voulais en parler à Ada et puis j'ai oublié », il me révèle tout en fouillant dans son sac. « Un Grec, évidemment - Onesimos Girasis - relativement barbant d'ailleurs pour le gosse de quinze ans que j'étais... mais je crois que lui-même a tenu le coup pour les conversations avec mon grand-père après les cours ! Enfin, j'ai eu l'examen d'entrée de la classe préparatoire de la Scuela du premier coup, je devrais lui en être reconnaissant ! »

« Girasis », je relève. « La directrice du Département d'Arithmancie de l'université de Londres s'appelle Girasis aussi... »

« Les Grecs sont de grands voyageurs », conclut Tizzi en se penchant sur ses ingrédients.

C'est l'appel d'Ada qui nous sort de nos chaudrons où se réduisent maintenant, et de manière apparemment satisfaisantes, les potions dédiées au Maréchal-ferrant (Potassium d'Arabie) et au Boucher (sang de boeuf).

« Alors, des nouvelles, des projets ? », elle lance.

« Bah, de bosser toute la nuit », je soupire. « Ou presque. »

« Des nouvelles de ton frère ? », elle questionne l'air peut-être un peu trop innocent – mais c'est quand même une bonne question. C'est vrai ça, est-ce que son silence est le signe qu'il s'est magistralement planté ?

« Non, mais je ne l'ai pas appelé », je suis contraint d'avouer.

« J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour ton ami Sirénéen ? », soupire Ada, et je comprends que demander des nouvelles de mon frère tenait d'une prise de la température.

« Tizz a une idée de comment le contacter », je brode allègrement plutôt que de lui rappeler une énième fois que j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de choses à faire.

« Oh, tu t'en es occupé ? », elle commente ouvertement ravie.

« Mais oui », je proteste faiblement peut-être parce que le regard plus que critique de Tiziano est fixé sur moi.

« Je vais apprendre la patience », elle souffle avec un sourire qui me fait plutôt fondre. « Vous êtes tous les deux ? La belle Brunissande est retournée en Suisse ? »

« Je ne sais pas où elle est », je réponds et, non, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

« Fiametta vous salue », glisse Ada. « Vous avez l'air pris tous les deux, on va aller manger toutes les deux seules, alors... »

« Je suis désolé, dès qu'on a fini, on vous rejoint », je m'empresse de répondre et j'ai la surprise rétrospective de voir Tiziano-le-critique confirmer d'un coup de menton relativement clair.

ooooo

On finit à plus de neuf heures et on range à toute vitesse pour ne pas se faire bannir du laboratoire pour retrouver les filles dans leur QG habituelle, la trattoria La Paloma. Elles ont évidemment fini de manger, mais elles ne sont pas seules – Vicco et Lucca sont là. Tous les deux se lèvent pour me serrer la main – Vicco prend des nouvelles de la Harley et semble sincèrement heureux qu'elle ait fonctionné à merveille. Lucca s'intéresse à Tizzi qui s'est assis entre lui et Fiametta.

« Un signore Cimballi à la même table que moi, c'est un honneur ! »

« Un ambassadeur, tout l'honneur est pour moi », répond Tiziano avec son affabilité polie apprise au berceau. Mais il est sur ses gardes sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Je ne crois pas que se retrouver à une table de lycanthropes suffise à expliquer cela.

« Il paraît que vous bossez comme des malades », reprend Lucca m'incluant dans la conversation.

« Malheureusement », je réponds aussi légèrement que je peux. Je fais signe au patron de nous amener la carte. « Mais on ne devrait pas se plaindre, j'imagine que vous ne chômez pas non plus... »

« On se prépare », répond Lucca l'air déterminé.

« On part à Rome sans doute dans deux jours », glisse presque timidement Ada.

« Tu as eu ta mère ? », je réponds donc et j'ai l'impression que Lucca est surpris de ma question.

« C'est en négociation », elle me répond avec un furtif sourire comme une excuse.

« Elle doit comprendre que si elle refuse de nous aider, elle n'aura plus jamais rien à te dire », affirme alors Lucca assez vivement.

« Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle maintenant », objecte brusquement Ada en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle, elle a besoin de toi, de ton pardon », indique Lucca.

« Et tu me trouves cynique ! », soupire Ada en prenant ma main sous la table.

« Ma foi, elle ne mérite pas autre chose », insiste Lucca – puis il me jette un regard presque gêné et change totalement de sujet. « Vous n'avez pas soif ? Ugolino, on a soif ici et de quoi payer ! »

Le patron amène deux nouvelles bouteilles sur la table pendant qu'une serveuse dépose des assiettes de soupe minestrone devant moi et Tiziano – ce qu'il restait en cuisine. Mon estomac gronde de faim rien qu'en les voyant. Lucca remplit les verres et offre le premier à Ada.

« Tu devrais te méfier de ce type, Harry », me chuchote alors Tiziano en travers de la table et en japonais. « Il l'aime encore comme la rose aime la rosée »

« Tu parles quoi, là, chinois ? », s'intéresse Fiametta à ses côtés.

« Japonais », il répond. « Un poème... dont Harry ne se souvenait plus... ça m'est revenu brutalement. »

oooo

Retour des personnages non canon en nombre. Je vous passe Brunissande, Tiziano, Ada et  
Fiametta...

Oan-Ni - Sirénéen qui pense devoir quelque chose à Harry.

Umbretta Cimballi dite Umbrie - jeune soeur cracmol de Tiziano, pianiste.

Aliénor Poussin-Desfées - briseuse de sorts française, de la même promo que Harry mais aussi amie "d'enfance" puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors du premier Tournoi des sorciers. C'est aussi la cousine de Brunissande.

Soren Erdman - briseur de sorts suédois de la même promo que Harry et Tiziano, amoureux de Aliénor.

Sorenzo Lorendan - briseur de sorts italien de la même promo que Bill Weasley. Directeur de stage de Brunissande et de Harry à Genève.

Onesimos Girasis - professeur de symbolique grec, évidemment de la même famille que Nikomaka Girasis, qui a fait une proposition à Cyrus dans le chapitre précédent. Ami de Cosmo Taluti.

Vicco - loup-garou, mécanicien, ombre de Lucca.

Lucca Astrelli - ambassadeur de Lo Paradiso. Lycanthrope romain ex-amoureux officiel de Ada

Retour aussi des statuettes des Wuelfern : un prêtre, un astrologue, un maire, une sage-femme, une bonne soeur, une mariée, un boucher, un maréchal-ferrant et la justice.

Botanique fantaisiste, mais quand même guidée par des principes de Symbolique définis au fur et à mesure... Je vais peut-être écrire un traité ;-) C'est ainsi qu'on peut amadouer l'autorité par des racines de topinambour...

Chapitre relu et commenté par Alixe, Clodina, Fée fléau et LaPaumée, comme d'hab.

La suite repart du bureau de Nikomaka Girasis et s'intitule_ Des petites trahisons et des fidélités stratégiques_


	52. Cyrus Des petites trahisons

Playlist  
_Tant de questions dans le cerveau_  
_se mélangent et me questionnent_  
_il y a le mensonge au salon et la vérité qui sonne_  
_Et à vrai dire est-ce bien pire si la vérité fait défaut ?_  
_Vraiment, je me le demande_  
Amestoy Trio, La vérité

**LII Cyrus. Des petites trahisons et des fidélités stratégiques**

En sortant du bureau de Girasis, je me demande sincèrement si je ne viens pas de rêver : elle m'a réellement fait la proposition de me donner accès à sa correspondance, sa correspondance avec Cosmo Taluti - rien que ça - et d'en faire un livre ? Faute de meilleure idée, je me tourne vers Maninder sans même oser formuler ma question.

"C'est une proposition importante, Cyrus", il répond sobrement. Il est notoirement moins excité que lorsque nous avons fait le chemin inverse.

"Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité", je lui rappelle. "Dois-je changer de priorité ?"

"C'est une proposition stimulante faite par quelqu'un de... de capable de faire valoriser ce travail à sa juste valeur", il insiste.

"Ou de me tourner le dos si la réception n'est pas à la hauteur de ses espoirs", je lui fais remarquer. Il hoche la tête - à l'Indienne - de gauche à droite, mais je suis habitué. Il est d'accord. "C'est aussi un sacré risque et un sacré piège", je conclus plus pour lui que pour moi.

"Et, du coup, vous voulez le refiler à d'autres ?", s'étonne ouvertement Maninder. Cette vieille réputation de tête brûlée ne me quittera-t-elle donc jamais ?

"Je laisserais bien d'autres qui ont, à la fois, plus de familiarité avec le sujet et moins d'ambitions universitaires juger de la valeur réelle de la proposition", je formule prudemment.

Je dois avoir le nez plein de furoncles visiblement à voir la façon dont Maninder me dévisage.

"J'ai eu un instant l'impression d'entendre votre père quand il prend la peine d'être stratège", il finit par commenter.

"Voilà qui risque de me convaincre que c'est grosso modo une bonne idée", je conclus, et ça le fait rire.

Sauf que ma leçon de stratégie s'arrête là. Maninder me quitte l'étage suivant en me disant de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si je veux discuter et me laisse redescendre seul dans le Grand Hall de l'Université. J'ai la tête pleine de pensées sérieuses, sauf que Gin, Luna, mais aussi Archi débarqué de je ne sais où, et même Ron, me tombent dessus en hurlant : "Faut qu'il paie sa tournée !"

D'autres, que je connais moins bien, en rajoutent derrière eux sur le thème de "il nous doit au moins ça !" Et dix minutes plus tard, j'ai globalement invité toute la population du pub "La plume savante", le plus proche établissement magique de l'Université. Ça chante, ça hurle, ça trinque à la fin des examens et ça ne prête pas aux pensées stratégiques. Gin est belle avec ses joues rouge, et l'alcool me dit que j'ai le temps de regarder tout ça en face quand Drago se fraye un chemin jusqu'à nous - il est souriant, presque simple, et il a une pinte à la main. Ce garçon est en pleine décadence, il faut le dire.

On trinque avec emphase et on boit en silence de longues gorgées avant qu'il ne me demande sur le ton de la conversation :

"Dis-moi, cher cousin, tu as bien sûr prévenu tes parents de tes succès ?"

"Pas eu le temps", je réponds en m'amusant qu'il s'en inquiète - presque pour la deuxième fois de la journée ! - jusqu'au moment où la façon furtive dont il s'humecte délicatement les lèvres m'indique qu'il est embêté. Ça déclenche une putain de sirène d'alarme dans ma tête.

"Il ne faudrait pas trop tarder - j'ai peur qu'Androméda ait définitivement plus de temps que toi...", il indique en réponse à mon regard inquisiteur.

"Ah !", je comprends en ravalant un soupir. Pas que je lui en veuille vraiment mais je me serais passé d'une mini-crise familiale...

"Désolé, Cyrus, Andromeda s'inquiète tellement pour moi que...", il commence avec une telle sincérité que je le coupe tout de suite :

"Non c'est moi qui ai mal géré mes parents, Drago, pas la peine de t'excuser", je lui assure. "Je rattraperai le coup, ne t'inquiète pas !"

"Tu vas les appeler maintenant ?", il enquête.

"Non, je me ferai déshériter plus tard", je lance comme une blague, mais elle n'est pas drôle dans les yeux de Drago. Ses parents l'ont globalement abandonné, je devrais m'en rappeler, j'étais là. Je vais m'excuser lorsqu'Archi me tombe dessus par derrière me faisant renverser ma chope.

"Cyrus, il est temps d'offrir une nouvelle tournée", il affirme. "Oh, salut Drago !"

"McLeish", répond sombrement mon cousin prêt à s'enfuir comme un daim pris dans les phares d'une automobile moldue.

Ginny doit s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle pose une main sur son épaule, mais Archi est trop intoxiqué pour y faire attention : "Il va nous manquer quand il foutra le bazar au Brésil, hein !" il clame à la cantonade et évidemment ça fait rire.

"Archi", j'essaie de le calmer.

"B'en c'est vrai, plus personne d'accuser à tort d'avoir empoisonné ses condisciples, plus d'enlèvements ou de..."

Archi s'effondre alors sur mon dos.

"... ou de raison de se saouler à mort", commente Gin avec aplomb.

Ron est à côté d'elle, je me rends compte quand j'arrive à me retourner sans laisser mon pote s'écraser sur le sol et je me dis que l'alcool n'explique pas totalement l'effondrement d'Archi. Drago a visiblement fui avant de constater le résultat de la méthode Lupin-Weasley de gestion des crises.

"On va le ramener", je me contente de dire.

Gin acquiesce et Ron nous aide à le sortir du pub et à la fourrer dans un taxi.

"Il ne tient pas l'alcool votre ami", commente finement le conducteur.

J'opine rassuré par le fait d'entendre Archi ronfler - je ne sais pas trop quel sort à choisi Ron mais ça m'a l'air totalement bénin. On s'aide d'un peu de magie pour le monter dans son appart et d'encore plus pour l'amener à son lit.

"On peut le laisser ?", je demande au beau-frère en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Son pouls est régulier et son aura magique ne cesse de monter en puissance", commente Gin qui s'est penchée sur notre ami affalé au travers de son lit.

"J'ai utilisé un "Calme-Toi"", indique Ron les oreilles moins rouges qu'on pourrait le craindre. "Avec l'alcool, c'est immédiat... la police magique l'utilise à la sortie des matchs de Quidditch."

"Bon, alors on peut le laisser", je décide sobrement en prenant un parchemin sur son bureau et en griffonnant un mot d'excuse pour le moment où il se réveillera. J'ai la vague impression qu'il va me rendre responsable de tout mais c'est mon meilleur ami, il a sans doute plus le droit que d'autres...

"Je le mets en position de sécurité", rajoute Ginny toute à sa médecine en cours de développement. "S'il bouge c'est sans doute qu'il ne risque rien..."

"Moi, faut que je file à la Division", annonce Ron. "Je suis de garde ce soir."

"C'était cool de venir me féliciter", je lui lance avec sincérité.

"De rien", il rougit presque. "Je pensais que Harry serait là."

Mes parents, Harry... Ok, je n'assure pas un pépin de citrouille mais faut dire que j'ai quelques excuses.

"Harry a intérêt à avoir fini la potion que je lui ai suggérée", je préfère commenter.

"Tu vas aller vérifier ?", s'amuse Gin

"Faudrait. Mais d'abord, il me faut une cheminée longue distance pas trop surveillée. Je ne vois que Poudlard", je réponds en la regardant.

"Là maintenant tout de suite ?"

J'opine.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?", elle comprend lentement.

"Je ferais bien qu'une seule session de rattrapage", je soupire.

"Les Lupin n'ont pas trop le sens de la fête, hein, Ron ?", elle lâche bassement en se levant.

J'ai de la chance, je sais.

oo

"Et tu vas accepter ?", questionne Ginny quand j'ai fini d'exposer la proposition de Girasis à toute la famille réunie dans le salon - les jumeaux sont allés au lit en râlant parce qu'ils auraient bien profité de notre présence mais ça n'a pas dérapé autant que je l'ai craint un instant - rien à faire, je déteste quand ils se font gronder à cause de moi.

"Je n'en sais rien, Gin", je réponds un peu agacé qu'elle en soit déjà là, même si je comprends qu'elle s'inquiète d'un brutal changement de plan - elle attend depuis des mois maintenant qu'on parte au Brésil. "Pour l'instant, j'ai dit à Girasis que sa proposition était intéressante mais que ma priorité restait le Brésil. Sauf que Maninder a eu l'air de dire que je devrais y réfléchir, et puis, il y a Harry, Ada, Tiziano et Brunissande - eux seront peut-être intéressés non ?"

"Harry a toujours répété que ce qui l'intéressait dans le métier de briseur de sorts, c'était le changement, la variété des missions", remarque Mae, en s'étirant. "Ça cadre mal avec éditer la correspondance de Girasis et Taluti, non ?"

"Il pourrait changer d'avis pour Ada", suppose Ginny, les sourcils froncés ; je crois que Ada la questionne autant que moi.

Je regarde Papa qui n'a rien dit. Mae fait pareil, et notre pauvre Remus a un petit rire sans joie avant de répondre :

"Ne me faites pas expert de ce que je ne suis pas ! La relation entre Harry et Ada est totalement hors de mes compétences !" Comme personne ne lui répond, il rajoute finalement, comme s'il se forçait : "Mais je serais surpris en effet que Harry s'engage à développer des recherches sur tout ça ! Ce n'est pas exactement son projet pour l'instant."

Pour autant que Harry ait réellement un projet, je me retiens de lâcher. Puis je repense à ce qu'il a dit l'autre jour à Trieste, pas très loin de ce que présume Papa, et j'opine.

"Restent Tiziano et Brunissande", je dis d'abord pour moi.

"C'est qui Bru... Brunissande ?", veut savoir Mae en trébuchant sur le prénom français.

"Une briseuse de sort française", répond Gin l'air rêveur cette fois.

"Tu te souviens d'Aliénor ?", je précise. Mae opine. "Sa cousine. Plus jolie et aussi intelligente", je résume - ce qui scandalise Ginny et fait sourire Papa. "C'est totalement vrai; Gin ! Harry, on a cru toutes les vacances en France qu'il allait l'embrasser, Aliénor ! Vous vous rappelez ?"

Papa et Mae échangent un regard complice - ils se souviennent.

"Tu ne m'as jamais raconté !", proteste Gin. "Et Aliénor n'est pas du tout laide !"

"Harry m'aurait étripé si je t'avais raconté ça", je réponds avec sincérité.

"Mais Harry ne compte pas embrasser cette Bru-ni-ssande-deu", croit malin de souligner Mae en s'appliquant pour la prononciation. Comme je hausse les épaules, elle pâlit et regarde de nouveau Papa en disant : "Mais il nous a présenté Ada !"

"Peut-être tout cela ne vous semblerait pas si formel, si ce n'était pas justement Ada", je glisse pour l'inquiétude immédiate de Ginny.

"Ne recommence pas ton délire qui voudrait que je préfère Ada à mes enfants, Cyrus !" s'exaspère Papa, comme elle le craignait sans doute. "Ada est malheureusement intimidée par ma position, mais tu ne peux pas réduire toute leur relation et toutes leurs décisions à une stratégie pour obtenir le soutien de la Fondation pour Lo Paradiso ! Tu l'enfermes dans un rôle injuste et intenable !"

"Mais pourtant tout le monde fait le lien, paraît-il", je remarque me souvenant des explications de Mae.

"Le lien aurait été fait sans Harry", juge Papa avec un haussement d'épaules. "Plus lentement, et même peut-être plus facilement. Ne mélange pas tout !"

Ginny a l'air de me supplier de laisser tomber ; Mae secoue la tête mais je crois qu'elle pense comme moi, que les termes de la discussion sont mal posés mais qu'elle n'a pas envie d'aller au conflit. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, je décide.

"Je vais te faire hurler", je commence donc, le plus calme et respectueux que je peux, "mais je crois que c'est toi qui fais des amalgames, Papa. Personne ici, moi le dernier, a un problème avec la lycanthropie d'Ada, c'est toi qui ramènes tout à ça ; elle aussi d'ailleurs", je rajoute. "Les non-lycanthropes comme moi regardent plutôt le couple et s'interrogent. Tu dis que je soupçonne Ada d'intéressement, mais la réalité est que je me pose surtout des questions sur Harry : serait-il encore avec une fille avec qui il s'engueule autant si elle n'était pas garou ?"

"Tu veux dire qu'il est avec elle pour me faire plaisir !", questionne Papa - peu aimablement, reconnaissons-le

"Non, mais qu'il se sent obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout de la possibilité", j'essaie d'expliciter un truc que je ressens et ce n'est pas facile. " A part avec Aurore, Harry ne s'est pas trop accroché aux filles avec qui il est sorti ; il y en a pleins que vous ne connaissez pas et j'imagine qu'il y en a d'autres qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de me présenter. Alors Ada,..."

"Ne sois pas trop rapide à juger leur couple, Cyrus, il y a des tas de façons de vivre à deux... Tu disposes des souvenirs nécessaires pour savoir que les lycanthropes ont besoin d'être plus rassurés que les autres dans leurs relations...", propose Papa, un peu tendu mais pas glacial.

"Ça, je crois que Harry le sait", j'admets avec empressement. "Je l'ai vu faire des efforts, relativement démentiels pour qui le connaît, pour la convaincre de venir te voir hier. Je répète, le Harry que je connais ne fait pas tant de concessions que cela, surtout pas avec les filles..."

"Il est peut-être plus amoureux d'elle", essaie Mae.

"..ou ses efforts se nourrissent d'autres motivations", j'insiste. "Il veut avoir relevé le défi ; on l'a élevé pour ça..."

Papa blêmit en entendant ça.

".. ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste pour dire que, selon moi, Brunissande aurait eu de vraies chances avec Harry si ce dernier ne se sentait aussi concerné par sa mission 'lycanthropique'..."

Mae a un petit sourire fugace qui me fait penser que je ne suis pas si loin de ce qu'elle pense, elle-aussi. Papa soupire et je décide que je dois aller plus loin :

"C'est surtout pas à toi de faire quoi que ce soit, Papa", je conclus donc.

"Non ?", il demande avec une surprise amusée.

"Non", je confirme en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse. "Surtout pas à toi."

"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de laisser Harry et ses embrassades ou ses missions", avance alors Ginny, les joues à peine rosées. "Il nous dirait avec raison que ça ne nous regarde pas du tout... Moi, j'aimerais, Remus, que tu nous dises ce que tu penses de la proposition de Girasis", elle termine avec sa franchise et sa délicatesse.

"Pas grand-chose", commence Papa en acceptant avec soulagement le changement de conversation. "Girasis m'a toujours ouvertement méprisé, encore qu'on en soit venu à une sorte d'armistice tacite..."

"Elle te trouve trop terre à terre", je lui confirme. "Elle me l'a redit ce matin".

"Et bien sûr, je ne saurais totalement écarter qu'elle essaie de me toucher à travers toi", continue Papa. "Sauf que son opposition envers moi s'est jusqu'ici fondée sur l'orientation de mes travaux ou de mes enseignements, et non réellement sur ma personne... Or sa proposition est une proposition pour faire découvrir - ou redécouvrir- une branche de la magie et les travaux des Taluti, ça ne cadre pas tellement avec une attaque personnelle déguisée", il raisonne à haute voix.

"Je dirais même qu'elle sous-entendait que nous... que je disposais sans doute à travers toi de ressources utiles pour le faire", je concours.

"Est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas savoir pour Harry et Ada ?", questionne Mae à la cantonade. Et sa supposition glace Ginny à mes côtés.

"Il ne faut pas exagérer", estime Papa. "L'information commence à être connue dans des milieux lycanthropes très ouverts - autant dire par une poignée de personnes..."

"Et très peu d'amis de Girasis", je rajoute, vaguement rasséréné par l'orientation de la discussion.

"Pourtant si elle a eu une correspondance avec le père d'Ada, elle peut connaître d'autres Italiens, et l'information peut lui être venue comme ça", remarque Ginny.

"C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas de la même génération", soupire Papa. "Je n'ai vraiment aucune bonne connexion avec elle..."

"Et Albus ?", questionne Mae.

"Il faut évidemment lui demander", répond Papa en me regardant.

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il me demande l'autorisation d'effectuer cette démarche et à opiner :

"Franchement, à ce stade, l'avis de tout le monde m'intéresse", je commente très humblement. "D'ailleurs, pour ne rien vous cacher, je comptais appeler Aesthelia d'ici pour en parler avec elle."

"Je me disais aussi que tu n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour qu'on te félicite de tes résultats", se moque Mae. Faut dire que je leur ai tout de suite annoncés l'épine qui se cachait selon moi dans les roses, sans leur laisse trop le temps ni de commenter mes résultats, ni le délai que je me suis octroyé pour les leur annoncer.

"On peut aussi me féliciter", je réponds en riant pour cacher ma gêne.

"On y comptait bien" annonce Papa en ouvrant son bar.

oooo

Même après le verre de cherry offert par Papa, il est encore assez tôt pour appeler Aesthelia. Je m'agenouille devant la cheminée avec une certaine nervosité - c'est généralement toujours le cas avant que je la revoie ou que je lui reparle : l'idée de me retrouver face à elle, qui a aimé si sincèrement Sirius, m'intimide malgré ses efforts patents pour me traiter comme un être indépendant de ses souvenirs. Je suppose que Sirius garde comme regret de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée et que ce regret fonde ma nervosité. Mais le penser n'empêche pas le processus.

"Aesthelia", je la salue avec mon sourire le plus courageux.

"Ah, Cyrus !", elle lâche avec un mélange de surprise et de bonne humeur. "C'est fini ces examens ?"

"J'ai eu les résultats aujourd'hui", je reconnais avec une certaine fierté.

"Tu arrives quand ?"

"Tu n'envisages pas que je me sois planté ?", je remarque en riant de bon coeur mais aussi étrangement content de sa confiance.

"Non", elle affirme avec cette autorité dont la nature l'a dotée. "Mais si je me trompe, je vais t'en vouloir horriblement !"

Bon, aux battements subis de mon coeur, j'ai peut-être été trop vite à dire que j'avais surmonté mon appréhension de son jugement.  
"Tu ne te trompes pas", je me dépêche de confirmer, "mais..."

"Mais quoi, Cyrus ?", elle me coupe immédiatement. "J'ai remué ciel et terre pour monter ce programme de recherches ; trouver des financements, recruter d'autres stagiaires, dégager du temps sur mes propres travaux... et, tiens, monsieur Cyrus Lupin a soudain mieux à faire que de venir réaliser les recherches dont il me parle depuis deux ans ?"

"Aesthelia...", j'essaie assez misérablement.

"J'ai besoin de toi ici - on n'a que six mois et beaucoup de travail à accomplir", elle continue.

"Je sais - c'est juste que Girasis me propose d'écrire un livre avec elle", j'essaie d'argumenter.

"Girasis ? Tu me planterais là pour aller bosser avec Girasis ? Depuis quand tu lui adresses même la parole ?", explose Aesthelia entre trahison et surprise.

"Depuis que je suis major en symbolique ", je place l'information en ayant l'impression que c'est ma dernière carte.

"Magnifique", elle commente en ayant l'air de dire que c'était le moins que je pouvais faire. "Et sur quoi ce livre ?"

"Sur les magies de lune - elle a travaillé dessus il y a vingt ans avec un Italien; je ne sais pas si tu as jamais entendu parler de Cosmo Taluti...", j'essaie de développer.

"Vingt ans ?", relève Aesthelia sans d'intérêt manifeste pour le reste.

"Elle attendait de trouver la bonne personne", je raconte en n'aimant pas trop répéter les arguments flatteurs de Girasis mais sans trouver d'autres moyens. "Elle pense que je suis suffisamment iconoclaste et connecté pour.."

"Cyrus, si ces travaux ont vingt ans, ils peuvent attendre six mois voire une bonne année !", elle me coupe de nouveau. "Finir ta thèse me paraît autrement plus important pour la suite de ta carrière et pour ta construction intellectuelle ! Maninder a dû te le dire..."

"Maninder n'ose pas dire non à Girasis", je me rends compte.

"Je vais l'appeler, moi, Avinesh", elle lance toujours aussi remontée de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

"J'ai besoin de quelques jours quand même", je me rends avec un certain soulagement.

"Dans cinq jours, nous partons assister au rituel de printemps avec Bethany", elle m'annonce

"Dans trois jours, on est là", je décide un peu légèrement, sans doute.

"Bien", elle approuve avec un hochement de tête presque timide maintenant qu'elle a gagné la partie.

Je promets de la tenir au courant des détails de notre arrivée et je coupe l'appel. Le bureau de mon père ne m'a jamais paru aussi silencieux.

"Et alors, tu vas faire quoi ?", lance Ginny dans mon dos. Je l'ai entendue pouffer une ou deux fois pendant le court échange.

"Mes valises", je réponds en me retournant vers elle. "Nos valises", je corrige en lui prenant la main - ai-je déjà plus mal traitée Ginny qu'en ce moment ?

"Tu vas me demander un truc", elle comprend.

"Je retourne voir Harry demain, je ne vois pas d'autre façon de faire le tour de la question", je reconnais. "Je parlerai aussi à Tiziano et Brunissande, et on verra bien si quelqu'un est intéressé..."

"Mais on part ?" elle insiste.

"Quoi qu'il arrive", je promets.

oooo

Bon, je vous entends déjà râler que je prends mon temps pour amener Cyrus à Venise, pour l'envoyer au Brésil ou pour donner la clé des statuettes... pourtant faire le point sur l'affaire Girasis me paraissait un préalable incontournable. Et puis maintenant qu'il s'est engagé, il ne reste que trois jours avant le départ - je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire dix chapitres sur trois jours !

Le suivant voit Harry se coltiner avec pas mal de monde... ça s'appelle Des coopérations arrachées


	53. Harry Des coopérations arrachées

**La playlist que j'ai bien failli ne pas trouver - très décalée, évidemment**  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce matin  
Quand je me suis réveillé  
Je me voyais déjà parti sur un voilier  
Dans les pays lointains  
Au bord d'une plage avec une belle fille  
Qui m' bat à la nage et qui me déshabille  
Pendant que je gambille  
Autour d'un poisson chat  
Est-ce que t'entends ce que je vois

Higelin, Encore une journée d'foutue

**LIII Harry Des coopérations arrachées**

Je me lève à l'aube ; derrière les rideaux, le soleil est encore une présence qu'on devine plutôt qu'une force. Malgré mes efforts pour être silencieux, Ada s'étire, ouvre les yeux, s'étonne de me voir debout et se souvient - je vais chez Tiziano essayer de contacter les Sirénéens ; on a décidé ça après le restaurant hier soir.

"Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?", demande Ada l'air presque totalement réveillée.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aura comme résultat... si ça marche, on pourra sans doute le rappeler plus tard, tous les deux, en ayant réfléchi à ce qu'on lui demande", je répète en m'habillant.

Tarquino a refusé de donner l'anneau à Tiziano et demandé que je vienne plutôt l'utiliser au palais Cimballi. A la grimace de mon ami, j'avais compris qu'il n'avait pas réellement insisté ou que s'était reposée, de manière plus ou moins conflictuelle, la question de qui était lo padron de la maison Cimballi. Merlin merci, il ne me semblait pas qu'il existe une maison Lupin dont j'aurais dû prendre la tête !

"Mais comme tu veux", je rajoute pour Ada - après tout, qu'elle vienne, rencontre Tarquino, pratique la magie et la vie sociale. Si ça pouvait éviter les sous-entendus de Tizzi, ça serait même un bien.

Loin sans doute de se douter que l'héritier des Cimballi pense que Lucca, son ex-fiancé, essaie de l'arracher à moi, Ada se tourne sans doute pour réfléchir à ma proposition puis se laisse retomber sur les oreillers l'air de penser qu'elle est mieux là où elle est.

"Tu m'appelles ?"

"Promis."

"Tu fais quoi, après ?" - elle reprend après quelques secondes de silence.

"Je vérifie que les potions n'ont pas tourné et j'appelle Lorendan... faut que je mette au point un protocole de test avec lui..."

"Tu vas à Genève ?"

Je hausse les épaules.

"Je ferai ce qu'il me dira."

"Harry, le bon élève", elle se moque.

"Ada qui préfère faire faire aux autres", je rétorque.

Immédiatement, il y a cet éclair sauvage dans ses yeux. Je suis à la limite de ce qu'elle est prête à accepter. Mais je ne baisse pas mon regard, je ne recule pas. Si je veux savoir si notre histoire ressemble à quelque chose, il faut sans doute que je cesse de reculer.

"Je viens", elle annonce en se levant immédiatement.

Elle a été sèche mais pas agressive, on prend les augures où on les trouve. Elle est silencieuse et lointaine sur le chemin. Mais elle ne me demande pas si je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dit. Je décide que c'est aussi bien. Juste quelques pas avant le palais, elle ralentit.

"Le grand-père de Tiziano, il ne m'a jamais invitée..."

"Remus a dormi chez lui", je réponds en la tirant jusqu'à la porte.

C'est Umbrie qui nous ouvre, ravie de nous voir si on en croit son sourire.

"Ne me dis pas que Tizzi oblige tout le monde à se lever !", je lance comme une pique pas méchante.

"Je me lève en général plus tôt que lui", me répond Umbrie. "Même quand j'ai joué la veille... je préfère faire une sieste plus tard et ne pas rater le silence du matin..."

On la suit dans le vieux Palais qui me paraît moins délabré qu'à mon dernier passage. La rampe en marbre est presque brillante, je remarque.

"On sent l'influence de Tiz, hein ?", murmure Ombrie. "Grand-père ne dit rien mais je suis sûre que c'est ça, non ?"

"Si j'ai bien compris", je commence en me rendant compte que je n'ai même pas reparlé à Tiziano du Pacte. Donne-t-il tous les mois son sang ? Se sent-il pris au piège ? Ou au contraire, libéré de son choix ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il met tant de coeur à m'aider à percer le secret des statuettes ? Tant de questions que j'aurais dû lui avoir posées... "Si j'ai bien compris, sa vigueur passe dans le Pacte."

Umbretta opine et nous ouvre grandes les portes du petit salon où la famille Cimballi prend son petit déjeuner avec une vue imprenable sur la lagune. Certains diraient sans doute que cette vue n'a pas de prix. Vaut-elle le Pacte ?

"Harry ! Je suis content de te voir !", m'accueille Tarquino avec chaleur.

"Au point de s'asseoir sur ses reliques et de ne laisser personne y toucher", marmonne Tiziano et Umbrie lui lance un regard de reproche. J'occupe le terrain en faisant les présentations manquantes.

"Je vous présente mon amie, Aradia Taluti, Tarquino"

"Signore", salue Ada avec timidité - presque elle ferait la révérence.

"Mademoiselle, c'est un honneur pour cette maison d'accueillir une Taluti", répond Tarquino avec sincérité. Voilà au moins une relation qui part sur un bon pied.

"Vous prenez un café ?", lance Umbrie sans réllement attendre de réponse et en nous tendant des tasses. On s'en empare assez avidement en fait. 'Il y a des gâteaux, des fruits...," continue la soeur de Tiziano en poussant vers nous plats et coupes. Elle même s'empare d'une orange.

"Je ne voudrais presser personne mais je dois être à Trieste avant midi sinon je vais finir par me faire virer du musée", intervient Tiziano qui a l'air toujours agacé alors que c'est lui qui nous a demandé de venir ce matin. "On peut voir rapidement cette affaire de communication sirénéenne et je vous laisse dresser les arbres généalogiques des plus vieilles familles italiennes ?"

"Tiziano, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas besoin d'être là pour que cela fonctionne", répond calmement Tarquino.

"Mais... je dois apprendre", remarque mon ami pas plus déférent.

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à apprendre, Tiziano", marmonne son grand-père. "Moi même, j'ai vu mon père s'en servir une poignée de fois... et je vais essayer pour la première fois..."

Ce n'est pas très encourageant, je le pense très fort et j'en lis la confirmation dans les yeux d'Ada.

"Mais ça marche comment, Grand-père ?", veut savoir Umbrie, avec curiosité. Elle se penche en avant tout en continuant d'éplucher son orange avec un couteau armoiré.

"Ce n'est pas un téléphone", remarque Tiziano, décidément peu enclin à la coopération. "Ça utilise la magie mais ça ne 'marche' pas !"

" L'anneau porté et la magie créent la communication", essaie Tarquino en joignant le geste à la parole. L'anneau est ancien et doré, il brille tranquillement à son doigt.

"C'est de l'or pur ?", je questionne en repensant aux protections sirénéennes. Ça me parait bien d'eux de vouloir mettre leurs clients en situation de faiblesse. Est-ce finalement une bonne idée de les mettre en relation avec Lo Paradiso ?

"Je crois que c'est de l'or", reconnait Tarquino sans sembler très intéressé par les détails. "Je me souviens qu'il faut qu'il y ait un verre d'eau pure et du sel aussi... Les éléments de la lagune, évidemment.."

Sans attendre, Tiziano emplit un verre. Umbretta et moi nous heurtons en cherchant à nous emparer de la salière sur la desserte. Comme elle a toujours son couteau à la main, elle s'écorche un doigt avec un petit cri et porte sa main à sa bouche pour arrêter le sang. Je lui propose un soin magique qu'elle refuse en disant que ce n'est rien. Ada ramasse la salière tombée au sol et la tend à Tarquino qui essaie différentes configurations entre le sel et le verre d'eau et sa main avant de soupirer.

"Je ne sens rien, je dois oublier quelque chose..."

"Laisse-moi essayer", demande Tiziano avec cette impatience étonnante qu'il semble avoir ce matin.

"Si tu crois que l'âge a le moindre effet", soupire Tarquino en enlevant l'anneau.

Je sens que Tizzi se concentre, il observe l'anneau, le fait rouler dans sa main. Il le trempe dans l'eau et le sel. Umbrie a l'air très curieuse de ces préparatifs.

"Il ne faut rien de personnel ?", je demande en le regardant faire.

"Si je me souviens bien, la sculpture est unique", répond aimablement Tarquino sans lâcher des yeux son petit-fils lui non plus.

Voir mon ami se concentrer sur l'anneau me ramène de très douloureux souvenirs, de ceux que j'ai patiemment enfuis sous des couches de rires de petit frère et de petite soeur, de soirées avec des amis, de corps de filles, de promesses d'avenir. J'ai dû mal à le regarder faire - ce qui n'est pas le cas de Umbrie et Ada qui semblent chacune à leur façon totalement fascinées. Ça prend de longues minutes avant que Tiziano ne rejette l'anneau sur la table avec une frustration aussi patente de que ses efforts pour la cacher.

"Ça ne marche pas", il avance - ça sonne comme une accusation, pas besoin de le dire.

"Non", reconnait Tarquino.

"On oublie sans doute quelque chose", je propose. "On pourrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque..."

"Ce qui a été écrit d'intéressant sur les Sirénéens tient sur une main", m'oppose Tarquino avec raison.

"Il est joli cet anneau", remarque Umbrie qui s'est emparée du bijou. "Tu disais que la gravure était unique, grand-père ? C'est vrai qu'on retrouve les degrés et le dragon, nos armes..."

"Il faut peut-être nos armes", suppose Tiziano en se levant.

Il n'est pas sorti de la salle qu'Ada pousse un cri :

"Regardez, le verre !"

Un Sirénénen est apparu et nous regarde d'un air surpris voire méfiant.

"Cimballi appeler ?", il articule avec raideur, semblant hésiter sur l'interlocuteur qu'il doit favoriser.

"Mais comment ?", s'étonne alors Umbrie avec un grand geste de la main - je me rends compte qu'elle a à un moment ou un autre passé l'anneau.

"Cimballi appeler ?", répète la créature avec agacement.

"Oui, oui", je me hâte de répondre.

"Cimballi ?", doute visiblement le Sirénéen son regard allant de la personne détendant l'anneau à moi pour plus de clarté.

"Non, Harry... Harry Lupin", je réponds. "Un ami des Cimballi..."

"Je suis Tarquino Cimballi", commence alors le grand-père de Tiziano. "C'est ma petite fille, Umbretta qui porte l'anneau..."

"Qui maître ?"

Je m'attends presque à ce que Tiziano qui est revenu à la table dise "moi". Il ouvre la bouche, puis il rencontre le regard résigné de son grand-père et il abdique d'un geste de la main.

"Je suis l'aîné des Cimballi vivants", reformule Tarquino. "Mais mes petits-enfants sont de jeunes adultes qui s'occupent de nos affaires."

"Cimballi parler Sir-Oannesi ? Très longtemps, pas nouvelles...", remarque la créature.

"Les Cimballi et leur ami Harry Potter-Lupin aimeraient parler à un Sir-Oannesi particulier", propose Tarquino en se tournant vers moi.

"Je voudrais contacter Oan-Ni, il 'occupe de la sécurité sur l'île de Povoglia", je précise donc.

"Oan-Ni", répète la créature toujours excessivement méfiante.

"Je ne sais pas comment le joindre", j'insiste, sans savoir si le nom donné suffit.

"Pourquoi joindre Oan-Ni ?"

"Pour lui proposer une affaire", je décide d'appâter.

"Cimballi peu or", remarque froidement notre interlocuteur.

"C'est moi qui propose une affaire", j'essaie de biaiser - je n'ai pas le sentiment que j'aurais beaucoup de succès si je parle d'un prêt dans l'autre sens.

"Oan-Ni connaître ami Cimballi ?"

"Il me connaît, je suis Harry, le briseur de sorts", je propose.

"Oan-Ni savoir demain", soupire à contrecoeur le Sirénéen.

"Merci", je souffle juste avant que sa silhouette disparaisse.

"Eh bien, on n'est pas totalement mieux reçu que chez les Gobelins", remarque Ada.

"Attendons qu'Oan-Ni nous contacte", je propose. "Merci à vous trois", je prends la peine d'ajouter en me tournant vers les Cimballi.

"Pourquoi j'ai établi le contact ?", s'interroge Umbrie à haute voix - j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas réellement pensé à autre chose pendant toute la conversation.

"Ton sang sur l'anneau", propose son grand-père.

"Ton sang doit garder des traces de magie", estime Tiziano et moi, j'ai une illumination soudaine qui me fait secouer la tête.

"L'or est là pour bloquer au contraire la magie - en tout cas, la magie que nous avons l'habitude d'utiliser, ou que nous avons appris à utiliser... Peut-être qu'il rend du même coup d'autres magies, à la fois plus éparses et plus répandues, plus fortes..."

" Un peu comme les statuettes", glisse alors Ada, et Tarquino, Tiziano et moi nous tournons si violemment vers elle qu'elle rougit.

Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous aurait posé la première question. Mon miroir sonne brusquement et avant même que j'ai réellement eu le temps de regarder qui m'appelle, j'entends la voix de mon frère claironner :

"Harry ? Je suis à Venise, tu es où ?"

"Tu es à Venise ?", je répète sidéré.

"Oui, je suis allé chez toi : ta proprio m'a engueulé parce que je venais tôt et que tu n'avais pas payé ton loyer mais elle m'a donné l'adresse d'Ada, mais personne là non plus", il raconte avec son air excité qui inquiétait si justement les préfets à Poudlard. On n'arrête pas ce Cyrus-là si facilement..

"On est chez Tiz", je réponds toujours trop sidéré de ce nouveau développement pour poser des questions.

"Ada est avec toi ? Tant mieux", il commente bizarrement. "T'inquiète pas, je devrais trouver mais ne bougez pas, hein !"

"Attends !", je me réveille avant qu'il ne coupe l'appel. "Qu'est-ce ce que tu fiches là, sans prévenir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Un truc dont il vaut mieux qu'on parle de vive voix", il annonce puis il doit lire sur mon visage qu'il m'inquiète parce qu'il quitte son petit air de chef en mission pour expliquer plus doucement : "Hé, rien de grave, Harry. Personne n'est malade, mort, enlevé ou en prison..."

"Tes examens ?", je questionne à moitié rassuré seulement par cette nouvelle affirmation.

"Major en symbolique", il répond l'air trop content de lui. "Mais justement, je vais vous raconter. Garde Ada et Tiziano sous le coude et rameute Brunissande..."

"Brunissande ?", je répète, et Tiziano et Ada qui discutaient doucement à côté de moi se taisent brusquement en entendant le nom. "Mais je ne sais pas où elle est !"

"Eh bien, appelle-la !", suggère Cyrus l'air de penser que je suis particulièrement borné.

"Cyrus, je... je ne sais pas si elle est à Venise ou si... même elle accepterait de me parler", je suis contraint d'avouer.

"Pardon ?"

"On s'est disputés", j'explique sobrement.

"Disputé ? Toi, tu t'es disputé avec Brunissande ?" - son incrédulité est totale.

"Oui", je réponds aussi fermement que je peux.

"Harry, je te connais : je t'ai vu supporter stoïquement les crises de jalousie de Ron, résister à exploser Drago quand il le méritait, et tu te disputes avec Brunissande ?" - il se marre presque tellement il n'y croit pas.

"Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de travailler avec nous parce..."

"Mais, tu es malade, Harry !", me coupe Cyrus, avec une incrédulité furieuse maintenant. "Tu me fais bosser pour elle, elle te rend la pareille, et tu la vires du projet ? Ça a l'air dangereux finalement les magies de lune !"

"Tu ne sais rien de..."

"Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas grand-chose, Harry", il me coupe. "Je pars dans trois jours au Brésil - non, dans trois jours, je suis en Amazonie, et pour six mois. Je devrais faire mes valises et je suis là pour vous donnez des informations que vous feriez mieux de prendre en considération, alors Grand Frère, tu prends ton miroir, tu t'excuses et tu te débrouilles pour qu'elle soit là !"

"Personne ne te demande rien, Cyrus !", je m'agace à mon tour.

"OK, je l'amène. Ne me remercie pas", il répond sèchement en terminant l'appel.

ooooo  
Note  
Les armes des Cimballi - sont sur un fond bleu, des degrés (un escalier) d'argent et trois dragons d'or... J'ai compilé ça à ma façon en baguenaudant sur wikipedia et les familles nobles vénitiennes... vous allez croire que j'ai vraiment rien à foutre de mes journées !

Sinon, la grande discussion que vous réclamez entre briseurs de sorts et apprenti ethnomage arrive dans le chapitre confié à Cyrus - Des échappées, ça s'appelle... Courrier super apprécié.


	54. Cyrus Des échappées

Playlist

Et puis c'est en équipe qu'on a traversé les hivers  
Et les étés ensoleillés, les barres de rire et les galères  
Grand Corps Malade, Avec Eux

**LIV Cyrus. Des échappées**

Une fois que j'ai mis fin à la communication par miroir avec Harry, je suis bouillant de colère. Je décide de faire quelques pas avant de contacter Brunissande, pas la peine de l'agresser, la pauvre ! Dès que j'en ai fait dix, je me rends compte que je n'ai laissé aucune chance à Harry de m'expliquer de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Je me revois insinuer auprès de Mae qu'il n'est pas insensible à la Briseuse de sorts française, et je mesure que j'ai encore perdu une occasion de paraître calme et mesuré. Qu'est-ce que je sais de leur dispute, réellement ?

Je ne suis pas loin de laisser tomber quand j'arrive, comme souvent à Venise quand on va droit devant soi, sur un canal. En regardant mon reflet, troublé pas le clapot, je me souviens de la proposition de Nikomaka Girasis et de son importance, et je décide que je dois mener mon plan à bien même s'il malmène les amourettes compliquées de mon grand frère. Brunissande pourra refuser après tout, mais elle a le droit de savoir. Elle s'est trop impliquée pour être balayée, maintenant, par un Harry qui me semble jouer un jeu au moins double, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, je tire de nouveau mon miroir de ma poche.

« Brunissande Desfée », je murmure en mettant beaucoup de ferveur dans la demande de communication. L'attente est longue mais sans déclencher de message. Comme si elle hésitait à me répondre. S'il te plaît, Brunissande, je pense très fort.

« Cyrus ? », elle répond sans cacher ni son étonnement, ni sa réticence. « Tu es à Venise ! », elle ajoute interprétant ce qu'elle voit autour de moi.

« Oui, et toi, tu es où ? », je m'enquiers sans tellement tourner autour du pot.

« Ici, chez ma cousine », elle indique avec l'hésitation qui me dit qu'elle a failli me mentir.

« J'ai besoin de te voir », j'annonce sans ambages, j'en ai définitivement fini des ambages.

« Me voir ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai un truc à te proposer, Brunissande », je décide d'être clair. « Je me fiche que tu te sois disputée avec Harry... »

« Il t'a dit ! », elle m'interrompt immédiatement.

« Est-ce que tu prendrais un café ? », j'insiste.

Brunissande détourne la tête sans me répondre, soupire plusieurs fois, et je pense d'abord qu'elle va m'envoyer paître, puis elle me regarde avec pas mal d'intensité, comme si mon image devait lui donner la réponse aux questions qu'elle se pose.

« Harry sait ? »

Je réprime mon envie de me discréditer totalement à ses yeux en lui racontant ma superbe sortie. Elle me trouverait sans doute terriblement prétentieux d'avoir annoncé que j'allais l'amener..

« Je t'ai dit que Harry, à ce stade, n'a rien à voir là-dedans », je lui rappelle plutôt.

« Bien. Ok, je t'écoute », elle répond étonnamment posément, s'asseyant même dans le même mouvement.

« Comme ça, par miroir ? », je m'étonne à mon tour.

« Tu dis que tu as quelque chose à me dire, je t'écoute », elle confirme à sa façon.

Je soupire, hésitant entre insister pour la rencontrer réellement, accéder à sa demande ou lâchement laisser tomber. Ok, je ne sais pas être lâche, même quand ça me simplifierait la vie. Je place une bulle de silence autour de moi, je m'adosse à un mur de pierre jaune, chauffé par le soleil, et je raconte :

« J'ai découvert qu'une prof de mon université à Londres en savait assez long sur les magies de lune, qu'elle détenait notamment une correspondance à ce sujet avec Cosmo Talui - c'est le...»

«... père de Ada », complète Brunissande d'une voix totalement neutre.

« Je ne savais pas si tu savais », je m'excuse piteusement, de nouveau inquiet de me trouver si près des étranges précipices qui encombrent la vie de mon frère. « Bref, elle serait prête à ouvrir ses archives à de jeunes chercheurs qui voudraient exploiter le sujet, et j'ai pensé à vous. »

« Nous sommes des briseurs de sorts, pas des chercheurs, Cyrus. Il me semblait que Harry avait été extrêmement clair à Trieste l'autre jour », elle remarque immédiatement, légitimiste et raisonnable comme l'exacte contraire de moi-même, je me dis.

« Peut-être que l'étendue du matériel disponible change les choses », je plaide. Autant que je m'entraîne pour quand je vais essayer de vendre ça au grand-frère aux yeux verts.

« Surtout si le matériel ramène à l'histoire d'Ada », elle insinue.

« Quelque part, cette correspondance devrait lui revenir », j'admets. « Quelles que soient ses relations avec mon frère ».

Brunissande accepte ma sortie d'un geste sec de la tête.

« Harry acceptera sans doute pour elle », elle postule, calme, voire chirurgicale. « Tiziano sera peut-être tenté par l'aventure universitaire, mais moi, Cyrus, je ne vois pas ma place dans tout ça. »

« Tu as passé des nuits à observer les statuettes, des journées à préparer des potions et tu ne serais pas curieuse d'en savoir plus ? »

Cette fois, elle a l'air relativement gênée.

« Peut-être que Harry a raison, ce n'était pas ma place : j'ai voulu lui rendre service mais j'ai supposé l'existence d'une place qui... n'a pas lieu d'être... », elle abdique sans porte de sortie. Cette fille, c'est l'abnégation faite jolie !

« Oh là », je la freine. « Reprenons tout ça : tu as fait tout cela seulement parce que tu as un béguin certain pour les yeux émeraude de mon grand-frère ? »

Elle rougit immédiatement et je me mords les lèvres, en me disant qu'elle ne me connaît peut-être pas assez pour accepter que je m'exprime aussi clairement.

« C'était transparent et pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Franchement, s'il s'était agi d'un truc plus banal que des statuettes ouvrant des pans quasiment inexplorés de la magie, est-ce que tu en aurais fait autant ? Y'a plein de moyens moins coûteux de draguer Harry ! »

« Tu as des recettes éprouvées ? », elle demande avec un rire un peu étranglé par la gêne et l'auto-dérision.

« Réponds la première », j'insiste.

« Ok, les statuettes, c'est un sacré truc... J'ai eu des profs introduits aux travaux de Taluti à BeauxBâtons, j'aimais bien ce que je découvrais - surtout les liens symboliques avec les principes féminins... Et je pensais bêtement que ça me suffirait de travailler à côté d'Harry... J'aime bien travailler avec lui... », elle s'en excuse presque.

« Mais lui se demande très naïvement pourquoi tu fais ça – c'est assez typique de lui, tu sais, il est généralement aveugle à l'intérêt des filles pour lui... », j'indique.

« Il est amoureux », elle le défend.

« Il est plutôt amoureux », je corrige. « Il se pose des tas de questions sur eux deux et je ne prendrais aucun pari sur le futur – ce n'est pas une relation très apaisée et très simple que la leur... »

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ça ! »

« Non », je reconnais, « Mais c'est ce que pense toute ma famille, tous nos amis communs et même Harry, alors ce n'est pas non plus le secret le mieux gardé du monde magique ! »

« Je ne souhaite pas son malheur », elle chuchote.

« Personne ne le souhaite, Brunissande. Mais admettons que nous nous sommes beaucoup trop éloignés de ma première question : est-ce que tu acceptes de venir chez Tiziano ; je vais leur raconter la proposition de Girasis et j'aimerais que tu sois là... même pour répéter que tu n'es pas intéressée. »

« Quelle importance ? »

« Brunissande, je ne crois pas que Harry soit très content de votre dernière discussion », je plaide. « Ça le rassurera que tu viennes ! »

« T'es un sacré numéro, Cyrus ! », elle sourit. « Quand tu as une idée en tête, c'est difficile de te résister ! Soit. Ne serait-ce que pour mettre un point final clair à mon implication là-dedans. Je viendrais. Quand ? »

« Maintenant ? »

ooo

On se retrouve une demi-heure plus tard à deux ponts de chez Tiziano. Je ne me suis presque pas perdu. Brunissande est emmitouflée dans un grand manteau serré par une large ceinture de cuir. Je lui trouve une féminité intemporelle relativement intimidante. Finalement, mon grand-frère a le chic pour attirer des filles intimidantes, je me dis. On n'échange que des banalités sur le temps printanier pour combler les quelques dizaines de mètres restants. Devant la porte, j'hésite et elle sonne.

« Ah, vous voilà ! », nous accueille Tiziano en anglais. Cette prévenance linguistique n'est pas suffisante (assez) pour cacher qu'il est assez mécontent. Ça doit se lire sur mon visage que j'ai saisi ses sentiments, parce qu'il se décale pour nous laisser entrer en expliquant un peu plus calmement : « Je devrais être Trieste, moi ! Je vais finir par planter mon stage ! »

« Bah, Cyrus t'a trouvé un sujet de thèse », commente Brunissande en confiant son grand manteau à un elfe.

Ça coupe la chique à Tizzi, pas besoin de le dire, et il nous conduit sans un mot de plus jusqu'à une salle à manger qui s'ouvre sur une terrasse qui domine Venise. J'avoue que c'est la grande classe ! La vue me fait un instant oublier Harry qui s'est levé en nous voyant entrer. Il est un peu pâle, je dirais, quand il hésite à nous adresser la parole. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde, c'est Brunissande :

« C'est... c'est bien que tu sois venue », il lui dit – en français, pour la peine. Ils doivent leur apprendre ça, chez les briseurs de sorts : toujours s'excuser dans la langue de l'interlocuteur...

« Nous verrons », commente Brunissande avec un sourire un peu branlant.

Charitablement, j'écourte ce moment sans doute pénible pour les deux en saluant Tarquino, Umbretta et Ada avant de leur faire face à tous. Un peu comme un jury, je me rends compte. Décidément, je suis poursuivi.

« Bien, je suis désolé d'arriver comme cela, sans trop prévenir et en vous forçant à changer vos plans », je commence, et Tiziano fait un geste de grand prince de la tête. « Hier, j'ai discuté avec la directrice de mon Département à l'Université de Londres... », je continue, regrettant un peu tard de ne pas avoir placé un sortilège de traduction pour m'adresser à eux tous en italien.

« Nikomaka Girasis », indique Tarquino avec un signe de connivence pour Tiziano.

« Vous la connaissez ? »

« Nous avons bien connu Onasimos, un de ses frères. Il a été le précepteur de Tizzi. »

Ce nouveau développement manque de me faire perdre le faible fil que je m'étais vaguement fixé en venant là.

« Depuis quand tu es bien avec elle ? », remarque alors Harry, plus étonné que soupçonneux. «Je croyais qu'elle avait fait tout pour te bloquer dans tes projets ! »

« Depuis qu'elle m'a mis la meilleure note de la promotion à l'épreuve de Symbolique parce que je n'ai pas caché que je savais que la magie de lune existait », je réponds en rougissant stupidement quand je lis l'étonnement révérencieux dans le regard de tous, sauf Ada et Umbretta. « Un demi-paragraphe, pas plus, mais ça l'a intriguée... Je crois qu'elle fait régulièrement le test depuis des années, car elle attend un étudiant à qui elle confierait une tache un peu spéciale », je développe. A ce point je regarde Ada qui a l'air de se demander ce qu'elle fiche là à m'écouter frimer avec mes résultats universitaires. Elle se rend compte que je la regarde, et elle est carrément sur ses gardes. « Elle possède une correspondance de plusieurs années... avec Cosmo Taluti et elle aimerait en faire quelque chose », je lâche donc.

« Une correspondance ? », répète Ada, incrédule. « Avec mon père ? »

« Oui », je confirme sobrement. « Elle semble penser qu'il y a de quoi faire une ou plusieurs  
publications, et elle cherche des gens déjà intéressés par la question... »

« Toi », complète Harry ayant l'air de trouver ça très bien.

« Non, moi, je ne vais pas faire ça maintenant ; je ne peux pas laisser tomber Aesthelia, Harry ! Elle m'attend... », je m'agace. N'aurait-il pas pu y penser seul ?

« Mais comment cette femme a des lettres de mon père ? », questionne Ada l'air médusée et en buttant sur ses mots anglais.

« A priori, elle le connaissait bien », je réponds prudemment. « Je ne sais pas les détails mais elle a dit qu'elle le connaissait personnellement. »

« Personnellement ? », elle répète comme si elle ne connaissait pas le mot – ce qui est possible.

« Ada, les Girasis comme beaucoup de familles sorcières à la fin des années 1960 sont parties de Grèce parce que le régime moldu ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de libertés. Beaucoup sont partis aux États-Unis, mais une petite communauté s'est constituée en Italie. Je ne suis pas étonné que ton père ait pu rencontrer Nikomaka Girasis - elle est à peu près de sa génération... Je les vois bien fréquenter les mêmes cercles, ton père était connu pour son intérêt pour la symbolique... », explique Tarquino avec un anglais chantant mais étonnamment précis dans son vocabulaire.

« Bref, j'ai pensé que vous tous, avec toutes les connaissances théoriques et pratiques que vous avez réunies ces derniers temps, avec l'intérêt que vous pourriez avoir à faire valoriser les travaux de Cosmo... », j'en profite pour revendre mon projet.

« Je suis contre », déclare alors Ada en se levant comme pour renforcer ses paroles. « Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, mais laissez mon père où il est ! Ce n'est pas une Grecque... Mon oncle n'acceptera jamais, et moi non plus ! »

Harry semble sur le point d'intervenir puis se ravise et croise les bras comme pour dire qu'il parlera le dernier, si jamais il parle.

« Tu n'es pas curieuse ? », questionne alors Tiziano en se tournant vers Ada. « Si quelqu'un détenait des lettres de mes parents... - excuse-nous, Cyrus mais l'anglais n'est pas une langue facile pour elle... »

« Se qualcuno avesse corrisposto con mio padre o mia madre, amerei leggere le sue lettere », déclare alors sa sœur et, sans comprendre chaque mot, je sais qu'elle n'a fait que reformuler la question de son frère.

« Mio padre », répète Ada en secouant la tête. « Se si trattasse solamente di mio padre ! »

« Je pense, Ada, que cette dame a le souci de la réputation de ton père », estime alors Tarquino, revenant à l'anglais. « Sinon elle aurait déjà publié tout ça depuis longtemps...

« ...ou tout brûlé ! », injecte Harry sortant de son silence. « Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de devenir le secrétaire d'une prof d'université, mais j'admets qu'à ta place je chercherais à savoir exactement ce que ces lettres contiennent avant qu'elle ne les publie avec ou sans nous... »

« Moi ? », répond Ada en se tournant vers lui. « Mais moi aussi, j'ai autre chose à faire, Harry ! Des choses qui... onorano..."

" honorent", souffle Harry.

"...honorent autant la mémoire de mon père qu'un livre ! »

Harry admet sa position d'un signe de tête, Umbretta a l'air triste, mais Tiziano fait un pas en avant :

« Bref, Harry n'a pas envie, Ada n'a pas le temps, Cyrus part au Brésil... Brunissande ? », il résume en se tournant vers la jeune Française.

« Ce n'est pas ma place ! », elle indique immédiatement, et je vois Harry piquer du nez derrière elle.

Un peu tard, grand frère.

« Voilà qui est très dommage », regrette Tarquino ouvertement.

« Mais Tiziano a envie, le temps et rien à faire au Brésil, non ? », intervient Harry en relevant la tête avec une décision nouvelle.

« Mais... est-ce qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce que... », balbutie Tiziano étrangement gêné.

« J'ai reconnu avoir entendu parler des magies de lune en Italie par des briseurs de sorts », je le rassure. « Je n'ai pas donné de noms avant de vous avoir parlés... »

« Et tu peux sans doute embringuer le Musée de Trieste dans l'affaire, Tiz », renchérit Harry avec cette force de conviction qu'il peut déployer quand il s'en donne la peine. « Et si Girasis a vécu en Italie, elle connaît sans doute le nom des Cimballi, surtout si tu as été l'élève de son frère... Tu as même un bien meilleur pedigree qu'un fils Lupin ! »

Tiziano ne trouve rien à répondre mais personne d'autres n'ose un commentaire jusqu'à ce que Ada parle :

« Ils ont raison », elle décide. « Tu dois aller lire ces lettres, Tiziano. Tu es un homme d'honneur... tu en sais assez pour... », elle hésite et lève les bras au ciel dans un geste d'agacement devant ses limites linguistiques, avant de repasser à l'italien, « per misurare se è importante, sufficiente... E se è il caso... »

« Si c'est le cas, nous t'aiderons tous », termine Harry et Ada approuve.

Après ça, la discussion devient surtout stratégique. Faut-il commencer par obtenir le soutien du Musée au projet de Tiziano ou revenir d'abord vers Girasis ? Tarquino nous met d'accord en proposant d'écrire à Onasimos Girasis - ce qu'il devait faire depuis longtemps - et en conseillant à son petit-fils de parler évasivement en attendant d'une possible recherche conjointe avec le département d'Arithmancie de Londres.

"Surtout en ne précisant pas le sujet", il conclut.

Et Tiziano et moi on opine d'un même élan qui fait sourire les trois filles.

"Faut que j'y aille", soupire ensuite le copain de Harry après un regard morne à la pendule - juste pour que je me sente coupable sans doute.

"Moi aussi", annonce Ada. "Je dois retrouver Lucca chez Fia..."

Dans le mouvement général qui nous fait regagner le grand escalier du Palais, il me semble que Tiziano glisse un mot à l'oreille de Ada et que celle-ci opine en souriant. Harry les rejoint juste après et lui prend la main. Quand je les rattrappe à mon tour, Harry lui parle en italien sur un ton qui me paraît solennel :

"Ti tengo informato se i Sirenani mi contattano, promessi !"

"Grazie. Aspettando, vai ad occuparti delle tue pozioni", elle répond - une histoire de potions, je crois comprendre. Ce qui est confirmé par Tiziano qui se retourne pour commenter, moqueur, en anglais :

"Surtout que, sans moi, ça va t'en faire des manip' !"

"Cyrus va m'aider", avance le grand frère le plus gonflé de la terre sans même me regarder.

"Je déménage au Brésil après-demain", je lui rappelle.

"Mais tu détesterais que je gâche toutes les belles potions que tu as imaginées, non ?", il ose même avec un sourire en coin comme pour m'inviter à prendre du recul.

Ça fait rire de nouveau les filles qui échangent des regards complices. Y a jamais eu rien de tel pour me faire craquer.

"Seulement si tu demandes aussi gentiment à Brunissande de nous accompagner - après tout, ce sont aussi ses potions..."

Le silence très court qui suit m'apprend, si j'en doutais, que j'ai bien mis les pieds dans le plat - mais comme j'ai commencé plus tôt ce matin, autant en profiter.

"Merci, mais je ne vais pas venir compter les points entre vous deux", déclare alors la jeune Française avec un aplomb sans doute remarquable.

"J'ai toujours dit que tu étais une sage !", la félicite Tiziano en lui tendant son manteau avec prévenance.

Ada me lance un regard que je qualifierais de triomphant. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça va sans doute être ma fête. Mais Harry ne me saute pas dessus dès qu'il se trouve seul avec moi. Il ne me fait pas non plus clairement la gueule. Il semble plutôt plongé dans une grande réflexion qui l'emmène loin de moi.

"Je suis prêt à payer pour savoir à quoi tu penses", je finis par craquer, trois rues plus tard.

"Vraiment ?", il s'amuse visiblement. " A différentes choses, en fait... Je me demandais si Tiziano sort avec Fiametta sans me le dire, notamment..."

"La copine d'Ada ?", je vérifie.

"Eh bien, je me suis déjà vaguement posé la question hier soir quand on est sortis du restaurant et puis là, il a demandé à Ada de dire à quelqu'un qu'il l'appellerait - ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a dit en argot vénitien que je n'ai pas compris... Je ne pense pas qu'il compte appeler Lucca Astrelli...", il raisonne tout haut.

"Je croyais qu'en tant qu'héritier des Cimballi, il avait des hautes prétentions en termes de mariage", je badine, content de ne pas me faire tirer les oreilles. "Genre vieilles magies, sang pur et compagnie..."

"Genre Brunissande", reconnaît Harry. "Mais il a eu beau essayer, elle n'a pas voulu de lui, paraît-il... Pas si facile à apprivoiser, Brunissande, à ce qu'on dit d'elle", il rajoute pensivement. "D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as pu lui dire pour la faire venir ? Je pensais à ça aussi, pour ne rien te cacher."

J'essaie le silence pour voir s'il irait de nouveau jusqu'à raisonner tout haut. Mais il est autant que moi le fils de Remus : ça ne donne rien.

"Que tu te trompais, que c'était sa place", je résume sans trop oser le regarder.

Ça le rend silencieux une demi-rue de plus, mais je ne le relance pas. A silence, silence et demi.

"La question à laquelle personne ne veut me répondre - ni elle, ni Tiziano - reste pourquoi elle s'implique autant ? Si c'était seulement pour l'intérêt intrinsèque des magies de lune, elle aurait sautée sur l'occasion que tu lui as offerte, non ?", il reprend finalement. C'est mon tour de me taire et, quand ça dure, ça le fait rire sombrement. "Ok, je fais mon crétin de Potter qui ne veut pas voir ce qui est juste sous nez, tellement il est obnubilé par ses propres problèmes, c'est ça que tu penses ?"

"Je t'ai dit que Drago est arrivé cinquième en Symbolique ?", est la seule réponse charitable que je trouve.

ooo

Quand on a mis les dix potions en bouteille, on attrape de quoi nous restaurer au marché et on va ensemble au Centre international des portoloins. De nouveau, je rentre à Londres, et il va à Genève. On n'a pas reparlé de Brunissande ou d'Ada. J'ai dit que Mae avait besoin de vacances et il m'a félicité avec sincérité sur mes résultats, posant des questions sur les épreuves comme un grand frère qui aurait surmonté son agacement pour ma manière de faire. On s'est serrés un peu plus fort que d'habitude au moment de se quitter.

"Viens me voir", j'ai demandé.

"Évite les mafias et les trafics", il m'a sermonné.

A Londres, j'ai appelé Gin pour lui dire que je passais "en finir" à l'Université. Elle était au Terrier en train de stocker nos affaires d'hiver dans le grenier de ses parents. J'ai promis de faire au plus vite, et elle m'a conseillé de surtout faire au mieux. J'ai trouvé Avinesh dans sa salle de classe avec des premières années qui m'ont regardé comme une légende vivante. Quand le dernier petit curieux a quitté les lieux, j'ai expliqué que Tiziano Cimballi se portait volontaire pour travailler avec Girasis - Plutôt lui que moi, j'ai même pensé, avec une certaine honte assumée.

"Cimballi... le nom me dit quelque chose", a commenté Avinesh.

"Son grand-père est un alchimiste relativement réputé", j'ai proposé.

"Je ne vais pas vous cacher, Cyus, que j'attendais le nom de votre frère", il a répondu, passant à tout autre chose.

"Il est possible qu'il vienne en renfort, plus tard", j'ai fini par répondre, prudemment. "Mais Harry n'est pas réellement intéressé par les recherches théoriques et il est en stage chez les Gobelins de Genève en ce moment."

"Et ce Cimballi s'y connaît en magie de Lune ?"

"Il a déjà travaillé dessus, de manière appliquée, comme un briseur de sorts", j'ai encore simplifié. "Mais surtout, il est stagiaire au Musée de Trieste et ça se prête plus à une coopération universitaire que.. les autres personnes auxquelles j'avais pensées"

"Le Musée des magies orientales de Trieste", a apprécié Maninder. "Bien, j'espère que le professeur Girasis ne fera pas une interprétation personnelle du désinvestissement de la famille Lupin..."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça à Aesthelia, professeur", j'ai répété.

"J'ai cru comprendre ça", il a reconnu avec un sourire fugace qui m'a confirmé qu'Aesthelia avait tenu sa promesse - celle-là comme toutes les autres. "Soit, je vais transmettre votre proposition au professeur Girasis et lui expliquer que l'équipe qui vous accueille au Brésil vous a posé un ultimatum..."

"Tenez moi au courant, professeur", j'ai proposé.

"Je ne doute pas que nous allons nous reparler très vite, Cyrus", il m'a assuré. J'allais partir quand il a ajouté : "Travaillez avec Aesthelia comme vous avez préparé ces examens, et personne ne sera en mesure de critiquer un seul de vos choix."

oooo  
Même pas de notes - à part, pour les inquiets, trois phrases d'italien :

Umbretta : "Se qualcuno avesse corrisposto con mio padre o mia madre, amerei leggere le sue lettere" - si quelqu'un avait correspondu avec mon père ou ma mère, j'aimerais lire leurs lettres.

Ada : "Mio padre, se si trattasse solamente di mio padre ! » Mon père, si seulement, il s'agissait de seulement de mon père !

Ada : "per misurare se è importante, sufficiente... E se è il caso.." pour mesurer si c'est important, suffisamment... et si c'est le cas..."

Harry : "Ti tengo informato se i Sirenani mi contattano, promessi !" Je te tiendrais au courant si les Sirénéens me contactent, promis

Ada : "Grazie. Aspettando, vai ad occuparti delle tue pozioni" Merci, en attendant, vas t'occuper de tes potions.

Suivant ce bon conseil, Harry dans le prochain va à Genève s'occuper de ses potions. Ça s'appelle _Des Contretemps._.. ce qui en dit assez, non ?


	55. Harry Des contretemps

**Playlist**  
Puisque la mode est à la pensée unique,  
Puisque la mode est à l'uniformisation,  
Puisqu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui t'explique,  
Que tu n'es pas dans la bonne direction,  
Je voudrais dire sans me prendre la tête,  
Je voudrais dire en gardant mon sang froid,  
Je voudrais dire : "Va-t'en compter les mouettes !"  
Je voudrais dire : "Empêche-moi d'être moi !"  
Moussu T, "Empêche-moi"

**LV. Des contretemps**

Le problème avec les moyens de transport magique, c'est que c'est quasiment instantané. J'ai dit au revoir à Cyrus, pris le tube de dentifrice proposé par l'employé du Centre international des portoloins de Venise et je me suis retrouvé à Genève en moins de cinq minutes. Il n'y avait même pas la queue pour les cheminées de transport urbain local. Il m'a fallu encore moins de temps pour me retrouver sur l'Allée des Bonnes Actions, l'allée centrale du centre commercial magique. La Banque des Gobelins était à moins de vingt pas de là.

Pas le temps de revenir même mentalement sur la proposition de recherche faite par Girasis à mon frère, pas plus de réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été dit ce matin : la réticence d'Ada, le choix de Tiziano, les connexions bizarres que nous semblions tous cultiver. Sans parler, surtout, de la compréhension tardive des motivations possibles de la jolie Brunissande. « Pas le temps », je répète en montant les marches de l'établissement. « Pas le temps », je m'exhorte après avoir demandé à l'accueil où je pourrais trouver Sorenzo Lorendan, le responsable des briseurs de sorts. Pas le temps de perdre tous mes moyens, de me disperser, de faire autre chose que répondre à la mission fixée par ce stage au mieux de mes capacités.

Je trouve Lorendan, comme prévu, aux archives du deuxième sous-sol. Il n'y a que nous, il se tourne en entendant mes pas.

« Harry. Potter. Lupin. », il énonce en détachant les mots comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêve pas.

« Bonjour Sorenzo », je réponds en affectant une décontraction bien superficielle. « Tu as eu mon hibou d'hier ? »

« Celui qui m'apprend que tu n'es pas mort et que tu as même bossé sur notre histoire de statuettes ? », il résume d'une fausse question. « Tout à fait. »

« J'amène les essais dont je te parlais », j'enchaîne donc bravement en montrant la besace en cuir qui bat contre mon flanc.

« Tu veux qu'on les teste ? » Il a une drôle de façon d'utiliser les questions Sorenzo, c'est un fait.

« J'imagine que nous allons définir un protocole ensemble », je reconnais.

Lorendan opine mais de la même façon que ses questions n'en sont pas vraiment, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il marque ainsi son approbation pour mes suppositions.

« Allons dans mon bureau », il finit par décider. « Allons voir ces potions et discuter tous les deux. »

Il n'a pas élevé la voix, ni employé des formules agressives, mais je présume immédiatement qu'il n'a pas que des félicitations à m'adresser. Mon silence, sans doute, je me dis en essayant de trouver normal de me retrouver à justifier de mon emploi du temps. Sorenzo ne dit rien pour me faire penser le contraire de tout le trajet ; échangeant plus de paroles avec des Gobelins et des employés sorciers croisés dans les couloirs qu'avec moi.

« Assieds-toi », il propose sobrement quand il ferme la porte derrière nous.

Le décor n'a beau rien à voir, j'ai l'impression que je me retrouve dans le bureau de Minerva, de Severus ou pire de Papa, pour justifier mes actions. J'obtempère pourtant, déposant avec précaution le sac sur le bureau entre nous, comme un appel à sa clémence.

« Raconte donc », soupire Sorenzo en se calant dans le fond de son fauteuil comme s'il anticipait un long discours de ma part.

« Les potions ou... mon absence ? », je décide de demander. Parce que le chat finit souvent par attraper la souris ; autant que la souris soit réaliste.

Lorendan hésite et sourit furtivement pour la première fois :  
« Raconte donc les potions, je verrai ensuite si j'estime que tu mérites toujours le savon que je t'ai déjà maintes fois passé en pensée pour n'avoir même pas daigné visiter les archives de Genève alors que je les avais suppliés de t'accepter dans leurs murs... »

J'acquiesce lentement, content d'avoir plus ou moins posé le cadre du problème. Je n'ai pas seulement été silencieux, je n'ai même pas répondu à ses efforts pour m'aider dans mes recherches. Il a de quoi être agacé.

« J'ai continué à creuser les différences entre les statuettes », je commence assez directement. « J'ai identifié les dix fonctions symboliques. Ce faisant, j'ai trouvé pas mal d'usages, pas seulement chez des sorciers ou les lycanthropes. Elles catalysent la force du cycle lunaire à des fins diverses, thérapeutiques pour beaucoup. »

« Les Wuelfern auraient eu besoin de ça ? », il s'étonne ouvertement.

« Je n'ai pas totalement été au bout de l'enquête sur les Wuelfern », je reconnais - c'est après tout la base du travail de briseur de sorts que d'enquêter sur ses clients pour rétrécir le champ des possibles. « Mais les statuettes utilisent la magie de la lune, pas obligatoirement pour l'amplifier... Elles sont, par exemple, utilisées pour amoindrir l'effet de la pleine lune par les femmes lycanthropes enceintes », j'explique en espérant ne pas ouvrir trop grande la boîte de Pandore en donnant un exemple.

« Les lycanthropes », il répète sur son ton de demi-question, demi-affirmation.

Sorenzo m'observe et je ne flanche pas : on peut me parler des lycanthropes sans que je baisse les yeux, sans que je biaise, sans que rougisse, et depuis bien plus longtemps que je connais Ada.

«Évidemment, ça t'a intéressé », il commente un peu pour lui même, visiblement. « Mais tu confirmes, tout être magique peut les utiliser ? »

« Tout être vivant », je corrige - et mon parallèle de ce matin entre l'anneau des Sirénéens et les statuettes me revient nettement. « Il y a des pratiques moldues qui en sont dérivées – je ne commence pas une thèse, mais j'ai lu que ça existait », je minimise tout de suite derrière l'étendue de ma maîtrise des usages parce que c'est un terrain où je ne souhaite pas aller. N'ai-je pas refusé hier de le faire ?

« Donc les Gobelins aussi ? », insiste cependant Sorenzo.

« Il faudrait mieux connaître leur... sensibilité à la lune... », je remarque, me rendant compte que je n'avais jamais envisagé cet angle du problème jusque-là - une autre erreur de débutant quand on y songe. « Les statuettes sont un médium, faut savoir ce qu'on veut en faire. »

« Évidemment », il répond en opinant mais, cette fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il approuve mes propos. « D'ailleurs, nous t'avions demandé un moyen de les manipuler sans risque et uniquement ça. »

« Dans cette littérature un peu disparate que j'ai consultée», je commence à formuler avec précaution – c'est là que je vais poser les bonnes limites à tout ce bazar, « j'ai trouvé la mention de potions, essentiellement pour amplifier les effets, d'ailleurs. Ce sont toujours des potions très spécifiques mêlant l'effet attendu de la lune, les caractéristiques de celui qui va la prendre et de la statuette qui va être utilisée », j'explique. « J'en suis arrivé à essayer de produire des potions qui feraient exactement le contraire : qui amoindriraient les effets attendus, selon la statuette manipulée. »

« Une potion, une personne, une statuette ? », il relève les sourcils arqués d'une nouvelle manière. Il n'en est plus à se demander si je lui balance des salades pour justifier mon absence de plusieurs semaines. Autant juger ça encourageant.

«A priori, si on veut bloquer tous les effets, on peut être assez générique», je réponds en reprenant les informations lancées par Cyrus quand il griffonnait l'ébauche de la potion sur une paillasse du laboratoire de la Scuela. « Mais il faut évidemment faire des essais – ce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis la dernière pleine lune ».

« Évidemment », il répète dans un soupir qui le ramène en position assise. « C'est là dedans ? », il questionne en pointant la besace. J'acquiesce et j'ouvre pour sortir les dix échantillons étiquetés.

« La base est toujours la même », je me décide à expliquer. « Une décoction de petite alchémille – pour sa pureté alchimique – enrichie de mauve douce – pour ses vertus de communication avec les astres – et de sisymbre récolté à la pleine lune pour ses qualités d'imitation des formes prises. »

« Je ne t'avais pas soupçonné si versé en potions », il commente en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je sais que le professeur Rogue est un ami de ta famille mais on est loin de potions de niveau Aspics, non ? »

« Mon frère m'a aidé », je décide que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de dire la vérité. « Il est ethnomage spécialisé en potions... »

« Ton frère, c'est déjà lui qui a prêté main forte à notre jeune et jolie Brunissande Desfées ? », il questionne avec un sourire de sous-entendu.

J'opine sobrement, les joues plus rouges que lorsqu'il a essayé de me provoquer avec les lycanthropes.  
« Il est plutôt du genre à aider », je commente maladroitement. « Mais il va falloir apprendre à se passer de lui, il part demain pour six mois de terrain en Amazonie. »

« Bill m'a dit ça », répond Sorenzo avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

J'en imagine tout seul quelques uns : je dois ma relative liberté à ce qu'il a pu apprendre indirectement par Bill sur Cyrus et moi, par exemple. Un tout petit monde. Je décide que le silence est ma défense la plus efficace.

«Avant de les tester», reprend finalement Lorendan. «Avant de t'autoriser à en tester l'efficacité», il précise en appuyant sur « autoriser », « je dois m'assurer de l'innocuité. Tu vas me laisser tes échantillons et tes notes. »

J'ai la brève envie de refuser – est-ce que je ne me départis pas de tout contrôle sur ce qu'il adviendra des potions et des statuettes dans cet établissement ? Je la surmonte en me répétant que j'ai toujours su qu'on en viendrait là, que je suis en quelque sorte un mercenaire et non un chercheur qui doit défendre ses découvertes. J'ai refusé cette voie-là. Je montre donc que tout est dans la besace.

« Je vais le porter au laboratoire de potions qui travaille avec nous», explique Sorenzo en se levant et en prenant la besace dans ses mains. «Si j'y vais moi même, ils devraient traiter ça assez vite. En attendant, tu te trouves un bureau et tu me fais un rapport sur tout ça. »

« La pleine lune est dans une semaine », je remarque.

« Exactement, le temps qu'il nous faut pour établir un protocole », il commente, et je comprends bien que si je lui dis que je pensais rentrer à Venise, la clémence dont il a fait finalement preuve risque de s'évaporer. «Tu as toujours une chambre chez Brunissande ? », il s'intéresse néanmoins.

« Non », je réponds quand j'ai surmonté la surprise de la question.

« Je vais voir si quelqu'un ne peut pas t'héberger », il commente sobrement en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Oo

« Mais comment le Sirénéen pourra te contacter si tu es à Genève ! », s'agace Ada quand je lui explique par miroir que je semble coincé en Suisse.

« Rien ne prouve qu'il ne pourra pas », je soupire.

« Mais s'il passe ici ou chez toi, on ne le saura pas ! Je pars à Rome ! », elle argumente.

Je retiens que je serais étonné de voir Oan-Ni se pointer chez ma logeuse. Je le vois plus chanter des rêves ou apparaître au bout de mon lit comme certains elfes de maison.

« Il y a une forte probabilité qu'il se tourne vers les Cimballi, ils ont un anneau », je raisonne plutôt. « Tu pars ce soir ? »

« Demain. Je pensais qu'on se verrait ce soir... », elle répond plus calmement..

« Je suis désolé. Je dois manger avec Lorendan, il m'héberge, et aider l'équipe de nuit », je soupire. Ça ressemble vaguement à une punition, mais j'admets que je leur dois des gages. Et puis Lorendan m'a ouvert sa chambre d'ami, pouvais-je refuser ?

« Vous êtes beaucoup ? », veut savoir Ada.

« En dehors de Lorendan, il sont quatre permanents... on est cinq stagiaires, je crois, je ne connais pas tout le monde. »

« Brunissande va te les présenter », elle glisse, et je réalise qu'Ada s'est sans doute moins trompée que moi, et depuis un certain temps, sur les attentes de la jeune Française. Ça me fait un drôle d'effet

« Si seulement elle était là », je réponds sans même rigoler et peut-être pas trop gentiment.

Ada hésite à creuser mais n'ose pas insister.  
« On s'appelle demain ? », elle propose comme un gage de paix.

« Bien sûr, dès que tu peux. Dis à Lucca que je le tiens personnellement responsable de toi », j'ajoute sur une inspiration soudaine.

« Lucca ? », elle articule avec un brin d'effroi.

« Vous allez chez ta mère ? », j'enchaîne comme si je n'avais pas remarqué sa réaction.

« On va la voir, dîner, mais de là à ce qu'elle reçoive des garous dans SA maison.. » elle répond avec hauteur – la carapace est revenue.

« Je suis désolé », je commente avec sincérité.

« Lucca dit qu'elle aurait peut-être réagi autrement si tu m'avais accompagné », elle lâche alors.

« Lucca ? » je répète avec sans doute le même effroi qu'elle précédemment.

« … mais honnêtement, même si elle aurait été curieuse de te rencontrer, je ne pense pas que sa vision de la bienséance aille jusqu'à te proposer un lit sous son toit », elle termine sans relever la question, elle non plus.

« Dis comme ça, je finis par être super curieux de la rencontrer », je dis sans calcul.

«Comme si tu l'avais pas déjà rencontrée – ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu connaissais l'intolérance?», elle souffle avec sincérité elle aussi.

« Ada, elle avait épousé ton père, elle ne peut pas être si... elle a bien dû être plus ouverte que ça à un moment de sa vie... »

«Mais mon père l'a faite tellement souffrir qu'elle s'est refermée à jamais», estime Ada dans un regret patent.

« Je ne suis pas sûr du jamais », je propose.

« Fils de ton père ? », elle sourit.

« Un truc comme ça », j'avoue, heureux que pour une fois la mention de Remus nous offre une réconciliation.

« Bon, tiens bon face à ce Lorendan ; t'as fait un boulot énorme et il doit le reconnaître ! », elle affirme.

« J'espère qu'on aura les résultats des tests rapidement et que ça va nous amener à un plan d'expérimentation concret... »

« N'empoisonne pas un Gobelin », elle sourit plus largement encore.

« Cyrus serait content s'il t'entendait ! »

« Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, ton frère », elle lâche alors.

« Quelle idée ! », je réponds en me demandant ce que j'en sais.

« Il préfère Brunissande », elle affirme relativement directe.

« Il connaît mieux Brunissande », je corrige. « On pourrait aller les voir, au Brésil... Tu connais ?»

« Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire au Brésil ? »

« Découvrir ? », je propose, « élargir tes horizons... »

Elle hausse les épaules sans répondre avant de dire : « Finissons ce que nous avons commencé ; toi, ton stage ; moi, ma mission à Rome et on en reparle, d'accord ? »

« Avec plaisir », je promets.

Ooo

La nuit à la Banque des Gobelins de Genève n'est pas riche en évènements. On est trois, un briseur de sorts en titre et deux stagiaires. Le régulier abat des rapports. L'autre stagiaire est polonaise. Elle m'explique qu'elle a décidé de devenir briseuse de sorts après avoir été enfermée toute une nuit dans un coffre ensorcelé dans la maison d'une vieille tante. Elle raconte qu'elle a étudié auprès de maîtres privés, puis en Allemagne quand la circulation vers l'Ouest est devenue possible. Elle rêve d'aller un jour aux États-Unis. Elle me fait terriblement penser à Myrna, en moins cynique.

Quand je rentre chez Sorenzo après mon service, il se lève à peine. On n'échange que quelques banalités et je m'écroule dans un sommeil sans rêve. Quand je me réveille, il fait jour dans la chambre et je suis super inquiet d'être en retard pour mon deuxième service – ça ferait sans doute mauvais effet. Ma montre me rassure. Je prends donc le temps de me doucher et de petit-déjeuner avant d'activer mon miroir pour appeler Ada. J'ai toutes une série de messages : Tiziano qui s'est pris en photo devant la Tour de Londres – pas besoin de réellement écouter, je me dis un peu paresseusement, il ne serait pas souriant si ça c'était mal passé. Ada a appelé aussi vers dix heures – "juste un baiser" et a promis de rappeler le soir. J'espère que sa soirée avec sa mère n'a pas été trop difficile mais je décide de la laisser rappeler quand ça lui convient. Le troisième message est de Cyrus et Ginny, l'air surexcités. Ils s'arrachent le miroir pour me dire au revoir et m'inviter à leur rendre visite le plus tôt et le plus longtemps possible. Je me rends compte qu'ils doivent déjà être en Amazonie à l'heure qu'il est, et ça me fait un peu bizarre de les penser si loin, dans un lieu si chaud, si végétal, si différent des vieilles pierres gelées de Genève. Le miroir vibre entre mes mains à ce moment-là, et je vois apparaître le visage de Sorenzo Lorendan. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et j'accepte l'appel.

"Harry, je ne te réveille pas ?", il demande inutilement puisqu'il me voit habillé dans sa cuisine.

"Non, j'allais venir", je réponds en me demandant si je suis finalement en retard. Ça doit être transparent, il sourit.

"Nul n'exige que tu arrives en avance", il se moque plutôt gentiment. "Sauf si tu es intéressé à assister à la présentation des résultats sur tes échantillons... Körbl und Sohnen ont apparemment fini et envoient quelqu'un les commenter - pas un sous-fifre d'ailleurs, Traugott Körbl er selbst", il remarque. "Si ça t'intéresse..."

"Évidemment", je me presse de répondre sans avoir à me forcer. Je suis curieux à la fois d'un avis extérieur sur nos potions bricolées à Venise mais aussi un peu nerveux sur ce regard. Et puis, ça fait clairement partie du boulot de briseur de sorts de connaître les procédures d'évaluation employées par les Gobelins.

"L'expert doit être en route, mais tu viens de moins loin. Nous t'attendons", il conclut en coupant la conversation.

A l'entrée de la banque, on me dit de rejoindre Lorendan directement dans son bureau - un des rares endroits que je sais localiser sans aide. Un homme plutôt âgé est assis en face de Lorendan et me regarde entrer avec pas mal de méfiance, je dirais.

"Traugott Körbl, je vous présente Harry Potter-Lupin", commence Sorenzo dans un allemand un peu chantant mais confortable, "notre jeune stagiaire qui a proposé les potions que je vous ai confiées. Harry est Anglais mais il parle français et allemand, entre autres, nous vous laissons donc le choix de la langue !"

"Vous savez que je préfère l'allemand", répond Körbl avec un sourire tellement bref que je l'ai peut-être inventé.

"Kein Problem", commente Lorendan avec juste un petit regard de vérification pour moi . J'acquiesce. Même si je n'ai pas tellement pratiqué l'allemand depuis Heidelberg, je pense que je vais m'en sortir, surtout si je dois d'abord écouter. "Nous sommes toutes ouïes, Traugott", il termine donc.

"Les dix échantillons que vous nous avez fournis sont bien des variations de la même potion de base - une base à la fois simple et originale", commence Traugott Körbl, sobre, solennel, un poil méprisant. "La stabilisation par larmes de sirènes est plus déroutante dans ce qu'elle est généralement utilisée par des herboristes et des potionneurs de deuxième zone - qui n'auraient jamais songé à mélanger de alchémille et sysymbre", il continue, et je le trouve extrêmement dur pour Fiametta et Ada. "Nous pensons néanmoins que toutes les potions n'ont pas été préparées en même temps, ni sans doute exactement par la même personne - d'infimes variations à la fois dans les quantités et dans le mode opératoire, rien d'important mais des différences néanmoins discernables, traduisant des cultures différentes.. Vous avez eu de l'aide Monsieur... ?", il me demande directement à la fin.

"Potter-Lupin", précise Lorendan, peut-être pour me donner le temps de répondre.

"Je...", je balbutie avant de me résoudre à la vérité faute de temps pour trouver un mensonge crédible : "Mon frère m'a conseillé sur la composition de la potion et deux amis briseurs de sorts m'ont aidé à les préparer."

"Des amis en qui vous avez confiance, j'imagine", remarque Körbl.

"Bien sûr", je réponds sans trop cacher mon étonnement.

"Lorendan n'a pas été bavard sur ce que vous cherchez", indique Körbl presque avec ressentiment, "mais je suis un sorcier depuis trop d'années pour ne pas émettre quelques suppositions - mais sans doute n'êtes vous pas intéressés de les entendre !", il s'emporte finalement.

"Traugott", intervient Lorendan, avant même que j'envisage répondre. "J'imagine tout à fait que vous puissiez être curieux, mais vous savez aussi que les Gobelins offrent la plus grande discrétion à leurs clients."

"C'est pour cela que vous employez des gamins pour des choses aussi interdites que des magies de lune ? Pour la meilleure protection de vos clients ?", s'esclaffe presque le Suisse.

Il est à mettre au crédit de Lorendan qu'il ne rougit presque pas quand il demande sur son ton inimittable : "Les potions d'Harry seraient-elles dangereuses ?"

"Non", admet le spécialiste du bout des lèvres.

"Manqueraient-elles d'efficacité ?", questionne Lorendan avec un aplomb revenu.

"Je ne suis pas capable d'en juger - les dix variations me laissent évidemment libre d'imaginer des usages différents - et tous interdits en Suisse", répond Körbl pas plus démonté. "Je m'étonne que vous laissiez de tels matériaux circuler, des amis et des frères s'en mêler, ça ne vous ressemble pas, Lorendan..."

Je vois que Sorenzo est touché par la remarque mais résolu aussi à ne pas se laisser attirer sur ce terrain. J'en suis à peser que Körbl semble en savoir autant que moi sur les statuettes sur lesquelles j'ai eu tant de mal à réunir des informations de base quand Lorendan lui répond avec beaucoup de distance :  
"Les Gobelins peuvent être amenés à garder des objets qui ne respectent pas les législations magiques suisses et ils peuvent demander à leur briseurs de sorts de rechercher des moyens de maîtriser ces objets"

"Certes", commence le spécialiste, mais Lorendan en a sans doute soupé de ses leçons de morale :

"Nous avons demandé à Körbl und Sohnen de garantir l'innocuité d'une recherche de ce type - pas d'émettre des avis sur l'illégalité des matériels magiques contenus dans les coffres ou sur l'organisation du travail des briseurs de sorts. D'ailleurs, si vos hypothèses étaient totalement fondées, si nous nous placions délibérément en porte-à-faux avec la loi suisse, nous n'aurions sans doute fait appel ni à Harry, ni à Körbl und Sohnen."

Les deux hommes se dévisagent ensuite sans dire un mot, et j'hésite à respirer.

"D'autres résultats intéressants que je devrais connaître ?", questionne alors Lorendan avec une amabilité revenue mais pas moins hautaine. Je me dis qu'il a l'âge de Bill et une expérience et un aplomb qui me semblent inaccessibles.

"Comme je ne suis pas supposé me poser la question de l'usage de ces préparations, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce qui peut vous être utile", répond presque plaintivement Körbl.

"Des améliorations pour les rendre plus stables ?", je suggère parce que c'était notre souci à Venise.

Kôrbl se retourne vers moi l'air pensif.

"Vous avez donc remarqué le caractère instable de ces préparations", il s'étonne presque avant de redevenir hautain : "J'imagine que vous avez perdu des chaudrons de la potion de base et que quelqu'un vous a suggéré l'emploi des larmes de sirène. C'est une bonne combinaison, mais l'ensemble reste par nature dépendant des cycles lunaires... je ne vois rien qui pourrait les en prémunir sans annuler les effets que je pense deviner que vous recherchez... Vous trouverez ce résultat indiqué dans mon rapport", il conclut en montrant un rouleau épais posé sur le bureau de Lorendan.

"Il me reste à vous raccompagner", annonce Sorenzo quand tout le monde se lève comme selon un ordre tacite.

"Merci, je venais déjà ici avant que vous y travailliez, Sorenzo", répond le maitre des potions en sortant sans se retourner ou me saluer.

J'ose à peine mesurer l'effet du camouflet sur Lorendan.

"Che la laguna l'inghiottisse !", murmure ce dernier avec venin ce qui me fait venir un sourire parce que j'imagine Traugitt sombrer raide et dédaigneux comme il s'est montré dans la discussion. Puis je pense à tous les êtres qui hantent les lagunes vénitiennes, et la menace d'y être englouti me paraît alors assez effrayante !

Mais Lorendan semble prendre alors conscience de ma présence et m'observe quelques secondes avant de soupirer en italien encore mais d'une voix plus égale :

"Une potion, une statuette, un mois ? On va aller au bout des tests, Harry, il n'y a rien de mieux à faire mais je crains de connaître déjà la réaction des Gobelins... Solution beaucoup trop coûteuse, cherchez encore !"

Je dois me rembrunir plus que je ne le voudrais parce qu'il pose une main presque paternelle sur mon épaule.

"Tu ferais mieux de retenir ce que Körbl t'a dit : toi et tes amis, vous vous êtes montrés inventifs, vous avez su associer savoirs théoriques et pratiques. Et si tu leur fais confiance, moi aussi, Harry... Un garçon comme toi a dû apprendre très jeune à savoir à qui faire confiance, j'imagine..."

"Et Körbl ?", je questionne quand j'ai assimilé ce que sa réponse a d'élogieux.

"Körbl... s'il avait le nom du client, il serait carrément dangereux", il reconnaît sans me quitter des yeux, et j'imagine que c'est une mise en garde muette.

ooo  
Sorenzo Lorendan, sorcier italien, responsable des briseurs de sorts de la banque Gobelin de Genève, ami de Bill Weasley

Traugott Körbl, sorcier suisse, spécialiste en potions- Traugott croit en dieu et Körbl est un corbeau - comment ça, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le rendre sympathique ?

Allée des Bonnes Actions - rue commerçante du Genève magique. Je l'ai appelé comme ça en repensant à une conversation entendue un jour de soldes au bord du Lac Léman : "J'ai trouvé des cuissettes en action" et il s'agissait de short en soldes... J'ai bien aimé jouer avec le double sens de bonnes actions...qui peuvent aussi désigner de bonnes affaires...

Notes linguistiques  
Je parle l'allemand bien mieux que l'italien mais je vous ai épargné pour une fois (mais une fois qu'on a dit que tout le monde parle la même langue, il n'y a pas de raison). Pour les précis; "Körbl er selbst", Körbl lui même. "Kein Problem", pas de problème.  
"Che la laguna l'inghiottisse !", Que la lagune l'engloutisse ! Je ne sais pas si les Vénitiens disent ça, mais ils devraient, non ?

La suite ? Hum, Cyrus prend pied au Brésil (mais, si) et ça s'appelle "Des bases sereines et des diables moldus". Non, je ne me disperse pas. Promis.


	56. Cyrus Des bases sereines et des diables

**Playlist qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut**  
J'ai ramené des cicatrices et des parfums qu'existaient pas  
Quelques mystères et maléfices de retour à Fortaleza  
Dans les coquillages d'Afrique Une prêtresse a vu ton nom  
Mae du Santo et du mystique, dépêche-toi je tourne en rond  
Bernard Lavilliers, Marin

**LVI. Cyrus Des Bases Sereines et des diables moldus**

Voyager en portoloin, surtout sur les longues distances, trouble les sens, c'est connu. Les changements de climat n'aident évidemment pas. En se matérialisant à Manaus, Ginny a le souffle coupé par la chaleur et s'accroche à mon bras.

"C'est l'humidité qui donne cette impression de chaleur insupportable", je commence à expliquer sans même réfléchir, et le souffle me manque pour une autre raison : c'est mot pour mot ce qu'Aesthelia m'avait expliqué quand j'étais venu dans le même terminal avec Laelia. Sirius ne pensait même pas alors me laisser sa place. "Il faut beaucoup boire, et ton corps va s'habituer", je continue en ayant l'impression de réciter un texte écrit par d'autres.

Je ne trompe pas Ginny, évidemment ; elle n'est plus très loin de dépasser Papa ou Harry dans le repérage de mes remontées de mémoire.

« C'est plein de fantômes ici », elle remarque en me regardant d'un air un peu inquiet.

« De gentils fantômes », je souffle alors que nous sortons de la salle dédiée aux arrivées pour retrouver encore plus d'agitation, de chaleur et d'humidité dans la grande salle de la Maison des Portoloins de Manaus.

Là encore, je me revois vêtu de blanc, le souffle un peu court - ce n'est pas la première fois que je reviens à Manaus, mais c'est la première fois que je repense autant à mes premiers pas dans cette ville entre Aesthelia et Laelia. Comme si mes propres souvenirs devenaient plus importants que ceux de Sirius, je me dis, mal à l'aise, presque inquiet. Prendre entièrement sa place ne m'a jamais paru une réelle option, même quand j'ai pu, dans une rage toute adolescente, lui affirmer le contraire. Alors que j'espère de toute mon âme qu'il me rassure, c'est la voix de Aesthelia qui me sort de ma rêverie.

« Cyrus ! Ginny ! », elle nous appelle en fendant la foule avec un grand sourire et les bras ouverts en signe de bienvenue.

« Aesthélia ! Je ne pensais pas que... »

« Bah, je me suis dit que j'avais envie de venir vous accueillir », me coupe-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras avant d'offrir le même traitement à Ginny. « Je sais bien que vous vous seriez débrouillés seuls mais j'en avais envie ! »

« C'est une bonne surprise », je lui assure en retour, et on se sourit.

« Tu as vraiment cru qu'on ne viendrait pas ? », s'amuse Ginny.

« Un peu, j'avoue », elle reconnaît avec un sourire de connivence pour ma fiancée.

« Même après le savon que tu lui as passé ? », insiste Ginny.

« On ne sait jamais trop avec lui », répond Aesthelia sans me quitter des yeux.

« Dans deux secondes, je vais croire à un complot de vous deux », j'essaie, à la fois pour reprendre pied dans la conversation et aussi pour tenir les fantômes – mêmes gentils – suffisamment loin de nous.

« C'est une hypothèse qui se défend », rétorque Aesthelia en prenant Ginny par le bras pour bonne mesure. « Mais nous sommes attendus. J'ai promis à Bettany que je vous ramenais pour déjeuner... »

« Bettany », je souligne d'un air entendu.

« Je te vois venir, Cyrus, et je voudrais que certaines choses soient claires dès maintenant : Bettany est une bosseuse, méthodique et assoiffée de connaissances. Elle ne laisse jamais rien au hasard... »

« On en connaît d'autres », je soupire, et ça fait sourire furtivement Ginny.

« Tu es beaucoup plus instinctif et hasardeux qu'elle, et je m'attends à ce que vous vous heurtiez tant que vous n'aurez pas réalisé à quel point vous pourriez vous apprendre des choses », continue Aesthelia, plus professeur que marraine ou fantôme. « J'aimerais néanmoins que tu fasses l'effort de lui laisser une chance... »

« Je lui ai répondu en portugais alors que franchement on gagnerait tous les deux à s'expliquer en anglais », je revendique sans doute un peu gaminement, mais Bettany reste pour moi pour l'instant deux rouleaux de parchemin écrits dans un portugais douloureux.

« Je lui ai dit peu ou prou la même chose », me renvoie Aesthélia dans un haussement d'épaules. « Et, à l'oral, son portugais s'améliore - ou je m'habitue. Mais je n'ai sans doute pas assez bien posé le problème : c'est une fille bosseuse et intelligente, née dans une famille, que dis-je, un clan de sangs purs comme il n'en existe qu'au fin fond des États-Unis. Faire des études d'ethnomagie constitue sans doute sa plus grande et belle rébellion, mais il reste un paquet de domaines dans lesquels je t'imagine déjà hurler en l'entendant – j'ai moi-même bien du mal parfois. Mais je crois qu'elle peut apprendre, et je crois même que ça nous fait du bien de voir nos convictions bousculées à leur base, de devoir expliquer des choses qui nous paraissent évidentes... donc je t'invite à essayer. »

Le nous me ferait plaisir si le fond du propos ne m'inquiétait pas.

« Comme quelqu'un pétri de préjugés peut s'intéresser à l'ethnomagie amazonienne ? », questionne alors Ginny avec curiosité.

« Parce qu'elle ne se considère pas comme venant apprendre des magies traditionnelles, mais comme venant apporter la science à des pratiques instinctives, voire dangereuses », répond très directement Aesthélia.

« Ça promet », je commente en me disant que j'ai sans doute eu trop de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle avait écrit sur ses travaux pour juger de son positionnement.

« Maintenant que tu ne pourras pas invoquer la surprise, j'espère que tu sauras être patient », conclut Aesthelia avec son inimitable façon de me coincer. « Je passe devant ? », elle demande pour la forme alors que nous arrivons devant une cheminée libre.

Je m'incline. Juste un saut de puce et nous serons en pleine Amazonie. Enfin. Le reste importe sans doute peu.

La cheminée nous conduit au dispensaire Santa Felicidade, là où Ginny doit réaliser son stage. Plus exactement, elle nous mène dans le bureau de Diniz Marin, un des si nombreux cousins d'Aesthelia, médecin sorcier associé à cet établissement mixte comme on en trouve dans ces fronts pionniers. Tenu par des religieux moldus sous la houlette du Frère Vérissimo, le dispensaire accueille une équipe médicale sorcière qui doit faire le lien avec les pratiques traditionnelles et venir en aide aux quelques rares familles aventurées dans les parages. Un endroit pour nous, je dirais.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin », est l'accueil souriant de Diniz Marin quand nous sortons de la cheminée qui lui permet notamment de rentrer à Manaus auprès de sa famille tous les soirs.

« Il semble que ce soit un avis général », je réponds en le laissant, en bon Brésilien, me claquer le dos avec vigueur.

« Aesthelia n'a cessé de râler sur ton retard », il confirme s'il y en avait besoin. « Et moi, j'attendais Ginevra !»

« Évidemment », je m'excuse comme je peux. Vais-je dire que c'est la faute de Girasis et de Harry ?

« Ne parlons plus de tout ça », intervient Aesthelia en posant une main dans mon dos. « Ils sont là, et nous allons pouvoir éhontément exploiter leur jeunesse, leur enthousiasme et leur bonne volonté ! »

« Bettany est au fond du laboratoire », indique Diniz en riant légèrement de la présentation de sa cousine. « Nous mangeons toujours tous les cinq à midi ? »

« Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas profiter de ce semblant de civilisation pour faire un repas convenable », confirme Aesthelia en me poussant fermement dans le dos. Je n'ai que le temps de faire un clin d'oeil à Ginny avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le fameux laboratoire de Diniz accueille d'abord des appareils et des spécialistes moldus qui saluent Aesthelia et retournent à leurs affaires sans marquer plus de curiosité pour notre présence. Derrière une nouvelle porte, qui demande un flux magique pour être ouverte, on trouve des chaudrons, des instruments magiques et une jeune fille blonde assise derrière des piles de livres épais. Sa présence relativement massive semble rendre singulièrement la pièce plus petite. Pour faire court, je dirais que sa stature, la largeur de ses épaules et la taille de ses mains conduiraient plus facilement à l'imaginer batteuse dans une équipe de Quidditch qu'assise derrière des piles de livres.

« Bettany, je t'amène Cyrus Lupin », m'introduit Aesthelia avec sa décontraction habituelle.

La jeune fille a l'air beaucoup moins décontractée si vous voulez mon avis. Elle me regarde comme si j'appartenais à un espèce de créatures inconnues dont elle devrait mesurer la possible malfaisance. Un sourire très contraint se plaque sur ses lèvres, et je décide de faire cet effort dont on m'a si instamment parlé. Je lui tends la main en annonçant en portugais:

« Encantado. »

« Encantado », répète Bettany en me rendant une poignée de mains consistante, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'est trompée d'accord et de corriger avec plus d'agacement que d'embarras :« Encantada ».

« Je pense que, lorsque nous sommes tous les trois, l'anglais est plus approprié à nos échanges », indique alors Aesthelia en réprimant un sourire, je le vois bien et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul.

« Comme vous le souhaitez, professeur », répond Bettany avec un peu de raideur.

« Aesthelia cherche toujours des raisons de pratiquer son anglais », j'essaie une blague, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère mais je crois que Bettany retient surtout que j'affirme ma proximité avec le « Professeur Marin » plus qu'autre chose. Plus difficile à apprivoiser qu'un hippogriffe, cette fille.

« Asseyons-nous », décide Aesthélia en joignant le geste à la parole et je l'imite. « Nous partons dans deux jours, et c'est sans doute bien trop court pour que vous vous connaissiez mieux tous les deux. Néanmoins ce travail de terrain n'est pas une petite entreprise et va demander votre investissement total. Nous sommes acceptés comme observateurs à un rituel de printemps qui va rassembler des dizaines de shamans et d'initiés. Je ne devrais pas dire « acceptés », nous serons tolérés et ce sera à nous de nous faire accepter et nous montrant très respectueux, prudents, patients. Toute dispute entre nous pourrait avoir des répercussions désastreuses. Suis-je claire ? »

« Bien sûr, professeur Marin », s'empresse de répondre Bettany.

« Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard », je rajoute en la regardant – ce qui a l'air de la surprendre. « Je sais que je vous ai laissé à toutes les deux tout le poids de l'organisation de cette mission et... »

« Le professeur Marin a dit que tu avais des examens à passer et qu'ils conditionnaient ta bourse ? », s'intéresse Bettany. Je confirme d'un signe de tête. « Ils sont finis, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Assez bien, merci », je réponds modestement - ce qui fait sourire Aesthélia. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vais me conformer à ce que vous avez prévu... »

« Ne fais pas des promesses que tu pourrais renier », intervient Aesthélia en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je te connais, Cyrus et je m'attends à des initiatives de ta part que deux mois de travail commun n'auraient pas permis d'anticiper... Néanmoins, je vous invite à échanger tous les deux sur vos travaux, vos envies et vos intérêts, afin que vous ayez bien l'ensemble des questionnements en tête...que vous puissiez vous aider et, surtout, ne pas vous porter préjudices... »

« Tu t'intéresses aux processus d'initiation », récite alors Bettany en carrant ses épaules de batteuse de Quidditch. « Tu as de la chance parce que ce rituel tombe pendant une lune pleine particulière qui amène d'autant plus de shamans et d'initiés candidats à un échelon supérieur... »

Je n'aime pas tellement son idée d'échelons, l'initiation se déroulant d'après moi selon les capacités des candidats et leurs perceptions plutôt que selon un plan universel défini, mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter de cela.

« Oui, j'ai ainsi l'opportunité de rencontrer des initiés à différents stades de leur voyage vers la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs, l'endurance aux potions d'initiation et de voyance et la reconnaissance par leurs pairs... Il aurait été plus que dommage de rater ça », je confirme avant de lui rendre la pareille. « Tu travailles, Bettany, sur la classification des remèdes et la transmission des connaissances thérapeutiques... »

« Tout à fait », me coupe Bettany avec un certain entrain. « Il n'existe pas de classification officielle des remèdes traditionnels, il s'agit donc pour moi d'établir comment s'organisent les pratiques et la transmission des connaissances. Voire de proposer une classification qui serait acceptable par les protagonistes et compréhensibles par leurs partenaires... »

« Leurs partenaires ? », je m'étonne avant de me rappeler que j'étais censé laisser Mademoiselle Bettany parler et ne pas entrer dans une dispute avec elle.

« La valorisation de leurs savoirs ne peut que s'améliorer si les autres peuvent facilement en comprendre le contenu », elle me répond avec une évidente satisfaction.

Aesthélia semble perdue dans ses pensées intérieures, comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas. Et ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de doutes sur sa propre interprétation. Je ne peux pas me retenir, évidemment.

« Voire les piller plus aisément », je lâche donc – tant pis si Aesthélia me jette un regard noir.

« Vivre dans une tour d'ivoire n'est pas une solution », me rétorque Bettany, supérieure et raide. « Les shamans gagneraient à intégrer le concept de remède dans leur vision de leur... pratiques. Ils pourraient mieux comprendre ce que le monde extérieur peut leur proposer et plus aisément échanger avec le reste du monde. Il se peut que des gens comme toi et moi perdent une partie de leur rôle, mais est-ce important ?»

L'accusation me coupe le souffle, et je regarde Aesthélia qui me répond silencieusement mais fort clairement que c'est à moi de trouver une bonne réponse.

« Tu te rends compte que tu envisages plus exactement une... disparition d'une des différences fondamentales des magies amazoniennes ? Ne pas distinguer le remède des autres actes magiques revient à considérer chaque être magique comme un tout, sans discrimination entre l'aura et le corps... C'est leur vision du monde que tu attaques », je choisis de répondre sur le fond.

« C'est à eux de répondre à ça, Cyrus », me répond assez sereine Bettany. « C'est aux sorciers amazoniens de dire si ça remet fondamentalement en cause leur vision du monde. Moi, je pars de leurs pratiques, je ne leur impose pas ma définition du remède. D'ailleurs dans leurs pratiques, on peut voir qu'ils utilisent comme remède des préparations que nous qualifierions de poisons... donc peut-être qu'au bout de mon travail, c'est aussi la notion de 'remède', notre notion de remède, que je remettrai en cause... et ce sera intéressant », elle conclut. « Rien qu'à voir ta réaction, je vois que ça laissera peu de monde indifférent. »

« Effectivement », je souffle, en réalisant qu'évidemment elle n'a pas totalement tort, mais en restant profondément en désaccord avec elle. Aesthélia a l'air de se réjouir quand elle se lève.

« Je propose que nous continuions à faire connaissance autour d'un repas – Diniz déteste attendre quand il a faim et il a faim à heures tout à fait régulières... »

ooo

Si Bettany a eu l'air prudente en me serrant la main, j'irai jusqu'à dire qu'elle est presque condescendante en serrant celle de Ginny.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez joué professionnellement au Quidditch ? », elle lui apprend.

« C'était un vieux rêve », répond Gin sur la réserve, elle aussi, mais plutôt calme.

« Et maintenant vous suivez Cyrus ? », continue l'Américaine.

Il faut connaître Gin comme je la connais – depuis que nous avons neuf ans – pour réaliser l'ampleur de son contrôle d'elle-même quand elle répond :

« Il y a longtemps que je pense à des études de médecine, et ce stage, ici, sera une bonne préparation à la formation que je dois intégrer en septembre. »

« Et puis aimer Cyrus implique aussi d'aimer l'Amazonie », intervient jovialement Diniz. « N'oubliez pas, Bettany, qu'il y a vécu enfant et qu'il n'a jamais cessé de revenir nous voir même après... après la mort de Laelia.»

En chemin, le cousin d'Aesthélia qui n'a jamais connu Laelia mais m'a effectivement rencontré en vacances ici, s'est sans doute rendu compte qu'il s'aventurait en terrain mouvant et son sourire bonhomme s'est évanoui.

« La Professeur Marin m'a parlé de ta mère », déclare alors Bettany en se tournant vers moi avec pas mal de naturel. « Je vais être franche, je me suis dit que tes choix étaient dictés par ton passé, l'envie de revendiquer ton héritage – ce qui aurait été normal », elle ajoute très vite comme si elle craignait une autre interprétation de ma part. « Mais j'ai lu ses travaux et j'ai vu qu'ils avaient peu de choses à voir avec les tiens.. »

Je dois réprimer le sourire un peu triste qui me vient. Les travaux de Laelia étaient une fable, une fable développée très vite pour m'offrir une identité, rien de plus. Pour qu'ils existent malgré tout, Aesthélia l'a crédité de travaux de recensement botanique qu'elle avait elle-même entrepris. Pas de quoi marquer l'histoire de la discipline.

« Elle était plus botaniste que... intéressée par les applications », je réponds prudemment.

« Oui », confirme Bettany. « Des travaux importants quand même », elle rajoute sans doute pour me plaire.

« J'ai moi aussi longtemps cru que Cyrus voulait être ethnomage en souvenir de sa mère », indique alors Aesthélia, assez solennelle. « Je suppose qu'il serait excessif de dire que le passé ne joue ici pour rien, mais je crois qu'il se mêle à d'autres raisons passées ou présentes : de l'envie de découverte à celle de protéger les plus faibles, de la conscience de l'importance de la science à l'ambition de se faire un prénom bien distinct de tous ses ancêtres... J'espère que je ne te gêne pas en disant cela, Cyrus ? »

Je secoue la tête, un moment intimidé par la référence offerte à elle comme à Sirius, au rôle de Remus dans tout ça. Je sais que ce qu'elle dit va bien au-delà de la remarque de Bettany.

« J'espère que Laelia aurait approuvé », je finis par résumer, guère plus faraud.

« Et vous, Bettany, d'où vient votre envie d'étudier les magies amazoniennes? », questionne alors Diniz avec un intérêt qui me paraîtrait sincère si Aesthélia ne s'était pas ouverte à nous dès Manaus – je ne crois pas que son cousin ne sache pas les questions qu'elle se pose.

« La Botanique et l'Arithmancie ont toujours été des passions pour moi », explique la jeune fille. « J'apprécie l'effort fait par ses deux disciplines pour décrire le monde et nous donner des chemins pour le comprendre... à force d'études j'ai découvert l'ethnomagie, toutes ces logiques différentes et inconnues, la situation précaire de bien des communautés magiques... ça m'a appelé », elle termine avec une bonne dose de ferveur.

Il n'y a rien de réellement choquant dans ce qu'elle vient de dire sauf que j'ai un drôle de frisson malgré la chaleur moite qui nous entoure devant tant de passion pour l'ordre et la logique.

« Et vous, Dr Marin, pourquoi exercer ici quand vous pourriez prétendre exercer auprès de communautés plus... valorisantes ? », elle questionne à son tour.

« Comme Aesthélia ou Cyrus, j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance dans des villes amazoniennes à peine plus grandes que cet avant-poste. J'ai toujours su que c'est ici que je voulais revenir et aider les autres. Même quand mon père s'est installé à Brasilia et fait de la politique. Même quand j'ai eu fait mes études à Rio et à Buenos Aires. C'est ici que je me sens utile», il répond calmement alors que nous arrivons à ce petit magasin au bord du fleuve qui fait aussi restaurant pour les voyageurs de passage.

Ils servent du poisson grillé frais, du riz, du piment, des avocats et de la farine de manioc. Rien qu'à sentir les odeurs, je sais que je suis en Amazonie. De retour chez moi en quelque sorte, puisque ce sont mes plus anciens souvenirs personnels. Je prends la main de Ginny, heureux de ce simple moment, qu'elle soit là, d'avoir laissé derrière nous les magies de lune et les coteries de l'Université de Londres. Aesthélia et Diniz commentent avec le patron la question des orpailleurs et des forestiers qui cherchent toujours à étendre leurs activités, malgré les lois ou les droits des habitants de la région. Le patron pense que seule l'armée pourrait les défendre, mais qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elle intervienne aussi loin dans la forêt. Bettany a l'air de vouloir intervenir mais de ne pas oser, et je suis presque curieux de ce qu'elle voudrait dire lorsque Ginny attire mon attention sur une scène qui se passe dans la rue, devant l'établissement.

Il y a un homme qui traîne un gamin – pas dix ans, je dirais. Comme l'enfant résiste et cherche à lui échapper, il n'hésite pas à le frapper, plus ou moins au hasard, et ça me fend le cœur sans que je sache quoi y faire. On est sur un front pionner, le gosse a peut-être volé pour survivre... Je vais dire ça à Ginny que je sais sans doute encore plus choquée que moi quand la voix de l'homme nous atteint.

« Você é a criança do diabo, Cristovao ! Mas este tempo, eu vou puxar o diabo de seu corpo! »

L'idée de diable me glace. Elle me renvoie à ce planton de gendarmerie qui pensait que j'étais possédé quand ils m'avaient trouvé dans une barque dérivant, après l'attaque des orpailleurs, après la mort de Laelia... Sans doute la réalité l'aurait encore plus terrifiée, je me dis en affrontant mes propres démons intérieurs une fois de plus. Je sens Sirius qui essaie de me rassurer mais Ginny me parle.

« Puxar o diabo? », elle répète avec application, « ça veut dire quoi, Cyrus?»

Bettany a entendu la question et semble aussi intéressée que ma fiancée par la réponse.

« Il le croit posséder par le diable, je pense. Par ici, ils ont des rites assez barbares pour chasser le diable », je raconte.

« Comme quoi ? », s'inquiète Gin.

« On ne peut pas intervenir, Ginny », je lui rappelle.

« Mais... », elle réplique, et tout va très vite ensuite parce que l'homme s'est saisi d'une branche d'arbre pour frapper le garçon qui a glissé à terre. Ginny s'est levée en voyant ça, et les autres convives s'intéressent à la scène. L'homme va frapper de nouveau quand une pierre s'envole du sol et frappe l'homme à la tête, par derrière.

« Qui ? », commence Aesthélia d'une voix blanche et accusatrice. Mais en fait il est clair que ce n'est personne d'entre nous.

« Le gamin », suggère Ginny.

Et là, ne me demandez pas ce qui me prend : je prends appui sur la rambarde, je saute dans la rue et je lance à la main – bon d'accord, avec un peu d'aide magique pour la portée – une pierre sur l'homme qui se retourne fou de rage.

« Oui, c'est moi ! », je mens en les rejoignant à grands pas. « Vous n'avez pas honte de frapper ce garçon comme un chien ? »

« C'est mon neveu et c'est une créature du diable », répond l'homme assez furieux. « Mêlez-vous donc de ce qui vous regarde si vous ne voulez pas tâter de mon bâton! »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Qu'importe ? », grogne l'homme. « C'est un bon à rien ! Je le nourris et je lui trouve du travail et, à chaque fois, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre et il est renvoyé ! »

Ginny, Aesthélia et Diniz sont arrivés sur la scène, et le dernier ausculte le gamin avec ses mains.

« Le frapper n'y changera rien », j'essaie un peu lamentablement, je sais, mais lui dire que son neveu est un sorcier ne me paraît pas une option.

« Je sais. Je vais l'amener à un guérisseur », crache le gars. « Ça va me coûter encore de l'argent ! »

Aesthélia grimace en entendant la réponse et, sans trop savoir ce que risque le gamin, je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour lui.

« S'il a perdu son travail, on peut lui trouver des trucs à faire au dispensaire», propose alors Diniz. « Je peux en parler au Frère Vérissimo... On le nourrira le midi ! »

L'homme hésite un peu.  
« Je dois en parler à ma femme », il oppose.

« Je vais emmener votre neveu et le soigner », intervient Diniz assez fermement.

« Il n'a rien ! Hein, Cristovao ? », plaide l'oncle, inquiet pour une autre raison maintenant.

Le gosse a l'air sidéré de tous ces développements et ne répond rien. On voit quand même du sang sur sa chemise et des bleus se former sur ses bras.

« On va vérifier », réplique Diniz toujours avec fermeté. Il tire doucement le gamin sur ses pieds, le soutient, mais l'enfant ne semble pas souffrir de vertiges - peut-être que sa magie instinctive l'a partiellement protégée de blessures trop importantes, je me dis. «Revenez le chercher tout à l'heure... »

« Vous êtes gentil, docteur », essaie l'oncle avec une nouvelle bouffée de décision. « Mais ce gars-là, c'est un démon. Il a tué sa mère, ma sœur, en naissant.. C'était la pleine lune, docteur.. Il a été marqué par le diable, tout le monde le dit ! »

« Même le Frère Vérissimo ? », objecte Aesthélia.

« Le Frère Vérissimo, je ne sais pas », reconnaît l'homme embarrassé.

« Eh bien, on lui demandera », insiste Diniz. « Venez avec nous ! »

« Bettany, Ginny, Cyrus, finissez donc de déjeuner », indique Aesthélia, quand l'homme acquiesce et se laisse entraîner par Diniz qui soutient toujours le môme de l'autre main. « On est suffisamment nombreux comme ça ! »

« Je déteste les Moldus », souffle Bettany quand ils se sont éloignés de quelques mètres et que l'on reste plantés tous les trois au milieu de la rue. Comme je me retourne, un peu surpris de cette affirmation, elle commence à chercher à la traduire en portugais et je lève la main pour l'arrêter :

« J'ai bien compris l'idée, merci », je lui indique dans notre langue commune.

« Et toi aussi, j'imagine », elle rajoute l'air totalement convaincue d'avoir raison. « Ils ont tué ta mère après tout, et tu les as vus ? Un pauvre gosse né à la pleine lune et on le croit quoi ? Que c'est un loup-garou ? »

« Il a parlé de diable », corrige Ginny d'une voix blanche.

« Faute de meilleur vocabulaire », juge Bettany d'une voix égale.

«Mais on ne naît pas loup-garou», rappelle Gin par automatisme - elle a écouté les cours de mon père pendant ses études.

«Ne pas se protéger un soir de pleine lune, c'est un peu appeler sur soi les créatures du mal, non ?», lui rétorque Bettany. Elles n'ont clairement pas eu les mêmes professeurs.

Gin et moi, on échange un regard où notre envie de l'étrangler le dispute à celle de la planter là sans autre forme de procès. Mais finalement, je retrouve ma voix pour demander :

« Toi qui as lu jusqu'aux travaux de ma mère, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui est mon père », je souffle avec une colère rentrée qui me surprend moi-même. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas plutôt l'ignorer ?

« Tu parles de Remus Lupin ? », elle réalise. « Mais c'est ton père adoptif, pas ton père biologique à ce que j'ai compris... »

« Pardon ? », je balbutie, tout autant sidéré qu'il existe des choses qu'on puisse lire, quoi que ce soit, sur ma filiation supposée et que cette fille puisse penser que j'aurais moins de considération pour l'homme qui m'a élevé que pour celui qui m'aurait conçu.

« C'est juste une rumeur, alors ? Tu démens ?», elle interprète à sa façon.

« Je sais qui est mon père », je la coupe fermement, refusant tout net d'entrer dans sa fausse distinction. « Je sais aussi que nous devons collaborer alors je te demande de ne pas partir dans un quelconque couplet sur la pureté du sang, la menace que constituent les lycanthropes, la nécessité de l'esclavage des elfes ou toute autre théorie qui pourrait m'amener à mettre en péril notre collaboration forcée. »

« Je comprends mal la rel... »

« C'est une évidence », je ne la laisse pas finir, prenant Ginny par la main pour se diriger vers le dispensaire et voir comment Diniz et Aesthelia se débrouillent avec le diable moldu.

oooo  
Notes  
Pour ceux qui en douteraient les souvenirs brésiliens de Cyrus sont tous issus de _L'envol du phoenix..._ notamment des chapitres 6 et 7.

Pleins de nouveaux perso, je ne m'en excuse même plus.  
**Diniz Marin**, sorcier brésilien, cousin d'Aesthelia, médecin, travaille au dispensaire de Santa Felicidade en Amazonie. Rentre le soir à Manaus auprès de sa femme et ses enfants.

**Bettany Faithborne**, sorcière américaine, étudiante en ethnomagie, grande, blonde et athlétique. Convaincue de tas de choses... mais bonne scientifique.

**Frère Vérissimo,** moldu brésilien, directeur du dispensaire de Santa-Felicidade. Connaît l'existence de la magie.

**Cristovao,** sorcier spontané brésilien, orphelin, considéré comme possédé par le diable par son oncle et sa tante. Le personnage est né de l'envie de Dina, il y a des mois ! Alors bravo et merci Dina ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Cristovao, c'est Christophe en portugais, ça se dit plus ou moins Cristovon (pour ceux qui se demanderaient).


	57. Des échecs théoriques et des cheminement

Playlist (qui ne fait sans doute rire que moi)  
La misère  
Personne ne veut la vivre  
La souffrance  
Personne ne veut la vivre  
La galère  
Personne ne veut la vivre

Oh Amadou  
Tu n'as pas le choix  
Oh Amadou  
C'est plus fort que toi

Amadou et Mariam (avec des choeurs de Bertrand Cantat !) Oh Amadou

**57. Harry. Des échecs théoriques et des cheminements complémentaires**

Mon service finit à dix-huit heures sans nouvelles de Lorendan. J'enquête vaguement dans les couloirs sans obtenir de pistes sérieuses sur où il peut bien être.

« T'inquiète pas si tu lui dois quelque chose, il reviendra vers toi », commente Piers, le régulier avec qui j'ai assuré la permanence d'hier soir.

Après une hésitation un peu sans objet, et en l'absence totale de toute autre alternative, je décide de rentrer à son appartement. Toujours faute d'avoir mieux à faire - personne ne m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre, par exemple -, je rentre à pied. En marchant, je réalise que je ne me suis pas senti aussi seul et désemparé depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être jamais. Je vis depuis des années maintenant dans des villes étrangères, dans des pays différents. J'ai voulu et adoré ce dépaysement. Mais dans toutes mes aventures, il y a toujours eu mes amis auprès de moi et, depuis trois ans, surtout Tiziano, comme une constante, un point fixe, un repère.

L'envie de l'appeler est énorme. Ne serait-il pas le mieux placé pour comprendre et partager mes inquiétudes, mes déceptions et mes questionnements ? Sauf que ce serait rendre relativement (trop ?) certain que nos potions ont été refusées comme solution pratique par les Gobelins. Je décide de garder l'espoir d'une solution de compromis avant de l'appeler. Peut-être que j'ai un peu honte de lui avouer cet échec alors que lui, visiblement, a réussi ses démarches auprès de Girasis, je m'interroge assez sévèrement dans l'avenue qui suit. Repousser d'une journée, attendre d'en savoir plus n'est pas de la lâcheté, je me raisonne trente mètres plus loin. C'est plutôt éviter d'inquiéter pour rien, de parler pour rien, de perdre notre temps en pures spéculations. Je souris tout seul en me disant que dans l'héritage de Remus, il y a ce besoin physique de marcher quand je rencontre des difficultés.

Sur ce calme précaire, j'essaie de reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées et de réfléchir plus objectivement à la situation. Il y a les insinuations, quasiment des menaces, proférées par ce spécialiste en potions, Körbl. J'ai le sentiment qu'il a bien compris que nous travaillons sur des potions liées aux magies de lune. Connaît-il l'existence des statuettes ? Est-il sérieux quand il dit que nos travaux sont interdits ? Comment des pratiques relativement confidentielles seraient interdites ?, je m'interroge sans trouver de réelles réponses à toutes ces questions un peu confuses.

Il me faut parcourir toute une avenue pour me rappeler que Lorendan estime la menace encore sous contrôle parce que Körbl ne sait pas le nom du client. Il me faut moins de temps pour estimer qu'un gars comme lui n'aurait pas besoin de perdre deux après-midis dans une bibliothèque pour découvrir la réputation des Wuelfern. Un peu comme une douche glacée, je mesure qu'au-delà du client des Gobelins, décédé si j'ai bien compris, il y a là une menace pour la cause lycanthropique toute entière – parce que la déviance supposée d'un garou fait plus de mal à la réputation de l'ensemble que le comportement soumis et vertueux d'une centaine d'autres. C'est comme ça. Juste après les inquiétudes de Bartolomeo à Venise, les doutes d'Ada sur l'emploi des travaux de son père et les mises en garde de Cyrus sur la portée du matériel que nous manipulons me reviennent, comme une marée. Et je me dis que j'ai été un enfant de croire que je saurais bien compartimenter tout ça. Comme un petit frère l'avait plus ou moins prévu, je suis obligé de m'en souvenir.

Dommage qu'il soit au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne, je souris tout seul dans la rue. Il aurait aimé que je lui paie une bière en lui disant qu'il avait raison ! Il aurait aussi trouvé les mots pour me consoler ; ou pire une nouvelle idée folle pour nous sortir de là, je soupire dans la contre-allée. Une moto moldue manque de me renverser parce que je ne regarde pas où je marche. Je décide de me diriger vers le lac, vers des espaces où je pourrais marcher plus sans risquer ma vie.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de marcher quand mon miroir vibre dans ma poche. Quand je le sors, espérant confusément que ce soit Tiziano, je vois Ada souriante sur un fond bleu azur.

« T'es où ? », elle veut savoir tout de suite, avec une curiosité joueuse et simple qui normalement devraient me toucher.

« Dans un parc à Genève », je réponds sans doute moins exubérant.

« Les arbres sont en fleurs à Genève ? », elle s'étonne, et je dois regarder autour de moi pour réaliser qu'elle a raison. Les branches portent des bourgeons et certains leurs premières fleurs. La dernière fois que j'étais venu, la neige était partout.

« Visiblement », je concède sobrement.

« Ça va ? », elle s'inquiète cette fois, et j'en ferme les yeux.

« Juste des contretemps », je décide de minimiser. « Et toi ? »

« Je suis à Rome », elle répond avec un coup d'épaule pour le panorama derrière elle. « Tu connais ? On a une vue terrible sur le vieux Rome de chez ma mère ! Je ne m'en lasse pas. »

« J'y ai passé deux jours une fois avec Tiziano. Pas assez pour dire que je connais. On avait été voir sa sœur jouer... », je commence avant de laisser tomber la conversation oiseuse pour poser la seule question qui vaille, selon moi : « Ça se passe bien avec ta mère ? »

« Mieux que ce que j'aurais pu craindre et moins bien que j'ose toujours l'espérer », elle soupire avec un nouveau geste des épaules, fataliste cette fois. « Comme d'habitude : mon beau-père a un bon carnet d'adresse ; mes demi frères et sœurs me détestent, ma mère répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser la famille de mon père m 'élever... ça pourrait passer pour des excuses si ce n'étaient pas nettement une critique de ce que je suis... »

Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de cette fratrie qui lui vient de sa mère. Comment sont ils, quel âge ont-ils ? Je décide que ce n'est pas le moment de la questionner.

« Mais vous avancez », je choisis de souligner le positif. Je sens confusément que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'appelle.

« Un peu, pas mal même, dans certains domaines... notamment l'envoi d'apprentis auprès de certaines guildes – reste à donner à ces futurs apprentis un niveau suffisant pour faire bonne figure... Il faut y croire ! »

« Sur ça, tu sais... la Fond... »

« Je sais, Harry », elle se dépêche de me couper. « Je sais que Remus nous apportera toute l'aide qu'il pourra réunir sur des questions de formation. Mais pour l'instant, faisons le tour de ce que nous pouvons réunir comme bonne volonté ici, en Italie ! »

Ça ressemble tellement à un discours de Lucca que j'ai presque envie de sourire. Un sourire un peu triste et jaloux, je le sais, un sourire de perdant – mais de bon perdant.

« Évidemment », je commente sobrement. Je me suis arrêté au bord de l'eau en parlant et entouré d'une bulle de protection sonore par mesures de précaution.

« Bon et toi, tes Gobelins ? Ils achètent ta potion ? », elle demande alors avec une expression d'intérêt qui me semble sincère et sans parler d'abord des Sirénéens. Peut-être qu'on se connaît mieux, je me dis avec un fol espoir.

« Pas gagné », je reconnais avant de lui répéter la synthèse de Sorenzo : « Une potion, une statuette, un mois, pas la bonne formule pour plaire aux Gobelins ».

Elle a une petite grimace de sympathie mais pas de surprise – je le remarque. J'hésite un instant avant de lui révéler qu'il y a pire et de résumer les menaces demi-voilées de Körbl.

« Et tu crois que ça se retournerait contre les garous ? », elle s'inquiète évidemment. Le fait que tout ça se passe de l'autre côté des Alpes ne lui paraît pas assez loin pour être ignoré.

« Lorendan avait l'air de le penser – les Wuelfern sont une famille qui a entretenu sa lycanthropie pendant des siècles, l'a amplifiée », je lui rappelle.

« Mais les statuettes sont utilisées exactement pour le contraire », elle soupire avec le même air las que pouvait pendre Aurore pour m'expliquer des technologies moldues.

« Tu sais bien que la question est l'amalgame », je confirme inutilement.

Mon rappel lui arrache un drôle de sourire triste.  
« Je croyais les Lupin prémunis contre la résignation ? »

« Le réalisme n'est pas de la résignation », je corrige un peu automatiquement.

Elle semble ravaler une réponse sans doute un peu agacée pour me relancer très charitablement sur mon avenir.  
« Bon, alors, il dit de faire quoi Lorendan ? »

« Il n'en est pas encore à être directif. Il veut qu'on teste les potions pendant la pleine lune ». En disant cela, je me rends compte que nous serons du coup séparés une nouvelle fois. Ça m'agace plus que je ne saurais dire. « Et de chercher autre chose... »

« C'est sans doute le métier qui veut ça, non ? », elle commente l'air un peu lointaine.

« Oui, mais... honnêtement, c'était ma meilleure piste, plus exactement la seule ! », je proteste un peu injustement pour elle après tout qui n'y est pour rien.

« Pas tout à fait exactement », elle objecte. « C'est la piste qui te plaisait le plus, celle dans laquelle tu as investi le plus d'efforts... mais ce n'est pas la seule ! »

« Non ? »

« Harry », elle soupire. « Tu l'as sous le nez depuis des jours, ton autre piste ! J'ai même crû chez les Cimballi que tu étais bien plus près de la réponse que je ne le pensais ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu me laisses délibérément dans le noir ? », je m'offusque immédiatement, sans prendre même le temps de respirer. Elle me jette un regard bleu qui doit avoir fait reculer pas mal de garous, d'officiels sorciers, j'imagine. « C'est un test ? », je gronde malgré tout. « Tu connaissais plusieurs moyens de maîtriser les statuettes et tu m'as laissé chercher comme un imbécile ? »

« Tu es le chercheur, tu es celui qui travaille avec les Gobelins, celui dont le frère à ses entrées à l'université de Londres, celui qui a vu des statuettes et des magies de lune à l'œuvre !" , elle contre l'air outragée de mon accusation – mais sans y répondre, si vous voulez mon avis.. « Tu es celui à qui mon oncle et Bartolomeo ont pris la peine d'expliquer les risques ! », elle rajoute. « Tu ne m'as pas demandé ce que je savais, tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'aider – et pourtant je l'ai fait, je te le rappelle : j'ai plaidé auprès de mon oncle pour qu'il t'explique, je t'ai montré le Livre, Fia et moi avons stabilisé tes potions ! »

« Ada... », je tente une médiation- il y a une étape qu'on a visiblement sautée dans cette histoire.

« Mais comment fais-tu pour être à la fois aussi intelligent, connecté et gentil et totalement naïf?», elle continue toute seule, exaspérée.« Tu trouves ça chic ? »

Bizarrement, ça sonne comme des choses que Severus a pu dire à Papa ou à Grand-père Albus, je me dis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense mon égo, relativement en miettes. Peut-être parce que ça fait écho aux insinuations plus diplomates de Cyrus – oui, j'ai mis Cyrus et diplomate dans la même phrase.

«Ok, je te demande humblement de m'aider et de m'indiquer quelle est d'après toi l'autre piste qui est sous mon nez et que je ne veux pas voir», je lâche sans doute plus agressif qu'il ne faudrait.

« Humblement ? », elle éternue.

« On peut arrêter cette conversation si je ne mérite pas ton aide », je murmure parce que je n'ai pas confiance sur le ton que j'emploierais.

« Harry », elle soupire, les yeux trop brillants. « Pourquoi on se fait tant de mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas », je réponds avec sincérité.

Elle joue avec une mèche, en profite pour s'essuyer furtivement les yeux – un poing dans le ventre ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Si je pouvais traverser le miroir et la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire de tout oublier, je le ferais.

« Les statuettes... », elle commence mais sa voix meurt dans sa gorge. « Comme les magies sirénéennes, comme toutes les magies méprisées par les sorciers depuis des siècles... », elle recommence mais de nouveau semble incapable de continuer. « Tes potions offrent la régulation la plus précise qu'on puisse essayer », elle réessaie avec une résolution chirurgicale. « Je ne t'apprends rien. Mais quand on ne peut pas réguler, on peut se protéger, bloquer totalement certains flux magiques... »

« Une amulette », je comprends en repensant tout à la fois au talisman produit par Tarquino Cimballi pour protéger ses descendants des esprits de sa maison, à l'anneau des Sirénéens qui bloquait la magie consciente et éduquée, aux statuettes.

Ada acquiesce gravement. Je crois que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle pleurerait.

« Tu crois que livrer cette information aux Gobelins est plus dangereuse que s'en tenir aux potions », j'essaie de comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas capable d'évaluer ça », elle souffle après un silence assez impressionnant. «J'espère que tu le feras avant... de... »

Cette fois les larmes ont gagné, elles coulent sur ses joues.

« Ada », je murmure, désolé de la distance. « Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Maintenant ? », elle s'étonne si profondément que ça sèche instantanément ses larmes.

« Ada, je ne peux te laisser comme ça, à cause de moi ! », j'argumente.

« A cause de toi ? », elle sourit faiblement. « N'exagère pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleures », je décide de lui avouer en abandonnant toute ambition d'honneur.

Elle inspire longuement avant de ré-essuyer ses yeux  
« Tu... tu crois que j'aie envie que tu reprennes les travaux de mon père là où il les a laissés ? » elle demande – contre toute attente.

« Ton père travaillait... », je commence avant de me rendre compte que je connais la réponse. «Je ne suis pas un chercheur », je lui rappelle, faute de meilleure idée. Il y a trop de pères dans notre histoire – on n'a pas fini d'apprivoiser la présence de Remus qu'il faut maintenant compter avec le fantôme de Cosmo Taluti..

« Comme si on pouvait réellement séparer la pratique de la recherche », elle estime.

« Disons alors que je suis autant un chercheur que toi », j'objecte et, contre toute attente, elle acquiesce comme si je venais d'apporter ma première bonne réponse depuis longtemps. «Pourquoi ai-je encore l'impression que je ne te connais pas ?», je murmure quand je retrouve ma voix.

« Parce que tu veux me voir telle que tu m'as imaginée et non telle que je suis », elle répond gravement.

« Et c'est moi qui exagère ! », je m'énerve aussi brusquement que le vent se lève à midi sur le lac Léman.

« Peut-être pas », elle soupire l'air épuisée. Elle se recoiffe d'une main toujours aussi belle et énigmatique. « Peut-être est-ce moi qui te voudrais trop différent de qui tu es véritablement... »

« Ada », je proteste affolé de la trajectoire de ses pensées. « Ada, je peux venir... »

« Harry, je crois au contraire que nous sommes mieux là où nous sommes, l'un et l'autre. On est allés trop vite, on se fait trop de mal... on se met une pression énorme, je le vois bien. On a besoin de souffler, d'avancer dans nos projets, de reprendre pieds dans nos vies... de se faire de la place... »

C'est tellement ce que j'ai pensé plusieurs fois maintenant que j'en reste sans voix.

« Si on ne veut rien gâcher, faut qu'on arrête d'accumuler les raisons de s'en vouloir », elle continue. « Tu dois te positionner dans ton affaire de statuettes, je dois finir ma mission ici... »

« Je tiens à toi », je souffle, écartant tout le reste.

« Si on ne tenait pas l'un à l'autre, on se ferait moins de mal », elle commente solennellement.

J'opine, sidéré de me rendre compte que nous avons le même diagnostic sur notre relation. J'ai l'impression que je devrais m'en réjouir mais finalement, l'inquiétude domine. J'entends des voix pas très loin d'elle.

« Ma mère et mon frère », elle m'annonce en repassant une main furtive sur son visage. « Je vais devoir te laisser... »

« Il faut qu'on reparle », je plaide.

« Je dîne avec des amis de ma mère ce soir... Demain, j'ai plein de rendez-vous... »

« Appelle-moi quand tu veux », j'insiste.

« Mais tu travailles », elle objecte.

« Je trouverai du temps », je promets.

« Harry, faisons un pacte », elle soupire. « Ne faisons pas de cette conversation quoi que ce soit de définitif... Je tiens à toi, moi aussi... J'ai juste besoin de me concentrer sur ma mission sans que tu m'accuses sans cesse de te cacher des choses ou... qu'on se dispute pour... rien. »

Une nouvelle fois, c'est exactement l'écho de choses que j'ai pu dire ou penser.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas passer la pleine lune avec toi », je glisse alors et ça l'arrête dans sa lancée.

« Harry... Harry, c'est... », l'émotion est énorme dans sa voix, dans ses yeux. « Harry... »

J'entends qu'on l'appelle – une femme - et elle lève la tête et crie qu'elle arrive.

« Tu vas réussir ta mission », je souffle avec ferveur.

« Toi aussi, Harry », elle réponds gravement. De nouveau la voix l'appelle avec insistance, je dirais. « Je t'appelle – peut-être pas demain, mais dès que je peux... »

« OK », je souffle, épuisé, triste et exalté à la fois.

Elle mime un baiser qui me serre le coeur et coupe la conversation.

oooo

Les heures qui suivent je les passe à regarder le soleil se coucher sur les toits de Genève depuis la baie vitrée de l'appartement de Sorenzo Lorendan. Le temps ne m'apporte pas de nouvelles de mon hôte, ni de distractions d'aucune sorte. Personne ne m'appelle. Je n'arrive pas à me décider à aller manger dehors ou à me préparer un repas. Je reste devant la fenêtre, comme face à mes idées confuses sur Ada, sur mon boulot, sur les garous et les magies de lune, sur moi – surtout sur moi. Pas que je me trouve particulièrement fréquentable, finalement. Les garous savent au moins où est le monstre en eux, je me dis. Moi, j'ai eu l'impression de faire de mon mieux et finalement j'ai laissé mon orgueil me cacher que je ne faisais que ce qui m'arrangeait. Combien de temps ai-je mis à m'interroger non seulement sur le bon vouloir de Brunissande mais aussi sur mon propre comportement à son égard ? Combien ai-je prétendu faire plus d'efforts qu'Ada dans notre relation ? Combien ai-je affirmé à tout à chacun qu'en amour comme en magie je saurais faire la distinction ? J'en aurais ri.

Quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sans surprise sur Lorendan, je sursaute un peu comme quand Papa rentrait alors que Cyrus et moi aurions dû être en train de faire nos devoirs.

« Harry ? Ça va ? », il s'inquiète immédiatement. Mais c'est une question qu'on m'a trop posée pour une même journée

« Non », je reconnais – avoir le courage de l'honnêteté.

« J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas Körbl qui te met dans cet état là ? », il commente après m'avoir dévisagé quelques secondes.

« Non », je le rassure en essayant de sourire.

« Ta famille... ? », il ose à peine.

« Ma... ma petite amie », je décide de continuer sur la voie de la sincérité.

« Oh », il commente prudemment. « Les jeunes filles italiennes sont un peu possessives... la distance ne lui plaît pas ! », il croit comprendre.

« Elle vient plutôt de me demander de la laisser en paix », je lui apprends sans rougir.

« Oh », il répète sans trouver de fins commentaires cette fois.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'envahir avec mes problèmes », je recule.

« Mais non, Harry, non. J'aime autant savoir l'état d'esprit de mes subordonnés... Surtout quand on s'attaque à des magies plus qu'inhabituelles comme nos statuettes... »

« Pour les statuettes... », je commence immédiatement.

« On verra demain, non ? », il me coupe prestement. « Je suis sûr que tu ne penses qu'à ça, que tu y as passé un temps que ton salaire de stagiaire ne pourra dédommager, pas la peine d'y passer tes soirées – surtout si... si tu as la tête à toute autre chose ! »

« Sauf que cette autre chose, je ferais mieux d'éviter d'y penser trop », je me livre. Ça fait finalement des heures que je le fais et je n'y vois pas plus clair sur ce que je pourrais changer.

« Des fois, l'action vaut mieux que la parlotte », il estime en sortant une bouteille d'un placard et deux verres.

« Je lui ai proposé de la rejoindre à Rome mais elle a refusé », je lui raconte – content qu'il prenne ce rôle de grand frère ou d'ami. Je prends aussi le verre qu'il me tend - c'est du vin italien.

« Dois-tu croire tout ce qu'elle dit ? Est-ce qu'elle ne souhaite pas tout au contraire que tu plaques tout ici pour la rejoindre ? », il questionne posément mais l'hypothèse me coupe le souffle.

« Mais pourquoi dirait-elle... ? »

« Je ne connais aucune explication de l'âme féminine commençant pas 'parce que'... », il estime avec un petit rire amer. « C'est une sorte de pari : tu peux te tromper et la perdre définitivement... mais si elle attendait une preuve d'amour chevaleresque de ta part, et que tu choisis d'écouter la voix de la raison plutôt que celle du coeur, tu l'as déjà perdue... »

« Sorenzo... tu voudrais que je parte à Rome maintenant ? Je ne serais jamais à mon poste demain matin », je lui fais remarquer le coeur étrangement battant.

«Je ne suis pas à cheval sur les horaires», il répond en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Tu as fini ton rapport, j'ai vu en repassant au bureau?»

« Oui. »

« Reviens pour la pleine lune, pour nos essais... »

« Est-ce que ça vaut la peine si les Gobelins vont juger cette solution inadéquate ? », je demande encore.

« Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elles permettent... Si elles marchent comme tu le dis, elles suffisent à valider ton stage »

« Mais les Gobelins... », j'insiste.

« Les Gobelins auraient dû poser mieux leur question pour obtenir des réponses qui les satisfassent. »

« Tu vas leur dire ça ? », je questionne relativement incrédule.

Il a un geste vague.  
« Harry, je crois que tu as pris les menaces de Körbl plus au sérieux qu'il ne le mérite... »

« Les magies de lune sont réellement interdites ? », je le coupe de nouveau, sautant encore de sujets, mais il n'a pas l'air agacé.

« J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur la question », il m'apprend avec une certaine satisfaction intellectuelle, que je connais bien, celle du chasseur d'énigme. « Ce qui est spécifiquement interdit : c'est l'amplification de la lycanthropie, sa recherche, sa transmission... Les pratiques des Wuelfern ont amené à rejeter les magies de lune dans leur ensemble, il y a tellement de temps que personne ne fait plus la distinction, visiblement. »

« Mais Körbl... », je veux lui rappeler.

« Körbl est soit particulièrement versé en magie de lune, soit passionné par la lycanthropie ou les pratiques magiques déviantes, Harry...Comment aurait-il eu suffisamment de temps pour faire des recherches aussi poussées alors qu'il réalisait l'analyse de tes potions ? », il conclut en s'accordant une longue gorgée de vin.

Comme je pondère ces réflexions, sans y trouver de failles, Sorenzo reprend :  
« Tu vas me demander, avec raison, mais pourquoi menacer ainsi alors ? » Comme j'opine presque timidement, il continue. « Ça m'a réellement intéressé quand je suis arrivé à cette question. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Körbl qui n'ont pas pointé une direction évidente... Il a des connexions avec toutes les grandes familles suisses, évidemment... dont certaines plus sulfureuses que d'autres, mais... ça n'explique rien. Néanmoins, j'ai fini par arriver à une hypothèse intéressante : ce n'est pas tant qu'il veut nous menacer de la loi que nous empêcher de creuser plus avant ces potions ; tout son rapport pointe sur leur fragilité, leur variabilité difficile à obtenir... Il insinue que tu les as réalisées par chance – ce qui me paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux... Ce sont sans doute des potions avancées mais ce n'est pas non plus infaisable, non?»

« La préparation n'est pas difficile », je concours. « Seule la stabilisation est réellement compliquée... mais encore, je n'ai pas pu consulter un vrai spécialiste à ce stade là... Je veux dire : ce sont deux herboristes qui ont pensé aux larmes de sirènes. », j'explique en omettant prudemment qu'elles ont sans doute une grande pratique des statuettes.

« Donc des praticiennes plutôt que des théoriciennes – c'est dans son rapport comme une anomalie alors que, moi, je trouve que ça colle plutôt avec la démarche des statuettes...se servir d'une magie très naturelle, très basique, très instinctive avec des moyens relativement simples», il résume en se resservant du vin.

« Il y a beaucoup de théories aussi derrière les statuettes », j'objecte étourdiment puis je me rends compte de ce que je viens de lâcher et je corrige comme je peux : « je veux dire qu'il y aurait matière à des travaux de symbolique et d'astronomie poussés »

Il me regarde en dessous, Lorendan, avant de reprendre sans doute faussement innocemment :  
« Mais pas de potions, selon toi ? »

« S'il s'agissait de construire une théorie complète... mais je n'en sais rien, c'est juste une intuition », je prétends en me réfugiant dans mon verre de vin.

« Étonnant de se dire qu'autant de savoirs pratiques n'aient jamais été étudiés par quiconque », il finit par commenter.

Je préfère ne rien répondre. Un silence pensif s'installe dans le salon. Je me rends compte que j'ai faim, finalement. Peut-être à cause du vin.

« Est-ce qu'il essaierait d'empêcher les Gobelins de disposer d'un savoir lié aux statuettes ? », je finis par oser proposer. Après tout, ce que les Gobelins pourraient en faire m'intéresse au premier chef.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

«Je ne sais pas», je mens. « Si comme tu le dis, Körbl ne veut pas qu'on en sache plus... est-ce qu'il a peur de ce qu'en feraient les Gobelins?»

Lorendan sent sans doute qu'il y a une part de sincérité dans mes propos – comme il a senti que je lui mentais par omission quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il est sûr que les Gobelins n'ont pas les préventions du commun des sorciers, que s'ils trouvaient un moyen d'exploiter la puissance des statuettes à leur propre compte, ou de monnayer cet usage, ils le feraient », il commente lentement quand il s'est pénétré de mon raisonnement. « A qui feraient-ils du tort ? », continue-t-il. « A des gars comme Körbl ? Que gagne Körbl dans cette histoire ? Voilà la question, une nouvelle fois ! »

Plusieurs réponses me viennent sans que j'ose les verbaliser puis une formulation me semble raisonnable.

« Tu as cité les lycanthropes, il vend peut-être ce qu'il en sait à des gens, demi-humains, voire Moldus qui en ont besoin... »

« Körbl ? Avec ce que gagne son laboratoire ? Il vendrait des potions plus ou moins interdites à des gens qu'il méprise ouvertement ? Non, je n'y crois pas. Mais ton idée de commerce est... inspirante », il finit avec une expression de prédateur.

J'essaie de retenir la question, de me dire que je ne gagne rien à le relancer, et puis la curiosité est trop forte.  
« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Il hésite à son tour puis se décide.  
« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais on parle - à mi-voix, crois-moi, ces gens là sont puissants – de trafic de potions, ici mais aussi ailleurs en Europe.. du côté sorcier comme du côté moldu... et un nom revient – je ne pense pas que tu aies jamais entendu parler des Teuffer - une très vieille et très puissante famille suisse, mais il se trouve que les Körbl et les Teuffer... sont des familles vraiment très proches... Rien qu'à la dernière génération, on compte deux mariages entre les deux familles. Et depuis qu'on parle de potions... certains ont rappelé les liens ancestraux entre les deux famille... Mais personne n'a de preuves... encore qu'on m'ait parlé d'une enquête demandée par une autre nation et qui aurait été étouffée... Tout ça m'est revenu cet après-midi... Mais, je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux », il conclut en interprétant mal mon expression.

oooo

Rappel sur les diables, les corbeaux et les loups... Même moi ça m'aide à me convaincre que je ne me contredis pas !

Les Wuelfern sont une famille suisse allemande sans héritier direct. A encouragé la lycanthropie de ses membres. Possédait une collection de statuettes utilisant les magies de lune et sur lesquelles Harry travaille.

Retour du clan Teuffer - de l'allemand Teuffel, le diable. On sait que son chef, Meinrad Teuffer, père de Ludger et Kreszenz, est peu porté au partage de son pouvoir. Il a néanmoins défendu la réputation des ses petits fils, Kuno (fils de Ludger) et Jérémie (fils de Kreszens), lors de l'enquête des Aurors britanniques. Tous les deux sont enfuis en Argentine aux dernières nouvelles..

Traugott Körbl - de l'allemand pour Corbeau. Sorcier suisse allemand. Spécialiste en potions, dirigeant de Körbl une Sohnen, un atelier de potions travaillant pour les Gobelins. Il est allié aux Teuffer.

Bartolomeo est herboriste à Venise, patron de Fiametta et Ada; son frère est un garou de Lo Paradiso. Il a mis Harry en garde contre la divulgation des potions contrôlant les statuettes.

Le prochain retourne au Brésil, préparer une mission auprès des shamans... ça s'appelle _Des vérités astronomiques et des compromis instables.._. Pour la petite histoire j'ai presque fini le LXI... ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire mais quand même ça s'en approche !


	58. Cyrus Des vérités astronomiques

Playlist  
Je suis un blanc  
Mon sang est noir  
Et moi j'adore ça  
C'est la différence qui est jolie  
SALIF KEITA, LA DIFFERENCE

**LVIII - Cyrus Des vérités astronomiques et des compromis instables.**

On arrive à grands pas, Ginny et moi, dans le dispensaire de Santa Felicidade, poussés par notre agacement contre Bettany. Suffisamment vite pour que des malades nous regardent curieusement et qu'une infirmière - une religieuse, comme tout le personnel moldu du dispensaire - fronce les sourcils et se place sur notre route.

« Je travaille avec Aesthelia Marin », je lui explique donc trop vite.

« Et moi, avec Diniz Marin », rajoute Ginny avec plus d'à propos.

« Ah oui, la stagiaire », se rappelle l'infirmière en la regardant avec moins d'inquiétude. « Dr Marin est avec Frère Vérassimo... Aesthelia est au fond, là-bas, avec l'enfant qu'ils ont amené. »

« Merci ma Soeur, » je réponds en faisant de mon mieux pour paraître plus calme.

Dans le fond de la grande salle de soins, on trouve Aesthelia, le gosse qui a l'air toujours plus terrifié qu'autre chose et une infirmière qui vient de lui bander le torse et range son matériel. Quand Cristovao me reconnaît, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sauter par la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui. Aesthélia s'en rend compte, elle lui prend la main tout en se retournant pour voir ce qui cause tant d'émoi.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Cyrus », elle lui affirme. « Il travaille avec moi... et il te ressemble plus que tu ne croies ! Voici sa fiancée, elle s'appelle Ginny et travaille avec le Dr Marin »

« Salut », lui lance Gin mais le gosse est stupéfixé sur son lit.

« Je vous laisse », annonce l'infirmière avec un air entendu. « Dans son cas, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il guérisse lentement... Il ne gagnerait rien à aller mieux trop vite... »

« Évidemment, sœur Marisol », la rassure ma marraine. « Nous allons laisser agir le temps. »

Quand la sœur s'est éloignée de quelques pas, une bulle de silence vient nous envelopper. L'enfant se raidit, preuve qu'il a senti le champ. Un petit nombre de Moldus peuvent s'apercevoir d'une telle modification de l'atmosphère autour d'eux, mais nous savons tous déjà que Cristavao n'est pas un Moldu.

« Tu as senti ? », questionne d'ailleurs Aesthélia sur le ton de la conversation. L'enfant ne réagit pas mais elle continue : « J'ai placé un sortilège autour de nous pour que nous puissions parler tranquillement. Nous les entendons mais eux n'entendent qu'un murmure incompréhensible. Rien de ce que nous dirons ne sera entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. »

L'enfant regarde autour de lui, l'air dubitatif, puis nous regarde par en dessous : Aesthélia qui tient sa main, Gin et moi assis au bout du lit, avant d'oser : « Un sort... »

« Un sortilège – une forme de magie », confirme ma marraine.

« La magie n'existe pas », souffle Cristavao sans surprise. Il y a de l'effroi dans sa voix.

« Les pierres ne volent pas non plus », je lui rétorque avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil.

« Non », il murmure en rougissant. « Je ne voulais pas », il ajoute.

« Mais il te faisait mal », propose Ginny.

« C'est mon oncle », objecte le môme comme si le lien de parenté expliquait tout. « Je n'ai que lui... Sans lui, ma tante m'aurait déjà... et je me suis fait renvoyer... elle va être furieuse ! »

« Diniz va te trouver un emploi ici », lui rappelle Aesthelia.

« Mais les gens vont dire... Ma tante, elle pense que je suis le diable... Les voisins aussi », il raconte l'air abattu. « J'étais avec Tomasino près des chutes... mais je rêvais, et les nasses se sont détachées... trois allaient tomber et j'ai tendu la main », il mime la scène à son propre insu, je dirais. «Et elles sont revenues... Mais quand j'ai vu la tête de Tomasino, ce n'est pas les nasses que j'aurais voulu rattraper... j'aurais voulu changer ce que je venais de faire ! »

« Remonter le temps, ce n'est pas une magie de débutant », je l'informe.

« J'ai supplié Tomasino de me garder comme aide pêcheur ! », il continue sans me prêter attention. «Mais il n'écoutait rien, il répétait des prières ! J'ai voulu sauté à l'eau... il m'a attaché ! »

Cette fois, je ne trouve rien de comique à glisser dans la conversation.

« Mon oncle était fou de rage quand Tomasino a raconté... J'ai su tout de suite qu'il allait m'emmener chez l'exorciste... J'avais si peur ! Mais j'aurais jamais dû faire ça », conclut le gamin plongeant son visage entre ses mains. Il n'a pas pleuré sous les coups, mais là, il n'en est pas loin.

Je vais lui dire qu'on doit toujours se défendre quand Aesthelia m'arrête d'un geste. Elle passe un bras sur les épaules du gosse :  
« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû frapper ton oncle avec cette pierre », elle reconnaît. « Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous n'aurions pas vu que tu étais comme nous... » Il tressaille en entendant l'information. « Ça ne va pas résoudre tous tes problèmes, mais il faut que tu te persuades de ce que je vais te dire : tu n'es pas le diable, Cristovao, tu es un sorcier. Nous sommes peu nombreux mais, juste maintenant autour de toi, nous sommes trois. Quatre avec toi », elle insiste. « Est-ce que nous avons l'air de diables ? »

L'enfant secoue la tête. « Diniz aussi est un sorcier en plus d'être un médecin», lui révèle Aesthélia. « Tu es à l'âge où la magie présente en toi devient forte et de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser. C'est l'âge où tu peux apprendre à devenir un vrai sorcier, qui ferait des choses consciemment et non parce qu'il a peur ou mal... tu comprends ? »

« Comme... », propose l'enfant en montrant l'air autour de lui.

«Oui, comme cette bulle de silence encore que ça ne soit pas non plus le premier sortilège à t'apprendre », confirme Aesthélia. « Plus tu maîtriseras tes pouvoirs, cette force qui est en toi, moins les autres – ton oncle, ta tante – se rendront compte de ta différence... Ils n'auront plus peur de toi.»

« Non ? »

« Mais pour cela, il faudra travailler dur, ici avec Diniz, hein ? Faire ce qu'il te dit et dire à ton oncle et ta tante que tu aimes ton travail ici et que cette fois, tu vas le garder ! Il faudra être patient et ne pas perdre espoir ! »

L'enfant la regarde avec un mélange de défiance et d'espoir et hoche faiblement la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que Aesthélia aurait ajouté parce que Ginny souffla alors en anglais.

« Ils arrivent ! »

Je regarde inutilement derrière nous. Diniz, Vérassimo et l'oncle s'avancent en effet.

« Je vois que tu as un beau bandage, Cristovao », note le premier. « Frère Vérassimo s'est entendu avec ton oncle pour t'embaucher comme garçon à tout faire ici... tu pourras commencer demain ! On fera attention à tes côtes au début ! »

« Merci Docteur Diniz », souffle l'enfant les yeux baissés.

« Il ne faudra pas nous faire honte ! », lance l'oncle pas réellement l'air plus à l'aise que le neveu.

« Non, mon oncle », souffle Cristovao.

« Je suis sûr que Cristovao se trouvera bien ici », affirma le frère Vérassimo avec une autorité tranquille qui me fit penser à Remus. « Nous avons besoin de jeunes bras et les taches sont suffisamment variées pour qu'il oublie de s'ennuyer ! »

« Que Dieu vous entende, Frère Vérassimo », commente l'oncle dubitatif.

« Dieu nous enseigne la patience, le pardon et l'espoir, Monsieur Ratao », lui rappelle le religieux. Et moi qui ne crois pas en sa religion, je prie que l'oncle du gamin l'entende et trouve un sens à tenir tête à sa femme et à ses voisins.

« Oui, Frère Vérassimo », se soumet l'oncle avec des regrets palpables.

« Dites bien à votre femme de venir demain, elle n'a qu'à accompagner Cristovao. Nous verrons comment se portent vos enfants et si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

« Merci, Frère Vérassimo. »

oo

« Vous avez mangé bien vite, Gin et toi », remarque Aesthélia quand l'oncle et l'enfant se sont éloignés, côté à côte mais sans un geste l'un pour l'autre. J'ai le ventre noué de les voir. Diniz a entrainé Ginny avant leur départ pour une visite plus complète des lieux. Nous restons tous les deux sur le porche du dispensaire.

« Il est des conversations qui coupent l'appétit », je soupire en réalisant qu'elle va m'engueuler quand elle saura que j'ai déjà perdu toute patience avec sa précieuse petite bigote américaine. Tout ça en même pas une journée !

« Déjà ? », elle soupire comme un écho de mes pensées.

« Tu sais, j'imagine, ce qu'elle pense des... gens ? », je réponds avec un geste pour la rue devant nous.

« Elle vient d'un clan très isolé, je te l'ai déjà dit... »

« Tu sais qu'elle pense que Remus n'a sans doute que ce qu'il mérite ? », je continue. La colère revient dans mes veines et me fait enfler la voix.

« Cyrus, elle n'est pas seule dans ce cas », elle tente. « Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière que tu rencontres !

« Voilà une bien belle excuse », je crache en me tournant violemment vers elle.

« En aucun cas ! », elle me répond vertement. « C'est uniquement un élément d'explication ! Je n'excuse rien ; j'espère juste la faire changer d'idées ! Une à une ! »

« Tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer ! » j'ironise, furieux, « T'as tant besoin du fric de cette fondation que tu supportes cette... fille ? »

«Cyrus ! Je peux comprendre que tu défendes Remus, que tu n'aimes pas son positionnement, mais je ne tolèrerais pas que tu attaques mon intégrité !», elle affirme marquant le "mon" en posant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine.

L'air lourd me semble suspendu. Un mélange de douleur et de défi emplit ses yeux, et je recule.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tes motivations », j'essaie un ton au dessous.

« Tu voudrais que je la renvoie à son clan et ses préjugés ? », elle me répond dans un murmure précipité et coléreux. « Tu crois que ça l'ouvrirait au monde ? Que ça l'empêcherait de mener à bien ses études ? Que personne ne la prendrait ? »

Appuyé sur la rambarde du porche du dispensaire, j'encaisse les arguments l'un après l'autre. Une bataille, elle a fait de Bettany une bataille, je réalise. Comme si ça devait m'étonner ! Aesthélia se bat depuis toujours. Elle se bat pour les Indiens, pour les plantes, pour les savoirs traditionnels magiques, ce n'est même pas la peine de le dire. Elle s'est aussi battue pour qu'un jeune macho britannique réalise qu'il ne savait pas tout de la magie. Elle a si bien réussi qu'il a faillit l'épouser. Sirius Black était peut-être moins péremptoire que Bettany mais il traînait un paquet de préjugés lui aussi, en son temps.

« Ok », je me rends en me redressant. « Ok, je ne lui ai pas laissé de chance mais reconnaît qu'elle me cherche ! »

« Évidemment qu'elle te cherche : comment serait-elle autre chose que totalement jalouse de toi ? », elle assène.

« Je fais quoi, alors ? », je soupire.

« Tu la retrouves, et vous me rejoignez à l'hôtel quand vous serez en état de travailler », elle répond en se levant.

Je la regarde, médusé, se diriger vers le port fluvial.  
« Mais l'hôtel... », je commence en pointant du doigt l'autre direction.

« Je pense que j'ai largement le temps d'aller discuter avec ce Tomasino avant que vous ne soyez prêts », elle estime sans se retourner.

Ooo

Je retrouve Bettany là où je l'avais laissée. Au restaurant au bord du fleuve. Elle déguste une imposante part de gâteau au citron en lisant un livre. Elle n'en lève les yeux que lorsque je m'assois en face d'elle.

« Oh, j'ai dit au patron que vous ne reviendriez pas », elle m'annonce. «Désolée pour ton assiette ! »

« Mais tu nous attendais », je remarque.

Une expression rêveuse traverse son visage, mais elle fiche bien droit ses yeux bleu pâle dans les miens pour répondre :  
« J'ai hésité à vous suivre... mais, un, le professeur Marin nous avait dit de finir notre repas... deux, je n'avais aucune envie de t'entendre déformer mes propos auprès d'elle... Je me suis dit que j'allais vous laisser et voir ce qui se passerait... »

« Aesthélia nous attend à l'hôtel pour travailler », je réponds, en espérant que son côté bon élève l'emporte sur le reste. Ça marcherait avec Hermione.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? », veut savoir Bettany sans bouger.

« Que j'avais perdu mon calme en succombant stupidement à tes provocations », j'avoue. « Que ça ne se reproduirait plus. »

« Je n'y crois pas », elle affirme calmement.

« Il est sûr que si tu continues à me provoquer, j'aurais du mal à tenir ma promesse », je décide de répondre. « Mais je compte pourtant bien essayer.»

« Je ne crois pas que ça se soit passé comme tu le dis », elle estime, les yeux plissés comme si elle lisait ses réponses loin derrière moi et sans lunettes. « Tu l'as sommée de choisir entre toi et moi et, comme tu n'as pas eu gain de cause, sans doute pour la première fois de ta vie, eh bien, tu viens, la queue entre les jambes, essayer de rattraper le coup ! »

« Tu es totalement folle », je lâche de nouveau saisi par la colère. « J'ai croisé un paquet de gens timbrés dans ma vie mais, toi, tu sors véritablement du lot ! »

« Hum, nous avançons dans la coopération », elle remarque en se coupant une large cuillerée de gâteau au citron vert.

Je domine l'impulsion de me lever et de la planter là. En détournant les yeux pour me calmer, je me rends compte que j'ai faim et qu'Aesthélia va avoir le temps de traiter la mémoire de Tomasino et de tous les pêcheurs du port, voire de toute la ville. Je me retourne donc vers le patron et lui indique, en portugais, que je prendrais la même chose que la jeune fille qui me pile les nerfs. Et un café aussi. Quand je reviens vers Bettany, elle a enfin l'air surprise.

« Je ne vais pas partir », je lui annonce très bas, comme une menace. «Quoi que tu penses de ma famille, je mérite d'être là autant de toi. J'ai bossé très dur pour obtenir cette bourse, comme j'ai bossé pour chacun de mes examens. Être le fils de mon père ou le filleul d'Aesthélia ne m'ouvre pas les portes aussi mécaniquement que tu sembles le croire. »

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que je crois ! », elle prétend.

« Eh bien, sauf si tu joues extrêmement bien la comédie, je crois pourtant que tu me prends pour un petit rigolo que sa marraine a à la bonne et que tout le monde a couvé depuis sa naissance. Ce n'est pas vrai », j'affirme aussi tranquillement que je peux.

« Tu n'aurais pas les publications que tu as à ton âge sans quelques coups de pouce », elle lâche à corps défendant.

« Admettons. Mais je n'aurais pas non plus eu la directrice de mon département sur le dos, à exiger plus d'examens réussis qu'aux autres pour autoriser mon départ, si elle n'avait pas des comptes personnels à régler avec mon père ! », je force à peine le trait.

« Je devrais te plaindre ? »

«Tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer sur le caractère idyllique de ma situation», je réponds sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle grimace un peu et hausse les épaules dans un geste que je décide de prendre positivement. La serveuse, un peu intimidée par nos échanges, sans doute un peu bruyants, dans une langue qu'elle ne connaît pas, dépose devant moi gâteau et café. Je la remercie en portugais et je lui demande si elle est la fille du patron, juste histoire d'avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un. Elle me répond avec le sourire un peu enjôleur et en jouant avec son plateau. Elle veut savoir si le petit Cristovao va bien. Je la rassure et quand elle repart, Bettany a l'air de méditer sur l'opportunité de me dénoncer auprès de Ginny.

« Il y a néanmoins une chose de vrai dans ta petite sortie de tout à l'heure», je propose en guise d'armistice quand j'ai mangé un tiers du gâteau. Bettany ayant l'air sincèrement curieuse, j'enchaîne : « Si j'étais vraiment allé trouver Aesthélia pour lui demander de choisir entre toi et moi, je serai en train de faire mes valises... » Elle a une moue amusée, et j'insiste : « Crois-moi, Aesthélia n'est pas le genre qui m'ait jamais passé de caprice, Bettany. Ni hier, ni aujourd'hui. »

« Décidément, tu sembles entouré de gens bien exigeants », elle persifle moins méchamment que tout à l'heure.

« Bettany », je soupire néanmoins, inquiet de nous retrouver encore si près du point de départ.

« Tu ne serais pas là si... 'Aesthélia' ne l'avait exigé ? »

« Non », je reconnais.

« Tu me méprises... »

« Non », je la coupe. « Ton mépris pour les magies que tu ne connais pas me tape sur les nerfs...»

« Les Moldus n'ont aucune magie », elle souligne plus étonnée que vexée par ma sortie.

« Va savoir », je réponds – et toutes les histoires d'Harry et Brunissande sont là pour me soutenir.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Tu sais que les premiers sorciers européens qui sont arrivés en Amazonie ont pensé que les peuples indiens étaient dépourvus de magie parce qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de baguette magique ? », je lui rétorque.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Et toi, aujourd'hui, tu fais une étude sur la notion de remède dans les magies traditionnelles indiennes », je continue – Aesthélia veut que je l'éduque, allons-y. « Peut-être que dans – je ne sais pas – cinquante ans, un ethnomage – ton fils, tiens – fera sa thèse sur la magie résiduelle des Moldus ! »

Bizarrement, ça la fait sourire quand je pensais la faire exploser.

« Tu n'aurais pas lu les travaux de cette vieille Italienne... comment s'appelait-elle...Taluti, je crois ! »

« Tu connais Maddalena Taluti ! », je m'étonne sincèrement.

« Toi aussi ? »

« Et les travaux de son arrière petit-fils ? », je continue sans répondre.

« Cosmo ? On m'en a parlé... C'est bien ? »

« On m'en a parlé aussi », je suis contraint d'avouer.

On finit l'un et l'autre notre gâteau dans un silence moins tendu avant qu'elle reprenne, presque timidement :

« On m'a dit qu'il avait été tué par un... lycanthrope. »

« Il paraît », je confirme sans ciller.

« C'est que je me méfie des lou... des lycanthropes qui t'a fait péter les plombs », elle affirme soudain, me prenant par surprise.

« Tu crois que je n'y suis pas habitué ?», je contre et elle a l'honnêteté de hocher la tête. Je décide d'être aussi honnête, pour voir. C'est maintenant ou jamais. « Malgré tout, j'ai du mal à encaisser trop de généralisation. Rien à faire. Je ne mets pas tous les Moldus dans le même sac ; je suis le fils de Remus Lupin et je défendrai toujours les garous devant quiconque... »

« Quoi qu'il arrive ? », elle me coupe, et je me retrouve à réfléchir vraiment à ma formulation. Même Remus ne trouverait pas réellement d'excuses à un garou qui mordrait volontairement d'autres humains, je le sais.

« OK. Disons plutôt que c'est comme les Moldus, je n'excuse pas tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire mais je refuse aussi les amalgames. On ne se fait pas mordre parce qu'on l'a mérité – c'est une tragédie. Les victimes ont besoin d'aide et non de rejet », je martèle.

Elle grimace à moitié convaincue seulement, je le vois bien, mais je ne peux pas la faire changer entièrement d'idées en une conversation, je le réalise. J'ai vu le temps nécessaire pour que des parents ou des conjoints de garous se convainquent de ce que je viens d'affirmer.

« On va rejoindre, Aesthélia ? », je propose avant de me reprendre, «pardon, le professeur Marin ? »

« Elle doit être folle de rage de nous attendre », elle commente en se levant et en pâlissant.

J'aurais dit qu'elle se rongerait les sangs mais je ne corrige pas.

Oooo

« Vous voilà enfin ! », lance Aesthélia quand nous pénétrons dans sa chambre à l'hôtel.

Bettany a l'air sincèrement d'une gamine qui aurait fait le mur et qui rentrerait pour tomber nez à nez avec son père – oui, je sais de quoi je parle. Autant attirer la foudre sur moi, comme ça Bettany verra qu'Aesthélia ne fait pas dans le favoritisme.

« On avait des trucs à se dire », je commente donc.

« Mais rien à préparer pour notre mission ? », rétorque ma marraine bien sur le ton que j'attendais.

« Bah, avec le décalage horaire, tu sais que je vais m'écrouler dans peu d'heures mais me réveiller avant le soleil », je remarque, faussement badin. « Et puis, j'ai rien fichu jusqu'ici... Ne te prives pas ! »

Elle a un soupir faussement fâché – je la connais, si elle avait un autre truc à dire, elle ne se retiendrait pas.

« Puisque tu te portes volontaire, j'ai un truc pour toi, Cyrus : plein de calculs astronomiques comme tu sais que je les déteste et que tu es censé maîtriser d'après Maninder », elle annonce. « Je voudrais qu'on ait un calendrier le plus précis possible, genre par dix minutes, du ciel pour inscrire les évènements du rassemblement et voir comment les pratiques shamaniques s'en servent... »

« On en avait parlé », je me rappelle alors qu'elle fouille sur son bureau pour sortir un épais rouleau de parchemin. Bettany a l'air de découvrir l'idée.

« J'ai commencé mais j'ai pas trouvé le temps de finir... Et, je serais toi, je reprendrais tous les calculs », elle commente en déroulant le parchemin.

« Me voilà occupé », je réponds en regardant ses tableaux aux trop nombreuses colonnes. Ils me rappellent ce que Harry m'a raconté brièvement à Venise sur les travaux de Cosmo Taluti. « Tu crois qu'on a besoin de tout ça ? La lune ne suffirait pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que les shamans parlent de rassemblement de la lune que nous devons prendre ça pour argent comptant, Cyrus », elle objecte. «Seul un tableau complet de toutes les étoiles connues d'eux permettra de confirmer l'hypothèse. »

« Cette histoire de cycles liés », je comprends me souvenant d'un article qu'elle a publié il y a une dizaine d'années.

Elle opine l'air presque timide.

«Vous avez quelque chose pour moi, professeur ? », veut savoir Bettany. «Sinon, je peux l'aider ».

ooo

Bien, bien, bien... un ou deux trucs de faits, je dirais... Le prochain signé Cyrus nous emmènera en pirogue mais, avant, on va retrouver Harry, son stage et ses ramifications inattendues. Ça s'appelle _Des cuisines vénitiennes et des flammes innocentes_... J'espère que ça vous inspire !


	59. Harry Des cuisines vénitiennes

Playlist  
Je crois à l'huile jetée sur le feu  
Au temps gagné à le perdre à deux  
Je crois à c'qu'on partage  
Nos odyssées déglinguées  
Au visage des nuages que tu traduis pour moi  
Lola Lafon "Aux prochaines minutes"

**LIX Des cuisines vénitiennes et des flammes innocentes.**

Toute la soirée, je me suis demandé pourquoi je me taisais. Plus exactement, pourquoi je ne disais pas à Lorendan que sa liaison entre la position de Körbl sur les potions interdites, les ancestrales pratiques Wuelfern et les trafics de certains était moins fantaisiste, à mes yeux, qu'il ne pouvait le craindre. Peut-être parce que le XIC et ses potions sulfureuses, je n'étais pas sûr d'en connaître réellement les tenants et les aboutissants – en dehors du fait qu'ils avaient enlevé mon frère et son copain, assommé mon cousin et fait des ennuis à mon meilleur ami. Ça demandait des vérifications avant d'être déballé sur la place publique, me semblait-il. Peut-être parce que Sorenzo a continué à monopoliser l'orientation de la conversation avec son emphase italienne et son autorité de mentor professionnel doublé d'un ami du grand frère de Ron. Pas que j'aie beaucoup lutté contre non plus.

« Tu as dîné ? », il a demandé alors qu'il hésitait visiblement à se resservir un verre ou développer ses soupçons envers les grandes familles suisses.

« Non », j'ai reconnu, espérant vaguement qu'un repas partagé nous amène à reprendre cette conversation.

« Je te proposerais bien de sortir mais je suis fatigué des options sorcières de Genève, et personne ne fait des pâtes correctes ici ! »

J'ai souri et il m'a embauché à couper des oignons et des tomates, ce que j'ai fait avec application. Pas si différent des potions quand on y pensait - n'en déplaise à Severus qui avait toujours employé cette image pour moquer ses moins bons élèves. S'étant rassuré sur mon traitement de ses ingrédients, Sorenzo a mis de l'eau à chauffer avant de demander:

«Tu crois qu'une pleine lune va suffire à tester tes dix potions ? »

« Ça dépend... Lors des observations... Brunissande a constaté que les effets allaient croissants avec la montée de la lune, on pourrait presque commencer à les tester », j'ai prudemment commenté. Mais la question restait là, énorme dans son silence. Je ne suis pas du genre qui fuit les questions. « Après, tester chaque potion et chaque statuette demande un cobaye... »

« Si on en testait déjà correctement une partie ? », a proposé Lorendan après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Deux ou trois seraient déjà un bon échantillon, non ? Déjà voir si les potions elles-mêmes réagissent à cette période. Ensuite, nous pourrons réfléchir à comment tester ce qu'elles font à un humain … ou un Gobelin... volontaire... »

« Je ne crains pas de les prendre », j'ai avancé, agacé contre toute logique par sa prudence - avait-il si peu confiance en son expert ?.

« Nous savons qu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses, mais je me sentirai responsable si tu étais malade », il a répondu à ma protestation indirecte, venant m'aider dans la taille des tomates.

« Je n'ai surtout pas assez creusé la sensibilité des Gobelins », j'ai reconnu, pas loin de rougir de cet aveu.

« Mais tu pourrais réparer ça d'ici la pleine lune, non ? Ça te laisse trois jours », il a estimé en mettant les éléments de la sauce à mijoter. «Demain, tu pourrais aller voir Geldlieb – ce n'est pas le plus facile à faire parler, je te préviens tout de suite, mais c'est un vieux Gobelin plus ouvert aux questions théoriques que beaucoup. C'est un expert en alliage, ce qui n'est pas si loin des potions. Ne lui dis surtout pas ton projet, Harry : si la rumeur se répand qu'on veut leur faire prendre des potions... Je préfère qu'on en sache plus, avant. »

« OK », j'ai promis en me disant que je semblais bien m'être mis dans un sacré nid de dragons. Juste après je me suis également fixé comme tâche d'enquêter sur les bijoux qu'Ada semblait tenir pour la solution.

« Tu peux lui parler des statuettes et des cycles de lune... lui dire qu'on sait que les statuettes les utilisent... et être suffisamment patient et malin pour espérer qu'il t'offre quelques informations... », a continué Lorendan tout en remuant son mélange et en y rajoutant des épices.

« OK », j'ai répété comme on prend des ordres.

« Il y a peut-être des recherches à faire aussi, plus généralistes sur l'influence de la lune », il a repris un peu rêveur. Il semblait penser tout haut.

« Je pense avoir relativement couvert cela », je lui ai appris, sans doute un peu raide, « dans mon rapport. »

« Je lirai ça demain alors », il a promis rapidement comme s'il ne voulait pas me froisser. Par la grande fenêtre de son appartement, la lune, croissante, presque pleine, se levait au dessus des toits de la ville. Comme un rappel de ce à quoi nous cherchions à nous mesurer.

« Je vais néanmoins faire des recherches spécifiques sur les Gobelins et les cycles astronomiques », j'ai donc concédé. Appeler Papa serait un bon point de départ.

« Bonne idée », il a répondu en touillant distraitement la sauce qui commence à embaumer la petite cuisine. Il n'a arrêté que pour mettre les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante et très vite nous sommes attablés tous les deux dans son salon.

« C'est délicieux, Sorenzo », j'ai commenté avec sincérité.

« Ça t'épate, hein ? Un héritier Lorendan sachant faire la cuisine », il a plaisanté avec bonhomie. « Ça ne figurait pas dans mon éducation de base mais, dès que je me suis retrouvé étudiant,... je me suis rendu compte que j'étais totalement dépendant d'une bonne cuisine ! J'ai écrit à ma mère qui m'a envoyé des recettes ! »

« Tu es allé où pour avoir si faim ? », j'ai questionné – une bonne conversation de base entre briseurs de sorts.

« Peut-être parce que je suis le petit dernier, je me sentais aventureux et j'ai écarté la possibilité de Venise », il a raconté.

« J'ai fait de même – et je suis l'aîné », je commente en souriant. Juste après je me rappelle du Pacte et je me dis que la question se pose peut-être différemment chez les Lorendan de chez les Lupin.

«Oui, ça n'a sans doute rien à voir avec la place qu'on a dans la famille», me concède pourtant Sorenzo. « J'ai assez classiquement alterné l'Europe et les autres continents : Heidelberg puis Le Caire ; Saint-Pétersbourg puis Mexico ; Paris puis Osaka... »

« C'est au Caire que tu as connu Bill ? »

« Oui, lui arrivait de Londres mais, après, on a fait les mêmes choix. On a même été stagiaires ensemble au Caire à la fin de nos études ! »

Comme moi et Tiziano, j'ai songé, et ça m'a ramené à mon idée de Pacte. J'ai pris une gorgée de vin pour me donner le courage.

« Une grande famille, les Lorendan, Tiziano m'a dit », j'ai commencé.

« En nombre ou en or ? », s'est amusé Sorenzo.

« Les deux ? »

« Disons que le nombre comme l'or sont plus réduits qu'on ne croit », il a résumé.

« C'est ce que disent les Sirénéens ? », j'ai lâché – toutes les perches méritent d'être saisies.

« Les Sir... Cimballi t'a réellement introduit à Venise ! », il s'est exclamé mi surpris, mi ravi.

« Dans ce cas spécifique, c'est un travail de recherche pour la Scuela qui m'a amené à les rencontrer. »

Ça l'a rendu rêveur.  
« Mon père m'a emmené une fois voir notre coffre. Le lendemain de mes dix-sept ans, il m'a fait faire le tour de toutes nos possessions et expliqué les règles d'héritage de notre famille. J'ai près de vingt ans de moins que mes aînés, des neveux et des nièces qui ont ton âge », il a alors sobrement expliqué. « Les Sirénéens m'ont fasciné par leur apparence, leur morgue... et surtout leur magie. Depuis que je travaille avec les Gobelins, j'ai souvent repensé à eux et à leur indépendance qui perdure malgré le fait qu'ils aient beaucoup perdu d'influence... C'est peut-être mon côté vénitien... »

« Incurablement romantique ? », j'ai osé.

« Plus que tu ne crois », il a marmonné en se resservant du vin comme pour cacher sa nervosité. On est restés silencieux tous les deux à s'occuper de nos assiettes respectives jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne : «Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Harry ? »

« La liste est très longue », j'ai opté pour la sincérité. « Mais la tienne est sans doute aussi importante. »

Il a hoché la tête.  
« Plus j'y pense, plus j'estime que tu ne me parles pas par hasard des Sirénéens. Pas ce soir », il a précisé avec un coup de fourchette vers la lune.

J'ai joué avec la mienne pendant un instant avant de formuler un début d'hypothèse à partager avec lui : « Je sais peu de choses des Sirénéens. Enfin, sans doute plus que sur les Gobelins, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Je connais par exemple leur utilisation de l'or pour bloquer la magie... disons commune... et leur utilisation du chant comme vecteur d'autres... »

« Et tu fais un parallèle avec les statuettes ? », s'est intéressé Sorenzo.

« Je n'oserais peut-être pas si je ne pensais pas à d'autres créatures de la lagune, particulièrement sensibles aux cycles lunaires, interagissant à l'occasion avec les sorciers et réagissant à certains métaux », j'ai soufflé presque intimidé. Lorendan avait eu peur que je me moque de sa théorie du complot ; moi, j'ai craint qu'il rie de mes raccourcis audacieux. Mais il m'a regardé tellement intensément que je n'ai pu que continuer : «Des Esprits, par exemple »

« Cimballi t'a... ? », s'est-il étonné - tellement incapable d'y croire qu'il n'a pas fini sa phrase.

« J'étais là quand il a pris la décision de prendre sur lui le Pacte », j'ai décidé de révéler en me promettant que je n'en dirais pas plus sur les circonstances. « Tiziano m'a expliqué les grandes lignes mais je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas inquiété depuis de savoir si c'était si courant que cela. Un peu comme les Gobelins... – je veux dire, je m'arrête souvent en chemin de mes raisonnements en ce moment ! »

« J'apprécierais que tu finisses celui-là de raisonnement », m'a relancé Sorenzo, l'air très concentré.

« Tu connais le Pacte ? », j'ai vérifié un peu inutilement. Peut-être pour gagner du temps

« Mon frère Primo le porte depuis qu'il a repris la charge de mon père de Conseiller auprès du Doge. »

« C'est un Pacte lié à la lune », je lui ai rappelé en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Si une potion permettait d'y mettre fin... », il a commenté un peu condescendant.

« Mais un talisman peut protéger un enfant – Tarquino Cimballi y a beaucoup travaillé », je lui ai rétorqué, de nouveau un peu nerveux de révéler toutes ces bribes d'informations glanées ces derniers mois sans réellement connaître les tenants et les aboutissants.

« Et l'or permet aux Sirénéens de se protéger de notre magie... », il a consenti à se rappeler.

« Et les Gobelins ont une affection particulière pour les métaux », j'ai terminé.

« Alors pourquoi tu me proposes dix potions ? »

« Parce que je raisonne comme un sorcier et non en fonction des besoins et des habitudes des créatures », je me suis condamné tout seul et assez facilement. Non, ce n'était pas du suicide de ma part, plutôt un rappel du mode de fonctionnement des briseurs de sorts. J'espérais qu'il s'en souviendrait.

« Mais Körbl, qui n'est pas une créature et ne s'inquiète jamais ni de leur besoins ni de leurs habitudes, est bien inquiet de tes potions », il m'a rappelé, entrant dans mon jeu.

« Ça fait beaucoup de fronts simultanés », j'ai soupiré.

« Tu as raison, il faut sérier les problèmes », il a opiné. « Tu tiens une piste sérieuse – un talisman utilisable par un Gobelin pour pouvoir manipuler les statuettes, ça me paraît une bonne idée ; mais la piste des potions est importante pour établir, à la fois, la valeur des statuettes et si je suis paranoïaque à propos de Körbl... »

La valeur des statuettes est plutôt un truc qui m'amènerait à laisser tomber mes recherches, j'ai jugé avec une certaine amertume. J'ai gardé ça pour moi et simplement opiné.

Oo

La nuit me donne quelques belles sueurs froides. Je me retrouve dans ce parking souterrain d'Heathrow, seul. Je cherche Cyrus, un peu au hasard. Je trouve un énorme chaudron qui bouillonne sans feu. La fumée qui en sort évoque vaguement Ada. Je m'approche et le chaudron disparaît, laissant place à Körbl qui coasse : « Vous ne savez donc pas que c'est interdit ? » Après avoir passé quelques minutes à essayer d'interpréter vainement ce rêve pour en conclure qu'il ne fait que refléter mes soucis actuels sans apporter d'informations supplémentaires, je me rendors péniblement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard un nouveau cauchemar vient m'interdire le sommeil réparateur. Cette fois, ce sont Kane et Iris qui reposent sur le sol du parking abandonné. Ils sont morts, gris, raides, sans souffle... mais ce n'est pas tellement ça que je regarde. La médaille offerte par Tarquino Cimballi brille comme un soleil sur leur poitrine. « Or seul sauver eux », regrette Oan-Ni, apparu de nulle part. Je lui hurle qu'il aurait dû me le dire plus tôt et il se transforme en Ada avant de s'enfuir. J'entends ses pas qui résonnent dans le parking. Bizarrement alors qu'ils devraient s'atténuer, ils se font plus forts, tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. J'ouvre les yeux, haletant. On frappe à la porte de ma chambre.

« Harry ? », appelle quelqu'un. Un homme. Un Italien aux R doucement roulés, décide mon cerveau.

L'aube est grise dehors, m'apprennent mes yeux. Je ne suis pas dans un parking mais chez Sorenzo.

« Oui ? », je me risque à répondre.

« Je peux entrer ? », demande Sorenzo étrangement timide.

« J'arrive », je réponds. D'un même geste, j'enfile un pantalon et je prends un pull. J'espère furtivement ne pas avoir hurlé et l'avoir réveillé. Ça me rappelle ces cauchemars où j'entendais le Basilic annoncer ses crimes en deuxième année. Ron était terrifié.

Dans le salon, Sorenzo est entièrement habillé, pas coiffé. Il me paraît un peu gris. Comme l'aube.

« On vient de m'appeler », il m'annonce sans autre guise d'introduction. «Un incendie a pris dans les coffres et un autre dans les archives cette nuit. Un mélange d'incendie normal et de feudeymon à chaque fois », il précise avec une certaine rage.

« Des blessés ? », je m'inquiète en pensant aux briseurs de sorts et aux Gobelins de garde la nuit.

« Pas réellement », il répond, l'air étonné de ma question. « Les Gobelins ne m'en ont pas parlé. Ils m'ont expliqué que tout le monde s'est concentré sur les coffres et du coup, les dégâts sont plus importants dans les archives et dans nos bureaux.. »

Lorendan me regarde comme si j'aurais dû avoir une opinion sur les évènements. Quand il se rend à l'évidence que ce n'est pas le cas, il reprend dans un soupir : «Le feudeymon n'est pas encore totalement maîtrisé, il y en a peut-être plusieurs, mais une équipe de Gobelins a pu s'approcher des zones touchées, et c'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont appelé...» La lumière ne se faisant nullement dans mon esprit, il rajoute, comme à contrecœur : « Sauf erreur de leur part, les statuettes ont disparu... »

« Détruites par le feu ? » Il se contente de secouer la tête et je conclus. « Je peux t'accompagner ? »

« Pourquoi t'aurais-je réveillé sinon ? »

ooo

Quand on arrive sur la Rue des Bonnes Actions, on sait tout de suite que la situation est grave. Le bâtiment de la Banque est noirci à plusieurs endroits. Une vague fumée semble planer menaçante sur les lieux et l'odeur parle de feudeymon à qui sait la reconnaître. Un groupe de Gobelins et de sorciers discutent devant les portes ouvertes de la Banque mais le signe le plus clair n'est pas là. Ce qui est significatifs c'est la petite foule assemblée malgré l'heure matinale. On a clairement basculé dans la sphère publique. Il ne manque qu'un journaliste, je me dis en me demandant qui est la Skeeter de la Suisse.

Lorendan et moi nous frayons un chemin entre les patrons et employés des magasins alentours rassemblés au bas des escaliers plutôt que d'ouvrir leurs échoppes. Tenus en respect par une escouade de la police magique suisse, ils commentent à voix plus ou moins basse l'évènement. Certains disent qu'ils vont aller visiter leur coffre dès que les Gobelins leur permettront. Autant dire que la pression est croissante.

Un policier veut nous empêcher de monter mais Crocpic nous remarque et fait un signe assez impérieux qui nous sert de sésame. Au visage fermé de Lorendan, je me dis qu'il se prépare à se faire engueuler. Il faut toujours un bouc-émissaire sorcier aux Gobelins, dit Granny. A la moitié de l'escalier, je me dis que je suis sans doute un bien meilleur coupable et je me promets de ne pas parler le premier.

oooo

**Notes**  
_Faune magique vénitienne (rappel)_  
Les esprits ou Spiriti, créatures attachées par un pacte de sang aux maisons magiques de Venise et les empêchant de sombrer dans la lagune... Le Pacte implique au chef de famille de donner son sang à chaque pleine lune.

Sirénéens - créatures magiques, ailées, munies d'une queue de poissons et ayant servi de banquiers au sorciers italiens avant l'implantation des Gobelins.

_Famille Lorendan (précisions allant au délà des besoins du chapitre)_  
Sorenzo – briseur de sorts à Genève.

Orso – son père, conseiller du Doge. Orso est le prénom du premier doge de Venise au 8e siècle

Primo – son frère aîné, héritier de la charge de conseiller du Doge

Rafaela – sa sœur, mère de Laerte Anziani croisé dans le chapitre XIX.

_Les "méchants" (rappel)_  
Wuelfern - famille suisse ayant cultivé la lycanthropie de ses membres. Sans héritier direct, le contenu de ses coffres est revenu aux Gobelins qui ont trouvé un ensemble de statuettes répondant à la pleine lune.

Körbl - famille suisse célèbre pour son atelier de potions, Körbl und Sohnen.

Teufel - famille suisse très puissante et riche. Kuno, le petit fils de l'actuel patriarche, est lié au XIC. Les Aurors britanniques soupçonnent son cousin Jérémy Lavendin, de diriger le XIC.

Parlons de la suite ? On retourne au Brésil, évidemment, et ça s'appelle _Des itinéraires choisis et des noeuds défaits_...


	60. Cyrus Des itinéraires choisis

Playlist  
Une vie pour courir sans qu'il n'y ait personne derrière  
Une vie pour faire erreur ou même plusieurs

Une vie pour errer, une autre pour rien en faire  
Pour s'inquiéter du ciel comme on s'inquiète d'un frère

Une vie douce et conne juste un peu plus légère

Lola Lafon _Une vie de voleuse_

**LX Cyrus Des itinéraires choisis et des noeuds défaits**

Ginny se dresse sur le lit quand j'entre, pourtant sur la pointe des pieds, dans la chambre.

« Cyrus ? », elle demande le souffle court comme si elle venait de courir me rejoindre et non l'inverse.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillée », je m'excuse en refermant la porte.

« C'est presque le matin », elle remarque en se laissant aller contre les oreillers blancs. Ses cheveux roux captent le peu de lumière de la pièce comme un soleil. Je serais simplement content de la retrouver s'il n'y avait la tension dans sa voix ; elle essaie de le cacher, mais ça ne va pas. «Vous partez dans quelques heures... »

« Désolé », je répète en venant m'allonger contre elle sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. « On n'en finissait pas de ces calculs, mais tout est prêt... et pas trop faux, je crois... »

Les « quelques petits calculs » d'Aesthélia se sont révélés une tâche moins répétitive et réduite qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute anticipé. Ils m'ont permis de réviser tous mes cours d'astronomie et d'apprécier la rigueur et la patience de Bettany pour le calcul d'écarts infimes et variables. J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à Harry en me demandant si ça ressemblait un temps soit peu aux travaux de Cosmo Taluti. Est-ce que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose là-dessus si j'avais accepté d'éplucher sa correspondance avec Girasis ?

« Vous allez être crevés », continue Ginny, loin de mes interrogations astronomiques. Elle avance des arguments objectifs, mais je vois bien que le problème est clairement totalement ailleurs.

« On se reposera sur la pirogue », je soupire. Aurais-je même pu dormir de toute façon ? Cette mission c'est l'aboutissement de tant de choses... l'excitation m'aurait sans doute empêcher de dormir. Mais j'aurais été avec Ginny, et ça aurait tout changé pour elle.

« Quelle idée aussi, tout ce voyage en pirogue », marmonne ma Gin avec une claire pointe de ressentiment. « Vous perdez un temps fou ! »

« On ne transplane pas pour un rassemblement », je lui rappelle, évitant encore une fois le fond du problème : je pars sans elle et elle refuse d'avouer qu'elle le vit mal. Je le vois bien mais si je le dis, ira-t-elle mieux?

«Trop occidental ? », grince Gin, toujours dans une agressivité qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas.

« On ne peut pas transplaner dans un lieu qu'on ne connaît pas », je lui rappelle en bâillant.

D'un coup de pied, je fais tomber mes tongs tout en défaisant la ceinture de mon pantalon. Trois heures de sommeil ne se refusent pas, je me dis.

« Aesthélia pourrait vous emmener », objecte Gin maintenant. Visiblement, dormir ne lui dit rien.

« Non », je réfute la théorie en secouant la tête. « Aesthélia ne peut pas nous emmener. Même si elle a déjà participé à des rassemblements, elle ne peut pas prétendre savoir où nous emmener... »

« Ils changent de lieu ? »

« J'en sais trop rien », je réponds en retenant le soupir qui me vient. Tout sauf se disputer avec Ginny trois heures avant mon départ. « Ça ne marche pas comme ça : on doit être accepté par le lieu pour pouvoir y pénétrer... »

« Acceptés par le lieu ? », questionne ma Gin, la surprise et la curiosité l'emportant maintenant sur la ressentiment.

« Le plus approchant que tu puisses connaître c'est un Fidélius », j'explique patiemment en enlevant ma chemise. « Le Fidélius empêche de trouver un lieu sans être autorisé à y pénétrer... sauf que là, ça marche autrement... Mais je ne vais pas te réciter ce que j'ai lu...Je te raconterai mieux en revenant ! »

« Dans une semaine ? », elle vérifie inutilement, mais on est plus proches de la question qu'avant.

« Max », j'essaie de la rassurer en jetant mon pantalon au pied du lit.

« Je vais être très occupée », elle tente de me répondre. On dirait qu'elle en doute.

« J'en suis sûr », je lui affirme en la prenant dans mes bras. Mes cheveux noirs se mêlent à ses mèches de cuivre, et j'aime ça.

« Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je devais être jalouse de Bettany », elle ajoute comme une blague mais comme elle rosit, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Non qu'elle doute de Bettany d'ailleurs, je le sais.

« Tu n'as pas à être jalouse de quiconque », je réponds donc le plus solennel que je peux.

« Non », elle admet avec une résolution nouvelle dans les yeux.

Je ne vois pas d'autres réponses que de l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, nos corps semblent avoir de nouvelles choses à se dire, ou d'anciennes à se répéter. J'oublie que j'avais sommeil. Être avec Gin là maintenant, c'est une éternité qui m'est offerte. Qui dormirait à la place ? Soudain, comme rattrapée par le devoir et la responsabilité, elle me repousse légèrement pour tendre la main vers sa baguette et, sans vraiment réfléchir, j'arrête son mouvement en bloquant son poignet contre le matelas. Ses grands yeux noisette sont stupéfaits. J'essaie de les rassurer d'un baiser mais ça ne suffit pas.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose à... faire à la légère... », elle tente après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Tu ne veux plus ? », je demande très directement mais en sachant déjà que la question n'est pas la bonne.

« C'est... Je... Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit pour de...mauvaises raisons», elle articule péniblement.

« Voire de mauvais souvenirs », je propose sans la quitter des yeux. Son assentiment est un geste minuscule du menton. J'ai l'impression de sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre. Je retourne très soigneusement les mots avant de les prononcer. Il s'agit d'être sincère avec moi-même comme avec elle. « Je sais qui je suis et qui tu es, Gin, crois moi », je promets. « Je n'ai que l'avenir, notre avenir, en tête. »

Après une seconde, peut-être deux, de suspens, sa main s'échappe de la mienne pour attirer mon visage vers elle et me rendre mes baisers.

Oo

Les trois heures qui me restaient sont vite passées. J'ai peut-être fermé les yeux une demi-heure. J'ai passé presque autant de temps sous la douche. Ginny descend avec moi, enveloppée dans un gilet de grosse laine comme un rempart contre la solitude à venir. Mais je la sens plus sereine et ça me rend calme et sûr de moi. Sûr de nous.

Au bout du ponton, Aesthélia est déjà dans la pirogue en train de vérifier l'arrimage des paquets avec Amilcar, le piroguier. Il est sec et noueux comme les lianes de la forêt vierge. Diniz le dit grincheux et revêche comme tout Cracmol, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça assez faux. Il fait équipe avec Aesthélia depuis des années que personne ne compte plus. Assez pour avoir tu à Aesthélia et Remus les plongeons qu'Harry et moi allions faire aux chutes un peu plus au Sud. Même la fois où il nous a probablement sauvé la vie quand nous n'arrivions pas à revenir au bord... Il m'a appris à piloter une pirogue quand j'avais quinze ans, en m'engueulant plus qu'il ne m'a félicité mais sans demander l'avis de personne. Bref, je l'aime bien.

« Bonjour Amilcar ! », je lui lance donc avec un sourire sincère.

« Ah, l'jeune monsieur anglais est d'la partie ! », il fait mine de s'étonner. «J'faisais bien d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment ! »

« Amilcar, Cyrus est Brésilien aussi », lui rappelle Aesthélia plutôt par automatisme que pour me défendre. Cette double nationalité, c'est elle qui y a tenu, Remus me l'a dit quand j'ai été adulte. Je ne sais pas ses raisons, mais c'est devenu une réalité pour moi : je suis aussi Brésilien.

« Sauf vot' respect, Dona Aesthelia, ça ne l'empêche pas d'attirer les catastrophes ! », estime Amilcar.

« Moi qui pensais que tu me trouverais plus en sécurité avec lui », se moque Aesthélia avec pas mal de tendresse pour le vieux piroguier.

« Qu'avec la Gringa blonde ? », répond Amilcar quand il a encaissé l'amitié d'Aesthélia qu'il vénère. « Au moins, lui parle normalement ! »

« Chut, la voilà », souffle Aesthélia alors que Ginny est encore secouée de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on quitte le village de Santa-Felicidade à la rame pour plus de discrétion. Alors que j'aurais bien aimé regarder Ginny disparaître de ma vue, Amilcar m'a tendu une rame sans me demander mon avis. Il a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre la proposition d'aide de Bettany. Comme d'habitude, il se moque de mes embardées et oublie de me féliciter quand je retrouve le rythme... j'espère que ça console un peu Bettany ! Ça fait sourire Aesthélia, en tout cas. Quand Amilcar allume enfin le moteur, je prends place près d'elles deux à l'avant du canot, près des bagages serrés sous une bâche.

« C'est difficile ? », me demande Bettany relevant la tête du carnet dans lequel elle écrit furieusement depuis notre départ.

« Un coup à prendre », je réponds. Avec les épaules qu'elle promène, elle aurait sans doute été aussi efficace que moi, n'en déplaise à Amilcar.

« Même avec ce... moteur... on va très doucement, non ? », elle reprend un peu rêveusement.

« Même si on est dans la forêt, il y a encore pas mal de monde sur et aux bords du fleuve. Il faut garder un rythme de progression crédible », intervient Aesthélia assise derrière elle. « Nous améliorerons ce rythme cette nuit... et lorsque nous nous serons enfoncés sur le bras du fleuve qui nous mènera au lieu de rendez-vous... nous serons plus libres... au moins de ce point de vue là »

« On y sera demain ? », veut savoir Bettany.

« Sans doute », répond cryptiquement Aesthelia. Elle semble hésiter avant d'ajouter : « Il faut vous débarrasser de l'idée que nous allons quelque part, en un lieu défini... c'est plutôt ce lieu qui va venir à nous quand il sera prêt à nous accueillir... »

« C'est une figure de style », objecte notre finalement assez prévisible Bettany.

« Je crois que nous en reparlerons », conclut un peu abruptement Aesthélia. Elle doit croiser mon regard surpris parce qu'elle rajoute : «C'est une expérience en un sens assez variable selon les gens. Les narrations que vous avez pu en lire contiennent de fait des figures de style... mais le mieux reste d'aborder les évènements avec simplicité, comme ils viennent.»

La réponse semble peu au goût de Bettany mais elle décide de replonger dans son carnet et de remplir furieusement plusieurs pages. Je me laisse aller au sommeil qui me manque jusqu'à ce que Bettany me secoue.

« Cyrus ? Amilcar veut que tu l'aides à la manoeuvre ; toi, pas moi ni le professeur Marin... », elle m'informe.

« Ok », je soupire à moitié groggy et raide de la position dans la pirogue.

« Un jeune homme comme toi, même sorcier, ça ne passe pas la journée à dormir ! », affirme Amilcar quand il me voit bouger.

Aesthélia me fait un sourire un peu désolé et, moi, je hausse les épaules en regardant autour de moi. On est dans un méandre assez profond. Au milieu, un village d'une dizaine de maisons se distingue ainsi que deux longs pontons auxquels sont déjà amarrés des pirogues. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander ce qu'Amilcar attend de moi. J'escalade le chargement avant et j'attrape la corde qui me permettra d'arrimer la pirogue. Des mômes se jettent du ponton à notre rencontre, les plus âgés font des sauts périlleux audacieux.

« On va trouver à manger ici et faire quelques pas », annonce Aesthélia. « Je ne supporte pas de rester toute la journée assise ! »

« Moi, je reste là », annonce Amilcar en s'allongeant dans la pirogue. Aucune pression d'Aesthélia ne réussit à le faire changer d'avis.

On ne va pas très loin car ce sont les rares habitants de ce petit poste qui viennent à nous et se disputent l'honneur de nous faire à manger. Pour dédommager les autres, Aesthélia achète différents fruits et colifichets avec sa simplicité coutumière. Quand je la regarde faire, je sais qu'elle était déjà comme cela il y a des années et c'est finalement assez rassurant.

« Tu es déjà venu ici ? », veut savoir Bettany.

« Ici exactement ? Je ne crois pas. »

« Enfant avec ta mère ? », elle insiste.

Revoilà Laelia, ce joli mensonge, cette douleur fantasmagorique. Ma mère. Je hoche la tête un peu au hasard.

« Je ne me souviens pas. J'étais très petit. Plus tard, je suis surtout revenu sur le Rio Negro », je décide de répondre une demi-vérité. C'est Remus qui m'a appris à me contenter de demi-vérités, à m'acharner à les rendre le plus vraies possibles, à tenir les omissions pour des gages de fidélité. Rien que d'y penser je souris dans le vide.

« Ne laissons pas trop Amilcar », décide Aesthélia quand on a sans doute acheté tout ce que le village avait à nous offrir.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va mettre tout c' fatras, Dona Aesthelia ! », il grommelle en nous voyant revenir.

« Tu ne la changeras pas, Amilcar », je lance en prenant la rame.

« Comme si j'avais ça en tête ! », il proteste en finissant d'amarrer de nouveaux paquets sur l'arrière. « Et toi non plus visiblement ! Tes noeuds sont toujours aussi faiblards ! J'ai dû en refaire trois ! Dès que c'est plus de la magie, hein, plus personne ! »

« Mes noeuds ? », je relève interdit – je n'ai rien attaché ou détaché depuis le début du voyage.

« Dona Aesthélia ne fait pas semblant de faire des noeuds, elle ! », il assène en lançant le moteur.

Je préfère ne pas entrer dans une polémique sur une question de ficelles et je retourne m'asseoir auprès de Bettany qui a repris son carnet.

« Tu en écris bien là-dedans ! »

« Je compte publier un récit de mon voyage », elle m'apprend avec cette morgue évidente qu'elle semble entretenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lit sur mon visage parce qu'elle se justifie juste après : « C'est important de restituer le contexte de son travail, de disposer des informations géographiques, linguistiques, sociales... même les Moldus sont importants pour comprendre comment tes propres conclusions ont été construites. »

C'est tellement pas une idiotie que je reste un peu sans voix.  
« Je prends sans doute trop de choses pour acquises », je reconnais assez humblement.

« C'est normal, tu as quasiment connu tout cela depuis ta naissance. Même avec le filtre de tes connaissances et du recul scientifique que tu as acquis, tu ne te rends sans doute pas assez compte de ce qui détermine tes idées et ton comportement ici », elle estime.

« Tu crois ? », je demande un peu amusé par sa théorie. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tes notes sur la géographie ou les Moldus suffiront à te permettre de tracer l'origine de tes propres idées, tu sais ! »

Bettany en est encore à se demander comment elle doit le prendre quand Amilcar m'interpelle.

« Et Don Remus ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu... »

« Il est débordé mais il se pourrait qu'il vienne avec Nymphadora et même les jumeaux », je réponds en souhaitant très fort que ça se réalise. «Quand l'année scolaire sera terminée en Angleterre sans doute... »

« Et le jeune monsieur Harry ? Il viendra aussi ? »

« Ah ça ! J'en sais rien », je réponds avec sincérité. « Il a des amours compliquées et des études à finir ! Je ne prends pas de paris ! »

« Des amours ? », relève Aesthélia. avec un sourire léger qu'on ne lui voit pas assez souvent selon moi.

« Il est avec une fille depuis le carnaval, une Italienne », je commence prudemment. Même si on s'exprime là en portugais, je n'ai aucune envie que Bettany intervienne pour nous faire une nouvelle démonstration de son ouverture d'esprit - Mon frère sort avec une louve, ça te dérange ? Alors je biaise en me raccrochant aux demi-vérités : «Mais il y a une jeune Française fort jolie qui lui tourne autour... »

Ça fait évidemment rire. Bettany vérifie qu'elle ne se trompe pas en le croyant briseur de sorts, et je lui demande si elle a des frères et soeurs.

"Toute une ribambelle", me répond-elle tellement cryptiquement que je n'ose pas insister. Une de nos réelles différences je me dis en regardant le fleuve.

On passe deux campements temporaires – des pêcheurs puis des bûcherons, sans nous arrêter. Aesthélia nomme les oiseaux à Bettany, je refais un somme avant de proposer à Amilcar de prendre le relais à la barre. Le temps s'écoule lentement mais sûrement comme le fleuve et le soleil descend derrière les arbres. Mais c'est un temps heureux. Il me laisse le temps de repenser à Ginny et moi et à notre décision de la veille. Je me rends compte que l'idée de descendance ne me fait plus réellement peur.

« On va passer le dernier vrai village », annonce Aesthélia alors que l'obscurité est presque installée. « J'y connais une vieille herboriste qui est toujours amicale. On pourrait s'y arrêter le temps de dîner... On va naviguer toute la nuit après. »

Personne ne s'oppose à sa décision, et on est vite amarrés à un ponton qui ressemble comme un frère à celui de midi. Le village est peut-être plus petit, je me dis, alors qu'Aesthélia exige d'Amilcar qu'il nous accompagne pour dîner.

« Elle a toujours gain de cause ? », s'interroge Bettany quand nous les suivons entre les quelques cases pour regagner une maison en dehors des autres.

« Aesthélia donne beaucoup », je lui réponds avec ferveur. Quand on sait ce qu'elle n'a pas reçu, n'est-ce pas une leçon ?

« C'est étonnant qu'une femme comme elle soit célibataire, non ? », continue Bettany. Mon silence est sans doute transparent et elle rajoute, étonnamment gamine tout d'un coup :« Une histoire terrible et triste ? Ça serait romantique ! »

« Ou simplement terrible et triste », je lui oppose alors que nous arrivons sur le porche de la vieille herboriste.

L'accueil simple mais généreux est à la hauteur du lien qu'Aesthélia a avec l'Amazonie, je me dis. Bettany remplit de nouvelles pages de son cahier de noms de plantes, de recettes, d'éléments de définition de remèdes et de poisons. On dîne de riz, d'haricots et de poissons. L'herboriste essaie d'empêcher Aesthélia de la dédommager et nous souhaite bon voyage.

Quand on revient vers le fleuve, il y a une dizaine d'adultes en colère près des pontons et une vingtaine de mômes qui courent autour d'eux. Les cris sont haineux. « Brûlons-le » étant le plus clair et le plus fréquent. Amilcar et Aesthélia se regardent et accélèrent, je leur emboîte le pas, mais Bettany me retient :

« Ça ne nous concerne pas, si ? »

« Faudrait mieux en être sûrs », je lui oppose.

Je ne sais pas si elle aurait rétorqué, mais j'entends Aesthélia crier quelque chose comme « Mais laissez le donc ! », et je fais ce qu'il faut pour la rejoindre. Deux hommes tiennent un garçon qui se débat avec rage. Un autre tient un bidon à la main.

« C'est un voleur, Dona Aesthélia», explique le plus grand.

« Et ici on n'aime pas les voleurs », renchérit l'autre, soutenu par la foule derrière nous.

« Il a volé quoi ? », questionne Aesthélia très pâle, il me semble.

« A manger », répond une femme. « Chez moi ! »

« Je vais vous dédommager », annonce Aesthélia en se mettant à chercher dans ses poches.

Il y a un drôle de silence en réponse de sa généreuse proposition.

« Dona Aesthélia », essaie Amilcar en posant une main sur son bras.

« Amilcar, pas maintenant ! », elle le coupe avec autorité.

Moi, je regarde le môme pour qui ma marraine semble bien prendre des risques un peu démesurés, et je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois.

« Cristovao », souffle Bettany qui m'a suivi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? »

« Vous voulez combien ? Ça suffit ? », demande Aesthélia avec une certaine fébrilité.

La grimace d'Amilcar et les yeux ronds de la femme me confirment que c'est trop. Beaucoup trop.

« Mais c'est qui pour vous ce môme ? », questionne un homme.  
« Je vous ai vu arriver, il n'était pas avec vous ! »

« Mais si. C'est... l'apprenti de mon piroguier », ment Aesthélia sans tellement prendre la peine d'être crédible. Elle se retourne plutôt vers la femme en insistant : « C'est assez ? Oui ? Dites-leur de le relâcher ! »

« C'est un voleur », rappelle quelqu'un dans la petite foule.

Ça manque d'animation les fronts pionniers visiblement, ils sont déçus qu'on leur enlève le môme. Surtout le gars au bidon, je dirais, avec un creux à l'estomac. Je viens de me rappeler que parmi les justices expéditives affectionnées par les Moldus, il y a le feu.

« Je suis désolée », s'avance Aesthélia. « Nous partons immédiatement, ça ne se reproduira plus ! »

« Plus ici, mais ailleurs ? », questionne une voix.

« Rendez-moi Cristovao », exige Aesthélia maintenant, et Amilcar se met derrière elle avec dans les yeux un défi à quiconque voudrait s'opposer à ses désirs et la main sur le couteau qui pend à sa ceinture. Je ne peux pas faire moins, évidemment. Je mets ma main dans ma poche sur ma baguette, ils croient ce qu'ils veulent. Bettany reste en retrait, l'air éberluée. Peut-être ne comprend-elle pas tous les échanges, je me dis.

Les enfants ont arrêté de courir pour nous observer. Les plus petits sont repris par leurs mères qui semblent maintenant nous considérer comme une menace collective. Les hommes du groupe nous jaugent et je me demande si nous allons devoir nous battre. Pire si nous allons devoir utiliser la magie pour sortir d'ici sans casse. Autant pour une arrivée discrète vers le lieu de rassemblement... condition parmi d'autres de l'acceptation.

« Je vous ai payée », rappelle Aesthélia se tournant vers la femme.

La femme acquiesce visiblement à contrecœur et hausse les épaules.  
« Si vous le voulez tant, votre voleur... »

« Merci » s'empresse de lui répondre Aesthélia en se dirigeant vers les deux hommes qui tiennent toujours le môme. Ils n'osent pas l'empêcher de le prendre mais leur hostilité est patente.

« On va partir fissa », me glisse Amilcar. « Fais monter la gringa dans le canot... »

Bettany s'exécute sans que j'aie à traduire et, moi, je reste avec Amilcar sur le ponton, le temps que Aesthélia et Cristovao la rejoignent. Le môme a gardé la tête baissée tout le temps, je crois qu'il se jetterait bien à l'eau, mais Aesthélia ne l'a jamais lâchée. J'ai l'amarre à la main et quand Amilcar lance le moteur, je saute dans la pirogue. Je donne à Bettany une rame et nous pagayons pour contrer le courant et aider le moteur. Des pierres et des fruits pourris tombent autour de nous.

« Charmants moldus », marmonne Bettany.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.  
oo

A part Amilcar qui est un piroguier cracmol comme c'est indiqué dans le texte, je pense que vous allez vous en sortir avec les perso, non ?

Toujours positive, j'espère par ailleurs que la citation de Lola Lafon ne conduira pas à l'effacement de cette fic... sans parler de la première scène (torride, non?)

La suite nous ramène dans la vieille Europe, autour d'un incendie à Genève et de statuettes disparues... Ça s'appelle _Des réputations hasardeuses et des connections fatiguantes..._ Harry aux commandes - hem, enfin, il essaie.


	61. Des réputations hasardeuses et des conne

Fond musical conseillé  
On n'est pas encore revenu du pays des mystères  
Il y a qu'on est entré là sans avoir vu de la lumière  
Il y a l'eau, le feu, le computer, Vivendi et la terre  
On doit pouvoir s'épanouir à tout envoyer enfin en l'air  
Noir Désir, A l'envers, à l'endroit

**LXI Harry Des réputations hasardeuses et des connections fatiguantes**

Quand on monte, côte à côte, le long escalier de pierres taillées qui mène à l'entrée de la Banque, Lorendan me souffle le nom des membres du comité d'accueil :  
"Tu connais Crochpik, à sa gauche, le grand chef Sernok, les autres sont des sous-fifres. Notons l'insigne honneur de la visite du lieutenant Corboz, Auror de son état - sa présence doit faire bouillir les précédents... "

"Une enquête sur l'incendie", je vérifie sans doute étourdiment.

"Autant dire une insulte à l'indépendance des Gobelins", il reformule dans un souffle.

"Je ne parle que si on m'adresse la parole", je propose. On est presque arrivés.

"Un truc comme ça", il approuve.

Pendant les dernières marches, je sens qu'il se prépare à un affrontement. Il faut dire que le petit groupe a cessé de discuter pour nous regarder grimper jusqu'à eux, et que je suis très conscient des regards de la petite foule en bas des escaliers. Ça doit être ça, être ministre de la Magie, je me dis vaguement. C'est toujours mieux que de se demander si je pourrais être à la place de Sorenzo.

"Lorendan dirige nos briseurs de sorts", annonce Sernok, qui semble bien maîtriser le français, lorsque nous sommes assez prêts pour l'entendre.

"Nous nous connaissons", signale l'Auror en tendant la main à Sorenzo avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Pas sûr qu'ils s'adorent, je décide. Mais on est après tout dans le traditionnel - les Aurors et les Briseurs de sorts se méfient les uns des autres. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Quand j'ai révélé en visite à la Division, en remorque de Mae en début de septième année, quelles études je comptais faire, j'ai provoqué un tollé.

"Harry, un de nos stagiaires", me présente rapidement Lorendan, en lui serrant la main. Il prend ensuite immédiatement pied dans la discussion en enchaînant : "Tout le monde va bien ?"

"On s'est concentrés sur les coffres et on s'est rendus compte trop tard que le feu avait aussi pris dans les bureaux", l'informe immédiatement une femme que j'ai déjà vue dans les couloirs. A peine plus âgée que lui, grande, brune et fine, elle est ce qu'on appelle une belle femme, même si là, elle est plutôt décoiffée et son visage mâchuré de noir de fumée.

"On aurait tous fait la même chose, Franka", lui assure Lorendan, très gentiment.

"Oui, les coffres d'abord", apprécie Sernok et les Gobelins derrière lui approuvent.

"Mais pas de blessés ?", insiste Lorendan.

"Non, aucun blessé", confirme Crochpik s'exprimant pour la première fois. "Lorendan, pouvez-vous nous aider à convaincre le lieutenant Corboz que nous apprécions leur aide mais que nous avons la situation sous contrôle?"

"Je ne vois pas comment Lorendan qui vient d'arriver pourrait m'apporter les assurances dont j'ai besoin", remarque Corboz très raide.

"Évidemment", concède Sorenzo avec son air aimable de jeune patricien vénitien. Peut-être parce que j'en connais trop un autre, je ne prends pas ça pour argent comptant. "Peut-être seriez-vous rassuré comme moi, lieutenant Corboz, de constater qu'il n'y a pas de dégâts majeurs dans les salles des coffres ?", il propose. "C'est sans doute ce que tous ces gens assemblés veulent savoir !"

"Les coffres ne sont pas menacés", intervient Crochpik avec un peu de colère.

"Ce sera vite vérifié, et la parole des Aurors sera appréciée des commerçants", plaide Lorendan avec le sourire.

Crochpik est agacé d'être contredit par son subordonné, mais Sernok approuve brusquement de la tête.

"Nous y allons ensemble", il décide.

"Je vais demander à deux de mes hommes de m'accompagner", essaie Corboz.

"Vous seul", aboie Crochpik soutenu cette fois par tous les Gobelins présents.

"Nous tiendrons tous ainsi dans un seul wagonnet", commente Lorendan, le roi de l'équilibre.

"Les Gobelins sont seuls maîtres de leur sécurité", rappelle Crochpik comme pour défier Corboz d'entrer dans un conflit ouvert.

Le message semble amer mais accepté d'un sobre acquiescement. Les Gobelins ouvrent la voie, Corboz les suit, l'air sombre, et Lorendan va leur emboîter le pas quand il fait signe à Franka :

"Pendant ce temps, commencez à regarder les dégâts dans les bureaux; Harry va avec vous", il ordonne, et la femme accepte sans commentaire. "Harry, vérifie donc que tes potions sont en bon état...", il ajoute avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Comme Corboz s'est arrêté et nous regarde, Lorendan le rejoint sans une autre remarque.

"Alors comme ça, tu habites chez Lorendan", commente Franka dès que nous sommes seuls.

"Je... je n'avais pas prévu de rester autant... cette fois", je bredouille un peu lamentablement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis gêné. La crainte d'être soupçonné de favoritisme, je crois.

"On dit que Lorendan t'a étrillé", m'apprend Franka. Autant pour le soupçon de favoritisme.

"Il a exigé que je reste jusqu'à la fin de la pleine lune", je modère.

"Ah oui, tu es sur les statuettes Wuelfern", se rappelle Franka. "C'est pour elles, les potions ?"

"Oui", je réponds sobrement ne sachant pas jusqu'à quel point je peux me confier à elle.

"Des statuettes et des potions, une alliance rare, sans parler de la pleine lune", elle commente. "Tu t'en sors ?"

"On doit faire des tests pendant la pleine lune."

"On, c'est Lorendan et toi ?", elle questionne.

"Je ne sais pas", je réponds mal à l'aise devant son insistance.

"Harry", elle reprend un ton plus bas. "J'ai un peu l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris mais... tu n'es pas avec Lorendan, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pardon ?"

"T'es plutôt mignon, et il t'a laissé beaucoup de liberté avant de te prendre chez lui, il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller de vieilles rumeurs", elle explique aussi calmement qu'elle réciterait les enchantements de base des Gobelins. "Lorendan aime bien les garçons, si tu en doutes encore Mais j'ai dit aux autres qu'il sortait toujours avec un gars des Archives de Genève."

"Je n'ai rien remarqué", je réponds faiblement, en me disant que si cette relation est vraie, ça explique peut-être l'insistance de Sorenzo à ce que j'aille consulter les archives. "J'ai une petite amie, et Lorendan le sait", je rajoute.

"Ah oui, la petite Française qui a trouvé un contrepoison !"

"Non, pas elle", je souris malgré moi. Les rumeurs dans cette Banque sont pires qu'à Poudlard ! "Mon amie est italienne", je précise avec un furtif pincement au coeur que je décide d'ignorer.

"Une cousine de Lorendan ?"

"Pas une seconde", je promets en riant cette fois.

"Tu n'es pas fâché ?", elle vérifie avec décontraction tout en me tenant ouverte ce qu'il reste de la porte des archives.

"J'aime autant savoir ce qu'on dit derrière moi", je lui promets avec sincérité.

"Le feu est parti du bureau de Lorendan", elle me signale en guise de réponse - un peu inutilement, vu l'état des murs, des carcasses de meubles, mais c'est toujours mieux comme conversation que mes amours.

"Je vais pouvoir refaire mon rapport", je soupire en contemplant des fragments de parchemins tordus sur le sols.

"Moi aussi", elle me répond avec un haussement fataliste d'épaules. "N'empêche que, n'en déplaise à Sernok ou Lorendan, ça ne peut pas être un accident..."

"Une nouvelle rumeur ?", je questionne un peu moqueur, admettons-le.

"Pas encore", elle soupire comme si elle le regrettait. "Mais le feu part d'une pièce vide, qui ne contient rien qui puisse expliquer l'incendie. Ce feu-là prend quand nous sommes allés aider les gardes gobelins à mâter un feudeymon dans les coffres - pas le truc qui arrive tous les jours. Si encore, ici, il s'était déclaré dans le laboratoire de potions, on aurait pu croire à un accident !", elle continue avant de me regarder. "A propos, elles sont où tes potions ?"

"Je pense qu'elles étaient dans le bureau de Lorendan", je réalise avec une pointe d'inquiétude. "Mais elles ne peuvent pas avoir pris feu toutes seules ! Elles venaient d'être testées par Körbl ", j'argumente.

"Pourtant Lorendan t'envoie vérifier leur état", souligne Franka.

"Il m'a juste éloigné, non ?"

"Il aurait été moins précis."

"J'ai pensé qu'il utilisait potions pour statuettes", je prends le risque de lui dire.

"Mais il sait qu'elles ont disparu ; je lui ai dit", rétorque Franka. "Donc, le message pour toi et moi est ailleurs..."

"Tu as décidément une longueur d'avance sur moi", je reconnais.

"Est-ce que Lorendan ne voudrait pas qu'on puisse penser que le feu venait de potions ?", elle propose en obliquant vers le laboratoire qui a été lui aussi détruit par les flammes après que le feu ait fait réagir certaines substances.

"Il voudrait que les Gobelins pensent ça ?", je questionne totalement perdu.

"Les Aurors !", elle corrige en levant les yeux au ciel.

La tension des Gobelins, la médiation de Sorenzo pour leur faire accepter une inspection des coffres par les Aurors, plutôt que des bureaux, tout ça prend lentement sens. L'hypothèse de Franka gagne en crédibilité.

"Et ça s'étend comment à son bureau ?", j'objecte quand j'ai assimilé les données du problème.

"Comment ça s'est étendu du bureau au laboratoire ?", elle rétorque, entrant avec simplicité dans la logique du questionnement des briseurs de sorts. D'égal à égal.

On inspecte le couloir sans trouver de réponse l'un ou l'autre jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse une poudre utilisée en abondance par les Weasley.

"Armoise et cyanure", je précise. "Permet un allumage à distance..."

"Un Auror saura ça ?"

"Les Aurors britanniques connaissant les produits des Weasleyont peut-être un avantage mais j'imagine que s'il s'agit d'incendie, ils feront le lien", je reconnais.

"Des Weasley ?", elle relève lentement, hésitant légèrement sur la prononciation.

"Une boîte de farces britanniques, des amis", j'explique brièvement. "Beaucoup de leurs produits utilisent ce système d'allumage... mais j'imagine qu'ils n'ont rien inventé !"

Franka a d'abord l'air d'avoir envie de creuser le fait que j'ai des amis fabricants en farces et attrapes, puis elle revient vers son premier projet - les ordres implicites de Sorenzo.

"Mais nous, on peut faire croire quoi ?", questionne-t-elle donc à voix haute, pas loin de jeter l'éponge, je crois.

"Un réchaud mal éteint", je propose en la regardant errer dans les décombres. "Il fait exploser quelque chose qui transmet le feu en face, quelque chose qui contient de l'armoise..."

"C'est crédible ?"

"Tout dépend de l'ampleur de l'enquête des Aurors ; ni les Gobelins ni Lorendan n'avaient pas l'air prêts à les laisser enquêter beaucoup !"

"Tu t'y connais en enquête d'Aurors ?", elle demande avec un air plutôt amusé.

"Une partie de ma famille et de mes amis", je propose en me retenant de rougir à cet aveu.

"T'as des masses d'amis, dis-moi, Harry!", elle commente assez joyeusement avant de décider : "Va pour ton réchaud mal éteint"

Joignant le geste à la parole , elle tire un vieux foyer rouillé d'un placard qui a survécu et lui appliquant avec décision voire une certaine allégresse un sortilège de fonte.

Quand nous avons fini notre petite mise en scène, je suis presque aussi sale qu'elle.

"Tu devrais te nettoyer", elle me lance en souriant.

"Toi aussi." Comme elle hausse les épaules, je reprends : "Tu as dit que les statuettes avaient disparu." Elle me regarde avec attention, je continue: "Elles ont fondu ou... ?"

"Faut une sacrée chaleur pour faire fondre du métal, même les Moldus savent ça !", elle m'oppose.

"Alors celui qui a mis le feu les a volées", je raisonne tout haut sans lui faire l'injure de ne pas y avoir pensé toute seule.

"Des statuettes Wuelfern", elle souligne. "Un héritage sulfureux mais sans doute attirant !"

"Mais il n'y a pas d'héritier, je croyais."

"Pas directement. Le dernier fils est mort sans descendance, mais il avait des soeurs..."

"Lycanthrope ?", je m'intéresse, et ça fait légèrement frissonner Franka qui répond quand même :

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. A priori ils étaient moins aventureux dans les dernières générations qu'initialement ! Mais ce ne sont encore que des rumeurs !"

Une fois de plus, Franka me semble terriblement informée sur la vie de tout à chacun. Ça dépasse de loin Radio Poudlard, plus j'y pense.

"Tu es Suisse ?", je demande diplomatiquement.

"Non, fiancée à un Suisse", elle sourit. "Mais tu as raison, l'histoire des Wuelfern comme de toutes les grandes familles fait partie du patrimoine national, ici... Pas facile d'aller au-delà de la rumeur !"

"Et les soeurs Wuelfern, elles ont eu des enfants ?"

"Évidemment", sourit Franka, contente de mon intérêt. "L'aînée, Ortrun, est la grand-mère de Meinrad Teuffer, le chef incontesté de la plus riche famille sorcière suisse. La jeune soeur Reinhild a épousé l'aîné des Körbl, un peu moins chic mais quand même pas mal... Ainsi les Diables et les Corbeaux sont tous un peu des Loups!"

"Et Traugott Körbl a eu accès à mes travaux", je commente à haute voix.

"Traugott, c'est le petit cousin de la branche cadette, mais c'est peut-être Ingolf, le fils de Reinhild, qui l'a envoyé", estime Franka. "On parle de Körbl und Sohnen, mais on ferait mieux de parler de Körbl et cousins !"

"Tu les connais tous, dis moi !", je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

"Mon petit ami est d'une autre branche basse de ce bel arbre, une branche par une fille Körbl, nettement moins riche, envisageant même de travailler: la déchéance totale !", elle commente en faisant la clown.

"Tu l'as rencontré comment ?", je me risque à lui demander.

"Werther est médicomage. Il est venu dans mon pays avec des brigades d'aide pendant la guerre que se livraient les Moldus ! On s'est rencontré dans un hôpital où j'étais volontaire", elle raconte plus doucement.

"Oh", je souris. "J'ai une amie Serbe qui a quitté le pays pour faire des études en Angleterre à cette époque-là. Elle s'appelle Myrna Begic."

"On m'a toujours dit que c'est la coopération britannique qui avait initié ces brigades européennes", elle commente pensivement. "Un certain Albus Dumbledore... connu pour d'autres choses peu communes.. Comme avoir défait Gellert Grindelwald ou avoir protégé un loup-garou nommé Remus Lupin qui serait d'ailleurs ton père adoptif..."

"Que de rumeurs", je concède facilement, en gardant pour moi que Myrna pense que c'est notre rencontre qui a causé l'intervention d'Albus.

"Sans nul doute, il est nécessaire de faire le tri !", badine Franka.

"Et même commencer tout de suite !", ponctue Sorenzo qui vient d'entrer dans les bureaux et a l'air stupéfait de ce qu'il voit.

"Pas avant une vraie enquête", s'immisce Corboz sur ses talons.

"Corboz, vous avez entendu Sernok..." se retourne Lorendan l'air ennuyé de le voir là.

"Ici, dans ces bureaux, nous sommes loin de la protection des biens privés déposés par des sorciers suisses", objecte Corboz avec hauteur.

"Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez mener une enquête sur quoi que ce soit dans cette banque, coffres ou bureaux !", estime Sorenzo avec un français extrêmement impressionnant autant dans le vocabulaire que dans l'accent.

"Vous voulez que je dise dehors que tout va bien ? Il faut que je sache si l'incendie ou les incendies sont criminels", argumente l'Auror. Il sait visiblement retourner un argument.

"Ici en tout cas, ça ressemble à une cascade de catastrophes", intervient Franka, l'air de rien. "Un réchaud mal éteint, une explosion, un pot de... t'as dit quoi Harry ?"

"Armoise", je précise docilement.

"Un pot d'armoise qui propage le feu aux bureaux... Heureusement pour le dernier d'entre nous qui a utilisé le labo, le cahier de présence a brûlé", elle conclut.

"Comme c'est pratique", grince Corboz.

"Je veux tout le monde ici pour nettoyer dans une heure", aboie Lorendan en se tournant vers nous. "Les stagiaires, les permanents, pas d'excuses ! Tout le monde au boulot pour rendre ces lieux utilisables et sauver ce qui peut l'être!"

"Ah Lorendan, j'aime quand tu parles comme ça, ça m'évite de réfléchir", commente Franka en me faisant signe de la suivre. "Ça me fait trop de hiboux à écrire, j'embarque Harry. Ça fiche rien, ces petits jeunes !"

Sorenzo acquiesce en se tournant vers Corboz qui a l'air sur le point d'exploser.

"Il va faire le poids ?", je m'inquiète quand les portes se sont refermées sur nous.

"On va lui envoyer Crochpic en renfort. C'est un as pour rappeler la convention de 1813 sur la souveraineté des établissements Gobelins en matière de sécurité..."

"Un beau travail d'équipe", j'apprécie.

"J'aime bien Lorendan", elle reconnaît

ooo

Quand toute l'équipe des briseurs de sorts est sur les lieux, Sorenzo prend cinq minutes pour préciser ses ordres. Il laisse les stagiaires sous la direction de Franka nettoyer les bureaux en essayant de sauver le maximum de rapports et de matériel. Il emmène les autres permanents avec lui "pour la gestion des clients".

"Bah, j'aime autant pas me retrouver entre des clients remettant en cause la sécurité de leurs possessions et des Gobelins vexés", juge Franka quand quelqu'un lui demande si elle n'en a pas assez de faire le boulot de pompiers.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une escouade de Gobelins vient nous prêter main forte pour réparer les cloisons effondrées et évacuer les gravas. Vers midi, il ne nous reste donc que le tri du matériel éventuellement sauvable. Comme une pause bienvenue, les trois permanents reviennent inspecter les lieux en nous apportant un repas. Je me rends compte que je meurs littéralement de faim.

"Lorendan ne mange pas avec nous ?", questionne ma petite compagne polonaise de l'autre soir.

"Lorendan... j'aimerais pas être à sa place", commente Piers. "Depuis que Corboz est parti, il est enfermé avec Crochpik et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit pour négocier son augmentation !"

"Comment pourrait-il être responsable d'un incendie qui s'est déclenché la nuit, à deux endroits différents ?", s'étonne ouvertement Franka.

"Les Gobelins...", commence Piers avant de secouer la tête. On ne critique sans doute pas ses employeurs sous leur toit.

Ça plonge la tablée dans un silence pensif que personne ne semble souhaiter briser. Un stagiaire autrichien sort précipitamment pour répondre à son miroir, et ça me fait réaliser que j'ai oublié mon propre miroir chez Sorenzo. Ça m'agace parce que j'ai promis à Ada que je serais joignable et que notre conversation de la veille me semble exiger que je tienne mes engagements. Sauf que conjurer mon miroir me paraît un usage un peu abusif de la magie, un truc à ramener les Aurors suisses à la Banque pour invoquer le Secret cette fois. Mes pensées s'enchaînant, je réalise qu'avec cet incendie j'ai peu de chance d'aller faire une visite surprise à Rome - j'ai plus de chance de devoir réécrire mon rapport, concrètement. J'en suis là dans mon autoapitoiement quand l'Autrichien revient l'air un peu gêné et s'approche de moi :

"Harry, il y a un Gobelin qui t'attend dehors. Quelqu'un aurait demandé à te voir..."

"Qui ça ?", demande immédiatement Franka.

L'Autrichien se contente de hausser les épaules. Tout le monde me regarde avec des expressions plus ou moins franches et amicales et je repense aux rumeurs courant sur Sorenzo et moi. Je manque d'en rougir alors que je me lève.

"Je vais voir", je commente inutilement et seule Franka acquiesce.

Le Gobelin dehors a l'air hostile mais j'insiste quand même pour savoir où il m'emmène. Comme il ne répond pas, j'essaie dans plusieurs langues - je ne parle malheureusement pas le Gobbabil. Il finit par marmonner en semi allemand :

"Ordre Crochpik."

Ça me rend silencieux, c'est sans doute ce qu'il espérait. Il me plante quelques minutes plus tard devant une porte ouvragée, un peu basse pour moi. Tout en me demandant comment après Sorenzo, Crochpik peut chercher à me mettre l'incendie sur le dos, je frappe. La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit et je dois me baisser pour la passer - c'est clairement voulu, je me dis, sans trouver la force d'en vouloir aux Gobelins.

"Ha-Ry !" m'accueille alors une voix gaie et musicale. Pas celle de Crochpik autant le dire.

"Oan-Ni ?", j'articule quand j'ai dépassé mon étonnement.

"Ha-Ry surpris", se réjouit le Sirénéen qui volette au milieu de la place. Il parle son habituel sabir vénitien - et mon cerveau a un coup de fatigue. Il porte un élégant turban violet brodé d'or qui semble indiquer qu'il n'a pas baissé en grade. "Mais Ha-Ry utiliser anneau Cimballi pour contacter Oan-Ni."

"Je ne t'attendais pas ici", je réponds sincèrement.

"Oan-Ni important maintenant. Et Crochpik, mon ami !", il explique toujours l'air ravi. "Oan-Ni souvenir Ha-Ry travailler pour Crochpik !"

"Ça explique tout", je reconnais. "Mais ça reste une surprise... surtout aujourd'hui..."

"Le feu", souffle Oan-Ni soudain assombri. "Terrible. Feu ennemi Sir-Oannesi !" Comme j'opine, il continue. "Feu ennemi Gobelins aussi !"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que le feu soit venu les embêter de son propre chef", je souris un peu las.

Oan-ni semble bizarrement hésiter à me répondre avant de lâcher quelque chose d'assez ahurissant : "Crochpik penser Harry parler trop statuettes mais Oan-Ni dire Harry parler secrets jamais !"

"Merci", je souffle faut de meilleure idée. Ai-je trop parlé des statuettes ? Si la seule piste évoquée par Sorenzo est juste, c'est plutôt lui qui nous aurait envoyé des incendiaires en faisant tester mes potions... mais aurait-il pu anticiper cette connection ? La tête m'en tourne un peu.

"Briseur de sorts dire pareil", ajoute Oan-Ni sans doute pour me rassurer.

"Lorendan ?"

"Rendan ?" répète Oan-Ni prenant clairement le début du nom pour un article.

"Un Vénitien - les Lorendan sont une famille de Venise; ils doivent avoir un anneau", je tente.

"Oan-Ni connaître peu anneaux", regrette le Sirénéen. "Anneaux faibles aujourd'hui. Amener peu or."

"Et seul l'or intéresse les Sirénéens ", je ne peux m'empêcher de le titiller.

"Oan-Ni apprendre affaires", il m'explique.

"Plus seulement la sécurité ?", je vérifie, la gorge un peu sèche à l'idée que je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de remplir la mission qu'Ada m'a confiée. Quelque part, je ne fais que gagner du temps, j'en suis conscient.

"Sir-Oannesi besoin or", répond simplement Oan-Ni. Dans ses yeux globuleux, il y a une question assez limpide et je me dis que je ne peux pas jouer avec lui infiniment.

"Oan-Ni, je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur endroit pour parler de cela mais quand j'ai effectivement cherché à te contacter, avec l'aide des Cimballi, je voulais..." Les mots restent dans ma gorge quelques secondes, incertains de vouloir être prononcés. "... J'ai des amis qui seraient contents de faire des affaires avec les Sir-Oannesi", je biaise à ma plus grande honte.

"Affaires ?" relève Oan-Ni calme mais intrigué.

"Ces gens", je commence regrettant de n'avoir jamais trop préparé cette conversation. "Les Gobelins ne veulent pas leur prêter d'or - les Gobelins d'Italie en tout cas. Pourtant ils travaillent dur et... je ne connais pas grand-chose en affaire, mais je pense qu'ils rembourseraient leur prêt."

"Amis Harry besoin prêt ?" résume Oan-Ni relativement prudent.

"Exactement. Je ne connais pas leurs besoins exacts; j'ai juste proposé de faire l'intermédiaire entre eux et... vous."

"Pourquoi Gobelins refuser prêt ?" enquête logiquement Oan-Ni.

"Bizarrement, les Gobelins sont souvent très méfiants envers les... sorciers différents des autres", je tente - et je lis dans les yeux d'Oan-Ni que je suis totalement incompréhensible. "Comme beaucoup d'êtres magiques, les Gobelins craignent les loups-garous", je reformule donc plus directement.

"Garous ? Ni sorcier, ni loup", commente Oan-ni avec une nette réserve.

"Ou les deux", j'argumente sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. La diplomatie ne sert plus à grand-chose à ce stade.

"Crochpik dire garous mettre feu banque", signale Oan-Ni, et la conclusion me fait frissonner.

"Je ne crois pas que ça soit des garous, Oan-Ni. Ce sont des sorciers qui ont mis le feu et pas des amis des garous", j'essaie d'argumenter.

"Ha-Ry connaître..."

"J'ai des soupçons mais Lorendan aussi et si Crochpik ne l'a pas cru, il ne me croira pas davantage", je regrette ouvertement.

Oan-Ni volète sans but dans le pièce comme en proie à une profonde réflexion.

"Ha-Ry dire soupçons, Oan-Ni dire Crochpik écouter !"

"Je préfère que tu rencontres mes amis, Oan-Ni, que tu juges leur projet et leur sincérité - je me débrouillerai seul de Crochpik et de mes soupçons", je propose.

"Oan-Ni faire les deux", affirme le Sirénéen avec force et je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.

Note.  
Les gobelins et leurs briseurs de sorts  
Sernok, le chef de la Banque des Gobelins de Genève

Crochpik, le responsable des relations avec les sorciers, a recruté Harry sur les conseils de Sorenzo Lorendan, briseur de sorts en chef de la Banque de Genève.

Franka Andelkovic - Une Briseuse de sorts croate, permanente de Genève, fiancée à Werther Othenin, un médicomage suisse d'une branche basse de l'arbre Körbl. Très forte en potins.

Piers - un briseur de sorts suisse permanent

Une stagiaire polonaise et un stagiaire autrichien sans nom pour l'instant...

Adam Corboz, Un Auror suisse qui se fait balader par les Gobelins

Les diables, les corbeaux et les loups (Membre des familles suisses évoquées) :

Meinrad Teuffer.  
Père de Ludger et Kreszenz. Grand-Père de Kuno Teuffer et de Jérémie Lavendin., les deux dirigeants supposés du XIC rencontrés en Angleterre et en fuite en Argentine. Petit-fils de Ortrun Wuelfern.

Ortrun Wuelfern  
Dernière descendante des Wuelfern, marié à Kaspar Teuffer. Mère de Ludolf (père de Meinrad), Odilie (Grand-mère de Reinhild Urioz) et Pankraz (Grand-père de Serena).

Reinhild Wuelfern  
Soeur de Ortrun. Descendante des Wuelfern, mariée à Zachariah Körbl. Grand mère de Ingolf Körbl,et de Traugott Körbl.

Ingolf Körbl  
Fils de Thimotheus Körbl et Reinhild Urioz. Petit fils de Reinhild Wuelfern. Marié à Serena Teuffer. Trois enfants : Ludolf, Ortrun, Reinhart. Directeur de Körbl une Sohnen

Traugott Körbl  
Fils de Wolfram Körbel, petit-fils de Reinhild Wuelfern, cousin de Ingolf. Critique du travail de Harry.

Je travaille sur un arbre généalogique partageable - à chercher sur mon LJ fenoire point livejournal point com...  
La suite racontée par Cyrus s'appelle _Des commencements et des carapaces.._. je n'ai quasi plus d'avance sur cette histoire-là non plus. Merci d'avance pour votre patience et votre soutien.


	62. Cyrus Des commencements et des carapaces

Bande son un poil décalée (comment ça, ça vous étonne ?)

Quand le fusil s'ra sur la fleur  
Pour un baiser y'a jamais d'heure  
On va rêver les au-delà  
Y'a des sourires qui trompent pas

Je dormirais quand je s'rai mort  
Bien avant  
ça que j'aime encore

Loïc Lantoine, Bientôt

**LXII. Cyrus Des commencements et des carapaces**

La nuit s'installe brutalement sur fleuve, supprimant nos repères sans éteindre les cris des oiseaux et des singes. Le bruit du moteur est là comme une musique de fond à notre silence collectif. Aesthelia, assise en vigie sur les bagages, n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous avons quitté le poste avancé. À l'autre extrémité, Amilcar n'a pas lâché la barre malgré mes propositions. De loin en loin, il a grommelé quelques commentaires acides tant sur les ennuis qui arrivent toujours avec les sorciers que sur Dona Aesthelia et son fichu grand cœur, mais comme personne ne lui a répondu, il s'est tu. Entre eux, Bettany a fini par fermer son sempiternel cahier de notes – je n'ose imaginer ses commentaires sur l'évènement ! Elle regarde de temps en temps Cristovao prostré au fond de la barque, secoué par moments de larmes silencieuses. Après avoir sincèrement eu envie de l'étrangler, j'en suis venu à le plaindre. Un môme ne prend pas autant de risques à suivre des inconnus s'il est bien là où il est... les souvenirs de Sirius sont suffisamment clairs sur la question. J'aurais des dizaines de questions pour lui – qui étaient ses parents, comment il s'était caché dans la pirogue aussi longtemps, pourquoi ? – si le silence ne semblait pas la chose la plus sage.

On croise une deuxième pirogue descendant le fleuve : deux types avec une cargaison de viande de brousse qui va leur assurer des revenus pour la semaine s'ils ne boivent l'intégralité de leurs gains dans la première taverne. Il ne doit rester qu'un ou deux campements fixes avant le moment où, raisonnablement, nous pourrions sans aucun risque passer à une propulsion magique. J'imagine que c'est ce que guette Aesthelia.

« On s'arrête au prochain campement, voir s'ils ont du carburant », annonce alors, relativement contre toute attente, ma marraine.

« On n'en a pas besoin... », commence Amilcar

« Je sais », le coupe Aesthelia sur un ton sans réplique. « Viens là, Cristovao. »

L'enfant s'est redressé en entendant son nom – Bettany lui a fait signe du bout du pied aussi. Il me regarde l'air perdu – pour ce que je vois dans la pénombre – et je ne peux que hausser les épaules.

« Viens prendre ma place », reprend Aesthela sans nous regarder. « On devrait arriver, dans la prochaine anse... »

Surmontant une visible crainte, et avec un courage assez évident, Cristovao se met à quatre pattes pour la rejoindre – Bettany le laisse passer. Il ne fait pas trop giter la pirogue. On voit qu'il a l'habitude.

« Tu arrimeras la pirogue au ponton et tu iras demander s'ils ont du carburant à vendre », l'instruit alors Aesthélia de cette voix neutre et détachée que je connais trop bien. Elle s'est enfermée dans une carapace d'indifférence qu'il sera difficile de percer. C'est celle qui l'a protégé des chagrins qui auraient dû l'abattre - Oui, Sirius en a sa part. C'est difficile d'anticiper ce que cette carapace va l'amener à décider concernant Cristovao.

« Si on te demande qui tu es, tu es l'apprenti d'Amilcar, et c'est ta première fois dans les parages», elle rajoute pour l'enfant qui n'a rien dit. Il opine.

On passe un cap que je devine plus que je ne vois, Amilcar change de direction pour se rapprocher de la rive et de faibles lampes à huile deviennent distinctes. Aesthélia se laisse glisser dans le fond de la pirogue, poussant légèrement Bettany pour laisser de la place à Cristovao. A la question muette de l'Américaine, je ne peux que hausser subtilement les épaules.

« Dona Aesthélia, sauf vot' respect... », réessaie alors Amilcar.

« On parlera de lui demain sur le fleuve, tu le sais, faut qu'on laisse des traces logiques... »

« Ça s'rait plus simple de l'renvoyer à vot'cousin ! », il soupire en baissant les gaz pour arriver selon un arc de cercle parfait sur le ponton. Il se semble pas attendre de réponse, il a raison.

Le môme saute sur les planches sans attendre que le bateau s'immobilise et accroche fermement la corde à un poteau. Il n'hésite qu'une demi seconde avant de courir vers les lumières. Il espère sans doute se racheter à nos yeux, à moins que...

« Et s'il s'enfuyait ? », je souffle en portugais malgré le risque d'être compris de nos hôtes – l'avis d'Amilcar me paraît important.

« Il n'a pas fait tout ça pour nous planter là », répond abruptement Aesthélia. « C'est avec nous qu'il veut être... J'aurais dû le voir venir ! »

« Mais que ferons-nous de lui ? », s'enquiert Bettany.

« Nous ne pouvons que l'emmener », annonce Aesthélia à notre surprise générale. « Je sais que vous pensez tous que c'est une bêtise mais je ne trouve aucune alternative satisfaisante... Je ne l'enverrai pas se faire battre, exorciser ou pire... »

Bettany a l'air de me demander de dire quelque chose, Amilcar aussi, mais deux hommes moldus reviennent avec Cristovao, et la négociation d'un bidon de carburant m'évite de trouver comment remplir l'ambassade qu'on me demande. Le môme se tient à côté d'Amilcar, les yeux baissés et les mains tremblantes. Une pauvre petite chose. Je ne peux que penser à Iris et Kane, à peine plus jeunes en fait, et tellement plus innocents et protégés ! J'évite de penser au petit Cyrus abandonné après l'attaque de la maison dans la forêt et la disparition de Laelia. Il ne compte sans doute pas pour rien dans la carapace d'Aesthélia, je le crains.

« Vous allez où comme ça ? », veut savoir un des types en recomptant les billets tendus par Amilcar.

« Nous étudions les plantes dans les zones profondes de la forêt », répond légèrement Aesthélia. « On a plusieurs lieux à visiter... »

« Deux femmes, un jeune gars, un vieillard et un môme », remarque le deuxième avec un rire gras un peu menaçant. « Vous êtes armés au moins ? »

« Évidemment », répond Aesthélia en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas s'ils la croient mais ils mettent fin assez abruptement à la conversation, aidant Amilcar et Cristovao à arrimer le bidon et nous regardant partir sans réellement d'autres commentaires.

« On vient de se faire de nouveaux amis », je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer quand on s'est renfoncés dans la nuit. C'est insidieux, mais j'ai l'impression que notre petite expédition scientifique est en train de se transformer en autre chose, de moins organisé, de plus risqué et glissant.

« Ils sont le cadet de mes soucis», juge âprement Aesthélia. « On va continuer une demi-heure, le temps d'arriver à l'embouchure du Bras est... là on s'arrêtera, le temps que j'envoie un message à Diniz et puis... on disparaîtra suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent nous chercher longtemps... »

Personne ne remet son plan en cause. Amilcar me demande de prendre une sonde quand nous arrivons à l'embouchure du Bras est afin de trouver le passage. Cristovao a tellement l'air de vouloir m'aider que je lui colle une autre perche dans les mains. On guide Amilcar entre les bancs de limon et les rochers affleurants. Un méandre plus loin, il décide de s'arrêter sur une petite plage de sable ; Cristovao veut de nouveau sauter sur le sable mais Aesthélia le retient :

« Cyrus va y aller – détection humaine, animale, créature », elle m'instruit comme si c'était la première fois que je l'accompagnais mais je ne me risque pas à un commentaire de sale gosse qui ne se met pas à sa place.

J'ai ma baguette dans la main droite, le cordage d'arrimage de la pirogue dans la gauche. Je prends mon temps pour vérifier que nous sommes aussi seuls que nous pourrions le souhaiter et pour placer quelques sortilèges de détection d'une quelconque approche. Jaguar, braconnier, salamandres magiques voire boto, ce n'est pas comme si aucun danger ne nous guettait.

« C'est bon », je commente laconiquement quand j'ai fini, et ils sortent de la pirogue – Cristovao regarde ma baguette comme si un deuxième bras m'avait poussé. Bettany a l'air de préférer ne rien dire.

« Tu veux qu'on appelle un colibri ? », je demande à Aesthélia.

« On est trop loin et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose », elle répond en secouant la tête. « On va voir si je sais toujours envoyer une plume... »

« Je peux le faire », je propose trop vite.

« Monte donc la garde », elle me renvoie assez sèchement.

Décidant qu'on ne peut pas se payer le luxe d'une dispute, je me contente d'opiner en m'éloignant de quelques pas. Un arbre a été jeté là par le fleuve, je m'assois dessus en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu. Bettany a haussé les sourcils, visiblement surprise de la scène – au moins, elle ne pourra plus dire que je suis favorisé ! Sans trop faire attention à nous tous, Aesthelia s'agenouille sur le sol, sortant une plume de perroquet de son sac et sa baguette de la poche de son ample jupe bleue. Son patronus, une tortue d'eau dont on ne peut distinguer les taches jaunes dans sa forme argentée, la taricaya, apparaît, étrangement familière. Elle lui chuchote son message avant de lui proposer la plume de perroquet et de murmurer l'incantation qui doit transférer le message.

« Vous n'utilisez pas la méthode de l'eau, professeur ? », s'intéresse Bettany, technique.

« J'ai appris comme cela », souffle Aesthélia en évitant de me regarder. Les images sont là – la voix de Sirius, ses mains sur ses épaules quand il guide ses gestes... Je coupe le souvenir avant qu'il ne m'emmène là où je n'ai aucune raison d'aller.

« Une variante de l'eau est utilisée au Japon – Harry m'a raconté ça », je commente depuis mon tronc d'arbre. Bettany me regarde, sans doute intéressée. « Pas besoin de Pensine, il paraît », je rajoute, donnant ainsi incidemment une raison objective à l'emploi de la méthode du Patronus en camping.

Alors que Bettany se fige, hésitant entre l'agressivité et le mépris, Aesthélia reste concentrée sur sa plume. Elle scintille dans sa main puis disparaît.

« Elle est partie où ? », souffle Cristovao, terrifié je dirais. Faut dire qu'il n'a rien dû comprendre à nos échanges en anglais.

« Dire au Docteur Diniz que tu as préféré partir en exploration avec nous plutôt que de faire ton boulot à l'hôpital », je lui réponds, et il a la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air un peu honteux des complications qu'il crée. « On peut te demander ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? »

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers nous et l'enfant hésite un peu avant de répondre.  
« J'ai entendu... mademoiselle Ginny dire à une sœur... que vous partiez quelques temps... ça m'a fait peur... Le docteur est gentil mais... vous... toi, Cyrus, tu es celui qui est intervenu... Dona Aesthélia aussi, sans elle, je ne sais pas si le docteur m'aurait pris... Je ne voulais pas vous perdre... »

Ce n'est pas qu'il nous apprend quelque chose mais personne ne trouve rien à ajouter à ça. Sauf Bettany :

« Tu n'as rien à faire avec nous ! Nous allons dans un endroit où les petits garçons qui ne savent rien faire sont une gêne ! »

Même pas une faute de grammaire, elle a dû la préparer dans sa tête depuis un moment sa sortie!

« Tu vas voir, en une fois, plus de magie que beaucoup de sorciers dans toute leur vie », commente pensivement Aesthélia – toujours avant tout lointaine et détachée. Comme l'Aesthélia qui n'est pas allée chercher le Cyrus abandonné aux bons soins de la police moldue. Ça fait bien longtemps que je lui ai pardonné, je rappelle à mes souvenirs.

«T'as pas intérêt à changer d'idée maintenant », je décide d'intervenir, peut-être pour me garder de mes propres démons. « Là où l'on va, ce n'est en effet pas pour les mômes qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ! T'es avec nous, tu fais ce qu'on te dit, sinon tu finiras transformé en nourriture pour tortue!»

Comme il prend ma menace assez littéralement, je dirais, à sa pâleur subite, Aesthélia a son premier rire :

«Je crois que Cyrus vient de se désigner pour te garder jour et nuit, Cristovao, qu'en pensez-vous?»

oo

On a rajouté plusieurs sortilèges de protection avant de s'endormir en cercle, tous les cinq, autour d'un petit feu perpétuel créé par Aesthélia. Cristovao s'est collé à moi comme un jeune chaton qu'il est. Je l'ai laissé faire. Le soleil perçant la canopée me fait bouger, la seconde d'après, Aesthélia me secoue l'épaule en chuchotant :

« C'est l'heure... »

Je me redresse pour voir Amilcar déjà en train de tirer de l'eau du fleuve. Déjà, je me dis, mon coeur bat fort en pensant à l'Appel... à l'inconnu, au défi de participer à ce rassemblement et d'en faire un truc utile. Pendant que je réunis mes idées, Aesthélia se glisse jusqu'à Bettany qu'elle doit secouer plusieurs fois. Je remarque que l'Américaine a dormi sur son journal - ça doit être dur sauf si elle lui a appliqué un sort de coussinage...

« On repart ? », demande Bettany en tirant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste décidé.

« Jusqu'à la chute du lamentin », mumure Aesthélia un peu comme si elle craignait d'être entendue.

Elle a jeté un sort de filtrage à l'eau et lancé la préparation du café ; Amilcar surveille une omelette, Cristovao s'étire derrière moi sans que je l'ai réveillé. Ni Bettany ni moi ne commentons le plan d'Aesthelia, pour la même raison, je crois. L'affaire de l'appel des chamans, comme je l'ai expliqué à Ginny, est un mystère en soi et s'y soumettre ne peut que rendre nerveux. Je distribue les assiettes que me tend Aesthelia, Cristovao a l'air presque étonné d'en avoir une mais n'ose pas le dire. Nous mangeons en silence – juste les bruits de la forêt, les oiseaux, les singes, l'eau... j'essaie de m'en nourrir pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai voulu être là. À la demande d'Aesthélia, Cristovao lave les assiettes et les range dans les paquets qui l'ont caché hier. J'aide Amilcar à mettre la pirogue à l'eau, Cristovao est sur nos talons comme une mouche silencieuse et désireuse de bien faire.

Nous embarquons. Aesthélia s'installe à côté d'Amilcar pour une propulsion qui risque de devenir magique dans un proche avenir. Bettany ouvre son journal et commence à le remplir furieusement de notes – elle ne lève même pas la tête quand les perroquets crient au dessus de sa tête.

« Elle écrit quoi ? », me chuchote Cristovao à l'oreille.

« Ce qu'elle voit », je réponds. « Dis moi, tu sais lire et écrire ? »

« Un peu... plutôt », il formule bizarrement.

Plutôt que de lui demander de s'expliquer, je tire le seul livre de mon sac qui peut convenir à la situation – Fauna mágica amazônica. Je l'ouvre au hasard à la page du boto – que les Moldus prennent pour un lamentin qui se transforme en homme alors que la réalité est exactement le contraire.

« Tu lis très bien », je réalise après deux paragraphes quasi sans à-coups et, pourtant, relativement techniques sur ce mystérieux peuple amazonien ayant choisi depuis très longtemps de prendre l'apparence de lamentin pour vivre en symbiose avec son environnement. Sont-ils encore des hommes ? Forment-ils un peuple de créatures ? Les experts divergent même si le livre n'aborde pas cette question.

« C'est vrai ce qu'il y a marqué ? », questionne Cristovao les yeux très brillants.

« Plutôt oui », je souris.

« Alors... », il ose et puis se tait.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je ne sais rien de mon père », il souffle. « Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et elle n'aurait rien dit sur celui qui... enfin, tu vois... Mon oncle a toujours fait taire les gens mais je sais qu'on disait d'elle qu'elle était una filha do golfinho... »

« Une quoi ? », relève Bettany qui n'a visiblement rien perdu de nos échanges.

« Une fille du dauphin... d'un boto... », je traduis, le mot boto fait grimacer Cristovao.

« D'où ses capacités », juge Bettany en anglais.

« Tu crois que... », continue Cristovao suivant, dans sa langue, des pensées similaires.

« Même si l'hypothèse n'est pas totalement ridicule, je serais toi, j'attendrai avant de me jeter à l'eau pour voir si je peux respirer sous l'eau ou me transformer », je choisis de calmer un peu ses ardeurs. L'enfant laisse son regard errer sur les eaux boueuses sans me répondre.« Des enfants naissent sorciers sans avoir aucun ascendant direct qui le soit », je rajoute sans m'occuper de voir ce que Bettany pense de ma présentation. « Ce qui est important, c'est toi ! »

« Tu m'apprendras ? », il me questionne logiquement en me regardant en face.

« La magie ? », je vérifie inutilement. Il hoche la tête. « Je... je suis... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la meilleure personne pour... T'apprendre demande du temps... je suis là pour six mois et je repartirai... », je réponds très mal à l'aise.

« Et pas en pirogue », ajoute Bettany avec un air amusé par dessus la couverture de son journal.

« Je comprends », souffle Cristovao d'une si petite voix qu'elle me fend le coeur.

« Cristovao », je reprends sans trop savoir comment défaire le mal que je viens de lui faire sans mentir, « je suis sûr qu'on va te trouver une école et que tu deviendras un grand sorcier et qu'on se reverra autant que possible ! »

« Et c'est déjà une énorme promesse », renchérit Bettany. Je lis dans ces yeux qu'elle pense que je ne serais pas capable de la tenir.

ooo

Grâce aux sortilèges de propulsion d'Aesthélia, on a atteint la Chute du lamentin avant midi. Cristovao et moi avons aidé Amilcar à poser des nasses pour pêcher le prochain repas. Aesthelia a dormi dans la pirogue et Bettany a noirci des pages de son carnet. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il faut attendre l'Appel. Je me baigne dans les eaux claires de ce bassin et je m'assois sur un rocher, en face de la Chute sur lequel je profite du soleil. Aesthélia m'y rejoint.

« Tu es nerveux », elle remarque.

« Je me mets la pression », je reconnais.

Elle me sourit sans répondre avant de regretter :  
« Bettany a raison : on ne devrait pas traîner Cristovao avec nous !»

« On n'a pas réellement le choix », je lui rappelle. « On ne peut pas le renvoyer comme cela... »

« Mais on lui fait croire des choses... », elle soupire en remontant du même geste la couverture qui le recouvre.

« Croire ? », je questionne âprement.

« Tu lui as parlé d'école, Cyrus, ce n'est pas l'Angleterre ici.. qui va prendre un petit sorcier spontané ? »

« Je peux payer pour lui », j'avance sans trop réfléchir.

« La question n'est pas seulement l'or, et tu le sais », elle me gronde gentiment.

« Tu veux que je l'adopte ? », je réponds du tac au tac. Mon coeur bât à tout rompre quand je m'entends mais, en fait, j'assume.

Elle me regarde longuement avant de soupirer, comme si elle regrettait : « Tu es bien capable de le faire. »

« Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Je suis trop jeune ? »

« Ginny serait d'accord ? », elle demande. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre – parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi à cela comme à une décision de couple, je m'en rends compte. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas réfléchi du tout. Je pense à l'enfant que je désire avec Gin et je ne sais plus quoi penser. « Elle serait sans doute d'accord », reprend Aesthélia toute seule, sans me regarder. « Elle pensera que tu as besoin de transmettre ce que tu as reçu et elle aura raison... »

« Mais ? »

« Ne parlons pas de toi, parlons de lui : on ne sait quasiment rien de lui ! »

« Aesthélia, tu vas me dire que son sang n'est pas assez pur ? », je rigole.

« Pas assez pur pour quoi ?», elle répond du tac au tac. On se regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ravale plusieurs formulations par peur - franche trouille - de tout foutre en l'air entre nous et pour longtemps. J'ai pas les épaules assez larges je me dis. "Je suis trop vieille, Cyrus", elle souffle finalement.

"Trop vieille pour quoi ? Tu refuserais un combat ?", je m'effare.

"Pardon ?"

"Faire un sorcier d'un gamin des fronts pionniers ! L'habiller de blanc et lui pendre une médaille sertie de rubis autour du cou ! Voir leurs têtes de bigots ravaler leur bile", je l'encourage.

"Pourquoi lui ?"

"Pourquoi pas lui ?", je rétorque.

"Ce serait irrationnel !"

"Rien ne le sera jamais "

"Cyrus, Aesthélia, Bettany !", crie alors joyeusement Cristovao en montrant un poisson presque aussi grand que lui. "On peut manger !"

C'est quand nous devisons assez légèrement, le ventre plein de poisson et de racines cuits au feu de bois que nous prend l'Appel. C'est imperceptible d'abord, comme si les tambours étaient calés sur le rythme de mon propre coeur, comme si la chaleur expliquait la vibration de l'air. Il faut que Bettany pose une main sur mon bras montrant la place vide entre Cristovao et Aesthelia pour que j'en prenne conscience.

"Regarde !"

Cristovao n'a pas compris ce qu'elle a dit mais a suivi nos regards. Il sursaute de peur en se rendant compte qu'Amilcar a disparu.

"Ça commence", confirme Aesthelia avec un large sourire tranquille quand nous nous tournons vers elle tous les trois, comme des enfants.

ooooo  
Notes sur la faune amazonienne, magique ou non

Les salamandres amazoniennes font partie du canon. Elles seraient particulièrement grandes et différentes parties seraient utiles en potion.

Le Boto a l'apparence d'un homme élégant mais c'est en fait un lamentin qui a pris forme humaine pour séduire les femmes. C'est une légende amazonienne que je retourne pour mes propres besoins...

Taricaya, un des noms vernaculaire de la Podocnemis unifilis, la plus courante des tortues palustres amazoniennes... La tortue est réputée indépendante et territoriale dans l'imaginaire amazonien. Je trouvais qu'elle faisait un bon totem pour Aesthelia.

Note d'auteur

Arf, j'ai enfin pondu le 64 (Cyrus) - parce que quand on finit un chapitre pas la phrase "ça commence", on est super avancé , croyez moi ! Bon, pour le 63 (Harry), même topo, faut que le 65 vienne...histoire que je ne me retrouve pas avec des contradictions insurmontables. En avant goût, le titre quand même : Des paranoïas contagieuses et des gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi... ça se passe à Genève mais pas seulement...

C'est l'été, c'est la saison des cartes postales


	63. Harry Des paranoïas contagieuses

Bande son  
habitants des mouillages  
oh vous qui vivez là  
tout près des sources chaudes  
ou bien sur le rivage  
de la vierge aux flèches d'or  
il revient, le héros  
il revient

Bertrand Cantat, Les mouillages

**LXIII Harry. Des paranoïas contagieuses et des gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi.**

Quand je reviens aux bureaux des Briseurs de sorts, ayant laissé Oan-Ni en grande conversation avec Crochpik, je tombe sur Franka qui quitte visiblement les lieux

« Alors ? », elle questionne sans ambages – je pense même qu'elle ne connaît pas la notion et que Severus, horrifié, la classerait définitivement comme une Gryffondor de la pire espèce.

« Heu, ça va », je réponds néanmoins, agacé de me sentir furtivement rougir.

« Ils te collent tout sur le dos ? », elle insiste.

« Certains essaient, d'autres me défendent », je lui livre – sincérité pour sincérité, un truc qui vient à me manquer.

« Sorenzo ? », elle creuse.

« Il semble être dans le second groupe », je formule prudemment – rien que les questions de Franka montre qu'il serait stupide de se montrer trop confiant. On n'a sans doute pas la carrière de Sorenzo à son âge sans avoir sacrifié certaines personnes si le besoin s'en est fait sentir. « Tu penses le contraire ? », je choisis même de lui demander.

Elle secoue la tête.  
« Il est sur les dents comme je ne l'ai jamais vu – personne ne fait le malin de peur que tout lui retombe dessus. Mais il n'a rien insinué en ta défaveur. Totale neutralité, je dirais. T'es en rotation comme tout le monde – certains petits malins remarqueront peut-être que tu es de toutes les nuits à venir, comme lui. Mais la plupart seront surtout contents d'échapper un, au service de nuit, deux, à un service dirigé par un Sorenzo énervé lui-même... »

« Tu es une vraie boussole politique ! », je lui promets.

« Mais une trop grande gueule, sinon je serais au moins à la place de Piers voire de Sorenzo, je sais, on me le dit souvent mais on ne se refait pas ! », elle commente sans aucune amertume.

C'est rafraîchissant de se dire que quelqu'un comme Franka a pu faire carrière chez les Gobelins, je me dis. Un peu comme Remus ou Mae – des gens qui ont su trouver un compromis entre leur éthique et leur carrière. Un truc qu'il faudrait que je commence à formuler pour moi-même, je me rends compte.

« Il y a plusieurs façons de réussir », je souligne donc.

« Vraiment ? Ça vaudrait le coup qu'on en discute », elle estime. « Mais, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, je ne vais pas t'inviter à aller boire un coup. Désolée », elle s'excuse. « Mais fais gaffe à toi, Harry, Lorendan n'est peut-être que le cadet de tes soucis,OK?»

« Merci de t'inquiéter », je réponds, sincère.

Elle fait un geste rapide de la main qui semble dire que ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler et repart sans se retourner. J'entre dans les bureaux des Briseurs de sorts toujours en pleine rénovation, Franka n'est pas la seule à être partie. Sorenzo discute avec Piers devant un grand planning punaisé sur un mur fraichement repeint.

« Ah, Harry ! Viens voir », ordonne Sorenzo dès qu'il me voit. Je sens que tout le monde dans la pièce nous observe en dessous. Lorendan me montre une colonne indiquant HPL« Je t'ai mis des soirées à partir de demain et pour toute la pleine lune... Tu t'organises comme tu veux pour que les tests aient lieu... »

« Les tests ? », je le coupe sans doute trop vite. « Pardon, mais sans les statuettes... »

« Sans test effectif de tes potions, je ne peux pas valider ton stage », m'annonce froidement Sorenzo.

Je ravale le soupir qui me vient. Est-ce que cette position est un gage envers les Gobelins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a vendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espère prouver avec mes potions – que je n'ai aucun intérêt à avoir fait disparaître les statuettes ?

« Il faut que je les re-prépare », je commente mollement tout en réfléchissant aux enjeux.

« Possible en une journée ? »

« Oui », je réponds sobrement, conscient que Piers ne s'est pas éloigné et semble bien jauger nos relations avec moins de bienveillance que Franka.

« L'atelier n'est pas en super état », remarque d'ailleurs ce dernier.

« Tu peux faire ça ailleurs ? », me questionne Sorenzo.

« Heu, sans doute, à Venise ou à Londres... », je réponds pris de court. Venise sans Ada ne vaut pas Londres, surtout avec les questions que je me pose.

« Tiens-moi au courant », conclut Sorenzo avec l'air de me congédier. « Je vais rester ici ce soir, sens-toi libre d'utiliser ma cuisine ou pas. »

« Je peux partir maintenant ? », je vérifie et je n'obtiens qu'un signe de tête on ne peut plus distant alors qu'il se repenche avec Piers sur le planning.

Je ne me fais pas prier. Je quitte assez vite la banque pour l'appartement de Sorenzo, non parce que je suis fatigué ou que je veuille me lancer seul dans de la cuisine mais parce que je brûle de récupérer mon miroir. Tant de gens à qui j'aimerais parler, je me dis en marchant à grandes enjambées dans les rues sorcières puis moldues. Cyrus arrive en tête – parce que Cyrus est celui qui a toujours assuré mes arrières : couvert mes conneries, compris mes silences ou soutenu mes positions. Cyrus connait les questions politiques, les soupçons du XIC, les loups-garous et les potions. Mais Cyrus est en Amazonie, je regrette sincèrement. Je pourrais obtenir avec un peu de chance une communication internationale en allant à la poste centrale – utiliser la cheminée de Lorendan me paraît trop risquée. Il faudrait qu'il soit près de la cheminée d'Aesthélia – et pour ce que je sais de ses enquêtes de terrain, c'est peu probable. Je soupire. Je ne manque pas d'amis, je m'oblige à me rappeler et j'accélère encore.

Mon miroir est sagement posé sur ma table de nuit et luit légèrement quand je m'en saisis et qu'il se nourrit de ma magie. Je vérifie d'abord si j'ai des messages. Seule Ada a appelé – deux fois, je me rends compte avec un mélange de nervosité et de joie. Je les écoute séance tenante: la première fois, assez tôt ce matin, elle me prévenait qu'elle aurait du temps pour qu'on se parle en début d'après-midi ; fidèle à sa parole, elle a rappelé vers deux heures, l'air agacé que je ne réponde pas.

« Bon, Harry, c'est moi... Je vais repartir à de nouvelles audiences... et après, ma mère m'emmène à un bal... bref... je n'aurais pas d'autres moments aujourd'hui... Et demain... ne m'appelle pas trop trop », elle rajoute avec un soupir. « Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire comme ça, alors que je ne te vois pas... Rappelle-moi quand tu peux... Salut. »

Je regarde assez stupidement le miroir pendant une ou deux minutes en me rappelant qu'hier j'avais envisagé partir la rejoindre à Rome. Rien ne m'avait parû plus important. J'ai l'impression que plusieurs siècles se sont écoulés depuis ! Je m'oblige à l'appeler pour laisser, sans surprise, un message.

« Désolé Ada, j'avais bêtement oublié mon miroir ce matin... J'espère que tout se passe bien à Rome – ça a l'air ! J'ai eu la visite de Oan-Ni, mon contact Sirénéen... il doit te contacter... après la pleine lune... à Venise sans doute... on aura l'occasion d'en reparler, j'espère ! »

En parlant, j'ai réalisé l'imminence de la pleine lune et je me suis demandé où elle comptait la passer... chez sa mère à Rome me paraît exclus. Lui demander par message interposé me semble un peu inconvenant – peut-être à cause de la pudeur de mon propre père sur la question, je me rends compte.

« Rappelle-moi avant la pleine lune », je souffle donc avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Je pense ensuite à appeler Tiziano puis Papa – juste pour me rendre compte que je ne pourrais rien leur expliquer par téléphone. Il me faut du temps et aucun risque d'être espionné. De nouveau, Londres me paraît la seule destination valable parce que c'est là que je pourrais réunir à la fois les informations complémentaires qui me manquent et produire les potions dont j'ai besoin. Je jette quelques affaires dans un sac et laisse un message sur la table de la cuisine pour Sorenzo promettant d'être de retour avec de nouvelles potions en fin d'après-midi demain. Craignant toujours d'être espionné, je me rends au centre international des portoloins où j'achète un transport pour Venise. A peine arrivé, je continue à dépenser mon or sans compter pour prendre un transport pour Paris – de là, je poursuis mon voyage toujours sans attendre pour Londres. Ce n'est pas une énorme diversion, j'en suis conscient, mais j'espère vaguement que Venise ait été une destination suffisamment plausible pour que mes éventuels poursuivants – qui soient-ils – n'aient pas jugé bon de me suivre effectivement, pensant savoir où me trouver si besoin. Trois portoloins plus tard, je suis donc en Angleterre et je décide d'oser un appel. Ron me répond immédiatement avec le sourire de quelqu'un content de parler à un vieux pote qui tend à peu donner de ses nouvelles.

« Hey Harry ! »

« Tu bosses, Ron ? », je vais droit au but.

« Heu, il me reste globalement à mettre mon rapport sur le bureau de Paulsen, et je retrouve Hermione... »

« Où ça ? »

« Heu, on a prévu de se retrouver chez Florian Fortarôme», il est presque gêné de me répondre. « Hermione a envie de glaces... »

« Je vous retrouve là-bas », j'annonce, en réfléchissant après que je me serais attendu à l'adresse d'un pub.

« T'es à Londres ? », il s'étonne.

Je ravale une remarque à la Cyrus qui dirait qu'il est un putain d'enquêteur. Toute moquerie gratuite me paraît extravagante.

« Envie de vous voir », je réponds avec sincérité.

J'arrive sur le chemin de Traverse en même temps de Ron – Hermione est déjà attablée devant la plus imposante coupe de crème glacée que je l'ai jamais vu ingurgiter !

« Ron n'a pas menti : tu as envie de glace ! », je commente donc avec bonne humeur mais Hermione rosit un peu avant de hausser les épaules.

« Excusez moi, je ne vous ai pas attendus », elle répond simplement. « Quelle belle surprise, Harry ! »

Je ne dis rien mais je sais qu'ils lisent tous les deux suffisamment en moi pour comprendre que je ne suis pas venu juste manger une glace avec eux.

« Allons commander », propose Ron et je le suis vers le salon de thé. « Ce que tu as à nous dire aurait besoin d'un lieu plus calme, non ? »

« C'est sans doute de la paranoïa... », je reconnais dans un soupir.

« Les Lupin ne sont jamais paranoïaques pour rien », il commente assez sérieusement. « La dernière fois que ton frère l'a oublié, ça a mal fini pour lui ! »

Comme c'est notre tour, et Florian lui même vient me dire bonjour, ça m'évite de répondre – mais ma conscience est bien inquiète de l'avis du plus clairement Gryffondor de mes amis. Si ma paranoïa ne lui paraît pas ridicule alors, peut-être, que je prends des risques stupides en m'affichant avec mes vieux copains en plein Chemin de Traverse. Pire, je les mets en danger ! Ça me coupe tout appétit et il faut que Ron commande d'autorité mes parfums préférés : caramel, chocolat, menthe, banane. Je dois quand même avoir l'air bien morose pour quelqu'un armé d'une telle coupe parce que Hermione lâche en me regardant revenir :

« Tu as l'air bien stressé ! »

« Un peu », je reconnais en me retenant de jeter des regards nerveux autour de moi. «J'aimerais autant en parler ailleurs qu'ici... »

« Tu nous ferais peur », commente Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Ça en a l'air, mais ce n'est pas réellement une boutade : il est inquiet pour moi. Je songe à toutes ces fois où il m'a vu ou su en danger. Toutes ces fois où il m'a aidé. Ça ne rend pas la glace plus appétissante.

« Je me monte peut-être la tête », j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. « J'ai besoin de vos regards. Vous en savez assez pour me comprendre tout en ayant le recul qui me manque... »

« Ada...va... bien ? », questionne Hermione l'air gêné et grave à la fois.

« Comme la veille d'une pleine lune », je décide de répondre. « J'aurais aimé être avec elle. »

« Mais tu ne l'es pas », souligne Hermione alors que Ron a décidément les sourcils froncés.

« Non », je soupire, presque agacé de son insistance. Plus vite j'en aurais fini avec les statuettes, les potions de lune et les familles suisses, plus vite je pourrais m'occuper de Ada, quelque part. « Il se passe des choses à Genève... des choses qui m'amènent ici plutôt qu'à Venise ou à Rome.. On en parlera sans doute plus tard! »

Hermione et Ron se regardent assez longuement et hochent la tête sans trouver quoi répondre à ça.

« Parlez-moi de vous », je reprends. Ai-je déjà eu autant besoin que des gens aillent bien ?

«Tu verras tout à l'heure qu'on a quasiment fini nos travaux », commence Ron après un autre regard pour Hermione. Il me répond un peu comme on récite sa leçon à son professeur. «Ça se passe plutôt bien à la Division et Hermione... est occupée, comme d'habitude ou presque!»

« On a eu la visite de Tiziano – il nous a expliqué ce projet d'édition de correspondance... délicat de la part de Cyrus de l'avoir introduit à Girasis », formule prudemment Hermione.

« J'avoue que là tout de suite, je voudrais bien savoir ce que Cosmo Taluti a pu écrire sur... sur les cycles de la Lune », je réponds sur le même ton. « On dirait, comme ça, que personne n'a jamais travaillé sur ça, et plus j'avance et plus je vois qu'ils sont utilisés... et pas que par des gens comme nous », je rajoute.

« Tu veux dire des gens comme... Ada ? », questionne Ron mal à l'aise. Étrangement mal à l'aise, je dirais – et ce n'est pas la lycanthropie d'Ada qui peut le mettre aussi mal à l'aise. Pas Ron.

« Pas seulement », je secoue la tête. « Des gens qui circulent entre différents mondes... un peu comme ceux sur lesquels vous avez enquêtés, Cyrus et toi », j'insinue.

« Un peu ? », il vérifie, encore plus tendu.

« Peut-être même davantage », je continue.

« Est-ce ça qui t'inquiète ? », reformule prudemment Hermione – elle a posé une main sur l'avant-bras de Ron comme pour l'inviter au calme.

« Notamment », j'avoue – ça me fascine un peu, la main d'Hermione.

« Tiziano a parlé de potions très particulières... », continue cette dernière.

« Elles ont été détruites hier lors de l'incendie de la Banque de Genève », je souffle, avec un coup d'oeil tout à fait paranoïaque pour la rue. Les gens rentrent chez eux, les bras chargés de leurs emplettes. Nous sommes seuls en terrasse. Je m'oblige à m'en rendre compte.. « Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je les refasse d'ici demain soir », je rajoute en essayant de sourire de mes malheurs.

Mais mes efforts de légèreté tombent de nouveau à plat. Hermione regarde Ron qui a l'air proprement effaré.

« De Genève », il répète d'un air entendu, et je ne peux que acquiescer. Ma glace est en train de fondre dans sa coupe, tellement j'ai oublié de la manger.

« Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais il y a des noms qui reviennent », je finis par articuler. «Celui des Teuffer, par exemple... »

« Harry », commença Ron nous interrompant malgré la main d'Hermione. Son ton est urgent, sérieux et retenu – on dirait Arthur quelque part. « Tu espères quoi, là ? Parce que si je n'ai appris qu'un truc cette année, c'est que de me mesurer de près ou de loin au XIC tout seul était la pire inspiration que je pouvais avoir. Tu as un accès direct au numéro deux de la Division des Aurors, Harry ! Quelqu'un qui peut carrément plus qu'un Aspirant ! »

Hermione a une grimace qui ne cache pas qu'elle partage l'avis de Ron.

« Vous croyez », je souffle un peu piteusement. « Archi a été enlevé, Cyrus et Drago tabassés... et Dora a été bloquée politiquement... »

« C'était avant tout ce que tu viens de nous raconter », estime Ron. « Ce sont de nouvelles pistes, de nouvelles données, et ça peut rouvrir largement le dossier...C'est ta mère que tu dois aller voir »

« Sans compter que c'est à Poudlard que tu pourras préparer le plus facilement ces potions – c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller faire ça à la Fondation, à mon avis », rajoute Hermione.

« Tu sais quoi, Harry », continue Ron en se levant. « Toi et Hermione, vous allez à Poudlard... moi, je vais chercher Drago - si les noms que tu amènes ne lui disent rien, il pourra toujours t'aider avec tes potions - et je vous retrouve là-bas. »

« C'est un peu... », je commence.

« Tu es venu me voir, Harry, et c'est mon conseil », me coupe le Ron que j'ai souvent retenu de faire des bêtises quand on avait six ans. « Vous partez les premiers, comme ça, je vois si quelqu'un vous suit »

Je reconnais brutalement la voix. C'est celle de l'Auror. Pas celle de Ron. Hermione se lève avec une bonne grâce qui ne trompe pas. Je l'imite sans trouver quoi répliquer.

« C'est tout nouveau mais Ron est... très protecteur », s'excuse presque Hermione, quand nous sommes arrivés au coin de la rue.

« Il a raison », je réussis à articuler.

Hermione a un petit sourire fugace.

« Quoi ? » je demande.

« Il a raison, et des raisons que tu ne connais pas », elle avance, avec un mélange d'excitation et de gêne que je ne lui ai jamais encore vu. « Je suis enceinte. »

Ooo

On arrive à Poudlard juste avant le dîner des élèves en ayant fait peu de commentaires sur nos souvenirs, nos belles années dans cette école ou autre badinage. J'ai félicité Hermione, évidemment, mais on n'a pas épilogué non plus. On a transplané juste à côté de l'enceinte une fois que j'ai eu vérifié que ce n'était pas contraire à son... état ?

« Je suis enceinte, Harry, ce n'est pas une maladie ! », a commenté Hermione en souriant. Je me suis bizarrement dit que Ginny aurait été plus incisive, et j'ai encore plus bizarrement été incapable d'imaginer ce que Ada aurait dit.

Du portail, j'ai envoyé un patronus annoncé notre venue – ce qui fait que Papa et Severus sont dans le Grand Hall quand nous montons l'escalier. Papa a un sourire inquiet qui me rajeunit. Il a aussi cet air fatigué et tendu qui dit que la pleine lune est dans moins de deux jours – comme si j'avais besoin de m'en rappeler. L'un dans l'autre, je me dis que c'est injuste que je revienne lui apporter de nouveaux problèmes – ai-je été autre chose que des problèmes dans sa vie quelque part ? Des problèmes qu'il s'est montrés particulièrement efficaces à régler, admettons-le, qui lui ont sans doute donné suffisamment confiance en lui pour affronter ses propres combats, mais des problèmes quand même.

En voyant les regards faussement détachés qui font semblant de glisser sur notre petit groupe, je fais néanmoins dans la salutation légère : « Radio Poudlard va exploser en théories ! »

« Radio Poudlard avait tendance à tourner en boucle ces derniers temps sur les amours tumultueuses d'une Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard », commente Papa, un peu sur le même ton que moi. Comme une confirmation de notre proximité avant tout. Il me serre contre lui et c'est suffisant.

« Une union contre nature », grince Severus sur un ton qui m'apprend qu'il ne le pense pas et qu'il veut aussi être de notre complicité.

Je souris donc – ce qui semble rassurer Hermione sur l'état d'esprit général.

« Alors, tu commences par quoi ? », questionne alors Papa avec son air faussement flegmatique. Insensiblement, il est passé aux choses sérieuses. Comme je fronce les sourcils parce que je ne m'attends pas à m'expliquer en pleine zone public, il précise : « Je cite ton patronus : 'J'ai besoin des conseils d'une Auror, d'un laboratoire de potions et d'un dîner pour Hermione'... L'ordre est-il négociable ? »

« Ron et Drago pourraient nous rejoindre plus tard », je décide de prévenir loyalement. « Et il faudrait mieux qu'Hermione ait mangé avant... »

« C'est grave ? », souffle Papa toute prétention de flegme envolée.

« Difficile à dire », je reconnais dans un soupir - malgré la réaction de Ron, je reste partagé entre l'idée que je fais une crise de paranoïa et la crainte de ne pas prendre les choses assez au sérieux.

« Besoin d'une couverture à ta présence ici ? », intervient alors Severus. « Je veux dire en plus des conseils du clan et de mon laboratoire ? »

« Peut-être », je reconnais, étonné d'être surpris qu'ils soient tous si vite prêts à m'aider et si efficaces à le faire. Comment ai-je pu ne pas compter sur eux ? « Si on va au bout de la paranoïa », je précise.

« Alors vous dînez à la Grande Table », il décide. « Deux anciens élèves qui pourront partager leur fraîche expérience professionnelle avec les septièmes années après le dîner. J'imagine qu'à cette heure messieurs Weasley et Black seront arrivés. »

Papa approuve de la tête, et je ne peux que leur faire un nouveau sourire en retour.

Quand Hermione et moi regagnons l'appartement des parents, les jumeaux sont couchés, Ron et Drago sont arrivés. Tout le monde sauf nous a un verre de cherry devant lui. Le temps qu'on ait échangé des salutations avec ceux qu'on n'a pas encore vus, on a des verres – celui d'Hermione contient du jus de citrouille sans qu'elle ait rien dit et ça la fait rougir. A part une nervosité diffuse ambiante, on pourrait croire à une réunion de famille sans histoire, je me dis, quand Ron lui prend la main avec prévenance. Drago n'a pas été aussi froid depuis le début de la septième année – j'irais jusqu'à dire qu'il me regarde avec haine – mais il a l'air sincèrement heureux de voir Hermione. Je m'assois là où m'attend mon verre en réprimant de mon mieux l'impression que je vais passer un examen présidé par le pire des jurys imaginables : des gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi.

En évitant de les regarder et de noter leurs réactions, en gardant les yeux rivés sur mon verre et mes idées cantonnées aux faits, je leur raconte en détails les dernières jours – les potions, l'apport décisif de Fiametta et Ada, les statuettes, l'expert suisse, l'incendie, les révélations de Franka. Personne ne me coupe jusqu'au moment où j'indique que Ron ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Severus lève les yeux au ciel, Mae a l'air outrée et Papa a un haussement d'épaule blasé qui est presque le pire.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne comptais pas venir vous voir ou vous demander... », je commence.

« Harry, ne perdons pas de temps en excuses », me coupe Papa. « Comme tu l'as souligné, tu as à peine vingt-quatre heures pour refaire ces potions et pour préparer un plan d'action. Je suis content que Ron ait réalisé qu'il fallait être une équipe nombreuse et qualifiée pour obtenir ce résultat ! »

« Je crois que s'il avait accompagné – et donc précipité – un autre membre de ma famille dans une action sans espoir et sans queue ni tête... », commence Mae, sans trop s'inquiéter du rougissement de mon vieux copain – elle doit être habituée, avant de soupirer. « Au final, il y a enquête des Aurors suisses, ou pas ? »

« Au final, il me semble que non », je réponds prudemment. Corboz avait l'air assez mécontent quand il est parti.

« Est-ce que la Division britannique, sans évidemment faire allusion à l'incendie malheureux qui vient de toucher la Banque des Gobelins, ne pourrait pas réitérer ses demandes d'informations sur les agissements de la fameuse famille Teuffer ? », demande Severus à la cantonade.

Mae acquiesce avant de répondre : « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise mais... »

« Il s'agit de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille... », précise l'adjoint de Papa avec son ton fielleux inimitable.

« J'avais compris », affirme très sèchement Mae. « Je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas trouver un moyen de demander des informations sur les Körbl... ce sont des experts en potions après tout – on pourrait leur demander leur avis sur nos maigres prises... un autre coup de pied dans la fourmilière. »

« Et tu crois que ça va provoquer quoi, toute cette agitation, cousine ? », s'indigne Drago. «Qu'ils ne vont pas faire le lien entre Harry et sa mère adoptive ? Vous oubliez bien vite de quoi ils sont capables ! »

« Les méchants n'ont-ils pas fui en Argentine ? » le coupe Ron, incisif.

« Ils ont brûlé la Banque de Genève depuis l'Argentine ? », lui rétorque Drago.

« Moi », j'essaie d'intervenir, « j'ai du mal à voir l'intérêt d'un laboratoire comme Körbl und Sohnen, réputé dans toute l'Europe à se compromettre avec des mafieux de seconde zone comme le XIC ! »

« Je ne connais un peu que Ingolf », commente étrangement Severus. « Traugott est de la génération avant nous... Ingolf n'aurait jamais eu son poste, voire son diplôme, sans le nom qu'il porte. »

«Traugott a publié des choses intéressantes quand il était jeune », approuve Drago. «Notamment sur les applications gazeuses des potions. Mais depuis que Ingolf a pris la direction officielle, il n'a jamais plus rien publié... »

« Vous essayez de nous dire quoi ? », questionne Papa en se penchant en avant.

« Que c'est Ingolf qui définit les intérêts de Körbl und Sohnen et que Traugott n'a pas beaucoup de marge de manoeuvres – les règles du clan sont très rigides... », résume Drago – Severus opine.

« Vous nous proposez de nous pencher sur les affaires Körbl ? », s'esclaffe Mae amèrement. «De tels intérêts économiques, vous croyez qu'ils vont coopérer ? »

« Les Lupin ont su faire face aux préjugés, à la magie noire, aux prophéties obscures, aux jeux politiques », énumère Severus dans un soupir las,comme si ces succès le fatiguaient. « Ils auraient peur finalement de l'argent ? »

ooo  
La suite des aventures de Harry ayant pris enfin forme, je peux poster celui-là. Reste à faire de même pour les aventures de Cyrus -ce qui n'est même pas commencer... - et je pourrais vous proposer Du matérialisme magique et des méthodes occidentales...


	64. Cyrus Du matérialisme magique et des mét

Bande son décalée sans doute, puisque ce n'est même pas réellement une chanson...  
Si la tradition, c'est ça,  
eh bien, c'est bien  
Gancha Empega La Tradicion

64 – Cyrus Du matérialisme magique et des méthodes occidentales

Aesthélia avait dit que ça ne faisait que commencer et, si je la croyais sincèrement, je ne savais pas davantage à quoi m'attendre. Les textes que j'avais compulsés parlaient vaguement d'appel et de transfert. La disparition d'Amilcar était une première différence d'avec tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer – même si je pouvais facilement supposer que la magie à l'œuvre excluait les Moldus, fussent-ils nés de Sorciers. Et la suite, c'est-à-dire dans les faits l'absence de tout nouveau phénomène, ne m'aidait pas.

Le temps paraissait suspendu. Il y avait les tambours, arythmiques et pourtant envoûtants. Mais les tambours ne sont pas de la magie, enfin, il y a bien des ethnomages pour dire que... mais bref, je n'y connais rien.

Imitant, faute de meilleure idée, Aesthelia qui restait immobile, nous ne disions pas un mot, ni n'osions bouger. Ma marraine avait l'air quasi en transe de toute façon, très loin de nous, un sourire ineffable collé à ses lèvres comme une preuve supplémentaire de sa distanciation d'avec nous. Cristovao s'était lentement rapproché d'elle, sans aller jusqu'à la toucher – sans doute que sa sérénité était plus rassurante que notre nervosité à Bettany ou moi.

Le changement annoncé s'est opéré insensiblement, à son rythme propre. J'ai peu à peu distingué des silhouettes entre les arbres, ou à la place des arbres, difficile à dire. Une fois passé le moment où j'ai douté de mes propres sens, j'ai pu établir qu'il y en avait des longues, des courtes, des épaisses et des fines. Toutes étaient blanches. Alors que leur nombre croissait, je finis par distinguer que qu'elles appartenaient à des personnes vêtues de blanc, avec parfois un accessoire rouge rubis – un bijou, une ceinture, un tatouage, une plume...

« Des sorciers », je souffle ne serait-ce que pour me convaincre que je ne rêve pas.

« Tous ? », s'émerveille Cristovao.

« Tous », confirme Aesthelia, toujours souriante et concentrée.

C'est le cri de Bettany qui stoppe tout. Les tambours paraissent soudain plus lointain, les silhouettes plus indistinctes, redevenues quasi-indiscernables des arbres. On entend de nouveau le bras du fleuve au bord duquel nous avions campé. Retour à la case départ, en somme.

« Mon journal ! », répète en boucle notre jeune et intrépide stagiaire américaine, en se tournant de tous côtés comme s'il allait réapparaître à ses cris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? », veut savoir Cristovao.

« Mon journal, il a disparu ! », traduit automatiquement Bettany.

« Toutes nos affaires ont disparu », je lui réponds avec un regard circulaire autour de nous. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant.

« Mais, mon journal ! », répète Bettany, l'air désespérée.

« Il viendra s'il doit venir – nos affaires viendront si elles sont nécessaires et si nous sommes acceptés », intervient sèchement – très sèchement – Aesthélia.

« Mais sans mon journal... »

« Tu as une mémoire, Bettany, non ? Et si elle se révélait capricieuse, les pensines existent ! Tu as la possibilité d'assister à un événement rarissime, j'ai mis des mois à faire accepter vos présences, et tu ferais tout rater pour un bout de parchemin relié ? », juge Aesthélia – c'est peut-être parce que je la connais bien mais je n'insisterais pas à la place de Bettany.

Sans conteste, cette dernière semble avoir repéré le changement de ton et elle a l'air sidéré. Je ne pense pas qu'Aesthélia l'ait déjà réellement engueulée, en fait. Sans doute n'y a-t-il pas eu de raison, je raisonne, un peu jaloux, mais surtout curieux de l'issue de leur confrontation actuelle.

« Professeur.. », finit par répondre Bettany un peu plus bas, mais encore visiblement pas loin de penser qu'elle peut l'amener à la soutenir.

« Tu peux rester avec Amilcar et ton journal, si tu veux », l'achève Aesthélia.

« Non ! », souffle Bettany totalement exsangue à l'idée d'être exclue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la plaindre, en fait.

« Alors, calme-toi, accepte ton dénuement, ta vulnérabilité, montre que tu viens en amie, et l'esprit ouvert », lui intime ma marraine d'une voix plus mesurée mais toujours sans appel. « Vis cette rencontre, tu l'écriras plus tard.»

« Oui, professeur », accepte Bettany blême.

Comme Cristovao se tourne vers elle avec des yeux ronds, Aesthelia reprend beaucoup plus gentiment : « Si on reste calmes et confiants, ils vont revenir. Tu verras, Cristovao, ils sont tous différents et tous frères aussi... »

« Tous Brésiliens ? », questionne l'enfant avec une curiosité sereine – disons que son monde a basculé depuis une petite semaine et qu'il n'en ait plus à ça près.

« Non, d'autres régions de l'Amazonie aussi », lui répond Aesthélia avec un sourire qui tranche avec les éclairs que ses yeux lançaient à Bettany tout à l'heure. « Tout le monde est prêt, cette fois ? »

J'opine sobrement, Cristovao ferme les yeux et imite si clairement Aesthélia que ça donne envie de sourire, Bettany se fait aussi petite que son immense carcasse le permet. Très lentement, l'emprise rythmique des tambours se réinstalle, j'ai l'impression de respirer selon la même cadence. Même mon cœur se cale sur les grands tambours. Les silhouettes regagnent en fermeté et en détails. Je sens la magie qui est là, tout autour de moi, exactement comme quand on transplane, sans l'impression d'écrasement. Brutalement, comme un paroxysme, la forêt, la plage et la rivière qui nous entouraient laissent la place à un autre lieu, une clairière parsemée de grands rochers trapus. Nous avons été acceptés, je comprends. Nous avons aussi été transférés d'ailleurs.

Sans attendre, Aesthelia se lève entraînant Cristovao qui, à un moment, lui a pris la main. Bettany et moi, les imitons avec un temps de retard. Bettany est toujours livide, elle exhale un mélange de peur, de colère et de curiosité qui me paraît relativement détonant – je suis très bien placé pour savoir le genre de bêtise que ça peut amener à faire.

« Ça va aller », je prends sur moi de lui glisser.

« Elle n'écoute donc jamais ? », elle me répond sans cacher son agacement.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle qui fixe les règles », je défends ma marraine.

« Elle aurait pu nous dire ! »

« Peut-être ne savait-elle pas les détails », je me risque – en fait, j'ai peu d'intérêt pour la réponse. Rien de ce qui est dans mon sac ne vaut le fait d'être là. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle ne retrouverait pas son précieux cahier en ressortant, je ne suis pas loin de lui faire remarquer.

« Ta confiance en elle t'honore », grince Bettany. « Elle nous met dans une situation impossible et, toi, tu lui trouves des excuses ! »

J'essaie de ne pas me vexer ou de plonger dans une défense irrationnelle d'Aesthélia.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous aurait fait calculer trois nuits entières des tableaux qu'elle savait que nous n'aurions pas ? Qu'elle a chargé la pirogue de tous ces appareils et ce matériel si elle pensait qu'on ne pourrait pas les utiliser? », j'essaie. « Ça nous sera sans doute rendu plus tard ! »

« Après quoi ? Qu'on ait été fouillés ? »

Je préfère lui faire signe de se taire. On est tout proche maintenant de trois sorciers vers qui Aesthélia est allée sans hésitation - je suis sûr qu'elle les connaît. Et, si Bettany et moi parlons anglais, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se vexent de ses propos. Il y a deux hommes – un assez âgé, assez trapu et vêtu à l'indienne, il est debout à droite ; un plus jeune, vêtu à l'occidental, se tient à notre gauche. Entre eux, une femme emmaillotée dans un châle blanc est assise sur un rocher bas. Les deux hommes vont à la rencontre d'Aesthélia et la serrent dans leurs bras.

« Tiago, Abilio ! Je suis heureuse d'être là ! », les salue ma marraine.

« Que voilà un jeune stagiaire », commente le plus Indien des deux en se penchant vers Cristovao.

« N'est-ce pas ? », sourit Aesthélia. « Nous ne connaissons pas Cristovao depuis longtemps mais il s'est plus ou moins imposé dans notre petite équipée. Et vous l'avez accepté – Sol, Abilio et toi »

« Son coeur est pur », commente la sorcière aveugle – elle doit être Sol, je décide - sans un seul mouvement. « Infiniment pur. Il désire tant bien faire qu'il ne faut pas le décevoir au risque de corrompre cette pureté. »

« On dirait le Choixpeau », je marmonne pour moi-même, amusé de la sentence de cette petite sorcière perchée sur son rocher.

« Quoi ? », souffle Bettany.

« Ça va être notre tour », je réponds parce que je sens les trois regards des sorciers – enfin non, je sens physiquement le regard des deux hommes, la femme n'a pas bougé mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'elle s'est mentalement tournée vers moi.

« Voici Cyrus – que certains ici connaissent déjà – et Bettany. Je vous ai parlé d'eux », annonce d'ailleurs Aesthélia. Son ton est simple mais pas totalement sans arrière pensée, je me rends compte.

« Cyrus », répète l'Indien qui doit s'appeler Tiago si j'ai bien suivi.

« Je me souviens de lui », énonce alors le troisième sorcier, plus jeune que les deux autres. Il doit être Abilio. « Il était à peine plus haut que celui-là quand Don Leandro, mon maître, s'est occupé de lui ! »

Le nom de Leandro flotte dans les airs – je revois la maison, les gens, sorciers et moldus mélangés qui attendaient audience, la cour de terre battue, le manguier. Remus m'avait amené là pour que j'apprenne à contrôler autrement mes pouvoirs hérités de Sirius et mes identités. Momifié à force d'être vieux et sec, lent et très ésotérique dans ses formulations, Leandro m'impressionnait, je m'en souviens, mais il m'avait aidé à canaliser ma puissance et mes désirs. Je revois ses élèves, nombreux, silencieux et studieux – peut-être cet Abilio en faisait-il partie. Comment se rappeler ?

« Cyrus avait alors un corps trop étroit pour son âme », raconte le sorcier. « Et aujourd'hui ? »

« Mon âme ? », je souffle, totalement affolé par le tour de la conversation.

« L'âme de Cyrus a trouvé l'équilibre et la paix », intervient Aesthélia avec fermeté.

« Mon corps a grandi », je rajoute, un peu spontanément, avant de me rappeler des paroles de Don Leandro et de reformuler ma pensée : «Je sais qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là. J'écoute toujours mon cœur et mon âme, mais c'est bien ma tête qui décide... »

«Je sens en lui beaucoup d'amour pour la forêt », décrète alors la petite sorcière brune, toujours assise un pas derrière les deux autres. «Je sens beaucoup de désir de bien faire, mais je ne sens pas d'âme à l'étroit ».

«C'est quoi ce délire », marmonne Bettany clairement sur ses gardes.

Moi, je me dis que je n'ai jamais autant eu l'impression d'être un sujet d'étude magique que devant ses trois chamanes qui en savent plus sur moi que je ne m'y attendais. "Un renversement du regard en somme", j'entends Maninder nous mettre en garde pendant son séminaire. "N'oubliez jamais que vous devez établir une relation et non juger l'autre car lui aussi vous jugera."

« Don Léandro te disait ambitieux, Cyrus », continue Abilio en plantant son regard noir dans le mien.

« Je veux être utile », je réponds humblement. « C'est mon ambition »

« Tu veux savoir aussi », ajoute la petite sorcière, et ça sonne presque comme une critique.

« Oui », j'avoue. « Il existe trop de magies méprisées, simplement parce qu'elles sont mal connues », j'explique maladroitement - et ma maladresse me désole.

« Tu penses que tu sauras les protéger si tu les comprends ? », veut savoir Tiago.

« Je crois... je crois qu'elles seront protégées par le fait qu'elles soient connues non seulement par des gens qui veulent les utiliser pour leurs propres fins mais aussi par des gens qui ont simplement voulu apprendre d'autres façons d'utiliser la magie », je réponds en ayant l'impression de passer un examen pour lequel j'ai été singulièrement mal préparé.

« Tu viens apprendre ? », relève Abilio. « Aesthélia nous a dit que tu t'intéresses aux processus d'initiation et surtout aux potions utilisées. Tu veux apprendre à les reproduire ? »

« Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est leur graduation, le choix de la potion en fonction de la personne et de son avancée dans l'initiation... Finalement, c'est mieux connaître votre magie en son ensemble, comment vous transmettez vos savoirs et vos pouvoirs », je formule la gorge un peu sèche mais plus en paix avec cette formulation-là que les précédentes.

« Mieux nous connaître », répète Abilio en se tournant vers Sol comme pour lui demander confirmation.

«Connaître plutôt que savoir », elle semble accepter la reformulation. «Nous verrons. »

Sans transition, les trois se tournent vers Bettany qui est tendue comme un arc. Grande, blonde, elle paraît très exotique dans ce chaos d'arbres et de rochers, selon moi.

« Nous te connaissons moins que Cyrus, Bettany », commence Tiago, l'Indien. « Nous étions très réservés à l'idée que tu assistes au rituel mais Aesthélia a insisté. »

« Je comprends que vous vous méfiez », répond lentement Bettany – je suis sûr que s'exprimer en portugais ne l'aide pas. « Mais mes intentions sont purement scientifiques. »

« Cette idée de médicament et de poison », commente Abilio avec un certain mépris

« Exactement. »

« Je comprends mieux la curiosité de Cyrus pour nos rites initiatiques », argumente Abilio pas moins hautain.

« Soigner est une ambition positive », juge Sol – elle n'a pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation. Ses yeux sont immobiles. Est-elle aveugle ? «Mais tu n'es pas médecin, Bettany. »

« Non », reconnaît cette dernière. « Je ne veux pas soigner mais... comprendre pourquoi vous ne différencez pas remède de poison », elle continue en buttant sur l'organisation de la phrase et la conjugaison du verbe. Faudrait quand même que je l'interroge sur son mépris affiché pour les sortilèges de traduction ou ceux d'apprentissage des langues étrangères.

« Parce que c'est votre différence qui est fallacieuse », juge toujours sévèrement Abilio

« Exactement », acquiesce Bettany. « Ou vous ne comprenez pas plus notre distinction que nous la vôtre. Nous avons beaucoup à nous apprendre réciproquement. »

Sa formulation les surprend tellement que les deux hommes se tournent ouvertement vers Sol, la sorcière toujours immobile et assise sur son rocher.

« Je sens une certaine peur... Tu as peur de ne pas contrôler les choses, Bettany », annonce la petite sorcière. « Ranger, contrôler, étiqueter... c'est presque une obsession. »

Bettany ouvre la bouche et la referme sans sembler trouver une réponse cohérente, et je suis quasiment sûr que sa maîtrise de portugais n'explique pas entièrement sa réaction. C'est sans doute aussi juste que pour moi - cette Sol est capable de pointer notre principale faiblesse avec autant de facilité qu'un Epouvantard.

Je regarde Aesthélia en me demandant à quel point elle l'a entraînée ici juste pour cette épreuve de vérité. La seconde d'après, je me demande si elle voulait aussi m'y soumettre, et la colère n'est pas loin. Puis je me rappelle qu'elle est immédiatement intervenue quand nos hôtes ont parlé de mon âme. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

«La classification est aussi la base des sciences magiques occidentales», rappelle alors doucement ma marraine, comme en écho à mes pensées.

«C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas d'elle », annonce Tiago avec force. « Nous sommes ici au cœur même de notre magie, là où nous ré-établissons notre alliance avec la magie qui nous entoure et nous constitue. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on découpe cela en morceaux étiquetés rangés dans des boites comme les éléments d'une potion chez une herboriste ! »

«Tiago... », soupire Aesthélia sur un ton qui m'indique clairement que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont une telle discussion.

«Je sais », il la coupe assez brusquement. « Tes intentions sont louables et tu te portes garante de tes élèves... »

«Bettany, tu ne dis rien », intervient Abilio qui n'a pas cessé de la regarder. « Nous connaissons tous ici la position et les arguments d'Aesthélia, mais ce sont les tiens qui nous intéressent. Cyrus dit vouloir mieux nous connaître, et toi, pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

J'en suis à me dire que Bettany ne peut pas répondre à ça, presque à avoir envie de la défendre quand je vois qu'elle va parler.

«Je viens en effet mettre des étiquettes », répond lentement Bettany. «Vous ne devez pas avoir peur des étiquettes. Elles ne parviennent peut-être pas à... rendre l'intégralité des processus à l'œuvre... comme les formules magiques ne disent pas grand-chose des magies utilisées... sauf qu'elles les dirigent. Plus elles sont précises, et plus les résultats sont proches des intentions du sorcier... Les étiquettes... les étiquettes sont de bons outils... Je veux essayer de les rendre utilisables avec votre magie... Si j'échoue, vous n'aurez rien perdu, si je réussis, vous aurez peut-être gagné une meilleure connaissance de votre propre magie. »

Comme souvent situer mon désaccord avec elle n'est pas évident. Il faudrait reprendre un à un ses arguments et leur présupposés, vérifier les enchaînements, creuser les hypothèses. Et si j'en avais le temps ou l'énergie, son courage à défendre ses positions, et toute l'approche magique occidentale avec elles, me laisse ébahi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu l'air d'un petit garçon incertain à côté d'elle, avec mes humbles promesses de respect de la culture locale.

«Nous n'avons rien à y perdre, dis-tu », résume Tiago à contrecœur. «Nous y veillerons. »

Je me rends compte quand les tambours reprennent qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les autres sorciers sont toujours figés autour de nous - c'est sans doute une transe commune - pourtant je pense qu'ils n'ont rien raté de la discussion. Ils savent qui nous sommes, maintenant, je me dis, un peu soulagé mais aussi un peu amer. Aesthélia vient nous rejoindre, Cristovao en remorque, avec une discrète expression de soulagement sur le visage. Le test a-t-il été plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait, qu'il ne l'a été pour elle quand elle a dû être acceptée ? Je me demande si j'oserais lui poser ces questions-là.

« Nous vous remercions de votre accueil », elle souffle. Elle a insisté sur "accueil" comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne se trompe pas sur leur conclusion. Je me dis qu'elle s'est inquiétée, elle aussi, des derniers échanges entre Bettany et les sorciers, qu'elle a cru un instant que tout allait capoter.

« Joaquim va vous conduire », répond sobrement Tiago en levant le bras. Un jeune homme beaucoup plus grand que lui, sans doute mon âge, métis à la peau foncé mais aux yeux clairs, répond à cet appel.

« Welcome here, I Name Joaquim », il nous salue avec effort et un large sourire.

Aesthélia et moi échangeons un regard instinctif et devons en même temps réprimer la même envie de rire – après l'Américaine massacrant le portugais, nous voilà avec un guide brésilien massacrant l'anglais.

Nous quittons la clairière derrière lui - personne ne bouge. Joaquim nous emmène entre les rochers vers des abris semi-souterrains – "le seul endroit réellement calme dans très peu de temps", il explique en portugais, une fois que nous l'avons convaincu que nous préférons cette langue. Bettany semble étonnamment intéressée par lui – elle qui avait été si réservée face à moi !

« Tu es un chamane ? », elle lui demande très directement comme elle sait faire.

« Je dois être initié », il lui répond, presque gêné.

« A quel degré ? », veut savoir Bettany

« C'est ton premier rituel ? », je questionne en espérant qu'il va préférer ma formulation. Parce que l'approche en degrés de Bettany, c'est de l'ethnocentrisme, je le maintiens. Devenir chamane est un voyage qui prend en compte la personne qui l'effectue - chacun part avec des forces et des faiblesses qui lui sont propres. Chacun a donc sa propre trajectoire et c'est bien cela qui m'intéresse.

« Je suis venu deux fois, avant de prendre la décision », il formule avec beaucoup de prudence. « C'est un engagement que... j'ai mis du temps à être sûr de vouloir le faire. »

Mon cœur s'accélère parce que j'ai tellement de questions à lui poser que je ne sais pas où commencer, et ça fait rire Aesthélia qui lit en moi comme dans un livre.

« Tu vas devoir supporter Cyrus, je crois, Joaquim. Il espère rencontrer un tout jeune apprenti chamane depuis un bout de temps ! »

« Ma mère est la sœur de Tiago », il sourit. « Mon père a eu beau épouser une Indienne, il pense que la magie traditionnelle est profondément irrationnelle et inefficace... Il ne voit pas d'un très bon oeil que je veuille autant la pratiquer. »

« La pratiquer ? », relève Bettany.

« Tu as fait des études de magie ? », je demande en même temps.

On se fusille presque mutuellement du regard, et Aesthélia rit de nouveau – Cristovao l'imite.

«Oui, j'ai étudié à Brasilia, la botanique magique essentiellement - les étiquettes, je connais », glisse Joachim avec un petit clin d'œil pour Bettany. « C'est comme ça que je suis revenu ici, pour des ramassages de plantes et des études de terrain... Un peu comme vous – même si je ne suis ni de près ni de loin ethnomage », il se précipite pour ajouter. «En arrivant à me faire embarquer par Tiago, je me suis rendu compte que... que la magie traditionnelle... m'appelait. »

« Ça me paraît pas si loin de l'ethnomagie », je commente.

« Sauf que je ne veux pas la décrire mais la pratiquer », il me rappelle.

« Et tu as commencé ton initiation », je l'incite à continuer. Ça n'a rien de l'interview formelle que je devrais faire mais, en même temps, je ne peux pas laisser passer la chance qui m'est offerte de connaître une initiation de l'intérieur.

«Tiago m'a dit que tu voudrais sans doute que je te raconte », répond lentement Joaquim, légèrement sur ses gardes, je le vois bien. «Maintenant ? »

«Je propose que nous nous installions », intervient Aesthélia. « Ça ne prendra pas tant de temps que cela et ensuite, nous pourrons aller à la rencontre des autres. »

Ni Bettany ni moi ne trouvons judicieux de jouer les indépendants. Et je sens que Joaquim, s'il répondra à mes questions, doit être mis en confiance. On arrive à une espèce de grotte, un surplomb de pierre, où nous attend un tas reconnaissable entre tous.

« Nos affaires ! », s'exclame Bettany en s'élançant comme une immense gamine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle confirme la fin de son apparente principale angoisse existentielle du moment : « Mon journal ! »

« Au moins, on sait qu'on a réussi le test», je commente, amusé de sa réaction.

« Son fichu journal», soupire très bas Aesthélia. « Quand elle a commencé, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, sérieuse, qui lui ressemblait bien, mais là, ça devient obsessionnel... Après ce que lui a dit Sol, tout ce qu'elle pense, c'est "vite, remplissons une page de mon journal"...»

« Elle note ses observations ?», s'intéresse Joachim.

« Tout ce qu'elle voit - c'est Cyrus qui me l'a dit », souligne Cristovao.

« Dans la droite ligne de tradition occidentale de l'exploration ethnomagique», je la défends mollement.

Mais, après tout, c'est vrai : les journaux ont joué un grand rôle dans la construction du savoir magique occidental - je me souviens qu'Albus me l'avait raconté quand j'étais à peine plus haut que Cristovao. A quelle occasion ? Ça me revient : Mae avait offert un journal à Harry pour notre premier Noël ensemble - sans doute le trouvait-elle trop réservé et timide, je comprends aujourd'hui. Et Grand-père nous avait fait un cours comme il en a le chic - un truc sur les journaux intimes dans l'histoire sorcière... un rapport avec la Renaissance, il me semble... Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous sans doute parce qu'ils correspondent aussi à l'année où Narcissa m'avait refilé le journal de Voldemort et que, moi, croyant lui faire une bonne blague, je l'avais offert à Ginny - à la future femme de ma vie ! - sans imaginer les risques que je lui faisais courir. Une bonne leçon de tradition magique occidentale dans toute sa possible noirceur, on va dire !

«J'aimerais qu'elle se détache un peu des faits et qu'elle se laisse emporter», commente Aesthélia toujours très bas. « Ce serait une vraie expérience pour elle - presque une initiation !»

Les explications d'Albus me revient d'un coup, presque comme un souvenir de Sirius : "Les sorciers préféraient transmettre leur savoir par leur journal plutôt que par d'autres moyens... Certains journaux ont ainsi été le dépositaire de très grands pouvoirs - de tellement grands pouvoirs qu'ils ont fini par être considérés comme des objets de magie noire. » Comme le journal de Voldemort, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Rattrapé par un des pires souvenirs de ma vie - de ma propre vie, pas de celle de Sirius, incapable de décider si mon intuition soudaine a le moindre fondement, au milieu de la jungle amazonienne, humide et chaude, je frissonne. Bettany écrit.

oo

Un conseil de 3 sorciers, tous amis de Aesthélia  
Tiago – un ami de Aesthélia, l'oncle de Joaquim, il est indien et petit et rablé. Joaquim a les yeux verts.  
Sol – une sorcière aveugle  
Abilio, élève de don Léandro, un vieillard, ou presque. Il a aidé Cyrus quand il avait onze ans. Cf In stellis memoriam, chapitre 11

Note d'étape. Je n'étais pas partie en vacances... la Vraie Vie m'a imposé un deuil... Je poste donc alors que je suis plutôt en retard pour l'écriture comme pour dire que la vie continue...


	65. Harry Des compétences collectives et de

Bande son possible  
Les imprévisibles  
et cela même qui les relient  
et qui tournoient  
en deçà de toute science  
Arthur H., La Cohée du Lamentin

LXV. Harry. Des compétences collectives et des choix personnels

Parler davantage semblait inutile. Agir était encore ce qu'on faisait tous le mieux. Surtout moi. On s'est très vite partagé en trois équipes. Papa et Hermione sont allés ensemble ratisser la bibliothèque à la recherche d'éventuels travaux de Traugott Körbl indiquant un intérêt insoupçonné pour les magies de lune et leurs applications en potions. Avant de partir, ils ont tous les deux plaisanté pour savoir si on les mettait là en raison de leur passion pour les livres ou en raison de leur faiblesse physique supposée. Le parallèle était bien sûr troublant mais en même temps j'étais convaincu que l'un et l'autre allaient être ravis de l'occasion.

Nos deux Aurors, Ron et Mae, sont repartis à Londres pour étayer leurs nouvelles demandes envers la Division suisse et obtenir le maximum d'informations sur les nouveaux acteurs. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils étaient eux aussi ravis de l'occasion, mais simplement dans le même bateau et dans la même logique. Je ne répéterais jamais assez combien la toute nouvellement maturité affichée de Ron me scotchait.

Dans le dernier groupe, appelons-le l'équipe potions d'urgence, il y avait bien sûr Drago, Severus et moi. Nous avons investi le saint des saints, c'est-à-dire le laboratoire personnel du professeur Rogue. Dire qu'on est un peu nerveux, Drago et moi, est inutile. OK, je me sens totalement jugé par mon plus ancien professeur en dehors de Papa et mon quasi cousin, expert en potions.

« C'est Cyrus qui a pondu cette base ? », questionne Drago en lisant les notes que j'ai étalées sur la paillasse.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu aurais fait autrement », je me hérisse, prêt à défendre bec et ongles mon petit frère.

« Non, je mesure qu'il a mérité ses notes d'examens », me répond celui qui a choisi de s'appeler Black et de devenir mon cousin.

« Cyrus n'avait pas mesuré à quel point cette base serait instable, néanmoins », je révèle, quand j'ai accepté cette offre de paix. « Si Ada et Fiametta, deux amies, n'avaient pas pensé aux larmes de sirène... on aurait été condamnés à tourner le mélange en permanence ! Du coup, j'en ai racheté sur le chemin de Traverse avant de venir », je raconte en sortant la minuscule fiole de ma poche.

« Tes... amies italiennes sont herboristes, n'est-ce pas ? », questionne Severus sans me regarder. En apparence, il est très concentré sur les notes de mon frère.

«Et lycanthropes », je confirme bravement - sait-il pour Ada ? - avant de révéler le souci : «Körbl a prétendu que les larmes de sirène étaient une solution peu élégante. »

« Ou trop maligne », juge mystérieusement Severus. Comme Drago et moi ne cachons pas notre surprise, il précise : « Cédons un instant à ta paranoïa constitutive, Harry, et imaginons que Körbl ait travaillé sur des potions très proches de celles que Cyrus, Tiziano, tes amies lycanthropes et toi avez mises au point... »

« Imaginons », je concède en me demandant furtivement s'il est sérieux – Körbl a été tellement méprisant pour les magies de lune ! Mais après tout on a vu des coïncidences et des lignes parallèles plus curieuses dans cette histoire.

« La question de leur stabilisation a dû se poser à lui comme à toi – or, quand on lit la matrice de Cyrus, on ne peut pas anticiper une instabilité de l'ampleur que tu nous as décrite », développe Severus, totalement sur son terrain. « Cette instabilité n'est pas logique, et c'est d'ailleurs fort intéressant parce qu'elle était connue de tes amies », il souligne. Je dois ouvrir la bouche de surprise car il me fait signe d'attendre : « Mais nous y reviendrons. Imaginons toujours que Körbl en ait été au même point que vous mais qu'il n'ait pas eu d'herboriste lycanthrope bien informée sous la main... »

«…quand il a analysé tes potions, il a été furieux d'abord contre lui même», commente Drago qui a l'air de le suivre sans difficulté.

« Tu crois que, voulant discréditer mes potions, il a fait disparaître le moyen de les tester ? Ça paraît un peu radical quand même », je remarque pour montrer que je ne suis pas totalement largué.

« Ça veut dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'imaginer une contre-mesure plus subtile », estime Severus.

« Ça donne envie de les tester », remarque Drago, en se frottant les mains. « Tu peux nous en laisser ? »

« Ça me paraît même sage », je décide immédiatement. « Ainsi qu'une copie des notes de Cyrus et même de mon rapport. »

Comme Lorendan attend trois potions, je sors mes dix variations pour qu'ils puissent s'imprégner de la logique de la chose et qu'on choisisse ensemble lesquelles fabriquer – je sais, ça fait un peu touriste qui aurait pu se poser la question avant. Histoire de me rattraper, j'explique que les deux premières ont bénéficié des conseils de Cyrus – mais ont été fabriquées par ma petite collègue française Brunissande qui ne semblait pas avoir de projets personnels le week-end. Tant qu'à y être, elle avait conçu les quatre suivantes toute seule – a priori intéressée par les principes féminins symboliques à l'œuvre, je raconte.

« Elle a ainsi développé des potions dérivées pour l'ensemble des statuettes féminines et pour le prêtre. Les dernières - l'astrologue, le maire, le boucher et le maréchal-ferrant - ont été préparées par Tiziano et moi », je conclus sobrement.

« Elle vous a plantés là, la Française ? », s'étonne ouvertement Drago.

« Elle n'allait pas tout faire non plus », je marmonne relativement gêné de me souvenir de la manière peu diplomate dont j'avais géré son implication.

« Tout ça est un peu intuitif mais visiblement efficace », juge Severus les yeux toujours rivés sur les notes. « Comme tu viens de le souligner, Harry, il y a une grande part de symbolique dans la conception de ces potions... C'est en tout cas visiblement l'option choisie par Cyrus quand il a privilégié, j'imagine volontairement, des actifs féminins pour sa base ».

« Nous sommes, après tout, face à la lune, » souligne Drago. Comme je le regarde, il explique juste un peu hautain : « Quoi de plus féminin, symboliquement, que la lune ? »

« Et il vous a bien indiqué des ingrédients d'équilibre en fonction des statuettes », continue Severus toujours plongé dans les parchemins étalés sur les paillasses.

« Oui », j'abonde. « Mais finalement c'est ça que je pense qu'il faut tester : chaque variation repose sur un choix symbolique, la mauve pour l'astrologue par exemple... »

«Je pense qu'on prend moins de risque avec les statuettes féminines », estime alors Drago. « Dès que les principes féminins sont contrebalancés, toutes erreurs de dosage peut rendre le résultat assez caffouilleux. Si tu veux valider ton stage, prends au moins deux potions de ce type – même si ce n'est pas réellement toi qui les as préparées...», il termine avec une feinte bonhomie.

J'en suis à me demander si j'aurais un jour des rapports moins concurrentiels avec Drago quand Severus intervient : « Celle du Maire me paraît intéressante et puissante – les racines d'Hélianthus sont symboliquement très fortes face à l'Alchémille... l'équilibre doit être délicat.»

« La mariée est quasiment la base pure, presque une décoction d'Alchémille », je remarque en essayant de me mêler de la discussion sur le fond.

« Sans doute même gagnerait-elle à l'être encore plus – moins de mauve rendrait l'ensemble plus stable de plus », estime Severus. « Je suis intéressé par la Justice, le recours aux baies d'if, partie féminine d'un ingrédient jugé généralement masculin me paraît très intéressant... je veux bien la préparer. »

« Je prends le Maire », choisit Drago sans vraiment me laisser de choix – mais je me dis qu'autant que chacun y trouve son compte. Je referai donc la Mariée.

Toute cette discussion sur les principes féminins et masculins me rappelle finalement une chose que je n'ai pas mise dans mon rapport.

« On n'a sans doute pas spécialement le temps », je commence prudemment. « D'ailleurs, Ada et Fiametta ont conseillé les larmes de sirènes parce que c'était tout prêt et que nous manquions déjà de temps, mais ce n'était pas leur première idée. Elles ont d'abord évoqué un esther d'edelweiss... »

« C'est dans les montagnes, leur refuge, non ? », s'amuse visiblement Drago.

« C'est surtout le principe féminin le plus pur, le plus actif et le plus lié à la lune », corrige un peu fraîchement Severus. « Tes petites amies ne sont pas des débutantes en potions de lune... »

« Je ne sais pas exactement », je suis contraint d'avouer. « Mais je suis effectivement venu à le soupçonner »

« Et elles t'ont laissé tout réinventer ? », s'offusque presque Drago – le voir, lui, dire ça, me montre à quel point j'ai été un crétin. Évidemment qu'elles se sont contentés de m'aider aux marges. Je ne méritais pas mieux avec mes œillères et mes certitudes.

« Elles sont relativement contre le fait que les Gobelins disposent de ces potions », je décide de répondre, évitant volontairement mes sentiments personnels et leur évolution.

« L'incendie de la Banque de Genève ne peut que leur donner raison », remarque Severus, sur un ton qui n'est pas loin de la réprimande.

« Ce ne sont pas les Gobelins qui ont brûlé leur banque », je m'agace.

« Justement, trop de gens qui s'intéressent brusquement à des potions méprisées et fabriquées sous le manteau depuis des siècles – je comprends que ceux qui ont conservé ce savoir-faire, s'en inquiète ! », il développe.

C'est tellement l'écho de ce que Cyrus dirait que je me sens quasiment pisseux – toujours cette fichue et fausse distinction, entre le privé et le public, entre le personnel et le travail, toujours cette encore plus fausse certitude que je sais ce que je fais.

« Tu as parlé de l'esther d'edelweiss aux Gobelins ? », questionne Severus plus gentiment. Je me contente de secouer la tête. « Alors, préparons deux versions. Tu leur amèneras celle stabilisée avec des larmes de sirène, Drago et moi observerons l'évolution des mêmes potions avec esther...»

« Tu en as ? »

«Il entre dans la composition d'une des potions que je prépare à ton père», révèle Severus.

« Je n'ai jamais rien lu là-dessus dans vos travaux ! », s'étonne Drago qui ne s'est toujours pas décidé à le tutoyer.

« Comme les amies de Harry, je ne trouve pas totalement justifié et sage de donner trop largement et facilement accès à mes secrets », répond Severus en se tournant vers son placard à ingrédients.

Oo

L'aube nous trouve assis à différents endroits du laboratoire – Severus à son bureau, il a écrit des dizaines de pages de notes qui m'ont vaguement donné mauvaise conscience ; Drago à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le parc qui émerge lentement de la nuit ; moi, avachi sur un sofa qui occupe un angle de la pièce. On attend la confirmation que nos potions finales sont stables – c'est-à-dire qu'elles ne tournent pas une heure après le filtrage et l'adjonction du stabilisateur. Il ne manque plus qu'une minute selon la clepsydre accrochée au mur. Je crois que nous retenons notre souffle alors que chaque seconde s'écoule goutte à goutte dans l'appareil.

« Bien », dit Severus en se levant et en venant vers la première paillasse – la sienne. Si j'ai appris quelque chose cette nuit – d'une certaine façon, je l'ai réappris car j'aurais dû le savoir – c'est que Severus juge encore plus sévèrement ses propres créations que celles des autres. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui produit des potions de manière intuitive et se demande après comment il va les stabiliser. Il a mis le plus de temps de nous trois à préparer ses ingrédients. Il a semblé douter à chaque étape, relisant les instructions de Cyrus et nos pauvres notes à Tiziano, Brunissande et moi comme il aurait lu les actes d'un maître des potions réputé. Il a pourtant fini avant nous, justement parce qu'il n'a eu aucune mauvaise surprise. «Voyons donc notre premier essai de Justice... »

Drago et moi le rejoignons alors qu'il prélève un échantillon du premier chaudron – avec larmes de sirène. Il en fait tomber une goutte dans une coupelle. Elle forme une perle nacrée absolument parfaite. Comme un écho à mes propres angoisses, Drago laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Severus ne se contente pas de ce premier bon résultat – il teste la résistance de la potion à la chaleur, au froid et à l'achémille avant de la déclarer stable. Je souris tout seul en repensant que Tiziano et moi nous étions contentés de nous réjouir que le chaudron cesse de tourner d'un seul homme.

« La couleur n'est pas totalement identique », remarque Drago quand Severus répète ses tests avec le chaudron stabilisé à l'esther d'edelweiss.

« C'est un peu laiteux », je concours.

« Une réaction courante », juge Severus sans marquer de pause. Ses gestes sont fluides et précis malgré la fatigue qui marque son visage. « Ça a l'air stable », il conclut sobrement.

Nous l'aidons à embouteiller les deux potions pour la Justice dans une série de petites fioles qui, je l'espère, connaîtront un sort plus intéressant que mes premiers essais avant de passer à la paillasse de Drago - la potion pour le Maire. Son liquide est jaunâtre – influence des racines d'Hélianthus - mais tout aussi stable dans sa consistance. Severus ne dit rien et je suis sûr que Drago le prend, comme moi, comme un compliment. Ma propre production - dédiée à la Mariée, légèrement rosée, résiste également aux tests que je lui inflige avec des mains un peu tremblantes.

« Tu dois absolument aller dormir », juge Severus quand nous avons fini de l'embouteiller.

« Toi et Drago aussi », je rétorque. « Tu as cours dans quelques heures, Severus... »

« Rien que du très rodé », il me coupe. « Mais toi, ce soir, tu vas tester ces potions avec des gens en qui tu ne peux pas avoir totalement confiance... »

« Lorendan est un ami des Weasley », je le coupe.

« Pettigrow était le rat des Weasley », il m'assène. « Ce n'est pas une question d'honnêteté ou d'amitié, Harry, c'est une question de réalisme. Quelqu'un a déjà mis le feu à une banque à cause de ces potions... Lorendan lui même devrait te dire de ne te fier à personne ! »

« Vous serez tous les deux seulement ? », questionne Drago dans le silence tendu qui s'est installé. « Tous ces amis qui t'ont aidé – Tiziano, Fiametta... Ada... et Bru... comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »

« Fia et Ada auront d'autres chats à fouetter ce soir », je réponds fraîchement.

« Ah, certes », admet mon cousin, l'air de se rappeler brutalement des contraintes liées à la lycanthropie. « Mais les autres ? Ça ne les intéresse pas d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Moi, Harry, si j'avais une porte d'entrée, je viendrais voir ça de mes propres yeux... »

« Je croyais que tu allais aider Severus », je le coupe parce que je n'ai aucune envie de lui expliquer la situation de Tiziano ou de Brunissande dans toute leur complexité - surtout celle de Brunissande.

« Bien sûr, mais je parle de là-bas », il explique étonnamment maladroitement. « On est dans la symbolique, Harry. Je n'y suis pas aussi fort que Cyrus, disons-le, mais je parie que les potions vont aussi réagir au lieu. Les statuettes y ont été entreposées pendant longtemps – rien que pour cela », il estime.

«Tu penses qu'on devrait les emmener dans le coffre qui les contenait?»

« Ce sera peut-être dangereux », il me répond.

Drago reste Drago, je me rends compte et je ravale le sourire qui me vient.

« Je m'en souviendrai », je promets dans une réponse qui vaut pour les deux.

Nous allons ensuite nous coucher – Drago et moi, Severus maintenant qu'il n'a pas besoin de sommeil. Je rejoins la chambre dans laquelle on avait dormi avec Ada – rien n'a changé, même la fresque magique peinte par les jumeaux en son honneur ; elle annonce que la pleine lune commence dans quelques heures. Je m'interdis de me laisser aller à toute mélancolie en réglant le réveil pour qu'il me tire du sommeil dans cinq heures. Presque extravagant de perdre cinq heures, mais l'argument de Severus tient : si je m'écroule la nuit prochaine, je prends trop de risques.

Quand je me réveille, dans ce lit que j'ai partagé avec Ada, je me demande où elle peut être. Incapable de réprimer mon impulsion, je tire mon miroir de ma robe et je l'appelle. Je n'ai, une fois de plus, que son répondeur. Je lui répète que je préférerai être avec elle et que je pense à elle sans rien donner de ma localisation – elle reconnaîtra peut-être la pièce – ou de mes intentions, pour le cas où je sera espionné par ce biais.

Je décide ensuite d'aller appeler Tiziano d'une cheminée et ça me ramène à l'appartement. J'y trouve Papa – la pleine lune est ce soir et il évite de travailler – en grande partie d'échecs avec Kane.

« Je mets ma tour en H5 », annonce mon petit frère de sa petite voix raisonnable. Comme toujours sa ressemblance physique avec Papa est à couper le souffle.

« Tu es sûr ? », lui demande ce dernier – il a levé brièvement la tête à mon entrée pour me sourire.

Kane observe l'échiquier pendant une bonne minute avant de reconnaître son erreur. « Je suis mat si je fais ça. Tu prends ma tour avec ton fou qui me met en échec ; je suis obligé de le prendre avec ma reine, ta tour la mange et là, je suis mat », il explique tranquillement. La tour sur l'échiquier s'est mise à trembler en l'entendant.

« Joue autre chose », propose Papa magnanime.

« Non, j'ai perdu », décide Kane avec un haussement fataliste des épaules. « Mais, un jour, je te battrai ! »

« J'en suis sûr », promet Papa avec un coup de tête pour moi. « Harry et Cyrus ont déjà fini par me battre... Je m'y attends ! »

Kane semble découvrir ma présence et me sourit, mais son sourire est moins chaleureux que souvent.

« Tu as fini ta potion, Harry ? », il veut savoir

« Elles reposent – je vais en profiter pour prendre un petit-déjeuner », j'explique en m'asseyant à côté de lui. « Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie? »

« J'ai perdu », me rappelle Kane. « On prend le gagnant »

« On peut demander une revanche à Papa, toi et moi », j'essaie une autre approche.

« Ce serait toi qui gagnerais », estime Kane en détournant la tête. Je regarde Papa qui grimace furtivement mais n'intervient pas. Kane lui reprend : « C'est pour quoi, tes potions ? »

« Pour mon travail », je commence en me demandant comment rendre ça intéressant. « Pour contrôler les effets de la lune... »

« Sur la lycanthropie ?! », s'enthousiasme Kane.

« Indirectement », je réponds avec cette impression que je ne sais pas expliquer mon métier. « Ça permet de contrôler des statuettes qui elles peuvent aider des tas de gens, dont des lycanthropes... »

« Ça ne va pas soigner Papa, alors ? », regrette ouvertement Kane.

« Si par soigner, tu veux dire 'guérir'... », je commence.

« Alors ça ne sert à rien ! », juge abruptement mon petit frère.

« Kane... », intervient Papa, sans doute agacé par son ton. Un jour de pleine lune, il n'a pas beaucoup de patience pour l'agressivité des autres.

« Moi, quand je serai grand, je guérirai Papa », affirme mon petit frère plus tranquillement.

Je ne sais rien répondre à ça, et même Papa lève furtivement les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre sur le mode de la blague : « Avec une potion ? »

Kane a l'air songeur.  
« Ça ne sent pas très bon les potions », il répond – et je me rends compte que ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec ma famille pour apprendre des choses fondamentales comme celle-là – Kane n'aime pas tellement les potions.

«Tu en trouveras peut-être une qui sent bon », répond Papa toujours léger. Kane hoche la tête un peu incertain, et Papa lui sourit : « Si tu allais voir si Iris a fini ses devoirs ? On pourrait tous profiter de Harry...»

Kane se lève et fait trois pas avant demander :  
« Je peux l'aider si elle n'a pas fini ? »

« Si elle en a fait la moitié, tu peux essayer de lui expliquer la suite mais il faut qu'elle y arrive seule aussi. »

« Pas sûr que je revienne avec elle », estime Kane avec son inimitable air sérieux avant de quitter la pièce.

« Iris est très fâchée avec les multiplications », m'explique Papa. « On a mis du temps à s'en rendre compte parce que Kane avait compris pour deux... »

« Oh », je commente, hésitant entre sourire et avoir l'air de trouver ça sérieux. Quelque part, je n'ai aucune place dans cette histoire-là.

« Ne prends pas Kane au premier degré », souffle alors Papa.

« Il a raison, je ne fais pas grand-chose pour toi », je décide de répondre les bras croisés comme en prévision d'une dispute.

« Non ? », s'amuse Papa en s'étirant dans son fauteuil dans une réaction relativement paradoxale selon moi.

« Cyrus en fait plus que moi », j'insiste.

« Tu penses qu'être l'aîné ne suffit pas, faut que tu leur prennes toute la place ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Mets-toi à la place de Kane, Harry : n'est-ce pas normal qu'il cherche un rôle qu'aucun de ses frères aînés n'exerce de manière visible... Aucun de vous n'est médicomage – mais il aurait aussi pu dire champion de Quidditch... Et puis, il aimerait que tu passes plus de temps avec lui. »

« Il a refusé de faire une partie d'échec », je lui rappelle.

« Disons qu'il est jaloux de tes potions – mais je suis sûr qu'il va demander à Linky te t'amener un super petit-déjeuner. »

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus les connaître... », je regrette ouvertement.

« Mais si, Harry, tu les connais », soupire Papa. « Tu ne peux pas tout faire en même temps – inutile de te mettre la pression comme cela ! »

«J'ai l'impression que je ne choisis pas grand-chose », je reconnais. «J'aurais voulu passer cette pleine lune avec Ada, et je suis ici, même pas pour profiter de ma famille... Je retourne à Genève pour quoi finalement ?»

«Tester tes potions, comprendre qui elles dérangent tant et pourquoi, peut-être donner une nouvelle piste pour retrouver les membres du XIC... je ne te parle même pas de ton engagement envers les Gobelins», me rappelle Papa tellement gentiment que j'en ai les joues rouges.

« Vous en avez appris plus sur Körbl ? », je finis par demander, histoire de me donner une contenance et de ne pas passer pour un total égoïste.

« Plus de choses, oui, des choses importantes, je n'en sais rien... Hermione veut vérifier des liens théoriques possibles auprès d'experts du Département des Mystères, et moi des coïncidences un peu trop récurrentes avec Dora quand elle nous ramènera plus de faits... »

« Mais en trois mots ? »

« En trois mots, c'est le petit-fils de Reinhild Wuelfern, elle-même soeur cadette de Ortrun Wuelfern. Il pourrait donc revendiquer l'héritage des statuettes, sauf qu'il est de la branche cadette et que la branche aînée ce sont les Teuffer. Plus encore, dans la branche cadette, il est le fils du plus jeune fils, autant dire qu'il est loin dans l'arbre généalogique. Mais il peut être animé d'un esprit de revanche qui lui fait tenir les magies de lune comme plus importantes que ses nombreux et puissants cousins... Ses études théoriques n'ont jamais porté là-dessus mais qui publierait des choses qui rappellent que sa propre grand-mère est d'une lignée de loups-garous ? »

« Mais le XIC viendrait des Teuffer », je lui rappelle sans arriver à retenir un vague bâillement. Toutes ces histoires de famille suisses me fatiguent un peu.

« Là encore, si je me rappelle bien ce qu'avait établi Albus, certains pensent qu'il existe une guerre de succession dans cette famille-là, les petits-fils n'ayant pas l'intention d'attendre dix ans pour obtenir la part du gâteau à laquelle ils aspirent.. »

« Mais le lien ? », j'insiste.

« Il nous échappe encore », reconnaît Papa. Comme je ne dis rien, il finit par reprendre : « Tu sais déjà tout cela, Harry, ce n'est pas cela dont tu as envie de me parler... »

« De quoi donc aurais-je envie de parler ? », j'essaie de formuler sans trop de succès.

« Je suis terriblement prude et je vous ai transmis l'idée que vos vies... amoureuses ne m'intéressent pas», regrette sobrement Papa. « Mais si d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as besoin de me parler de Ada... »

« Si je savais quoi te demander », je soupire. « J'ai l'impression que notre histoire va se terminer avant d'avoir commencé... »

« J'en suis désolé », il murmure.

« J'ai fait mon possible pour lui montrer que sa lycanthropie n'était pas... », je me précipite.

« Harry, peut-être que je me trompe mais, ce qui m'a semblé... sain dans votre histoire est que tu aies vu la femme en elle avant de voir la louve », il me coupe assez vivement – il me semble qu'il l'a déjà dit ; ça doit être son obsession.

« Mais elle, elle a vu quoi en moi ? », je lâche presque à mon propre insu. C'est mon obsession, comprendre comment Ada me voit, je réalise.

« Tu parles de moi ? », souffle Papa, pas tellement plus à l'aise que moi avec cette conversation mais décidé à l'avoir quand même. Ça me calme, bizarrement.

« Peut-être », je reconnais.

« Tu penses qu'elle voit mon fils avant de voir l'homme, Harry ? »

J'hausse les épaules.

« La louve et la femme, le fils et l'homme -personne ne peut se couper en morceaux », je réalise à haute voix. « Le problème est peut-être d'ailleurs là, à mon – non, à notre – désir de faire des distinctions qui sont intenables... Cyrus me l'avait fait remarquer... Mais j'ai toujours du mal à admettre qu'il puisse avoir raison... » je conclus avec une dérision que je ne ressens qu'à moitié. Ça ne le trompe pas cinq secondes.

« Harry, ce qui m'importe au final, c'est que tu sois heureux, que la femme qui partage ta vie... qui soit-elle... Bref, ne prends jamais une décision dans ce domaine en fonction de moi, tu m'entends ! »

« Ça ressemble à un ordre », je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

« Pourquoi pas », il assume avec un sourire fatigué.

J'aurais peut-être tenu à vérifier une fois encore qu'il ne me cache pas des regrets quant à l'évolution chaotique de ma relation avec Ada, si la porte du salon ne s'était pas alors ouverte sur Iris et Kane apportant cérémonieusement un énorme plateau, couvert de mets variés.

« T'as faim, Harry, j'espère ! », lance Kane en le posant devant moi avec une fierté manifeste et un large sourire. Je ne peux qu'opiner.

Ooo

Après ce banquet qu'ils m'ont tous aidé à terminer, Papa décide d'emmener les jumeaux se promener pendant qu'il se sent assez calme et serein pour le faire. Kane espère que je vais me joindre à eux, je le vois bien.

« Laissez-moi le temps d'appeler Tiziano », je leur demande. « Si c'est insupportable, partez devant – je vous retrouverai ! »

« Magnifique, Harry », commente Papa avant que les jumeaux ne trouvent le moyen de protester.

Je m'agenouille devant la cheminée dès que j'entends la porte de l'appartement se fermer.

« Tiziano Cimballi », je lance dans le réseau. Comme personne ne répond, j'insiste en élargissant mon appel à toute la famille : « Casa Cimballi ! »

« Harry ! », me répond chaleureusement Tarquino au bout de quelques secondes.

« Bonjour, Tarquino, vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien, Harry, je te remercie. Tu cherches Tiziano ? Il n'est pas là – il est en voyage... dans la région de Florence, - il est allé rencontré les Arbori pour les interroger sur Cosmo Taluti...»

Il fait quelques semaines après moi, le même voyage, je comprends. Sauf qu'il a les lettres de Cosmo en poche et donc sans doute des questions plus précises que moi. Mais mon cerveau bute sur d'autres liaisons.

« Fia... Il est parti seul ? », je finis par demander.

« Non, l'amie d'Aradia l'accompagne – Je ne sais pas si Aradia ne doit pas les rejoindre ce week-end », me répond Tarquino l'air content que son petit-fils voyage.

Est-ce que Fiametta et Ada iraient jusqu'à l'emmener à Lo Paradiso un soir de pleine lune ? L'inquiétude me saisit mais je n'ose pas la transmettre à Tarquino.

« Il m'a dit que si tu appelais et que tu avais besoin d'assistance, que tu dois faire appel à Brunissande ; qu'il en a parlé avec elle », continue Tarquino, tout à sa propre logique.

« Ils se sont vus ?», je demande un peu au hasard.

« Un peu », répond Tarquino. « Tizzi n'a plus douze ans, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je peux juste te dire qu'il est passionné par les travaux de Taluti et Girasis ! »

« Tant mieux », je commente.

« N'oublie pas d'appeler Brunissande », conclut Tarquino en mettant fin à l'appel.

Je reste quelques minutes devant l'âtre redevenu vide, à songer à mon père et aux jumeaux qui m'attendent près du lac, à Tiziano dans la maison des Arbori à Florence, aux enfants Arbori qui ressemblent à des lutins, à Ada qui ne répond pas, à Lo Paradiso et ses dangers hors des nuits de pleine lune, aux statuettes... Tout se mélange dans ma tête, aucun fil n'émerge. Mes yeux remontent vers le manteau de la cheminée, et je tombe sur le sourire de Cyrus – je n'ai même pas demandé de ses nouvelles à Papa. Rarement; il m'a autant manqué pourtant. Que ferait-il à ma place ? La réponse est évidente mais elle me fait peur. Je demande conseil aux autres photos dans les cadres – les jumeaux, Mae, Papa, Ginny, Albus, Drago avec Adromeda et Ted, et Severus, sa femme et leur jeune bébé... C'est unanime d'une certaine façon. J'inspire très profondément pour me donner le courage de mettre mon orgueil dans ma poche et j'annonce clairement dans la cheminée

« Brunissande Desfées ».

ooooo  
Notes - La fabrication des différentes potions est à retrouver dans les chapitres XLVII et XLIX – je vous rassure, j'ai dû les relire pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été, le mien a été plutôt chaotique et dur émotionnellement. Je n'ai pas écrit... mais je sens que l'envie revient... Bref, le prochain chapitre confié à Cyrus sera mis en ligne quand j'aurais écrit le suivant qui lui est consacré... Si vous avez envie de me faire un coucou c'est un bon moment... J'ai besoin de trouver un sens aux choses...


	66. Cyrus Des traces écrites et des traditio

Bande son conseillée (franchement celle-là, elle m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre, c'est dire!)

Il faut parfois faire semblant de comprendre  
C'est une manière rapide d'apprendre  
car personne ici ne vous expliquera ce que vous êtes censé savoir  
Arthur H. L'enfant du pays

**66. Cyrus. Des traces écrites et des traditions orales.**

Je n'ai pas partagé mes angoisses subites quant à la nature du journal de Bettany avec Aesthélia – d'abord parce que je n'en ai pas eu trop l'occasion. A peine avait-on retrouvé nos affaires que ma marraine et directrice de stage organisait notre camp : au fond, là où l'obscurité était la plus constante, nos couches où nous nous reposerions la journée ; vers l'entrée, deux grandes tables de travail que nous avons recouvertes de parchemins et d'instruments. Aesthélia a mené ça tambours battants sans nous laisser le temps de souffler - Cristovao la suivait comme son ombre. A un moment où il m'a aidé à regrouper tous nos sacs dans un coin, il m'a glissé :« Elle est trop forte, Dona Aesthélia, non ? »

J'ai acquiescé avec un sourire et pas mal d'envie. J'étais peut-être déraisonnable mais je continuais à espérer que ces deux-là se trouvent. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux d'une famille et j'étais bien placé pour ne pas sous-estimer les difficultés d'une telle construction mais aussi pour en savoir les gains. De ça aussi, j'aurais bien aimé en parler avec Aesthélia mais elle semblait suivre un plan préétabli et absolument non négociable. Quand le camp lui a paru installé, elle nous a invités à prendre du repos en prévision de la soirée et est allée s'allonger en guise d'exemple. Cristovao lui a emboîté le pas sans attendre – jamais vu un gosse de dix ans si impatient d'aller faire la sieste ! - dès qu'elle a accepté qu'il prenne la couche près d'elle. Peut-être pour leur laisser le maximum d'espace, j'ai pris celle à l'extrême droite, Bettany s'est mise entre nous, son journal sous le bras. J'ai été surpris de combien j'étais fatigué quand ma tête s'est posée sur l'oreiller.

Une jeune femme nous réveille – c'est la fin de l'après-midi. Elle explique venir de la part de l'énigmatique Sol inviter Aesthélia à boire du maté.

« Avec plaisir », accepte ma marraine avec un plaisir évident.

« Je... je peux venir ? », demande Cristovao avant de rougir et de faire un pas en arrière, regrettant déjà son audace.

« Le garçon peut venir », estime la jeune femme. « Sol a dit qu'il voudrait venir. »

Avec un sourire ineffable, presque une acceptation tacite, Aesthélia acquiesce avant de se tourner vers nous.

« Vous deux, vous devriez vous préparer pour ce soir : c'est le moment de revoir vos hypothèses et de les avoir bien en tête... Tout va n'avoir lieu qu'une fois », commente-t-elle un peu mystérieusement, presque à corps défendant, avant de partir.

Peut-être que si le transfert ne m'avait pas autant surpris, sans parler de la nature de l'accueil, j'aurais souri de sa mise en garde un peu professorale. Là, j'ai diligemment ressorti nos diagrammes et nos calculs astronomiques, convaincu que je ne serai jamais assez prêt pour la suite que je continuais à ne pas pouvoir anticiper.

Apparemment moins inquiète, Bettany a continué à remplir son journal. Malgré mes efforts pour me concentrer sur les variations astrales à venir, surtout qu'elles nous resteront largement invisibles depuis notre clairière, mon esprit reste bloqué sur la nature du volume qu'elle remplit de son écriture serrée. Est-il magique ? Bettany y semble plus qu'attachée, c'est un fait, mais est-ce que ça suffit pour soutenir l'hypothèse d'un envoûtement ? Surtout un envoûtement de même nature que celui subi par Ginny quand nous avions onze ans ? Rien n'est moins sûr, je m'oblige à réaliser. Ginny avait nourri le journal de sa propre énergie magique – Bettany ne semblait souffrir d'aucune fatigue inexpliquée, d'aucune pertes de mémoire. La nature magique du lien restait donc à démontrer – le reste n'était que paranoïa.

D'ailleurs, ai-je continué à essayer d'analyser, supposer qu'un autre mage noir ait enfermé un horcruxe de sa propre âme dans un autre journal et que j'y sois confronté semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux – pas impossible évidemment, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimé les magies noires à l'œuvre dans le monde, mais quand même peu probable. Les Lupin – enfin surtout Harry et moi – avaient beau avoir un don pour attirer les ennuis, il ne fallait pas exagérer, j'ai décidé. Si le journal de Bettany était magique, il l'était sans doute différemment de celui de Voldemort. Ceci posé, je n'avais aucune autre idée sur ce qu'il aurait pu être.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de bosser beaucoup », commente finalement Bettany me faisant sursauter.

« Le fait est que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est utile de revoir », je mens, cachant sans doute mal ma nervosité d'être surpris à l'observer sous une grosse couche d'agressivité.

« Ah ? Commencerais-tu à douter de la qualité des informations livrées au compte-goutte par ta chère marraine ? », elle insinue perfidement.

La colère est si proche que je dois inspirer plusieurs fois avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle fasse mon travail, ni à ce qu'elle m'épargne ce qu'elle juge sans doute comme une... épreuve nécessaire », j'arrive finalement à articuler.

« Une épreuve nécessaire ? Et je suis censée être la puritaine bornée de la bande », juge Bettany sans cacher sa joie de me prendre à défaut. « Enfin, j'imagine qu'elle insiste sur les aspects astronomiques pour une bonne raison... Est-ce qu'une conjonction astronomique spéciale aura lieu ce soir ? », elle continue en mettant - fait significatif - son journal de côté.

« Tu veux dire en dehors de la pleine lune ? », je demande en reconnaissant la validité de son argument. Aesthélia avait insisté pour que nous calculions les variations de toutes les planètes et étoiles présentes dans le ciel et connus des chamans brésiliens– et elle avait déjà publié une ébauche de théorie sur les cycles liés entre la lune et certaines étoiles dans les pratiques amazoniennes...

« Cherchons ensemble », propose charitablement Bettany en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Quand je lui tends un parchemin, elle pose sa main sur la médaille de vermeil et de rubis que je porte à mon poignet "Joachim a quasiment la même", elle remarque.

"C'est courant dans les familles brésilienne d'origine occidentale", j'explique sans réussir à masquer ma révérence pour le symbole. Laelia l'a acheté pour moi dans une bijouterie de Rio, pour m'offrir cette identité brésilienne. "Les rubis symbolisent la Croix du Sud..."

"Une médaille de famille ?" commente Bettany avec une curiosité que je ne sais pas réellement placer : est-ce mon histoire ou les pratiques brésiliennes qui l'intéressent ?

"Oui", je réponds pour clore le sujet. Est-ce un mensonge ? Cette médaille vient de la famille d'Aesthélia, comme le bijoutier qui a fait semblant de nous la vendre d'ailleurs. C'est une demi-vérité comme beaucoup d'autres dans ma vie. Aesthélia a toujours été contente de me voir la porter, comme elle a toujours insisté sur ma nationalité brésilienne autant qu'anglaise - "Tu es né ici, Cyrus, ne l'oublie jamais...". Alors...

"Le professeur Marin en a une aussi, mais elle la porte autour du cou", réalise soudain Bettany, un peu comme un écho à mes pensées.

"Effectivement", je reconnais un peu mal à l'aise devant son attention aux détails sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être n'aimerais-je pas qu'elle note tout cela dans son journal. "La chaîne est magique, elle s'adapte toute seule à l'endroit où tu l'attaches... Si on l'attache bien, on ne peut pas la perdre", je révèle quand même.

"Tu l'as déjà perdue", elle comprend, presque amusée.

"Ne m'en parle pas", je reconnais sans réussir à réprimer le frisson qui me vient. Monsieur Rusard l'a trouvée dans une gouttière du corps principal de Poudlard quand j'étais en quatrième année. Dire que Remus s'était montré compréhensif à l'idée que je courre la nuit sur les toits aurait été un vrai mensonge.

"Non ?", creuse Bettany sans trop de pitié.

"Pas trop envie de m'en rappeler", je marmonne en lui mettant la moitié de nos calculs dans les mains pour la rappeler au sens premier de notre conversation.

C'est donc penchés de concert sur les parchemins dans l'espoir de trouver une piste un peu évanescente, que nous trouve Joachim quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ils vont commencer à préparer les potions pour ce soir », nous explique-t-il. « Mon oncle Tiago dit que tu seras sans doute intéressé, Cyrus. »

« Bien sûr », je réponds avec enthousiasme et en sautant sur mes pieds. J'ai noté mentalement le pluriel qu'il a employé et je vais le relancer sur la question quand Bettany intervient, l'air ouvertement vexée d'être mise ainsi de côté :

« Moi aussi. C'est une occasion d'observer l'utilisation des ingrédients », elle justifie même, faisant l'effort de bâtir une phrase portugaise quasi correcte sans préparation.

Joachim hésite visiblement partagé entre les instructions de son oncle et les arguments de Bettany.

« Elle a été acceptée de toute façon, non ? », je me risque à plaider – traitez-moi d'indécrottable Gryffondor si vous voulez. En même temps, la laisser seule, elle et son journal, me paraît tout sauf une bonne idée.

« C'est vrai », admet Joachim, semblant trouver une nouvelle résolution dans mon argument. « OK. »

Bettany se lève donc fourrant son journal dans son sac

« Jamais sans mon journal », je grince en anglais.

« Imagine qu'il disparaisse de nouveau ! », elle me répond sans aucune vergogne.

« Je ne sais pas où tu as fait tes études, mais il semblait s'y professer une approche de l'ethnomagie qui exclut la diplomatie », je lui assène.

« Pardon ? »

« Magnifique entrée en matière que de traiter tes hôtes de voleurs ! », je clarifie.

« Ni eux ni toi ne semblez comprendre la valeur de ce journal », elle commence.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est pour la science », je l'interromps pas très loin de la colère et puis aussi pour voir si elle va me donner un indice sur son lien avec le journal.

Face à ma provocation, Bettany hésite deux secondes entre l'explication et l'explosion. Il est à mettre à son crédit qu'elle choisit la première solution.

« Tu as dit que ta bourse était conditionnée à l'obtention de tes examens ? », elle commence. « Moi, la mienne est conditionnée au fait de tenir un journal. »

L'idée est tellement nouvelle que je reste sans voix. Je la regarde doutant un instant de sa sincérité mais ses yeux bleus sont clairs et son regard soutient le mien. Elle semble juste un peu gênée d'avoir dû admettre qu'elle a accepté des conditions de quiconque, je dirais.

«Tu devrais expliquer ça au professeur Marin avant qu'elle ne le brûle », je lui avoue avec sincérité.

Je crois qu'elle va demander si je plaisante mais qu'elle finit par se convaincre toute seule du contraire.

«Je le ferai », elle accepte donc.

Pendant tout notre petit échange, Joachim s'est tenu coi. Je ne sais pas ce que son anglais débutant lui a permis de comprendre.

«Nous te suivons », je lui indique avec un sourire que j'espère rassurant.

Oo

Il y a une dizaine de personnes dans la grotte où nous emmène Joachim - ce qui ne manque pas de m'étonner car je n'ai jamais vu plus de trois personnes préparer des potions ensemble en Amazonie. Dans ce groupe affairé et un peu confus - Severus serait horrifié par le manque d'ordre, croyez-moi -, je reconnais Abilio, qui ne me regarde même pas, ainsi qu'une femme, Sara, que j'avais interrogée lors de mon dernier séjour. Une spécialiste en potions, pas de surprise je suppose.

Autre différence avec tout ce que j'ai jamais pu observer, deux hommes frappent un rythme sur des tambours au fond de la caverne, et tous les autres chantonnent une étrange mélopée suivant le rythme imposé par les tambours. De nouveau, je me demande si je ne devrais pas me pencher plus sérieusement sur les travaux de magie musicale. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il faudrait que je comprenne les paroles - même pas sûr que ce soit du portugais ou du guarani!

"Malvajosachakunamiayahuascal upunahuitoayahuascanuc-nucpichanaIrupéChacrunayahua sca, Malva..."

Les syllabes se mélangent dans mes oreilles - un peu comme quand j'étais allé voir Harry au Japon et que je me passais de sortilège de traduction - alors que nous nous asseyons, imitant Joachim parmi la dizaine de sorciers qui occupent le milieu de la grotte. Ils ont tous à peu près mon âge - ce qui les désigne comme des candidats à l'initiation, je réalise avec une certaine excitation scientifique qui me fait regarder encore plus précisément autour de moi.

Deux - une homme et une femme - entretiennent un feu de braises assez odorantes. Les autres se partagent la préparation d'ingrédients variés. Quatre jeunes hommes tronçonnent des rameaux d'ayahuasca, la liane mère - celle qui nous avait donné tant de fil à retordre à Brunissande et moi, je me souviens, il y a quelque mois. Mais c'est la base de toutes les potions amazoniennes, son absence serait plus étonnante que sa présence. Une très jeune femme arrache les pétales des fleurs géantes de vitoria-régia. Ce grand lotus, emblématique de l'Amazonie même pour les Moldus, est synonyme de pureté et de féminité, je me rappelle sans réellement chercher. C'est pourtant la première fois que je le vois entrer dans la préparation d'une potion. Je me dis que le choix de l'ingrédient comme de sa préparatrice n'est sans doute pas innocent.

Alors que ces informations se bousculent dans ma tête sans que je trouve de cohérence particulière, Joachim s'empare d'un couteau et d'une tablette de pierre et attend que des ingrédients arrivent jusqu'à lui. Comme les autres, il se met à répéter l'espèce de chant rythmé et couvert par les tambours qui reste pour moi un bourdon indifférencié. Peut-être parce que Joachim est à côté de moi, j'identifie soudain trois mots du chant : " Irupé", "Chacruna" et "Ayahuasca".

"Evidemment", je souffle, alors que Joachim prend une brassée de feuilles de chacruna dans un panier qui est arrivé jusqu'à lui. Avec l'ayahuesca, le psychotria viridis est à la base de toute potion d'initiation, leurs effets se conjuguant pour aider à percevoir les énergies magiques présentes autour de nous.

"Pardon ?", questionne Bettany avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

"lls récitent les éléments", j'explique très bas : "Le vitoria regia ou irupé, l'ayahuesca, le chacruna..."

"En boucle ?", elle questionne clairement dubitative.

"Pourquoi pas", je grommelle, agacé par son manque d'excitation. "C'est une transmission traditionnelle - tout le monde ne peut pas tenir un journal !"

Abilio nous jette un regard noir et je me tais. Ça me permet de reconnaître d'autres noms : "Malva", la mauve, "Lupuna", le fromager, et de remarquer que Ayahuesca est répété plusieurs fois - peut-être est-ce une indication de quantité, je me dis. Comme une confirmation, la voisine de Joachim s'est mise à égrainer des fruits de fromager et je distingue, au bout de la chaîne, un jeune homme écrasant des racines de mauve.

Poursuivant la vérification de mon hypothèse, je regarde les autres afin de reconnaître les noms manquants : une jeune femme réduit en pâte des scoparia dulcis, herbes des marais que j'ai vu mille fois utiliser dans différentes préparations. Je mets un certain temps à les relier au nom guarani utilisé dans le chant - nuc-nuc pichana. Je distingue ensuite des bouquets de branches d'Ajo Sacha, un antipyrétique efficace, qui passent de mains en mains - et le chant gagne encore en clarté. Un panier de huito, des baies charnues jaunes et rondes, s'arrête devant moi, et il ne me manque plus qu'un ingrédient dont je sais à peu près le nom maintenant - Kunami.

A force de regarder autour de moi, je remarque des graines inconnues qu'un homme réduit en poudre avec application et constance à l'aide d'un rouleau de pierre polie. Après avoir partagé mes dernières découvertes avec Bettany, qui n'a plus l'air de s'ennuyer, je vérifie dans un souffle auprès de Joachim que je ne suis pas sur une totale mauvaise piste. Sans s'arrêter de travailler au rythme des tambours, il confirme tout aussi discrètement:

"C'est le seul ingrédient non donné par la forêt - des graines de clibadium"

"Un ichtyotoxique- utilisé pour la pêche", commente Bettany, avec un vrai intérêt dans la voix. "Et moi qui n'ai rien pour prendre des notes !"

Le poison et le remède - je relève mentalement. Normal que ça lui parle... Moi, je me dis - sans doute la faute aux révisions effrénées imposées par Girasis avant mon départ - qu'il y a une masse de symboles dans tout ce qui est utilisé ce soir : le fleuve au travers de ce poison pour poisson, l'axe du monde avec le fromager, la pureté avec l'Irupé... Un concentré de toutes les énergies mobilisées par les magies amazoniennes.

Il y aurait en effet de quoi prendre des notes - puisque comme nous l'a rappelé Aesthélia, tout cela n'aura lieu qu'une fois. J'ai la chanson, je me dis, pour me rassurer en écoutant Joachim pour la mémoriser. Il me semble qu'ils ont accéléré.

"Mais pourquoi cet ordre ?", souffle Bettany.

"Comment savoir où ça commence ?", je lui réponds partageant ses interrogations.

"Malva", nous indique Joachim dans un souffle.

Je me sens un peu coupable de le sortir ainsi de la transe collective qui fait partie de la préparation de la cérémonie et je le remercie d'un sourire. Je me concentre ensuite pour repérer seul la séquence.

"Malva, Ajosacha, Kunami, Ayahuasca, Lupuna, Huito, Ayahuasca, Nuc-nuc pichana, Irupé, Chacruna, Ayahuasca...", j'essaie de répéter à mon tour.

"Ça y ressemble", juge Bettany, dans son meilleur effort à ce jour pour m'encourager en quoi que ce soit.

"Restera à comprendre pourquoi cet ordre", je remarque avec une certaine dose de frustration.

Interrompant de nouveau son chant, Joachim nous souffle un nouvel indice :  
"M. A. K... M comme Malva, A comme Ayahuasca, K comme Kumani..."

Comprenant son idée, je continue à repérer les initiales des ingrédients qui suivent :"A, L, H"

"Quoi ?", intervient Bettany les sourcils froncés.

"Les initiales", je lui explique sans cacher mon agacement devant son interruption intempestive. J'essaie de reprendre la séquence : "M, A, K, A, L, H...A, N, I..., C,A... MAKALHANICA..."

"Ça n'a aucun sens", juge ma chère consoeur américaine, l'air totalement découragée.

"Magalhanica", corrige Joachim, s'interrompant une nouvelle fois, avec une lueur furtive dans les yeux.

"Magalhanica !", je manque de crier d'excitation, des heures de calculs astronomiques prenant un sens nouveau, même si je m'étonne que Aesthélia n'ait pas réduit le champ des recherches. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas su...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", veut savoir Bettany frustrée et inquiète, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

"Magalhanica, l'étoile principale de la Croix du sud - Alpha Crucis", je précise, le coeur battant.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Les tambours accélèrent, il me semble.

ooo  
Note un peu longue d'ethnomagie fénicienne (on peut sauter si on est pas fan de la visite des décors).

Ma potion d'initiation est une totale invention. Elle est néanmoins inspirée par la lecture (orientée et en diagonal) de différents traités d'ethnobotanie et de pharmacopée amazonienne trouvés sur le web. On va dire que c'est du n'importe quoi documenté. Je m'excuse humblement par avance auprès de tout ethnobotaniste, guarani ou autre personne sachant de quoi elle parle tombant sur cette improbable mixture...

Cette potion a également et volontairement des traits communs avec la potion fabriquée par Harry à Genève, mais nous y reviendrons.

Je suis partie d'une base réelle : ayahuesca et chacruna forment la base de toute potion amazonienne d'initiation ou de soins. Le mélange des deux psychotropes doit permettre de ressentir les énergies magiques durant des cérémonies nocturnes. Nickel.

J'ajoute :  
- de l'irupé ou vitória-régia, fleur symbole de l´Amazonie, appelée aussi l'étoile des eaux. Sorte d'immense lotus blanc - représentant ici féminin et pureté. Rappelons nous que c'est la pleine lune et qu'Aesthélia nous a conseillé de nous intéresser aux étoiles. Globalement ça va être mon pendant amazonien de la petite achémille (Vous me suivez encore ou c'est déjà mort ?)  
- de la mauve, toujours considérée comme améliorant les relations avec les astres - ça va compléter l'irupé et me donner la lettre M.  
- du Lupuna - Ceiba pentandra - On l'appelle aussi le fromager. Cet arbre est considéré par les Indiens d'Amérique latine comme l'axe du monde - Parfait pour une petite initiation entre amis, moi, je dis. Sans parler du nom wayapi qui sonne un peu comme Lupin (mais bref), ça saute aux yeux quand on lit de l'ethnobotanique en diagonal, non ?  
- du Kunami, un des poisons végétaux utilisés par les Indiens amazoniens pour pêcher. Si je ne me suis pas perdu dans mes notes partielles, orientées et rapides, c'est tiré de l'écorce d'un arbre - le timbo. Dans ma symbolique toute fénicienne, ça doit représenter le rapport de l'homme et du fleuve et aussi les risques de la magie.  
- Quelques soupçons de nuc-nuc pichana - ou Scoparia dulcis - une herbe des marais très commune et d'ajo sacha, ou mansoa alliacea, une vigne arbustive tropicale aux jolies fleurs violet pâle, dont les feuilles persistantes ont une odeur et une saveur forte d'ail une fois écrasées. Les deux sont des anti-douleur qui représenteront le côté bienfaisant de la magie.  
- des baies de huito (Genipa americana). Le jus de ces baies jaunes est énergisant. Il est utilisé pour dessiner des tatouages temporaires bleus par les Indiens amazoniens. On verra si je trouve une symbolique à ça. Mais ça me donne le H.

Je tiens à préciser que, d'après les ethnobotanistes lus en diagonal, tous ces éléments "peuvent être mélangés" à l'ayahuasca... Personne n'a dit tous en même temps ou que ça va donner les effets que je vais décrire - merci de ne pas faire d'essais chez vous.

Les initiales des ingrédients (certains sont répétés) forment le mot MAKALHANICA qui est une déformation de MAGALHANICA, un des noms de l'étoile Alpha Crucis, la plus brillante de la constellation de la Croix du Sud. Pourquoi une déformation de G en K ? Je ne trouvais pas d'ingrédient en G et je trouvais assez crédible qu'il y ait une déformation... je mélange déjà des noms portugais, guarani ou wayapi, je n'allais pas m'arrêter à si peu.

La Croix du Sud est une des seules constellations visibles depuis l'Amazonie - parce que les grands arbres n'aident pas à observer le ciel, c'est un fait. On a découvert en 2006 un cercle de pierres façon Stonehenge qui fait supposer qu'à une époque, la population locale avait néanmoins des connaissances astronomiques, mais je m'égare. La Croix du Sud est surtout une des seules constellations a avoir un nom en guarani, ce qui la désignait selon moi pour mes mélanges parallèles de potions, de magie lune et d'étoiles...

La Croix du Sud devrait également vous dire quelque chose si vous lisez aussi L'envol du phoenix. Pour la petite histoire de la toute petite histoire, Cruz, la fille cachée de Sirius et Aesthélia dans cette version-là a failli s'appeller Magalhanica ou Magahelis...mais j'ai préféré lui donner un nom un peu dur - Cruz Black, ça donne comme un coup de fouet, comme la douleur d'Aesthelia. J'étais bien contente de retomber sur mes pieds d'une certaine façon. Pour les fans de Questions pour un champion, les Portugais ont nommée l'étoile en l'honneur du navigateur Magellan.

Que tout ça ne vous fasse pas oublier la première partie du chapitre, Bettany et son journal - oui, j'insiste.  
Ni les propres expériences de Harry à Genève...


	67. Harry Des solutions complémentaires

Bande son conseillée

Dans la chambre c'est la nuit  
Je la connais c'est une amie  
N'ai pas peur c'est pas la vie  
C'est la nuit prenons le maquis  
BRIGITTE-FONTAINE,IL-SE-PASSE-DES-CHOSES

**67- Harry. Des solutions complémentaires et des paix instaurées**

« Harry ! », s'exclame Brunissande quand elle s'agenouille devant la cheminée de sa cousine Aliénor à Venise en réponse à mon appel.

Je lis sur son visage un mélange de soulagement et de plaisir qui me fout direct les jetons – mais dans quoi me suis-je lancé sous prétexte que Tiziano ou Cyrus l'auraient fait – voire, pire, parce que Drago trouvait ça logique ? Depuis quand je suis les conseils de Drago ?

« Moi qui me demandais comment te joindre ?! », elle continue sans s'inquiéter du peu de réponse de ma part. «Sorenzo t'a trouvé finalement ? Il disait qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais ou comment te contacter ! »

« Tu as parlé à Sorenzo ? », je questionne après avoir ravalé des questions stupides du genre « vraiment ? Pourquoi ? », comme mes envies de fuite.

« Il veut que je vienne t'assister pour les essais », elle répond très directement, une vague rougeur sur les joues, un peu comme si elle venait de courir.

« Moi aussi », je laisse échapper, content quelque part qu'on puisse aborder la question et en finir sans tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. « Enfin, si tu veux bien », je corrige en me rappelant que je ne dois pas l'effaroucher avec une approche trop gryffondoresque de la situation.

« Ça, c'était ma question », elle réagit avec un sourire furtif et une feinte colère. Comme ma surprise doit être apparente, elle reformule : «Je veux bien venir t'assister si, toi, tu es d'accord. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Sorenzo : pas question que je vienne sans ton accord ! »

J'ai été doublé par Lorendan, je comprends. Il a tiré les conclusions que mon frère, mon meilleur ami briseur de sorts et mon cousin ont tiré de leurs côtés : Brunissande est la mieux placée pour m'assister dans l'observation des statuettes – d'ailleurs, si on les écoutait, c'est presque moi qui devrais l'assister dans cette histoire.

« J'ai été... inutilement dur et méchant avec toi, l'autre fois », je décide d'essayer de faire amende honorable. « J'aurais dû te remercier. T'as fait un boulot dingue... »

« Je comprends que tu... tu aies eu peur de mes motivations », elle m'interrompt les joues toujours un peu rouges mais l'air aussi décidée que moi à virer du milieu le passé récent. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'apprécie pas.

« Ne fais pas comme si je n'avais pas été totalement aveugle, méprisant, arrogant et manqué de reconnaissance », je continue donc le jeu de la vérité.

Elle hausse les épaules et se mordille les lèvres plusieurs fois avant de répondre.  
« Je ne cherche pas à t'acheter avec mon aide », elle finit par formuler en se forçant visiblement à me regarder sans détourner les yeux.

« Tu es celle qui a fait les premières observations..."

"Non, c'est toi", elle me coupe vivement. "Moi je n'ai fait que continuer à la lune descendante..."

"Tu as mis au point les deux tiers des potions », j'insiste - pas très pressé de me rappeler comment j'ai fui Genève, persuadé que le pire était arrivé à Ada, pour découvrir qu'elle ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour me dire qu'elle était lycanthrope. Malgré nos efforts, on n'avait toujours pas digérer cette révélation chaotique. Pour virer temporairement ce dossier de mon cerveau, je mets tout ce que je peux de conviction dans ma voix et dans mes yeux - à la Cyrus - pour conclure : « Tu dois être là. »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas parlé avec Sorenzo ? », insinue Brunissande avec un sourire timide.

« Pas depuis hier, et certainement pas de ça », je lui promets.

« Sans ambiguïté, alors ? », elle insiste avec un courage certain.

« Je l'espère », je réponds prudemment. Je n'ai aucune intention de drague mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle entend réellement par là.

« On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ? », elle enchaîne très vite.

La question me prend par surprise. Je pense à Papa et aux jumeaux qui m'attendent, à mes notes que j'aimerais relire, à la fatigue qui m'accable.

« Je crois que la nuit sera longue... vers 18h à la Banque ? », je propose.

« Tu n'es pas à Venise ? »

« Non », je reconnais laconiquement. Les cheminées de Poudlard sont sans doute plus sûres que les miroirs personnels mais quelqu'un a mis le feu à la banque des Gobelins de Genève. Il y a quand même de quoi être prudent.

« On aurait pu se voir avant », elle se justifie, elle a sans doute senti mon recul. « Tiziano m'a raconté des trucs... ça ne me paraît pas simple d'expliquer ça par cheminée ! »

« La mienne devrait être assez sûre », je décide de lui révéler et je crois lire dans ses yeux qu'elle en tire toutes les conclusions qu'on peut en tirer mais qu'elle n'insiste pas.

« Ce Taluti, le père d'Aradia», elle commence - avec une pointe de défi dans la voix quand elle prononce le prénom de ma petite amie, dont elle ne roule pas le R. « Il semble avoir découvert un paquet de trucs qui l'aurait fait exclure de toutes les universités de l'époque – et sans doute de la nôtre», elle commence. «L'influence de la lune combinée à des conjonctions astronomiques très précises, l'usage de catalyseurs naturels et symboliques, des pages totalement vierges de la théorie magique ! »

Malgré l'excitation intellectuelle qui a marqué ses derniers propos, je sens combien elle répugne à parler de cela par cheminée. La paranoïa semblait se répandre comme les ennuis en ce moment. Restent les travaux de Taluti, du père d'Ada, avec leurs mystères et leurs promesses à peine entrevus sur les rouleaux de parchemins déroulés devant moi à Florence par les cousins d'Ada. Restent les statuettes de Lo Paradiso, le livre de Livia Astrelli et les raisonnements de Cyrus. Et maintenant les confirmations de Tiziano. J'opine.

« Il est allé voir les Arbori ? », je demande, histoire d'établir quand même que je ne suis pas qu'à la ramasse dans cette histoire.

« Fiametta l'accompagne... Aradia n'avait pas le temps », répond Brunissande avec l'air de me tendre une perche.

« Je ne sais même pas où elle est exactement », je lui révèle sans doute beaucoup trop facilement. Cyrus ou Tiziano, qui de l'avis général savent parler aux femme, eux, désapprouveraient, je le sens , sans pouvoir réellement reproduire ce que serait leur raisonnement. « J'aurais voulu passer la pleine lune avec elle mais je suis coincé à Genève, et elle, quelque part entre Rome et Lo Paradiso ! »

« Tu aurais voulu passer la... », elle répète avec une révérence totalement stupide de mon point de vue.

« Les loups aiment la compagnie, comme les humains. Un loup-garou seul devient dangereux par sa seule solitude », je commente avec acrimonie – disons le mot.

« Tu veux dire... ? Je croyais que seuls les animaux étaient protégés des lycanthropes durant la pleine lune », elle ose me relancer.

« Je veux dire que je suis animagus - déclaré », je précise, me rendant compte une fois de plus combien l'un des principaux intérêts pratiques d'une telle métamorphose est méconnu ou oublié des sorciers, même très formés comme Brunissande. « Mon père y a veillé. »

Ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part, je ne comptais pas l'impressionner comme un adolescent, mais c'est pourtant ce qui se passe.

« C'est évident que je n'y connais pas grand-chose », elle finit par répondre, faisant un visible effort pour avoir l'air sérieuse et professionnelle quand ses yeux restent agrandis par la surprise que j'y ai fait naître. « Ce qui explique que les Gobelins t'aient choisi pour cette mission-là ; on ne sait pas exactement ce que faisaient les Wuelfern de leurs statuettes, mais on sait qu'ils... voulaient influencer leur lycanthropie... Ne pas tenir compte de ça, c'est passer à côté de beaucoup de choses ! »

«Tu crois vraiment que c'est la fin qui expliquera quoi que ce soit ? », j'enquête parce que mon intuition est plutôt l'inverse. « Tu ne crois pas qu'ils n'ont fait que tirer partie d'un processus qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ? Comme les rebouteuses moldues, finalement?»

« Pour toi, la lycanthropie n'explique rien ? », elle s'étonne.

« Eh bien, mon impression c'est que la lycanthropie et les magies de lune ont été rejetées en bloc par la société magique dominante – c'est pour cela qu'elles semblent aujourd'hui liées l'une à l'autre – avec les Wuelfern, avec les statuettes que tu trouves à Lo Paradiso », je me livre avec une relative simplicité. « Mais les Moldus les ont utilisées aussi alors je dirais que c'est accidentel et que l'opprobre qui pèse sur les uns rejaillit sur les autres... »

« Ce qui expliquerait que cette madame Girasis ait mis tant de tant à sortir sa correspondance ! », me suit Brunissande sans trop de difficultés.

« Tiziano l'a amadouée ? », je ne peux m'empêcher de demander. Je ne connais Nikomaka Girasis que par ses visites à Poudlard pour les Conseils d'administration et ses disputes avec mon père – c'est dire que je ne me serais pas mis facilement à la place de Tizzi.

« Il semble bien que le coup d'avoir été l'élève de son frère ait bien aplani les choses », sourit Brunissande. « Comme de venir d'une vieille famille vénitienne... »

« Elle ne sait pas qu'il sort avec une Fiametta », je souris à mon tour, imaginant bien Tizzi jouer avec tout ça sans vergogne.

« C'est une chouette fille, Fiametta », juge spontanément Brunissande avant de rougir sans trouver comment me faire oublier son commentaire. Je sais qu'elle ne dirait jamais cela d'Ada.

« Tu sais s'il l'a présentée à son Grand-père ? », je me risque.

« Je n'ai pas osé poser la question », elle reconnaît. « Tu crois que ce serait un problème ? »

« Je ne sais pas », je réfléchis tout haut, et pour la première fois. « Non, en fait, je ne crois pas. Tarquino... il aura peut-être un peu peur au début mais il aime trop Tiziano pour ne pas lui faire confiance... »

Ça semble la laisser rêveuse, ma remarque. Peut-être qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle a repoussé ses avances – mais elle ne me semble pas nostalgique.

« Une louve comme princesse de Venise, c'est une belle revanche », je tente.

« Il n'y a que Tiziano pour y arriver », elle estime et bizarrement, qu'elle ait raison me rend infiniment triste.

oo

On se retrouve dans le bureau provisoire de Lorendan à l'heure dite. En fait, Brunissande est là avant moi, mais comme ils sont debout quand j'entre, je dirais que ça ne fait pas longtemps. Brunissande n'a pas retiré son grand imperméable blanc nacré - le même qu'elle portait chez Tiziano la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus. Les murs sentent la peinture fraîche mais l'odeur de poudre du feudeymon n'a pas entièrement disparu.

"Harry, te voilà !" Lorendan m'accueille avec un sourire certain. Mais son visage est tiré - il n'a pas dû dormir plus que moi depuis l'incendie, je dirais. "Tu t'étais caché où ?"

"A Poudlard", je décide que je peux le dire maintenant. Je lis dans les yeux de Brunissande que ça n'a rien d'une surprise.

"Le meilleur laboratoire de potions disponible ?", commente légèrement Sorenzo - il n'est pas fondamentalement surpris non plus. Et tous mes efforts pour tromper les pistes me semblent soudain dérisoires.

"J'ai refait trois potions", je choisis de répondre. Le lieu est peu important pour eux.

"Trois !", il s'exclame, étonné par le nombre.

"C'est ce qu'on avait dit", je lui rappelle.

"J'en espérai honnêtement pas tant", il affirme sans poser d'autres questions.

"Des nouvelles des statuettes ?", je m'enquiers.

"Aucune. Comment allons-nous procéder, vous y avez réfléchi ?", il enchaîne - lui aussi a ses sujets tabous.

Je regarde Brunissande et elle a un petit signe de tête qui m'invite à répondre seul à cette question. Ça me rappelle un peu quand mes camarades de classe m'envoyaient discuter avec les profs, tenant plus ou moins comme acquis que je disposais des moyens de me faire entendre.

"La fabrication de ces potions repose sur pas mal de symbolique", je commence, lentement, en pesant mes mots, un peu comme si je répondais à un jury d'examen. "Il me semble que les tester demande la même chose. Nous ne disposons malheureusement plus des statuettes, mais elles ont été ici pendant des dizaines d'années... Symboliquement, elles sont encore là, et il est possible que le lieu lui-même interagisse avec elles..."

"Une hypothèse dans l'hypothèse", remarque Lorendan. Je me contente d'opiner - je ne maîtrise pas assez la théorie pour développer. Heureusement, lui non plus. Lui reste néanmoins pas mal d'expérience pratique. "Il est aussi possible que ça ne change rien. Il y a trois potions, je propose qu'une au moins soit testée dans un lieu neutre..."

"Je ne pourrais jamais surveiller trois potions à la fois", j'objecte, froidement matériel.

"Nous sommes trois", me rétorque Lorendan avec l'air un peu agacé de devoir me rappeler ça. "Un d'entre nous peut s'enfermer avec une potion dans le coffre des Wuelfern, un autre dans une pièce plus neutre avec un objet symbolique pris dans ce qui reste dans ce coffre ; un autre dans l'endroit le plus neutre que nous pourrons trouver. Puisque mon bureau vient d'être refait, après avoir été détruit par le feu, je dirais que symboliquement, c'est le lieu le plus neutre que nous pourrons trouver."

"En même temps, chacune des potions est différente", intervient Brunissande pour la première fois. "Pourquoi ne pas tester chacun un échantillon de chacune des potions ?"

"Ne doit on pas craindre d'interactions entre elles ?", s'inquiète Lorendan, mais sa première réaction a été d'acquiescer.

Je regarde Brunissande mais elle n'a pas de réponse à cette question. Je repense aux autels que j'ai pu voir à Lo Paradiso et je décide que le risque est sans doute réduit.

"Les statuettes peuvent être utilisées ensemble ou séparément, je pense que c'est pareil pour les potions..."

Lorendan pèse mon raisonnement quelques secondes avant d'opiner avec un peu de nervosité.

"De toute façon, c'est souhaitable de commencer avec des échantillons - d'abord pour ne pas gâcher des potions si compliquée à reproduire, ensuite pour limiter les éventuels effets. Faisons comme cela. Le reste sera dans le coffre de Crochpik - il ne pourra pas dire qu'on lui cache des choses."

Brunissande me jette un regard furtif comme si elle voulait vérifier qu'on ressent les mêmes choses. Du coup, je projette sur elle mes opinions : Sorenzo continue de prendre des risques envers sa hiérarchie dans cette affaire.

"Tu as refait lesquelles ?", questionne Brunissande en glissant une de ses longues mèches châtain derrière son oreille gauche.

"Le Maire, la Justice et la Mariée - deux potions féminines parce que de toute façon, les potions féminines dominent dans l'échantillon et que c'est la pleine lune, symbole féminin par excellence", je réponds en faisant miennes les explications de Severus et de Drago.

Brunissande et Sorenzo acquiescent sans trouver quoi dire, et j'ai presque envie de leur avouer les limites de ma science étalée.

"Très bien", finit par conclure Lorendan. "Préparez-moi des échantillons, je reste ici - comme ça, s'il ne se passe rien, je lirai mes rapports en retard. Je propose que Brunissande s'installe dans une salle d'observation qu'on vient de rebâtir avec un objet Wuelfern. Elle n'a qu'à aller avec toi au coffre Wuelfern et vous choisirez ensemble. On n'a plus qu'une heure et demi avant le lever de la Lune..."

On ne dit pas grand-chose alors qu'un Gobelin nous conduit au fameux coffre des Wuelfern. On descend pourtant pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes. Brunissande frissonne quand il ouvre la porte.

"Tu as froid", je propose - je ne vais lui dire que je pense qu'elle a peur.

"J'ai surtout trop d'imagination - des gens comme... eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont laissé dans leur coffre ?", elle reformule joliment.

"Peut-être pas grand-chose...", je commence mais je m'arrête. A la lueur de la torche levée par notre guide Gobelin, on peut voir que le coffre n'est pas vide.

"Il est gigantesque", murmure Brunissande en s'avançant.

"Coffre ancien, très grand", commente notre guide. "Petit salon pour Maître ici", il ajoute en désignant trois fauteuils poussiéreux mais conservés - sans doute par des charmes puissants - autour d'une petite table ronde, ornée aux quatre pieds de loups dorés gueules ouvertes. On a presque l'impression de les sentir haleter après une course dans les bois.

Derrière ce "petit salon", il y a des rayonnages emplis de vieux volumes et de parchemins.

"Et rien là-dedans sur les statuettes ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étonner.

"C'est ce que t'a dit Lorendan ?", veut savoir Brunissande et j'acquiesce sobrement. Je ne ferai pas confiance au Gobelin pour ne pas aller raconter nos échanges à qui de droit.

Je m'enfonce au-delà de la lueur de la torche. Il y a une série de malles, généralement ouvertes. Dans la semi-pénombre, je distingue des draperies, des fourrures et une souris. Derrière, un amoncellement de meubles, à moitié démontés et pas toujours reconnaissables, fait barrage. Deux statues de marbre, un homme et une femme, nus tous les deux, en émergent. C'est assez rare comme choix de décoration pour des sorciers, pour je les dégage.

"ils... c'est... Harry, ça ressemble à ça une marque ?" demande Brunissande d'une voix qui essaie de paraître assurée.

Je regarde les endroits qu'elle désigne - la cuisse gauche pour l'homme, l'omoplate droit pour la femme. ça ressemble effectivement à une morsure.

"Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais... je n'ai pas vu tant de cicatrices que ça", je souffle. "Mon père est plutôt du genre pudique - même à la plage en été, il... cachait sa cicatrice par un charme quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix... Et Ada... Ada est très pudique aussi", je décide de conclure sobrement.

"Mais justement là, ils portent la marque fièrement", remarque Brunissande, "et la femme", sa main glisse sur le ventre de la statue, "je crois qu'elle est enceinte, en fait..."

"Tu as raison, c'est un manifeste", je souffle en pensant aux lycanthropes de Lo paradiso et à leur peur de la reproduction. "Les aïeux conquérants, un truc comme ça..."

"Si tu veux du symbolique...", elle souligne.

"Pas facile à déplacer", je remarque.

"Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver autre chose de tout aussi symbolique dans tout ce fatras et qui sera transportable", estime Brunissande avec optimisme.

C'est alors que je le vois. Terni par le temps, couvert de poussière mais gracile et impressionnant quand même. Un système solaire en miniature, monté sur rouages, avec les lunes et les satellites.

"Mon grand père en avait un tout pareil", j'explique en commençant à l'épousseter avec mes mains avant de prendre ma baguette. "Oh, regarde, la lune est en argent !"

"Tu crois qu'il fonctionne ?", souffle Brunissande contre mon épaule.

"Qu'il fonctionne ou pas, on ne trouvera pas plus symbolique et transportable", je décide.

ooo

Je sors du coffre au coucher de la lune, à la fois épuisé et excité. Parce que depuis des semaines maintenant que je suis sur cette histoire, plus d'un mois quand on y pense, eh bien, je n'ai vu les statuettes en action qu'une fois. Et les potions que j'ai fabriquées reposent sur de purs raisonnements symboliques - jamais fait ça auparavant. Alors je m'attendais à rien, à tout et pas à ce que j'ai pu observer de mes propres yeux - et mes propres oreilles - et consigner dans mon cahier de cuir noir préféré. Je pousse la porte de la salle de repos où j'espère trouver du thé, du café, enfin n'importe quoi qui me redonne des forces. Brunissande est là, l'air fatiguée indéniablement, mais aussi excitée. Je ne la connais pas vraiment, enfin pas plus que ça, mais pourtant je ressens sans légilimancie que son cerveau est en pure ébullition.

"Harry ! T'as survécu à cette nuit aux tréfonds de la terre !", elle m'accueille l'air ouvertement soulagée.

"J'ai survécu à bien pire !", je réponds comme une boutade mais je lis sur son visage qu'elle est convaincue que c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs c'est la vérité. Comme je suis gêné, j'enchaîne : "Et toi, ça va ?"

"Quelle nuit !", elle répond avec un grand geste de la tête qui fait voler ses longs cheveux fins autour d'elle.

"Raconte", je demande en m'asseyant sur un coin de la table. Elle me tend une tasse de café qu'elle a préparé, en ayant l'air de réfléchir à ce par quoi commencer.

"J'imagine que comme moi, tes diagrammes de réaction semblent pompés sur les phases de la lune et..."

"... celui des fièvres lycanthropiques...enfin avec un léger décalage d'après moi- mais faudrait évidemment que je refasse les calculs", j'abonde en soufflant sur mon café.

"Tes potions ont...", elle cherche ses mots et je propose celui qui m'est venu en observant la chose.

"Pulsé ?"

"Selon un rythme croissant, régulier, un peu comme un coeur..."

"...ou une percussion", je complète un peu par instinct.

Elle me regarde longuement avant de reprendre.  
"S'il y avait eu le chant des statuettes, ton image de tambour est... comment dire, complémentaire..."

"Et en symbolique, la complémentarité est aussi importante que l'opposition ou la similitude", je récite de mémoire en retenant un bâillement qui me vient maintenant. Pas que je m'ennuie, non. Mais le fait que Brunissande confirme les impressions me détend étrangement et permet à la fatigue de s'affirmer.

"Donc, à la question est-ce que ces potions sont adaptées aux statuettes, je pense qu'on a un début de réponse - même en l'absence des dites statuettes...", elle sourit - genre contente pour moi et mon stage.

"Difficile comme ça d'imaginer que ça les aurait rendues plus supportables aux Gobelins", j'objecte néanmoins parce que ça m'est venue un paquet de fois cette nuit quand, dépassant mon excitation intellectuelle, je me suis rappelé des termes de la validation de mon stage.

Brunissande soupire avec compassion avant de proposer tout doucement :  
"Si c'est complémentaire, si c'est connu comme un moyen de maîtriser les statuettes... c'est une question de dosage, peut-être ou de catalyseur..."

"Comme pour un talisman", je pense tout haut, loin de toute prudence.

"Un talisman ?", elle s'étonne.

"Une autre voie... que je n'ai pas réellement explorée... Elle m'est apparue après que j'aie... qu'on ait préparé les potions", je corrige. "Pour être tout à fait sincère, c'est une piste qui me vient d'Ada, même si elle a sans doute été tout le temps devant mon nez..."

"Ada ?"

"Non, la piste du talisman", je souris et elle rosit. Quand elle détourne les yeux, je décide de reprendre le fil de mon raisonnement :

"En fait, et pas que je me cherche des excuses, Lorendan s'est pas mal focalisé sur les potions, en partie à cause de la réaction de Traugott Körbl et de la disparition des statuettes... et quelque part, on en est à ce test à cause de son insistance."

"Ça serait intéressant de savoir ce qu'il a observé dans son lieu neutre, d'ailleurs", elle remarque.

"On lui apporte un café ?", je propose.

On va sortir de la salle de repos quand des voix nous parviennent. Elles parlent allemand et elles sont tendues.

« Maître Teuffer, je trouve vos accusations déplacées », plaide Sorenzo avec une retenue qui s'entend à travers la porte et malgré son accent chantant. « Nous n'avons nullement égaré des biens vous appartenant ! »

« Joli euphémisme, jeune homme », coupe une voix qui a l'habitude d'être obéi. « Ces statuettes ont été volées – volées ! Ici, dans votre banque, voire même, si mes informations sont exactes, dans votre bureau ! »

Brunissande me dévisage et je hausse les épaules – qu'un gars comme Teuffer sache ne me paraît pas délirant. Qu'il le reconnaisse au point de venir en discuter avec le responsable des briseurs de sorts de la Banque me pose plus de questions. Qu'espère-t-il de Lorendan ?

« Maître Teuffer, je comprends que ce... vol vous inquiète », recommence Lorendan après un court silence que je ne sais comment interpréter.

« Il fait plus que m'inquiéter, jeune homme ! Je veux savoir ce que vous entendez faire pour retrouver ces statuettes », assène le Teuffer sans faire un seul effort pour avoir l'air autre chose qu'autoritaire.

« Ce n'est pas à notre banque de les retrouver », remarque Sorenzo avec un certain aplomb, faut le dire.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez caché leur disparition aux Aurors », le coupe de nouveau Teuffer qui ne semble pas du genre qui recule.

« On vous dit beaucoup de choses », ne peut s'empêcher de relever Sorenzo.

« Effectivement, jeune homme. Vous seriez surpris. On m'a dit également que le voleur était selon toute logique encore de vos murs ! », continue Teuffer sans sembler le moins du monde déstabilisé par l'insinuation.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce Lupin – Potter-Lupin, exactement, c'est ça ? Il arrive et hop, les statuettes disparaissent », développe Teuffer et, cette fois, je dois pâlir de me voir de nouveau mis en cause. Brunissande a l'air agacée.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport », le coupe Lorendan – peut-être trop vite, je me dis. Qu'il me défende ou non, c'est sans doute trop vite.

« Savez-vous qui est son père ? », enchaîne Teuffer sans attendre.

Il y a un nouveau silence. Brunissande et moi, nous n'osons pas respirer, comme si notre souffle risquait de faire tomber Lorendan. Comme souvent avec le silence, c'est le plus mal-à-l'aise avec la dernière question qui finit par le briser.

« Le directeur de l'école de magie britannique », répond Lorendan d'une voix plus que tendue. Il n'aime pas où va cette conversation – je ne saurais l'en blâmer.

« Et un loup-garou », ajoute Teuffer presque avec satisfaction.

Brunissande se mord les lèvres en me regardant je lui fais signe de garder le silence. L'arrivée de mon père dans la conversation ne m'étonne que marginalement. Des Teuffer ont sans doute enlevé mon frère - et d'après Cyrus, celui qui avait essayé de le recruter pour se fournir en plantes rares brésiliennes et potions interdites croyait savoir des tas de choses sur notre famille. Même si les liens m'échappent, ils sont sans doute là.

« Excusez-moi, mais le rapport... », soupire Lorendan, imitant relativement bien l'homme fatigué de cette conversation.

« Je peine à croire que quelqu'un de votre naïveté puisse être responsable des briseurs de sorts de cet établissement – les Gobelins n'ont plus le sens qu'ils avaient ! », estime Teuffer avec mépris. « Ces statuettes étaient dans votre bureau, j'imagine que vous pressentiez leur valeur mais les lycanthropes ont été plus rapides. Le petit Lupin vous a purement et simplement doublé ! »

« Doublé ? »

"Il est toujours désagréable de réaliser que des jeunes gens dans lesquels on a cru se reconnaître et voulu encourager ne rêvent finalement que de vous évincer", susurre Teuffer.

"Harry, m'évincer!", s'esclaffe Lorendan avec une incrédulité qui ne me paraît nullement feinte.

"Vous faire perdre toute crédibilité revient au même ", estime le chef de la maison Teuffer.

"Il y a une question qui me titille depuis le début de notre conversation, maître Teuffer", l'interrompt Lorendan avec une vigueur nouvelle. "Pourquoi tant d'intérêt soudain pour ces statuettes ? Quand votre dernier... cousin Wuelfern nous a quittés... personne n'a semblé intéressé par le contenu du coffre... ni les parchemins, ni les meubles, ni les bijoux, rien... pendant des années et des années... La vieille Reinhilde puis la vieille Ortrun sont mortes, et personne n'est même plus venu s'asseoir dans ce petit-salon... j'ai consulté nos archives, les Gobelins sont revenus vers vous chaque année, il y a encore quelques mois, sans obtenir de réponses. Et maintenant, maintenant, vous vous offusquez de la disparition des statuettes ?"

"Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas besoin de bijoux ou de meubles, surtout décorés avec le goût douteux des Wuelfern... mais je pense que mon père, ses frères, ses cousins ont refusé trop vite cette succession", regrette ouvertement Teuffer. "Je me serais intéressé à ces statuettes."

"Des magies de lune, maître Teuffer", l'interrompt de nouveau Sorenzo avec un peu de fascination dans la voix, voire une pointe de moquerie. "Des magies interdites - votre cousin Traugott me l'a bien répété."

"Traugott est un bigot", juge sévèrement Teuffer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous feriez des statuettes ?", questionne très directement Lorendan.

"Et vous ?", s'agace Teuffer.

"J'en suis juste à évaluer ce qu'elles valent - bien plus que je ne le pensais visiblement : on a mis le feu à cette banque et, maintenant, vous voilà..."

"Je vous trouve insolent, jeune homme", contre-attaque Teuffer, mais c'est faible - tout le visage de Brunissande le dit. Je crois que même lui s'en rend compte parce que le silence s'installe, tendu et hostile même au travers de la porte. "Je suis d'accord avec vous d'une certaine façon", il reprend finalement, un ton plus bas. "Ceux qui s'intéressent aujourd'hui après tant de temps à cette magie... obscure... ont des intentions qui mériteraient d'être éclaircies. J'aurais préféré que tout cela reste au plus profond des coffres ou que les Gobelins fondent les statuettes et brûlent le reste... mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il est trop tard, et je ne veux pas que même indirectement on ressorte le passé... hors normes d'une partie de mes ancêtres... Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés."

"Vous voulez quoi ?", s'informe froidement Lorendan.

"Le contenu du coffre et des échantillons de vos potions".

ooooo  
Note sur les potions  
le Maire avec ses racines d'Hélianthus, opposition symboliquement très forte face à l'Alchémille...  
La Justice avec des baies d'if, partie féminine d'un ingrédient jugé généralement masculin  
La Mariée est quasiment la base pure, presque une décoction d'Alchémille

Note sur l'écriture  
Arf,ça a l'air de rien mais relier solidement tous mes fils dans une conclusion qui tiendrait la route, ça me demande plus de temps qu'on aurait pu le croire. Le prochain,_ Des compréhensions initiées,_ est à la phase de correction mais je ne le posterai que lorsque le suivant (où l'on retrouve Harry, Brunissande et Tiziano) sera écrit (il compte déjà sept pages, mais je me suis lancée dans une scène que je n'arrive pas totalement à m'approprier...) Bref, soyez patients... et dites moi comment vous voyez la fin...


	68. Cyrus Des compréhensions initiées

Bande son conseillée

Alors les hommes pourront vivre  
Alors les enfants pourront rigoler  
Vous n'empêcherez pas la terre de tourner  
Vous n'empêcherez pas le drapeau rouge de flotter ….

Texte de Prévert, mis en musique par Frédéric Nevchehirlian (Le soleil brille pour tout le monde ?)  
Note - je sais pas de drapeau rouge ici... mais des rubis.

**68 Cyrus Des compréhensions initiées et des identités**

Je ne saurais dire quand les potions ont été prêtes. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, du lieu, et presque de mon existence – ou de mes existences, puisqu'après tout, j'ai cette chance-là. Mais il y a eu un moment où plus personne n'a coupé d'ingrédients, remué ou filtré de mélanges. Ça n'a pas fait retomber l'excitation – au contraire. Les tambours remplissaient l'air même que nous respirions, tout le monde tapait dans ses mains en reprenant leur rythme. Oui, même Bettany.

Quelque moment, indéterminé dans mon esprit, après, de nouveaux tambours se sont faits entendre, lointains échos de ceux présents dans la grotte. Les préparateurs candidats à l'initiation sont sortis à leur appel. C'était difficile de ne pas avoir envie de les suivre mais j'ai su que ce serait une erreur sans que personne ne me le dise : une certitude totale, suffisante pour que je reste assis à me balancer au rythme de la mélopée.

Un temps toujours aussi flou après, répondant à un geste de Abilio, les quelques assistants à la préparation des potions, dont Bettany et moi, se sont répartis le transport des lourds récipients de pierres où reposaient les potions. J'ai vaguement remarqué que Joachim se mettait dans le même groupe qu'elle, arguant même auprès d'un autre jeune homme qu'il était chargé de l'escorter. A tout autre moment, ça m'aurait fait sourire - voire ça m'aurait donné envie de me moquer gentiment d'eux mais j'étais loin de m'intéresser à de quelconques amourettes. J'étais fasciné par la potion, par le résultat de tant d'efforts collectifs. Dans le creuset de pierre, le liquide irradiait de puissance avec son aspect sirupeux d'un vert émeraude intense – un peu plus clair que les yeux de Joachim, plus comme ceux de Harry, et étonnamment peu inquiétant. J'aurais aimé qu'il voit ça. Ginny aussi aurait adoré, je me suis dit, un peu honteux de ne pas penser davantage à elle.

On a porté les creusets dehors, à plusieurs pour chaque récipient. Les tambours nous appelaient, ceux qui étaient restés avec nous leur répondait tout en rythmant nos pas. Dans une quasi transe, on a remonté les chemins de terre battus, où l'on aurait dû glisser chargés comme nous l'étions, sans aucune difficulté. Les creusets de pierre se seraient sans doute fracassés sur le sol s'ils nous avaient glissé des mains, mais pas une goutte n'a été renversée. À aucun croisement, je n'ai jamais hésité sur le chemin à suivre. On a suivi l'appel des tambours, en procession, au travers de la clairière où nous avions été transportés le matin même. Il faisait nuit, évidemment. On est arrivés ainsi près du fleuve, c'était humide et chaud comme l'Amazonie – il faisait bien plus frais dans la grotte malgré le nombre, les feux et les tambours. L'endroit était dégagé, tous les sorciers y étaient rassemblés et, pourtant, on avait une sensation d'espace. Surtout, l'absence d'arbres permettait de voir les étoiles – l'étoile du Sud était là, au dessus de nos tête... Sirius n'était pas loin. Évidemment.

On s'est arrêtés sur le sable de la rive. Les candidats à une nouvelles initiation étaient entrés dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Ils nous faisaient face, continuant de psalmodier la liste des ingrédients au rythme imposé par les tambours. Sur l'autre rive brûlait un feu violet et bas. Un feu symbolique et magique, pas besoin de le dire. Tout était en place, je me suis dit, avec une étonnante certitude. Une fois que j'ai eu déposé le récipient que je portais sur le sol, lentement, en complète harmonie avec les autres. Joachim m'a tiré par le bras. D'un signe de tête, il m'a indiqué la direction de son épaule droite, et j'ai vu que les autres "assistants" s'étaient regroupés là. A notre gauche, se tenait un groupe plus nombreux, où j'ai reconnu Tiago, Sol, Aesthélia. Abilio et Sara sont allés les rejoindre.

"Les initiés", a soufflé Joachim répondant à ma question muette.

Bettany et moi l'avons suivi, et Cristovao s'est jeté sur nous - sortant d'un coup de sa cachette timide derrière la jeune femme qui était venue l'après midi précédent les inviter au nom de Sol, avec un soulagement visible.

"Cyrus, Bettany, ils ne veulent pas que je reste avec Dona Aesthélia", il a protesté.

"Mais tu es avec nous", j'ai mollement contré, un peu sans réfléchir, comme avec les jumeaux. Il a pris ma main pour ne plus la lâcher. Bettany a levé les yeux au ciel.

Joachim nous a alors fait signe de l'imiter et nous avons enlevé nos chaussures - enfin Cristovao n'en portait pas. Initiés ou non, tout le monde était pieds nus. Le ciel et la terre, nue sous mes pieds. Les hommes et les femmes. L'eau et le feu. Les potions...

"Girasis serait contente", je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de persifler, "ces gens-là prennent la Symbolique au sérieux !"

Malgré le sourire rapide de Bettany, mon envie de persiflage s'est assez vite tarie devant la solennité du moment, la force croissante de la magie autour de moi. C'était comme si je respirais de la magie pure, comme si elle m'entourait et me portait, bienfaisante et sauvage à la fois. Je me suis dis qu'on avait peut-être les pieds nus pour ne pas perdre contact avec le monde non magique, ou pour unir les deux mondes... ce qui est sans doute la même chose. Mon esprit avait du mal à se concentrer sur une quelconque analyse, les sensations prenaient toute la place, annihilant une nouvelle fois le temps.

A un nouveau signal que je ne serais pas plus définir que le précédent – Tiago n'a pas fait un geste, le rythme des tambours n'a pas changé -, des sorciers et des sorcières sont sortis du groupe des initiés. Chacun d'eux portaient de grossiers bols en bois qu'ils ont remplis aux creusets de pierre en les plongeant dans le liquide. Les bols dégoulinaient après. Ils se sont chacun placés devant un des futurs initiés, homme et femme mélangés – et c'était sans doute voulu.

"Ça va être l'heure de l'intoxication", je glisse en anglais à Bettany.

Elle secoue la tête pour affirmer d'un ton sérieux :  
"Poison et contre poison.. équilibre comme pour tous les autres symboles... aucun risque."

Elle a raison, c'est l'évidence. Je m'en convaincs en attendant que les candidats à l'initiation boivent le mélange, ou que initiés et candidats le partagent. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passe. Tous les futurs initiés semblent brusquement sortir de leur catalepsie. Certains fouillent dans leurs poches, d'autres dans leur coiffure. D'autres décrochent un bijou de leur poignet, de leur cou ou de leur ventre. Beaucoup sont des médailles. Tous semblent métalliques et ont quelque chose de rouge.

Comme la médaille que j'ai au poignet, je réalise soudain. Peut-être parce que Joachim, à ma gauche, a assez instinctivement porté sa main à son poignet, lui aussi. Comme je l'avais expliqué à Bettany, c'est un signe de reconnaissance assez courant entre sorciers, plutôt occidentalisés, brésiliens. La qualité est aussi un signe de distinction sociale - la mienne en vermeil et rubis me situant pour un observateur un peu informé dans le camp des vieilles familles plutôt pures et influentes. À part la fois où je l'ai perdue sur les toits de Poudlard, sans doute par excès de sentiment de culpabilité puisqu'elle a permis à Monsieur Rusard d'obtenir la justice paternelle et de pourrir l'intégralité de mes vacances d'été, elle ne m'a jamais plus quitté. Je la porte parfois à mon cou, mais, au Brésil, toujours au poignet. Comme la plupart des hommes.

"Moi, je n'en ai pas", remarque tristement Cristovao.

"Moi non plus", indique Bettany.

Instinctivement, Joachim et moi nous regardons. Je crois que nous lisons brusquement en l'autre comme dans un miroir, l'envie de remédier à cet état de choses. Si on pouvait on leur mettrait à chacun une médaille... Pas seulement pour l'identité - Cristovao est un sorcier brésilien et je me fiche qu'il soit né dans une famille trop moldue pour y avoir droit. Et si Bettany arrive en effet à se sentir chez elle ici, pourquoi pas ?

Le rituel montre qu'il y a sans doute là plus qu'une identité inscrite dans du métal et une pierre précieuse. Qu'ils en aient une médaille, un autre bijou ou un quelconque talisman orné d'une étoile de pierre rouge, les initiés en puissance les plongent en effet maintenant, avec plus ou moins de détermination, dans le bol tendu par le sorcier ou la sorcière qui leur fait face. Une vive lumière aussi verte et intense que la potion que j'ai aidé à préparer éclaire alors la scène pendant un bref instant. Ce n'est qu'après cette réaction qu'ils boivent le breuvage qui leur a été présenté. D'un coup.

«Un catalyseur », je murmure sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. « Mais un catalyseur de quoi?»

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par catalyseur », répond lentement Joachim.

«Le métal et le rubis... ils interagissent avec la potion », comprend Bettany les yeux étrangement brillants. Comme fascinée, je dirais. J'opine presque à mon insu.

«… les bijoux leur appartiennent, sont chargés de leur... je crois que tu dirais aura », chuchote Joachim.

J'aurais eu d'autres questions, mais les initiés tombent, l'un après l'autre, sur les genoux ou sur le côté, et je m'inquiète qu'ils se noient. C'est là que la disposition des spectateurs prennent leur sens. Les initiés entourent les candidats. Ils ne les touchent pas mais les maintiennent pourtant hors de l'eau par leur seule présence.

Leur énergie magique se cumule - ce qui est déjà un phénomène assez impressionnant à observer même si relativement courant pour les magies traditionnelles. Le flux collectif n'agit pas seul. Il se nourrit de nos énergies, à nous, ceux qui sont rester sur la rive. Je sens ma magie se mêler à celle de tous les autres, sans limite, sans hiérarchie ou direction. Le partage, l'harmonie et le don sont les mots qui me viennent. Dans un bref éclair de conscience, je regarde Bettany, prêt à la voir lever les yeux au ciel. Je la trouve concentrée, les yeux fermés, sa main dans celle de Joachim. Celle qui porte la médaille. Je change de main pour que Cristovao ait la même chance et à son regard surpris mais ravi, je vois que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Les images envahissent en effet nos esprits des rêves éveillés. Les premiers sont très clairs. Il y a des mains apposées sur un front en sueur, des feuilles d'ajosacha qui sortent de ce corps ; la sueur disparaît mais les mains aussi. Sans doute, le corps a été guéri. Un homme noir de grande taille apparaît ensuite, dans un nuage de fumée, il rit en regardant au dessus d'une foule, il leur dit ce qui va arriver, avant qu'un vent se lève et disperse la fumée. Une vielle femme ramasse des herbes dans les marais, elle les choisit avec soin, les plus longues les plus belles, son panier est plein. Sa tête s'envole... J'en suis encore à me persuader de cette idée quand les images arrivent si nombreuses, contradictoires et intenses qu'il n'est plus possible d'en dégager une trame. Je me rappelle des étoiles qui les traversent comme une nuée de météores dans un ciel d'été. De la lune, austère et omniprésente qui me fait penser à Remus un instant sans pour autant me laisser échapper de la transe collective. Il y a des plantes, des animaux, le fleuve et la forêt. Il y a l'homme et la femme, face à la magie. Il y a notre puissance collective comme une promesse.

oo

Je me réveille bien plus tard. Il fait chaud et humide – encore plus chaud et humide que pendant la nuit, s'il faut préciser. J'essuie la sueur dans mon cou en essayant de reconnaître mon environnement. On est de retour dans la grotte qui nous a été assignée – j'ai une vague vision de ce retour ; ce n'était donc pas un rêve de plus. Je distingue Aesthélia, assise, buvant lentement du maté en écrivant avec régularité sur un parchemin. Cristovao dort, Bettany n'est pas là.

« Alors ? », souffle ma marraine quand je viens m'affaler à côté d'elle dans un sursaut d'énergie.

« C'est une question ? », je proteste avec sincérité.

Comme elle ne répond rien, j'en déduis qu'elle est sérieuse. Je me sers un maté et j'essaie de réunir mes idées pendant qu'il infuse et que les feuilles se déposent au fond de la tasse. Je bois une gorgée très amère mais en même temps énergisante avant de me risquer à parler.

« Résumons-nous », je tente donc, sans cacher la dérision dans ma voix. « On a eu ici assez de magie sans baguette pour rendre Albus, considéré comme le meilleur de tout l'hémisphère nord depuis Grindelwald, totalement jaloux... »

«Jamais un seul homme, Cyrus. Le groupe », remarque très justement ma marraine. J'opine - le groupe, le partage, sont évidemment des clés de ce que j'ai observé.

«On a les tambours... Je ne rirais plus jamais de ceux qui s'intéressent à la magie de la musique... », j'indique très sérieusement.

«C'est heureux », elle commente en inspirant une gorgée du liquide amer.

A l'entendre, ça suffisait à justifier notre périple, nos nuits passées à calculer des trajectoires astrales et l'interrogatoire de Sol et Tiago. Mais la réalité est que l'importance de la magie musicale m'est sautée aux yeux durant ces trois jours et que ça a changé toute mon attitude envers la question. Quelque part, donc, ça valait le coup. J'opine donc de nouveau.

«On a également un sens un peu moins... disons patrimonial et identitaire à l'usage des médailles», je repars, ma main lissant la mienne sans réellement le vouloir. Un catalyseur d'aura? Je n'ose pas le dire à haute voix !

«C'est une magie qui date de la rencontre des sorciers européens et indiens, une fusion entre des savoirs qui a suivi son propre développement", commente lentement Aesthélia. "C'est beaucoup trop peu étudié, beaucoup trop tenu pour acquis... et identitaire plutôt que réellement magique comme tu viens de le souligner. »

«Bah, la liste des choses à peine étudiées ne s'arrêtent pas là ! », je m'exclame.

«Et si nous nous limitions à ton sujet », sourit Aesthélia, étonnamment conciliante.

Je soupire parce que la délimitation n'aide que peu.

«Disons que nous avons d'abord une très forte conjonction entre la composition de la potions, la date et l'heure de sa fabrication et de sa consommation, et les conjonctions astrales que tu m'as si obligeamment fait calculer... »

«Bettany t'a bien aidé », elle me rappelle.

«Mais ça finalement c'est la base, c'est le décor, ce n'est pas l'important »

«Non ? »

«Tout cela ne serait rien sans le catalyseur, le bijou, le talisman, la médaille... C'est lui qui... enfin, j'imagine... détermine le rêve d'initiation, fait le lien entre la potion et le sorcier, transforme une intoxication partielle en rêve personnel et pourtant partagé »

«Est-ce un rêve ? »

«Une vision, si tu préfères... Tu as déjà essayé ? », je contre dans un moment de rébellion. J'en ai assez de parler comme si je passais un examen.

«Évidemment », elle lâche posément.

«Et ? »

«Et je n'étais pas prête pour ce que j'ai vu... »

Je n'ose pas la relancer, mais elle regarde seulement si Cristovao dort toujours avant de reprendre.

«J'ai vu le choix qui s'offrait à moi : la solitude et la science... ou la facilité... J'ai mis des mois à l'accepter. Peut-être ne l'ai-je toujours pas accepté malgré les apparences, et donc je ne suis pas prête pour une autre initiation... »

«Le prix des pouvoirs », je commente en repensant à certaines des images que j'ai vues. La perte des mains, de la tête, la dispersion de la fumée. « L'initiation énonce le prix à payer... »

«Bettany parlerait de prix, j'aimerais que tu dises don, ce que tu es prêt à donner pour la clairvoyance, la capacité à soigner les autres... », elle indique.

«Papa résumerait cela par le mot responsabilité », je pense tout haut.

«Il y a de ça », elle admet.

«Mais Aesthélia, je connais peu de gens qui donnent aussi librement autant de toi... », je commence à protester.

«Les termes ne sont pas si simples, Cyrus »

«Ou ils ont peut-être changé... peut-être que la prochaine vision serait plus... sereine », j'ose, stupéfié de ma propre audace. J'ai l'impression de passer une frontière que je m'étais toujours imposée.

Quand j'attendais une explosion, elle a un de ses sourires ineffables  
«Je suis heureuse de te voir si optimiste. »

«Je suis sérieux. »

«J'ai entendu. »

Je suis soufflé par son insinuation - est-ce Sirius qui lui donne ces conseils ? Est-ce moi ? Suis-je capable de faire une quelconque distinction en la matière ? On se concentre quelques minutes sur nos boissons respectives avant que je ne relance la discussion sur une de mes intuitions du moment.

«Tu sais à quoi tout cela m'a fait penser ? J'ai travaillé avec Harry sur des potions avant de partir. Des potions utilisées par des communautés de garous principalement pour canaliser les effets de la pleine lune par le biais de statuettes métalliques... Je l'ai aidé sur la composition des potions sans réellement comprendre ce qui était à l'œuvre – d'ailleurs, je me rends compte qu'il faudrait assister à une utilisation pour aller plus loin mais, bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire : la lune, des objets symboliques en métal, des potions, des effets différents selon chaque personne... »

«C'est ce pour quoi tu voulais rester », se rappelle soudain Aesthélia, « un livre sur les magies de lune... »

«Effectivement, il se trouve que Girasis détient une correspondance avec Cosmo Taluti qui a mené des recherches assez confidentielles sur tout ça... Tiziano, un pote de Harry s'y est collé quand tu as menacé de me virer... »

Aesthélia vérifie une nouvelle fois que Cristovao est toujours dans les bras de Morphée, avant de me répondre.

«Je connais Cosmo Taluti que de réputation et Girasis reste pour moi une pédante opportuniste mais l'un comme l'autre ont été prudents...et je te conseille de faire comme eux ! »

«Tu veux dire que tu me demandes de me taire ? De ne pas partager ce que j'ai vu ? De ne pas creuser plus avant ? », je m'étonne sincèrement. « Toi, qui m'as répété des milliers de fois que rien ne protège mieux que la connaissance partagée ?! »

«Je te demande de ne pas brûler les étapes. On est un petit nombre, ici, en Asie, en Europe, en Afrique, à voir, à pressentir le lien, l'importance de ces pratiques traditionnelles... Mais chacune de ces pratiques a sa propre logique, ses petites ambitions... elles sont utiles et peu nocives... Réunies dans un corpus théorique globale, solide, il y a là une puissance difficile à contenir et qui pourrait faire des envieux mal intentionnés... »

«Mais... »

«Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas être naïf : ce que tu as découvert par chance, ouverture et empathie, d'autres peuvent le trouver par la force, la ruse et le calcul. Il faut publier, oui, mais en prenant garde de ne pas ouvrir trop vite de portes mal gardées... »

Je rumine sa mise en garde avant de décider de changer de discussion :

«Et Bettany ? Ça lui a fait quel effet toute cette magie sans étiquette ? »

«C'est toi qui devrais me le dire », m'oppose Aesthélia, avec un petit rire très jeune après le ton solennel et professoral qu'elle a précédemment adopté.

"Je crois qu'elle a été touchée...", je me risque, étonné moi même de ma certitude. "Au début elle était sceptique mais elle a été touchée."

"De plusieurs manières, si j'ai bien compris", insiste ma marraine, toujours légère. "Au point de laisser son journal ici sans nouvelle entrée ! Le jour où j'aurais compris qu'elle passe la nuit à écrire !"

Je me contente de hausser les épaules en me disant que si la fréquentation de Joachim lui ouvre un peu les yeux sur la magie sans étiquette, c'était sans doute une bonne nouvelle. Le journal comme les paranoïas peuvent attendre.

Sans réelle mise en garde, Aesthélia attrape soudain une plume papote qui traîne sur la table de travail, parmi les calculs astronomiques, et me la jette d'un geste vif. "Mais on aura bien le temps de rediscuter de tout ça tous les deux. Les autres ne seront pas tous aussi disponibles. Au boulot !"

Je regarde la plume entre mes mains, simple, commune, magique pourtant. Je sens sa magie comme je sentirai son humidité, je me rends compte. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que c'est aussi net pour moi qui ai toujours vécu dans le monde magique - si on exclut une semaine passée dans un orphelinat moldu quand j'avais neuf ans.

"Ça paraît un peu... futile, non ? Toutes ces questions préparées... quand on a vécu... hier soir", je formule très maladroitement - déjà, j'arrive à l'articuler !

"Il ne faut pas avoir peur des étiquettes, Cyrus", m'admoneste Aesthelia. "Les étiquettes servent juste à avancer dans la voie ; elles sont juste un chemin, ou les pierres sur ce chemin... Tant qu'elles ne sont pas une fin..."

"Et j'ai encore du chemin à faire", je reconnais pas mal pour moi même.

"Et à peine une douzaine d'heures devant toi pour ramasser quelques cailloux", elle me rappelle.

ooo

Je ne rencontre aucune difficulté à amener les nouveaux initiés à discuter avec moi quand je les aborde un par un, au bord du fleuve. Ma présence lors de la préparation des potions paraît un sauve-conduit suffisant.

"Je t'ai vu dans la grotte", se rappelle Hortencia, une fille qui ressemble à une liane tellement elle est longue et fine.

"C'est quoi ?" demande Mauricio, un gars de mon âge assez rablé - un peu sur le modèle de Tiago.

"Une plume-papote", j'explique. "Elle est enchantée pour noter ce que vous dites..."

Je crois qu'ils auraient bien aimé en savoir plus et je me promets d'un ramener un stock la prochaine fois que je mène ce type d'entretien.

"Je ne sais pas lire", remarque alors la petite Josimara, celle qui arrachait les pétales de vitoria-regia dans la grotte. "Elle lit à haute voix ?"

"Pas celle là", je suis obligé de reconnaître tout en me disant que quelqu'un pourrait sans doute y voir un marché à développer.

"Tu parles bien portugais", remarquent la plupart - je leur réponds que je suis né ici.

"Tes parents sont initiés ?" est la question suivante.

"Non", suis-je obligé de révéler en me demandant si ce n'est pas une forme de traîtrise de ma part.

Eux ne semblent pas choqués de cette révélation. La raison apparaît quand ils me racontent, avec pas mal de facilité, leur parcours :

"Quand j'ai eu douze ans, Sol m'a rencontrée... sur le bord du fleuve... Elle a vu en moi... ce que je pouvais devenir... mon père a accepté que je la suive...", raconte Aïna - pas vingt ans, de sang pur guarani, couverte de tatouages bleus... totalement magnifique dans son genre.

"Quand j'ai eu treize ans, la forêt m'a appelé", se souvient Euclimar, dont les yeux clairs attestent les origines mêlées.

"Ma mère m'a amené", explique Hortencia.

"Mon oncle", Ma tante, mon cousin, la rebouteuse du village... tous ont été amenés par quelqu'un et ont dû subir le même interrogatoire que Bettany et moi, il y a deux jours. Personne ne se souvient d'avoir vu quelqu'un être refusé.

"Les initiés voient qui ils peuvent amener", affirme Aïna dans son portugais est chantant et un peu hésitant, aussi sauvage et irrésistible qu'elle en un mot.

"J'espère", rajoute timidement Josimara.

Ils parlent tout aussi facilement de leur vision - sans que j'arrive bien à savoir si elle préexistait à leur initiation. La magie leur apparaît comme un continuum, dirait Girasis. Sans étape, soulignerait Maninder.

"Je vois les plantes, je vois quand les cueillir, comment les utiliser", explique Aïna.

"Je vois le chemin devant", annonce mystérieusement Euclimar.

"Je vois le chemin des objets", prétend encore plus hermétiquement Josimara pour qui ignore qu'elle parle en fait de télékinésie et de métamorphose.

"Je vois la maladie", dit plus clairement sans doute Mauricio.

"Tu voyais cela avant les initiations ?", je demande à chaque fois.

"Je voyais... je voyais mais je ne savais pas toujours ce que je voyais...", répondent la plupart.

"Je voyais et différentes personnes m'ont appris à mieux voir mais... le rituel... Le rituel te donne le sens... tu comprends?", explique Hortencia le plus clairement de tous.

"Tu as vu, pendant le rituel, non ?", s'agace Euclimar, comme si ça résumait toutes les réponses qu'on pourrait apporter.

"J'ai vu... j'ai vu quelqu'un savoir soigner... ses mains étaient puissantes contre la maladies mais elles ont disparu ensuite...", je raconte, content finalement qu'on parle aussi de mon expérience. C'est peut-être une meilleure base que mes questions faussement anodines.

"Il faut donner pour recevoir", estime Aïna, et tous les autres approuvent sa formulation d'un signe de la tête.

"Si tu as vu, c'est que tu as donné, toi aussi", rajoute Mauricio."Tu as donné ta magie, ta puissance, tu as mêlé ton aura à celle du groupe... tu nous as aidés dans notre... voyage... tu as vu... en retour..."

"Même si ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi ?", je commente un peu au hasard.

Ils me regardent tous avec surprise - Aïna manque de rire.

"Tu as vu ce que peut la magie", souligne Euclimar.

"Nous ne sommes rien sans elle. Nous voyons par elle. Nous lui donnons la puissance, elle nous donne la vision", formule Josimara avec simplicité et ferveur. "Tant que nous donnons, nous recevons..."

"Et ceux qui ne peuvent pas donner ce qu'elle demande ?", je questionne en pensant à l'expérience a priori tronquée d'Aesthélia.

"Tu parles comme si ils avaient le choix", marmonne Mauricio

"S'ils voient ce qu'elle demande, ils donnent", renchérit Aïna d'un ton définitif.

Aucun d'entre eux ne réussit cependant à m'expliquer la magie à l'oeuvre entre le talisman et la potion. Les plus aventureux s'hasardant à penser que Abilio ou Sara sauraient peut être me répondre.

"Comme s'ils risquaient de me répondre", je marmonne à la dixième suggestion, plus pour moi qu'autre chose

"Pourquoi ça ?", veut savoir Mauricio, porte-parole des autres.

"Je ne pense pas que je sois le bienvenu pour lui", je reconnais du bout des lèvres

"A cause de son histoire sur la taille de ton âme ?", s'enquiert, presque prévenante, Hortencia. Il ne semble pas que le fond l'inquiète.

"Par exemple", j'admets. J'ai eu un Papa qui professait qu'admettre ses faiblesses était une force.

"Pourtant, tu n'aurais sans doute pas le choix", remarque sagement Euclimar, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

'S'il l'a vu, ça sera", commente Josimara avec une simplicité qui me fait frémir.

ooo

Quand je quitte les jeunes initiés, la tête bruissante d'autant de nouvelles réponses que de nouvelles questions, je tombe sur Aesthélia en grande discussion avec Abilio. Appuyé contre elle, Cristovao a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Je ferai bien demi-tour quand ce dernier me repère et m'appelle avec la simplicité des enfants :

"Cyrus, on est là !"

Comme je ne sais pas m'enfuir même quand j'en ai envie, je m'approche d'eux sans doute avec un sourire un peu trop crispé.

"Te voilà", commente Aesthélia.

"Bettany et Joachim te cherchent", glisse Abilio en me regardant moi comme si ma disparition le rendait suspicieux.

"Ils avaient dû mal à croire que tu travailles autant après la nuit d'hier", indique Aesthélia et ça fait sourire Abilio. Sa réaction naturelle et légère me fait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ma prévention envers lui. Attention, prendre conscience ne veut pas dire anéantir.

" J'espère que tu as eu les réponses que tu cherchais", il questionne maintenant avec une certaine bienveillance.

"Il me faudra du temps pour trouver du sens... le sens que je peux y donner... comme pour les visions, à ce que j'ai compris", je réponds prudemment.

Il y a un infime assentiment dans les yeux d'Aesthélia.

"La réponse est moins importante que le chemin pour y arriver", commente alors Abilio, bien dans son rôle de grand initié sibyllin si vous voulez mon avis.

"Je commence à m'en persuader", je formule diplomatiquement - le premier qui dit que je ne fais pas d'effort...

"Le rituel est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?", s'enorgueillit Abilio, et ça amuse Aesthélia. "La potion hier soir... je suis sûr que tu n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil", il reprend en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne dirais pas ça", je décide de répondre après un moment d'hésitation. Puisque c'est lui qui lance le sujet, après tout.

"Non ?"

"Eh bien, je n'avais jamais vu une transmission orale et chantée de recette", je reconnais, "ni une fabrication aussi collective et aussi symbolique dans son organisation. Même ici. Mais la potion, elle-même, dans sa composition symbolique, dans son... principe d'interaction avec la lune et avec... Malghanica, et dans sa catalyse par un objet symbolique essentiellement métallique", j'énumère, "ça m'a rappelé des choses..."

"Vraiment ?", s'intéresse sincèrement Abilio. Il a quasiment perdu cette hauteur qui m'intimidait.

"J'ai participé à la reconstitution de potions interagissant avec des statuettes les soirs de pleine lune", je leur apprends. "Équilibre entre féminité et masculinité, entre intoxication et fortification, entre nature et culture... Beaucoup de parallèles me sont venus à l'esprit hier... Je ne dis pas que tout est équivalent", je me dépêche d'ajouter, "les buts sont clairement différents - mais les principes à l'œuvre... se rencontrent."

"Fascinant", commente Abilio. "J'avoue que j'aimerais en savoir plus... Tu as observé ça sur quel continent ?"

"Si je vous dis que ce rituel est italien et fort ancien ?"

"Européen ?"

"Abilio, tu sais que les traditions occidentales sont plus complexes que les étiquettes...", intervient doucement Aesthélia.

"Visiblement", il admet. "Je pensais bien que Cyrus comprendrait... sentirait des choses. Ta seule formation aurait expliqué cela, Aesthélia, mais... ce qu'il a rapidement esquissé montre qu'en effet il connaît des potions qui invoquent les mêmes principes... Au-delà de ce qu'il a appris ici..."

"Et cette expérience, il pourrait la transmettre dans l'autre sens", insiste Aesthélia. J'esquisse un geste de protestation puis je le ravale. Au nom de quoi pourrais-je protester ?

"Effectivement", commente Abilio l'air surpris de son propre accord. "Cyrus va rester encore quelque temps avec nous, au Brésil, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Plusieurs mois", confirme Aesthélia, alors que moi, je note que l'intimidant Abilio m'inclut dans le même groupe que lui.

"Alors nous aurons le temps de revenir sur tout ça", décide abruptement ce dernier, en se tournant vers la plaine. "Nous partons tous à la nuit tombée, profitons au maximum du partage qui nous est offert avant ça."

ooooo  
Rappel sur le conseil de 3 sorciers qui préside au rituel, tous amis de Aesthélia  
Tiago – un ami de Aesthélia, l'oncle de Joaquim, il est indien et petit et rablé. Joaquim a les yeux verts.  
Sol – une sorcière aveugle  
Abilio - élève de don Léandro, un vieillard, ou presque. Il a aidé Cyrus quand il avait onze ans. Cf In stellis memoriam, chapitre 11

Les nouveaux initiés - Aïna, Mauricio, Hortencia, Josimara, Euclimar... ma foi, on ne devrait pas les revoir.

On s'approche toujours de la fin - allez, je vais me risquer à un pronostic : une dizaine de chapitres. D'ailleurs, le suivant s'appelle _Des virages inattendues_, notamment parce qu'on se retrouve une nouvelle fois sur une moto. Quel rapport avec les statuettes, la Suisse ou les Gobelins ? Vous allez voir.

Ce chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour sans Dina, Alixe et Fée flea(u) - sachez le. Rien que pour ce chapitre, il y a eu trois plans différents... j'ai sué sur celui-là, incroyable. J'aurais aussi sûrement arrêté sans vos encouragements alors cette histoire est bien la vôtre.

Je réponds à toutes les reviews signées. Désolée pour les guests et merci Eustache pour son impatience.


	69. Harry Du prix de l'avenir et des virage

On est des marchands  
On arrache des coeurs  
On est des méchants  
Et nous, on aime bien ce qui fait peur !  
La Mathilde, Les marchands, album Equilibristes

**69 Harry. Du prix de l'avenir et des virages inattendus.**

Brunissande entre la première. Quand nous avions été sûrs que Teuffer avait effectivement quitté les lieux - après avoir obtenu tout ce qu'il exigeait ! -, nous étions facilement tombés d'accord. Si j'entreprenais Lorendan le premier, je risquais de lui casser la gueule avant d'avoir obtenu des explications.

« Tiens, vous voilà », commente laconiquement Sorenzo en nous voyant entrer. Il a l'air épuisé au-delà de ce que peut expliquer une nuit de veille.

« Teuffer sort d'ici », commence assez directement, en allemand, Brunissande.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler la langue de Goethe et je suis étonné que ça me paraisse aussi naturel. Mais c'est aussi un bon moyen pour empêcher Lorendan de nous mener en bateau - bien joué de sa part. Malgré cette entrée en matière, il n'a pas l'air gêné ou surpris. Presque soulagé.

« Et vous lui avez tout donné », continua Brunissande. La déférence formelle française transposée à l'allemand sans difficulté ne cache pas la déception dans sa voix.

« Vous êtes là depuis quand ? », s'informe Lorendan très poliment.

« Quasiment depuis le début », affirme Brunissande, sans doute pour l'inviter à moins de louvoiements. « Quand il s'est mis à accuser Harry... nous avons décidé de rester derrière la porte », précise-t-elle néanmoins.

Notre chef de stage opine comme pour nous féliciter de cette décision.  
« Vous savez donc que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Si je lui avais refusé, il serait allé voir Crochpik et... »

«Rien ne prouve que les Gobelins se seraient aussi facilement défaits de tant de biens matériels», j'objecte, intervenant pour la première fois. Je me sens toujours trahi par sa décision, malgré les mises en garde de Severus hier à peine.

« Des broutilles », réfute Lorendan en haussant les épaules. « Tout ce qui étaient des artefacts gobelins a déjà été récupérés – rachetés ou simplement pris. Seules les statuettes les intriguaient encore – et avant tout parce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à les approcher pour s'en emparer et les fondre ! Elles ont fini par symboliser pour les Gobelins tout ce qu'ils détestent : des magies sorcières auxquelles ils n'ont pas accès… un rappel de leur impuissance... »

« Les statuettes sont pourtant tout sauf des magies sorcières », je lâche presque à mon insu. On est là dans des savoirs que je n'ai pas réellement partagé avec Lorendan.

«Je ne sais pas si ça changerait quoi que ce soit s'ils s'en convainquaient», estime le Vénitien, rejetant mon argument avec facilité. «Teuffer les veut ? Crochpik les lui donnera – éventuellement contre une bourse d'or, avec ma tête et la tienne en prime si besoin. Sans ton petit ami Sirénéen, il t'aurait bien déjà désigné comme incendiaire auprès des Aurors suisses... et il pense que je te couvre – ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux d'ailleurs... »

Pendant que j'essaie de décider s'il n'essaie pas de m'acheter à peu de frais, Brunissande repasse à l'attaque.

« OK, vous cédez pour garder votre poste... mais vous balancez aussi la mission de Harry. A quoi bon m'avoir fait venir si c'est pour tout lâcher le lendemain ? »

« Mais je n'ai lâché que mes échantillons ! Rappelez-vous que nous avons laissé un jeu complet de potions dans le coffre de Crochpik », il se défend. « Et quand bien même, est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait toutes les observations dont nous avions besoin cette nuit ? Vos potions ont réagi, j'imagine. Elles ont réagi ici , alors dans le coffre... non ? »

« Elles ont réagi », je confirme sobrement, un peu honteux d'avoir oublié la précaution prise hier soir.

« Moi aussi », reconnaît Brunissande.

« Donc, on sait maintenant avec certitude que le piste de Harry est la bonne », affirme tranquillement Lorendan. « Les statuettes sont des catalyseurs de magie de lune, dont les effets peuvent être modulés par des potions. Nous ne savons pas si la prise de ces potions aiderait les Gobelins à les manipuler mais la valeur des statuettes est précisée, et ça Crochpick l'entendra si besoin. »

« Sauf que nous ne disposons plus des statuettes », je fais remarquer.

« Je dirais que nous venons peut-être de donner la potion à leur voleur », insinue même Brunissande sans même rosir.

Sorenzo se contente de sourire en secouant la tête  
« Je ne crois pas. Si Meinrad Teuffer avait les statuettes... il aurait les moyens de mettre suffisamment d'experts sur le coup pour préparer ses propres potions... Pas besoin de venir m'intimider ! »

Ni Brunissande ni moi ne trouvons quoi lui répliquer.

« Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est Körbl qui a voulu ses statuettes... Cette nuit, j'ai consulté toute l'histoire du coffre Wülfern », il nous apprend, « et j'ai constaté que seul Körbl était revenu à ce coffre après la mort de sa grand-mère. Cinq fois. Il y a deux ans, il a même fait une offre d'achat d'un lot d'œuvres d'art où figurent les statuettes. Deux mois plus tard, Crochpick me demandait pour la première fois d'évaluer la valeur magique des objets contenus dans ce coffre. Comme je n'étais pas encore sensibilisé au charme mystérieux de ces statuettes – assez moches, vous me l'accorderez - », commente-t-il d'un ton qui ne déparerait pas dans un salon vénitien, « je n'ai pas été très loin. À part un vieux système solaire mécanique que j'aurais bien mis dans mon salon, rien ne me paraissait mériter plus qu'une livraison dans une boutique de brocanteurs. C'est ce que j'ai mis dans mon rapport. Il y a huit mois, Crochpick est revenu à la charge en précisant qu'il voulait connaître la valeur des statuettes. Comme je lui ai insolemment répondu qu'il suffisait de les peser, il a été pour la première fois plus explicite... J'ai mis plusieurs mois à te trouver Harry », résume t-il.

Brunissande me regarde quémandant clairement mon opinion.

« Et maintenant ? », je finis par demander. La théorie de Lorendan se tient assez, j'en sais trop peu sur les uns et les autres, pour que j'évite de rentrer dans une discussion stérile. Voyons plutôt où il veut en venir.

« Maintenant ? Maintenant, c'est le moment de jouer cartes sur table, Harry », il attaque quand je ne m'y attends plus. « A quoi peuvent servir ces statuettes ? Auprès de qui pourrait-on les vendre ? Ton rapport est extrêmement vague sur ces points – je l'ai relu. »

« Il faudrait demander à Körbl », je biaise.

Lorendan me regarde fixement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.  
« Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver – je vais dormir »

« Sorenzo, mettez-vous à sa place », l'arrête Brunissande. « Comment vous faire confiance ? »

« Comment ? », répète Lorendan l'air blessé. « Si mon comportement ne suffit pas, peut-être par manque d'autres options ? »

« Ça me semble insuffisant », juge Brunissande, étonnamment directe.

« Quels gages pourrais-je bien vous donner !? », s'agace Lorendan.

«Tu parles de mettre les cartes sur la table », je décide de proposer - non, le vouvoiement ne me vient pas aussi facilement qu'à Brunissande, quelque soit la langue dans laquelle je parle. «Qu'est-ce que tu espères de tout ça, toi ? »

Il est à deux mètres de la porte, et je me dis qu'il va sortir sans prendre la peine de me répondre, laisser Crochpick me virer et vendre mon rapport au plus offrant.

« De quoi monnayer mon avenir », il répond contre toute attente. « Voire le vôtre si ça vous intéresse... »

oo

« Tu y crois à son plan ? », questionne Brunissande un peu rêveusement.

Nous sommes dans sa cuisine. Elle a fait des crêpes sous le prétexte qu'elle réfléchit mieux le ventre plein. Je ne sais pas si je réfléchis mieux, mais je n'ai plus faim.

« Obtenir le poste qu'il convoite à Singapour contre un dossier épais contre Körbl et Teuffer ? Ou nous emmener dans ses bagages ? », je soupire.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de lui faire confiance », constate Brunissande, l'air presque déçue.

« Je suis content de savoir ce qu'il veut », je décide de concéder – la paranoïa voudrait que je mette en doute même cette hypothèse. Mais j'en suis arrivé à me dire que je pouvais tout autant soupçonner Brunissande... - que Severus ne pouvait pas toujours avoir raison. « Je suis incapable de savoir si son plan peut marcher, quant à imaginer comment y contribuer... »

« Il a l'air de penser le contraire », elle soupire.

Je joue avec ma fourchette encore un instant avant de me lancer.

« Le problème est de savoir la réelle valeur de ce que je sais », je commence. « Comme je te l'ai dit hier, pour moi, la valeur des statuettes dépasse les lycanthropes... Si Lorendan croit que mon père ou Ada vont lui acheter, il rêve... La voie des statuettes n'est pas connue des garous britanniques et si les garous italiens redoutent que les statuettes soient mal utilisées, ils ont l'air de bien maîtriser leur fabrication », j'argumente avant de me rendre compte que je n'énonce pas que des vérités. « J'en sais rien d'ailleurs, mais ni Ada ni Fiametta n'ont eu l'air excitées par l'existence des statuettes Wülfern, plutôt le contraire. Je ne crois pas non plus que Körbl veuille les statuettes pour les vendre aux garous, ou empêcher des garous de s'en emparer... Je crois plutôt que l'important ce sont les magies de lune, leur puissance méconnue ou oubliée... C'est le sens des travaux du père d'Ada ou du silence de Girasis... non ? »

Brunissande opine lentement, sans doute pesant mes arguments l'un après l'autre.  
« Il aurait trouvé un autre débouché pour elles ? »

« Des tas de Moldus en Italie les utilisent on m'a dit... »

« Des tas ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire un nombre », je reconnais, « mais cet usage est documenté... notamment pour les grossesses à risque. »

« Monnayer les statuettes auprès des Moldus, ça serait briser le secret », juge Brunissande sans cacher son désaccord.

Je n'hésite pas longtemps – s'il n'y a pas de lien, c'est que je suis décidément devenu plus que paranoïaque et que mon père et Severus peuvent prendre leur retraite.

« Il y a quelques mois il y a eu en Angleterre une histoire de potions euphorisantes vendues à des étudiants moldus, une mafia mêlant moldus et sorciers et ayant les héritiers d'une famille suisse bien connue à sa tête... »

« Körbl ? »

« Non, les petits-fils Teuffer – je ne me rappelle plus de leurs noms. Ils ont disparu juste avant d'être arrêtés... sans doute en Amérique latine », je révèle, en m'agaçant de ne pas avoir retenu les détails de tout ça. « Je sais que le lien n'est pas évident, mais le motif me paraît trop récurrent pour relever de la pure coïncidence... »

« Mais Sorenzo soupçonne Körbl », insiste Brunissande.

« L'enquête a plus ou moins révélé que les petits-fils en avaient assez d'attendre que leur grand-père daigne partager avec eux... Körbl fait peut-être cause commune avec eux... »

« Sorenzo a raison, tu en sais plus que tu veux bien lui en dire », constate Brunissande.

« Je ne crois pas que ce que je viens de te raconter soit suffisant pour que Crochpick le recommande pour un poste à Singapour ! », je contre.

« Ça », soupire Brunissande, « est-ce que ça ne serait pas à Sorenzo de nous le dire ? »

Sa proposition me prend par surprise. Et je suis étonné de ma surprise.

« Tu lui fais si peu confiance ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question : pourquoi doutes-tu si peu de lui ? », je marmonne plus sur la défensive que je ne le voudrais.

« On ne gagne rien à ne pas essayer », elle estime en haussant les épaules pour bonne mesure.

« Imagine qu'il soit de mèche avec Körbl ? », j'exprime à haute voix ce que je tais depuis des heures maintenant.

« Harry, t'es complément parano ! », elle s'esclaffe avec légèreté.

Personne n'a jamais ri de ma paranoïa, et je ne suis pas loin de la colère puis je croise ses yeux bruns un peu étonnés de ma réaction. Son visage est si lisse. Je me dis que la vie a été gentille avec elle sans doute. Pas d'ami de son père pour livrer la cachette de ses parents à leur pire ennemi. Pas de mégalo dangereux décidant que, du haut de ses quinze mois, elle méritait de mourir. Pas d'oncle et de tante ouvertement dégoûtés de devoir l'élever. Pas de père adoptif ayant dû se battre pour avoir le droit de travailler ou de se marier... L'inverse de Ada en quelque sorte, je décide sans savoir ni d'où me vient cette comparaison... ni où elle me mène.

«Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? », continue lentement Brunissande quand je ne trouve pas de réponse. «Tu es venu me chercher pourtant et... »

«Je te fais confiance », je la coupe, en secouant ma colère. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul dans cette histoire et encore moins de me fâcher de nouveau avec elle – ce serait sans doute une fois de trop. « Même à ton insu, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être utilisée dans cette histoire », je me dépêche d'ajouter en la regardant dans les yeux – elle ne cache pas son soulagement. « Mais Sorenzo... »

« Son histoire se tient pourtant : il n'avait aucune idée de la valeur des statuettes jusqu'à ce que les Gobelins la lui demandent, il sent que Körbl les voudrait... », elle reprend son plaidoyer en faveur du briseur de sorts en chef.

« Et il se demande comment tirer parti de tout ça », je continue. Parce qu'après tout, qu'il ait son propre agenda était bien le plus rassurant. «Ok, essayons d'aller discuter de nouveau avec lui», j'admets en me levant un peu brusquement pour ne pas laisser de place aux petites voix qui voudraient que je tempère encore ma décision ou, pire peut-être, que je prenne l'avis de tout mon clan pour prendre une décision qui me revient.

ooo

On transplane pas très loin du domicile de Lorendan – j'ai eu du mal à expliquer à Brunissande où c'était parce que je connais mal Genève. Finalement, j'ai réussi à trouver sur un plan moldu qui traînait chez elle le nom de la rue, puis le parc où on peut transplaner relativement tranquillement. L'un dans l'autre, on est au milieu de l'après-midi.

« C'est un beau quartier », juge Brunissande en regardant autour d'elle. « Il y a plus d'arbres que vers chez moi ! »

«Il y a une super vue de chez lui », je reconnais. Mais ma nervosité continue de me dominer. «Tu crois qu'il sera chez lui ? On aurait dû l'appeler pour vérifier, non ? »

« L'appeler ? Par miroir ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas confiance dans les miroirs ? », elle remarque en penchant la tête vers la droite avec une telle expression d'empathie envers moi que j'en suis gêné.

« Non, tu as raison », je capitule. « Juste, on aura l'air bêtes s'il est sorti ! »

« Bah, on ira faire un tour... on lui laissera un mot... »

Je ne me vois pas répéter qu'elle a raison, alors je change de sujet :

« C'est l'immeuble là, juste où est garée cette grosse voiture... »

« Elle n'est pas réellement garée », commente Brunissande, « garée, c'est quand le moteur est arrêtée – tu vas rire, ma mère m'a obligée à prendre étude des moldus parce qu'elle estimait avoir trop souffert de rien savoir de la technologie moldue les rares fois où elle s'est risquée hors du monde magique... pas que je ne trouve pas ça utile, maintenant ! »

« Je n'en ai fait qu'un an », je réponds tout en constatant qu'elle a raison, le moteur du véhicule est en marche. C'est une grosse voiture noire aux vitres fumées – un truc coûteux comme on en voit souvent à Genève, après tout. « Mais j'ai toujours passé une partie de mes vacances dans le monde moldu – mes parents ont un appartement à Londres, où ils peuvent vivre sans être observés en permanence... »

« J'imagine que vivre devant une école doit être parfois fatigant », commente gentiment Brunissande.

On n'est plus à 5 mètres. Les portes battantes s'ouvrent sur un groupe de cinq personnes. Tous des hommes, plutôt jeunes. Deux regardent autour d'eux comme le font des gardes du corps, un troisième se précipite pour ouvrir la portière ; un quatrième fait passer le cinquième devant lui. Il est plus petit, un peu raide dans sa démarche, mais on le reconnaît :

« Sorenzo ! », s'exclame malheureusement Brunissande.

Un des gardes du corps se tournent vers nous, et l'instinct, c'est-à-dire les réflexes de quasi-Auror que Papa et Mae m'ont fait entrer dans le corps durant ma septième année, prend le dessus. Je prends Brunissande dans mes bras et je l'embrasse fougueusement – il s'agit d'être crédible. Ses lèvres sentent un peu le cacao. Elle est saisie, ses deux mains serrent mes avant-bras comme pour me repousser, puis elle se laisse presque faire. Merlin merci, elle ne me met pas de baffe. Les secondes passent, une portière claque, un moteur démarre. Je compte jusqu'à cinq et je lâche Brunissande.

« Harry », elle souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pas eu d'autre idée », je marmonne en rougissant. On entend des crissements de pneus et des klaxons mécontents – pas une musique très genévoise.

« Sorenzo », elle semble se rappeler en se retournant vers l'endroit où attendait l'énorme véhicule noir. Elle a sa main gauche sur ses lèvres qui sont un peu rouges.

« Il faudrait monter voir... mais je pense qu'il a été enlevé », je souffle en regardant autour de moi comme si l'un des quatre hommes qui l'accompagnaient pouvaient réapparaître.

« Il n'a rien dit quand je l'ai appelé », remarque Brunissande, la main toujours sur ses lèvres, les yeux toujours en direction du véhicule disparu.

« Peut-être sous impérium », j'analyse, le besoin d'action s'imposant progressivement dans mon corps.

«Impérium ?», elle répète dans un souffle un peu aigu. « On fait quoi ? On appelle les Aurors ?»

« On les suit », je décide en prenant résolument la main de Brunissande

« Co.. comment ? », elle objecte en se laissant entraîner.

«Moto», j'annonce en nous arrêtant devant une magnifique Suzuki rutilante garée sous les arbres. On est passé devant cinq secondes plus tôt et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la remarquer. D'un coup de baguette, je fais tomber l'antivol moldu au sol et je donne l'impulsion au système de démarrage, d'un second je transfigure le bonnet de Brunissande en casque. «Monte!»

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ?» , arrive-t-elle à demander quand elle me voit assis sur la selle.

« Je sais piloter », je réponds partiellement - l'embrasser, prendre la voiture en filature sans parler de la suite, c'est un peu moins clair. Mais rester là est impossible. « Mets ton casque, on perd du temps ! »

Elle s'installe avec un peu de maladresse derrière moi, je fais vrombir les gaz. Je crois entendre une fenêtre s'ouvrir avec fracas – peut-être le propriétaire.

« Accroche-toi », je lance avant de lancer l'engin sur la chaussée dans une grande accélération. Le moteur obéit sans raté à mes injonctions, l'air frappe nos joues.

« C'est un peu comme un balai », hurle Brunissande à mon intention. Elle a serré ses bras autour de mon torse avec pas mal de naturel.

J'opine en ralentissant à peine au stop qui marque la fin de la rue. Me rappelant des klaxons entendus, je prends à droite au jugé. J'essaie de ne pas nous faire trop repérer tout en pensant que c'est sans doute trop tard. Le propriétaire de la moto doit être au téléphone avec la police ; je conduis beaucoup trop sportivement pour une ville policée comme Genève ; j'ai même pas de casque!

On rejoint la route qui va vers la France me disent les panneaux, sans que je sache si j'ai pris la bonne direction. Il y a de grandes demeures entourées de vastes parcs boisées et peu de trafic en ce milieu d'après-midi.

« On va vite être en France », me confirme Brunissande.

Je vais lui avouer que je ne sais pas où je vais quand je vois de loin, sur un rond-point, une grosse voiture noire quitter la route principale. Au mépris de toutes règles de circulation, j'accélère pour doubler une série de véhicules dont les conducteurs semblent surpris, voire mécontents. Je m'engage dans la petite route, elle monte progressivement, toujours plus raide, ça nous aide à rattraper la voiture noire.

« C'est bien elle », hurle Brunissande contre le vent. Il y a de l'excitation et de la crainte dans sa voix.

Je garde volontairement mes distances – ils n'ont pas de raisons de penser que nous les suivons, mais l'important est de savoir où ils vont, pas de les rattraper.

« On va les perdre ! », s'agace Brunissande.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils se méfient », je réponds.

Ça la plonge dans un premier grand silence, alors qu'on continue d'enchaîner des virages de plus en plus serrés, un coup sur deux, on distingue le lac, puis elle articule d'une voix un peu trop aiguë : «Tu veux qu'on le sauve, toi et moi, tous seuls ? »

« Je veux savoir où ils vont, si Sorenzo est là de son gré ou pas... Tu veux qu'on appelle les Aurors sans savoir ça ? », j'objecte, la gorge douloureuse de crier autant.

« Harry, je n'ai aucune compétence de combat ! », me répond Brunissande plutôt moins calme que précédemment

Je m'arrête sur le bas côté parce que toute discussion est quand même difficile dans les conditions actuelles.

« Harry, c'est de la folie ! », elle argumente avec l'air d'anticiper que je vais l'engueuler ou un truc du même genre.

« Pesons nos options », j'essaie calmement - en ayant un peu trop l'impression de copier les tactiques de mon père. « Appeler les Aurors pour dire qu'on a vu Lorendan sortir de chez lui avec quatre hommes. Il ne se débattait pas et ils sont partis dans une grosse voiture moldue. Il faudra plusieurs heures avant qu'ils admettent éventuellement qu'ils pourraient faire une petite enquête.»

« Sans doute », elle admet à regret.

« On peut aller voir Crochpik – et là, même s'il nous croit, que peut-il faire ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il va lancer les gardes gobelins à sa recherche... Il y a plus de chance qu'il en conclue que Lorendan est de mèche avec les incendiaires - c'est d'ailleurs peut-être le cas, ne l'oublions pas - et qu'il livre l'information aux Aurors. » Brunissande grimace parce qu'elle croie toujours Sorenzo innocent, je le sais.

«Soit Crochpik ne nous croit pas, et on est grillés dans toutes les banques gobelins du monde!», j'assène. Brunissande ne dit rien mais il y a des silences qui sont des approbations.

« On peut également laisser la moto ici et rentrer, mais on ne saura rien de plus et tu crois qu'on arrivera à dormir ? » Ma camarade secoue la tête pour refuser l'éventualité en se mordillant les lèvres – celles que j'ai fougueusement embrassées tout à l'heure, mon corps s'en souvient un peu vite. Je soupire pour me concentrer sur d'autres problèmes.

« Je peux continuer seul : te laisser ici, tu transplaneras et appelleras la cavalerie si je ne donne pas de nouvelles », je propose. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, si on y réfléchit bien.

Elle secoue la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Si ce sont réellement les incendiaires... j'imagine que tu... qu'on sera plus en sécurité à deux – je le crois pas de dire un truc pareil ! »

« On sera prudents », je promets, étonné d'être content qu'elle m'accompagne.

Je relance la moto, qui avale la pente avec facilité. Ça me rappelle un peu notre voyage vers Lo Paradiso – à Ada et moi – évidemment. Je m'interdis de faire trop de parallèles. A un moment, je m'excuserai auprès de Brunissande – je lui dirais que ce n'était qu'une ruse... hum, elle le prendra peut-être assez mal, je me dis... il faudra lui affirmer qu'elle peut compter sur moi comme ami - les filles aiment bien ce genre d'affirmation... qu'elle est très jolie aussi bien sûr... enfin, bref, je réfléchirai avant de parler... Trois virages se passent sans que nous ne les rattrapions.

« On les a perdus ! », se désole Brunissande contre mon oreille. « C'est de ma faute ! »

Je réfléchis tout en continuant à piloter. La Suzuki est plus puissante que la voiture. Nous aurions dû les rattraper. Ils se sont donc arrêtés.

« Demi-tour », je lance donc en profitant d'un bas côté plus large pour manœuvrer.

« Tu fais quoi ? », hurle Brunissande

Je lui fais signe de la main d'attendre et je m'arrête au premier chemin de terre que je trouve en redescendant.

« Ils ont dû tourner », j'explique. « Je cherche des traces... »

« OK », elle admet. « T'es incroyable », elle ajoute avec un drôle de rire dans la voix. «On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie !»

« J'ai une mère Auror », j'explique en reprenant la route - aucune trace fraîche.

Cinq cents mètres plus tard, je m'arrête de nouveau, devant un gros chalet dont les volets sont fermés. Comme il n'y a pas de clôture, on en fait le tour sans trouver de traces de voiture.

«Ma mère est médicomage », signale Brunissande, reprenant la conversation là où je la croyais finie, alors que nous nous penchons sur le sol à la recherche d'hypothétiques traces. «N'attends pourtant pas de moi un quelconque diagnostic si tu tombes malade... »

« Disons que mes parents prenaient la question de ma sécurité au sérieux », je marmonne.

« La fameuse prophétie, le grand méchant britannique dont personne n'a jamais bien compris, les tenants et aboutissants de sa disparition... », elle questionne avec une gouaille que démentent ses yeux.

« Tout ça », je reconnais en relançant la moto. C'est bien mon karma, ça, de me retrouver à résumer ma vie à une jolie fille qui n'est pas ma petite amie, mais que j'ai embrassée, alors qu'un type dans lequel nous avions plutôt confiance s'est peut-être fait enlever sous nos yeux...Pire que Cyrus en forme.

On fait trois autres arrêts aussi peu fructueux. La deuxième fois, Brunissande manque de se faire arracher la manche de son imperméable par un molosse surgit de nulle part que je suis obligé d'assommer magiquement. On n'ose plus discuter - ni de nos chances de retrouver Sorenzo, ni des méthodes éducatives de nos mères respectives. Comme de juste, c'est le dernier portail qui est le bon – on s'était arrêté juste avant à l'aller. J'ai dit quoi sur le karma ?

« Que de temps perdu ! », s'agace Brunissande en observant comme moi les traces de boue fraîche sur le pas en pierre du portail.

« En même temps, ils ne doivent plus se demander s'ils sont suivis. Planquons la moto et voyons si on peut entrer », je propose.

« Entrer », soupire Brunissande. Comme j'ouvre la bouche, elle lève les mains « T'inquiète, je ne vais pas recommencer ma petite crise de panique. Je suis peut-être folle, mais je me sens... en sécurité tant que je suis avec toi... »

Sa sortie me laisse la bouche sèche pendant qu'on cache la moto dans un fourré de framboisiers et de mûriers et qu'on longe les hauts murs de la propriété pendant une vingtaine de mètres sans voir quoi que ce soit.

"On pourrait monter dans un arbre", je soupire faute de meilleure alternative. Je l'ai traînée là pour ça ? Je l'ai embrassée pour ça ? J'ai l'air d'un imbécile présomptueux doublé d'un paranoïaque...

"Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas rechercher s'il y a des protections magiques ?", questionne lentement Brunissande. Comme je la regarde saisi de mon manque d'imagination, elle se sent obligée de se justifier : "Déjà, on saurait mieux à qui on a affaire... Non ?"

"Et ce que l'on peut faire", je concours. "On pourrait léviter au dessus du mur ou transplaner s'il n'y a pas de barrières..."

"Tu sais vérifier ça ?"

"Tu sais aussi, en fait. On se sert des mêmes sorts que les Aurors quand on étudie les défenses d'un coffre ou d'un bâtiment..."

"Vraiment ?"

"Les sortilèges des briseurs de sorts sont même plus efficaces pour repérer des magies non répertoriées", je lui révèle.

"Et ici, on ne peut écarter les magies non répertoriées", décide Brunissande.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire"

Ça nous prend un quart d'heure pour établir que la protection magique discernable est relativement légère. Des zones seulement sont protégées - les murs par exemple sont infranchissables, le petit portail arrière est muni d'un repousse-moldus quasiment évaporé. Mais il ne semble pas y avoir de protection contre le transplanage. Je monte finalement à un sapin pour repérer d'en haut où nous pourrions nous matérialiser sans nous faire trop remarquer. Un appentis séparé de la grande maison me semble bien faire l'affaire.

"J'y vais le premier", je propose en redescendant. "Tu comptes jusqu'à cinq et tu me rejoins. Tu as ta baguette à la main et tu lances un assommoir avant de dire bonjour - si c'est moi que tu touches, je ne t'en voudrais pas, promis."

"Ta mère t'apprenait ça ?", elle demande totalement hors de propos si vous voulez mon avis.

"Ça ? Mon père me l'apprenait quand j'avais treize ans ! Laisse-moi te promettre que les trucs que m'a appris ma mère plus tard n'étaient même pas tous autorisés par le manuel des Aurors", je réponds trop sèchement sans doute.

Elle se contente d'acquiescer, sidérée de ma réponse - sur la forme et sur le fond, j'imagine. Pas de quoi être fier, je me rends compte.

"Je comprendrais que tu restes ici, tu te rappelles ?", je lâche en me forçant à avoir l'air moins dur à cuire étalant des compétences hors de propos. Je me dis que Cyrus a dû souvent ressentir ça, et cette certitude m'aide à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il le ferait. Brunissande penche la tête à droite, visiblement c'est quand elle réfléchit sur les gens, je me dis.

"Toujours sûre d'être plus en sécurité avec toi que sans", elle rétorque finalement avec l'air de me mettre au défi de la laisser là.

Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les Gryffondors et les défis?  
oooo

Voilà, la fusée vient de lâcher un étage pour se diriger vers la planète fin.  
Elle va être rejoint dès le prochain chapitre par sa consoeur amazonienne baptisée "Des catalyseurs nécessaires et de la vitalité des réseaux"...  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé - connectés ou non


	70. Cyrus Des catalyseurs nécessaires

Bande son conseillée  
I saw the whiteman coming... J'ai vu l'homme blanc arriver  
he's coming to steal... Il est venu pour voler  
and he's coming to rape... Et il est venu pour violer  
and he calls it business... Et il appelle ça les affaires

Moriarty (groupe franco-américain, on se rattrape comme on peut) _Whiteman's Ballad_. Traduction libre.

**70 Cyrus. Des catalyseurs nécessaires et de la vitalité des réseaux**

Il y a un dernier repas partagé au bord du fleuve. Tout le monde est détendu et souriant, amical envers les autres. Il y a des rires, des blagues – un jeune homme finit jeté dans l'eau. Un peu comme après un examen, je me dis, quand l'enjeu est passé.

Tiago et Joachim viennent à un moment entreprendre Aesthélia, qui accepte assez facilement que le jeune homme se joigne à nous pour un stage un peu spécial : voir ce que des gens comme Bettany et moi font de ce qu'ils ont observé lors du rituel.

« Chacun son tour d'observer l'autre », sourit Aesthélia en donnant son accord.

Dire que Bettany est ravie est peu. Dire que son enthousiasme est uniquement intellectuel serait un mensonge. Personne n'est dupe. Même Cristovao.

« Elle emmène son amoureux avec elle », il me glisse, « elle a de la chance ».

Je lis dans ses yeux que lui se demande, à juste titre, ce qui va lui arriver, lui qui n'est l'amoureux de personne. L'opportunité de parfaire ma réputation de se-mêle-de-tout se présente après le dîner, alors qu'on retourne à notre grotte ranger nos affaires avant l'appel. À la demande d'Aesthélia, Cristovao part au bord du fleuve chercher des lianes pour rattacher nos ballots.

« Tu vas lui dire quand ? » - je questionne ma marraine en anglais pour le cas où Cristovao reviendrait trop vite.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu vas lui dire quand à ce gosse que tu ne vas pas le rendre à son oncle ? »

« Comme si je pouvais faire ça ! », elle regrette ouvertement.

« Comme si tu pouvais faire autrement ! », je rétorque avec vigueur ; cette fois, je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner facilement. « Tu n'as pas voulu qu'on le brûle, soit. Mais si c'était pour qu'il prenne la raclée de sa vie, t'aurais mieux fait de le renvoyer tout de suite. Maintenant, c'est particulièrement cruel ! »

« Je voulais lui montrer la magie », elle balbutie, dépassée par la brutalité de mes propos.

Dans mon dos, Bettany émet un son qui ressemble à un rire étranglé qu'elle n'oserait sans doute pas si elle était face à nous.

« Bonne idée, c'est fait », j'insiste, me fichant d'avoir des spectateurs. « Tu lui as aussi montré que des gens pouvaient d'intéresser à lui, faire autre chose que le traiter de démon. Et quoi ? C'est pour qu'il ait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher quand sa tante appellera un exorciste ? »

Le coup porte. J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'Aesthélia a déjà assisté à des séances dont elle essaie même d'oublier le souvenir.

« Mais... est-ce qu'il voudra ? », questionne-t-elle avec un air sincère presque désarmant.

« Tu rigoles, Aesthélia ! Il vénère le sol sur lequel tu marches ! »

« Mais bon, il ne me connaît pas vraiment, et moi non plus. Il n'a vu que le facile. Obligatoirement, nous allons... Il faudra trouver un équilibre – mon travail me demande beaucoup... Il y a tant à lui apprendre... Est-ce que je saurais ? »

« Tu me demande si tu as une expérience en gestion de sales gosses ? », je contre fermement.

« Cyrus, tu n'es pas... »

« … ne dis pas que je ne suis pas sérieux ! », je lâche en affrontant son regard et toute l'ambiguïté de notre relation. « Je comprends que tu aies peur mais je crois... je crois que un, tu ne te regarderais plus jamais dans une glace si tu le rendais à son oncle ; et que deux, tu es prête. »

« Prête ? », elle répète faiblement.

Cristovao nous rattrape alors, les joues rouges de sa course, fier des liens qu'il serre dans sa main. Nos mines graves l'arrêtent sur place. Bettany retient son souffle, je ne lâche pas Aesthélia des yeux. Cette dernière finit par hocher lentement la tête, prendre les ficelles de la main de Cristovao pour me les tendre avant d'annoncer :  
« Commencez les ballots, Cristovao et moi allons faire un tour. »

« T'en as fait une affaire personnelle, dis-moi », commente Bettany deux minutes après – le temps qu'ils soient hors de portée et nous sur le pas de la grotte.

« Oui », je reconnais.

« On aurait dit... on aurait dit qu'elle avait besoin que tu... - tu vas trouver ça stupide : que tu l'autorises à... s'occuper de lui... »

J'opine, frappé une nouvelle fois de sa capacité d'observation, et puis je comprends que ça ne suffira pas. J'opte pour une demi-vérité : « Elle ne s'est pas occupée de moi quand ma mère est morte... tu me diras qu'il y avait mon père mais... bref, elle a toujours eu l'impression qu'elle aurait dû le faire... »

« Tu te choisis un remplaçant, en quelque sorte ? »

« Pas réellement non », je me marre, en me disant que heureusement pour lui Cristovao est loin de pouvoir me remplacer. Il pourra avoir une relation unique, nouvelle avec Aesthelia. Et elle aussi. Elle aura un enfant, simplement un enfant, en face d'elle. Je n'aurais été qu'un catalyseur d'une décision qui devait être prise. L'idéal.

Comme Bettany ne me lâche du regard, je me sens contraint d'expliquer : « Disons que je parie qu'il ne sera jamais moitié aussi pénible que j'ai pu l'être... »

« Ce n'est pas un peu présomptueux de ta part ? », se marre à son tour Bettany – je ne sais pas si c'est l'influence de Joachim qui la rend plus perméable à l'humour mais c'est un changement agréable.

« Un de mes multiples défauts », je soupire comiquement en m'emparant des bâches qui doivent protéger les ballots sur la pirogue.

« Mais tu vas te racheter en faisant les plus beaux paquets du camp... », elle commente, toujours un peu moqueuse, un peu surprise, un peu envieuse, je le vois bien. Elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Joachim ?

« Aucune envie qu'elle ait une vraie raison de m'arracher les yeux », je reconnais.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle dans ta vie », elle reprend quelques minutes plus tard, sans acrimonie. On a fini le premier ballot.

« Oui », je reconnais. « Mais elle ne prend pas des centaines d'élèves ou de stagiaires, Bettany. Aesthélia a du respect et de l'ambition pour toi. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je ne suis pas du genre gentil qui dit des mensonges pour que les gens se sentent bien », j'affirme.

« C'est vrai », elle accepte avec un nouveau sourire. « Merci. »

On ne dit plus rien tant qu'on n'a pas fini d'emballer l'intégralité de nos affaires. Le journal de Bettany compris.

Ooo

La nuit tropicale tombe d'un coup, sans réel impact sur la chaleur ou l'humidité. Et les tambours la saluent, profonds, lents et graves. À leur appel, tous se rassemblent lentement sur l'espèce de plaine où nous nous étions matérialisés, avant de s'essaimer dans la clairière, à la lisière des bois, au sommet des rochers arrondis, au bord de la rivière. Bientôt, ils sont partout, en groupe ou seul, comme quand ils nous étaient apparus. Les tambours font de même ; le son arrive de plein d'endroits, moins fort en volume du coup mais tout aussi prenant.

Nous nous rassemblons, Aesthélia, Bettany, Cristovao, Joachim et moi, pas très loin de l'endroit où nous nous étions matérialisés.

« Inversion symbolique ? », questionne Bettany en portugais – merci Joachim.

« Autant que possible », répond Aesthélia en prenant la main de Cristovao. « Pour être sûre que tu ne te perdes pas. »

Le môme a un sourire qui remplace le soleil.

« On va partir tous en même temps ? », je questionne, en souriant malgré moi de les voir se tenir la main. J'imagine les commentaires bourrus et ravis d'Amilcar. J'ai hâte de le retrouver.

« Chacun à son rythme », répond Aesthélia. « Mais peu ou prou, oui, en même temps... »

« Il n'y aura plus personne ici ? », je vérifie.

« Peut-être n'y aura-t-il plus d'ici », sourit Aesthélia.

Je ne suis pas étonné, je m'étais attendu à quelque chose comme cela. Bettany non plus, visiblement, elle acquiesce. Joachim n'ose rien dire.

Le rythme des tambours accélère. Il me semble que ma médaille me brûle le poignet. Le paysage devient flou – seuls mes compagnons de voyage restent nets. Dans quelques secondes nous allons revoir Amilcar.

Je vois d'abord que la pirogue est là, tirée sur le sable, telle que nous l'avons laissée. Je vais me lever quand une douleur vive me traverse le crâne et tout devient noir.

Oooo

Je me réveille avec une peur animale, un sursaut de défense. On m'a attaqué. Comme il y a quelques mois à Londres, on m'a attaqué par derrière, assommé. Je porte ma main sur ma tête, une bosse s'y est formée.

« J'avais parié que tu te réveillerais le premier », m'accueille une voix qui me ramène elle aussi à ce cauchemar londonien.

« Jérémy Lavendin, je présume », je réponds en me redressant. Ne me demandez pas comment le nom est revenu – le stress sans doute.

Le type est assis dans un fauteuil de bois. Il est blond, il a mon âge et des vêtements moldus adaptés à la chaleur assez passe-partout. Il ne me ferait pas peur comme ça a priori, si j'avais ma baguette - même pas la peine de la chercher, vu ma position - ou si les deux malabars qui se tiennent derrière lui, prêts à intervenir, allaient faire un tour.

« Pas mal », sourit le type. « Beaucoup aurait essayé de m'oublier, tu as voulu en savoir plus, c'est de bon augure... »

« De bon augure ? », je relève en continuant de me masser le crâne. J'imagine que je devrais le remercier de ne pas m'avoir envoyer à l'hôpital cette fois ?

Nos voix réveillent Aesthélia qui se dresse d'un bond avec un regard affolé qui ne peut que réveiller mon envie profonde de la protéger.

« Cuidado. Eles são maffiosos », je la mets en garde

« Você os conhece? », elle questionne, ses yeux allant de Lavendin à moi.

« Infelizmente, sim... » je commence dans un soupir.*

Une gifle magistrale m'arrête dans mes explications. Un des deux malabars a bougé sans que je le remarque.

« La prochaine fois, c'est elle qui prend », commente Lavendin qui n'a pas bougé. « Je fais l'effort de vous parler en anglais, ayez la courtoisie de ne pas faire de messes basses en portugais ! »

Je pense à Joachim et Cristovao qui, dérangés par le bruit, commencent eux aussi à bouger. Aucun des deux ne parlent réellement anglais. Je lis dans les yeux froids de Lavendin que je suis transparent.

« Ils ne m'intéressent pas », commente-t-il.

J'opine, la main sur ma joue brûlante, le cœur battant la chamade. Il manque deux personnes dans cette pièce – Bettany et Amilcar. Je n'ose demander ce qu'il peut leur être arrivé. Etaient-ils encore moins utiles que Joachim ou Cristovao ? Se sont-ils réveillés plus tôt et ont-ils déjà payé le prix de leur rébellion ?

« Gagnons du temps, Cyrus », reprend Lavendin l'air infiniment content de lui-même ; « J'ai lu que tu considères cette femme comme ta seconde mère – nous savons que ta mère adoptive officielle est bien trop jeune et différente de toi pour jouer un rôle effectif dans ta vie. Donc, le professeur Marin est encore vivante parce qu'elle me paraît la meilleure façon de te garder en laisse. Les deux gosses brésiliens ? Ma foi, nous allons voir s'ils peuvent se montrer utiles... la valeur que tu leur donnes, en quelque sorte... »

Je ne retiens qu'un verbe de tout son discours : « j'ai lu ». Les menaces de mort sur les autres, je ne peux pas les analyser sans perdre toute contenance ou contrôle de moi-même.

« Bettany », je souffle avec toute la colère du monde. Dire que je me suis sincèrement inquiété pour elle.

« Un peu fastidieuse parfois, mais tellement observatrice », confirme Lavendin, avec un sourire cruel assumé.

« Où est-elle ?! », s'écrie Joachim qui est passé à la position assise, en m'entendant dire le nom de l'Américaine. Cristovao a rampé jusqu'à Aesthélia qui le serre contre lui. Je me demande vaguement si c'est une bonne chose que Lavendin comprenne qu'elle tient au gosse...

« Laissez-moi leur expliquer en portugais », je plaide alors que le malabar fait deux pas menaçants vers Joachim.

«Tonio va le faire », indique Lavendin. « Toi et moi, allons prendre notre petit déjeuner ailleurs. »

Il fait un signe et le deuxième malabar me soulève sur mes pieds comme si je pesais trente kilos et me pousse vers la porte. Je me tourne vers Aesthélia pour la conjurer des yeux de ne donner aucune raison à ces malades de lui faire du mal. Il me semble voir des larmes dans les siens – et c'est insupportable.

Ooooo

Je le suis sur une terrasse en bois ombragée ouvrant sur un parc magnifique. Je n'ai pas le choix, Malabar Deux est derrière nous. Il y a une longue table tendue de nappes blanches, un buffet de petit-déjeuner digne d'un hôtel, deux soubrettes, quatre nouveaux malabars et trois convives déjà attablés. Un lieu de paix pour un massacre ordinaire, je me dis avec une sombre résignation.

« Hermosa », je salue l'ancienne condisciple de Drago – le soleil lui réussit, elle est bronzée et rayonnante. Elle porte une robe moldue un peu trop habillée pour un petit-déjeuner, dirait Androméda.

« Ah, Cyrus, honnêtement, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Jérémie a tendance à garder toutes les bonnes choses pour lui ! Assieds-toi ! », elle m'accueille en dame du monde.

Je m'exécute et je regarde les deux autres convives. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr pour le grand mec qui me regarde goguenard, mais il me semble que c'est l'attaché culturel bulgare... un nom comme Gargarov... Garinov... impossible de me rappeler !

« Me voilà donc en bonne compagnie – un héritier de grande famille suisse, une fille d'ex-premier ministre espagnol, un ancien attaché culturel bulgare... », je commente. « Tout ça pour moi, me voilà flatté ! »

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Bettany », glisse Lavendin. « Elle n'avait pas réellement conscience de nos intentions... Elle savait que nous nous intéressions à toi et à ta marraine, mais elle n'imaginait pas que nous comptions t'enlever !», termine-t-il en ayant l'air de me raconter la meilleure blague de l'année.

« D'ailleurs, nous ne comptions pas réellement t'enlever. J'étais contre », indique fraîchement le Bulgare.

« C'était plus simple de te tuer », indique Lavendin en me tendant une tasse de café. « Propre, net, sans suite... Nous prenons un risque en t'enlevant... »

« On va mettre plusieurs jours à nous chercher », je commente mollement. Je mets du sucre dans mon café comme si rien ne m'inquiétait vraiment – en fait, je ne suis pas foncièrement inquiet. Je suis au-delà de l'inquiétude. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne nous ferons pas inutilement souffrir et que Ginny me pardonnera d'être mort avant de l'épouser. « Les missions d'Aesthélia sont moins régulières que le Poudlard Express ! »

« C'est aussi ce que nous nous sommes dits », approuve Lavendin, en buvant son propre café. De nouveau, je sens l'agacement du Bulgare.

« Je t'avais dit, Bettany, que Cyrus était un jeune homme de bonne famille », remarque Hermosa en se tournant à demi vers notre amie Américaine, livide, tassée sur sa chaise, coincée entre elle et le Bulgare. « De bonnes lignées en Angleterre comme ici, ne te laisse pas tromper par son patronyme un peu sulfureux ! »

C'est un sacré piège, ça. Me rappeler la présence de Bettany. Me mettre face à cette trahison. Je pourrais l'étrangler à mains nues. Insulter mon père aussi. Ils me cherchent, je me répète à l'envie. Ne tombe pas dans le piège, sois plus fort qu'eux !

« Je suis censé protester ? », je m'enquiers du ton le plus mesuré que je peux maîtriser.

« Je vous l'avais dit, il a du potentiel », commente Lavendin en souriant. Bettany se mord les lèvres. Elle veut dire quoi, qu'elle ne me croit pas sincère ?

« Je ne doute pas du potentiel, je doute de notre capacité de contrôle », indique le Bulgare.

« Nous tenons la marraine, le gamin qu'elle a quasiment adopté à sa demande », lui rappelle Hermosa avec satisfaction. « Il va être très sage, n'est-ce pas, Cyrus ? »

« Et pas de cavalerie cette fois, cette maman-Auror est heureusement trop loin pour repartir à ta recherche ici ! », se réjouit ouvertement Lavendin. « Elle n'a pas été trop déçue de notre départ précipité, au moins ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« C'est d'elle que tu tires mon nom ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Que t'a-t-elle appris d'autres ? »

Je ne vois pas de geste qui me dispenserait de réponse.

« Pas grand chose. Que vous étiez protégés par les autorités de vos pays respectifs. Qu'une guerre de succession divisait sans doute le clan Teuffer – que les petits-fils n'avaient pas envie d'attendre la mort du grand-père.. Rien de très passionnant de mon point de vue », je conclus en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Tu n'es pas intéressé par nos activités ? »

« Quelles activités ? Vos deals de potions interdites côté moldu ? Vos faux financement de recherche fondamentale en Amazonie ? Vos enlèvements ? J'oubliais les passages à tabac - mais je ne suis pas très compétent en la matière, vous l'imaginez bien... »

« Tuons-le », crache le Bulgare, l'air profondément las de la discussion avec moi. Bettany me lance un regard affolé avant de rebaisser les yeux sur sa tasse. Si j'avais le temps, je la plaindrais.

« Bah, vous ne voyez pas qu'il fait le bravache ? Je le connais moi, plus courageux que son cousin Drago mais tout autant pétri de règles débiles et de principes castrateurs », énonce Hermosa en me regardant comme si j'étais un gâteau au chocolat. « On peut te libérer, Cyrus. On sait d'où tu viens. On en a eu marre de ces fameuses limites, sorciers-moldus, de leur sacro-saint secret, de leur peur des vieilles magies, des magies de sangs... Il y a du fric à se faire, Cyrus, beaucoup. Il y a des places à prendre. »

« J'ai dû mal à croire que tu m'offres une part, Hermosa », je reconnais assez sincèrement.

« On t'offre de ne pas mourir », corrige Lavendin.

« Ça me semble plus raisonnable », je réponds du tac au tac. Il y a Aesthélia. Il y a Cristovao. L'urgence est uniquement là, s'ils veulent mes notes, ils les auront. Abilio me tuera sans doute et il me libérera ainsi de leur emprise. Tout sera pour le mieux.

« Contre une obéissance sans faille », intervient le Bulgare qui n'est pas mon principal supporter,  
disons-le. « Contre des plantes, des recettes, des contacts... Ne te dis pas qu'il te suffira de tenir un journal comme Bettany, Cyrus. Ne te dis pas que tu pourras nous échapper... Il y a des gens à qui tu tiens. Cette vieille folle à côté, une jeune anglaise qui fait des bonnes oeuvres dans un hôpital...- nous nous rappelons que tu t'es offert en échange de ton ami le scribouillard - Sauf à renié qui tu es, tu ne nous échapperas pas. »

« Vu que vous venez de m'enlever pour la deuxième fois en moins de six mois, j'aurais tort de ne pas vous croire », je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça le déstabilise, pour se donner une contenance, il regarde sa montre – un gros truc platiné moldu.

Par quasi réflexe, je regarde mes propres poignets posés de chaque côté de la tasse de café que je n'ai pas touchée. C'est l'absence qui me frappe.

« Vous voulez jouer les rejetons de grandes familles brésiliennes ? », j'articule en essayant de rester caustique quand j'ai envie d'hurler. Ma médaille ! Après ma baguette, ils m'ont piqué ma médaille ! Ça a sans doute l'air ridicule comme cela mais ça me terrifie, comme si j'étais définitivement nu et désarmé devant eux.

«Nous sommes plus intéressés par les effets de catalyse que vous avez observés pendant le rituel», explique Lavendin, très calmement. «C'est peut-être l'alternative que nous cherchions... »

« L'alternative à quoi ? », j'aboie parce que mon esprit est en totale surchauffe. Je suis vivant parce que j'ai une théorie sur les effets de catalyse. Lavendin devant moi descend de la famille suisse qui se plaisait à entretenir la lycanthropie et à jouer avec des statuettes répondant à la lune. J'ai aidé mon frère à produire des potions utilisées avec ses statuettes. Il ne peut pas y avoir de hasard.

« Nous sommes sur une... expérience en Europe qui a beaucoup à voir avec le rituel... tel que Bettany l'a observé pour nous... », répond Lavendin avec trop de précautions pour que j'en déduise s'il en sait autant que moi. Ai-je parlé des statuettes devant Bettany ? Ai-je parlé d'Harry ou Tiziano ? Je ne crois pas avoir dit des choses précises mais je voudrais en être sûr. « Nous avons d'autres catalyseurs en étude, et nous allons comparer vos médailles avec eux... »

« Nous étions fascinés par ce que nous lisions », ajoute légèrement Hermosa. « J'aurais aimé être avec vous ! »

Je retiens que j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que Sol ou Abilio lui auraient balancé dans la gueule quand ils l'auraient reçue.

« Si tu te montres coopératif... », commence Lavendin.

« Je n'ai pas le choix », je le coupe.

« Non », il reconnaît.

« Vous voulez quoi ? Que je refasse la potion d'initiation ? »

«Tu vois, Vassili », triomphe Hermosa en se tournant vers le Bulgare. « Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça ! »

«Tu vas t'y mettre dès cet après-midi, Hermosa t'assistera... Tu ferais mieux de manger avant », conclut Lavendin.

Il fait un signe à une des soubrettes qui dépose une assiette chargée de plus que mon estomac révolté ne pourra jamais avaler. Mais je pèse méthodiquement mes options : hurler et me faire tuer tout de suite ; entamer une grève de la faim qui les conduira sans doute à se venger sur Aesthélia ; manger et produire, rester en alerte, se sauver à la première occasion. L'espoir est mince mais... je prends ma fourchette, comme d'autres prennent une arme.

Ooooooooooo

Retour officiel du XIC - vous avez perdu vos fiches ?  
Hermosa Fioralquila McNair - Sorcière espagnole, nièce du McNair du canon, fille de l'ex ministre de la magie d'Espagne, condisciple de Drago en potions, bras droit de Lavendin.

Jérémie Lavendin - Sorcier monégasque. Cousin de Kuno Teuffer, il détient un passeport monégasque. C'est le chef du XIC.

Vassili Garinov - Sorcier bulgare. Attaché de l'ambassade moldue bulgare à Londres. Il a sacrifié sa cousine, Jenna Waterman, quand le XIC a quitté l'Europe...

Amilcar est le pilote cracmol de la pirogue. Les paris sont ouverts sur ce qu'il est devenu.

Je pense que vous avez Joachim, Bettany et Cristovao bien en tête.

Pour les mekeskidi compulsifs, le dialogue en portugais qui vaut une baffe à Cyrus :  
« Attention, ce sont des maffieux» - « Tu les connais ? » - « Malheureusement, oui.. »

Harry, de son côté, a-t-il retrouvé Sorenzo Lorendan ? On verra ça la semaine prochaine. Ça s'appelle Des confidences décalées et des affaires de famille. Pour la petite histoire, je viens de finir la chapitre 75...


	71. Harry Des confidences décalées

Bande son conseillée

Les rêves que tu fais parfois  
Les jours que nous traversons  
Ces mille plateaux aux incroyables promesses de vie

Que tout nous soit offert  
Tout

La lutte, l'emprise le vent la brise  
Non rien consentir  
sentir seulement

Que tout nous soit offert  
Tout

Nevchehirlian, _Que tout nous soit offert_

**71 Harry. Des confidences décalées et des affaires de familles**

Je transplane le premier dans le petit appentis. Il ne sert visiblement qu'à entreposer du matériel de jardinage à la moldue. Je bouscule un seau qui se renverse dans un grand fracas de métal sur du béton, je me relève en retenant mon souffle, mais personne n'arrive en courant pour voir ce qui se passe. Vivent les grandes maisons entourées de grands jardins, je suppose.

Quelques secondes après, Brunissande se matérialise, les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux tirés en arrière comme dans un labo de potions, la baguette pointée devant elle comme je lui ai conseillé, tendue comme un arc. Relativement magnifique, il faut bien le dire.

« Tout va bien », je souffle, en lui faisant signe de me rejoindre près de la porte. Elle est vieille et disjointe – on peut observer le jardin. Sans doute serait-il plus raisonnable de parler de parc.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? », veut savoir Brunissande – il y a une sorte d'excitation dans sa voix au-delà de la peur.

« On observe s'il y a des mouvements, on vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles protections magiques qui nous auraient échappé, on cherche à se rapprocher. »

Elle approuve le plan d'un bref signe de tête. Je crois qu'elle est rassurée que j'en ai un. Malheureusement, moi, connaître mon plan ne me rassure pas plus que cela. J'ai une pression persistante au niveau de l'estomac – entre la crainte d'aller trop loin et le risque de ne pas en faire assez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant pas senti de barrières magiques supplémentaires ni observé un quelconque mouvement dehors, je propose une infiltration à la moldue, en courant sous le couvert des arbres, prêts à se jeter au sol au moindre signe de vie. Mademoiselle Desfée, la jolie et bonne élève, cousine de ma vieille copine Aliénor, accepte après avoir transfiguré ses chaussures pour en aplatir les talons. On arrive comme cela jusqu'aux massifs de fleurs à l'arrière du bâtiment. On reprend nos tests sans découvrir d'autres protections.

« C'en est presque étonnant », remarque Brunissande. « Il y en a plus chez mon grand-père en pays cathare ! »

« Ou c'est délibéré », je souffle. « Ils ne cherchent pas à attirer l'attention par trop de protections... On saura bien assez vite. Là bas, ça ressemble à un soupirail de cave. Aucune fenêtre ne donne dessus...On va entrer par là... On va s'approcher : voir comment c'est dedans et transplaner – c'est le plus rapide. »

On met rapidement ce plan à exécution, et nous voilà perchés sur un tas de vieux charbon qui crisse sous notre poids. Un chat laisse échapper un miaulement apeuré par notre apparition avant de s'enfuir. Au dessus de nous, nous parviennent les bruits d'une cuisine où s'affairent plusieurs personnes qui discutent en français de l'ordonnance d'un repas. «Monsieur Kuno a dit» revient plusieurs fois. Au moins, on semble au bon endroit. Rien dans leurs propos n'indique que le personnel de la cuisine nous ait entendu. Je vais faire signe à Brunissande de bouger quand je la vois poser un sortilège sur nos pieds. Quand nous commençons à descendre du tas de charbon, il n'y a pas un bruit.

« Charme de coussinage – un grand frère qui sortait beaucoup le soir, un escalier en chêne grinçant, une grande bibliothèque familiale », elle explique dans un souffle quand nous sommes passés dans la seconde pièce qui se révèle être un cellier.

« Heureusement que tu nous as fait des crêpes », je commente en regardant une file de jambons se balancer au-dessus de ma tête. Elle a un sourire en coin mais me fait signe d'avancer.

L'inspection de la cave n'ayant donné aucun résultat, nous prenons l'initiative de monter au rez-de-chaussée. Dire qu'on est tendus est une blague. Je crois qu'on sauterait au plafond si une araignée descendait sur notre épaule ! On est dans un recoin près de la porte – toujours les bruits de la cuisine qui nous parviennent par vague ; quelqu'un a l'air d'adorer chanter.

« Offenbach », diagnostique Brunissande. A mon regard vide, elle précise « De l'opérette française. »

Je vais dire que opérette ou pas, on doit pouvoir se risquer plus loin – j'en suis à parier que les cuisinières sont moldues et qu'un confundus suffirait à nous protéger de leurs éventuelles enquêtes, quand des pas sonores prennent possession de l'escalier. Je me ratatine dans mon recoin avec plus de célérité que quand j'entendais Miss Teigne à Poudlard. Brunissande m'imite – je me rends compte qu'elle retient très bien son souffle.

« Madame Francine », crie l'homme avec un fort accent suisse allemand.

« Monsieur Kuno a besoin de quelque chose ? », demande une femme en sortant de l'office. Ils sont devant la porte de la cave.

« Il dînera dans son bureau au deuxième étage... Mes hommes descendront dîner deux par deux dans l'office. »

« Tout sera prêt pour 19h30, Monsieur Franz », répond Madame Francine.

« Bien », répond l'homme abruptement, et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont repartir chacun de leur côté quand la femme revient sur ses pas.

« Monsieur Franz », elle commence assez timidement. « Et... l'invité de Monsieur Kuno ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où prendra-t-il son dîner ? »

Il y a un silence lourd, et Monsieur Franz répond : « Il ne prendra pas de dîner »

Madame Francine médite cette réponse quelques secondes avant de se rendre à l'autorité supérieure - « à 19h30 alors ? »

« Excellent », commente le fameux monsieur Franz avant de retourner dans les étages.

On retient notre souffle tant qu'on entend ses pas.

« Deuxième étage », on souffle en même temps.

« Faut monter », j'ajoute. Elle opine en regardant sa montre.

« On a une heure avant qu'ils descendent dîner. »

oo

Pariant sur le fait que tout le monde soit occupé, nous rejoignons le premier étage par le grand escalier. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des escaliers secondaires mais nous n'avons pas le temps de les chercher. Le sort de coussinage de Brunissande est une bénédiction.

Du palier central partent deux couloirs rythmés par de nombreuses portes.

« On continue », souffle Brunissande en montrant l'escalier.

« Vaudrait mieux savoir... - je sais qu'on est là pour Sorenzo, mais fouiller rapidement l'étage permettrait de repérer des escaliers secondaires, des endroits pour se cacher... Prenons chacun un couloir », je décide par réflexe – avec Cyrus, Ron, Tiziano, Hermione, c'est ce que je ferais. Puis j'ai un doute : « Si tu veux... »

« Baguette en avant », elle refuse avec un clin d'oeil et elle s'éloigne vers l'Est. Je fais de même vers l'Ouest.

Je viens d'ouvrir la porte d'une troisième chambre d'ami vide quand Brunissande m'appelle avec un geste assez impératif pour que je la rejoigne. Je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas aller voir ce qu'elle a trouvé. Je la rejoins en essayant de conjuguer rapidité et discrétion.

« Un laboratoire de potions ! », elle explique dès que je suis plus près.

J'opine – parler est une mauvaise idée - et nous entrons de concert dans la pièce. Nous refermons la porte derrière nous.

«Si quelqu'un arrive, tu te caches là», j'indique en montrant le dessous d'une paillasse excentrée. «Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi. »

« On verra », elle marmonne.

« Brunissande, ce n'est pas un jeu », je m'inquiète.

« Mais je n'ai pas ton entraînement », elle m'oppose. « Je ferai ce que je pourrais ! J'aurais sans doute trop peur pour me rappeler même tes conseils !»

Comprenant qu'elle ne peut s'appuyer sur des réflexes acquis, sachant pertinemment le prix élevé de cette acquisition, je ne peux qu'acquiescer avec une pointe d'angoisse. C'est à moi de nous tirer de là, d'être plus vigilant que nos opposants... Commençons par ne pas perdre de temps, je décide en regardant autour de moi. Sur la plus grande paillasse au centre de la pièce, il y a un chaudron sale, de l'alchémille, de la mauve...

« Ils n'ont pas réussi à la stabiliser », diagnostique Brunissande avec une petite satisfaction.

« Donc il n'ont ni mon rapport ni les échantillons donnés à Teuffer », je raisonne.

« Guerre de succession ? »

« Et nous au milieu », j'abonde en me tournant vers un bureau couvert de parchemins et de livres de potions. Il y a un traité de symbolique médiévale qui est peut être une bonne piste – je n'ose pas l'ouvrir.

« Regarde », souffle Brunissande de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle a dans la main trois médailles dorées, ornées de rubis. Les rubis sont taillés en forme d'étoile et placés pour former une constellation. Un coup de poing au ventre serait moins douloureux. Je les retourne et les larmes manquent de m'empêcher de lire en entier les noms.

« Tu as ton miroir ? », je souffle à Brunissande – qui est livide devant ma réaction.

« Oui. Tu le veux ? », elle propose : sans doute ça se lit sur ma tête, je me dis.

Elle l'active et me le tends – je murmure en anglais : « Nymphadora Tonks Lupin où qu'elle soit. C'est Harry. », dedans.

« Harry ? Quel ton solennel pour m'appeler ! Tout va bien ? », sourit ma mère adoptive dans le miroir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Mãe, écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... », je commence.

« Tu es où ? », elle veut savoir.

« J'infiltre une maison du XIC à Genève : c'est bon, tu vas m'écouter ? », je réponds furieusement tout en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix. Comme je l'entends s'empêcher sans doute à grand-peine de me répondre, je continue en détachant les syllabes : « Est-ce que tu sais où est Cyrus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette charade, Harry ? Au Brésil, avec Aesthélia... tu ne te rappelles pas du fameux rituel qu'ils devaient aller observer à la pleine lune ?», elle répond sans savoir si elle doit exploser ou non.

« Je viens de trouver sa médaille dans le laboratoire de potions, ici, à Genève. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu sais, sa médaille brésilienne, celle avec la Croix du Sud dessus, en rubis, je l'ai devant moi», j'ai beau faire, ma voix se craquelle. Brunissande a l'air sincèrement désolée de ce qu'elle apprend.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est la sienne ? »

« Il y a son nom gravé dessus », je lui rappelle en tournant le miroir vers ma découverte. « Et puis il y a aussi celle d'Aesthélia... et d'un certain Joachim Cayubi Ventura », j'ajoute en soignant ma prononciation par réflexe.

Son silence me dit qu'elle est convaincue de ce qu'elle voit.

«J'essaie de les joindre, mais sors de là, Harry, tu m'entends ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues... »

« Je joue à sauver mon directeur de stage », je réponds avant de couper la conversation et de désactiver le miroir pour bonne mesure avant de le rendre à Brunissande.

« Elle va être folle d'inquiétude », elle murmure.

« Je sais. Ça va la rendre efficace, je la connais », je réponds sombrement. « Elle va peut-être mettre des semaines à me pardonner mais... »

« Ça, c'est si tout le monde s'en sort », ponctue sagement Brunissande

Je la regarde sans rien dire.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas », elle annonce. « Maintenant, si nous continuions notre inspection ? »

ooo

On quitte le laboratoire toujours sur la pointe des pieds – à la montre de Brunissande. Après un temps d'hésitation, j'ai replacé les médailles où je les avais trouvées - pour toute leur importance symbolique, elles ne valent pas que Kuno et sa bande soupçonnent avoir des visiteurs. Il nous reste une vingtaine de minutes avant que les « hommes » ne descendent manger et qu'un repas soit apporté à Monsieur Kuno.

« On monte ? », elle souffle.

« Je crois qu'on a vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir à cet étage », je confirme à regret.

Cette fois, on choisit un escalier de service à l'extrémité opposée du laboratoire – selon une application tout à fait arbitraire de la loi des probabilités. La porte palière étant ouverte, on reste un moment cinq marches en dessous. Il y a tellement peu de bruit que je finis par faire une recherche de sortilèges – ce qui m'amène à vérifier qu'il y a bien un silencio consistant sur une partie de l'étage. On se hisse quasi en rampant jusqu'au pallier. Je passe ma tête dans la chambranle. Le couloir est vide.

« J'y vais, tu me couvres »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu tires sur tout ce qui bouge. »

« Tirer ? », elle s'alarme.

« Je ne te parle pas de sortilège de mort, un Expelliarmus peut suffire. L'idée est de me donner le temps de réagir », j'explique patiemment.

« Ok », elle souffle l'air intimidé mais quand même décidé.

Je me glisse donc le long du couloir rasant le mur, prêt à me jeter au sol. J'espère que Brunissande ne perdra pas ses moyens, si j'ai besoin d'elle. Arrivé sans encombre au palier principal, je reconnais Monsieur Franz, l'air calme, presque blasé, planté dos à moi face à une porte. Par la porte ouverte, je distingue une baignoire et trois autres hommes. Deux plongent à intervalle régulier la tête du troisième dans l'eau... c'est brutal et sans doute moldu, comme méthode... mais j'imagine sans peine qu'ils veulent briser sa résistance et le faire parler. Si on les voit, on entend rien, même pas le bruit de l'eau et j'imagine qu'il y a un silencio sur la salle de bains. Peut-être pour ne pas inquiéter les cuisiniers moldus. Peut-être parce que Monsieur Franz n'aime pas entendre des cris, même s'il en est la cause.

De fait, ils lui posent des questions, j'en suis presque sûr aux mimiques des uns et des autres. Le cœur serré à l'idée du supplice subi par Sorenzo, je suis content que Brunissande soit restée en couverture. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas perdu toute l'étonnante bravoure dont elle fait preuve depuis tout à l'heure ? Soudain, je sursaute et recule un peu parce qu'une porte s'ouvre avec fracas devant Kuno Teuffer. Il a l'air nerveux et inquiet - l'inverse de son bras droit.

« Alors !? », il apostrophe Monsieur Franz. « Il a parlé ? »

« Hugo ne m'a pas fait signe. »

Kuno sort sa baguette et lève le sortilège de silence, on entend le clapot de l'eau et la voix étranglée de Sorenzo.

« Je ne sais rien d'autre ! »

« Il a parlé ? », intervient Kuno.

« Il parle de larmes de sirènes, Monsieur, ça paraît un peu ridicule, non ? »

Kuno prend le temps de réfléchir – pas qu'on m'ait parlé de lui comme quelqu'un de particulièrement bien équipé pour ce genre de choses !

« Ça stabiliserait la potion ? », il prend la peine de demander, confirmant notre théorie sur ce qui cloche dans le laboratoire.

« C'est ce qu'a dit mon stagiaire », répond Sorenzo avec difficulté. Il s'est tourné vers l'héritier Teuffer avec une certaine fatigue, une accusation muette. J'ai peur qu'il ne me voie et je recule encore.

« Vous en avez à la Banque ? », questionne Kuno sans le regarder. Je crois qu'il n'assume pas totalement ses ordres.

«Il.. mon stagiaire a préparé... les potions... ailleurs... à Venise, je crois », halète Sorenzo, et qu'il soit capable de mentir sur un tout petit fait, dans sa situation, m'impressionne. Qu'espère-t-il? Pourrai-je jamais le savoir ? Vont-ils le tuer ? Vais-je assister à ça ? Est-ce que j'interviendrais ? Les questions fusent dans ma tête sans trouver de réponse.

« Venise, c'est un coin où ils doivent avoir des sirènes », ironise Monsieur Franz.

« Je vais me renseigner », décide Kuno, essayant ostensiblement d'avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, qu'il est le chef. Il retourne dans la pièce dont il est sorti. « Remettez le dans... ses quartiers... Pas la peine de le sécher... puisqu'il aime les sirènes ! », il ajoute brusquement avant de refermer la porte.

« Exécution », confirme Monsieur Franz aux deux autres qui ont l'air incertains. « Réveillez ensuite Markus pour qu'il le garde et allez prendre votre repas à l'office. Dites à Madame Francine que nous attendons le nôtre.»

oo

Planqués au troisième étage, au dessus de la charmante bande de Kuno, nous attendons que la nuit et le sommeil tombent sur la maisonnée pour tenter une offensive. On échafaude des plans pour libérer Sorenzo, en savoir plus sur les intentions de Kuno – on en arrive toujours au problème des gardes qui se relaient, et au fait qu'on n'a pas appris grand-chose sur les motivations profondes du XIC.

« On sait qu'il n'est pas de mèche avec Körbl – sinon il saurait pour les larmes de sirène », souligne Brunissande qui est toujours finalement obnubilée par l'incendie de la banque.

« Ils seraient tous après ces potions et ces statuettes, chacun de leur côté », je suppose.

« Körbl aurait une tête d'avance sur les autres, avec la formule de la potion, et il s'est arrangé pour piquer les statuettes – Sorenzo avait raison », elle conclut avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Du coup, les Teuffer sont sur la brèche – le grand-père en piquant les potions à Sorenzo, le petit-fils en l'enlevant... »

« Chacun pour soit », renchérit Brunissande.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent accomplir sans statuettes ? », je marmonne. « Ça me paraît compliquer à écouler à large échelle sur le marché moldu comme sur le marché magique ! Mais surtout, Qu'est-ce que fichent les médailles de Cyrus et de sa marraine, ici ? »

Comme Brunissande n'ose même pas me répondre, je continue d'explorer mes inquiétudes.

« On a dit que le XIC s'était réfugié en Amérique latine... mais Kuno est ici... Il est revenu avec la médaille de Cyrus ? Quel lien entre tout ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces médailles ? », demande Brunissande quand elle est sûre que j'en ai fini.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de re-raconter pour la énième fois, le conte familial dans sa version la plus sobre.

« Remus est mon père adoptif », je rappelle en guise d'introduction. « A peu près au moment où je suis né, lui et mon parrain ont beaucoup voyagé au Brésil...», je précise afin de garder une part de vérité dans le mensonge. «Il a rencontré une ethnomage, Laelia Coelhio - Cyrus est leur fils. Laelia est morte quand Cyrus avait neuf ans, et Remus nous a dès lors élevés ensemble... Bref, Laelia venait d'une famille assez ancienne brésilienne, le genre de famille où on porte des médailles avec la croix du Sud... »

« Le symbole du Brésil », remarque Brunissande, sans doute pour me montrer qu'elle suit. J'opine. « Mais ces médailles n'ont pas de pouvoirs particuliers ? »

« La chaîne s'adapte en longueur à l'endroit où tu la portes», je me souviens. «Elle est quasiment incassable – une fois Cyrus a perdu la sienne sur le toit de Poudlard parce qu'il a glissé et qu'elle s'est accrochée dans une tuile... Elle est tombée dans une gouttière et elle a été rapporté à mon père - Cyrus a passé un sale quart d'heure», je me souviens avec un mélange de chagrin et d'affection pour mon petit frère tête brûlée. L'idée qu'il puisse être en danger est paralysante. Celle que le danger l'ait déjà trouvé au-delà de ma capacité d'imagination. Je m'oblige à me souvenir de la question de Brunissande comme on s'enfuirait : « Mais à part ça... Au Brésil, j'ai vu que c'était un sésame : tu es dépenaillé, perdu, sans le sou, tu montres ta médaille et on te fait crédit... mais Cyrus ne m'a jamais rien raconté d'autres... »

« Ok, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça soit la raison pour laquelle la médaille est là », raisonne Brunissande, sans doute davantage capable que moi de distanciation. « C'est une médaille très symbolique – pureté magique, étoile repère de l'hémisphère Sud... Vue la masse de symboles qui s'accumulent dans cette histoire, j'ai du mal à croire que ça soit innocent... »

« T'as raison », je soupire, désolé de ne pas avoir d'autres idées.

« Tu crois qu'on peut amener Kuno à parler ? »

« Avec sa garde rapprochée mi-magique mi-moldue, baguettes et révolvers ? », j'ironise douloureusement. « On ne voit même pas comment récupérer Sorenzo ! »

« Si on faisait comme eux ? On place le garde sous impérium, il le libère, on se casse », propose Brunissande, assez excitée soudain.

« On ne lance pas comme ça des impardonnables », je marmonne en évitant son regard.

« Tu l'as déjà fait », souffle Brunissande - ce n'est pas une question.

« Pas un impérium », je réponds – pas que les deux autres alternatives soient réellement plus recommandables.

« On a sans doute pas le choix parfois », elle commente assez froidement.

« Écoute, te fais pas de films romantiques. Je préférerais ne pas savoir faire certaines choses – ça voudrait dire que ma vie aurait été plus... normale ! »

« A tout prendre, je trouve heureux de savoir se défendre contre une bande de malades qui croit justement que personne ne sait », elle me répond sans seulement ciller des yeux.

« Des fois, on peut se demander si ce n'est pas plutôt une malédiction », je marmonne avant tout pour moi même – parce que cette discussion dans un placard est des plus surréalistes.

« Tu parles comme un loup-garou qui veut qu'on lui dise qu'il n'est pas un monstre », remarque Brunissande d'une voix égale.

« Te lance pas au hasard sur un sujet pareil », je souffle.

« Quoi ? Que tu te prends pour un monstre ? Ou les loups-garous ? »

Je ne réponds pas et elle se penche vers moi

« Ma mère est médicomage, Harry. Elle soigne des garous. Pas des centaines mais quelques uns qu'elle connaît depuis des années. Ils lui en envoient d'autres. »

« Une aubaine », je souffle, amer malgré moi.

« Elle serait heureuse de l'entendre, tiens ! »

Je préfère me taire et ça la rend pensive.

« Je connais personnellement plusieurs garous, Harry, j'en fais pas une maladie – tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre à me faire un cours contre les discriminations », elle propose.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Sujet tabou ? », elle insiste plus doucement, avec ce geste de côté de la tête qu'elle a quand elle s'intéresse aux gens.

«Ada... a peur de mon père, de son jugement, de son regard sur nous... c'en est insupportable », je finis par lui confier. « Elle en a peur parce qu'il est une sorte de modèle inaccessible pour elle... et un père – un truc qu'elle n'a pas eu bien longtemps... »

Bizarrement ma confidence la fait rougir. J'en suis à me demander comment continuer la conversation sans que ça ne dégénère en dispute ou en malaise pour elle quand un gong retentit dans la maison – d'autant plus immanquable qu'elle est silencieuse. Juste derrière, il y a une série de bruits – comme des flashs - et une voix forte et grave, relativement impérieuse, appelle :

« Kuno ? Kuno, tu es ici ? »

« Cheminée », souffle Brunissande.

J'opine et nous sortons de notre réduit pour nous approcher de la rambarde sans oser nous pencher. On entend le garde armer son pistolet et crier avec pas mal de crainte dans la voix :  
« Qui va là ? »

« Vous êtes au service de Kuno ? », demande la voix. « Allez lui dire que son père et son grand-père voudraient lui parler. »

ooooooooo  
Notes

Kuno Teuffer - sorcier suisse, petit-fils de Meinrad Teuffer, ancien condisciple de Drago en potions, cousin de Jérémie Lavendin, membre avéré du XIC.

Monsieur Franck, Hugo, Markus, et un autre sans nom, forment sa garde rapprochée mi-moldue, mi sorcière.

Je tiens donc à souligner qu'à la fin arrivent Meinrad Teuffer, qui a fait chanter Sorenzo le matin même, et son fils Lüdger - qu'on n'a jamais encore rencontré. Interro dans deux semaines.

Le suivant retourne dans cette maison bordée de terrasses en bois, quelque part en Amérique latine... Cyrus seul face au XIC - Des trahisons consenties et des gains temporels, ça s'appelle.


	72. Cyrus Des trahisons consenties

Bande son conseillée  
allez allez allons  
à chaque coup de crosse  
prends l'écorce du colosse  
et du canasson

Camille, Allez, allez

**72- Cyrus Des trahisons consenties et des gains temporels**

J'ai dressé sans émettre une seule protestation ou un commentaire la liste des ingrédients et du matériel dont j'aurais besoin pour recréer la potion d'initiation du rituel de pleine lune. Garinov l'a emportée après qu'Hermosa l'ait validée. Je n'ai pas menti ou triché par omission. De toute façon, ils ont le journal de Bettany. Ça n'aurait été qu'une question de temps et de moyens pour qu'ils y arrivent.

Pour les quantités, j'ai basé ma liste sur la chanson répétée pendant l'initiation, pointant sur l'importance de Malghanica, la Croix du Sud. On pouvait prendre ça comme la vérification d'une hypothèse que j'aurais dû faire pour ma thèse. On aurait pu dire aussi que c'était une trahison des secrets vus lors du rituel, de la confiance donnée, la confirmation de toutes les craintes de Tiago ou Abilio. J'avais bien ça en tête, ne vous y trompez pas. Mes instincts gryffondors auraient voulu que je préfère la mort au déshonneur. Sauf que la trahison préexistait à cette liste – elle s'appelait Bettany et non Cyrus. Ma mort, celle d'Aesthélia, de Cristovao ou de Joachim ne suffiraient pas à effacer ce que l'Américaine avait consciencieusement écrit dans son fichu journal. Dommage qu'Aesthelia ne l'ait pas détruit, finalement !

On pouvait tourner les évènements dans tous les sens, il ne restait que la ruse : gagner, par une coopération active, la marge de manœuvre qui n'existait pas. Un pari raisonnable et désabusé comme Remus et Severus avaient su les faire pour sauver Harry ou déjouer les plans de leurs opposants politiques. Restait à prouver que j'avais appris quelques trucs en leur compagnie. Si l'enjeu n'avait pas été aussi effrayant, peut-être que j'en aurais souri.

En attendant que les ingrédients arrivent, ils m'ont donné une chambre, des vêtements propres, la possibilité de me laver, et j'ai remercié. Il y avait un bureau, du parchemin et une plume, mais je ne les ai pas utilisés. L'écrit avait perdu beaucoup de son attrait pour moi. J'ai préféré m'étendre sur le lit et réfléchir à leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. A nos chances.

Combien de temps faudrait-il à Ginny pour s'inquiéter ? Il me semblait qu'elle devrait s'interroger sur le fait que je ne lui envoie même pas un message un jour après la pleine lune, que je ne précise pas la date de notre retour. Mais que ferait-elle de cette inquiétude ? A qui en parlerait-elle ? Les menaces de Vassili Garinov montraient qu'elle était surveillée... Je n'en étais pas à souhaiter qu'elle ne fasse rien mais je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'elle en fasse trop.

Compter sur Amilcar était tout aussi peu engageant – plus j'y pensais et plus j'étais sûr qu'il était mort – un vieux cracmol qui n'avait sans doute pas envisagé une seconde de coopérer avec eux et eux de l'utiliser comme levier. C'était une conclusion logique. Révoltante, mais logique.

Que restait-il ? Il restait un lien transatlantique, un lieu substantiel mais... était-ce raisonnable ? Malgré tout, je me disais que Harry était ma meilleure chance. Il était le seul à savoir assez de choses pour voir le lien entre sa potion et la mienne... Mais peut-être que je me leurrais: que savait exactement Harry de mes travaux ? Pouvait-il faire rapidement le lien ? Pouvait-il seulement envisager que le XIC s'intéressait également aux siens ? Pouvait-il les démasquer à temps et imaginer dans quel cauchemar dans lequel j'étais tombé ? Ça paraissait beaucoup d'espoirs !

J'ai ensuite passé un bon moment à essayer d'imaginer comment envoyer un message vers l'extérieur sans magie, puisque sans baguette. Confier un message écrit à un colibri ? Même ça semblait impossible. Corrompre quelqu'un du personnel ? Avec quel or ? Sans compter que je ne savais même pas où j'étais !

Je n'étais pas loin du désespoir – poisseux et froid comme un matin à Azkaban, alors je me suis secoué. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller. Je devais continuer à me battre. Et que me restait-il ? L'intérêt que Jérémie Lavandin, ce mystère à pattes, semblait me porter. Au-delà de la représentation qu'il se faisait de mes capacités, je l'avais déjà senti dans les caves de l'aéroport d'Heathrow, Jérémie avait une opinion très poussée de qui j'étais. Il semblait postuler que j'avais une revanche assez proche de la sienne à prendre sur la vie et ma famille. Que nos ambitions pouvaient se rejoindre. Et Hermosa Foralquila avait confirmé le matin même qu'ils pensaient que je pouvais être sincèrement intéressé par leur philosophie de la vie. Sans parler de l'intérêt très personnel qu'Hermosa semblait, par ailleurs, avoir pour moi. Les facteurs humains, j'ai réalisé, étaient ma meilleur chance. Il fallait qu'ils gardent des raisons de s'assurer ma coopération positive. Le temps que je trouve de nouvelles idées.

oo

Quelques heures plus tard - je n'ai pas de montre, mais le soleil a baissé dans le ciel et on m'a apporté un repas -, un Malabar aussi massif qu'interchangeable avec le précédent m'amène au laboratoire de potions. On traverse un jardin absolument fabuleux pour y arriver. Autour, on devine un parc boisé sans doute vaste, et je crois voir une mouette dans le ciel – ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que je trouve le moyen d'observer le ciel ce soir. Tout indice supplémentaire d'où je peux me trouver serait un gain.

« Dis moi, Cyrus, qu'est-ce qui te motives le plus ? », questionne Hermosa, quand la porte se referme sur le Gros-Bras taciturne. « Ta chère marraine dans la pièce d'à côté ou la possibilité que tu ne retrouves pas ta petite rouquine ? », elle termine avec un regard profond et un sourire indéfinissable aussi menaçant qu'invitant.

« Travailler à tes côtés », je préfère répondre avec mon meilleur sourire mondain.

C'est mon armure : me montrer aussi léger, amoral, corruptible et sang pur qu'elle. Il faut flirter avec Hermosa ? Sa robe un peu trop ouverte sur la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie pour un laboratoire de potion semble l'indiquer. Pas de souci.

Je ne pense pas qu'Hermosa soit réellement dupe mais ça lui plaît que j'entre dans son jeu – elle ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard de supériorité à Bettany, qui, malgré sa haute stature, semble terrassée. Et l'intuition me vient – il faut précipiter les choses, marquer des points, passer à l'attaque.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Mademoiselle Faithborne a jugé bon d'écrire dans son précieux journal », je lance – Bettany se raidit en s'entendant prise à partie, « mais avant de nous lancer dans la confection de cette potion, je voudrais rappeler l'importance des cycles astronomiques dans sa préparation : je ne suis pas certain que les ingrédients fonctionneront de la même façon en dehors des cycles du rituel, tout était très précis... »

« Chercherais-tu des excuses pour faire traîner les choses en longueur? », demande Hermosa sur un ton qui indique qu'elle croit rêver.

« Notre amie Bettany m'a fait remarquer pendant le rituel que c'était la précision même des dosages qui faisaient que cette potion ne tuait pas les initiés », je continue mon travail de sape.

« Nous avons une pièce pleine de charmants cobayes », me rappelle fraîchement Hermosa.

« Et une experte en poison dans cette pièce même », je contre en pointant Bettany d'un coup de menton.

« C'est vrai », concède Hermosa à contrecœur mais avec classe : genre, je perds avec bonne grâce ma partie de croquet sur le gazon. « Que penses-tu de l'objection de Cyrus, Bettany ? Les étoiles jouent un rôle important dans tout ça ou c'est du folklore... ? », elle questionne la minute d'après.

« C'était leur hypothèse », reconnaît Bettany en faisant des efforts manifestes pour ne pas me regarder. « Le professeur Marin et... Cyrus pensaient que la conjonction pleine lune et Croix du Sud était importante... Je les ai aidés à faire plein de calculs astronomiques sur l'instant du rituel – c'est dans mon journal... et Cyrus a cité plusieurs fois devant moi les travaux de Cosmo Taluti – ses travaux sur le cycle lunaire et le renforcement des magies symboliques... Il faisait comme s'il voulait les lire – je n'ai pas réussi à savoir s'il les avait lus...»

« En d'autres termes, tu vois dans son objection une poursuite de ses hypothèses de travail », résume Hermosa pensivement. Bettany se contente d'acquiescer. « Un gage de bonne foi ? », elle me demande en se retournant vers moi.

« Hermosa, tu sais très bien que j'accepte de vous aider en échange de la vie de mes amis », je réponds très calmement. « Si je pouvais refuser et être le seul à en porter les conséquences, vous n'auriez aucune chance avec moi – et Jérémie le sait aussi. Arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la souris : je suis la souris, vous m'avez attrapé. Je ne gagne rien à vous faire de fausses promesses. Autant clarifier vos attentes... »

« Nos attentes ? », fait mine de s'amuser Hermosa mais je sens que je l'ai surprise – et la surprise est bien la moitié de l'attaque.

« Il va sans doute me falloir plusieurs essais pour retrouver les proportions exactes de la potion – on se fiche des conjonctions astrales pour retrouver ces aspects-là – mais ça ne va pas me prendre un mois », je précise sans la quitter des yeux. « Et après, vous allez faire quoi de cette recette ? Même si on contourne le problème astral, vous n'allez pas trouver un paquet d'acheteurs pour ce truc de toute façon. Mon intuition est que vos ambitions vont plus loin que cette potion – vous vous intéressez aux effets de catalyse... Vous avez d'autres potions qui fonctionnent selon les mêmes principes... Donc à un moment ou un autre, c'est là-dessus que vous allez m'interroger. Je propose de gagner du temps. »

Hermosa est un peu dépassée par ma bonne volonté affichée et mes propositions théoriques, je le vois bien. Elle fait mine de réfléchir avec son détachement hautain appris dans la petite enfance - je sais de quoi je parle - mais elle ne peut trop cacher son excitation.

« Bettany, commencez à préparer les ingrédients avec Cyrus – je vais envoyer quelqu'un vous surveiller », elle rajoute par acquit de conscience avant de lâcher une confidence qu'elle aurait mieux fait de taire : « Je dois parler avec Jérémie ! »

J'ai l'impression que l'Américaine va protester à l'idée de rester seule avec moi mais elle ne dit rien, finalement. Hermosa quitte la pièce et, moi, en me refusant le luxe d'un soupir, j'entreprends de classer les ingrédients dans l'ordre indiqué par la chanson : d'abord les racines de mauve puis les feuilles d'ajosacha. Je n'adresse pas la parole à Bettany ni ne lui demande son aide.

« Je suis désolée », elle souffle finalement en venant se placer à ma droite alors que je mets les graines de Kunami dans un bol.

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse, retournant aux ingrédients pour sortir délicatement les rameaux d'ayahuasca de leur panier.

« Je ne croyais pas... si j'avais su », elle reprend en ayant l'air de chercher ses mots.

« Garde tes excuses pour Aesthélia ou Joachim qui tous les deux avaient des rêves pour toi », je réponds très très bas – aucune idée de si nous sommes espionnés. « Moi, j'ai jamais attendu grand chose de toi... »

Ses mains tremblent mais elle se force à imiter mon exemple pour sortir des fleurs fraîches de Vittoria-Regia. Je revois la petite Josimara qui les a préparés et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méchant :

« Il nous faudrait une vierge pour les préparer correctement... Nous sommes sûrs que ce n'est pas la qualité première d'Hermosa », je souligne. « Mais toi, j'imagine que tu as eu à cœur de ne pas faire croire trop de choses à Joachim... Nous sommes sauvés ! »

Ses mains tremblent un peu plus. Je n'en tire aucune satisfaction – elle a des remords ? La belle affaire ! Elle arrive tout en bas de la liste des gens pour lesquels je compte avoir de compassion. Va falloir qu'elle s'y fasse.

« Tu as l'air de les connaître », elle reprend un peu plus tard. « Tu sais... comment ils sont... »

« Ils tiennent quelqu'un de ta famille ? », je questionne – frappé que ç'ait aussi été la question de Drago il y a quelques mois. Ai-je tant envie que cela de lui trouver des excuses, malgré tout ?

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas cette excuse », elle répond très raide. « Juste, je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais des gens comme eux... »

« Mais penses-tu, Bettany ? », je contre avec lassitude.

Pour la première fois, nos regards se croisent. Elle essaie de ne pas pleurer, je me sens froid comme le marbre face à son chagrin. On retourne sans un autre mot à nos ingrédients.

« Ça avance là-dedans !? », lance Vassili entrant dans le laboratoire sans l'ombre d'une déférence quelques minutes plus tard. « Mon marché vous va ? »

« Tout y est », je réponds sobrement. Je viens de déposer un panier de fruits de huito à côté d'herbes des marais, de fruits de fromager et de bouquets de feuilles de chacruna.

Je n'ai pas de plan pour Vassili. Je me dis que je peux éblouir Hermosa, lui faire croire que ce qu'elle veut est à portée de mains. Je compte sur son avidité, ses caprices de petite fille riche et sa fascination pour les sangs purs. Je peux donner à Jérémie le sentiment qu'il m'a acheté, qu'il sait tout de moi, qu'il sait me manipuler. Mais Vassili, la seule chose que je sais de lui c'est que notre méfiance me semble réciproque.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? », il fait mine de s'intéresser.

« Préparer les ingrédients », répond Bettany l'air sidérée de la question – sans doute n'imagine -t-elle pas qu'on puisse faire partie du XIC et être une bille en potions. Aucune imagination, cette petite, décidément.

« Ah oui », fait Vassili comme s'il avait attendu la réponse. Il s'assoit sur une table l'air de se demander pourquoi il a accepté ce rôle. Il aurait de fait pu envoyer un Malabar sans cerveau dont il a un stock.

« Il me faudrait un pilon », j'annonce de la voix la plus neutre possible, un faisceau de racines de mauve dans la main. « Pour les écraser. »

« B'en voyons », se marre Vassili.

« Bettany, ça va te faire du boulot », je conclus sans m'émouvoir et je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre ; on a vue sur le magnifique jardin, ça aide à tenir le rôle.

Personne ne dit rien, mais j'imagine Bettany regarder Vassili.

« Je ne peux pas lui donner une arme ! », argumente ce dernier.

« Je ne vais pas faire toute la préparation toute seule ! », proteste Bettany sur un ton boudeur.

« Pourquoi donc ? Tu as si bien commencé ! », il rétorque.

Je me permets de sourire à sa sortie de potache mais je ne tourne pas la tête vers eux.

« Il y en a pour des jours », elle insiste. « Ils étaient dix à le faire au rituel ! »

« Bien, je vais ramener notre ami dans sa cage et nous allons voir Jérémie », décide Vassili.

Voilà au moins une après-midi bien utilisée, je me dis en m'allongeant sur mon lit avec satisfaction – j'ai des graines de Kunami dans la poche – un poison – et eux, toujours pas de potions.

Ooo

Ils ont mis un temps fou à envoyer un Musculeux me chercher - le soir se mettait à tomber quand il est arrivé. Suffisamment de temps pour que je remette en cause plusieurs fois mes paroles et mes choix, que je me déclare tour à tour plus malin qu'eux, vaincu, perdu, gagnant sur le long terme sans savoir à quel moment je pouvais avoir eu raison. J'avais eu le temps, une nouvelle fois, de demander mentalement pardon à Aesthélia, à Cristovao, à Ginny, à Remus et Mae qui seraient dévastés, aux jumeaux ou à Harry. Je m'étais mis dans une énorme connerie comme seul j'étais capable de les attirer et de ne pas les voir venir. Et ils n'étaient même pas là pour me rattraper par mon fond de culotte et me faire la leçon. Je leur avais aussi promis que je ne renoncerais pas, malgré tout.

J'avais pourtant plusieurs fois envisagé d'avaler ma provision de Kunami séance tenante et d'abandonner mon plan compliqué comme une partie de billard ou d'échecs contre Papa, comme une interro surprise de Severus ou une maxime d'Albus... J'avais eu le temps de me dire que j'avais trahi l'ambition que Sirius avait eu pour moi...en me regardant droit dans les yeux dans la glace de la salle de bains pour bonne mesure. J'avais fini par reprendre une douche afin de ravaler mes larmes de gamin qui a été inclu dans un jeu de grands et qui ne savait pas qu'on ne pouvait pas dire pouce.

J'ai donc sauté sur mes pieds à l'invite du Embauché-pour-ses-muscles parce que rester encore une minute seul dans cette chambre aurait suffi à me faire totalement péter les plombs. Il m'a fait traverser la maison, toute en longueur. J'ai découvert que le fabuleux jardin continuait de l'autre côté, qu'il y avait des paons et une piscine... On a croisé des serviteurs qui ont fait une révérence incertaine à mon approche, hésitant visiblement à établir mon statut – il m'a semblé qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux en espagnol et non en portugais. Mais c'était fugace.

Le malabar aussi peu bavard que les autres a frappé à une double porte qui s'est ouverte sur une sorte de bibliothèque au milieu de laquelle trônait un imposant bureau de teck sculpté. La table était couverte de parchemins, de traités de magie, d'objets moldus aussi comme une calculatrice, un ordinateur portable et un étrange objet qui pouvait être un téléphone. Sauf que tous les téléphones que je connaissais avaient des fils – sauf les portables. Mais celui-là était énorme pour un portable... Où l'esprit ne va-t-il pas se réfugier quand il est stressé !?

Faut dire que derrière ce bureau siégeait Jérémie. Hermosa était assise sur le large accoudoir droit de son fauteuil, Vassili était debout derrière eux. Aucun ne m'a dit un mot ou souri. Je me suis dit que j'étais au cœur du XIC, que j'en avais trop vu maintenant, qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais sortir vivant. Jérémie a fait signe au Malabar de nous laisser et a soupiré quand les portes se sont refermées, sans dire un mot.

« Faut-il que je me prosterne ? », j'ai lâché.

Hermosa a essayé de ne pas sourire – Vassili a détourné les yeux avec colère, et Jérémie est sorti de son silence par une entrée en matière aussi directe que la mienne – peut-être qu'il avait raison et que, sur certains côtés, on se ressemblait.

« Tu nous proposes réellement une théorie sur les conjonctions astrales symboliques et les potions ? Tu penses qu'elles déterminent les catalyses ? », il a ainsi questionné.

« C'est une hypothèse relativement... hérétique, je sais. Néanmoins c'est le fonctionnement apparent de la potion du rituel d'initiation... et d'autres potions sur lesquelles j'ai lu », j'ai répondu plus ou moins prudemment.

« Tu penses que c'est crucial ? »

J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Aesthélia, dans sa mise en garde par trop visionnaire, avait donné un début d'hypothèse.

« Je pense que c'est méconnu, utilisé de manière déstructurée et opportuniste... Cosmo Taluti avait commencé une étude systématique de la question... »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit, mais ses travaux sont perdus », a répondu Jérémie.

Un nouveau pari s'ouvrait devant moi... avec ses risques et ses gains éventuels... j'étais allé trop loin pour reculer :

« Nikomaka Girasis à Londres dispose d'une correspondance... qui serait un bon point de départ... »

« Girasis ! », a laissé échapper Hermosa avec un pointe épaisse de dépit. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir de très bonnes notes avec elle.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Elle m'a proposé de travailler dessus avec elle – mais je venais ici », j'ai révélé, tranquillement.

« Et tu nous vends quoi ? Que si tu te pointes, elle va te laisser l'accès à ses archives ? », ironise Vassili.

« Ça se tente », je réponds sobrement.

« Bien sûr, on va t'envoyer à Londres, et tu vas revenir ! », il a éternué.

Pendant que leur complice montrait l'étendue de sa méfiance envers moi, Hermosa et Jérémie se regardaient. Ce dernier a tranché :

« Pourquoi pas. Je t'ai acculé, tu revois ta position, je dois prendre cette nouvelle donnée en compte »,il a lentement avancé. « Je reçois ta proposition. J'avoue que j'aimerais qu'elle soit sincère. Ai-je besoin de dire que si elle se révélait... oiseuse... je n'aurais aucune pitié ? »

« Jérémie ! », proteste Vassili.

« Personne ne me cherche à Londres, mon ami. Ils n'ont rien contre moi. Et une partie de notre expertise est en Europe... Je saurais la valeur de sa proposition – et je vérifierai que Kuno avance comme prévu », explique Jérémie en se levant.

La dernière remarque fait sourire Hermosa peu charitablement alors qu'elle joue avec l'étrange téléphone qui est sur son bureau.

« Tu veux que je commande l'hélico ? », elle demande, confirmant que c'est bien un moyen de communication.

«Oui, dans une heure. Vous, vous surveillez tous nos amis – fabriquer la potion occupera Cyrus», ordonne Jérémie.

« Pour cela, il faudrait que je puisse utiliser un couteau ou un pilon », je remarque, le plus calmement possible.

« Je m'y suis opposé », explique Vassili, presque nerveux.

Jérémie hoche la tête en me regardant.

« On va devoir prendre des précautions. »

« Vous avez déjà une pièce pleine de précautions », je proteste.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise à brider ton envie d'assommer ton gardien », estime calmement Jérémie.

« Tu penses à quoi ? », s'intéresse Hermosa – on dirait un chat qui ronronne.

« Un serment sorcier de ne pas utiliser un quelconque objet du laboratoire pour blesser quiconque », propose le chef a priori peu contesté du XIC.

Vassili a un sourire carnassier. Je décide que le fait qu'il se croie vainqueur est une réussite de plus.

ooo

Notes  
Vous n'aviez pas oublier Jérémie Lavendin - fils de Kreszens Teuffer et d'un né moldu, Hermosa Fioralquila McNair et Vassili Garinov, j'espère ? Le XIC est de retour pour la fin de cette histoire comme beaucoup l'ont vu venir !

Nous avons toujours les mêmes ingrédients et la même chanson pour guider les travaux de Cyrus - "Malva, Ajosacha, Kunami, Ayahuasca, Lupuna, Huito, Ayahuasca, Nuc-nuc pichana, Irupé, Chacruna, Ayahuasca"

Le prochain retrouve Harry et Brunissande face aux Teuffer, XIC ou non. Ca s'appelle Des frustrations révélées et des catalyseurs inconscients.

Portez vous bien et écrivez moi.


	73. 73 Harry Des frustrations révélées

Bande-son conseillée

Bienvenue en mon cirque,  
mon cabaret du ridicule  
ce soir, vous faites l'homme fort  
et moi, je joue les funambules

Lhasa et Arthur H - L'homme qui rit

73 Harry. Des frustrations révélées et des catalyseurs inconscients

Kuno Teuffer, participant sans doute actif du XIC et ravisseur en chef de Sorenzo Lorendan, a l'air carrément inquiet quand, sortant de sa chambre et se penchant par dessus la rambarde du palier central, il comprend qui l'attend dans son salon.

« On peut les virer », propose très bas Monsieur Franck.

« Sois sérieux – ils ne seront pas venus sans protection », renonce immédiatement Kuno sur le même ton. « Laissez-moi le temps d'être présentable, Père ! », lance-t-il plus fort avant de re-rentrer dans sa chambre, Franck sur les talons.

Celui qui doit être Markus a l'air d'avoir envie de les suivre mais il n'ose pas. Il agite nerveusement un pistolet moldu dans sa main. Je me demande où sont les deux autres et s'ils sont, eux, des sorciers. A un moment où un autre, nous aurons peut-être à les affronter.

« Et nous ? », me murmure Brunissande à l'oreille.

« Faut voir », je marmonne déchiré entre deux tentations contradictoires : en finir ou en savoir plus.

« On ferait mieux d'aller en bas avant eux, on prendrait moins de risque », estime Brunissande.

« On pourrait profiter de la réunion de famille en bas pour récupérer Sorenzo - il y a des chances que ça réduise la garde en haut », je lui rappelle avec des remords certains parce que j'ai terriblement envie de savoir ce qui va être dit.

« Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ?", elle s'étonne un peu timidement.

"On est là pour Sorenzo", je me force à reconnaître. L'ordre des priorités, Harry, l'ordre des priorités !

"Il est blessé, tu crois ?" elle souffle, inquiète.

"Je pense qu'on se remet de ce qu'ils lui ont fait", j'ose formuler. "Physiquement s'entend."

Brunissande à l'air physiquement divisée sur le parti à prendre - un peu comme si elle était devenue le miroir de mon âme.

"Mais si on se sait pas ce qu'ils cherchent, comment reprendre la main ? Comment s'en sortir à long terme, convaincre les Aurors ou Crochpik », questionne-t-elle finalement, reprenant point par point mon propre argumentaire.

Cette fille m'écoute, à un point quasi délirant, je me rends compte avec un cœur qui s'affole un peu du cours de mes pensées.

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir", je soupire, en lui désignant l'escalier de service d'un coup de tête.

Elle hésite une dernière fois.

« Tu crois qu'il va négocier avec son petit-fils ? »

« Eh bien, c'est toute la question », je souffle suspendu à sa décision.

"Allons voir", elle décide brusquement. Je me contente de la suivre.

On descend à pas de loup – aucun souci jusqu'au premier étage. On entend ensuite en dessous de nous de l'agitation dans les cuisines et les appartements du personnel moldu. Des voix germaniques disent à Madame Francine et son équipe de rester là où elles sont. Un homme rajoute en allemand que c'est une honte d'employer du personnel moldu dans une maison sorcière ! Un autre lui dit de garder ses réflexions pour lui.

"Les messieurs Teuffer ne feraient pas ça", insiste le premier.

"La jeune génération fait visiblement un peu ce qu'elle veut", commente le dernier.

On est visiblement devant la garde des Teuffer, laquelle n'est pas sans savoir qu'il existe une guerre de succession.

« Trop de monde », je grogne avec frustration.

« Et ça ? », souffle Brunissande en me montrant une sorte de couloir modèle réduit qui part de l'escalier de service à mi-hauteur.

« Un couloir d'elfes ? », je me risque, vu la conversation saisie juste avant.

« On n'est pas très gros l'un et l'autre », elle estime. « A quatre pattes, on devrait y arriver. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Peut-être qu'on trouvera un endroit d'où on peut entendre ? », elle suggère.

Je pense à Sorenzo, mal séché sans doute, terrifié et seul ou presque dans une chambre, là haut. J'hésite une nouvelle fois – est-ce que nous ne perdons pas notre temps ?

« Surtout si c'est un couloir elfe », insiste Brunissande. « Y en a dans le château de mon grand-père... généralement, ça mène droit aux endroits intéressants !»

« Si on trouve rien, on récupère Sorenzo », j'affirme peut-être pour ne pas me laisser distraire par l'image maintenant récurrente d'une jeune Brunissande – je l'imagine avec deux longues tresses, un peu comme ma petite sœur Iris – descendant des escaliers interdits la nuit, se traînant dans des passages d'elfes pour écouter des conversations d'adulte. Il y a des parallèles qu'il vaut mieux sans doute que je ne fasse pas.

Beaucoup plus focalisée sur la situation sérieuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, elle acquiesce sobrement, et nous voilà à quasi-ramper dans ce boyau étroit mais surtout très poussiéreux. Un paquet de temps qu'aucun elfe n'y est passé. Je me frotte le nez et me râcle la gorge plusieurs fois. Brunissande éternue, et nous nous figeons. Je pense à tous les passages sonores de Poudlard et je regrette, sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie, que ce ne soit pas Monsieur Rusard qui risque de nous démasquer. Le grand escalier, au dessus de nos têtes, résonne des pas de Kuno, lourds, un peu résignés, comme s'il se retenait d'accourir à l'appel de son père et son grand-père. Un pas plus léger et nerveux le suit – sans doute Monsieur Franck que j'imagine assez impatient. Nous retenons notre souffle, mais personne ne vient inspecter dans l'escalier de service.

« Profite du bruit pour avancer », je presse Brunissande qui me lance un regard incertain mais m'obéit.

On se tracte sur une vingtaine de mètres supplémentaires dans les moutons et la poussière jusqu'à se retrouver derrière une bibliothèque qui doit prendre tout le mur d'une grande pièce. Des voix graves nous parviennent brusquement et instinctivement, on se tapit contre le sol.

« Ton fils aime à se faire attendre », juge le vieux Meinrad Teuffer avec le même ton impérieux et las qu'il a opposé ce matin même à Sorenzo à la Banque des Gobelins.

« Je suis désolé, Père », s'excuse automatiquement un autre homme – la voix qui a résonné dans l'escalier tout à l'heure. Le père de Kuno – est-ce que je connais son nom ?

« Tu n'es pas responsable, Lüdger », continue le chef de la famille Teuffer, tout aussi automatiquement. « Quand je t'ai marié à Jördis Körbl, ce n'était pas pour concentrer en votre descendance, deux fois la lignée des Wülfern - même si ça plaisait à son père... c'était pour allier nos familles - et aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si cette alliance est bien solide...»

Le nom de Körbl jeté dans la conversation entre les Teuffer nous a fait échangé un regard, à Brunissande et moi. En les écoutant, on s'est très lentement, très silencieusement assis en tailleur, le dos au mur, les mains sur les livres que j'ai furieusement envie d'écarter pour mieux voir. Le seul Körbl que je connais, c'est Traugott, le maître des potions aigri qui a fait un rapport mitigé sur mon travail, quand la question était encore de valider mon stage. Est-il le cousin ou le frère de cette Jöris ? Je regrette vaguement de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions à ma collègue Franka, qui avait l'air d'avoir l'arbre de la famille en tête, ou à Papa et Mae quand j'étais à Poudlard, il y a – réfléchissons, à peine trois jours !

« Kuno ne nous défierait pas ainsi sans l'influence de Jérémie, Père. Avec tout l'amour que je porte à ma sœur, Kreszenz est au moins aussi responsable que Jördis de la rébellion de nos enfants », objecte Lüdger sur un ton résigné.

Le nom de Jérémie me réveille - Cyrus pensait que c'était lui qui avait commandité l'enlèvement d'Archibald, puis le sien, sans parler du passage à tabac de Drago. Si j'en croyais la discussion entre les deux hommes, le XIC était bien hors de contrôle de la puissante famille Teuffer, une rébellion de la jeune génération contre l'ancienne... Et tout le monde descendait des Wuelfern, ceux qui manipulaient la lycanthropie et les magies de lune à coups de statuettes et de potions.

« Ne me parle pas de ta sœur », soupire le vieux Meinrad, sur un ton qui me paraît étonnamment sincère. « N'ai-je pas été patient avec elle ? Ne lui ai-je pas donné les moyens d'élever son rejeton au sang mêlé ? L'ai-je mise dehors alors qu'elle avait refusé tous mes plans, tous les partis avantageux qui lui avaient été présentés ? J'ai été trop faible avec elle, crois-moi, Lüdger. Elle n'a pas su montrer à son fils sa place dans le clan. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle même n'a jamais compris quelle était la sienne ! »

« Jérémie a de vrais qualités de chef », remarque Lüdger.

« C'est l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le descendant qui ne porte mon nom, qui refuse mon aide et mon parrainage qui se révèle le prédateur le plus dangereux de sa génération », abonde Meinrad, l'air désolé.

« Je m'excuse, père, de ne pas être aussi... inventif », répond Lüdger avec une habitude rodée.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être ! Ces enfants font absolument n'importe quoi – attaquer une banque Gobelins ! Ils mettent toute la famille en péril. Nous devons les arrêter ! »

« Bien sûr, Père. »

« Nous arrêter ? », s'enquiert une nouvelle voix qui veut paraître amusée mais suinte la nervosité.

« Entre, Kuno, assieds-toi », lui répond Meinrad d'un ton aimable. « Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai parlé ! »

« Nous ne te savions pas en Suisse », commente Lüdger, un peu acide. « Tu n'as même pas donné de tes nouvelles à ta mère ! »

« Oh, Jördis ! », sourit Kuno. « Désolé, Père. Je ne suis pas sûr que pleine de potions comme elle est, elle m'aurait reconnu. J'ai préféré ne pas perdre mon temps ! »

« Tu parles de ta mère ! », s'indigne le fameux Lüdger.

« Je parle de votre femme, Père », le corrige sèchement son fils. « J'ai fait le deuil de ma mère et de sa folie il y a bien longtemps ! »

Les paroles résonnent dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes très inconfortables. Brunissande à côté de moi se mordille les lèvres sans que je sache réellement à quoi elle pense.

« Je pense que tu peux demander à ton ombre de nous laisser », reprend Meinrad.

« Si les vôtres retournent, elles aussi, dans leurs niches ! », contre son petit-fils qui semble en avoir soupé avec la prudence ou la nervosité.

« Kuno, je te prie de garder en tête le respect... »

« Laisse ce jeune homme s'affirmer, Lüdger », intervient doucereusement Meinrad. « Il est de son âge d'avoir envie de tracer sa propre route... »

On entend un claquement de doigts et des bruits de pas. « Monsieur Franz... », demande lentement Kuno. De nouveaux pas résonnent – tout près de la bibliothèque. On peut supposer qu'il n'ait plus dans la pièce que les trois Teuffer.

« Merci Kuno », commente presque joyeusement son grand-père.

Brunissande me fait signe, nous avançons de moins d'un mètre, il y a un espace entre les rayonnage qui nous donne une vision partielle et d'autant plus surréaliste de la scène.

« Ainsi, tu as enlevé ce petit briseur de sorts ? », reprend sans attendre Meinrad enfoncé dans un profond fauteuil de cuir. Il n'y a pas réellement d'émotions positives ou négatives dans sa voix.

Kuno assis en face de lui avec un nonchalance un peu affectée a un simple geste de la main pour toute réponse.

« As-tu aussi volé les statuettes ? », s'enquiert Lüdger – il est debout appuyé au manteau de la colossale cheminée au centre le pièce.

« Ainsi ce n'était pas vous, Père ? Je suis déçu : en incendiaire téméraire, j'avoue que vous me plaisiez assez ! », répond Kuno sans le regarder. Il a l'air concentré sur les tasses de grog posées sur une table basse.

« Ainsi... », commence Meinrad.

« ...c'est Traugott », termine Lüdger, lugubre. "Qui aurait cru ça de lui !"

Ça amuse terriblement Kuno, cette déclaration. Brunissande me jette un rapide coup d'oeil de confirmation mais je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas les croire. C'est le cousin de la branche cadette, le maître des potions, celui que Meinrad jugeait ce matin même trop bigot qui aurait volé les statuettes. Réclamait-il aussi l'héritage commun des Wülfern ? Ce qui est effrayant, c'est le contrôle du vieux Meinrad sur tout ce qui se passe à Genève : il a su l'enlèvement de Sorenzo comme il a su le vol des statuettes...

« Tu dois le relâcher, Kuno », commence Meinrad Teuffer, avec une voix de patriarche habitué à être obéi. « Nous avions un accord avec lui... »

« Vos accords ne m'engagent pas. »

« Si », affirme Lüdger.

« Vraiment ? », répond Kuno avec une bravade d'adolescent.

« Que t'as promis, Traugott ? », questionne son grand-père sur le ton de la raison.

« Les statuettes et la potion », répond Kuno après une infime hésitation.

Les deux hommes plus âgés sont un instant déstabilisés par sa réponse. Il me semble même qu'ils sont affolés par l'ampleur de l'offre.

« Et ? », s'enquiert son père, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui a décidé de rester calme quoi qu'il arrive mais qui a du mal.

« Nous étions intéressés », reconnaît Kuno sur ses gardes.

« Tu n'imagines quand même pas... renouer avec la voie des Wülfern ?», s'inquiète si ouvertement – si paternellement – Lüdger que et Kuno et Meinrad lèvent les yeux au ciel.

« La noble et lupine voie de nos aïeux ? », s'amuse le jeune homme. « Elle tente Traugott, je crois, même s'il s'en défend. Mais nous avons d'autres ambitions, Jérémie et moi, qu'hurler à la lune, Père ! Mais le procédé, les principes à l'œuvre, nous intéressent... »

« Il vous demande quoi ? », le presse Lüdger après un bref regard à son propre père.

« Trop », juge Kuno avec une évidente fierté. Il est content de se retrouver en position de supériorité devant son père et son grand-père, ça se voit. Je me demande s'il va garder le contrôle ou si cette satisfaction va l'amener à en dire trop. « Mais ça n'a plus d'importance », il rajoute d'ailleurs en croisant les bras avec satisfaction.

« Sorenzo vous a donné la potion », fait semblant d'approuver le grand-père, confirmant mon intuition que Kuno aurait mieux fait de garder le silence.

Ça me fait penser brièvement à Remus qui aime tant le silence. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude maintenant que Mae a dû le prévenir de mon appel, je réalise avec un coup de poignard à l'estomac. C'est un terrain trop dangereux, je m'en rends compte, de penser à ma famille, je referme le dossier avec empressement. Je regarde Kuno hésiter de nouveau entre la vantardise et la prudence. A moins qu'il ait tellement besoin de la reconnaissance de sa famille qu'il soit prêt à faire alliance...

« Quasiment », reconnaît-il finalement. Malgré sa sobriété, sa réponse est sans doute encore trop longue.

« Restent les statuettes », l'encourage son père, qui a l'air d'un chien de chasse sur une bonne piste.

Kuno hausse les épaules, trop ouvertement méfiant, je me dis, sans trop savoir pourquoi j'ai plus d'empathie pour lui que pour ses aînés. Ne sont-ils pas tous cinglés et dangereux ?

« Vous n'avez plus besoin des statuettes », interprète Meinrad, très bas.

« Peut-être », admet Kuno du bout des lèvres.

Plus besoin des statuettes ? Par quoi les remplaceraient-ils s'ils s'intéressent au procédé ? Je dois me mordre les lèvres parce qu'une intuition me saisit. Je fais signe à Brunissande que je veux que nous ressortions du passage, mais elle est toujours saisie par la scène.

« Je veux parler à Jérémie », annonce alors Meinrad. "Il est toujours en Amérique latine ?"

« Voilà quelque chose de nouveau », dit Kuno – il y a un certain agacement dans sa voix derrière l'amusement de façade.

« A moins que tu n'envisages de négocier avec nous », intervient Lüdger. Je ne crois pas qu'il mente quand il laisse paraître que c'est ce qu'il souhaite.

« Moi », grince Kuno.

« Tout dépend de la place que te laisse Jérémie », ajoute le grand-père avec détachement – ça se veut un conseil désintéressé. « Je ne sais pas grand chose de vos relations. »

« Il me fait confiance », répond Kuno, avec beaucoup trop d'agressivité.

« Nous aussi, Kuno. Nous aurions sans doute dû te le montrer plus tôt », promet son père, un peu trop condescendant.

« Vous cherchez à me manipuler », accuse Kuno en se levant. « Vous pensez que je peux vous rejoindre ! Que je peux me contenter de miettes ! C'est trop tard ! »

« Tu te trompes », insiste Meinrad d'un ton pensif.

« Tu crois que Jérémie va partager ? », ajoute Lüdger très bas. « Tes entrées, ta fortune, ton nom le servent aujourd'hui, mais demain ? »

« Non », marmonne Kuno, refusant l'appât offert.

« Non ? Il t'a promis de partager ? », s'étonne ouvertement Meinrad.

« Nous partageons tout – la fortune comme les difficultés... nous sommes unis et forts ! », affirme son petit-fils.

«Et quand il aura cette potion et ses catalyseurs... Quand Jérémie aura les 11 potions qu'il convoite... tel le maître du conte...», continue le grand-père d'un ton pensif.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne peut que te trouver encombrant », insinue son père.

« Tu es l'héritier des Teuffer, toi seul, Kuno », conclut le grand-père, plongeant le salon dans un silence oppressant.

Kuno va-t-il accepter l'offre de son père ou de son grand-père ? Va-t-il refuser ? Va-t-il – ce qui serait plus intelligent de sa part – gagner du temps et différer la décision ? Rien ne m'est plus égal, je réalise. Nous en savons assez pour mesurer l'urgence de récupérer les médailles dans le laboratoire et Sorenzo et de filer d'ici avant que la chance nous abandonne.

« Sortons de là », je presse Brunissande qui a toujours l'air fascinée. « Sans bruit ». Comme elle ne bouge pas, je lui serre la main : « Sorenzo ! », je lui rappelle. Ça marche.

oo

Kuno, Meinrad et Lüdger se tournent toujours autour, mêlant promesses, menaces et conditions, sans réelles avancées quand nous sortons du passage. Je bénis le sortilège de coussinage de Brunissande quand nous remontons l'escalier dans la maison qui semble retenir son souffle. Au premier, je l'arrête alors que mon amie se dirige avec décision vers le second étage.

« Je voudrais récupérer les médailles », je souffle.

« Je... je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère mais... »

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit ? A quoi peuvent-elles leur servir symboliquement ? C'est peut-être une connerie, mais maintenant qu'il a dit qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin des statuettes... »

« Deux raisons pour une bêtise ? C'est presque trop », elle rend les armes, et nous nous engageons prudemment dans les couloirs moquettés du premier étage.

Pas une lumière ou un bruit. C'est oppressant. Devant la porte, je décide que je ne peux ni succomber à la tentation de fouiller le bureau de Kuno maintenant que j'en sais plus sur ses projets, ni oublier qu'il y a des « ombres » dans cette maison et qu'elles peuvent imaginer d'opérer des rondes voire des missions de sauvetage du prisonnier allié contre son gré à une des factions de la terrifiante famille Teuffer.

«Va les chercher », je souffle avec un signe de tête à Brunissande qui ouvre de grands yeux. «Je fais le guet. Ne touche à rien d'autre, fais gaffe qu'il n'y ait pas de nouvelles protections... »

« Ok », elle accepte avec l'air un peu intimidée.

« Je te couvre, ne t'inquiète pas », j'ajoute avec une ébauche de sourire rassurant.

Elle acquiesce et ouvre la porte, la baguette pointée devant elle. Elle aura au moins appris ça. Elle est ressortie en moins d'une minute.

« Maintenant ? Sorenzo ? », elle demande en tapotant sa poche comme pour me dire où sont les médailles.

« Ouais... On passe par l'autre escalier – plus proche de sa chambre... On va essayer mais... il y a des chances que les gardes de Kuno soient avec lui... Je... on risque de se battre, Brunissande », je décide de la mettre en garde.

« On... on ne peut pas partir sans lui », elle raisonne à haute voix. Presque elle me supplie.

« Tu pourrais partir seule, Brun... », je souffle, intimidé.

« Tu crois que je vais te gêner ? », elle reformule de la dernière façon que j'aurais anticipée. Mais est-ce que cette fille n'a fait autre chose que me surprendre depuis qu'on a commencé à travailler ensemble, questionne une partie de mon cerveau assez excité par le phénomène, il faut le dire.

« Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose », je rajoute impulsivement mais sincèrement.

« Parce que tu crois que l'inverse n'est pas vrai ?! » elle s'agace un peu trop fort. Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Elles sont tièdes et émouvantes. Disons le.

« Si tu sors d'ici avec les médailles, tu peux appeler les secours et, quoi qu'il arrive... on n'aura pas tout perdu », je propose.

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? », elle insiste.

« Si s'était entraînés ensemble... on gagnerait certainement en sécurité », je reconnais. « Mais là... je ne peux pas me battre et te protéger en même temps... Si je peux me dire que si ça tourne mal, tu es dehors avec les médailles et que la guerre n'est pas finie, ça libérera ma tête... »

« Dis comme ça, je peux le faire », elle marmonne. « Je ne t'arrive sans doute pas à la cheville en combat... mais je devrais arriver à rappeler ta mère... »

« Tu transplanes directement et assez loin d'ici », je continue peu désireux de me laisser entraîner sur un autre terrain que la planification froide.

« N'importe où ? »

« Tu connais mieux que moi les environs. Un endroit que je peux trouver et auquel ils ne penseront pas ? »

« Mais s'ils te prennent... », elle s'inquiète, et ses grands yeux bruns me transpercent.

« Même si je parle... tu auras l'avantage de la position », je la coupe.

« Le chalet fermé où on s'est arrêtés tout à l'heure », elle propose. «Les dépendances étaient ouvertes... »

Je vais la féliciter de son choix quand un craquement de plancher m'alerte dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour voir une silhouette se planquer en toute hâte au coude formé par le couloir. Je pointe ma baguette vers le mouvement en me demandant si je délire. Un coup de feu tiré au jugé me fait jeter Brunissande au sol.

« Transplane ! », je la supplie.

Elle a un hoquet qui me fait craindre qu'elle refuse puis un craquement sonore me rassure. Elle est partie.

oooo

Notes sur les descendants des Wülfern - parce que c'est ce qu'ils ont en commun.  
Meinrad Teuffer - le grand-père, le chef du clan, un poil dépassé par la jeune génération. Il est lui même le petit-fils de Ortrun Wülfern.

Lüdger Teuffer - son fils. Pas rebelle pour un gallion. Père de Kuno.

Kreszens Teuffer - fille de Meinrad, soeur de Lüdger, mère de Jérémie Lavendin. Sans doute plus rebelle.

Kuno Teuffer, fils de Lüdger Teuffer et Jördis Körbl. Deux fois descendant des Wüelfern du coup. Etudiant en potions, un des chef du XIC.

Jérémie Lavendin - fils de Kreszens et d'un né moldu. Grand chef du XIC. Ecarté par les règles d'héritage des Teuffer et relativement revanchard. Plus malin que son cousin Kuno.

Jördis Körbl, petite fille de Reinhild Wülfern (soeur de Ortrun) mariée à Lüdger Teuffer. Elle est tenue pour folle par son fils.

Traugott Körbl - cousin de Jördis et donc allié par mariage aux Teuffer. Maitre de potions assez irritable. Aurait brûlé la banque pour récupérer les statuettes... Tenu pour bigot par Meinrad Teuffer qui a l'air de se tromper.

Parmi les "ombres", il y a Monsieur Franck, Hugo et Markus, la garde rapprochée de Kuno. 


	74. Cyrus De l'improvistion tenace

Bande son

Et j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte  
Que, comme m'a dit ce sage à la fin du conte,  
Quand t'as touché le fond du fond soit tu crèves soit tu remontes.

J'ai pris la meilleure solution,  
Abandonnant toutes mes ambitions,  
Celle qui un beau matin au coin d'la gueule vous insulte.

Celle qui au fil des expériences,  
Du vécu des atouts des vues de sa science,  
Celle qui sans prévenir vous fait devenir adulte.

Les Ogres de Barback, _Contes, Vents et Marées_

**74 Cyrus De l'improvistion tenace et des petites cruautés**

La nuit est terrible. Je voudrais me reposer – être en forme demain tient du bon sens – sauf que je n'arrive pas à dormir plus d'une demi-heure d'affilée. Un coup, je me réveille avec la sensation que quelqu'un est dans la pièce et me surveille. Je vérifie – derrière les rideaux ou sous le lit, rien. Ça ne calme pas mon esprit. Je dois pratiquer la méditation pour arriver à me rendormir. D'autres fois, je fais des cauchemars dans lesquels Aesthélia est torturée devant moi, ou pire encore Cristovao devant elle. Parfois, je me jette sur Vassili Garinov et je l'étrangle de mes mains - mon inconscient semble donc tenir compte du serment sorcier qu'ils m'ont fait prononcer, je n'utilise jamais d'instruments du laboratoire de potions. D'autres, je tombe à genoux et je les supplie de me tuer moi... Dans tous les cas, je me réveille en sueur et le cœur battant.

Pour essayer de tromper ma crainte de me rendormir, j'essaie de réfléchir avec intelligence à ma situation – ne rigolez pas. Ça porte un fruit amer : je finis par me rendre compte qu'il existe un téléphone dans cette maison – un objet moldu qui permet de communiquer à distance. Qu'il soit enfermé dans le bureau de Jérémie n'est finalement qu'une péripétie que j'écarte avec excitation. La question beaucoup plus grave et frustrante vient après : qu'en faire ? Le seul numéro de téléphone que je connaisse par cœur est celui de l'appartement de Londres... Qui peut bien répondre à un appel là-bas maintenant que Ginny et moi l'avons quitté ? Tomber sur Mãe ou Papa tiendrait d'une chance tellement énorme que je n'oserais jamais en calculer la probabilité. Mais mon esprit ne lâche pas l'affaire, il revient tout le temps sur ce téléphone entrevu dans les mains d'Hermosa. Ce fil tendu vers l'extérieur. Mon unique vrai espoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne à notre aide.

Au matin, un des anonymes malabars qui protègent le XIC vient me chercher avec aussi peu de mots que les autres. Il me conduit sans détour à la terrasse. Ces gars-là ne sont pas recrutés sur leur originalité, c'est une certitude.

« Cyrus, tu n'es pas rasé ? », désapprouve Hermosa qui a souri à mon approche.

« Non », je réalise en passant machinalement ma main sur mes joues. Je me suis à peine douché, c'est la réalité.

« C'est... je te préfère rasé », juge Hermosa, d'un ton définitif.

Je regarde les autres : Vassili est ouvertement amusé, Bettany catastrophée.

« Je peux retourner me raser », je décide de répondre. C'est franchement peu cher payé pour qu'elle m'ait à la bonne.

« Bien. Les bruns comme toi ne devraient jamais oublier », elle se réjouit avec un sourire de petite fille.

Le blond Vassili se mord les joues de jubilation. Peut-être qu'il a été l'objet des désirs d'Hermosa et qu'il en a soupé.

« Mais tu me devras une faveur », j'avance.

« Pardon ? »

«Je pourrais voir Aesthélia, Joachim et Cristovao quelques minutes – m'assurer qu'ils vont bien», j'exige le cœur battant mais le regard stable.

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de poser des conditions », intervient Vassili. Il ne rigole plus. Dommage.

« Non, je sais », j'admets avec la même fausse ferveur que j'ai employée avec bien des profs durant mes études pour éviter de me retrouver trop souvent dans le bureau de Remus. «Néanmoins, si j'étais rassuré sur leur sort, j'aurais l'esprit plus libre au laboratoire tout à l'heure», j'explique calmement.

Vassili lève les yeux au ciel. Bettany a rougi en entendant le nom de son amoureux de la forêt – je me demande comment elle fait pour compartimenter tout ça : met-elle des étiquettes ? – et elle n'arrive pas à retrouver son teint normale. Hermosa a l'air touchée. Un vrai Chamallow, cette fille.

« Quelques minutes », elle avance en essayant d'avoir l'air intraitable.

« Juste m'assurer qu'ils vont bien », j'opine avec servilité. « Je fais ça pour eux, essentiellement pour eux ! »

« Tu aurais beaucoup à gagner toi même à... », commence Hermosa. Vassili se râcle très profondément la gorge. Ça l'agace qu'Hermosa veuille si ouvertement me recruter.

« Sans doute », j'admets sans difficulté. « Je... je n'ai... je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps d'y réfléchir... »

Hermosa asquiesce comme si elle comprenait. Vassili a l'air d'avoir envie de me tordre le cou. Bettany... Bettany me lance à la dérobée, un regard très difficile à interpréter : il y a de la crainte, mais autre chose aussi. Comme de l'amusement. A moins que ce soit de l'exaspération.

« Il faut faire ça tout de suite », décide Hermosa. « Te raser », elle précise. A croire que ça lui gâche réellement son petit-déjeuner. « On a beaucoup de travail – j'ai jeté un sort de conservation, mais ça serait dommage de gâcher les ingrédients réunis par Vassili. »

« Évidemment », je concours en me levant. J'ai l'esprit en ébullition comme toutes ces fois où une idée me vient. Là encore, c'est un peu comme à Poudlard, l'important est de ne pas se faire remarquer, je me répète ; J'ai si souvent réussi... pourquoi pas ce matin ?

Je retourne donc à ma chambre, un malabar et un ex-conseiller culturel bulgare sur mes talons. On se rend collectivement compte qu'aurais-je voulu, je n'avais rien pour me raser dans la petite salle de bains adjacente à ma chambre. Vassili lance un ordre en espagnol à une servante qui a le malheur de passer par là. Quand elle revient, Vassili inspecte ce qu'elle me propose avant de lâcher : « Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Lupin. La lame a intérêt d'être sur le rasoir quand nous reviendrons te chercher ! »

« Tu as décidément beaucoup plus d'imagination que moi, Garinov », je réponds en essayant d'être profondément calme et indifférent. « Ne tardez pas trop, j'ai faim », je rajoute.

Dès qu'ils ont refermé la porte – j'ai craint si fort qu'ils restent, que j'avais fini par m'y attendre -, je ne perds pas de temps. Je découpe un morceau de mes draps, un tout petit morceau, un ruban fin sur la partie du rabat des pieds. La lame fait une coupure propre, il y a peu de chance que la femme de ménage s'en rende compte. Je prends une plume sur le bureau et je trace mon message en capitales sur le tissu. L'encre fuse un peu mais ça reste lisible parce que j'ai pensé à espacer les lettres. « Tu as toujours le sens des détails pour les bêtises n'est-ce pas ? », a tant de fois souligné Remus avec une exaspération mêlée d'affection – pas que ça l'empêchait de me punir. On va dire que c'est dans la lignée : c'est sans doute une bêtise ; oui, je fais attention aux détails. Reste à espérer que la punition ne sera pas trop sévère...

Puis je me précipite pour me raser – honnêtement, je n'y ai pas pensé une minute ce matin... rien que me regarder dans la glace paraissait dangereux. Je dois avoir fini avant qu'ils reviennent. Je me dis, en étalant le savon, que j'aurais dû dire que je ne savais pas me raser à la moldue, ils auraient peut-être été jusqu'à me rendre ma baguette pour complaire à Hermosa. Très peu de sorciers savent se raser manuellement après tout. Si nous ne vivions pas à Londres dans un appartement moldu où mon père interdit la pratique de la magie, je ne saurais sans doute pas par où commencer – Sirius ne savait pas, par exemple. C'est quelque chose que Remus m'a appris à moi, directement. Encore un truc que je lui dois, je me dis. Dans la glace, je vois que j'ai les yeux un peu rouges et je comprends que je ne devrais pas trop jouer avec la nostalgie. Le futur a besoin que je sois solide et sans état d'âme.

Je me concentre sur le rasage en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'ai rapidement terminé parce que j'ai beau être brun, je n'avais pas tant de barbe que ça à enlever. Pour faire bonne mesure, je peigne soigneusement mes cheveux qui étaient relativement emmêlés. Je n'ai rien pour les attacher. Je ne peux rien faire pour mes vêtements, je n'en ai pas d'autres. Vassili revient me chercher juste après avec un gros-bras - même pas sûr que ce soit le même. Ils vérifient l'état du rasoir avec une méfiance affichée qui me fait un peu sourire même si je m'interdis de les provoquer. J'ai le message dans la poche de mon pantalon. J'ai l'impression qu'il brûle le tissu voire ma peau. Je me focalise là-dessus.

Sur la terrasse, il n'y a que mon assiette – des œufs, des haricots, du fromage et de la pâte de goyave. Bettany et Hermosa ont disparu. Je mange avec application. Mon estomac n'est pas tellement coopératif, mais je me force à mâcher et à avaler comme si je n'avais rien de prémédité. Vassili boit nerveusement un café en face de moi. On entend des oiseaux qui pépient innocents et nombreux dans les arbres, un jardinier qui chante en espagnol. On ne doit plus être au Brésil, je me dis, en repoussant mon assiette. Mais sans doute encore en Amazonie. Je regarde Vassili dans les yeux pour lui signifier que j'ai fini.

« Cinq minutes », il annonce comme à regret.

Je fais signe avec mes mains que je prendrai ce qu'on me donne. Il se lève, je l'imite, un malabar interchangeable nous emboîte le pas. Un autre ouvre la porte de la pièce quand nous arrivons. Il me fouille rapidement avant de me laisser passer. Le tissu ne fait pas d'épaisseur ou de bruit dans ma poche.

« Cyrus », s'exclame ravi Cristovao en me reconnaissant.

Il sont assis sur le sol, à même le parquet de teck– pas un coussin, pas une couverture, pas un matelas. Je tombe à genoux au milieu d'eux, parce que les dominer est insupportable. Ils ont l'air fatigués mais entiers. Ils n'ont sans doute pas eu droit à une douche ou à des vêtements propres mais ils ont dû quand même manger.

« Dites-moi que vous allez bien » je les supplie en anglais – je ne veux pas donner de prétexte à Vassili pour me frapper ou m'interdire ma visite.

« Eu não entendo », proteste Cristovao. Très bas.

« Tu peux leur parler en portugais, Tonio vous surveille », intervient Vassili avec une drôle d'expression. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit de l'humanité. Je me dis qu'il espère que je vais commettre une erreur : dire mes intentions, par exemple ; leur révéler mon plan pour les sauver, lui donner une raison de me tuer malgré la protection de Jérémie et Hermosa pour faire court.

« Merci », je souffle néanmoins en regardant Aesthélia. Elle a l'air de ne pas oser être contente que je sois là. « Il faut que vous soyez sages et patients... je négocie », je lui explique sobrement.

« Tu négocies ? », répète ma marraine l'air effarée. Elle a compris immédiatement l'ampleur et la nature de la négociation, je dirais.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre choix », je regrette en baissant les yeux. Toujours ce tissu brûlant dans ma poche ; Toujours ce pari. De si petites choses peuvent faire basculer de si grandes forteresses, je me répète.

Ni Joachim, ni Aesthélia ne commentent ma sortie. Je crois que l'idée que je livre des secrets est un coup de plus pour eux. Je ne peux malheureusement pas les rassurer. Que Tonio rapporte ça à Vassili. Qu'il lui dise que j'ai l'air soumis et désespéré. Qu'il relâche sa garde, c'est tout ce que je demande.

« Amilcar ? », finit par oser demander Aesthélia s'inquiétant pour son vieux complice piroguier. Je secoue la tête, franchement désolé ; une fois de plus, elle comprend trop bien.

« Bettany ? », articule Joachim l'air singulièrement vieux.

« Elle est là », je commente laconiquement.

« Le journal ? », s'enquiert Aesthélia mais ce n'est pas réellement une question. Sur ce sol dur, toute la nuit, elle a eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Peut-être même que Tonio a aimé lui dire ce qu'il savait de la trahison de Bettany.

« Tu aurais dû le brûler », je reconnais.

« Une minute ! », annonce Tonio, l'air réjoui de jouer les gardes chiourme.

« Je peux les serrer dans mes bras ? », je lui demande, totalement immobile.

C'est un pari brésilien. Au Brésil, on se serre dans les bras, même quand on se connaît pas bien, et Tonio est Brésilien. Ça s'entend dans son accent. Il hésite mais n'ose pas dire non à ce qui tient de l'évidence pour lui. N'ai-je pas été fouillé avant d'entrer ? Je m'exécute donc en commençant par Joachim qui est le plus près du garde. Son corps fait écran après, quand je prends Cristovao dans mes bras. Je peux tirer le ruban de tissu de ma poche tout en soufflant au petit d'être sage et de ne pas pleurer - ce qui a plutôt l'effet de lui amener les larmes aux yeux. C'est terrible. Je repousse l'envie de tout casser pour exécuter mon plan. J'ai le tissu en boule dans ma main. Je le mets dans un pli de la jupe d'Aesthélia quand je lui donne l'accolade, avec plus de retenue que pour les garçons.

« Crois en moi », je lui souffle.

Elle n'ose pas me répondre.

Oo

Dans le laboratoire, Hermosa et Bettany ont commencé à préparer les ingrédients sans moi. Elles les ont pris dans l'ordre de la chanson. La première roule ainsi avec application un rouleau de pierre sur les racines de mauve pelées. Ça dégage une odeur un peu sucrée qui jure avec le fumet d'ail qui s'élève de la pâte de feuilles d'ajo sacha préparée par Bettany. Elles n'ont pas allumé de feu et le sortilège de conservation pèse encore sur la pièce. Ça ne me paraît pas de très bonne pratique, mais je ne proteste pas. Quelque part, je n'ai rien contre un échec partiel, il donnera de la valeur à la réussite finale et donnera du temps à toute autre solution. Sans dire un mot, je prends le poste suivant, un creuset de pierre poli et un rouleau m'attendent, certains de ma coopération - n'ai-je pas juré magiquement de n'assommer personne.

Hermosa me jette des regards à la dérobée quand je pèse une ration de graines de kunami – les mêmes que j'ai cachées sous une plainte de ma chambre. Elle cherche visiblement comment m'aborder.

« Rassuré ? », elle finit par questionner. Je décide d'opiner sans dire un mot. Bettany s'arrrête de pilonner un instant puis reprend son travail. « Motivé ? », insiste Hermosa.

« Tu le sais, Hermosa », je soupire. « J'espère seulement que Jérémie sera capable de mesurer ce que je lui offre », j'appâte sans vergogne. Tous les chemins doivent être explorer.

« Cyrus, si Jérémie n'avait pas l'intuition que tu es sans doute le spécialiste qui nous manque, tu ne serais pas là », elle répond gentiment. «S'il s'agissait seulement de vengeance, il t'aurait fait tuer... ou fait tuer ta fiancée – elle doit bien t'aimer cette fille pour aller s'enfermer dans un hôpital de front pionnier juste pour toi ! »

L'image de Ginny me vient, immédiate, précise, trop précise. Ses longs cheveux, ses yeux rieurs, son corps souple... la manière dont elle a serré son gilet autour d'elle comme une armure quand la pirogue s'est éloignée. Je me contente d'acquiescer parce que répondre est réellement au dessus de toutes mes capacités de mensonge ou de conversation mondaine. Et pourtant des vies sont en jeu.

« Si tu devais choisir... entre elle et tes petits amis à moitié indiens dans la chambre ?», insiste Hermosa avec une pointe de cruauté assumée.

« Je me tuerais », j'affirme sans une seule hésitation et en la regardant.

Bizarrement, ça la fait frissonner.

« Quel gâchis », elle arrive à articuler – au prix d'un bel effort, croyez-moi.

« Ce sera effectivement le mieux à écrire sur ma tombe », je lui réponds en réduisant en poudre les dernières graines de kunami.

On se répartit les ingrédients suivants. Hermosa me confie un peu cérémonieusement un couteau pour que je tronçonne trois volumes de rameaux d'ayahuasca. C'est effectivement le plus physique et donc ça tombe sous le sens. Bettany s'attache à la tâche répétitive et précise d'égrainer des fruits de fromager. Hermosa se réserve le pressage des baies de huito. Pourtant, c'est le plus salissant. Ça nous occupe une bonne demi-heure sans que personne ne trouve de sujet de conversation, cruels ou non.

Symbole de belle harmonie, sans doute, il reste trois ingrédients à préparer pour en avoir fini. Hermosa regarde les longues herbes de scoparia dulcis, des fleurs de vitoria-régia et les feuilles de chacruna et n'arrive pas décider quoi que ce soit. Elle me regarde pour solliciter mon expertise, et je hausse les épaules :

« On peut tirer au sort », je commente en bonne imitation de moi, gamin, jouant à faire péter les plombs à Severus.

Hermosa, elle, sourit et va obtempérer quand Bettany lâche :

« Le vitoria-régia – je ne sais plus si je l'avais noté dans mon journal – mais... faut qu'une.. vierge l'effeuille... »

Elle est écarlate à la fin de sa sortie. Peut-être qu'elle a honte de s'accaparer les observations des autres, qui sait ? Hermosa me regarde de nouveau, presque prête à me traiter de terroriste parce que j'aurais omis de lui dire qu'il lui fallait une vierge, et je souris.

« On a un problème technique », je reconnais – juste pour agacer les deux filles, pardon, femmes, en face de moi. Puis je réponds sur le fond : « On a fait comme si la symbolique n'existait pas depuis le début. Là, on vérifie les proportions et le modus operandi, je crois qu'on s'en fiche... Tiens, je vais effeuiller le gros lotus, moi même, comme ça on ne pourra pas avoir fait pire ! »

Hermosa range le couteau que j'utilisais pour l'ayahuesca dans un placard fermant à clé – c'est fou le nombre de trucs moldus qu'ils maîtrisent, finalement, avant de s'attaquer à la décoction des feuilles de chacruna. Bettany réduit en pâte les herbes des marais – les nuc-nuc pichana, de la chanson – en me lançant des regards ouvertement hostiles. Je noierai son premier-né, je me dis, sombrement tout en arrachant les pétales virginales comme si c'était ses cheveux. Je la réduirai à me supplier de la tuer... Je n'arrive pas à avoir totalement honte de mes pensées.

« On a tout », constate Hermosa avec une certaine satisfaction presque trois-quart d'heure plus tard.

« C'est là qu'on devrait faire plusieurs essais », je propose. Hermosa arque un de ses graciles sourcils épilés. « Honnêtement, j'ai les grandes étapes en tête mais... le succès sera dans les détails ; Ça vaut le coup de ne pas mettre tous nos ingrédients dans le même chaudron – au sens propre... »

« On est trois », accepte tacitement Hermosa.

« Je suis nulle en potion », proteste Bettany.

« Tu n'auras qu'à suivre les instructions de Cyrus », ordonne Hermosa sans une seule arrière-pensée. Bettany adore cette information.

« Si ça explose, tu sauras que je t'ai pardonné », je commente légèrement.

Bettany blêmit. Hermosa rigole sans aucune retenue. J'ai toujours su que j'aurais mieux fait de faire une carrière de comique plutôt que de la recherche fondamentale.

A la demande d'Hermosa, j'écris donc trois recettes sans ménager mes efforts, comme si le seul enjeu était ma thèse. Elle les lit lentement, consciencieusement, avant de les approuver avec un geste déférent de la tête. Je supervise les actions d'Hermosa et Bettany – quoi qu'en dise cette dernière, elle est capable de suivre des instructions. On obtient trois mélanges émeraude sirupeux. Celui d'Hermosa me paraît le plus proche de ce qu'on avait pu observer pendant le rituel. Elle s'en réjouit comme si elle était responsable.

« Mettons un sortilège de conservation et allons déjeuner », elle décide ; « Je meurs de faim ! »

Elle dévore le poulet en me regardant – pour le plus grand amusement de Vassili qui s'est très modiquement réjoui de nos succès de ce matin. Un sacré prédateur, je me dis, en observant ses petites dents pointues déchirer la chair blanche. Bettany a l'air d'avoir envie de vomir.

« Nous avons bien avancé ce matin », commente Hermosa après avoir bu un grand verre de vin chilien. « Nous pourrions nous octroyer une sieste... »

Elle a dit cela en me regardant, évidemment, et je me sens relativement pris au piège. Jusqu'où serais-je capable d'aller ? Pour Aesthélia, pour Ginny...

« Pensez aux potions », proteste alors Bettany qui n'a fait que jouer avec sa nourriture. « Tout ce travail... »

« Cette fille ne sait vraiment pas profiter de la vie », me dit Hermosa avec un soupir.

« Tu seras contente d'expliquer à Jérémie que les potions sont prêtes », juge Vassili qui n'a plus tellement l'air de rire. Ce gars est variable comme un temps écossais.

On avale donc des cafés excellents et on retourne comme des enfants sages au laboratoire. L'odeur pestilentielle qui nous assaille dès qu'on ouvre les portes vaut toutes les mises en garde. Les potions ont tourné.

« Incroyable ! Les trois », juge Bettany, l'air sincère.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! », hurle Hermosa en me frappant le bras de ses petits poings. La sieste partagée ne semble plus au programme.

« J'aimerais bien », je soupire avec sincérité en me penchant sur les chaudrons, un pan de ma chemise sur mon nez et ma bouche en guise de protection.

« Tu n'as pas pensé à les stabiliser ! », continue d'hurler Hermosa – son cerveau semble mieux fonctionner que ses poings, si vous voulez mon avis.

« Ils ne l'avaient pas stabilisée au rituel », intervient Bettany, l'air de prendre la critique pour elle-même.

« Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la stabiliser », je réfléchis à haute voix, plutôt que de faire remarquer que l'experte en potions du XIC, n'y a pas pensé, elle non plus. Ne suis-je pas un gentleman ?

L'idée fait son chemin dans sa jolie petite tête d'aristocrate gâtée.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », elle souffle.

« On réfléchit », je propose. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'arracherait bien les yeux, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Heureusement, les couteaux sont sous clé. « J'ai déjà rencontré un problème relativement similaire avec les autres potions dont je vous ai parlées », je décide de révéler. « Il me faudrait... tu as bien un livre de symbolique dans ta bibliothèque ? »

Bettany a l'air intimidée à l'idée d'entrer dans le bureau de Jérémie. Elle nous suit de loin comme si elle voulait d'abord vérifier que les livres ne vont pas nous attaquer. Hermosa, profondément déprimée, s'assoit dans un canapé de cuir en me montrant la bibliothèque d'un geste las. C'est pas une fan de la recherche bibliographique, visiblement. A moins que ça soit une nouvelle mise à l'épreuve. Je commence à lire les titres, constatant qu'ils ont essentiellement du matériel anglais – ce qui ne va pas faire mon affaire. On est dans du subtil et du local.

« On pourrait demander au professeur Marin », ose proposer Bettany qui ne s'est pas assise mais ne m'aide pas non plus.

« Jamais », crache Hermosa d'un ton définitif.

Dans le silence pesant qui s'est installé, je tombe alors sur l'herbier symbolique amazonien, rédigé par Aesthélia et signé Laelia Coelhio, ma mère fictive. Est-ce un signe du destin ? je me demande en l'ouvrant avec des mains tremblantes. Je vais à la page de l'irupé, de vitoria-régia, du lotus symbole de pureté – c'est la stabilisation de l'alchémille qui a posé des problèmes à Harry, Tiziano et Brunissande à Venise, on peut poser comme hypothèse qu'ici c'est l'irupé. Les briseurs de sorts, conseillés par les louves-garoutes, ont mis des larmes de sirène – ce qui me paraît symboliquement ici inemployable, si même on en trouvait. Le texte danse devant mes yeux tant j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je les essuie, me fichant de ce que Bettany ou Hermosa peuvent en conclure sur ma faiblesse.

« Un esther... si on veut que la potion se stabilise... il ne faut pas mettre des pétales entiers de vitoria-régia, mais fabriquer un esther... », je souffle, ayant tiré l'essentiel de la description précise des différentes parties du grand lotus et de ses propriétés.

« Encore une connerie pour perdre du temps », juge Vassili qui est venu nous rejoindre.

Hermosa tend la main, je lui donne le livre. Elle sourit en voyant le nom de l'auteur.

« Et tu n'y as pas pensé avant ? Maman serait déçue ! », elle minaude.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de pertes ou d'impasses », je contre d'une voix totalement neutre.

Pendant qu'Hermosa consent à lire ce que je lui ai donné, je continue de faire semblant de fouiller la bibliothèque mais, en fait, je m'intéresse au bureau de Jérémie, derrière moi. Il ne faut que trois regards dérobés pour voir que le téléphone est toujours là. L'envie de m'en saisir est terrifiante et je dois me forcer à ouvrir un traité de symbolique, épais et poussiéreux, pour occuper mes mains et contenir mes pulsions. J'y cherche vainement des créatures amazoniennes magiques réputées pour leur pureté.

Vassili ne me quitte pas des yeux alors que Hermosa discute à voix basse avec Bettany qui répète au moins cinq fois qu'elle n'y connait pas grand chose en stabilisation mais que ça paraît une hypothèse à considérer. C'est étonnant comme je me fiche de savoir si elles me croient ou non.

« Admettons », finit par conclure Hermosa en fermant le livre d'un coup sec. « Refaisons une liste de courses ! »

Une fois la liste établie, Hermosa demande à Vassili de nous raccompagner dans nos chambres respectives. Bettany a l'air un peu agacée de ce traitement mais n'ose pas protester. Je n'ai pas plus le courage de quémander de revoir mes amis. Je rentre dans ma chambre comme le prisonnier que je suis en me demandant si le moment d'avaler les graines de kunami n'est pas venu. Ne me demandez pas ce qui me retient. Je reste à regarder le parc, la tête vide, jusqu'au moment où on m'apporte un dîner dans ma chambre

« Je suis puni ? », j'essaie de demander avec un sourire à la servante et au malabar envoyés par Vassili. Personne ne me répond – ni en anglais, ni en portugais, ni en espagnol - même quand ils reviennent chercher le plateau vide.

Je finis par m'allonger sur le lit et par fermer les yeux. J'en suis à mon deuxième cauchemar. Une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un vient essayer me tuer dans ma chambre quand je me réveille. La nuit est calme – on entend des singes au loin, assez loin. Je me lève dans l'idée d'aller passer de l'eau sur mon visage et de chasser mes démons intérieurs.

« Cyrus, tu es réveillé ? », demande une voix. Je sursaute totalement affolé. La voix vient des rideaux en fait. Je n'ose pas bouger.

« Bettany ? », j'articule avec beaucoup d'incrédulité.

« Hermosa et Vassili sont partis – faire les courses et surtout faire la fête – je les ai entendus. Ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt ! On devrait avoir le temps. »

« Le temps ? De quoi ? »

« Mais de récupérer les autres et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous », elle répond en sortant des rideaux et en me tendant, avec une expression timide, ma baguette.

**Notes**

Nous avons toujours les mêmes ingrédients et la même chanson : "Malva, Ajosacha, Kunami, Ayahuasca, Lupuna, Huito, Ayahuasca, Nuc-nuc pichana, Irupé, Chacruna, Ayahuasca"...

Un des malabars est Brésiliens et se prénomme Tonio. Les autres sont interchangeables.

Le retour à Genève s'intitule (j'avais oublié la semaine dernière et on me l'a fait remarquer !), c'est "Des frissons respectifs et des sens cachés".

J'ai mis la bande son sur mon blog...


	75. 75 Harry Des frissons rétrospectifs

Bande son dédiée à Tonks

Ma mère elle m'écoute toujours  
Quand je suis dans la merde  
Elle sait quand je suis con et faible  
Et quand je suis bourré comme une baleine  
C'est elle qui sait que mes pieds puent  
C'est elle qui sait comment j'suis nu  
Mais quand je suis malade  
Elle est la reine du suppositoire

Arno - Dans les yeux de ma mère

**75. Harry. Des frissons rétrospectifs et des sens cachés**

Brunissande est à peine disparue que de nouvelles balles sont tirées au jugé. Elles fendent l'air bien au dessus de moi pour se ficher dans le mur dans une explosion de plâtre. Les ombres en face n'osent pas éclairer – ou ils ne peuvent pas. Comme aucun sort n'est lancé, il est possible que je n'aie en face de moi aucun sorcier. Ça peut néanmoins rapidement changer puisque j'entends des appels depuis le bas – je me rends compte que j'aurais dû mieux situer mes opposants avant d'avoir la prétention de libérer Sorenzo, mais ils vont sans doute venir à moi. Il me semble que l'un de mes poursuivants retourne vers le palier central pour expliquer la situation. Autant pour la surprise, reste à faire face. Je m'oblige à respirer lentement et à me rappeler de mon environnement – On a quand même fouillé cet endroit pendant plusieurs heures avec Brunissande. Ne pas penser à Brunissande. Ne pas penser à tout ce que je peux perdre ou tout ce qui a de la valeur pour moi. Agir.

Je connais les lieux, je dois m'en servir. Je décide de transplaner en haut de l'escalier de service qui mène au troisième étage. D'abord parce que, jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne sont jamais montés jusque là. Ensuite parce que si je ne peux aller à Sorenzo horizontalement, je pourrais sans doute l'atteindre verticalement. Oui, j'entends éventuellement percer le plancher millénaire de cette noble demeure. Aucun scrupule.

Je me concentre sur l'acte magique et la formule catalysant ma puissance magique. Je ressens les sensations habituelles – enfermement, écrasement de mon corps physique, tourbillons rapides qui troublent les sens. Je roule sur moi même pour aider la dématérialisation et les tourbillons m'emportent... jusqu'au moment où je perçois que je suis arrivé à l'endroit où je voulais me re-matérialiser. Je contemple ma destination avec décision pour m'y arrêter, comme je l'ai fait des centaines de fois, peut-être des milliers. Pas toujours dans des situations aussi stressantes, mais bref.

J'ai l'impression très nouvelle que le flux est brutalement interrompu, comme suspendu, ma destination, soudain inaccessible. Alors que je suis a priori immobile, bloqué dans l'espace temps, la pression devient intolérable. J'ai l'impression que mes lunettes vont rentrer dans mon crâne, que mes poumons vont renoncer à respirer. Par pur instinct et sainte frousse, je mets davantage de puissance dans ma volonté d'arrivée au haut des escaliers. Quand j'y parviens, je saigne à plusieurs endroits – comme si je m'étais coupé. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se désartibuler, même si on m'a évidemment raconté moult histoires. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui m'est arrivé.

« Ils viennent de poser un sortilège anti-transplanage, je l'ai échappé belle ! », je marmonne pour me convaincre que je ne deviens pas fou, tout en appuyant sur mon bras où une longue estafilade, comme si la peau avait craquée sous la pression, tend à goutter.

Manquerait plus que je laisse des traces derrière moi comme le petit Poucet ! J'applique quelques sorts de guérison rapide en essayant de calmer la peur qui fait toujours battre mon cœur. Brunissande trouvait peut-être que je savais m'y prendre. Moi, je mesure assez précisément tout ce que je ne sais pas faire. Sortir seul Lorendan de ce guêpier me semble en faire partie.

J'avance dans le couloir – tout plutôt que de rester immobile et trop penser à Brunissande. Le plan des lieux mentalement dans ma tête pour essayer de me retrouver au-dessus de la pièce où j'imagine est retenu Sorenzo. J'entends des bruits sourds devant moi – une équipe est montée, je me colle dans une encoignure de la porte, prêt à ralentir leur progression. Quand je perçois une ombre dans le noir, je lance un impedimenta qui fait tomber quelqu'un et reculer d'autres.

« C'est un sorcier ! », souffle une voix affolée - c'est pas lui qui a posé la barrière anti-transplanage, c'est un fait.

« Faut prévenir Messieurs Teuffer », juge une autre, plus calme.

« Faut s'en débarrasser, oui », gronde une troisième – je dirais que c'est Monsieur Franz.

« Les Teuffer ne se battent pas contre des Aurors », commente fraîchement la voix calme.

Un gars peut-être le même qu'en dessous, tire au jugé une fois de plus. Il n'a pas plus de succès que précédemment.

« N'importe quoi ! », juge la voix calme, « Tenez vos moldus, Franz ! »

Je n'attends pas de voir si l'un d'eux va aller jusqu'à utiliser la magie, je recule en glissant silencieusement le long du mur – je passe une porte et je renonce à l'ouvrir : m'enfermer dans une chambre serait relativement crétin. Retourner à l'escalier de service semble ouvrir plus d'alternatives. En reculant, je crée plusieurs illusions propres à inquiéter les Moldus et occuper les sorciers. J'arrive à la porte de l'escalier de service, elle s'ouvre avec un grincement qui les fait accélérer – et, pour certains, se coltiner l'attaque de mes illusions. Je suis assez fier de celle qui s'inspire de Touffue, elle plaîrait à Hagrid, je me dis.

Je m'engouffre dans l'escalier conscient que mon temps est compté, descendre est ma seule option, mais il faudrait trouver mieux. Comme je n'ose leur offrir une source de lumière, ma main glisse sur le mur pour m'équilibrer. Je manque de tomber quand elle passe soudain sur un trou. Un large trou. Assez grand pour un elfe – évidemment, pourquoi n'y aurait-il eu des passages qu'au rez-de-chaussée ? Comme ça se bouscule là-haut à la porte, je plonge dans le passage, la tête la première, et je m'aplatis dans une épaisse couche de poussière qui ferait mourir un asthmatique.

Mes poursuivants descendent en grommelant et en se bousculant. Personne, ni moldu ni sorcier, ne remarque le trou. À leur décharge, Brunissande et moi sommes déjà passés plusieurs fois devant sans rien remarquer. Je décide qu'un demi étage entre le troisième et le second étage est ma meilleure option de retrouver Lorendan – en plus de m'offrir la seule cachette envisageable pour l'instant. Je rampe ainsi en retenant mon envie d'éternuer pendant une dizaine de mètres. Je passe une première trappe grillagée qui donne sur une chambre plongée dans les ténèbres. J'écoute mais je n'entends pas de respiration ou de mouvements. Plus loin, on entend des cris assez hystériques de la petite bande qui me cherche. Je continue mon avancée poussiéreuse, conscient qu'un plus intelligent ou plus consciencieux que les autres va bien finir par revenir sur ses pas. Sans compter le nombre. Une deuxième trappe ne me donne pas plus de piste. Je continue. La quatrième est la bonne.

Elle donne sur une chambre qui a été débarrassée de tout bibelot – tapis, lampe, rideaux, rien. Sous la lumière crue d'une ampoule moldue sans abat-jour, il reste un lit sans draps, juste sous moi, et une armoire en bois sombre qui doit peser une tonne. Sorenzo est assis dans le coin opposé de la pièce, la tête entre ses bras. Il frissonne de loin en loin. Je décide que je n'ai plus le temps pour les subtilités. Je pèse sur la grille qui est là depuis tellement de temps qu'elle cède à ma deuxième pression, et je me laisse tomber dans la pièce sans chercher à amortir magiquement ma chute – il y a un matelas. Le lit proteste un peu de mon arrivée, mais ne casse pas. La qualité suisse, sans doute. Sorenzo se redresse brusquement, terrifié.

« Pas de cri », je chuchote en italien – la langue maternelle est toujours la plus rassurante.

« Harry !? »

« La situation est un peu confuse, ils ont fini par me repérer mais ils pensent que je suis un Auror... bref, faudrait pas traîner... », je continue.

« Harry, mais comment tu... »

« On discutera plus tard, non ? »

Au même moment, et alors que la maison résonne des pas toujours plus nerveux et nombreux de mes poursuivants, s'élève le carillon le plus long et le plus joyeux que je n'ai jamais entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », gronde une voix juste devant notre porte.

Sorenzo fait un pas sans doute instinctif vers moi. Je lui fais signe de ne pas faire de bruit mais je pointe ma baguette vers la porte.

« Quelqu'un a sonné », répond une autre voix, plus loin dans le couloir.

« Qui est-ce qui sonnerait à cette heure ? », grommelle la première voix, en s'éloignant, je dirais qu'il retourne vers l'escalier central de la maison.

On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à la faisabilité du seul plan qui me vient – sauter par la fenêtre, en utilisant la magie pour amortir la chute, quand une voix amplifiée magiquement se met à annoncer d'abord en français puis en allemand :

« Brigade des Aurors de Genève, Monsieur Teuffer. Nous aimerions vous parler : veuillez ouvrir cette porte ! »

Sorenzo me regarde et, moi, je me prends à espérer très fort : « Si c'est déjà la cavalerie, bravo Brunissande ! »

Le chaos qui suit alors à l'intérieur de la maison est difficile à décrire. Il y a des portes qui claquent à l'arrière de la maison et des cris des Aurors qui veulent arrêter les fuyards ; des coups de feu et des sorts. Il y a des cavalcades dans toute la maison. Pire que lorsqu'ils me cherchaient. Sorenzo et moi, on fait tomber l'armoire pour avoir un rempart contre l'intrusion qui ne manque pas d'arriver – mais qui s'enfuirait sans son otage ? Monsieur Franz ouvre la porte à la volée, il ne s'attend pas à ce que je l'assomme.

« Et maintenant ? », souffle Sorenzo les yeux écarquillés.

« On attend que les autorités viennent nous chercher », je propose.

« OK », accepte Sorenzo qui a l'air totalement vidé de toute énergie.

« Ça va aller ? », je lui demande.

« Je ne sais pas », il souffle. « Je ne sais plus rien... »

Il se tait plutôt que de se mettre à pleurer. Je respecte son silence en montant la garde, mais personne ne passe plus dans le couloir. Les cris, les coups de feu et les sorts deviennent plus espacés. J'entends Madame Francine hurler que c'est une maison respectable, ici, qu'on entre pas chez les gens comme ça. Le calme s'installe comme on retient son souffle. Des pas officiels montent l'escalier. Deux hommes je dirais. Les portes sont ouvertes l'une après l'autre. Un des deux arrive évidemment à nous :

« Harry Lupin ou Sorenzo Lorendan ? », il questionne en français quand il voit ma baguette pointée vers lui.

« Les deux », je réponds en me redressant sans baisser ma baguette.

« Je suis l'Auror Cassin », il annonce en nous détaillant l'un après l'autre. « De la brigade de Genève. Votre mère est en bas, Monsieur Lupin », il termine en revenant sur moi semblant s'être fait une religion sur chacun de nous.

« Ma mère ? », je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier. Je crois que je n'ai pas osé l'espérer.

Quand il acquiesce, je me rends compte que l'information a pris Sorenzo au dépourvu, encore plus que mon apparition. Il reste statufié, incapable de se lever ou de parler. Pire encore, je crois lire une lueur de méfiance dans son regard.

« Ma mère est Auror », j'explique assez gêné – je ne sais plus s'il le sait. « Brunissande devait l'appeler. »

« Premier Lieutenant de la Brigade Britannique », énonce Cassin avec respect. « Le Brigadier Corboz a accepté de suivre la piste qu'elle nous a donnée... J'avoue que nous avons hésité... ce sont les Teuffer tout de même ! Mais quand on voit la réception qu'ils nous ont donnée... »

« Vous les avez arrêtés ? », je le coupe.

« Les Teuffer ? », il grimace. « Non, nous n'avons pas réussi à couper le réseau avant que le vieux Meinrad et son fils ne s'enfuient par la cheminée. Quand au petit Kuno, il s'est fait la malle par derrière... dans une voiture...Trois gars des Teuffer sont tombés pour le défendre... j'aurais jamais cru vivre un truc pareil, ici à Genève ! »

Je me retiens de lui répondre parce que l'amertume est là.

« Vous nous conduisez ? », je lui demande poliment en prenant le bras de Lorendan qui paraît toujours privé de toute initiative.

Oo

On descend lentement l'escalier principal. Le deuxième Auror nous a rejoints et ferme la marche. Ils nous mènent dans le grand salon que nous avons espionné tout à l'heure. Les meubles sont renversés, il y a des traces de sorts un peu partout. Mae et l'Auror qui avait mené l'enquête chez les Gobelins se tiennent au milieu. Il y a d'autres Aurors autour d'eux. Je reconnais avec une pointe de surprise Foote et Finnigan. Ainsi elle a opté pour la voie officielle ? Et elle est déjà là ?

« Nous les avons trouvés, chef », annonce Cassin.

Mae pivote et je lis le soulagement dans ses yeux, même si elle ne se jette pas sur moi pour m'embrasser. Corboz lui aussi me reconnaît mais, surtout, il reconnaît Sorenzo.

« Eh bien, Lorendan, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez là ! », il questionne en anglais – sans doute par hommage pour ma mère.

« Il faut demander à Kuno Teuffer », répond Sorenzo avec une profonde lassitude, en continuant de s'appuyer sur moi. « Mais il paraît que tous les diables se sont échappés... »

Le fait que nous sachions agace Corboz qui lance un regard noir au pauvre Cassin. Mae prend l'initiative :

« Je suis le lieutenant Lupin», elle se présente. «Vous êtes blessé, Monsieur Lorendan ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Il l'ont torturé », je réponds pour lui. « Ils lui ont plongé la tête dans une baignoire pour qu'il parle... »

Il y a un frisson collectif dans le salon dévasté.

« Que voulaient-ils savoir ? », demande doucement Mae à Sorenzo, tout en me lançant des regards furtifs qui s'inquiètent de ce que j'ai pu vivre.

« Ils voulaient la recette d'une potion – la potion qu'a préparée, Harry... Ils voulaient surtout savoir comment la stabiliser », articule péniblement Sorenzo, toujours appuyé contre moi. Bizarrement personne ne nous a proposé de nous asseoir. Il suffirait pourtant de retourner un canapé... Est-ce que l'enquête leur impose de ne rien toucher ?

« La potion qu'a préparée Harry ? », répète Mae en me regardant.

« Celle que j'ai faite à Poudlard, l'autre fois », je confirme.

« Pouvez vous être plus spécifique, Monsieur Lupin ? », questionne avidement Corboz.

Contre moi, Sorenzo hausse les épaules, comme pour me dire que le temps des secrets et de la défiance envers les Aurors est passé.

« Une potion pour contrôler des statuettes trouvées dans un coffre... qui a appartenu aux ancêtres des Teuffer », je formule assez évasivement. Il me semble qu'on perd du temps - rattraper Kuno est autrement plus important que savoir pourquoi diable il a fait enlevé Sorenzo.

« Qu'est-ce que Poudlard vient faire là-dedans ? », creuse Corboz en essayant un peu trop ouvertement de ne pas demander à ma mère – la femme du directeur de Poudlard.

« Le laboratoire de la banque était dévasté », je lui rappelle.

« On aura le temps de revenir sur tout ça », intervient Mae avec autorité. « L'urgence est de ramener les responsables : les Teuffer. »

Je sens que Sorenzo comme moi se réjouit de cette intervention. Mais Corboz, comme son subalterne tout à l'heure, tique un instant. La puissance des Teuffer pèse sur la pièce.

« J'imagine qu'on peut commencer par le Manoir Teuffer », il annonce à regret.

« Non, Mae, non ! », j'essaie de m'interposer. « On s'en fiche de Meinrad et Lüdger – ils étaient venus plutôt négocier la libération de Lorendan qu'autre chose ! C'est Kuno qu'il faut attraper ! Tout de suite ! »

« Harry, tu en as fais beaucoup - voire trop. Laisse-nous donc terminer cette affaire », répond Mae en secouant la tête.

Je perçois qu'elle n'adore pas que j'ai l'air de lui donner des ordres alors qu'elle a sans doute tordu bien des bras pour être là, pour venir à mon secours. Corboz la soutient en silence avec un air de dignité affrontée que Severus reconnaîtrait comme légitime.

« Mae, Kuno saura où est Cyrus ! », j'insiste malgré tout – parce que me taire serait mentir sur ce que je sais et trahir mon frère.

« Harry », elle soupire comme si je faisais un caprice dans une boutique de Quidditch. Encore que généralement, elle ait toujours répondu favorablement à nos envies même déraisonnables dans un tel cadre.

« Mae, le XIC, c'est Kuno, pas les vieux Teuffer qui se sont faits dépasser – demande à Brunissande ! », je plaide, douloureusement conscient du temps qui passe. « Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

Les deux chefs Aurors se retournent alors vers la seule personne assise dans cette pièce, ma... - comment dire ? - camarade française.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous appelez le XIC, mais Meinrad Teuffer et son fils sont venus ici pour renverser Kuno contre son cousin Jérémie... Ça c'était clair quand on a écouté leur conversation », explique Brunissande avec des regards rapides vers moi comme inquiète que je veuille qu'elle dise autre chose.

Je crois que Mae se retient de mener une vraie enquête sur ce qu'on a pu faire pendant cette soirée, sur les risques qu'on a pu prendre, deux pauvres petits civils sans défense contre les méchants du XIC. J'imagine que j'y aurais droit plus tard et que, si j'arriverai sans doute à lui faire admettre que je ne suis pas sans défense, elle ne laissera pas tomber la question des risques que j'ai fait courir à Brunissande. Enfin, comme dirait cette dernière, sans doute si on n'a pas des nouvelles... dévastatrices du Brésil et si on capture le XIC... Le répit qu'elle m'accorde tient seulement à l'ampleur des risques qui demeurent.

« Si je peux me permettre », intervient alors Lorendan qui a toujours l'air d'avoir cent ans, comme si le liquide dans la baignoire avait été l'inverse d'une potion de jouvence. « Meinrad et Lüdger ne vont pas s'envoler – mais se cacher derrière leurs avocats... Kuno... Kuno a tout à perdre... M'enlever était une mesure tout à fait... radicale... Il y a visiblement une urgence pour lui... C'est après lui que vous devriez courir... »

« Et il y a une chance que la famille toute entière accepte de négocier si nous le tenons avec des preuves suffisantes... », commence à accepter Corboz en regardant Lorendan comme pour évaluer le poids de sa preuve vivante. A moins qu'il soit content de se dire qu'il tient un briseur de sorts à sa merci.

« Je me range à votre décision, Adam », abdique Mae diplomatiquement.

Elle ne va pas aller contre son collègue qui veut aller dans mon sens, sans doute. Alors que j'ai l'impression qu'elle évite mon regard, je me demande un instant si elle n'a pas fait exprès de le laisser prendre la décision... ça me fait frissonner.

« Cassin, interroge tous ceux qu'on a capturés : priorité à toute piste d'où il aurait pu se réfugier», ordonne Corboz à l'homme qui nous a trouvés au deuxième étage. « Deux autres avec lui. Lapierre, contrôle des centres de portoloin et des transplanages transfrontières... Réveille du monde si besoin. Il faut aussi contacter la police moldue pour la mercedes noire... - quelqu'un a noté l'immatriculation ? » Un des gars restants lève la main. « Alors, c'est pour toi, Kraften », décide Corboz. « Lieutenant Lupin, vous souhaitez sans doute rester avec votre fils... »

« Je peux laisser Foote et Finnigan pour protéger les civils », elle répond avec fermeté.

« Merci », accepte Corboz – sans doute n'a-t-il pas le choix que d'accepter qu'elle lui colle au train. « Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, nous allons sceller la maison, et nous allons devoir les interroger – Sernoz va rester avec eux et les rapatrier à la Division ». Il attend que Mae ait acquiescé pour conclure avec une dernière réticence : « En attendant de nouvelles pistes, je pense qu'il convient d'aller recueillir le témoignage de Meinrad Teuffer, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je vous suis, » elle accepte en le suivant avec un nouveau bref regard pour moi. Il semble m'adjoindre de ne pas faire de conneries - mais je projette peut-être un peu.

Quand ils sortent, je n'ai plus en face de moi que Brunissande assise, fragile, dans un fauteuil trop profond. Ses yeux mangent son visage fin. La fatigue la rend... immatérielle... un peu comme une fée dans les albums moldus... On se dévisage sans oser se dire quoi que se soit.

« Ce n'est pas ma mère, Harry, mais à mon avis, elle est furax contre toi », commente alors assez légèrement Seamus Finnigan.

Russel Foote, son mentor, arque diplomatiquement un sourcil – il ne me connait pas assez pour donner son opinion mais semble penser comme son aspirant.

« Elle a de quoi », j'admets en inspirant lentement. Je me rends compte que je suis épuisé, que j'ai faim et que j'ai soif. J'espère qu'à la Division, ils nous donneront à manger. « Mais je n'ai pas menti – c'est Kuno qui compte. » Puis je pose la question qui me taraude depuis que j'ai vu des visages britanniques au milieu des Aurors suisses : « Vous étiez déjà en Suisse ? »

«Le lieutenant Tonks-Lupin a convoqué une réunion d'urgence en fin d'après-midi - hier en fait », il précise avec un regard à sa montre. « Avec l'accord du Commandant, elle a envoyé Paulsen et Weasley au Brésil sur la piste du XIC et elle a pris la tête de notre groupe ici », confirme Foote avec un certain décorum.

« Elle n'a dit qu'à Genève qu'elle tenait l'information de l'enlèvement de Lorendan de toi », glisse Finnigan avec amusement. « Comme Weasley a laissé entendre que sa sœur et ton frère étaient dans leur collimateur au Brésil, ça faisait un peu trop personnel sans doute ! Shacklebolt aurait peut-être tiqué ! »

«Notre famille a tendance à se retrouver la cible de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas », je soupire. «Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle du Brésil ? »

Finnigan hausse les épaules et Foote hésite avant de me confier avec une certaine sympathie :

« Je... j'ai cru comprendre que... ton père était parti avec Paulsen et Weasley et qu'ils avaient rejoint la sœur de Weasley... Ils auraient aussi identifié la troisième médaille – un métisse indien, dont la famille pourrait les aider à trouver la dernière localisation de ton frère... Tout ça c'était avant même qu'on soit à Genève et que le lieutenant secoue Corboz pour qu'il s'en mêle – ils ont l'air d'avoir de pires relations avec les Gobelins que nous, j'aurais pas cru possible ! Du moment où ta petite copine a appelé ta mère, nous n'avons plus eu le temps de contacter qui que ce soit!»

Je me tourne alors lentement vers Brunissande qui est restée timidement là où elle s'est placée au début de la discussion - c'est mieux que de penser aux médailles, à Cyrus, à Aesthélia, à l'angoisse de Ginny et Papa... Oui, c'est mieux.

« Ça va toi ? », je lui lance en essayant un sourire rassurant – si ça pouvait me rassurer moi, déjà, ça serait pas mal.

« Oui », elle dit tout bas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se jetterait bien à mon cou mais qu'elle n'ose pas. Peut-être que je projette sur elle mes propres envies.

« Tu les a appelés ? », je continue sans oser bouger moi non plus.

« Dès que j'ai transplané... Ta mère - ta mère, elle m'a posé pleins de questions pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un piège mais en fait, avec le peu que tu avais dit, ils avaient déjà établi que la dernière fois que tu avais été vu, c'était en quittant la Banque pour aller chez moi... Ça a aidé... Elle m'a demandé la chanson que je chante sous la douche – tu crois qu'elle sait cette histoire d'où ? », elle questionne avec une certaine curiosité.

« Drago. Mon cousin Drago », je réponds étonné d'être certain d'avoir raison. Elle opine en se souvenant de sa présence quand Cyrus m'avait appelé pour identifier Brunissande.

Finnigan a un petit sifflement étonné.

« Respect Harry. A la crémaillère de Cyrus et Ginny, tu étais avec une jolie Italienne, on te retrouve en Suisse avec une jolie Française ! Tu t'emmerdes pas ! »

« Finnigan, aies un peu de respect pour le fils du Lieutenant », s'interpose Foote alors que Brunissande rougit violemment. Je crois que si je n'étais pas épuisé et affamé, je lui dirais de s'occuper de ses affaires.

«Laissez-le, Auror Foote », je souris plutôt en espérant que Brunissande ne se formalisera pas. «On a passé sept ans dans le même dortoir, ça crée certains droits ! »

Jugeant qu'on a sans doute fait le tour de ce que nous avions à nous dire, le fameux Servoz se racle la gorge et nous rappelle que nous sommes censés rejoindre la Division.

« J'espère que vous aurez de quoi nourrir Lorendan », je lui dis.

« Vous verrez un médicomage », il promet. « Et vous mangerez... »

« Merci. »

« La procédure fait que je ne peux vous laisser transplaner par vos propres moyens », il reprend avec un peu de raideur comme s'il anticipait une protestation.

« J'ai perdu ma baguette », soupire Lorendan qui n'a pas l'air en état de jeter le moindre sort.

« Foote, je peux vous demander de l'escorter ? », s'enquiert trop poliment Servoz – il se méfie peut-être de moi, je me dis. « Finnigan, je vous confie mademoiselle Desfées ? Monsieur Lupin, je préférerai que vous me donniez volontairement votre baguette – c'est une preuve de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et tout le monde serait moins nerveux... »

J'hésite un instant – il pourrait être à la solde des Teuffer, dit cette petite voix paranoïaque qui s'est bien réveillée depuis quelques heures. Sa petite sœur, l'analyste des situations périlleuses, remarque qu'il se désignerait comme coupable. Finnigan et Foote savent que je suis avec lui. D'ailleurs, Foote a grimacé quand il a compris la logique de la répartition des escortes.

« Je n'ai aucune objection », je finis donc par répondre en tendant ma baguette en espérant très fort que ma petite voix analyste n'est pas totalement à la masse.

ooooo

Note sur les personnages

Meinrad, Lüger et Kuno Teuffer, trois générations de riches manipulateurs, divisés entre eux. Ils descendent des Wüelfern, les propriétaires initiaux des statuettes qui ont mis Harry dans toute cette histoire...

Kuno Teuffer a trois hommes de main – Monsieur Franz, Markus et Hugo.  
Il a aussi une intendante moldue, Madame Francine.

Les ombres des autres Teuffer n'ont pas de nom. Mais ils ont des voix plus calmes en général.

Le Brigadier Adam Corboz est accompagné d'une une équipe de 8 hommes dont Cassin, Kraften, Lapierre et Servoz.

Dora est accompagnée de l'Auror Russel Foote et de l'aspirant Seamus Finnigan.

La suite amazonienne s'intitule Des diversions hasardeuses... Lundi prochain.  
Bonne semaine à tous.


	76. Cyrus Des diversions hasardeuses

**Bande son**  
Here I come again  
Troddin' with da same aim  
Free myself and my people from da chains  
U may seh it's vain  
That da villain will always remain  
Yet I know, I get to carry on fightin'  
Cuz sitting and cryin' just won't  
Save my ass from da mental strain

Trad à l'arrache soixante secondes avant de poster  
Et me revoilà  
Recherchant le même but :  
Me libérer, moi et les miens, de nos chaînes  
Vous pourriez dire que ça ne rien à rien  
Qu'il y aura toujours des vilains  
Mais je sais que je continuerai de me battre  
Simplement parce que rester assis à pleurer  
Ne me protégera pas du stress mental

Mei Tei Sho - I will stand up and fight again (Parait que c'est un groupe français...)

**76 Cyrus Des diversions hasardeuses**

Bettany me tend ma baguette – la baguette d'acajou et crin de licorne amazonienne qui est venue remplacer celle de bouleau et plume de phœnix que le XIC m'a déjà dérobée, il y a quelques mois seulement. Deux fois en si peu de temps... c'est sans doute une sorte de record. Ou le rappel que les choses commencées se terminent un jour.

C'est bien ma baguette, je la reconnais : une veine du bois, à la base, est un peu plus foncée, presque noire. Mes doigts me démangent. C'est comme si elle m'appelait. Mais je m'empêche de la prendre. Je m'oblige aussi à dévier mon regard pour soutenir celui bleu pâle de Bettany.

« Donne-moi une seule raison de te croire », je gronde très bas.

« Jo... Joachim ? », elle souffle très timidement.

Ses yeux brillent. Je pourrais succomber. Je pourrais croire en sa sincérité si elle ne venait pas de jouer si efficacement la comédie pendant deux semaines.

« Tu peux négocier qu'ils le relâchent », je remarque froidement. « Ils te doivent bien un jouet. »

« Ils... ils ne savent pas... pour lui et moi », elle avoue, rougissante.

« Pas un mot sur Joachim dans ton journal ? »

« Non », elle confirme en baissant les yeux.

« Tu savais qu'ils le lisaient en direct », je comprends avec un mélange inédit de colère et de fatigue. Il y a de la curiosité aussi – j'ai eu cette intuition que le journal était magique ; Aesthélia a failli le brûler pour des raisons pédagogiques... Par humanité, on a tous les deux laissé courir... On aurait mieux fait d'écouter notre instinct ! Encore une fois, on ne gagne rien à ne pas finir les choses.

Bettany, elle, opine toujours gênée mais il y a autre chose dans ses yeux – comme un soulagement que les choses soient dites. Mais je délire sans doute – cette fille nous a vendus, faut pas que je l'oublie.

« La condition pour la bourse ? Tu crois que je vais croire ça ? », je reprends avec hauteur.

« C'est pourtant la vérité », elle murmure.

On reste dans le noir sans doute une pleine minute sans oser un seul mot.

«Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient vous enlever ou... tuer Amilcar», elle reprend finalement. «C'est un cauchemar, Cyrus ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire une fois qu'ils vous avaient tous assommés? Ils m'auraient tuée... je suis sûre qu'ils ne me gardent que pour confronter ce que je sais à ce que tu fais... Ils me tueront – ils nous tuerons sans doute tous ! », elle est quasiment hystérique à la fin de sa tirade.

C'est alors que des pas, sonores dans la nuit calme,résonne sur la terrasse de bois. Sans doute un Malabar... Bettany a l'air très sincèrement terrorisée de l'entendre quand elle s'accroupit dans les rideaux. J'hésite un instant et puis je me jette en croix sur mon lit – je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut voir de la terrasse, mais c'est là où je devrais être. Le temps s'étend, les pas se rapprochent et s'éloignent. On attend l'un et l'autre deux bonnes minutes avant de se redresser. Un temps suffisant pour me dire que sa réaction est relativement rassurante – si Bettany voulait me faire prendre, le garde serait entré dans ma chambre, aurait vérifié que je dormais...

« J'aurais pas dû crier », elle s'excuse la première quand le silence est revenu. « J'aurais dû penser aux gardes ! »

« Tu sais comment ils font leur tour ? Ils sont combien ? Ils surveillent quoi ? Tu sais ? », j'enquête – il me faut des gages, beaucoup de gages pour que j'accepte la tentation et le risque.

Bettany se laisse aller pensive contre les rideaux.

«Ils sont deux. Ils font le même tour mais à l'envers. Ils sont Moldus tous les deux. Ils ont un fusil – Hermosa trouve ça excitant », elle explique avec une moue de dédain. « Ils font le tour de la maison, traversent le parc, font le tour du laboratoire et reviennent. Ils se croisent de temps à autre... deux fois par tour... »

«Ok », je remercie en fermant les yeux pour visualiser le tour, sa longueur, sa durée, ses angles morts – il me faudra faire un énorme cadeau à Monsieur Rusard si je sors vivant de tout ça. «Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? »

« Au Pérou, pas loin de l'Amazonie », elle répond sans une hésitation.

« C'est ce que je me disais », je réponds content que des pièces tombent en place. « Et le domaine est immense ? »

« Des milliers d'hectares. Une partie est une exploitation forestière moldue – Jérémie en possède la moitié, je crois », elle soupire comme si la richesse de Jérémie lui pesait physiquement.

« Protection magique ? », je continue.

« Pas de transplanage, c'est tout. Plus ils prendraient le risque que les autorités magiques péruviennes s'intéressent à eux », elle indique. « C'est Hermosa encore – elle est bavarde... »

« D'où l'hélicoptère qui est venu chercher Jérémie », je comprends. Je ne fais pas de commentaire sur Hermosa.

« Ils ont aussi trois grosses voitures très hautes sur roues », m'informe Bettany, surmontant son mépris pour la technologie moldue. « Elles sont dans le bâtiment là-bas », elle précise en montrant un long bâtiment bas que je peux voir de ma fenêtre. « C'est des voitures qui passent partout, tu sais... ?

Un début de plan se forme dans ma tête, mais j'hésite encore. C'est tout risquer, tout remettre en cause. Mais ai-je d'autre choix ? Bettany a sans doute raison de penser qu'ils nous tueront dès que nous ne leur serons plus utiles...

« Les prisonniers, ils sont toujours au même endroit ? Il y a un garde ? », je reprends donc mon enquête.

« A l'intérieur seulement », elle répond, sobrement.

Je vois qu'elle espère très fort que je suis en train d'accepter. Soit c'est une comédienne qui s'est fourvoyée dans la recherche fondamentale, soit... elle est sincère, je me dis une nouvelle fois. Ça m'agace, mais je me rends compte que j'aimerais qu'elle soit sincère.

« Un Moldu ? Tonio ? », je questionne de ma voix la plus neutre.

« Oui, c'est le seul qui parle portugais. »

J'opine en revoyant mon plan – la préparation matérielle, l'enlèvement, la fuite. Jouable. Serré, dangereux, mais jouable.

« Et nous qui les cherchions en Argentine ! », je rage, histoire de sortir la nervosité qui m'étreint.

Je leur en veux de me mettre dans une telle situation, de jouer la vie de gens que j'aime, pour la deuxième fois en plus. Mon envie de revanche est énorme. Quand je m'en rends compte, je frissonne. Pas que moi, d'ailleurs : Sirius est totalement affolé que je puisse agir par colère et par revanche, je comprends à la frustration inquiète qui emplit mon cerveau.

« Mais ils ont une grande propriété au sud de l'Argentine, des milliers d'hectares, là encore : élevage bovin cette fois », confirme Bettany, un peu comme si elle cherchait à me consoler. « J'y suis allée quand ils m'ont offert la... bourse... »

« Bon, c'est pas à nous de démêler tout ça », je décide – ça rassure un peu Sirius. « Admettons que je te croie et que nous cherchions à nous enfuir ensemble ce soir... Il me faut une heure, Bettany. »

« Une heure ? »

« On ne va pas partir à pied dans la jungle jusqu'à sortir de la zone anti-transplanage ! Je vais bousiller deux voitures, récupérer du matos, avant d'envisager sortir nos amis de leur cage... ça demande une petite heure et... une diversion. »

« Une diversion ? »

« Tu pourrais retourner dans ta chambre, mettre un maillot de bain pour ressortir et dire que tu as décidément trop chaud... Prendre un bain dans la piscine... Les deux fiers à bras qui se tapent la garde vont être trop heureux... Tu sais nager ?»

« Tu veux... », elle rougit comme si je lui demandais de coucher avec eux.

« Ils ne vont rien te faire, juste se rincer l'œil... et oublier de regarder ailleurs », je réponds assez sèchement.

Elle digère mes idées.

« Tu vas me laisser », elle croit comprendre. Il y a plus de résignation que de colère dans sa voix.

« C'est sans doute tentant mais, comme l'a souligné Hermosa, je suis pétri de notions totalement stupides comme la valeur de la vie humaine », je réponds en affrontant son regard.

« J'ai vu », elle souffle sans détourner les yeux – elle fait bien, je l'aurais peut-être tuée, sinon. Tout plutôt que de la laisser me trahir une nouvelle fois.

« Une heure ? », je répète avec autorité. Elle acquiesce avec juste la petite nervosité qui me dit qu'elle mesure ce à quoi elle s'engage. « On se retrouve dans le garage... tu t'habilles en noir », je précise.

« Tu – tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? », elle quémande timidement après trente seconde de silence.

« On n'a pas le choix », je réponds en tendant la main. Elle pose ma baguette dedans. La serrer me donne l'impression que j'ai une chance.

Oo

Quand Bettany est partie, je m'habille complètement, en colorant magiquement mes vêtements blancs en noir. Je n'ai rien à prendre dans ma chambre mais je dois attendre la diversion pour agir. L'excitation et l'angoisse pulsent de concert dans mon corps. De loin en loin, j'entends les deux gardes. Quand, presque à l'autre bout de la maison, Bettany ouvre la porte de sa chambre, j'ai l'impression que tous les poils de mes bras se mettent au garde à vous. Il me semble entendre chacun de ses pas, un peu hésitants, le craquement des lattes de la terrasse, le bruissement d'un tissu – un peignoir ou une serviette sans doute – sur un transat. Il me semble que la maison tout entière, le jardin et le parc autour retiennent leur souffle – pas seulement moi – jusqu'au moment où on entend le splash de son entrée dans l'eau.

Faut que j'y aille, je me dis – et pourtant je reste figé sur le lit jusqu'au moment où j'entends une voix d'homme qui s'essaie dans un anglais hésitant :

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, vous nagez ? »

On entend un clapot. Bettany répond qu'il fait trop chaud pour dormir. C'est toujours un peu grisant quand son plan prend vie.

« Bouge-toi, Cyrus », je m'engueule en me glissant dehors par la porte fenêtre – du côté opposé à la piscine. Je me glisse le long du mur. Je passe devant la fenêtre de la pièce où Aesthélia, Joachim et Cristovao sont enfermés. C'est dur de ne pas s'arrêter.

« Je reviens », je murmure dans la nuit.

J'arrive à la cuisine – j'inspire avant de passer une tête par la porte fenêtre. Tout est rangé, propre, sombre, calme. Le contraire de moi, en somme. Je me dépêche de rafler des bananes, de la viande séchée, de l'eau et un des paquets de gâteaux et un gros couteau de cuisine – de l'autre côté, j'entends Bettany parler avec deux hommes. Il y a des diversions qui ne peuvent que marcher.

Je ressors avec mes vivres et je cours jusqu'au garage – je ne peux pas être plus loin de la piscine. J'ouvre les trois réservoirs pour déterminer lequel est le plus plein. Je mets le ravitaillement dans ce véhicule là avant de percer les pneus des deux autres et d'arracher les fils des démarreurs. Ça ne me prend pas dix minutes. Je reviens à la maison, conscient que j'ai juste réussi le plus facile. Je repasse pas la cuisine toujours vide, rangée et silencieuse pour atteindre le corridor de droite, celui qui mène au bureau de Jérémie.

Je sors ma baguette pour vérifier que la porte n'est pas protégée magiquement – elle ne révèle qu'un Repousse-moldus assez faible. Je lance un sort d'ouverture qui a raison de la serrure. Me glisser dans le bureau est un jeu d'enfant et pourtant j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. S'il y a un piège, je me dis, il est là. Je décide donc d'aller à l'essentiel : je prends le fameux étrange téléphone et je ressors sans toucher un parchemin, un tiroir ou un bibelot. Je mériterais une carte chocogrenouille.

Le téléphone est étrangement lourd dans ma main et sans doute totalement inutile. Rien à faire – je ne sais toujours pas qui appeler, mais on est encore pour plusieurs heures sans pouvoir envoyer un message magique. Je ne peux pas le laisser.

Du bureau, j'entends Bettany sortir de la piscine, échanger des propos en petit nègre anglais avec les gardes. Elle dit qu'elle adore nager, ils rient. Un des gars dit qu'il a toujours voulu apprendre.

«Tu devrais demander à la dame », commente une troisième voix – un accent brésilien – Tonio, je réalise avec un sursaut.

C'est une chance totalement incroyable, je me dis, en me glissant rapidement dans le couloir. Quelle probabilité qu'il revienne à son poste tant que Bettany est dans la piscine ? Je préfère croire en son instinct masculin.

Une nouvelle fois, ma magie a raison d'une serrure moldue. Retenant mon souffle, je compte jusqu'à cinq avant de pousser le battant – Aesthélia et Joachim sont dressés et sur leurs gardes; ils n'ont pas l'air d'attendre le meilleur de cette visite nocturne, et ça me tord l'estomac. Leurs yeux s'agrandissent en me voyant sans réellement perdre toute inquiétude, mais instinctivement ils ne disent rien. Je mets mon doigt sur mes lèvres dans une confirmation sans doute inutile et je referme le plus silencieusement possible la porte derrière moi.

« On y va », je souffle.

Joachim ouvre la bouche mais la referme, Aesthélia secoue Cristovao tout en lui mettant une main sur la bouche afin qu'il ne salue pas trop ostensiblement mon apparition. Ils mettent leurs chaussures en me jetant des regards curieux furtifs mais sans un bruit. Je reste près de la porte, on entend les rires des trois hommes, la voix de Bettany... J'espère qu'un d'entre eux ne va pas devenir entreprenant... Trois malabars qui peuvent se laisser collectivement emporter, c'est sans doute pas sans risques.

Quand Joachim, Aesthélia et Cristovao sont prêts, je leur fais signe de venir. Nous sortons en file indienne dans le couloir – trois mètres et nous sommes dans la cuisine. Invisibles. Je vois bien que Joachim a reconnu la voix de Bettany et qu'il comprend que les hommes la draguent.

« Elle fait diversion », je souffle en lui prenant le bras. « Elle va nous rejoindre. »

Il n'ose pas me répondre, et je lis un mélange de colère et de tristesse sur son visage. Il ne peut pas lui faire confiance, ni totalement l'oublier. En fait, aucun de nous ne peut, je réalise en croisant les regards d'Aesthélia et Cristovao. Laissant tomber la question, trop complexe alors que nos vies sont en danger, je leur indique silencieusement, par la porte de la cuisine, le bâtiment en face dans le jardin et je leur fais signe d'y aller. Aesthélia opine et entraîne les autres. Je reste en couverture tant qu'ils n'y sont pas arrivés.

« Vous êtes inépuisable, Mademoiselle Bettany », commente Tonio d'une voix un peu excitée.

« Je... je crois que je vais arrêter... pour ce soir », elle répond avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Je ferme les yeux, hésitant entre rejoindre les autres dans le garage et aller chercher Bettany. J'espère qu'elle a sa baguette et qu'elle n'hésitera pas à s'en servir s'ils l'embêtent, je décide avec de la colère avant tout envers moi d'avoir pensé mon plan comme une blague à Poudlard. On n'est plus à Poudlard, Cyrus, va falloir que t'en tiennes compte !

« Vous sortez, Mademoiselle Bettany ? », demande un des gardes péruviens.

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin », commente Bettany avec hauteur. Il me semble entendre ses pas sur la terrasse.

« Faut pas le prendre comme ça », marmonne l'autre Péruvien.

« Bonne nuit », répond Bettany en accélérant peut-être un peu trop jusqu'à sa chambre mais n'est pas Hermosa qui veut.

Comprenant que je n'ai plus à faire autre chose, je cours jusqu'au garage.

« On monte tous dans le rouge », j'indique quand je les rejoins.

« Tu sais conduire ça ? », s'étonne Joachim – peut-être qu'il voudrait parler de Bettany mais qu'il n'ose pas.

« Je conduis mieux les motos », je décide d'être honnête – à voir leurs têtes, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. « Mais montez vite ! »

Bettany arrive juste à ce moment-là. Essoufflée, encore toute mouillée et habillée de noir. Il y a un moment de gêne parce que Bettany n'ose pas aller avec Joachim, déjà installé à l'arrière, et Aesthélia laisser Cristovao. Pourtant mettre la gente féminine ensemble paraît la moins bonne géométrie.

« Laquelle de vous deux se sent capable d'utiliser des sorts offensifs ? », je demande.

Bettany pâlit, honteuse, je crois, de ne pas avoir été assidue aux cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Aesthélia me regarde l'air offensé que j'ai pu oublier tout ce que Sirius lui a appris. J'ai peut-être usé toutes mes ressources en diplomatie avec Jérémie et Hermosa.

« Bien, Bettany, Joachim et Cristovao à l'arrière », j'ordonne donc en me mettant au volant.

On dirait une grande famille moldue pleine d'ados perturbés qui part en vacances, je dis avec une envie de sourire, malgré la tension.

« Tenez », souffle Bettany, sortant deux baguettes de sa veste, une fois que les portes se sont refermées.

Joachim et Aesthélia se regardent et reprennent leur bien avec moins de cinéma que moi précédemment. Leur soulagement est néanmoins palpable.

« Les gardes sont armés. Joachim et Bettany, un bouclier peut être utile... », je commence à expliquer et je vois leurs yeux s'agrandir. « Sinon, écrasez vous au sol », je soupire en pointant ma baguette sur le démarreur pour faire partir la voiture.

J'essaie de me rappeler de toutes les fois où j'ai pu conduire un véhicule - moi ou Sirius, pas le moment de cracher sur un "souvenir" adapté. Celui ci est étrangement gros et massif, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fonctionne exactement comme les voitures que Remus loue parfois quand nous sommes en vacances. Pas le moment de faire des embardées ou de caler, je me dis en patinant l'embrayage avec application. Je transpire comme si ça demandait un effort monumental, je me rends compte.  
Ça se passe pas trop mal – je sors par exemple sans encombre du garage, mais le bruit du moteur attire évidemment les gardes. De les voir, je veux trop vite accélérer, le moteur ronfle et manque de caler. Mon cœur aussi. Des tirs imprécis sifflent autour de la carrosserie. Je m'engage sur la plus grosse route de latérite qui part de la maison – en plus, je ne sais même pas où je vais ! - et j'essaie de nouveau d'accélérer. Le moteur hurle et grince quand je passe les vitesses, ce n'est pas la classe internationale.

« Pourquoi on ne transplane pas ? », hurle Joachim en se tenant à une poignée judicieusement placée au dessus de la portière.

« Barrière », je réponds sobrement.

Franchement, je préfère conduire une moto, ça ressemble plus à un vol en balai et non au cornaquage d'un éléphant. Mais, grâce à notre étrange carrosse, les gardes sont rapidement hors de portée de tir et, comme ils n'ont pas d'autres véhicules, je décide que je peux essayer de trouver un rythme plus régulier. Le moteur semble répondre de manière positive à mes efforts.

« On va chercher la fin de la zone », j'explique. « Et puis on transplanera... »

« Je croyais que t'étais avec les méchants, Bettany ? », s'informe alors Cristovao.

« Je... j'allais pas vous laisser...tomber », elle répond avec émotion.

Aesthélia me regarde par en dessous comme si elle pensait que j'allais apporter des preuves de la sincérité de Bettany, et je me contente de hausser les épaules.

« J'ai pris de l'eau et à manger », j'indique aux anciens prisonniers.

Il faut quelques minutes pour qu'ils se décident mais finalement ils engloutissent les bananes comme des gens qui ont besoin de prendre des forces. Alors que nous nous sommes à peine redressés sur les sièges, à peine rassurés sur nos chances d'évasion, un bruissement puissant emplit le ciel.

« What is it !? », hurle Bettany tellement terrifiée qu'elle en oublie son portugais.

Aesthélia me jette un regard qui n'en vaut pas beaucoup mieux. Il faut le dire.

« Je ne sais pas trop... », je réponds.

« Oh, un hélicoptère ! », commente assez joyeusement Cristovao qui s'est penché par dessus Joachim pour mieux voir.

« Shit », je jure en anglais.

« Here they come ! », panique totalement Bettany en se recroquevillant sur son siège.

Joachim manque de lui proposer son réconfort et puis non.

« Tu crois que c'est eux ? », demande Aesthélia avec un mélange de désespoir et de détermination qui est un peu plus rassurant que son premier regard.

« Pas Vassili et Hermosa, les chefs, non, je ne pense pas... Ils sont partis en ville... Mais du renfort pour les gardes... », j'espère à haute voix. Parce que l'idée d'affronter plein de Moldus est toujours moins inquiétante que celle d'un combat magique – est-ce que je ne me mens pas au fond ?

«On peut l'abattre ?», s'intéresse Cristovao. « Dans les films, ils ont des lance-missiles... Boum!»

Un peu comme un écho, l'hélicoptère pique sur nous, et un gars perché sur un espèce de rail balance une bordée de balles avec un fusil. Un nombre conséquent d'entre elles rebondissent sur la voiture, d'autres la pénètrent comme du beurre. Je crains pour le moteur. Bettany crie. Je fais des zig-zag jusqu'au moment où Aesthélia lance un bouclier qui assure l'intégrité de notre véhicule. Désolé, Cristo, je t'expliquerai un autre jour que je ne m'y connais pas en tire magique de loin sur engin moldu... Où sont les vrais Aurors entraînés quand on a besoin d'eux ?

« La forêt », souffle Aesthélia. « Rapproche-toi, on sautera de ton truc et on se cachera dans la forêt... on aura plus de chance... »

« Dans les films, ils éteignent les phares », m'informe doctement Cristovao.

Je lui obéis immédiatement et je suis obligé de me coller au pare-brise pour voir ou je vais. Le véhicule tangue dans tous les sens comme je me prends les trous et les bosses

« Sauter ? », je répète en lançant des regards affolés à Aesthélia. « On va se tuer ! »

« Transplaner ? », propose Joachim d'une voix qu'on sent qu'il veut raffermir. « On s'est éloigné... peut-être que ça suffit... »

« C'est une idée ! », soutient Aesthélia.

« C'est trop dangereux ! », je les coupe. Remus a eu à coeur de nous mettre en garde contre les risques de transplaner à Poudlard contre la barrière, Harry et moi. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu Sirius et James comme amis.

« Cyrus, faut essayer », me raisonne Aesthélia.

« Admettons que toi, moi, Joachim et Bettany, on y arrive, on fait comment avec Cristo ? », je questionne assez méchamment. « Combien de chances de passer en escorte contre une barrière ? »

« Joachim, essaie », demande ma marraine sans répondre à ma question « Tant qu'on sait pas si c'est possible seul, la question du transplanage d'escorte me paraît inutile. »

Renonçant à les priver de leur idée, je continue de zigzaguer, tout en me rapprochant de la forêt, l'hélicoptère nous perd et nous retrouve... les balles continuent de rebondir contre le bouclier de la voiture – pas de la camelote.

« He succeeds ! », clame Bettany en même temps que le pop du transplanage de Joachim emplit la cabine.

« Je le vois dehors ! », clame Aesthélia – pour la première fois, l'espoir est revenu dans sa voix.

« Bettany, go ! », j'ordonne, acceptant facilement d'avoir eu tort, surtout parce que ça redonne de l'espoir. Je regarde Aesthelia : « Passe derrière et prépare toi. »

"Et toi ? Dès que je ne serai plus là, les balles vont toucher la carrosserie..."

"Faut que le véhicule continue pour qu'ils aient un périmètre plus grand à fouiller", j'explique. Je vois bien qu'elle ravale sa peur que nous soyons séparés. " Quelques secondes."

Avec un soupir réprimé, elle obéit – je l'entends murmurer à Cristovao qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur. Ce à quoi le môme lui répond avec une évidente sincérité qu'avec nous il n'a pas peur.

« On va faire de la magie ? »

« Je vais faire de la magie – ce n'est pas très agréable mais... ça devrait bien se passer », explique machinalement Aesthélia.

Je sens qu'elle se concentre. La seconde pour que le sort fonctionne me semble durer une minute mais le pop me rassure. Il ne reste plus que moi. C'est le moment que choisit l'hélicoptère pour voler en rase motte face à moi, pour me barrer le passage. Ma main gauche reste sur le volant, ma main droite prend ma baguette et j'appuie sur l'accélérateur.

Quand je me matérialise à la lisière de la forêt, le 4X4 a accroché l'hélicoptère qui n'a pas pu se redresser. L'ensemble du matériel moldu explose sous l'impact avec un souffle chaud et un champignon orange du plus bel effet.

ooo  
Harry dans le prochain, va nous parler "Des droits de l'accusation et des stratégies de défense", moins d'action (pour le moment) mais un début d'éclaircissement.  
En attendant, portez vous bien.


	77. Harry Des droits de l'accusation

Bande son de Sudistes (allez les voir !)

Les flics au pied, l'armée au doigt, les gosses à l'oeil  
Tu ressembles à une petit roi bouffi d'orgueil

Les Zoufris Maracas, Le peuple à l'oeil

**77. Harry Des droits de l'accusation et des stratégies de défense**

Je me réveille en sursaut – une présence inattendue, je dirais – mon inquiétude renforcée par le sentiment que je ne sais pas où je suis... ni même que je dormais.

« Tout va bien, Harry », souffle une voix que je connais alors que deux mains rassurantes se posent sur mes épaules. Une main repart et me met mes lunettes dans les mains.

En les chaussant, je réalise que je suis dans la cellule proposée par les Aurors suisses. J'ai préféré l'accepter que de me faire cuisiner par eux avant le retour des chefs et j'ai convaincu Brunissande et Sorenzo de suivre mon exemple, je me rappelle. Mais un de ces grands chefs est revenu et s'est assis sur mon lit.

« Mãe ? », j'interroge donc en me tournant vers ma mère adoptive.

Elle a dit que tout allait bien mais sa présence sur mon lit m'inquiète, je me rends compte. Je ne sais plus à quand remonte la dernière fois que Mãe s'est assise sur mon lit. Je devais être malade sans doute. Pas qu'elle l'ait fait autant avec moi qu'avec Cyrus – et je sais que c'est de ma faute, que j'ai toujours entretenu plus de distance entre elle et moi que lui, qu'il a fallu qu'elle me fasse un frère et une sœur pour que je fasse l'effort de lui laisser une place... pas que je l'aie jamais regretté. Mais au-delà, sa présence ici dans cette cellule à Genève tient du rêve, je me dis : comme une échappée d'un monde beaucoup plus quotidien, où on enlève mon directeur de stage, on fait brûler la banque où je travaille, on enlève mon frère... - mon frère... Donc, elle est peut-être là pour m'annoncer le pire.

« Cyrus », je souffle mais j'aurais pu aussi demander : Sorenzo ? Brunissande ? Papa ? Ada ? Tiziano ? Tant de gens pour qui je m'inquiète, je réalise, le sommeil finissant rapidement de s'évaporer. Je finis de m'asseoir à la fin de cette réalisation.

« On avance très lentement », répond Mãe avec franchise – du chagrin dans ses yeux, mon estomac se serre. « Remus et Ginny ont trouvé un certain Tiago – un ami d'Aesthélia. Il était au rassemblement et son neveu est parti avec eux », elle explique en se faisant un peu violence, je vois bien. Peut-être voudrait-elle parler d'autres choses.

« Et ? », je relance malgré tout. Parce que moi, rien ne m'intéresse plus que mon frère, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Ce Tiago... il prétend pouvoir voir son neveu... ou plutôt par les yeux de son neveu – ce serait son pouvoir d'initié, être capable de voir par les yeux des gens de sa famille », elle raconte avec une espèce de dérision douloureuse. « Je sais, Cyrus me détesterait d'avoir l'air d'en douter. Bref, Tiago dit qu'il voit Aesthélia et un jeune garçon qui serait avec eux – je n'ai pas retenu le nom – par les yeux ou l'esprit de son neveu... Mais il ne voit pas Cyrus... Il pense qu'ils ne sont sans doute plus au Brésil parce que c'est très difficile pour lui de maintenir cette connexion», elle rajoute. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître factuelle, elle suinte d'angoisse. « Faute de meilleure piste, ils sont partis à l'endroit où ils se seraient re-matérialisés après le rituel. »

« Re-matérialisés ? », je répète sidéré par le vocabulaire. Elle n'a pas dit transplané, et je sais que c'est volontaire.

« Harry, je n'en sais pas réellement plus. C'est compliqué d'avoir Remus à aussi longue distance, sans parler de l'enquête... ici », elle soupire. « Ils espèrent trouver une piste, là-bas et ils doivent me rappeler... moi ou Severus s'ils n'arrivent pas à me joindre. »

Pendant qu'elle parle, une partie des évènements récents me sont revenus. D'autres sources d'inquiétude.

« Les Teuffer ? », je demande donc – ça aussi ça m'intéresse – moins que la sécurité de Cyrus, mais j'entends qu'on ne peut pas en savoir plus tout de suite.

« Comme Lorendan et toi le pensiez, ils sont plutôt prêts à négocier », elle raconte encore avec une certaine réticence. « J'ai promis de ne pas trop t'en dire avant que Corboz ne t'interroge.. dès que tu le sentiras », elle conclut avec un mélange de pression et de protection qui lui ressemble bien. Je sais déjà qu'elle sera là à mes côtés durant l'interrogatoire. Elle hésite encore avant de rajouter comme une mise en garde : « Rappelle toi que la famille Teuffer occupe, de droit, un siège au Conseil magique helvétique depuis le XVIe siècle, même pas besoin d'être élue par une guilde ou qui que ce soit. »

« Tu crois que même après ce qui vient de se passer les Aurors suisses vont enterrer l'affaire ? », je m'insurge, sidéré.

« Je pense que si les faits étaient enterrables, ils le seraient déjà... Lorendan maintiendra-t-il sa plainte si les Gobelins lui demandent de la retirer contre le nom de l'incendiaire ?»

On se retrouve dans le jeu décrit par Sorenzo - un jeu où la confrontation directe est moins payante que le compromis, je réalise. Sauf que malgré ses concessions, Sorenzo s'est fait enlever. Existe-t-il une réelle marge de manoeuvre contre la collusion du pouvoir financier, politique et judiciaire ?

« Les autres ? », je questionne plutôt en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

« Ta... Ton amie, Brunissande, est réveillée, mais Corboz veut commencer par toi – tu l'intrigues pas mal », elle reconnaît avec un clin d'œil. « Lorendan dort encore, mais ils vont le réveiller. Je pense qu'ils interrogeront Brunissande en dernier – c'est la cousine d'Aliénor, c'est ça ? », elle questionne alors qu'elle le sait sans doute très pertinemment.

« Tu veux savoir si je sors avec elle », je soupire avec résignation.

« Si... enfin... juste », elle s'enferre. « Ce n'est bien sûr pas du tout la priorité », elle finit par répondre comme si c'était elle la gosse dans cette histoire.

« Je ne sais pas exactement moi non plus », je réponds en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oh », elle commente un peu gênée, mais Papa serait pire. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais dit la vérité aussi crûment à Papa.

« Je l'ai embrassée », je décide de lui avouer – ça sert à ça, des parents, non ? À écouter vos pires conneries et à vous trouver des excuses, non ? Comme elle ne dit rien, je continue : « Ça ne veut pas dire dans ma tête que c'est fini avec Ada... mais c'est peut-être le cas... sans que je sois plus sûr que j'ai commencé quoi que ce soit avec Brunissande... »

Elle opine plusieurs fois la tête avant de hausser les épaules.  
« J'imagine que le moment n'aide pas à y voir clair... »

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais sur sa capacité à me trouver des excuses ?

« Tu as flippé pour moi », je reprends en m'asseyant sur le côté du lit et en m'étirant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais je me sens plutôt épuisé à moins que ça soit la tension. « Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour arriver là et nous retrouver... Je suis désolé de la manière dont je t'ai... mise au courant... »

« Tu es tombé sur la médaille de Cyrus... ça excuse de fait beaucoup de choses, pour moi », elle m'affirme avec un peu d'émotion.

« Brunissande te les a données ? », je vérifie.

Elle opine en soupirant et je décide de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« On va voir ton collègue ? », je propose en laçant mes chaussures. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir au fait que je voudrais être au Brésil, à retourner la jungle amazonienne si besoin, pour retrouver Cyrus.

« Un truc qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sache ? », elle souffle en se levant.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir – je comprends bien qu'elle est dans une position délicate à cause de moi. Elle n'a pas envie de découvrir des problèmes pendant l'interrogatoire. Et je l'ai peut-être habituée à trop de problèmes, je songe avec une certaine amertume.

« J'imagine qu'on me pardonne d'être entré chez les Teuffer sans sonner, non ? Vu que ça a permis de sauver Sorenzo... Sinon... à part avoir volé – c'est pas bien, je sais – une moto... franchement, moi, je n'ai rien fait de réellement répréhensible, Mãe », je réponds avec un sourire en coin à cause de la moto.

« Vous deux et les motos », elle soupire pour la forme.

Ça ressemble à la conversation complice qu'on pourrait avoir où elle ferait semblant de me gronder et moi d'avoir quinze ans. Sauf qu'aucun de nous n'a le cœur de tenir nos rôles. On se serre un peu brusquement l'un contre l'autre avant de sortir de la cellule sans un mot de plus.

Oo

« Vous êtes bien Harry Potter-Lupin ? », questionne le Brigadier Corboz, avec un petit sourire d'excuse. « Je suis obligé de vous poser la question. »

« Je sais », je réponds avec un sourire poli. « Je suis bien Harry Potter-Lupin. »

« Vous êtes né Harry, James, Potter, le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, Royaume-Uni. Vous êtes devenu Harry Potter-Lupin par adoption le 21 octobre 1987 », il continue de lire sa fiche.

Je confirme d'un signe de tête – je revois la salle de Magenmagot, le sourire de Remus, les flashs des appareils photo et les plumes papotes des journalistes... ma joie de me savoir adopté.

« Vous êtes actuellement étudiant en dernière année à la Scuela de Venise, stagiaire Briseur de sorts à la Banque Gobelin de Genève », continue Corboz.

« Tout à fait », je confirme, conscient que l'interrogatoire va commencer.

« Racontez nous comment vous êtes arrivés là », il lance d'ailleurs.

« J'ai déposé une candidature. Le Gobelin Crochpik de la Banque de Genève m'a rencontré à Venise et proposé un stage », je réponds factuellement.

« Vous ne connaissiez pas Sorenzo Lorendan avant d'arriver à Genève ? »

« Non », je confirme, en me demandant s'il cherche à établir que j'ai bénéficié de passe-droits. J'ai des tendances paranoïaques quand on arrive au politique.

« Vous avez habité chez lui, m'a-t-on dit », reprend Corboz l'air de ne pas se contenter de ma réponse, et je revois Franka, l'adjointe de Sorenzo, me demander presque la même chose

« Je n'ai pas de relations amoureuses avec Sorenzo Lorendan », je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai presque un sourire, histoire qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas naïf.

« Il vous a fait des propositions ? », il clarifie quand même.

« Non », j'affirme très sérieusement en espérant enterrer la question.

Corboz regarde ses notes, avant de reprendre sur tout à fait autre chose :

« Votre stage porte sur l'élaboration d'une potion... »

« Il s'agit d'une potion qui permet de contrôler les effets de la pleine lune sur des statuettes... », je commence avec résignation – il va bien falloir en passer par là.

« Les effets de la pleine lune ! », il me coupe sévèrement.

« Tout à fait », je réponds sans détourner les yeux. S'il veut comprendre deux minutes ce qui s'est passé à Genève, il ferait mieux de ne pas avoir peur de la pleine lune.

« Quels effets ? », il finit par demander, plus calmement.

« Ces statuettes sont des catalyseurs des magies de lune... », je commence en ravalant un soupir. Je voudrais pouvoir poser les questions à sa place – ont-ils une piste sur Kuno par exemple ? Ont-ils obtenu des informations des Teuffer ? N'est-ce pas plus intéressant que mes potions pour l'instant ?

« Des magies interdites ! », m'interrompt de nouveau Corboz. On est dans la bonne vieille peur des Aurors des magies manipulées par les Briseurs de sorts... Autant dire qu'on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

« Un briseur de sorts est amené à étudier et manipuler des magies qui ne sont pas... réglementaires », je réponds calmement. « Ces statuettes proviennent d'un coffre dont les héritiers ne souhaitaient pas récupérer le contenu... A la pleine lune, elles chantent, et les Gobelins n'en supportent pas le chant... Ils demandent aux briseurs de sorts de trouver une solution... rien de totalement étonnant là-dedans », je prends la peine de développer.

« Sauf que la Banque brûle quand vous revenez avec la potion qui doit permettre de manipuler les statuettes », insinue Corboz.

« Ma potion n'était pas si mauvaise que j'aie besoin d'incendier la Banque pour cacher sa médiocrité », j'ironise. « Vous savez que les statuettes ont disparu durant l'incendie et c'est sans doute la meilleure piste... Je dormais chez Lorendan quand c'est arrivé. »

Corboz me regarde d'un air dubitatif comme s'il avait le moindre argument à opposer à ma présentation, avant de préférer une approche moins frontale.

« Le lendemain, vous avez quitté Genève... »

« Je suis allé en Angleterre, à Poudlard, refaire la potion qui avait été détruite », je confirme sobrement. « Lorendan voulait maintenir les essais malgré la disparition des statuettes. »

« C'est là qu'apparaît une certaine Brunissande Desfée qui participe avec vous aux essais... », il souligne.

« Elle a suivi le dossier dès le début », je corrige. « Brunissande était stagiaire avant moi, sur une affaire de poisons anciens et exotiques. Elle m'a loué une chambre et on s'est mutuellement aidés... je connais bien sa cousine », je précise sans doute inutilement.

« Vous passez la nuit de la pleine lune à la Banque puis vous allez tous les deux chez elle », reprend Corboz avec l'air de penser que tout ça doit couvrir une relation sexuelle entre nous - ou c'est moi qui projette mes propres incertitudes.

J'acquiesce par manque d'inspiration.

« Et quelques heures plus tard, vous décidez tous les deux de rendre visite à Lorendan... », il continue, l'air excédé que je ne lui raconte pas ma vie.

« Il nous avait dit de venir le voir si... c'était pour discuter de nos hypothèses après nos observations... il nous avait dit qu'il serait chez lui », je mens par omission.

« Et vous assistez à son enlèvement ? »

« Kuno Teuffer et trois gars l'ont fait entrer dans une grosse voiture noire... il avait l'air sous impérium. Il nous a vus et ne nous a pas reconnu... »

« Vous connaissiez Kuno Teuffer ? », me coupe Corboz.

« Uniquement de nom », je réponds peut-être trop vite. « Il a été étudiant à Londres et mon cousin Drago m'a parlé de lui... »

« Que de cousins et de cousines dans vos histoires, Monsieur Potter-Lupin », il soupire – je note qu'il emploie maintenant systématiquement mon nom complet – ce qui n'était pas le cas au manoir Teuffer. Est-ce une façon de me distancier de ma mère ?

« Le monde magique est assez petit », je lui rappelle. « Mais quand nous avons vu Sorenzo se faire enlever, je ne savais pas que c'était Kuno Teuffer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. J'ai appris son nom plus tard, quand nous avons réussi à entrer dans la maison... »

« Ah oui, nos jeunes briseurs de sorts, non contents d'étudier des magies interdites, volent une moto, suivent la voiture, ne se font pas remarquer, entrent dans la propriété... la formation de briseur de sorts est impressionnante ! », ironise Corboz, l'air de penser que je me fous de lui quelque part.

Je réprime la furieuse envie de me tourner vers Mãe pour lui demander d'expliquer quelques trucs elle-même à son collègue.

« J'ai peut-être fréquenté trop d'Aurors dans ma jeunesse », je décide de répondre, tout seul, et sans le lâcher des yeux. « Vous savez, écouté trop d'histoires au coin du feu... »

« Vous avez surtout eu une chance insolente ! », estime Corboz. Je ne lève pas les yeux au ciel – c'est déjà énorme. « Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte des risques que vous avez pris tous les deux ! »

« Au départ, nous n'étions pas sûrs que ce soit réellement un enlèvement », j'essaie d'argumenter avec calme et mesure. « Sorenzo avait pu jouer la comédie - la banque avait brûlé deux jours avant... globalement, tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde... »

« Vous soupçonniez Lorendan ? », s'étonne ouvertement Corboz, intéressé.

« Je le connais très peu », je lui rappelle. « Et... le matin même, après nos observations, Meinrad Teuffer est venu à la Banque et a exigé des échantillons de ma potion... et Lorendan a cédé... Brunissande et moi avions eu du mal à l'accepter... »

« Donc vous reveniez chez lui pour parler de cela », il comprend en ayant l'air de soupeser ce qu'il pourrait faire de cette information.

« Notamment », je reconnais. J'espère qu'il a noté qu'il s'agirait de s'occuper des méchants potentiels et non des dissensions entre briseurs de sorts ou de mes amours. « Brunissande et moi avons décidé de le suivre avant de donner éventuellement l'alerte. »

« Et vous avez pensé que les mieux placés étaient les Aurors de Londres », ne peut s'empêcher de m'opposer Corboz.

« Disons que ça a été un réflexe », je réponds un peu gêné. Ma priorité était Cyrus à ce moment-là, mais le rajouter à l'équation me semble une complexification superflue.

« Ces statuettes, qui avaient l'air oubliées dans un coffre, finalement, elles intéressaient pas mal de monde », intervient Mãe pour la première fois.

« Oui, Meinrad Teuffer, Traugott Körbl », j'énumère, content de l'ouverture.

« Traugott Körbl... », souligne Corboz avec un soupir. Ça lui fait moins mal que de dire Teuffer mais c'est pas facile non plus.

« Il a expertisé ma potion... », je glisse.

« Et il vous a accusé d'avoir mis le feu à la Banque », se souvient Corboz.

« Il paraît », je soupire. Meinrad Teuffer a bien dit à Lorendan que je me servais de lui – je dois paraître visiblement un 'méchant' plus crédible que je l'aurais supposé. « Je n'ai pas de preuves mais j'ai entendu les Teuffer raisonner que Körbl voulait les statuettes... Elles ont appartenu à un ancêtre commun... »

Le nom des Wuelfern pèse sur notre conversation – est-ce encore un interrogatoire ? – sans être prononcé.

« Existe-t-il un rapport entre ces statuettes et la lycanthropie ? », finit par formuler Corboz à visible contrecœur. La lycanthropie ça ne doit pas être sa tasse de thé, encore moins que marcher sur les plates-bandes des grandes familles suisses.

« Des communautés lycanthropes italiennes, par exemple, les utilisent pour atténuer les effets de la pleine lune sur les femmes enceintes », je propose un usage qui me semble suffisamment médical pour ne pas virer à la polémique.

« Des femmes lycanthropes enceintes ? », s'affole Corboz. Je préfère ne pas répondre. Mãe regarde par la fenêtre le jour qui se lève sur Genève. « Vous êtes un expert en statuettes... », il croit comprendre, pas que ça me fasse remonter dans son estime, je dirais.

« Loin de là », je le coupe fraîchement. « La potion, je ne l'ai pas inventée, j'ai fait des recherches en Italie et je suis tombé sur cet exemple parmi d'autres... Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez passionné par la théorie de la catalyse mais …. »

« J'essaie de comprendre les intérêts de toutes les parties », il me coupe sévèrement.

« Moi aussi », je lui réponds sans me laisser intimider.

«Adam, puis-je revenir sur une réponse antérieure de Harry ? », s'interpose très légèrement Mãe – on dirait une plume. Corboz la regarde un instant comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là, mais il accepte. «Et donc, tu as entendu les Teuffer discuter des statuettes ? »

« Eh bien, on était entrés, on avait localisé Lorendan mais il était gardé », je reviens en arrière parce que je suis sidéré quelque part qu'il n'ait pas posé plus de questions sur ce que j'ai vu ou fait dans la maison. « On attendait que la nuit s'installe - qu'une partie des gardes dorment, quand Meinrad et son fils Lüdger sont arrivés. Ils voulaient que Kuno collabore avec eux à propos des statuettes.»

« Pour en faire quoi ? », insiste Mãe, et je me dis qu'elle veut établir un lien avec quelque chose qui a été dit par les Teuffer.

« Ce n'était pas très clair. Mon sentiment est que Kuno et son cousin Jérémie ont un plan – un usage pour ces statuettes. Le Grand-père et le père voulaient avoir une part du plan... mais ils n'ont pas été très spécifiques et vous êtes arrivés... »

Le Brigadier va poser une question quand la porte s'ouvre sur Cassin, l'Auror qui nous a trouvés, Sorenzo et moi, et qui s'est révélé l'adjoint d'Adam Corboz.

« Chef, chef... la police moldue vient de nous appeler : ils ont la voiture en ligne de mire – on envoie une brigade d'interception pour les appuyer? »

« J'arrive », se lève Corboz.

On reste seuls, Mãe et moi, et je la questionne sans un mot – pense-t-elle que nous devons parler ? Qu'on nous écoute ?

« Tu n'es pour rien dans sa frustration envers les Gobelins de Genève et les briseurs de sorts à leur service », elle finit par annoncer.

« Tu lui as parlé de Cyrus ? », je souffle.

« Non – en toute bonne foi, j'aurais dû me dessaisir d'une enquête qui implique deux de mes fils », elle avoue très bas, elle aussi.

« C'est faire peu de cas de ton intégrité», j'estime sincèrement.

« Ne sous-estime pas la puissance des pressions, Harry», elle répond plus sur un ton de leçon.  
«Entre mon poste et vos vies, je sais ce que je choisirais. Et Corboz est sur une corde raide entre connivence politique due aux Teuffer et pression diplomatique britannique pour que la lumière soit faite sur les agissements de Kuno. Ce n'est qu'un homme. »

« En toute honnêteté, cet homme n'arrivera à rien s'il continue à avoir peur de son ombre ! », je réponds.

« Pas le genre de trucs qui t'arrive à toi », elle se marre avec lassitude.

Je choisis de garder le silence. Il paraît que c'est un droit constitutionnel dans beaucoup de systèmes juridiques moldus.

Ooo

« Monsieur Potter-Lupin acceptez-vous d'être confronté au suspect ? »

« Oui », je réponds comme Lorendan et Brunissande avant moi.

« Vous allez entrer et vous asseoir en face de lui. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui adresser la parole ou d'avoir un quelconque contact direct avec lui. Vous répondrez aux questions de Cassin », nous instruit l'Auror Kraften qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi de toute la nuit.

Nous opinons tous les trois, Kraften nous ouvre la porte.

« Monsieur Teuffer », commence Cassin quand nos sommes installés. Il a l'air fatigué lui aussi et dispose d'un tas de notes devant lui. On y est pour les choses sérieuses, je me dis. « Connaissez-vous les personnes qui viennent d'entrer ? Vous pouvez donner des réponses précises sur chacune d'elles. »

« Non », répond Kuno – il a eu un moment de gêne quand il a reconnu Lorendan mais Brunissande et moi, il se demande d'où nous sortons. Il pense peut-être que c'est un coup monté des Aurors. Ça le rend plutôt confiant.

« Monsieur Lorendan, à ma gauche, a porté plainte contre vous, un peu plus tôt cette nuit pour enlèvement, utilisation d'un impardonnable, séquestration et tentative d'intimidation. »

« Je ne le connais pas », répète Kuno avec dédain.

« Il a été trouvé chez vous quand nous...lors de notre opération... », lui rappelle Cassin.

« Cette descente est totalement illégale – je suis sûr que l'avocat de ma famille va... »

« Monsieur Teuffer, nous vous avons expliqué qu'à ce stade de confrontation, nul n'avait besoin d'avocat », intervient Adam Corboz pour la première fois. Quand Teuffer a l'air de préférer le silence aux menaces, il a un geste pour son subordonné qui reprend son interrogatoire.

« Monsieur Lorendan, reconnaissez vous Monsieur Teuffer ? »

« Ce monsieur a donné l'ordre de me torturer », répond Lorendan – sa voix ne siffle plus mais elle me paraît toujours étonnamment éteinte, sans ses accents italiens chantants. « Ses hommes l'appelaient Monsieur Kuno. »

« C'est un coup monté ! », s'exclame Kuno.

« Que voulait-il obtenir de vous ? », continue l'inspecteur comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« La façon de stabiliser une potion – une potion préparée par mes stagiaires... une potion qui doit interagir avec des statuettes qui ont été volées il y a quatre jours durant l'incendie qui a ravagé la Banque où je travaille », s'emporte progressivement Lorendan.

« Lorsque nous sommes venus, après l'incendie, vous nous avez dit que rien n'avait disparu », regrette ouvertement Corboz. C'est sans doute de bonne guerre, je me dis. Mãe, derrière lui, est totalement impassible.

« Nous nous en sommes rendus compte plus tard », soupire Lorendan. Personne n'est dupe mais personne ne pose de questions supplémentaires.

« Mademoiselle Desfée, reconnaissez vous le suspect ? », enchaîne l'enquêteur Cassin, reprenant son fil.

« C'est un des quatre hommes qui a enlevé Sorenzo Lorendan », répond Brunissande avec assurance.

Kuno a les yeux qui sortent des orbites devant l'accusation.

« Comment ont-ils procédé ? », questionne l'enquêteur.

« Ils étaient quatre. Ils l'encadraient. S'ils le menaçaient avec des armes ou des baguettes, c'était caché ; Ils l'ont fait monter dans une voiture – une grosse berline noire. Harry – Monsieur Potter-Lupin et moi les avons suivis en moto. Ils sont arrivés dans une grande maison et nous avons réussi à entrer et à les espionner », elle explique très droite, très digne. Incroyable en un mot. Ça semble d'ailleurs être l'opinion de Kuno.

« Si vous n'avez pas vu de menaces comment pouvez-vous parler d'enlèvement ? », souligne l'enquêteur.

« Je - je l'ai appelé et il n'a même pas tourné la tête », répond Brunissande.

Kuno la regarde mieux - je pense qu'il se rappelle du cri et de son "Monsieur Franz" qui s'était retourné. Se rappelle-t-il du baiser ?

« Peut-être n'a-t-il rien entendu», suggère Cassin à qui il faut plus de preuves que ça.

« Non, un des autres s'est immédiatement retourné - nous étions très près; il aurait dû m'entendre... je pense qu'il était sous impérium. »

« Le rapport des médicomages devrait nous le confirmer éventuellement», commente aimablement l'enquêteur que je remercie mentalement de ne pas demander comment nous nous sommes tirés de la curiosité de Monsieur Franz.

« Les avez-vous vu torturer Monsieur Lorendan ? », reprend Cassin après un bref coup d'oeil à ses notes.

« Non. Monsieur Potter-Lupin est le seul à l'avoir vu », elle répond un ton plus bas, comme si elle s'en excusait.

« Monsieur Potter-Lupin », continue l'enquêteur. « Vous reconnaissez vous aussi Monsieur Kuno Teuffer ? »

« Je reconnais l'homme qui a participé à l'enlèvement de Sorenzo Lorendan. Je reconnais l'homme qui a donné l'ordre de le torturer et qui l'a interrogé à la fin de la séance », je réponds en essayant d'être précis et factuel.

« Que voulait-il savoir d'après vous ? »

« Comment stabiliser une potion – vus les ingrédients que j'ai observé dans le laboratoire de cette maison, je pense qu'il s'agit en effet d'une potion proche de celle que Mademoiselle Desfées et moi avions préparée en réponse à la demande de Sorenzo Lorendan... »

« Ainsi, on peut entrer chez les gens, fouiller à leur insu et les accuser de méfaits imaginaires ! », hurle Kuno.

« Nous établissons seulement les termes de la demande d'enquête », rappelle Corboz. « Tous ces éléments devrons être établis pour être accepté par le Conseil... Le rapport des médicomages dira si le plaignant a reçu un impardonnable dans le pas de temps présumé, un relevé de tous les objets, ingrédients présents dans votre maison est en train d'être établi, nous le confronterons avec la recette de cette fameuse potion... par exemple... »

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'enlever un … un homme que je ne connais même pas pour... stabiliser une potion!», s'emporte Kuno. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve qu'il n'a pas tout introduit chez moi ? »

«Vous avez des ennemis, Monsieur Teuffer ? Des gens qui monteraient une telle affaire pour vous nuire? », questionne Corboz.

« Ce... ce n'est pas impossible », répond sombrement Kuno, l'air acculé.

« A qui pensez vous ? »

« Leurs noms ne changeraient rien. »

« Ils auraient également introduit Monsieur Lorendan chez vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répond Kuno l'air obstiné.

« Continuons », ordonne Corboz en se détournant de lui.

« Monsieur Lorendan, lui avez-vous répondu sur la manière de stabiliser une potion ? » questionne Cassin.

« Oui, j'ai... je voulais qu'ils arrêtent de me noyer à moitié... J'ai dit ce que je savais – que mon stagiaire avait utilisé des larmes de sirène... »

« Cette réponse a-t-elle satisfait Monsieur Teuffer ? »

« Il a dit qu'il allait vérifier », répond Lorendan avec un frisson rétrospectif.

L'interrogateur regarde Corboz pour voir si ce dernier a d'autres questions.

« Monsieur Teuffer », il commence en se levant. Il y a toujours beaucoup trop de respect dans le nom, à mon avis. « Nos avons de sérieuses accusations contre vous, portées par trois personnes différentes, une victime et deux témoins. C'est assez pour que nous ouvrions une procédure officielle d'enquête... »

« Mon avocat... », tente Kuno.

« Votre avocat ne peut rien tant que notre accusation n'est pas déposée devant le juge », l'informe très calmement Corboz. « Vous pouvez vous taire mais votre coopération serait appréciée. »

Kuno a l'air abattu sur sa chaise. Il nous jette des regards haineux à nous ses accusateurs mais ne répond rien.

« Vous êtes notre hôte, bien sûr, tant que nous n'avons pas terminé la fouille de cette maison », continue Corboz surmontant encore une fois sa servilité naturelle pour le bien de son enquête.

« Ma famille va vous détruire », gronde très bas Kuno en le foudroyant du regard. Corboz détourne les yeux, et tout le monde retient son souffle. Mãe flanquée de Foote et Finnigan a l'air de se retenir d'intervenir.

«Si j'ai bien compris une partie de ce qui s'est joué ce soir », répond lentement Adam Corboz, après pas mal d'hésitation, « vous n'avez pas totalement apporté les garanties attendues par votre grand-père pour qu'il vous accorde sa totale protection», il précise en l'affrontant réellement. «Qu'il réfléchisse à son intérêt - il me semble que ce sont ses propres mots. »

-  
Adam Corboz et une équipe de 8 hommes dont Cassin, Kraften, Lapierre et Servoz.

Dora est accompagnée de l'auror Russel Foote et de l'aspirant Seamus Finnigan

Le prochain retourne en Amazonie sur les traces de Cyrus et ses petits amis. _Des distinctions fragiles et des distances vaincues,_ça s'appelle. Pour la petite histoire, je suis en train d'écrire le 83 et je me dis que j'aurais tout boucler avant 90 chapitres... On verra si c'est vrai !


	78. Cyrus Des distinctions fragiles

Les hommes qui nous poursuivaient  
m'ont fait perdre tout ce que j'aimais  
Je suis fatigué de courir  
de toujours m'attendre au pire  
La Maison Tellier et Lippie _Il n'est point de sot métier (part.2)_

**78. Cyrus Des distinctions fragiles et des distances vaincues**

Je reviens lentement vers la lisière de la forêt, vers Aesthélia et Cristovao. Les flammes orangées de l'hélicoptère et du véhicule en train de brûler donnent un drôle d'éclairage à la scène.

« Hé, Cyrus, tu les as bien eus ! », me félicite Cristovao. « Boum ! »

La colère me prend, sortie de je ne sais où. Je l'attrape par le bras pour le secouer et affirmer à quel point je ne me réjouis pas de la seule solution que j'ai pu trouver.

« Au moins trois hommes sont morts, Cristovao, tu trouves ça drôle ? », je le gronde.

« Ils - ils nous auraient tués », il répond du bout des lèvres, s'écartant physiquement de moi autant qu'il peut alors que je lui tiens le bras. Je lis dans ses yeux que je lui fais peur mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ça entièrement dommage.

« C'est une faible excuse », j'insiste.

« La magie t'a fait plus fort qu'eux », il estime - presque il veut me consoler. Décidément, il n'a pas compris.

« La magie ? Je n'ai pas fait de magie – sauf pour me tirer de là avant que ça n'explose. C'est le résultat d'une collision tout à fait... physique », j'explique sans le lâcher. Il grimace, je dois lui faire mal. « C'est tout sauf un jeu ou un film, Cristovao : j'ai pris beaucoup de risques, j'aurais pu mourir et j'ai tué trois hommes, pas de quoi être fier ! »

Cette fois, il n'ose rien dire. Aesthélia pose sa main sur mon bras, dégage doucement celui de Cristovao. Il se masse furtivement le biceps, j'ai officiellemment serré trop fort.

« Ça doit se voir de loin, ce feu, on ferait mieux de filer », elle souffle pour nous rappeler tous les deux aux priorités du moment. « Mais Cyrus a plus que raison, Cristo : bien sûr, ils nous auraient sans doute tués, mais avons-nous envie d'être comme eux ? »

Je ne sais pas s'il a entendu le fond de notre protestation, mais Cristovao préfère sagement le silence. Peut-être parce qu'il a peur que j'aille au-delà de lui serrer le bras. Peut-être parce que Aesthélia m'a donné raison. Peut-être parce que Joachim et Bettany arrivent. Il y a bien un mètre entre eux – comme s'ils n'osaient pas être plus près l'un de l'autre. Comme je n'arrive pas une minute à imaginer ce que peut penser Joachim, je regarde Bettany. Je remarque qu'elle porte le paquet de nourriture que j'avais mis dans la voiture.

« Tu l'as pris ? Bravo ! », je la félicite, réalisant que moi, je n'y ai même pas pensé. Immédiatement, je me rends compte que j'ai aussi laissé le téléphone derrière moi - tout ça, pour ça !

« Merlin sait pour combien de temps on en a », elle marmonne gênée de mes compliments.

« C'était juste ! », estime Joachim sans effort d'introduction. Il est pâle, presque frissonnant - il a manifestement eu du mal à transplaner depuis la voiture. « Leur fichue barrière antitransplanage est peut être affaiblie, à cette distance du domaine, mais on ne risque pas d'aller beaucoup plus loin que quelques mètres ! Je me demande bien comment tu as réussi à trimballer le gosse, Aesthélia ! »

«C'était juste», confirma Aesthélia. «Mais on est en forêt - la forêt est propice à la magie et à se cacher. Enfonçons nous,on arrivera peut-être à s'éloigner assez de leur barrière pour envoyer une plume ou transplaner sur une plus longue distance...»

« On va progresser à la vitesse des escargots », je remarque un peu découragé.

« Rester là est le plus dangereux », elle m'oppose.

« On peut suivre la route, à la lisière, le plus longtemps possible... Logiquement ils vont revenir en hélicoptère ou en voiture, on les entendra arriver ! », remarque Joachim.

J'opine, et tout le monde semble prendre ça pour une décision collective ou pour l'ordre qui manquait. Joachim marche devant avec une détermination nerveuse que je comprends assez bien – il a voulu suivre une bande de gringos qui l'ont mis dans une panade intersidérale. Il essaie de se dire qu'il peut en sortir par lui-même. Je ferais pareil à sa place. Aesthélia, Cristovao et Bettany le suivent. Il y a toujours un mur invisible autour de l'Américaine qu'elle ne fait rien pour briser. Je ferme la marche, la main sur ma baguette à en avoir des crampes.

Moins vite que je ne le voudrais, nous sommes privés de la lumière de l'hélicoptère. Personne n'allume sa baguette pourtant. Même quand les cris des singes et les feulements lointains de jaguars viennent nous rappeler que, sorciers ou non, nous sommes des hommes, relativement mal équipés pour la survie dans un milieu naturel. Progressivement, je sens que Cristovao ralentit. Il ne se plaint pas, non, mais il a du mal.

« Faisons une pause », je propose.

Joachim est effaré.  
« Plus on s'éloigne du dernier point repérable, plus on est en sécurité ! »

« Le petit n'en peut plus », j'explique laconiquement.

« Non, ça va ! », ment ce dernier l'air beaucoup plus sincèrement vexé par ma sollicitude que par mon engueulade de tout à l'heure.

Aesthélia regarde sa montre et soupire.  
« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'avancer au maximum avant le lever du jour – il sera sans doute nécessaire de se cacher et se reposer quand il fera jour. Tu vas tenir le coup ? », elle demande à Cristovao qui carre les épaules pour confirmer.

On boit tous une gorgée d'eau et on marche pendant une grande heure sans échanger une seule parole. Cristovao met un point d'honneur à caler son pas sur celui d'Aesthélia. Des oiseaux chantent de plus en plus fort dans les arbres annonçant le soleil pour bientôt. C'est alors qu'un gros oiseau d'acier moldu emplit le ciel. On n'a pas besoin de mots pour décider de se mettre à couvert. La vague de magie vient tout de suite après. Profonde, énorme, maîtrisée et étouffante. Même Cristovao la perçoit et se couvre le visage de ses mains comme pour s'en protéger. Pas besoin d'un sort d'analyse pour comprendre que la Barrière est de nouveau effective et efficace.

« Voilà qui résout définitivement la question du transplanage », soupire Joachim quand l'hélicoptère s'éloigne – plus ou moins en direction de l'incendie. Ça doit se voir de loin.

« Avançons », propose Aesthélia sans doute parce que attendre de savoir s'ils vont revenir et nous traquer est pire.

On la suit donc sur une sente plus ou moins parallèle à la route. Il faut écarter des lianes et escalader des troncs, mais personne ne trouve rien à y redire. Personne ne suggère d'utiliser la magie non plus – autant dire qu'on ne fait pas les malins. On retient notre souffle quand l'hélicoptère revient vers nous. En plus du vrombissement du moteur, il y a un espèce de rugissement – comme une voix humaine amplifiée. Il faut qu'il nous survole pour que nous comprenions les mots répétés en boucle par un sortilège – à moins que la rage livide de mademoiselle Foralquila McNair suffise à lui donner l'énergie de le faire elle-même. Ce n'est pas impossible.

« Cyrus Lupin », hurle la voix amplifiée de Hermosa. « Tu crois être le plus fort ! Tu crois nous échapper ! Où tu crois aller avec une vieille femme, un gosse, une névrosée et un demi-cracmol ? Tu crois m'échapper ? Je vais te retrouver, Cyrus ! Je ne vais pas te tuer, non, pas tout de suite ! Je vais détruire tout ce que tu aimes, tout ce que tu crois défendre et tu me supplieras d'en finir avec toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? », demande très sérieusement Cristo.

Je regarde Aesthélia et elle comprend que je ne me sens pas capable de répondre. Je songe à Ginny et j'ai peur.

« Elle en veut à Cyrus de nous avoir fait échapper », résume ma marraine pour le bénéfice du garçon qui n'a pas l'air totalement convaincu par sa version abrégée.

« Il faut s'enfoncer dans la forêt », estime alors Joachim qui ne sait pas heureusement pour lui qu'Hermosa le juge être que la moitié d'un sorcier parce qu'il est à moitié Indien. « On trouvera à manger et de l'eau... Normalement, je devrais y arriver... On évitera de faire de la magie – ils auront du mal à nous trouver et... on réfléchira à un plan... »

« Si les jaguars ne nous mangent pas », soupire Bettany, grise d'inquiétude.

Joachim ne lui répond pas et je décide de le faire pour le salut du groupe :  
« On évitera de faire de la magie, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se laissera manger par les insectes, les serpents et les jaguars... »

« Oh ça, non ! », estime Cristovao avec entrain – la forêt ne lui fait pas peur. Pas grand chose lui fait peur, si on y réfléchit bien. Et l'inquiétude récurrente de Remus pour Harry et moi prend une autre dimension. Et le nombre de baffes qu'il s'est abstenu de nous coller me paraît proprement extravagant. Puis la violence latente de ma réaction m'inquiète : est-ce que je serai un père violent ? est-ce que Ginny le sait ? Est-ce qu'elle sera capable de m'amener à me canaliser ? Le fait que je ne le saurais peut-être jamais ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

L'hélicoptère revient plusieurs fois au dessus de nous sans jamais sembler nous avoir repérés. Le silence qui l'accompagne est presque plus impressionnant que les cris fous d'Hermosa. Puis il ne revient plus. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel quand nous percevons ce dernier entre les arbres. Nous sommes épuisés et affamés. Un peu comme un cadeau de la forêt nous tombons alors sur un fromager qui pousse près d'une source claire.

Cristovao veut aller décrocher des fruits mais Aesthélia l'en empêche en lui rappelant qu'il doit garder ses forces. Joachim le fait avec pas mal d'adresse – celle que confère l'habitude. Il n'utilise pas la magie. De même, il prépare un feu indien pour chauffer des pierres. Il sacrifie son étroite musette de cuir pour y préparer une espèce de soupe qui doit caler nos ventres en y glissant ses pierres chaudes. On ne s'octroie qu'une banane chacun de nos autres provisions – il s'agit de tenir. Personne ne proteste.

«On va faire des tours de garde », décide Aesthélia. « Cyrus et Bettany, vous pouvez commencer ? Joachim et moi, on vous relaiera quand on aura dormi – deux, trois heures... On repartira après. »

Aesthélia et Cristovao se blotissent l'un contre l'autre entre deux racines de fromager. Joachim fait de même un peu plus loin. Je monte dans un arbre, pour prendre ma garde. Juste à la première branche et je me cale contre le tronc. Aesthélia a placé un sortilège réduit de protection contre les insectes, si je m'en éloigne trop, je vais me faire dévorer. J'essaie de ne pas penser à Ginny, à d'éventuelles représailles contre elle mais, comme je n'ai rien à faire, c'est totalement impossible. J'essaie de méditer, de caler ma respiration sur celle des trois endormis, pour bloquer la surchauffe de mon cerveau. Ça marche plus ou moins quand la voix de Bettany, un murmure, demande depuis le pied de l'arbre :

«Tu serais allé jusqu'où avec Hermosa ? »

«Jusqu'où il aurait fallu », je réponds sidéré qu'elle ose me demander ça . J'ai besoin d'une psychanalyse, là maintenant ? J'ai besoin qu'on me reparle d'une folle qui veut détruire tout ce qui compte pour moi ?

«T'aurais couché avec elle ? Elle pariait que oui », elle m'apprend apparemment peu impressionnée par ma colère.

«J'espère que j'y serais arrivé », je réponds plus doucement, plus sincèrement aussi, que précédemment.

Bettany ne dit rien. De ma branche, je distingue à peine ses cheveux blonds et son profil.

«Tu sais... j'ai du mal à croire que... tu les connaisses », elle soupire finalement.

«Je pourrais te faire la même remarque ! », je gronde.

«Tu veux savoir ? Ma famille trouve que je ferais mieux de me marier : faire une thèse, c'est mon échappatoire aux six gosses qu'ils espèrent tous me voir élever », elle répond avec aigreur. « Sauf que des bourses de thèse, tu le sais comme moi, il n'y en a pas pour tout le monde. Je n'ai pas les bonnes connexions avec les bons laboratoires de potions, je n'ai pas eu de bourse. Tout le temps arrivée deuxième... Et puis, je reçois cette proposition, une fondation basée en Argentine... Je les rencontre, à New York d'abord. Ils sont jeunes, beaux, riches, arrogants... Je me doute immédiatement que ça ne peut pas être le progrès de l'humanité qui les motive. Mais quoi ? La science pure n'a pas voulu de moi, la science appliquée au commerce pas plus, tant pis, je prends ce qu'on m'offre. Ils me parlent très vite des travaux d'Aesthélia Marin, que je connaissais de réputation, et puis, plus étonnant, de toi. Je sens bien que tu les intéresses beaucoup. Je ne comprends pas réellement pourquoi, je me dis que c'est parce que tu es le filleul d'Aesthélia, que tu leur serviras de moyen de pression, qu'ils savent sans doute quelque chose sur toi, entre gosses de riches... »

« Tu acceptes donc », je souffle parce que j'ai envie de savoir la suite.

« Oui. Mais d'abord, je rencontre Aesthélia et je me dis, en effet, sans une sacrée monnaie d'échange, ils n'auront jamais accès à ses travaux. Elle a déjà les moyens de faire ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a pas besoin d'eux sauf pour accueillir une gamine gringa comme moi. Alors je me dis que le risque est minime. J'arrive ici, je travaille avec elle, et je me prends à espérer que quelle que soit la source de ma bourse, je vais simplement faire mon travail et que ça me mènera peut-être là où j'aimerais tant aller », elle raconte d'une voix un peu hachée. Elle s'interdit de pleurer sur elle-même et c'est évidemment à son honneur.

« Et puis tu arrives à ton tour : au début, je me dis que t'es comme eux : beau, jeune, riche, habitué à ce que la vie aille dans ton sens ; et que tout ça, ils l'ont vu et sauront l'utiliser. Tu as le même genre de connexions politiques qu'eux en plus – Albus Dumbledore te considère comme son petit fils ! Même la lycanthropie de ton père, qu'il le soit ou non, peut être utilisée – maîtriser une des pires peurs de l'occident sorcier, ça, c'est un bon délire pour un gars comme Jérémie ! », elle explique, et je suis fasciné par tout ce à quoi elle a réfléchi pendant toutes ces semaines. Il aurait suffi qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en elle et en nous pour changer tant de choses...

«Sauf qu'à l'usage, tu te révèles pas moins intransigeant que ta marraine et, finalement, ça me plaît bien : je me dis que je peux le remplir ce journal, ils ne vous auront pas avec de l'or ou des promesses de puissance. Je suis naïve », elle conclut avec dureté.

« Moins que je le pensais », je souffle et ça la surprend tellement qu'elle a envie de s'enfuir.

Elle se lève, fait le tour du fromager à pas lents avant de revenir s'appuyer sur le tronc de mon arbre pour reprendre sa confession.

«Évidemment, ma naïveté m'a empêchée d'envisager qu'ils nous enlèvent, qu'il te fasse chanter toi et s'en prenant à elle», elle répète ce qu'elle a dit hier soir dans ma chambre. « C'est un cauchemar, et je ne vois rien qui puisse nous sauver tous autant que nous sommes. Je fais profil bas et ils me laissent en liberté. Pas que je sache quoi en faire. Tu te réveilles et, là, je suis sidérée : tu les connais ; tu les connais aussi bien qu'eux prétendent te connaître ! J'arrive même pas à concevoir la manière dont tu dragues Hermosa, toi qui avais l'air totalement fou de Ginny - du genre qui va se marier dans une micro-église quand il pourrait avoir la cathédrale de Londres et lui faire des serments à faire pleurer la salle... Et, tu dis à Jérémie que tu vas l'aider ! Et tu balances sans sourciller la recette de la potion d'initiation ! »

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix », je commence à me défendre par pur réflexe.

« Au début, je suis totalement révoltée par ta duplicité ! Je me dis que je suis encore plus naïve que je le croyais, qu'il n'y a que moi qui vois les compromissions », elle continue sans sembler faire cas de ce que je pourrais avoir à dire. « Puis je réalise que tu les manipules... Je ne sais pas si tu aurais réussi, mais ça me faisait froid dans le dos : les risques que tu prenais, la gymnastique intellectuelle que ça impliquait de faire semblant d'aller dans leur sens, d'être prêt à collaborer avec eux... Je ne dis pas que tu es bête, Cyrus, pas du tout. Mais tu fais le grand gars franc et amical, tu expliques à Cristo qu'il ne faut pas tuer les Moldus et puis, tu proposes une alliance à Jérémie ! Comment savoir quand tu es sincère ? »

« C'est une question ? », je murmure, terrifié de l'image qu'elle me renvoie.

« Je pense que tu le fais à contrecœur, que tu le fais pour elle, mais... reste ma question : jusqu'où tu serais allé ? »

« Je ne sais pas », je chuchote. « J'ai refusé d'y réfléchir. Heureusement, tu m'as offert une alternative. »

« Je n'aurais jamais osé envisager m'enfuir sans toi – je me suis dit que tu saurais faire », elle m'avoue après un assez long silence. « T'as d'ailleurs dépassé mes espoirs les plus fous en la matière... »

« On est coincés dans la jungle avec des vivres pour même pas une journée », je tempère. « Y'a des jaguars qui rodent, des hélicoptères au dessus de nos têtes et le XIC à nos trousses ! »

« C'est quoi le XIC ? », elle questionne.

« La onzième coupe... les onze potions qui doivent permettre de dominer le monde... une légende, enfin, je croyais avant de les rencontrer. »

« Oh », elle commente.

L'information est classée dans son puissant cerveau, sans doute. Je me demande ce qu'elle en fait mais je n'ose pas demander. Comme si on avait épuisé nos provisions de paroles, le silence s'installe sur le camp jusqu'à ce que Joachim se réveille en sursaut avec un espèce de gémissement. Je saute de l'arbre et Bettany me suit.

« Joachim ? »

« Rien », il souffle. « C'est rien... juste ce fichu rêve... »

« Quel rêve ? »

« Il voit Tiago... il veut lui parler ou le rejoindre mais il n'y arrive pas », explique Aesthélia qui s'est réveillée instantanément.

« Tu as sans doute envie qu'il soit là », dit Bettany gentiment, mais ça ne plait pas à Joachim.

« Je n'ai pas cinq ans ! », il s'agace violemment avant d'ajouter plus bas : « C'est pas un rêve sans doute... »

« Comment ça ? », je questionne.

« Ça ressemble à une vision... à ce qu'on vit avec une initiation... Je suis sûr que c'est symbolique et que c'est lié au fait d'avoir assisté au rituel... », il développe. Il a l'air étonnamment fatigué pour quelqu'un qui vient de dormir.

« Je n'ai pas de vision », je remarque.

« Tu n'as pas de sang indien », répond Joachim abruptement.

« Je ne crois pas que le sang... », commence Aesthélia puis elle prend un air songeur, « à moins que ce soit le sang que vous partagez... qu'il cherche à te contacter... Je l'ai déjà vu contacter ta mère ! »

« C'est vrai ! », réalise Joachim avec un début de sourire qui s'arrête à mi chemin. « Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? C'est mon sang de blanc qui bloque, tu crois ? »

« Ou les barrières magiques posées par nos ravisseurs », je me risque parce que, comme Aesthélia, je n'adore pas son idée que certaines magies seraient réservées à certains sangs. Qu'elles se soient développées dans une culture donnée, soit, qu'elles répondent à un groupe génétique... ça n'est pas si loin de ce que pensent les Sangs-purs au Royaume-Uni, finalement.

« Saloperie de barrière », gronde Aesthélia soupire en me regardant comme si j'étais responsable du vocabulaire, il rajoute : « Mais, c'est vrai ! »

« Certes », elle commente un peu fraîchement – ça me fait sourire, et Joachim et Bettany aussi. « On peut espérer qu'en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, la magie contenue dans la nature libérera nos magies de cette barrière... Ils ne peuvent pas tenir tous seuls, comme ça, une barrière aussi absolue sur des kilomètres carrés. Ton père m'avait expliqué, Cyrus, qu'à Poudlard, il existait un réseau de relais physiques tout le long des limites... »

« Ah bon ? », je m'intéresse sincèrement. Les barrières de Poudlard, j'ai joué avec pendant des années sans me demander comment elles fonctionnaient. J'ai juste constaté avec une satisfaction coupable qu'elles laissaient passer les Animagus sans me pencher sur la théorie.

« Tu ne savais pas ? », s'amuse Bettany.

« C'est sans doute une information que Remus Lupin a toujours jugé bon de ne pas partager avec son fils puîné », commente légèrement Aesthélia.

« Avec aucun de ses fils, je peux te dire, parce que, crois-moi, Harry a essayé autant que moi de sortir du parc discrètement », je réponds, appréciant qu'on trouve un sujet souriant et stupide comme une échappée au stress.

« Essayé ou réussi ? », questionne Bettany avec cette curiosité pour mon enfance qui semble dépasser la tenue de son fichu journal. Je sais rien de la sienne, je réalise.

« Y'a des mômes ici », je réponds avec un clin d'œil que je n'ai pas anticipé – depuis quand lui fais-je de nouveau confiance ? « Évitons de leur donner trop de mauvaises idées ! »

C'est dans ce sourire collectif - même Cristovao le prend bien, que Aesthélia se lève. J'ai beau dire que je ne suis pas fatigué, elle insiste pour que Bettany et moi dormions au moins deux heures avant qu'on reprenne notre marche. Joachim annonce qu'il mettra à profit ce temps-là pour trouver des trucs à manger. Je cède.

J'ai du mal à m'endormir. Tournent en boucle dans ma tête les menaces d'Hermosa, le visage de Ginny et la confession de Bettany. J'essaie de transformer toute cette angoisse en énergie : de trouver un plan – il paraît que c'est ma force. Mais rien ne vient. Marcher au hasard dans cette jungle n'est qu'une solution de moyen terme. Marcher suffisamment pour échapper à la barrière et aux sortilèges de détection prendra sans doute plusieurs jours. Assez pour qu'ils nous retrouvent avec leur mélange de moyens magiques et moldus – c'est même plus les moyens moldus qui m'inquiètent... parce que je ne saurais totalement les anticiper. Est-ce que questionner Cristo sur les films aiderait ? Je me demande mollement et je crois que c'est en pensant aux films que j'ai pu voir que je m'endors.

Ce qui me réveille, ce sont les voix excitées des trois Brésiliens qui se mélangent.

« Dis leur qu'on est au Pérou, qu'il faut le dire à Ginny », répète Aesthélia. Le nom de Ginny comme réveil...

« Dis leur de prévenir Tiago – le docteur Marin devrait y arriver », ajoute Joachim.

« Filomena dit que Ginny est parti avec des gringos... des gringos anglais en pirogue », annonce Cristo.

Je me redresse complètement à cette information, pour voir que le môme a entre les mains le téléphone piqué à Jérémie. Celui que je pensais détruit avec la voiture. Filomena : l'épicière du village... - m'informe ma mémoire surexcitée par ses découvertes successives. Celle qui a un téléphone et en vend l'accès à la majorité des habitants du village... Je me féliciterais de ce que Cristo ait su son numéro s'il n'y avait pas la mention des gringos anglais. Ginny partie avec le XIC ? Mon cerveau et ma langue sont trop gelés de peur pour l'articuler.

« Des gringos anglais », répète Aesthélia livide elle aussi.

« Le père de Cyrus », annonce alors Cristo, l'oreille toujours collée à l'appareil. « Et grand gringo aux cheveux oranges comme Ginny... Et un autre qu'elle a jamais vu... »

Papa et Ron ? Je n'ose pas y croire.

« Dis lui qu'il faut que Diniz nous appelle », décide alors Aesthélia. « Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous appeler, eux, avec ce truc ? Dis leur que le docteur paiera ce qu'il faut ! »

Le petit répète les instructions d'Aesthélia et grimace à la réponse de Filomena. Il met la main sur une partie de l'appareil et chuchote :

«Filomena dit que mon oncle... Elle dit qu'il va vouloir savoir où je suis... Je dis quoi ? »

« Qu'il peut appeler aussi – je lui parlerai », décide Aesthélia et Cristovao ne bouge pas. « Tu ne veux plus ? », elle demande très doucement.

« Si, mais... s'il dit non ? », il s'affole.

« C'est aux adultes de s'entendre entre eux, Cristovao », elle affirme. « Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais voir autant que tu veux ta famille... mais je ne vais pas te laisser tomber... Tu n'as ni à choisir ni à avoir peur de ton oncle... »

On entend une voix qui crie dans l'appareil le nom de Cristovao qui finit par enlever sa main du bas du truc pour répondre :

« Oui, oui, Filomena, pardon. Mon oncle peut appeler aussi... Dona Aesthélia lui expliquera ce que je fais avec eux... J'éteins l'appareil après, pour la batterie... Tu rappelles à midi, ok, on fera attention à l'heure... »

Quand il repose l'appareil entre ses jambes croisées, Cristo voit que je suis réveillé. Bettany aussi.

«On préparait à manger pour quand vous vous réveillerez », il commence, l'air inquiet de ma réaction. «J'ai vu que t'avais un téléphone... J'ai pensé... Joachim et Aesthélia ont dit d'essayer... »

« Il a eu un service qui lui a expliqué comment joindre le Brésil – j'ai parlé avec eux en espagnol », explique Joachim, l'air admiratif, en lui emmêlant les cheveux.

« Tu vois que ce n'est pas la magie qui rend fort, Cristo », je souris. « C'est de se servir de sa tête ! »

Comme Cristo a l'air d'exploser de fierté, Aesthélia le serre contre elle et en rajoute une couche : « Et moi, qui n'ai pas pensé à notre expert en technologie moldue quand tu nous as demandé dans ton message un numéro à appeler ! Heureusement que tu es là, Cristovao !»

« Ton père, Cyrus ? », ose ensuite Bettany.

« Oui, je sais, c'est incroyable... mais le gars roux, ça peut être un des frères de Ginny, c'est sans doute elle qui a lancé l'alerte... », je réfléchis à haute voix en espérant avoir raison.

« Et ton père est venu ? », insiste Bettany, toujours fascinée par ma famille.

Je hausse les épaules – est-ce que je suis un môme quand je trouve normal qu'il vienne aussi systématiquement à mon secours où que je sois ? Est-ce elle qui ne sait pas ce qu'est une famille ?

« J'espère que Diniz va nous rappeler », soupire Aesthélia. « On en saura plus ! »

« Sauf que nous, on ne saura pas dire où on est », remarque sombrement Bettany.

« Le champ magique qu'ils ont mis, ça doit se repérer », je contre, prêt à voir les chaudrons beaucoup plus pleins que précédemment.

« Faut garder espoir », me soutient Aesthélia. « On a un début de communication extérieure, c'est déjà ça ! »

C'est alors que je repense au fait que le XIC a sans doute un indicateur à Santa-Felicidade, et ça bloque pas mal mes espoirs. Je garde cette information pour moi, néanmoins, en me sentant brusquement terriblement vieux.

Ooo

Aide mémoire :  
Diniz Marin – médecin sorcier à Santa-Felicidade. Cousin d'Aesthélia.  
Filomena – épicière moldue à Santa-Felicidade – localité fictive amazonnienne.

Dans le prochain, on retrouve Harry, entre _protections familiales et espoirs politiques_  
La grande histoire est en train de se faire mais aussi la petite...

Message commercial  
Si quelqu'un a une suggestion d'images pour une des saisons précédentes de la saga... je suis intéressée !


	79. Harry Des protections familiales

J'ai tout dit  
J'ai rompu le charme  
J'ai tout dit  
Maintenant je vous regarde  
Et si ma soeur  
Tu veux sécher mes larmes  
Oh ma soeur Hildegard  
Je suis le bruit  
Du vent dans les arbres  
Camille, Tout dit

**79. Harry. Des protections familiales et espoirs politiques**

Kuno Teuffer reste un moment interdit devant la proposition du chef des Aurors de Genève. Il semble avoir du mal à se convaincre qu'Adam Corboz puisse être dans la confidence de son grand-père. Puis ses yeux vont sur moi avant de filer vers ma mère et de revenir vers moi – peut-être se demande-t-il si nous sommes de la même famille, elle et moi, et donc tous de la famille de Cyrus. L'envie de lui casser méthodiquement la gueule – un truc que je n'ai jamais fait à personne – n'est pas loin. Kuno opine enfin, plusieurs fois pour lui-même, avant de marmonner, avec une expression rusée qui me fait froid dans le dos :

« Vous voulez l'incendiaire de la Banque ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. »

Lorendan est content d'entendre ça et incapable de le cacher. Sans doute voit-il de nouveau une façon de négocier un autre poste avec les Gobelins – son seul objectif ou presque depuis le début. Moi, ouvertement, je regarde Mãe parce que je sens bien que nous perdrons toute chance de coincer le XIC en lui-même si le deal se limite à l'incendie ou même aux statuettes. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle pense comme moi.

« Ce serait évidemment un début », répond Adam Corboz avec un mélange de soulagement et de regret. Une porte entrouverte est sans doute plus que ce qu'il espérait. « Mais notre Division n'a pas été saisie d'une quelconque plainte d'incendie par les Gobelins... Par contre la Division Britannique, représentée ici par le lieutenant Lupin, nous entreprend depuis des mois pour que nous vous livrions à sa justice... »

« Pardon ? »

« Il y a différentes plaintes déposées contre vous au Royaume Uni, Monsieur Teuffer, j'en ai déjà plusieurs fois informé vos père et grand-père », reprend courageusement Corboz. « Certaines trouvent aujourd'hui un écho particulier : enlèvements, coups et blessures, extorsion, trafic de potions illicites, non respect du Secret... », il énumère en prenant un air sévère qui n'impressionne pas Kuno.

« N'importe quoi », estime ce dernier les bras croisés. « Vous déparlez, Corboz. Je suis l'héritier de la famille Teuffer, non le chef d'une espèce de mafia internationale... »

«Vous oubliez ce soir, Monsieur Teuffer ! Que faisait monsieur Lorendan chez vous ? », s'agace le Brigadier Corboz – c'est la première fois qu'il le questionne directement et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait le droit.

«C'est tout à fait différent », estime Kuno, mondain. « Lorendan était là pour m'aider à faire... la lumière sur une affaire de familles... Mais je vous expliquerai tout cela dès que nous aurons un accord. »

Le Brigadier des Aurors de Genève est visiblement découragé. Mãe fait un pas derrière lui et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Teuffer manque de protester, je le sens. Corboz inspire et carre les épaules pour reprendre son interrogatoire :

«Monsieur Teuffer, vous êtes bien inscrit comme étudiant à l'Université de Londres ? »

«J'ai mieux à faire que de collectionner des diplômes. C'est bon pour ceux qui doivent faire leurs preuves pour obtenir les moyens dont ils ont besoin pour se réaliser », juge Kuno Teuffer dans une telle caricature de lui-même que je manque de pouffer.

« Certes. Vous avez effectivement quitté votre appartement de Londres depuis plusieurs mois et vous avez été vu en Argentine... », continue Corboz en ayant l'air de s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir si ma mère approuve son interrogatoire.

« C'est un chouette pays : de l'espace, des opportunités, du soleil... », badine Kuno.

« La fouille de votre maison tout à l'heure nous a livrés trois médailles de sorciers brésiliens... Ces personnes auraient, selon nos renseignements, disparu depuis quelques jours », termine Corboz. Enfin les questions que j'attendais. Je crois que je suis incapable de ne pas le trahir et Kuno se raidit un peu.

« L'Angleterre, l'Argentine et maintenant le Brésil ! Où voulez vous en venir, Corboz... ? », il biaise.

« Je veux en venir que accord ou non, trafic ou non, nous savons effectivement un certain nombre de choses sur vous. L'argent et l'influence de votre grand-père ne suffiront peut-être pas à vous blanchir autant que vous le souhaiteriez », articule l'Auror suisse avec cette raideur désespérée qu'il prend pour affronter le pouvoir des Teuffer depuis le début de cette histoire.

« Allez consulter le conseil, allez consulter les Gobelins. Je leur propose un incendiaire et un voleur », répond Kuno sans cacher son mépris pour l'Auror - pour lui, le Brigadier de Genève n'est qu'un sous-fifre.

Les Suisses sont agacés mais ils baissent collectivement la tête. Lorendan soupire. Brunissande secoue la tête comme si elle regrettait que cette réponse existe. Mãe lève les yeux au ciel comme pour le prier de lui permettre de garder son calme.

« Reconduisez-le à sa cellule », ordonne alors Corboz en se redressant de toute sa taille.

C'est fugace, trop court, mais jouissif. Kuno a l'air gris quand il quitte la pièce.

oo

« Le Conseil va accepter ? », questionne lentement – le sortilège de traduction – Mãe dès que la porte s'est refermée sur Kuno et deux Aurors.

Corboz soupire en secouant la tête.

« Il y a heureusement votre demande officielle... Je compte, et c'est bien la première fois, sur la pression de la coopération magique pour les faire hésiter... Vous débouter maintenant serait un camouflet politique difficile à totalement justifier... enfin, j'espère. »

« Est-ce que ma présence peut aider votre cause ? », reprend Mãe.

« Je l'espère », répète Corboz, l'air totalement épuisé. « Déjà, on aura sans doute une audience plus rapidement ! »

« Je peux appeler le directeur de la coopération britannique », elle propose. « Pour augmenter la pression... »

Parce que les Lupin peuvent invoquer Dumbledore... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser avec un mélange de gêne et de satisfaction. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme Kuno ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne considère pas ça comme un dû ?

« Essayons déjà par nos propres forces », contre Corboz avec une certaine détermination. Ce gars joue sans doute sa carrière maintenant. Il est allé trop loin, déjà, d'une certaine façon. « Nous ne sommes pas totalement démunis... et il est toujours souhaitable de pouvoir compter sur une cavalerie...»

C'est sans doute ma paranoïa constitutive qui me donne l'impression qu'il parle pour moi, qu'il me fait la leçon, répétant que je serais mort sans le sauvetage organisé par ma mère et lui. Il a peur de quoi ? Que j'aille maintenant dire ma façon de penser à leur fameux Conseil ?

« Et vous, Monsieur Lorendan, comment pensez-vous que les Gobelins vont réagir ? », questionne Mãe une fois qu'elle a accepté le plan de son confrère suisse d'un signe de tête résigné.

« Ils vont rechercher leur intérêt », répond simplement Sorenzo. « Ils cherchent toujours leur intérêt. Et ils ont une vielle dent contre la famille Teuffer... Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils acceptent de porter plainte, eux-aussi, surtout s'il y a un coupable sorcier désigné... »

« Pas un Teuffer », met en garde Corboz.

« Un Körbl, sans doute, c'est déjà un petit séisme ! », estime Lorendan.

Tous les Suisses présents dans la pièce opinent avec gravité.

« Je peux aller leur parler », propose alors Sorenzo. « De toute façon, il faut bien que j'aille travailler ! Mon équipe doit me chercher ! »

Il a toujours l'air fatigué mais l'énergie de la revanche semble maintenant le traverser et le redresser.

« Il reste des suspects en fuite – ce monsieur Franz, par exemple », lui rappelle Corboz. « Il serait irresponsable de ma part de vous laissez sans protection... Servin va vous accompagner... »

« Toutes ces négociations nous intéressent au premier chef. Je veux que quelqu'un de chez moi l'accompagne », intervient Mãe avec autorité. Je la regarde avec espoir – les Gobelins, c'est ma partie, non ? - mais elle secoue la tête avant de tuer toutes les prétentions : « L'Auror Foote se joindra à cette visite. » Comme je dois trop visiblement avoir l'air mécontent, elle ajoute sans me regarder : «L'ambassade est déjà sans doute trop nombreuse et trop officielle pour que les Gobelins l'accueillent facilement... »

« Je pense qu'il est effectivement mieux que j'aille seul – sous protection policière – expliquer la situation aux Gobelins. Je m'engage à ne pas perdre de vue les intérêts de mes stagiaires », estime Lorendan en me regardant lui.

Comme si la situation se limitait à la note finale de mon stage ou à mon avenir professionnel, je rage in petto. On parle directement et indirectement de Cyrus. De mon frère. Si on me laissait faire, je secouerais ce Kuno jusqu'à qu'il crache ce qu'il sait des médailles. Comment peuvent-ils perdre autant de temps ?

« Madamoiselle Desfée, Monsieur Potter-Lupin », reprend Corboz avec beaucoup de distance. « Vous aussi, je vous enjoins à la plus grande prudence. Acceptez pour l'heure notre protection – nous avons des appartements plus confortables que ceux qui vous ont accueillis en urgence cette nuit. Vous pourrez vous y reposer et attendre. »

« Finnigan peut rester avec eux – vos hommes ont suffisamment à, faire », propose Mãe sans que je puisse être sûr qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête en faisant cela. Réduire la surveillance dont nous sommes l'objet ?

Corboz semble se poser les mêmes questions que moi avant d'accepter d'un court hochement de tête. Les non-dits semblent plus importants que les discours depuis que Kuno Teuffer est sorti de la pièce.

« Dès que vous êtes prête, Lieutenant Lupin... je vous attends dans mon bureau », annonce le Brigadier en se retirant.

« Harry, sois patient », intime Mãe en se tournant vers moi dès qu'il est sorti suivi de ses hommes et de Lorendan. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et les heures qui viennent demanderont beaucoup de tous... »

« De moi aussi ? », je ne peux m'empêcher de demander sur le ton de l'auto-dérision. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant eu l'impression qu'on me renvoyait à mes chères études pendant que les adultes réglaient les problèmes.

« Ce n'est pas impossible. Toi et... mademoiselle Desfée, vous êtes des témoins capitaux dans cette histoire. C'est votre parole contre celle de Kuno. Avec tous les sous-entendus politiques sur lesquels on peut compter – en bien ou en mal », elle ajoute avec un regard insistant.

« On va éviter de se faire enlever », je soupire, agacé qu'elle ait raison.

« Profites-en pour donner de tes nouvelles à Severus – il centralise tout ce qu'il peut... », glisse Mãe avant de commencer à se rapprocher de la porte.

Je ravale tout ce qui m'agace pour lui faire partager une cause légitime de frustration selon moi

« Je n'ai pas confiance en mon miroir – c'était celui de Brunissande... »

Elle acquiesce pour elle-même comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, fouille dans ses robes et tire un nouveau miroir.

« Neuf, protégé des sortilèges d'écoute, de traçage et de pistage connus... - une exclusivité de la Division mais admettons que tu sois un témoin protégé... », elle rajoute avec une petite grimace devant ces entorses à ses propres règles.

Je regarde le miroir sans trop savoir quoi dire avant de le prendre avec un merci inaudible.

« Il aura peut-être des nouvelles », elle ajoute comme pour m'encourager à m'en servir.

« Pour autant qu'il en ait », je murmure.

Mãe esquisse un geste qui s'arrête à une sobre pression de mon bras avant de quitter la pièce.

ooo

« Bah, franchement, c'est cool les missions avec les grands chefs ! », estime Seamus en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de cuir blanc qui fait face à une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le lac. « Tu passes pas des heures sous la pluie dans la boue sans qu'il ne se passe rien, tu connais les dessous des cartes, tu vois de l'action qui t'aurait fait signer quand t'avais dix-sept ans et, en plus, tu as des récup' de première classe ! »

« Génial », j'abonde sans le regarder.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur le miroir donné par Mãe avec angoisse. Appeler Severus... affronter ce qui se passe là-bas en Amérique latine, me terrifie. Brunissande assise en face de nous, dos à la vue, semble comprendre mon inquiétude.

« Tu as peur de savoir ? »

« Un peu », j'avoue sans la regarder. J'étais presque un héros, me voilà témoin protégé, fils de ma mère, pion dans un jeu politique mêlant la plus influente famille suisse et les Gobelins, apeuré par l'idée que son frère puisse... même les mots sont indicibles.

« Si... si le pire était certain », elle reprend courageusement. « Tu ne crois pas que ce Severus vous aurait contactés ? »

« Tonton Severus ! », s'esclaffe Seamus avant de s'excuser : « Ton amie n'a pas tort, Harry : Rogue aurait appelé si... et puis, Cyrus ! Sérieux, Harry – qui viendrait à bout de Cyrus ? Si c'est les mêmes qu'ici, toi et ta copine, qui avez sauvé le Lorendan, vous ne pouvez pas douter de lui ! »

Je soutiens son regard – Seamus n'est pas un ami, mais un vieux copain qui ne m'a jamais réellement tiré dans le dos. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère : Cyrus a traversé Poudlard avec cette aura de trompe-la-mort, de dur-à-cuire, d'indestructible dont ni les professeurs, ni les parents, ni le curriculum ne sont venus à bout... Je ne vais pas dire que c'est totalement immérité mais... Merde, j'espère juste qu'il a raison !

« OK », je souffle avant de sortir ma baguette de ma poche et la pointer sur ce fichu nouveau miroir sécurisé. « Harry James Potter-Lupin, Connecteo ».

Le miroir brille plus fort trois fois, enregistrant ma signature magique et la reliant au réseau des miroirs avant de me ramener ce qui m'y attend. Il y a une série de sonneries aiguës comme un carillon.

« T'as des nouveaux messages », m'informe inutilement Seamus.

Je regarde rapidement les visages qui passent sur l'écran. Il y a trois fois Ada. Une fois Tiziano. Deux fois Mãe, évidemment.

« Je verrai ça plus tard », je marmonne pour moi comme pour les autres. Mãe a dû chercher à me joindre après mon appel. Je ne me sens pas prêt à répondre au sourire de Tiziano. Quant à Ada... le miroir me paraît le moyen le moins adapté au monde pour nous relier en ce moment.

« Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? », propose obligeamment Brunissande, arrivant à sa propre interprétation de mon inaction.

Je me dis que cette fille est jolie, gentille, compréhensive, intelligente et... que j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps à le remarquer !

« Non, non... j'aime autant que vous soyez là », je réponds en la regardant. Comme ils acquiescent tous les deux, je murmure, après un coup d'oeil à ma montre qui m'apprend qu'on est en début d'après-midi: « Severus Rogue, Poudlard. »

Il y a plusieurs sonneries de l'autre côté. Puis je vois le visage sombre et impassible de Severus qui me dit : « Tu peux me donner deux minutes ? »

« Évidemment. »

J'entends des murmures et je vois des murs trop connus – il est en classe. J'aurais dû mieux réfléchir et attendre un intercours.

« Je dois prendre un appel. Je vous invite à lire le texte page 87 de votre manuel », annonce Severus à la cantonade. Sa voix emplit la pièce. « Commencez ensuite à regarder les questions posées en dessous... Nous allons reprendre cela ensemble dès mon retour...Ai-je besoin de préciser que j'estime que cet exercice ne demande aucun bavardage ? »

Seamus s'esclaffe avant d'ajouter pour Brunissande : « C'est le pire prof qu'on ait jamais eu – pas sur le fond, mais la pire peau de vache que Poudlard ait eu à supporter sans doute depuis sa création ! Jamais compris comment les Lupin pouvaient si collectivement lui trouver des excuses ! »

Je ne commente pas. J'attends. Je vois le sol de pierre pendant que Severus sort. Il place une bulle de silence autour de lui.

« Harry ? Merci de ta patience. J'en augure que tu n'es plus en infiltration dans une maison du XIC ? »

« Non », je reconnais avec un peu de chaleur dans les joues. « On est dans un appartement confortable des Aurors suisses... témoins protégés... »

« On ? », il relève.

« Il y a ma collègue, Brunissande Desfées, et Seamus Finnigan – il assure notre protection. »

« Bonjour Professeur », ponctue Seamus très sérieusement et en se redressant comme si Severus pouvait le reprendre sur sa position avachie. Ça fait furtivement sourire Brunissande.

« Tu t'es entouré de protections ? », veut savoir Severus.

« J'ai le nouveau miroir de Mãe.. tu veux dire une bulle », je comprends en me maudissant de manquer de réflexes.

« On est jamais trop prudents », il confirme avec une patience qui en dit long sur le niveau de la menace ambiante.

« Non », je reconnais. Je vais m'exécuter quand je me pose la question de la taille de la bulle. « Seamus et Brunissande ? », je souffle.

« Je te laisse juge », il soupire l'air excédé. Je comprends que je lui fais perdre son temps et je me dépêche.

« Ils nous entendent », je précise néanmoins.

« Je vais être bref – j'imagine que tu veux des nouvelles du Brésil », commence Severus. « J'ai eu ton père, il y a deux heures, et je dois le ravoir dans trois heures. Ils savent qu'Aesthélia, Cyrus et ceux qui les accompagnaient sont tombés dans une embuscade en revenant du rituel. Exactement au point où ils devaient se re-matérialiser et où leur piroguier, un certain Amilcar que tu dois connaître, les attendait. Ils ont retrouvé son corps. »

« Amilcar !? », je répète désolé. Il nous a appris à pagayer et à conduire des bateaux à moteur moldus. Il nous a emmenés à la pêche et, surtout, il n'a jamais dit aux parents ou à Aesthélia qu'on avait manqué de se noyer en essayant de traverser les rapides du village...

« Oui. Un certain Tiago qui les accompagne estime qu'il a été tué parce qu'il était Cracmol – les sorciers ont été enlevés. Ce Tiago, qui est un des organisateurs du rituel, dit que personne ne peut connaître le lieu de re-matérialisation sauf à les avoir suivis là... il ne voit pas d'autres moyens », explique Severus, très concentré. « Mais c'est un détail. Ce Tiago est en liaison avec son neveu.. Joachim... qui aurait accompagné Aesthélia et Cyrus...

« Mãe m'a parlé de visions », je me rappelle.

« C'est plus un lien psychique porté par le sang partagé », corrige Severus avec son habituelle précision clinique. « Tiago a eu ce matin une nouvelle liaison. Joachim n'était plus dans une maison mais dans la forêt, et Cyrus était avec lui. »

« Vraiment ? », je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

« Il y a plus », continue Severus sans prendre la peine de confirmer. « Diniz, le cousin d'Aesthélia venait de leur envoyer une plume : ils auraient appelé par téléphone moldu. Ils pensent être en Amazonie péruvienne et ils doivent rappeler – à midi, heure locale... Ils sont repartis au village pour assister à l'appel... »

« Ils sont vivants ! », je ne peux m'empêcher de me réjouir.

« Sans doute en fuite de leurs ravisseurs... Des choses à ajouter de votre côté ? »

« Kuno avait enlevé mon directeur de stage pour savoir comment j'avais stabilisé notre potion... Il nie avoir un lien avec le XIC et propose le nom de l'incendiaire de la Banque – tu es au courant ? », je m'inquiète. Severus acquiesce. « Il propose son nom contre sa liberté... - l'incendiaire serait Traugott Körbl, tu dois le connaître... »

« Körbl ? Le cousin de la branche cadette ? »

Il y en a qui suivent les arbres généalogiques tortueux mieux que moi.

« A priori, lui voulait les statuettes sur lesquelles je travaillais », je confirme. « Comme il avait déjà mon rapport de potions, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas besoin d'enlever quiconque pour trouver comment stabiliser les potions... »

« Un vrai emballement autour de tout ce matériel », remarque Severus.

« Tous ces gens descendent des Wuelfern et estiment plus ou moins que les magies de lune de leurs ancêtres leur appartiennent... Mãe essaie d'empêcher les Suisses de laisser tomber les ramifications internationales et d'obtenir l'opportunité d'interroger Kuno sur les médailles et Cyrus... Malgré les preuves, j'ai du mal à voir le rapport entre les deux affaires, honnêtement ! », je confesse.

« Kuno ne voulait pas les statuettes, juste la potion ? », interroge Severus après trente secondes pendant lesquelles je pense qu'il va mettre fin à la discussion.

« A ce qu'il dit », je reconnais.

« Ces statuettes fonctionnent uniquement avec la lune ou elles peuvent interagir avec d'autres corps célestes ? »

La question est trop précise pour qu'elle ne cache pas le début d'une théorie. Je fais l'effort de réfléchir à ce que je sais ou pressens depuis quelques semaines, maintenant.

« Les usages... lycanthropes... que je connais sont lunaires mais... Taluti - Cosmo Taluti pensait qu'il y avait des concordances astrales plus propices que d'autres à ces phénomènes... Je n'ai pas creusé plus que cela... mais quel rapport avec les médailles ? »

« J'ai un peu cherché... Quand je pense que je l'ai vue à son cou depuis plus de dix ans sans m'y intéresser », s'agace Severus, tout seul. « Le symbole gravé et orné de rubis de l'étoile du Sud, des traités anciens disent qu'il permet d'invoquer la puissance des étoiles... J'ai dû faire appel à des sortilèges de traduction malheureusement, et ce n'est pas très précis... Mais je me suis demandé... en me rappelant de ce que tu m'as expliqué quand nous avons préparé les potions... les médailles peuvent-elles être considérées comme de potentiels catalyseurs ? »

« Comme les statuettes ? », je réalise. Brunissande écarquille les yeux en comprenant les implications - ça agace Finingan de se rendre compte qu'il ne comprend rien de notre discussion.

« D'ailleurs, l'important n'est pas que ça soit vrai ou non, l'important est que quelqu'un, et sans doute quelqu'un du XIC, ait fait cette hypothèse », conclut abruptement Severus. « Ça serait le début d'un lien. »

« Je croyais que Kuno était nul en potions. »

« Hermosa Alquila McNair a eu de bien meilleures notes à l'université », m'informe Severus avec son air détaché.

« T'as enquêté », je comprends.

« Très légèrement », il minimise. « J'ai hésité à approcher Maninder pour en savoir plus sur les travaux actuels de Cyrus – je ne voulais pas ébruiter l'affaire ni l'inquiéter... Mais j'avoue que je me pose des questions.. »

« Tiziano », je propose. « Tiziano Cimballi – mon ami Tiziano – il a récupéré le travail sur Taluti proposé par Girasis à Cyrus et... il a sans doute une vision un peu globale... des usages des catalyseurs... et il se taira. »

« Je verrais si j'ai le temps un peu plus tard – je vais retrouver mes élèves, Harry, je sens que toute discipline est en train de s'évaporer... »

Je ne retiens pas mon sourire.

« Ça doit leur faire du bien ! »

« Persifle tout ton saoul, Harry, ils ont des BUSES à passer à la fin de l'année ! »

« Dis leur que je leur souhaite bonne chance », j'insiste.

« La chance a très peu à voir dans tout ça, Harry ! », il me gronde carrément. Pas que ça efface mon sourire.

« Nous, on a de la chance de t'avoir », je rétorque.

« Rappelle-moi dans trois heures », il s'enfuit.

« Tu viens de pourrir la vie de toute une pauvre classe de cinquième année », estime Seamus. « Il va coller le premier qui va lever la tête juste pour se passer ses nerfs ! »

« Mais non, il a besoin de temps pour joindre Cimballi et mener ses recherches – il n'ira jamais au-delà de quelques points qu'il rendra avant la fin de l'heure s'ils ont lu ce fameux texte », je défends l'adjoint de mon père.

« Tu le connais très bien », estime Brunissande avec une pointe de curiosité.

« Sans doute mieux que moi-même », je me rends compte.

On reste silencieux puis Seamus se rapproche de moi pour souffler : « T'as vu, rien n'est perdu... »

« Non », j'admets. « J'enrage juste d'être aussi écarté de l'action »

« J'imagine », il affirme avec sincérité - et un Auror ex-gryffondor est sans doute bien placé pour le faire.

« Tu peux continuer l'enquête », estime Brunissande. « Appeler Tiziano, le prévenir... On finira bien par pouvoir sortir d'ici ! »

« T'as raison », je décide en reprenant le miroir. Finningan a un instant l'air de vouloir m'arrêter - on dépasse les ordres de ma mère, puis renonce. Je crois que c'est la curiosité.

« Harry ! », s'enthousiasme Tizzi en italien deux secondes plus tard. « Tu viens me raconter tes observations pendant la pleine lune ? »

« Ah, il faudrait», je reconnais. « Mais disons que je viens parler de choses annexes mais pourtant en lien avec ces observations... Il y a ici des gens qui se battent entre eux, incendient la banque et enlèvent Lorendan pour avoir un accès aux statuettes et aux potions... »

« Non !? »

« Mais ces gens semblent aussi intéressés par les médailles des sorciers brésiliens – tu as déjà vu celle de mon frère, il la porte au cou ou au poignet, elle a un rubis... »

« Je connais ces médailles, on en a au musée de Trieste... »

« Bon, alors, voilà, on cherche le lien entre les statuettes et les médailles, est-ce qu'elles pourraient catalyser les mêmes forces naturelles...? »

« Évidemment », estime Tiziano, sans une once d'hésitation. « Rappelle-toi des médailles de mon grand-père. Tout ça c'est des magies de lune à la petite semaine, tout ce que Taluti rêvait d'unifier dans un seul corpus théorique... Mettre la puissance de la lune et des étoiles au service des sorciers... »

« T'as lu ça ? », je comprends. Pour la première fois, je regrette presque de ne pas avoir accepté la mission proposée par Nikomaka Girasis - si elle me permettait de sauver mon frère !

« Et plus encore... mais Taluti comme Girasis savaient, un, que les sorciers ont peur de ces magies et, deux, qu'ils n'avaient pas entièrement tort d'en avoir peur... La puissance finale pourrait être... difficilement contrôlable... Ils ont gardé leurs recherches pour eux... »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est pas le genre de choses que j'ai envie de discuter par miroir, Harry. »

« J'imagine mais, là, je suis témoin protégé à Genève ; je ne sais pas quand ils vont me rendre ma liberté de mouvement... », je regrette ouvertement.

« Ta mère ne peut rien pour toi ? »

«Ma mère m'a collé un de ses aspirants comme gardien », je réponds en anglais, avec un clin d'œil à Seamus qui a la bonne grâce de paraître gêné de ma présentation ou agacé que je ne lui ai pas donné les moyens linguistiques de comprendre ce qui a été dit avant.

«Alors », estime Tiziano se rendant aussi facilement aux puissances supérieures qu'il change de langue. «Tu veux quoi ? »

« Severus – Severus Rogue, l'adjoint de mon père, mène l'enquête ; il devrait t'appeler ce soir pour te poser des questions. »

« Ok, je file à la bibliothèque compléter ce que je sais », il annonce.

«T'es un ami », je le remercie avant d'ajouter de nouveau en italien. « Embrasse Fiammetta pour moi »

« Grazie», il répond avec une ombre bizarre sur son visage d'aristocrate. « Harry... j'hésitais à t'en parler par miroir mais... Aradia et Lucca sont revenus à Venise hier - on a dîné avec eux... Fiametta était... furieuse contre elle... Elle dit que c'est la malédiction de la lune... qui lui fait renoncer... à une autre possibilité... Je veux dire... »

« Ils sont ensemble », je comprends presque à mon insu.

« Ce n'est pas officiel mais... Fiametta dit que Lucca a dû l'assiéger... »

Bizarrement, ce n'est pas le chagrin qui vient en premier. C'est un souvenir : cette fête de carnaval sur la lagune – Ada m'avait demandé si je pourrais me battre pour elle... j'avais dit oui. Là, aujourd'hui, j'ai la certitude que je ne me battrai pas avec Lucca. Avec un autre peut-être, mais avec Lucca... je ne crois pas.

«Ada a choisi sa cause, depuis très longtemps, Tizzi...», je finis par formuler par pur respect pour les yeux inquiets de mon vieux copain. «Fiametta a choisi la vie... Je respecte les deux choix, Tizzi, sauf que l'un ne me laisse quasiment aucune place... »

«Tu le prends bien », s'étonne presque Tiziano.

«Peut-être que je ne suis pas fondamentalement surpris », je propose en sentant quand même une boule se former dans ma gorge. « Un peu triste, mais pas surpris... »

« Tu vas... tu vas la revoir, la confronter ? », il questionne avec son honneur d'Italien.

« Je... Je ne compte pas m'enfuir », j'arrive à dire. « Sauf que là, elle passe après mon frère, après ce bordel en Suisse et... tout le reste... Ça aurait pu être totalement différent... et c'est elle qui n'a pas voulu. »

ooo  
Notes  
Cosmo Taluti - sorcier italien. Théoricien des magies de lune et fondateur de Lo Paradiso. Père de Aradia, la toute nouvelle ex de Harry. Il est mort d'une morsure de loup-garou.

Nikoma Girasis - sorcière grecque, responsable du département d'arithmancie de l'université de Londres. Amie de Cosmo Taluti, ennemie politique de Remus Lupin.

Dans le suivant, Cyrus s'occupe de magie traditionnelle, de technologie moldue et essaie de sauver son petit groupe. Ça s'appelle Des harmonies complexes et des peurs tenaces

Je sais que vous êtes impatients, que c'est Noël - voire la fin du monde... mais je vais garder mon rythme hebdomadaire de parution malgré l'avance que je peux avoir. Faire autrement me stresserait trop. J'ai besoin de cette avance pour écrie tranquillement, emmerder sans fin mes bêtas avec mes angoisses... tout ça...

Pour ceux qui voudraient mettre à jour leurs fichiers, j'ai assez profondément revu le chapitre 36 d'entre Lune et Etoile. J'envisage même de supprimer le chapitre 40 - parce que cette alternative là est maintenant développée par L'envol du phoenix...

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de la saison 6 (pas peur de la fin du monde, ceux-là, visiblement!), j'ai en projet un one-shot sur Brunissande qui est une commande de DameLicorne, une mini-fic sur Severus et Susan cadeau à LNl'Unique pour son anniversaire. Attention, une fic autour d'Iris qui s'appellerait "Dans une famille normale" est en train de se développer dans mon cerveau un peu à mon insu... Je dois aussi finir l'envol... Alors une saison 6...

A mardi prochain, donc...


	80. Cyrus Des harmonies complexes

Bande son plus noire que le contenu du chapitre

Une erreur infime s'est glissée dans l'image  
Il me faut un petit sauvetage  
J'veux pas alerter mais depuis des semaines  
Je me réveille à l'envers de mon âge  
Je respire encore c'est pour ça que j'm'en fais  
Pas trop juste un petit sauvetage  
Lola Lafon, Ici l'ombre

**80 Cyrus Des harmonies complexes et des peurs tenaces**

Attendre qu'il soit midi, et que Diniz ou l'oncle de Cristovao nous rappellent – ou non, n'est envisageable pour personne. Attendre des nouvelles de Ginny, de Papa, de Ron... attendre un espoir...ou une confirmation de l'ampleur des risques... attendre de savoir... c'est intenable pour chacun de nous. On n'a pas besoin de discuter des heures pour décider de nous mettre en marche dans l'intervalle. Avancer plutôt que penser. Joachim prétend savoir où est l'Est et donc, a priori, le Brésil. On le suit dès qu'on a avalé le repas qu'ils ont préparé pendant notre courte sieste à Bettany et moi

En marchant – lentement, en raison de l'absence de sentiers, des arbres tombés, des buissons piquants, des lianes qui nous barrent le chemin et autres obstacles naturels, mais aussi parce que nous sommes pas mal éprouvés par le manque de sommeil et de réelle nourriture, je repense à l'étrange confession de l'Américaine. C'est tellement crédible – d'où elle vient, ses désirs, la manière dont elle a été approchée, la façon autruche dont elle a espéré que ça se résolve... C'est tellement crédible que j'ai envie d'aller voir Joachim pour lui demander de pardonner. Il est tout devant et je ferme la marche, derrière Aesthélia et Cristovao. Autant dire que c'est compliqué à réaliser de manière discrète. C'est même sans doute inutile, je finis par me dire. Les actes de Bettany parlent d'eux-mêmes. Si Joachim est capable de la pardonner, il finira par s'en rendre compte... S'il ne l'est pas, je ne peux rien dire ou faire pour changer cela... D'ailleurs, il suffit de considérer son incertitude quant à son identité pour comprendre qu'il a au moins autant de préjugés que Bettany, en un sens. Est-ce une bonne idée de les réunir ?

Le sujet me paraissant épuisé, je passe à celui de notre survie. Comment sortir de cette fichue forêt ? Comment échapper à la barrière ? Aesthélia pense qu'elle ne peut pas être si étendue que cela sans relais et que la forêt va nous aider, je m'oblige à me rappeler pour tenir le doute en respect. Elle l'a même comparée avec celle qui protège Poudlard – ou qui réduit le travail disciplinaire des professeurs, c'est selon... Imaginons que les septième années se mettent à transplaner hors de Poudlard quand l'envie leur en vient... Bref, si sa comparaison tient, alors... il est possible que sous la forme de Patmol je sois capable d'échapper à sa limitation, je réfléchis avec une certaine excitation. Déjà, j'avancerais plus vite, c'est un fait. Je me rirais des obstacles et même de la chaleur. Mais après ? Est-ce une bonne idée de laisser tous les autres seuls ? Ils sont de piètres combattants, je l'ai déjà compris. Seule Aesthélia a quelques notions qui remontent au temps où elle fréquentait un jeune Auror relativement indifférent aux restrictions pesant sur la divulgation de pratiques magiques avancées. Si jamais Hermosa et Vassili les trouvaient, combien de temps tiendraient-ils ? Mon pronostic réaliste n'est pas très optimiste.

Dommage évidemment qu'on ne puisse pas transplaner transformé : toute la magie est déjà utilisée par l'animal incarné – c'est un fait établi. C'est même moi qui l'ai expliqué à Harry quant nous profitions d'être les deux seuls élèves animagus de toute l'école pour aller au-delà des limites du parc. Je lui ai ainsi évité les tentatives obstinées de Sirius - qui ne savait ni que c'était impossible ni qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se tirer de Poudlard. Le souvenir avait beau être clairement dans la zone « Conneries que je voudrais éviter de partager avec toi », la question a si souvent empli mon cerveau, que cette barrière-là n'a pas pas résisté longtemps à mes assauts. Je sais ainsi qu'il s'y est essayé avec acharnement mettant sa retransformation systématique sur le compte de ses quinze ans puis de ses seize. Il aurait sans doute continué si James n'avait pas trouvé, dans un ancien traité, une image d'un animagus désartibulé, sa tête roulant sur le sol avec de belles oreilles de lapin. Ils avaient essayé d'en rire malgré la trouille bleue rétrospective qu'ils en avaient ressentie. Bref, je sais que c'est impossible. La conclusion suivante est qu'il est sans doute plus sage d'attendre midi. Si Diniz ne nous rend pas l'espoir, il sera toujours temps de tenter un transplanage non homologué vers une destination inconnue depuis un point indéfini de la forêt amazonienne péruvienne... ou de crever de faim ou de soif...

« Tu es bien silencieux ? », remarque Aesthélia qui s'est arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle quand je la rejoins.

« Je cherche une connerie brave et brillante à faire pour nous sortir de là, mais je ne trouve pas », je lui explique avec sincérité.

« Ça m'étonne », elle sourit.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça me rassure aussi », elle rajoute plus sérieuse. « Je veux dire... que tu ne prennes pas de risques stupides... »

« Oui, Aesthélia », je réponds comme le gentil filleul que j'aie appris à être, qu'elle a besoin que je sois.

Elle me lance un regard en biais, un peu sceptique, avant de reprendre en anglais :

« Tu n'as pas confiance en Diniz ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas ; quand on a su qu'il allait nous rappeler... Je ne sais pas... quelque chose dans ton regard... une peur absolue », elle souffle.

Comme toutes ces fois où elle me connaît mieux que moi-même, je reste sans voix.

« Tant que ça ? », elle insiste.

« Je pense.. j'ai peur... Je crains qu'ils aient des espions... Après Bettany, je... je ne peux pas l'écarter... ce n'était sans doute que de la bravade de leur part, mais... »

« Ils t'ont dit avoir un espion ? »

J'opine faute du courage de répondre.

« Vous avez un problème ? », demande alors Joachim qui s'est arrêté. Bettany l'a imité sans le rejoindre. Cristovao a les yeux écarquillés devant nos réactions.

« On se reposait », je mens et je vois qu'ils le savent tous. « Qui veut boire un coup ? », je continue en sortant la gourde de l'espèce de faux sac que nous trimballons à tour de rôle. Tout le monde acquiesce mais personne ne pose de questions. C'est dans cette fausse entente que nous reprenons la marche.

Il est finalement midi et, malgré la canopée, on sent la chaleur sur notre peau. Notre transpiration attire les moucherons et les moustiques. Notre soif remplit l'espace malgré nos efforts pour l'étancher. C'est comme un puits sans fond. On s'est assis autour du téléphone comme autour d'un totem une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure dite. On a religieusement regardé Cristo l'allumer quand Aesthélia a annoncé l'heure et depuis personne ne dit rien.

Alors que seuls les insectes osent le mouvement et le bruit, l'appareil sonne. Une sonnerie comme une coassement, une toux, une maladie, je me dis. J'ai l'impression qu'on doit l'entendre jusqu'au domaine de Lavendin. Cristovao est le seul à tendre la main – après s'être rendu compte que personne ne bouge autrement que pour reculer.

« Allo ? Oui, docteur, c'est moi, Cristo... Oui, je vous passe Dona Aesthélia », il répond tendant immédiatement l'appareil à ma marraine. « Il faut parler là et écouter là », il précise obligeamment.

« Merci », elle souffle en posant l'objet contre son oreille. « Diniz ? Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que l'oncle de Cristo est avec toi ? Non ?... Ah, d'accord...Si tu penses que c'est mieux... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire : on est au milieu de nulle part... au Pérou, pour autant qu'on sache...oui... »

« Ils ont posé une énorme barrière anti-transplanage... ça doit se repérer », j'interviens. « Une exploitation forestière, Lavendin pourrait en être un des propriétaires !»

Bettany opine avec conviction pour appuyer mes thèses pendant qu'Aesthélia répète tout cela à son cousin.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Diniz ! », elle promet avec un peu de découragement en chassant unne mouche collée sur son front. « Tiago ? Ok », elle répond avant de tendre le téléphone à Joachim. « Ton oncle veut te parler. »

« Tiago », souffle Joachim dans l'appareil quelques secondes plus tard. « Ça va. Jusque là, ça va... Cyrus et Bettany ont réussi à nous faire enfuir... avec une voiture... mais elle a explosé contre l'hécoliptère - l'héliptère... enfin, le truc moldu qui vole... On est à pieds... Vous avez trouvé Amilcar ? On s'en doutait... Ils nous ont enlever pour fabriquer la potion d'initiation... oui, celle du rituel... »

Bettany a l'air tellement honteuse que j'ai envie de lui prendre la main. Et puis, je n'ose pas.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi ? », répète Joachim en nous regardant. Nous avons finalement très peu parlé depuis le début de notre fuite.

« Non, les potions ont tourné », je réponds, et il relaie l'information avec un soulagement évident.

« Oui, c'est toujours du temps de gagné », il concourt à la réponse de son oncle avant de laisser percer toute son angoisse : « Sauf que, bon, comment vous allez les trouver, ces malades !? Ou nous d'ailleurs! Quoi ?… Tu me perçois mal quand tu veux me contacter en pensée ? Moi aussi, c'est comme si tu me parlais mais je n'entends rien », il regrette. « Non, ils nous ont pris nos médailles... C'est pour ça, tu crois ? J'ai... j'ai eu peur que ce soit mon sang qui - qui ne soit pas assez pur... Des bêtises ? Oui, on en parlera plus tard... En refabriquer ? Mais je ne saurais jamais ! », il termine les yeux écarquillés.

« Re-fabriquer des médailles ? », le presse Aesthélia, l'air plus intéressée que sidérée.

« Des talismans », répond Joachim, répétant les paroles de son oncle dans l'appareil. « Comme avant... du bois de fromager, une pierre, du rouge, un morceau de métal, c'est encore mieux... malghanica ? Ok... »

« C'est tout ? », je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étonner à haute voix et ça amuse Bettany.

« Un sortilège... en guarani ? Je parle mal guarani », proteste Joachim, l'air désolé. « L'important c'est les mots ? Ok, je répète et ça ira... Cyrus, Aesthélia, vous m'aidez à retenir ? »

« Moi aussi », annonce Cristo avec décision quand ils nous voient opiner. Si ça se trouve, il sait plus de guarani que moi ou que nous tous réunis, je me rends compte.

« Tous », je confirme en regardant Bettany avec insistance.

Joachim a l'air de vouloir protester et puis il laisse tomber.

« Imbaretéva malghanica », il commence très lentement et très concentré. Nous répétons tous et je ne suis pas surpris de retrouver la croix du Sud, malghanica, dans cette phrase que je ne comprends pas. Elle est là depuis le début, comme un fil invisible. « Ita ha yvyra », il continue religieusement. La pierre et le bois, ça c'est facile, surtout que c'était annoncé. « ñaimo'a mbyjapyta... » J'ai juste compris que quelque chose était rouge - pyta.

« Et c'est tout ?... Oh... Mais... je ne suis pas initié », proteste faiblement Joachim sans oser nous regarder. « Oh... Aesthélia ? »

Ma marraine a les yeux perdus dans la forêt. Elle a sans doute anticipé qu'on en viendrait là. Qu'on demanderait à la seule initiée d'officier.

« Après avoir pris une décoction de XXX... Ok... et après, on sera plus faciles à repérer ? Ok... on va essayer... Oui, vous nous rappeler dans quatre heures... »

« Attends », je coupe. « Mon père est là ? Ginny ? »

Il pose la question et me tend le téléphone :

« Cyrus ? » C'est la voix de Ginny. « Dis-moi quelque chose ! », elle exige.

« Gin... », je souffle, incertain de ma propre existence. Peut-être que je suis mort et que je rêve.

« Merlin, c'est bien toi », elle répond à peine plus fort. « On va vous trouver ! On va retourner toute cette fichue jungle et... » Sa voix se lézarde.

« Faites gaffe, Ginny », j'arrive à répondre. « Ils ont des espions partout... sans doute au village... ne faites confiance à personne, tu m'entends ? »

« C'est qui, ils ? Le XIC, encore ? », elle s'agace.

« Oui, Hermosa Mcnair, Vassili Garinov mais surtout Jérémie Lavendin », je réponds. « C'est bien lui le chef... »

« Ok », elle souffle. « Ils... ils vous ont... fait du mal ? »

« L'important, Gin, c'est Lavendin », je continue tout à ma propre logique. « Lavendin est parti en Europe, il s'intéresse aux potions de catalyse.. »

« En Suisse ? », elle me coupe brusquement.

« Pourquoi en Suisse ? » je relève. Il y a un drôle de blanc.

« Je... je te passe ton père », elle finit par lâcher.

« Papa ? », je souffle quand j'entends un raclement de gorge que je reconnaîtrais n'important où.

« Merlin Cyrus », il commence avec tellement de peur dans la voix que ça me noue les tripes - c'est comme si ma peur me tendait un miroir.

« Je vais bien, Papa. On va tous bien », j'essaie maladroitement de le rassurer.

« Tiens le coup, Cyrus », il répond, avec un très singulier mélange de prière et d'autorité. « Faites ces médailles de remplacement très vite... Tiago a fait venir des Indiens qui sauront vous localiser quand elles seront actives... On fait de notre mieux mais, tiens le coup, tu m'entends ?! »

« On ne fait que ça », je promets facilement. J'ai envie de tenir. J'ai tenu. Je ne vais pas lâcher maintenant. « Mais pourquoi la Suisse ? Comment vous avez su pour nous, d'abord ? »

« On n'a pas le temps, Cyrus, mais... Dora est sur la piste du XIC en Suisse alors... », il me révèle à contrecoeur - je l'entends.

« Harry », je comprends comme on tombe à l'eau. Le froid est là immédiatement dans mes veines, gelant mes cellules au plus profond. Harry.

« Il a trouvé vos médailles à Genève », il admet à regret.

« Nos médailles à Genève ? », je répète, et tous les autres même ceux qui ne parlent pas ou mal l'anglais me dévisagent. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête sans ordre. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

« Cyrus, faut faire attention à la batterie », me gronde néanmoins Cristovao en tirant sur ma jambe de pantalon. Il faut dire qu'il ne parle pas l'anglais.

« OK, il faut que je raccroche... la batterie du téléphone, on ne sait pas combien de temps elle dure... », je lui obéis – perdre ce contact serait la fin de tout espoir.

« Faites les médailles », conclut Remus avec son inimitable sens de la répétition pédagogique. « On vous rappelle dans quatre heures... »

« Ok », je répète inutilement et il y a un clic pour dire que la conversation est terminée. Un peu comme un coup de ciseau, je me dis avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Faute de meilleure idée, je repose l'appareil là où il était, et personne de dit rien pendant presque une minute. Harry, je pense en boucle, les médailles, l'espion, Ginny, le XIC... et nous au milieu de nulle part. Je pourrais hurler.

« Mon oncle...il n'a pas appelé ? », s'enquiert soudain Cristovao avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Diniz... le docteur Marin n'a pas eu envie de laisser appeler », lui apprend gentiment Aesthélia. « Il a pensé que ça prendrait trop de temps... en plus, il aurait fallu lui parler de la magie... ce n'est que partie remise... Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« C'est surtout pas le plus urgent », juge Bettany avec sa façon abrupte. Quand on y pense, elle s'en était abstenue depuis que nous avions été tous réunis.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Cyrus a jugé bon de t'emmener », répond Aesthélia avec à peine plus de délicatesse. « Mais franchement, sans toi, nos priorités seraient sans doute de rencontrer son oncle ! »

« Aesthélia... », je commence presque content de m'arracher à mes angoisses pour défendre Bettany.

« Elle a raison », juge Joachim véhément. « Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée !? »

« Elle m'a emmené », je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les yeux verts, même furibards, ça ne m'impressionnent pas. « Sans elle, je serais en train de refaire des potions sans excuse pour ne pas les rater et vous, en la charmante compagnie de Tonio ! Elle a trouvé le moment pour nous faire échapper. »

« Et tu as confiance ? Ça peut être un piège », estime Joachim.

« Un piège pour quoi ? Nous faire lentement vider de notre sang par les moustiques plutôt que par un Sectumsempra bien placé ?! », je réponds vertement.

« Cyrus », essaie Aesthélia.

« On n'a pas des médailles à faire ? », j'aboie. Je suis sans doute à bout de nerfs. « On n'a pas une forêt à traverser ? Une barrière à vaincre ? On s'expliquera chacun de nos choix plus tard, non ? »

« Quand on voit comment tu réagis, on pourrait croire que tu te sens coupable ! », remarque Joachim l'air excédé.

« Tu attends qu'on ait oublié la formule en guarani ? », je réponds.

« Je suis le-la coupable », se lance Bettany avec son habituelle hésitation linguistique. « Je vous trahis, pas sans savoir, mais en espérant que ça sera pas grave... pour la bourse... Mais je ne suis pas avec eux – ils m'auraient tué dès qu'ils auraient eu le potion... je sais... »

Aesthélia et Joachim sont sidérés de ce qu'ils apprennent. Incapables d'un seul mouvement ou d'une seule parole. Cristovao lui, lui prend la main.

« Tu ne voulais pas ? », il veut savoir.

« Je n'ai pensé qu'ils enlèveraient nous... qu'ils tueraient Amilcar... je n'ai pas pensé... Pas une excuse, je sais... Cyrus l'a dit : mais penses-tu, Bettany ? Pas assez, c'est sûr... », elle termine, tellement proche des larmes qu'une finit par couler lentement sur sa joue sale.

« On en peut pas penser à tout », juge sagement Cristovao.

Ça agace Joachim, ça laisse Aesthélia rêveuse et, moi, ça me fait bondir sur mes pieds.

« Moi, je cherche un fromager », j'annonce. « Parce que quatre heures, ça va être vite passer ! »

ooo

Rassembler les ingrédients des médailles nous nous prend une grande heure. On les étale sur la chemise de Joachim comme les enfants organisent un butin pour rire ou un pique-nique improvisé : cinq morceaux de branches de fromager relativement secs et droits – pas si facile à trouver ; des baies desséchées de roucou – d'après Bettany, c'est aussi bien ; trois morceaux de métal : ma boucle de ceinture, la grosse barrette d'Aesthélia, une figurine de soldat que Cristovao avait dans sa poche – je me propose de les fondre pour les partager.

« Les fondre ? Tu connais des sorts de sidérurgie, toi ? », s'effare Joachim.

« Oui », je réponds. « Je les ai appris pour réparer des motos moldues. »

Je crois que ma réponse est trop incongrue -ou trop crédible - pour être mise en doute par quiconque.

La seule pierre précieuse que nous ayons est la bague d'Aesthélia.

« Tu y tiens », je tente de protester quand elle la dépose sur la chemise.

« Je tiens beaucoup plus à nos vies et à nos libertés », elle me rétorque.

« Il va falloir la diviser », me soutient indirectement Bettany – elle a trouvé quelques éclats de quartz que nous craignons moins puissants.

« Je sais. »

« En cinq ? », insiste Bettany et je comprends soudain que ce n'est pas l'avenir du bijou qui l'inquiète.

« J'aurais dû brûler ton Journal », finit par répondre Aesthélia. « Je t'aurais libérée deux fois en le faisant – j'aurais libéré ton regard et ta conscience... J'ai senti que quelque chose clochait et je n'ai pas suivi mon instinct. Quelque part, j'ai refusé une fois de plus le pouvoir que m'a donné l'initiation... je le refuse depuis tant d'années... J'ai failli à mon rôle de professeur, de guide, d'initié... c'est une leçon qui vaut bien une bague – ma grand-mère l'aurait pensé. »

« Je vous ai trahie professeur » insiste Bettany, des larmes aux yeux.

« Et moi, je t'ai laissée faire », répond Aesthélia en la regardant franchement. Personne ne la fera changer d'avis.

« Et puis tu nous as sauvés – Cyrus l'a dit », intervient Cristovao comme un petit garçon qui voudrait que tout le monde s'entende.

« Parce qu'ils l'auraient tuée plutôt que de partager avec elle », commente Joachim avec amertume.

« Et nous ferions comme eux : nous la laisserions ici, proie des jaguars et de cette bande de malades plutôt que de reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas voulu ce qui c'est passé ? », le questionne Aesthélia.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », il marmonne gêné.

« Joachim, on ne sortira que tous ensemble d'ici », je plaide. « Tu sais te nourrir, je sais la sidérurgie, Aesthélia est initiée, Cristo... »

« … parle mieux guarani que moi, et Bettany savait que le fruit du roucou contenait un colorant rouge – OK, Cyrus, on perd du temps ! »

« Si on est plus unis après, pas vraiment », estime ma marraine. « Il faut de l'harmonie pour ces médailles, je pense. »

« Je vais tailler le bois », annonce Joachim, comme on abdique.

« Je vais t'aider », propose Cristovao

« Je prépare le colorant », décide Bettany avec une petite voix étranglée qui me fait dire que tout ça la bouleverse.

« Cyrus, occupe-toi du métal et de la pierre, je m'occupe de cette potion. »

« Aesthélia... », je commence.

« C'est moi qui vais la boire cette décoction – je ne vais pas m'empoisonner ! »

Même avec l'aide de la magie, tout ça doit bien nous prendre une grande demi-heure. On a notre décoction cuite dans la musette de Joachim où nous avons préparé de la soupe. On a cinq planchettes de bois grossièrement taillées par la magie et poncées amoureusement par Cristovao à l'aide d'un morceau de verre. J'ai fait fondre dessus une goutte de métal en essayant de lui donnée l'image d'une étoile – plutôt réussie pour un premier essai. On a dessiné le reste de la constellation à la main avec un morceau rougi de ma boucle de ceinture. Dans le métal encore malléable, on a enchâssé un morceau du diamant de la grand-mère d'Aesthélia, et Bettany a barbouillé le résultat de jus de roucou. Ce n'est pas du grand art – disons-le. Mais bref, tout en là, on répète avec un rire plutôt nerveux. On dirait des mômes ayant décoré un arbre de Noël.

« Tu te rappelles la phrase ? », demande Joachim, impatient de passer à la suite.

« « Imbaretéva malghanica ...ita ha yvyra...ñaimo'a mbyjapyta », souffle Aesthélia les yeux fermés.

« Ça y ressemble », j'opine.

« C'est ça ! », me corrige sévèrement Cristovao.

Bettany tend la décoction qui ne sent pas très bon mais que Aesthélia avale sans grimacer. On retient collectivement notre souffle alors qu'elle attend que l'effet l'emporte, en répétant la phrase, sans doute pour ne pas l'oublier... Je ne sais pas combien de temps... trop sans doute... mais très peu, sans doute aussi. Joachim est plus que nerveux. Bettany se tient en retrait comme si elle avait peur d'être prise à partie en cas d'échec. Cristovao me tient la main comme s'il avait peur qu'on soit de nouveau transportés ailleurs d'un coup sans qu'il l'est vu venir. La magie arrive progressivement comme beaucoup de magie traditionnelle. Elle se nourrit de la nature, de nous, pour gagner en puissance et pénétrer nos ridicules mais très symboliques talismans. Le métal étincelle comme s'il était de nouveau sur le point de fondre, le diamant rougit d'un coup avant de redevenir blanc, le bois vibre, Aesthélia tombe épuisée au milieu des nouvelles médailles.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne n'ose rien et puis je me secoue. Je la prends dans mes bras et je l'étends plus à l'aise, sa tête sur mes genoux. Bettany m'aide. Cristovao est sur nos talons, décontenancé.

« Elle va bien ? », il veut savoir.

« Réveille-là », souffle Bettany.

« Elle est juste épuisée, elle a besoin de repos », je réponds en me disant qu'elle aussi a servi de catalyseur pour en créer d'autres. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse...

Ma main lisse ses cheveux. J'y vois les cheveux blancs que Sirius n'y a jamais vus et je ne sais quoi en faire. J'espère juste qu'elle lui a vraiment pardonné de s'être cru immortel et invincible... et je pense à Ginny, évidemment. Concentrés sur Aesthélia, nous ne prêtons pas attention à Joachim qui a pris un talisman entre ses mains et l'a appuyé sur son front. Son cri nous prend au dépourvu – presque nous affole :

« Je le vois, mon oncle ! Tiago est sur une pirogue, il y a un homme et une femme aux cheveux de feu... et un homme blond... un homme loup ! Ils nous cherchent ! Ça y est, Tiago me voit ! Prenez des médailles qu'il vous voie vous aussi ! Allez ! »

On obéit – pour bonne mesure, Cristo en place une entre les mains d'Aesthélia toujours en catalepsie. Je crois qu'il craint toujours qu'on soit transportés brutalement ailleurs – ses expériences magiques sont finalement assez réduites.

« Tu vois Tiago, on est tous là », continue Joachim avec ferveur.

« Il me voit moi aussi ? », veut savoir Cristo.

« Je me demande... », souffle Bettany en anglais en retournant le talisman entre ses mains.

« Oui, il te voit, il nous voit tous ! Il dit qu'Aesthélia va se réveiller, qu'elle aura faim... ! », clame Joachim, trop heureux de cette connexion pour garder sa mesure.

« Tu te demandes quoi ? », je presse Bettany – angoissé par son angoisse.

« Si Tiago peut nous voir... », elle commence avec une petite grimace.

« Il dit qu'il sait où on est maintenant. Ils vont venir, nous trouver ! Une question de minutes », annonce Joachim radieux.

« ...est-ce que Hermosa ou Vassili ne le peuvent pas aussi ? », termine Bettany.

Oooooo

Tous les élément sont en place pour une bataille finale de ce côté-là de l'Atlantique. De l'autre, Harry nous promet un chapitre intitulé _Des faiblesses de la diplomatie et de la force des échecs_... je vous laisse méditer sur toutes les interprétations possibles ;-)

Un message spécial pour Nono et Margot à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre mais dont j'ai bien apprécié les reviews... J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de leur répondre un peu plus personnellement...


	81. Harry Des faiblesses de la diplomatie

Ne soyons pas de ceux qui obéissent  
Ne soyons pas de ceux qui renoncent et se trahissent  
On n'a que les victoires des combats que l'on mène  
Au diable l'orgueil et la gloire  
Que la route soit belle  
HK et les Saltimbanks, C'est pas fini

**81. Harry| Des faiblesses de la diplomatie et de la force des échecs**

Je reste à regarder stupidement le miroir une fois que le visage de Tiziano en a disparu. Je me vois moi, du coup. Le pli amer de ma bouche, le brillant un peu trop fort de mes yeux. Ada et Lucca, ensemble... Je suis moins surpris que... vexé, en fait. Déjà, si vite, elle s'est enfuie de ma vie ? Est-ce qu'elle m'a même jamais réellement laissé une chance ?

« Ça va, Harry ? », finit par demander Seamus.

Je m'extrais péniblement de mes pensées circulaires. Brunissande détourne les yeux quand je les lève – elle a sans doute compris l'essentiel de ma discussion avec Tizzi, je réalise. Elle passe suffisamment de temps à Venise pour comprendre assez d'italien pour le faire...

«Tiziano va faire des recherches complémentaires sur les médailles... et les statuettes et il nous rappelle», je me force à répondre.

« J'avais compris mais... à la fin, il t'a dit quoi – excuse-moi, vieux, mais t'as l'air... pas dans ton assiette et... je suis plus ou moins là pour m'occuper de toi », insiste l'Aspirant-Auror collé par ma mère en guise de baby-sitter.

« Rien de spécial, Seamus, rien qui ait un rapport avec l'enquête », j'affirme en me forçant à affronter son regard. « D'ailleurs, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches là, à nous surveiller, Brunissande et moi - c'est de la main d'œuvre perdue, si tu veux mon avis ! »

Le doute soupçonneux laisse place à un poil de colère sur le visage de Seamus. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va dire – que les civils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent ? Qu'il n'a pas choisi de passer sa journée avec nous ? - quand Brunissande intervient avec une diplomatie qui mérite tous les éloges :

« On devrait manger, non ? Y'a de quoi faire des sandwiches dans la cuisine, ça vous dit ? »

« Bonne idée », reconnaît lentement Seamus. Peut-être qu'il ne chérit pas l'idée de s'engueuler avec le fils du lieutenant...

« Je vous rejoins », je souffle en me levant pour observer la vue de Genève.

Ils sortent, Seamus plutôt à regret je dirais, encore que le sourire de Brunissande semble aider. Je pourrais les suivre, je me dis. Qu'est-ce qui me retient ? Je ne vais pas pleurer comme un môme sur mademoiselle Taluti... Est-ce que je n'ai pas plus urgent à faire ? Un frère à sauver ? Une liaison entre les magies de lune et les Teuffer à comprendre ? Des sandwiches à manger...

Le miroir vibre alors sur la table où je l'ai laissé. M'attendant à des nouvelles de Mãe ou de Severus, je me précipite pour manquer de le lâcher de surprise quand je vois le visage d'Ada à la place de mon reflet. Mon cœur bat comme s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de pleurer quelques secondes auparavant. Je réponds sans réfléchir – parce qu'il n'y a aucune façon d'y réfléchir.

« Ada ! », je souffle, inquiet qu'on m'entende depuis la cuisine, où Brunissande et Seamus commentent assez simplement les résultats de la coupe de Quidditch. Ne pas oublier que la famille de Brunissande compte des joueurs internationaux... et que la si féminine Française est capable de se montrer aussi garçon manqué que Ginny si les circonstances l'imposent...

« Harry ! », s'exclame Ada dans le miroir avec simplicité qui me sidère. « Je n'osais même plus l'espérer ! »

« Moi non plus », je réponds du tac au tac avant de regretter cette réponse. Inutilement agressif, je me gronde. Comme une confirmation, Ada détourne son regard une demi seconde.

« Je te dérange ? », elle lâche assez froidement.

« Non, Ada, non », j'avoue. « J'espérais de tes nouvelles... »

« Fallait m'appeler ! », elle constate – agressivité pour agressivité.

« Je viens juste de récupérer un miroir et de voir tes messages... », j'explique.

« Tu es très pris par ton... expérience chez les Gobelins », elle tente une médiation.

« Disons que tout cela devient... a dépassé le cadre de l'expérience chez les Gobelins mais je ne peux pas en parler par miroir... »

La précaution la surprend un temps mais elle ne s'y arrête pas.

« Tu vas venir à Venise ? Ça serait le mieux ! », elle avance finalement et elle a l'air franchement de l'espérer. Cette fille est un mystère total, à la hauteur du XIC et des Teuffer réunis.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment libre de mes mouvements pour l'instant – il y a une enquête officielle, les statuettes ont été volées... »

« Vraiment ? Mais par qui ? », elle s'intéresse.

« Ce n'est pas très clair – quelqu'un qui s'intéresse aux magies de lune sans doute », je réponds avec une perche – est-ce qu'elle voit un lien, elle, la fille de Cosmo Taluti ?

« On devrait donc vendre des statuettes ! », s'amuse Ada dans le miroir. La théorie symbolique lunaire n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser.

« Je croyais que c 'était trop sérieux et important pour être laissé aux Gobelins », j'insiste quand même.

« Je t'ai connu avec plus d'humour », elle remarque brusquement triste.

Incroyable, même pas une minute de conversation et on s'est déjà blessés plusieurs fois. Deux de plus, et on sera prêts à s'engueuler, je pronostique tristement. Mais qu'est-ce que je voudrais sauver ?

« Je manque de sommeil », je m'excuse assez mécaniquement.

« Tu ne vas pas venir à Venise vite, alors ? », elle reprend.

« Malheureusement, non », je reconnais, ravalant mon envie assez vicieuse de lui demander où donc est Lucca.

« ...parce que... ça aurait été chouette que tu sois là », elle explique avec un ton qui n'évoque rien d'autre que la sincérité. « Les Sirénéens... ils nous ont reçu, ils nous ont bien reçus, Harry, et c'est grâce à toi ! »

« Tant mieux. »

« Et ils ont... ils ont déjà fait leur boulot et même trouvé des investisseurs ! », elle continue avec une vraie excitation dans la voix.

« Magnifique », je ponctue avec sincérité.

« On doit les rencontrer aujourd'hui et si, ça se passe bien, les emmener à Lo Paradiso... Ils veulent voir nos ateliers de plantes... Ils n'ont même pas peur, c'est chouette, non ? »

On, c'est Lucca et toi, veut savoir ma jalousie ? « Vos ateliers de plantes ? », je demande plus sagement. « Ce sont des herboristes ? »

« Des grossistes... des Suisses », elle précise, et le mot « Suisse » déclenche en moi la plus irrationnelle des paranoïas.

« Ils sortent d'où, tes Suisses ? », je questionne en forçant le calme et la mesure dans ma voix. « Ils s'appellent comment ? »

« Ce sont les Sirénéens qui vont nous les présenter... dans deux heures... dans un grand hôtel de Venise... Je ne sais plus s'ils ont dit les noms... Tu crois que tu les connais ? », elle conclut avec un entrain qui semble indiquer qu'elle ne souffre d'aucune paranoïa, elle.

« Comment savoir », je réponds avec un sourire forcé mais évidemment logique.

« Hum, je vais demander à Lu... à Lucca quand il reviendra », elle décide avec une ombre de gêne au milieu de sa phrase.

« Je veux bien », je lâche en espérant ne pas paraître trop pressant. « Si je les connais... je pourrais vous en dire plus... sur leurs attentes... »

« C'est gentil, Harry », elle ponctue – la gêne est encore là. « Tu n'as sans doute pas beaucoup de temps et... »

« J'en ai pour ça, Ada. J'en ai toujours eu », je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rappeler.

Ça lui coupe assez nettement la chique, je dirais. Elle hésite une demi-minute avant de se risquer.

« Tu as eu Tizzi. »

« C'est un aveu ? », j'explose à ma propre surprise.

« Ce n'est pas... », elle commence. « Les choses ne sont ni noires ni blanches, tu m'as dit ça plusieurs fois, non ? », elle termine.

« Tu me proposes un plan à trois ? », je lâche en étant bien conscient que je suis en train de faire ce que je ne voulais pas – rompre par miroir.

« Harry... Harry », elle soupire. « Ce n'était pas prémédité... j'aurais aimé être plus forte ou plus... légère... et ne penser qu'à toi et moi », elle continue. « Mais je me mentais. Ça marche pour Fia, pas pour moi... »

« Je suis une expérience ratée », je constate avec un peu plus de calme que précédemment. Une fois encore, on partage le diagnostic. Pas que sa solution me plaise, mais je veux bien reconnaître qu'on s'est mentis à nous-mêmes à vouloir à tout prix que ça marche entre nous...

« Un peu plus que ça, Harry. Tu m'as appris des tas de choses sur moi et le monde », elle affirme avec pas mal d'émotions dans les yeux – ses magnifiques yeux, que j'ai tant aimés... Merlin que tout ceci est pathétique...

« On apprend souvent plus de ses échecs », je souffle.

« Tu veux être mon échec ? », elle questionne – et ce n'est pas agressif.

« Ton ami ? », je marmonne, inquiet de ma propre voix. Cyrus se moquerait, je le sais, il ne croit pas à l'amitié entre les filles et les garçons : « un leurre, Harry... un putain de mensonge. Un des deux au moins se ment, selon moi. »

« Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Moi, je me dis que t'es une sorte de frère... Je... On se dispute avec un frère, non ? On sait qu'on peut quand même compter sur lui quand... quand les choses ne vont pas comme on le souhaiterait... Je... Harry, je voudrais que tu sois mon frère », elle termine, en larmes

« Pourquoi pas », je chuchote. Pas que je n'ai pas déjà une soeur mais... je veux encore bien d'un lien spéciale avec mademoiselle Taluti - je suis sans doute masochiste. Je n'ose même pas lui demander si c'est parce qu'elle aimerait partager mon père - ce n'est sans doute pas une conversation qu'on peut avoir par miroir. Si on peut l'avoir, tout court.

« On se voit bientôt », elle affirme.

« Bientôt », je confirme en me demandant si j'aurais autant de courage et de retenue en face d'elle.

Quand je repose le miroir sur la table basse devant moi, je me rends compte que Brunissande est sur le pas de la porte, une assiette de sandwiches à la main.

«Désolée », elle souffle quand elle croise mon regard. On dirait une biche qui hésite à s'enfuir. «J'aurais dû partir, mais mon italien... n'est pas très rapide... J'ai cru que tu parlais de nouveau avec Tizzi, au début... Désolée... »

« Pas grave », je marmonne, en alerte de mes propres sentiments : est-ce que je lui en veux d'avoir écouté ? Est-ce qu'au contraire, ça me soulage du poids de devoir lui dire ?

« C'est dur, j'imagine », elle insiste.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Passée la grosse baffe de se savoir lâché pour un autre... je vais sans doute m'en remettre... Je ne me serais jamais autant disputé avec une fille qu'avec elle », je rajoute avec une certaine nostalgie.

« Elle tient à toi », elle remarque en s'asseyant en face de moi, son assiette de sandwiches toujours à la main.

« Elle tient à mon réseau – mon père, les Sirénéens... », je lâche avec une amertume étonnamment intacte.

« Je crois que ça va plus loin que ça. Ne gâche pas vos souvenirs », elle me gronde très gentiment. Très joliment. « Il n'y a pas que l'amour comme relation qui vaille le coup... »

« Non ? », je quémande en la regardant.

Elle se mordille les lèvres. On se regarde. Aucun de nous deux n'a le courage d'en dire plus. J'imagine qu'elle trouve le moment mal adapté, qu'elle a peur que je ne me tourne vers elle que par dépit. Je suis bien placé pour faire la leçon à Ada, moi, non ? Elle ne m'avait pas quitté que j'embrassais Brunissande... pour de rire, mais rit-on encore ?

« Il boude toujours ? », demande Seamus qui revient à son tour dans la pièce un jeu d'échecs entre les mains.

« Tu veux jouer ? », je lance avec une fausse gaieté, comme on s'enfuit.

« J'ai fait des progrès », il affirme.

« Voyons-ça ! »

C'est ce qu'on fait pendant les heures qui suivent. On mange des sandwiches. On joue aux échecs – Seamus me bat une fois, et c'est une telle revanche pour lui qu'il éclate d'un rire joyeux qui me ferait presque l'excuser de son rôle de gardien député de ma mère. Pas que je lui en veuille, à elle. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de prendre d'autres dispositions – je suis assez grand pour le concevoir. Elle me connaît aussi mieux que beaucoup et elle n'a pas tellement tort de penser que si je trouvais une excuse, je sauterais par la fenêtre plutôt que d'attendre la prochaine audience. Si ça se trouve, elle compte sur le fait que Brunissande soit là pour que j'oublie de sauter par cette fichue fenêtre – surtout qu'on est au dernier étage, je me dis avec pas mal de dérision pour moi-même et mes sautes d'humeur.

Je regarde Brunissande lutter pas si mal que ça contre Seamus quand je sens une vibration dans ma poche.

« Ma mère », j'annonce avec une certaine excitation après un regard au miroir. Mes deux compagnons arrêtent de jouer.

« Vous ne pétez pas les plombs dans votre cage dorée ? », lance Mãe en guise d'introduction avec une fausse connivence – un fils même adoptif ne se laisse pas leurrer comme ça : on ne va pas sortir tout de suite de la cage.

« On a des nouvelles de l'extérieur, ça aide », je réponds diplomatiquement.

« Severus ? », elle espère.

« Oui. Cyrus et sa petite bande auraient un téléphone moldu et ils auraient pris rendez-vous pour qu'on les rappelle. Pas grand chose de plus concret pour l'instant. Un contact », je positive. « Et vous ? »

« De bonnes et de moins bonnes nouvelles », elle commence lentement. « Le Conseil accepte la mise en examen de Kuno Teuffer, après une sacrée bataille juridique mais les avocats ont épuisé les recours et ont été déboutés à chaque fois. Au final, la décision est surtout politique : le Conseil n'a pas envie d'une crise ouverte avec Londres et surtout, et c'est ma moins bonne nouvelle, le coupable annoncé est introuvable... »

« Introuvable ? », je répète. Seamus est toutes oreilles.

« Traugott Körbl a disparu », soupire Mãe comme si elle devait s'en persuader.

« Comment ça disparu ? », je suis obligé de demander. D'abord, les statuettes et puis leur voleur...

« Il est introuvable ; sa femme est en pleurs ; son cousin et associé n'a pas de nouvelles – mais défend mollement sa réputation... Les Teuffer ne décolèrent pas et traitent Corboz d'incapable... »

« Il aurait disparu quand ? », je questionne – je me fiche un peu de Corboz, il faut le dire.

« C'est ce qu'on cherche à établir – Harry, je t'appelle pour vous dire de ne pas bouger : on ne retrouve pas ce fameux Franz, on a perdu Körbl... ça fait un environnement très incontrôlable, Harry, je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous », elle plaide. « Lorendan va vous rejoindre dès qu'il sortira de chez les Gobelins, mais est-ce que tu vois d'autres personnes à Genève qui devraient être protégées ? »

« Brunissande est là, avec moi », je réfléchis à haute voix. « Le reste de l'équipe des briseurs de sorts s'est peu mêlée de cette affaire... L'ami de Lorendan peut-être – son amoureux », je précise. « Je ne sais pas son nom, seulement qu'il travaille aux Archives de Genève... Et ce n'est pas Sorenzo qui m'en a parlé, ça doit se savoir... »

« On va lui demander », indique Mãe. « Mais au risque de me répéter, mets-toi dans la tête que je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir quiconque enlevé ou utilisé pour faire levier... »

« Mãe, tu te fais de drôles de films quand même », je prends la décision d'exploser. Je sais ce qu'i savoir. « Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais aller, moi tout seul, sur la piste de Körbl ou de Franz alors que vous ne les trouvez pas ? »

« Ne me demande pas de répondre à cette question », elle avoue.

« Magnifique », je grince.

« Harry, s'il te plait... »

« … ne disparais pas, j'ai bien compris. Je peux quand même raccrocher où tu comptes passer l'après-midi là-dessus ? »

C'est elle qui raccroche. Évidemment. Quand je relève les yeux, Seamus soupire :

« Dire qu'on te disait diplomate »

« La diplomatie, parfois, c'est mettre les gens devant leurs propres contradictions », j'affirme. Ça fait sourire, Brunissande. « C'est tout mon karma, ça : je retrouve Lorendan, je trouve le moyen de vous mettre sur le coup et c'est moi qui me fais surveiller comme un gamin de cinq ans ! »

« Et moi qui croyais qu'on avait fait ça ensemble », proteste mollement Brunissande.

« Le dis pas trop fort, sauf si tu veux rester longtemps dans la cage avec moi », je souris.

« Qui sait », elle répond en baissant les yeux sur l'échiquier. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le regarde vraiment parce qu'elle ne jouerait pas ce qu'elle vient de jouer.

Seamus me regarde la bouche ouverte et je décide de lui venir en aide.

« Conclus l'affaire, Seamus : la reine en H12 et elle est mat. »

« Harry ! », proteste Brunissande.

Moins d'une heure plus tard – personne ne trouve plus le moindre attrait aux échecs, Lorendan n'est pas revenu, et Brunissande et moi avons abandonné l'idée d'imaginer ce qu'il peut bien négocier pendant si longtemps - Severus appelle. Je place le sortilège de protection sonore autour de nous comme la première fois.

« Ils les ont eus. Ils sont en Amazonie péruvienne. On a une piste moldue – une exploitation forestière enregistrée au nom de Lavendin – les réseaux indiens l'ont localisée. Ils leur ont expliqués comment refaire des médailles pour finir de les trouver... Ils pensent que c'est une question d'heures. Ils sont en chemin... »

« Ok », je réponds, trop excité par tout ce que j'apprends, trop content et inquiet en même temps, pour poser des questions.

« Une chose qui me paraît importante : Cyrus a, paraît-il, beaucoup insisté sur la présence d'un certain Jérémie Lavendin en Europe – il serait parti consulter des experts en potions, en potions de catalyse. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec ce dont nous avions discuté... »

« Körbl », je réalise à haute voix. Expert, cousin de Kuno et donc d'une manière ou d'une autre de Lavendin... Trop de coïncidences.

«C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit », me révèle Severus. « Tu dois dire à Dora de l'interroger sur Lavendin. »

« Körbl a disparu », je lui apprends en retour.

« Intéressant », il estime avec ce self-contrôle que j'égalerai un jour – j'en fais le serment.

« Peut-être a-t-il rejoint Lavendin », je réfléchis tout haut.

« Peut-être que Lavendin l'a jugé un maillon faible dans leur histoire – je ne sais pas s'il sait l'évasion de Cyrus mais... c'est sans doute probable... »

« J'appelle Dora », je décide.

« Je n'ai pas mieux – je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches sur ce dont nous avions parlé – mais ton ami Cimballi semble être sur des hypothèses intéressantes... »

« Oui, il va nous revenir avec des trucs énormes », je confirme avant de couper la communication.

J'en suis à jouer avec mon miroir en réfléchissant à tout ce que je dois dire à ma mère - Körbl est un lien inattendu ; mais il y a ce Lavendin et ses recherches sur les potions de catalyse... il y a les statuettes et les médailles... il y a ceux qui utilisaient tout ça dans le relatif confort d'endroits comme Lo Paradiso... il y a aussi de brusques et mystérieux investisseurs suisses... - quand Brunissande s'éclaircit la gorge avec insistance.

« Harry, tu penses comme moi ? », elle me questionne avec un regard furtif vers Finnigan.

« C'est à dire ? », demande ce dernier, immédiatement en alerte.

« Je ne sais pas comment joindre les Sirénéens», je réponds à la première.

« Mais Aradia te répondra », elle remarque avec une expression de totale neutralité, relativement bien imitée.

J'opine en soufflant le nom de mon ancienne petite amie dans le miroir. Je tombe sur sa messagerie. Préférant être trop consciencieux que paranoïaque, et au mépris de la manière dont il m'a soufflé Ada, je souffle ensuite le nom de Lucca Astrelli. J'obtiens le même résultat.

« Ça ne veut rien dire : s'ils sont partis à Lo Paradiso, ils sont injoignables...», je commente.

« Vous comptez me laisser longtemps dans le noir ? », se plaint Seamus.

« Ce n'est qu'une théorie », essaie de le calmer Brunissande.

« Fiametta », je décide. « Elle saura si Ada est partie là-bas...» Comme Brunissande opine, je lance l'appelle. La petite amie de Tiziano répond au bout de trois sonneries.

« Harry ! ça me fait tellement plaisir ! »

« Moi aussi », je lui promets avec sincérité. «Est-ce que tu sais où est Ada ?»

«Je croyais que tu lui avais parlé», elle répond l'air profondément surprise de la question, presque sur ses gardes.

« Elle t'a dit que j'étais son frère ?», je questionne pour vérifier qu'elle l'a bien appelé après moi. J'ai pris un ton détaché et badin que mon estomac n'assume pas totalement. Fia n'est pas dupe.

«Tu es définitivment un cavaliere», elle me dit avec un sourire compatissant.

«Merci», je réponds un peu au hasard - c'est la petite-amie de Tiziano et je ne me vois pas égaler ce dernier en tant que cavaliere. «En fait, j'ai des infos sur ses investisseurs suisses, je voulais...»

«Ils sont tous partis à Lo Paradiso», elle indique avec facilité, sans doute rassurée que mon appel ait une raison objective. «J'ai failli les accompagner, mais Ada a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire... qu'ils voulaient partir dès que possible - des gens occupés, très pressés...»

«J'imagine», je réponds sobrement. Brunissande lève les yeux au ciel de frustration. «Ils sont partis comment ?»

«Portoloin jusqu'au pied de la montagne...»

«La voie normale ?», j'enquête sans trop savoir si je n'espère pas qu'Ada les ait traînés sur la vire Agnelli. Ils pourraient tomber - quel dommage !

«J'imagine», elle répond de nouveau suspicieuse. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?»

«Tu as un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un là-bas ? La mère de Lucca par exemple ?»

«Prévenir de quoi ?»

«Ce sont de mauvais sorciers, Fia. Sauf si je me trompe, ce sont des gens dangereux, sans scrupules, et ils ont une dent contre moi... Je pense qu'Ada et Lucca sont en danger !», j'avoue.

«Quoi !? Mais, les Sirénéens...»

«Les Sirénéens n'en savent rien», je spécule. «Préviens quelqu'un, Fia. Dis leur de se méfier», j'insiste avant d'ajouter la décision qui manquait : «J'arrive.»

«Tu.. Je... OK, mais... je veux y être aussi, Harry. On peut se retrouver au village, si tu veux !»

«Pourquoi pas», j'accepte en me disant que je pourrais toujours lui dire de rester en bas si besoin - Tiziano va être fou. «Mais surtout préviens-les et rappelle-moi si tu as des nouvelles. D'accord ?»

Je me suis levé en parlant et je prends ma veste qui est depuis ce matin sur une chaise.

«Oh là, oh là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?», intervient Seamus avec autorité quand il me voit mettre le miroir dans ma poche.

«On a eu une idée d'où peut être Körbl», répond Brunissande.

«Là où il y a des statuettes, des herboristes et aucun Auror», je confirme.

«A Lo Paradiso, la communauté libre lycanthrope d'Italie », complète Brunissande dans un élan de compassion pour Finnigan sans doute.

«Et ?», enquête Seamus.

«J'ai des amis là-bas et je ne vais pas les laisser seuls face au XIC», j'explique simplement.

«Harry, ta mère a dit...»

«... qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir de nouveaux otages», je contre - et ça fait furtivement sourire Brunissande qui, elle aussi, a remis son imperméable.

«Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !»

«Assomme-moi», je lui conseille en prenant le chemin de la porte.

«Appelle-la ! Harry, appelle ta mère», il me presse en me suivant. «Tu as une piste - est-ce qu'elle ne mérite pas de le savoir ?»

«Pour qu'elle m'oblige à rester là et à attendre ?»

«Merlin, Harry, appelle-la», insiste Seamus en se mettant devant moi, baguette sortie. Il fut un temps où j'aurais été sûr d'avoir la suprématie sur lui - mais il est devenu Auror et moi, briseur de sorts. La raison impose d'en tenir compte.

«Que de temps perdu», je maugrée en obéissant quand même. J'espère vaguement que, prise par son enquête et ses audiences, elle ne répondra pas. Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance.

«Harry, si tu as des remords, ce n'est pas le moment», elle m'accueille d'une voix rapide ou feutrée. Au décor, je dirai qu'elle est dans la rue et qu'elle marche.

«Pas vraiment», je réponds un peu vite sans doute.

«Des nouvelles du B... de Severus ?», elle espère ensuite tellement simplement que, oui, j'ai des remords. J'inspire pour me donner du courage.

«Le contact est établi ; ils ont même un plan pour les localiser - en refabriquant des médailles», je décide de résumer. «Mais ce qui va t'intéresser c'est que Cyrus dit que, le cousin de Kuno, Lavendin est en Europe et sans doute avec Körbl.»

«Vraiment ?», elle s'intéresse effectivement. On va dire que je l'ai appâtée. Mais le plus dur reste à faire.

«Mae, tu ne vas pas aimer mais j'ai une théorie - enfin plus qu'une théorie», je reprends. Merlin protégez moi ; elle va me massacrer. Son visage fermé à ma si subtile introduction en est la confirmation. «Ils sont à Lo Paradiso...»

«Explique», elle lâche à contrecoeur.

«Des statuettes, des plantes, personne qui surveille, des garous rêvant de trouver des investisseurs ouverts...», j'énumère pour la mettre dans l'ambiance. Elle hausse les sourcils, préférant garder le silence que de montrer son intérêt. «Aradia m'a appelé - des investisseurs suisses se sont fait connaître ce matin et ont demandé à aller à Lo Paradiso. Tu l'estimes à combien, la probabilité que ce soit une coïncidence ?»

«Comment on va là-bas ?», est sa question suivante.

«Ça dépend qui», je réponds.

«Non, Harry, je ne vais pas t'emmener», affirme Dora avec autorité.

«Pas de souci, je ne comptais pas te proposer de venir non plus», je contre.

«Pardon ?!», elle s'exclame - elle s'est même arrêtée de marcher.

«Les Aurors ne sont pas les bienvenus, Mae, et ce n'est qu'une théorie...»

«C'est plus qu'une théorie, Harry, tu l'as dit toi même. Et c'est sans doute un beau piège, quelles que que soient tes capacités...», elle essaie.

«Mae, je vais y aller - je te préviens juste de mes mouvements», je la coupe - et, comme mon regard croise la baguette de Seamus, je précise loyalement : «Sous la pression tout à fait ferme de l'Aspirant Finningan, note bien ça dans son dossier, s'il te plaît.»

«Mais écoute-toi !», explose ma mère adoptive. «Tu te prends pour qui, à la fin ?! Tu sais quoi, tu sais le pire selon moi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ferais un coup pareil à Remus. T'oserais simplement pas. Tu ne me prendras donc jamais au sérieux ?!»

Je reste muet devant la forme et le fond de sa sortie. Elle a rarement été aussi véhémente et jamais aussi... directe et personnelle dans ses reproches. Je crois bien que je blêmis, en fait.

«Est-ce qu'on a le temps pour ça ?», je murmure désolé de l'ampleur de sa réaction - j'assume qu'elle s'inquiète, pas qu'elle s'estime bafouée.

«Non», elle concède, et ce n'est pas moins étonnant que sa sortie antérieure.

«Je ne peux simplement pas me pointer là-bas avec une bande d'Aurors, Mae», je reformule plus prudemment.

Il y a un silence qui me donne envie de grimacer. Je me retiens de plaider, Seamus de respirer. Brunissande se mordille les lèvres avec une inquiétude qui me paraît malheureusement légitime.

«Admettons», articule finalement Dora - dit comme ça, ça n'a l'air de rien, mais dans les faits, c'est super inquiétant. Elle est plus Auror que mère, là, et je ne sais pas sur quel terrain je préfère l'affronter. «Donc, tu vas là-bas tout seul comme un grand, et tu tombes sur Lavendin et son cousin, peut-être accompagnés. Tu fais quoi ?!»

«Je... je ne sais pas, ça dépend...», je reconnais, dépassé par le changement de discussion.

«Tu n'as pas de plan», elle constate avec un détachement chirurgical qui ferait de la concurrence à Severus.

«J'ai une théorie et une piste», je réponds amèrement. «Le plan viendra après..»

«B'en voyons», elle gronde. «Tu n'auras pas à chaque fois autant de chance que dans la maison Teuffer, Harry, mets toi ça dans la tête !»

«Il s'agit d'abord et surtout de vérifier qu'ils sont là-bas», je plaide.

«Dis-moi donc, Harry, tu as quels moyens de communication avec Lo Paradiso?»

«Les miroirs n'y fonctionnent pas», je réponds en me demandant avec une pointe de ressentiment si elle le sait déjà ou non. «Les hiboux... je ne sais pas... Fiametta, une amie de Ada, doit les prévenir», je rajoute conscient de la faiblesse de ma réponse.

«Comment ?», elle insiste sans pitié.

«Je ne sais pas.»

«Donc, si tu vas là-bas, tu ne peux ni confirmer la présence de Lavendin, ni coordonner sa capture, ni appeler de l'aide», elle conclut. «Tu vas servir à quoi? A part augmenter le nombre de personnes en danger ?»

Brunissande se mord franchement les lèvres de dépit. Seamus retient un sourire narquois du gars qui n'aimerait pas être à ma place. La reine s'est déplacée et, à mon tour, je suis mat. OK.

«Tu as un plan ?», je m'enquiers de la voix la plus neutre que je peux maîtriser.

Dora opine trois fois sans rien dire, comme si elle se confirmait quelque chose à elle-même avant de répondre :

«Admettons que tu ailles vérifier ta théorie, Harry... D'abord, tu n'y vas pas seul !» Je vais répondre mais elle est plus rapide : «J'imagine que mademoiselle Desfées n'envisage pas de te laisser partir sans elle au secours d'Ada.» Je rougis. «Je préfère penser que tu te sens responsable de sa sécurité et laisser tomber l'affaire... Finnigan vous accompagne - ange gardien, c'est son boulot... Foote vous rejoint dès que possible avec un portoloin...»

«J'ai dit pas d'Aurors, Mae», je tente de lui rappeler.

«Et moi, je ne te laisse pas aller là-bas sans cavalerie : tu es la meilleure proie existante au monde pour Lavendin à qui ton frère vient d'échapper une fois de plus», elle me rappelle. «Et je compte même là-dessus : il sera tellement content de sa potentielle revanche qu'il commettra peut-être une erreur... »

La complexité de son analyse me laisse sans objection articulable.

«Tu vas donc là-bas en éclaireur, tu as la connaissance du terrain. Mais tu as une arrière-garde suffisamment nombreuse et aguerrie pour nous tenir au courant, maintenir le contact avec toi et éventuellement intervenir... Si ta théorie se révèle malheureusement vraie.»

«Tu ne serais pas contente qu'on les retrouve ?», je m'étonne sincèrement.

«Ils ont combien d'heures d'avance, selon toi ?»

«Quatre, je dirais.»

«Espérons que tu n'arrives pas trop tard, Harry.»

ooo

Voilà, voilà, comme promis, confrontation quasi-finale des deux côtés...

Les paris sont pris sur le nombre de chapitres final...

Le suivant s'appelle _Des coups inattendus et des visions souhaitées_

Il retrouve Cyrus dans la forêt amazonienne...

Avec un peu de chance, Margot aura un compte (private joke)


	82. Cyrus Des coups inattendus

**Toi depuis tout à l'heure tu ne te méfies pas  
Mais les croire invisibles est une grande erreur  
Ils sont là, dans le stade, tout autour de nous...  
Dans le stade, Nevcherhilian**

**82 Cyrus. Des coups inattendus et des visions souhaitées**

L'hypothèse de Bettany me frappe comme un coup de fouet et la décision se prend presque à mon insu.

« Ils savent où on est ? », je presse Joachim.

« Bien sûr, Cyrus ! », se réjouit ce dernier. Son oncle va venir le chercher, il est content.

« Ils voient la zone où le transplanage est impossible ? Ils peuvent dire où elle finit ? », je continue d'enquêter à la recherche de la preuve que je ne suis pas seulement paranoïaque.

Joachim est obligé de se re-concentrer pour répondre : « On est à une demi-journée de marche de la limite- sud ouest. »

« Dis-leur qu'on se retrouve là-bas mais qu'on va laisser les médailles ici – même les détruire, si on y arrive ! »

« Quoi !? »

« Continuer à les porter, c'est comme si on disait à nos ennemis : 'Mais venez nous chercher !' » j'explique abruptement.

« Il a raison », ajoute Bettany – et je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

Joachim la toise longtemps avant d'acquiescer. Je me rends compte après, qu'en fait, il discute mentalement avec son oncle.  
« Ok, détruisons-les. Tiago est désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé », il finit par accepter.

C'est beaucoup moins long et moins exaltant de faire brûler et fondre les médailles. Les morceaux du diamant d'Aesthélia sont fichus. « Rendus à la nature », elle souffle avec son inimitable haussement d'épaules, appuyée sur moi, abandonnée d'épuisement quand elle se réveille enfin. Elle ne questionne pas notre raisonnement.

"Ils en savent trop sur les médailles et les potions de catalyse pour ne pas y être arrivés - et ils sont trop en colère", répète Bettany un peu pour elle-même.

On ne perd pas plus de temps pour se mettre en route. Joachim ouvre de nouveau la marche, Cristo sur les talons. Bettany soutient ma marraine de son mieux. Je les suis, la baguette à la main, le cœur battant et les tripes gelées. On y était presque. On avait un contact indécelable magiquement et on a tout foiré !

La demi-journée de marche annoncée nous amène, à la fin du jour, dans une zone plus marécageuse. On doit plusieurs fois rebrousser chemin tellement on s'embourbe et stupéfixer des serpents qui ne sont pas tous venimeux mais quand même inquiétants.

Si Harry était là, il râlerait, je me dis dans une demi-fièvre. Même s'il a perdu la faculté de bavasser en fourchelang depuis qu'il a affronté un Voldemort caché dans un reptile, mon grand frère aux yeux verts garde une ouverture d'esprit étonnante pour toutes ces sales bestioles. Pas que j'aimerais qu'il soit là, dans ce merdier, non. C'est moi qui voudrais être ailleurs. A Poudlard, par exemple. Un jour de neige où on se serrerait autour des cheminées pour faire des batailles explosives... On serait jeunes et innocents – moins cyniques et désespérés en tout cas.

J'aurais sans doute jamais parié avoir le mal du pays aussi vite, je réalise sans réelle amertume, juste un étonnement épuisé. Mais quel est mon pays ? Ne suis-je pas né ici ? Ne suis-je pas un mensonge, une illusion ? Sirius essaie de me dire que je file de mauvaises pensées mais ça n'arrive qu'à me faire sourire. Je suis trop épuisé pour qu'il ait une quelconque prise sur moi.

« On est sur le bon chemin », affirme Joachim, les yeux trop inquiets et le souffle trop court alors que je rejoins le groupe. « On a gardé le cap, toujours sud-ouest », il répète inutilement, comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit. Je me contente d'opiner alors qu'Aesthélia insiste pour partager sa banane avec Cristovao.

« On les aura bientôt rejoints », elle avance. « Ils auront à manger, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il me semble que Bettany n'y croit pas plus que moi. Faute d'alternative, on repart avec pesanteur. Mais on avance, on se rapproche sans doute de la fin de la barrière – Joachim le prouve en transplanant de quelques mètres pour traverser un ruisseau. Ça plait à Cristovao qui aimerait faire pareil mais personne n'a l'énergie de l'emmener.

Et puis la confirmation vient trop tôt sans doute. On entend des coups de feu moldus comme des tambours arythmiques. La nuit est presque tombée – ça me rappelle douloureusement celle où Laelia a été « tuée », où notre maison a été attaquée, où elle m'a mise dans un bateau de force pour me sauver des contrebandiers d'or moldus... Ce n'est pas le meilleur augure qu'on pourrait trouver même si le destin n'y est pour rien. On perçoit également des sorts, non verbaux, juste signalés par des lueurs de couleurs variées, des craquements d'arbres abîmés, des vols d'oiseaux indignés. Un combat mêlant magie et armes moldues. Un mélange qui ne peut qu'indiquer la présence du XIC.

Nous nous arrêtons à une centaine de mètres de l'affrontement. Je nous vois dans ma tête : cinq naufragés épuisés, collés les uns aux autres, par l'habitude et la peur plutôt que par la volonté. Pas la peine de se faire du cinéma : nous ne sommes sans doute pas capables de nous défendre contre quoi que ce soit. Et nous devons affronter le XIC.

« On fait quoi ? », souffle Aesthélia en se tournant vers moi. Ça me redresse. Automatiquement. Sans une pensée consciente. Elle a besoin de moi. C'est suffisant.

« Faut trouver où sont les nôtres », je pense à haute voix. « Reste là avec Cristo et Bettany – planquez-vous. Joachim, avec moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas me battre », il me rappelle, l'air accablé de cette incapacité.

« Mais te déplacer en forêt, oui », je contre. « L'idée est de partir en reconnaissance le plus discrètement possible. »

« Ok », il accepte sobrement, presque comme si tout ça ne le concernait pas.

On avance sur la pointe des pieds, puis accroupis, puis presque en rampant sur le sol. On se cache d'arbre en arbre. La magie est de plus en plus forte autour de nous, pleine d'angoisse et de violence.

« Comment les reconnaître ? », souffle Joachim.

« Tu ne perçois pas Tiago ? », je m'informe.

« Il n'est pas loin... c'est tout ce que je sais... »

«Faudrait... faudrait pouvoir se glisser...plus près», je réfléchis à haute voix et j'ai presque l'impression que Patmol pose son museau frais sur mes genoux pour me supplier de l'utiliser. «Reste là, Joachim », je décide. « Je te promets que je reviens... Si quelqu'un vient vers toi, tire le premier, n'importe quoi, même un patronus... mais fais quelque chose, ok ? »

« Ok », répond le métis en opinant nerveusement, ses doigts bien trop raides sur sa baguette pour l'utiliser à son optimum. Pas le temps de lui transmettre ça, je regrette sincèrement. Je ferme les yeux pour la transformation. Je suis à peine plus près du sol que précédemment. C'est juste plus confortable. « C'est toi ? », souffle Joachim, plus étonné qu'inquiet.

Je lui lèche la main pour toute confirmation et je m'élance. Comme toujours, Patmol est plus libre que moi – la pression morale ou la peur de la mort l'atteignent moins directement. Il est content de l'élasticité du sol, des odeurs de gibiers, de l'espace autour de lui. Je dois le diriger avec fermeté vers l'odeur de Remus, familière, plus forte et animale que celle des autres sorciers. Ça m'amène vers une zone où les animaux ont fui, où le sol et les arbres ont été violentés. Remus est au beau milieu de ça – je le sens. Ginny aussi est là, m'apprend mon odorat. J'accélère malgré la réticence de Patmol.

Je les vois bientôt. Paulsen et Ron sont aux deux extrémités d'une ligne à peu près droite – une formation basique de combat. Gin, Papa et Tiago sont au milieu, dans cet ordre. Ils – sans doute les Aurors – ont placé devant eux un bouclier solide qui les protège efficacement des balles moldues. Les tirs moldus me semblent d'ailleurs continuer uniquement pour les empêcher de changer de position. L'affrontement réel est magique – mené par Vassili et trois autres hommes qui ont l'air de savoir ce qu'ils font. Je ne vois pas Hermosa, peut-être en retrait avec un autre groupe. Entre les deux lignes, le terrain est dévasté mais néanmoins encore encombré de troncs à demi brûlés. Fol-Oeil, du temps de Sirius, aurait dit de se méfier doublement d'un pareil champ de bataille.

Sous un buisson survivant, Patmol gémit, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Ceux les plus à même de me reconnaître sont donc aussi les plus éloignés de moi. J'ai dû réellement vexer la chance, récemment. J'envisage un temps de les contourner pour atteindre l'autre aile mais le combat en décide autrement. Vassili et un autre homme se concentrent sur Tiago – sans conteste le plus lent de tous - et le font reculer. Papa et Ron viennent immédiatement à son secours mais la brèche est là – je le vois sans doute plus clairement qu'eux. Elle met Ginny, qui sait se défendre mais n'est pas non plus une combattante aguerrie, seule face à deux attaquants de Vassili. Elle recule à son tour derrière un tronc – ce qui n'est pas stupide mais casse un peu plus la ligne. Je bondis de mon buisson avant que les choses ne se détériorent plus. Je tombe sur le dos de l'homme de droite qui s'écroule sous mon poids avec un cri de surprise. Son compère s'écarte de nous par réflexe et, s'il cherche à me toucher lors de mon bond suivant, il fait ça au jugé et me rate de loin. Je retombe devant Ginny qui a les yeux trop écarquillés pour être en état de se défendre. Je l'écrase pour que rien de son corps ne dépasse du tronc mais un sortilège Cuisant sur la fesse droite vient faire glapir Patmol.

« Non, Paulsen ! », s'écrie Gin. « C'est Cyrus ! »

Par mesure de précaution, je ne tarde pas à me retransformer, pour me mettre dos à dos avec Gin, baguette tirée. Les sortilèges pleuvent autour de nous. Paulsen, accroupi contre le tronc, essaie de leur répondre.

« Désolé, fiston », il lâche sans me regarder.

« Faut qu'on sorte de là », je réponds – une fesse endolorie est réellement un moindre mal.

« Ils ont brisé notre ligne », il me fait remarquer.

« Tu tiendrais seul ? », je souffle.

« T'as quoi en tête ? »

« De les contourner. »

« Avec Ginny ? », il fronce les sourcils.

« Il serait temps que son animagus serve à quelque chose », je réponds.

« Oh », ponctue l'Auror bras droit et meilleur ami de ma mère depuis des décennies. Je prends ça pour de l'approbation.

« Je ne saurais pas », souffle Gin.

« Le défaitisme et la fausse modestie sont des luxes tout à fait inabordables à cette heure », je réponds vivement. « Bien sûr que tu peux ! »

« A cinq ? », propose Paulsen toujours concentré sur nos adversaires.

« A dix – faut que j'explique », je réponds. « On se transforme et on court par là », j'indique en montrant la direction d'où je viens – avec un peu de chance, on tombera même sur Joachim. « La barrière va les empêcher de nous suivre autrement qu'en courant... on aura de l'avance. Dès qu'on est hors de vue, on se retransforme, on revient à la limite et on transplane pour les prendre à revers... »

« Tout ça », souffle Ginny.

« A trois », annonce Paulsen.

J'opine en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Ginny. Je sens sa résolution et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je prends sa main et à trois nous nous élançons. La transformation nous sépare mais nos foulées se calent l'une sur l'autre – même si j'imagine aisément que sa belle jument saurait me larguer en terrain découvert, la forêt nous met à égalité. C'est un bref instant exaltant, j'avais rêvé qu'on puisse faire cela – courir la forêt avec nos animagus... Un sortilège qui pulvérise un arbre à ma droite me rappelle l'enjeu. J'accélère, Ginny me suit sans difficulté. On passe la Barrière et, pour une fois, c'est rassurant de se savoir là où personne ne peut transplaner. On ne s'arrête pas tout de suite – je cherche l'odeur de Joaquim sans la trouver. Puis Ginny pile devant un grand fromager et lâche la transformation d'un seul coup. Elle est toute pâle.

« J'ai cru que je ne tiendrais pas », elle m'avoue.

« Parce que tu n'as pas confiance en ton animagus, lui court plus vite que tu ne courras jamais », je réponds en laissant ma main courir sur sa joue.

« Et maintenant ? », elle préfère demander.

« On va vers le sud pour revenir derrière ceux qui assiègent Paulsen »

« Dépêchons-nous », elle accepte.

On se retransforme pour revenir le plus rapidement possible à la limite de la Barrière, un peu plus loin. On voit les deux gars en attaque frontale de Paulsen isolé. Il ne tiendra sans doute pas bien longtemps sa position. Sans même en parler, on fait les trois pas qui nous sortent de la Barrière et on transplane pile derrière les deux gars. On les a assommés avant qu'ils aient réalisé notre présence. Les Moldus de Vassili nous arrosent de balles – mais Paulsen les bloque avec un nouveau bouclier. Ça attire l'attention des autres – amis et ennemis. Vassili hurle quelque chose où je ne comprends que mon prénom. Je riposte par une bordée d'incendios rageurs qui finissent par le séparer de son collègue. Ron en profite pour l'assommer. Je ne saurais bien détailler les mouvements qui suivent mais, cinq minutes plus tard, on a arrêté les combats et les Moldus se sont rendus.

« Je me réserve Vassili », j'annonce en allant droit vers le Bulgare étalé sur le sol.

« Cyrus ? », s'inquiète Papa – il croit que je vais le bastonner ou quoi ?

« Juste un truc que j'attends depuis trop longtemps », j'explique en posant ma main sur son épaule tout en regardant mon père. Le truc à ne jamais faire, merci. Vassili s'empare de mon poignet droit, allant jusqu'à me mordre pour me faire lâcher ma baguette. Je tiens bon, Paulsen et Papa accourent et essaient de le stupéfixer. Mais je suis au milieu. On se bat pour le contrôle de la baguette jusqu'au moment où Paulsen opte pour un expelliarmus bien dosé. On est projetés chacun de son côté. Je vais me dire que je m'en sors bien quand Vassili me balance son poing dans la figure. Il porte une imposante bague – quand elle touche ma joue je comprends qu'elle n'est pas seulement contondante et acérée, elle est sans doute empoisonnée. La brûlure me fait hurler et rouler sur moi-même. Malgré les sorts qui pleuvent sur lui, Vassili continue à chercher à me frapper tout en m'insultant dans une langue qui est sans doute du bulgare. Je me transforme pour lui échapper. Patmol est trop rapide pour lui et, cette fois, Papa peut assommer proprement mon opposant redevenu une cible distincte de moi.

« Ça va ? », s'inquiète Ginny en me rejoignant. Je me transforme dès qu'elle me touche. « C'est pas beau à voir... »

« Je n'ai que ce que je mérite », je crache, furieux contre moi-même. Un vrai môme !

« Tu crois que du murlap ferait l'affaire ? »

« Je n'y toucherai pas », estime Paulsen qui a fini de ficeler Vassili et les autres en une longue chaine de prisonniers. « Ça pue la magie bizarre avec laquelle on ne joue pas... »

« La magie traditionnelle détournée », je corrige avec patience.

« Mais si c'est un poison ! », s'inquiète Gin.

« Je pencherais pour un poison de chasse – ça empêche la cicatrisation et le sang permet de retrouver la proie », avance Tiago en observant ma plaie toujours béante et cuisante. « Mais ça ne va pas l'empoisonner...»

« On a une spécialiste – faut retrouver Bettany », je réalise. « J'ai laissé les filles pas loin... avec Cristovao... »

« Et Joaquim ? », s'inquiète Tiago.

« Tu le sens ? » L'Indien acquiesce. « Il doit être retourné vers elles », je postule.

« Allez le chercher, Tiago », décide Paulsen. « Vaudrait mieux se rassembler vite et bouger d'ici.»

« Il manque quelqu'un », je me rends subitement compte en regardant la file de nos prisonniers. «Où est Hermosa ? »

« Qui ça ? », s'intéresse Ron.

« La spécialiste en potions du XIC », je simplifie. L'autre folle, je pense dans ma tête. « Et Papa ? Où est Papa ? », je rajoute en refaisant le compte des présents et des absents.

« Il a dit avoir entendu quelque chose », commence Ron. « Merde, j'ai pas regardé où il partait.. et puis Vassili s'est jeté sur toi... Je vais aller le chercher !»

« Papa ? », je me mets à crier, pas loin d'avoir envie de me retransformer pour mettre Patmol sur le coup.

C'est alors que je les vois. Hermosa, la baguette pointée sur trois silhouettes à genoux devant elle – Bettany, Aesthélia, Cristovao. Sans réfléchir, je ressors ma propre baguette.

« Et maintenant, Cyrus, tu vas faire quoi ? », commente Hermosa de son inimitable ton badin.

« Et toi, Hermosa ? », je gronde

« J'hésite » elle plastronne. « J'ai trois otages de choix, n'est-ce pas ? Par lequel commencer ? Je garde évidemment ta si gentille marraine pour la fin... Après, je ne sais pas... Tu es tellement imprévisible ! Qui préfères-tu ? Le gosse né moldu ? Pas notre chère traîtresse, sans doute. Oui. Je suis sûre que tu ne pleureras même pas si je lui inflige la punition qu'elle mérite avant de mourir ! »

Bettany laisse échapper un couinement qui me fend le cœur et je me rends compte qu'elle est déjà blessée - elle tient un de ses bras avec l'autre et une longue estafilade marque sa joue droite. Ginny, derrière moi, a un haut le cœur.

« Non, Bettany ne te fait ni chaud ni froid, j'en suis sûre », décide Hermosa, toute à son petit jeu sadique.

« Si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu veux », j'essaie. Je sens Paulsen, Ron et Ginny derrière moi. Ils n'osent pas un mouvement – nos prisonniers encouragent Hermosa ; sauf Vassili qui est toujours dans les vapes.

« Mais tu le sais, Cyrus », me répond l'égérie du XIC presque avec étonnement. « Me venger. Tu as tout fichu en l'air – même pas en faisant exprès ! Tu vas regretter d'être né, Cyrus, j'en fais le serment !»

« Ok, laisse-les, je me rends à toi... », je décide, et Ginny glapit un « Cyrus » inquiet derrière moi. Ron la retient – je le sais sans les regarder.

« Tu nous l'as déjà faite celle-là », crache Hermosa. « Je préfère mon plan », elle continue en pointant sa baguette vers Bettany qui pleure déjà.

Pas besoin d'être légilimens pour savoir que c'est un crucio qui va sortir de cette baguette. Ma tête est totalement vide. Dans ce moment suspendu, Joachim jaillit des buissons roussis et se jette sur Hermosa. Le sortilège de douleur touche ainsi Cristo au lieu de Bettany – mais, heureusement, il a perdu son intensité. On court tous pour intervenir. Une nouvelle fois, la mêlée est confuse. Aesthélia porte Cristovao en larmes à l'écart, suivie de Bettany qui hoquette toujours en tenant son bras droit de son bras gauche. Nous autres, on forme un cercle autour des deux opposants sans trop savoir comment les séparer. Joaquim n'a rien d'un combattant – mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Hermosa. Elle arrive à se dégager et le sectum sempra qu'elle envoie sur son opposant n'est pas une plaisanterie. Joaquim s'effondre – laissant Hermosa en pleine ligne de mire de Ron qui n'attendait que cela. Hermosa s'écroule à son tour, stupéfixée avec une expression de surprise que j'aurais pu trouver drôle si Joaquim saignait moins.

« Des gens charmants, tes amis, Cyrus », commente Paulsen en s'agenouillant à côté du jeune métis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui !? », je m'inquiète. « C'est un sectum sempra, non ? »

« Chut, il essaie de le stabiliser », me souffle Ginny qui suit les mains de Carley Paulsen sur le corps de Joaquim.

« Laissez-moi faire », intime alors Tiago. Comme Paulsen ne comprend pas le portuguais – son sortilège de traduction a dû finir, il rajoute en me tapant sur l'épaule : « Dis-lui, Cyrus. »

« Tiago veut s'en occuper, Carley », je souffle donc en me penchant vers l'Auror.

« Il saura quoi faire ?»

« Il a l'air... Laisse-le, c'est son neveu », je rajoute en espérant que j'aie raison.

« Aesthélia, je n'ai pas la force, seul », annonce Tiago quand Carley se relève. Ma marraine acquiesce, laissant Cristo dans les bras de Bettany. Il y a une drôle d'acceptation sur son visage, je me dis. L'initiation, je comprends, et j'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

« Je vais demander à Diniz de venir, de toute façon - il doit se faire un sang d'encre », annonce Carley en sortant son miroir de sa poche.

« Cyrus ! Ginny ! », appelle alors Ron quelque part. Il y a de l'urgence dans sa voix mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des mains d'Aesthélia et Tiago unies sur la poitrine de Joachim. Je sens la magie par vagues couler sur lui et lutter contre le maléfice d'Hermosa. Il me semble voir la respiration du jeune homme s'apaiser avec le recul de la douleur.

« Ginevra ! », insiste Ron, et mon amour – mon amour vivant, chaud, indomptable, et même pas blessé! – se redresse pour répondre à son frère.

« Cyrus ! », elle me presse quelques secondes plus tard. « Cyrus ! Rem... »

Je lève lentement les yeux vers elle et je la vois blême et tendue et je sais que le pire... le pire... seul le pire.

« Quoi ? », j'articule stupidement.

« Remus... il est... Ron nous appelle », elle balbutie en me prenant le bras et me tirant sur mes pieds. Je crois qu'on court jusqu'à lui. Remus est étalé sur le sol – pas allongé, étalé, comme il est tombé. Sa jambe a un angle impossible. Il y a du sang rouge vif, dans ses cheveux. Sa baguette a roulé à plus d'un mètre. Et je n'ai rien vu.

«Il respire... à peine», explique Paulsen qui nous a laissés pendant le soin traditionnel. «Son cœur bat... plutôt lentement si on tient compte de sa condition... Mais il bat... Sauf que rien ne le ranime!»

« Papa », je souffle en tombant à genoux contre lui. « Tu m'entends ? Remus ! C'est moi, c'est Cyrus ! Papa ! »

« Laisse-moi de la place », demande Diniz deux secondes après - c'est Ron qui l'a amené jusqu'à nous. Il faut pourtant que Gin me tire en arrière pour que j'obéisse. Je regarde le médecin enchaîner les sortilèges de diagnostics et j'en sais assez pour comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas bons. Les signaux vitaux sont inexistants. « Il est loin », il finit par murmurer.

« Quoi, loin ?! », je pleure.

« Loin », répète Diniz. « Toute sa magie s'est repliée autour de ses fonctions vitales... »

« Et ? », questionne Ginny d'une voix blanche.

« Et... on peut évidemment demander à Tiago s'il peut quelque chose mais moi... ça dépasse de loin ce que je sais faire », regrette le médecin de manière patente.

« Tiago est épuisé – il ne serait jamais arrivé à ranimer Joachim sans Aesthélia », s'inquiète Ginny qui s'est retournée.

« Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer », reprend Diniz sombrement.

« Quand ils seront reposés », je tente comme un môme que je suis.

« Cyrus, sauf si Tiago ou quelqu'un d'autre a une expérience sur les... changeurs de forme... je déconseille d'essayer de le réanimer comme ça », intervient Diniz avec autorité. « On ne joue pas avec la lycanthropie : elle interagit très profondément avec la magie – elle insuffle elle-même la magie à des créatures qui en étaient naturellement quasiment dénuées. Il faut un spécialiste – et je doute qu'on en trouve un au Brésil. »

« On ne peut pas le soigner ? », s'inquiète Cristovao dans mon dos.

« Remus Lupin n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres », lui répond Bettany. « Sa magie est... différente. »

Peut-être qu'un autre jour, j'aurais apprécié son effort de présentation.

« Il va mourir alors ? », regrette l'enfant. « Parce qu'il n'est pas normal ? »

« Non », je gronde. « Il n'a rien d'anormal ! Je ferai ce qu'il faut, Diniz ! N'importe quoi ! », je rajoute en me tournant vers le cousin d'Aesthélia.

« C'est son Papa ? », murmure Cristo, impressionné sans doute. « Il ne lui ressemble pas ! »

Je pivote sur moi même sans en être conscient et ma main part sans aucune pensée cohérente pour la guider. La gifle le fait reculer.

« Cyrus ! », s'insurge Gin en sautant sur moi. « Il n'y est pour rien ! »

« C'est mon père et je ne veux ressembler à personne d'autre ! », je hurle cette fois. « Si je dois me faire mordre à la prochaine pleine lune pour être la moitié du sorcier qu'il est, je le ferai ! », je rajoute, et l'idée de la pleine lune m'amène droit à une autre folie : « Diniz, si j'étais loup-garou moi aussi ? Je pourrais l'aider ? »

« N'est-il pas pathétique ? », demande alors à la cantonade Hermosa, toujours enchaînée à un arbre gigantesque par les liens de Paulsen,. « Il y a de meilleurs usages à faire de la lune que de sauver des vieux garous inutiles ! »

Je suis sur elle dans un bond – Ginny en glisse au sol. Je frappe Hermosa comme je n'ai frappé personne dans cette vie-là et elle laisse échapper des cris de souris. Paulsen et Ron me tombent dessus la seconde d'après. Paulsen me tire en arrière et je lui hurle de me laisser la tuer en lui mettant des coups de coude dans le ventre. La gifle de Ron me cueille la seconde d'après.

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ? », il m'intime. « Moi aussi, je peux filer des baffes, si c'est ça dont tu as besoin ! » Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de le tuer mais j'arrive à n'en rien dire. « Je connais Remus depuis que j'ai six ans, Cyrus », il rajoute plus gentiment. « S'il y a quoi que ce soit à faire, donner son sang, ce qu'il faut, je le ferai moi aussi sans hésiter. Et pas que moi, ici. La tuer, elle, ne changera rien à son état. Il voudrait qu'elle soit jugée, que leur putain d'organisation soit démantelée, tu le sais comme moi », il termine. Comme je garde les yeux sur le sol, il me relève le menton de sa main gauche – il avait sa baguette tirée mais il a préféré me gifler que m'envoyer un sort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me dis que c'est important. L'envie de le tuer recule. Je suis presque étonné de l'avoir eue. « Paulsen peut te lâcher ? »

J'opine.

« Franchement ? On peut te laisser ta baguette ou faut qu'on t'enchaîne avec elle ? », insiste mon beau-frère, l'air clairement dubitatif. Ginny derrière lui se mord le poing pour ne pas pleurer, je crois. Bravo, Cyrus, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait peur à tout le monde comme ça.

« Cyrus, on a besoin de toi », souffle alors Paulsen dans mon dos. « On a des prisonniers, on a des blessés et peu de sorciers capables de réaliser les sortilèges nécessaires pour ramener tout le monde à la civilisation en bon état. Je préférerais te laisser ta baguette... »

« Je ne vais pas la tuer », je souffle. « Ni maintenant, ni plus tard... »

Je sais que c'est vrai. La fureur est passée, il ne reste que la peur et le chagrin.

ooo

Bien, je devrais avoir du courrier...  
Sinon, le pendant européen s'appelle De la foi donnée et des risques encourus  
ou Harry et les Aurors à Lo Paradiso...


	83. Harry De la foi donnée et des risques

_Si tu gardes à l'intérieur ce qui te guide à l'extérieur_  
_alors vu de l'intérieur_  
_tu ne changes pas_  
_si tu laisses à l'extérieur ceux que tu guides à l'intérieur_  
_alors vu de l'extérieur_  
_ça ne changera pas_  
_Camille, Le Berger******  
**_

**83. Harry. De la foi donnée et des risques encourus**

On met dix minutes à pieds à rejoindre le rendez-vous fixé par Mãe entre Foote et nous.  
« Ne transplanez pas – vous seriez traçables », elle a bien insisté quand elle a rappelé pour le donner.

On marche vite. Finnigan a cette dégaine faussement détendue du gars qui peut stupéfixer dans la seconde. Je suis sans doute moins entrainé mais pas moins ostensible que lui dans ma surveillance de notre environnement. Au point que Brunissande s'exclame avec un grand sourire :

« Je me fais l'impression d'être la fille du Ministre de la magie en ballade ! Vous croyez que quelqu'un va nous tomber dessus en pleine rue ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment ma mère va vendre notre disparition aux Aurors suisses et le XIC compte bien plus de membres que Kuno Teuffer. Je n'insisterai même pas sur le reste de la famille Teuffer ou le cousin Körbl... On ne sera jamais trop prudents, Brunissande », je conclus.

« Si tu préfères qu'on te trouve une planque... », propose loyalement Finnigan, et j'approuve de la tête. J'ai sans doute accepté trop vite sa présence dans ce développement de l'histoire. Brunissande ne devrait pas être là. Comme l'a fait remarquer Mãe, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur sa sécurité.

« Me retrouver seule à me demander qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non, merci », elle répond fraichement.

« Alors, tu dois être constamment vigilante et envisager le pire », je ponctue quand même. « C'est tout sauf une ballade. »

« Sauf s'ils sont ailleurs », elle souligne, et ça m'inquiète qu'elle ne veuille pas entendre.

« Brunissande, on va... »

« ...chez les garous, ok, j'ai pas oublié. La pleine lune était il y a trois jours, Harry, ils sont revenus parmi nous ! »

« Ils seront contents de l'apprendre », je commente – c'est mon tour d'être frais. Seamus fait semblant de ne pas écouter.

« Tu dis ça à cause d'Aradia ? », elle questionne les sourcils froncés. « Tu as peur qu'elle désapprouve ma présence ? »

« Dis-toi qu'elle compte parmi les plus ouverts de Lo Paradiso, qu'elle te sera moins hostile que n'importe qui d'autres – suis-je plus clair ? »

« Mais tu y es allé, toi, non ? Oh, c'était différent à cause de ton père ? », elle croit comprendre.

« A peine et pas pour tout le monde, Brunissande. Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur les courants lycanthropiques contemporains, mais on part en visite non annoncée chez des gens qui pensent, avec une certaine quantité de lucidité, que rien de très bon pour eux ne peut venir du monde sorcier. Si le XIC est bien là-bas... soit il les a gagnés à sa cause, et nous risquons d'avoir un accueil en conséquence, soit il les a froissés, et je... on ne peut pas trop anticiper ce qui ce sera passé – pas sûr que les quelques gardes de la Réserve aient fait le poids... », je développe et le dire à haute voix n'allège pas la pierre qui pèse sur mon estomac. Brunissande veut répondre mais je continue : « Si le XIC n'est pas là-bas, j'introduis des sorciers non invités et, pire encore, des Aurors... Ils ne vont pas me dire merci, Brunissande. »

Mes deux compagnons se taisent en réponse à mes explications.

« Le XIC sera là-bas », finit par estimer Finnigan très bas. « Tout ce qu'on sait sur eux confirme ta théorie, Harry. Le lieutenant l'a bien vu sinon elle n'aurait pas donné son feu vert. Tu penses qu'ils peuvent les avoir convaincus de coopérer avec eux ? Au point qu'ils se liguent avec eux contre nous ? Tu as parlé d'amis, Harry », il me rappelle.

« Voldemort avait acquis un grand nombre de loups-garous à sa cause », je pointe – je n'ai pas envie de disséquer la nature de mes relations avec les jeunes ambassadeurs de Lo Paradiso mais l'histoire contemporaine est pleine de bons exemples, non ? « Et le XIC aime bien les marges – ils n'ont pas peur des Moldus, de magies traditionnelles, des choses interdites. Les lycanthropes, c'est presque étonnant qu'ils n'y aient pas pensé avant, surtout quand on sait que Kuno et Lavendin ont des ancêtres garous...»

« Ce qui les amène aux lycanthropes, ce sont les statuettes plus que leurs ancêtres », estime Brunissande. J'opine. « Tu m'avais dit que tes amies... avaient été plutôt évasives sur les statuettes... Rappelle-toi la stabilisation, Aradia et sa copine ne t'auraient jamais filé le truc si elles n'avaient pas eu envie que vous partiez en Angleterre, non ? » J'opine une nouvelle fois, plutôt sombrement – mon égo est décidément sur une mauvaise pente. Brunissande se mordille les lèvres avant de lâcher : « Tu crois qu'Aradia donnerait ces secrets-là au XIC ? »

« Tout dépend comment Jérémie et Körbl s'y prennent », je soupire – puis-je postuler qu'ils s'y prendront aussi mal que moi ? Qu'est-ce que je sais de ce qui peut faire basculer Lucca ou sa mère ? Les autres du Conseil ? Le financement de Lo Paradiso n'est-il pas une urgence capable de les faire fermer les yeux sur les risques ou la morale ? Comment anticiper leur réaction à la promesse d'une revanche ?

« On se prend la tête pour pas grand-chose », estime finalement Finnigan. « On verra assez tôt où ils en sont. Et Foote est là », il ajoute en désignant un homme appuyé contre un hangar. Il y a une once de nervosité dans sa voix – pourtant qu'a-t-il à se reprocher ? Ne m'a-t-il pas empêché de me tirer sans en informer quiconque ?

« C'est moi le sale gosse », je lui souffle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Je suis déjà épaté qu'il soit là », répond Seamus très bas. « Ta mère a dû insister pour lui vendre une opération pareille – crois moi ! »

Il a de nouveau réussi son coup, j'ai l'estomac qui proteste. Pas réellement que j'ai peur d'un Auror frustré mais parce que je me dis qu'à un moment, Mãe va me prendre entre quatre yeux et que ce n'est pas sûr qu'on sache avoir cette conversation, tous les deux. En attendant, reste à ne pas se montrer en dessous de sa confiance, je décide.

« Bonjour Auror Foote », je commence donc respectueusement.

« Monsieur Potter-Lupin », il répond sobrement. Pas à dire, il déborde de satisfaction à se trouver là avec une bande de civils trompe-la-mort.

« Je sais que vous êtes là contre votre gré », je décide d'affronter la question.

« Amusant. Votre mère m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas de moi et c'est presque ce qui m'a décidé. »

« Elle vous aura dit pourquoi ? », je vérifie avec patience.

« Vous êtes réellement capable de nous faire entrer dans la seule réserve lycanthrope mondiale ? », il contre.

« Je connais deux chemins et une amie devrait nous guider », j'explique.

« J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

On se mesure du regard.

« Je pensais que vous aviez plus confiance que cela dans le jugement de ma mère », je décide de poser.

« J'avoue qu'à ce niveau-là, c'est quasiment de la foi », il acquiesce.

« Elle sait que je suis le mieux placé pour cette mission », j'argumente.

Il a un geste vague des mains avant de répondre : « Commençons par les coordonnées de l'endroit. »

« Je ne les donnerai pas oralement », je l'informe posément.

« Harry ! », maugrée Seamus dans mon dos.

« Je suis capable d'enchanter moi-même le portoloin », je continue.

Foote arque un sourcil en sortant l'objet de sa poche et en me le tendant. « Nous colle pas au milieu d'un glacier, petit, d'accord ? », il commente avec un soupçon de condescendance.

« On va se matérialiser près d'un village moldu – je connais une grange isolée qui devrait faire l'affaire et l'amie qui doit nous guider est sur place. On risque de marcher et d'aller en altitude assez vite néanmoins... Tout le monde est bien équipé ? »

Seamus et Brunissande opinent immédiatement ; Foote m'envoie un regard qui me met au défi de dire un seul mot sur sa tenue. On va faire une sacrée équipe, je me dis avec un peu de ressentiment pour Dora de m'avoir imposé un ange gardien qui tient de la baby-sitter frustrée plutôt que du partenaire. Je m'oblige à penser à Fiametta et aux autres, au risque que Lavendin, dans un délire de grandeur, n'en vienne aux manières fortes. Foote peut me prendre pour un môme capricieux, je m'en fous. Je sors ma baguette pour l'approcher de ma tempe. Je laisse la localisation du village et de Lo Paradiso prendre une forme matérielle, un fil comme un souvenir de pensine, et je l'enroule autour de ma baguette. Je pointe ensuite celle-ci vers le paquet de cigarettes anglaise pré-enchanté proposé par Foote.

« Quand vous voulez », je les préviens quand le fil a disparu. Le paquet de cigarettes pulse dans ma main. Brunissande est la première à faire le geste – Seamus attend l'exemple de son chef qui tend la main en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'adore ce type, je pense, tout en commençant le décompte : « A cinq : un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... »

oo

Dès qu'on se matérialise, Foote fait son show d'Auror en mission en se mettant en position de tirs, imité avec un temps de retard par Seamus. Brunissande me regarde et je hausse imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel avant de regarder à mon tour autour de nous. L'après-midi est bien entamé et les arbres ont des ombres courtes. Je perçois néanmoins Fiametta avant eux – et je n'en suis pas peu fier.

« C'est nous, Fia », je l'appelle en italien. « Auror Foote, Finningan si vous pouviez ranger votre arsenal, notre guide oserait s'approcher », je rajoute en anglais

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est seule ? », questionne Foote en quittant l'essentiel de sa pause martiale mais pas sa vigilance.

« Non », je reconnais.

« Oh c'est toi, Brunissande », salue Fiametta en s'approchant, l'air sur ses gardes. Avec le R roulé et le E final qui ressemble à un A, il me semble que le prénom est moins sage que la prononciation française, plus proche de l'image que je suis en train de me faire d'elle. Fiametta reconnaît ensuite Seamus : « Toi aussi, je te connais ! Tu étais chez le frère de Harry ! »

« Un sortilège de traduction serait utile », je réalise en pointant ma baguette vers les Aurors. Je ne vais pas faire l'interprète toute la soirée. « Comprendre l'italien ne serait pas du luxe. Pour faire court, elle a reconnu Brunissande et Seamus. »

« Et lui ? », s'informe Fiametta en pointant Russel Foote.

« Foote est un collègue de ma mère », je décide de le présenter.

« Harry, le conseil n'acceptera jamais qu'un Auror entre dans la communauté ! », s'alarme immédiatement Fia.

« Mais les criminels trafiquants de potions, pas de problème », juge Foote.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

«Fia, écoute moi. Les fameux investisseurs, ce sont des malades : ils ont incendié la banque gobelin de Genève pour récupérer des statuettes ; ils ont enlevé un briseur de sort pour récupérer la recette de la potion que vous m'avez aidée à fabriquer ; et plein d'autres choses encore. Ils ont menti aux Sirénéens : ils veulent les plantes, les statuettes, la potion ; pas investir à Lo Paradiso. J'amène de l'aide, Fia, rien d'autre!»

« C'est ce que tu as dit », elle remarque d'un air sceptique. « Et je n'arrive à joindre personne du village ou du conseil. »

« Personne ? », je répète inutilement.

« Non, personne », elle confirme lugubrement.

« Tu fais comment ? », je la presse. Son recul tient du pur réflexe. « Fia, pourquoi es-tu venue si tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Si mes intentions étaient mauvaises, je te réduirais à la coopération par magie ! »

Elle considère l'argument plusieurs secondes avant de soupirer : « Par statuettes... - c'est généralement le plus efficace. »

« Tu peux les faire parler à distance ? », je vérifie – une partie de mon esprit s'excite autour de l'idée de tout ce que je ne sais pas à propos des statuettes, une autre calme la première en lui rappelant qu'on n'est pas là pour ça. Fia, elle, acquiesce sobrement. « Donc tu as lancé un message qui disait : 'Harry dit de se méfier ?' »

« Ada m'aurait tuée, Harry, si j'avais fait un message aussi direct ! », elle s'exclame – et je me demande si c'est me citer ou dire de se méfier qui aurait été mal pris. « J'ai dit : 'c'est Fiametta, Aradia doit me rappeler – c'est une question de Lune'... C'est notre code – une question de vie ou de mort... Comme je n'avais aucune réponse , j'ai envoyé un message direct à Livia puis à Attilio. Sans succès. Puis à tous les membres du Conseil... Personne n'a répondu, ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, Harry, jamais. »

Il y a de l'inquiétude dans sa voix cette fois – et pas en raison de la présence des Aurors.

« Donc le pire est probable », juge Brunissande dans son italien un peu plat.

« C'est quoi le pire ? », s'alarme Fia en blêmissant.

« La définition est moins simple que ce qu'en dit Brunissande », je tente de la rassurer. « Disons que ça confirme sans doute qu'on ne s'est pas trompé sur l'identité des investisseurs... »

« On fait quoi ? », questionne Fia avec une sombre résolution.

« Monsieur Potter-Lupin », commence Foote en me prenant le bras – et devant le regard sidéré de Fiametta, il amende : « Je peux vous appeler Harry ? » J'opine plutôt que de lui servir une remarque qu'il jugerait insolente. « Bien.. Harry : cette petite là, c'est une lycanthrope », il énonce. « Elle connait quoi en combat ? »

« Aucune idée, je ne fais pas des duels avec tous mes amis », je réponds avec fatigue. Il se crispe assez logiquement et je décide de céder : « J'ai besoin d'elle pour dire si le village là-haut semble normal ou non, pour contacter les bergers dans le cas contraire... »

« Les bergers ? », relève Seamus, sidéré.

« L'élevage est la première ressource de Lo Paradiso », j'explique avec patience. « J'ai besoin d'elle, Russel. »

« Ça fait deux civils à protéger », insiste l'Auror en titre.

« Déjà, vous ne dites pas trois », je remarque avec un sourire.

« Harry », il soupire.

« La foi, Russel, vous vous souvenez ? La foi », je lui rappelle avec un clin d'œil. Seamus essaie de ne pas sourire. « On perd du temps – y a de la grimpette à faire et le soleil va se coucher avant qu'on y soit... Russel s'inquiète que tu ne saches pas te défendre, Fia », j'informe l'amie d'Ada en italien.

« Oh... avec des sorts, il veut dire ? », elle précise avec un léger rosissement des joues. J'opine avec un sourire désolé. « Je sais... un peu... j'ai demandé à Tizzi », elle avoue l'air carrément gênée cette fois. Comme si on allait lui reprocher de chercher à se former. « Il dit que je fais des progrès... »

« Au fait », je réalise, « il sait que tu es là ? »

« Tu le connais : il aurait tout laissé tomber pour venir avec moi... or il fait des recherches sur les médailles brésiliennes et leur ressemblance avec les statuettes... Il a dit que c'était pour retrouver ton frère... et aussi pour comprendre pourquoi la mafia s'intéresse à lui... Je me suis dit que.. tu es là, Harry, ça suffira bien, non ? »

« Je l'espère », je réponds automatiquement. Je suis en train de me demander quelle conversation sera la plus désagréable – Mãe ou Tiziano ?

On se met en route assez vite après ça – le temps de prendre de l'eau et de mettre un sortilège anti-ampoules sur nos chaussures. Fiametta nous entraîne sur un troisième chemin – un raccourci qui traverse plusieurs fois le chemin principal. Il est plus raide que la voie principale sans avoir le côté technique de la vire Agnelli. Fiametta marche en tête, j'essaie de la suivre. Brunissande a du mal à trouver un rythme et traîne à l'arrière – Seamus finit par l'attendre et ça m'agace de me sentir furtivement jaloux. Mais je me sens jaloux. Comme prévu, la nuit tombe sans que nous soyons en vue du village.

« C'est encore loin ? », soupire Brunissande.

« Plus trop », je lui promets – je m'arrête même pour l'attendre. Elle me sourit bravement.

« Vous avez parlé de gardes, avec la jeune femme », m'interroge Foote.

«Ils devraient nous avoir repérés », je réalise. « Fia ?! », j'appelle. Elle s'arrête et nous attend à son tour. «Quand j'étais venu avec Ada, les gardes nous avaient interceptés bien avant », je répète quand on la rejoint.

« Je sais... à moins qu'il y ait une réunion du Conseil, ce n'est pas tellement normal », elle répond – son inquiétude est patente, teintée d'impatience. Seule, elle irait beaucoup plus vite.

« Les bergers, tu crois qu'ils sauraient quelque chose ? », je demande ensuite – aller de l'avant, sans chercher à en savoir plus me paraît assez inconséquent.

Elle hausse les épaules : « Ce ne sont pas des combattants, Harry »

« Mais ils sauraient ? »

« Pas sûr... »

« On peut les joindre ? »

« Ils n'ont pas de statuettes avec eux ; ils se déplacent tout le temps... je ne sais pas comment... »

« Un patronus », propose Brunissande. Tout le monde la regarde. « Un patronus cherchera, non ? »

« Je ...je ne sais pas faire », avoue Fiametta.

« Mais ils te connaissent, Harry, non ? » suppose Seamus.

« Zeno t'adule », concourt Fiametta, rassérénée par l'idée visiblement.

« Un Patronus pour Zeno ? », je résume.

« Pour Massimo aussi », suggère Fiametta.

« Faisons ça », je décide en sortant ma baguette. Le loup paraît avec une netteté qui me surprend moi-même comme s'il était content d'être là. Brunissande et Foote ont un sursaut de surprise – Seamus opine pour lui-même comme s'il réalisait sa signification pour la première fois. Fiametta me fait un sourire radieux. « C'est Harry », je commence pour le patronus. « J'ai peur que Lucca et Ada soient tombés dans un piège. Je viens à votre rencontre avec des amis. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe au village ? Attention, les gens qu'ils ont amenés avec eux sont extrêmement dangereux, n'essayez pas d'intervenir sans nous. Dépêchons nous », je conclus quand il a disparu.

Ooo

Cette fois, c'est Foote qui les voit avant moi. Il m'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule et me montre la crête du menton. Trois hommes, leurs chiens.

« Ils ont des chiens », souligne Seamus à la grande surprise de Fiametta. « Ce sont des bergers », il comprend.

« Et les chiens protègent les troupeaux pendant la pleine lune », elle rajoute.

« On t'attend là ? », veut savoir Foote loin de toute lycanthropologie.

« Je viens avec toi », affirme Fiametta.

Brunissande ravale son envie de dire qu'elle veut venir aussi, je le vois bien. Je lui presse la main avant de prendre avec Fia la sente qui nous mènera à la crête.

« Harry ! », m'accueille Zeno avec son indéfectible enthousiasme. « Trop cool ton truc à message ! Tu peux m'apprendre ? J'ai une baguette maintenant ! »

« Ça demande un peu plus de temps que j'en ai là », je souris en leur serrant la main.

« Faire un loup ? Mais je te jure que je sais comment c'est un loup, Harry ! Je sais précisément comment c'est, je le visualise, et je pourrais laisser venir la magie à moi », il développe reprenant peu ou proue les explications de métamorphose que j'avais fournies à son pote Andrea.

«Produire un patronus fait appel à d'autres choses que la volonté et la visualisation », je lui apprends – sans entrer dans davantage de détails. «Mais ce n'est pas un refus de ma part, d'accord ? Je t'apprendrai un jour, c'est une promesse.»

« Vrai ? », il questionne avec des yeux aussi brillants que les jumeaux devant les montagnes de sucreries de Honeydukes.

« Harry tient ses promesses », intervient Fiametta avec autorité. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire, Massimo ? »

« Que le Conseil nous a envoyé un messager en milieu d'après-midi : Lucca et Aradia venaient avec des investisseurs, il fallait se tenir prêt à montrer nos troupeaux... et puis plus rien. On ne s'est pas réellement inquiétés - ils viendraient le lendemain sans doute - avant ton... message... »

« En venant ici, on a observé le village, pas une lumière hormis l'Atelier », ne peut retenir Zeno et j'ai l'impression que Massimo se fait une violence pour ne pas lui coller une beigne.

« Combien de personnes au village en ce moment ? », je questionne.

« Pas tant que ça, l'hiver est fini et pas mal repartent dans les chalets d'alpage, sans compter ceux qui sont envoyés en formation... une vingtaine, je dirais », répond Massimo, affirmant son rôle de chef.

« Combien de gardes ? »

« Une dizaine, trois de service à tour de rôle, comme avant... »

Rien au dessus des capacités de deux sorciers déterminés je me dis. Il suffit de prendre quelques otages bien choisis et d'assommer - ou pire - les plus têtes brûlées. Le conseil actuel – Livia, Agnella et Asfodelo – aucune combattante. Trop facile, je rumine.

« Faut qu'on aille voir », je décide. « Avec mes amis, en bas... ce sont des combattants »

« Des combattants ? », répète Massimo avec amertume. « Des Aurors défendant des loups garous ? »

« Exactement », j'affirme le cœur battant. Sans Mae, je n'en serais pas là ; je négocierais le passage de deux briseurs de sorts. Ce serait plus facile mais moins efficace.

« C'est la magie de Harry », appuie Fiametta avec cette confiance indéfectible en moi dont je ne connais pas réellement les racines.

« On n'a pas le choix », je rajoute pour bonne mesure.

« Dès que les gens comme toi se mêlent de nos affaires, nous perdons tout choix ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! » s'exclame Fiametta. « Massimo, ne commence pas ! Des sorciers qui nous veulent du bien contre des sorciers qui nous veulent nous mal ! Et nous qui décidons à qui nous voulons faire confiance ! Ça fait combien de choix ? »

Zeno approuve la formulation de Fiametta sans la ramener pour autant. Le vieux berger rumine tout ça avant d'accepter avec brusquerie.

« Harry, ne me déçois pas. »

« Plutôt mourir », je réponds avec sincérité.

ooo

On entre dans le village par les laiteries. C'est Zeno qui nous guide - « Les mômes passent leur temps à faire le mur », a révélé Massimo avec philosophie, « il sera sans doute de meilleur conseil que nous ». Il semble bien qu'il ait eu raison.

Foote est avec nous ; il a laissé un Seamus relativement rebelle avec les filles et les bergers.

« Tu es responsable, d'eux, Finnigan. Tu n'hésites pas à les éloigner encore si besoin. Je t'envoie des rapports réguliers, tu fais suivre dès que le lieutenant arrive », il lui a néanmoins ordonné.

« Elle va arriver ? », j'ai relevé.

« Dès qu'elle aura officialisé l'opération », a confirmé Foote. « Tu ne m'as pas jamais posé la question, Harry. »

« Je suis content qu'on se tutoie », j'ai persiflé.

« Prends-le comme un début de foi », il m'a répondu sur le même ton.

« Partez donc vite », a conclu Brunissande en levant les yeux au ciel.

A la première maison, on tombe d'abord sur deux gardes morts. Zeno ouvre des yeux comme des pleines lunes et Foote le retient quand je me baisse pour vérifier. Ils n'avaient pas trente ans et ils ont visiblement essayé de se défendre. Leurs baguettes gisent à côté d'eux. Je les ramasse sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Des salauds ! », pleure Zeno. « C'est qui ces salauds ? »

« Des gens un peu trop sérieux », je réponds laconiquement en fermant les yeux des deux garous avec plus de calme que je ne m'en serais cru capable.

On continue vers le bâtiment du Conseil en rasant les murs. Comme une confirmation inutile, les porte sont béantes.

« Non ! », marmonne Zeno terrifié.

« J'y vais seul », je propose à Foote qui acquiesce.

Dans le hall, l'autel est renversé et privé de ses statuettes. La grande salle n'est pas en meilleure état et une femme est allongée face contre terre. Il me faut un courage nouveau pour m'approcher. Je n'ose pas souhaiter que ça ne soit pas Ada. Telle est la vérité. Les cheveux sont blonds. Le corps est... me semble plus lourd et âgé que celui de mon ex-petite amie. Mais il n'y a qu'une façon d'être sûr. J'inspire et retourne le cadavre, en apnée. Agnella, je réalise sans être vraiment soulagé. Si quelqu'un ici était sans ambition délirante, sans calcul compliqué, c'était bien Agnella qui travaillait dur à la laiterie et avait accepté presque à contrecœur la responsabilité du Conseil restreint. Qu'elle soit une des premières victimes du XIC parle de lui-même.

Je ressors rapidement pour retrouver Foote et Zeno en planque dans la forge désertée avec le feu en marche, en face de la salle du Conseil. De là, on perçoit les lueurs derrière les verrières du seul bâtiment construit au dessus du village.

« Ils ont rassemblé tout le monde dans l'Atelier », je pense à haute voix.

« Eliminé les récalcitrants », concourt Foote d'une voix neutre. « D'autres ? »

« Un membre du Conseil restreint », je confirme. « Agnella », je précise pour Zeno qui doit ravaler de nouvelles larmes.

Un éclair argenté m'indique que Foote vient d'envoyer un patronus - une chouette - à Seamus.

« On peut quoi tous seuls ? », je le questionne.

« Continuer notre travail de reconnaissance », il estime sombrement avec un regard critique pour Zeno terrifié.

« Tu veux que je le renvoie ? », je souffle.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de lui pour aller là-bas ? »

« Aller à l'atelier sans se faire repérer ? », je demande au môme qui ne nous écoutait pas. Il semble à des kilomètres.

« Par les granges », il répond d'une voix atone. Puis il réalise : « Je vous guide », il affirme en carrant les épaules avec une énergie nouvelle.

« Le moindre mouvement bizarre devant toi, le plus petit bruit, tu t'aplatis au sol », je lui précise. Foote approuve.

« Ok »

oooooo  
Quelques trucs que je sais sur une poignée de garous italiens :

Asfodelo – fille de Furio, elle travaille avec Livia Astrelli comme herboriste. Membre du nouveau Conseil restreint à la place de son père Furio, opposé à Lucca.

Attilio – le tanneur, frère de Bartolomio, l'herboriste de Venise, allié de Ada. Membre de l'ancien Conseil restreint : a démissionné pour laisser sa place à Agnella.

Zeno, Massimo et un autre berger. Massimo est leur chef, il est membre du Conseil élargi. Zeno est de parents moldus.

Agnella – travaille à la laiterie. Membre du Conseil restreint.

Livia et Lucca Astrelli – Garous d'origine romaine. Livia dirige le Conseil restreint.

Je peine un peu à écrire la fin, ça me stresse... Je n'arrive pas à aller à l'essentiel - quelle surprise ! Bref, j'espère garder suffisamment d'avance pour poster la semaine prochaine quand même...  
Portez vous bien et écrivez moi, tiens ;-)


	84. Cyrus Des interprétations et des espoirs

_On voudrait faire le bien_  
_On s'contente du pire_  
_Des déchets du destin_  
_Entends-le qui soupire_  
_Que ces coeurs sont de marbre_  
_Se lamente la voix_  
_Que s'insurgent les arbres_  
_Les baleines ou les rats_

Imbert Imbert_ Machine à vivre_

**84. Cyrus Des interprétations et des espoirs**

Paulsen organise l'évacuation : Diniz et moi escortons les blessés avec le premier portoloin amené par les Aurors. Aesthélia et Tiago nous accompagnent pour organiser la saisine des autorités brésiliennes – malgré leur fatigue visible, ils ne semblent pas envisager de repousser. Ginny viendra ensuite avec Cristo, qui a du mal à nous laisser partir. Ron et son chef doivent venir après avec les prisonniers. Même si ces transports s'échelonnent à moins de cinq minutes, je n'ai pas le temps de les voir arriver. Je suis happé par Diniz dès notre arrivée. Je ne proteste pas – je ne veux pas être séparé de Remus.

Les heures qui suivent je ne sors que trois fois de la chambre de mon père. Ginny qui m'a rejoint m'accompagne à chaque fois – de toute façon, elle ne semble pas envisager de lâcher ma main. La première est pour permettre à Bettany, dont le bras qui souffrait d'une fracture simple semble réparé, de faire des prélèvements sur ma blessure afin de déterminer le poison utilisé et de concocter un soin.

« Tu veux m'aider pour la potion ? », elle propose quand elle a fini.

Mon premier réflexe est de lui dire que je m'en fiche. C'est assez vrai. Mais je croise le regard critique de Ginny, et je reformule plus poliment mon désintérêt :  
« Tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Ça dépend des analyses », reconnaît Bettany avant de rajouter presque à son corps défendant :. « Mais, t'es un sacré maître des potions... ! »

« Je ne suis pas un maître... », je proteste. Il n'y aura jamais qu'un « maître » des potions pour moi : il s'appelle Severus Rogue et tous les autres sont des gamins qui essaieront toujours de l'égaler. Autant que je sache, ça vaut pour moi, pour Drago et pour tous mes condisciples de la fac passés par Poudlard.

« Ça lui fera du bien », estime Ginny avec le même respect pour mon libre-arbitre que si j'avais cinq ans. Je proteste visuellement. « Tout ce qui pourra t'occuper l'esprit est bienvenu », elle argumente.

« Si c'était pour... », j'essaie donc verbalement de lui expliquer la nature profonde de mes priorités.

« Est-ce que Remus voudrait te voir refuser de te soigner à cause de lui ? », contre ma fiancée avant même que je finisse.

« C'est bas, ça, Ginevra », je marmonne.

« Il viendra », affirme Ginny pour Bettany qui n'ose s'en féliciter.

De retour dans la chambre, je refuse obstinément de discuter avec elle, et Ginny finit par sortir proposer son aide ailleurs. Elle revient pour me dire qu'un Auror brésilien est venu tout exprès de Belem prendre ma déposition.

L'homme jeune, bien né et bien bâti a vite l'air totalement incrédule devant l'ampleur de ce que je lui raconte, et pourtant je me contente du factuel – enlèvement, meurtre de notre piroguier, travail forcé sur des potions secrètes, évasion rocambolesque, sauvetage par Tiago et mon père qui est depuis dans le coma. Je lui épargne mes découvertes théoriques, la fabrication de médailles en pleine forêt ou le paranoïa qui m'étreint depuis et me fait voir partout des espions à la solde de Lavendin. Lui m'apprend qu'avant même de m'entendre, la Division des Aurors de Brasilia a accédé à la demande d'extradition de ses homologues britanniques. Elle a eu raison – l'Espagne vient de protester trop tard contre l'extradition de sa ressortissante, Hermosa. La Bulgarie n'a pas été aussi prévenante avec Vassili.

« J'espère que Dora réussira à leur coller le procès qu'ils méritent », commente Gin alors que nous revenons à la chambre de Remus où rien n'a changé. Évidemment.

« Pas que ça lui rende la santé », je réponds, leur resservant leur putain d'argument.  
Je n'en veux pas à Ron de m'avoir empêché de massacrer Hermosa, telle n'est pas la question. C'est juste le fait qu'ils utilisent Remus pour lui faire dire ce qui les arrange qui m'agace. Et lui-même n'apprécierait pas, s'il était en état de s'en rendre compte, croyez-moi !

« Diniz dit que chez n'importe quel humain, un coma devient éventuellement dangereux au bout de dix jours. Mais on a vu des comas durer des mois et les gens se réveiller simplement guéris. Chez un sorcier, on peut rallonger de cinq jours la période normale. Nul ne sait pour un lycanthrope – mais Diniz ne voit aucune raison que ça soit moins que pour un Moldu », avance doucement Ginny, appuyée contre mon épaule.

« Il dit lui même qu'il n'y connaît rien ! », je grommelle.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il en connaît assez pour se méfier du mal qu'il pourrait faire », elle contre, et je ne trouve rien à rajouter.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, on vient nous chercher parce que Severus appelle par cheminée internationale.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais je m'attendais à Mae », je lâche en le voyant. Pour être précis je redoutais plutôt que ça soit elle - lui dire pour Remus ? En serai-je même capable ? Laisser un autre le faire ? Pas mieux.

« Je n'arrive pas à la joindre – ni elle, ni Harry, ni les Aurors partis avec elle en Suisse », m'apprend Severus avec l'air de se demander s'il doit m'accabler ou pas. « Disons qu'elle m'a appelé en fin d'après-midi hier pour me dire que Harry avait une piste pour Lavendin à Lo Paradiso, en Italie, et qu'elle essaierait de le rejoindre dès que possible... Je n'ai pas de nouvelles mais c'est le petit matin, ici...»

« Les miroirs ne passent pas à Lo Paradiso », je me souviens brutalement.  
Harry a dû me le dire. Je suis confusément déçu de les savoir injoignable : je n'aimerais pas leur apprendre la nouvelle pour Remus, mais les avoir à mes côtés serait sans doute la seule façon de rendre ce cauchemar supportable.

« Ceci explique peut-être cela », admet posément Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ficheraient là-bas », je soupire, exténué devant cette nouvelle complication. Jérémie chez les garous ? Quel conte pour fillette ! Harry sur ses traces ? Et Mãe qui le laisserait faire ? N'importe quoi !

« De statuettes et des gens qui savent s'en servir, d'après Harry », indique sobrement Severus.

« Je vois », je commente sombrement. Les statuettes... ces satanées statuettes avec leur potion de catalyse... la magie de lune... est-ce que je ne suis pas poursuivi quelque part ? Est-ce la vengeance des savoirs traditionnels sur ceux qui veulent les réduire à une série d'étiquettes ?

« Remus est blessé, m'a-t-on dit », il comprend. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer - une petite voix égoïste se réjouissant même que la nouvelle soit connue sans que j'ai besoin de m'occuper de sa distribution. «Ce n'est nullement ta faute, Cyrus. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il est venu à l'aide de son fils qui avait été enlevé par des fous », il énonce. « Tu n'es pas allé inconsidérément te mettre dans une situation impossible, Cyrus. Pas cette fois. Et il a fait ce que fait tout père quand son enfant est en danger. S'il meurt pour que tu vives longtemps et libre... ai-je besoin de répéter de tels poncifs ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure », je pleure d'un coup, la tête entre mes mains. La main de Ginny est immédiatement sur mon épaule.

« J'ose l'imaginer », il commente sévèrement.

« Ils disent... ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas aider sa magie, qu'elle est trop différente... trop... », je continue quand même.

« … dépendante de la Lune », il complète avec ce calme hautain que détestait Sirius. Moi, ça me rassure.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait, toi ? », je me prends à espérer – Severus a su me créer moi, aider Remus pendant ses transformations, que ne peut-il pas ?

« Je vais y réfléchir avec Susan... Elle va rappeler Diniz pour avoir des détails », il répond, et un espoir totalement déraisonnable m'emplit soudain.

« Merci », je souffle.

« Imagine bien que j'aurais fait ça pour lui sans que tu me le demandes ! », il maugrée.

« Je sais », je promets avec sincérité.

Les heures qui suivent je ne saurais les raconter dans l'ordre. On me fait manger, on m'oblige à m'allonger. Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Ginny est là tout le temps. Rien ne change. La nuit tombe et le soleil revient, comme pour bien dire que la vie continue. Sans Remus. J'en suis là dans mes pensées défaitistes – aucune nouvelle de Poudlard ou de Mãe, quand Bettany vient me chercher.

« Pas trop la tête aux potions », je marmonne.

« Pas réellement besoin », répond Bettany, avec un embarras un peu curieux. « C'était pas grand-chose en fait... je l'ai préparée toute seule... », elle explique, un flacon dans la main. C'est blanc laiteux. Ginny est immédiatement sur ses gardes, je le vois. Et Bettany s'en rend compte. « Un simple antidote – on peut en refaire ensemble si tu – vous voulez ! », elle recule.

« Non », je dis en tendant la main.

« Cyrus ! », proteste Ginny.

« Si elle avait voulu me tuer, me défigurer ou quoi que ce soit de cet ordre, je ne serais pas là », j'argumente. « Elle vous a pris comment, Hermosa ? »

« Par surprise... », souffle Bettany en secouant la tête. « On entendait les combats, de loin. Cristo ne tenait pas en place – il voulait aller voir – et Aesthélia parlementait avec lui. Le ton a monté... Elle nous a entendus et nous, on ne l'a pas entendue arriver... », elle raconte avec un fatalisme agacé. « Tu vois, il méritait bien une baffe », elle rajoute un peu comme une blague.

« Non », je réponds en la regardant. « Non, j'ai perdu les pédales et j'en suis pas fier. »

Bettany hausse les épaules et pose le flacon sur le meuble entre nous.  
« Faut que je me repose – ordre du docteur... Faudrait que t'en mettes toutes les heures pendant six heures... pour être sûr... »

« Ok », je réponds.

Elle va sortir et puis se ravise.  
« Cyrus... comment dire... Le poison va sans doute laisser des traces indélébiles »

« Quoi ?! », s'affole Ginny en bonne gardienne du temple.

« Rien de grave », s'empresse d'ajouter Bettany, « Il – il risque de garder une cicatrice... c'est tout ! »

« C'est tout ? », s'offusque ma fiancée.

« Une cicatrice ? », je vérifie. Bettany opine, nerveuse mais sûre de son diagnostic. « C'est sûr », je rajoute.

« C'est aussi bien qu'elle se voie », elle souffle avant de s'enfuir précipitamment.

On reste Ginny et moi d'abord interdits par cette sortie. Et puis le sens profond émerge, complexe, et en même temps évident, incontournable. Combien de cicatrices invisibles mais indélébiles allons nous garder de cette histoire ? Il suffit de poser les yeux sur Remus pour le mesurer.

« Elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre », commente Ginny avec une empathie nouvelle.

« Ça dépend de Joachim », je juge à haute voix.

« Pas d'Aesthélia ? »

« Aussi mais Aesthélia... Aesthélia sait pardonner », je murmure. Je sens immédiatement que j'ai une fois de plus impressionné Ginny au-delà du souhaitable. Je lui prends la main. « Surtout, Joachim serait un avenir... je dis pas l'homme de sa vie, mais un truc qui la ferait aller de l'avant... Aesthélia est juste une vieille chercheuse ronchon qui croit tout savoir... »

« Je vois », s'amuse Ginny pas totalement dupe mais contente que je parle d'avenir.

oo

J'en suis à ma troisième application du baume de Bettany. La plaie a cessé de suinter et de brûler mais elle est encore rouge et luisante lorsque je me regarde dans la glace. Ça me fait penser à coups sûrs à Harry, bien sûr. Une cicatrice magique... pour ne pas oublier... Je me sens près d'une nouvelle compréhension des ressorts profonds de mon grand frère aux yeux verts.

J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et c'est tout un groupe qui pénètre dans la chambre. Un groupe épuisé mais sain et sauf : Aesthélia, Joachim, Bettany et Cristovao, accompagnés de Ron. Aucun des adultes n'ose proférer un son devant la silhouette de Remus dans son lit.

« Il... il va comment ?», souffle Cristo très très bas.

« Pareil », je réponds laconiquement et puis je croise ses yeux tristes et je me sens lamentable. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper, Cristo. J'étais... fou de douleur – ça n'excuse rien mais je te demande pardon... »

«Aesthélia dit que tu étais à bout de nerfs », m'apprend Cristo avec sérieux. « J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir », il rajoute avec ferveur.

«Merci », je réponds en me forçant à lui sourire. « Je ne... Je m'excuse vraiment pour la gifle, ok ?», j'insiste.

« Pas moi », intervient Ron qui est debout près de la porte, les bras croisés. « Elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je crois que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps... », il rajoute en étirant sa main comme pour en tester la solidité et la souplesse.

Je le regarde, d'abord interloqué, et ses yeux me disent qu'il espère que j'entends la vérité.

« Je veux bien le croire », je décide de rentrer dans son jeu.

« D'ailleurs, je pourrais remettre ça, si tu te remets à être insupportable », il continue.

« Si Harry l'apprend, tu vas déchanter », je réponds, et tout ceux qui connaissent l'ensemble des protagonistes ravale un rire respectueux de leur environnement.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça », souffle Aesthélia en venant me prendre l'épaule.

« Il... je lui dois ça », je réponds avec un geste minuscule pour mon père allongé immobile dans le lit. Sa jambe est réparée, ses cicatrices ont disparu. Juste il ne se réveille pas. Saloperie de lycanthropie...  
Joachim se dégage alors du fond de la salle pour souffler : « On peut essayer un truc, Cyrus... » - Je n'ose même pas lui répondre. « Mauricio », il rajoute simplement.

Le jeune initié qui voyait la maladie, je me rappelle. Il me semble que c'était dans une autre vie.  
« Il verrait quoi ? », je coasse.

« Lui seul peut le dire », remarque Aesthélia avec patience.

« Diniz... il en pense quoi, Diniz ? », je veux savoir ensuite.

Aesthélia pèse lentement sa réponse – je sens qu'elle choisit les éléments qu'elle accepte de me livrer :  
« Il croit plus en l'expertise de la femme de Severus – elle parle d'une médecine qu'il connait et pratique», elle explique. « Mais il a vu trop de choses ici que sa science n'expliquait pas pour refuser une vision... Je pense ne pas trahir sa pensée en disant qu'il ne voit pas de risques à faire cela... voire il pense que ça t'occupera... »

M'occuper ? Ils n'ont donc que cela en tête ? On dirait que je suis un môme encombrant !  
« Bah, si vous voulez, je peux interroger les prisonniers », je grommelle.

« Reste donc dans l'ethnomagie », estime Ginny.  
Ça fait de nouveau sourire dans la pièce.

« Et Mauricio s'est proposé », ajoute Bettany.

« Il a vu que tu avais besoin de lui », intervient Cristovao avec la foi de l'enfance. Je voudrais la lui voler.

«Je lui demande de venir ? », s'enquiert Joachim, et j'acquiesce lentement. « Je m'en occupe tout de suite », il promet en me serrant le bras comme pour me féliciter d'une décision difficile.

« Tu y crois, toi ? », je questionne directement Aesthélia quand il est sorti.

« Susan et Severus écument les bibliothèques magiques ; le copain de ton frère, l'Italien... »

« Tiziano », je précise.

«… voilà, les aide... Nous, on peut voir ce que la magie amazonienne peut pour lui... Nos ravisseurs avaient l'air de croire que des passerelles étaient possibles », elle me rappelle.

« Et la lune...l'importance de la lune... », je rajoute, content d'avoir mes propres raisons d'y croire.  
« … et sans doute mieux prise en compte par la magie amazonienne que par les grimoires de magie classiques », elle complète.

Tout le monde opine dans la pièce, même Ginny et Ron.

« On a décidé, Bettany et moi, d'écrire le maximum de notes sur tout ce que nous avons observé avant que nos mémoires s'estompent... », reprend Aesthélia après un temps de réflexion.

« Quel malheur qu'on ait perdu un certain journal ! », je grince un peu sans réfléchir. Bettany s'empourpre.

« … je pense qu'un recueil de nos mémoires par pensine est également une bonne idée », continue Aesthélia sans me faire l'honneur de relever ma maladresse. « Si tu veux te joindre à nous... »  
Je regarde Remus et je n'ose pas répondre.

« Quand tu voudras... », rajoute ma marraine avec beaucoup de compassion dans la voix.

« Ok », je promets mollement. Mes yeux tombent sur Cristovao. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites de notre pro en technologie moldue ? », je questionne avec affection.

« On est allés voir son oncle », répond doucement Aesthélia en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui a l'air embarrassé de se retrouver au centre de la conversation. « On procède par étape et je l'ai officiellement embauché comme apprenti ramasseur de plantes... J'ai insinué que j'étais prête à faire plus... mais il faut leur laisser le temps de se convaincre que c'est une bonne idée pour tout le monde...»

« La magie pourrait accélérer les choses : ils pourraient l'oublier et se convaincre qu'ils sont d'accord », je remarque – pas envie que quoi que ce soit de plus prenne un temps indéfini.

«Tu veux que j'enchante tout le village ? Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se rappeler de qui il est le neveu», elle s'agace ouvertement. « J'aimerais qu'ils se convainquent eux-mêmes que c'est une bonne idée – quand les choses seront un peu plus réglées ici, nous partirons quelques temps à Rio et la distance aidera peut-être... »

« Tu as raison », j'admets.

Diniz entre alors et s'étonne ouvertement de notre petit attroupement.  
« C'est une chambre de malade, pas un salon pour discuter ! », il nous gronde avec autorité. « Sortez donc tous, j'ai besoin de faire quelques mesures pour Susan ! »

« Elle a une piste ?! », j'enquête immédiatement. Deux espoirs en moins d'une heure, est-ce possible ?

« Dehors, Cyrus », il me répond avec un air qui me fait penser à Pompom dans ses meilleurs jours.  
On obéit tous.

« On va trouver quelque chose », me souffle Aesthélia en me prenant le bas. « Mauricio, Susan, Diniz... quelqu'un va trouver ! »

« J'espère », j'avoue sans craindre de paraître jeune et faible.

« J'ai redit à la Division qu'il fallait obtenir d'Hermosa de dire ce qu'elle a fait exactement... Le Prior incantem n'a rien donné parce qu'elle s'en est pris aux filles ensuite », nous apprend Ron.

Je me rends compte que je n'avais pas réfléchi à la question sous cet angle et ça m'agace. Sirius n'a t-il pas été Auror ?  
« Et alors ? », je m'intéresse.

« Alors, Hermosa refuse de parler. Elle prétend n'avoir rien fait – quand elle accepte de répondre à une question. Elle dit que c'est un coup monté de toutes pièces, qu'elle est une victime », il nous apprend avec un flegme que j'admire. « Et les autorités espagnoles en rajoutent : Hermosa est une pauvre jeune fille, quasiment retenue contre son gré par Vassili qui n'a pas de père ex-ministre de la magie pour le défendre... Shacklebolt pense néanmoins que les preuves sont trop nombreuses pour qu'il cède. Greengrass et la Coopération magique ne le demandent pas encore de toute façon... »

« Albus ? », j'enquête logiquement.

« Sans doute – tu es mieux placé que moi pour en avoir la confirmation », répond mon beau-frère avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Et ma mère, et Harry ? », je continue, repensant aux informations de Severus.

« On sait indirectement que le lieutenant a requis l'aide des Aurors de Turin pour une intervention à Lo Paradiso... », il commence apparemment plus touché par cette information-là que par le refus de coopérer d'Hermosa.

« Pardon !? », je m'exclame – des Aurors à Lo Paradiso ?! Instinctivement, je me suis retourné vers la chambre de Remus comme si l'énormité de l'information allait le sortir de son comas.

« Shacklebolt est assez agacé de l'apprendre par la Coopération magique », me répond Ron, jugeant les faits selon ses propres critères politiques. Pas qu'il ait tort, évidemment. « Je crois qu'il va poser une série de questions quand il va la coincer dans son bureau... »

Je ne réponds rien, assommé par l'ampleur de ces nouveaux développements – des risques politiques, des affaires lycanthropiques... en sortirons nous ?

« Pas que ça soit le plus important », concède Ron tout seul.

« Non », je concours.

Ooo

Mauricio vient le lendemain matin. Très tôt. Il est habillé de blanc. Joachim l'accompagne mais se tient en retrait. Ginny se lève avant moi – je crois qu'elle sent comme moi l'aura de Mauricio – presque plus grande que lui, étouffante.

« Merci d'être venu », je souffle.

« Il suffisait que tu le veuilles bien », il répond. « J'ai vu... j'ai vu un homme-loup tomber au cœur du grand fromager... tout au cœur... Je ne savais qui cela ça pouvait être... Devais-je le chercher ? Et puis je t'ai vu, toi, Cyrus... avec tes questions et ta plume magique qui écrit les mots... tu pleurais l'homme-loup... La rivière, après avoir parlé de votre disparition, disait que Tiago vous avait retrouvés... Je me suis mis en chemin... »

« C'est bien », je ponctue sans rien trouver d'autre à dire.

« Tu sens ? », il questionne. « La vision est là, chaque minute plus grande et plus oppressante... je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre... »

« Tu vois quoi ? », je le presse d'une voix blanche.

« Que je suis au bon endroit, là où je devais venir.. là où le loup est tombé... »

Je me tourne vers Remus.  
« C'est mon père », je murmure. « Pas mon père biologique », je rajoute parce que je suis sûr que la vision le dira. « Mais le seul père que j'aurais jamais... »

Mauricio me sourit comme si je ne lui apprenais rien.  
« Je peux m'asseoir ? » il demande en montrant le pied du lit.

« Évidemment », je réponds, écartant la possible protestation de Diniz.

Sans doute d'accord avec moi, Ginny, se place près de la porte comme une tend doucement une main vers Remus et ferme les yeux.

« Il est très loin et il ne me connaît pas », il souffle. « Viens avec moi », il rajoute en me tendant son autre main. Je la prends. Les images viennent tout de suite après, un peu comme pendant l'initiation. Elles me font penser aux débris d'arbres portés par une rivière après une tempête. Elles passent sans ordre.

Je vois le fromager, centre du monde. Il est immense, on n'en voit pas les extrêmités et pourtant je sais qu'il porte de nombreux fruits. L'arbre pleure sur le corps d'un loup – je sais que les arbres ne pleurent pas, mais ça ne change rien.

Je vois ensuite Hermosa et sa joie mauvaise quand elle prend Remus par surprise. C'est net comme si je me trouvais en mesure d'intervenir. J'ai peut-être envie de le faire. Je n'ai pas le temps.

Je vois Remus inquiet pour moi : j'ai neuf ans ; j'ai vingt ans ; j'ai treize ans ; je sors de la Chambre des secrets ; j'essaie la feinte Wronsky ; je vais à la rencontre de Nero-Regulus mourant ; je suis prisonnier, encore une fois ; je suis allé au secours de Harry au troisième étage de Poudlard ; je me suis tordu la cheville en courant sur la plage...

Le loup cherche ma trace, la nuit, le jour, dans un château, dans une forêt feuillue comme on en trouve à Poudlard... dans l'eau du fleuve... qui sont ses larmes... Dora est là et lui donne sa force... les jumeaux sautent dans ses bras. - il ne veut pas qu'ils sachent son inquiétude ou son soulagement...

Je ris... Harry secoue la tête... une moto volante manque de s'écraser sur les marches de Poudlard... le loup boite... Hermosa pointe sa baguette et sa main ne trouve pas assez vite la sienne...

J'étouffe. A la périphérie de ma vision, je vois Joachim pousser Ginny vers moi. Elle prend ma main. Je respire mieux. Sa force me soutient, les images reviennent.

J'escalade le tronc du fromager, ça n'en finit pas. Ginny est avec moi. Il me semble qu'elle me porte. Quand on arrive en haut, c'est la nuit. Une nuit étoilée. Il y a la Croix du Sud, et je lui demande de l'aide. Elle prend une forme de loup et se met à courir dans le ciel. Elle saute d'étoile en étoile, et je suis sur son dos. Ginny est invisible et pourtant elle est là. Harry m'appelle. Kane et Iris jouent à cache cache entre les nuages. Ils se lancent un ballon rouge. Sur une étoile, il y a une louve, et je sais que c'est Ada... l'amie de Harry et elle pleure... De nouveau, j'étouffe...

« Continue », souffle Mauricio, « n'arrête pas...toi seul sais où chercher ! »

Moi seul – j'ai envie de protester qu'il est censé être celui qui sait ! Ginny me presse la main et je décide d'essayer encore de regarder de nouveaux cette inquiétante voûte céleste qui emplit mon esprit.

Il n'y a plus d'étoiles. Le ciel est noir et, en même temps, éclairé... Je tourne la tête...La lune, pleine entière... elle m'éblouit… des loups hurlent sa beauté... Ils sont minuscules... rigides aussi... métalliques... comme des jouets de métal anciens moldus...Kane et Iris surgissent de nulle part et racontent une histoire qui se passe à Venise... Ils sont les sangs de lune et pas moi, ils ne cessent de répéter ça, et ça m'agace.

La lune disparaît et les jouets loups prennent des formes d'hommes... et de femmes... Une de ces femmes grandit... je ne la connais pas... Ada la connait, me dit Harry penché sur un chaudron... Je le cherche... il est nulle part... ou là bas, en train de courir avec les loups... ses yeux verts deviennent des étoiles...

Et je tombe...  
Au cœur du fromager.

Le loup a disparu.

Il y a un chant... et ce chant me porte... physiquement... comme une rivière... Amilcar apparaît logiquement avec une pirogue... puis il disparaît, et je ne suis pas étonné...

Le chant emplit mes oreilles et mon esprit...

Il me parle de la lune qui disparaît et qui revient...  
….qui est plus faible que le soleil et pourtant plus forte aussi...

Il me dit qu'il peut sauver mon père... que le sang de la lune sera le plus fort...si nous arrivons à le faire retentir au cœur du fromager.

oooooo

Un gros pas en avant tout ça, non ? La suite s'appelle _Des formes d'héroisme, _confié à Harry au coeur de Lo Paradiso.


	85. Harry Des formes d'héroïsme

Playlist à l'arrach'

_Aux sombres héros de l´amer  
Qui ont su traverser les océans du vide  
A la mémoire de nos frères  
Dont les sanglots si longs faisaient couler l´acide_

Noir Désir, _Aux sombres héros de l'amer_

**85. Harry Des formes d'héroïsme**

A la suite de Zeno, Foote et moi traversont le village étrangement vide sous la clarté de la lune qui se lève. Massimo avait raison de dire que ce môme connaissait le moyen d'aller n'importe où sans se faire repérer - nous ne projetons même pas d'ombres. Le patronus de Seamus nous trouve néanmoins au pied du bâtiment le plus proche de l'Atelier – une quinzaine de mètres – pour nous apprendre que la jonction avec les Aurors en renfort est imminente et qu'ils arrivent.

« Ils ont amené des balais – on va être là très vite », précise même le patronus.

« Des balais ! », je souligne, agacé de ne même pas y avoir songé.

« On aurait pu essayer », acquiesce sombrement Russel.

« On les attend ? », je propose avec fatalisme – autant laisser la main aux professionnels.

« Montons sur le toit, essayons de voir ce qui se passe... Plus on en saura, mieux on préparera l'intervention », décide Foote.

Dire que Zeno est excité à l'idée d'une intervention est peu dire. Je dois lui intimer de se taire et de se rappeler qu'il n'est pas le seul loup-garou doué d'une bonne audition par ici et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'intervention sans danger immédiat.  
« Ce sont des tueurs, Zeno », je lui rappelle. « Ne leur donne pas une raison de tirer dans le tas parce que quelqu'un réagirait bizarrement en t'entendant ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, allongés sur les tuiles qui ont tendance à bouger, on découvre l'ampleur du problème. Dans le bâtiment en face de nous, derrière la grande verrière de l'atelier, il y a bien une vingtaine de garous : des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des vieux. Ce n'est ni une question d'âge ou de sexe ; certains ont l'air furieux et d'autres terrifiés. Ils ont tous de bonnes raisons de l'être, je me dis, tout en cherchant avec un mélange d'impatience et de crainte des visages connus : Aradia, Lucca et Livia pour commencer. Un sorcier un peu corpulent nous tourne le dos. Il les regarde crânement – même d'aussi loin je sens son mépris et sa satisfaction.

« Körbl », je le reconnais. « Le spécialiste en potions qui aurait mis le feu à la Banque », je précise pour Foote, voire pour Zeno.

« Il sont cinq », m'annonce l'Auror en guise de réponse. « Il y a un gars à chaque angle de la pièce... et ce grand blond à part... six... »

« Ils veulent quoi ? », questionne Zeno de sa voix qui a perdu son excitation pour une saine angoisse devant le danger qui menace ses amis.

« Les statuettes », je résume sombrement – quelque part, j'ai l'impression que le XIC est aujourd'hui ici à cause de moi : j'ai mêlé trop de monde à cette histoire, trop de monde entre eux ; je n'ai pas vu venir les connexions que certains pouvaient en faire : au départ, le XIC, c'était une énième bêtise de Cyrus, et maintenant, c'est une menace sur Lo Paradiso... Le seul lien passe par moi.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce ne sont pas des sorciers ? », enquête Zeno – il aimerait tellement être un sorcier et s'affranchir de certaines limites... Me croira-t-il si je lui révèle que les statuettes sont sans doute plus puissantes que les baguettes à leur façon ?

« Tu sais bien que les sorciers veulent toujours plus de pouvoir », je soupire. Foote éternue.

« Le gars à part, ça pourrait être le chef, celui que personne ne connaît trop bien – le Lavendin », il estime, préférant ne pas commenter ma sortie.

« Tu crois ? », je ne peux m'empêcher de questionner avec une pulsion violente dans les tripes. Lavendin a enlevé Archibald et deux fois mon frère ! Le tenir au bout de ma baguette me paraît une priorité. Juste après, je réfléchirai sérieusement à ce qu'il faut penser des magies de lune – je suis déjà certain qu'une partie de mes distinctions antérieures ne tiendront pas cet examen.

« Les autres ont l'air de gardes », continue Foote, tout à son analyse de la situation. « Je dirais que leur chef, c'est le gars au fond à gauche.. Les autres le regardent de temps en temps comme pour voir ce qu'ils doivent faire... ça sent pas bon – pas sûr qu'on ait le temps d'attendre la cavalerie... »

Lavendin rejoint alors Korbl au centre de la pièce. Ils s'approchent d'une jeune femme brune au premier rang mais entourée par les autres.

« Asfodelo », confirme Zeno dans un souffle tendu.

« Un autre membre du conseil restreint », j'ajoute en sous-titre pour Foote, tout en cherchant automatiquement des yeux, son père, Furio. Je ne l'imagine pas laisser quiconque brutaliser ou intimider sa fille.

Zeno va dire quelque chose quand une femme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs s'avance – Livia, la mère de Lucca. Il n'est pas besoin d'avoir une audition de lycanthrope pour comprendre qu'elle s'oppose à ce qui vient d'être dit. Asfodelo l'approuve verbalement mais, de notre perchoir de l'autre côté de la rue, nous, on ne comprend que son geste de la tête.

Lavendin attrape brusquement et violemment cette dernière par les cheveux et la force à s'agenouiller. Il la menace de sa baguette. Immédiatement, Livia réagit et veut intervenir mais elle est écartée par Furio, qui apostrophe assez violemment Lavendin. Les mécontents l'approuvent. C'est assez étrange de suivre cette scène sans comprendre les paroles - comme si on était subitement sourd.

Je n'ai pas l'audition d'un lycanthrope mais je dirais que Lavendin rigole de son invective. Zeno en serre les poings de frustrations. Furio fait un nouveau pas en avant, sans doute pour libérer sa fille. Lavendin pointe négligemment sa baguette et lui lance un crucio assez court mais suffisamment impressionnant pour faire reculer la masse. Seuls deux hommes, un garde vu ses vêtements et Lucca, n'ont pas bougé. Asfodelo est toujours maintenue à genoux par Lavendin. Il me semble qu'elle pleure.

«Il lui a fait quoi ? », gémit Zeno les yeux exorbités. «Je n'ai jamais vu Furio demander grâce !»

« Tu entends vraiment tout ce qui ce dit à cette distance ? », commente inutilement Foote.

Mon coeur fait un bond parce que Livia rejoint de nouveau son fils, sans doute pour plaider la grâce de Furio et Asfodelo. Sur ses talons, il y a Aradia, droite et fière comme elle sait l'être. La baguette de Lavendin lâche Furio pour se pointer vers eux. Ils s'arrêtent.

« Que disent-ils ? », je presse Zeno.

« Qu'ils veulent les statuettes – toutes les statuettes ! Et des plantes, de l'achémille surtout, c'est le gros qui a rajouté ça », rapporte le jeune garçon d'une voix émue. «Autant tous nous tuer, dit Livia! »

« Stupides héros », marmonne Foote en commençant à se ramasser comme s'il envisageait de bondir et de sauter les quinze mètres qui nous séparent de la scène.

« Asfodelo... Asfodelo dit qu'elle va les conduire... d'arrêter de faire du mal à son père... », reprend Zeno, blême.

« Les conduire où ? »

« J'ai pas bien compris, Harry... aux statuettes ? », postule Zeno.

Derrière la grande verrière, nous voyons Lucca crier son refus. Livia se place automatiquement devant lui comme pour le protéger d'un sortilège. Leurs mouvements repoussent Aradia contre la foule. Lavendin fait un geste de la main, et un des gardes intervient physiquement et se saisit de Livia malgré les efforts de Lucca pour lui venir en aide. Le garde l'étale au sol d'un crochet du gauche qui témoigne d'une pratique établie.

« Le blond... il dit qu'ils les tueront toutes les deux si quelqu'un bouge... », continue de nous informer Zeno, avec pas mal de courage si vous voulez mon avis.

Furio est toujours à terre. Lucca s'est relevé mais semble désemparé. Les gardes se regroupent autour de Körbl, Lavendin et des deux femmes à genoux.

« Monsieur Franz », je reconnais le chef des gardes avec une vague de colère.

C'est alors que le ciel au dessus du village se remplit de balais. Il serait difficile de les voir si on n'entendait pas leur sifflement dans l'air et qu'on ne ressentait pas la magie qui les accompagne. Alors qu'ils passent devant la lune, je dénombre une dizaine de balais, avec deux personnes à chaque fois. On entend aussi les chiens des bergers qui courent au sol – sans doute après leurs maîtres... Ça ne passe pas inaperçu à l'intérieur. Il y a des mouvements de foule, des sorts, des cris.

« Faut qu'on y aille », juge Foote.

« On ne les attend pas ? », je m'étonne sincèrement.

« Un peu tard, non ? », il m'oppose en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils ont des balais, nous, on peut faire quoi ? »

« Transplaner. »

« On ne peut pas transplaner, Foote », je m'agace.

«A si courte distance ? Je ne connais aucune barrière suffisante pour empêcher des sorciers adultes...», il commence.

«A Poudlard, c'est impossible de transplaner même à courte distance », je lui rappelle parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il se désartibule sous mes yeux.

«J'ai dit adulte, Harry – quand as-tu essayé pour la dernière fois ? »

« Jamais », je reconnais à contrecœur.

Alors que les balais s'approchent, la porte de l'Atelier s'ouvre en bas avec fracas. Les six hommes du XIC sortent, Lavendin à leur tête qui pile en voyant le nuage de balais, les quatre hommes de main entraînant Asfodelo et Livia qui semblent trop terrorisées pour se débattre. Elles devraient les mordre, je me dis, ça les ferait lâcher par crainte d'une infection ! Körbl ferme la marche. Il se retourne et jette un sort sur les portes qu'il vient de refermer. Il nous faut moins d'une minute pour comprendre – en même temps que les personnes coincées à l'intérieur d'ailleurs.

« Un feudeymon », gronde Foote.

« Faut les sauver de là », je réponds en m'apprêtant à transplaner au mépris de ce qui m'a été seriné toute mon enfance.

« Tu sais stopper un feudeymon ? », il vérifie en posant une main sur mon bras.

« L'eau ne sert à rien. Faut l'étouffer si possible après l'avoir forcé à se diviser », j'indique patiemment.

Les cris dans l'atelier en flamme gagnent en intensité – il suffit de penser à Ada et Lucca poursuivis par un dragon ou une chimère de feu pour avoir envie de faire autre chose que de réciter mes cours de 1ère année de briseur de sorts.

« On fait quoi de lui ? », questionne encore Foote en désignant Zeno.

Körbl décide pour nous en lançant un feudeymon contre notre bâtiment – en fait contre l'ensemble des bâtiments qu'il peut atteindre.

« Il va brûler tout le village ! », je me rends compte avec rage et impuissance.

« Viens petit », souffle Foote en tendant la main à Zeno. « Occupons nous des autres en face, la pierre et le bois attendront ! »

Ils sont partis dans la seconde et je les suis. On arrive sur le toit enfumé de l'Atelier. Les vitres ont explosé sous l'effet de la chaleur croissante et les hurlements sont désespérés. Je mets un sortilège anti-feu sur nous sans demander l'avis de Russel qui en train de soulever des tuiles pour nous offrir un passage. Même si c'est sans doute insuffisant pour bloquer réellement les flammes, il les réduit en sable et les fait tomber dans l'ouverture. Une belle chose, l'entraînement.

« Si tu sens que tu tousses trop, allonge toi au sol », j'indique à Zeno que je fais passer entre nous.

Les solives sont encore solides et nous atteignons une échelle qui sert à mettre des herbes à sécher en hauteur. Je me laisse glisser plutôt que je ne descends dans l'antre du dragon. Le groupe est divisé par les flammes qui croissent à chaque seconde, et Russel et moi faisons pareil. Zeno reste avec moi sans que nous l'ayons décidé. Je fais apparaître une pluie de sable – ce ne sont pas les pierres à transformer qui manque - sur le feudeymon qui recule en grondant et en relançant de petites chimères sur les côtés de la pluie. Je continue – tant pis pour le bâtiment. Russel fait de même de son côté. Une double attaque est sans doute aussi efficace qu'une division.

Notre utilisation des pierres finit par faire tomber des poutres, privées de support, mais une partie suffisante de la pièce reste sûre pour les garous maintenant regroupés et sidérés. J'envoie Zeno les rejoindre et leur dire que du renfort arrive – ils ne seront jamais assez préparés au débarquement d'Aurors dans leur sanctuaire.

« Ne cherchez pas à percer un mur, le feudeymon vous suivrait ! »

Le combat continue pendant plusieurs minutes, mais le feudeymon, assiégé de toutes parts sans possibilité de fuite, finit par mourir dans un grand hurlement de regret.

« Harry ! », crie alors Ada dans l'étrange silence qui suit.

Je me retourne incapable de répondre verbalement. Elle aussi paraît figée, incertaine sur la marche à tenir. Je dois me faire violence pour expliquer :  
« Dès que j'ai découvert qui... qui étaient les investisseurs... j'ai essayé de te prévenir, j'ai demandé à Fiametta de le faire aussi... mais c'était trop tard... désolé », j'explique sans oser parler des Aurors.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça », gronde alors Lucca s'extirpant de la foule. Je pense qu'il s'adresse à moi mais je me rends compte que c'est Aradia qu'il invective. « Tu les as crus, tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! Tu as tellement voulu savoir ! »

Il est à côté d'elle quand sa main se lève en même temps qu'il parle. Ada recule, Zeno crie : «Lucca, no!»  
J'agis avant de réfléchir et avant que sa main retombe. Je pousse Lucca contre le mur de pierres le plus proche – ou ce qu'il en reste, sa tête fait un son un peu sourd.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Lucca », je gronde. « Personne ne menacera Ada devant moi sans que j'intervienne. Jamais. » Il me lance un regard où la honte le dispute à la crainte. Pas le Lucca que je connais. « Tu l'admires, je le sais, tu sais sa force et son intelligence, je veux croire que tu l'aimes... comment peux-tu la rendre responsable d'une décision que tu as prise avec elle ? »

« Je... je ne voulais pas », il articule quand il comprend que la question n'est pas rhétorique.

« C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie », je comprends soudain. « Pas à cause des limitations sur les couples et les enfants – pas son genre de s'arrêter à ça. Mais à cause de ta violence... »

Il opine imperceptiblement. Comme je ne le lâche pas, il se lance :  
« Une... une seule fois.. »

« Quand Furio a ironisé qu'il suffisait de voir comment tu tenais bien ta femme pour être contre l'implantation de familles », commente Zeno avec colère.

« Je regrette – je ne... jamais ... je l'aime, Harry... mais parfois.. quand je suis épuisé... je... je ne sais pas... J'essaie, mais je n'arrive pas... Je suis un loup, Harry... »

J'augmente ma pression.  
« C'est toute ton excuse, Lucca ? Tu n'as pas assez de boulot, assez de place ici, pour passer ta rage ou ta frustration sur autre chose que la femme que tu dis aimer ? »

« J'essaie, Harry... je te promets que... Reprends-là, si tu veux... »

« N'importe quoi », je scande en le tirant à moi pour mieux cogner contre le mur. « Ada est une femme libre, pas une prise de guerre ! »

« Mais je.. si je lui fais du mal ? », il souffle honteusement.

« Tu me trouveras sur ton chemin », je promets.

« Ok », il répond l'air presque soulagé de ma menace.

Quand je le relâche, je réalise l'intensité du silence qui règne autour de moi. Ada me regarde avec ses immenses yeux bleus écarquillés, mais totalement immobile. Je ne saurais dire si elle désapprouve ou le contraire... Dans quoi me suis-je encore stupidement lancé ? Que va-t-elle croire ? Derrière elle, les garous me regardent gravement. Certains paraissent perplexes mais personne hostile – pour autant que je puisse en juger. Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus compréhensible pour moi, cette réaction collective de passivité.

Puis j'ai l'impression qu'ils regardent derrière moi et comme une confirmation Fiametta, visiblement arrivée, s'avance vers Aradia et lui murmure je ne sais quoi à l'oreille. Elle l'entraîne avec elle à l'écart. En les suivant des yeux, je réalise que toute la cavalerie est arrivée – mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas partis à la poursuite de Lavendin, Körbl et sa clique ? Je me tourne complètement, et je vois Massimo à la tête de nombreux bergers cette fois et de chiens. Ils sont mâchurés de fumée – certains ont pris des femmes dans leurs bras, je réalise. Et c'est un tabou de plus de brisé.

Il y a aussi Brunissande, un peu seule et intimidée, je dirais. Derrière elle, Mãe est appuyée à ce qui reste de porte à l'atelier, encadrée de Foote et Finnigan. Ça fait un sacré jury pour ma dernière intervention. Dans le silence un peu irréel qui pèse toujours sur la pièce, je décide d'affronter mon destin et je vais vers elles. Brunissande se dérobe. En me voyant approcher, elle baisse les yeux et se détourne presque. Je me maudis une nouvelle fois d'être intervenu – que va-t-elle croire ? Insister alors que la salle entière me regarde est sans doute impossible – un peu comme à Poudard quand je devais jouer l'élève devant mon père et non le fils. Je continue donc jusqu'au lieutenant qui m'a adopté par amour pour un loup-garou sans trop savoir comment elle peut réagir à tout ça :

« Remus serait fier de toi », elle souffle quand je suis assez près pour l'entendre.

« Tu crois ? », je quémande doucement – conscient que tous l'entendent et conscient qu'elle ne peut l'ignorer.

« La femme plutôt que la louve », elle souligne fermement.

« Évidemment », je réplique avec un haussement d'épaules gêné finalement.

« Le reste ne te concerne pas », elle ajoute plus doucement.

« Et le XIC ?», je relance n'ayant pas trop envie qu'on reste sur ce sujet.

« Pendant qu'on arrêtait les feudeymons, un petit groupe d'Aurors italiens les a suivis mais ils les ont perdus avant tout parce qu'ils connaissent mal la région », elle explique rapidement. « Il nous faut du monde, des gens qui connaissent le terrain pour faire équipe avec les Aurors et reprendre les recherches pendant que la piste est encore chaude... »

« Et on dit que je ne doute de rien ! », je commente – ça fait furtivement sourire Foote – mais j'ai déjà fait demi-tour pour me retourner vers les anciens otages.

Lucca n'a pas bougé – il est appuyé contre le mur, la tête basse. Tous les autres sont à distance de lui, et je me demande de nouveau – et malgré les assurances de Mãe - si je n'ai pas agi dans la précipitation. Est-ce que Lo Paradiso n'a pas besoin de chefs capables de faire face – fusse violemment – plutôt que de gens atterrés et sans point de repère ? N'aurais-je pas dû mesurer son angoisse – sa mère vient d'être enlevée – avant d'intervenir ? Furio, prostré au milieu de ses hommes découragés, ne me paraît pas valoir mieux. Sans doute est-il lui aussi ravagé par la disparition de sa fille. Les autres font masse. Une masse dépassée par sa peur collective et l'effondrement de son sanctuaire.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de chercher le regard d'Ada. Elle a l'air sceptique mais triste et je ne sais pas si cette tristesse et ce doute s'appliquent à Lo Paradiso ou à son ancien-nouveau petit ami. Elle soutient mon regard comme si elle me découvrait dans la pièce mais ne fait pas un geste. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi faire de sa réaction. Je regarde donc Fiametta à côté d'elle et elle comprend :  
« Tu as quelque chose à nous dire, Harry ? », elle lance.

« On sait où ils sont », je commence donc. Pas mal de têtes se redressent. « Faut qu'on les empêche de sortir de la zone anti-transplanage, hors de vos protections magiques . On veut des pisteurs, des bergers, des gardes, des gens – hommes ou femmes – qui connaissent le terrain. Les Aurors les protégeront... »

Furio et ses hommes font le même geste. D'autres s'avancent. Fia et Ada les rejoignent.  
« Lucca ? », je questionne. Il me lance un regard brillant mais décidé. « T'as vingt pisteurs, Mae », je conclus en lui faisant un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à rejoindre les autres.

Ooo

Il y a les chiens au sol, rapides et plutôt silencieux malgré l'excitation de la traque. Il y a les pisteurs à pied derrière – ils courent vite et sans fatigue apparente dans le terrain varié. Les bergers vont devant. Lucca est parmi eux. Les hommes de Furio viennent juste un pas après, serrés autour de leur chef. Les femmes qui ont voulu venir ne sont pas loin - même les citadines comme Fiametta ou Aradia. Les sorciers sont à balai et sinon ils ne sauraient pas les suivre, je le sais.

Il y a cinq Aurors italiens menée par un certain Major Ingiusto. Il y a Mãe, Foote et Finnigan. Il y a moi avec Brunissande. Dix balais.

Progressivement, des pistes sont éliminées et on se rapproche de la vire Agnelli – c'est ce que je souffle à Brunissande qui est collée contre moi. Quand je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner, elle a simplement acquiescé et depuis elle n'a pas dit un mot. Moi non plus.  
« C'est quoi la vire Agnelli ? », elle questionne néanmoins

« C'est le chemin d'accès le plus vertigineux, là où les agneaux tombent parfois », je réponds avec une pensée émue pour mon expérience de la voie. Et il faisait jour, je rajoute mentalement.

« Pourquoi ils iraient par là ? »

« Ils cherchent la fin de la barrière anti-transplanage », je suppose. « La vire Agnelli est une barrière naturelle généralement suffisante en elle même... »

« Pourvu qu'on les coince avant ! »

« Je crois en eux », je réponds en montrant les pisteurs.

« Surtout qu'ils cherchent deux des leurs », elle rajoute. « Tu crois qu'ils les sentent ? »

« Tout dépend de la distance. »

Pour me parler, elle s'est serrée contre moi, un peu comme sur la moto l'autre soir. J'en suis infiniment heureux malgré le stress du moment. Je voudrais trouver comment lui dire – si seulement j'étais un beau parleur comme Cyrus !

« Tu sais, Harry... tu...Aradia... Lucca, il...il l'aime – Fiametta n'a pas arrêté de me parler d'eux du moment que tu as été parti... Elle m'a parlé de ses explosions et de sa patience à elle face à ça... Pas que je veuille dire que tu... doives la laisser partir si tu... n'en as pas envie... », elle rajoute précipitamment.

Comme je cherche encore ce que je pourrais répondre à cette sortie, elle se désole :« Oublie que je t'en ai parlé ! Ce n'est pas à moi de... »

« Brunissande », je souffle. « Ça n'a jamais été facile entre Aradia et moi. Et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir de nouveau comme j'ai souffert devant ses.. hésitations et ses secrets... comme je l'ai faite souffrir avec mon assurance et mon impatience... On a essayé et ça ne nous a menés nulle part », je conclus. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais laisser quiconque – même un gars brillant comme Lucca – lui faire du mal... »  
« Évidemment », elle répond pas plus haut que moi. On dirait que c'est le vent qui parle.

« Brunissande », je reprends le cœur battant.

« Oui ? », elle souffle quand elle se rend compte que j'attends une réponse pour continuer.

« Je... je crois que je suis amoureux de toi », j'articule. C'est son tour de ne rien trouver à répondre. « Je ne compte pas te demander d'oublier ce que j'ai dit », j'insiste en mettant le maximum de sourire dans ma voix mais en m'affolant à l'idée qu'elle refuse.

«C'est la situation qui... te donne envie de me protéger – t'aime bien venir au secours des autres, non?», elle raisonne avec pas mal d'angoisse dans la voix. Elle est très aiguë et l'accent français n'a jamais été aussi fort.

« Tu te rends compte que tu dis ça à un type qui t'a fait voler une moto, entrer par effraction dans une maison pleine de malades, avant de te faire t'échapper à la protection des Aurors de Genève pour plonger dans une réserve de loups-garou ? », j'énumère avec incrédulité.

Elle glousse contre mon dos.  
« Si tu me jures de ne jamais raconter à mes parents les circonstances exactes de nos dernières aventures... », elle commence et sa voix meurt dans le vent.

« Oui ? », je la presse, content qu'elle envisage même à mots couverts que je rencontre un jour ses parents.

« Je promet de ne pas oublier ce que tu as dit... »

J'aurais bien envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite, fougueusement, mais les balais ne sont pas mieux conçus que les motos pour ce genre d'entreprise. Je suis tellement loin de la réalité que je manque de réaliser que les bergers, l'avant-garde des pisteurs, se sont arrêtés. Mãe me fait signe de l'accompagner – elle et lo major Ingiusto – et je pivote pour voler à ses côtés. Furio a rejoint Lucca et Massimo – Aradia et Fia s'approchent elles-aussi.

« Ils sont partis par là », indique Massimo en montrant une sente que j'ai pratiqué dans l'autre sens.

« La zone anti-transplanage se termine où ? », veut savoir ma mère.

Aucun garous ne sait répondre et ils regardent Aradia comme si elle devait parler à leur place.  
« La zone... c'est mon père... et une amie à lui... - dont personne ne se rappelle le nom -... qui l'ont placée... Ils ont laissé des instructions... pour le cas où ils... ils ne pourraient l'enseigner... et... nous faisons ce qu'ils nous ont dit, tous les six mois... »

« Avec des statuettes... ? », je ne peux m'empêcher de demander et ça me vaut un regard de reproche – bref et mesuré – d'Aradia.

« Évidemment, Harry », soupire Fiametta, l'air excédée. « Très peu d'entre nous ont et maîtrisent suffisamment une baguette pour faire autrement, et les statuettes sont nos alliées... »

Il y a un assentiment de pas mal de garous autour de nous à cette affirmation. Comme une vague. Moi, je me dis que Cosmo Taluti a offert aux garous une arme dont peu mesurent la portée, même le XIC.  
« Mais la zone termine où ? », insiste le major Ingiusto.

« Quelque part par là », finit par indiquer Furio du bout des lèvres avec un geste vague de la main vers la vire.

« Personne ne transplane ici », intervient Lucca d'un ton définitif. « Comment on saurait !? »

« Bien », conclut Mãe, « ils ont sans doute pris la sente un moment et... »  
« Ça finit dans une falaise », j'indique et il y a un sourire furtif sur les lèvres d'Aradia, des lèvres que j'ai embrassées quand son parfum de jasmin me transportait... Ça m'agace moins que ça ne pourrait, ce sourire. « Il fait nuit, ils ne vont pas aller très loin, crois moi »

« Nous, les bergers, on le connait le sentier », propose Massimo. « C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller à vingt mais... »

« Il est hors de question que je reste... », s'agace Furio.

Un cri – un cri masculin – déchire alors la nuit. Il est long ; Comme une chute. Je crois que tout le monde comprend comme moi.

« Allons-y », décide Mãe en empoignant son balai.

Malgré l'obscurité, trois bergers, dont Massimo, Furio et un de ses hommes s'engagent sur la sente avec deux chiens et sans aucune lumière. Lucca et Aradia hésitent et puis les suivent d'un même geste. J'ai la fugace impulsion de les arrêter – Brunissande le voit. Je lui souris et elle fait de même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a souri tous les deux, je me dis en reprenant mon balai. Mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est important.

On décolle tous les dix. Bientôt, on ne voit plus les humains ou les chiens – à peine leurs yeux qui brillent. On distinguent les grandes masses de roche quand elles sont claires. Personne n'allume sa baguette. On vole doucement et groupés. Brunissande se serre plus étroitement contre moi et je me dis que j'ai de la chance.

« Là ! », annonce un des Italiens, objectivement plus concentré que moi. « Des silhouettes ! »

« Lumière maximale, d'un coup ! », demande ma mère. « A trois : un, deux, trois ! »

La scène apparaît d'une coup. Il y a Körbl, crispé à un rocher un peu plus haut que les autres. On pourrait se moquer de sa peur si les fameux autres ne s'étaient pas fourvoyés dans une voie sans issue. Il y a un garde en dessous de lui qui a l'air paniqué dans la lumière blafarde des baguettes pointées. Asfodelo et Livia viennent après, on dirait des belettes perchées sur leurs rochers dans la pente abrupte. Je ne peux que me demander si elles ont fait exprès de les conduire là – c'est la faute d'Aradia si je ne peux croire qu'elles aient ignoré les risques qu'elles prenaient. Lavendin, Monsieur Franz et deux autres se retiennent comme ils peuvent, pris de vertige devant le vide qui s'est ouvert sous leurs pieds et qui a sans doute englouti le dernier garde. Aveuglés par nos baguettes, ils ne cachent pas leur angoisse en entendant les chiens qui arrivent par le haut. Personne n'a de baguettes sorties – Mãe et le Major Ingiusto s'en rendent compte avant moi et finissent de les désarmer d'un geste coordonné.

Oooo

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour ramener victimes et kidnappeurs sur le plateau une fois que ces derniers se sont rendus contre leur gré. Furio tient Asfodelo comme le trésor qu'elle est pour lui entre ses bras. Lucca et Livia se sont longuement serrés, rassurés de se retrouver avant de reprendre leur rôle de conscience de leur communauté. C'est eux qui ont entrepris de remercier Ingiusto de son aide par exemple. Aradia et Fiametta se sont tenues en retrait avant de serrer les rescapées dans leurs bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant Harry ? », veut savoir la fiancée de mon pote Tizzi.

« Les Aurors vont les arrêter », j'espère à haute voix.

Tous les garous qui m'entourent sont d'abord ouvertement dubitatifs – et je dois me retenir de leur demander comment ils imagineraient les choses évoluer. Lavendin et Körbl qui refusent l'un comme l'autre de prononcer un mot ne font rien pour les faire changer d'avis.

« Les riches ça s'en sort toujours », explique Massimo à Zeno.

Mais ils doivent bientôt noter que ni Mãe ni le major Ingiusto ne lâchent l'affaire. Tout en leur annonçant qu'ils vont être transférés à Florence, ils leur répètent que plus tôt ils parleront plus les juges seront cléments à leur égard. Ça semble suffire à convaincre Monsieur Franz qui a blêmi une nouvelle fois quand il m'a reconnu. Il admet par exemple assez facilement être celui qui a mis Lavendin au courant de l'arrestation de Kuno à son arrivée en Europe et avoir fait le lien avec Körbl. Il balance même que c'est ce dernier qui leur a mis en tête d'aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin à Lo Paradiso.

« Ce dont ils avaient besoin pour faire quoi ? », insiste le major Ingiusto – et Monsieur Franz préfère grimacer et se taire.

Les autres hommes de main répètent en boucle avoir été payés par Monsieur Franz ; ils essaient de faire valoir leur nationalité suisse pour échapper aux accusations du Major Ingiusto. Je suis assez content de dire que ça ne marche pas.

« Vous n'avez toujours rien à dire Monsieur Lavendin, Monsieur Körbl ? », essaie une nouvelle fois Ingiusto.

Lavendin a une flamme mauvaise dans les yeux mais se contente de secouer la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut encore espérer. Il sait sans doute qu'il ne peut compter sur son grand-père Teuffer. Alors quoi ?  
Körbl, lui, est plus indécis. Il est en colère, bien sûr – lui aussi m'a reconnu, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux et il m'a maudit, pas besoin d'être legilimens pour s'en convaincre. Mais il voit aussi l'ampleur des charges. Et il a ses regrets – pas ceux qu'on attendrait, mais les siens.

« Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si vous aviez coopéré », il finit par reprocher à haute voix. « Vous aviez tant à y gagner ! », il ajoute en regardant Asfodelo et Livia.

« Les statuettes ne sont pas des outils », marmonne la première. « Ce sont nos alliées ! »

« Nos seuls alliés », confirment un grand nombre de personnes autour de nous.

Mãe regarde Ingiusto qui semble entendre sa suggestion :  
« J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas que des Aurors de Florence sont venus vous aider, comme des compatriotes. Nous ne demandons rien en échange, si ce n'est de meilleures relations », il essaie.

Il y a un silence dubitatif mais respectueux en réponse à sa sortie. Je supplie Fiametta puis Aradia du regard. Il y a un coup politique à jouer maintenant, un coup qui peut être plus rentable que tout prêt des Sirénéens...

« C'est Harry qui vous a amenés », lance alors Zeno avec son inimitable mélange de gentillesse et de droiture.

Ingiusto a un moment de trouble, sans doute ne se rappelle-t-il pas de mon prénom ; mais Aradia prend la suite :  
« Harry est un ami de Lo Paradiso, il l'a prouvé une nouvelle fois et il a su nous amener de l'aide – c'est un fait. Maintenant, major Ingiusto, je pense dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pensent en leur coeur : qu'entendez vous par de meilleures relations ? Saurez vous respecter les limites de la réserve même en sachant comment les contourner ? Serez-vous moins prompt à chasser ceux des nôtres qui osent aller au marché de Florence ? »

« S'ils portent un sauve-conduit de Lo Paradiso, pourquoi pas », répond lentement Ingiusto. « Ce que j'ai vu ce soir me montre qu'il existe une autorité lycanthrope en laquelle nous pourrions avoir confiance. Et Lo Paradiso aura sans doute besoin de bien des choses pour être reconstruite »

« Lo Paradiso s'est toujours construite toute seule », gronde Furio. « Elle n'a pas besoin de votre charité parce qu'une bande de malades est venue tenter de la détruire ! »

« Selon mes informations, des sorciers suisses – voire français – sont entrés en Italie pour vous dérober des objets magiques de valeur », réplique Ingiusto, superbe. « C'est la mission des Aurors d'intervenir pour protéger les sorciers italiens... »

« Sorciers ?! », éternue Furio mais d'autres ont répété avec un mélange de terreur et d'envie.

« … Vous faites partie du peuple magique italien », reformule Ingiusto. « La réserve est une enclave pas un autre pays, que nous devrions abandonner quand il est en péril ! »

« Vous ne faites que cela depuis des siècles, nous abandonner ! », juge Furio égal à lui même.

« Papa... ils sont venus », tente Asfodelo. « Reconnais que, sans eux, le village aurait totalement brûlé et que je serai morte ! »

« Et si nous étions mieux formés, nous ne nous serions pas laissés aussi facilement maîtriser ! », rajoute Aradia.

« Et nous le pourrons si nous pouvons aller et commercer plus librement avec Florence », plaide Lucca. « Accepteriez-vous ne nous recommander auprès du Conseil des Guildes, major Ingiusto ? »

« Je peux témoigner de ce que j'ai vu », accepte Ingiusto, et tous peuvent voir qu'aucun de ses hommes ne protestent.

Je me demande si Mãe a des explications complémentaires sur ce revirement – après tout, elle les a amenés, elle sait ce qu'ils veulent, et je la cherche des yeux. Elle s'est éloignée pour prendre un appel et j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas Shacklebolt qui vient lui prendre la tête avec des règles non respectées pour des raisons familiales – c'est à dire, moi – ou des questions diplomatiques. Dans les faits, elle semble peu parler, mais écouter et ne pas aimer ce qu'elle entend. Soudain, elle s'assoit sur un talus comme pour éviter de s'effondrer.  
« Ta mère », me souffle Brunissande en me prenant l'épaule, comme une confirmation inutile.

Je jette un dernier regard sur les garous – Lucca, Aradia, Asfodelo et le Major Ingiusto continuent leur discussion sur ce que pourraient être de meilleures relations entre Lo Paradiso et Florence. Les détenus semblent estimer avec raison que ce n'est pas très bon pour eux mais l'équipe d'Ingiusto les tient en respect.

Comme le ton est paisible, je me retourne vers ma mère. Son appel est terminé. Elle reste quasi prostrée sur le sol, étonnamment immobile alors qu'elle devrait prendre en main la finalisation de l'arrestation. Comme une confirmation inutile, Foote me fait un signe de la tête, l'air de me dire d'aller la voir.

« Mãe ? », je souffle quand je m'accroupis à côté d'elle.

Elle me regarde – ses yeux gris, quand elle ne prend pas la peine de les changer, sont vides comme morts. Il me semble un bref instant qu'elle va exploser en larmes puis un masque officiel tombe sur se traits : elle ne pleurera pas. Et cette affirmation silencieuse est pire que si elle se mettait à sangloter entre mes bras. Je n'ose pas de questions – j'ai trop peur des réponses.

« Tiens », elle souffle en me mettant son miroir entre les mains. « Je vais soutenir Ingiusto – ça dépasse les compétences de Foote », elle ajoute inutilement en se levant.

Je regarde le miroir. On y voit le visage grave de Severus – mais le voir hilare serait plutôt étonnant, je me dis, histoire d'avoir le courage de continuer. Je souffle l'ordre et le message enregistré commence :  
« Nymphadora, je préférerais ne pas être celui qui doit te délivrer ce message...Non, je préférerais ne pas avoir à te délivrer ce message. Tu sais sans doute que ton équipe brésilienne est arrivée à localiser Cyrus et ses amis et à leur venir en aide... L'opération a atteint son but : Hermosa McNair et Vassili Garinov ont été arrêtés avec leurs complices ; Cyrus, Aesthélia et leurs amis sont libérés... Remus a été touché par un sort non identifié, il est... il est dans le coma... »

ooo

Personnages non canons (une flopée)

Major Ingiusto - sorcier italien, délégué par la Division des Aurors de Turin. j'ai muni l'Italie d'autorités magiques très décentralisées, vous l'aurez remarqué.

Quelques garous italiens dont :

Livia et Lucca Astrelli - la mère et le fils

Aradia Taluti - faut il la présenter ?

Fiametta Rossi - amie d'Aradia, petite-amie de Tiziano Cimballi.

Asfodelo et Furio - la fille et le père.

Massimo - chef des bergers

Zeno - jeune berger né moldu.

Des XICquiens et leurs cousins

Jérémie Lavendin - sorcier franco-suisse, cousin de Kuno Teuffer, chef du XIC.

Monsieur Franz - ex bras droit de Kuno Teuffer, secondant Lavendin dans cette malheureusement expédition italienne.

Traugott Körbl - sorcier suisse, descendant des Wülfern, cousin éloigné de Jérémie Lavendin, spécialiste en potions et plein d'envies de revanche

Note d'étape. On boucle, on boucle...

J'en suis à écrire un chapitre 90, qui n'est toujours pas la fin. - Je n'annonce plus la fin, j'essaie patiemment de l'écrire et vous verrez bien (moi aussi) quand elle s'imposera d'elle-même.

On retourne encore au Brésil dans le prochain. Ca s'appelle_ Des culpabilités enfouies et des presque quotidiens_

Mais Londres appelle les Lupin...


	86. Cyrus Des culpabilités enfouies

Playlist  
Notre histoire est écrite  
Par le principe masculin  
Extérieur à nous-même,  
Pour pouvoir aller très loin  
Pour pouvoir conquérir

Imaginons l'avenir  
Un peu plus féminin  
Intérieur en nous-même  
Plus besoin d'aller si loin  
Pour se reconquérir

Marianne Aya Omac - Homme, Femme  
(Je l'ai vue en concert samedi, et j'ai pensé à la playlist comme une évidence pour ce chapitre)

**86. Cyrus. Des culpabilités enfouies et des presque quotidiens**

Sous la pression de Ginny et de Diniz, le troisième jour, je finis par m'arracher au chevet de Remus pour me traîner à la maison occupée par Aesthélia à Santa-Felicidad. Quand je passe la porte, Ginny sur les talons, Cristo me saute dans les bras avec une spontanéité qui paraît presque plus jeune que son âge. C'est instantané – Sirius me dit que, simplement, il est heureux de pouvoir être un enfant et lui-même. C'en est intimidant. Est-ce que j'étais comme lui quand je me suis jeté dans les bras de Remus, le forçant à devenir un père qu'il n'avait pas envisagé ? Je sais, la réponse est oui.

« Vous avez vu son oncle ? », j'enquête en anglais quand le môme repart, appelé par des gamins dehors.

Aesthélia, qui l'a poussé dehors en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, opine d'un air un peu triste: « La tante est trop contente de se débarrasser de lui – l'oncle a quelques remords : qu'est-ce que sa soeur aurait dit de ça ? Mais il se dit que sa vie sera plus simple avec une bouche de moins à nourrir... et une femme contente ! »

« Tu leur as donné de l'argent ? »

« Pour l'instant, je leur verse une espèce de location », elle me répond avec une certaine dérision. « Pour eux, je l'ai pris pour tenir mon ménage – ce qui leur va ! Diniz dit qu'il faut attendre pour parler d'adoption... »

« Et Cristo, ça lui fait quoi ? », je m'inquiète - est-ce que ce mensonge est acceptable pour lui ?

« Il avait vraiment peur de sa tante », commence par répondre Aesthélia avec une expression désolée. « Il était totalement figé tout le long de l'entrevue et ne la quittait pas des yeux - j'ai craint qu'autant de peur ne provoque une réaction magique en lui, surtout maintenant que nous l'y encourageons, mais il s'est retenu... - sans doute par peur de représailles d'ailleurs et non par volonté ou compréhension de ce qui le traverse... mais bref. Quand on est repartis de chez eux ensemble, je crois qu'il était avant tout soulagé que le rêve continue encore... Je ne sais pas s'il y croit vraiment, s'il se projette... mais il s'installe doucement... sans faire spécialement le ménage », elle ajoute avec un sourire furtif qui la rajeunit énormément.

« Il a l'air trop content », je souligne. « Pas de clashs majeurs encore ? »

« Non... Des fois, je l'espère – je me dis que ça sera derrière nous... Des fois, j'en ai tellement peur que j'espère que ça arrivera dans des mois », elle se livre.

« Quand ça arrivera, c'est qu'il se sentira prêt à ce risque », je commente.

Aesthélia a un furtif regard pour Bettany, qui semble avoir mis un point d'honneur a ne pas avoir l'air de nous écouter, avant de laisser tomber la question qu'elle aimerait poser. Moi, je me dis que celui qui pourrait réellement la conseiller est dans le coma, et ça pèse immédiatement sur mon humeur. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me pencher alors sur les notes d'Aesthélia et Bettany étalées sur la table devant nous – malgré tout ce qu'elles peuvent contenir de fascinant sur les magies de lune et les catalyses. Je suis sauvé de la réponse par un appel par cheminée.

« Dona Aesthélia ? », s'enquiert en effet une voix britannique totalement inattendue dans le contexte.

"Severus !", je m'écrie comme un gamin en me précipitant vers la cheminée.

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu des nouvelles précises et abondantes de ce qui se passait en Europe. J'attends toujours que Mae ou Harry m'appellent par exemple. Ron a eu beau nous promettre que Lavendin et ses derniers complices avaient été arrêtés, que Lo Paradiso avait survécu au XIC comme au débarquement d'Aurors européens... j'enrage salement de ne pas en savoir plus - quand je n'ai pas envie de les étrangler de ne pas être déjà là pour supplier Remus de sortir de son étrange "éloignement".

"Je suis content de voir que tu consens à arrêter de pleurer sur toi même", m'accueille Severus avec l'air effectivement soulagé, comme s'il s'était attendu à me trouver sur le point de me suicider.

"Pardon ?"

"Le travail est ce qu'il te faut", il développe avec son assurance professorale.

Faut entendre des trucs pareils une fois dans sa vie pour mesurer ce qu'est l'absurde.

"Ce qu'il me faut, c'est des nouvelles, c'est une solution pour Remus, c'est...", je m'agace avec méthode.

"La solution, on y travaille", il promet, et je saute sur l'information comme un chien sur un os.

"Tu as une piste ?"

"Tu nous as donné une piste - Susan, Harry, Tiziano et moi pensons..."

"Quelle piste ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai donné comme piste ?", je le coupe abruptement. Affolant, non, la longueur de la liste des gens qui semblent penser sans moi le sauvetage de Remus et en se targuant de suivre ma piste en plus ?

"Ta vision est très instructive...", me répond Severus avec l'air de dire un compliment.

"Des conneries !", je hurle avec plus de rage que je ne voulais. "Un fatras de peurs et d'espoirs enfantins !"

Severus inspire dans les flammes avec une démonstration ostentatoire de patience qui me met sur mes gardes mieux qu'une sirène.

"Je n'ose pas imaginer qu'avec ce que tu viens de vivre, qu'avec tout ce que tu sais, tu doutes aujourd'hui du pouvoir de la symbolique ou de la catalyse", il commente fraîchement.

"Sauf qu'un paquet de trucs n'ont aucun sens...", j'insiste contre toute prudence. Même Aesthélia n'a pu trouver d'explication à ce que pouvait désigner l'expression "sang de lune" et que dire des visions "parasites" où intervenaient les jumeaux par exemple ?

"Harry et Tiziano ne sont pas de cet avis", m'apprend Severus.

"Génial, et qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour venir ?", j'explose.

"La veille de la pleine lune ou presque, parce que rien n'est apparemment possible avant, ce qui est aussi bien car Harry doit être auditionné par la justice magique italienne, suisse et britannique, et d'ailleurs...

"On s'en fout", je marmonne. Peut-on perdre plus de temps en futilités ?

"Oui, relâchons le XIC, Remus guérira plus vite", commente Severus froidement.

"Il faut que Harry témoigne ?", je vérifie comme un môme boudeur.

"Il est le seul qui peut faire le lien entre l'incendie de la Banque gobelins et la prise en otages de Lo Paradiso, et il tient à accompagner les représentants de Lo Paradiso qui acceptent de porter plainte en Italie et en Suisse.."

"On imagine bien qui il accompagne", j'insinue plein de rancoeur.

Une partie moins énervée de mon cerveau mesure l'ampleur de l'évènement : des garous vont porter plainte... de manière internationale... contre des sorciers... des sorciers influents et connectés... Remus serait tellement excité par l'idée !

" Et il faut que tu viennes", continue Severus, imperturbable.

"Pardon ?"

"L'Auror chargé de la finalisation du dossier va t'appeler... On craint que ça soit Dawlish, donc je t'invite à faire preuve d'un peu plus de maturité qu'avec moi..."

"Pourquoi pas Mae ou Paulsen ?"

"Je suis content de voir que tout esprit d'analyse ne t'a pas déserté", il assène. "Dora n'est pas dans une situation facile ; elle a caché trop de choses à Shacklebolt pour pouvoir agir elle-même... Seule l'inculpation du XIC pourra au moins en partie racheter..."

"Kingsley ne comprend pas quoi ? Qu'elle soit venue à notre secours ? Mais qu'elle démissionne, il ne la mérite pas comme adjoint !"

"Et Paulsen, Weasley, Foote ou Finnigan, ils font quoi ? Cyrus, voudrais-tu bien reprendre une seconde tes esprits ? Dora cède ou démissionne, tous les Aurors qui l'ont suivie et aidée sautent, et je ne serais pas étonné que le XIC s'échappe avec les appuis qu'ils ont. La bataille n'est pas finie, Cyrus, si elle l'est jamais. Et Dora a besoin de toi..."

"B'en, je veille sur mon père - c'est son mari, elle devrait apprécier !", je contre parce que leurs priorités me restent étrangères. Je leur laisse la politique, les carrières et même la justice.

"Elle a besoin que tu viennes témoigner", il argumente avec une patience que je n'arrive pas à ne pas trouver intrigante. L'enjeu est sans doute supérieur à ce que j'envisage. "Tu es celui qui est approché par le XIC depuis des mois, tu es le lien... enfin, une partie de ce lien..."

"On va dire que je suis acquis à ma mère", j'objecte en essayant de m'intéresser.

"C'est pourquoi il serait judicieux que tu proposes un autre témoin", rebondit Severus. "Aesthélia pourrait être jugée trop proche de ta famille, une fois de plus, mais cette jeune fille américaine par exemple...

"Bettany ?", je questionne assez sidéré d'où en est arrivée la conversation. J'attends une piste de soin pour mon père et on me parle de Magenmagot et de Bettany ?

"Elle accepterait de témoigner ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle en savait..."

"Je viendrai", annonce Bettany dans mon dos. Je l'avais oubliée, je me rends compte. J'avais tout autant oublié Aesthélia et Ginny. Je leur demanderais bien ce qu'elles pensent de tout ça mais l'urgence est ailleurs :

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Bettany : ils vont te tenir comme complice, et tu vas finir à Azkaban avec le reste de la bande !", je m'interpose avec une alarme qui dépasse de loin ma propre conscience.

"Ils n'auront pas totalement tort", remarque Bettany avec la raideur d'une vierge martyr.

"Bettany", j'articule avec difficulté. Le vertige est là, intérieur et sans fond. "Je sais ce que c'est d'être... tenu pour responsable de quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait ! Ou pas réellement fait... Je sais ce que c'est de gâcher sa vie..."

"Cyrus", souffle Ginny avec angoisse en me prenant le bras, comme si elle voulait m'ancrer dans le présent. J'essaie d'ailleurs de me raccrocher à cette sensation physique pour ne pas me laisser submerger par une angoisse qui n'est pas seulement la mienne.

"Bettany est aussi une victime, et tu leur diras", intervient Aesthélia, pas moins inquiète Ça s'entend dans son accent.

"Ils n'écouteront pas", je me désole en frissonnant. Sirius a tant essayé de leur faire comprendre...

"Est-ce que tu vas cesser de pleurer sur ton sort et faire face !", s'exaspère Severus dans la cheminée. Il semble que je sois arrivé au bout de sa réserve de patience.

"Faire face ce n'est pas livrer des innocents à la vindicte !", je crache avec colère.

Je n'attends pas de savoir ce que l'innocence et la vindicte peuvent lui inspirer, à lui, Severus Rogue. Je me dégage de l'emprise de Ginny pour sortir sur la terrasse - il me faut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas fuir plus loin. C'est profond, c'est animal, et c'est en même temps assez sensé, je continue de penser. Leurs priorités, leurs manières de faire... peuvent-ils avoir raison contre mon instinct et l'avis de Sirius ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer - peut-être à cause de l'humidité chaude amazonienne.

"Severus, on va en discuter et on vous rappelle", propose Aesthélia dans mon dos. Grand bien lui fasse !

"Il ne faut pas me rappeler - il faut être prêt pour l'appel de la Division", il précise avec plus de calme que je ne m'y attendais. "J'espère qu'il va vous écouter", il rajoute avec moins de sarcasme qu'il pourrait.

Je me retourne pour lui hurler de cesser de me prendre pour un môme et je me trouve nez à nez avec Ginny.

"Moi, je te fais confiance pour leur faire entendre", elle souffle en m'enlaçant. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens noisette. Il y a une telle volonté, un tel amour... j'ai moins froid. Cyrus a des ressources que Sirius n'avait pas, je m'oblige à réaliser.

"Et si...", je m'étrangle quand même.

"Il faut en finir avec le XIC ; il faut envoyer les vrais coupables en prison", plaide Aesthélia qui nous a rejoints.

"Je veux raconter ce qu'il s'est passé", affirme Bettany depuis le pas de la porte. "Je suis touchée que tu aies peur pour moi mais moi, je n'ai pas peur - je me dégoûte... Rien ne peut me faire peur, même l'injustice !"

"Tu n'es pas plus responsable que moi", j'assène avec plus de certitude que précédemment, davantage de distinction sur le passé et le présent. "Tu m'as demandé comment je les connaissais et je ne t'ai pas répondu. Toi, ils t'ont appâté avec une bourse, moi, comme tu l'as souligné, ils ont cru que j'étais comme eux..."

"Cyrus...", soupire Ginny.

"Et ils pouvaient en effet se tromper", j'argumente autant pour ma fiancée que pour Bettany. "Au mépris de toutes législations, de toute déontologie et toute prudence, j'ai fabriqué des potions euphorisantes pour mes amis à l'Université... J'ai eu un petit succès... je n'ai rien vendu, bien sûr. Je suis un gosse de riches, j'ai pas besoin de ça. Mais ils ont entendu parler de moi... Ils connaissaient déjà mon cousin, Drago et sa petite amie - la fille d'un ministre britannique, chic n'est-ce pas ?", je raconte avec énormément de rage envers moi-même et mon innocence d'alors. J'ai l'impression que tout cela est arrivé il y a plus d'une vie. "Hermosa les avait déjà amenés à, plus ou moins, espionner pour le XIC... Elle n'a pas eu trop de mal à leur extorquer les infos qui leur manquaient me concernant... Ils m'ont tendu un piège : ils ont fait courir la rumeur que j'étais responsable de l'intoxication d'un gars... En fait, ils voulaient voir si mes parents allaient me tirer de là... Ils recrutent des réseaux et des appuis autant que des cerveaux et des gros bras ! Comme j'ai voulu en savoir plus, jouer au héros, me venger aussi, j'ai entraîné mon pauvre cousin qui s'en voulait et Ron, le frère de Ginny, dans une infiltration de leur petite bande... On a pris l'identité de deux de leurs nouvelles recrues pour aller à une de leur soirée... On se sentait plus malins que tout le monde ! Mais les deux gars ont été retrouvés tués... Drago et moi avons été tabassés... et juste après, mon meilleur ami a été enlevé... Lavendin m'a proposé de les rejoindre en échange de la liberté d'Archibald... Ma mère et son équipe ont retrouvé notre trace juste avant, qu'une première fois déjà, je ne sois contraint de bosser pour eux... Tu vois, j'ai fait des conneries, je leur ai donné barre sur moi et ceux que j'aime... Je suis aussi responsable que toi", je conclus.

"Et tu as peur d'être jugé complice ?", vérifie Bettany.

Ginny presse mon bras - le présent.

"Non, mais... Je les connais... je ne te tiens pas pour plus responsable que moi, c'est ça que je veux dire..."

"Et tu sauras expliquer ça au Magenmagot", insiste Ginny. "Tu sais pourquoi tu dois y aller... Tu les connais..."

"Pas besoin de Bettany", j'essaie encore.

"Mais elle, elle a besoin de raconter - de régler ses comptes, de tourner la page - ce que tu voudras!" plaide ma Gin, doucement. "Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?"

"Cest une question ?", je demande amèrement.

"Cyrus, Remus est stable ; il ne risque rien", s'avance Aesthélia. "Diniz et moi allons veiller sur lui, jour et nuit. Dora a besoin de toi et là-bas, tu pourras comprendre ce que Harry et Susan ont en tête... Tu peux partir tranquille."

"Je sais", je murmure.

oo

Je me sens incapable de travailler après ça. Je retourne au chevet de Remus à qui je demande mentalement de me donner un signe que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Et lui respire comme s'il me disait que je suis le seul à pouvoir décider. J'ai toujours détesté quand il me faisait ce coup-là !

"Est-ce que je ne me laisse pas stupidement distraire par leur histoire de justice ? Sirius a un peu trop l'impression de se venger sur son passé", je finis par murmurer tout bas. "Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais fait autant attention à toi que moi...", j'argumente encore.

Remus continue à respirer avec sérénité.

"Je sais que tu me fais confiance", je finis par regretter à haute voix. "Et Harry, Dora, Severus... ils ne peuvent pas se tromper tous en même temps, hein ? Ni Gin ou Arsthélia ?"

Le silence est toujours aussi paisible.

"On va vite revenir", je promets au final comme on abdique.

Dawlish m'appelle peu de temps après et je lui réponds du bureau de Diniz qui est venu me chercher lui-même. Il m'a dit que j'avais mauvaise mine et je lui ai répondu que je savais. Je n'ai pas trop de mal à jouer les surpris quand Dawlish, un mec que j'ai jamais trop pu blairer, demande si je peux venir en Angleterre témoigner.

"Ma mère pense que je dois venir ?", je vais jusqu'à enquêter, juste pour voir s'il ira jusqu'à se féliciter à haute voix de ce qu'elle soit en une quelconque disgrâce.

"Monsieur Lupin", il répond avec un ton officiel qui me fait me demander s'il est seul dans son bureau - il n'a jamais été du genre à nous filer des bonbons pour être bien avec Dora, plutôt du genre à lui faire remarquer qu'on faisait trop de bruit. "Le lieutenant Tonks-Lupin ne travaille pas sur ce dossier mais sur les ramifications suisses et maintenant italiennes de cette affaire. L'objet de cette audience serait entre autres de voir comment tous les dossiers pourraient constituer un seul acte d'accusation."

"Le fait que les coupables tendent à avoir agi de concert est sans doute une bonne piste", je persifle avec facilité. Pas de raison de changer la bonne impression qu'il cultive de ma famille.

"Tout cela reste à établir juridiquement", insiste Dawlish avec patience et cuir épais. Je persiste à me dire que quelqu'un assiste à l'échange.

"Si ma présence est nécessaire", je soupire.

"Le service juridique, après étude du rapport du sous-lieutenant Paulsen et de l'Auror Weasley, aimerait savoir si une certaine Bettany Faithborne pourrait également témoigner...", commence Dawlish quand il s'est convaincu qu'il avait bien ma réponse finale.

"Il faudrait lui demander", je réponds sur un ton indifférent. Mon coeur lui s'emballe un peu - il ne supporte toujours pas l'idée que Bettany puisse être tenue pour complice du XIC.

"Je peux la trouver...?"

"Chez Aesthélia Marin Da Silva, elle possède une cheminée...", je réponds avec amabilité.

"Monsieur Lupin, pouvons-nous compter sur vous dans trois jours ?"

Je devrais être content de ce répit mais il me surprend.

"Pourquoi tant de temps ?"

"Il faut attendre que les audiences italiennes et suisses aient eu lieu...Votre m... - Le lieutenant Tonks-Lupin insiste pour que le Magenmagot ait les résultats des autres instances avant de se prononcer..." il explique avec un regret non dissimulé.

J'imagine ma mère, si directe, si primesautière, si légère dans la vie quotidienne... Je l'imagine dans ces arcanes juridiques et politiques, ces coteries... Elle doit se battre comme une louve pour que toute cette douleur n'ait pas été en vain, et je me sens prêt à aller témoigner.

"Je serai là", je confirme donc laconiquement, et nous mettons fin à l'appel.

ooo

Bettany, Ginny et moi partons le surlendemain après que Aesthélia nous ait plus ou moins mis dehors :

"Vous êtes incapables de vous concentrer - allez à Londres et revenez avec des réponses !"

Pour la paix de l'esprit des habitants de santa Felicidade - Cristovao pleure comme si nous n'allions jamais revenir - on prend le bateau moteur jusqu'à Manaus. De là, on emprunte un réseau de cheminées qui nous amène à Belem où existe un centre de portoloins capable de nous faire traverser l'Atlantique.

"Je ne suis jamais allée en Angleterre", nous apprend Bettany juste avant que nous soyons envoyés dans l'espace magique jusqu'à Londres.

A l'arrivée, il y a une marée de cheveux roux venue nous accueillir. Il y a aussi Hermione, Andromeda et Ted, avec les jumeaux qui se jettent dans mes bras avec presque des larmes.

"C'est vrai qu'il est malade, Papa ?", souffle Kane dans mon oreille comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un l'entende dès que nous nous sommes entassées dans une voiture que Arthur a pu emprunter au Ministère.

"Harry dit qu'il va guérir, que nous tous on va le guérir", s'agace Iris qui a entendu malgré les efforts de son jumeau.

"Vous l'avez vu, vous, Harry ? Vous en avez de la chance !", je n'arrive pas à cacher mon agacement.

"Non, il nous a appelés pour dire qu'on allait partir au Brésil avec lui", répond Iris.

"Pour soigner Papa", termine Kane avec gravité.

"C'est un peu n'importe quoi", juge Andromeda.

"Nymphadora décidera", essaie de concilier Ted.

"Harry et Dora sont encore en Suisse - l'audience italienne s'est bien passée", nous raconte Hermione. "Le Conseil de Florence a accompagné Lucca et Aradia dans leur audience en Suisse - Harry dit que c'est historique", elle se réjouit comme si elle y était pour quelque chose.

"Ils arrivent dès que possible", ajoute Ron. "A priori le combat suisse est d'une autre trempe. Lavendin est aussi un Teuffer... et ta mère ne demande rien de moins que l'extradition de deux Teuffer..."

"Et d'un Körbl", ajoute Andromeda avec une certaine satisfaction. "Dire que ma mère aurait voulu que j'en épouse un !"

"On va où ?", s'enquiert Ginny.

"Chez vous", explique Molly. "L'appartement de Remus est trop petit et, chez vous, avec l'appartement de Ron et Hermione juste en face, il y a de quoi loger tout le monde - j'ai tout préparé."

C'est étrange de se retrouver là, dans cet appartement dans lequel on ne comptait revenir que dans des mois, avec toute notre famille disponible et pas mal de nos amis. C'est comme un rêve ou un cauchemar - ça me ramène à cette vision que je n'arrive pas à totalement comprendre. Harry semble avoir déduit que Iris et Kane avaient un rôle à jouer dans la guérison de Papa... je n'ose ni y croire, ni le réfuter. J'ai juste envie qu'il m'explique son raisonnement... tellement envie que j'ai du mal à faire honneur au repas préparé par Molly. C'est donc avec deux raisons de soulagement que je vois entrer Harry, à la tête d'une vraie petite bande - Molly va pouvoir en materner d'autres.

"Je vais faire comme si tout le monde avait besoin d'un rappel", il annonce quelques minutes plus tard, Iris dans les bras. "Voici mon ami Tiziano Cimballi et sa fiancée, Fiametta Rossi. "

"Bonjour à tous, je préférerai que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais je suis toujours content d'être parmi vous", promet Tiziano en serrant les mains qui se tendent vers lui. "Et vous serez tous invités aux fiançailles quand elles auront lieu ! Même Harry", il conclut par une pique à mon frère qui sourit en retour.

La vérité est que nous sommes aussi contents que lui de le voir - il fait partie de la famille maintenant, Tizz, c'est un fait. Fiametta est un peu intimidée mais rayonnante d'être avec nous à ses côtés, et une lycanthrope rayonnante, c'est toujours quelque chose d'attendrissant.

"Aradia Taluti, Livia et Lucca Astrelli représentent Lo Paradiso", reprend Harry un peu plus solennel et la réponse de l'assemblée est en harmonie avec le ton qu'il a pris.

Ada est toujours aussi jolie avec ses airs de poupée de porcelaine mal coiffée et ses yeux bleus, même si son visage est peu tiré. Lucca a l'air assez gêné d'être là et celle qui doit être sa mère nous salue avec réserve et dignité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Lo Paradiso, je réalise. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trop souffert.

"Bonjour", souffle Ada à ceux qu'elle connaît.

Livia et Lucca font des signes de tête. Ils sont de fait dans la position de visiteurs, visiteurs de marque mais pas de membres de la famille. Je me dis que Harry, qui a eu la même éducation que moi, n'a pas pu ne pas le faire de manière délibérée, et c'est une idée intrigante.

"Et voici mon amie, Brunissande Desfées", termine mon frère avec un regain de chaleur. Cette dernière me fait un petit sourire timide - elle a un putain de sourire, Brunissande. Ada s'en rend compte et me regarde avec un air triste qui m'interroge. Je me demande où ils en sont tous de leur jeu du chat aux yeux verts et des souris furtives... Il semble évident que j'ai raté des épisodes.

"Brunissande, quel plaisir de te revoir", commente Fleur en français et en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Ginny me regarde avec un air qui me fait deviner qu'elle pense comme moi ; certaines sont mieux accueillies que d'autres... Tiens, ça me donnerait presque envie de plaider pour Ada, tout ça.

"En face, vous avez Arthur et Molly Weasley, parents de tous les roux de la pièce", reprend Harry avec un air malicieux. "C'est à dire mon ami Ron, ma belle-soeur Ginny, leur frère Bill et sa femme Fleur... Ils connaissent bien Sorenzo - je précise pour ceux qui arrivent de Suisse. Voici également Hermione, la compagne de Ron, Andromeda et Ted Tonks, mes grands-parents. La sangsue dans mes bras, c'est Iris et celui qui aimerait bien y être, enfin j'espère, c'est Kane - nos petits frères et soeurs... Enfin, pour Lucca et Livia, qui sont les seuls à avoir le privilège d'avoir échappé à sa rencontre, mon frère Cyrus... à qui je laisse le soin de présenter la seule personne que je ne connais pas", il termine avec un clin d'oeil pour moi.

"Bettany Faithborne", répond l'Américaine avant moi. "Je suis celle qui a permis au XIC de nous enlever..."

Ça plonge toute la tablée dans un silence immédiat.

"C'est aussi celle qui nous a permis de nous enfuir d'une maison planquée au fin fond du Pérou", je m'empresse d'ajouter. "Elle témoigne demain."

"Merci", répond Harry avec cette simplicité classe piquée à Remus pendant que je faisais le pitre. Bettany en perd la capacité de répondre.

"Vous avez mangé, Harry ?" veut savoir Molly - elle est déjà debout.

"On va se joindre à vous", il accepte, et, les minutes qui suivent, Hermione rallonge la table, Ginny trouve des assiettes, Ron et moi, des chaises. Je note que Brunissande s'assoit à côté de Harry et Ada de l'autre côté... On ne se refait pas - leur histoire m'intrigue beaucoup trop, je sais.

"Bon mais alors, ils vont être extradés ?", questionne Ron dès que toutes les assiettes ont été remplies. Harry repose sa fourchette avec fatalisme.

"J'aimerais répondre oui"

"Ils ont dit non", je m'alarme. Je ne veux pas penser que j'ai laissé Remus pour que l'audience n'ait pas lieu.

"Non plus", sourit Harry avec fatigue. "Ils ont accepté qu'ils participent à l'audition du Magenmagot. Nous serons interrogés en premier, tous les témoins, puis tous les suspects. A l'heure où je vous parle ils doivent négocier pied à pied les détails avec l'armée d'avocats alignés par la famille Teuffer et la famille Alquila McNair..."

"Mae ?", je m'inquiète - je réalise trop tard que les jumeaux sont là, quand Andromeda me fusille du regard, en fait.

"Elle ne risque pas de s'éloigner cinq minutes de la discussion", répond Harry. "Je me demande la dernière fois où elle a dormi ou mangé... Mais elle vous embrasse tous", il conclut avec un clin d'oeil pour les jumeaux à l'autre bout de la table.

"Elle va témoigner ?"

"On verra bien - Dawn et son équipe réfléchissent à l'ordre des témoins si j'ai bien compris - le major italien et le capitaine suisse seront là aussi... ça risque de durer des heures "

"Plus longtemps qu'un match de Quidditch ?", veut savoir Kane et ça nous fait tous rire un peu jaune. Mais ce petit rire nous fait du bien.

"J'espère moins", lui répond Harry en reprenant sa fourchette.

Tout le monde comprend qu'il faut finir le repas et coucher les mômes avant de reprendre les conversations difficiles. On parle donc de tiers un peu mystérieux pour eux, comme Sorenzo qui viendra aussi demain témoigner et que Bill et Fleur sont pressés de revoir. On commente les excellents résultats de Quidditch de Guilhem Poussin, cousin commun de Fleur et Brunissande, et on s'empaille de manière totalement hallucinante sur les chances de l'équipe britannique face à l'équipe française. Lucca s'en mêle en prétendant que l'équipe italienne aura une chance lors de la prochaine coupe d'Europe. Bettany se sent obligée de nous parler des équipes américaines et, du coup, je rappelle que les équipes brésiliennes ont leurs chances pour la coupe du monde. Ça dure assez pour lasser les mômes que Harry et moi portons à l'étage à moitié endormis.

"Vous allez parler maintenant, hein ?", marmonne Iris dont je détache les bras qu'elle avait noués par réflexe autour de mon cou.

"T'as besoin de dormir", je réponds.

"Comme ça, on sera en forme pour soigner Papa", commente Kane d'une voix pâteuse depuis l'autre côté du lit où l'a posé Harry.

On se regarde, les deux aînés, avec la même terreur tacite.

"Vous dormez", intime gentiment Harry.

"Vous êtes là demain ?", vérifie Iris.

"On est là demain et les jours qui suivent, et on part tous ensemble au Brésil", lui rappelle Harry.

Elle me regarde comme pour se convaincre que l'affirmation de Harry m'engage également et je lève la main droite pour promettre.

"On reste tous ensemble."

Elle opine et puis pose sa petite main sur ma joue, là où Vassili m'a frappé avec sa bague empoisonnée.

"T'as une cicatrice, là", elle remarque avec une nouvelle pointe d'inquiétude.

"J'avais vu", annonce Kane en se redressant malgré la main de Harry sur son épaule.

"J'étais jaloux d'Harry", je réponds au hasard - le grand frère lève les yeux au ciel mais c'est pour la galerie. Il se demande si c'est vrai, peut-être. Ou il se reproche de ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt.

"Quand je serai grand, je vous soignerai tous les deux", affirme Kane avec ferveur.

"Ben pour grandir, faut dormir", je réponds comme un stupide adulte dépassé par la situation.

"Ok", soupire Kane en se rallongeant avec son air de mini-Remus qui est parfois si déroutant.

Comme si elle partageait le caractère foncièrement raisonnable de son jumeau, Iris me sourit et fait mine de fermer les yeux. On fait semblant d'y croire et on les laisse.

"Ils t'ont fait ça ?", souffle Harry sur le palier. Il y a une souffrance et une colère dans sa voix qui me font du bien.

"Vassili - une bague empoisonnée... ça devrait laisser une trace", je réponds avec un haussement d'épaules. "Mais toute cette histoire laissera des traces..."

"C'est sûr", il soupire en me prenant le bras comme pour m'assurer de son soutien, ou me dire qu'il porte aussi sa part de cicatrices.

"On nous attend", je souffle en montrant l'escalier et il me suit.

Quand on redescend, tout le monde s'est ramassé dans le salon de Ron et Hermione avec une bouteille de whisky de feu et une autre de cherry. Les jumeaux sont officiellement endormis - je n'ai pas le courage d'aller voir s'ils se sont réveillés et écoutent depuis le palier. A leur place, c'est ce que je ferais.

"D'abord, parle-moi de Papa", souffle Harry à côté de moi.

« Stationnaire », je le rassure – pour autant que ça soit rassurant. "Aesthélia et Diniz sont à son chevet... ils disent qu'il... que..."

"On sera prêt pour la pleine lune", me coupe Harry avec son meilleur air de grand frère protecteur. Je pourrais m'en moquer, mais ça marche.

"On sera prêt pour quoi exactement", je soupire. Je sais déjà qu'il va me parler de la vision et que je vais avoir du mal à le croire.

« Moi, je crois aux statuettes, Cyrus », affirme mon grand-frère avec autorité. « Je viens de les voir à l'œuvre, de voir leur puissance. Et on va partir avec une équipe de choc pour les manipuler : Livia a sans doute la meilleure connaissance théorique et pratique des statuettes depuis Cosmo Taluti... »

La présentation fait légèrement rougir la femme mais elle me sourit comme si me rassurer était plus important que sa modestie.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer Cosmo", elle ajoute, "mais si ta vision a désigné les statuettes, que tu n'as jamais vues agir, comme la solution, Cyrus, je n'ai aucun doute. Les statuettes sont les alliées des lycanthropes là où beaucoup de magies... classiques sont impuissantes"

Dire que Bill ou Hermione sont fascinés par ce qu'ils entendent est un euphémisme.

"J'irai jusqu'à dire que les statuettes sont des alliées magiques tout à fait sous-utilisées par l'ensemble des êtres magiques", intervient Tiziano. "Pourtant les preuves sont là, au-delà des travaux de Cosmo Taluti mais elles n'ont jamais été réellement étudiées..."

"Quel gâchis", estime Hermione avec excitation.

"Girasis pense que beaucoup ont reculé devant la puissance potentielle - ils ont eu peur de ce qu'ils découvraient", commente Tiziano.

"Aesthélia pense un truc du même genre", je leur apprend.

"Ça n'empêche pas la magie d'exister", remarque Bill en briseur de sorts.

"Il va sans doute falloir s'asseoir et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour à la fois protéger ce qui est su et le reste du monde d'une utilisation néfaste de tout ça", soupire Harry. "Je sais, c'est ce que j'avais refusé de faire il y a quelques mois", il rajoute en me regardant.

"Il n'y a que les imbéciles...", je souris- content de me dire qu'il envisage de sortir de sa tour d'ivoire et, plus excitant encore, de bosser avec moi.

"Vous savez, je pense qu'on peut aller voir le Département des Mystères... enfin je veux dire en fonction de l'audience demain, on peut créer un agenda officiel", estime Hermione.

On opine tous à moitié convaincus par l'intérêt d'avoir le Ministère dans nos études.

"Faut en parler à Grand-père", je souffle et Harry me soutient d'un signe de tête entendu.

"Hermione a raison de dire qu'il faut attendre de voir quel est l'état d'esprit du Ministère après l'audience", il estime avec ce sens politique qu'il a malgré lui. "La bonne chose est qu'on a un peu d'avance. Grâce au XIC, on a acquis un peu de savoirs pratiques et théoriques. Et Tizz a écumé tout ce que les bibliothèques de Londres, de Trieste et de Florence pouvaient nous apprendre non seulement sur les statuettes mais aussi sur les médailles – je vous ai ramené vos médailles, au fait », continue Harry en se mettant à fouiller dans ses poches.

Il en sort une bourse de cuir qu'il me tend. Je ne l'ouvre pas : je revois nos talismans, leur puissance mais aussi leurs limites. Tout ça me rend craintif et prudent comme peu de choses l'ont fait.

« Pour revenir à Papa, Fiametta a accepté de se joindre à nous et c'est une herboriste hors pairs et une praticienne des statuettes... », il reprend avec un clin d'oeil à la jolie rousse appuyée contre Tiziano. Elle sourit. Ça m'agace.

« Vous avez déjà traité des comas inexpliqués ? », je le coupe.

« On a suivi des femmes enceintes, on a préservé des malades pendant leurs transformations », répond Livia avec un sourire compréhensif que je lui rentrerais bien dans les dents.

« Mais vous êtes lycanthropes à la pleine lune... Qu'est-ce que vous pourrez faire transformées ? »

Bettany laisse échapper un petit bruit de langue – comme si elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir pensé à ça toute seule. De fait, elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas savoir qui elle avait en face d'elle.

« Le plus important va se passer avant la pleine lune - quand celle-ci est à la fin de sa croissance, la plus puissante - mes observations de Genève montrent bien qu'ensuite, pendant la phase de plénitude lunaire, la puissance est stagnante - notre hypothèse est que nous devons compter sur l'appel de la lune et non sur sa plénitude », répond Harry à leur place.

L'idée intéresse Hermione, ça se voit, et elle va sans doute poser une question mais je ne la laisse par faire. Les termes de la vision tournent en boucle dans mon cerveau depuis le début de la conversation. Pour y croire, Harry doit avoir identifié des éléments inconnus de moi et je veux en savoir autant que lui :

« C'est elles, le sang de lune ? », je crois soudain comprendre –

« Non », annonce Harry avec plus de circonspection que précédemment. Jugeant sans doute – et sans erreur - que je vais exploser sinon, il ajoute : « Ce sont vraisemblablement Kane et Iris. »

« Pardon ? »

« On a jamais eu le temps de te raconter une mésaventure qu'il leur est arrivée à Venise », soupire Harry. « Mais c'est comme cela que je sais que ce sont des sangs de lune... » Il doit sentir que sa semi-explication m'exaspère. « Les esprits de la maison Cimballi les ont reconnus comme tels... ce n'est pas un vocabulaire connu des lycanthropes – n'est-ce pas Fia ou Livia ?" Les deux femmes opinent. "Mais Tiziano a trouvé quelques références qui vont dans le même sens... »

« Des enfants nés d'au moins un parent portant le signe de la lune », abonde Tizzi.

« Donc on y est – en plus, ils sont apparus dans ta vision, non ? », souligne Harry.

« Comment... comment mon cerveau a pu savoir ça ? », j'objecte.

« Cyrus, c'est toi qui travailles sur les initiations, sur les magies non rationnelles, qui me demande ça !? », s'effare Harry.

J'avale la couleuvre avec plus de calme que je ne m'en serais cru capable.

« Tu y crois ? Vraiment ? »

« Susan y croit Livia y croit, Fiametta trépigne de voir si ça peut marcher... »

Livia opine. Ladite Fiammeta fait mine de s'agacer de la présentation de mon frère.

« Cyrus », intervient Tiziano. « Je comprends que la situation te rende fou d'inquiétude. Mais tu sais le pouvoir de la catalyse magique, tu sais que votre père aura une réaction spécifique à la croissance de la lune et que nous pouvons l'amplifier et l'orienter... Tu es un chercheur, Cyrus : oui, on va essayer des choses inhabituelles, des magies irrationnelles, mais avec l'aide de personnes plus qu'expérimentées. Nos chances de réussite sont considérables. »

« Ok », je me rends. « Je ne demande qu'à... essayer... »

"Dès qu'on a mis ces malades sous les verrous", abonde Harry.

"Buvons à cela", propose Arthur et tout le monde prend son verre.

ooooo

On est partis pour une bataille juridique en parallèle de la bataille magique et médicale... Vous voyez pourquoi ce n'est pas fini !  
Bref.  
La suite s'appelle Des vies publiques et d'autres affabulations - Harry aux commandes.  
J'écris actuellement un 90.


	87. Harry Des vies publiques

Playlist

_C'est sûr pour bien faire c'est trop court_  
_n'avoir devant soi que vingt à trente mille jours_

Françoiz Breut, Vingt à trente mille jours

**87. Harry. Des vies publiques et d'autres complots secrets**

Le cherry généreusement offert par Arthur a raison de nos dernières forces et tout le monde tombe peu à peu dans le silence - je crois même que les questions de l'audience ou de la santé de Papa s'éloignent dans les esprits, remplacées par le sommeil. Molly prend en charge la répartition des chambres avec son efficacité quasi-militaire - on aurait dû lui confier la Division, je me dis en jouant avec mon verre, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ron se rapproche de moi :

"Tu viens chez nous, pour dormir ?"

"Il y a assez de place ?", je m'inquiète un peu tard - décidément, j'ai laissé l'intendance aux autres.

"Maman s'est occupée de tout : il y aura du monde partout dans les deux appartements, mais ça tient. Maman a mis Tiziano et Fiametta dans le bureau de Cyrus", il explique, "Tes amis de Lo Paradiso peuvent partager une seule chambre ?"

"Je pense que oui ; ils ont l'habitude de vivre ensemble", je réponds un peu étourdiment puis je comprends le fond de la question de mon vieux pote. "Aradia préfère la compagnie de Lucca."

"Aradia", souligne Ron d'un ton entendu.

Entre les regards de Cyrus toute la soirée et les allusions de mon meilleur ami, heureusement qu'on a un procès sur le feu, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

"C'est récent, encore un peu douloureux, mais relativement prévisible", je commente sobrement. Ron mérite au moins ma sincérité.

Fidèle à notre amitié, il a la grimace de rigueur avant de reprendre tout en sobriété :  
"Maman les a mis dans la chambre d'amis de Cyrus et Ginny... Et Brunissande..?", il rajoute en rougissant de la pointe des oreilles.

"Oh", je réalise avec une bouffée de nervosité moi aussi. "Nous nous draguons officiellement. Mais de là à lui proposer de partager ma chambre..."

"Vous vous draguez officiellement ?", il pouffe.

"Un truc comme ça", je souris à mon tour.

"Avec Bettany alors ?"

"Malheureusement", je soupire. "Je vais quand même aller en discuter avec elle..."

"Je m'occupe de Lo Paradiso", propose très gentiment Ron.

"T'es un frère", je lui promets.

Brunissande est dans la cuisine à aider Fleur à finir de tout ranger. Elles babillent en français, visiblement contentes de se revoir. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'aborder mais Fleur me capte et annonce immédiatement qu'elle va aller voir si Molly n'a pas besoin d'aide ailleurs. C'est terriblement prévisible dans leur souci des autres, les filles, non ?

"Tu veux me parler ?", questionne Brunissande juste après.

"Ça va, les regards en biais et les questions pas innocentes ?", j'enquête plutôt en utilisant volontairement le français.

"Oh, ça ?! Une sorte de préparation à l'audience de demain", elle sourit.

"En plus amical quand même", j'espère à haute voix.

"On t'a questionné", elle comprend avec un étrange mélange de certitude et de timidité.

"Indirectement puis directement - Mais c'est de ma faute, en un sens, je... Et puis tout est allé assez vite...", je m'enferre.

"Il ne faut pas s'emballer", elle affirme en redressant fièrement la tête.

"Non ?", je souffle.

"Harry..."

"Parce que moi, Brunissande, je n'ai rien contre un peu d'emballement...", j'ose, le coeur un peu battant d'ailleurs - comme un prélude à l'emballement.

"Non ?", elle répond d'une voix un peu rauque.

"On peut aller ailleurs", je propose sur une impulsion. Je suis lancé là : rien à part une grande baffe ne va m'arrêter, je me rends compte.

"Ailleurs ?"

"Ron me proposait... nous proposait de dormir ici mais... c'est un peu... oppressant peut-être", je suggère.

Elle rit en détournant la tête.

"Quoi ?", je la presse.

"C'est... J'attends ça depuis un sacré moment, Harry", elle avoue en détournant, une seconde, pudiquement les yeux. "J'ai imaginé bien des scénarios mais... la réalité est à la fois plus folle et plus... prosaïque que tous mes scénarios !"

"Ça veut dire oui ?", j'enquête.

"Elle est où cette chambre ?", elle demande en me prenant le bras.

On est très près l'un de l'autre. Assez pour je sente son parfum - discret et fleuri.

"Je crois que c'est la chambre d'amis de Ron et d'Hermione", j'arrive à articuler alors que je crève de l'embrasser - Ne pas aller trop vite.

"Tu crois ?", elle s'esclaffe avec plus d'effroi que de moquerie. "Harry, si... Si on tombe sur..."

"Lo Paradiso est parqué dans l'autre maison", je veux la rassurer. La gêne menace de me submerger quand je réalise qu'elle peut prendre ma pitrerie au premier degré et me croire méprisant avec les garous.

"Ça m'a tout l'air d'un complot", elle remarque avec un air entendu qui ne semble pas s'inquiéter beaucoup de mon respect de la lycanthropie.

"Un truc avec des ramifications internationales", je badine faute de meilleure idée.

"Un truc qui te ressemble alors", elle répond en m'embrassant.

oo

C'est le bruit de meubles qu'on déplace sur un fond de voix qui s'interpellent qui me réveille. D'un coup. Immédiatement, je sais où je suis : Londres, et la responsabilité me tombe dessus comme la pluie du pays natal. En mettant mes lunettes sans lesquelles je suis une taupe, je me rends compte qu'il est plus de sept heures.

« Merde », je jure entre mes dents et en m'éjectant du lit.

« Harry ? », murmure Brunissande en se redressant à son tour. Elle est décoiffée, elle ouvre à peine les yeux, mais elle est magnifique. Tout mon corps le dit.

« Je dois y aller », je m'excuse, presque désemparé de devoir la laisser là comme si elle ne comptait pas plus qu'une conquête d'un soir.

« Évidemment », elle répond après un regard à la table de nuit. « On aurait dû mettre un réveil – à quelle heure est l'audience ? »

« Aucune idée – mais ils savent sans doute », je pronostique avec un geste pour le reste de la maisonnée. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être profondément content que les enjeux soient plus ou moins les mêmes pour elle.

« Va vite », elle confirme en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

« Je... »

« Je sais pourquoi on est à Londres aujourd'hui Harry. Je sais que ta famille a besoin de toi, que tu dois t'occuper de... des ambassadeurs de Lo Paradiso... J'étais là, Harry », elle me rappelle.

« Ok », j'abdique parce que la remercier me paraît à la fois ridicule et trop long.

Pendant une trop longue seconde, je n'ose pas l'embrasser - comme si on avait remonté le temps - et elle n'ose pas respirer - enfin, je crois. Je finis par me rapprocher, presque honteux, et elle m'attire contre elle avec une fougue tout aussi maladroite.

"Je suis désolé", je murmure entre deux baisers. Elle rit doucement. "Vraiment !", je proteste, et elle me repousse doucement mais fermement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. J'essaie un instant de l'entraîner avec moi et puis j'entends Kane crier dans l'escalier : "Il est où, Harry ?"

"Va", elle répète en se dégageant et je la laisse faire pour me jeter sous la douche en essayant de ne pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Plus la douche continue, plus la responsabilité me donne mauvaise conscience, et plus j'ai peur de ne pas savoir faire face malgré mon assurance de la veille.

Mon baiser à Brunissande est plus chaste quand je lui laisse la douche pour charger dans l'escalier. Il y a un buffet de petit déjeuner qui prend tout un mur du salon d'Hermione et Ron, et des gens qui vont et viennent armés de tasses et d'assiettes. Victoire court après Iris et Kane dans un grand éclat de rire. J'ai une nouvelle bouffée d'embarras à l'idée de tout ce que Molly aura fait pour nous dans cette histoire - alors que moi, comment dire, je tenais la main de Brunissande. J'espère que Cyrus a, une fois de plus, été plus présent que moi.

"Cyrus, tu ne vas pas aller au Magenmagot dans cette tenue", s'exclame d'ailleurs la mère de Ron.

Je ne vois pas mon frère d'où je suis. Peut-être a-t-il refusé de mettre une robe de sorcier... pas que ça le gêne d'habitude mais, peut-être, juste pour la faire enrager.

"C'est une audience, pas mon procès ou mon mariage", marmonne mon frère en réponse - à la grande joie de l'assemblée qui se retourne vers lui.

Je le vois maintenant, il porte une robe de velours marron, assez simple, un peu usée. Je l'ai déjà vu des tas de fois dedans, c'est un fait. Mais elle est propre.

"J'ose en effet espérer que pour ton mariage...", commence Molly de manière prévisible, et puis ça lui donne une idée. "Ginny, dis-lui donc de s'habiller correctement !"

"Bah, là, je crois que c'est une cause perdue, Maman", estime ladite Ginny en repartant dans la cuisine avec des pichets vides de jus de citrouille.

"Androméda", plaide Molly, cherchant de nouveaux alliés. Ça fait rire dans la salle, en particulier Arthur, et je me dis qu'on est loin de ce temps où les Weasley prenaient Cyrus pour un monstre contre nature.

"Cyrus, tu représentes aussi ta mère - un peu de tenue n'est pas un mauvais point ", estime l'interpelée avec loyauté et sans doute aussi une certaine satisfaction d'avoir trouvé une alliée.

"Parle-t-on de ma mère qui aime bien porter des cheveux roses ?", s'enquiert Cyrus à la grande joie de Ron. Je souris aussi en finissant de descendre.

"Regarde, Harry", lance alors Molly qui a perçu mon arrivée et s'est retournée pour voir comment je suis vêtu - tant qu'elle ne parle pas de mes cheveux... Tout le monde me regarde d'un coup. "Lui est bien habillé, au moins !"

Cyrus se tourne vers moi et je m'attends à un clin d'oeil complice, mais je rencontre des yeux gris assez distants voire hostiles :

"S'il a déjà mis son costume de bon élève, c'est qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'allumer son miroir", il commente sans aucune camaraderie dans la voix. "Il saurait sinon qu'il n'est attendu qu'en fin ce matinée au Magenmagot et..."

"Dora a appelé ?", je comprends en finissant de descendre sous les regards de tout le monde.

"Les avocats du XIC ont obtenu une audience à huis clos - sans public et sans presse", intervient Ron en pacificateur qu'il sait être parfois.

"Les convocations sont à des heures précises", concourt Ginny. "Les uns après les autres."

"Et Cyrus est convoqué ce matin", rebondit Molly avec aplomb, "Il ne peut pas y aller comme cela!"

"Bah, Drago sera bien habillé pour deux", il lui rétorque avec plus de légèreté qu'il ne s'est adressé à moi.

"Elle a dit autre chose, Dora ?", je m'enquiers sans laisser cette légèreté factice se réinstaller.

Cyrus hausse les épaules, semblant mesurer le fiel dont il veut charger ses paroles, et le fait qu'il soit finalement assez raisonnable ne me rassure pas complètement. Je le préfère franchement méchant que désespéré.

"Bah, comme elle en savait plus que moi, elle ne s'est pas formalisée, t'inquiètes", il lâche assez bas.

"Il y a plein de choses que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de...", je commence en me fichant qu'on ait un public.

"Et puis là on a une audience, et parait-il, il faut que je me change", il me coupe en quittant brusquement la pièce.

"Il est fâché", commente Iris qui s'est arrêtée de courir pas très loin de moi.

"Je vais le voir", je rassure le public avec un soupir.

Je trouve Cyrus dans sa chambre, dubitatif devant un placard ouvert.

"Je suis désolé que tu aies dû revenir contre ton gré et te taper l'accueil de toute la smala...", je commence sans autre introduction. Il me semble qu'on en a soupé des préambules.

"Dis-moi, tu t'y retrouves ou tu fais ça à l'instinct, tous les soirs ?", il attaque sans me regarder.

"C'est plus simple que tu ne croies : Aradia préfère Lucca depuis la dernière pleine lune", je soupire - faut-il que je mette une annonce dans la Gazette des sorciers ?

"Et toi, tu découvres que Brunissande est jolie", il persifle en sortant une robe bleu nuit qui est sans doute trop habillée pour la circonstance.

"Ce n'est pas du dépit", je proteste. "Cyrus, je veux bien te raconter, mais est-ce la priorité ?"

"Excuse-moi, j'avais cru - tu m'as semblé avoir l'esprit très libre hier soir et ce matin !", il aboie en jetant la robe bleu nuit pour en sortir une vert olive qui est sans doute un meilleur choix.

"Tu crois sérieusement que je me fiche de Papa ? On plie cette audience et on y va", je lui promets. S'il croit que j'attends autre chose, il se trompe. J'ai sans doute plus confiance en les statuettes que lui, c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas vu Papa dans le coma. En fait, j'évite soigneusement de me représenter la scène, je saurai assez tôt.

Il finit de faire glisser la robe en velours marron de ses épaules et la jette au sol avec un soupir avant de répondre : "Plier ? Qui vient de plier ? Le XIC ou le Magenmagot ?"

"Dora est inquiète ?", je questionne.

"C'est impossible à dire : elle a juste précisé qu'il fallait éviter la presse, éviter de venir en groupe, éviter de se faire remarquer... à croire qu'on devrait avoir honte !", il raconte en enfilant la robe olive avec des gestes brusques qui malmènent les coutures. "D'après elle, c'est important que les juges aient l'impression qu'on joue le jeu du secret", il rajoute en ayant l'air de se forcer à présenter les arguments de manière neutre. "Elle a aussi ajouté que, si tu n'écoutais pas tes messages, il fallait veiller à ce que les ambassadeurs de Lo Paradiso gardent un profil bas jusqu'à leur audience - je lui ai dit que tu ne semblais plus au mieux avec l'un d'entre eux... Ça l'a fait sourire ! Juste après, elle a demandé si Brunissande tenait le coup... Bref, je suis le dernier informé !"

J'essaie de mesurer quelle peut être la stratégie médiatique de la Division dans cette histoire sans trouver - non, je ne prends pas très au sérieux la prétendue jalousie de mon petit frère.

"Je peux la rappeler", je propose.

"Je pense pas qu'elle ait le temps maintenant", marmonne Cyrus. "On devrait être partis d'ailleurs !", il rajoute en regardant sa montre.

"Cyrus ! Tu vas être en retard", confirme Ginny en arrivant en courant dans la chambre.

"Comme ça, finalement, ça sera de ma faute", il répond les dents serrées.

"Rien n'est de ta faute", j'essaie - au regard de Ginny, je touche sans doute au noeud du problème. Sauf que sa réaction me paraît toujours étonnamment disproportionnée. Il a eu suffisamment d'ennuis déjà, même avec la justice magique, pour prendre ça pour une péripétie, voire un juste retour des choses, non ?

"Je suis là parce que, s'ils ne sont pas collés en prison, quelque part, tout ce qu'on a vécu, la mort d'Amilcar, la prise d'otages, la blessure de Papa..." Sa voix se craque. "Tout ça n'aurait aucun sens - ce serait juste du gâchis... une injustice de plus."

"Le dossier n'est pas vide", je lui rappelle. "Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir."

"A quel prix ?", marmonne Cyrus.

"Merlin, Cyrus, si tu le vis comme ça, repars !", intervient Ginny, l'air excédée. "Remmène Bettany et attends nous là-bas..."

"Et ce sera de ma faute s'ils sortent libres de l'audience ?", il questionne douloureusement.

"J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils puissent", j'interviens. "J'étais aux audiences préliminaires en Italie et en Suisse ; même les jurys acquis à leur cause n'ont pas réussi à les exonérer de toute responsabilité... En partant de Genève, Mae pensait que ce serait difficile d'obtenir l'inculpation au niveau où elle le souhaitait - pas qu'ils pouvaient s'en tirer complètement. Laisse un peu tomber le mélodrame !"

"Laisse tomber les faux souvenirs, surtout", insiste Ginny, et je comprends soudain mieux la nature de l'angoisse de mon petit frère. Il vit plus ou moins par procuration l'inculpation de Sirius et nul ne sait trop comment ça se mélange, mais ça ne le rend pas optimiste.

"Je suis venu", il lui répond avec une hargne qu'il utilise rarement envers elle.

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait", je commence.

"Magnifique ! Après m'être fait enlevé, après...", il s'enflamme immédiatement.

"Cyrus, les coupables, ce sont eux, pas toi", je soupire. Au regard entendu de Ginny, je ne suis pas le premier à utiliser cet argument hautement original. "Notre seule faute, à toi comme à moi, c'est sans doute d'avoir manqué de prudence - d'ailleurs pas de prudence, d'avoir pêché par modestie plutôt : on a minoré ce qu'on découvrait et l'usage que d'autres pouvaient en faire. On a voulu être deux étudiants comme les autres alors qu'on avait soulevé un truc trop gros pour nous !"

"Pourtant tu veux continuer", il remarque plus calmement.

"Il y a un point où revenir en arrière est impossible et ne pas continuer est tout aussi impossible. Il y a un point où les distinctions entre ce que tu aimerais et ce que tu dois faire, ne sont plus tenables, non ?"

"Tu me l'as piquée, celle-là", il me rappelle avec son premier presque sourire.

"Je ne te pique que tes bonnes idées", je concours.

"Tu vas gérer la France et l'Italie ?", il demande en rajoutant une cape noire à sa tenue. Ce n'est plus une pique. Presque il s'inquiète.

"Tu vas leur dire qui c'est les méchants."

"Je ne sais pas qui a la partie la plus facile", il soupire en quittant la pièce, Ginny sur les talons. En me regardant dans la glace je me dis qu'il n'a pas tort, une fois de plus.

oo

Quand je redescends, il y a un peu moins de monde. Ron, Hermione, Arthur ont disparu, sans doute avec Gin et Cyrus. Fleur et Molly ont rendu à la pièce son apparence première. Brunissande parle avec Bettany - pourquoi Ginny voulait-elle que Cyrus reparte avec l'Américaine ? Voilà un mystère de plus. Lo Paradiso discute avec Bill, Tiziano et Fiametta. Je vais vers eux parce que je n'échapperai pas à mon rôle de médiateur - et le parallèle avec Remus me vient d'un coup. C'est un des multiples rôles qu'il s'est assigné. S'il était là, je pourrais me contenter d'approfondir ma relation toute neuve avec Brunissande. M'y dérober serait refuser une partie de son héritage.

"Vous avez bien dormi ?", je m'enquiers poliment, la gorge serrée par le constat que je ne veux pas qu'il soit question d'héritage.

"Très bien " me répond Livia avec un vrai sourire. Lucca est circonspect et Aradia, illisible - pas que ça me change beaucoup, finalement.

"Cyrus vous a expliqué l'organisation des témoignages ?", je continue en m'asseyant. Ils opinent tous les trois, et puis Aradia ose :

"C'est mauvais signe ? C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi énervé ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas pour ça", je simplifie. "Remus est dans le coma, et Cyrus enrage d'être là, de faire de la politique ou de la diplomatie.. Il a l'impression de perdre son temps..."

"On va y aller dès...", commence Fiametta.

"C'est ce que je lui ai répété", je la coupe. "Vous avez envie de faire quoi en attendant - sachant que le Chemin de Traverse ou tout lieu public magique est une mauvaise idée si on ne veut pas tomber sur des journalistes ?"

Il y a des regards de biais que je refuse d'interpréter, et c'est Lucca qui propose :

"Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais... j'aimerais... aller à la Fondation... rencontrer les enfants... Ada m'a dit", il commence avant de se dire que ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée de me rappeler dans quelles circonstances Aradia est allée à la Fondation.

"Ça nous rapprochera du Ministère", je décide en me relevant. "Brunissande peut venir avec nous ?"

Les autres regardent tous Aradia qui rougit brièvement

"Si elle le désire", elle finit par articuler - ce qui est la seule bonne réponse.

"Le temps que j'avale un truc", je conclus en filant à la cuisine voir ce qu'il peut rester à manger.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Michael nous ouvre la porte.

"Harry, je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui !"

"Je t'amène les ambassadeurs de Lo Paradiso. Tu connais Aradia et voici Lucca et Livia Astrelli", je présente en me rendant compte que Michael allait sans doute être plus abrupt dans son jugement de ma vie amoureuse que quiconque." Tu connais aussi Tiziano et voici..."

"Je suis venue ici travailler avec Cyrus", me coupe Brunissande en serrant la main de Michael avec un grand sourire. Il rougit furtivement.

"Ils ont envie de voir les enfants", je continue, faute de meilleure idée.

"Thaddeus va vouloir les conduire", estime Michael en nous guidant vers le bureau du bras droit de mon père à la Fondation. "Thadd, Harry est ici avec ses amis de Lo paradiso..."

"Harry !", s'exclame l'interpelé en se levant et en venant à ma rencontre. "Je suis content de te voir - ne serait-ce que pour avoir des nouvelles... Drago nous en a donné quelques unes qu'il tenait d'Andromeda - je comprends que personne n'ait eu le temps..."

"Dora et moi sommes arrivés juste hier soir... Cyrus, c'est à peine mieux... et c'est une torture pour lui d'être là, d'avoir quitté le chevet de Remus", j'essaie de nous dédouaner tous collectivement - est-ce que Remus n'aurait pas trouvé le temps de faire mieux ?

"Cyrus, c'est un peu de sa faute, tout ça", estime sévèrement Michael.

"Pas vraiment, non !", je riposte - je sais qu'il vénère mon père mais je ne vais pas le laisser charger Cyrus d'une quelconque culpabilité. "Les coupables, ce sont une bande de malades qui n'ont aucun scrupule à détourner des magies, des savoirs traditionnels, pour s'enrichir ou contrôler les autres qu'ils soient Moldus, sorciers ou..."

"Créatures", complète tranquillement Thaddeus.

"C'est juste faux de croire qu'on aurait pu éviter de tomber tôt ou tard sur eux", je reprends à peine moins véhément.

"Ils ont attaqué Lo Paradiso", indique Aradia. "Ils nous ont fait croire qu'ils voulaient investir pour récupérer nos plantes et nos statuettes..."

" Harry a raison - tôt ou tard, des gens comme eux attaquent les plus faibles qu'eux", conclut Livia.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on convainque Michael mais moi ça me rassure qu'on soit sur une ligne aussi proche. Ils pourraient m'en vouloir. Je comprendrais.

"Livia et Fiametta vont nous accompagner pour essayer de... faire sortir Remus du coma", je décide de changer de sujet. "Elles vont justement utiliser un de ces savoirs qu'ils auraient aimé leur voler..."

Michael opine un peu timidemen,t et Thaddeus, en meilleur diplomate que moi, enchaîne en se tournant vers nos hôtes :

"Vous avez envie de rencontrer les enfants ? Ils vont être ravis de cette récréation inattendue !"

On ne sort de la Fondation que pour aller directement à notre audience. Les petits avec leurs questions et leur énergie ont charmé Livia et Lucca ou Fiametta. Ils ont été contents de revoir Aradia et ont demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas amené les jumeaux. Thaddeus, Livia et Aradia ont parlé de programmes de formation et de possibilité d'échanges. Je me suis tenu en retrait - n'osant pas réellement enlacer Brunissande comme j'en aurais eu envie. Tiziano ne se gênait pas avec Fiametta, lui. Lucca a préféré explorer la bibliothèque de mon père.

Au Magenmagot, Carley Paulsen nous attend avec Foote, Seamus et le major Ingiusto.

"Les juges ont presque fini avec Sorenzo Lorendan", explique le bras droit de ma mère."Ils doivent continuer avec le capitaine Corboz, puis c'est ton tour !"

"Ça se passe comment ?", je m'angoisse d'un seul coup.

"D'abord on a un bon jury ", estime Seamus avec une solidarité affichée qui n'est sans doute pas prudente politiquement mais me fait plaisir. "Amélia Bones, avec Tiberius Ogdden et Pius Thicknesse - une intègre, un pro-Lupin, un qui ira dans le sens du vent - on s'en tire bien !"

Le "on" me fait sourire. Ça n'échappe pas à Foote.

"Cyrus et Drago ont bien tenu le coup face aux avocats du XIC ce matin", continue Paulsen. "Ron aussi... même s'ils ont ressorti qu'il avait agi hors des cadres de la Division - ce qui n'est jamais très bon. Archibald a été détonnant dans sa narration de son enlèvement ! "

"Je suis sûr que ça lui inspirera un super épisode", commente Seamus avec un enthousiasme qui fait lever les yeux au ciel à son mentor.

"On peut voir Dora ?", je demande.

"Il serait malvenu qu'elle sorte", estime Paulsen avec un sourire désolé.

"Ils vont devoir attendre longtemps ?", je m'inquiète en montrant Livia, Lucca et Aradia.

"Le professeur Dumbledore a proposé qu'ils attendent dans son bureau", répond Paulsen.

"Il professore Dumbledore !", répète Livia impressionnée.

"C'est... il me fait l'honneur de me considérer comme son petit-fils", j'essaie d'expliquer maladroitement.

"Un très grand honneur", commente Lucca.

"Il... il a rendu possible la carrière de Remus", j'essaie autrement. "Vous pouvez lui faire confiance !"

"Bien sûr, Harry", promet Aradia avec une espèce de solennité. Nos yeux se retiennent mutuellement quelques secondes sans arriver à réellement se dire tout ce qui nous traversent.

"Foote et Finingan vont vous accompagner jusqu'à lui et ils resteront en contact avec moi pour vous dire l'avancement des choses", explique factuellement Paulsen. Quand ils se sont éloignés, il rajoute : "Mademoiselle Desfées, vous témoignerez avant Harry, Nymphadora pense que vous présentez les choses avec plus de doigté que ce jeune écervelé..."

"Tu peux l'appeler Brunissande, Carley", je souris sans me formaliser de sa présentation.

"Toi, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses embarquer dans la justification de tes actions ou de tes choix. Tu as prévenu les Aurors, tu as joué les guides, pas les héros, compris ?", continue le meilleur ami et bras droit de ma mère, sans se laisser amadouer par mon sourire.

"Ça va faire la troisième fois que je raconte la même chose", je lui rappelle.

"Mais les avocats vont sans doute essayer de te faire passer pour un affabulateur qui, parce qu'il est connecté, a fait injustement tomber les Aurors suisses puis italiens sur leurs pauvres clients... Faut pas te laisser agacer, dévier ou impressionner !"

"Un affabulateur ?", je m'insurge.

"Un gars qui a grandi avec l'idée qu'il avait été un héros à quinze mois, qui a sûrement un complexe de supériorité et l'habitude que son clan le sorte des problèmes", il assène.

"Moi ?", je m'offusque.

"Que je n'en pense pas un mot ne change rien à leur stratégie - celle qu'on sent venir... Ils semblent avoir décidé de se concentrer sur toi - Cyrus a quand même été attaqué, puis enlevé à Londres et son dernier enlèvement au Brésil implique suffisamment de témoins", explique encore le bras droit de ma mère. " Mais toi, t'as attaqué seul une résidence privée avec ta petite copine, tu fréquentes des loups-garous à tes heures perdues... Attends-toi au pire", il conclut.

ooo

L'audience a lieu dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones - c'est toujours mieux que la grande salle du Magenmagot avec ses chaises charmées pour attacher les prévenus, si vous voulez mon avis. Il y a là les trois juges, la Division représentée par Dawn Paulsen et ma mère, et une imposante lignée d'avocats. Je n'ai pas besoin du greffier pour reconnaître les trois hommes qui représentent Kuno et Jérémie (visiblement pas encore renié par son grand-père malgré ce que ce dernier avait fait miroiter auprès de son autre petit-fils). Un avocat espagnol et un anglais représentent Hermosa. Sindri Rowle est l'homme de loi de beaucoup d'anciennes familles mangemorts et sangs-purs - c'est sans doute le choix des McNair. Un homme et une femme déjà entrevus à Florence sont là pour défendre Traugott Körbl. Deux petits nouveaux doivent parler pour Monsieur Franz er Vassili Garinov.

Comme annoncé, la parole est d'abord à l'accusation et l'interview de Dawn est un peu sans surprise. Elle passe très vite sur mon recrutement par les Gobelins et l'incendie - sans doute déjà raconté par Lorendan - ou même sur l'infiltration de la maison Teuffer dont la narration a été confiée à Brunissande. Elle documente plutôt le fond de mes recherches et le fait que j'avais découvert du matériel peu connu d'une majorité de sorciers. Je comprends bien qu'elle veut faire le lien avec Körbl et avec les loups-garous, voire avec les savoirs traditionnels brésiliens. La rangée d'hommes de loi a subi cet exposé avec une patience très relative.

"On peut donc dire que Traugott Körbl avait non seulement connaissance de l'existence des statuettes et des potions qui permettent de les manipuler, mais aussi la recette de base de cette potion et les moyens de la reproduire"

"C'est ce que les Teuffer ont déduit - ils pensaient que c'était aussi une sorte de revanche par rapport à eux, la branche aînée", j'opine.

"Mais c'est un pure spéculation", explose un avocat à l'accent germanique et aux imposantes moustaches poivre et sel. Il représente Körbl.

"Une spéculation partagée par Kuno Teuffer et de sa famille", je riposte.

"Vous êtes le seul à l'affirmer", réplique l'homme.

"Votre honneur, est-ce que le représentant de M. Körbl pourrait attendre son tour pour poser des questions au témoin ?", plaide Dawn sans que je puisse savoir ce qu'elle pense de l'altercation. Je n'ose pas jeter un regard vers Dora pour sonder plus avant.

"Bien sûr", admet Amélia Bones. "Reprenez, lieutenant Paulsen"

"Vous avez retrouvé Traugott Körbl à Lo Paradiso", commence celle-ci.

Avant que j'ai répondu, les trois avocats Teuffer et les deux avocats Körbl sautent sur leurs pieds pour récuser ce mélange des lignes temporelles et des affaires. Le juge du bout des lèvres admet que les règles définies la veille leur donnent raison.

"S'il faut attendre encore pour établir les relations entre les trois affaires, ce sera tout votre honneur", décide Dawn après une demi-seconde d'hésitation qui me semble durer un siècle.

Les juges se tournent ensuite vers les avocats pour leur rappeler qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une audience contradictoire de témoins et non d'un procès. Un seul représentant par personne mise en cause sera autorisé à me poser des questions. Dans les faits, ça ne fait que deux personnes - une pour Kuno, une pour Traugott. J'essaie de me dire que ça ne sera plus long en jetant un regard en dessous à ma mère qui semblait attendre ce mouvement. Nos yeux se croisent et tout son langage corporel semble m'implorer au calme et à la patience. J'opine dans le vide. Un des avocats des Teuffer s'est levé et je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il grand, athlétique, porte des cheveux gris coupés très courts. Un ensemble initimidant

"Je suis Jean Borquin", il annonce. "L'avocat de Monsieur Lavendin". Comme j'opine poliment, il embraye d'un ton nonchalant, presque condescendant : "Ainsi Monsieur Potter... vous êtes briseur de sorts stagiaire à la Banque Gobelin de Genève... vous avez eu du mal à trouver ce stage ?"

"J'ai écrit à la Banque et... j'ai eu un entretien avec Crochpik, le responsable de la sécurité", je réponds sur mes gardes mais sans voir où va son attaque. Et tant pis pour mon nom de famille.

"Il vous a auditionné sur la recommandation de Monsieur Lorendan ", insiste l'homme..

"Il avait été intéressé par ma candidature", je reconnais.

"Monsieur Lorendan qui, en plus d'être vénitien - ville où vous avez vos entrées - est le parrain de la fille de la nièce de votre belle-soeur..."

"Je ne le connaissais pas avant cette date", je promets avec sincérité.

"Mais le réseau a fonctionné et vous a recommandé", assène l'avocat et je prends le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse.

"Pour autant que je sache, Sorenzo Lorendan a juste voulu savoir si j'étais travailleur... ma candidature les intéressait parce que j'étais... ouvert à la lycanthropie et donc potentiellement intéressé par des magies ayant été développées dans ce cadre", je rappelle - sans trop savoir si je donne la corde pour me faire pendre.

"Une autre affaire de famille, la lycanthropie", commente inutilement le défenseur de Lavendin. "Mais parlons d'autres familles : quels membres de la famille Teuffer connaissiez-vous avant de pénétrer sans y être invité dans leur manoir ?"

"Le grand-père était venu le matin même à la Banque faire pression sur Sorenzo Lorendan pour obtenir un échantillon de mes potions", je rappelle. "C'est tout."

"Vous lui aviez parlé ?"

"Non", je reconnais.

"Mais lui a parlé de vous à Sorenzo Lorendan sans savoir d'ailleurs que vous écoutiez aux portes", reprend l'homme de loi très content de lui.

"Il a... il a insinué que je pouvais avoir volé les statuettes pour les... donner à des lycanthropes", je réponds avec inquiétude.

"Une théorie comme une autre, une spéculation de la part du grand-père de mes clients", commente étonnament l'homme de loi. "Juste basée sur votre réputation..."

"Je ne crois pas avoir une réputation de voleur", je m'insurge beaucoup trop vite.

"Non ? Vous avez une réputation établie d'avoir affronté et vaincu le mage noir Voldemort quand vous n'aviez que quinze mois. Vous avez la réputation d'appartenir à un clan soudé et puissant et ouvert à la lycanthropie", il continue. "Vous avez, sur une impression, volé une moto moldue et pénétré par effraction magique dans la demeure d'un de mes clients.. et là c'est plus qu'il en faut pour construire une réputation, non?", il m'assène, et j'ai un peu l'impression de me faire remonter les bretelles par un prof à qui j'aurais rendu un travail bâclé.

"Si je n'avais pas eu l'impression que Sorenzo Lorendan était en danger...", je commence à me justifier.

"N'avez-vous pas dit lors de l'enquête menée à Genève par le Capitaine Corboz que vous étiez venu chez Sorenzo Lorendan pour le confronter parce que vous le soupçonniez d'en savoir peut-être plus qu'il voulait bien le reconnaître ?"

"J'avais besoin de lui parler et il m'avait dit que sa porte était ouverte", je biaise.

"Donc, vous vous faisiez à l'époque d'autres théories que celles que vous vous faites aujourd'hui', insiste l'avocat.

"Je n'avais pas encore tous les éléments", je commence à reconnaître.

"Vous n'aviez pas encore bouclé votre fable", il me coupe. "Celle bien défendue par tout votre clan..."

"L'enlèvement de Sorenzo Lorendan n'a rien d'une fable !", je m'insurge de nouveau.

"Qui avez-vous pour le prouver ? Une petite amie française, un responsable de stage lié à votre famille, une mère opportunément haut placée dans la Division des Aurors britanniques, un pauvre capitaine suisse soumis à des pressions diplomatiques totalement disproportionnées !"

C'est tellement n'importe quoi que je dois compter lentement dans ma tête pour ne pas exploser.

"Il me semble que l'audience de Genève a avancé un certain nombre de preuves des traitements infligés à Sorenzo Lorendan : imperium, tentative de noyade", je lui rappelle.

"Nous ne nions pas que Kuno Teuffer, un jeune homme énergique et habitué à voir la vie se plier à ses envies ne se soit pas légèrement emporté", me répond Borquin avec un regard vers ses deux collègues, sans doute mandatés par la famille de Kuno comme pour avoir leur assentiment quant à sa ligne de défense. "Kuno Teuffer voulait retrouver des statuettes qui avaient appartenu à sa famille ; il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait. Il est sans doute allé trop loin mais beaucoup de monde se faisait alors des théories basées sur des informations partielles... Vous même, aviez-vous avant de pénétrer dans sa maison sans y être invité déjà rencontré Kuno Teuffer ?"

"Non", je reconnais facilement.

"Aviez-vous entendu parler de lui ?", il insiste.

"J'avais entendu dire par mon frère et mon cousin qu'il fréquentait la même université qu'eux", je finis par répondre prudemment.

"Et oui, car nous avons déjà vu ce matin, votre frère, votre cousin, le beau-frère de votre frère... sans parler de votre maman... quelle grande famille !", persifle l'avocat.

"Venez en au fait Maître", intervient Ogden.

"Bien sûr, votre Honneur", promet le défenseur de Lavandin. "Je pense que mon point est clair : nous avons un faisceau d'exagérations, basées sur quelques faits regrettables et isolés, et transformées en complot international grâce à un faisceau de relations un peu trop haut placées et de témoins complaisants!"

"C'est votre théorie ?", vérifie Amélia Bones avec une certaine sévérité dans la voix que je ne peux que bénir.

"Je sais que nous ne sommes pas dans un procès", s'excuse presque l'avocat. "Mais peut-on réellement lancer une procédure sur la base de..."

"Maître, si vos clients sont ici c'est qu'à Florence, comme à Genève, la justice a estimé qu'on lui présentait davantage que des exagérations", lui rappelle Bones. "La décision de cette cour ne sera prononcée que demain, après qu'elle ait entendu tous les témoins et les personnes mises en cause. N'usez pas trop vite vos arguments. Monsieur Potter-Lupin, la cour vous remercie de votre témoignage. Elle pense qu'elle vous réentendra sûrement cet après-midi et elle vous remercie de votre disponibilité dans un moment difficile pour votre famille..."

ooo  
Les avocats cités  
Sindri Rowle, frère de Thorfinn le mangemort sans doute. Il défend Hermosa.

Jean Borquin - pas résisté à un nom de famille suisse voulant dire défenseur. Il défend spécifiquement Jérémie et fait partie de l'équipe d'avocats de tous les Teuffer.


	88. Cyrus Des règles de conversation

Playlist

...Comme l'indique mon curriculum

Je suis facteur de trouble en somme...

Général Alcazar, Mon curriculum

(J'ai eu du mal à en trouver une de playlist !)

**88 Cyrus. Des règles de conversation**

"Je les ai d'abord pris pour une bande d'étudiants peu regardants des règles - et je voulais comprendre ce qu'ils avaient contre moi", je raconte aux juges par dessus l'épaule de Dawn Paulsen qui opine comme pour souligner la pertinence de mes propos.

"J'ai compris ensuite qu'ils voulaient me recruter pour leurs projets carrément illégaux", je continue, la gorge un peu serrée par un regret que je ne saurais totalement bien définir. Le regret de mon innocence d'alors, je crois, de ce temps où je me sentais tellement plus solide.

"J'ai découvert aussi qu'ils pouvaient intimider, enlever, tabasser ou tuer", je conclus en espérant avoir bien tenu le rôle que Dawn m'a fixé hier : 'T'es un jeune homme un peu léger qui n'a pas mesuré à qui il avait affaire. T'es une victime, Cyrus, et tu ne le répéteras jamais assez".

"Je n'ai plus de questions", murmure presque Dawn Paulsen comme si elle craignait de rompre le charme que mes paroles auraient posé sur le bureau de Madame Bones. Ce qui est sans doute de bon augure pour ma prestation.

"Mesdames, Messieurs ?," s'informe Amélia Bones en se tournant vers la rangée d'avocats à la mine sombre.

Il y a des regards en biais, des messes basses et, finalement, c'est un des avocats d'Hermosa qui s'y colle. L'Anglais - le Sindri Rowle.

"Monsieur Lupin, avez-vous jamais eu l'impression que d'autres soi-disant membres de ce que vous appelez le XIC étaient eux-aussi des jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas totalement mesuré dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds ?", il ouvre les hostilités.

Je sais que Drago ce matin a été le premier à parler et qu'il a bien dû défendre plus ou moins cette ligne : je reconnais avoir flirté avec le feu mais j'ai été bien rôti, et je me suis rendu compte que je prenais des risques. Ron, derrière lui, a encaissé le rôle du jeune Auror tête brûlée ayant déjà été sanctionné par sa hiérarchie - est-ce que nous pourrons jamais le remercier ? Moi, je dois me garder d'être trop virulent avant qu'on parle du Brésil, Dawn me l'a indiqué quand elle m'a appelé, mais répété que je suis une victime.

"Vous parlez comme si j'en connaissais beaucoup et intimement. J'ai été enlevé deux fois par Jérémie Lavendin, la première fois aidé de Kuno Teuffer, la seconde de...", je répète donc.

"Nous n'en sommes pas à votre deuxième enlèvement", intervient Pius Thicknesse l'air un peu agacé. Comme nous le tenons pour une girouette indiquant le vent dominant du Magenmagot, j'espère furtivement que ceci ne signale pas un état d'esprit général.

"Ou, soi-disant enlèvement", grince un des avocats des Teuffer, sans respect pour les règles de l'audience.

J'inspire en m'intimant de réfléchir à ma réponse. La question porte implicitement sur Hermosa - aurait-elle pu être là contre son gré ? J'ai une opinion mais je m'en tiens aux faits :

"Au stade des évènements sur lesquels vous m'interrogez", je reprends patiemment, "je n'avais pu discuter qu'avec Jérémie Lavendin et, non, il ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être là contre son gré ou sans mesurer la gravité de ses actes."

Sindri Rowle fait mine d'attendre, comme s'il doutait que j'ai fini. Je soutiens son regard. Il finit par admettre qu'il n'a pas d'autres questions et va se rasseoir. Comme sur une de ces balançoires moldues que les jumeaux adorent, un des avocats des Teuffer - le plus jeune, se lève immédiatement :

"Je m'appelle Burghard Nusslé et je représente Kuno Teuffer", il indique brièvement. "Monsieur Lupin, vous avez reconnu avoir eu diverses activités peu recommandables dans la période dont nous parlons", il commence, et je m'invite à la patience : l'heure des attaques personnelles est sans doute venue. "Vous avez été mis en cause pour empoisonnement et trafic de potions..."

"Je n'ai empoisonné personne et je n'ai jamais vendu de potions", je contre simplement. Innocent, victime, répéter - je répète.

"Mais vous avez distribué suffisamment de potions euphorisantes pour être soupçonné lorsqu'un de vos condisciples s'est retrouvé intoxiqué", il contre-attaque.

"Je l'ai déjà reconnu", je soupire.

"Et vous avez été miraculeusement blanchi au cours d'un enquête extrêmement rapide", il ne lâche pas.

Je regarde un grain de poussière qui volette dans la lumière de la fenêtre en essayant de me dire que je fais ça pour mon père dans le coma à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et pour ma mère, sur la sellette dans la même pièce que moi.

"J'ai aussi été enlevé, passé à tabac - et je ne parle pas des menaces exercées sur mon meilleur ami", je rappelle lentement.

"Vous nous dites que cela visait à assurer votre participation...", insinue le Suisse.

"Exactement. Jérémie Lavendin voulait que je fasse des potions interdites", j'abonde - espérant le faire reculer par l'accusation directe. "Il voulait que je leur obtienne des ingrédients interdits en dehors du cadre médical ou de la recherche ; que je leur donne des recettes détournables et commercialisables tant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus..."

"Ou vous avez participé aux débuts de toute cette affaire et puis vous avez eu des scrupules - ou votre famille en a eus pour vous", suggère l'avocat avec l'aplomb de sa caste.

"Je n'ai jamais préparé de potions pour le XIC", j'articule lentement comme si le fait d'articuler la vérité pouvait aider à convaincre quiconque.

"Vous le jurez ?", insiste l'avocat avec un regard incisif, et je me demande avec un élan de panique si j'ai oublié un fait qui pourrait m'être jetée à la face plus tard.

"Je me méfie de votre sémantique", je décide de poser quand j'ai retrouvé la maîtrise de mon souffle. "Nous parlons des évènements situés entre février et avril. Durant cette période, et auparavant aussi d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais volontairement ou sur la contrainte, préparé une seule potion pour le XIC."

Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas après - j'ai joué la comédie pour sauver trois otages, mais on aura la prochaine session pour en discuter.

"Où était situé le laboratoire du XIC ?", enchaîne mystérieusement Burghard Nusslé.

"Aucune idée."

"Où avez-vous préparé vos propres potions euphorisantes ?", il continue.

"A la Fondation Sirius Black", je soupire avec fatigue devant le retour de l'attaque personnelle. "J'y exerçais en tant que moniteur de potions."

"La Fondation vous a exclu ?"

"Non, j'ai demandé un congé pour cause de recherches au Brésil", je précise.

"Ainsi vous fabriquez des potions interdites et vous n'êtes pas inquiétés par aucune autorité britannique ni même par votre employeur", résume l'avocat. "Vous bénéficiez de vraies protections, non ?"

"J'ai eu une amende que j'ai réglée", je réponds en essayant de bloquer toute la frustration qui m'étreint. C'est tellement facile d'essayer de me piéger sur ça, je me répète. "Je suis totalement prêt à reconnaître que la Fondation ait pu être extrêmement clémente à mon égard, ou que j'ai pu me conduire comme un jeune riche arrogant et insouciant pendant cette période", je développe en levant la voix pour éviter que l'avocat ne me coupe. "J'ai même tendance à penser que c'est la raison pour laquelle des gens comme Jérémie Lavendin ont pu estimer que j'étais prêt à les rejoindre. Mais c'est pourtant aux potions euphorisantes distribuées gratuitement à mes amis que je me suis arrêté. J'ai d'autres ambitions que m'enrichir par un commerce illicite : j'espère devenir un chercheur, un ethnomage. Je m'intéresse aux magies traditionnelles et leur fonctionnement, à ce qu'elles ont à apporter à notre connaissance de la magie... pas à l'or ou aux intrigues."

J'ai la sensation d'avoir relativement pris l'avocat par surprise avec ma confession doublée d'une profession de foi. Il lance un regard vers la tablée de ses collègues espérant visiblement qu'un d'eux prenne la suite. Aucun n'a un geste. Amélia Bones a un petit raclement de gorge quand le silence s'épaissit. Il la regarde et d'un hochement de tête semble indiquer qu'il en a fini avec moi.

"Je crois que nous pouvons nous accorder une petite pause avant notre prochain témoin", annonce Amélia Bones en se levant de sa place. Les autres juges l'imitent. "Monsieur Lupin, merci de refuser toute interview jusqu'à la fin de cette procédure", elle me rappelle.

"Bien évidemment, votre Honneur", je réponds avec un soulagement que j'espère non prématuré.

Les avocats sortent derrière les juges dans un murmure mêlant trois langues. Dawn Paulsen ramasse ses dossiers et l'Auror Foote se dirige vers moi pour me raccompagner. J'ose mon premier regard vers Mae qui a un sourire furtif et un geste d'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir me parler. Je lui rends le sourire et je sors, Foote sur les talons.

Archibald attend dehors avec Ginny, qui est là depuis le matin alors qu'elle ne doit pas être entendue. "On va éviter une trop longue litanie de Weasley", a précisé Dawn quand elle a appelé hier - "on a déjà beaucoup trop de Lupin dans la même histoire. On verra si on a besoin d'elle pour le Brésil - d'ailleurs, sur le début de l'histoire, que dirait-elle ? Qu'elle savait que tu faisais des conneries pas trop graves ?"

Dawn n'a pas l'air de trouver ça important mais moi, que Gin me prenne presque toujours comme je suis, avec mes conneries comme mes idées fulgurantes, avec mes peurs et mes trop nombreux souvenirs, avec mon impatience et mon entêtement... ça fait partie des choses fondamentales dans ma vie. Est-ce que je mérite une fille comme elle ? Je ne sais plus combien de fois je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses à cette question.

"T'as survécu !", m'accueille mon vieil Archi avec sa légendaire délicatesse à mon égard. Il a sauté sur ses pieds comme s'il était pressé d'en découdre." C'est mon tour ?"

"Les juges s'accordent une pause", indique Foote qui m'a accompagné avant que je puisse articuler un mot. "Je vous rappelle que vous devez éviter de communiquer..."

"C'est d'une hypocrisie sans fin", juge Archi sans fioriture. "Tout le monde sait que Cyrus est mon meilleur ami - je n'ai pas besoin de discuter avec lui maintenant pour décider d'une quelconque stratégie !"

"Si les avocats vous entendaient et ils exigeraient que votre témoignage soit disqualifié, Monsieur McLeish", lui assène Foote.

"Et ne parlons pas de cette clause de confidentialité", rajoute Archi. "Priver la presse d'une telle histoire, pleine de méchants, de garous, de familles puissantes et de noms connus.. C'est un vrai gâchis !"

"Tiens t'en aux faits, Archi", j'interviens, avant que Foote n'explose. "Te laisse pas embarquer à raconter ta vie ou la mienne - et tout ira bien."

"Ils t'ont cuisiné, les avocats ?", veut alors savoir mon ami, plus calme.

"Ils cherchent juste à te faire sortir des faits - juste pour suggérer qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres façons de raconter l'histoire", je commente plutôt que de répondre. "Faut pas se laisser faire - c'est tout."

Archi a l'air étonné de ma sortie - comme s'il se demandait si je blague.

"Monsieur Lupin a bien résumé l'exercice", me soutient chaleureusement Foote. "Et il s'en est plutôt bien sorti - comme Monsieur Black et l'Auror Weasley avant lui. Les faits, juste les faits, et rien de moins que les faits."

"Ok", admet Archi. "On peut se voir ce soir, Cyrus ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop où en sera le PC de guerre", je soupire. "Je te tiens au courant."

Archi opine, ravalant sa frustration avec un effort visible qui me fait dire qu'il se saura pas éternellement le faire.

"Monsieur Lupin, on m'a dit de vous dire que le docteur Smiley-Rogue serait contente de vous voir pendant le temps libre qui s'ouvre devant vous", intervient de nouveau Foote - visiblement il a des ordres.

"Je vois que rien n'a été laissé au hasard", je soupire, et Ginny me prend le bras comme pour me consoler de cette fausse découverte.

Foote fait alors signe à Seamus Finnigan que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

"Conduis-les à Sainte Mangouste en évitant les journalistes", il lui demande. "Reviens vite, même si tu n'es pas sûr de témoigner, j'aurais besoin de toi avant."

"Bien sûr, Russel", promet Finnigan en nous faisant signe de le suivre.

"T'étais à Lo Paradiso ?", je me lance quand on a passé deux ou trois portes.

"Oui", reconnaît Seamus sobrement - je me souvenais d'un gars plus enthousiaste et facilement bavard.

"J'avoue que le concept de la descente d'Aurors là-bas, je ne l'ai pas encore totalement avalé", je le relance.

"Sans ton frère et surtout sans Fiametta, je dirais, ça n'aurait pas eu lieu", il se risque à répondre. "Ce n'était pas réellement une descente - plus un sauvetage... Putain, Cyrus, j'espère bien qu'ils ne vont pas s'en tirer ! Ils ont brûlé ce village, ils ont tué trois personnes... juste pour des putains de statuettes et une poignée d'herbes ! Et, je ne te parle pas de ton père ! Ce sont de sacrés malades !"

Il y a une vraie angoisse dans ses yeux - il a vu des trucs qui l'ont choqué et Harry était avec lui. Je regrette vaguement d'avoir été aussi dur avec mon grand frère depuis hier - comme si sa partie dont je ne sais que peu de choses avait été plus facile que la mienne. Et puis il y a ces statuettes et la poignée d'herbes qui peuvent, entre autres, sortir Remus du coma...

"S'il ne fallait pas les arrêter, on ne serait sans doute pas tous là, à mesurer nos paroles au millimètre", je soupire. "Tu vas témoigner ?"

"Pas sûr encore - Foote est celui qui est entré dans Lo Paradiso avec Harry... qui a trouvé les morts et localisé les otages avec lui", il rajoute en grimaçant. "Je viendrais en soutien s'il faut mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça soit nécessaire", il explique avant de rajouter avec une drôle d'émotion, "Il était super inquiet pour toi, Harry, tu sais ? Il devenait fou d'avoir trouver ta médaille, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles..."

"Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me faire enlever", je me défends avec toute l'agressivité que j'ai retenu pendant l'audience. Au mot médaille, il m'a semblé que la mienne, rendue hier, m'a brûlé le poignet où je l'ai refixée.

Ma sortie lui fait lever les yeux au ciel.

"Encore heureux !", il estime assez joyeusement. "Je lui disais que t'allais t'en sortir, qu'il devait te faire confiance..."

"Dommage que tu n'aies pas fait des voeux aussi positifs pour mon père !", je crache envahi par sa bonne volonté, jaloux de sa proximité avec mon frère à ce moment-là et pleins d'autres sentiments moins rationnels..

"Cyrus", me gronde Gin très bas.

"T'es toujours aussi con quand ça ne va pas", conclut philosophiquement Seamus.

Passée la vague de colère instinctive qui me saisit, je suis pris par un fou rire qui me vient de je ne sais où.

"C'est sûr", je conviens avec une facilité qui m'étonne moi même. Je ne sais même plus quand j'ai ri pour la dernière fois.

"Au moins quelque chose qui ne fout pas le camp", il rigole lui aussi.

oo

Susan nous serre dans ses bras quand elle ouvre la porte de son bureau avec une émotion que je ne l'ai pas souvent vu montrer - à part peut-être le jour de son mariage.

"Cyrus, Ginny, vous tenez le coup ?"

"Plein de gens nous aident", je réponds en pensant autant à elle qu'à Seamus, Molly, Ron ou Archibald.

"L'audience ?"

"Long, fastidieux, sans surprise pour l'instant - ni bonne, ni mauvaise...", je soupire. "Le découpage par lieu et par période rend tout cela un peu irréel. Harry comme moi, nous retrouvons à témoigner deux fois dans la même journée mais j'imagine qu'il faut en passer par là..."

"J'ai une collation pour vous et un jeune homme ou presque à vous montrer", elle indique en nous faisant entrer. Dans un couffin, il y a mon filleul, Siorus. Éveillé, curieux des nouvelles têtes apparues au dessus de lui, des yeux encore bleu mais où le sombre promet déjà un regard jumeau de celui de son père.

"Mais il est immense !", je commente stupidement.

"Les bébés grandissent très vite les premiers mois", sourit Susan.

"Je peux le prendre ?", je demande avec timidité.

"Ça me ferait très plaisir", elle affirme en m'aidant à me le caler dans mes bras. Il s'empresse de me tirer les cheveux - ce qui réjouit Ginny, dès que nous sommes assis sur le grand canapé qui occupe une partie de son grand bureau. Sur une table basse, la fameuse collation annoncée est déjà installée.

"Il vous ressemble à tous les deux", je commente après avoir étudié cette petite boule d'énergie et de tendresse avec plus d'intérêt que je ne m'en serais crû capable.

"Il paraît", sourit Susan en tendant une assiette de sandwiches. "Je sais que tu n'es pas venu là pour..."

"Non, mais en fait, ça me fait du bien de me dire que malgré tout, la vie continue", je réalise.

"C'est bon signe."

"C'est le docteur qui parle ?", je plaisante à moitié. Est-ce que Mae m'a envoyé la voir pour juger de mon état d'esprit ? Est-ce que Diniz m'a décrit comme dépressif au point de les inquiéter ?

"L'amie de la famille", répond Susan, et je n'arrive pas à douter de son affirmation. "il se trouve que je suis médecin mais j'espère..."

"Pas de souci, Susan, tu as amadoué Severus, rien que ça, ça te fait membre d'honneur de la famille !", je lui affirme avec un clin d'oeil.

"Comment va Remus ?", elle se risque.

"Je ne sais pas", je lui réponds avec sincérité. "Tout le monde me dit qu'il va s'en sortir", je rajoute, presque pour la mettre au défi de dire le contraire.

"Je dirais que... on ne peut jamais être sûrs, évidemment, Cyrus, mais... ta vision, les découvertes de Harry, les tiennes aussi... c'est une piste qui donne beaucoup d'espoirs..."

Susan n'a jamais eu peur des magies mal connues ou flirtant avec les limites de la magie blanche officielle. Elle est celle qui a suivi ma croissance, celle qui a assisté Néro dans ses derniers moments... comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir croire à son expertise ?

"Est-ce que tu vois des risques ?", j'arrive à articuler. J'aimerais tant partager leurs espoirs quant à ma soi-disant vision !

"Le principal risque est que ça ne change rien", elle admet. "Que Remus pour des raisons mal connues...

"... mais liées à sa lycanthropie ?", vérifie Ginny.

"Le coma est une réponse biologique, certains diraient animale à une agression physique ou psychique... la part lycanthrope accentue le phénomène... Mais ça n'a quasiment jamais été étudié ... Severus s'en veut d'ailleurs", rajoute Susan avec un soupir - et je réalise, pour la première fois, que les potions que Severus prépare pour mon père sont basées sur le cycle de la lune...

"Il semblerait qu'il y ait de quoi emplir des bibliothèques", soupire Ginny comme fatiguée par avance par la tâche.

"Mais pas d'effets... indésirables ?", je presse.

"On est en terre quasi inconnue, Cyrus", me rappelle Susan. "Enfin presque, et j'ai hâte de rencontrer Livia et Fiametta afin de mesurer ce qu'elles savent de ce qu'elles font. Je sais que ça ne peut pas être avant la fin des audiences", elle rajoute comme si elle craignait que nous le lui rappelions. "Ta mère a peur qu'on apprenne qu'on compte sur deux représentants de Lo Paradiso pour soigner Remus Lupin - que ça rende des journalistes suspicieux... "

"Suspicieux de quoi ?", interroge Gin en me prenant Siorus des bras sans cacher combien ça lui fait plaisir d'avoir un petit bonhomme contre elle.

"... qu'il y ait un deal caché derrière tout ça...", je lui souffle, un peu désolé de la priver de son innocence. Pour adoucir l'information, je passe mon bras sur ses épaules.

"Dans tous les cas, certains seront suspicieux", estime Susan. "On a des magies méconnues, voire interdites, des familles étrangères puissantes, une famille localement respectée mais atypiques, des loups-garous, le Secret... tout ce qu'il faut pour que quelqu'un ait envie d'y voir des choses cachées..."

"On devrait demander à Archi...", commence Gin

"Il ne faut pas impliquer quelqu'un proche de nous de plus", je la coupe un peu nerveusement.

"Il est certain que quelqu'un de chez vous devrait réfléchir à une stratégie de communication - ta mère y a sans doute déjà songé", intervient Susan d'une voix apaisante.

J'ai rarement eu autant envie de pouvoir discuter avec Mae, je me rends compte. Être si près les uns des autres et ne même pas pouvoir se parler, se rassurer ? La rage me fait me lever brusquement, ça inquiète Siorus qui geint, et sa mère le reprend dans ses bras.

"Désolé", je marmonne.

"Cyrus, certains mettraient le feu au Magenmagot pour moins que ça et je t'ai connu plus éruptif", affirme Susan en tapotant le dos de son rejeton.

"Il est plus de midi, appelle Dora", propose Ginny.

Je tire mon miroir sans attendre et elle répond à la première sonnerie.

"Tu dois lire dans mon esprit", elle m'accueille.

"Si tu prends les appels, c'est que les audiences du matin sont finies", je réponds du tac au tac.

"Oui, on va pouvoir manger quelque chose et se bourrer de potions pour tenir, Dawn et moi", elle répond avec un rire nerveux. "Quel marathon !"

"Harry est passé ?"

"Oui, il est allé manger avec ton grand-père et nos amis de Lo Paradiso"

"Et Brunissande", je grince totalement gratuitement, je sais.

"Non, Brunissande a préféré rejoindre Fleur... Ce n'est pas une position facile, la sienne, mais elle a fait un super témoignage : précis, clair, nickel", elle répond.

"Et Harry ?"

"Il s'est laissé un peu embarqué par les avocats dans des conversations glissantes mais il s'est bien rattrapé à la fin - tu as été plus calme que lui si c'est la question que tu te poses", elle rajoute avec un drôle de sourire.

"Et Archi ?", je demande plutôt que de goûter le compliment.

"Étonnamment sobre", elle me rassure. "Russel m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé."

"Il trépigne d'en faire un article ou un épisode de son feuilleton", je trouve loyal de la prévenir.

"Merlin, merci de m'en reparler plus tard", elle soupire.

"Je vais essayer de le faire tenir encore un peu", je promets. "Mais votre estimation de la situation ?"

"L'un dans l'autre, avec Dawn, on pense qu'on a posé les bases ; Lo Paradiso et le Brésil cet après-midi devrait finir l'affaire"

"Dans cet ordre ?", je demande.

"Non, on se disait justement, qu'on finirait par Lo Paradiso, par la pression internationale - le ministère italien vient d'envoyer un message... ça nous paraît bien..."

"Par le moins familial", je souligne.

"Oui, enfin, je n'ai plus trop d'espoirs sur ce front-là... Cet angle est inévitable... il faudra vivre avec."

"Donc, c'est quoi le programme ?"

"Toi en premier, puis cette jeune Bettany, Paulsen - on garde Ginny et Ron en réserve en fonction des contre-interrogatoires. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas assommer les juges !", elle énumère. "Bettany... j'ai envoyé Finnigan la chercher mais, si tu as cinq minutes,..."

"Je pars immédiatement", j'annonce, content d'avoir quelque chose à faire. "Tu nous attends pour quand ?"

"Dans une heure, disons. Appelle-moi quand vous êtes là - Amelia Bones veut me voir pour l'organisation finale ; dès que j'ai avalé la fin de mon sandwich."

"Tiens le coup, Mae", je murmure.

"Merci", elle souffle en évitant mon regard dans le miroir et en coupant la conversation.

ooo

Chez moi, je trouve Bettany et Seamus en train d'avaler un sandwich préparé par Molly. Je n'avais vu auparavant Bettany autrement que dans des tenues blanches, amples et légères adaptées à l'Amazonie. Sa robe gris bleu, tissée de fils argentés, met en valeur sa carrure athlétique. Elle intimide Seamus, c'est rien de le dire. Ils ont l'air tous les deux soulagés de me voir.

"Bah, c'est à moi de faire visiter Londres à Bettany", j'explique.

"Ta mère..." commence Seamus.

"Elle pense que c'est une bonne idée malgré l'édit des juges - t'auras qu'à nous interdire de parler de l'affaire si on oublie !"

"Ça s'est bien passé ce matin ? Je peux demander ?", s'enquiert Bettany.

"Les avocats cherchent des failles - ils essaient de dire que je suis de mèche avec le XIC, que Harry invente..."

"Ca promet", elle soupire avec une sincérité qui me prend aux tripes.

"T'es pas du tout obligée d'y aller", j'affirme à la plus grande inquiétude de Finnigan.

"On en a déjà parlé", elle me rappelle.

"Te laisse pas mettre tout sur le dos", j'insiste. "T'es une victime pas autre chose !"

"On va voir ça", elle soupire en faisant un geste fataliste vers la cheminée.

oooo

Raconter le Brésil, mes recherches, la cérémonie d'initiation que nous avons étudiée est plus difficile que je ne l'avais anticipé. Je voudrais me limiter aux faits mais j'ai tout le temps envie de jeter à la face de mon audience l'importance des magies traditionnelles et surtout de défendre Bettany. Il faut que Dawn pose trois fois la question, de manière de moins en moins subtile, pour que je consente à parler du journal.

Raconter notre séquestration est plus facile parce que je peux à chaque phrase souligner le rôle de Jérémie, d'Hermosa et de Vassili. Je prends bien soin de souligner que notre évasion n'a été possible que grâce à la décision et la participation active de Bettany. Je sens que ça agace Dawn que je sorte de mon rôle de pure victime, mais elle suit son fil avec la patience d'une araignée.

Je raconte donc la fuite ; je raconte la peur, la fatigue et la marche ; je raconte notre contact avec la famille de Joachim grâce aux médailles - je montre ma médaille qui intéresse bien tout le monde, pas besoin de le dire ; je raconte la bataille finale et charge Hermosa au point que Sindri Rowle et son collègue espagnol demandent un entretien privé aux juges. Je regarde Mae avec inquiétude mais elle a une moue rassurante alors que Dawn Paulsen revient vers elle, l'air fataliste.

Amélia Bones dissipe la bulle de silence qu'elle avait créée autour d'eux au bout de moins de cinq minutes. Les avocats ont l'air moroses.

"Monsieur Lupin, nous comprenons que l'état dans lequel se trouve votre père...", commence la juge.

"Votre Honneur, puis-je à ce propos poser une question ?", je supplie. Tout le monde est tellement surpris de mon interruption que je continue : "Est-il possible de demander à Hermosa Alquila McNair la nature du sortilège qu'elle a lancé sur mon père ?"

"Mademoiselle Alquila McNair n'a lancé aucun sortilège offensif", tonne Sindri Rowles qui la défend.

"Juste après moi, vous allez entendre Bettany Faithborne, et vous pourrez lui poser utilement la question", je réponds pas plus calmement que lui.

L'avocat va rétorquer mais Amélia Bones lance un jet d'étincelles qui couvre efficacement sa voix.

"Messieurs, c'est à la cour de distribuer la parole. Monsieur Lupin, nous entendons votre requête et nous la gardons en mémoire pour notre entrevue avec Mademoiselle Alquila Mc Nair. Maintenant, afin de respecter ses droits..."

"Parce qu'elle, elle respecte les droits des autres", j'explose toute patience bue.

"La question n'est pas là, Monsieur Lupin", me sermonne sans surprise Amélia Bones à la grande joie de l'ensemble des défenseurs, ceci va sans dire.

"Désolé", je soupire donc en me fichant d'avoir l'air d'un môme.

"Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, cette Cour comprend votre inquiétude et votre ressentiment envers celle que vous tenez responsable de l'état de votre père", reprend plus gentiment Amélia Bones. "Cette cour réserve cependant son opinion sur ladite culpabilité à son audience. Maintenant, est-ce qu'un des défenseurs veut poser des questions au témoin ?"

Je me dis que ceux des Teuffer vont me sauter dessus, que ceux d'Hermosa vont revenir sur mes accusations trop rapides, que celui de Vassili va essayer d'insinuer que j'ai été plus violent que son client... Eh bien non. Personne ne demande la parole.

"Bien, Monsieur Lupin, nous vous remercions", conclut Bones, l'air moins étonnée que moi.

"Mais...", je commence parce que, quelque part, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire.

"Monsieur Lupin, cette Cour vous remercie de tout le temps que vous lui avez accordé..."

"Mais", je répète en regardant Dawn et Mae qui lèvent les yeux au ciel d'un même ensemble.

"Greffier, faites entrer Mademoiselle Faithborne", demande Bones, et je comprends que c'est pour m'inviter une dernière fois poliment à sortir.

Finnigan qui assiste Dawn et Mae vient vers moi comme pour me raccompagner et je n'ai d'autre choix que de quitter ma chaise. A la tension nerveuse qui saisit certains des avocats je saisis qu'ils se sont gardés pour Bettany, et Finnigan doit me traîner dehors.

oooo

**Aide mémoire juridique**

Les juges

Amélia Bones, avec Tiberius Ogdden et Pius Thicknesse - une intègre, un pro-Lupin, un qui ira dans le sens du vent, nous a-t-on dit dans le précédent.

Les avocats du XIC

Burghard Nusslé jeune avocat suisse qui représente Kuno Teuffer

Jean Bourquin représente Jérémie Lavendin

Sindri Rowle représente Hermosa Alquila McNair

**Le prochain ? Hum, Harry nous parle des tensions politiques et des jeunes diplomates. C'est le titre.********  
**


	89. Harry Des jeunes diplomates

Playlist

Quand j'étais dresseur de hasards dans un cirque d'ailleurs

Lo' Jo, Dresseur de hasards.

**89 Harry Des tensions scientifiques et des jeunes diplomates**

Après mon audience, je rejoins lentement les ambassadeurs de Lo Paradiso dans le bureau de mon grand-père. J'ai besoin d'un moment à moi avant de passer à plus de diplomatie que je ne viens d'en faire preuve dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones. Je suis tombé dans le piège tendu par l'avocat avec une facilité qui me déconcerte - et qui dit sans doute ma fatigue, ou ma fragilité sur certaines questions. Je n'en sais rien. J'espère que Cyrus a été plus circonspect que moi.

"Harry ! Nous commencions à croire que nous allions manger sans toi", m'accueille chaleureusement Grand-père quand son secrétaire me fait entrer.

"Il ne fallait pas m'attendre", je réponds avec une certaine indifférence - les gens ont faim? Tant mieux pour eux.

"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?", il s'inquiète immédiatement.

"J'imagine que tu sais que les avocats du XIC voudraient me faire passer pour un affabulateur?", je soupire - mais si Paulsen l'anticipait, c'est que tout le Ministère s'y attendait, non ?

"Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place", commente lentement Grand-père avec cette infinie compassion qu'il a pour tous les êtres vivants, même les injustes, les hypocrites, les arrivistes ou les prétentieux. "Leurs clients sont globalement indéfendables, bien que riches, jeunes et intelligents..."

"Ils disent que tu inventes ?", s'inquiète Aradia, maintenant, sans doute porte-parole de ses compagnons.

"On n'a pas parlé de Lo Paradiso", je la rassure tout de suite, "mais de l'incendie de la banque de Genève et de l'enlèvement de Sorenzo Lorendan... Ils insinuent que j'ai grossi, voire inventé, l'affaire pour me rendre intéressant et que j'ai une famille suffisamment connectée et puissante pour transformer mes fantasmes en réalité..."

Le regard furtif de Lucca vers mon Grand-père montre tout le potentiel de cette ligne d'attaque.

"Je les ai sans doute aidés en me sentant obligé de me justifier", je rajoute, " Paulsen m'avait bien prévenu pourtant : il vaut mieux répéter sans fin ses accusations que se justifier..."

"Tu n'as aucune expérience de ce genre de combat", sourit Albus avec simplicité. "Est-ce que Dawn ou Dora ont paru inquiètes ?"

"Disons que Bones a eu l'air excédée à la fin par leurs attaques... et puis, il reste cet après-midi...", j'espère à haute voix.

"Tu ne dois pas oublier que Florence et Genève ont déjà jugé les charges suffisantes. Le Magenmagot britannique revient sur ces évènements non parce qu'ils relèvent de sa juridiction mais parce qu'ils aggravent les trafics et les agressions dont le XIC s'est rendu coupable sur le sol britannique", rappelle Grand-père. "Sans parler de l'affaire brésilienne..."

"Il va y avoir plusieurs procès", comprend Livia - et elle l'approuve, je crois.

"Ça me paraît inévitable. ll n'est pas sûr que les charges soient partout les mêmes ou les sentences compatibles. Je crois que mes services vont devoir suivre tout ça pendant des mois", développe Grand-père avec un certain entrain - moi, ça me donne envie de m'enfuir très loin.

"Mais ils ne vont pas s'en sortir", veut savoir Aradia.

"Pas partout et complètement, non, s'ils s'en sortent quelque part", estime Grand-père.

La tension baisse d'un cran.

"Il est totalement impossible de dire que vous inventez le fait d'avoir été enlevés, d'avoir des membres de votre communauté assassinés et la moitié de votre village brûlée", je renchéris en me tournant vers les trois loups-garous.

"Il est peu probable en effet qu'ils essaient cette ligne-là", estime Grand-père.

"Ils ne vont pas les attaquer sur leur lycanthropie", je m'agace.

"Ils ne sont pas gênés à Genève", rappelle amèrement Lucca.

"Mais pas ici, pas dans le bureau de Bones, pas dans le pays de Remus Lupin", je conteste.

Aradia, Livia et Lucca n'osent me contredire mais ils sont surpris que Albus approuve ma formulation.

"Non, je ne pense pas que Bones les laisserait faire. Nous en avons parlé hier dans le bureau du Ministre. Si la prise en compte des aspects diplomatiques est importante, si nous souhaitons sauvegarder nos relations avec les Suisses, nous n'accepterons pas d'arguments basés sur la nature même des êtres magiques en cause..."

"L'absence de Remus... - j'ai oublié de demander à Molly ou Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'on en dit ?", je m'inquiète soudain. Est-ce que la liste des choses auxquelles je devrais penser ne dépasse pas les devoirs les plus longs que j'aie jamais écrits ?

"Il est très blessé et intransportable - la localisation reste floue: un hôpital brésilien ; mais il est possible qu'à la suite de la décision du Magenmagot, certains aient envie d'en savoir plus, de l'interviewer par exemple..."

"Il va falloir le rendre introuvable", je décide.

"Je ne sais pas, Harry", m'oppose mon grand-père comme à regret. "Vous aurez besoin de calme, je m'en rends bien compte, mais trop le cacher va exciter les imaginations... Je propose que nous en parlions après la décision du Magenmagot, avec Dora..."

"Et si on le trouve d'ici là ?"

"Quel problème, Harry ? Il est dans le coma ; Diniz Marin est sans doute tout à fait capable de calmer les curieux, de rendre l'information peu intéressante... Ce que nous devons craindre ce n'est pas la vérité mais l'imagination - ce que des esprits échauffés pourraient inventer en l'absence de faits objectifs..."

Je rumine ses arguments sans réellement y trouver à redire. Livia me prend le bras avec une compassion assez maternelle :

"Un jour, je serai fière que Lo Paradiso accueille la famille Lupin pour une fête... Il y a beaucoup de bonnes choses à construire à partir de toutes ces épreuves... la coopération avec la Fondation, la reconnaissance par les autorités sorcières de Florence... déjeuner avec lo professore Dumbledore...", elle énumère, comme on invite à la patience.

"C'est gentil de ne pas me rappeler combien je vous ai fait courir de risques !", je marmonne.

"Tu les as vécus avec nous", estime Aradia avec un regard qui me fait du bien. "Personne ne te reproche rien ; nous aurions dû attendre d'avoir plus d'informations sur ces investisseurs..."

"C'est bien pour cela que je comprends et approuve votre décision d'élargir très progressivement les relations de Lo Paradiso avec le monde extérieur", commente Grand-père reprenant visiblement la discussion là où ils en étaient quand je suis entré.

La porte s'ouvre alors de nouveau sur le secrétaire :

"Professeur, j'ai installé vos invités dans la salle à manger, si vous voulez bien les rejoindre... "

"Des invités ?", j'interroge.

"Ton ami Tiziano et sa charmante fiancée", annonce Grand-père l'air ravi de lui-même. "Ils me font l'honneur d'amener à ma table Nikomaka Girasis... Il me semble que nous allons avoir une conversation passionnante !"

"Girasis ?!", je m'étonne tellement que je crispe un peu les lycanthropes - ils ont sans doute une foi bien trop importante dans mon jugement des gens, maintenant.

"Tiziano est allé la voir ce matin pour moi, s'il l'amène c'est qu'il a réussi son ambassade", explique Grand-père. " Nous avons besoin d'elle, je pense, pour comprendre le lien théorique qui nous manque entre les différentes magies..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaît des statuettes et des médailles ?"

"Plus que tu ne sembles l'envisager - n'oublie pas qu'elle a connu personnellement Cosmo Taluti", me répond Grand-père.

Je ne peux pas me retenir de regarder Ada - je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre à cause d'une femme qui prétendrait savoir des choses sur son père. Elle est de fait un peu blême, et Lucca a mis une main protectrice dans son dos - geste qu'il limite normalement en ma présence.

"Elle connaît la théorie des statuettes ?", s'enquiert un peu trop poliment Livia.

"C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir", indique assez fermement Grand-père en nous guidant vers la salle à manger.

"Bonjour Professeur", le salue solennellement Nikomaka Girasis quand nous passons le pas de la porte. Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vue, mais elle reste cette femme grande, sculpturale et brune, qui m'impressionnait tant quand elle venait au Conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Tiziano et Fiametta sont derrière elles - a priori leur ambassade a fonctionné.

"Professeur Girasis, c'est un honneur que vous me faites", répond poliment Grand-père.

"Je serais aisément venue déjeuner avec vous, Professeur Dumbledore, au nom du bon vieux temps, mais rencontrer trois ambassadeurs de Lo Paradiso... après toutes ces années", elle rajoute, passant sans prévenir à l'italien. "Sans parler de revoir notre petit Harry devenu grand !"

Un signe de tête d'Albus m'invite à faire les présentations.

"Madame Livia Astrelli, membre du conseil restreint de Lo Paradiso, spécialiste en statuettes", je commence donc.

".. en usage de statuettes", précise cette dernière.

"Son fils, Lucca Astrellli et Ara..."

"Aradia Taluti, aussi belle que sa mère", termine Girasis nous prenant tous de court.

"Vous me connaissez", souffle Ada une main sur sa poitrine .

"La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu avais des nattes et tu courais comme une chèvre dans les falaises", répond Girasis sur un ton rêveur que je n'associe pas une seconde avec elle.

"Niki", murmure alors Ada. "Tu... vous avez mis la barrière... Tu te souviens, Harry, je t'ai dit qu'une femme avait aidé mon père ? Je crois que c'était..", elle rajoute avec une certaine excitation.

"Vous, professeur Girasis", je souligne.

"J'ai proposé à votre frère Cyrus de travailler sur ma correspondance avec Cosmo Taluti", elle me rappelle nettement plus froidement. "Vous n'aviez pas le temps... ni l'un ni l'autre..."

"Ils n'avaient pas le temps, professeur Girasis", intervient Grand-père. "La jeunesse n'a pas le temps, vous le savez..."

"Vous connaissiez bien mon père et ses travaux", souligne Aradia avec un mélange poignant d'espoir et de méfiance.

"... un jour vous lirez ses lettres, Aradia - quand vous y serez prête... Vous saurez alors que nous étions... J'aimais me dire qu'il était mon jumeau... et puis..."

"Il a été mordu", crache presque Lucca - et je sais qu'il a raison.

"Il est mort", lui rappelle Girasis presque émue.

"C'est pour ça", je souffle. "Que vous en avez toujours voulu..."

"Mes désaccords avec Remus Lupin vont bien plus loin que la lycanthropie", me coupe Girasis en levant les yeux au ciel. " J'aurais... vous croyez que la lycanthropie aurait suffi à me séparer de Cosmo ? Même la mort..."

"Quand avez-vous soutenu l'entrée des enfants lycanthropes à Poudlard ?", je m'agace sans doute trop vite, une fois de plus.

"Quand m'y suis-je opposée ?"

La vérité étant que je ne connais pas précisément les équilibres et les camps dans ce débat. Je n'ai pas réellement écouté sans doute.

"Passons à table", propose alors lentement Albus avec diplomatie. "Nous avons visiblement énormément de sujets à aborder, mais je pense que nous devrions commencer par les statuettes. Tiziano vous a expliqué, professeur Girasis ?"

"Malgré ce que peut penser Harry, je n'ai rien de personnel contre Remus Lupin, ni contre son projet d'élargir l'accès à Poudlard. Nous divergeons sur l'orientation des études à Poudlard, sur la place donnée aux matières fondamentales... mais je sais qu'il occupe son poste avec un honneur, un dévouement et une constance qui ne sont jamais pris en défaut. Je ne souhaite que son retour", elle répond sur un style emphatique qui lui ressemble beaucoup plus, tout en prenant place à la droite de Dumbledore.

Mon grand-père met Livia à sa droite, Lucca s'installe à côté de sa mère, imité par Aradia. Je me retrouve en face de Girasis et Livia et Tiziano se mettent à ma gauche. Un plan de table parfait. Les entrées apparaissent dès que nous sommes assis et tout le monde y fait honneur avant que Girasis ne repousse son assiette pour faire apparaître un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle fait voler jusqu'à moi. Tout en m'en saisissant, je lance un regard à Albus qui opine avec une patience affectée et je déroule.

"J'espère que vous savez le lire", insinue Girasis, en reprenant son repas.

"Un éphéméride seconde par seconde de la lune à une latitude qui doit être celle du Brésil... plusieurs journées... jusqu'à la pleine lune", je remarque déroulant plus avant le rouleau.

"Seconde par seconde", souligne Grand-père appréciateur.

"L'oncle et le cousin d'Ada... Almo et Cosmito Arbori faisaient des observations similaires", je remarque - et Aradia se félicite que je le fasse.

"Il s'agit de prévisions, non d'observations, de prévisions exactes", se rengorge Girasis.

"Des prévisions", commente Ada impressionnée malgré elle, je le vois bien. Moi aussi, il faut bien le dire.

"Cosmo avait entrepris avec ton oncle des observations minutieuses du ciel, Aradia. Nous avons travaillé ensemble à modéliser ces observations pour être capable d'anticiper les effets de la lune à n'importe quel point du globe... Ce que j'ai fait pour Remus Lupin selon les coordonnées astronomiques qui m'ont été transmises", explique Girasis assez contente d'elle.

"Merci", je murmure en me demandant quel va être le prix de ce parchemin et si nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Cette putain de vieille paranoïa constitutive est là, fraîche comme la salade quasiment intouchée dans mon assiette.

"Vous doutez, Harry", comprend Girasis avec un étrange mélange de ressentiment et de satisfaction. "Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez été initié au fonctionnement des statuettes... et suffisamment initié pour être prêt à leur confier la guérison de votre père !"

"Je ne dirais pas que je saurais m'en servir - je les ai observées et j'ai travaillé sur les potions qui permettent de les maîtriser. Je suis heureux que Livia Astrelli ait accepté de nous aider", je modère en essayant d'être diplomate.

Tout le monde regarde alors la mère de Lucca que je viens de nommer arbitre de cette dispute un peu stupide - et j'en suis désolé.

"Nous devons encore réfléchir à la mise en place des statuettes", elle finit par répondre. "Nous n'avons jamais ramené quelqu'un d'un coma..."

"J'ai trouvé des exemples", s'empresse d'indiquer Tiziano et il fait presque le geste de sortir lui aussi un parchemin mais Fiametta l'arrête..

"Mais nous avons soigné des convulsifs, aidé des lycanthropes à limiter l'ampleur de leur transformation pendant les derniers mois de leur grossesse", énumère Livia. "Nous savons nous caler sur le cycle de la lune avec les statuettes... Nous avons l'habitude d'informations plus grossières mais je suppose que nous... j'espère que nous saurons utiliser un éphéméride aussi précis".

"Bien sûr que tu sauras, Livia !", estime Aradia avec un emportement assez marqué.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux, nous allons étudier votre parchemin", essaie de répondre Livia mais il est clair qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec la pression qui lui est infligée.

"Cyrus verra sans doute plus quoi en faire", estime Girasis, avec une espèce de condescendance qui ne crispe pas que moi. Elle semble s'en rendre compte et ajoute : "Je veux dire qu'il sera sans doute à même de faire le lien entre l'apport théorique et son application pratique...Tiziano m'a dit qu'il vous avait aidé à retrouver les potions, Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il y a beaucoup de choses dans ses phrases - l'idée que les briseurs de sorts comme les lycanthropes assis autour de cette table n'ont pas les connaissances théoriques suffisantes pour utiliser son éphéméride - et là, je retrouve bien la femme de science qui s'opposait si régulièrement à mon père, qui préférait insister sur les enseignements pratiques à Poudlard, défendant que l'approche théorique devait être une spécialisation. Il y a aussi, et peut-être est-ce involontaire, le rappel que Livia ou Aradia ne m'ont pas directement aidé à dompter en pratique les statuettes. Dans tous les cas, l'ambiance n'est pas fameuse autour de la table.

"Une fois que l'audience sera terminée, tout le monde aura l'esprit plus libre pour préciser comment soigner Remus et commencer à réfléchir sur quoi faire de tout ce savoir accumulé", essaie Grand-père dans une médiation qui lui ressemble.

"Vous pourrez compter sur moi", annonce Girasis.

"A quel prix ?", soupire Lucca comme un écho un peu trop sonore à mes pensées.

"Je ne demande rien, ou disons rien qui ne m'appartienne de droit", estime Girasis. "Je me doute que vous allez vouloir... publier sous une forme ou une autre, tout ou une partie - tout serait présomptueux des travaux de Cosmo... J'entends... participer à cette diffusion..."

Aradia repousse la table en se levant d'un geste brusque :

"Parce qu'en plus de dix ans, vous n'avez rien fait et maintenant que d'autres pourraient le faire, vous voulez votre part du gâteau !"

"Je n'ai rien fait ? J'ai continué à chercher, j'ai continué à collectionner les exemples et les pratiques ; j'ai continué à veiller, à approfondir mon savoir et à attendre le bon moment, jeune fille. J'ai les connaissances, j'ai les contacts, j'ai la réputation qui vous manquent, jeune fille - même le professeur Dumbledore doit le reconnaître !"

"Vous croyez tout savoir mais vous n'avez qu'un morceau...", estime Aradia.

"Vous aviez l'air pourtant de mesurer ce que j'apporte tout à l'heure - même si vous ne saviez pas vous en servir", attaque Girasis.

"Vous êtes d'une arrogance !", crache Ada hors d'elle. "Comment peut-on avoir envie de collaborer avec des sorciers comme vous !?"

Et le mot sorcier sonne comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

"Ada", supplie Lucca en lui prenant le bras.

"Non, je ne me laisserai pas rabaisser par une bonne femme qui n'a fait que ressasser un amour sublimé et des intuitions qui ne lui appartiennent pas", assène Aradia en se dégageant.

Quand elle ouvre la porte pour s'enfuir, elle tombe sur le secrétaire de Grand-père qui amène Cyrus et Bettany.

"Poussez-vous !", elle leur hurle en les bousculant.

Ils s'exécutent par réflexe, je crois. Lucca s'est levé mais hésite. Il finit par me regarder avec un regard suppliant.

"Ce tempérament italien est parfois totalement insupportable", commente aimablement Girasis pour Grand-père qui me regarde lui aussi.

"Moi ?", je leur demande à tous.

"Je crois que toi seul es légitime, Harry", juge alors Fiametta.

"Ok", je réponds très lentement en vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que Lucca ne regrette pas, mais il opine comme pour confirmer que je reste son choix. Après tout, peut-être s'y connaît-il en ambassade.

"Bonne chance, Harry", commente alors Girasis. "Si elle a la moitié du tempérament de sa mère..."

Cyrus, qui a fait pénétrer Bettany, me jette un regard perdu quand je passe devant lui.

"Toi qui es un vrai scientifique, tu vas pouvoir discuter avec elle de l'intérêt du parchemin qu'elle nous a collé sous le nez", je lui annonce en portugais et en soulignant le "vrai". "Moi, je vais essayer de convaincre l'héritière de continuer à jouer avec nous..."

"On ne peut pas te laisser deux minutes", répond Cyrus avec une pointe d'amusement qui me fait espérer que son audience s'est mieux passée que la mienne.

"J'avoue qu'entre l'académie ou les défenseurs, je vais avoir du mal à décider qui brûler en premier", je réponds en sortant sans m'attarder.

Le secrétaire de Grand-père m'indique dans quelle direction courir.

"Aradia", je crie dans les couloirs de la Coopération magique - heureusement que c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Je la retrouve devant l'ascenseur, hésitante, les yeux brillants, brûlante de colère.

"Je... je suis désolée, Harry", elle annonce en me voyant.

"Elle n'est pas venue qu'en amie", je tempère en lui prenant les épaules. Je ne peux retenir le geste de lui écarter les mèches folles qui cachent ses yeux.

"Tu l'as entendue ?", elle hoquette.

"Maintenant, si on veut traiter et de l'héritage de ton père et de toutes les questions soulevées par les statuettes..."

"On ne pourra pas les cacher très longtemps », elle regrette ouvertement.

« Non, trop de gens savent maintenant... Ne rien faire sera pire que d'attendre que d'autres, plus malins que le XIC, ne découvrent ces choses »

« Je sais », elle affirme avec un peu de colère.

"Alors on va devoir traiter avec elle", j'essaie de finir.

"Est-ce seulement possible ?"

"Faut savoir ce que vaut son parchemin", je réfléchis tout haut. Comme j'entends arriver l'ascenseur, je l'attire dans un couloir qui a l'air déserté. "Faut laisser la porte ouverte pour qu'elle n'en vienne pas à craindre qu'on l'écarte et balance on se sait quoi d'on ne sait quelle façon, tant sur ton père que sur les magies de lune..."

"Je devrais aller au Brésil avec vous, finalement...", elle répond comme on acquiesce.

"On est déjà bien assez nombreux", je soupire.

"Tu ne veux pas de moi ?", elle se braque.

"Ada, tu penses en savoir davantage que Livia ? Alors, oui, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber la reconstruction de Lo Paradiso, la mise en place de formations et de liens avec le reste du monde..."

"Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas être là pour ton père ?", elle m'interrompt.

"Tu es là pour mon père à ta façon, Ada", je reconnais.

"Mais je me fâche avec cette Girasis !", elle regrette maintenant.

"Tu te souviens d'elle ?"

"Un peu... je me souviens de sa présence... qu'elle semblait bien s'entendre avec lui... elle était plus gentille avec moi... il me semble... mais en même temps... je me fichais un peu, je crois..."

"Tu n'étais pas jalouse de ton père ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de demander - j'ai été plutôt jaloux quand Dora est devenue plus qu'une amie jeune et rigolote qui apparaissait certain week-end dans mon environnement.

"Je ne sais plus, Harry", elle souffle, et il me semble que l'aveu va au-delà de ses souvenirs paternels. "Suis-je seulement capable de.. de ce que je prétends vouloir ?"

"Que veux-tu ?"

"Continuer l'œuvre de mon père, avec mes propres moyens qui sont en-deçà des siens, avec l'aide d'un homme qui partage mon ambition... Lucca... », elle admet les yeux baissés.

« Et si tu te trompes ? », je murmure.

« Harry, j'ai essayé... J'ai tellement essayé ; tu as tellement essayé... Si ça n'a pas marché c'est simplement que je me mentais à moi même en croyant que je voulais autre chose... J'ai eu peur, j'ai été gosse... mais c'est clair pour moi, Harry, maintenant : je ne peux pas vouloir autre chose que ça... Même mes erreurs avec les investisseurs ou ma difficulté à rester calme face à Girasis ne me découragent pas... Je veux offrir un avenir à Lo Paradiso, à Zeno, aux autres... Je ne veux pas de voyages, d'un beau mariage sur une gondole - Fia sera heureuse avec ton ami Tiziano, je crois... Mais moi, j'aurais pensé chaque jour au coucher de soleil sur le village... »

Bizarrement, son aveu me donne envie de sourire. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai toujours su et que j'attendais qu'elle me le dise.

« Je ne suis pas partie parce que Lucca était violent, Harry », elle reprend plus calmement. Je dois avoir l'air surpris du changement de conversation parce qu'elle rajoute : « Je voulais trouver le moment de te le dire - celui-ci n'est pas pire qu'un autre... Lucca ne m'a jamais frappée – Il a été tenté de le faire parce que Furio le rendait fou avec ses moqueries. Il m'a menacé, et je suis partie. Mais je ne me serais jamais laissée faire, Harry. Même l'autre jour. Ça a été mon prétexte – parce que j'avais peur de m'engager, de prendre le chemin ouvert par mon père mais qui m'a privé d'une mère... par un homme qui préférait sans doute un esprit comme Girasis à sa fille ou à sa femme, aussi jolie ait-elle été... Et quelque part, c'était encore une prise de position au sein de Lo Paradiso – on n'a parlé que des raisons de mon départ pendant des semaines... parce que – tu l'as compris – il y a bien plus de couples que Furio ne le prétend... Que je refuse ouvertement même la menace était un acte politique pour les autres... pour les filles comme pour les garçons... Tu vois, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire... »

« Je ne voulais pas l'humilier, Lucca », je finis par répondre, en repensant à la violence avec laquelle j'étais intervenu entre elle et lui lors de la Libération de Lo Paradiso. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tous les autres étaient arrivés", je rajoute, même si ce n'est qu'une piètre excuse. " Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi semblait-il avoir si peur de lui-même ? »

« Parce que son père l'a abandonné parce qu'il était un loup-garou... parce qu'il a mordu sa propre mère... parce qu'il ne se pardonne pas tout cela », estime Aradia très calmement. « Il n'est pas loin de penser qu'il ne me mérite pas... Mais est-ce que, moi, je mérite quelqu'un comme lui ? »

"Le mérite et l'amour sont deux terres étrangères", je commente à ma façon.

"Mais pour toi, pour Remus, je dois bien pouvoir m'asseoir en face de cette vieille folle", elle souffle. "Vous méritez au moins ça, tous les deux."

"Faudrait y retourner avant le dessert", j'accepte le plus légèrement que je peux. J'ai une énorme boule dans la gorge devant tout ce qu'elle a enfin admis en face de moi.

"Elle va se moquer de moi", craint subitement Aradia avec une expression qui la rend très jeune et vulnérable.

"Elle va être insupportable", j'abonde, en préférant l'humour.

"Je ne vais pas y arriver."

"Tu ne seras pas seule", je lui rappelle.

ooo

Le suivant confié à Cyrus est écrit mais n'a pas encore de titre satisfaisant. On y continue les tractations avec Girasis, on y parle du Brésil et tout le temps de magies de lune... voilà un élément qui devrait être dans le titre.


	90. Cyrus Des limites de la lune

Playlist pas si décalée, je trouve.

Ne vendez pas la peau de la grande ourse

Rendez moi à l'évidence

Tirez de moi les bons grains de l'ivresse

Les mots de tous les jours

Parlez moi de midi à votre porte

Du crépuscule de vos dieux

De quand vous étiez nu comme au dernier jour

D'un opéra d'Afrique

Lo'Jo, La nuit des temps

**90 Cyrus Des limites de la lune et des liens de sang**

Le départ d'Harry derrière la belle louve italienne hors d'elle aurait pu créer un malaise mais Grand-Père est là. Il s'adresse à Bettany comme si rien d'autre n'était important.

"Mademoiselle Faithborne, j'imagine", il l'accueille avec un grand sourire qui l'intimide tout en la faisant se sentir importante. "Merci d'avoir accepté de témoigner !"

"Mon grand-père, Albus Dumbledore", je complète sans doute inutilement en poussant légèrement Bettany vers lui. Ils se serrent la main. Voilà quelque chose de fait.

"Il n'y a pas à me remercier", elle souffle. "Plutôt le contraire, en fait..."

"Cyrus devrait terminer les présentations", s'agace Girasis.

"Bien sûr", je cède immédiatement - c'est peut-être une des choses que Remus m'aura appris: savoir céder sans penser perdre quoi que ce soit. Au contraire. "Professeur Girasis, ma malheureuse compagne stagiaire du Professeur Marin Da Silva : Bettany Faithborne... Le professeur Girasis dirige le département d'Arithmancie de l'université de Londres."

"Ethnomagie ?", demande Girasis quand Bettany lui tend la main.

"Avec le professeur Frodeson de Salem", complète sobrement l'Américaine.

"La spécialité de Bettany est la distinction entre poison et remède", je précise.

"Je reconnais les marottes de ce cher Cato", apprécie Girasis selon ses propres critères qui me dépassent.

"Le professeur Girasis nous a apporté un bien intéressant parchemin", enchaîne Grand-père qui a visiblement son propre agenda.

On n'a pas d'autre choix, Bettany et moi. On se penche sur le rouleau que nous tend Livia Astrelli. Je ne sais pas pour Bettany mais, moi, j'ai cette impression tout à fait étrange de passer un examen surprise sur un cours que je n'aurais jamais suivi.

"Un éphéméride complet de la lune au dessus de l'Amazonie", reconnaît Bettany, la bonne élève, à haute voix.

"Extrêmement complet", je complète en regardant Girasis qui a l'air de s'attendre à mes remerciements.

"Un éphéméride prévisionnel", souligne Tiziano d'un air entendu.

Ok, il fait bien de le dire, je n'avais même pas pensé ça possible à ce niveau de détails. Elle a dû y passer des jours entiers ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait fait ça pour Remus, c'est une vérité triste, mais la vérité. Je vais sans doute la remercier.

"Les statuettes amplifient le cycle lunaire - Harry m'avait écrit dès sa première observation que le cycle suivait très exactement celui de la fièvre lycanthrope...", souligne un peu bizarrement Grand-père.

Au sourire fugace de Tiziano, je me dis qu'il y a là une conversation souterraine, un truc qui a commencé avant que nous soyons arrivés, c'est agaçant de ne pas avoir la matière pour compter les points.

"A moins que ça ne soit le contraire", remarque Livia Astrelli, un peu timidement.

"Sans doute même", renchérit Tiziano, avec cet air de jubilation qu'il peut prendre quand il suit sa propre logique. C'est décidément énervant de ne pas tout comprendre à leurs échanges.

"Donc connaître précisément le cycle lunaire permettra de connaître le cycle lycan", je reformule à la satisfaction de l'entière tablée. "Ça va nous aider dans notre utilisation des statuettes ?", je demande à Livia - je vais peut-être savoir de quoi il en retourne.

"Sans doute", admet la mère de Lucca, mais je vois qu'elle n'est pas totalement sûre, et ça m'inquiète au-delà des piques qui fusent au dessus de la table. On parle de la santé de mon père, là.

"Ce sera beaucoup plus scientifique que de vous baser seulement sur votre propre ressenti", insiste Girasis exaspérée.

"Vous croyez que nous faisons comme cela ?", s'étonne Fiametta les yeux écarquillés.

Girasis préfère un silence supérieur à une question qui remettrait en cause son affirmation précédente - elle faisait souvent ça en cours, je m'en souviens..

"C'est un document extrêmement précieux", je décide de commenter diplomatiquement - je vais finir par être le jeune homme raisonnable qu'on me presse d'être !

Girasis me fait l'honneur d'un sourire. Elle va peut-être ajouter quelque chose quand Harry et Aradia reviennent. Cette dernière semble un peu plus calme - comme distante d'elle-même.

"Excusez-moi, professeur Dumbledore, je me suis laissée emporter par des émotions qui n'ont pas leur place à votre table", elle commence dans un anglais chantant - elle aura au moins appris notre langue dans cette histoire.

"Nous serions bien insensibles de ne pas le comprendre", commente aimablement Grand-père.

"Professeur Girasis, ne croyez pas que je ne mesure pas votre travail ou que je ne respecte pas les... souvenirs que vous pouvez avoir de mon père", elle continue - toujours étrangement distante et pourtant aimable. Peut-être qu'elle en connaît un rayon de plus que moi en diplomatie, finalement. "Je ne suis pas une théoricienne, mais il est clair que nous devrons avoir une stratégie commune de publication des différents éléments dont nous disposons..."

"Je vois que Harry a hérité de son père le don de calmer les élans les plus sanguins", est la réponse moins diplomate de Nikomaka Girasis.

"Les intérêts de tous doivent être préservés", commente Albus sans réellement la laisser continuer - je pense qu'il en a soupé d'elle, toute diplomatie mise à part.

Le miroir de Harry sonne alors et nous entendons le voix de Carley Paulsen quand mon frère répond en s'excusant.

"Nous sommes dans le Ministère, à la Coopération magique, nous arrivons, Carley", il lui assure. "Dans quel ordre ? Livia d'abord ? Très bien... Non, je ne vais pas me perdre, ne t'inquiète pas. Voilà, retrouvons-nous à l'ascenseur..."

Quand il termine, Livia et Lucca se sont levés, prêts à partir. Ils ont sur le visage la détermination de ceux qui vont se battre. Au-delà de la recherche de la justice, le fait de témoigner, pour la troisième fois, devant une institution sorcière est une évènement pour tous les lycanthropes européens. Et je repense à la dimension médiatique que nous n'avons pas encore regardée en face.

"Nous allons malheureusement oublier le dessert", commente Harry.

"Il ne faut pas faire attendre le Magenmagot", approuve Grand-père en les reconduisant à la porte de la salle à manger. "Livia, Lucca, Aradia, ma porte vous est ouverte, faites moi plaisir, promettez moi que vous n'hésiterez pas"

"Ce sera toujours un honneur de pouvoir pousser votre porte, professeur Dumbledore", répond simplement Livia.

Quand la porte se referme, il n'y a d'abord que le silence. Tiziano semble rêveur, Fia sur ses gardes. Grand-père s'assoit et entame sa tarte au citron. Il est le seul à le faire.

"Je vous fais confiance professeur Dumbledore, pour leur faire tenir leur promesse", annonce assez brutalement Girasis quand mon grand-père en est à la deuxième cuiller.

"Aradia vous a assuré..."

"Aradia pense qu'elle sait mieux que moi sur quoi son père travaillait, ce qu'il aurait voulu partager et à quelles conditions. Aradia est très belle, très jeune et très ambitieuse. Elle a de qui tenir. Malheureusement, son père est mort avant d'en faire réellement son héritière et elle ne devrait pas l'oublier", elle termine sans sembler remarquer la crispation de Fiametta devant ses paroles. "Son mépris pour la science..."

"Nikomaka, je ne crois pas que ce petit discours soit très utile", l'interrompt Grand-père de sa voix de grand-père. "J'ai sans doute provoqué cette réunion un peu tôt et je m'en excuse. Les esprits sont encore pleins des évènements récents et d'une inquiétude bien compréhensible pour l'avenir de Remus. Je ne veux parler à la place de personne, mais je ne crois pas que quiconque autour de cette table ne minore les enjeux de la diffusion des travaux de Cosmo Taluti, mais aussi des vôtres ou des savoirs faires des lycanthropes de Lo Paradiso."

"Nous verrons donc", estime un peu sèchement Girasis, en se levant à son tour.

"Vous ne restez pas pour le dessert", se désole Grand-père.

"J'ai des élèves qui m'attendent", elle lui oppose.

"Il n'y a pas de plus noble excuse", il cède en se levant - Tiziano et moi suivons le mouvement.

"Cyrus, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de vous reparler avant que vous ne repartiez au Brésil...?"

"Dès que ce cirque se sera calmé", je commence en prenant sur moi. "Je comptais de toute façon aussi aller voir le professeur Maninder."

Girasis se contente d'approuver d'un geste avant de sortir de la pièce.

oo

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce parchemin, Cyrus ?", demande Grand père quand on peut dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance que l'énigmatique Nikomaka Girasis puisse entendre notre conversation.

"Je n'ai jamais dit...", je commence, mais il y a des yeux bleus perçants qui ont eu raison de mes prétentions pendant deux vies. "C'est un travail très impressionnant", je cède donc. "Mais je pense... ce n'est qu'une intuition... que le cycle lunaire, aussi précis soit-il, ne suffira pas..."

"Ta vision insiste sur le rôle des jumeaux", abonde Tiziano, et je me rappelle que Harry a dit qu'il était celui qui avait compris cette partie-là.

"Je pense à l'étoile du Sud", je le coupe néanmoins. Et Bettany approuve silencieusement. "Tout ce que nous avons pu voir comme catalyse traditionnelle là-bas utilise la lune et l'étoile du sud", je précise.

"Intéressant", juge Albus.

"Nous avons commencé à replacer les étapes de l'initiation sur le cycle de Magalhanica", développe Bettany avec entrain. "Nous avions calculé les positions au préalable mais rien d'aussi précis, évidemment..."

"Si vous avez une base, je peux vous aider", annonce Tiziano. "Girasis m'a montré le calcul, on doit pouvoir l'adapter avec une journée de travail..."

"Merci Tiziano", dit Grand-père, mais ses yeux sont sur moi.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est utile - il serait stupide de s'en priver, bien sûr, mais je comprends la réticence de Livia", j'indique sans me faire prier cette fois. "Les Indiens s'y connaissent très mal en étoile - pour la bonne raison qu'ils ne les voient quasiment pas ! Nous avons calculé les cycles uniquement parce que nous cherchions des explications théoriques mais... est-ce que ça rendra la pratique plus efficace ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse inverser la relation..."

"Si nous avons le temps, la compétence et la méthode, comme tu viens de le dire, Cyrus, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous en priver. Au pire, nous aurons de nouveaux arguments théoriques à opposer à notre amie Nikomaka", estime Grand-père.

"Ça ne te ferait pas de peine", je comprends avec un rire complice qui fait s'écarquiller les yeux de la jolie Fiametta.

"Cyrus, j'ai cru quelques minutes que tu avais compris l'art de la diplomatie", il m'oppose plus ou moins sur le même ton - disons que son rire est plus discret.

"Je veux bien l'utiliser mais je ne voudrais pas que la relation s'inverse", je continue de badiner. "Si la diplomatie commençait à m'utiliser..."

"... tu ne serais plus Cyrus", termine Bettany avec une conviction qui fait étrangement taire les rires.

oo

Nous ne devons pas retourner au Magenmagot, on nous l'a bien fait comprendre. En sortant du Ministère, je me demande avec une vraie fatigue, comment je vais occuper Bettany... Comment je vais jouer l'hôte reconnaissant, le fils responsable, le chercheur intelligent... sans parler de l'ami disponible ou même de l'amoureux présent.

Une fée a dû entendre mon désarroi : Fiametta veut aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Tiziano propose galamment à Bettany de les accompagner.

"Pas d'interview", est la seule remarque intelligente que j'arrive à faire avant de rentrer chez moi seul.

"Où sont-ils tous ?", s'inquiète Ginny en scrutant le vide derrière moi..

"Ils font des courses", je réponds.

"Des courses ? Ça s'est bien passé alors !", elle commente, et j'ai un peu honte du cirque que je lui ai fait vivre jusqu'à présent.

"On est tous sortis libres", je reconnais avec une moue d'excuse. "Bettany... se sent soulagée d'avoir pu expliquer comment elle a été manipulée... Reste à attendre la décision des juges demain... Mais on a fait ce qu'on pouvait."

"Attendre n'est pas ce que tu fais le mieux", soupire Gin comme si elle refusait d'être rassurée si vite.

"Bah, on a plus important à faire qu'attendre", je pense à haute voix. "On a le traitement de Remus à finaliser... J'ai vu Susan, j'ai aussi croisé Girasis chez Albus et elle m'a donné un parchemin étonnant - tout le cycle lunaire amazonien, seconde par seconde !"

"Tout le cycle", répète Ginny impressionnée.

"Et Tiziano a bossé de son côté... réuni plein de choses sur les statuettes... Plein de trucs à lire", je conclus.

"Super, Cyrus !", se réjouit ouvertement Ginny - je la soupçonne de penser que je bosse quand je vais bien...

"Je vais... lire un peu là haut, au calme", j'annonce donc en joignant le geste à la parole.

Dans notre chambre, je prétends d'abord m'installer à mon bureau. Sauf que le lit dans mon dos semble me murmurer que je serais mieux sur lui. J'enlève ma robe et je la pends dans l'armoire parce que je ne sais pas si j'en aurais pas besoin demain - et je suis nul en sorts de défroissage.

Sur le lit, je regarde quelques minutes le parchemin de Girasis en me redemandant sincèrement s'il va nous être utile. La réponse est sans doute dans les documents de Tiziano. Je déroule les parchemins : pratiques d'obstétrique, comme la protection des foetus pendant les pleines lunes ; fertilité des troupeaux et des humains ; renforcement des alliages de métaux ; protection des récoltes contre le pourrissement... l'inventaire est intimidant, vaste et décourageant en ce qu'il me paraît peu adapté à notre problème central.

Je m'arrête quelque seconde sur un mémoire réalisé par son propre Grand-père, Tarquino, sur les "Sangs de lune". Il a recensé différents travaux et observations remontant jusqu'aux Grecs et aux Romains, créditant le sang des enfants nés d'un parent donc l'aura magique est liée à la Lune de pouvoirs particuliers. Il faut attendre le XIXe siècle pour que des pouvoirs de catalyse soient exprimés. Rien de très récent - mais ce n'est pas étonnant, ça fait un bon siècle que les magies de Lune affolent le bonpeuple de la magie "blanche"

.

Tout ça reste un peu difficile à appliquer à la situation présente. Harry et Tiziano, envisagent-ils d'utiliser le sang des jumeaux ? Autant je pourrais donner le mien jusqu'à sa dernière goutte, autant j'ai du mal à m'imaginer tendre un couteau à Kane ou Iris... La nausée n'est pas loin rien qu'à imaginer la scène.

Je me contrains à continuer de regarder les différents documents jusqu'à m'arrêter sur un parchemin en latin traitant du renforcement de la résistance mentale face à la magie... Le latin est visiblement une traduction d'une autre langue, et des passages sont très obscurs. Ou je suis trop fatigué pour les comprendre. Un schéma me fascine. Il y a trois statuettes - toutes vêtues de robes et une personne couchée au milieu. La lune est dessinée, croissante mais pas encore pleine. Je ne sais pas trop à quel moment, je m'endors.

J'ouvre les yeux, c'est Harry, agenouillé à côté de mon lit, qui me secoue.

"Eh la Belle aux bois dormants, ça suffit la sieste !", il sourit.

"Il est quelle heure ?"

"T'es en train de rater le dîner", il indique sobrement.

"Tu déconnes !", je commente en me redressant. Il fait objectivement noir dehors. Le réveil annonce 20h passé. "Fallait me réveiller !"

"Il aurait fallu assommer Ginny", il remarque. Je souris en m'asseyant au bord du lit et il se redresse. "J'ai obtenu de pouvoir monter seulement parce que Dora voudrait nous voir."

"Elle est là ?"

"Elle est à l'appart' - et elle n'a pas trop envie de se retrouver au milieu de tout le monde..."

"Juste toi et moi ?", je vérifie.

Il confirme d'un geste de la tête puis ajoute : "Fleur et Bill ont embarqué les jumeaux de toute façon."

"Mais ça va ? Enfin, elle a l'air..."

"..épuisée - j'ai rien demandé : j'ai dit que je t'arrachais à ta sieste."

"Ok", je signale tout en enfilant mes baskets.

"T'as commencé à lire", remarque Harry en réunissant les parchemins dispersés sur le lit et sur le sol.

"J'avoue que j'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez concrètement comment vous comptez vous y prendre !"

"C'est Tizzi qui a le plus bossé sur tout ça... ", admet Harry.

"Mais tu ne veux pas... enfin, les mômes - sangs de lune ou pas..."

"Tu crois que je les sacrifierais pour Papa ?!", il s'énerve immédiatement - ses yeux verts lancent des éclairs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a le sang chaud en ce moment !

"Ben non, mais alors quoi ?", je bougonne.

Harry détourne les yeux - comme pour se donner la force de répondre et ça me fige le sang. Quand il parle, sa voix est basse presque rauque.

"Quand on était à Venise, Kane et Iris se sont faits attirer, puis enlever, par des esprits de la lagune", il raconte avec un soupir fatigué. "Ils voulaient leur sang en paiement du Pacte... le Pacte qui fait que les demeures magiques de Venise ne s'enfoncent pas..."

"Leur sang ?", je frissonne parce que, quelque part, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai peur.

"Tizzi a donné le sien pour les sauver", explique Harry en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes - cette expérience-là, il n'est pas près de l'oublier, je comprends. "J'étais là, Cyrus... et je ne compte pas revivre ça... d'une manière ou d'une autre... pour quelque raison que ce soit", il confirme."Tu imagines que Mae nous laisserait faire ? Tu imagines ce qu'en penserait Papa ?"

Il est véhément, le grand-frère aux yeux verts.

"OK", je concède. "Mais alors quoi..."

"La présence symbolique... Tizzi a plusieurs idées... Il a même appelé Aesthélia pour lui en parler... Je ne peux pas totalement en parler à sa place, et puis...", il répond en regardant sa montre.

"Mae nous attend", je comprends en enfilant mon blouson et en glissant ma baguette dans ma poche intérieure. "On y va."

Quand on sonne, je réalise qu'effectivement, je n'ai plus les clés de cet appart, que mon chez moi est ailleurs. C'est assez vertigineux comme sensation. Harry est parti depuis plus longtemps, finalement.

"Hello les garçons", nous accueille Mae, l'air tellement épuisée qu'on a envie de la porter. "Merci d'être venus."

"Tu rigoles ?", je proteste en la suivant dans le salon.

Ça la fait sourire alors qu'elle se laisse aller sur le canapé en nous faisant signe de faire comme elle.

"Je... je ne vais pas tenir toute la nuit", elle affirme tout de suite - sa voix est encore plus épuisée que son visage. " Dawn m'a ordonné de dormir, et je pense qu'elle a plus que raison... Les potions ne peuvent plus rien pour moi...", elle commente en essayant de se moquer d'elle même.

"Tu voulais nous voir ?", essaie doucement Harry.

"Harry... je voudrais... Les garçons... Je voudrais tellement...", commence Mae - il me semble que les larmes vont gagner mais Mae est la plus forte. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas se battre contre les larmes et parler. C'est une évidence.

"Dawn est contente des audiences ?", je décide de questionner. Le factuel est parfois une issue.

"Plutôt", elle acquiesce avec une pointe de soulagement. "Elle pense qu'on a assis notre accusation... Elle compte aussi sur le fait que les différents accusés n'ont pas les mêmes intérêts... Ça devrait compliquer l'audience de demain pour eux..."

Tout le monde rumine ces arguments et je suis celui qui brise de nouveau le silence.

"Et Kingsley est content ?"

"Il n'en est pas encore à me reparler", elle soupire comme incapable de cacher sa frustration.

"Je peux aller lui raconter...", commence Harry avec une certaine colère. "C'est moi qui vous ai traînés de force à Lo..."

"Harry, le simple fait que je sois allée en Suisse sans dire que tu étais impliqué dans l'affaire pose problème. Je le savais avant même de prendre un portoloin à Londres ! Tu n'y es pour rien, rassure-toi !"

"Pourquoi Harry et pas moi ?", je questionne alors que mon frère a l'air de digérer la réaction de Mae.

"Je n'ai jamais pu cacher que tu étais en cause au Brésil, Cyrus", constate Mae. "Kingsley ne pouvait pas empêcher Remus de se rendre en Amazonie et, tant qu'à faire, il a accepté qu'il accompagne Carley et Ron pour des raisons de connaissances du milieu local et de... sécurité"

Pas à dire, ce mot là a été difficile à articuler. Il me gifle moi aussi comme un pied de nez de trop. L'envie de tuer Hermosa me paraît soudain de nouveau étonnamment raisonnable. Tellement que je détourne les yeux comme si je craignais que ma mère adoptive et mon frère puissent y lire la vérité. Mais ils ont leur propres démons.

"Mais je n'ai pas dit que Harry était à Genève et impliqué au premier chef par la résurgence du XIC là-bas. Kingsley le croyait à Venise et je n'ai pas pris la peine de le détromper... Même s'il se met à ma place, même s'il comprend", développe Mae, un peu pour Harry, un peu pour elle-même. "Il ne peut pas totalement couvrir les... libertés procédurales que j'ai prises..."

"Tu vas avoir des ennuis", je demande alors que Harry grimace - je sens bien qu'il se sent coupable de choses que j'ignore. La vérité est que je n'arrive même pas à m'y intéresser. Ses éventuelles "bêtises" n'ont mis personne dans le coma.

"L'ampleur des ennuis va dépendre du résultat de demain", répond Mae, factuelle et rationnelle comme une protection. "Si les Divisions suisses et italiennes sont contentes, si la Coopération magique est contente... j'imagine que ça lui permettra de se montrer magnanime... Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de témoigner pour sauver ma carrière !", elle s'empresse d'ajouter.

"On a bien le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi", réplique Harry en croisant les bras. De nouveau il y a un sous-entendu.

L'affirmation fait revenir les larmes. Une s'échappe.

"Tu es épuisée", je comprends en me penchant en avant et en lui prenant la main.

"Je voudrais tant... Diniz me dit qu'il va aussi bien que possible mais... Oh Cyrus!", elle termine en pleurant cette fois.

"Je suis désolé", je souffle en la prenant dans mes bras. "J'aurais..."

"Tu n'es pas responsable", elle arrive à affirmer entre ses hoquets. "Remus n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner seul - un Auror ne l'aurait pas fait ; Ron s'en veut d'ailleurs...comme si on avait besoin qu'il s'en veuille ! Il l'a entendu dire qu'il avait entendu un bruit mais il n'a pas pensé qu'il irait enquêter seul..."

Le mot "seul" sonne dans le salon comme une malédiction.

"Je suis désolé quand même", j'affirme.

"On est tous désolés", rajoute Harry en se levant et en allant à la fenêtre. "Mais on va s'en sortir ! On va aller là-bas, on va utiliser les statuettes... On va leur montrer !"

oooooo

On a un nouveau perso (quelle bonne idée, non ?)

Le professeur Cato Frodeson de l'université de Salem, directeur de recherche de Bettany. On verra si on a ou non besoin de lui.

La suite s'appelle Des avances nocturnes et des courages journaliers - elle mêle la continuation de l'audience et l'approfondissement des magies de lune, plus quelques invités surprise comme l'amour, les liens fraternels ou les surnoms. Harry raconte.

J'écris toujours très doucement la suie.


	91. Harry Des avancées nocturnes

Playlist

Vous pouvez bien me parler d'Amérique

D'îles Marquises et d'azur lointain

Du temps qu'il fait là-bas sous les tropiques

Ou de Venise

Et m'en dire du bien

Pour moi de loin la plus belle aventure,

Sans demi mesure

C'est sa main dans ma main

Les Femouz T, Chanson d'Amoure

**91 Harry Des avancées nocturnes et des courages journaliers**

Quand je m'assois délicatement au bord du lit, il est tard dans la nuit. Brunissande ouvre presque immédiatement les yeux avec un effort qui m'intimide.

"Désolé", je m'excuse par réflexe.

"J'ai mis le réveil", elle annonce d'une voix ensommeillée.

Rien ne retient mon sourire - je suis tellement touché par ce temps, cette compréhension, ce soutien, cette attention qu'elle m'offre, sans parler de la simplicité avec lequel elle le fait. Je mets un certain temps à me rappeler que même les sorciers ne voient pas dans la pénombre.

"Merci", je souffle donc en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

"Ta mère... va bien ?", elle demande presque timidement quand nos lèvres se séparent.

"Non", je soupire en repensant à Dora que nous venons de laisser. Elle nous a promis de se coucher et de dormir. Mais comment pourrait-elle le faire ? Peut-être aurions nous dû rester... même si aucun de nous ne peut remplacer notre père auprès d'elle.

"Elle... elle a peur pour l'audience ?"

"Pas trop", j'espère à haute voix. Est-ce que j'ai correctement interprété ses propos, ses soupirs et ses silences ? Est-ce que je ne me suis pas simplement laissé rassurer par ma mère adoptive ?

"Pour ton père ?", interprète Brunissande en posant une main consolatrice sur ma joue.

"On crève tous de ne pas être à son chevet", je reconnais. "Même si, a priori, le moment d'agir n'est pas encore venu. Et puis on n'a pas le choix : on doit mener toutes ces fichues batailles en parallèle."

"J'ai hâte de le rencontrer", elle commente simplement. Comme je reste interdit par cette sortie, elle rajoute : "Excuse-moi, ça te paraît sans doute déplacé, voire présomptueux ou..."

"Je suis simplement touché, Brunissande", je lui promets. "Je suis sûr que... J'espère", j'amende ne voulant pas me risquer à la présomption à mon tour, "que vous allez bien vous entendre..."

Ma voix a presque craqué en prononçant ses mots.

"Viens là", elle propose et je me blottis contre elle en espérant que le réconfort de sa chaleur soit un augure fiable.

On se lève d'un coup quand le réveil sonne. Il n'y a pas réellement d'urgence mais je crois qu'on n'a pas envie, ni l'un ni l'autre, d'arriver une fois encore après le petit-déjeuner, de poser les pieds sous la table comme des touristes. C'est incroyable, je me dis en boutonnant ma chemise comme j'en suis déjà à croire que je sais ce que Brunissande pense. Comme si elle m'offrait un miroir de mes propres sentiments - dans un bien plus joli corps.

Malgré nos efforts de réveil, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la salle à manger. Cyrus finit une tasse de café - son assiette est vide. Ron engloutit des oeufs au bacon - mais ce n'est peut-être pas sa première assiette.

"Où sont-ils tous ?", je m'inquiète en m'asseyant en face d'eux.

"Tiziano et Bettany ont bossé toute la nuit", m'apprend Cyrus, un peu nerveusement -

mais pas agressivement comme hier à me faire un scandale hors de saison. Ginny pose des assiettes devant nous mais ni Brunissande ni moi n'y touchons.

"Hermione aurait fait pareil si je ne lui avais pas rappelé qu'elle devait se reposer - dans son état", intervient Ron. "D'ailleurs, elle y est retournée dès qu'elle s'est levée !", il précise en secouant la tête.

"Dis plutôt que seule Bettany est capable de résister à Tiziano quand il dit qu'il s'en sortira mieux tout seul", estime Cyrus avec un petit rire. "Brunissande s'est faite virer !"

"Tizzi a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire un cours à tout le monde", confirme ma jolie amoureuse avec un soupir agacé quand je me tourne vers elle pour essayer de comprendre de quoi ils parlent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Brunette, personne ne pense moins de toi parce que tu n'as pas passé une nuit blanche sur une stupide équation", commente Cyrus avec une chaleur nouvelle. "Celui qui virera Bettany d'un calcul n'est pas encore né, c'est moi qui te le dis."

"Brunette ?", elle relève les yeux écarquillés.

"T'espère quand même pas qu'on t'appelle Bru-ni-ssan-de en permanence ?", rétorque mon petit frère en exagérant sa prononciation. Ginny cache un sourire en coin.

"Je préfère Brune", j'indique en trouvant dans ses paroles légères la force de me saisir de ma fourchette. Prendre des forces, se nourrir de tout ce qui peut nous rendre capable de faire face, je me dis. "S'il faut raccourcir...", je précise. Cyrus lève les mains en signe de reddition.

"Vous renommez toujours les gens, comme ça ?", s'enquiert Brunissande en jouant avec sa fourchette, l'air d'hésiter entre sourire ou s'agacer.

"Souvent", confirme Cyrus sur le ton de la conversation.

"Heureusement que mes parents et mes frères m'avaient donné un surnom avant que je ne le rencontre", indique Ginny.

"Si tu ne veux pas...", je commence quand même parce qu'ils vont peut-être trop vite et trop loin.

"Ma mère a passé mon enfance à lutter pour qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier", elle raconte. "A Beauxbâtons, certains ont essayé de m'appeler Sandy parce que ça sonnait anglais... ça n'a heureusement pas pris. Mais mon père m'appelait Brune aussi - quand ma mère n'était pas là pour s'en horrifier."

Elle a terminé par un sourire et je prends sa main sous la table. Ginny lance un regard ravi à Cyrus qui lève les yeux au ciel comme si... je ne sais pas moi, on s'embrassait impudiquement.

"Voilà une affaire réglée ! Mais mangez donc, et on ira tous ensemble voir ce à quoi ils sont arrivés : ils auraient calculé le cycle de Malghanica - l'étoile du Sud - minute par minute", indique Cyrus plus sérieux.

Ma fourchette en reste en apesanteur devant l'énormité de l'information. Mais mon frère ne remarque pas. Il est occupé à jouer l'hôte pour la mère de Lucca qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce avec Fiametta.

"Ah, Livia, Fiametta ! Benvenuti ! Avete dormito bene ?", il les accueille. Son italien a, comme toujours, un fort accent portugais qui en fait une langue très exotique - un italien qui aurait voyagé, je dirais. "Venez vite déjeuner, on a quelque chose à vous montrer, après..."

"Moi aussi", indique Livia en s'asseyant avec cette distinction naturelle qui m'a toujours frappé chez elle, depuis le début.

La curiosité manifeste du visage de Cyrus se passe de mots.

"Elle vient nous montrer les statuettes", je comprends sans savoir d'où me vient cette certitude. Fiametta me sourit furtivement comme une confirmation.

"Les statuettes", répète Brunissande d'un air entendu.

"J'ai amené un jeu complet", confirme Livia, et je revois les statuettes Wuelfern dans ma tête : un prêtre, un astrologue, un maire, une sage-femme, une bonne soeur, une mariée, un boucher, un maréchal-ferrant et cette fichue justice que j'avais mis tant de temps à identifier. "De mon expérience, il ne faudra pas en utiliser plus que trois... Elles ne sont pas toutes... compatibles entre elles."

"Compatibles ?", je répète réalisant une fois encore tout ce que je ne sais toujours pas sur ces statuettes. Tout ce qu'Aradia, Livia ou Fiametta n'ont pas jugé bon de m'apprendre. Et je vais leur confier la santé de mon père ? - je m'agace avant de me rappeler que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

"Disons qu'elles peuvent entrer en concurrence", développe sobrement Livia.

"Harry, tu n'avais pas besoin de tout ça pour remplir ta mission chez les Gobelins", rajoute Fiametta, les joues un peu rose.

"Vous en avez discuté ?", je questionne un peu âprement. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire à Harry ou non ?"

Fiametta a l'air profondément désolée et ça vaut toute confirmation.

"Harry, ne t'en prends pas à Fia ou à Ada... Elles n'ont fait que suivre mes... conseils", indique Livia. "Pas que je refusais de te faire confiance mais nous savons ce que peuvent les statuettes... nous avons peut-être été naïfs avec cette espèce de mafia suisse mais..."

"...Vous êtes en général bien plus circonspects", je termine avec un soupir. Je me sens stupidement blessé. Et que je sois encadré de Cyrus, de Ron et de Brunissande n'arrange rien à l'affaire. C'est un peu comme la confirmation devant témoins que ce que j'avais cru vivre avec Aradia n'avait été qu'un leurre.

"Harry, nous... Je détesterais que tu nous juges indignes de ta confiance", annonce Livia un peu moins distante que précédemment. "Pas après tout ce que tu as fait, pour nous tous. Ce n'est pas de toi, pas de l'ami... de l'amoureux d'Aradia ou du fils de Remus Lupin dont nous avons préféré nous méfier, mais des autres briseurs de sorts et des Gobelins. Nous avons pensé que tu aurais le temps d'être initié au reste de nos secrets. Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire sans qu'il s'agisse de la vie de ton père", elle rajoute sur un ton qu'il me paraît difficile de mettre en doute.

"Je réagis comme un enfant", je finis par soupirer.

"Non Harry", affirme Livia. "Non, tu réagis comme un homme qui se sent bafoué et j'en suis désolée, mais je peux me mettre à ta place. Fiametta et Aradia ont toujours craint que tu leur en veuilles après... Je suis obligée de reconnaître qu'elles avaient raison."

"L'important, c'est Remus", je lâche pas réellement soucieux d'analyser mes sentiments ou mes relations avec les différents garous de Lo Paradiso. Fia et Ada ont plaidé ma cause auprès de Livia ? Tout ça m'affole un peu.

"Effectivement mais pas seulement", commente Livia. "Je te présente mes excuses, Harry. Nous aurions pu te faire avancer plus vite dans ta potion pour les Gobelins - encore que tu t'en sois pas mal sorti tout seul et que ce que l'on découvre est toujours une satisfaction..."

"Ce qui est sûr c'est que les Gobelins voulaient juste savoir la valeur des statuettes", je l'interromps de nouveau.

"Mais tu n'as donné que des informations tronquées à Lorendan et aux Gobelins", souligne Fiametta comme si ça méritait des éloges.

"Et vous semblez bien tous, même cette étrange femme qui prétend avoir connu Cosmo et installé les protections de lo Paradiso...", développe Livia.

"Nikomaka Girasis", souffle Cyrus, sidéré de l'implication, et Livia acquiesce avant de poursuivre :

"... vous semblez bien mesurer les risques, pour nous et pour vous..."

"Je vous demande juste de soigner Remus", je souffle.

"Harry, tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un début", me gronde gentiment Livia. "Nous allons soigner Remus mais il faudra bien agir pour protéger nos savoirs de prédateurs comme ceux qui sont venus à Lo paradiso..."

"Tous les prédateurs ne sortent pas à la pleine lune", commente Ron. "Je veux dire.."

"La simple vérité", conclut Livia.

"Mais revenons aux statuettes", suggère Fiametta avec un peu de rose aux joues. "Nous voudrions les montrer à Cyrus."

"Pourquoi à moi ?", s'étonne mon frère, presque avec alarme.

"Harry nous a dit qu'elles t'étaient apparues pendant ta vision de la guérison de Remus", répond Livia. "Tu en avais déjà vues ?"

"Non", réalise Cyrus avec un rapide coup d'oeil médusé vers moi. Je sais à quel point il doute encore de la pertinence de ce qu'il a vu - sans doute en raison de l'ampleur de l'enjeu. Peut-être que ça va aider.

"Peut-être vas-tu en reconnaître", espère Fiametta avec cet enthousiasme presque enfantin qu'elle peut afficher.

Cyrus acquiesce avec retenue alors que Livia, dédaignant son petit-déjeuner, sort lentement sept statuettes. Comme dans le coffre des Wuelfern à Genève et comme à Paradiso, ce sont des statuettes métalliques, aux traits un peu grossiers, vêtues de tenues en tissus. A les voir comme ça, on pourrait douter de leur puissance, je réalise. Pas qu'un briseur de sorts juge les artefacts magiques sur leur mine, surtout quand très jeune il a eu un père qui a insisté sur les formes multiples de la magie. Ou quand il a dû affronter des horcruxes qui avaient pris des formes variées.

"Elles représentent des fonctions, c'est ça ?", enquête mon frère.

"Oui et non, et même si ça doit raviver la frustration théorique d'Harry, je voudrais qu'on aborde la question totalement différemment", répond Livia. "Ce qui m'intéresse c'est si une ou plusieurs de ces statuettes ressemblent à ce que tu as vu..."

"J'ai vu des personnages", reconnaît Cyrus presque à corps défendant. "Des statuettes métalliques.. un peu comme celles-ci. Enfin, d'abord elles avaient une forme de loup, puis elles se sont transformées... en hommes et en femmes habillés de robes... mais..."

"Des hommes et des femmes", souligne Brunissande avec un air entendu.

"Mais je ne sais rien de plus !", s'exclame Cyrus avec colère.

"Quoi que tu nous dises, j'emmènerai toutes les statuettes au Brésil", essaie de le rassurer Livia.

"Elles étaient très différentes de celles-ci, dans ta vision ?", veut savoir Ron qui vient de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre mais semble préférer se faire engueuler à la Division pour son retard que de rater la suite.

Cyrus ne répond rien et je sens son angoisse monter. La peur de se tromper ? La peur de ne pas savoir ? Difficile à dire.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourrais nous montrer ?", suggère alors Brunissande.

"Te montrer quoi ?", aboit mon charmant petit frère.

"Ta vision", répond ma jolie amoureuse - elle a effectivement déjà bossé avec lui, je m'oblige à me rappeler, presque avec un sourire.

Mais le silence de Cyrus montre bien qu'il va falloir être plus directif que cela pour lui extraire ce qu'il sait. Il ne nous racontera pas une nouvelle fois une vision dont il doute toujours en partie. Il faut trouver autre chose.

"Une Pensine !", je m'exclame.

"Par exemple", concourt Brunissande. "Je comprends bien que l'expérience ait été trop... bizarre, Cyrus, pour que tu... tu sois sûr de ce que tu as vu... mais elle est en toi et les marges d'erreur seront très faibles... Nous arriverons peut-être tous ensemble à isoler des marqueurs symboliques..."

"On n'a pas de Pensine, ici", se désole Ginny en regardant Ron comme s'il avait une solution à ce problème.

"Grand-père nous en prêterait une", je réfléchis à haute voix. "Sinon, Papa en a une à Poudlard - on peut la récupérer..."

Cyrus a pris la statuette de la mariée dans sa main. Il la repose avec un soupir et un hochement de tête.

"Aesthélia voulait qu'on le fasse", il nous apprend. Et d'autre fois, je me serais presque vexé de la confiance qui lui accorde. Mais c'est un peu comme moi avec Livia. Nous avons tellement envie, l'un et l'autre, que d'autres sachent ce qu'ils font. "Puis on n'a pas pris le temps. Peut-être que vous y verrez en effet des choses plus clairement que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Je voudrais quand même d'abord aller voir les calculs des autres".

"Ils ont terminé ?", s'enquiert Fiametta avec un nouvel entrain.

"A priori - le cycle entier de malghanica- d'alpha crucis - selon les mêmes séquences que la lune", répond Cyrus toujours étrangement distant.

"Quel délire !", s'amuse Fiametta. "Je saurais le cycle complet d'une étoile que je ne savais même pas exister !"

Sa sortie fait sourire autour de la table mais Livia ne sourit pas.

"Je sais que ça te paraît bizarre, Livia", je commence nerveusement.

"Pas réellement", soupire la louve de lo Paradiso. "Je pressens que c'est important. J'espère juste que nous ne nous tromperons pas dans l'interprétation de ce cycle..."

"Comment aurais-tu décidé du moment sans ces calculs ?", je questionne.

Livia détourne un instant les yeux avant de répondre, en regardant Cyrus droit dans les yeux : "Avec une vision."

oo

Une fois que tout le monde a affirmé qu'il ne voulait rien avaler de plus, nous nous levons pour rejoindre le bureau de Hermione où se sont enfermés les calculateurs. Au moment de sortir de la pièce, je réalise que Ginny reste en arrière et je me retourne vers elle :

"Si Aradia et Lucca descendent", elle commence en évitant mes yeux.

"Laissons-leur des assiettes avec un sortilège de chaleur", je propose.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, Harry. Je ne comprends rien à vos calculs... Je n'ai jamais fait d'arithmancie, moi !"

"On te donne l'impression de réellement comprendre ce qu'on fait ?", je lui oppose sans doute un peu trop vivement.

"Qu'est-ce que j'apporterais ?", elle insiste.

"Cyrus a besoin de toi."

"Tu es là", elle réfute l'argument.

"Si je suffisais à la tâche, ça se saurait !"

"Harry..."

"Gin, il a besoin qu'on le pousse - je vois bien qu'il est à bout : il passe de l'agressivité à la surexcitation en deux phrases et il refuse de se faire confiance... On ne sera pas trop de deux pour lui rappeler qui il est, ce qu'il peut", je termine très bas.

Ginny opine un peu sombrement et ça me serre le coeur pour elle.

"Pour la vision, tu sais, j'étais là... je lui tenais la main, je lui donnais... de la force... je ne sais pas si ça peut rendre son souvenir plus clair..."

"Tu as vu des choses aussi ?" Elle opine toujours sceptique. "Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète tant tous les deux ?", je finis par souffler.

"Si on ne réussit pas, Harry... j'ai trop peur de sa réaction", elle murmure en me prenant le bras.

"Tu crois qu'on va se payer le luxe de ne pas réussir ?", je réponds avec colère.

"Non", elle admet du bout des lèvres avant d'ajouter tout aussi sobrement : "Allons".

ooo

Cyrus aimerait bien nous demander pourquoi on arrive après les autres, mais Tiziano est lancé dans un exposé qu'il est difficile d'interrompre - surtout que la condisciple américaine de Cyrus semble avoir décidé de lui donner la réplique.

"On a ainsi un double éphéméride...", présente Tiziano qui a fait apparaître ses résultats sur le mur blanc du bureau d'Hermione. Ça fait des courbes colorées, un peu comme deux dragons qui voleraient l'un au dessus de l'autre. C'est assez joli.

"On a recalculé le lunaire pour plus de certitude", ne peut s'empêcher de glisser Bettany.

Ça agace Tiziano mais ça fait sourire Cyrus dans le vide. Mon spécialiste contre le sien, je m'amuse dans mon coin.

"Et on peut voir que deux jours avant la pleine lune, leurs courbes sont quasiment parallèles", reprend l'Italien avec l'air de vouloir convaincre avant tout Livia.

"Il y a deux heures pendant lesquelles, elles le sont complètement", souligne Bettany qui n'entend pas être en reste. "Point par point"

"Et cette période commence trois heures après le levée de la lune", souligne Tiziano qui a l'air totalement survolté. Il a dû avaler un bon volume de potions excitantes durant la nuit pour tenir et ça se voit.

Un peu assommé par les implications, tout le monde opine dans le bureau, les yeux rivés sur les courbes superposées sur le mur. Pendant longtemps, personne ne trouve rien à dire. Moi pas plus que les autres.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça prouve ?", finit par objecter Hermione.

Tout le monde la regarde et je remarque que son bras gauche est enroulé sur son ventre comme une protection. Dans ses vêtements moldus, l'avancée de sa grossesse est visible et je me sens étonnamment ému par l'idée même de ce petit bébé, preuve de l'amour de mes plus anciens amis entre eux.

"Je ne minimise pas votre travail : c'est super impressionnant d'arriver si vite à ce résultat - la fonction de Girasis est une avancée majeure...", développe Hermione.

"La fonction est basée sur les travaux de Cosmo Taluti", rappelle assez fraîchement Fiametta en bonne gardienne du temple.

"Pardon, effectivement", reconnaît facilement ma vieille copine . "Mon questionnement est complètement ailleurs. Comment interpréter cette coïncidence ? Est-ce un moment de synergie que nous devrions exploiter ? Est-ce au contraire un moment à éviter ?"

Les traits de Tiziano se figent devant l'évidence de la question qu'il n'a pas vu venir pour la bonne raison qu'il était pris dans la résolution de son équation. Peut-être même est-ce le défaut des briseurs de sorts, je me dis : on est trop obnubilés par la résolution d'un problème partiel, et on oublie le contexte théorique ou politique.

"J'y ai un peu pensé", commence alors lentement Bettany, et Cyrus lève brusquement la tête pour la regarder avec une attention nouvelle. "Et je suis sûre que Cyrus va suivre mon raisonnement... qui est quelque part celui du professeur Marin : oui, nous avons raison de regarder Malghanica et la lune, car leurs évolutions respectives influent sur la magie présente dans la nature en Amazonie - comme les pratiques magiques guarani en attestent. Nous venons d'assister à une initiation qui étaient clairement placée sous cette double influence", termine l'Américaine avec pas mal d'excitation.

"Je sais que malghanica est la seule étoile visible du sol en Amazonie", réintervient Hermione en butant un peu sur le nom portugais, "mais comment savoir que d'autres corps astraux n'auraient pas la même influence ?"

"Parce qu'on a passé des nuits à chercher des corrélations", lui répond Cyrus d'une voix grave et posée qui me fait un peu frissonner. Ce n'est pas la voix de mon petit frère - c'est la voix d'un ethnomage qui sait de quoi il parle.. "Aesthélia nous a fait calculer les éphémérides de toutes les étoiles dont nous avons pu identifier la présence - sans super équation trop pratique, d'ailleurs. Elle subodorait quelque chose de cet ordre comme l'a souligné Bettany. Bref, même si on n'est arrivé pas à ce niveau de précision, on peut vous dire que seules la lune et malghanica avaient une corrélation..."

"Et si on prend le moment de catalyse maximale, le moment de l'initiation, on a malghanica et la lune en pleine phase...", rajoute Bettany, en pleine transe de chercheur.

"Mais moindre que deux jours avant la pleine lune", remarque Livia.

"Oui", concède Bettany les sourcils froncés devant cette subite baisse d'intensité de la vague qui la portait.

"Tu penses, Livia, qu'on se trompe ?," je m'inquiète. Je ne minimise pas les travaux d'Aesthélia, de Cyrus ou de Bettany. Ils en savent en symbolique plus que je n'en saurais sans doute jamais - j'en suis convaincu. Mais on veut utiliser les statuettes, et les statuettes, c'est Livia, l'expert.

"Pas obligatoirement, au contraire", répond lentement la mère de Lucca. "Ta vision indiquait clairement qu'il fallait s'en remettre à la lune et aux étoiles, Cyrus - et nous avons l'habitude de suivre les enseignements des visions... La lune, nous la connaissons ; nous savons que les trois jours précédents la pleine lune sont très puissants en termes thérapeutiques sur les lycanthropes... C'est à cette date que j'aurais cherché à situer le soin... ce qui semble pouvoir coïncider avec vos... courbes", elle termine avec un geste un peu fataliste pour le mur.

"J'ai vu les cycles des statuettes, ils correspondent aux cycles lunaires et donc lycanthropiques", je renchéris, content de trouver moi aussi une logique à tout cela.

"Reste à gérer cette malghanica", soupire Livia. "Je ne sais rien d'elle..."

Cyrus et Bettany se regardent, et il me semble que l'Américaine encourage silencieusement mon frère qui une fois de plus rechigne - comme avec la vision.

"C'est n'importe quoi", il maugrée.

"C'est une exploration théorique", lui oppose Hermione qui semble avoir suivi les mêmes échanges silencieux que moi.

Cyrus soupire, secoue la tête. Ginny lui prend la main et il inspire avant de redresser la tête en dégageant son visage.

"La potion d'initiation... était symboliquement adressée à Alpha Crucis, à malghanica", il finit par se lancer. "Les éléments étaient choisis et traités en son nom; selon ses initiales... je ne vais pas vous faire un cours parce que nous ne recherchons pas une potion d'initiation mais une potion de catalyse et de soin... Il faudrait cependant sans doute étudier ses éléments, leur symbolique, et comment l'adapter à nos besoins... "

"Le choix de la période idéale pourrait apparaître en chemin", le soutient Bettany.

"C'est passionnant", conclut Hermione.

ooooo

note astronomique : Malghanica,Aalpha crucis ou l'étoile du sud sont bien une seule et même étoile.

La suite s'appelle Des avis incertains et des sciences en construction - on s'attaque à la théorie et à la pratique des magies de lune... Je viens de finir le 93... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance sur vous !


	92. Cyrus Des avis incertains

Playlist

J'ai changé, j'ai mûri

J'ai grossi

ça va mieux, ah merci

Je progresse, je gère,

Je me soigne

ça va mieux, merci

Loïc Lantoine, J'ai changé

**92. Cyrus. Des avis incertains et des sciences en construction**

"On va faire comment, Cyrus ?", me questionne Hermione quand un silence pensif a remplacé l'excitation du puzzle commençant à se former.

Je veux prendre les autres à témoin de l'ampleur de la blague mais personne ne sourit ou ne prend l'initiative de lui répondre. Même pas Harry. Tout le monde me regarde comme si la question d'Hermione avait une quelconque validité.

"Vous me demandez à moi ?", je vérifie en pointant même un index interrogatif vers mon plexus - Bettany lève les yeux au ciel.

"Il faut que quelqu'un coordonne, et tu es celui qui connais le mieux le plus d'entre nous", estime Harry. "Sans parler de la solidité de tes connaissances en potion, en astronomie et en symbol..."

"Moi ?", j'éternue en détournant les yeux. Est-ce qu'il ne confond pas diplômes et capacités ? Comme si j'étais capable de faire bosser les autres, moi, Cyrus Mélanio Lupin.

"Arrête de faire ton sale môme et assume", soupire Harry, l'air presque exaspéré. "Je vais aller chercher mes notes sur les potions et on va s'y mettre tout de suite - Qui pourrait aller chercher cette fichue Pensine ? - ça ne me paraît pas très discret d'utiliser la magie pour la faire venir en fait...", il enchaîne comme s'il avait réglé la question.

"J'y vais," décide Ginny sans sembler se soucier de les détromper. "Si tu appelles ton grand-père d'abord, bien sûr."

"Allons-y", il abonde en prenant le chemin de la porte. "Et réfléchis à comment on va s'y prendre, Cyrus, plutôt qu'au fait que tu préférerais partir en courant.."

"Tu me traites de lâche ?", je m'étrangle.

"Si tu préfères que je me rendes à ton expertise, tu sais quoi faire", il rétorque en sortant sans se retourner.

"Mon frère est malade", je commente pour la galerie - Ron et Hermione, Livia, Tiziano et Fiametta, et sa nouvellement précieuse Brunissande.

"C'est ton père qui est malade", me rappelle Tiziano en s'étirant. "Et qui a besoin de toute l'aide possible.. Je vais me chercher un café - des amateurs ?."

"Je suis désolée", me glisse alors Hermione, me prenant le bras avec une affection qui me fait du bien. "Je ne voulais pas te gêner. Mais Harry a raison, tu es le mieux placé... tu as ce temps d'avance qui va tous nous tirer en avant..."

"Et si je me trompe ?", j'articule la gorge serrée devant l'immensité de la responsabilité.

"Si Alpha Crucis n'est pas la bonne clé ?," elle questionne et, quand elle dit ça, je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est possible. Mais j'opine quand même - j'ai tellement envie d'être rassuré. "On devrait s'en rendre compte, non ? On te propose de tester avec toi votre hypothèse, on ne dit pas que tu as raison par nature !" Elle me sourit avant de rajouter : "Mais on sent bien qu'on s'approche de clés - on va trouver, Cyrus !"

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le miroir de Ron a sonné et mon beau-frère annonce sombrement : "Bon, faut que j'y aille cette fois. On se retrouve au Magenmagot pour les résultats ?"

"Ça va ? Paulsen est en colère ?", s'inquiète Hermione.

"Dur à dire par message interposé - mais il n'en est plus à me demander à quelle heure je compte venir. Il dit qu'il a besoin de moi", explique Ron en haussant les épaules avec sans doute trop de nonchalance pour être crédible. "Et toi ?"

"Je vais prévenir le Département des Mystères que je suis... indisposée", elle rougit avec une main explicative sur son ventre. "C'est la première fois... ils devraient comprendre..."

"Merci, Hermione", je trouve la force de dire avant qu'ils sortent tous les deux.

"En fait, tu voudrais nous faire croire que le XIC avait raison", assène alors Bettany à la surprise de tout ceux qui restent dans la pièce. "Tu voudrais la gloire sans la responsabilité ou..."

"Je ne cherche pas la gloire !" j'aboie - j'aurais eu un paquet de trucs à dire sur la responsabilité si j'en avais eu la patience.

"Mais tu comptes faire quoi de tout ce que tu sais ?", elle questionne sans se laisser impressionner.

"J'ai déjà un grand frère, merci !", je hurle.

"Oh", commente Bettany arrêtée dans son élan. "Ok." elle se lève. "Il doit avoir raison alors : tu as besoin de réfléchir à l'urgence d'arrêter de pleurnicher sur toi-même alors que tu as un sacré paquet de cartes en main..."

Quand elle sort, Brunissande et Livia échangent des regards en biais en se demandant si elles doivent la suivre.

"Je vais chercher mes propres notes", je mens donc pour leur éviter ce choix et je file à toute vitesse dans ma propre maison, de l'autre côté de la cour.

Ginny est dans notre chambre - elle se change pour mettre des vêtements sorciers.

"Ton grand-père me demande de venir chercher la Pensine au Ministère ; j'espère que je ne tomberai pas sur des journalistes !"

"Bah, la Coopération est loin du Magenmagot", je soupire en me laissant tomber à plat sur le lit.

Ginny se retourne.

"Ça ne va pas ?"

"Il parait que je fais le sale môme qui ne veut pas grandir", je soupire. "Ils veulent croire que je sais, ça les rassure, si tu veux bien de mon avis - tu serais bien la seule."

"Oh", elle commente. Un peu comme Bettany. "Harry est aussi stressé que toi, tu sais", elle rajoute en finissant de boutonner sa robe noisette - c'est moi qui lui ai offerte, je me rappelle quand je la regarde pour vérifier si elle est sérieuse dans sa défense du grand frère aux yeux verts le plus chiant de la galaxie. "Il le montre moins ou différemment, mais il en crève de tout ça ; il paraît qu'il a presque engueulé les avocats du XIC..."

"Mais..."

"Ne lui demande pas de tout porter, Cyrus. Ce n'est pas juste. Il a onze mois de plus que toi, pas dix ans !"

"C'est lui qui veut..." - je commence à contrer en évitant soigneusement la question de ma différence d'âge avec Harry. Il a toujours voulu être l'aîné, le raisonnable, je le sais. J'ai pris mon temps pour grandir - c'était entendu avec Remus depuis le début. Mais si j'ai encore accès à quelques expériences adultes de plus que Harry, aucune n'est adaptée à la situation présente. Celui qui est convoqué ici est Cyrus l'apprenti ethnomage, pas Sirius le fils rebelle de grande famille au sang trop pur, ni l'Auror efficace en temps de guerre, ni même l'ami de Remus ou le parrain de Harry.

"Il t'a amené Livia ; il t'a amené les statuettes ; il t'a amené Tiziano et ses entrées auprès de Girasis. Il n'a pas rien fait", assène encore Ginny, toute à sa propre logique. "Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de faire des recherches comme toi, de tester des hypothèses... enfin tous ces trucs de chercheur qui t'éclatent, toi, Cyrus Mélanio Lupin."

Et qui auraient fait bâiller Sirius Orion Black. Et qui dépassent un peu Harry James Potter-Lupin, je le sais, je complète dans ma tête. Pas une question de capacités dans chacun des cas, mais d'envies ou de priorités. Finalement, la logique de Ginny a rejoint la mienne.

"Et ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas : tu sais transmettre tes idées, tu sais organiser un travail de recherche, poser des hypothèses et décider de méthodes de travail... enfin, appelle ça comme tu veux !"

Elle termine sa tirade en me regardant, et il ne me reste que la retraite.

"Tu sais que cette robe te va très bien ?", je tente.

"C'est pour cela que tu me l'as offerte !", elle répond en haussant les épaules et en sortant. J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'embrasse. Sans doute était-ce trop demandé.

oo

Je reviens donc vers le bureau d'Hermione avec mes notes et la ferme décision de ne pas jeter mes propres insécurités à la tête de tous ceux qui ne font qu'essayer d'aider.

Harry sort dès qu'il me voit arriver en fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Aïe", j'insinue. "Ce que je vais prendre !"

"Je suis désolé, Cyrus. C'était bas et mesquin - tu as le droit de douter et.."

"Tu as le droit d'espérer que je sais ce que je raconte", je contre avec toute l'humilité que je réussis à réunir.

Il a un demi sourire en réalisant que je m'excuse.

"T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?", il ose demander, du coup.

"Tu sais bien que non", je soupire en exagérant l'ampleur de mon soupir.

"Tu me rappelleras d'embrasser Ginny", il souffle plus sérieux.

"Et toi, d'être civil avec tes copines ?", je propose.

"Tu ne la connais pas...", il tique - évidemment, j'aurais dû éviter le pluriel.

"Tu oublies que je lui ai préparé son antidote...", j'argumente.

"Elle n'a pas oublié, elle", il promet avec un petit sourire en coin.

Finalement, il a eu le dernier mot, je réalise. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'utile à rajouter. Comme je reste silencieux, il rouvre la porte, et nous entrons de concert dans le bureau d'Hermione. Tiziano et Fiametta expliquent doucement quelque chose à Livia. Bettany regarde par la fenêtre. Hermione et Brunissande lèvent la tête à notre entrée.

" On va s'y mettre", je leur promets en m'asseyant à la grande table qui maintenant occupe le centre du bureau. Bettany se retourne mais reste debout. Elle a l'air sceptique. "Admettons que Alpha Crucis soit capitale pour adapter les potions de catalyse utilisée avec les statuettes à l'environnement amazonien", je commence sans autre introduction. Je sens que ça porte - ils oublient de se demander si je vais bien. "Nous avons une série d'ingrédients utilisés pour la potion d'initiation, dont il faut explorer la symbolique. "

"Tu as déjà commencé...", indique Bettany sortant de son silence

"Non, j'ai fait semblant pour occuper Hermosa - je ne me risquerai pas à faire les mêmes conclusions à la hache pour soigner mon père !", j'aboie.

Bettany lève les yeux au ciel mais se tait.

"Présente-nous tes ingrédients, Cyrus", quémande Hermione, une plume à la main.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille vous encombrer l'esprit de tous les ingrédients", je pense à haute voix. "Les sorciers guarani utilisent une base psychotrope mêlant ayahuesca et chacruna qui renforcent la perception des énergies magiques... Je ne crois pas qu'il faille s'y attarder beaucoup ; c'est une base classique de préparation psychique qui a l'avantage d'être compatible avec les autres éléments..." Comme Harry et Tiziano échangent un regard amusé, je ne peux m'empêcher de les agresser: "Quoi ?"

"Rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour que tu admettes que tu es un spécialiste", commente l'ami de mon frère - Harry étant par nature trop gentil pour ce genre d'attaque publique.

"Je suis un apprenti spécialiste en initiation", je précise inutilement.

"Mais après, ils mettent quoi ?", s'agace presque Hermione, la plume en l'air.

"De l'irupé - un grand lotus blanc, uniquement les pétales, de la mauve, du fromager", j'énumère, et un frisson me saisit.

"Quoi ?", relève Harry.

Je dois me faire violence pour répondre.

"Il... il y a un fromager dans ma vision... c'est n'importe quoi", je recule.

"Est-ce que tu peux nous parler du fromager ?", demande Tiziano.

"C'est le Lupuna, l'axe du monde", répond Bettany pour moi.

"L'axe du monde", répète Livia, pensive, presque impressionnée.

"Il n'a pas réellement de vertu de catalyse ou de soin", je m'agace de leur fascination immédiate.

"Et dans ta vision, il est là ?", s'enquiert quand même Harry, l'air insondable.

"Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer !", je le supplie. Il veut déjà imposer les jumeaux au milieu d'un rituel dont nous inventons les éléments...

"Il est là ?", il insiste.

"Je plonge dedans... et je trouve la solution... dedans", je réponds misérablement. Ai-je déjà été capable de lui dire non ?

"Donc plutôt un récipient", estime Hermione la pratique.

"C'est n'importe quoi !", je contre pour ce qui me semble la énième fois.

Harry regarde Livia - c'est un peu le délire ce qu'il a confiance en elle, non ?

"Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de récipient", estime l'Italienne quand elle comprend qu'il attend un commentaire de sa part. "Je peux me tromper mais... je pense... il faudra faire des mesures mais je pense que cet arbre vivant et en terre doit avoir des vertus... Nous connaissons des arbres, des pierres, qui amplifient l'action des statuettes... un chêne près de Turin... un chaos de rochers dans les dolomites... pourquoi pas un fromager en Amazonie !?"

Fiametta a opiné tout au long de cette énumération comme pour en renforcer le poids. Harry a dû en bouffer de l'orgueil pour arriver à bosser avec elles toutes. Peut-être est-ce une sorte d'initiation, s'amuse mon esprit qui semble avoir envie d'une seule chose : s'enfuir de la discussion telle qu'elle se déroule.

"N'importe quel fromager ?", s'intéresse Hermione sans sembler vexée d'avoir vu son hypothèse concernant le récipient réduite à néant.

"Je n'en sais sincèrement rien", soupire Livia. "On peut supposer que n'importe quel fromager aura un effet, mais il est bien possible qu'un en particulier ait plus d'effets encore."

"Ginny va revenir avec la Pensine", signale Harry avec sang froid et détachement. On ne dirait pas que l'enjeu est l'avenir de Remus - notre avenir. Et puis je me rappelle le nombre de fois qu'il a dû défendre sa vie, sa propre existence et je me sens con.

Loin de mes tourments intérieurs et répétitifs, Livia se contente d'acquiescer et me regarde comme si je devais reprendre l'initiative. Et tous l'imitent.

"Ils mettent encore du kunami et du nuc-nuc pichana - un poison et un anti-pyrréthique", répond Bettany à ma place. "Empoisonnement, soin, une question d'équilibre symbolique..."

"Mais sans doute loin des besoins des statuettes", je glisse presque malgré moi.

"Et enfin, des baies de huito - un énergisant... mon hypothèse est qu'elles servent à renforcer les forces des initiés mais c'est encore à vérifier", termine Bettany.

"Restent que c'est l'ensemble des ingrédients qui est dédiés à malghanica, la recette reprend le nom de l'étoile, donc il n'est pas certain qu'on puisse en écarter un !", je signale avec loyauté.

Hermione soupire. Livia regarde Harry qui l'invite du regard à prendre la parole.

"Si nous reprenons les potions dont nous nous servons traditionnellement pour convoquer les pouvoirs des statuettes", elle commence avec ce débit lent des gens qui ne parlent pas dans leur langue maternelle et réfléchissent aux mots qu'ils emploient.

"L'alchémille", s'empresse de proposer Harry avec son air de bon élève qui généralement m'amuse mais là m'agace. Heureusement qu'on n'a jamais été en classe ensemble, je me dis, on aurait fini par se mettre très sérieusement sur la gueule.

"... la mauve presque toujours aussi, mais d'autres éléments aussi : le sisymbre, notamment quand il s'agit de bloquer ou amplifier une transformation..."

"Amplifier", souffle Bettany - Je ne sais pas si c'est son intention mais finalement ça souligne plutôt l'idée qu'autre chose. Je pense à ces Teuffer, ancêtre de Kuno ou de Jérémy, qui cherchaient volontairement la transformation lycanthropique. Je ne suis sans doute pas le seul.

"Il y a de la mauve aussi dans la potion amazonienne", remarque Tiziano qui est resté un peu en retrait de nos débats - pas de questions, pas de notes. Il joue depuis le début avec sa plume comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'intéressant à écrire.

"Un classique des potions avec relation astrale", remarque Brunissande.

"Mais c'est l'alchémille qui est décisive, non ?", je me force à participer - ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai deux ou trois hypothèses générales sur les potions de catalyse, à force."C'est elle qui rend la potion si difficile à stabiliser..."

Livia et Fiametta dressent alors l'oreille avec plus de vigueur qu'au reste de la présentation.

"Quand j'ai réessayé de préparer de la potion d'initiation pour Hermosa... j'ai eu un gros problème de stabilisation... les initiés n'ont pas besoin de stabiliser puisqu'ils l'utilisent tout de suite mais..."

"Toute stabilisation fait perdre de la puissance de catalyse", énonce Fiametta.

Harry a l'air outré de l'apprendre et la petite amie de Tiziano évite bien ouvertement d'affronter son regard. Il me semble que Papa saurait l'inviter à voir ce qu'elles ont partagé malgré ce que la prudence exigeait, ce qu'elles sont en train de faire, là, avec nous. C'est assez clair pour moi, encore à cause de l'ethnomagie, qui a toute une réflexion sur ce qu'on peut attendre des mages qu'on étudie. Et quelque part, Harry s'est retrouvé dans une situation d'ethnomage sans s'y être préparé ou y avoir réfléchi.

"En matière de soin, tout particulièrement, les potions non stabilisées sont plus efficaces", précise Livia sur un ton pacificateur.

"Bien, ce n'est pas le plus pratique, mais admettons que nous devrons la préparer au dernier moment", j'essaie de reprendre mon fil - j'aurais un autre jour cette discussion théorique et ethique avec mon grand frère. "Si on pousse notre comparaison hasardeuse, l'ingrédient qui se rapproche le plus en termes de symbolique et de comportement de l'alchémille, c'est l'irupé."

"Le grand lotus blanc", vérifie Hermione, penchée sur ses notes.

"C'est un principe féminin, n'est-ce pas ?", se risque Brunissande.

"Comme l'alchémille", ajoute Harry en remontant ses lunettes - il essaie de trouver des parallèles, je le sens bien. Peut-être trop, tel est mon avis.

"Je me souviens que... Aradia et Fiametta nous avaient...expliqué que l'alchémille réagissait bien à d'autres principes féminins... c'est la raison pour laquelle les larmes de sirène la stabilisait. Est-ce une dimension que nous devons garder à l'esprit ici ?", développe Brunissande l'air gênée de mentionner les deux lycanthropes - sans doute surtout Ada, je me dis, à moins que ça ne soit de contredire Harry qui la mette dans un tel état - ou le mélange des deux.

Livia hausse les épaules en répondant : "Tout est important. Tout autant l'équilibre entre les éléments, la vision de Cyrus que la situation : nous devons soigner un homme, un homme victime d'une injustice, d'une attaque à sa magie la plus profonde, une attaque menée par une femme, et qui n'a trouvé que le coma pour se défendre."

La porte s'ouvre alors sur Ginny, assez essoufflée et les mains vides.

"Tu n'as pas la Pensine ?", s'inquiète Harry.

"Si, en bas, mais... Paulsen vient d'appeler par cheminée : vous êtes attendus au Magenmagot."

"Déjà", s'étonne Fiametta en regardant sa montre.

"A priori ils ont trouvé plus vite que prévu, un accord sur les charges possibles - c'est ce qu'a dit Paulsen."

On se regarde, Harry et moi, avec le même mélange de cynisme, de peur et d'espoir.

oooo

Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus long que j'aie écrit mais il me semble que pour mettre certains éléments en valeur, c'est mieux comme ça. La suite confiée à Harry s'appelle _Des rumeurs choisies et des responsabilités prises_. Il y est questions de politique, de justice et de famille - ça va vous faire une pause avant plus de théorie magique !

J'ai presque fini le 94... c'est dire comme vous risquez de devoir être patients !


	93. Harry Des rumeurs choisies

Playlist à l'arrach'

Ma mémoire s'agite

Je ne pardonne pas

En somme, je ne serai quitte

Qu'à leur dernier souffle ici-bas

Les ogres de barback, Ma tête en mendiant

**93. Harry Des rumeurs choisies et des responsabilités prises**

L'annonce de Ginny ne nous fige pas longtemps. Même si personne ne s'attendait à une décision aussi rapide de la part du Magenmagot, on se lève tous pour gagner la cheminée du salon sans réellement chercher à en savoir plus. Des robes volent dans l'air et sont enfilées par dessus nos vêtements moldus. Je vois la Pensine de Grand-père sur la table basse de Ron et Hermione et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer – malgré tout l'intérêt qu'elle représente, la vision de Cyrus doit encore attendre.

« Je vais chercher Ada et Lucca », annonce Fiametta avant que j'aie le temps d'y penser, et je lui sais gré de cette attention.

« Dis-leur qu'on part sans eux s'ils ne sont pas prêts ! », s'agace Livia comme un écho aux pensées que je n'exprimerais jamais. Tiziano me fait un clin d'oeil tout en finissant de nouer la lavallière d'une impeccable robe gris perle. Peut-être qu'il n'est nul besoin de les exprimer.

« On t'appelle dès qu'on sait », promet Ginny à Hermione qui a l'air un peu dépitée de rester là. Évidemment, après avoir appelé le Département des Mystères en disant qu'elle était malade, elle peut difficilement se pointer avec nous au Ministère.

« Pas de chance, pour la première fois que tu faisais l'école buissonnière », je me moque gentiment en lui caressant la joue. « On t'appelle, promis. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi – Ron y est sans doute aussi », elle soupire.

Cyrus s'arrête alors de boutonner sa robe pour regarder Hermione d'un air pensif. Sans une explication, il sort sa baguette, s'approche de la Pensine et y met lentement à gestes prudents et mesurés un souvenir assez long. La vision.

« Si tu n'as pas peur de douter de ma santé mentale... », il commente en regardant de nouveau Hermione. « T'es la plus rationnelle de nous tous ici, la plus analytique... Dis-nous ce que tu y vois. »

Hermione opine contente, je pense, de la proposition. Intimidée un peu aussi. Mais surtout intéressée. Lucca et Ada arrivent alors en cavalcade avec Fiametta. Ils évitent nos regards, et ça me donne singulièrement envie de rigoler. Je prendrais bien la liberté de montrer toute mon affection à Brunissande, mais Ginny nous pousse vers la cheminée.

Au Magenmagot, les employés de l'accueil nous informent que l'audience aura lieu dans une salle plus habituelle en raison du nombre des participants. C'est sûr que notre groupe, les Aurors, le XIC et leurs défenseurs ne seraient pas entrés dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones.

En arrivant dans la salle, je réalise que j'ai singulièrement sous-estimé le nombre de gens à réunir : la salle est quasiment remplie. Il y a plus que tous les Aurors qui ont témoigné ; il y a toute la Division sauf sans doute ceux qui ont une mission à remplir. Ron et Seamus nous font un signe de tête, un peu nerveux, un peu encourageant. Derrière eux, Dawlish nous dévisage comme s'il ne nous reconnaissait pas.

« Lui, il croit déjà qu'il y a une place à prendre », marmonne Cyrus avec animosité.

« Ne parle pas de malheur », je grince.

« Tu crois qu'il est là pour la soutenir, peut-être ? », ironise douloureusement mon petit frère aux yeux gris.

« Y'a aussi Kingsley », je décide de souligner. Le Chef des Aurors discute en effet aux vues de tous avec Carley, Dawn et Mãe. Dawlish a dû estimer qu'il devait venir.

« Tu crois que King sait qu'il peut montrer son soutien ? », espère Cyrus.

« En tout cas, il n'a pas trouvé un prétexte pour échapper à la débâcle », j'estime avec révérence.

Comme on ne peut pas en savoir plus, j'entraîne Cyrus vers Bill, Fleur et Sorenzo. Percy et une fille que je ne connais pas discutent avec eux. Avec un peu de chance, ils en sauront plus.

« Harry, Cyrus, je vous présente ma collègue, Amity Douglas », nous accueille Percy avec plus de naturel que souvent. Je me dis que c'est la présence de Bill – Bill n'a jamais été impressionné par son petit frère, et Percy semble même avoir renoncé à changer ce fait. Ou qu'il sait que Mãe ne va pas se faire saquer...

« Je me souviens de vous », signale Cyrus en serrant la main de la jeune femme. « Vous avez accompagné les Aurors lors de la première enquête... »

« Je... je suis contente de voir que même des mois après... tout ça, on va vous rendre justice », commente la jeune femme. « Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez dû surmonter bien d'autres épreuves mais... »

« J'espère moi aussi que justice sera rendue », la coupe Cyrus avec son sourire le plus formel. J'imagine qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

« La Coopération magique espère que le jugement sera équilibré », glisse Percy. Comme nous le regardons tous, il se sent obligé de développer : « Il faut mettre un terme aux actions terribles de ce groupe – la Grande-Bretagne ne veut pas d'un rappel international sur le respect du Secret par exemple », il chuchote en regardant autour de lui comme s'il craignait qu'on l'espionne. « Mais se fâcher avec la Suisse ou l'Espagne... »

« Même si ça fera plaisir au Brésil ou à l'Italie ? », feint de demander Cyrus.

« Tout ça est compliqué », admet Percy nerveusement.

« Sans compter les relations officielles avec Lo Paradiso », je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter.

« Officielles? », souligne Percy malgré lui.

« Grand-père aura mangé deux fois avec les représentants de Lo Paradiso », je lui apprends sans trop de charité. J'adore tous les Weasley sauf Percy. Il m'a toujours donné l'impression d'avoir une revanche à prendre – comme si j'étais en partie responsable de l'injustice qui lui avait été faite. « C'est un signe, non ? »

« Ça ne peut qu'être bon pour l'équilibre des relations extérieures de notre communauté », estime Cyrus dans une si parfaite imitation du ton sentencieux de Percy que Fleur se détourne pour cacher son sourire. Bill et Sorenzo échangent un regard furtif, mais Amity ouvre la bouche en pesant les implications de nos révélations.

« C'est une prise de position très... importante », elle arrive à commenter.

« A priori soutenue par le ministre », je décide de rajouter, parce qu'au jeu des rumeurs, autant défendre celles qui nous plaisent. Cyrus me jette un bref regard aussi inquisiteur qu'amusé.

« Bien sûr », confirme Percy en essayant de revenir dans la discussion.

« Espérons ne pas être déçus », commente sagement Bill, et je me dis qu'il est plus raisonnable que moi. Percy n'a aucun pouvoir sur la décision qui importe, et notre petite attaque est juste puérile. Comme si nous pouvions nous payer le luxe d'être puérils !

L'arrivée d'Arthur que Ginny semble être allée chercher je ne sais où, nous évite de nous enliser dans cette discussion sans issue. Derrière eux, suivent Granny et Ted avec les jumeaux qui s'échappent de leur contrôle pour se jeter dans nos bras.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, je ne voulais pas les amener », commente amèrement Granny.

« Nymphadora veut qu'ils soient là », indique Ted, et Cyrus et moi nous tournons d'un seul geste vers notre mère adoptive qui est en train de parler dans son miroir et ne nous regarde pas.

« On n'a pas le droit d'aller la voir », regrette Iris.

« Après », je commente faute de meilleure idée. Il y a un « après » tellement désirable qu'il semble inaccessible.

« Elle en appelle aux juges – ne peuvent-ils rendre justice à des enfants », estime Percy.

« Nous ? », s'étonne Kane, les sourcils froncés.

« L'important est qu'on en ait vite fini », assène Cyrus sur un ton qui semble bien impressionner Percy.

« Nous sommes tous là pour vous soutenir », rappelle Arthur, et mon frère a la bonne grâce de lui sourire et de cesser de s'en prendre à son fils-le-soi-disant-diplomate.

« Mais qui sont tous ces gens ? Vous savez ? », je m'enquiers à voix basse en montrant la dizaine de personnes installées sur les deux premiers rangs.

Il y a des sorciers nerveux. Un couple assez jeune se serre l'un contre l'autre, tête basse. Il y a même des gens habillés en moldu – des vrais moldus en bref. Tout le monde hausse les épaules sauf Cyrus qui semble réaliser quelque chose

« J'aurais dû y penser ! Les témoins locaux – les gens qui connaissaient le XIC... voire travaillaient pour eux... le Moldu muet – Norman White ou un truc comme ça... et puis les flics... »

« Sans eux, pas d'affaire ici », commente Granny d'un air entendu.

« On pense trop à l'Italie et au Brésil, mais pour le Magenmagot, le XIC, c'est avant tout un trafic de potions et un enlèvement... Tu vois le gars et la fille là-bas ? En veste à carreaux ? Ce sont des policiers moldus – je me rappelle les avoir rencontré à l'époque... Christopher Connelly et

Angelique Bosh, si je me rappelle bien »

« Tu devrais aller les saluer », estime Granny. « Ces pauvres gens ne connaissent personne ! »

Cyrus protesterait bien mais Granny a l'air convaincue, et Kane souffle :

« Des vrais policiers ? »

« Tu viens avec moi ? », lui propose Cyrus.

J'en suis à me demander si j'ai raison de laisser mes deux petits frères partir en ambassade – oui, je sais, je suis possessif, quand une question sans rapport avec l'exotisme des policiers moldus me vient :

« Alors, Archi devrait être là ! Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Tu l'as appelé, Cyrus ? »

L'aîné de mes petits frères se fige devant la question, marmonne une vague excuse polie en direction de Granny et Ted et sort à grands pas, abandonnant Kane sans une seule explication. Ginny fait le geste de le suivre mais il refuse d'un geste de la tête. Elle me regarde et je ne peux que hausser les épaules. Dans un de ces réflexes fraternels acquis il y a trop d'années, je couvre le départ de Cyrus en présentant Brunissande à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas – notamment mes grands-parents. Elle tient le choc de l'air ravie de Granny et du sourire en coin de Ted avec une relative bonne grâce. Percy tient à dire qu'il sait que la famille Desfées est importante en France. Fleur explique leurs liens familiaux à trois générations.

Le badinage poli pourrait continuer. Mais un silence étrange, comme une arrivée de Détraqueurs, envahit la salle quand les avocats du XIC entrent par une porte sur la gauche. Dawn Paulsen se redresse comme pour un combat. Mãe vient se placer à ses côtés avec une rigidité physique qui lui ressemble mal – l'ai-je déjà vue dans un prétoire ? Je me rends compte que non. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le choix de Kingsley. Il croise les bras et se place derrière les deux représentantes de la Division. Il ne se désolidarise pas, et je l'aime pour cela. Deux rangs derrière lui, je vois le major Ingiusto et Corvoz, le commandant de la Division de Genève. Toutes les ramifications de cette histoire me font penser à un filet du diable : plus on essaie d'y échapper, plus on se sent étouffer.

Un greffier va fermer les portes dans la salle quand Cyrus revient, accompagné d'Archi. Ils ont l'air de gens qui veulent avoir l'air de n'avoir rien à cacher. OK, j'ai dû trop d'années déjouer leurs conneries mais je crois sincèrement que je suis dans le vrai. Ginny a l'air de penser comme moi, ce qui est presque une confirmation superflue.

Pendant que j'essaie d'imaginer seulement ce qu'ils peuvent avoir fait, le greffier annonce l'entrée des accusés : Kuno, Hermosa, Vassili, Jérémie, Traugott, dans cet ordre, encadrés par trois jeunes Aurors, dont Seamus Finnigan. Ils ont l'air singulièrement fatigués et penauds pour qui les a vus menacer, torturer ou jeter des maléfices. Contre toute raison et prudence, je veux voir dans leur expression un bon augure. Quand ils sont installés, sans entraves, et que le silence s'est fait plus pesant encore, presque menaçant, le greffier annonce la cour. Les trois juges entrent solennellement et prennent place sur l'estrade au centre de la pièce. Sans réellement attendre, comme pressée d'en finir, Amélia Bones lève sa baguette pour amplifier sa voix :

« Nous, juges du Magenmagot, réunis au nombre de trois, répondons à la requête qui nous a été déposée par la Division des Aurors. Nous considérons ici l'accusation pesant sur cinq sorciers de différentes nationalités, pour des faits constatés sur le territoire britannique. Tous les cinq sont accusés d'association illégale en vue de produire et de vendre à des fins d'enrichissement personnel des potions interdites. Ce commerce illégal est aggravé par la vente d'une partie de la production à des personnes moldues, menaçant le respect du Traité international sur le Secret », elle résume, et Percy à ma gauche souligne d'un geste appréciateur de la tête cette dernière précision.

« Selon l'accusation, ces activités se sont accompagnées d'actes d'intimidation et de corruption ainsi que de violences physiques allant jusqu'à l'enlèvement et le meurtre », rappelle Amélia Bones. « La Division nous a par ailleurs invités à considérer les accusations portées contre le même groupe de personnes dans d'autres pays avec lesquels notre pays entretient des relations cordiales et positives. Ces affaires devaient nous amener à mesurer la possibilité de réseaux internationaux. Nous, juges du Magenmagot avons pesé tout cela. »

J'évite de regarder Cyrus, je ne supporterais pas qu'il doute. Brunissande me prend la main, je la serre.

« Après avoir écouté tous les témoins réunis par la Division, après avoir donné un libre droit de contre-interrogatoire aux représentants des différents accusés, après avoir nous mêmes interrogé ces cinq personnes mises en examen, nous rendons notre avis », conclut Amélia Bones avec une pause dramatique. Elle tend la main vers un verre d'eau et boit une gorgée avant de reprendre la lecture d'un parchemin que lui a passé Tiberius Ogdden, d'une voix encore plus forte et solennelle.

« Le Magenmagot de Grande Bretagne retient en définitive les accusations suivantes : Kuno Teuffer, citoyen suisse étudiant en Grande-Bretagne, est accusé d'association illégale en vue de produire et de vendre à des fins d'enrichissement personnel des potions interdites sur le territoire britannique. Il nous est apparu comme ayant sans doute commandité et participé à différents actes d'intimidation, de corruption ou de coercition. Nous demandons à la Suisse de nous autoriser à le juger pour ces faits. »

L'avocat de Kuno est tenté de se lever mais il est retenu par son voisin. Amélia Bones fait comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Je regarde Mãe et Dawn, elles sont raides comme la justice qui devrait être rendue. Elles devaient compter sur cette accusation-là. Moi, je pense au vieux Teuffer, et je me demande si la Suisse va accepter.

« Hermosa Fioralquila McNair, citoyenne britannique et espagnole », reprend Amélia Bones, en insistant sur le 'et', « est accusée d'association illégale en vue de produire et de vendre à des fins d'enrichissement personnel des potions interdites sur le territoire britannique. Elle nous est apparue comme ayant sans doute commandité et participé à différents actes d'intimidation, de corruption ou de coercition sur le territoire britannique et en dehors. Nous demandons à l'Espagne de ne pas utiliser ses prérogatives et de nous laisser la juger pour ces faits. Nous recommandons également à la Division de la coopération magique et à la Division des Aurors de partager pleinement leurs informations avec les autorités brésiliennes qui l'ont arrêtées pour des activités au moins aussi graves sur leur territoire ».

Percy et Amity soupirent imperceptiblement de concert. Ils voient s'amonceler des complications diplomatiques mais moi, je ne peux que me réjouir : Hermosa était la mieux protégée de l'avis de tous. Elle est aussi celle qui a plongé Remus dans ce coma débilitant. Acceptera-t-elle maintenant de nous donner plus d'indications sur le sort qu'elle a utilisé ?

« Jérémie Lavendin, citoyen suisse, est accusé d'avoir participé à des actions d'intimidation, de corruption et de coercition sur le territoire britannique. Ces chefs d'inculpations pourraient être revus lors de l'instruction des deux précédents accusés si la preuve était faite de son implication dans d'autres facettes de cette affaire. Nous demandons à la Suisse de nous autoriser à le juger pour ces faits. Nous recommandons également à la Division de la coopération magique et à la Division des Aurors de partager pleinement leurs informations avec les autorités italiennes qui l'ont arrêté pour des activités a priori encore plus graves sur leur territoire. »

« Prends-ça », marmonne Cyrus avec venin.

« Vassili Garinov, citoyen bulgare, est accusé d'association illégale en vue de produire et de vendre à des fins d'enrichissement personnel des potions interdites sur le territoire britannique. En raison de la bonne volonté dont il a fait montre pendant son interrogatoire, nous retenons pour l'instant d'autres chefs d'accusation. Nous demandons à la Bulgarie de nous autoriser à le juger pour ces faits. Nous recommandons également à la Division de la coopération magique et à la Division des Aurors de partager pleinement leurs informations avec les autorités brésiliennes qui l'ont arrêtées pour des activités au moins aussi graves sur leur territoire », continue Amélia Bones presque plus gentiment, comme si elle demandait à tous de prendre en compte la coopération de Vassili Garinov.

Cyrus lâche un juron dépité mais je peux voir les épaules de Dawn Paulsen se détendre – visiblement, elle a ce qu'elle voulait. Reste Traugott, je réalise en jetant un coup d'oeil un peu nerveux à Sorenzo. Amélia Bones reprend une gorgée d'eau avant de statuer sur son sort :

« A la lumière des témoignages entendus, Traugott, citoyen suisse, ne peut être poursuivi pour les activités délictueuses constatées sur le sol britannique. Nous demandons instamment aux autorités suisses de bien vouloir coopérer avec les autorités italiennes qui nous l'ont remis après son arrestation pour des activités condamnables sur leur territoire. »

Sorenzo a un petit rire poli à côté de Bill, qui grimace, mais aucun des deux ne semblent surpris. Körbl, qui s'était tassé en entendant les accusations s'amonceler sur les épaules de ses comparses, se redresse comme s'il était un homme innocent. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'en pense le Major Ingiusto mais je ne peux pas croiser son regard.

« La Cour remercie l'ensemble des témoins pour leur coopération », ajoute Bones avec emphase. « Elle leur demande de se tenir à la disposition de cette Cour pour la suite de l'instruction de ce procès. Même si nous ne pouvons vous imposer de garder le silence, nous vous remercions par avance de garder une saine prudence par rapport à toutes les déclarations que vous pourriez être amenés à faire, individuellement ou non, à la presse. N'oubliez pas que la justice a besoin de sérénité et non de sensation. Cette audience est levée. »

Les accusés sont les premiers à réagir. Kuno et Hermosa, surtout. Ils commencent à protester mais les trois Aurors en charge de leur surveillance les entraînent vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Seul Traugott Körbl est laissé libre – ses avocats se dépêchant de le récupérer. Les autres défenseurs ne semblent pas avoir le courage de prendre position ou d'aller réconforter leurs clients. La scène déclenche une réaction de la salle. Lentement, des gens se mettent à applaudir. Les Weasley à ma gauche se joignent à eux. Moi, je n'y arrive pas. Cyrus non plus. Archibald commence à prendre des notes sur un petit calepin noir jusqu'à ce que Cyrus le regarde. Tout ça va très vite. Kane tire sur ma manche et Iris demande :

« Qui a gagné ? Mãe a gagné ? Pourquoi vous n'applaudissez pas ? »

« Parce que la bataille ne fait que commencer d'une certaine façon », je me force à répondre – je devrais peut-être les rassurer mais on ne m'a pas éduqué dans le mensonge ou les faux espoirs. Je ne vais pas commencer avec mon petit frère et ma petite sœur.

« Il n'y a pas de raisons d'applaudir des juges qui n'ont fait que leur travail », rajoute Brunissande avec une pointe d'amertume. Je me dis que, comme moi, elle reste sans doute agacée par la non inculpation de Traugott. L'Italie sera-t-elle en mesure d'obtenir la coopération de la Suisse contre lui ?

« Maintenant on va se préparer pour aller au Brésil », annonce Ginny aux jumeaux sans doute pour les amener à penser à l'avenir, même si Granny a l'air furieuse de l'entendre.

« Papa a besoin de nous », commente gravement Kane – ça me fait presque frissonner la manière dont il dit ça. Je repense à la promesse qu'il nous a faite l'autre soir – devenir Médicomage pour nous soigner tous, à l'accusation qu'il m'avait adressée il y a quelques mois de ne pas en faire assez. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire.

« A tout ce monde là, on ne peut pas échouer », sourit Brunissande. Je sens bien que comme Ginny, elle a voulu alléger les esprits mais Iris la regarde avec une nette méfiance.

« Tu vas venir ? », elle lui demande bien en face.

« Oui », je réponds à la place de mon amie et en espérant couper l'enquête de ma petite sœur dans l'œuf.

« C'est ta nouvelle amoureuse ? », elle vérifie après un regard à son jumeau.

« Oui, Brunissande est mon amoureuse », je confirme en serrant la main de ladite amoureuse. Je ne sais pas trop quel type de contact ou patience elle a habituellement avec les enfants.

« Plus Ada ? » Comme je secoue la tête, Iris soupire : « J'aimais bien Ada. »

« Personne t'empêche de continuer », je réponds en m'accroupissant pour qu'on soit à la même hauteur. Je suis obligé de lâcher la main de Brunissande pour le faire.

« Mais toi, tu ne l'aimes plus ? », interroge Kane, venant au secours de sa jumelle avec la fiabilité d'un scrutoscope du meilleur faiseur.

« Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit », nous gronde collectivement Granny à voix basse.

« Je ne l'aime plus comme amoureuse », j'essaie de répondre à l'interrogation de mes petits frères et sœurs. Y a-t-il vraiment des lieux et des instants meilleurs que d'autres pour le faire ?

« T'es pas resté longtemps avec elle », commente Iris en regardant Brunissande d'un œil critique, comme pour évaluer combien de temps, cette amoureuse-là restera dans ma vie. Je suis totalement mortifié de l'évolution de la conversation, comme Granny sans doute, qui veut de nouveau intervenir, mais je n'ai pas envie de me défiler.

« On s'est trompés tous les deux sur nos sentiments. On croyait qu'on était amoureux mais en fait on était juste amis », j'essaie d'expliquer.

« Avec Aurore et Myrna aussi tu t'es trompé ? », s'inquiète maintenant Kane

Cyrus a un rire nerveux dans mon dos avant de le soulever du sol pour venir à mon secours :

« Tu verras, microbe, que ça n'a rien à voir avec les tables de multiplication : c'est facile de se tromper, d'aller trop vite ou pas assez. Et avant que tu ne demandes, je ne suis pas meilleur que Harry parce que je suis avec Gin depuis longtemps. J'ai juste une énorme chance, plus grande qu'un dragon ! »

« Plus grande que le calamar géant de Poudlard ? », questionne Kane avec un sourire plus de son âge que lorsqu'il veut guérir le monde.

« Bien plus ! »

Je regarde Iris en essayant de voir si on a déminé l'affaire.

« T'es fâché ? », elle veut savoir, jugeant que les pressions de Granny et l'intervention de Cyrus indiquent sans doute qu'elle est allée trop loin.

« Tu as le droit de poser des questions », je réponds prudemment. « Tu ne choisis pas toujours super bien l'endroit, mais tu n'as pas eu beaucoup d'autres occasions... »

Les Aurors et policiers magiques qui essaient de vider la salle, en répétant que l'audience est terminée, arrivent jusqu'à nous, alors qu'on se sourit. Ils sont un peu moins pressants avec nous sans doute, mais leurs intentions restent claires. Je regarde Mãe en grande discussion, de nouveau, avec Kingsley, grand-père et le major Ingiusto qui a dû arriver quand je ne regardais pas. Ils sortent par une porte latérale sans se retourner. Dawn range méthodiquement ses dossiers. Carley vient vers nous :

« J'ai ordre de vous faire rejoindre la salle de réunion », il indique. « En comité aussi réduit que possible... »

« Nous allons rentrer », indique immédiatement Granny en posant les mains sur les épaules d'Iris qui se raidit. « Nymphadora viendra quand elle pourra... »

« Je veux voir Mãe », proteste Iris, et Kane opine son assentiment depuis les bras de Cyrus. Un grand classique.

« Elle viendra quand elle aura fini et elle sera toute à vous », leur glisse Cyrus. « Nous on va juste l'aider à venir plus vite, d'accord ? »

« D'ailleurs, moi aussi, je vais rentrer », annonce Ginny. « Allez-y tous les deux, vous nous direz ce qu'i savoir », elle commence et puis ses yeux tombent sur Brunissande et elle a un geste muet d'excuse. Elle l'avait oubliée.

« Je viens avec toi », accepte mon amie avec un sourire un peu forcé. « Je doute d'être très utile de toute façon. »

« Mais Archi reste là », affirme Cyrus, et ça semble plus un ordre pour son copain qu'autre chose. « Il a des choses à demander au lieutenant... »

Paulsen fronce les sourcils mais il nous laisse passer tous les trois. Je veux me retourner pour juger de comment Brunissande prend les derniers commentaires de ma pas si diplomatique famille, mais elle ne se retourne pas.

oo

« Je ne peux pas en faire une mission officielle, Tonks. Même s'il s'agissait d'une suite à l'enquête, je devrais envoyer Paulsen », plaide Kingsley Shacklebolt quand nous les rejoignons.

Il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à l'homme distant mais ferme qu'il jouait dans la salle d'audience. Il semble emporté par un mélange de désespoir et de colère, et je me demande même s'il s'est rendu compte de notre arrivée. Mãe n'a pas osé tourner la tête vers nous. Seul Grand-père nous a fait un imperceptible signe de tête qui semble dire de les laisser à leur discussion comme lui le fait. Les Aurors suisses et italiens ont disparu. J'imagine qu'ils seraient moins explicites sinon.

« Je sais, Kingsley, je demande juste une disponibilité », répond Mãe sur un ton épuisé.

« Maintenant, Dora ? Après tout ce que tu as mis en branle, tu prends des vacances ? Qui va faire le boulot ? Dawn ? », continue de rager Shacklebolt - je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

« Je vais chercher Remus, Kingsley. Le procès n'aura pas lieu demain ! », plaide à son tour Mãe.

« Nul autre que toi ne peux... »

« Je ne pars pas en vacances : je vais voir si on peut ramener Remus sur ses deux pieds ou non. Au plus tard, je suis là le lendemain de la pleine lune... »

« Le lendemain... ? »

« Sans doute avant, Mãe », je me risque. « On a avancé et on pense que tout doit être réglé avant la pleine lune... », je rajoute.

« Au plus fort de la croissance lunaire », rajoute Cyrus avec une conviction nouvelle.

Kingsley se tourne vers nous presque avec surprise et secoue la tête en soupirant :

« Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me traduire votre charabia ? »

« Commandant Shacklebolt », commence Grand-père, « tout dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir. Quand vous récupérez votre lieutenant ou ce qui va se passer au Brésil ? »

« Vais-je récupérer mon lieutenant ? », est l'étrange réponse de Kingsley.

« Tu vas me saquer maintenant ? », s'agace Mãe sans prendre aucun gant.

« Ma question, Dora, est "vas-tu revenir" ? Je veux dire, à quel point, vas-tu revenir. Remus est dans le coma, vous semblez vouloir essayer un soin lié au cycle lunaire, j'imagine que c'est en lien avec sa lycanthropie – et si, Monsieur le Directeur de la Coopération magique, je souhaite savoir si cela peut violer une quelconque règle magique, non parce que je m'inquiète pour ma carrière mais parce que je souhaite récupérer mon lieutenant », développe Kingsley en se tournant vers grand-père avec un emportement rare. « Quand je dis récupérer, il ne s'agit pas de sa présence dans les bureaux de la Division, il s'agit de son appui, sa capacité d'analyse et d'enquête, et non son efficacité à sauver la peau de ses fils qui devraient être assez grands pour éviter de tels pièges ! »

On ne prémédite rien, mais on pique du nez en même temps, Cyrus et moi. Archibald doit être ravi – la liberté d'information de la presse n'a jamais été autant respectée. Tout bien considéré, vu comme il se fait petit derrière Cyrus, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

« Ils sont grands mais les pièges étaient immenses », commente froidement Mãe sans nous regarder.

« Ce serait à refaire... »

« …. je recommencerais. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi », s'agace Kingsley clairement touché. « Comment puis-je, moi, te faire confiance ? »

« Je prends mes responsabilités, King. Tu as une Division à diriger, tu ne dois rien à ma famille. Si tu veux prendre des... décisions disciplinaires, je peux le comprendre. J'ai toujours su quel était le risque – sauf que ce risque là n'était rien à côté de la vie ou la liberté de mes fils... »

« Dora... », soupire Kingsley, et même Grand-père a l'air de penser que trop de sincérité nuit sans doute à la conversation.

« Je sais très bien que je ne te rends pas la partie plus facile, mais je ne vais pas te mentir. Suspends-moi, rétrograde-moi... »

« Pour mettre qui à la place ? Kahn ? Dawlish ? », l'interrompt Kinsgley avec colère. « Sois sérieuse, deux secondes ! »

« Je... » , commence Mãe avant de reconnaître sa défaite. Il n'y a pas d'excuse, sans doute, qu'elle puisse présenter et Kingsley accepter. Comme je m'estime toujours bien plus que Cyrus responsable de cette situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment mais personne ne me regarde.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Dora. J'ai presque envie de dire que j'ai malheureusement besoin de toi, à mes côtés et au maximum de tes capacités », dit très doucement Kingsley. « Paulsen ne peut pas te remplacer... »

« Je pourrais l'appuyer... un temps... »

« Ce ne serait pas un très grand service à lui rendre – il l'accepterait pour nous faire plaisir mais il ne le vivrait pas comme une promotion méritée... »

« Parce que je mérite... ? »

« Non, pas si tu ne réalises pas que tu aurais pu faire tout cela autrement ! », assène assez sèchement Kingsley. « Tu n'as pas joué franc jeu avec moi, Dora. »

« J'ai essayé », elle murmure.

Grand-père se racle alors doucement la gorge et tous, on le regarde.

« Je me permets de vous interrompre. J'ai l'impression que vous ne réussirez pas à aller plus loin aujourd'hui. Vous portez encore tous les deux trop de pression pour y arriver. Kingsley, laissez partir Dora au Brésil et reprenez cette discussion à son retour. Ne l'obligez pas à prendre maintenant des engagements qui ne peuvent que lui faire peur si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle démissionne par pure loyauté. Dora, n'obligez pas, Kingsley à choisir entre être votre ami et diriger les Aurors – vous savez combien ce choix est cruel. »

« Je veux de tes nouvelles », souffle Kingsley après quelques secondes d'un silence haletant.

Mãe opine, visiblement incapable de parler, et Kingsley lui serre brièvement l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Commandant Shacklebolt », se lance alors Cyrus alors que personne ne s'y attend. Kingsley se retourne. « J'ai amené mon ami Archibald McLeish ici parce qu'il me semble que vous devriez donner votre avis sur un point relativement précis. Quelles peuvent être les suites médiatiques de tout ça ? Amélia Bones a demandé la réserve mais nous savons tous que l'absence de mon père... la décision prise aujourd'hui, avec ses ramifications internationales... »

« Il faut prendre les devants », approuve Grand-père d'un air entendu. Je revois Archi prenant des notes pendant l'audience et Cyrus essayant de le contenir. L'urgence est sans doute de taille.

« Vous avez quoi en tête ? », interroge Kingsley.

« Vous ne voulez pas que Archibald vous interviewe ? Sur la coopération entre les différentes enquêtes par exemple... Il y a une grande chance que les autres journalistes creusent le même angle », continue d'argumenter Cyrus.

Kingsley dévisage longuement mon frère avant de répondre.

« J'ai un peu l'impression de m'être fait piéger, jeune homme... »

« Commandant », reprend Cyrus restant formel. « Archibald peut sortir d'ici sans rien d'autre que sa propre histoire à raconter. Je vous laisse négocier avec lui qu'il la taise. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose parce que la décision du Magenmagot va être commentée dans la presse dans tous les cas. La presse va être d'autant plus excitée qu'elle a été tenue à l'écart des audiences et même de l'annonce de la décision finale. Si j'étais un des avocats du XIC, je serai déjà à la recherche d'un journaliste compréhensif et Sindri Rowle ne peut pas ne pas en connaître... C'est en parlant avec Archibald que j'ai compris l'ampleur du problème – honnêtement, ce n'est pas ma priorité. Prenez ça comme une forme d'excuses personnelles pour avoir entraîné votre lieutenant si loin des modi operandi de la Division », il termine.

Il y a un sourire fugace sur les lèvres de grand-père comme une confirmation de la qualité de l'argumentaire de mon petit-frère ; sacré Cyrus, capable de tant de choses différentes et contradictoires. Comme de transformer la grosse indiscrétion que son meilleur copain était en train de commettre en stratégie de communication...

« J'ai dix minutes à vous accorder », lâche Shacklebolt en se tournant vers Archibald.

« Maintenant ? », balbutie ce dernier, un poil intimidé par la situation, je le vois bien.

« Il me semble que nous ne devrions pas attendre que la Gazette ait bouclé son édition », commente Kingsley en ouvrant la porte.

Archibald le suit après une infime hésitation fermement réprimée. Il n'ose pas pavoiser mais il se prépare déjà à l'entretien quand la porte se referme.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler », souffle Mãe, entre reproche et soulagement.

« Si je te disais à quel point tout cela est improvisé, tu aurais de nouveaux cheveux blancs », reconnaît Cyrus. Elle ferme les yeux.

« Tu m'en as parlé », elle admet finalement, au moment même où je pariais qu'elle allait exploser. « Tu m'as dit qu'il faudrait agir avant que quelqu'un comme Archi ait envie de parler... j'ai cru qu'on aurait le temps... »

« Je crois que la solution trouvée par Cyrus... », commence Grand-père, sur le ton de la médiation.

« Espérons que ça suffise, je détesterais partir en laissant Kingsley devant une tempête médiatique – car nous partons bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? », le coupe Mãe en se tournant vers moi comme si j'étais le seul à décider.

« Dès que tu peux », je réponds malgré toutes les incertitudes qui nous assaillent toujours.

« Je vais faire le point avec Dawn et Carley... sur ce qu'ils peuvent faire tout seul », décide Mãe avec une énergie nouvelle. « Kingsley a raison... je ne peux pas les planter là... Je vous rejoins dès que je sais que je suis vraiment libre... »

« Les jumeaux... sont retournés chez Granny et Ted et... », je glisse en revoyant leur air inquiet.

« J'irai les prendre. »

On se regarde tous, épuisés par les implications et les batailles passées et à venir.

« On t'attend alors », commente faiblement Cyrus.

Elle sourit faiblement. J'opine, me disant qu'on a fait le tour de ce qui était possible – que parler de la libération de Körbl ou de la limitation de l'inculpation de Garinov serait retourner le fer dans la plaie, quand une question me vient.

« Est-ce qu'on a pu demander à Hermosa quel sort, elle... »

« Tu veux que je te résume la position d'Hermosa, Harry ? », questionne Mãe très bas. « C'est une victime. Comme Bettany, elle a été entraînée là par Kuno et Jérémie, des jeunes gens de bonne famille en qui elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance. Elle a supplié Cyrus de l'emmener quand il s'est enfui avec Bettany, Aesthélia et les autres, mais il n'a visiblement pas osé le faire. Elle était sur les lieux de la bataille finale contre son gré et s'est battue avec Bettany uniquement parce que celle-ci a continué à la tenir pour complice de Vassili... Un terrible malentendu. »

« Elle fait quoi de ce que Paulsen a vu de ses yeux ? De ses menaces contre moi ? », s'insurge Cyrus.

« Elle fond en larmes et affirme qu'elle est victime d'une machination », soupire Mãe avec une philosophie nouvelle. « Bones n'y a pas tellement apporté de crédit, mais tu vois bien qu'elle ne reconnaîtra jamais avoir touché Remus – taire le sortilège est même sans doute sa seule vengeance actuelle... Si on arrive à la garder ici, elle perdra peut-être de son arrogance après quelques semaines de prison, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. »

oooo

Notes

Norman White, moldu muet, employé de Babouchka Cleaning, geolier d'Archibald, membre du XIC.

Ian Waterman, moldu, directeur de Babouchka cleaning, mariée à Jenna Garinov, membre du XIC.

Jenna Waterman, née Garinov, sorcière bulgare, cousine de Vassili Garinov, attaché culturel de l'ambassade de Bulgarie, membre du XIC.

Sindri Rowles, sorcier britannique, avocat des familles au sang pur en général et de Kuno Teuffer en particulier.


	94. Cyrus Des mantras raisonnables

playlit

Ode à la nuit que que ça bouge

Si t'as l'infra moi j'ai le rouge

On y voit mieux finalement

Quand le soleil est au couchant

Ode à la nuit qui nous rejette

Il faudra bien que l'on s'y jette

Puis au matin on s'dit pardi

A l'infini des infinis

Posé là sur une seconde

On refait le monde

Têtes Raides, l'An Demain

**94 Cyrus Des mantras plus ou moins raisonnables et des silences productifs**

Ni Harry, ni moi n'avons réellement envie d'utiliser les cheminées du Ministère juste après une audience dont les résultats doivent nourrir des rumeurs grandissantes. Je les imagine un peu comme les tentacules du calamar de Poudlard se répandre dans les différentes Divisions, les couloirs, les bureaux et les cafétérias ; étouffer la vérité sur son passage. Les cheminées publiques du chemin de traverse ne sont pas plus tentantes – si les rumeurs n'ont pas atteint l'artère commerciale, nos réputations nous précèdent où qu'on aille. La plupart du temps nous nous en accommodons, mais aujourd'hui, même la plus innocente curiosité nous paraît insupportable.

On n'a pas besoin de discuter des heures pour décider de sortir en zone moldue, de trouver un coin calme pour transplaner. En bon fils de notre père, on a, autant l'un que l'autre, besoin de marcher pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, pour fatiguer nos démons, pour voir clairement la ligne d'horizon. De fait, je me sens un peu mieux après cinq minutes de marche ; je distingue l'important des péripéties ; j'arrive à limiter mon rôle à ce que je dois à ma famille – les autres Cyrus et leurs ambitions parfois contradictoires attendront leur heure. Je vais dire un truc dans ce sens à Harry quand je réfléchis qu'il s'est montré trop silencieux depuis que nous avons quitté la zone magique pour ne rien avoir à dire. À me dire, sans doute.

« Lâche-toi, Harry, c'est pas le moment de me ménager », je finis par lui indiquer.

« Je n'ai rien à te reprocher », il prétend, poussant même l'audace à se montrer surpris de mon intervention.

« Non ? »

On finit une rue bordée d'entrepôts. Au fond, il y a une zone interdite, soi-disant dangereuse comme l'indiquent de nombreux panneaux moldus, adaptée à nos projets.

« Je remarque juste que... hier et ce matin, tu n'arrêtais pas de souligner tout ce qu'on ne savait pas et, devant Mãe, tu dis qu'on a la solution », il finit par formuler.

Je hausse les épaules – je me suis demandé moi même à quel moment j'avais changé d'avis.

« On n'a pas le choix, Harry. Avant d'avoir fini de lister les questions qui se posent toujours, on va être devant Remus, à la date que les calculs semblent indiquer comme la plus adaptée, à rejouer une vision qui continue de me sidérer... Il n'y a que deux options : essayer ou ne rien faire. »

Harry opine dans le vide. Il était là avant moi.

« Je comprends que le vide théorique t'inquiète », il indique néanmoins.

« Mais tu crois à la pratique, à l'expérience de Livia, à ma vision », je le coupe. « Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je puisse paraître comme le gars qui défend une approche théorique de quoi que ce soit, hein !? »

« Girasis te tient en haute estime », s'amuse Harry.

« Girasis essaie désespérément de rester dans l'équipe alors que son balai est dépassé », je pose. « C'est une bonne théoricienne – mais pour le reste... »

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance », postule Harry

« Pas entièrement », je reconnais. « Ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle m'observe – je pensais qu'elle attendait mon faux pas, comme une vengeance sur Remus... J'essayais de ne pas lui donner prise – de faire mon boulot honnêtement, de garder mes distances. Je pensais qu'elle s'était plus ou moins lassée de ce petit jeu quand elle m'a proposé de bosser pour elle, sur les mémoires de Taluti... Mais visiblement, j'avais engrangé des points dans trop le savoir – sans m'en soucier. Maintenant, elle espère que je sois son allié contre toi, contre les garous de Lo Paradiso ou contre Grand-père... Autant dire qu'elle ne me frappe pas par sa finesse de lecture des gens... ou alors, c'est encore plus tordu que ça... »

« Tu fais davantage confiance à Maninder ? », veut savoir mon frère. Comptons nos alliés, nous nous sentons si jeunes et fragiles.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de raison de douter de lui », je soupire. « Mais je ne vais pas lui demander de choisir entre Girasis et moi – et ça sera sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour que nous gardions les meilleures relations possibles. »

Harry a un petit rire sarcastique.

« Tu ne savais pas que le choixpeau m'avait proposé Serpentard ? », je lui oppose ayant bien entendu son objection muette.

« Je savais que tu avais refusé », il me rétorque, mais ses yeux verts sont plus rieurs qu'autre chose. Est-ce qu'on n'a pas appris tous les deux à déguster des couleuvres ? Est-ce qu'on n'a pas depuis longtemps mesuré la limite de l'application aveugle des principes ? J'opine.

« On finira par être totalement raisonnables », je soupire pour sa plus grande joie.

On se glisse entre les tôles qui enserrent le no-man's land que nous visions. Au milieu des bidons rouillés, de poutrelles abandonnés, de résidus de chantier et de beaucoup de boue, il reste un bosquet d'arbres rachitiques. Ils feront un bon rideau pour nous protéger des éventuels regards curieux. On l'atteint quand je me dis que c'est l'occasion que j'attendais. Personne – pas Mãe, pas Ron, pas Ginny et pas Brunissande – pour gêner Harry dans la confession que j'aimerais lui arracher.

« Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ? », je souffle donc en posant ma main sur son bras.

« Évidemment »,il affirme en remontant ses lunettes de l'index de son autre main.

« Pourquoi tu te rends seul responsable des problèmes de Mãe avec Kingsley ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu iradies de mauvaise conscience quand tu es à côté d'elle, Harry », je développe. « Me dis pas que je me trompe. »

Il détourne les yeux, comme si la boue, les herbes folles ou les canettes de bière avaient un intérêt avant de revenir m'affronter.

« Je... je lui ai plus que tordu le bras pour aller à Lo Paradiso », il chuchote presque. « Déjà, elle est venue en Suisse, me sortir de la maison des Teuffer et amener les Aurors suisses à s'interroger sur eux... et c'était déjà un putain de risque politique qu'elle prenait. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas bouger... mais je... Aradia m'a appelé et parlé d'investisseurs suisses intéressés par leurs plantes... C'était un peu gros mais en même temps... j'étais prêt à aller seul – enfin avec Brunissande – à Lo Paradiso pour vérifier que les investisseurs n'étaient pas les gars du XIC. Sans Seamus, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Il m'a forcé à l'appeler. Mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps ou le choix de faire autre chose que de se compromettre un peu plus en envoyant Foote et Finningan me protéger... J'avais l'impression que Kingsley ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre l'urgence et les enjeux... que je ne pouvais pas ne pas y aller... Et maintenant, c'est elle qui... »

« Tu n'y allais pas pour Ada », je souligne parce que je me rappelle trop ma réaction quand Severus m'avait donné des nouvelles à l'époque.

« Je ne la déteste pas au point de ne pas aller à son secours. »

« Comme si détester quelqu'un t'empêcherait d'aller le sauver », je me moque.

« Putain, Cyrus ! », il aboie en levant la main – la dernière personne qui a levé la main sur moi était un sbire de Garinov et sans doute que ça se lit dans mes yeux. Il laisse retomber le bras. «Désolé... Je suis à bout », il avoue en détournant les yeux.

« Hé, hé, les grands frères ont de tout temps abusé de leur force et de leur autorité – pas la peine d'en faire une catastrophe ! », j'essaie de plaisanter.

« T'a... T'avais peur de moi, Cyrus... T'as jamais eu peur de moi ! Manquerait plus que tu aies peur de moi ! », il s'agace de nouveau.

« Tu te sous-estimes – t'arrives assez haut dans la liste des gens avec qui je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de trop déconner », je lui rappelle assez vivement.

« Mais pas... ce n'est pas moi que tu voyais », il postule en me dévisageant de ses yeux verts – son inquiétude est palpable.

« Non », je reconnais parce que lui laisser croire autre chose serait cruel.

« Ils t'ont frappé », il comprend avec une infinie compassion.

« Rien de catastrophique... mais... j'ai eu tellement peur dans cette maison », je souffle sidéré d'avoir besoin de lui raconter ça. « Jamais j'avais été aussi seul... aussi seul que Sirius à... tu-sais-où... Peur pour Aesthélia, pour Joachim et Cristovao, pour moi... mais pour Ginny aussi... et... »

Il y a de vraies larmes dans ma voix, je me rends compte alors je me tais. Il me prend par les épaules.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller », je souffle, embarrassé.

« Ensemble, on va y arriver », il répète – et c'est déjà ce qu'il avait dit hier soir quand on était avec Mãe. Son mantra en quelque sorte. Je lui souris parce que je veux bien en faire le mien.

Oo

Chez Ron et Hermione, on dirait qu'un examen se prépare. Tout le monde dans le salon est entouré de livres et de parchemins, de listes de plantes, de courbes astrales, de statuettes. Il y a du thé et des gâteaux, comme des îles de douceur dans un océan de magie théorique. Harry me lance un regard entendu avant de s'agenouiller entre Hermione et Brunissande :

« Vous ne nous avez pas attendu », il remarque.

« En même temps, sans vous, on part un peu dans tous les sens, chacun sur sa spécialité », estime Tiziano. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi décoiffé. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas dormi ?

« Dora va bien ? », s'inquiète Ginny qui m'a rejoint. Tout le monde me regarde – sans doute regrettent-ils de ne pas avoir posé eux-mêmes la question.

« Dora ira bien quand Remus ira bien », je réponds en prenant les épaules de Gin. On prend place sur un coin de canapé pendant que j'enchaîne, l'urgence coulant dans mes veines comme un poison brûlant : « Donc, reste à fignoler ce plan de bataille... Tu as regardé la vision, Hermione ? T'en as pensé quoi ? »

« Je l'ai regardée plusieurs fois », répond Hermione en se redressant pour me regarder. « J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça... en même temps, c'est une vision envoyée par quelqu'un dans le coma... On ne devrait sans doute pas s'étonner de son côté impressionniste... Après, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle fonctionnait par association d'idées... ton inquiétude déclenche celle de ton père pour toi, la lune et les loups-garous se répondent... le fil est là... pas linéaire mais clair pourtant. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire - je n'avais pas réfléchi par exemple au fait que Remus ait pu lui-même envoyer la vision... Que celle -ci soit un message qu'il ait construit pour moi plutôt que mes propres délires – oui, cette hypothèse tendrait plutôt à me rassurer. Tout à sa propre logique – chose qu'elle a en quantité, Hermione reprend d'elle-même pour confirmer :

« Après, il y a en effet tous ces éléments que tu ne pouvais pas connaître – les statuettes, très fugaces mais très précises, la désignation de Kane et Iris comme ayant un rôle à jouer... Tout cela nous montre que nous n'avons pas affaire à un rêve ou à de l'auto-suggestion. »

Je vois que la dernière hypothèse étonne les lycanthropes – ils doivent croire en la Divination ; que penseraient-ils s'ils apprenaient ce qu'en pense Remus ? Tous ceux qui ont fait leurs études avec Hermione sont évidemment moins surpris – qui ne se souvient pas de ses tirades anti-divination en pleine salle commune ? Quant à Tiziano, beaucoup plus traditionnaliste sur ce point, il est agacé mais fataliste – il s'est déjà empaillé avec Hermione sur le sujet, je m'en souviens, la première fois que Harry l'avait ramené en Angleterre. Restent Bettany, qui approuve – je sais ce qu'elle pense de la Divination même traditionnelle – et Brunissande, qui n'exprime rien. Je me demande mollement si elle en veut aux jumeaux de leur défiance et par extension à toute la famille Lupin.

« Donc, rationnellement, elle pense que ce n'est pas des conneries », conclut Harry en me regardant comme pour enforcer le clou.

« Ce serait le moment de me révéler comment vous voyez les choses, Tizz et toi », je réponds du tac au tac. Ils ont gagné le premier round, ils me doivent bien ça.

Tiziano ne comprend pas trop pourquoi et comment il est convoqué dans cette conversation, mais Harry lui explique : « Cyrus psychote sur les Sangs de Lune – il a peur que tu ne vides les jumeaux de leur sang... »

Tizz pâlit en entendant ça – décidément cette aventure à Venise, ça n'a pas rien été. Il marmonne des imprécations en dialecte qui semblent pétrifier les Italiennes – et faire regretter sa blague à mon grand-frère aux yeux verts – avant de revenir à notre langue commune, l'anglais.

« Selon ta vision – que je me suis permis de regarder en vous attendant », il finit par répondre assez sèchement, comme s'il m'en voulait de l'avoir entraîné sur ce terrain-là, « vous êtes tous importants – ses enfants, sa femme, sa famille. Il reviendra pour vous. »

Si c'était la saison, une mouche aurait son moment de gloire.

« Mais le sang de lune est en soi un catalyseur des puissances astrales... c'est ce qui attirent des créatures comme des Spiriti – des esprits de la lagune », il développe perdant son caractère incisif.

Livia a l'air plus qu'intéressée par les implications de tout ce qu'elle entend – pense-t-elle au rôle que pourrait jouer tout enfant de garou ?

« Comme les statuettes », estime Hermione, logique et détachée.

« D'une certaine façon », reconnaît Tiziano, presque avec soulagement. « Je pense donc que les jumeaux doivent être placés de manière à jouer leur rôle – la puissance symbolique remplacera le don du sang – rien n'indique dans ta vision qu'il y ait besoin d'un quelconque... sacrifice », il termine.

« Comme dans les schémas que Harry m'a montré ? », je pense tout haut.

« J'ai trouvé quelques schémas dans les archives de Trieste », reconnaît Tiziano avant de fouiller dans les piles de parchemin étalés sur le tapis pour les extraire. Il les passe d'abord à Livia assise entre Aradia et Lucca.

« Sauf que, bon, les cas traités n'ont rien à voir avec un coma ! », je marmonne – ne serait-ce que pour rappeler que je les ai lus, leurs traités.

Personne ne trouve rien à me dire pour me rassurer sur ce point.

« Si le placement des catalyseurs, qu'ils soient des statuettes, des potions ou des Sangs de lune est important », renchérit Brunissande.

« Il n'y a pas de 'si' », estime Aradia d'un air entendu. There is no if... Le F remplit l'espace de la pièce.

« … il va falloir qu'on trouve une logique », termine Brunissande avec l'air de regretter d'être celle qui souligne aussi nettement la limite de nos savoirs.

« N'est-ce pas là que le cœur du fromager nous intéresse ? », souffle presque timidement Harry. Comme on le regarde tous, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de continuer : « Tu m'as dit, Cyrus, je m'en souviens, que la cosmogonie guarani y voyait l'axe du monde, reliant la terre au ciel... est-ce que Papa savait ça ? »

« Je ne peux rien te jurer, Harry, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas de l'ordre du truc qui ne se dit uniquement un jour d'initiation. Il est allé un paquet de fois en Amazonie, et sans moi, et même avant moi. Il peut très bien le savoir. »

« Parce qu'un lien terre, ciel, avec toutes les étoiles que nous suivons... je me dis que ça a un sens fort – non ? Et dans les schémas, pas mal de catalyseurs sont placés sur des lieux symboliques... »

« Nous procédons de la même façon », indique sobrement Livia – et Aradia et Fiametta opinent solennellement comme pour se dédouaner des masses de trucs qu'elles n'ont pas confirmé à mon grand frère auparavant.

« Tu veux qu'on grimpe aux arbres, Harry ? », soupire Ginny.

« J'en sais rien », il lui répond. « On peut aussi imaginer des plots taillés en fromager – il y a un schéma qui utilise des plots... » Livia tend le parchemin à Ginny qui le prend sans vraiment le regarder et le passe à Hermione – à chacun ses experts.

« Mais Livia pensait qu'un arbre serait plus utile vivant », rappelle cette dernière. « On avait écarté de cette façon que ça soit le récipient qui doive être en fromager... »

L'interpelée hausse les épaules comme pour dire qu'il faut se garder de toute position définitive mais personne ne fait de commentaire. Le parchemin avec les schémas des plots surmontés de statuettes passent de main en main sans que personne ne les regardent vraiment.

« La vision parle d'un chant », je glisse sans l'avoir réellement décidé. Presque à mon insu. « Un chant qui doit résonner au cœur du fromager », je précise en regardant Hermione.

« Un chant ? », elle répète, en fronçant les sourcils comme pour rappeler à elle les détails de la vision. « Une musique mais pas un chant... pour moi, un chant c'est des voix... là, c'était plutôt des percussions. »

« La voix de l'arbre », souffle Ada comme prise par une inspiration. Elle s'est même tournée vers Livia pour le faire.

« Une percussion taillée dans un bois de fromager », conclut Bettany avec un air entendu. « Pas des plots, une percussion... »

« Pas un arbre vivant », re-souligne Hermione.

« Mais un cœur qui bat et un cœur qui chante », lui oppose Harry.

On ressasse cette hypothèse tous en silence sans oser commenter. Elle colle avec les pratiques de magie musicale que j'ai entrevues à l'initiation. Elle me parle, pour faire court.

« La vision montre aussi une rivière », ajoute Hermione presque timidement.

« Une rivière est un bon lieu magique », estime Livia.

« C'est en quoi les pirogues, habituellement ? », enquête la vieille copine de mon frère.

« Aucune idée », on répond en choeur, Bettany et moi.

« Mais on doit bien en trouver une en bois de fromager si besoin », je marmonne en ayant de nouveau l'impression de faire un drôle de bricolage plutôt que de résoudre une énigme de manière satisfaisante.

« On commence à avoir un début de plan », juge Lucca parlant pour la première fois.

« Tu doutes, Cyrus », estime Livia en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Mais nous faisons à chaque fois la même chose quand nous devons nous servir de statuettes. Nous avons l'expérience de certaines situations mais il faut toujours adapter quelque chose, et nous demandons à l'esprit de la personne qui va être aidée de nous donner une vision. Elles ne sont pas toujours aussi complexes que la tienne, mais j'en ai vu de pires à interpréter. L'important, c'est que les symboles que nous allons invoqués soient reconnaissables par l'esprit qui te les as envoyés. Il faut qu'il revienne, Cyrus. Il faut qu'il ait des raisons de le faire : sa famille l'appelle et il devrait répondre ; Tiziano a raison. Il faut aussi qu'il en ait les moyens : des objets qu'il reconnaîtra qui lui montreront le chemin... symbolique. »

Harry opine et regarde Brunissande et Tiziano avant d'ajouter : « C'est une démarche de briseur de sorts, à peu de choses près... » Je vois bien que dire cela le rassure, alors je ne cherche même pas à discuter.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de douter », est la réponse que je leur fais. Ginny me prend la main comme pour me remercier de ne pas foutre toutes leurs théories en l'air – j'ai bien dû lui faire peur, une fois de plus. « Restent des potions et des statuettes à choisir. »

« C'est là où il est difficile d'avancer sans toi », prétend Tiziano.

« Sans moi ? Sans une bonne bibliothèque, tu veux dire », je rétorque. « Établir des correspondances, au delà de la conversation de salon, ça demande un peu de documentation ! »

« On peut faire ça où ? », s'informe Bettany.

« La mieux serait la bibliothèque de l'Université mais... »

« Girasis le saurait », termine immédiatement Aradia – à la question " lui en veut-elle", on a la réponse.

« Poudlard ? », suggère doucement Harry.

« C'est la seule solution un peu discrète. Mais ça limite quand même le « on » », j'acquiesce. « Si on débarque à dix... »

« Livia et toi », estime Harry – plutôt lui que moi. « Hermione ne peut être vue nulle part ailleurs – trop de têtes inconnues marqueraient les esprits. »

« Je... à Poudlard ? », se garde Livia. Mais personne ne soutient sa timidité – même pas Fiametta ou Aradia. Tout le monde sauf elle est déjà allé à Poudlard en fait. Ah, non, pas Fia mais elle ne semble pas inquiète. Bettany non plus, je réalise quand je la vois grimacer. Elle crève d'envie de venir. Je ne peux rien pour elle. Reste que l'idée de me retrouver seul avec Livia ne m'est pas super sympathique.

« Viens avec nous, Harry », je propose.

« Je... », il commence en regardant Brunissande – et elle lui fait signe d'y aller. Bon, au moins, cette fille a le sens des priorités. « OK », il décide.

Ooo

On appelle Severus en chemin – il est en cours, évidemment, mais nous répond sans attendre.

« Tu sais pour le Magenmagot ? », lui demande Harry.

« Ils ont repoussé le verdict ? », il postule – c'est bien de lui d'envisager d'abord le pire.

« Non au contraire. On l'a », lui annonce Harry sur un ton qui montre bien que lui non plus n'a pas mesuré encore tous les tenants et aboutissants. « La plupart des mises en examen sont confirmées ! »

« Une bonne nouvelle », commente sobrement Severus. Il n'est même pas sarcastique. « Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« On a besoin de la bibliothèque – on essaie de construire un plan d'attaque qui tienne la route », explique Harry avec un poil de nervosité.

Severus pourrait miner à tout jamais le peu de confiance qu'on a réuni autour de notre « plan », il faut bien le reconnaître.

« Je comprends que vous êtes pressés. Je préviens Madame Pince et je vais essayer de me libérer un peu plus tôt... »

« On ne partira pas sans t'avoir vu », je le menace par dessus l'épaule de Harry – Je ne sais pas ce que Livia peut en penser. Si je vous dis que ça amène un sourire fugace sur les lèvres de Severus vous allez dire que j'invente. Pensez ce que vous voulez.

Madame Pince est ravie de nous voir ; les étudiants curieux mais fermement tenus à l'écart par la bibliothécaire.

« Comment va votre père ? », elle veut évidemment savoir.

« Son état est stationnaire », lui affirme Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression qui doit trop lui rappeler Remus quand il a décidé qu'il serait inflexible. Elle laisse tomber.

Elle fait par ailleurs mine de comprendre parfaitement qu'on vienne à Poudlard faire des recherches en ingrédients de potions amazoniennes alors que je suis étudiant en ethnomagie à Londres et que j'ai donc accès à des ressources bien plus abondantes que sa bibliothèque. Harry me fait un clin d'oeil tout à fait complice et clair sur ce point quand, après nous avoir aidé à fouiller le catalogue, elle part à la recherche des volumes que nous avons choisis. Ils nous arrivent en voletant les uns après les autres.

« Si elle s'était toujours montrée aussi compréhensive », je souffle en m'en emparant d'un.

« Elle t'a toujours eu à la bonne », prétend Harry.

Livia n'arrive pas à rester en place. Les livres semblent l'attirer pire qu'Hermione les quinze premiers jours après la rentrée. Elle voudrait les ouvrir tous, ça se voit.

« Pas trop de bouquins à Lo Paradiso », je postule à voix haute.

« Pas assez », est la réponse énigmatique de mon grand frère.

Les heures qui suivent on s'enfonce dans les traités de botanique et de potions exotiques. Outre le livre écrit par Aesthélia, mais signé Laelia Lupin, je n'ai demandé que des livres que je ne connaissais pas.

« Je ne l'avais même jamais vu », murmure Harry en tenant le petit fascicule signé de ma mère fictive entre ses mains. Il semble penser qu'il doit s'en excuser auprès de moi, visiblement.

« On cherche... comment qualifier ce que nous cherchons, Livia ? », je préfère demander en me tournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas tellement le moment de peser les sacrifices faits par Aesthélia, Dora ou Remus pour que j'existe. Il me semble que la lycanthrope hésite à répondre.

« Je ne veux pas réduire les possibles, mais nous n'avons pas un temps sans limite dans cette bibliothèque. Je proposerais bien que nous choisissions des hypothèses et que nous cherchions leurs conséquences

Harry comme moi attendons la suite. On sait très bien attendre que les autres parlent dans la famille Lupin.

« Voilà mes hypothèses... Si nous acceptons que... Remus... ait besoin d'être rappelé par sa famille – toute entière, il faut partir de vous. Vous êtes cinq. Si les petits, les jumeaux possèdent un don inné de catalyse lié à... leur sang de lune... il nous reste trois porteurs potentiels pour les statuettes, donc trois statuettes à déterminer. Vous êtes deux hommes et une femme, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'arrêter à cette correspondance », elle continue d'exposer – on sent bien qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude.

« Il me semble que la symbolique propre aux statuettes est plus importante que leur sexe », elle propose.

« Comme la Justice », propose Harry qui y a sans doute déjà réfléchi – je ne me rappelle même plus les sept statuettes, je me rends compte avec une bouffée d'angoisse. « Elle réagit à une potion contenant des baies d'if - partie féminine d'un ingrédient jugé généralement masculin », il rajoute pour moi – et il fait bien.

« C'est une possibilité », admet Livia. « D'autres me paraissent importante : la Mariée pourrait être puissante portée par Nymphadora... si une potion de pur irupé fonctionne avec elle ; ça va être un de nos grands défis – vérifier que les potions fonctionnent avec des ingrédients locaux... puisque vous semblez écarter qu'on emmène des ingrédients. »

« On n'écarte rien », je proteste.

« Donc on devrait aussi emmener des ingrédients, plus traditionnels », elle décide.

« Prenons toutes les précautions », estime Harry. « A quelles statuettes as-tu pensées, Livia ? »

« Vue la place prise par les étoiles... je me dis que convoquer l'Astrologue... »

« ...n'est pas plus stupide qu'autre chose », je termine avec une espèce d'impatience. Trop tard pour douter est mon mantra.

« La Justice, la Mariée et l'Astrologue ? », résume Harry.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi l'intercession du Prêtre, du Maire, de la Sage-femme, du Boucher pourrait amener... J'ai un temps pensé au Maréchal-ferrant – il est souvent utile quand il s'agit de faire... à la bonne sœur, et son infinie compréhension... Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je compte toutes les emmener quoi qu'on décide avant le départ. »

« OK, travaillons sur les trois qui te paraissent les plus pertinentes », accepte Harry avec un regard pour moi qui acquiesce. « Est-ce que les baies d'if ont un quelconque usage en Amazonie ? »

« Des ifs en Amazonie ? », je souris.

« Alors quoi ? », il contre.

« Parlons de l'if, vous utilisez les baies, la parties féminine mais aussi la partie représentant l'avenir d'un arbre qui symbolise souvent la mort », je développe en acceptant le défi. J'ai l'insigne satisfaction de voir que Harry est épaté – je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine de mes études ! « C'est aussi un poison, si je n'ai pas tout oublié. » Ils acquiescent. « Eh bien, voilà, c'est ça qu'on doit chercher – et Bettany nous aurait été utile, mine de rien », je soupire en jouant distraitement avec ma plume tout en réfléchissant à ce que je sais qui pourrait constituer une base. « Le seul poison qu'on ait dans la potion d'initiation est le kunami, tiré du timbo... est-ce que d'autres parties de cet arbre sont utilisées en potions ? Voilà une bonne quête », je termine en montrant la pile de livre.

« Est-ce que poser la question à Bettany et Aesthélia ne nous feraient pas gagner du temps » suggère Harry après avoir soupesé un volume qui doit peser plusieurs kilos.

« Tu peux essayer », je l'exonère avec magnanimité. Il se lève immédiatement.

Livia et moi nous plongeons dans les ouvrages et je ressens la même frustration que dans la bibliothèque de Jérémie. Tout ce que nous trouvons est trop superficiel ou occidental pour dépasser les pratiques de chasse par poison. Harry revient avec Severus et une flamme d'excitation dans ses yeux verts.

« Elles sont unanimes : le timbo produit des fruits, à la forme un peu étranges, comme des oreilles humaines... ce fruit est saponifère mais symboliquement... il représente l'écoute et aussi le dévouement... iI y a une légende... »

« Le père qui a cherché sa fille jusqu'à mourir et dont on a trouvé l'oreille collée au sol pour retrouver sa trace même après sa mort », je me souviens – il me semble que c'est Laelia qui avait raconté l'histoire, je ne sais plus.

« Tu connais ? », s'excite Harry.

« Et des fruits peuvent être considérés comme les baies d'if comme des symboles féminins », commente plus calmement Livia.

« Vous m'avez l'air d'avancer à grands pas », estime Severus avec un mélange de frustration et d'impatience. Il tient Poudlard à bout de bras, j'imagine, et il voudrait quand même en faire plus.

« On n'a pas le choix », je répète notre mantra.

« On va le ramener », confirme à sa façon Harry en posant une main un peu timide sur l'épaule de Severus.

Ce dernier acquiesce sèchement.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. »

oooo

notes : Neuf statuettes :un prêtre, un astrologue, un maire, une sage-femme, une bonne soeur, une mariée, un boucher, un maréchal-ferrant et cette fichue justice

Le prochain s'intitule Des fils de leur père... on n'est pas encore au Brésil aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître... mais presque...


	95. Harry Des fils de leur père

Playlist pas si mal trouvée

Mon père m'a dit un jour

Un jour que j'étais en... légère errance

"Ecoute-moi bien, fils,

Aujourd'hui, quand on veut la Lune

On est pas poète, on est cosmonaute"

Mon papa

Je m'en viens juste d'alunir

J' regarde si j' vois pas la maison

Et je prends le temps de t'écrire

Pour te dire que t'avais raison

Mon scaphandre, il est pas nouveau

Mais il sent très bon la sueur

Je te salue d' chez mon boulot

Le front déposé sur ton coeur

La bande à collègues et puis moi

On est contents d'être cosmonautes

Au début, on avait les foies

Mais on s'est tous collés aux autres

Loïc Lantoine,_ Cosmonaute_

**95 Harry Des fils de leur père et des craintes intimes**

Pour le deuxième jour consécutif, Hermione s'est déclarée malade pour nous aider à vérifier nos calculs et les propriétés de nos potions comme d'autres fourbissent leurs armes. On se raccroche tous aux raisonnements qu'on a développés pour se rassurer et continuer d'avancer. Pas très différent du travail de briseurs de sorts, me fait remarquer Brunissande, mais je n'arrive pas au même détachement intellectuel. L'angoisse pèse sur mon estomac, en permanence. Pour la tromper, je me nourris du tout nouveau positivisme de Cyrus envers nos fragiles connaissances. Je ne sais pas ce qui le fait avancer – la peur de rester sur place sans doute. C'est déjà le milieu de la matinée quand Mãe nous appelle.

« Vous avez besoin de combien de temps ? » est sa question – à peine s'enquiert-elle de notre santé à tous avant de la poser.

On se regarde furtivement, Cyrus et moi, et je réponds en aîné perpétuel.

« Quand tu veux Mãe. Il faut juste que les Italiens récupèrent des ingrédients – pour plus de sécurité – à Lo Paradiso... »

« Là-bas ? », me coupe Mãe plutôt sèchement.

« Ils ont confiance en leurs propres plantes – même si je pense qu'on se servira plutôt des plantes amazoniennes », j'explique patiemment.

« Harry, je suis sûre que vous avez des raisons et je ne vais même pas en discuter ; la santé de Remus passe avant... enfin, bref... Mais Lo Paradiso !? Harry, on ne sait même pas si on les tient tous ! C'est trop dangereux ! Imagine que l'un d'eux soit enlevé... ou pire ! »

Sa voix est montée dans d'étranges aigus à la fin de sa tirade. On partage un deuxième regard plus inquiet avec Cyrus – c'est contagieux, le pire.

« Ada et Lucca voulaient rentrer de toute façon... Je peux demander à Tizzi et Fia de les accompagner – t'imagine le nombre ?», je soupire – me voilà en train d'accepter une bien étrange ambassade.

« Harry, tout ça, ce sont de mauvaises idées », estime Mãe sans plus de diplomatie. « Il faut des ingrédients ? Qu'on nous les envoie. Ne séparons pas le groupe qui doit partir. Si Lucca et Aradia comptaient rentrer, qu'ils le fassent et passent la commande – le problème n'est pas l'or. »

« J'imagine bien », je lâche avec une pointe d'amertume qui me prend par surprise. Ce n'est pas l'or qui me gêne vraiment pourtant.

«...mais la sécurité », elle finit.

Ses derniers mots remplissent la pièce. La sécurité, c'est quelque chose qui parle à tous. Je me demande ce qui me gênait auparavant sans arriver à le définir.

« Je vais leur demander », j'abdique sobrement. Je sais déjà que j'aurais gain de cause.

« Je serai là avec les jumeaux en début d'après-midi – je m'occupe des portoloins », elle conclut avant de couper l'appel.

« Ouah, rangez vos chambres les enfants, Mãe est de retour ! », lance Cyrus qui a été là, debout, derrière moi, pendant toute la conversation. « Je prends les paris, dans trois jours, on n'a plus la main sur rien ! »

« Et moi qui croyais que tu ne rêvais que de ça ! », je me moque avec une nouvelle pointe d'amertume. Je me sens terriblement à contre-courant. Mon frère a un bref regard blessé qui me rappelle moi, quand je mourrais d'envie de lui en coller une, et je suis sincèrement désolé. « Cyrus... »

« Bah, t'as raison Harry, j'aimerais que quelqu'un sache et prenne les rennes de cette histoire ; sauf que je doute que ça soit ce qui va se passer », il raisonne. « Mãe se rassure en organisant la sécurité – c'est son rayon. Mais ne rêve pas, grand frère, quand il va s'agir de statuettes ou de potions, personne ne va venir nous souffler quoi faire ! »

J'opine dans le vide. Est-ce que je veux de cette responsabilité ? Est-ce une question que j'ai regardée en face ? Cyrus, lui, me regarde, et il y a une compréhension infinie dans ses yeux gris. Je décide de partir à la recherche d'Aradia avant de perdre totalement pieds. Cyrus me rattrape :

« Harry, je vais aller faire un tour à l'université avec Tiziano ; Girasis l'a demandé et Maninder sera là... »

« Elle va te demander de venir », je m'inquiète – on dirait que tout est inquiétant en un sens.

«J'en sais rien – je crois qu'elle préfère l'ombre à la lumière, tu sais», il estime l'air plus calme que moi. « De toute façon, je vais lui dire qu'on part dès que Mãe peut, et c'est tout. Pas que les portoloins sont commandés. »

« Puisqu'on ne peut pas l'éviter – j'espère que Mãe ne me tuera pas si elle arrive avant toi ! », je décide de plaisanter. J'envie son apparente décontraction plus que tout au monde.

«J'embarque Bettany, ça l'intéressera », il rajoute comme si l'idée venait de lui venir.

«C'est un drôle de numéro celle-là », je lâche.

« Ne dis pas du mal de Bettany », il annonce très sévèrement.

« Ai-je dit du mal ? »

«Pas vraiment mais... elle est tout sauf diplomate et facile à vivre mais... elle mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance ! », il développe étonnamment nerveusement. Comme j'opine en me demandant quelle part de ce jugement est fondée sur ses propres remords, il reprend avec un « Je reviens vite » et un clin d'oeil dont je ne sais trop que faire.

oo

Écho du pronostique de Cyrus, le major Ingiusto sonne à la porte d'Hermione deux heures plus tard, flanqué de Foote et Finnigan. Il vient chercher Lucca et Aradia qui ont accepté sans surprise la répartition des tâches décidée par Mãe. Je dirais même que Lucca a eu l'air content d'avoir une raison de partir plus tôt, mais je projette sans doute mes propres incertitudes.

« Une vraie escorte comme il convient à des ambassadeurs », commente Tiziano.

Je crois que de n'importe qui d'autres, Aradia et Lucca l'auraient mal pris, mais qu'un prince vénitien le fasse leur fait trop plaisir pour qu'ils cherchent des motivations moins nobles que la reconnaissance si longtemps refusée.

«Nous assurerons leur protection jusqu'à Lo Paradiso », rebondit le Major avec gratitude, je crois. « Ils pourront nous confier le paquet. Dans les semaines qui viennent – je devrais dire jusqu'à ce que le procès italien ait eu lieu, vous pouvez compter sur notre protection.»

Aradia et Lucca le remercient avec effusion, et Foote nous indique qu'ils seront revenus avec les ingrédients avant que "le lieutenant ne prenne des vacances".

« Les voisins vont finir par se poser des questions avec toutes ces allées et venues », j'entends Hermione soupirer pour Brunissande qui ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Peut-être parce qu'au moment de monter dans le véhicule amélioré prêté par le Ministère dont je tiens la porte, Aradia se tourne vers moi.

« Harry... », elle commence en me prenant les mains – je sens qu'elle voudrait s'excuser une nouvelle fois mais la mansuétude ou le pardon me paraissent des cadeaux que je ne peux lui offrir là maintenant.

« Tu aides Remus », je lui rappelle en espérant couper court à ses élans.

« Je ne... Harry, j'admire Remus, je ne l'ai jamais caché mais... je... je t'aiderais à sauver ton père qui qu'il soit », elle finit après avoir cherché très diplomatiquement ses mots.

«Je lui dirai », je réponds plus froidement qu'il ne faudrait. L'idée qu'elle veuille faire quelque chose pour moi reste un peu trop effrayante pour l'instant.

De l'intérieur du véhicule, Lucca nous observe avec unair faussement détaché. Croit-il que je vais lui ravir Ada maintenant ? Doute-t-il tant d'elle ou de lui ? Croit-il que j'en sois capable ? Que j'en ai même l'envie ou la force ? Aradia soupire, désolée, je crois. Sincère, il semble.

« Ada, on se reverra », je lui promets. « On a plein de choses positives à faire ensemble qui n'ont besoin d'aucun serment pour se réaliser. Allons de l'avant », je plaide.

« Allons de l'avant », elle répète avec l'air de se demander quoi faire de ces mots.

Elle hésite à m'embrasser sur la joue puis y renonce. Merlin merci. En me retournant avant même que la voiture soit partie, je réalise que Brunissande est toujours là derrière moi, entre Gin et Hermione.

« Il serait temps que tu essaies les robes que Hermione t'a sorties », estime ma belle-sœur en prenant ma petite amie par le bras pour l'attirer dans la maison. Hermione hausse les épaules en me regardant comme si elle répondait à une question que je n'avais pas posée.

« Quoi ? », je soupire. Le monde semble avoir des attentes totalement déraisonnables envers moi.

«Gin répète à Brunissande que tu n'as jamais su t'y prendre avec les filles, que ce n'est pas ta faute, vu que ton père non plus. Ce à quoi Brunissande sourit – et elle a un sacré sourire... Je n'arrive pas à savoir si les propos de Gin la rassurent », estime mon amie, les deux mains croisées sur son ventre.

« Brunissande sait que c'est elle que j'aime », j'espère à haute voix.

« Ça ne fera jamais de mal de lui répéter », conseille Hermione tout bas.

« Je comptais bien le faire », je bougonne.

« Je savais bien que Gin exagérait ; tu as appris deux ou trois trucs en chemin », conclut mon amie avec un sourire complice.

Je vais lui avouer que je n'en sais rien quand ladite Ginny appelle depuis l'intérieur de la maison :

« Hermione, Ron pour toi ! »

Elle pâlit si vite que je lui prends le coude.

« S'il t'appelle, il va bien ! », je juge bon de souligner

« Je crois que je ne suis pas super apte à garder la tête froide en ce moment », elle opine alors que nous regagnons le salon.

«Heureusement que tu pars avec une longueur d'avance en logique sur le commun des sorciers », je lui glisse.

La tête de Ron sourit au milieu des flammes en nous voyant.

«Bon, ça prend tournure », il annonce avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qui fait du bien à tout le monde, avant même de savoir à quoi elle s'applique. « Paulsen est renvoyé en suivi du dossier au Brésil ; je peux l'accompagner. »

« Super ! », s'exclame Ginny, et j'analyse d'abord avec soulagement que Shacklebolt ne laisse pas tomber Mãe dans cette histoire. D'abord Foote et Finnigan, et maintenant Paulsen et Ron.

«Si j'accepte », continue ce dernier bien plus sobrement, et je comprends à son regard qu'il demande l'avis d'Hermione.

Elle regarde tout autour d'elle avant de répondre.

«Ils ont besoin de toi, Ron », elle souffle avec certitude.

«Toi aussi », je m'interpose. Bien sûr qu'on a besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pourra réunir, mais le bébé de mes meilleurs amis... ne peut pas être un prix acceptable pour la protection d'un Auror. Paulsen trouvera bien un autre aspirant bien disposé envers Mãe !

« Je me disais », reprend Ron un peu hésitant, « tu crois que tu pourrais... »

« Venir ? », termine Ginny pour lui et en frappant des mains comme s'il s'agissait de vacances familiales. Elle croise mon regard qui doit en dire assez long sur mon opinion parce qu'elle détourne les yeux. Hermione pose une main apaisante sur mon bras.

« Je ne pense pas... risquer quelque chose, enfin... je ne sais pas trop ce que dira mon chef en l'apprenant... mais en même temps, on s'était dit qu'on irait... »

« On pourrait demander l'avis de Susan », propose Ginny sans doute pour se rattraper.

« Je vais bien, j'ai vu mon médicomage à Sainte Mangouste la semaine dernière ; je vais bien. Si je ne suis pas un poids... », elle termine en me regardant. Il doit y avoir une malédiction qui veut que chacun ait besoin de mon assentiment.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'en dira Dora », je réfléchis à haute voix. « Mais vous avoir près de nous ne sera jamais un poids... »

« Je peux dire quelque chose », glisse alors Livia, très pâle – je l'avais oubliée, je me rends compte. Peut-être parce qu'elle est totalement engoncée dans la lecture systématique de la bibliothèque d'Hermione. Quand tout le monde la regarde, elle se risque : « Le voyage n'est sans doute pas un problème mais... vous avez pensé à la pleine lune ? » On ne doit pas avoir l'air de la suivre parce qu'elle pique du nez avant de reprendre : « Je voulais d'ailleurs vous en parler... Vous allez avoir trois loups-garous à... à la pleine lune... Fiametta, Remus, moi... je... »

« Ce n'est pas un problème », répond Ron le premier. « Pour personne. »

Livia me regarde et j'explique en retenant mon envie de soupirer tant son inquiétude est à son honneur : « Je suis animagus, Cyrus et ma mère aussi... »

« Moi aussi », rajoute Ginny, rosissante. « Pas depuis longtemps mais.. »

« Une super jument », commente Ron avec une certaine fierté.

« Waouh », commente Brunissande avec une admiration patente.

« J'ai dû tordre le bras à Cyrus pour qu'il m'initie mais... ça en valait la peine », elle lui indique avec, de nouveau, cette espèce de position de conseillère sur comment intégrer la famille Lupin dont je ne sais que faire. Est-ce que je dois proposer dès ce soir à Brunissande de chercher son animagus ?

« Les autres ne sont pas démunis ; ils savent à quoi s'attendre. A nous tous, on est plus que capables de réguler trois loups-garous... surtout que vous avez vos propres méthodes... ne t'inquiète pas Livia », je me force à conclure la discussion explicite, la tacite me paraissant trop compliquée.

« Bon, va te falloir des robes légères à toi aussi, Hermione », conclut Ginny avec une sorte de soulagement timide.

« Tu n'auras pas à avoir peur pour moi, Harry », souffle Hermione en me regardant.

« Pas sûr d'avoir de la peur en réserve », je marmonne. Ils ont tous l'air si désolés de ma réaction que j'en ai honte. « On ferait mieux de faire nos bagages », je propose, et tout le monde acquiesce.

Ron rajoute qu'il viendra chercher Hermione dans deux heures, qu'elle voyagera avec Paulsen et lui. Ginny leur promet qu'elle fermera les deux maisons. Quand tout le monde sort du salon, Brunissande en profite pour me rejoindre par un chemin détourné.

« Tu vas tenir le coup », elle promet sans autre introduction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? », je la questionne sincèrement.

« C'est ta plus grande peur : craquer. Du coup, tu tiendras », elle estime. Ses yeux noisettes sont sérieux et doux à la fois.

«Tu crois qu'on résiste mieux à sa plus grande peur qu'aux autres ?»

« C'est un peu comme un épouvantard, tu t'y prépares. C'est dur mais tu n'es pas surpris. Les peurs les pires, ce sont celles qui te tombent dessus sans prévenir... tu peux bien réagir mais tu peux aussi perdre tous tes moyens... »

Quelle peuvent être ses peurs ? Qu'est-ce que je sais réellement d'elle ? J'ai prétendu la protéger depuis le début de notre histoire, mais que sais-je des monstres qui hantent ses cauchemars. Comme je n'ose pas enquêter, je lui livre les miens.

« Quand j'étais gosse.. neuf ans – avant que Cyrus ne vienne vivre avec nous », je raconte, avec une pointe d'angoisse quand je pose ce point précis de notre chronologie familiale. Un jour peut-être, il faudrait que j'explique – ce n'est pas une petite peur. « J'ai ouvert un coffre que je n'aurais pas dû toucher... dans la salle de classe de mon père... j'ai libéré un épouvantard... »

« Merlin ! », elle laisse échapper avec plus de sympathie que je n'en mérite ni aujourd'hui ni hier. Papa avait dû me dire cent fois de ne pas l'ouvrir sans lui.

« Remus n'était pas loin », je la rassure tout de suite – il avait évidemment détourné l'épouvantard et refermé le coffre avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il avait dû aussi me gronder, mais je ne me rappelais plus exactement de cette engueulade-là. Mon souvenir était bien pire. « J'ai eu le temps de le voir mort... rigide sur les dalles », j'indique. Elle inspire de peur et de sympathie mêlées.

« C'est ta plus profonde peur ? », elle se risque avec l'air de trouver des échos contemporains à cette peur enfantine.

« Non... a priori, ça ne l'est plus... En grandissant, l'épouvantard a pris la forme d'un détraqueur... », je lui livre.

« Tu as peur des détraqueurs – tout le monde a peur des détraqueurs, non ? »

« Selon mon père, j'ai peur de la peur... », je réponds un peu timidement.

Elle pèse longuement cette information avant de s'enquérir : « Et tu fais quoi ? »

« Ça dépend des fois... généralement je me dis que Cyrus et moi lui faisons prendre une crème canari – personne n'a réellement peur d'un canari, non ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur tant que Cyrus est à tes côtés », elle remarque. Je hausse les épaules.

« Donc ça va aller », elle insiste. «Tu sais quoi faire. »

« Si je ne craque pas en voyant mon père rigide sur un lit d'hôpital... »

«Tu ne craqueras pas, Harry », elle répète avec une foi en moi relativement intimidante.

« OK », je souffle en préférant la croire.

« Et moi ? Tu ne me demandes pas ? »

« Uniquement si tu en as envie »,

« On t'assiège tous », elle recule avec ce tact inné chez elle.

« Non, je serais heureux de mériter ta confiance », je lui assure en lui prenant la main. J'aurais dû le faire avant, je me dis. Gin doit avoir raison quelque part.

« J'ai confiance », elle souffle, très bas, comme une promesse. « Ok. Ma peur n'a pas changé, elle. Quand je croise un épouvantard, je... je me vois. »

« Tu as peur de toi ? », je m'étonne sincèrement. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir peur d'une jeune fille fine et élancée, aux longs cheveux châtains plus lisses qu'un lac en été et aux yeux presque dorés ?

« Je me vois en reine de beauté », elle murmure honteusement. « Ne ris pas ! »

«Je ne ris pas – je ne comprends pas », je promets.

«J'ai peur d'être juste belle... d'être inutile, potiche, inintéressante...», elle me livre en détournant les yeux.

« Toi ? »

« Moi. »

« Brunissande, tu es belle... »

« Ne dis pas ça », elle supplie avec une vraie expression de crainte.

« Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée... avec Fleur peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a attiré en toi, Brunissande », je me lance maladroitement. L'image de Ginny estimant que je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les filles me revient, comme un cauchemar, mais je ne vois pas comment être autre chose que sincère – maladroit peut-être. « Tu es drôle, tu es courageuse, tu es... Tu es patiente avec mes histoires sans fin et mes humeurs... tu es... »

Faute de meilleure idée, je décide de l'embrasser. Elle se laisse faire avant de me glisser un peu timidement : « J'ai peut-être trouvé un début dee solution à ma peur. »

oooo

Cyrus, Bettany, Tiziano et Fiametta reviennent pour déjeuner. La dernière a fait des emplettes pendant qu'ils ont fait de la diplomatie universitaire avec Girasis. Elle a presque honte de nous montrer – je comprends que c'est parce que Tiziano a payé ; en voilà deux qui vont avoir des moments compliqués, et je sais de quoi je parle. Mais Ginny et Brunissande trouvent tout très joli alors ça aide là, tout de suite.

« Girasis vous a relâchés ? » je préfère m'intéresser - si je ne semble pas avoir encore découragé Brunissande, je ne suis pas un expert en vie de couple, de l'avis général.

« Elle a été pédante et supérieure mais intéressée par notre application de la formule à d'autres étoiles... », raconte sobrement mon frère, en s'empiffrant de sandwiches au thon.

« Elle nous a félicité pour notre démarche consciencieuse », pouffe Tiziano.

On en est à sourire avec lui lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. Je crois qu'on pense tous à Mãe, mais on est chez Hermione, et c'est donc elle qui va ouvrir.

« Professeur », elle annonce avec une vraie surprise dans la voix en voyant Severus Rogue.

« Madame Weasley, il nous faudra bien nous rendre à l'évidence : je ne suis plus habilité à évaluer vos travaux et vous avez sans doute des choses passionnantes à m'apprendre – nous pourrions être moins formels ? », il lui répond en pénétrant dans le salon et en nous saluant tous sobrement d'un signe de tête.

Hermione est tellement sidérée de la sortie qu'elle ne trouve rien à répondre. Elle lui trouve un fauteuil libre, et il contemple avec une curiosité amusée le tapis recouvert de statuettes et de parchemins.

« Je sais, c'est le bordel », lui oppose Cyrus en souriant.

« Je ne pourrais pas envisager de travailler dans ces conditions mais vous avez gagné le droit de faire vos propres expériences », il commente tout en sortant un étui à cigarettes de sa poche. Il l'agrandi d'un coup de baguette et l'ouvre. Il contient six flacons étiquetés et marqués de son écriture nette et fine.

«Je viens vous apporter une série de potions – en fait, deux séries», enchaîne Severus sans trop d'autres introductions.

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser – le regard de Cyrus est sans doute le miroir du mien. Nous avons déjà trop vu ces flacons même si Remus a toujours fait montre d'une certaine pudeur quant à son traitement.

« Il est dans le coma depuis une dizaine de jours – il n'a manqué que deux doses », continue d'expliquer sobrement Severus. Je vois la compréhension gagner les regards dans le salon.

« Ça va avoir quel impact sur sa transformation ? », je me risque, la gorge soudain très sèche.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry », me répond Severus avec une ride de concentration au milieu du front. « J'ai regardé les notes que vous m'avez laissées – si vous utilisez les potions italiennes, il va de fait plus que rattraper les doses de certains éléments ; si vous utilisez les potions amazoniennes... »

« Tu en sais encore moins », conclut Cyrus assez sombrement.

« Il faudrait privilégier les italiennes », je postule.

« Une bêtise », juge Bettany alors qu'on ne lui demande rien.

« Ce n'est pas évident », soupire Severus. « Il faut prendre en compte l'effet du coma lui-même – il l'a sans doute protégé de certains effets du cycle lunaire sur son organisme... Mais son organisme s'est adapté aussi à mon traitement ; j'ai pu réduire certaines doses, récemment.. Il y a beaucoup d'inconnues. »

Comme sa conclusion nous réduit au silence, il reprend : « Le traitement que prend votre père depuis plus de dix ans maintenant n'est pas un simple soin ; c'est un accompagnement de l'ensemble du cycle lunaire, un rééquilibrage des éventuels déséquilibres créés... le renforcement progressif de ses protections humaines et magiques face à la puissance de la lune... »

Livia s'est timidement approchée, clairement fascinée.

« Une catalyse progressive », ponctue Cyrus, immédiatement soutenu par Bettany.

« Tu veux bien expliquer ? », j'aboie presque, agacé par leur cirque.

« Regarde les potions qu'on a conçues », s'exécute mon frère sans s'émouvoir, en digne pédagogue que je sais qu'il est. « Elles provoquent une catalyse magique – enfin, elles cherchent à le faire – par une forte dose d'ingrédients réagissant aux flux en fonction des corps astraux. Les potions de Severus, de ce que j'en comprends, atteignent le même résultat... »

« Ça reste à démontrer, Cyrus », intervient Severus.

« Et ce sera passionnant », commente Hermione avec ferveur.

« Effectivement, disons un résultat proche », propose Cyrus avec calme et assurance – comme Papa dans tellement de discussions théoriques que je ne saurais les dénombrer. « Elles atteignent un résultat sans doute proche de la catalyse par accumulation par le système de doses itératives de certains éléments. »

« Une espèce de saturation ? », s'intéresse Tiziano.

« Une saturation progressive », confirme Severus.

« Tu vas avoir une page de la magie à ton nom, Severus ! », se marre Cyrus soudain étonnamment léger et joueur. « La catalyse progressive par saturation, ou le processus de Rogue ! Des pauvres gamins vont plancher dessus pendant des siècles !»

« On en est loin », minore Severus.

Ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie, c'est de l'exigence, je le sais. Et brutalement les hésitations de Cyrus me paraissent moins ridicules ; c'est une violence à son esprit de chercheur de se satisfaire d'autant d'approximations, je réalise avec une nouvelle timidité. Et appliquer un résultat fragile à la santé de notre père n'aide pas, évidemment.

« Mais... », commence Livia avec un tel regard d'espoir pour moi que je suis obligé de revenir dans cette conversation où je n'ai pourtant objectivement plus de place. Imposer Livia me paraît d'autant plus nécessaire. Comme une revanche.

« Livia connaît des techniques de... catalyse qui permettent d'aider les louves enceintes », je me risque donc.

« Madame Astrelli », s'intéresse immédiatement Severus, « j'ai entendu parler de vous... de vos différentes vies, toutes estimables.»

Livia est saisie et met une demi-seconde à répondre.

« C'est... c'est un honneur, professeur Rogue... J'ai moi-même entendu parler de vos travaux... dont on ne connaît que quelques principes et surtout un résultat »

« Je ne partage pas mes travaux avec n'importe qui », répond Severus sur le ton du constat.

« Je comprends », recule Livia.

« Non », la corrige presque gentiment Severus. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance jusqu'ici de rencontrer des gens ayant et le savoir et l'intérêt et l'intégrité pour le faire. J'espère que ceci va changer. »

Cette fois, Livia ne trouve même pas une réponse polie.

« Ma femme et moi – ma femme, Susan, est médicomage – nous nous intéressons à tous les cycles. Votre expérience serait doublement intéressante et je suis évidemment prêt à partager en échange ce que j'ai pu déterminer comme méthode d'accompagnement des cycles... », reprend Severus tout seul.

« Ce serait... un honneur », ose se ravir Livia presque dans un souffle.

« Dès que nous en aurons le loisir », il confirme.

Je voudrais les féliciter – je ne sais pas exactement de quoi – sauf que je crains que Livia ne mette ce résultat sur mon entremise – ce serait tellement faux.

« Et donc tu prévois quoi, Severus ? », demande Cyrus en jouant avec les flacons. Je lui en veux un peu de passer si vite à autre chose.

« Si vous en restez aux italiennes, j'ai prévu des doses allégées », explique Severus en désignant les deux flacons bouchés de rouge. «Si vous optez pour les amazoniennes, j'ai prévu deux doses un peu expérimentales et encore plus allégées ; je veux croire que la symbolique saura agir... Les deux dernières, sont des potions tue-loup – je ne savais qui vous accompagnait, elles sont

concentrées... Vous saurez les diluer à trente pour cent », il conclut.

Cyrus regarde Livia qui hausse les épaules.

« On peut penser que les statuettes vont aider, non ? », il demande.

« Cyrus... on peut aussi craindre une transformation particulièrement violente – c'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire ce matin... On aura invoqué la puissance de la lune pour un soin... On ne contrôlera pas tout... surtout avec des ingrédients mal connus... »

« Non, Livia, ils vous sont mal connus mais très utilisés là-bas», lui oppose mon frère avec un air définitif. « Je sais bien que la lycanthropie est tellement rare au Brésil qu'on n'a aucune indication, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on les a pris au hasard... » Je dois éternuer ma dérision. « Putain, t'es encore en train de me reprocher d'y croire ? », il s'agace.

« Les nouveaux convertis sont toujours un peu inquiétants », je lui rétorque.

S'il y en a un qui a rarement eu besoin de légilimantie pour savoir ce que je pense vraiment, c'est Cyrus.

«Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, Harry ?», il demande assez sévèrement. «Tu crois que parce que je manipule trois théories, je vais savoir quoi faire ? Que tu vas pouvoir partir faire de la pirogue avec Brunissande tellement je vais savoir ce que j'ai en face de moi, que je vais tous vous virer pour mettre mon nom sur un putain de concept ? Tu ne me prendrais pas pour Girasis, des fois?»

Severus a un rire sec et bref qui vaut toute hallali. Je lui lance un regard sans doute trop noir, et celui de Cyrus est plutôt surpris de son soutien. Oui, c'est l'effet que nous fait un rire de Severus.

«L'expérience et le sang froid sont souvent bien meilleures conseillères dans l'urgence que la théorie, qui telle une amante capricieuse demande du temps et de la diplomatie pour révéler ses trésors », commente ce dernier avec une bonhomie assez sidérante. « Tu as une expérience qui dépasse celle d'un jeune briseur de sorts, Harry, et si ça ne te suffit pas, rappelle-toi ce que ton père pense d'une théorie non fondée sur l'expérience... en quels termes se poserait-il la question ? »

« Il se ficherait profondément de la théorie », estime Cyrus avec un grand sourire.

Un rire de Severus, un sourire de Cyrus, mon expérience, les "bonnes" question de Papa... j'inspire pour regarder pour une fois cette peur que je traîne de ne pas me trouver capable de faire face à la peur elle-même et je propose sans vergogne que nous buvions à la santé de Remus.

C'est peu après, alors que la conversation est plus détendue, au point que Bettany s'est enhardie à présenter à Severus son travail sur la définition traditionnelle de poison et de cure, que l'on sonne de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois, c'est Mãe et les jumeaux.

« Severus, comment va Poudlard ? », trouve la force de demander Mãe quand elle nous rejoint dans le salon sans aucun commentaire pour nos tas de parchemins.

Les petits embrassent tout le monde avec patience. On est follement nombreux, je me dis, en les regardant faire. Tout ce monde pour Remus.

« Les rumeurs... gagnent, mais tout le monde attend Remus », lui assure Severus avec un mélange relativement rafraîchissant de sincérité et de bienveillance envers elle.

« Vous ne touchez à rien », j'indique aux petits qui ont filé entre nos jambes, attirés par les graphiques colorés et les statuettes qui sont maintenant concentrés sur la table du salon d'Hermione. Iris prend le temps de me faire un signe de tête.

« J'espère tant... Merlin, Severus, je n'ose pas imaginer – il ne faut pas », se censure Mãe.

«Mãe, arrête, on n'a pas le droit de douter », lui assène Cyrus assez fermement.

«Bien sûr, Cyrus », elle acquiesce docilement - beaucoup trop docilement. «Tu as raison – nous devons penser qu'il va revenir avec nous, pareil à lui même et... »

« Si c'est pour Poudlard que tu t'inquiètes, Nymphadora... », commence Severus l'air ouvertement soucieux maintenant.

« L'inquiétude ? L'inquiétude serait tentante », soupire Mãe. Elle m'a rarement paru si fragile, si prête à craquer, si jeune en fait.

« … tu vois, Iris ? Je t'avais bien dit que c'était important » Je capte malgré moi la petite voix de Kane a priori indifférente à l'angoisse maternelle. Il montre quelque chose sur un parchemin. Je me dis qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas toucher à tout ça mais je ne veux pas couper Mãe. Elle a besoin de mon écoute, de la fermeté de Cyrus, de la sympathie de Severus, de dire ses craintes, elle aussi. Comme un exorcisme.

« Allons là-bas, arrêtons de tourner en rond ici avec des théories et des incertitudes », plaide Cyrus.

« Vous partez quand ? », s'enquiert Severus.

« Dans quatre heures », annonce Mãe après un regard à sa montre. « J'ai pris le plus tard possible pour éviter les curieux », elle rajoute – sa voix s'est raffermie comme si avoir été capable de cette pensée stratégique suffisait à la rasséréner. « Hermione, tu es prête ? Ron ne devrait pas tarder à venir te chercher. »

« … et moi, parce que je suis un garçon, je serai le plus important », estime Kane alors que Hermione sort boucler sa valise avec l'aide de Ginny.

« B'en voyons », marmonne Iris avec ressentiment. Dans le silence qui a suivi la sortie des filles, tout le monde l'entend et la regarde.

« Rappelle-toi l'esprit de Venise l'a dit – je suis important ! », insiste mon petit frère sans se rendre compte qu'il est lui aussi maintenant écouté.

Severus, Cyrus, Mãe et moi échangeons des regards. Mãe est livide; je pense qu'elle a compris comme moi l'étendue de la présomption de Kane. Je revois la maison Cimballi, la fontaine, le ballon rouge abandonné, le sang de Tizz sur le couteau, les cris de son grand-père. Il est des cauchemars qui m'ont moins hanté.

« Remus », soupire Mãe comme un écho à mes angoisses, une prière, presque un reproche.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur du besoin mais je m'accroupis entre les jumeaux. Iris recule – en bonne fille de prof, elle pense qu'avoir le parchemin entre les mains n'est pas le meilleur sauve-conduit alors que j'ai dit de ne pas y toucher. C'est une finaude. Kane n'est pas plus bête mais il est trop content de sa petite théorie pour s'en inquiéter.

« Tout le monde est important, Kane », j'articule en lui prenant le rouleau qui parle bien comme je le craignais des Sangs de lune. Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé se coller dans le crâne, mon gentil, raisonnable et sérieux petit frère ?

« Mais les Sangs de lune, plus que les autres, non ? », il affirme ses yeux gris confiants.

« Plus que quels autres ? », questionne Cyrus assez âprement.

Kane regarde par dessus mon épaule, voit Mãe, Severus, Cyrus qui le regardent et se tend un peu, mais il ne lâche pas.

« Le parchemin dit... je suis le fils du loup, je peux parler à la lune pour lui, hein, Harry, je vais le soigner ? », il échafaude.

« Clémente Cerridwen », souffle Mãe désespérée de ce qu'elle entend. Et heureusement, Papa n'est pas là, je me dis avec un certain soulagement : il serait fou d'entendre ça.

« Tu ne te prends pas pour rien, toi, dis moi ! », aboie Cyrus pour Kane, et je lève les mains en signe général d'apaisement.

« Vous voulez savoir le plan ? », je retourne aux jumeaux en faisant signe à Iris de s'approcher. « Le plan est qu'on parle tous à la lune – tous : Mãe, Cyrus, moi, Iris et toi aussi, Kane. Toute sa famille va demander à ce qu'il retrouve le chemin vers nous. Et a priori il faudra au moins cela, Kane. Toi tout seul n'y suffirait pas. »

Il y a une nouvelle blessure dans les yeux de mon petit frère mais je ne vois pas comment l'éviter.

« Votre sang jouera un rôle comme plein d'autres choses – les statuettes qui sont là, des potions que Livia et Cyrus vont préparer...», je continue.

« Et, ça va marcher ? », s'inquiète Iris.

« On l'espère tous », je réponds. « Je ne peux pas jurer que oui, mais on a travaillé dur pour réunir toutes ces informations et... on a mis toutes les chances de notre côté. »

« Mais justement, le parchemin... », s'entête Kane, celui qui croit aux livres.

« Le parchemin ? », s'agace Cyrus. « Le parchemin dit que tu vaux une statuette ». Il se saisit du forgeron en guise d'illustration et lui agite sous le nez. « Iris aussi d'ailleurs », il ajoute avec un clin d'oeil pour elle en prenant la mariée.

« Mais à Venise... »

« L'esprit de ma maison aimait ton sang – il préfère le sang mâle ; le mien plutôt que celui de ma soeur », intervient Tiziano qui est resté en retrait avec Fiametta et Livia depuis l'entrée de Mãe dans la maison. Il vérifie auprès de moi que je ne m'offusque pas de ses paroles, j'opine, content de l'aide extérieure. « Mais nous ne cherchons pas l'aide d'un esprit de lagune... nous voulons appeler ton père et... »

« ...lui nous aime tous pareil », conclut Iris avec l'air heureuse de pouvoir en remontrer à Kane. Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve, mais je comprends.

« Kane, on veut tous le soigner, et c'est ça qui va faire la différence», je prends le risque d'affirmer en le serrant contre moi.

« Moi... », il commence.

« … comme les autres », je corrige.

« Ok », il souffle après un moment de réflexion qui me semble durer des heures.

oooooo

La suite est brésilienne. Elle s'intitule "De l'âme des arbres et de la protection des étoiles"... Non, ce n'est pas la fin.


	96. Cyrus De l'âme des arbres

Playlist anglophone (si elle vous paraît bizarrement choisie, je vous expliquerais)

Birds cry warning from a hidden branch

Carving out a future with a gun and an axe3

I'm way beyond the gavel and the laws of man

Still living in the palm of the grace of your hand

The worlds not easy the blind man said

Turns on nothing but money and dread

Dogs been scratching at the door all nite

Long neck birds flying out of the moon light

I'm gonna take the sins of my father

I'm gonna take the sins of my mother

I"m gonna take the sins of my brother

Down to the pond

[Les oiseaux me crient de faire attention, invisibles dans les branches, taillant un avenir au revolver et à la hache. Je suis bien loin du marteau et des lois des hommes, vivant dans la paume de la grâce de ta main. Le monde n'est pas facile, dit l'aveugle. Il se nourrit de rien d'autres que l'argent et la peur. Les chiens griffent la porte toute la nuit. Les oiseaux au long cou s'enfuient à la lueur de la lune. Je vais aller noyer les péchés de mon père, je vais aller noyer les péchés de ma mère, je vais aller noyer les péchés de mon frère au plus profond de l'étang]

Tom Waits, Sins of my Father

**96. Cyrus De l'âme des arbres et de la protection des étoiles**

Au centre international des portoloins, on fait deux groupes. Je prends la tête du premier – Ginny, Bettany, Fiametta, Tiziano et moi. Harry et Mãe s'occupent du deuxième, composé des jumeaux, de Brunissande et de Livia. Je suppose qu'on m'envoie en premier parce que c'est censé être mon pays. Et c'est mon pays. La moiteur est le premier signe physique qui vient me le rappeler quand je me matérialise. Les odeurs viennent ensuite. Je suis né ici sur le papier mais pas seulement. J'ai grandi en Angleterre mais je suis né ici, c'est sans ambiguïté. Peut-être pour la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud », murmure Fiametta en s'épongeant le front.

« Ça fait du bien », lui répond Bettany l'air franchement ravie. Je ne peux me retenir de lui sourire parce que je pense comme elle.

« Merci de laisser la place au groupe suivant », annonce une voix désincarnée en portugais.

Comme on a pris soin de placer des sortilèges de compréhension et d'apprentissage sur tous ceux qui en avaient besoin avant de partir, personne n'a besoin de sous-titres.

« Sont où les arbres ? » est la question d'Iris quand elle se matérialise.

Mãe assure de sa main gauche qu'elle ne lâche pas la lampe à huile qui leur a été proposée. Harry fait de même pour Kane qui est resté bien silencieux depuis qu'on a réduit en miettes ses ambitions de sang de lune. Rien que d'y repenser, je frissonne. Comment Harry a-t-il pu rester aussi calme ? Parce que lui-même a été tenu pour un enfant prodige ? - c'est l'hypothèse de Ginny ; j'aimerais qu'elle soit vraie.

« Manaus est une ville, ma puce », lui rappelle Mãe distraitement. Je parierais qu'elle ne pense qu'au moment où elle va voir Remus.

« T'avais dit qu'on grimperait aux arbres », m'accuse ma petite sœur, pas découragée pour autant.

Je ravale ma première impulsion qui serait de lui rappeler qu'on est là pour soigner Remus – elle a sept ans et elle adore grimper aux arbres. Je me suis fait, il y a quelques heures à peine, la promesse d'arrêter de hurler sur les gamins de mon entourage avant de réfléchir. « Même les gamins qui se prennent pour un mage supérieur à cause de leur sang ? », s'est offusquée Gin – « Même », j'ai répondu.

« On grimpera aux arbres », je promets donc solennellement à ma petite soeur. « On emmènera Cristo, tiens », je rajoute sur une impulsion. « C'est un vrai petit singe ! »

« Qui ça ? », veut savoir Kane.

« Le... le presque fils adoptif d'Aesthélia – il a dix ans ; c'est mon filleul », je développe.

« C'est moi, ta filleule », revendique Iris.

J'en suis à me demander si ma promesse à moi-même est tenable, à essayer de me rappeler de l'opinion de Ginny, laquelle voudrait que j'aie plus de chance de trouver des excuses à nos futurs enfants potentiels face à elle qui ne saurait pas se contenir que le contraire, quand Mãe intervient.

« On peut avoir plusieurs filleuls comme on peut avoir plusieurs frères », elle assène assez fermement. « Tu nous avais rien dit », elle rajoute en me lançant un regard protecteur – Aesthélia s'est choisi un enfant adoptif, qu'est-ce que ça me fait ?

« Pas eu trop le temps pour les bonnes nouvelles », je m'excuse avec un clin d'œil que je veux rassurant. Un autre jour, je lui raconterai combien je n'ai pas hésité à pousser Aesthélia pour que ce choix ait lieu.

« Non, pas trop », elle sourit en retour, rassérénée par ma réponse.

On passe les portes pour tomber sur Diniz qui fait les cent pas dans la salle des arrivées.

« Comment va mon mari, docteur Marin ? » est la question de Mãe dès que j'ai fini les présentations.

« Stable », il répond. « Enfin, avec la nouvelle lune, on sent une reprise du pouls... ce qui est sans doute bon signe pour vos... vos projets. » Personne ne se risque à un commentaire, et il reprend un peu nerveusement. « Je vous aurais invités chez moi, mais Aesthélia a pensé que vous voudriez le rejoindre au plus vite. Nous allons donc prendre deux cheminées qui nous amèneront en bout de course dans une maison de notre famille - une maison isolée au bord du fleuve... Nous l'avons déjà transporté là-bas - des journalistes, commençaient à poser des questions ; il est officiellement parti en convalescence... chez des amis. Pour l'instant, personne ne semble l'avoir localisé... »

« Vous nous avez rien dit », je remarque avant que ma petite famille prise d'une paranoïa pense que je les ai délibérément laissés dans le noir.

« Il semblait préférable d'éviter d'ébruiter notre plan », répond Diniz.

« Des journalistes de quelle nationalité ? », s'enquiert Mãe avec sa voix d'Auror ; elle a repoussé tout le reste.

« Des Brésiliens, un Péruvien qui enquête sur ces gens de la Fondation... d'autres ont prétendu être Espagnols.. »

« Vous avez bien fait de le déplacer », est l'avis de Mãe. « Paulsen - mon collègue - le sait ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles... »

« Harry », ordonne Mãe. « Préviens Ron – prends des précautions. Dis que nous partons en expédition dans la forêt. Ils reviendront vers nous... »

Mon grand frère nous laisse (faire) prendre cinq pas d'avance pour s'exécuter. Diniz nous pilote jusqu'aux cheminées nationales.

« Vous êtes attendus chez moi – ma femme vous expliquera la suite », il indique. « Vous pouvez les prendre par trois... »

Bettany, Gin et moi partons de nouveaux les premiers. Tiziano, Fia et Livia viennent ensuite puis Harry et Brunissande ; Mãe arrive la dernière avec les jumeaux et Diniz. Noeli, sa femme, nous regarde nous entasser dans son salon avec patience et philosophie. Elle insiste pour que nous prenions un rafraichissement avant la prochaine étape – des amis à eux, à Bélem afin de brouiller un peu les pistes. De là-bas nous irons à la fameuse maison Da Silva.

« Une plantation d'hévéas abandonnée », explique Noeli.

On suit le plan. Les jumeaux chouinent un peu de tous ces transports qui finissent par leur barbouiller l'estomac mais sont relativement conscients qu'on ne peut pas les éviter. Iris est contente d'apprendre qu'on verra des arbres à la fin. J'arrive ainsi le premier à la plantation abandonnée. Aesthélia me serre dans ses bras ; Cristovao est juste derrière elle.

« Vous voilà enfin ! », elle nous accueille, Gin, Bettany et moi.

« Crois-moi, si on avait pu, on serait là depuis longtemps », je lui réponds.

« Tu es revenu pour toujours ? », veut savoir Cristo quand c'est à son tour de me serrer dans ses bras.

« Toujours est un temps un peu trop long, tu ne crois pas ? », j'essaie de répondre avec légèreté. « Je te présente mon grand frère, Harry, et son amie, Brunissande. »

« Il ne te ressemble pas », est l'opinion immédiate de Cristo ; je me souviens que la question de ma ressemblance avec Remus l'avait tracassé. « Pas à ton père non plus », il rajoute avec équité.

«On se ressemble tous plus que tu ne crois», je lui oppose en continuant mes présentations. «Notre maman à tous, Nymphadora ; Tiziano, Fiametta et Livia, des amis italiens et mon petit frère, Kane, et ma petite sœur, Iris – comme tu peux le constater, ils sont jumeaux. Ils ont sept ans... »

« Bientôt huit » précise Iris, et je me rends compte qu'elle a raison. Mon anniversaire est juste après le leur – c'est dire comme j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

« Hello, how are you », s'essaie Cristo assez timidement dans un anglais hésitant mais méritoire, qui arrache un sourire furtif à Aesthélia.

Kane lui répond en anglais et en lui tendant la main, que Cristovao prend avec un peu de soulagement. Sans doute craignait-il d'être ignoré. À la faveur du mouvement, je distingue alors dans l'échancrure d'une chemisette l'éclat blanc et rouge d'une médaille. Je me tournerais bien vers Aesthélia pour vérifier, mais je veux poser des bonnes bases entre ces trois-là. Je regarde donc assez lourdement Iris, qui fait à Cristo son sourire poli mais qui ne l'engage pas. J'imagine que je ne peux pas réellement demander plus.

« Ils comprennent le portugais », j'indique à Cristovao avec un clin d'oeil. Je sors ma baguette pour la pointer vers lui – je remarque qu'il ne recule pas. « Maintenant toi aussi, tu vas les comprendre et pour parler, vous allez vite apprendre, je vous fais confiance ».

«Eux, ils te ressemblent», estime Cristo en se tournant vers moi pour rajouter dans un souffle : «Ta maman est très jeune, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma maman biologique », je réponds avec un peu de méfiance. Où est-ce que tout ça va me mener ? Même Tiziano ne sait pas tout de notre construction familiale ! N'est-ce pas un joli paradoxe qu'on fasse confiance à des gens qui ne savent pas qui je suis ? Mes démons les plus coriaces ne sont pas loin.

« Mais elle te ressemble... », continue Cristo avec de grands yeux candides.

« Cristovao, tout ça n'est pas très important », intervient Aesthélia, et ça a au moins le mérite de calmer ses questions – j'imagine que la curiosité est toujours là cependant. Ma marraine doit penser la même chose car elle ajoute avec un air entendu : « Une famille, ce n'est pas seulement se ressembler... Vous voulez voir Remus ? », elle enchaîne pour bonne mesure en se tournant vers Mãe.

« S'il te plaît », répond Mãe avec une voix émue qui me serre le cœur.

« Je... en tant que médecin, j'aimerais que seule la famille proche y aille...Nymphadora, Harry, Cyrus, les petits, ça fait déjà cinq personnes », intervient Diniz.

« Pas de souci », indique Ginny avant même que je ne lui demande.

« Je... je ne le connais pas de toute façon », murmure Brunissande pour Harry.

Diniz nous conduit. On trouve sœur Marisol au chevet de Remus, étendu sur un drap blanc, sous une moustiquaire neigeuse... malgré cet environnement immaculé, il paraît maigre et diaphane et mes yeux me brûlent. La sœur se lève, se recule pour nous laisser de la place. Les petits sont statufiés ; je prends l'initiative de les pousser vers le lit.

« Il est... », articule Iris

« Il dort », je réponds.

« Il nous entend ? », s'interroge Kane.

« Oui », répond Diniz.

« Papa ? », appellent les jumeaux d'une toute petite voix.

« Il ne va pas répondre », je préviens dans un coassement.

Iris fond en larmes et Kane résiste vainement à l'imiter. Je les serre contre moi, désolé de ne pas trouver de mots pour alléger leur peine. Harry soutient Mãe qui semble incapable d'un geste.

« On est là, Remus », elle finit par souffler. « On est tous là... On t'attend... on... »

« Parler est une bonne pratique », l'encourage Diniz quand sa voix se brise. « Les Moldus préconisent de parler aux malades dans le coma et obtiennent de bons résultats. Mais lui parler n'est pas déposer votre souffrance - il n'est pas capable d'en faire quoi que ce soit... Quand et si vous vous en sentez capables vous pouvez venir, à deux maximum... même simplement lire un livre ou chanter une chanson qu'il aime », il rajoute en regardant les jumeaux. « Mais pleurer tous ici ne fait du bien à personne. »

« Je veux rester », murmure Dora à l'oreille de Harry.

« Je les ramène », j'annonce en soulevant les petits éplorés dans mes bras.

Diniz referme la porte derrière nous. Je mène les deux petits éplorés sur la terrasse couverte qui entoure la maison – je ne suis pas sûr que retrouver les autres dans le salon ou la cuisine soit une bonne idée dans leur état.

« J'aurais dû vous prévenir », je décide d'ouvrir les hostilités. Qu'ils m'en veuillent si besoin est.

« Il ne va pas rester comme ça ? », s'angoisse Iris.

« Quand la lune sera pleinement croissante », je réponds lentement, choisissant de détailler un peu plus le plan, comme Harry l'a fait à Londres, plutôt que de lui mentir ou de lui répéter que je n'en sais fichtrement rien. « Tous les cinq, on va appeler la force de la lune et d'une étoile, Malghanica, la plus brillante du ciel ici. On va leur demander de lui montrer le chemin pour revenir vers nous. Pour être mieux entendus, on va utiliser des statuettes et des potions, mais c'est nous, dans notre cœur, qui allons l'appeler... »

« S'il nous entend déjà... avec la lune et Mal... », commence Iris.

« Malghanica », je complète.

«... ça va marcher », termine Kane en s'essuyant les yeux d'un air décidé.

« Pour l'instant, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut se dire », je conclus en les serrant aussi fort que je peux.

Oo

Il est cinq heures de moins qu'à Londres mais les jumeaux s'endorment sur mes genoux – bien avant qu'il soit même envisageable de débusquer cette fameuse Malghanica dans le ciel. Harry, Gin et Brunissande m'aident à les installer tant bien que mal dans une chambre au premier étage de la grande maison presque rendue à la forêt depuis des décennies – Aesthélia, de son propre aveu, en a nettoyé uniquement des parties.

« Celles qui tiennent debout – je ne vaux pas grand chose en sortilèges d'architecture ! », elle nous explique avec un sourire fatigué.

Harry me lance un regard curieux et je hausse les épaules – je ne sais rien de l'histoire de cette maison ; Sirius non plus a priori, et je m'en fiche un peu. L'endroit est mélancolique et visiblement loin de tout. Il y a un bras de rivière qui passe pas loin de la maison. J'ai vu plusieurs fromagers au milieu des hévéas témoignant de l'ancienne plantation. Il convient. Pendant notre échange silencieux, Tiziano et Brunissande se proposent de voir ce qu'ils peuvent améliorer.

« J'ai une certaine expérience des grandes maisons en ruine », commente le copain de Harry. « Même s'il s'agit plus souvent de pierres que de bois à Venise ! »

« Moi aussi », révèle ma nouvelle postulante belle-soeur, « ma famille possède plus de maisons qu'elle ne peut en habiter... les réparer ou les transformer étaient presque un jeu avec mes cousins en été ! »

« Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire », se défend Aesthélia.

« À mon avis, Cyrus et Harry ont plus besoin de vous que de nous », juge Brunissande.

« Ils ont déjà tiré de nous tout ce qu'il y avait à tirer », fait mine de se plaindre Tizzi.

Pendant que Tizz et Brune jouent aux rénovateurs sous la surveillance attentive de Fiametta et la curiosité affichée de Cristo devant cette nouvelle application pratique de la magie, Mãe s'enferme au chevet de Remus jusqu'à ce que Gin vienne nous demander de lui dire d'aller se coucher. Ce n'est pas si difficile – elle dormait quasiment sur sa chaise et elle s'effondre entre Iris et Kane en nous recommandant de la réveiller s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Livia, Harry, Bettany, Aesthélia et moi, on se penche alors sur nos six potions, nos symboles éparpillés et la question épineuse des percussions. Aesthélia nous écoute présenter nos raisonnements avec une grande concentration, sans jamais nous interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne ce point précis. Là, elle a un sourire ineffable qui nous stoppe net, Bettany et moi, dans nos hypothèses de magie musicale.

« C'est n'importe quoi ? », je nous condamne.

« Tiago... Tiago m'a dit qu'il viendrait demain avec Sol et Abilio. Disons que je comprends mieux ce qu'il a vu... ce qu'il pense pouvoir vous apporter », elle révèle. « Vous avez beaucoup de chances, vous vous en rendez compte ? Vous sentez ce que vous êtes sur le point de pouvoir prouver ? »

« Il y a encore de sacrées zones d'ombre », je lui oppose.

«Tu voudrais avoir déjà tout explicité ?! Il est possible que ta vie toute entière n'y suffise pas, Cyrus!»

« Sans compter que tout n'est peut-être pas bon à dire », remarque Bettany avec un ton sérieux qui réussit à ce que ni Aesthélia ni moi ne souriions.

« Je ne sais pas si on s'en sortira », souffle Harry. « Je veux dire : il est certain qu'on a accumulé beaucoup de choses disparates sur des sujets méconnus ; je ne suis pas un chercheur mais je sais qu'il faut faire connaître et reconnaître certains de ces savoirs ; mais sommes nous capables de dire ce qu'on doit cacher ? »

« Nous nous tromperons peut-être », estime Aesthélia, et j'aime le 'nous'. « Mais nous avons une base, une base suffisante pour construire petit à petit des choses transmissibles, et surveiller que personne ne va trop vite trop loin dans des domaines éventuellement... dangereux... Mais, Harry, et je suis sûre qu'un briseur de sorts ne peut me contredire, aucune magie n'est nocive en elle-même. C'est l'usage qui l'est – voire la représentation que nous nous en faisons... »

« Aucune ? », demande doucement Bettany.

Je ne sais pas si j'extrapole, mais il me semble que je suis le meilleur exemple des thèses d'Aesthélia sauf que je ne sais pas si le dire maintenant à Bettany ou Livia aidera en rien. Je n'ose pas regarder Harry ; il me semble que c'est mutuel.

« Ce qui est répréhensible, c'est de tuer quelqu'un, pas qu'un avada kevadra existe. Ce sortilège existe parce que la vie et la magie existent », choisit d'illustrer Aesthélia.

Bettany acquiesce finalement, semblant pour une fois ne pas avoir de réponse toute prête à apporter.

« Iriez vous jusqu'à dire qu'une magie... obscure dans ses fondements correspond à votre présentation, Professeur Marin ? », se risque alors Livia d'une petite voix émue. Elle est plus âgée qu'Aesthélia et paraît encore plus, abîmée qu'elle l'est par les marques de la lune.

« Vous vous demandez si la magie apportée par la lycanthropie est mauvaise par principe ? » interroge Aesthélia. « Livia, vous savez bien que non ! »

« Mais le risque de contagion... », objecte Livia.

« Citez moi une magie sans risque ? Citez moi une magie qui ne demande de respecter des règles et d'être utilisée à bon escient ? Bettany qui est là vous raconterait ces poisons qui soignent et ces remèdes qui mettent en jeu la vie de ceux qui les prennent. La frontière est par nature mouvante, comme la vie. »

On reste tous silencieux comme une bande d'élèves écoutant leur maître. Au point qu'Aesthélia me regarde comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas commis de gaffe et je lui souris.

« Tout le monde est fatigué. Vous allez vous réveiller aux aurores ; allons nous coucher. Il faut que j'aille vérifier les protections de la maison », elle décide en se levant.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? », je propose.

« Ça me rassurerait que quelqu'un jette un coup d'oeil sur mes sorts », elle reconnaît.

Bettany a une moue de celle qui pense qu'elle assiste à un cas patent de favoritisme. Ginny a l'air plus philosophe : elle demande à Brunissande où est sa chambre. Harry me consulte du regard, et je lui fais signe que je vais m'en tirer seul – puisqu'ils veulent que ça soit du favoritisme... On sort en silence et on s'enfonce d'abord à l'ouest vers le soleil couchant jusqu'à un fromager majestueux.

« Tiago a posé les protections mais je dois les renouveler tous les jours et vérifier que personne n'a essayé de les modifier – ce sont ses instructions », elle m'informe.

« Il a peur de quoi ? »

« Il dit que les forces noires restent en suspens... autour de nous... pas sûr qu'elle s'approcheront de sitôt mais qu'il vaut mieux être prudent », elle relaie – elle est passé au portugais pour le faire.

« J'espère quand même qu'on a coupé la tête de ce XIC », je commente.

« La tête mais que fais-tu des autres membres ? Il y a eu ces journalistes... et ton père... »

« Tu as fait énormément pour lui », je lui assure avec sincérité.

« Je n'imagine pas... vous êtes ma famille », elle affirme.

« Merci », je réponds quand j'arrive à le faire. Aesthélia est ma famille bien sûr mais qu'elle l'affirme me secoue profondément. Je m'abîme dans mes sensations présentes – les arbres, les odeurs, la chaleur de la terre, le bruit de la rivière...

« Je ne mélange pas tout », elle rajoute.

« Moi non plus. »

« Mais je t'ai déstabilisé, j'en suis désolée. »

« Sirius est aussi content que moi », je décide de résumer. « Tu es notre famille à tous les deux. »

« Que.. que voilà un contre-coup bien ajusté », elle articule.

« Désolé ! »

« Non... au moins, je comprends », elle souffle. « J'ai parlé trop vite sans réaliser... sans réfléchir... Je n'ai pas le droit... »

« Bien sûr que si ! », je m'agace. « Je suis Sirius et tu es Aesthélia. Tu l'as aimé et tu l'aimes toujours et tes motivations sont aussi complexes que les miennes. Acceptons-le ! Mais j'ai un présent qui s'appelle Cyrus dans lequel ta place est différente mais tout aussi importante... »

« Et inversement », elle souffle.

« Exactement », j'abonde.

« Je t'ai déjà dit combien j'étais fière de toi ? », elle souffle. « De mon filleul », elle précise.

« Non », je murmure, intimidé, je dois me forcer pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

« C'est ce fromager », elle indique en pointant le doigt. « Je suis excessivement fière de mon filleul, presque trop, je le sens bien quand je vois le regard de Bettany ou de Ginny. Elles se trompent l'une et l'autre sur mes raisons, je crois. »

« C'est qu'il est désirable de te plaire », je lui rappelle.

Elle sourit dans le vide.

« C'est que j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais être séduite... »

Le coup porte peut-être moins qu'il aurait pu à un autre moment.

«… sauf que la vie, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, est plus têtue que ça. Elle distille de bonnes et de moins bonnes choses et on ne peut pas faire le tri en amont. On doit tout prendre ou... cesser de vivre », elle reprend.

« Tu...ne... Aesthélia ! », je m'affole.

« Il fut un temps où cesser de vivre a pu me tenter », elle me rassure en prenant ma main. « C'est un temps vraiment oublié, Cyrus. J'ai de multiples raisons de continuer cette bataille, d'accepter la lente décadence qu'est une vie, de préférer la transmission à la fuite, d'accepter des responsabilités et les cadeaux comme les coups. Mon filleul et sa famille, présente et à venir, en font partie. »

« Cristovao aussi », je souligne.

Elle sourit pour toute réponse ; nous sommes arrivés au pied du fromager. « Toi qui es jeune, souple et articulé, grimpe donc récupérer la plume rouge qui doit voleter quelque part dans les branches », elle indique.

« On ne peut pas l'appeler ? », je soupire pour la forme, je me hisse déjà en pensant à Iris qui aime tant grimper aux arbres.

La plume rouge ne rapporte que le passage d'animaux. Nous la relions à la terre, au ciel et à l'eau pour nous protéger de nos ennemis. Je ne sais pas si je suis très utile techniquement parlant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je me dis.

« On va refaire ça au Nord, à l'Est et au Sud », indique ensuite Aesthélia.

« C'est immense ici... »

« Cristo adore », elle sourit.

« Tu lui as donné une médaille », je remarque.

« Tu as vu ? », elle se réjouit. Comme je ne dis rien, elle s'inquiète : « Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ! »

« Quand je suis parti, tu semblais... avoir décidé de prendre ton temps », je formule le plus diplomatiquement que je peux.

« C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas réellement prémédité. Mais voilà... il est allé au marché et en revenant, il a joué avec d'autres gosses du village au ballon... Les œufs ont un peu souffert, iI a paniqué – les œufs se sont recollés - pas réellement de manière entièrement crédible », elle rajoute avec un sourire. « Mais il est rentré avec, je crois qu'il pensait pouvoir utiliser les plus bizarres tout de suite... sauf que j'ai voulu ranger avec lui nos provisions – j'essayais de lui montrer qu'on formait une équipe plutôt qu'une relation de domestique... quand il m'a vu avec les œufs dans les mains... il s'est enfui ! »

« Pauvre gosse », je soupire, en pensant au passé de Cristovao, « il a dû penser que c'était la fin de l'aventure : ».

Aesthélia a un acquiescement bref de la tête.

« Il m'a fallu des heures pour le retrouver... tout en haut d'un arbre... J'ai parlementé une autre heure pour qu'il accepte de descendre... Je ne me savais pas capable d'autant de patience... » Je préfère en rire et elle hausse les épaules. « Bref, il est descendu... peut-être de faim », elle commente avec une espèce de sourire intérieur quand elle repense à la scène. « Il s'est répandu en excuses... J'ai eu un mal fou à l'arrêter ! »

« J'imagine », je commente comme le regard d'Aesthélia semble sincèrement demander que je développe, je m'exécute. « Tu peux être impressionnante, Aesthélia... c'est ton jeune filleul qui te le dit », je précise.

« A ce point ? », elle se vexe presque.

« A ce point », je confirme avec sincérité.

Quand elle se convainc du sérieux de mes paroles, elle prend un air un peu rêveur.

« J'ai toujours pensé... »

«... que Sirius m'engueulait en parallèle et que c'est pour cela que je me tenais à carreaux ? », je propose. « B'en non, généralement, il s'est tenu prudemment à l'écart... dans ces moments là... Notre relation... il l'a respectée... »

Elle digère de nouveau tout cela avant de rajouter : « Avec Remus aussi ? ». Très bas. « Tu peux ne pas répondre », elle s'empresse de compléter.

« Ça dépend des fois... Il m'engueule quand il pense que Remus est trop cool avec moi... ça te fait rire ! », je fais mine de m'offusquer.

« Un peu », elle reconnaît.

« Moi aussi », je souris avec sincérité. « Surtout quand j'y suis pas. Mais assez parlé de moi, il est donc descendu de son arbre, Cristo ? »

« Oui. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait que je lui reprochais le plus, et il est reparti sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer en chemin mais, surtout, faire de la magie... Je lui ai répondu que j'étais uniquement triste qu'il pense utile de chercher à me mentir. Des œufs se cassent, c'est dommage mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme... Des enfants jouent, et ils ne choisissent pas toujours le bon moment pour le faire – on pouvait en reparler mais ce n'était pas le plus important... Des enfants sorciers pris de peur trouvaient des solutions magiques - qui n'étaient pas meilleures ou pires que n'importe quel mensonge fait par n'importe quel enfant estimant avoir fait une bêtise... Restait le mensonge, le manque de confiance... et c'était ça qui me faisait de la peine... »

« Et tu doutes de toi », je souffle, bizarrement ému.

« Ça m'est venu plus facilement que je l'aurais pensé », elle reconnaît. « Il pleurait comme un veau à la fin... Je l'ai calmé et je lui ai dit qu'il restait que ces œufs mal réparés étaient son premier acte magique vivant sous mon toit et qu'il fallait fêter ça... On est allé au restaurant et je lui ai offert une médaille... comme un certificat de magie quelque part... Ce n'était pas prémédité mais ça m'a semblé adapté. C'est exactement la même que la tienne », elle ajoute.

« Et depuis ? », je questionne en tripotant pas réflexe la mienne à mon cou.

« Je crois qu'il se pénètre de l'idée que je ne vais pas l'abandonner demain... la médaille lui semble trop précieuse pour ne pas garantir que je le garde près de moi... C'est une étape... »

« Une belle étape, Aesthélia », je lui assure.

ooooo

Le prochain n'est toujours pas la fin, même si on s'en rapproche. Harry l'a intitulé De la sincérité complexe et des visions transcendantes.

Je me rends bien compte que je vous frustre un peu en étant aussi peu régulière mais je n'arrive pas trop à écrire en ce moment. Juste ça vient lentement.

En attendant j'ai presque fini l'entière relecture et correction de Entre Lune et Etoile... Plus que deux chapitres !


	97. Harry De la sincérité complexe

Playlist

Secouez, secouez-moi tout ça

Le charme discret, le calme plat

A quoi sert notre venue ?

Oh dansez, dansez

Tout est perdu

La Maison Tellier Sur un volcan

97 Harry. De la sincérité complexe et des jugements transcendants

La chambre est grande, meublée d'un grand lit à baldaquin couvert d'une moustiquaire pour l'instant relevée. Il y a des étoiles lumineuses qui se mêlent aux plis du tissu. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une attention de la très pragmatique Aesthélia.

« C'est très joli », je commente avec sincérité.

« Un peu déplacé », juge bizarrement Brunissande en passant devant moi l'air songeuse.

Elle se pose beaucoup trop de questions sur mes sentiments, je décide.

« Un peu de beauté ne peut pas faire de mal », je veux donc la rassurer en m'asseyant au bout du lit pour retirer mes chaussures. Quand j'ai fini, je réalise que Brunissande n'a rien dit. Je me retourne. Elle est allongée, très raide, sur le lit, un bras replié sur les yeux.« Brunissande ? Ça va ? », je m'inquiète.

Elle hausse les épaules puis soupire : « Ni le lieu, ni l'heure comme dirait ta... grand-mère. »

Elle a hésité sur sur le titre à donner à Androméda. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette remarque.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ? », je la presse en m'allongeant à ses côtés avec un baiser pour ce bras posé comme un écran entre elle et moi. Comme elle ne répond pas, j'insiste en essayant d'en faire une plaisanterie : « Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit à Iris ? Il n'y a pas d'heure ou de lieu... pas pour les gens qui comptent pour moi.. »

« Tu me mentiras », elle pronostique sombrement.

Sa certitude me tombe dessus comme une douche froide.

« Je te mentirai ? », je répète d'une voix un peu blanche.

« Tu ne pourras pas faire autrement », elle estime plus calme.

«Je ne te mentirai jamais », je m'agace en m'asseyant dans le lit. «Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Jamais, Brunissande, tu m'entends ! »

« Alors ne commençons pas », elle soupire.

J'attends. Chez les Lupin, on professe que les explications viennent à ceux qui savent attendre. Chez les Lupin, on ne connaissait pas Brunissande. J'attends suffisamment de temps pour avoir la quasi certitude d'entendre quelqu'un tourner les pages d'un livre à l'autre bout du couloir. Tiziano ou Livia, je me dis. Je sors ma baguette et pose un sortilège de silence sur la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? », je souffle, le coeur un peu battant sans savoir pourquoi.

« Rien », elle ment.

Je me creuse l'esprit pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir, ce qui peut l'avoir tellement troublé ici au Brésil. Peut-être est-ce plus vieux que cela, j'envisage.

« Si c'est à cause d'Iris et Kane... », je commence prudemment.

« Harry, je suis bien placée pour savoir que je ne suis pas la première », elle me coupe avec vigueur.

« Tu as eu la liste exhaustive », je réponds en retenant que je n'ai pas le même niveau d'information. De nouveau, je n'ai aucune réponse. Ça dure suffisamment de temps pour que ma nervosité augmente et que je plaide : « Brunissande, s'il te plaît, tu crois que je peux laisser les choses en l'état ? Tu comptes plus pour moi que tu n'as l'air de le croire ! »

Elle enlève son putain de bras de ses yeux caramel et me regarde longuement avant de répondre.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui tourne dans ma tête ? C'est ce qu'a dit le gamin qui vit avec le professeur Marin.. Il n'avait vraiment jamais vu les jumeaux ou ta mère ? »

« Non, Cristovao ne vit avec Aesthélia que depuis quelques semaines – moi non plus, il ne me connaissait pas », je lui rappelle, sans voir où elle veut en venir.

« Au premier coup d'œil, donc, il a remarqué combien Cyrus et les jumeaux ressemblaient non à ton père mais à ta... mère... ou belle-mère, comme tu voudras", elle lâche. "Je n'y avais pas pensé avant. En fait, je ne vous ai pas vus tous ensemble si souvent que ça, mais il a tellement raison ! Et j'ai bien vu que Cyrus ne lui répondait pas sur le fond de cette ressemblance et que le professeur Marin soutenait ton frère - ne me dis pas que j'invente ! »

Ainsi on y est, je réalise en baissant la tête pour échapper aux questions si sincères dans ses yeux. La question de Cyrus, tellement naturelle pour moi, tellement effrayante pour lui et le reste du monde. La question, en quelque sorte.

« La mère de Cyrus s'appelait Laelia Coelho ; c'était une élève d'Aesthélia », je récite donc la mort dans l'âme. Pendant que Brunissande analyse ma réponse, je décide que je ne peux pas en rester là : « C'est la version officielle », je rajoute donc le cœur battant et la tête relevée.

« Un mensonge ? », elle enquête, ses yeux dans les miens.

« Ce serait trop simple », je réponds amèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué ? C'est sa mère ou non ? » Je préfère hausser les épaules. « Tu as promis de ne pas mentir ! »

« Donc autant me taire », je conclus.

« Tu m'as menti », elle souligne.

« Pour l'instant, techniquement, non », je rétorque.

Elle rumine cette réponse, et la colère recule dans ses yeux.

« Tu as l'habitude, hein ? T'as déjà fait ce coup-là à Aradia, à Aurora et Mina et je ne sais qui ! », elle se désole en se rejetant sur les oreillers immaculés.

« Non. »

« Non ? Quoi, elles n'ont pas remarqué ? », elle accuse.

J'inspire en me répétant ce que Papa avait dit un jour à Hermione : «Je préfère que tu me poses les questions qui tournent dans ta tête, maintenant, plutôt qu'à Harry et Cyrus plus tard ». Si je m'appuyais sur cet exemple, il valait mieux affronter les questions de Brunissande.

« Aurore est française et moldue », je commence donc patiemment. La mention de molditude d'Aurore allume la surprise habituelle dans ses yeux ; j'en rirais presque. « Ma magie était assez de secret pour elle – elle ne s'est pas posée les questions que se poseraient des sorciers et, pourtant, elle en a vu assez pour le faire... Passé le moment où la magie était une dimension exotique et amusante de notre relation, elle s'est sentie irrémédiablement rejetée. Elle estimait ne pas avoir de place dans ma vie, dans ce qui faisait ma vie, elle disait. Je me suis accroché », je confesse. « Mais le compromis était trop déséquilibré sans doute. Elle se sentait diminuée, infantilisée, rejetée, non par nos éventuels secrets, mais par ma magie elle-même... Je n'ai pas voulu le voir à l'époque mais je sais qu'elle m'a permis de comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à certaines choses : j'avais dit que la magie me pesait, que j'en avais assez de la réputation collée à ma peau à mes quinze mois, que je voulais autre chose... Quand le choix a été de vivre selon ses règles ou la perdre, la vérité est que je l'ai perdue... parce que je n'étais pas plus prêt à vivre en moldu qu'elle en sorcière. »

Il y a de la sympathie dans le regard de Brunissande, et j'ai très envie de me taire et de voir ce que ma confession pourrait lui arracher. Puis j'ai peur qu'elle résiste trop bien à mon silence.

« Myrna est serbe et sorcière », je reprends donc sans attendre. «Elle est aussi ambitieuse, cynique, intelligente », j'énumère. « J'ai été un de ses tuteurs quand elle faisait une remise à niveau à la Fondation pour intégrer une université magique... Ma magie ne le dérangeait pas, ni même ma renommée. Elle aurait compris que je l'utilise pour plier le monde magique à mes quatre volontés. Que j'y répugne l'a d'abord étonnée puis exaspérée. Elle a repris sa route... Elle ira loin, et je le sais », je rajoute. Puis je me rappelle que j'ai dévié de la ligne que je m'étais fixée et je rajoute : « J'ai toujours su lui mentir et elle ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur, tellement elle comprenait l'idée même de secret. »

« Tu lui as menti ? », s'étonne Brunissande – je crois qu'elle s'étonne de ce que je le reconnaisse.

« Tout le temps », je réponds sans détourner les yeux. Elle opine un peu nerveusement. Je prends le temps de calmer mon cœur avant de terminer : « Quant à Aradia... Comme l'ont fait remarqué les jumeaux, elle est passé dans ma vie telle une étoile filante. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment rester – juste vérifier une ou deux hypothèses ; j'ai cru que son éclat me plaisait... on s'est mutuellement brûlés... Bref, le seul secret qui l'intéressait était comment vivre avec un lycanthrope... »

« Tu n'as pas eu besoin de lui mentir », propose Brunissande très bas.

« Non, mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai », je réponds avec moins d'amertume que je ne l'aurais craint. « Donc ne crois pas que je ne sache pas la valeur de la vérité ; je ne souhaite pas te mentir, mais certains secrets ne m'appartiennent pas. »

Cette fois, je n'ai pas peur du silence. C'est à elle de parler.

« Cyrus te dira quand tu pourras me le dire ? », elle questionne en s'asseyant plus droite contre les oreillers.

« Non », je reconnais. « Je lui demanderai s'il a une objection... »

« … quand tu jugeras que je mérite ta confiance », elle termine avec un air entendu.

« Dit comme ça, c'est terrible », je regrette à haute voix.

« Mais vrai », elle souligne.

« En partie seulement », je soupire. « Disons que quand tu connaîtras l'entière vérité, tu me diras ce que tu aurais fait à ma place... »

« Je ne saurais peut-être jamais », elle remarque extrêmement calmement. Trop calmement.

« J'espère le contraire de tout mon coeur », je promets.

Elle me dévisage et soupire en m'attirant à elle.

« Sache que contre toute logique et sagesse, je ne demande qu'à te croire », elle souffle en m'embrassant. On s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans que je sache si la sincérité est notre alliée.

oo

Je me réveille le premier et ne tiens pas en place dans le lit. Je m'habille à la va-vite, laisse un message sur mon oreiller et sors sans faire de bruit. Je descend au rez-de-chaussée en remarquant combien la maison paraît claire et propre - Tizz et Brunissande ont été plus qu'efficaces, je souris tout seul dans l'escalier. Est-ce que j'ai de nouveau, tout foutu en l'air avant même de construire quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que les secrets de ma famille me rendent éternellement infréquentable ?

Quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre transformée en infirmerie, je fais sursauter la bonne sœur infirmière qui me laisse seul au chevet de mon père.

« J'en profite pour aller boire un café », elle m'affirme.

« Bonne idée », je lui promets en portugais.

Remus respire si doucement, si paisiblement. S'il n'était pas si maigre – lui qui n'a jamais été bien épais, on pourrait croire que tout va bien.

« Papa », je souffle en posant ma tête entre mes mains. « Si tu savais comme on a tous besoin de toi... »

Le silence de la maison me répond. Le silence de la vie – des oiseaux dehors, des bruits dans la cuisine, la rivière pas si loin. Je regrette ma présentation. Tellement égoïste en un sens.

« Papa... », je reprends un peu plus fort, un peu moins larmoyant aussi. « Quand tu auras retrouvé le chemin... vers nous, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un... - encore quelqu'un, diraient les jumeaux... Sauf que cette fois, j'y crois, Papa... Ce n'est pas Ada, je crois que tu t'y attends – je me suis tellement aveuglé avec Ada... Je ne veux pas te contredire alors même que tu ne peux pas argumenter mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir vu surtout la louve... d'avoir voulu réussir une relation avec elle au-delà de ce qui était objectivement possible... Cette fois, je crois que c'est... plus équilibré... »

Je souris tout seul à mon père allongé et inconscient.

« Je crois que tu l'aimeras bien, même si elle n'a pas de problème de fourrure... J'espère que t'es un peu curieux ! »

La porte s'ouvre dans mon dos, sans surprise, sur Cyrus.

« Tu le veux pour toi tout seul ou je peux m'incruster ? »

« Amène-toi », j'acquiesce.

Il s'approche du lit, embrasse ses doigts et les fait courir sur la joue de Papa. Il reste un temps comme ça, immobile sans rien dire, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Brunissande a l'air super inquiète », il me souffle. « Elle est partie marcher au bord du fleuve – Ginny a demandé à Cristo de l'accompagner... »

Je me ratatine un instant sur ma chaise, hésite deux secondes avant d'opter pour la vérité.

« Elle se demande pourquoi tu ressembles tant à Mãe », j'indique.

« Obrigado Cristo », il commente en portuguais en levant les yeux vers le plafond craquelé – Tiziano et Brunissande ne se sont pas attaqués à la pièce, et ça se voit.

« Une question de temps », je soupire.

« Et tu as dit quoi ? »

C'est là que je me tortille sur ma chaise, un peu comme si c'était celui qui est allongé qui m'interrogeait. Ça n'échappe pas à mon frère.

« T'es venu te confesser ? T'aurais pu venir me voir avant, je ne l'aurais pas laissée filer avec Cristo comme ça ! »

« J'ai reconnu que... la version officielle n'était pas complète », je souffle. « J'ai expliqué que je préférais ne pas répondre que lui mentir... »

Il pouffe de rire à côté de moi.

« Elle ne t'a pas largué ? Elle est accro, grand frère, crois-moi ! »

« Tu voulais que je lui mente ? »

« Non », il reconnaît plus sobrement. « Je voudrais qu'il ne... »

« ...qu'il n'y ait pas de raison de mentir. »

« Oui. »

On se tient en silence un moment. Le temps d'entendre que Iris et Kane doivent être à leur tour réveillés. La vie, la vie extérieure et confuse, comme nous l'a rappelée hier Aesthélia, hautement inquiétante, hautement désirable. Cette double qualité me fait immanquablement penser à Brunissande.

« Je vais lui parler », annonce Cyrus comme si ses pensées avaient tenu des chemins parallèles au miennes.

« Toi ?! »

« Qui d'autre, Harry ? J'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine, et c'est ma vie », il m'assène en se levant avec décision - cette décision qu'il n'est pas si facile d'endiguer.

« Ça peut attendre, Cyrus ! », j'essaie quand même.

« Non, Harry », il affirme. « J'ai appris qu'attendre n'aidait pas obligatoirement à accepter. Elle va se faire ses propres théories ou s'enfuir... »

« Mais... »

« Mais quoi, et si ce n'était pas la femme de ta vie ? », il questionne. « Elle reste quelqu'un de bien, non ? Quelqu'un qui vient de nous aider davantage que d'autres... Elle mérite une forme de vérité. »

« Tu vas lui mentir ? », je m'alarme.

« Non, je ne mens pas aux gens bien », il m'assure en sortant.

J'hésite à le poursuivre et puis je renonce. Mon regard retourne vers Papa, toujours immobile et insouciant.

« Tu sais que mon frère, c'est un type incroyable ? », je lui demande d'un ton accusateur. Un cycle de respiration lent et tranquille me répond. « Bien sûr que tu le sais », je soupire tout seul, debout. Je m'approche du lit. Il y a cette mèche blanche au milieu des cheveux blonds cendrés. Cette mèche qui résiste à la transformation.

« En plus, tu n'y es pas pour rien », je rajoute avec affection tant pour lui que pour Cyrus, en caressant timidement cette mèche. « Et je sais que tu es fier de lui... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches si loin de nous ? Tu crois que ça nous fait grandir ?! », je râle juste après, des larmes pas très loin. « Tu ne vas pas laisser une sale sang-pur riche et arrogante comme Hermosa avoir raison de toi !? T'es le seul qui peut la coincer – dire ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Ada, Lucca, Livia, ils ont témoigné devant la Magenmagot », je continue, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre, comme on s'enfuit. « Tu veux rater le procès final ? Tu ne veux pas voir Lo Paradiso avec une école et des familles ?! »

J'inspire pour bloquer les larmes qui sont là – il ne peut rien faire de notre chagrin, a dit Diniz. La vérité est que, quelque part, j'en doute. Remus a toujours su porter la douleur des autres, en tout cas la mienne... Mais je bloque quand même mes larmes.

« Je vais envoyer les jumeaux te voir », je reprends plus doucement. « Tu les écouteras, hein ? T'as toujours fait ça très bien... » Je me penche et j'embrasse sa peau étonnamment tiède à côté de temps d'immobilité et je sors.

Ooo

Presque tout le monde est là dans la cuisine. Cristo est revenu – ce qui dit bien où sont Cyrus et Brunissande. Ginny a l'air un peu inquiète de ce développement mais elle essaie de ne pas trop le montrer. Les jumeaux me grimpent dessus – sous le regard faussement détaché de Cristo -, Mãe me sourit :

« Il a bien dormi ? », elle demande.

« Il a l'air d'avoir besoin d'une grasse mat' », je réponds en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas me jeter dehors. D'autres ont besoin de moi. J'ai confiance en Cyrus. La répétition est une méthode pour se rassurer comme une autre.

« Tu veux un café ? », me propose Aesthélia, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle n'a pas compris toute seule.

« Je... je vais faire un tour d'abord », je recule parce que l'idée de m'attabler est au dessus de mes force. Le sourire de Mãe disparaît immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu nous emmènes ! », exige Kane.

Je lève les yeux au plafond nettement moins craquelé que la chambre de mon père en me demandant comment rester sincère et franc.

« Une histoire à raconter ? », je propose à Mãe tout en détachant Kane de mon torse.

« Pourquoi !? », s'agace ce dernier.

« Quelle histoire !? », veut savoir Iris.

« Maintenant ? », vérifie Mãe.

« Cyrus pense que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre », je me défile - soyons honnête. Mãe a l'air perdu, incapable de se faire une religion. « T'inquiète pas », je lui assure. « J'ai un truc à régler », j'explique à Kane qui n'a pas l'air de goûter ma réponse, mais Mãe lui prend le bras et il retient pour l'instant ses récriminations.

Je sors sans attendre plus, le cœur un peu battant de ce que ça peut donner. Je viens de dire à Papa que j'ai confiance en Brunissande mais pourtant... Est-ce que je peux simplement espérer qu'elle accepte le secret de Cyrus ?

Je les trouve assis au bord du fleuve, au soleil qui n'est pas encore assez haut pour les brûler. Ils sont silencieux, tous les deux. Je m'assois à côté d'eux en leur jetant des regards à la dérobée. Brunissande détourne les yeux, Cyrus me fait un clin d'oeil.

« Je vais vous laisser », annonce mon frère en se levant. « T'as attaché Gin ou quoi ? », il me demande avec une gouaillerie qui semble indiquer que le pire n'est pas acquis.

« J'ai dit à Mãe », je réponds. « Je pense qu'Aesthélia a compris aussi... Désolé », je rajoute.

Il époussette son pantalon blanc en faisant mine de soupirer. Il assume avec un simplicité qui m'épate.

« Prends pas des lunes, Tiago et sa troupe doivent débarquer et Aesthélia veut que tu sois là... »

« Évidemment », je réponds.

Il opine et s'éloigne. Je me tais. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Brunissande me regarde plusieurs fois à la dérobée, froissant et defroissant sa jupe de la main gauche selon une logique qui m'échappe. J'attends.

« Je suppose que je... je te dois des excuses.. », elle finit par se lancer.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as dit hier que je comprendrais quand je saurais... Je t'ai trouvé un poil suffisant sur ce coup-là, mais c'est clair que je n'attendais pas un truc pareil ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez peur, j'irais raconter ça demain, qui me croirait ? », elle commente presque amusée.

« Je préfère ne pas le découvrir », j'indique avec sincérité.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme caprice », elle soupire avec un air de petite fille. « C'est une telle marque de confiance... est-ce que je mérite ça ? »

« Comme a dit Cyrus, tu es quelqu'un de bien – on ne ment pas aux gens bien... »

Elle rumine l'argument avant de changer encore de ton. C'est le sérieux qui domine quand elle demande :

« Combien de gens savent, Harry ? »

« Hum... mes parents, mes grands-parents – enfin ceux que je considère comme tels. Ça fait cinq personnes. Aesthélia, Ginny et sa famille – enfin presque toute sa famille, on arrive à une douzaine. Severus et Susan, 14. Minerva sans doute, 15...Hermione, Archibald », je rajoute, me rendant compte que je n'ai jamais dressé la liste auparavant.

« Bref, plus ou moins vingt personnes », résume Brunissande l'air amusée de mes efforts de compilation.

« Oui. Tu trouves qu'on ne connaît pas assez de gens bien ? », j'essaie d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Les jumeaux ? », elle veut savoir.

« Pas vraiment... ils savent que Cyrus est de la famille de Mãe mais je crois que ça s'arrête là », je réalise.

« Ce qui colle avec la théorie officielle d'une certaine façon - s'il est le fils de Sirius, il est de la famille de Nymphadora », s'amuse Brunissande.

« Papa croit aux demi-vérités », j'annonce.

« Pas toi ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Un nouveau mensonge potentiel, monsieur Potter-Lupin ? », elle ironise avec un éclair amusé dans les yeux caramel.

« Comme Cyrus, je préférerais que la vérité suffise. »

« Cyrus », elle souligne beaucoup plus sérieusement.

« Je connais très mal Sirius », je reconnais. « Sirius est mon parrain, l'ami de mes parents, l'ami de mon père adoptif, mais pas mon frère... Comme mes parents, il a disparu de ma vie quand j'avais quinze mois. Je l'ai à peine recroisé après et jamais, comment dire, dans son propre corps », je développe content d'arriver à synthétiser le fond de ma pensée. « Sirius n'a pas essayé d'enchanter le rayon peluches avec moi chez Harrods ou fabriqué des cocktails pendant les vœux du Ministère », je rajoute. Brunissande ouvre de grands yeux. « Sa mèche blanche, il l'a méritée, Remus, tu sais », je reconnais avec une ébauche de sourire.

« Visiblement ! », commente Brunissande.

« Tu ne pars pas en courant ? », je questionne timidement.

« Je devrais ? »

ooo

J'ai le temps d'avaler un café et un toast avant que « Tiago et sa troupe » – comme les a annoncés Cyrus – arrivent. Aesthélia ayant jugé que les accueillir à tous serait trop inquiétant pour eux, on vient en formation resserrée – seuls, Mãe, Cyrus, Livia et moi, l'accompagnent. Les autres rongent leur frein. Brunissande a toujours eu l'air de savoir s'y prendre, mais elle semble avoir atteint un nouveau degré de détachement depuis la... l'explication de Cyrus. Ginny l'observe avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement. Mãe lui a pris les mains et murmuré je ne sais quoi à l'oreille. « Ne lui demande jamais », m'a conseillé Cyrus. J'entends l'écouter pour une fois.

Quand Tiago et sa troupe arrive, je ne trouve pas le mot troupe trop adapté, si vous voulez savoir. Tiago, que j'ai déjà croisé lors de précédents séjours, est seulement accompagné d'une petite femme brune qui s'appuie sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sec et fin. Je comprends qu'elle est aveugle à son regard fixe et que l'homme, qui me semble vaguement familier, la guide.

«Tu le connais, c'était l'apprenti de Don Léandro. Il s'appelle Abilio », me glisse rapidement Cyrus. « Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pense de moi », il rajoute bizarrement. « Mais dans l'immédiat, tiens ton cœur prêt pour Sol... »

La mise en garde de mon frère me rappelle la rencontre avec Don Léandro quand j'avais douze ans, quand Remus essayait de renforcer mes défenses mentales sans m'expliquer encore qu'il pensait que je devrais un jour défendre ma vie contre le même mage noir qui m'avait pris mes parents. L'homme petit et rachitique avait lu en moi comme dans l'eau claire, je m'en souviens encore.

La fameuse Sol prend les mains de Mãe avant que quiconque ne dise quoi que ce soit – elle est allée droit vers elle, sans une seule hésitation. C'est assez déroutant.

« Tant de justice », elle murmure – je sens que Cyrus et Aesthélia l'écoutent avec attention et je me demande de quoi elle parle. « Un si grand sens de la justice et de l'injustice – presque trop grand. Tu oublies facilement de faire justice à toi même, Nymphadora... Tu as peur mais, cette peur, tu l'as coupée en morceau – des petits morceaux que tu peux dominer, l'un après l'autre... c'est intelligent... Tu pourrais aussi la dépasser toute entière mais tu as peur de ne pas en être capable... Tu te sens trop faible pour le faire... presque tombée, sauf que tu t'interdis de tomber... Tu interdis beaucoup... tu interdis peut-être trop de chose à l'amour que tu portes... Mais tu n'as aucune intention cachée... Tu ne demandes qu'une chose à Malghanica... ton amour... Ce sera ta force », conclut Sol.

Mãe essaie de ravaler ses larmes mais n'y arrive pas. Elle les essuie maladroitement dans un geste très jeune et fragile. Elle a visiblement compris comme moi que les paroles de Sol s'adressaient à elle en cours de route. Je voudrais lui venir en aide quand Aesthélia me prend le bras en secouant la tête. Cyrus a l'air plus ému qu'en colère, et je décide, le cœur un peu battant quand même, de lui faire confiance. L'Indienne a lâché la main de Mãe pour prendre celle de Livia.

«Une fille de la Lune... comme l'homme qui doit revenir vers nous...», commence Sol, et Tiago et Abilio regardent Livia avec une évidente curiosité alors qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi spécialement lorsqu'il s'était agi de Mãe. « Tu viens pour lui, pour payer une dette mais aussi pour avancer... carvtu vois le chemin devant toi ; il est raide et aride mais tu ne renonces pas. Tu as parcouru d'autres chemins secs avant. Tu as les pieds durs et le cœur régulier... Tu hésites à te confier complètement à Malghanica... tu crains qu'elle soit une mère plus exigeante encore que la Lune... Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible... »

« Quoi ? », souffle Livia avec un temps de retard – celui de la traduction.

« Qu'une mère demande plus que la lune... nous, les enfants de Malghanica, nous le savons impossible », explique Tiago. Et Sol acquiesce en lâchant la main de Livia avec une infinie douceur.

Elle semble ensuite chercher quelle direction elle doit prendre. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle aille droit vers moi qui suis le plus loin d'elle.

« Harry », elle souffle en prenant ma main. « Le voyageur... Tu es venu faire ce voyage avec ton père... Tu as amené tout ce que tu as pu... Tu as peur de ne pas avoir amené assez... Tu ne penses pas assez à ce qui est déjà là... Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de toi », elle conclut en lâchant ma main sans me laisser une seule occasion de répondre à ce qu'elle vient de me déverser.

Cyrus me fait un bref clin d'oeil comme s'il s'agissait d'une farce que nous deux devrions comprendre. Dépassé, je la regarde s'éloigner de son étrange démarche – ses pieds ne se lèvent presque pas du sol. Pourtant c'est sans une hésitation qu'elle retourne entre Abilio et Tiago.

« Nous vous aiderons », annonce ce dernier, et mon cœur rate presque un battement quand je me dis que nous venons de passer un examen implicite. Le prix d'un échec me paraît délirant – aurions nous pu nous passer d'eux ? Les paroles de Sol - ses jugements - prennent un nouvel écho un peu vertigineux.

« Merci », articule Cyrus, calme et solennel. Sol ne lui a pas pris la main, je réalise. Ni à Aesthélia. Ont-ils déjà vécu une rencontre similaire ? La mise en garde de mon frère tend à l'indiquer... Je ne peux que me demander ce que Sol lui a dit... a-t-elle parlé de ses deux mémoires ?

« Nous amènerons le cœur du fromager et nous jouerons pour la lune et Malghanica », développe le plus âgé des trois sorciers, me ramenant fermement à l'instant présent. Cyrus opine l'air content de cette confirmation et, moi, je me demande si nous aurions pu nous passer d'autant de questionnements et de nuits blanches.

« Les étoiles, le sang et la rivière vous le ramèneront », promet Abilio.

« Le sang ? », je m'inquiète, incapable de ne pas penser au jumeaux.

« Le sang commun qui coulent dans vos veines... », précise Tiago avec un regard pénétrant.

« C'est... un peu incertain », formule Mãe avec un peu de désespoir.

Les remarques de Cristovao et Brunissande sur l'étrangeté de notre groupe familial sont un peu trop présentes dans mon esprit pour que son inquiétude n'y prenne racines. Sans parler des interprétations de Kane. Le sang me fait peur, reconnaissons-le.

« C'est vous qui le prétendez », juge Abilio d'un air définitif.

0000

J'ai mis du temps à l'estimer fini celui-là. Je redoute encore de regretter. Remerciez Dina et Alixe qui n'ont pas lâché l'affaire.

La suite ? Ce qui est écrit s'appelle "Des techniques symboliques" et c'est Cyrus qui raconte.


	98. Cyrus Des techniques symboliques

**Bande son**

Tourne tourne

Naïve derviche

Tourne tourne

Sorcière

Tourne tourne

Naïve derviche

Tourne tourne

Légère

C'est comme ça

Que l'on marche droit

Dans cette vie

A l'envers

Arthur H -Naive Derviche

**98 Cyrus Des techniques symboliques et des intentions grandissantes**

Je vois bien que le fond du message de Sol, Tiago et Abilio reste relativement ésotérique voire inacceptable pour Harry et Mãe. J'aurais dû les préparer à cette entrevue, je regrette bien trop tard. Peut-être que Brunissande aurait pu attendre quelques heures pour que je lui raconte ma vie. Est-ce que Harry aurait été disponible pour plus de symbolique amazonienne ? Rien n'est moins sûr pourtant.

J'en conclus qu'il nous reste le technique ; ça a l'avantage d'occuper son monde – ne serait-ce qu'en invitant notre « troupe » d'experts à nous rejoindre. Bettany meurt d'envie de demander à Tiago des nouvelles de Joachim, et lui attend qu'elle le fasse ; Abilio fait comme s'il ne l(')a reconnaissait pas. Je retiens mon souffle mais ni Ginny, ni Brunissande, ni Tiziano ne provoquent le besoin chez Sol de sonder leur âme. L'aveugle est tentée de prendre la main de Fiametta, je crois qu'on le sent tous, mais elle semble décider de repousser toute investigation à plus tard.

Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette – il y a quelque chose autour des enfants de la lune que je ne comprends pas ; est-ce de la fascination devant l'inconnu ? Est-ce plus ? Comme ça ne paraît pas le bon moment pour en discuter à cœur ouvert, je mets les trois gosses à la porte en leur demandant de ne pas s'éloigner trop et de ne pas se disputer. Trois regards vexés me toisent, mais j'espère faire dire au mien qu'ils feraient mieux d'être assez malins pour ne pas s'étriper ou s'égarer.

« Je peux rester avec eux », propose Ginny – avec de nouveau cette abnégation un peu malsaine de mon point de vue.

« Tu ferais mieux de me surveiller moi », je plaisante à son oreille.

« Sérieusement, Cyrus... », elle tente de se dégager.

« Il y a des sortilèges de protection ; ils se comprennent ; ça serait bien qu'ils apprennent à cohabiter, non ? », je la coupe en la ramenant vers les autres.

Ginny se rend à mes arguments avec un poil de doute mais aussi pas mal de curiosité sur le plan de bataille. De fait, elle n'est pas la seule.

« Symbolique pour symbolique », j'annonce quand on est plus ou moins rassemblés autour de la grande table de la cuisine toutes portes fermées. « On a des potions à vous montrer et, vous, des tambours. »

Presque appuyée sur Aesthélia, Mãe écoute pour la première fois avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne veut plus éviter les questions. Je prends l'initiative de présenter nos raisonnements de potions. Dire que les Indiens accueillent avec méfiance l'idée d'utiliser des ingrédients venus d'Europe serait un euphémisme.

« Malghanica ne répondra pas », estime Abilio, parlant clairement au nom d'eux tous.

La personnalisation de l'astre fait lever au ciel les yeux de Bettany. Livia est incertaine, et ça déteint une fois de plus sur Harry, et moi, je regarde Aesthélia qui hausse les épaules.

« En Europe, les explorateurs ont ramené foule d'ingrédients qui ont fini par intégrer les laboratoires de potions, mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai... Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement le moment de faire des expériences», elle finit par formuler.

« On peut dire ça dans tous les cas », aboie Mãe qui tient de moins en moins en place avec le temps qui passe. Peut-être qu'elle regrette de s'être aussi peu occupée de théorie jusqu'à présent.

« On peut garder la ligne de conduite qu'on avait décidée à Londres », intervient doucement Harry, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « On prépare toutes les potions. On commence par celles contenant des ingrédients locaux, parce qu'on espère (en) une sorte de symbiose entre eux et les astres invoqués, mais on a les autres sous la main pour le cas... »

Il a essayé d'être détaché et objectif, le défenseur du compromis, mais sa voix se casse brutalement à ce point de sa phrase. Brunissande et Tiziano ont un mouvement commun vers lui. Moi, je me tourne vers Abilio – pas mon copain depuis le début – autant l'affronter.

« Votre raisonnement localiste me paraîtrait entièrement juste si nous n'avions pas affaire à un loup-garou britannique et que le sort qui l'a placé dans cet état n'avait pas été lancé par une Européenne... Rien ne prouve qu'elle ait fait appel à une magie d'ici... pas grand-chose en fait l'indique », je souligne.

« Cyrus, tu ne crois pas aux plantes de cette forêt !? », s'affole Tiago – c'est de l'ordre de la trahison on dirait.

« Je suis prêt à leur confier la vie de mon père », je lui oppose calmement. « Mais je réfute la raison pour laquelle il faudrait le faire... Peut-être qu'aucun ingrédient européen ne saurait provoquer une catalyse du pouvoir de Malghanica... et nous en savons trop peu pour tenter des mélanges... La démarche pragmatique de Harry me semble la meilleure, mais si on devait la justifier théoriquement il faudrait bien plus de compréhension de ce que nous allons mettre en œuvre. »

« Comprendre », répète Sol comme si le mot-clé était là ; il l'est en partie.

« Exactement », j'insiste donc. Je sais de quelle nature est leur objection : ils préfèrent le ressenti et les visions à la déduction. « Comprendre permet d'aller plus loin ; ça ne rend pas les visions et les initiations inutiles, au contraire. Ça leur donne encore plus de sens », je plaide.

« Les initiations ne manquent pas de sens », juge sévèrement Abilio, et je sens Mãe se tendre – elle ne peut pas tenir si nous semblons nous opposer les uns aux autres.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, Abilio », je soupire. « Je dois mal exprimer ma pensée et, franchement, tout ça est une question dont nous pourrions débattre longuement, un autre jour. »

« Cyrus et Harry pensent que nous ne pouvons rien écarter a priori », essaie à son tour Aesthélia. « Mais peut-être devriez-vous nous parler des tambours... Vous aviez compris avant nous... »

Tiago et Abilio se regardent et Sol semble juste ne pas entendre la question. Harry va insister mais Aesthélia lève la main pour l'arrêter et il se fie à son jugement. Tout le monde attend et le silence fait son travail de catalyseur, lui-aussi.

« La vision de Cyrus contient des tambours », articule Tiago avec un regard pour Aesthélia qui semble la tenir pour une traître à la cause amazonienne parce qu'elle nous soutient. Ma marraine semble le vivre sereinement quand elle opine et lui sourit comme pour l'encourager. Le silence reprend la pièce, les Anglais retiennent collectivement leur souffle, les Guaranis se sentent acculés.

« Tu veux notre aide, Cyrus », plaide encore Tiago.

« Je suis prêt à la demander à genoux », je réponds du tac au tac. Le silence ayant changé de camp, j'élabore : « Je respecte vos secrets, Abilio. »

« Tu veux juste comprendre », insinue ce dernier un peu sèchement.

Bettany lève brièvement les yeux au ciel, sans doute pour s'empêcher d'exprimer encore plus nettement ses sentiments, et moi, je m'interdis de quémander l'aide d'Aesthélia. C'est moi qui dois leur amener des assurances.

« Abilio, faut-il que je promette de ne pas poser de questions ? Que nous nous bandions les yeux et bouchions les oreilles ? », je demande. Les deux Indiens détournent les yeux. « Ma vision contient un cœur qui bat, celui d'un arbre, donc sans doute un tambour. Vous l'avez compris sans doute dès que Maurizio vous a raconté la vision ; il a fallu que nous tous ici plus d'autres d'ailleurs nous tordions le cerveau pour l'envisager. »

Harry a dardé ses yeux verts sur moi en m'entendant – sans doute que l'idée que d'autres que les loups-garous de Lo Paradiso retiennent une partie de leurs informations n'est pas sans le rassurer sur ses propres expériences. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas eu un peu accès à sa propre expérience, je ne serais pas aussi calme et fataliste, d'ailleurs.

« Vous ne croyiez pas à la magie musicale », formule Tiago semblant essayer une médiation.

« Qui est 'vous' ? », questionne Mãe avant tout le monde ; juste après elle grimace une excuse pour Aesthélia et moi, mais je suis assez content de ces pieds dans le plat. De toute façon, elle n'arrive pas à retenir le fond de sa pensée : « Je veux dire : on a affaire à un sortilège inconnu qui a provoqué chez mon mari une réaction non répertoriée par la médecine magique ; Cyrus a eu une vision selon des modes qui n'ont rien à voir avec les pratiques traditionnelles de là d'où nous venons ; cette vision mêle des magies traditionnelles italiennes avec les vôtres... Nous nous apprêtons à faire de notre mieux pour suivre ces indications et vous (nous) refusez de nous révéler ce que vous comptez faire parce que vous pensez que nous n'allons pas y croire ?! »

« Que vous n'allez pas 'comprendre' », grince Abilio les bras croisés.

« Tu crois qu'on comprend le reste ? », je rétorque. « On a trois théories et quatre intuitions et on va les utiliser. Je sais ce que peuvent vos potions et vos tambours, Abilio. Je ne comprends pas en effet tout mais je sais. J'aimerais comprendre ce que nous invoquons, je ne le cache pas, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité », je finis les bras croisés moi aussi.

« Abilio, tout ce que nous avons accumulés, tout ce que nous croyons avoir compris, nous n'allons pas le garder pour nous... », rajoute Aesthélia – je dirais qu'elle plaide.

« Comment avoir confiance ? », estime Abilio.

« Aesthélia est initiée », rappelle Tiago, un peu timidement.

« Nous avons une dette », je préfère souligner. « Ma famille, mes amis, tous les amis de Remus ont une dette envers la forêt pour m'avoir envoyé cette vision. Tout le monde ici en est conscient. »

Abilio jette un regard rapide vers Bettany – évidemment, et elle se redresse :

« Cyrus et Aesthélia vous le répètent mais vous ne voulez pas entendre. Ils ne cherchent pas la gloire ou la science. Ils veulent ramener Remus et ils sont prêts à tout ce que vous voudrez pour le faire... Et ils ne me laisseront pas deux fois faire la bêtise d'essayer de vouloir aller trop vite », elle rajoute.

« Non », confirme Aesthélia.

« Après tout », intervient Sol brusquement. « Que savons nous ? Rien. Nous transmettons nos intuitions... qu'ils y mettent leurs étiquettes et leur compréhension... plutôt Aesthélia, Cyrus, Bettany et leurs amis que d'autres dont nous ne pouvons espérer aucun partage ! »

Tiago attend, on le comprend tous, qu'Abilio se prononce. Ce dernier finit par hausser les épaules.

« Vous voulez voir le tambour ? »

Oo

Le tambour est gigantesque, c'est un fût quasiment entier. Il se dresse plus à l'ouest que la dernière protection de la maison, dans une clairière peu éloignée d'un bras de la rivière. Un peu comme un totem dressé dans la chaleur bourdonnante et humide de la forêt.

« Nous l'avons coupé dès que Maurizio nous a raconté ta vision », raconte Tiago avec une certaine fierté. « Nous ne savions pas si tu nous demanderais, Cyrus, mais nous avions décidé d'être prêts. »

« Il ne faut jamais refuser les visions », explique Sol qui s'est assise sur une souche dès que nous sommes arrivés sur place. Abilio se tient totalement immobile à côté d'elle, et je me demande quelles sont véritablement ses motivations pour nous aider. Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute mais la question créé un drôle de creux dans mon estomac.

« Il doit falloir une force prodigieuse pour faire résonner un tambour pareil », estime Mãe en en faisant le tour. « Non ? »

« Ou la magie », répond Aesthélia, appuyée contre un autre arbre. Il me semble qu'elle non plus ne quitte pas Abilio des yeux.

« Vous... la vision vous dit-elle quand intervenir ? », je décide d'oser demander. Bettany a l'air de se réveiller brusquement, intéressée par le développement technique, je dirais.

« Tu sais quand nous devrons intervenir, Cyrus », répond Sol sur le ton qu'on prend pour gronder gentiment un enfant capricieux.

« Il le sait ? », intervient Harry les sourcils froncés. « Croyez-moi, Sol, il ne le sait pas. Nous avons des hypothèses mais... des hypothèses ne sont ni un savoir, ni une certitude... et mon chercheur de frère ne se prive pas de nous le répéter ! »

« La science a-t-elle contredit la vision ? », s'enquiert Abilio parlant pour la première fois.

Nous nous contentons tous de secouer la tête. Le silence des humains redonne une forte présence aux murmures de la rivière, aux cris des singes, aux vols des oiseaux. Il me semble entendre des voix d'enfants s'appeler dans les bois. Pas si loin de nous. Mais les jumeaux et Cristo ne s'éloigneraient pas autant de la maison, je décide. Sans doute des singes.

« Vous voulez l'amener ici ? », questionne Brunissande l'air un peu sceptique devant la distance à parcourir.

« Ou rapprocher le tambour ? », imagine Ginny.

Les trois Indiens haussent les épaules avec un ensemble assez frappant.

« La distance n'est rien », finit par juger Abilio, soutenu par un infime acquiescement de Sol.

« Le son portera », offre plus utilement Tiago, et c'est au tour de Bettany d'acquiescer l'air de se reprocher de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il faut dire que vu l'engin, on peut se dire que le son ne va pas être discret.

« On ne risque rien à être entendu ? », demande Harry juste avant moi. Mãe approuve de la tête.

« Les risques sont inexistants, je dirais. Il n'y a plus de populations indigènes dans ce coin depuis longtemps et les quelques campements moldus... ils entendront un tambour, s'ils sont assez curieux pour venir voir, ils seront repoussés... »

« Mais pourquoi celui-ci ? », s'intéresse alors Tiziano. « Je veux dire, cet arbre est gigantesque, magnifique, tout ce que vous voulez...mais comme Cyrus, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ignoriez ce que nous appelons la Symbolique... Tout ce que vous faites à un sens. Quel est celui de cet arbre en particulier ? »

Tiago regarde Abilio qui préfère laisser son regard se perdre dans la forêt. C'est Sol qui répond :

« Cet arbre, nous le connaissons depuis longtemps. Ma mère le connaissait et sa mère avant elle. Génération après génération, nous avons attendu le signe... »

« Le signe ? », je répète – j'ai vu Aesthélia se tendre d'un coup devant ce nouveau développement. « C'est ma vision, le signe ? »

« La confirmation », se risque Tiago avec un regard furtif pour Abilio.

« Vous espérez quoi ? », je souffle un peu étourdiment – il y a plus dans leur présence que le sauvetage de mon père. Je réalise que je l'ai toujours su.

« Retrouver le rituel », répond Aesthélia à leur place. Abilio grimace et les deux autres sourient presque. « Le rituel des Passeurs... »

Bettany et moi, on se regarde par réflexe.

"C'est une légende", elle souffle avec une pointe de doute - peut-être que tout cela lui aura appris le doute.

"Ou un secret bien gardé", je propose.

"La mémoire a gardé le souvenir de créatures magiques qui passaient d'une forme à une autre, qui utilisaient pleinement la magie pour habiter les pierres, les plantes, les humains ou les animaux", répond prudemment Aesthélia - c'est son ton de prof. Une autre fois, je me moquerais.

« Nous avons été coupés d'eux depuis trop longtemps – ce n'est que justice que ce soient des hommes du Nord qui nous rendent cette connexion », estime Abilio, royal.

« Quel rapport avec le rituel qui doit ramener le professeur Lupin ? », reformule Bettany. Et une fois encore, je suis bluffé par son courage intellectuel.

« Aller vers lui, vers sa conscience cachée au coeur d'une magie aussi inhabituelle... nous apprendra peut-être d'autres formes de communication », souffle Tiago.

« Avant, à l'aube des temps, quand il n'était nulle étiquette ou division, la magie... circulait librement dans la forêt... et ceux qu'elle conduisait, nourrissait, habitait, pouvaient prendre différentes formes... changer de formes... », raconte Sol avec un étrange frisson. « Puis les choses se sont figées... les hommes, les botos - pour ne citer que les plus connus d'entre eux -... chacun a suivi des routes de plus en plus éloignées... qui ne se croisent plus que de façon accidentelle. »

« Des routes tellement fausses », juge Abilio.

« Vous pensez qu'en ramenant Remus, vous apprendrez à communiquer avec les botos ? », questionne Harry en regardant la rivière. Il y a moins de jugement dans sa voix qu'on aurait pu le craindre.

« En quelque sorte, Harry », sourit Sol. « C'est ce qu'Abilio et moi avons essayé de te dire. Vous pensez que vous devez tout apporter mais beaucoup de choses sont ici. Nous aussi nous avons eu des visions, il y a des années... que les enfants de la Lune auraient des choses à nous apprendre. Nous espérions en ton père, même si ses visites étaient rares et ses priorités loin des nôtres. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas seul. Il y a elle et elle » - elle désigne Fiametta et Livia qui n'ont pas dit un mot sans se tromper. « Les enfants de la Lune sont plusieurs... ils demandent notre aide... L'arbre qui nous était apparu est devenu grand et fort... La forêt est prête à nous laisser essayer. »

« Et nous la remercions », répondent automatiquement Tiago et Abilio.

« Attendez », je gronde tout d'un coup, traversé par une idée qui me fait trembler de rage de la tête aux pieds. « Vous saviez ? Vous saviez que... Hermosa mettrait Remus dans cet état ?! »

« Cyrus », commence Aesthélia – elle quitte même l'arbre pour s'avancer. Mãe semble saisie de l'idée qu'elle n'a pas vu venir – Ginny se rapproche d'elle.

« Cyrus, nous ne savons rien », me rappelle sereinement Sol. « Des signes viennent à nous, des voies, des possibles... nous essayons de les suivre... »

« Cyrus, aurais-je fait courir autant de risques à Joachim ? », rajoute Tiago en me prenant l'épaule. Il a la main épaisse, paternelle et rassurante même s'il fait une bonne tête de moins que moi.

« Quoi, ça aurait été trop cher payé de sacrifier un demi-blanc pour pouvoir de nouveau communiquer avec les botos et les plantes ? », j'ironise méchamment. Le vertige n'est pas loin.

Les trois Indiens ont l'air sincèrement dépassés par mes insinuations, mais la rage est là, intacte, incroyablement forte. Elle bloque mes capacités à réfléchir. Presque par peur de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire, je me dégage de l'étreinte de Tiago pour partir, à grandes enjambées vers la maison. Ginny et Harry courent, évidemment, derrière moi. Enfin, j'imagine : j'entends leur course, leurs appels, je ne me retourne pas. Le sortilège de jambencoton ne me prend même pas par surprise. Tout de suite après, Ginny est au dessus de moi :

« Désolée », elle souffle en levant immédiatement son sortilège. « Aesthélia ne court pas assez vite... »

« Eh puis, il fait trop chaud pour courir », assène Harry en la rejoignant. Il a lui aussi sa baguette à la main – presque je l'ai échappé belle.

Il fait le malin, le grand frère, mais ses yeux émeraudes, réplique du vert des feuillages, sont inquiets. Je ferme les miens, incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Est-ce qu'ajouter de l'inquiétude à l'atmosphère ambiante n'est pas le pire que je pourrais faire ? Mais est-ce que me montrer une nouvelle fois trop confiant ne serait pas irrémédiablement stupide ?

« Tout le monde a son agenda, Cyrus. C'est presque rassurant de savoir quel est le leur », reprend Harry en me prenant la main et en me tirant sur mes pieds. Ginny opine en soutien.

« Mais que savaient-ils ? », je maugréé en époussetant les feuilles collées à mon pantalon blanc. Je suis transparent, mais cela enlève-t-il quoi que ce soit au bien fondé de mes angoisses ?

« Ils savaient que quelque chose allait se passer », répond ma marraine qui nous a rejoints. Elle est légèrement essoufflée. « Sans doute ont-ils même accepté votre présence à cause de cela – comme un catalyseur... Mais ils n'ont pas voulu ce qui est arrivé à Remus ou ce qui nous est arrivé... De ça, j'en suis sûre, Cyrus... pas parce que je les aime mais parce que je connais la façon dont ils interprètent les visions qui leur viennent... Ils ont su sans doute que Bettany devait venir... jouerait un rôle... Ils la surveillaient de près, rappelle-toi... »

« Ils ont tout le temps demandé quand Remus allait venir », je rajoute presque à mon insu. Pourquoi voit-on toujours si clairement après ce qu'on aurait dû réaliser ?

« Et comme tu pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas avant ton anniversaire, ils n'ont pas vu de lien », rajoute Ginny.

Je me frotte le visage à deux mains avant d'oser les regarder tous les trois.

« Est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? », je demande en me cantonnant dans le factuel.

« Mon avis ne te suffira pas », estime Aesthélia. « C'est à eux qu'il... »

« Cyrus ? », appelle la petite voix de Sol, Tiago l'a amenée à nous dans ses bras, comme une enfant. « Cyrus, je sens ta colère... »

« Ma peur », je la corrige avec sincérité et pas mal d'agressivité.

« Oui », elle admet après quelques secondes. « Nos intentions te font peur... tu crois que nous te cachons des choses... »

« Vous vous êtes tus », je lui rappelle vivement. Dans le regard de Ginny et Harry, qu'elle doit sentir, il y a plus de soutien pour moi que pour elle. Je m'en nourris.

« Nous ne pouvions pas dire ce que nous ne voyions pas, Cyrus. Il y avait de signes, épars, incompréhensibles... Le tambour qui serait... depuis longtemps... Les enfants de lune qui devaient être plus qu'un pour nous apporter des réponses... La fille aux étiquettes qui devait se perdre pour pouvoir montrer le chemin... Toi, depuis peu, comme un lien incompréhensible pour nous ; nous nous sommes demandés si tu étais devenu comme ton père », m'avoue Sol depuis les bras de Tiago. « Il y avait des ombres qui étaient mauvaises, puissantes, qui devaient être arrêtées... Elles n'ont pas toutes disparu... nous semble-t-il... Et puis le tambour a été brandi par les enfants de lune et tu as eu besoin de la vision de guérison de Maurizio... alors un chemin est apparu... »

« Remus est sur ce chemin ? », questionne Harry.

« Il est debout avec sa famille », promet Tiago.

« Si... », je commence.

« Si nous te mentons, la forêt brûlera ? », propose Sol. « Tu crois que nous ne le savons pas? »

ooo

Le retour à la maison est lent et quasi-silencieux. Bettany nomme des arbres à Brunissande – sans doute l'a-t-elle demandé. Je rumine à la fois les révélations des Indiens et ma réaction. Ginny me tient la main, Harry parle doucement à l'oreille de Mãe de je ne sais (pas de) quoi. C'est Fiametta qui rompt ce silence collectif en s'approchant de Sol.

« Je... je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de loups-garous au Brésil », est son introduction. Le mot brésilien lobisomem lui est venu avec un décalage, comme si le sortilège de traduction lui-même avait hésité.

« Très peu... voire aucun sont Indiens », répond Abilio sur le ton de la conversation.

« Les Moldus croient que les septièmes enfants, en particulier s'il est un garçon né après six filles, peut devenir un lobisón... », rajoute Aesthélia.

« ...devenir loup et chasser le bétail les nuits de pleine lune », je complète, me rappelant presque à mon insu de cette variante du mythe moldu. Enfant, j'avais aimé que les lobisomen ne chassent que le bétail, je me souviens. J'avais saoulé Harry avec ça – je vois d'ailleurs qu'il s'en rappelle, lui aussi.

« Une partie de ces enfants sont des sorciers », indique Aesthélia. « Beaucoup sont abandonnés à cause de cette légende et orientés vers... nous par les orphelinats qui nous... connaissent »

« Tu es très gentille avec les orphelinats et la communauté magique brésilienne, Aesthélia », je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser. Mes propres souvenirs disent l'ampleur des trous dans le filet.

« Dans un monde idéal, ils auraient les mêmes droits et les mêmes chances que les autres sorciers... on peut dire que lobisón a fini par désigner des sorciers pauvres... », elle consent.

« ...voire de seconde zone », j'insiste

« Mais ce sont des loups-garous ou non ? », insiste Fiametta avec une sorte de naïveté.

« On va dire que chez ces enfants, qu'ils soient ou non les septièmes nés, une forme de magie spontanée courante a été de prendre des formes animales, dont celle de loups... »

« Ce qui veut bien dire qu'ils sont appelés par la magie », glisse doucement Sol toujours guidée par ses deux acolytes.

« Ce que Sol veut dire... Les enfants Indiens doués de magie voient d'abord des animaux qui sont leur protecteur et en (en) lesquels ils arrivent généralement à se transformer... un peu comme vos animagi... peu les gardent à l'âge adulte néanmoins », rajoute Aesthélia.

"Ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils changent en grandissant", précise Tiago.

« Vous avez parlé de changeurs de forme... », intervient Livia en soutien à Fiametta qui doit trouver qu'on l'a vite écartée.

« Il vaut mieux parler de Passeur. On est au-delà de la prise temporaire d'une forme animale totémique », consent à expliquer Aesthélia avec un regard pour moi – comme si je devais prendre sa place sauf que je n'en ai aucune envie. « On est dans la fusion avec la magie... qu'elle soit animale, végétale... »

« Je n'avais jamais envisagé le boto sous cette forme », je réalise à haute voix. « Quand Cristovao en a parlé avec nous... tu n'as rien dit... »

« Qu'aurais-je dit, Cyrus? », contre ma marraine laconiquement. « Le livre signalait que le peuple boto avait depuis longtemps coupé les ponts avec la société sorcière... c'était juste et nullement le souci de Cristo. »

Comme elle a raison, je me contente d'opiner.

« Vous voulez pouvoir communiquer avec ces autres formes de magie ? », insiste Livia.

« Vous nous considérez comme une autre forme de magie ? » reformule Fiametta avec un peu de fièvre.

Sol qui ne marche pas très vite s'arrête pour lui répondre.

« Tu vois le pouvoir des étiquettes ? », elle commence sans que l'on sache bien à qui elle s'adresse. « Tu as décidé que, pour moi, cette autre forme de magie valait moins que la mienne – je l'entends dans ta voix. Ce n'est pas mon intention, comme dirait Cyrus. Je pense au contraire avoir beaucoup à apprendre de cette 'autre forme de magie'... Et je ne sais pas si les botos et les garous européens sont similaires, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça pour avoir envie de les connaître ou les respecter.»

Harry me regarde par dessus le petit groupe constitué par les Indiens et les deux louves. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Remus ne voudrait pas, à aucun prix, qu'on les écarte, ni les uns ni les autres. Même si le prix est sa santé. Derrière lui, Brunissande a pris le bras de Bettany et toutes les deux font un pas vers la rivière.

« Quelqu'un », souffle Bettany en se retournant vers nous. Il y a de l'alarme dans ses yeux, comme un mauvais souvenir.

« Plusieurs », renchérit Brunissande en sortant sa baguette avec une détermination qui me plaît bien, il faut le dire.

« Du calme », intervient immédiatement Mãe en l'imitant, « Je croyais que le périmètre était protégé », elle avance en regardant Aesthélia qui a blêmi.

« On va aller voir », je décide, en espérant sincèrement que Mãe ne va pas me renvoyer à la maison lire des histoires au jumeaux.

« Harry et toi », elle consent, et seul Tiago a la prétention de proposer sa présence. Mãe acquiesce d'un geste brusque de la tête avant de reprendre : « Ginny et Tizz vous secondez Aesthélia... Où sont les petits ? »

« Ils jouaient sur la terrasse », je réponds mécaniquement et Aesthélia perd de nouvelles couleurs. Elle hésite à se mettre à courir, je le sens.

« On va les retrouver, Dora », promet Gin, et Brunissande vient remplacer Tiago en soutien de Sol. Tous ont sorti leur baguette.

« N'hésitez pas à tirer », ajoute Dora en me faisant signe de passer devant. Tiago m'accompagne. Harry et elle ferment la marche. Le bruit de la rivière augmente quand on se rapproche. On distingue une ombre vive qui semble tomber d'un arbre – une autre sauter.

« Des singes », décide Harry avec un net soulagement dans la voix.

« Soyons en sûrs », commente Mãe.

« Pas des singes », nous contredit sobrement Tiago.

On entend un plouf et des rires qui me rappellent que j'avais cru entendre des enfants plus tôt.

« Je vais les tuer », je lâche en me mettant à courir, les trois autres sur les talons.

Notre arrivée dans la petite anse ombragée d'arbres immenses fait détaler une demi douzaine de lézards et s'envoler un groupe de perroquets multicolores. Il fait aussi se figer trois mômes qui semblent bien avoir surmonté leurs problèmes de communication, leur jalousie de statut ou leur différence d'âge.

« Zut », est le commentaire avisé de Kane en train de se hisser sur la berge.

« On allait rentrer », est la tentative de médiation d'Iris arrivée à la première branche de l'arbre dont ils sautent.

Cristo, trois branches plus haut, semble hésiter entre se laisser emporter par le courant et grimper plus haut.

« Toi, je ne te conseille pas de me faire courir – je ne suis pas aussi patient qu'Aesthélia », je lui lance. Il a la bonne grâce de rougir. « Je ne vous ai pas dit à tous les trois de rester à côté de la maison ? »

« Cristo a dit qu'ici on ne risquait rien ! », s'engouffre Iris.

Mãe me bat de vitesse : « Ce n'est pas une seconde la question de Cyrus, Iris ! Descendez. »

Ma petite sœur n'hésite pas très longtemps, et ça rend Cristo, on-ne-peut-plus nerveux.

« Je monte te chercher ? », je lui propose en joignant le geste à la parole. Harry récupère Iris qui descend.

« Non... Cyrus, je viens », s'alarme le gosse.

« Je t'attends », j'accepte en m'asseyant sur la première branche que vient de quitter Iris. L'eau au dessous de moi, est claire et scintillante, éminemment tentante, il faut bien le dire.

Cristo redescend très lentement, glissant centimètre par centimètre avec d'infinies précautions, comme s'il n'était pas le petit singe qui se balançait de branche en branche quelques secondes plus tôt. En bas, Harry râle après les jumeaux en leur demandant s'ils trouvent très malins d'inquiéter et de faire courir tout le monde. Mãe n'a pas dit grand-chose d'autres à part leur demander de ramasser leurs affaires éparpillées sur la grève. Même si c'est Harry qui les gronde, les jumeaux la regardent, elle, avec une sincère inquiétude que je ne peux que partager. Mãe explose assez facilement, et comme les orages d'été, ça épure l'atmosphère. Là, elle semble au-delà des mots et c'est plus inquiétant que si elle hurlait. Tiago est parti, sans doute rassurer les autres. Mes pensées vont très vite vers Aesthélia qui va pouvoir aiguiser son instinct maternel.

« On allait rentrer », répète Iris boudeuse quand Harry reprend son souffle. « Hein, Kane ? », elle rajoute agacée d'être la seule à avoir parlé.

« On allait rentrer », répète son jumeau par automatisme. "Promis."

« Cyrus vous avait dit de ne pas vous éloigner », contre Harry, implacable.

« Tout à fait », je confirme d'en haut, et les jumeaux n'osent rien répliquer. Cristo me rejoint, enfin, l'air terrifié. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il obtempère avec des gestes retenus qui me serrent un peu le coeur mais l'idée est quand même de faire une impression.

« Cyrus, on rentre », annonce alors d'en bas Mãe. Sa voix est épuisée, presque blanche et elle me serre le coeur. Et déjà Harry pousse les jumeaux, qui ont ramassé leurs vêtements, devant lui, en continuant de les houspiller.

« On arrive », je promets en me tournant vers Cristo.

Le gosse évite mon regard mais ne quitte pas mes mains des yeux. Il est totalement immobile mais en même temps tout autant sur ses gardes, prêt à sauter dans le fleuve si je fais mine de le frapper, je me dis. La tâche de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue me paraît extravagante. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de le traîner à Aesthélia. Quelle est ma légitimité ?

« Je sais que tu ne les as pas amenés ici sans qu'ils ne te le demandent », je décide de commencer par un geste de paix. « Je connais ma petite soeur », je rajoute.

« On avait chaud », il murmure. « Vous ne reveniez pas... Je croyais que vous étiez de l'autre côté », il va même jusqu'à rajouter.

« Amateurs », je commente en m'appuyant contre le tronc.

Un poisson saute hors de l'eau. Des colibris bruissent dans les arbres secoués par les singes sur l'autre rive. On ne dit rien, l'un comme l'autre. Mãe, Harry et les petits doivent être arrivés à la maison ou presque. J'espère que Mãe a récupéré en chemin – les jumeaux vont se faire incendier, mais ça les inquiétera moins que si elle restait prostrée à ne rien trouver à leur dire, je le sais.

« Tu es... Aesthélia, elle... », commence Cristo sans arriver à poser la question.

« Aesthélia comme moi, on est ravis que tu t'entendes avec les jumeaux et que tu aies envie de jouer, Cristovao », je réponds sincèrement. « Maintenant, vous choisissez assez mal votre moment et votre bêtise. La sécurité n'est pas un truc sur lequel quiconque a envie de rigoler maintenant tout de suite... Et toi, tu as le malheur d'être le plus vieux de la bande sans parler du fait que tu as vu de près ceux qui nous courent après... est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû refuser ? Rien que pour ça ? »

« Ils... je voulais qu'ils m'aiment bien... », il avoue en se dandinant sur la branche sans sembler s'émouvoir de la hauteur.

« Je sais », je lui promets en passant ma main sur ses épaules.

« Aesthélia », répète Cristo désolé.

« Ce coup-là, elle risque de ne pas t'offrir une médaille », je reconnais. Juste après, j'ai peur qu'il sur-interprète mes paroles. « Elle va t'engueuler parce qu'elle estime de sa responsabilité qu'il ne t'arrive rien », je précise donc.

« Et toi ? », il souffle en tripotant sans s'en rendre compte sa médaille, comme un talisman pour se donner du courage. Peut-être pour se répéter qu'elle tient à lui.

« Je vais t'accompagner », je réponds.

« Tu... tu... »

« Cristo, j'ai parié sur vous deux, tu l'as compris, non ? J'entends que tu ne la fasses pas vieillir trop vite d'angoisse, d'accord ? Si tu la fais trop courir, je pourrais m'en mêler, soyons clairs, mais... je ne vois pas de raisons d'en faire plus avec toi qu'avec les jumeaux... »

« Tu veux dire.. ? »

« Que t'as une mère ou tout comme ? T'avais pas remarqué ? », je complète en lui prenant la main. « On va transplaner », je lui indique. « On ne va pas la faire attendre davantage, ok ? ».

Oooo

« Elle est incroyable cette fille, non ? », estime Ginny pelotonnée contre moi plusieurs heures plus tard – l'heure de la sieste, totalement indispensable ici, même les jours où il s'est passé bien moins de choses que cela.

« Quelle fille ? », je questionne paresseusement. Il n'y a pas tellement de filles quelconque de notre entourage finalement – Mãe et son courage, Aesthélia qui apprend à grande vitesse à être une mère, Sol qui défend si efficacement sa vision de la magie, Bettany qui évolue à chaque minute... que dire de soeur Marisol qui cohabite avec la magie avec une facilité que l'ex de mon frère, Aurore, aurait bien été inspirée d'imiter... jusqu'à Iris qui sait s'excuser comme personne d'autres dans la famille - si peut-être, Papa. Pleins de filles formidables.

« Brunissande », m'indique Gin en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Elle a du cran », je commente prudemment.

« On ne dirait pas qu'elle a... que tu as... Tu lui as dit comment ? », elle finit par lâcher.

« Ah, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ! ? »

« J'avoue que je suis curieuse... Rien que parce que tu as l'air tellement détendu sur la question... », admet Gin en se tournant sur le côté pour l'observer.

« Je lui ai dit qu'en un sens j'étais né deux fois », je soupire - je finirais par avoir une version relativement bien huilée à proposer, avec le temps. « Une fois, en tant de Cyrus Mélanio Lupin, fils d'une ethnomage prénommée Laelia – elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas la vérité ; ça nous faisait une base. Une autre fois, j'étais né Sirius Orion Black – et c'était en 1959... J'ai expliqué que Sirius avait fait ce choix, d'une seconde vie, qu'il ne le regrettait pas... »

« Et elle n'a rien demandé ? », me presse Gin, faussement calme.

« Elle a demandé si Sirius continuait de décider quoi que ce soit de ma vie", j'avoue parce que la pertinence de la question m'a fait voter "Brunissande" pour la énième fois dans cette histoire. "J'ai répondu qu'il m'avait protégé quand j'étais un gamin tête brûlée ; qu'il partageait son expérience de la vie – laquelle, comme l'a déjà formulé mon grand frère aux yeux verts, finissait par être moins longue que la mienne ; mais que j'étais libre de faire mes choix ou mes propres conneries - c'est comme on veut. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Je n'ai pas appris par cœur nos échanges, Ginny ! », je m'agace un peu - si, elle, elle a une question qu'elle ne m'a pas encore posée, qu'elle y aille ! « En substance, oui. »

« Ok, », elle souffle avec un respect rare pour ma colère.

Ça m'attriste aussi rapidement que je m'étais embrasé, et je l'embrasse.

« Désolé d'avoir aboyé comme un chien sur ses gardes », je souffle. « Ça s'est bien passé et c'est le plus important. »

« Ça reste fou qu'elle accepte tout ça aussi facilement », estime Gin, et je réalise brutalement qu'elle compare avec ses propres parents qui avaient eu tant de mal à accepter mon histoire comme autre chose qu'une abomination.

« Elle est briseuse de sorts, ça compte parmi les sorciers les moins obtus en matière de magie », je finis par proposer en guise de consolation.

« Comme Bill ».

« Oui. »

On laisse un instant le silence nous unir.

« Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne rencontrait pas une forme de magie incroyable par jour en ce moment », elle rajoute comme si elle avait brusquement décidé que le sujet était épuisé. « Cette histoire de boto... »

« Les botos ne sont qu'une forme de la magie que Sol, Tiago et Abilio veulent retrouver », je lui rappelle.

« J'ai bien compris mais c'est... Je pensais que rien ne comptait que la guérison de Remus et nous voilà à devoir composer avec tout ça... »

« On ne devrait pas être étonnés », je marmonne en me disant que, depuis des mois maintenant, tout ce qui nous arrive n'a pas manqué de révéler des ramifications plus étendues qu'on aurait pu les imaginer.

Je vais développer un truc dans ce sens quand le miroir Ginny se met à vibrer.

« C'est Ron », elle commente avec une pointe d'inquiétude et d'excitation mêlées quand elle l'a repêché sur la table de nuit.

« Ah, tu réponds ? Il est où Harry? », bougonne mon beau-frère tout de suite après.

« Heu, avec Brunissande », commente Gin presque rougissante.

« Tu nous appelles d'où ? », je questionne en me glissant dans son champ de vision.

« T'inquiète, Cyrus, Paulsen a viré paranoïaque, on ne peut pas faire plus protégé. »

« Des raisons pour l'être ? », j'insiste.

« Les journalistes espagnols étaient pour moitié des enquêteurs privés envoyés par la famille d'Hermosa, pour moitié des Aurors du gouvernement espagnol... Les Brésiliens l'ont mal pris... L'affaire est devenue diplomatique... », il développe.

« Parce qu'il en a été autrement ? », s'esclaffe Gin.

« Non", reconnaît Ron. "J'appelle d'ailleurs pour vous dire que pour l'instant on reste où on est et on ne désire pas savoir où vous êtes... »

« Ce sera dit », je promets.

« Vous avancez ? », il questionne. « Hermione se ronge l'esprit avec tout ça... »

« On a un tambour », je réponds.

ooooooooooooooooo

Notes de faune magique …

Lobisón Dans les folklores galiciens, portugais et brésiliens, le septième enfant (généralement un garçon né après six filles) est condamné à devenir un lycanthrope. Il s'agit d'un loup gris ou noir de la taille d'un petit cheval, qui chasse la nuit sous la pleine lune, de préférence du bétail plutôt que des personnes. Cette croyance s'est étendue au nord de l'Argentine où les septièmes enfants étaient parfois abandonnés, offerts à l'adoption ou tués, car leurs parents craignaient qu'ils ne deviennent des lobisón (ou luisón). Une loi argentine de 1920 mit un terme aux abandons en précisant que tous les septièmes enfants avaient pour parrain le président.

Le Boto a l'apparence d'un homme élégant mais c'est en fait un lamentin qui a pris forme humaine pour séduire les femmes. C'est une légende amazonienne que je retourne pour mes propres besoins..

Note d'avancée

Je peine pas mal à écrire cette fin que j'ai pourtant assez clairement en tête. Ne comptez pas avoir le prochain très vite - tant que je n'ai pas écrit le suivant, je ne posterai pas. Les encouragements sont les bienvenus. Merci encore à mes bêtas -Alixe, Dina et Fée - qui sont de toutes les angoisses.


	99. Harry Des fausses innocences

Bande son

Humain, c'est joli après tout

On travaillera nos rencontres

Pour unir les sages et les fous

Lire la même heure sur nos montres

Alors c'est rien, c'est la fatigue

Si on a peur encore du noir

Si on se cache, si on s'endigue

Dès demain, on retournera voir

LOIC LANTOINE, LA NOUVELLE (Mais que ferai-je sans Loïc ?)

**99. Harry Des fausses innocences et des hiérarchies hésitantes**

Quand on sort de la forêt, c'est d'abord Aesthélia que l'on voit, debout en plein soleil en haut des escaliers de la cuisine, tendue telle une figure de proue. Derrière elle, Gin et Brunissande, dans l'ombre, me font penser à un de ces chœurs de théâtre grec. Tout ça dans la moiteur de l'Amazonie en plein midi. Ça intimide les jumeaux qui se collent à moi. Ça amène un sourire triste à Mãe.

« Tout le monde va bien », elle souffle en montant les marches et en prenant l'épaule d'Aesthélia qui n'arrive qu'à opiner. « Cyrus arrive avec Cristo », elle rajoute avant de se retourner pour annoncer aux jumeaux sur un ton qui n'offre pas énormément d'échappatoire : «Nous, on a une discussion à avoir avant le déjeuner. »

Je les pousse devant moi pour simplifier le mouvement mais, quand nous arrivons sur la terrasse, la main de Mãe passe de l'épaule d'Aesthélia à la mienne comme pour m'arrêter.

« Je vais m'en sortir », elle indique avec un sourire un peu fatigué mais ferme.

« Comme tu veux », je cède avec facilité.

Elle m'avait paru tellement dépassée tout à l'heure que j'avais pensé mieux de faire le grand frère mais, et malgré ce que semble toujours professer Cyrus, je n'adore pas spécialement me retrouver à gronder mes frères et sœurs, même quand ils le méritent.

Mãe a un dernier regard pour Aesthélia avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine et d'entraîner les jumeaux dans la maison sans un autre commentaire. Comme si elle avait compté jusqu'à vingt avant de reprendre la parole, Brune vérifie :

« Ils étaient à la rivière ? »

« Ils s'ennuyaient, c'est de leur âge », je soupire, agacé de ne pas avoir même cherché à anticiper tout cela.

« J'avais proposé à Cyrus de rester avec eux », indique Ginny avec ses propres regrets.

« On devrait s'organiser... », commence Brunissande.

« J'imagine qu'ils ne devraient pas recommencer avant quelque temps », je la coupe à la fois touché et embarrassé qu'elle veuille tant participer.

« Mais les laisser livrés à eux-même n'est pas une solution », estime alors Aesthélia sans quitter la forêt des yeux. « Ton amie a raison, Harry, il va falloir nous organiser... ou les éloigner... »

« On a besoin d'eux – d'après la vision », nous rappelle Ginny.

Aesthélia opine avec un haussement d'épaules qui semble traduire qu'elle n'en est pas si sûre.

« Les Indiens n'ont pas semblé intéressés par eux », je formule maladroitement. Aesthélia est initiée, je me rappelle trop tard, elle se sent sans doute trop proche d'eux pour accepter ma défiance. Sans compter ce qu'en penserait Cyrus.

« Je suis désolée, Harry », souffle Aesthélia en se retournant cette fois. « J'aurais dû le voir venir... je sentais bien qu'il y avait autre chose... qu'ils attendaient quelque chose... mais... je n'ai pas assez cherché... une fois de plus... »

« Une fois de plus ? », je relève par surprise.

« Je ne me suis pas posé les bonnes questions à propos de Bettany... ni sur Tiago, Sol et Abilio.. et maintenant, Cristo... je ne serai sans doute pas à la hauteur », elle conclut amèrement.

Gin, Brune et moi échangeons un regard un peu perdu.

« Mais... Cyrus dit que Bettany... est une victime », objecte Ginny. « Tiago, Sol et Abilio... ils vont nous aider, non ? Et Cristo... »

« Cyrus avait l'air bien décidé de lui expliquer deux ou trois trucs », je complète.

« Il n'a pas à se rendre responsable de tout », se désole maintenant Aesthélia.

« Mais toi, oui, Aesthélia ? », se risque Ginny un peu rosissante mais déterminée comme les Weasley savent l'être.

« Je... »

« Cyrus a l'âge de prendre ses responsabilités », rajoute sa fiancée.

« Et il le fait très bien », souffle Aesthélia avec un geste vers Ginny, comme un apaisement. « Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est juste que... Cristo a un passé violent, tu le sais... et que je continue d'avoir peur qu'il préfère encore s'enfuir que de vivre... avec moi... »

« Si quelqu'un sait ce que c'est de se faire adopter sur le tard et de devoir composer avec des mémoires un peu encombrantes voire traumatiques... », je glisse, et toutes me regardent et aucune n'a besoin que je finisse ma phrase. Une vraie liberté en un sens.

« Tu as raison », admet Aesthélia dans un souffle.

Comme s'ils avaient attendu cette conclusion pour arriver, Cyrus et Cristo sortent alors de la forêt. Ils marchent du même pas et semblent plongés dans une discussion assez détendue. Cristo marque un temps d'arrêt quand il nous perçoit sur le porche, mais Cyrus le pousse doucement à continuer.

« Je t'amène le singe fantôme de la rivière », il commente quand ils arrivent devant Aesthélia.

Cette dernière a un regard éperdu pour mon frère, qui est aussi son filleul et plus encore que je ne saurais exprimer avec des mots. « Il a besoin que tu lui répètes qu'on l'aime, je crois, et qu'on aimerait qu'il respecte un peu plus les consignes de son parrain... »

« Son parrain », répète Aesthélia avec un sourire incertain.

« Je tuerai tous les autres prétendants », indique Cyrus, ce qui fait glousser un peu nerveusement Cristo.

« Il semble que nous n'ayions pas le choix », accepte doucement Aesthélia en tendant une main vers Cristo qui regarde une fois Cyrus avant de la prendre, la tête un peu basse.

Personne ne dit rien avant qu'ils aient quitté la terrasse – un peu comme une répétition de la scène avec Mãe et le jumeaux, je me dis. Sans doute un bon signe en un sens.

« Je croyais que c'étaient les mômes que tu devais tuer », je finis par proposer pour rompre notre silence rêveur, répétant les propres mots de mon frère quand il avait compris qui se cachait dans la forêt.

Cyrus hausse les épaules avec un sourire étonnamment satisfait - qui n'échappe pas à Ginny. Il y a un regard complice entre eux et mon frère rougit presque. Il reprend contenance en changeant de sujets :

«Ils sont partis ? Tiago et sa petite troupe ?»

« Abilio doit revenir ce soir pour voir comment nous préparons nos potions », indique Brunissande, prenant tout cela au premier degré. «Tiziano lui a plus ou moins dit qu'on verrait avec toi si c'était une bonne idée. »

« Avec moi ? », s'étonne une demi-seconde Cyrus avant de reconnaître dans nos regards la limite de son étonnement. « Comme si je savais. »

« Aesthélia les croit sincères », remarque Ginny.

« Ils se servent un peu de nous quand même », murmure Brunissande – dois-je souligner le nous - l'effet qu'il me fait ?

« Une revanche historique à leurs yeux, sans doute », soupire Cyrus.

« Est-ce que c'est la bonne question ? », je glisse un peu sans m'en rendre compte. Mes pensées ont été plus rapides que moi en un sens. « Je veux dire : admettons qu'ils soient sincères, admettons que leur vision leur ait indiqués qu'ils peuvent obtenir la communication qu'ils cherchent à retrouver en nous aidant, admettons qu'il y ait là-dedans de la revanche historique et même qu'elle soit légitime », j'expose sans reprendre mon souffle. « Reste à savoir si leur recherche peut faire courir un risque à Papa... et c'est la seule question qui m'intéresse. »

« Qui nous intéresse », confirme mon frère sans l'ombre d'une indécision.

Il y a des cris de vrais singes au loin dans la forêt. Il y a un envol de perroquets et une porte qui claque quelque part dans la maison. Une course légère, trois enfants qui ouvrent la porte à la volée. Ils ont les yeux et les joues un peu rouges mais beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix quand ils nous annoncent que le repas est servi en se pendant au cou de Cyrus puis au mien.

Oo Harry et Tiziano

A la fin du repas, Mãe copie Aesthélia et impose aux jumeaux d'aller passer les heures chaudes dans leur chambre. Cyrus essaie sans doute de se faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi responsable en expliquant que lui aussi compte faire la sieste. Il n'obtient pas autant de sourires qu'il l'espérait du côté des enfants. Il a plus de succès auprès des adultes mais sans doute parce qu'on a depuis longtemps décidé de passer la soirée à travailler sur les potions. Tiziano annonce qu'il souhaite quand même faire un inventaire de notre matériel avant d'aller se reposer, et je lui offre mon aide.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de repos ? », il me lance quand nous sommes seuls.

« J'ai l'air fatigué ? », je contre, amusé par sa réflexion de mère poule.

« Tu as l'air à bout de nerfs », il assène après m'avoir regardé des sandales à l'épi.

« Moi ? »

« Tu es sur tous les fronts », il affirme, « les gamins qui te refont le coup de disparaître au mauvais moment... juste avant, ta copine semble avoir besoin de percer les secrets de la famille Lupin... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry : Cyrus représente d'une manière ou d'une autre un secret extrêmement bien gardé de la famille Lupin – ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais demandé que je ne l'ai pas senti... Et ici, ça paraît encore plus évident... il faut bien le dire... »

Je suis tellement sur mes gardes que je n'arrive pas à mentir ou à changer de sujet. Il n'y a sans doute pas de meilleure confirmation. Sans parler du fait que Tizzi avait compris bien avant moi la lycanthropie d'Ada.

« Et je ne te demande rien ; ça ne me paraît pas l'urgence du moment », reprend Tiziano en inspectant les chaudrons d'Aesthélia alignés sur une table. Il passe un doigt dans chaque, qui ressort aussi propre qu'il était entré. J'en suis à craindre qu'il souhaite que je lui dise le contraire quand il reprend, suivant sa propre logique : « Et puis, il y a nos amis en blanc avec leurs déclarations ésotériques et leur plans à tiroirs... Si la santé de mon père – ou de quiconque me serait cher – était en jeu, je péterais les plombs bien plus sûrement que toi. »

« Péter les plombs me paraît un luxe extravagant », j'indique sobrement.

« N'empêche que tu as l'air épuisé », il répète sans me regarder cette fois comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de cette confirmation.

« Ok. »

Tizzi pèse distraitement un chaudron sur une balance qui a l'air de parfaitement fonctionner avant de changer de sujet : « Vous avez décidé quoi ? On coopère ? »

« Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Mãe mais... Cyrus et moi pensons que la seule limite est la santé de Remus – Il faut essayer d'en savoir plus sur leur plan, pour évaluer les risques... », je réponds avec sincérité mais toujours sur mes gardes.

« Ce soir ? », enquête mon vieux copain.

Je hausse les épaules parce que je me souviens que, ce matin même, celui qui inquiétait Cyrus c'était Abilio. Comme s'il avait entendu que j'avais rarement autant eu besoin de son avis, mon frère ouvre la porte du laboratoire en cours d'installation.

« Vous avez fini votre inspection ? », il lance un peu distraitement en entrant. Il est clair que c'est moi - ou Tiziano - qu'il cherchait et non les chaudrons.

Je hausse les épaules en désignant notre prince vénitien comme le seul décisionnaire.

« Ça a l'air d'aller », il commente – remarque qui amuse prodigieusement mon frère.

« T'as de la chance de me dire ça à moi plutôt qu'à Aesthélia – encore qu'elle a sans doute engueulé assez de monde pour une seule journée ! »

« Tiziano se demande si on pourra extirper d'Abilio de quoi décider s'il est sage de coopérer avec nos amis guaranis », je me lance – Tiziano se demande des tas d'autres choses, mais de son propre aveu, il est prêt à remettre à plus tard des questions plus compliquées. Je fais comme lui.

Cyrus soupire avant de se risquer à une réponse.

« Abilio n'est pas mon meilleur ami », il commence en repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombent dans les yeux. « Il ne me fait pas réellement confiance, je dirais. Il pense plus ou moins que j'ai un agenda caché... »

« … ça lui va bien », estime Tiziano les bras croisés.

« Effectivement », soupire de nouveau Cyrus l'air singulièrement jeune et désemparé.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir », je commence, parce que je ne sais pas ignorer un Cyrus désemparé.

« La question n'est pas là », il me coupe. « Ou disons qu'on n'a pas le temps de se la poser. Il faut essayer d'en savoir plus sur leurs plans, et je veux bien essayer de poser la question... »

« Aesthélia ne serait pas mieux placée que toi ? », enquête Tiziano.

« Aesthélia », répète Cyrus avec un regard toujours incertain pour moi.

« Tu penses que c'est trop lui demander ? », je me risque. Le fond de leur relation est trop compliquée pour que je l'envisage totalement, un peu comme le niveau des théories symboliques que mon petit frère s'est mis à manipuler. Il faut peut-être plusieurs vies pour le faire.

« Non », soupire ce dernier. « Non, mais... Ok, j'y vais... »

« Je peux le faire », je propose.

Cyrus a un sourire olympien que Papa ne démentirait pas avant de m'opposer : « Évitons qu'elle se demande pourquoi je ne le fais pas. »

« Tous les deux », j'insiste malgré tout.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... tu n'as pas à porter ça tout seul, ce n'est pas ta demande mais la nôtre », j'explicite et à chaque mot que j'ajoute, je suis d'autant plus convaincu d'avoir raison.

Cyrus prend le temps de peser mon objection.

« Pas celle de son élève ou celle... ? », il finit par questionner, sans doute plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Tiziano fait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la formulation.

« Les deux », je tranche.

« Ok », souffle mon petit frère après une hésitation. Il me regarde franchement et articule silencieusement : "merci".

ooo Harry Cyrus Aesthélia

Après avoir écarté de frapper à sa porte ou de l'appeler par la fenêtre, Cyrus envoie à sa marraine un message par patronus lui demandant de nous rejoindre près de la rivière. Un message faussement joyeux, commençant par "Madrinha ilustre e sábia"- Illustre et sage marraine. Même Tiziano semble sentir la limite de sa fausse jovialité mais il prétend continuer d'aménager un laboratoire qui n'a besoin de rien. Cyrus et moi partons pour le bord de la rivière, pariant qu'elle va accepter. Une fois au bord de l'eau, mon petit frère jette nerveusement des cailloux dans l'onde. Je me félicite de l'avoir accompagné.

Aesthélia arrive peu après. Les mains plongées dans les poches de sa large jupe blanche brodée. Le visage un peu fermé. Le front moite.

« Je vous écoute », elle annonce en anglais en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

« Assieds-toi, Aesthélia », demande doucement Cyrus. Elle hausse les épaules et reste debout.

« Merci d'être venue », je me lance, décidé à ne pas rester en retrait de cette discussion là. « C'est... je ne sais pas comment nous aurions pu faire mais... le temps est compté... la maison est pleine, et ton avis est déterminant. »

Aesthélia regarde Cyrus comme pour lui demander pourquoi c'est moi qui parle, et il détourne les yeux en jetant un nouveau caillou dans l'eau. Je voulais qu'il ne soit pas seul, qu'il n'ait pas à porter une relation historique en plus du problème actuel, et j'ai introduit une fausse hiérarchie, je me dis.

« On a discuté avec Cyrus », je reprends malgré tout - si je suis la cause de la tension, il faut que je sois aussi celui qui la dissipe. Ou essaie. « On a discuté de ce que nous avons appris ce matin. Et il nous semble», je développe en appuyant sur le nous, « qu'il faudrait en savoir plus, plus sur ce que Abilio, Tiago et Sol ont en tête pour mesurer... »

« Ils ne vont pas faire de mal à Remus, Harry », elle me coupe.

« Pas volontairement », je lui accorde.

« Cyrus... »

« Aesthélia, Harry pose la bonne question », la coupe mon frère avec plus de décision que précédemment. « La bonne question pour nous », il rajoute immédiatement. « Tout à l'heure, on a été pris par surprise mais... on doit aller jusqu'au bout de cette conversation : que comptent-ils faire, essayer ou comprendre ? »

« Tu veux demander à Abilio ? », reformule Aesthélia. J'essaie de croire qu'elle n'est pas dubitative.

« Tiziano se demande si je suis le mieux placé », répond mon petit frère avec l'air d'avoir pesé chaque mot. Ça nous fait sourire en même temps, Aesthélia et moi.

« Harry, tu voudrais que je le fasse ? », elle me demande très directement avec un peu moins de suspicion que précédemment.

« Cyrus n'est pas sûr qu'Abilio lui fasse confiance... »

« Abilio ne fait confiance à personne », estime Aesthélia.

« Il ne dira rien... », se désole déjà mon frère avec un manque de combativité qui en dit long sur son épuisement.

« Abilio a un léger complexe d'infériorité avec les approches magiques dites scientifiques », souligne Aesthélia. « Je pense que c'est par ce biais qu'on peut l'amener à nous en dire plus. »

« Toi ? », vérifie Cyrus.

« Nous tous », elle corrige. "N'oublions surtout pas sa fascination pour les lycanthropes !"

Cyrus me regarde, l'air content de pouvoir me coller une mission à son tour.

ooooHarry et Brunissande

La fraîcheur de ma chambre, de notre chambre me saisit quand j'ouvre la porte. Elle contraste très nettement avec l'air étouffant de ce début d'après-midi même au bord du fleuve. Il y fait même plus frais que dans la chambre de Remus, je me dis en refermant la porte. Brunissande a dû poser un sortilège de rafraîchissement.

Ça me fait bêtement sourire tout seul alors que j'avance dans la chambre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais pensé à mettre un sortilège de rafraîchissement sur ma chambre, même quand je vivais au Bénin et qu'on attendait impatiemment la saison des pluies. Au pire je m'attardais dans des lieux frais. Jamais je n'ai pensé à faire plus. Est-ce un truc de fille, je m'interroge en me laissant tomber sur le lit au milieu des vêtements féminins étalés ?

J'entends l'eau qui vient poussivement au travers des tuyauteries hors d'âge ou d'usage de la maison jusqu'à la petite salle de bains attenant à notre chambre. Brunissande doit prendre une douche. Je joue avec l'idée d'aller la rejoindre mais, quand je ferme les yeux, je revois mon père allongé paisible mais tellement immobile sur ce lit à l'étage en dessous. Ça glace mes ardeurs avec une efficacité redoutable. Comment Cyrus a-t-il pu même respirer ou manger depuis l'attaque d'Hermosa ? Est-ce que moi, je tiendrais jusqu'à la fatidique date calculée par Tiziano et Bettany sans m'écrouler ? Comment garder confiance alors qu'une partie de nos alliés poursuit ses propres projets ? Assez loin de mes inquiétudes,

Brunissande sort de la salle de bain, comme une fleur baignée de la rosée du matin.

« Oh, tu es là ! Enfin ! Vous avez préparé les potions, ou quoi ? »

« Non... on a plus ou moins établi un plan de bataille », je réponds en me couvrant un peu machinalement du plaid posé sur le lit. Je suis glacé, dedans comme dehors.

« Tu as trop froid ? », elle s'inquiète. « Tu veux que je lève le sort ? »

« Non, ça repose. »

« C'est un peu futile... »

« De la magie », je hausse les épaules. Il ne s'agit pas d'or.

« Mais tu... »

« Brune, je ne suis pas contre un peu de joliesse ou un peu de fraîcheur... arrête de penser que je pense moins de toi parce que tu aimes les jolies choses ou le confort... », je soupire.

« Désolée », elle murmure.

« De quoi ? », je m'inquiète – ai-jé été trop franc ?

« Désolée de ne pas savoir comment faire face à tout ce... », elle commence en se laissant tomber assez lourdement sur le lit à côté de moi.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'apporter autant de soucis ! », je la coupe de nouveau. Où est passé le Harry qui écoutait les autres ? je regrette un peu tard.

« J'ai la vague impression que tu as eu quelques aides extérieures », elle insinue en secouant la tête et ça projette des gouttelettes tout autour d'elle, c'est à dire sur moi. Un peu comme un embrun marin, comme une piqûre de réalité.

« Heureusement j'ai des aides extérieures de deux types », je réponds plus calmement que précédemment.

Elle sourit un peu tristement en se laissant aller contre moi cette fois. L'humidité de ses cheveux passe au travers du plaid.

« Tu as parlé d'un plan ? »

« C'est sans doute un peu prétentieux – l'idée est de faire parler Abilio sur ce qu'ils comptent faire effectivement... d'essayer de mesurer de possibles interférences... J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque pas que l'on fait on s'enfonce dans une terre de plus en plus inconnue... on croit se retrouver mais on se perd un peu plus... », j'avoue.

Brunissande caresse longuement mes cheveux avant de commenter.

« C'est ton père qui doit vous retrouver, pas le contraire... »

« Mais si ce tambour doit le guider... mais qu'ils l'utilisent pour aller, eux, à la rencontre de magies oubliées de la forêt... », j'ose révéler.

« De ce que j'ai compris de la vision de ton frère, votre père ira vers ce qu'il connaît... », elle objecte doucement.

Je veux tellement qu'elle ait raison que je décide de ne plus dire un mot.

Ooooo Les potions

Abilio arrive après le dîner – ce qui nous a laissé le temps de nous préparer. On a décidé de se mettre au boulot sans l'attendre, dans l'espoir qu'il pose le premier des questions.

"L'équilibre des dons", a souligné Cyrus ce qui a fait sourire Aesthélia et rire Bettany.

"Des blagues d'ethnomages", a soufflé Tiziano pour le seul bénéfice des italophones.

Mãe, Ginny et Aesthélia l'ont attendu dans le salon - prétextant peu de connaissances sur les potions italiennes. La dernière est là aussi pour l'accueillir. Le montage de notre petit stratagème sidère Fiametta : "Je ne vous imaginais pas si..."

"Prévoyants ?", propose Tiziano avec un clin d'oeil pour moi.

"Calculateurs ?", je clarifie, et elle opine presque timidement.

"On ne veut pas laisser le calcul qu'aux autres", estime Mãe, et je crois que, Cyrus comme moi, on est contents que ce soit elle qui le fasse.

On a mis Livia et son chaudron au centre de notre laboratoire de fortune. On ne peut pas la manquer. Elle a décidé de commencer par préparer la Mariée. Brunissande l'aide.

"Le premier qui dit qu'on ne prend pas la symbolique au sérieux", a marmonné Cyrus et personne n'a relevé.

Près de la fenêtre, Tiziano et Cyrus se sont attaqués à l'Astrologue ; Fiametta et moi préparons la Justice sur la dernière table. Bettany prend des notes sur l'ensemble de l'opération.

"Je colle des étiquettes", elle a gloussé en choisissant une plume et en la lissant.

"Un maximum d'étiquettes", a confirmé Cyrus.

Il n'est nul besoin d'user de légilimancie pour comprendre que notre petite mise en scène touche au but. Abilio cache assez mal son excitation derrière un masque d'ennui. Je crois qu'en fait il ne sait pas par quelle question commencer. Aesthélia joue son rôle de guide culturel.

"Nous t'avons parlé des statuettes", elle rappelle en le plantant devant les trois figurines qui entourent Bettany et ses parchemins. "Elles servent de catalyse... tu connais le phénomène..."

"La sensation", corrige Abilio dans un sursaut de dignité.

"Pas seulement", insiste Aesthélia. "Ce que vous proposez avec le fromager, ce n'est pas de la sensation"

"Nous cherchons une sensation."

"Mais vous allez utiliser un phénomène magique plutôt largement décrit de par le monde - la catalyse", intervient Bettany. "Cyrus est super fort là-dessus", elle rajoute ce qui fait presque rougir mon petit frère - phénomène humain relativement rare quand on y réfléchit.

"Si vous voulez", soupire Abilio - déjà, il ne refuse pas cette étiquette, je me dis. Cyrus hésite mais ne prend pas la parole. Un silence un peu tendu s'installe. Bettany réaligne les statuettes.

"Un homme et deux femmes", remarque Abilio presque à son insu.

"L'Astrologue, la Mariée et la Justice" s'empresse d'expliquer Aesthélia, "Livia les a sélectionnés comme les meilleurs messagers... vers Remus, vers sa magie captive d'un sortilège que nous ne nous expliquons toujours pas totalement."

"Des messagers symboliques", commente Abilio intéressé malgré lui.

"Exactement", je décide d'intervenir - est-il prêt pour la suite ?

"Des statuettes italiennes avec des plantes de chez vous", il rajoute en se saisissant d'une feuille de petite Alchémille.

"Nous les connaissons mieux", reconnaît Livia intervenant pour la première fois. "Disons qu'elles nous rassurent... et la magie a besoin de confiance... la peur peut la rendre forte mais la confiance... la confiance est plus précise et plus durable..."

Tout le monde acquiesce dans la pièce. Est-il un seul sorcier qui n'ait ressenti ce qu'elle vient de dire dans son propre corps ?

"... Mais Cyrus et Harry veulent qu'on prépare deux sortes de potions... des potions adaptées des principes symboliques que nous connaissons avec des plantes d'ici", reprend Bettany sur un ton monocorde comme si rien de ce qu'elle disait n'était étonnant.

"Les principes symboliques", répète Abilio avec une certaine excitation, comme si les mots l'ennivraient. Il jette des regards rapides sur les parchemins étalés autour de Bettany comme s'il mourrait d'envie de les déchiffrer. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Cyrus et j'y vois le miroir de mes sentiments : nous sommes si prêts de l'amener là où nous espérons l'amener : là où la coopération a un sens.

"La Mariée est la femme... la fille devenant femme, celle qui s'offre au principe masculin", commence Livia avec une visible émotion. Comme notre combat est devenu le sien ! "La petite Alchémille est son pendant symbolique..."

"Comme le Vitoria Regia" je rajoute sans doute un peu trop vite mais Abilio ne semble pas y prendre garde. "Enfin, je crois", je minimise avec embarras.

"L'irupé", traduit Bettany.

"Et ce sont deux femmes qui la préparent", approuve étrangement Abilio. "Que.. Livia... soit une enfant de la lune... doit aussi... être important."

"Rien n'est jamais... innocent", estime cette dernière quand elle a vérifié que personne d'autres ne voulait prendre la main. "La participation de Harry et de Cyrus aux autres potions est tout aussi importante..."

"Rien n'est jamais innocent", répète Abilio avec une certaine révérence.

Les mots flottent dans notre laboratoire de fortune comme une maxime dont nous n'aurions pas assez pesé la portée.

"Quelque part", se lance Cyrus avec un accent de sincérité qui fait sans doute du bien à la conversation, "on force le trait... on accumule tellement de symboles que le risque est plutôt que ça nous échappe qu'autre chose.."

"Les statuettes sont là pour cela", intervient Livia. "Pour canaliser toutes ces énergies vers notre objectif suprême..."

"Le retour de Remus", je me sens obligé de rappeler.

"Mais on doit... s'attendre à... un... à beaucoup de puissance", souffle Abilio presque intimidé.

"Oui", reconnaît Livia, et Tiziano et Fiametta opinent en soutien, avec un ensemble touchant.

"Il faut bousculer des barrières dont nous ne savons pas la nature", rappelle Cyrus. "Rétablir la communication par un choc..."

"Un peu comme vous avec ces... formes magiques de la forêt", fait remarquer Brunissande en regardant Abilio droit dans les yeux.

Dire qu'il est surpris est peu dire. Dire que je suis terrifié qu'il s'enfuie est la vérité. Dire que j'admire Brunissande... est superflu.

"Effectivement", finit par articuler Abilio. "Un choc pour rétablir une communication perdue... des sensations..."

"Un choc en plus du nôtre ?", j'arrive à m'enquérir. Ma stupide voix manque de s'étrangler.

"Je... vous avez peur... Non... dans notre vision, nous participons à votre rituel et... la forêt nous entend", explicite Abilio l'air sidéré des sous-entendus qu'il perçoit.

"C'est tout ?", vérifie scrupuleusement Cyrus.

"C'est ce que nous avons vu", répond simplement Abilio.

"La volonté de la forêt", conclut Aesthélia pour nous tous.

OOOO

Notes

Ce fut un des chapitres les plus compliqués à écrire, pas que je ne sache pas ce qu'il devait se passer mais parce que les mots ne venaient pas. Je remercie en plus d'Alixe, Dina et Fée : l'Album L'or Noir de Arthur H; l'émission d'André Manoukian - La vérité est dans le jukebox du 3 juillet : Le sorcier et le MC... ça se podcast...

Le suivant n'existe pas vraiment... mais bon, c'est la rentrée... je vous dois bien ça !

Je réponds dans la foulée à vos reviews...


	100. Cyrus Des décomptes et des liens choisis

Bande son

Ce qui est bien avec le drame, c'est que tu le partages avec tes proches

Pour les miens il est peut-être l'heure de m'arrêter un court instant

Pour les remercier d'avoir du coe ur et un mental de résistant.

Grand Corps Malade, Mental.

**100 Cyrus Des décomptes et des liens choisis**

Il ne reste que deux jours à attendre.

C'est ce qu'on se dit le lendemain matin en se levant, sans réel appétit pour les mangues ou la pâte de goyave. On se le répète à midi en chipotant nos assiettes de haricots. On s'embrouille sur le nombre d'heures restantes avant le coucher. Bettany nous met tous d'accord en sortant un parchemin et un calcul précis du temps restant avant le paroxysme lunaire et de la Croix du Sud. Forte de ce résultat, et croyant bien faire, elle se pique de mettre un charme de décompte sur le mur nord de la cuisine. Quand Mãe tombe dessus, elle l'explose d'un sort ajusté. "Avant que les jumeaux ne le voient" est son seul commentaire.

Attendre rend n'importe qui nerveux. Ne plus rien avoir à faire que d'attendre est pire. Le tambour est prêt; les Guaranis sont venus deux fois le faire résonner mais semblent penser que des essais supplémentaires sont inutiles. Dans un autre contexte, je ne pourrais penser à rien d'autre que ce tambour, son sens, son fonctionnement, l'hypothèse de cette magie initiale perdue. Là, dire que je m'en fous serait exagérer. Mais mon cerveau ne peut pas rester sur le sujet plus de quatre minutes, montre en main, sans s'angoisser plus que tout sur les risques potentiels qu'ils font encourir à mon père.

"Donc autant arrêter d'y penser", conclut sagement Ginny à chaque fois qu'on en parle ou qu'elle pressent que mes nerfs prennent le dessus.

Il reste les potions mais elle devront être préparées au dernier moment pour ne pas tourner. Je me félicite régulièrement - le désoeuvrement s'y prête bien - qu'on ait décidé de toutes les préparer - les européennes et les amazoniennes. Difficile d'imaginer tout râter même par grande nervosité.

"Oui, difficile", reconnaissent Harry et Tiziano en échangeant par dessus ma tête un regard amusé.

Bref, il ne reste qu'à attendre l'heure du spectacle.

Chacun cherche des solutions plus ou moins efficaces pour remplir les heures. Bettany et Tiziano font des piles de fiches sur le travail que nous avons accompli. Elles m'auraient rendu jaloux une autre fois - mon cerveau est totalement bloqué loin de tout questionnement scientifique ou orgueil universitaire. Fiametta les observe avec une certaine fascination quand elle ne tire son petit ami de force pour aller se baigner dans le fleuve. C'est d'ailleurs une destination cyclique de tout le monde pour fuir la chaleur, le stress et l'ennui – petits et grands.

Harry et moi, à tour de rôle ou parfois ensemble, y accompagnons les plus jeunes. Ils ne s'en lassent pas, nous non plus. En fait, leur capacité à oublier l'enjeu à venir au profit du plaisir immédiat de se laisser porter par la rivière est une magie comme une autre, selon moi. Quand elles ne nous accompagnent pas, Brunissande et Ginny se trouvent des atomes crochus qui se traduisent par des éclats de rire un peu mystérieux et d'étranges nouvelles coiffures. Aesthélia tente d'enseigner la botanique amazonienne à quiconque regarde une fleur. Dora essaie de ne pas se morfondre trop visiblement. Pour s'éloigner et diffuser sa nervosité, elle s'occupe personnellement de la protection du périmètre – je pense que les fourmis du coin en ont des problèmes d'approvisionnement. Quand je partage cette idée avec la petite troupe, il y a moins de gens pour en rire que pour estimer que j'ai sans doute raison.

Je ne cherche pas d'excuses mais c'est peut-être à cause de toute cette attente, de toute cette frustration. Je ne peux que m'agacer quand Abilio revient, non pour partager ses préparatifs, ses espoirs ou ses connaissances avec nous tous, mais pour emmener Livia pour une énième promenade discussion dans la forêt.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils ont tant à se dire », je grommelle du point de vue que nous offre la véranda.

Harry lève les yeux de l'échiquier posé entre nous pour les regarder partir.

« La rencontre de deux traditions magiques ? », il propose.

« Ou d'intérêts bien compris », je continue d'insinuer.

« Je ne te suis pas », il m'informe calmement en avançant sa tour – je devrais me méfier de ce qu'il va cacher derrière, je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer là-dessus.

« Ça y est, tu leur fais confiance ? », je persifle plutôt que d'étudier l'échiquier.

« J'ai toujours fait confiance à Livia », il prétend. Je crois qu'il lit dans mes yeux ce que j'en pense. « Ne me fais pas dire le contraire ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais appris de première main que tous les garous n'étaient pas des saints prêts à adopter le premier gamin perdu... », je développe avec une rage qui monte de loin. Elle se déverse sur mon frère comme elle pourrait étouffer Ginny ou... – non, pas Mãe, je crois que j'aurais réussi à me retenir.

« T'as raison, le Saint aurait mieux fait de te laisser dans une geôle dans un îlot battu par les vents », grince Harry, les yeux verts brillants de colère.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a laissé pendant neuf ans », je contre piteusement.

Ce n'est pas une réelle défense, c'est plutôt un trou sans fin – si mon père n'avait pas été un ami si fidèle, je n'existerais pas... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour la sérénité dans cette vérité.

« Tu vas bientôt arrêter de dire des conneries ? », questionne Harry très gentiment, avec un mélange d'affection et d'agacement qui me prend bien au vol comme un rappel nécessaire.

« Ce n'est pas moi », je répète quand même. Presque je plaide.

« Admettons », soupire Harry dans une si fidèle imitation de notre père adoptif que ça m'inquiète un peu. «Pour ta gouverne, Aradia ne m'a pas réellement menti – c'est essentiellement moi qui n'ai pas voulu voir... Et sans doute espérait-elle que je sois plus... rapide - elle était en droit de l'attendre", il continue tout seul - très loin de moi. C'en est intimidant - au point que je vais lui dire de penser plutôt à ce qu'il a gagné depuis quand il revient très sérieusement vers moi pour affirmer : «Quant à Livia... puisque tu as introduit le premier la comparaison, je pense que Papa n'aurait pas retenu moins d'informations si les rôles avaient été inversés. Comme lui, Livia ne m'a jamais menti ou fait mentir, mais elle a retenu des informations... Elle m'a nourri de demi-vérités. »

« Et toi, tu m'as demandé de tout dire à Brunissande et... »

« Non, TU as décidé de le faire – et ça m'a putain d'impressionné », il corrige.

« Tu penses que Papa ne l'aurait pas fait ? », je continue de le braver plutôt que de faire face aux sentiments qu'il me renvoie quasi à découvert.

« Papa aurait pensé comme moi que tu étais le seul à pouvoir décider », il répond avec ce calme qu'il sait réunir quand je perds pieds.

« Donc, tu leur fais confiance », je biaise dans un ultime sursaut.

« Je veux croire qu'ils souhaitent effectivement la guérison de Papa – je ne vois aucune raison objective à l'inverse», affirme Harry avec une certaine sérénité. «Et, s'il faut être réaliste, qu'ils puissent être directement payés de retour – d'une manière ou d'une autre, par l'expérience me rassure plutôt... C'est à toi de jouer », il conclut avec un geste vers l'échiquier.

« Payés de retour ? », je répète par automatisme – dans cette conversation comme sur l'échiquier, mes défenses sont émoussées.

« Que nos amis guaranis trouvent leurs sensations magiques perdues... que Livia voit d'autres catalyses, d'autres formes de magie, valorise la sienne... tout ça », soupire Harry.

« Des sensations magiques perdues », je souris presque malgré moi.

« Je ne suis pas ethnomage », s'excuse Harry - tellement fidèle à lui même que je ne peux que sourire plus largement.

« Mais patient avec moi », je souligne.

« Bah, le dire à haute voix m'a fait du bien », il sourit à son tour en passant une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« A moi aussi », indique alors la voix de Mãe, s'encadrant dans la porte fenêtre.

« Désolé », on marmonne en même temps. C'est de l'ordre du réflexe conditionné.

« Merci d'être là », elle répond en s'asseyant sur une chaise entre nous.

« Où voudrais-tu qu'on soit ? », je m'insurge.

« Merci quand même », elle s'obstine – ça doit être un trait de famille.

« On fait ce qu'on peut », murmure Harry.

« Oui. Ce qu'on peut », confirme Mãe les yeux perdus dans la végétation, « On donne, tout le monde donne, et on espère tous recevoir, peut-être pas tous la même chose, mais ça ne change rien... la magie c'est cela, ça nous traverse, ça se nourrit de nous et ça nous offre des... capacités... pas toujours celles qu'on attend mais...souvent celles dont nous avons besoin... Je crois en nous », elle termine.

Avec Harry, on n'ose même pas se regarder. Je veux dire, moi, je n'ose pas et je ne sens pas son regard non plus sur ma peau.

« Moi aussi », on murmure en même temps.

Ça nous fait bêtement rire tous les trois.

« Ils sont où les mômes ? », je questionne dans un sursaut venu à mon insu.

« Avec Ginny et Brunissande à la rivière – j'en reviens », indique Mae.

« On pourrait aller les aider », je propose à Harry ; je sais qu'il craint en permanence que Brunissande ne se sente assiégée par notre envahissante famille.

« T'as peur de perdre ? », il me taquine.

Je regarde l'échiquier sérieusement quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la vérité : « J'ai déjà perdu. »

« C'est une bonne idée d'aller les rejoindre, mais je vous cherchais », intervient Mãe. On est immédiatement en alerte. « J'ai eu Paulsen - par miroir sécurisé », elle reprend. « Ils ont réussi à faire craquer un des journalistes... Ils sont bien envoyés par les avocats du XIC... »

« Pour ? », j'interromps fidèle à moi même alors que Harry attend sagement la suite.

« Pour trouver tout ce qu'ils pourront de compromettant sur Remus, sa mystérieuse maladie, toi... », elle termine par un geste fataliste et large.

« Moi ? », je me désole.

« Tu es leur cible depuis le début », me rappelle inutilement Harry.

« Et ? », j'enquête.

« Eh bien, ils ont quelques ragots... mais a priori insuffisants même pour des journalistes... » répond Mãe l'air étonnament peu inquiète de ce nouveau développement.

« Et ? », j'insiste.

« Paulsen pense que le mieux est toujours d'entretenir de fausses pistes. Ils partent donc vers là où Remus est supposé être en convalescence », elle indique avec le même détachement clinique.

« Ils ne nous rejoindront pas ? », vérifie Harry – sans doute que la présence de Ron et Hermione étaient importante pour lui.

« Ils sont plus utiles ailleurs », confirme Mãe. « J'ai même réfléchi à qui pourraient les rejoindre pour augmenter la crédibilité de l'affaire mais... ça me paraît difficile de demander à quiconque de s'éloigner maintenant... »

« Et on ne sait pas de qui on aura besoin », argumente Harry avec une certaine nervosité - est-ce qu'il craint que ça soit Brunissande qu'on écarte ? Ok, je suis vilain. « On sera dans le phénomène, on a besoin d'analystes, de différentes traditions pour... réagir... si besoin... », il développe.

« Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit », abonde Mãe avec une simplicité détachée qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Pas avec nous, en tout cas. A moins qu'elle ne soit profondément sincère - ce développement là, elle le laisse à Paulsen et Ron.

« De toute façon, c'est pour dans... », je commence en regardant ma montre.

« Quelques heures », termine Harry presque dans un murmure.

« Évitons d'y penser », estime Mãe en se levant. « Je vais refaire le tour des protections... Quelqu'un m'accompagne ? »

On se lève tous les deux d'un même ensemble et elle sourit.

À la fin de notre inspection sans incident, nous retrouvons tous les autres sauf Livia, je ne peux m'empêcher de le remarquer, à la rivière.

« C'est maintenant ? », s'enquiert immédiatement Kane sans autre forme d'introduction.

« Bientôt », je réponds douloureusement conscient que Mãe a arrêté de respirer une fraction de seconde à côté de moi.

« Quand bientôt ? », insiste Kane et Harry le soulève du sol en répondant : « Bien assez tôt »

« Quand il fera nuit », imagine Iris en regardant le ciel comme pour estimer le nombre d'heures qui nous sépare du crépuscule.

« Nuit noire ? », veut vérifier Kane.

« Faut que Malghanica soit visible », ajoute Cristo avant de presque se cacher derrière Aesthélia tout de suite après.

« La Croix du Sud », traduit Harry pour les jumeaux qui n'ont visiblement pas percuté.

« Comme sur la médaille de Cyrus ? », veut savoir Iris.

« Et celle de Cristo », rajoute Kane avec une pointe de jalousie totalement transparente.

"Ou celle d'Aesthélia", je commente en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Il faut qu'on la voie ?", enquête Kane se rabattant sur son côté bon élève.

« Bettany, je crois qu'on a besoin de ton compteur finalement », soupire Mãe. « Je ne supporterais pas de répondre toutes les trente secondes... »

« Promis elle ne le détruira pas cette fois », je rajoute pour bonne mesure.

« Ok », souffle l'Américaine avec une absence de commentaires explicites ou implicites qui me laissent tout bonnement pantois.

oo

Quand on rentre à la maison après cet ultime bain, on n'a pas besoin du décompte de Bettany pour savoir qu'il est temps de faire les potions. Il n'est d'ailleurs aucun besoin de dire que le moment est venu. Ceux qui sont concernés se retrouvent au laboratoire dès qu'ils ont étendu leurs serviettes et changé de t-shirts - Tiziano, Harry, Bettany, Brunissande, Fiametta et moi. Livia est déjà là quand on entre. Je dois dire que je suis surpris que Abilio ne l'accompagne pas. Les yeux verts de mon grand-frère m'interdisent de faire des remarques à la louve italienne et, de toute façon, on a vraiment autre chose à faire.

On s'est déjà depuis longtemps réparties les préparations à effectuer. Toutes les étapes sont effectuées dans un quasi silence à peine troublé par le bruit des couteaux et de pilons, le raclement des chaudrons ou les glougloutements des liquides. Notre sobre efficacité ferait sans doute pleurer de joie notre vieux Severus. Penser à lui manque de m'aspirer dans un tourbillon de regrets, de nostalgie et de tristesse. Je me rattrape juste avant de succomber - enfin, disons qu'une voix sévère ressemblant terriblement à celle de Sirius m'aboie que j'ai sans doute mieux à faire.

"Voilà", murmure Harry quand la dernière potion européenne est alignée.

"C'est prêt", confirme Bettany de notre côté.

"Rejoignons les autres", j'arrive à articuler.

Quand nous sortons, tous les flacons serrés dans un coffret porté religieusement par Bettany, Ginny et Aesthélia sont là, appuyées contre le mur du couloir. Cristovao s'est accroupi entre elles deux, et il se lève brusquement en nous voyant sortir.

"C'est maintenant", souffle ma fiancée avec pas mal d'émotion dans la voix.

"Maintenant", je confirme en essayant de plaquer un sourire confiant sur mes lèvres. Sa main se glisse dans la mienne, tout tremble.

On n'a que quelques mètres à faire pour arriver à la porte de Papa. Soeur Marisol nous attend.

"C'est maintenant ?", elle questionne à son tour avec plus de curiosité que d'émotion.

Harry lui confirme alors que nous entrons. Mãe et les jumeaux sont déjà là, debout en rang d'oignons devant Papa. Elle nous fait signe de les rejoindre - Harry et moi nous exécutons. Mãe n'attend pas que nous l'ayons rejointe pour aller chercher Gin et Brunissande.

"On a besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés", elle explique sans qu'aucune de ses potentielles belles-filles trouvent un truc à lui répondre.

Le temps que nous nous soyons réunis, tous les autres sont derrière nous. Il ne manque que les Guaranis mais ils ont déjà annoncé qu'il nous attendraient dehors. Pour l'appel. La pièce me paraît singulièrement trop petite. Comme un écho à cette pression que je ressens, Ginny me presse la main en demandant à la cantonade :

"On y va ?"

Harry, Mãe et les jumeaux me regardent avec un ensemble qui me fait frissonner.

"Ma vision ne dit pas...", je commence la nervosité menaçant de me terrasser pire que des sales souvenirs de Sirius.

"Bien sûr que si", me coupe Harry avec autorité. "Elle n'a jamais parlé de cette maison, mais de rivière, d'arbres, de tambours et d'étoiles", il rappelle en sortant sa baguette. "Tizz, Brunissande ?", il rajoute pour bonne mesure, et les deux l'imitent immédiatement.

Trois personnes adultes, c'est sans doute trop pour porter Remus qui n'a jamais pesé bien lourd, mais c'est une procédure de sécurité - trois personnes ont peu de chance de perdre toutes ensemble leur concentration. Et je ne suis pas prêt alors à me priver d'une quelconque sécurité. Et je suis content de ne pas avoir à craindre que ma main tremble.

Ginny me prend le bras pour m'inviter à suivre, Mãe et les mômes l'ont déjà fait. Les autres sont sortis dans le couloir. C'est un convoi un peu solennel qui se dirige vers l'extérieur, à peine contraint par l'étroitesse du couloir. J'entends soeur Marisol demander timidement à Bettany - un des seuls visages connus de l'assemblée - si elle peut nous suivre. J'espère qu'elle lui dit oui mais je n'ai pas la force de m'en assurer.

Dehors, la nuit est tombée - les singes et les oiseaux se sont tus. Les Indiens sont là. Il y a trois percussionnistes qui ont commencé un chant - un appel qui ressemble à ce que nous avions pu entendre pendant l'initiation. Comme à cette occasion, ils sont tous vêtus de blanc avec un bijou ou un accessoire rouge. La plupart ont une amulette visible. Ça me fait instinctivement poser ma main libre sur la médaille qui pend à mon cou. Mon lien avec le monde magique brésilien.

Je reconnais Mauricio - et sa présence me rassure. Celui qui voit les chemins de la guérison - j'espère que c'est lui qui va prendre la tête de notre cortège. J'ai honte juste après de vouloir tant refiler la responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ma vision - c'est sans doute à moi de retrouver les "sensations" entrevues. Je m'avance donc, la gorge serrée. Les porteurs de Remus me suivent. J'imagine que Ginny, Mãe et les jumeaux leur emboîtent le pas.

Les tambours rythment lentement, pesamment la marche. Je ressens avec une acuité étonnante l'élasticité du sol, l'humidité de l'air, la présence de la forêt. Ma médaille chauffe légèrement contre ma peau. C'est plus rassurant qu'inquiétant.

Dans la clairière, Harry, Tizz et Brunissande amènent Papa devant le grand tambour qui est encore silencieux. Quelqu'un a amené une pirogue, et ils le déposent dans ce cocon de bois. Comme dans ma vision, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre à moi-même.

On se range selon une sorte de demi-cercle très large. A notre droite les tambours ont accéléré le rythme. Mauricio et la petite Josimara s'avancent et viennent poser leurs mains sur le grand tambour dressé. "Je vois le chemin des objets", m'avait-elle révélé quand je faisais encore des enquêtes sur les initiations, je me souviens. Ça ne m'aide pas à rassurer Mãe quand elle me lance un regard nerveux qui me désarme. Aesthélia vient l'enlacer par derrière et lui parler à l'oreille. Au même instant Joachim s'approche de moi.

"Il faut y aller", il me souffle en portugais avant de rajouter inutilement en anglais : "You all should go"

Je lui demanderais bien ce qu'il fiche là, mais il y a Remus, allongé dans la pirogue et toute ma famille qui me regarde, hésitante, attendant de moi un signal que je peine à donner.

"Attendez", s'interpose alors Aesthélia.

Devant nous, elle extraie de la poche droite de sa ample jupe blanche un écrin de cuir noir patiné par le temps. Elle en sort une première médaille d'or blanc et de rubis à l'ovale particulièrement travaillé qu'elle attache au cou de Mãe avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

"Mais... Aesthélia ?", elle proteste en portant ses mains à son cou. L'image de Laelia me traverse comme un songe familier. Un bon présage.

"Nous voulons la protection de Malghanica ? Là voilà", répond Aesthélia d'un ton sans réplique. "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit... - dans une autre vie - ... ma famille ne compte pas assez de nouveaux membres pour toutes les médailles dont j'ai héritées... Non d'ailleurs, vous êtes ma famille, Nymphadora..."

Il y a des larmes dans les yeux de ma mère adoptive mais elle opine alors qu'Aesthélia continue sa distribution en gratifiant les jumeaux, absolument ravis, de nouvelles médailles. Elle continue avec Harry qui a la présence d'esprit de lui dire merci.

A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle médaille touche la peau de son propriétaire, la chaleur diffusée par la mienne augmente. Je ne sais pas si ça a une relation mais le martellement des tambours portés par les Indiens me semble alors venir du grand tambour creusé dans l'arbre au centre de la clairière. Mauricio et Josimara transmettent les vibrations, je réalise avec une curiosité presque parasite.

La cérémonie va pouvoir commencer, je me dis, en estimant qu'Aesthélia a terminé sa distribution. Nous allons prendre - enfin - les mains de Remus. J'ai bizzarement acquis ces dernières minutes la force de le faire. Mais ma marraine se tourne vers Brunissande qui en devient écarlate.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous faire des amabilités inutiles", lui assène Aesthélia avec cette brusquerie qu'elle peut avoir quand elle est profondément sincère. "Tu es appelée à faire partie de cette famille, jeune fille, je l'ai... vu."

"Vu ?", répète Brunissande impressionnée.

Harry me regarde et je ne sais que lui faire un geste de la main pour remettre à plus tard les explications. Ainsi, tel est le don qu'Aesthélia a jusqu'à présent refusé d'utiliser, je comprends. Mais il reste Ginny, et je veux être là pour cette médaille-là. Je suis sûr que Remus comprendra.

"Ginevra", souffle Aesthélia prenant une fois de plus l'initiative. "Tu sais combien je t'aime et combien je souhaite que vous soyez heureux... Promets-moi juste de ne jamais renoncer à tes rêves..."

"Aesthélia", lâche Ginny avant de fondre en larmes à son cou en répétant le prénom de ma marraine.

"Allez-y", lui intime cette dernière en la repoussant délicatement. "Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit..."

Ginny opine en me regardant - combien de gens m'auront regardé en ayant l'air de penser que je détiens toutes les réponses.

"Les potions", je commence avec une lucidité qui n'est pas volontaire.

"On s'en occupe. Allez... allez chercher le lien", me coupe Aesthélia en mettant dans ma main une dernière médaille.

"Remus ?," je questionne sans doute stupidement.

"Va, Cyrus", elle confirme en me poussant doucement.

Je lui obéis.


	101. Remus De la lune et de l'étoile

Bande son conseillée

On a vieilli dans mon croisement

C'est d'autres gens qu'en sont sortis

C'est réussi on est plus grands

Mais maintenant y'a moins d'ici

(...)

Messieurs dames j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

La bonne il ne pleut pas dehors

Et la mauvaise je ferme

Loïc Lantoine - Je ferme

**101 Remus De la lune et de l'étoile**

Les coups sont sourds, lents, puissants. Ils m'arrivent de loin. Comme au travers de murs très épais. Ou de très près - comme savoir ? On dirait les pulsations de mon sang.

Je les connais, ces pulsations, toujours plus fortes quand la lune croît. Quand sa lumière s'affirme sur la terre. Quand nul ne peut y échapper. Surtout pas moi.

Comme ces dents qui m'ont marqué il y a tellement de temps.

Je tenais la main de ma mère. Elle ramassait des herbes pour les revendre au magasin de potions. Sa main était chaude dans l'air froid de la nuit. Rassurante dans l'ombre de la forêt. On avait vu des daims. Je n'avais pas peur.

Après, je ne sais plus vraiment.

Tant de fois j'ai essayé de me rappeler. Ai-je lâché sa main ou était-elle trop chargée ? Ai-je traîné derrière, attiré par le reflet de la lune dans une flaque ? Couru devant, content de rentrer à la maison ? Ma mère ne m'emmenait pas toujours avec elle le soir. Elle n'avait pas voulu me laisser seul cette fois-là, ça je m'en souviens, à cause de ce sale type qui avait proféré des menaces contre mon père... Est-ce que je le savais alors ou ai-je fini par construire mon souvenir autour de ce détail parce qu'on me l'a raconté ? Difficile de faire la distinction.

Tout était sombre quand ça s'est passé, j'en suis sûr. Si la lune était là, elle m'était cachée et l'éclat des étoiles ne nous parvenait pas. Sombre, comme maintenant. Comme là où je suis. Tout était devenu tellement silencieux. Brusquement. Juste après, il n'y avait eu que ces dents brillant dans la lune pleine. Les cris de ma mère, je ne les ai entendus que plus tard. Quand les miens avaient cessé de remplir mes oreilles.

Et depuis, tous les mois, avec une régularité que leur envierait le Poudlard Express, ces pulsations...

Quelque part, ça devrait me rassurer, je me dis. Rien que de les entendre je devrais savoir que je suis vivant. Un monstre vivant.

Bizarrement, l'idée n'est pas douloureuse. Elle me fait même sourire. Elle me rappelle autre chose : un garçon de quinze ou seize ans, terriblement brun et ombrageux. Il voulait tout le temps que je lui dise qu'il n'était pas un monstre… lui. Les souvenirs se télescopent. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Sirius et il répète des nuits entières que JE ne suis pas un monstre.

Lequel est le bon souvenir ?

Cyrus, souffle une petite voix logique par dessus les pulsations du sang. Cyrus voulait que tu lui dises qu'il n'était pas un monstre... Et Cyrus... Cyrus était ton fils...

J'avais donc eu un fils ?

Comme une réponse à cette question incertaine, un chien s'impose dans mon esprit. Un puissant labrador noir sort sans effort d'une eau éclairée par la lune. On est séparés par cette rivière assez large qui est apparue avec lui. Il a l'air d'hésiter. Pourtant les labradors savent nager, je m'étonne mollement. Je voudrais qu'il me rejoigne, je me rends compte.

Une sorte de dauphin, un peu rose dans la lumière blafarde de la lune, saute au-dessus de l'eau dans un arc presque parfait. En rythme avec les pulsations que j'avais presque oubliées. Pas un dauphin, un lamentin, corrige la voix du jeune garçon qui ne voulait pas être un monstre. Ou un boto, dit une femme en portugais. Sirius l'avait aimée cette femme, me raconte ma mémoire. Mais Sirius avait disparu... comme une étoile filante, consumée par trop de vitesse, de droiture et de refus du compromis.

Et la femme ? Elle est toujours là ? je m'interroge.

Tout ça n'a aucun sens, je décide, et je vais retourner à mon obscurité. A mon silence. Tout cela est mieux pour les monstres comme moi. Les femmes, les enfants et les chiens ne devraient pas m'approcher. Surtout quand les pulsations de mon sang sont aussi fortes. Quand la lune éclaire le monde avec une insistance un peu inquiétante.

Toujours de l'autre côté de la rivière, le labrador n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il aboie comme pour attirer mon attention. Je ne sais pas comment lui répondre, je me rends compte. Pendant que je considère cette nouvelle limitation apparaît, à ses côtés, un loup blanc avec des cercles plus sombres autour des yeux. Tout devrait les séparer, mais ils n'ont pas l'air agressifs l'un envers l'autre. Les deux canidés me regardent de conserve un instant, puis se mettent à suivre la rivière éclairée par la lune en courant. Comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le lamentin, je me dis. Ils avancent à longues foulées souples et, moi, je ne bouge pas, et pourtant je suis en permanence à leur hauteur, juste de l'autre côté de la rivière.

La lune les éclaire de très haut ; elle fait briller leur pelage. Je vois aussi des étoiles - une constellation inhabituelle, telle qu'on en voit que dans les livres ou dans les ciels tropicaux. Elles doivent être particulièrement brillantes, je réalise, pour s'imposer à la lune. L'étoile du Sud, souffle Sirius un peu exaspéré par la lenteur de mon esprit. Malghanica, traduit Aesthélia. C'est le nom de la femme qu'il a tant aimée.

Comme si les noms avaient une quelconque importance.

Mon fils qui ne voulait pas être un monstre avait cette constellation autour du cou, insiste ma mémoire. Une fois, il avait perdu sa médaille sur les toits de Poudlard et je l'avais grondé. Non, il l'avait perdue deux fois... et moi, j'avais chaque fois été terrifié de le perdre lui. Comme j'avais été terrifié de perdre un jeune homme à lunettes qui devait affronter une prophétie monstrueuse avant même d'avoir été amoureux. Lui aussi, c'est ton fils, prétend cette voix agaçante qui semble échapper à toute logique. Un serpent a voulu l'étouffer, rappelle-toi ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai le souffle court et oppressé. Comme si j'avais réellement assisté à cette scène.

Je lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées - je dois les mener loin de ces fils improbables et des ennuis qu'ils semblaient attirer sur eux. Sur moi. Je dois retrouver le silence et la paix - comme avant les dents dans la forêt.

Je n'en ai pas le temps. Ils sont trois maintenant de l'autre côté de la rivière. Un colley fin et soyeux est venu les rejoindre. Ils ne se ressemblent pas et, pourtant, je sais qu'ils sont une meute. Je les trouve magnifiques, et ça emplit tout mon cerveau - au-delà des noms, des fils, des étoiles rares, des souvenirs incertains ou de la logique.

Apparue de la lune, une chouette descend en piqué sur eux. Ils l'accueillent et l'encouragent, et elle devient deux jeunes renards vifs qui se roulent entre leurs pattes.

Il me semble que les pulsions de mon sang accélèrent.

C'est ta meute, dit la petite voix de tout à l'heure - celle qui prétendait déjà que j'avais un fils puis deux. Voilà qu'elle veut que j'aie aussi une meute ! D'abord, j'en rirais comme d'une mauvaise farce et puis la tentation d'y croire me paraît pire encore. Dans une autre vie - coincée entre cette fatale nuit en forêt et ce soir - j'ai fait partie d'une meute ; elle a été décimée. La douleur a été terrible. De nouveau, la tentation du néant est là. L'obscure place du monstre. Reposante et sûre.

Sauf que le silence m'est refusé. Il y a ces pulsations. Il y a les aboiements insistants de chiens, la plainte du jeune loup blanc, les jappements des renardeaux qui deviennent des hululements de chouettes. Comme une coalition contre le silence auquel j'aspire.

Mais non, dit la voix intérieure qui a déjà émis des idées plus que bizarres auparavant. Tu ne veux pas de silence. Tu en as soupé du silence. Tu aimes le tapage qu'ils font dans ta vie ; les soucis qu'ils t'apportent et l'affection qu'ils professent pour toi.

Affection, tapage et soucis... les mots ouvrent des vannes inattendues. Il y a un petit garçon aux cheveux incoiffables qui se jette sur mon lit le matin et réclame une histoire - encore une histoire ! Il y a un autre garçon, maigre et tremblant dans un aéroport qui prend résolument ma main. On traverse ensemble la Grande Salle de Poudlard pleine à craquer. Il y a une femme étonnamment jeune qui laisse, dans un grand éclat de rire, l'avenir tracé et radieux qui s'offre à elle pour apporter son soutien à un monstre aux dents brillantes. Il y a un garçon blond et une fillette brune qui se précipitent dans mes bras quand j'ouvre la porte d'un appartement. Ils n'ont aucune peur des dents qui brillent dans la nuit.

Ma meute.

Quand je réalise que la petite voix a donc raison, la rivière monte jusqu'à moi et me soulève. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger ou parler, mais ça ne m'inquiète pas. Les flots sont frais contre ma peau, et je ne m'enfonce pas vraiment. Le boto revient un temps me porter ou plutôt m'accompagner. Il me chuchote à l'oreille que les hommes ont choisi une vie trop limitée il y a longtemps, mais que les femmes sont belles et désirables. Surtout quand elles dansent à la lumière de la Lune. Sa voix est un clapotis mais je le comprends. Elle me dit aussi que certaines distinctions ne tiennent pas contre les liens du coeur. Un peu plus loin, un lotus géant m'aide à passer une cascade. La meute court sur la rive dans son joyeux tapage.

J'ai envie de rire.

Ça vient de mes tripes, là où naissent ces pulsations sourdes. Ça remonte le long de mes côtes, ça emplit mes poumons, ça hérisse mes poils. Le rire fuse, étonnamment jeune pour un vieux monstre comme moi. Comme une seconde naissance.

Ou une troisième.

Emporté par le flot, abandonné par le boto comme par le lotus, j'échoue sur une plage où la meute m'entoure immédiatement. Leurs mains chaudes sont sur moi. Leurs yeux sont joyeux devant mon rire, et je sais les nommer : Cyrus, Harry, Dora, Kane et Iris. Ma meute, mes soucis, mon tapage. La lune et l'étoile du sud brillent dans le ciel au dessus de nous puis autour de leurs cous. Je sens une chaleur autour du mien et je sais que je suis leur miroir.

Ce rêve est décidément trop étrange.

Je vais me réveiller.

oo

"Remus", sanglote Dora sur ma poitrine. Je sens la chaleur de ses larmes au travers de la chemise que je porte, étonnamment blanche, comme un reflet de la lune.

"Hé", je souffle en levant doucement ma main droite pour la laisser glisser sur ses cheveux châtains sans aucun artifice. Je ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que : "Ne pleure pas, Dora !"

"Je fais ce que je veux", elle marmonne en prenant mon visage dans ses deux mains en plantant ses yeux pleins de larmes dans les miens pour exiger : "Parle encore !"

"Parler ?", j'articule péniblement. Il me semble que les muscles de ma mâchoire sont ankylosés.

"Mae, laisse-le reprendre ses esprits", souffle Harry par dessus son épaule.

"Oui", elle accepte étonnamment facilement, en se redressant. Ses mains ont emprisonné la mienne - celle qui avait été se nicher dans ses cheveux.

"Tu te sens comment ?", questionne alors très bas Cyrus. Il a des larmes au bout des cils et une voix sourde. Ce chagrin qu'ils semblent tous avoir m'inquiète d'un seul coup. Il me semble encore sentir le rire dans mes côtes pourtant.

"Comment ça ?", j'arrive à articuler en essayant de me redresser. Je suis dans un étrange sarcophage de bois ; ils sont assis sur les bords.

"Tu as été près de trois semaines dans le coma", explique Harry en me tendant la main pour m'aider à finir de m'asseoir. Le bois est rugueux et odorant. Comme les pulsations, ces sensations s'imposent à moi sans que je puisse les éloigner.

"On t'a ramené", glisse joyeusement Kane par dessous le bras de son grand frère. Ses yeux pétillent dans un contraste confiant avec les larmes de Dora, Harry et Cyrus.

"Tous ensemble", souligne Iris de l'autre côté du sarcophage. Elle a l'air de trouver cette distinction très importante. Je le lis dans ses yeux gris.

"Trois semaines", je répète avec une bonne dose d'incompréhension.

D'où prétendent-ils m'avoir ramené ? Où pouvais-je être ? Dans un sarcophage de bois odorant ? Mes yeux quittent leur visage pour regarder au-delà. Il y a des arbres hauts et imposants et indéniablement tropicaux. Il y a au dessus de moi, un gigantesque tronc évidé qui continue de battre selon ces pulsations qui semblaient venir de mes tripes. La lune est dans l'alignement de ce fût, comme la confirmation qui manquait.

"Écartez-vous", je crie donc en les repoussant de mes mains. "Écartez-vous"

"Tu ne vas pas te transformer", affirme Harry en remontant ses lunettes. "Ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune."

"Au pire, on est là", rajoute Cyrus avec sollicitude, une main rassurante sur la mienne.

"Mais..."

"Ils t'ont rempli de potions", indique ma Dora avec son premier sourire en coin. "Je me disais que jamais ton estomac recroquevillé depuis des semaines n'allait les garder... Mais si. Et puis il y a le réseau de statuettes de Livia... Elle prétend qu'au milieu de tout ça, aucune transformation lycanthropique n'est possible !"

"Qui ça ?", je questionne avec fatigue. Des potions, des statuettes... il me semble que je devrais savoir de quoi ils parlent.

"Toute une équipe", répond Harry avec un amusement certain. "Il y a Livia et Fiametta de Lo Paradiso ; Tiziano aussi. Aesthélia, évidemment. Une bande de Guaranis dont je n'ai pas retenu tous les noms.."

"Et puis une Française", l'interrompt Cyrus l'air plus joueur que précédemment.

"Une amoureuse", précise Iris.

Harry s'est empourpré comme une confirmation inutile. Moi, je suis dépassé par les informations.

"Tu peux te lever, Remus ?", demande alors Dora - ma Dora.

Je décide d'essayer. Ne serait-ce que pour la serrer dans mes bras. Pour tous les serrer dans mes bras. Mes fils - mes si grands fils - me tirent du sarcophage. C'est plutôt une barque, une de ces pirogues creusées dans un tronc comme on en voit en Amazonie. Les choses se mettent en place en même temps que la tête me tourne. Ils sont immédiatement là à me soutenir. Les deux petits auraient fait la même chose si Dora ne les avait pas retenus.

Je leur offre un sourire tout en me repaissant de les voir tous autour de moi. Comment ai-je pu douter ? J'ai une meute que je défendrai envers et contre tout. Ils sont tous vêtus de blanc, comme moi, je réalise. Comme une série de silhouettes que je devine maintenant au deuxième plan. De loin en loin, je vois du rouge. La lune et le sang, je me dis avec une paix que j'aurais longtemps enviée. La magie est partout, je la sens dans l'air que je respire. Je décide de m'appuyer sur elle et je peux lâcher les bras de mes fils aussi bruns que j'ai été blond.

"Ça va ?," vérifie Cyrus.

J'opine en portant ma main à mon cou parcouru d'un étrange picotement. Je sens sous mes doigts une médaille de métal. Je peux compter les sept petits rubis qui l'ornent, figurant les étoiles de la Croix du Sud. Blanc et rouge, lune et sang...

"Aesthélia te l'a donnée... Elle en a donné à tout le monde", commente Cyrus avec une nouvelle dose d'émotion. Je sais d'où elle vient. " Elle... a dit que... nous étions sa famille... tous et..."

"On se demande où elle a pu penser qu'adopter était une solution", se moque gentiment Harry.

Cyrus lui met une bourrade sans conviction dans le bras.

"Elle est là ?", je questionne.

Dora se détourne pour lui faire signe de venir.

"Remus", sourit Aesthélia en s'avançant. Il y a du soulagement dans ses yeux verts. De nouveau, cette inquiétude que j'ai générée pour les autres. Pour les miens. Tous les miens.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir causé autant de soucis", j'essaie donc avec sincérité.

"Pas de ta faute", affirme Cyrus avec cette colère bouillonnante que je reconnais, elle aussi.

"Il va dire que c'est la sienne", me prévient Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

De nouveau, des paquets d'informations se connectent aux autres. Cyrus avait disparu dans la forêt amazonienne et, une nouvelle fois, nous n'avions que sa médaille. Celle qu'Aesthélia lui avait offert à sa naissance - une identité, une liberté, une vie. Cyrus s'était échappé de ses ravisseurs avec Aesthélia, je m'en souviens, et d'autres - dont un jeune Guarani qui réussissait à communiquer avec son oncle... J'étais parti au Brésil mener les recherches alors que Dora aidait Harry en Suisse... Je me souvenais d'une traque dans la forêt, de combats magiques assez violents...Quand et comment étais-je tombé ? Pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais pas ?

"Vous allez tous bien", est le seul commentaire qui me vient.

"Oui", promet Dora, les autres semblent incapables de le faire.

Je fais un pas vers Aesthélia pour la remercier sans doute, et je vois Ginny, un peu en retrait derrière l'ethnomage. Ses joues dégoulinent de larmes et, quand je lui souris, elle se jette dans mes bras.

"Remus, on a eu si peur !", elle souffle dans mon cou. "Tellement peur !"

"Vous m'avez ramené", je répète sans savoir qui j'essaie de convaincre exactement.

"Harry et Cyrus... ils ont remué ciel et terre", elle rajoute.

Instinctivement, j'ai peur des risques qu'ils ont dû prendre. Des magies qu'ils ont invoquées.

"On l'a tous ramené", grommelle Iris dans mon dos - visiblement ce n'est pas un point sur lequel elle est prête à transiger.

"Grâce à Cyrus et Harry, à la magie de Lo Paradiso et celle de l'Amazonie, nous tous t'avons ramené", complète Dora comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. A l'entendre, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

"Lo Paradiso", je répète alors que Ginny se recule un peu. Est-ce qu'on peut être plus loin des refuges lycanthropes d'Italie du Nord ?

"Aradia,elle... elle ne pouvait pas être là, mais..", commence Harry avec une gêne certaine. Je me rappelle de cette jeune fille, cette jeune louve, qui l'avait envoûté. Il me semble savoir que le charme s'est rompu depuis. D'où est-ce que je sais ça ? " Livia et Fiametta ..."

"...devront être remerciées", complète Dora sur un ton qui indique qu'elle estime, de nouveau, que ce n'est pas le moment.

"Comme Tiziano et Brunissande", continue Cyrus avec une certaine gaieté. "Ou Bettany !"

Il a accompagné son énumération d'un geste circulaire vers la clairière. Je reconnais Tiziano qui se tient entre une petite femme que j'avais croisée à Lo Paradiso et une jeune femme rousse qu'il me semble avoir déjà rencontrée aussi, mais à Venise cette fois. L'amie d'Aradia, précise ma mémoire. A leurs pieds, il y a une statuette et une coupelle remplie d'un liquide qui reflète la lune. Cinq mètres à droite, il y a une autre statuette et une autre coupelle. Une grande fille blonde est à côté avec un garçon athlétique aussi. Bettany et Joachim, les nomme ma mémoire qui semble mieux fonctionner que moi. Elle est Américaine et il est Brésilien.

"Il ne faudra pas oublier Abilio, Tiago ou Sol", rajoute Ginny.

"Mais surtout pas Brunissande", insiste Cyrus pour le plus grand agacement de son frère.

Iris lâche alors la main de sa mère pour s'enfoncer dans la semi-obscurité qui nous entoure. Elle revient avec une jeune femme de type européen qui a l'air très intimidée. Son cou gracile porte une médaille, je remarque, en en concluant quelle doit être Brésilienne.

"C'est Brunissande, elle est Française, et c'est l'amoureuse de Harry", explique Iris en se plantant devant moi. "Aesthélia a dit que c'était sûr cette fois."

"Vraiment ?", est la seule remarque qui me vient en regardant la jeune femme en face. Elle est extraordinairement jolie. Distinguée aussi. Et rosissante.

Harry se décide à venir l'épauler.

"Brunissande était stagiaire à Genève avec moi et... disons qu'elle a tout planté pour me suivre à Lo Paradiso ou ici.."

"Un signe incontestable qu'elle a des compétences pour le job", indique Cyrus avec pas mal d'affection dans la voix. Ginny s'est appuyée contre lui et elle sourit comme Dora à mes côtés. Il semble que cette Brunissande se soit déjà fait une place dans ma meute.

"Je... je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer", se risque la jeune femme avec un indéniable courage.

"Moi aussi", je réponds avec sincérité. "J'ai peur d'être un peu dépassé par... les circonstances..."

Tout le monde rit spontanément de ma réponse, et je les accompagne. Bizarrement, c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que les tambours continuent leur appel.

"Ils n'arrêtent pas ?", je questionne en espérant ne pas apprendre en retour que je dois vivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie avec un orchestre de percussions autour de moi.

"Ils essaient autre chose", répond Harry l'air de nouveau embarrassé.

"Ils essaient... de retrouver une magie... primordiale.. Celle qui permet de changer de forme... Ils nous ont aidé à créer la catalyse qui nous a donné accès à ta conscience malgré le sortilège qui l'emprisonnait... Mais ils espèrent que la quantité de magie va aussi leur donner la possibilité de retrouver la magie primordiale...", complète Aesthélia avec une certaine gêne, elle aussi.

"Des changeurs de forme ?", je répète.

"Que tu en sois un, symboliquement... un enfant de la lune, ils t'appellent", commence Harry, avant d'arrêter visiblement frustré par son incapacité à rendre des informations complexes. "Mais Cyrus, c'est toi qui peux expliquer..."

"Pas plus qu'Aesthélia ou Bettany", commence par se défiler son frère avant de reculer devant l'exaspération pleinement lisible sur les visages de Harry ou Ginny. "Les Guaranis parlent de Passeurs. D'êtres magiques totaux, qui ne seraient pas prisonniers d'une forme particulière... C'est un mythe, plus ou moins... mais les botos peuvent rendre forme humaine par amour... ou par jeu. Les enfants sorciers ici sont souvent capables de se changer en animaux... Donc, la forêt permet, facilite, encourage, les "passages" de formes magiques..."

Quand Cyrus parle comme ça, je me rappelle ces rares fois où j'ai été son professeur et où je l'ai entendu répondre formellement à une question théorique. L'intuition qu'il était armé pour se coltiner aux théories magiques était venue assez vite. Même quand l'ensemble de mes collègues pensaient qu'il semblait surtout fait pour faire exploser des bombabouses ou distribuer des crèmes canaris. Peut-être parce que c'était une différence assumée avec Sirius, je l'ai encouragé sur ce chemin. Au-delà de cette satisfaction parentale, je réalise que j'ai des choses à leur apprendre. Et c'est un bien faible paiement pour ce qu'ils semblent avoir fait pour moi.

"Quand... quand vous m'avez appelé... un boto m'a parlé - ne me demandez pas comment", je rajoute. "Il a dit que les femmes... les femmes étaient belles... Il a aussi parlé de vies trop réduites..."

"Au moins, il était d'accord avec eux", commente cryptiquement Ginny avec un signe de tête vers les Guaranis. Ils ont tous grandi en mon "absence", je réalise.

"Peut-être devrions nous aller les voir ?", suggère Brunissande - une jeune fille qui semble en effet peu encline à la contemplation.

"Si tu te sens, Remus", modère Dora en me proposant de s'appuyer sur elle.

Je l'enlace mais pas pour garder mon équilibre. Son odeur, sa chaleur finissent de faire fondre cette impression que je suis si loin des miens.

"La magie.. peut-être est-ce la médaille - mais... je sens qu'elle me porte... comme... je ne devrais pas en parler mais... Poudlard aussi me porte parfois...", je raconte, agacé de m'entendre aussi décousu.

"On a provoqué une gigantesque catalyse magique", répond Harry avec plus d'assurance que précédemment. "Les statuettes, les potions qui les accompagnent, l'appel des tambours, les arbres creusés, les médailles aussi... l'alignement entre la lune et Alpha Crucis... Alors, elle peut te porter, la magie ! Elle nous a conduits jusqu'à ton aura réfugiée dans le coma... Les Guaranis espèrent que cette quantité de magie rouvrira les portes fermées de la communication avec l'intégralité de la magie de la forêt.. elle peut te porter, crois-moi !"

"Comme Poudlard, hein ?", questionne très directement Cyrus quand son frère a fini son énumération.

"D'une certaine façon..."

"Des magies anciennes, avec des déclinaisons locales...", commence Dora contre moi - je sens bien qu'elle cite les paroles des autres.

"...connues mais jamais théorisées", continue Brunissande avec une certaine excitation contenue.

"... et peut-être avec raison", ponctue Cyrus gravement.

"Mais des principes universels", argumente Aesthélia en le regardant avec insistance.

"Plus que des étiquettes en tout cas", estime Tiziano.

"Une putain de responsabilité, oui", affirme Ginny.

Au bout de cette espèce de conversation, on a rejoint un groupe de Guaranis. Je reconnais la minuscule Sol, cette sorcière aveugle et d'autant plus clairvoyante. Je suis assez ému qu'elle ait été là pour moi - ou pour parler aux botos, quelle importance. Il y a aussi Tiago, ce vieil ami d'Aesthélia, et il se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras avec un sourire franc :

"Remus... Nous savions que Malghanica te ramènerait !"

"C'est nous qui l'avons ramené", rappelle Iris, glissée contre moi.

"Avec l'aide de Malghanica", disent en même temps Ginny, Cyrus et Brunissande. Ça les fait pouffer.

"Nos médailles, elles brûlaient quand on est allés te chercher", rajoute Kane les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

"Malghanica", répète Harry avec un clin d'oeil pour son petit frère qui répète le nom portugais avec une certaine révérence.

"Vous l'avez cherché longtemps ?", interroge Sol sans bouger.

Il y a un mouvement incertain autour de moi - je suis gêné de n'en avoir aucune idée. Quelles épreuves ? quel prix ? De nouveau, mon coeur s'affole. Comme si elle le savait, ma Dora me serre la main.

"Pas réellement longtemps", finit par répondre Cyrus - il semble avoir pris un rôle de leader dans cette opération. J'imagine combien il a dû avoir du mal à le faire, mon éternel rebelle. "Il a mis du temps à nous entendre..."

"Je vous voyais mais je ne savais pas comment vous parler", je révèle donc.

"Et ?", s'intéresse Sol pour tous les autres je pense.

Je ferme les yeux, et ma meute est là, fidèle.

"Je les voyais et je ne les reconnaissais pas vraiment... Je n'étais pas sûr de les connaître...", j'avoue en espérant que la vérité ne les blessera pas. C'est comme si mes plus anciens démons m'avaient retenu loin d'eux, je me dis.

"Saloperie d'Hermosa", crache Cyrus.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu ne te souviens pas ? Elle t'a envoyé un sort alors que... Hermosa, la nièce de McNair, la fille de l'ancien ministre de la magie espagnole... Je ne sais pas comment...", regrette Cyrus avec un dépit si épais que ça me serre le coeur.

"Ron dit que tu as entendu un bruit ; pris par l'action, il t'a laissé y aller seul et...", continue Ginny.

"... le regrette depuis", termine Mae un peu âprement. J'ai un souci fugace pour l'aspirant Weasley. Lui ai-je valu des ennuis ? Il me semble pourtant que j'ai plus ou moins pris seul cette décision de fouiller ce fourré.

"Hermosa...", je répète parce que le souvenir déchire les brumes de l'oubli. Il y a cette silhouette dans les arbres. Essoufflée mais pas apeurée. Plus de colère que de peur dans ses yeux quand sa baguette s'est pointée vers moi. Plus de décision que de désespoir.

"Elle a refusé de dire quel sort elle t'a lancé", explique Dora moins âprement que précédemment. "Elle prétend que toutes nos accusations sont un coup monté... qu'elle n'est pour rien dans ton état."

"Je revois juste sa baguette... Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait dit quoi que ce soit", je me souviens à haute voix. "Vous n'avez pas analysé sa baguette ou mon corps ?"

"Pas mis d'étiquettes ?", éternue Cyrus sans que je comprenne bien ce qu'il sous-entend. "Ce n'était pas possible d'analyser précisément sa baguette parce qu'après elle a lancé plusieurs sortilèges quand on a essayé de la capturer... ", il reprend plus calmement. La voix lui manque une fois de plus. Sa colère est immense et m'inquiète comme toujours.

"Et ton corps a refusé l'analyse", complète Harry, en soutien.

"Elle a invoqué quelque chose qui s'est mêlée à ta lycanthropie", continue Dora. "Sciemment ou non.."

"Ou non ?", s'agace immédiatement Cyrus. "Tu oublies, Mae, qu'elle est le numéro trois du XIC - des gens qui cherchaient comment dompter la lune à leur profit et qui s'intéressaient plus que de près à la lycanthropie ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait eu autant de chance par hasard !"

Leurs hypothèses sans doute fondées me laissent sans voix. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on m'attaque pour ma lycanthropie, ni même par ma lycanthropie. Mais il y a l'idée de ces sorciers qui auraient voulu en tirer profit - et celle-là est plus nouvelle. Plus dérangeante. Ça fait écho à leurs paroles de tout à l'heure, des possibilités, des principes universels, des responsabilités...

"Hermosa t'a pris en otage en un sens", avance Harry, toujours plus calme que son frère. "Refuser de reconnaître t'avoir lancé ce sort était quasiment une monnaie d'échange pour elle. Si tu viens témoigner à son procès..."

"... à ses procès", précise Tiziano avec un rire sans joie avant d'énumérer : "Italie, Angleterre, Suisse, voire Pérou si ça se trouve..."

"Vous croyez qu'elle sera punie ?", s'intéresse Tiago avec une curiosité détachée.

Cette fois, je sens que tous attendent que Dora parle, comme ils avaient attendu que Cyrus réponde auparavant, et mon amour finit par hausser les épaules.

"Il me semble impossible qu'elle se sorte totalement d'autant de procédures", elle explique. "Mais je ne sous-estime pas ses appuis..."

"Elle ne perdra pas partout", pronostique sombrement Cyrus.

"Cyrus, donne une chance à la justice", soupire Dora. "Le combat sera difficile mais il n'est pas perdu d'avance."

"Et puis, on a ramené Remus", rajoute Ginny.

"Quand... quand on a parlé l'autre soir", se lance alors Harry se tournant vers les Guaranis. "Vous avez dit que vous voyiez toujours des menaces autour de nous... Est-ce que ça a changé ?"

Je ne me rappelle pas que mon fils aîné ait jamais eu le moindre respect pour les sciences prédictives. Quand, enfant, il s'était risqué dans la classe de Trelewney, il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait vu totalement ridicule. Moi, qui savais qu'une prophétie monstrueuse pesait sur lui, je n'avais pas cherché à combattre ce rejet instinctif. J'aurais tellement voulu que la prophétie soit "ridicule". Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il ait dû finalement l'affronter. Peut-être est-ce sa formation de briseur de sorts, qui a quasi-mécaniquement élargi son appréciation de la magie, mais je trouve le revirement impressionnant.

"Les chemins ne sont jamais uniques", commence Tiago après un court silence. "Mais Remus est là, debout dans la forêt, comme nous l'avions vu..."

"... une série d'avenirs a disparu", rajoute Sol quand j'en suis à digérer la formulation de l'ami d'Aesthélia. Suis-je debout dans la forêt ? Qu'est-ce que cet état a comme influence sur tout le reste ?

"Vous aviez promis qu'il n'y avait aucun doute", gronde Cyrus avec une colère vibrante qui remplit l'air autour de nous.

"Remus était débout sur tous les chemins stables", répond, sereine, Sol. "Mais sur certains, l'obscurité ne reculait pas pour autant..."

" La lune comme le soleil semblaient avoir disparu", rajoute Tiago avant que mon fils puîné ait pu faire l'étalage de son inquiétude rétrospective. De nouveau, les risques qu'ils ont pris m'écrasent. D'autant plus qu'ils l'ont fait pour moi.

"Nous sommes sur les chemins de Malghanica", propose alors Aesthélia assez sobrement, presque avec une acceptation solennelle. "Les chemins éclairés par l'étoile..."

Sol et Tiago acquiescent. Le geste est infime, extrêmement impressionnant dans son ensemble. Les deux Guaranis semblent réellement voir, au-delà de nous, ces chemins éclairés par l'étoile du Sud comme s'ils traversaient la forêt qui nous entoure.

"Le boto est-il là ?", questionne très bas Ginny, témoignant une nouvelle fois de la confiance en elle qu'elle aura prise durant ces derniers mois - et, sans doute, pendant ces fameuses semaines où je dormais dans un lieu qui ne devait pas être la forêt. "Est-il sur ces chemins éclairés par l'étoile ?", elle rajoute. "Il était dans la vision de Remus..."

Tiago me regarde avec une curiosité infinie. Sol a penché la tête sur le côté comme pour traduire qu'elle espère m'entendre développer ma vision.

"Effectivement", je souffle impressionné du rôle qui m'est imparti - Que sais-je des Botos ? "Il a dit... il a dit que les femmes étaient belles", je répète en ayant l'impression d'être totalement à côté de la plaque - et ce n'est pas le sourire fugace de mes deux fils aînés ou de ma femme qui me détrompent. Au contraire. "Surtout quand elles dansent sous la lune...", je rajoute le souvenir se précisant brusquement.

"Quand elles dansent sous la lune ?", murmure Tiago, mais Sol s'est déjà levée. Instinctivement je regarde le ciel et l'astre lunaire à l'aplomb de la rivière. Je n'ose imaginer son projet.

Loin de mes doutes, Sol s'est mise à marcher. Son éternel châle à franges glisse de ses épaules, le long de sa jupe blanche et sur le sol, sans qu'elle ne cesse d'avancer, droit devant elle. Elle ne s'arrête pas à la lisière de la clairière mais continue de se glisser entre les arbres, les mains à demi-levées pour se protéger d'une éventuelle chute, mais évitant avec une grâce surnaturelle tous les troncs, plantes, arbustes et obstacles qui pourraient l'arrêter. Nous la suivons avec moins de fluidité malgré nos yeux en bon état. Il est clair qu'elle est portée par une vision intérieure. Par la magie de la catalyse aussi. Les tambours continuent de retentir avec un rythme régulier, pesant et structurant. Comme les pulsations du coeur humain, ou peut-être celui de la forêt.

"Elle va où ?", interroge Iris exprimant à haute voix la question de chacun.

" Para o rio", répond une petite voix en portugais. A la rivière, traduit mon cerveau - ce sont des mots faciles et presque une évidence. Mais je ne connais pas cette petite voix et je me tourne pour voir qui a répondu à ma fille.

"Mon nouveau filleul, Cristovao", me souffle Cyrus qui a lui aussi suivi l'échange.

"Aesthélia ?", j'ose proposer à haute voix. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette certitude. Peut-être de la magie qui est dans l'air.

"Cyrus pense.. J'aurais sans doute des questions à te poser... des conseils à te demander", confirme l'ethnomage en repositionnant une mèche échappée de sa coiffure.

"C'est... récent ?", est la seule question qui me vient, alors que Iris, Cristovao et Kane nous dépassent, happés par l'avancée irrésistible de Sol. Je me rends compte que je le sais. Quand Cyrus et Aesthélia étaient prisonniers du XIC au Pérou, Tiago avait parlé d'un jeune garçon qui les accompagnait. Sa présence m'avait paru étonnante mais je ne m'y étais pas arrêté.

"Nous aurons le temps plus tard", me propose Aesthélia un peu timidement, et j'opine. Cyrus a l'air serein de ce développement et je ne peux m'empêcher de me féliciter que l'ethnomage se soit enfin tournée vers l'avenir. J'avais fini de l'espérer.

Nous rattrapons le groupe qui suit Sol. A ma meute se sont ajoutés des Indiens et les amis de mes enfants. Tous ces gens de bonne volonté qui sont venus à mon secours. On se glisse entre les arbres, comme des fantômes épais, nos vêtements blancs reflétant la clarté de la lune. L'eau nous arrête et nous nous accumulons sur la grève étroite. Sol manque de glisser en entrant dans la rivière. Aesthélia veut la suivre - sans doute pour lui porter assistance - mais Tiago l'arrête d'un geste.

"É ela que tem que o fazer. A visão pertence a dela."

"C'est à elle de le faire, la vision lui appartient", traduit automatiquement Cyrus toujours à ma gauche.

"La vision ?", je répète alors que Harry, Tiziano ou Bettany approuvent visiblement la formulation..

Cyrus se contente de hausser les épaules comme s'il ne se risquait à aucun pronostic dans les conditions actuelles.

"Les médailles brûlent", remarque alors Kane avec l'air émerveillé, presque joyeux, de cette nouvelle manifestation magique.

"A minha também", confirme le jeune Cristovao en se tournant avec une confiance confondante vers Aesthélia qui lui prend la main.

Je vois des mains qui se portent vers les poitrines, les cous et les poignets. Vers des médailles ou des amulettes. Instinctivement je fais de même. Une vision m'envahit, la magie passe par nous tous, comme elle décrirait une galaxie, comme elle se nourrirait de nous tous. La catalyse dont ont parlé mes enfants, je comprends, impressionné malgré moi. Je ne suis pas loin des sentiments de Kane, je réalise, de m'émerveiller devant la puissance de la magie, moi qui la dissèque depuis tant d'années.

Sol, continue d'avancer dans l'eau qui arrive maintenant à sa taille.

"Elle sait nager ? Elle ne voit rien... elle va se noyer", s'inquiète Dora à voix basse.

Comme un écho aux craintes de ma femme, la magie opère, et Sol s'arque - comme un croissant de lune inversé est l'image qui me vient. Elle est phosphorescente dans l'éclat de la lune. Avec cette fluidité et cette décision qui semblent toujours l'animer, elle plonge ensuite dans l'eau sans un remous ou une éclaboussure. Voir est sans doute inutile.

"O Boto", soufflent plusieurs voix autour de moi. Certains reculent avec une crainte respectueuse ; d'autres au contraire entrent dans l'eau comme pour mieux voir.

"C'est quoi ?", demandent d'un même ensemble Kane et Iris en se tournant vers moi.

"Le boto est... le boto est une... créature magique qui... peut prendre la forme d'un homme comme d'un lamentin ", explique avant moi Bettany avec un peu de nervosité.

"Comme Papa", estime Kane avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et de fierté qui ne me laissent pas indifférent.

"Le boto choisit", rappelle sombrement Livia, l'accent italien alourdissant encore son commentaire en anglais.

Il me semble que ce dernier mot est repris par la forêt toute entière, qu'il enveloppe la petite Italienne marquée par l'âge et les transformations qui fait face à la grande, jeune et athlétique Américaine. Tout pourrait les séparer mais pourtant il me semble que l'idée du choix les unit.

"Et la dame est... devenue boto ?", questionne Iris les sourcils froncés.

"Elle a eu accès à une magie primordiale... très ancienne... qui permet de choisir sa forme corporelle... le boto pour commencer", chuchote presque Aesthélia qui a pris Cristo par l'épaule comme si elle craignait qu'il ne parte à la suite de Sol.

D'autres n'ont pas attendu ces explications. Les filles en premier sont entrées dans l'eau, mais les hommes ont suivi. Des arcs lumineux de taille différentes se dessinent dans le ciel avant de replonger dans l'onde sombre avec des gerbes d'éclaboussure. Il me semble que les transformations prennent de moins en moins de temps. Le rythme des tambours s'est accéléré, comme une transe. Ma médaille brûle sur ma peau, comme un appel de l'étoile cachée maintenant par les arbres.

Le neveu de Tiago, Joachim, il me semble, entraîne Bettany avec une facilité qui fait sourire largement Aesthélia. L'instant d'après, elle tourne Cristovao vers elle pour demander en portugais :

"Tu veux ?"

"On a dit... mon père aurait pu être un boto..."

"Toujours mieux que le diable", persifle Cyrus, mais personne ne le regarde.

"L'important, c'est ce que tu veux toi", chuchote Aesthélia, en maintenant son emprise sur l'enfant.

"Tu viens avec moi ?"

"Évidemment."

Ils s'enfoncent main dans la main dans l'eau avec un dernier groupe de jeunes Indiens.

"Il ne va bientôt rester que nous !", s'exclame Tiziano avec une impatience marquée.

"Allons, alors", souffle Fiametta ses côtés.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se dire la suite. Le bonheur de l'expérience partagée, de cette égalité face à la magie. L'envie me prend, sauf que je n'ose l'imposer à ma famille, après toute l'inquiétude qu'ils ont dû supporter. Je serais égoïste.

Abilio s'est approché de nous, les yeux brillants, presque survoltés, fixés sur Livia.

"Je...suis trop vieille", refuse cette dernière dans un souffle.

"Trop vieille pour quoi ?", récuse Abilio avec une gentillesse que je lui ai peu vu manifester. "Nous sommes magiques... jusqu'à la fin ! Il n'est pas question d'âge..."

"Non, mais... j'ai un peu peur", reconnaît la plus expérimentée herboriste de Lo Paradiso. Un tel aveu de sa part... je n'aurais jamais pensé l'entendre. Une nuit sans pareil, sans doute, je me répète en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

"Je serai là", souffle encore l'Indien en lui tendant la main. "Il suffit de suivre l'appel de Malghanica..."

"Je suis une fille de la lune...", objecte encore la louve italienne.

"Mais Malghanica t'appelle."

Livia ferme les yeux avant d'accepter et de prendre la main tendue.

"Je l'entends".

"En fait, il faut savoir si on suit l'étoile ou la lune", s'essaie Iris avec un excitation palpable quand le couple est entré dans l'eau et s'est transformé avec une simplicité et une fluidité qui me fait irrémédiablement envie.

"Je dirais plutôt qu'il faut savoir quand suivre l'une ou l'autre", corrige Harry avec un sourire profond.

La main de Brunissande est dans la sienne, et il est clair qu'ils n'attendent que nous pour se joindre à la joyeuse horde de lamentins qui jouent avec les taches argentées de la Lune dans le fleuve. Ginny et Cyrus ne sont pas moins prêts ou moins patients. Tous me regardent.

"C'est une intéressante distinction", je commente avec une paix toute aussi profonde que la force de ma famille. Je prends la main d'Iris ; Dora celle de Kane. Une nouvelle aventure, magique et positive, nous ne pouvions pas demander mieux.

FIN

Voilà... 101 chapitres... incroyable... je n'ose pas revenir sur les dates... affolant...

Une belle aventure que j'ai aimé partager avec vous tous. J'espère que ce dernier est à la hauteur de vos imaginations, de vos soutiens, de vos sourires...

Il est encore temps de poser des défis (one-shot sur des perso, scènes coupées au montage, tout ça). Une saison 6 (sans doute plus courte) se profile. L'alternative "L'Envol du Phoenix"... j'espère bien arriver à m'y atteler... Bref, à bientôt

N'oubliez pas de remercier Alixe, Dina et Fée Fléau parce qu'elles en auront passé des soirées à me tenir la main et à relire tout ça !


End file.
